


Nocturnal

by megamatt09



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 100
Words: 434,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing undergoes life-altering changes after a runaway encounter on the subway train in Gotham City. Nightwing/Multi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Trigger.**

* * *

Gotham City didn't seem like much to many people, but to Dick Grayson it had a certain appeal to it. He lost his parents at the age of twelve after an extortion scheme gone wrong. He became the sidekick of Batman and became Robin, the Boy Wonder. He had a falling out with Batman and split off to do his own thing. Robin turned into a leader as part of the Teen Titans. Then he changed into Nightwing when he left the modified circus uniform and the pixie shorts behind.

Despite being at the tender age of twenty-one, Nightwing had a lot more experience than a lot of people in his field. Not he thought he was better, but he knew his way around. Mobsters, aliens, evil demons, assassins, psychotic clowns, and everything in between, Nightwing fought them all.

Nightwing returned to Gotham City around six months ago as a solo crime fighter. He didn't make the mobsters crap their pants as much as his mentor did, but he did what he could.

Perching himself above a high vantage point, Nightwing gazed down at a figure dressed in black making her way through the shadows. Black clad women in Gotham City were a dime a dozen, but the way this woman moved made Nightwing think she was running from something or someone.

The former circus acrobatic followed her with grace and skill. She turned into the alleyway. Nightwing stopped short when he noticed some familiar, and not so friendly, faces approach them.

_'The League of Assassins….wonderful.'_

Nightwing knew he should wait for back up, but if this woman was being chased by the League, she might be a target.

Gliding down, Nightwing put himself down the alleyway. The woman leading the League stepped back from him. Her curves poured into the skin tight black suit she wore. Her dark hair shined in the moonlight. The half mask covered her face, but the bright green eyes clued in Nightwing on who he fought against.

The woman he faced happened to be as beautiful as she was dangerous. The other woman vanished behind him as the League closed in.

"Talia Al Ghul," Nightwing said.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson, very good," Talia said. "I must say, I'm surprised you've returned to Gotham City. I thought you wanted an opportunity to step out of his shadow."

"He has a shadow which follows me wherever I go," Nightwing said. "You should know it…you can't escape your father's shadow."

"We have this much in common," Talia said. She withdrew the blade from her sheath. "But….we do not seek a quarrel with you, or any of Gotham's protectors. Once our business is concluded, we will leave Gotham City."

"What business is this?" Nightwing asked.

"You should not ask these questions!" one of Talia's honor guard yelled.

Talia surrounded herself with an army of women almost as beautiful and almost as deadly as she was. Nightwing knew if she gave the word, he would be in for a rough night.

"Please," Talia said in her commanding tone of voice. "Stand down."

Talia walked towards Nightwing. The young man didn't dare move from his position.

"The woman we are after, which you allowed to get away, is a dangerous beast," Talia said. "I'm sure the Detective has made you aware of the Lazarus Pits."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes, I'm well aware, they caused Ra's to live well past his expiration date."

The slight on her father's tendency to cheat death bounced off of Talia.

"Many of the Pits have been tainted over the years," Talia said. "They will still restore a person, but at a horrific price. The League has done all we can to secure and destroy the Pits which have been corrupted."

Nightwing snorted. Give what Batman told him about the Pits, they were already corrupted.

"A woman took her daughter to one of the corrupted Lazarus Pits," Talia said. "I discovered the breach just as her daughter had been exposed to the process."

"What happened to her?" Nightwing asked.

"She was turned into a creature of unmistakable bloodlust," Talia said. "To sustain her life, she must feed off of others."

"She was turned into a vampire," Nightwing said. "By one of the Lazarus Pits?"

Talia heard an undercurrent of mocking in his question.

"You live in a world full of extraordinary super powered beings," Talia said. "Why do you find such a creature hard to believe?"

"Sorry," Nightwing said.

"She lacks a few qualities of a vampire, their reaction to sunlight being one and her reflection is visible within a mirror," Talia said. "But in essence, yes, she acts as one. Any humanity she once hand is slipping away strand by srand."

"She seemed terrified," Nightwing said.

"Most animal are when they are hunted down," Talia said. "I'm going to ask you to move."

Nightwing folded his arms together. Talia stared at him.

"You can choose to believe what you wish," Talia said. "She will feed off of innocents in the city you protect."

"I know I'm going to regret allowing the League unchecked," Nightwing said. "Batman wouldn't have done….."

Talia put a hand up. Her commanding presence caused Nightwing's words to falter.

"If you ask yourself what Batman would have done, you will never become your own man," Talia said. She stood as close to him as she would allow. The Daughter of the Demon looked into the eyes of a man who had matured since the last time she laid eyes on him. "And you have a potential to be a better man because you have less baggage."

Nightwing allowed the League passage towards the alleyway. The woman long since vanished.

* * *

The creature sensed her pursuers closing on her. She tried not to draw attention to herself.

"Need to feed…so hungry."

The creature staggered a half of a step. Each meal left her less fulfilled. The feeding time needed to be soon and needed to be now. Her teeth mutated into fearsome fangs.

Gotham City, why did she end up here of all places? She had been turned into some hideous monster.

Now these shadowy people hunted her down. The creature lost sense of her humanity and sense of herself.

A pair of gentlemen made their way outside of the club. Their necks looked so succulent. Just one bite, and she could go into the shadows for a few more hours.

The creature restrained herself for a moment. She knew she shouldn't be. Primal survival instincts told her she needed to feed. The few bits of humanity lingering deep within her being told her she was better off dead.

The two gentlemen left into their car and the temptation left her. The desire remained. Each time she fed, it detached her further from the person she was.

The creature barely recalled of a life before the blasted pit. It changed her and not for good reasons.

* * *

Nightwing wrestled with some severe misgivings he had regarding the League of Assassins. Talia's explanation seemed sincere enough, but something about this situation sounded rather off.

He bit the bullet and realized he needed information. Dick Grayson knew one person who could dig it up. Fiddling with his earpiece, Nightwing took the plunge.

"Nightwing to Oracle."

"I was wondering if you ever were going to call in," Oracle said. "You've been back in town for six months and I swear, Batman at his broodiest was far chattier than you are."

"Just trying to figure out some things," Nightwing said. "I'd ask how you are….."

"Can the small talk, Boy Wonder," Oracle said. "You obviously had to swallow a lot of pride to ask me for help. And I'm glad you did….I feel bad how we….well no one handled that situation well."

"Babs….."

"It's Oracle when we're doing the cyber thing," Oracle said.

"You have one of the most dedicated and secure connections in Gotham City," Nightwing said. "I'm pretty sure if the NSA wants to know who you are, they would have known a long time ago."

"It's the principle of the matter," Oracle said. "So what's on your mind?"

"The League of Assassins are in town and they're hunting down some pseudo-vampire lady," Nightwing said.

"It's not even in the top ten of strangest things I've heard in this job," Oracle said. "The League always has one foot in Gotham. It's worse now when the League has been split up into factions."

"Talia said….."

"Wait you talked to her?" Oracle asked.

"Oracle, would you let me tell you what she told me?" Nightwing asked. He sounded equal parts amused and annoyed.

"Sorry," Oracle said. "Please continue."

"She said some of the Lazarus Pits have gone bad…well worse," Nightwing said. "The consequences are far worse. She had been destroying the Pits which had gone bad."

"You know if she's sincere about not being her father's daughter, she should be toasting all of the Pits," Oracle said.

"Do I really want to know why you're so salty about her?" Nightwing asked.

"Sorry," Oracle said, evading the question. "So….are you saying bad Lazarus Pit causes vampirism?"

"It sounds stupid…"

"Possible though, maybe," Oracle said. "Magic really isn't my bag….but I remember hearing those Pits contain echoes of the souls of all who have passed through them. You are restored to full health in exchange for a tiny bit of your soul….at least it's the theory. I don't know if it's for sure."

"Well, it's…." Nightwing said. "It's really the best we can come up with."

Nightwing leaned back for an instant and frowned in response. He continued to scope out the scene around him. The dark clad vigilante used the lessons drilled into his head for years to keep in the shadows.

"Is there any weird figures I should know about?"

"You mean in Gotham City?"

Nightwing realized in an instant how it sounded. The tone in Oracle's voice made him smile. It was almost like old times ago. With all of the insanity which went along being a hero in Gotham City.

"You were gone for three years. What happened?"

"Come on, don't you have an idea?" Nightwing asked.

"Humor me," Oracle said.

"Maybe you can tell me if the rumors about our mutual friend are true," Nightwing said. "When's the last time you've heard from him?"

Oracle had been saved from having to answer by a beep in the side of her ear.

"I hacked into one of the security cameras in the subway," Oracle said. "Picked up some of your new found friends in the League of Assassins lurking around in the shadows."

Nightwing needed to protest the words she said. Especially when they sounded like an accusation.

"They're not really my friends," Nightwing said.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night," Oracle said. "It's the subway, the one where you'd want to get on if you wanted to go to Old Gotham from New Gotham. Or vice versa I suppose."

"Right, I'm on my way."

Nightwing didn't really know what to say now. He didn't know how much he trusted what Talia said. The League always had their shady little fingers into something.

"And thanks for helping me."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for," Oracle said. "I have another call on another line….so if you need anything, just give me a call."

Nightwing smiled. Old wounds healed slowly. Time also healed many wounds no matter how deep or no matter how slow.  
X-X-X  
The creature isolated herself from the humanity. She leaned into the darkness, wishing it could end. The hunger pangs filled her body even more.

_'Not a monster. Can control this. Not a monster.'_

A sense of hopelessness filled the young woman. How could she control something when she barely had a sense of who she was?

The door slid open. Three college students made their way in. They chatted. The creature did not hear any words they said. All she did was smell blood.

Their necks beckoned her and teased her. So succulent her mouth watered. The woman's sharp finger nails reached forward.

"Hey, lady, are you okay?" one of them asked. The young man turned towards his two friends. "She doesn't do any good. Maybe she needs a doctor."

"Man, she doesn't need a doctor," another of them said. He stepped in to see her pale face. "Think she needs a mortician."

"Get away from me!"

The woman lashed out for the attack. The two gentlemen backed off. The third tripped over his feet and found himself back on the ground. The creature prepared to feed.

A wooden bolt nailing her in the side of the neck caused her to back up. A second bolt nailed her right in the chest. The shadowed figures stepped in. One of them carried a sword. The woman stepped and only stopped for the barest of seconds to look down at the gentlemen on the ground.

"Flee."

They didn't need any further encouragement to flee. The two of them rushed out of the side exit about as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Stand back!"

The woman staggered to her feet. Two of the bolts impaled in the side of her neck. Her breathing increased. The woman removed one of the bolts from the side of her neck. A feral groan followed as she stepped towards them.

"No effect."

Talia braced herself for a moment.

"You…did this!"

"We're fixing it," Talia said. "Your soul will be set free."

The primal instinct of survival racked through her body. Talia raised her sword into the air. The creature rushed towards her. Talia avoided the attack with swift precision.

Two more wooden bolts impacted the woman's back on Talia's signal. The woman's knees buckled down on the ground. The air had been knocked out of her.

"You shouldn't have been," Talia said. "We're fixing it….before it spreads."

Nightwing dropped down in between Talia and the creature at this particular moment. Talia stepped back and clutched the sword in her hand.

"Stand aside," Talia said.

Nightwing turned his attention towards the creature who had been stunned by the bolts. The haunted look in the girl's eyes caused Nightwing to shiver. The look would be with him for the rest of his days. She was no more than a teenager.

"I told you, she needs to be put down," Talia said. "Now's not the time."

"There are people who can help her," Nightwing said. "Find out what went wrong. We don't have to put her down like some animal."

"She is some animal," Talia said.

"She's just a child," Nightwing said.

"So were you when you waged war against gangsters and the freaks in Gotham City," Talia said. "And so was I when my father tasked me with killing my first target. Age has little to do with malicious intent. She will kill everyone to ease the pain. And it's getting worse."

"If I stand aside…"

The creature sprung off the ground. With lightning fast ability the creature slammed Talia into the wall.

"Calm down, we can get you help!" Nightwing yelled.

The young woman didn't hear him. She grabbed Talia by the hair and slung her across the train.

"Made me!" the young woman yelled.

Nightwing caught the infected girl by the ankle and pulled her back. The woman landed on the ground with a thud. She snapped the steel cable. The creature slid back on her hands and knees. A feral expression danced in the woman's eyes. Nightwing watched her as she climbed to a standing position.

"Must feed!"

Talia rose to her feet and prepared to decapitate the creature while she had her sights on Nightwing. The creature turned to smoke to avoid the attack.

Nightwing blinked with the moment of indecision Talia had. For the first time ever a look of bewilderment spread over the face of the daughter of the Demon.

"Did you know she could do that?"

No answer came as the creature appeared in the smoke. The creature bounded down on top of Talia. At the last second, Nightwing pulled her out of the way!

The creature grabbed Nightwing and pinned him down onto the ground. Her fangs bared at him for a second moment. He grabbed onto her head and blocked it.

"Listen, we don't have to…"

The creature broke through Nightwing's grip, digging her nails into his neck! Before she could sink her fangs into his neck, her head ripped off of her shoulders.

Talia decapitated the creature and put the poor girl out of her misery.

"I don't recall asking you to stick your neck out for me," Talia said.

"Very funny," Nightwing said.

"I wasn't trying to be."

She decided to take pity on the young man. Talia gripped Nightwing around the hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"The League's business in Gotham City is finished," Talia said.

Nightwing nodded for a brief second. The young man's rush of adrenaline spread through his body. He could barely hear anything around him.

Suddenly a pounding sound resounded through the top of his head. Nightwing collapsed down to one knee on the train and blacked out completely.

* * *

Dick Grayson's mind started to buzz. The last few hours grew into a blank. The former circus acrobat stirred himself awake. He rested on a lavish bed in a room surrounded by torches.

The twenty one year old man realized he had been stripped of his costume and put into bed clothes. He rose to his feet and stepped forward.

_'Okay, there's something really wrong going here.'_

Had the League captured him and taken him prisoner? Was this entire Lazarus Pit vampire thing some kind of plot? The young man staggered over towards the dresser. His costume had been folded and put on the dresser nicely. The young man looked into a mirror.

Other than his hair being slightly more unruly than normal, Dick felt fine. A little hungry mind you, but he was fine never the less.

He realized the door was about three steps away from him. The former circus acrobat made his way to the door and tried to push it open.

 _'Locked, of course,'_ he thought. The young man walked over to grab his belt from his costume, only to find the belt had been removed. _'Of course, why wouldn't it be?'_

Dick Grayson looked. No windows, no vents, one door, locked completely. He noticed food set out on a table across from the bed. The scent of the food enticed him, but he hesitated. No matter how hungry he seemed.

He found it hard to accept food from a group called the League of Assassins.

"Good, you're awake."

Nightwing heard Talia's voice. He assumed she stood on the other side.

"I'm afraid to tell you, you have been infected," Talia said.

To say these words slapped Dick hard would be an understatement.

"I…infected?" Nightwing said. "She never sank her fangs into my neck though."

"Yes, she didn't infect you in the traditional sense as creatures of the night do," Talia said. "But she scratched you. Some of the venom in her fingernails escaped into your blood stream. Small, trace, amounts, but you have been changed. To what extent I will determine in time."

"So, I blacked out on the train because she infected me?" Nightwing asked. "So, am I going to turn into a ravenous beast the League has to put down for the good of humanity? Because, you did have a good chance to kill me….not I'm complaining or anything."

"It's difficult to say," Talia said.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

"The effects on males who carry the virus are unknown," Talia said. "None of the carriers have been male."

"What do you mean none of them?" Nightwing asked. "There's more than one?"

"Yes," Talia said. "Twelve, all of them females. And all of them had to be put down by the League. Our final carrier escaped into Gotham City. Which you saw we put down."

"And I sleep better at night seeing you killed someone," Nightwing said.

"Do you not think the League explored every avenue possible before we put down the beast?" Talia asked. She grew annoyed at his high and mighty attitude. "I told you, it's a monster. And monsters should be put down, especially if they save life. If Bruce learned the lesson years ago regarding some of his enemies, there would have been a lot less victims."

"Sorry….I should have….you're not your father," Nightwing said.

"No," Talia said. "My father had great ambitions for a perfect world. His methods to carry them out veered towards an unsettling extreme."

Nightwing minded his tongue.

"Eat, you need your nourishment," Talia said. "I have not poisoned your food."

Nightwing took a few bites. When he didn't drop dead, Nightwing knew it was fine to keep eating.

"I will need to keep you here for seventy-two hours under observation," Talia said.

"Don't I get a vote?" Nightwing asked.

"Do you want to be responsible for anyone dying if worse comes to worse?" Talia asked.

"No, I see your point," Dick said. "But my friends, they won't….."

"Yes, Miss Gordon is persistent," Talia said. "I agree….but you need not worry. No one will find you here."

Nightwing flinched at her casual words. No need to worry? Being in a League of Assassins base with no aid and no way to leave didn't exactly ease his fears.

He wished the door vanished and he could see Talia. She was extremely easy on the eyes. From what he saw from her elite guard, they weren't too bad looking either. The League had an eye for talent.

 _'They put the ass in assassin,'_ Nightwing thought.

The young man shook his head. Dick Grayson never had any shortage of female companionship, both in and out of uniform. So why was he feel like he had been in a cave for five years with no sexual fulfillment other than his own hand and his imagination?

"I will return later," Talia said. "I will have some tests run and will let you know of the results. Let you know if you're a danger in turning."

"So, you think I'm in danger of turning into a vampire?" Nightwing asked.

"I wouldn't know until the tests are run, Mr. Grayson," Talia said.

"Maybe you should come in here and give me complete physical, just to make sure."

Talia did not rise to the bait. She had a good look at him when she was removing his uniform to change him into regular clothes and the suggestion wasn't as repulsive as she might believe at first.

"There will be no need, Nightwing," Talia said curtly. "Tell me of any side effects if they hit you. I will be back in a few hours."

"You don't mean I'm going to start sparkling, am I?"

"If that's the case, I will have no chance to put you down for the good of humanity."

Nightwing almost thought she cracked a joke, but he wasn't sure. Regardless Nightwing waited and decided to eat the meal left for him.

_'Too bad she didn't stay for dessert.'_

Dick slapped himself down at the perverted thought. If Talia heard his thoughts, she would castrate him with a rusty sword.

All Nightwing could do is wait.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Embrace

**Chapter Two: Embrace.**

* * *

Nightwing stood on his head and stretched himself back. Not too much to do when locked in a room like this to be honest. The young man stretched out his back and closed his eyes. All he could do was wait for Talia to return. A couple hours passed already.

Being in peak physical condition, Dick wasn't used to dropping down from being ill. And despite the passing moment on the train where he did drop down, he felt more than fine. The young man rose to his feet for a long second. He could hear people rustling around in the corridors outside.

The moment the vigilante stepped forward, the people outside the door stopped circling around. Almost as if they intended him to be up. The young man frowned and stepped over.

"She couldn't have left me with something to read," Dick said. He stretched his arms above his head.

He frowned. Did he hit a growth spurt somehow? He seemed to be a couple inches taller than normal and the muscles on his body grew more compact around him. The young man extended his hand forward and pressed it to the edge of the door. Turning his fist in, he knocked on it.

"You know, I'm bored stiff in here."

No answer. Dick didn't expect the answer. The young man stepped back and sank down on the bed. Lush and posh as it was, Nightwing never wanted to be the one who would spend most of his days laying around in bed. He turned his neck towards the exit.

"Is there a problem?"

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Nightwing asked.

"I told you there needed to be tests to make sure you're safe," Talia said. "You haven't had any cravings, have you?"

"I haven't had the urge to bite someone's neck," Nightwing said. "Don't think the taste of blood really goes well with my diet."

"Blood isn't the only thing you can crave," Talia said. "As I told you, I've only discovered what the tainted Pits do to a woman. I have no clue what they could do to a male."

"Technically, she only scratched me and I feel perfectly fine," Dick said. "You seem tense though….maybe we can work on something….running an international terrorist group has to be stressful."

"We're not terrorists," Talia said. "We're assassins, we have a code of honor. There is a reason for everything we do."

"Why don't you educate me?" Dick asked.

"Mr. Grayson….I'm afraid I can't enter this room," Talia said.

"Why, afraid I'd bite?" Dick asked.

"No," Talia said. "I'm afraid whatever is affecting you….may be taking ahold of me."

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked. "You know, you're holding me against my will…the least you can do is tell me….and be straight up to me face to face. If you can't…..I guess I can't tell you what I want."

"You're experiencing a craving?" Talia asked.

From the other side of the door, Talia stood. She could hear Nightwing throw himself against the door. The door hit with a loud crack. She thanked herself for small favors and reinforced doors.

"I can't tell you," Dick said. "You need to come inside…..if there's something wrong…you're going to need to stop me from doing something I'll regret."

Talia shook her head for a long moment. She tried not to let her thoughts run away with her.

"It's….I shouldn't….I have self-control, I have discipline," Talia said.

She blinked for a long moment and turned around, walking outside the hallway. A second later, she would have unlocked the door and let him into the complex. All of the members of her elite forces were women. Given the young man's current state, he wouldn't be able to control his impulses.

 _'And they wouldn't be able to control there's,'_ Talia yelled.

"Damn it!" Dick yelled. "There's got to be a way to get out of this room!"

A feeling entered the pit of Dick's stomach. The crime fighter dropped down onto the chair. The young man thought of various women he encountered on the field, both on the side of heroes and those of villains. A common hazard of being a superhero was running into amazing and beautiful women both good and bad.

He needed to have them. Some of them he already had. Others he never had the chance.

It tormented him these vixens only existed in his own mind. Here he was trapped in a room. His mind almost had been driven mad by the lust.

Dick recalled the many hot nights he shared with Barbara, when they were supposed to be on stakeout. Then there was Kori, who was pretty much into anything. The term "taboo" never entered the vocabulary of any Tamarian. Then there was her sister, who was bad and hot, and boy did Blackfire know it.

Black Canary indulged his leg fetish and his fishnet fetish as well. Zatanna was up there as well. Supergirl, oh god, Supergirl, she was really growing up. She wasn't an awkward teenager who was a fish out of water, but rather she was a strikingly beautiful and confident young woman. Plus the mini-skirt and the midriff baring shirt, it fueled many fantasies. And he got a look into the future with her older alternate dimension counterpart, Power Girl, and her big round pair of….blue eyes. Wonder Woman….who didn't think of Wonder Woman, and all of her sisters. An entire nation of beautiful and strong warrior women….Diana turned the heads of many men and a whole lot of women as well wherever she went. Then her younger counterpart, Donna, a former teammate of Dick's on the Titans, the list went on and on.

Gotham's most notorious also had its share of lookers as well. Poison Ivy might want to kill every human for harming her precious plants, but she looked so hot in doing it. Catwoman knew what she had and flaunted it. Harley Quinn might be batshit insane, but she looked so hot in doing it.

Then, Talia stood outside of the room for a minute, out of his reach. No wonder Bruce held a torch for her. Dick shook his head.

_'Focus Grayson, and stop thinking like some sex-starved teenager. You need to get out of here.'_

Telling yourself to stay focused and actually being focused was easier said than done. Dick sank down on the bed and tried to recite multiplication tables in his head, anything to keep his lust at bay.

* * *

Talia returned to her inner chambers. In front of her servants, the Daughter of the Demon maintained a stiff and a stern demeanor. The second she passed into the privacy of the chambers, she almost collapsed on the bed inside.

Focus, Talia learned it during her training with her father. For years, she had been taught to focus and to keep her thoughts straight forward on her goals. Goals included solving this plague which resorted with tampering with the Lazarus Pits. The attempt to increase the longevity of the Pits when her father was alive tainted them.

It rose anyone back to life, with a price. The Pits always came with a price. They took to return someone from life.

The Pits took a lot bit from her father. She recalled how he lost his mind towards the end.

Nightwing, she barely paid attention to the young man in years past. He was Bruce's protégé, his youthful ward. Talia wouldn't lie if she noticed how much he grew up ever since his return. The black outfit flattered him more than the red and green monstrosity he wore before.

Talia frowned and traced her tongue against her lips.

She hit a dangerous thought. What if she had been infected as well? She wasn't as in bad health as the women who had gone inside the pit.

Talia swiped the dagger and dripped her blood into a vial. A shaking hand held up the vial as she moved over for an experiment.

Would she have to order her girls to put her down? Talia hated to admit it, but the thought entered her mind about potentially being screwed and not in the good way.

Talia looked at the blood and studied it intently. She compared it to the blood samples grabbed from the subjects. The Daughter of the Demon spent several moments analyzing the blood and comparing them.

_'No infection.'_

The news of her not being infected brought great relief into Talia and great worry. It meant there was no physical excuse for her out of character behavior. The desire to be bedded swelled over Talia's body. Her nipples grew uncomfortable on the other side of her suit.

_'I want him.'_

Talia blinked and shook her head. She reached into a cupboard and pulled out a candle. She lit it. A few moments allowed the aroma in the scented candle to take hold. The Daughter of the Demon hoisted herself up and sat back to crossing her legs.

The assassin lapsed into a deep round of mediation. She finally grabbed ahold of herself. Focus returned to her and more thoughts entered her mind.

Talia stepped onto the Astral Plane and stepped forward. The tranquil sounds of running water rushing over the rocks caused her to walk forward. The Daughter of the Demon sat down on the rocks and leaned back.

"You look tense."

Talia turned around and noticed Nightwing approve her with a smile on his face. He approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. His chin pressed against her shoulder.

"You aren't in my head," Talia said. "You aren't in my head."

The Daughter of the Demon repeated these words like some kind of mantra. She noticed Nightwing smile reflected in the water. It was the kind of knowing smile which made it very hard to concentrate.

"I'm very much in your head," Nightwing said. He started to rub circles around her shoulders.

Talia rose up to her feet. Nightwing grabbed Talia around the hand gently and turned her around. He backed her off for a moment.

"This is my mind, I control it," Talia said.

"You can't even defeat your own thoughts," Nightwing said.

Talia backed off. The endless space closed in and Nightwing had her up against the wall. The stunning assassin started to breath heavily.

"I can hear your heart," Nightwing said. His shirt was off to reveal his muscular chest and abs. He pressed against her body.

The tight fabric stretched against Talia's bust. She started to give a heaving breath. Nightwing lifted her hands up and pinned them against the back of her head.

"Do it if you're going to do it," Talia said.

"Mistress?"

Talia jerked out of her thoughts. She armed herself with a dagger. One of her guards stood at the edge of the door.

"Is Nightwing still in his room?" Talia asked.

"Yes, he is," the guard said. "We have the results of the test on Nightwing's blood."

"Yes?" Talia asked.

"He's….completely healthy," the guard said. "He's the pinnacle of health in fact…."

"I'll be the judge of how healthy he is," Talia said.

"But, there's something else…..there's trace amounts of pheromones in his blood stream."

Talia could have figured it out without any telling. The woman made her way down the hallway with a purpose. Her body guided her to the point.

"Let me pass," Talia said.

"You said he wasn't to be let out for seventy-two hours," the guard said.

"Are you defying me?" Talia asked. "I need to see him….."

The guards backed off and allowed Talia to pass. She took the keys to the lock and opened it up. The assassin made her way into the room. She shut the door behind her.

"This is your fault."

Talia slid off her jacket as she made her way into the room. The woman dressed in a black top which her breasts strained against and tight black pants.

Dick's eyes flooded over. His head started to pound. The woman approaching him looked so beautiful and so dangerous.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved," Talia said. She walked over towards him and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "You don't understand the consequences of what you've done….or what you….might become."

Talia's lips pressed against Nightwing's. The young vigilante experienced her soft lips pressing against his. His body tensed up even harder. He grew hungrier for her kiss.

The assassin stepped and shoved him back against the bed. Talia straddled the top of it.

"The danger of allowing you to be…unchained is evident to me," Talia said. She leaned down and started to kiss the side of his neck. "If we….get this out of your system, there's a fairly decent chance you'll be cured."

Nightwing wanted to ask what would happen if there wasn't a chance he could be cured. He found the ability to speak coherent sentences leaving his body. Talia leaned down and pressed her lips against the side of his neck and suckled on it.

He closed his eyes and reached around. Dick grabbed a handful of Talia's supple rear. His hand squeezed it. The moan which came from her was his reward. The young man turned her over and had her down on the bed.

"You're beautiful," Nightwing said. "But, you were always so cold….to me."

"You were an accessory," Talia said. Their lips met once before. Nightwing's hand quested and squeezed her chest. "You're going to need to take it off…to have better access."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" Talia asked. Nightwing smiled and suckled on the pulse point of her throat. The gasp escalated through her body the more Nightwing started to lick and suckle at the side of her neck. "Then show….show me…everything you know….everything you've learned."

Nightwing smiled and backed off from her. His hands skimmed her toned stomach. Not an ounce of fat on her abs and she worked hard for it. Her hips lifted up and Nightwing worked off the tight leather pants from her.

Talia anticipated what happened next. Her eyes closed when his lips quested downwards. The small fabric barrier separated the two of them from meeting.

Nightwing brushed his finger against the edge of the jade green panties. He rubbed his fingers against the soaked material. She almost sucked both the material and his fingers inside her.

"So wet," Nightwing said.

"Yes," Talia said. "And if you've learned one thing, you should know how it's very bad form to make a woman wait. Especially when she knows dozens of ways to kill you."

Nightwing slid the panties down her form. A small strip of shaved hair greeted him. The juices rolled down her moist lips and onto her thighs.

The moment Nightwing's tongue delved inside her, Talia grabbed onto the back of his head. She wanted his tongue inside her and bringing her to the edge. His tongue started to brush over the juices.

"Yes," Talia said. She cupped her breast. The sparks of energy came through. "It's been too long."

Her servants had been well-trained and could scratch some of her itches. Some of them had only been as well as Talia taught her. The vigilante's tongue put her into her into a trance of pleasure.

Dick buried his face between Talia's thighs. She tasted like heaven. The more he licked her, the more the pleasurable moans came form her.

Talia closed her eyes. Her body lapsed into a fit of pleasure. Her hips thrusted forward. Dick Grayson drove her to an orgasm. The pheromones coming from him hyper-stimulated her core to the point where the juices flowed like water.

Dick rose out of her.

"Not bad…"

"You're overdressed," Talia said. She grabbed onto his pants and tore at them. "And that's unacceptable."

Talia eagerly watched his manhood be released from the prison. She saw it flaccid and she could tell he was above average. Seeing it erect like this made Talia's thighs moisten in.

"If you don't put it in, I'll remove it."

"You know, you need this about as much as I do," Nightwing said. He grabbed Talia and pinned her back to the bed. He teased her, brushing against her opening. "So, you could be a little bit nicer about it."

His long rod tempted her clit. Talia tried to jerk her hips up to engulf him inside her.

"You're used to being in control, aren't you?" Dick asked. "Used to being on top."

He released one of his hand to remove her vest. Talia's large breasts bounced out into the world. Her tanned nipples begged for attention. They begged to be touched and they begged to played with.

"I'm used to….I used to it, yes," Talia said. He brushed against her lower lips one more time. "Now, please, fuck me."

The two words entered his mind. Dick's eyes glazed over with a smile. He cupped her pussy in his hand and started to rub on it, allowing the heat to rise from it.

"You want my cock, don't you?" Dick asked.

"Don't toy with me, Grayson," Talia said.

"But, it's fun," Dick said. He brushed against her. "You're getting so wet….in anticipation, aren't you?"

Talia couldn't deny what she wanted. She wanted him and wanted him badly. His fingers quested inside her and spread her lips apart.

The large organ approached her opening sooner. Talia's walls parted open in anticipation for him. She wanted him inside her.

"You're large," Talia said.

"So, I've been told," Dick said. "But, you need to feel it inside you."

Talia experienced a rush of energy beyond everything she felt. He pushed inside her. The woman's walls parted to allow him inside you.

The dark haired young man rocked back. She felt so good wrapped around him. He slowly rocked his hips and thrust inside her. Talia lifted her hips up to meet him.

"You're so tight," Dick said.

Dick wasn't going to deny he loved the feeling of her pussy. He rocked himself slowly inside her, building up a tempo.

"Yes, and proud of it," Talia said. Her legs wrapped around him to hold him into place.

Dick marveled at the feeling of her toned legs, wrapped around him. His hands verified just how impressive they were. He buried himself into Talia hard.

"Aren't you glad I was infected?" Dick asked. "We wouldn't have been able to do this…if I wasn't."

Talia didn't answer. She just dug her nails into his shoulder, scratching him. He pounded her, her pussy expanding when he shoved his way inside her.

The pleasure spread up her body and caused her loins to tighten. Dick worked his way into her tight body with a huge thrust. Hard and fast, the way she liked it.

"Did Ra's know his daughter was such a horny slut?"

Talia clenched him at the thought of being debased. She tried to fight his accusation. Her entire body puddled around him when he worked into her.

"No…necessity….."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep," the young man said. His hands explored her body. The moans, especially the ones which slipped out, caused him to be more daring. "And you're going to sleep soundly tonight when I'm done with you….if you only ask nicely."

Talia tried to hold on. The pleasure swelling through her body made it very hard. He pounded her extremely hard and caused her to squirm underneath him. With any luck, it would be over soon.

"Please…fuck me hard!"

Talia didn't mean for the words to slip out. She never begged for something especially with another man. What the hell was happening to her? Some primal force took over her body. The Alpha-Male above her plowed her extremely hard into the bed. Each thrust made her register what happened. They were fast enough to drive her wild, but slow enough to make it really set in in her mind.

Nightwing smiled and kept working her over. He knew he had Talia right where he wanted her. All he needed to do was finish her off.

"You're glowing."

Talia couldn't determine whether or not he was giving her a compliment or whether he was being serious.

Dick sensed her body submitting to his with each thrust. He drove himself inside her. Her hips met him. Their loins connected in the age old dance which governed existence.

Each time she clenched and released him, it only added to his lust, it didn't depart from it.

"Give me everything," Talia said. "I need you to give it everything to me….if you finish, it might be over."

Nightwing squeezed one of her round orbs and suckled on the other. The clenching of her increased her thrusts.

Talia lost count of how many it had been. Had to be inside the double digits by now, and his hands massaged her body. She wanted him to stick around for just a little bit longer.

The moment he climaxed, their dance would be at an end. He buried himself along with his seed inside her. Talia stretched to feel himself.

She took precautions, she was always prepared. Still she felt the seed burying inside her and changing her.

Dick unleashed himself inside her. The young man worried about the consequences a long time later, after burying himself inside Talia's dripping wet folds. She must have lost herself twice, maybe three more times.

"Not bad."

The words caused Dick's eyes to look towards her sternly. He leaned down on the bed, a frown crossing his face.

"Not bad?"

"It was acceptable….."

Dick smiled and pressed himself against her body. Talia blinked in surprise.

"You're still hard?" Talia asked. She almost lost herself in the thoughts which filled her mind.

How could he still be hard? Men always needed some kind of recovery time.

"You're right, I wasn't bad," Dick said. He leaned towards her and started to kiss her again. He teased her with his mouth and his hands. "You know how it could have been better?"

Talia's eyes flooded over.

"You're still awake…..sorry…..I'll just have to pound you harder this time."

Talia prided herself of amazing stamina, but the soreness going through her pussy gave her pause.

"Unless, you think you can't handle it."

The challenge wouldn't be one she would be able to deny. Talia wrapped her legs around him and rolled him over on the bed.

"Just give me one second to regain my bearings."

Tight wet heaven submerged around Dick one more time. The exotic beauty bouncing on top of him fueled round two.

* * *

Barbara Gordon frowned. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

_'Okay, if I keep calling him, I'm just coming off as a really jealous clingy ex. But, still, he hasn't checked in for a very long time.'_

She frowned and started to check her sources. Everything looked quiet on the old western front. Almost too quiet, especially for Gotham, and it concerned her.

Barbara turned her handicap into an asset for all of the heroes she helped. She strengthened her mind.

Information was the name of Oracle's game. She had it, most of the times. Many often praised her for the technological wizardry she pulled off. It was nothing really. Okay a lot of work and a lot of sneaking around in sensitive systems.

"Nightwing, if you can hear me, please pick up?"

The signal couldn't be tracked. Which meant two things. Either the communicator was damaged or he was somewhere where it couldn't be tracked. Neither bode well for Barbara Gordon. She peered over her eye glasses.

Drastic times called for drastic measures. Barbara switched tactics.

"Oracle to Black Canary?" Oracle asked.

"Yes, Oracle, is there a problem?" Black Canary asked.

"Nightwing has gone off the grid," Oracle said. "He was in the middle of something involving the League of Assassins."

"They're in Gotham?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm afraid so," Oracle said. "I don't like this at all….he could be in trouble."

"You don't have any leads," Black Canary said.

"If I did, do you think I would sound so worried?" Oracle asked. She sighed, not meaning to snap at her friend. The last few weeks had been rather taxing on her. Oracle adjusted her voice to be softer, even though it was hard to tell with the modulation. "Look, there are some things I can't do from inside my cushy little tower, but….you can."

"I'll see if anyone knows anything," Black Canary said. "I just wonder what the hell we stumbled into this time."

_'You and I both, Dinah. You and I, both.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued.  
So there's chapter two, of….well I don't how many. I'm going to say about twenty-five to thirty, or somewhere in there, but could be more, could be less. I'm trying a slightly different approach in how I go about writing chapters for this story. Consider it a dry run which may or may not work. And something about ninety-five percent of the people reading this won't see. And among the five percent of the people who do, well they're going to be the type who will complain no matter how I write the chapters, likely, maybe. Well, if I was in the business of pleasing everyone, I can guarantee you writing would be about up there with politics and customer service with the top three things I know I shouldn't do.**

**Really, a tip to anyone, if you try to please everyone with your stories, you're going to be setting yourself up for disappointment and failure.**

**Regardless, thanks for reading. Updates are tentatively scheduled for Thursday. Whether or not the schedule sticks depends on how things go.**


	3. Awakening

**Chapter Three: Awakening.  
**

* * *

Dick stirred himself awake after the evening which was. He thought he lived some really perverted dream. Having sex with the Daughter of the Demon for hours on end, in numerous positions. The young man stretched out his limbs and felt more refreshed than ever before.

Seconds passed before Dick fully comprehended the soft body pressing against his waist. The young man turned his head towards her. Talia rested against his muscular chest. His hand had been pressed underneath her breasts.

_'So, it wasn't a dream.'_

Dick long since ceased being surprised about the insane things he encountered with this line of work. The young man rose from the bed, and carefully shifted Talia off of him, not to disturb her. Last night had been amazing. Talia demanded a lot from him, but he demanded a lot from her in return. The two decided to mutually satisfy desires neither of them knew they had.

A soft hand reached over and grabbed Dick's before he could make his way to the open door. The former circus acrobat turned to Talia.

"Leaving so soon?" Talia asked. She tried to rise from her bed.

"Are you alright?" Dick asked.

"I can barely move after what you've done to me last night," Talia said. "But, don't worry….in a few hours, I'll be fine….and you appear to be fine as well."

Talia rose up and shamelessly stared at the piece of meat between his legs. Said organ pushed into her in numerous different ways.

"Do you regret anything we did?"

A long beat passed. Talia turned to face him. Her fingers brushed against his abdomen and she smiled when she stroked him.

"Nothing, absolutely not one thing," Talia said. She looked towards him and rose to her feet. "I never thought of you this way, Richard. And now, it happened….I'm disappointed it didn't happen sooner."

Dick almost tried to protest the fact what happened did happen because of his alterations. Talia reached up and cupped his face. The vixen pressed her moist lips against his and smiled, kissing him completely on the lips. The two of them pulled away.

"If you just had been ruled by instinct, it would not have been as satisfying," Talia said. "You're free to leave….."

Talia's hair flipped over her face. The woman looked towards the door with a smile.

"The door has been opened all through last night, and you could have left at any time," Talia said. She switched poses so her hands found her hips. "It proves to me you're not a danger….well, a danger to women who don't want to be spoiled to other men."

Dick had to admit, an attractive older women complimenting him made him feel a swell of confidence. Especially when itw as this older woman.

"I'm to take a shower," Talia said. She looked over him. "If you intend to join me, then do it. And you are free to leave any time you want….under one condition."

Dick thought there was going to always be one condition. There always was one condition with good sex.

"You return to me when I need you," Talia said.

"Anytime."

"Excellent," Talia said. She closed the gap between the two of them. The two exchanged another long kiss.

After the two of them, along with their lips, parted ways, Talia escorted Nightwing towards the shower. Several of her guards moved around.

"Next time you want to spy on me when I'm having intercourse, you might as well join in."

All of the guards tried not to act surprised at what she said. Dick raised his eyebrow, but Talia lead him into the shower room.

* * *

Dinah Laurel Lance had crime fighting in her blood. Her father spent many years as a police officer and a private detective. Her mother fought crime as the original Black Canary during the Golden Age of Superheroines. After training her entire life, Dinah took up her mother's moniker.

She made her way outside a warehouse. The League had done business here in the past. Dinah hope she could find a clue where Nightwing had been.

Dinah considered making a move regarding Nightwing, but didn't do it out of respect for Barbara. Plus there was her thing with Oliver Queen, better known as the Green Arrow, which was on again and off again. Right now, it was very much off again and both of them needed their space from each other.

The Canary tried to push the past out of her mind and focus on the here and the now. One of the more important aspects happened to be looking for Nightwing.

"He just couldn't have vanished off the face of Gotham," Black Canary said.

"At least a dozen people vanish off the face of Gotham every single day," Oracle said. "But….he wouldn't have been taken easily."

Black Canary walked into the warehouse. The collection of dust told her enough. No one used this warehouse for an extremely long time.

She opened the crate. No contents inside the crate. The Canary took a half of a step back and looked around again to see what she needed to find.

"I have to check one of the other League strongholds," Black Canary said. "Don't they always have someone watch these places?"

"Maybe we need to think outside of the box," Oracle said.

Black Canary didn't know how they would think outside of the box on a situation like this. She decided to switch tracks.

"Any luck on getting the tracker functioning again?"

"Sorry, no….no wait…he's on the move….the area of Sheldon Park," Oracle said. The woman's lips curled into a frown. "The League has been rumored to have an outpost there….it's a territory not even Sionis or Cobblepot will touch. Even at their most brazen."

Black Canary recalled the rumors a section of Sheldon Park which people disappeared into the mist which consumed them. This should have been the first place. She decided to move her way to her motorcycle. Slipping on her helmet, Black Canary made her way.

"Ra's is dead, right?" Black Canary asked.

The question caused Barbara to be caught completely off guard.

"Sorry, if it seems like such a loaded question," Black Canary said. She made her way towards the entrance of the park. "It's just….he's cheated death before. Way too many times. You don't think it's possible he's cheated death again."

"Do I think it's possible he's cheated death?" Barbara asked. "Yes, he's Ra's Al Ghul. This time seemed very final….but at the same time, you can never be too careful."

The fact she sounded like Batman sometimes struck Black Canary as odd. The young woman shuddered for a half of a second and stepped inside.

"Be safe, keep your head down, and be careful."

Black Canary moved into the park. The fog rising up above the ground caused the Canary to slow down. She adjusted a set of goggles and it allowed her to look her head off.

The fog allowed a perfect amount of cover and allowed her to keep walking through the park. The Canary made her way over a fence and made her way through a tower. The tower's windows had been broken and the door had been knocked down.

"He's inside," Black Canary said.

"Of course he is," Oracle said. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Black Canary smiled at the cynical nature of her friend. Regardless, Black Canary approached the tower. The martial artist prepared to fight.

Three figures appeared in the shadows. They all wore the tell-tale garb of the League of Assassins.

"State your business," one of the assassins said.

Black Canary kept her cool despite being at the business end of a sword. She stared death in the face a couple of times before and didn't blink. Why would this be any different?

"I'm here to find a friend of mine," Black Canary said.

"You have no business being in this territory," one of the assassin said. She withdrew her blade. "You have two minutes to turn back. Or you will suffer the full wrath of the League of Assassins."

Black Canary stood her ground. Call it stubbornness or maybe a death wish.

"What have you done with Nightwing?" Black Canary asked.

One of the assassins looked at her. Her hand tightened around the staff in her hand.

"The Mistress has taken care of Nightwing," one of the assassins said. "What she's done with him is of no business to you. You have one last warning to turn back."

Black Canary refused to take the warning. One of the representatives of the League of Assassins rushed her with her sword extended. The Black Canary dodged the attack.

She brandished tonfa in her hands. One of the assassins charged forward. Black Canary avoided a chain being swung at her. The Canary dodged it and swung the tonfa and nailed one of the goons in the knee caps. Black Canary flipped over the back of the assassins and grabbed her around the head. Black Canary jerked her adversary back and drove her to the ground.

Her latest enemy charged the Black Canary. Black Canary avoided a series of rapid fire thrusts and punches. Each of them sailed over the top of her head. Black Canary stepped back and nailed her adversary with a roundhouse kick.

The third one released a powder into the air. Black Canary shielded herself from the effects of the power. The assassin came in with a series of rapid fire thrusts to the ribs of Black Canary.

"Black Canary, are you okay?" Oracle asked.

"Peachy," Black Canary said.

Black Canary took the legs out from underneath her adversary and took her down to the ground. The figure swiped at her and sliced the slide of her jacket with the blade.

The stunning siren doubled over. The blade only penetrated her jacket, but it caused her to feel the bruise. The next shot would go right through the skin so she needed to be careful.

Through the fog, Black Canary looked up. More assassins surrounded her. The fog made an already bad situation look more eerie.

Black Canary decided drastic times came with drastic measures. She opened her mouth wide. An ear splitting Canary cry caused the assassins to black off.

Two of them flung chains at her from afar and wrapped around her arms. Another two wrapped chains around her legs.

Black Canary could feel them pull in every direction. She felt her entire life to pass before her.

A flash of light flickered into the corner of her eyes. Something hard came down on one of the chains which allowed her to snap free. Black Canary yanked both of her arms. The resulting act caused the two assassins who held onto the chains to fly in and run heads into each other.

Nightwing appeared in the midst of the fog. The young man stepped towards them. The assassins took a step back at his presence.

Black Canary rose up and looked towards Nightwing.

"We have a big problem," Black Canary said. "Something tells me we won't be allowed to leave this park alive."

Nightwing responded with a knowing smile.

"The lady's with me," Nightwing said.

The assassins stepped back and disappeared straight into the shadows. Black Canary looked around, mouth hung open in shock.

"How?" Black Canary asked.

"It's a long story," Nightwing said. He turned towards the fishnet clad heroine and blinked. "You're hurt."

"I didn't think the blade cut past my jacket," Black Canary said. He took a step.

"So, did Barbara send you after me?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, we thought you'd been captured by the League," Black Canary said. "And why did….how did you escape? And why did the League back off…you haven't…you haven't made some kind of agreement with them, have you?"

Dinah knew a lot better than a lot of people the dangers of making a deal of the League was. Nightwing wrapped his arm around her. She shivered involuntarily, which she passed off as a quirk of the coldness.

"Let's get you checked out," Nightwing said. "There's a place around the corner where I crash…..if you'd come with me, I can clean up that cut."

"You saved my life, it's the least I can do," Black Canary said.

Actually she thought of other things she could do for him. Dinah wondered if tonight's stress caused her mind to run in some potentially interesting places.

Regardless, she allowed Nightwing to lead her off. The fact the League disappeared into the night, it could wait.

* * *

Barbara Gordon appreciated the fact Dinah found Dick. It put a huge weight off of her shoulders and also caused several more questions to raise in her mind.

"Good, meet me back here when you can…both of you."

Barbara leaned back in the chair with a smile on her face. She moved over to put on a pot of coffee. Something told her she was in for an extremely long evening. Barbara kicked back and put the warm coffee on.

The assassins backed off and decided not to attack Dinah because of what Nightwing said. Something about this didn't strike right with her. Barbara tried not to press the issue, but concern spread through her body.

"I'm sure you have many questions."

Barbara's head turned around. A figure stepped from the shadows. A thin line appeared where her mouth was.

"Yes, I have questions," Barbara said. Her chair turned around. "Let's start with the obvious….how the hell did you find this place and how in the hell did you get in?"

Talia stepped in from the shadows. The presence of the Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul went a long way from easing Barbara's mind.

"Relax, if I wanted to attack you, I wouldn't have given you a chance to know I'm here," Talia said. "It took me some time to figure your way around your defenses….most would not be able to. He designed them, didn't he?"

"Why are you here?" Barbara asked. "What have you done to Nightwing?"

"The details of our encounter are personal," Talia said. "Things are getting bad in Gotham City and are only going to get worse."

Barbara's jaw set for a long moment. She wondered what words Talia had to her. Talia helped them out a few times in the past and also proved her loyalty to Ra's Al Ghul many times over.

"You haven't heard from him in months," Talia said. "And it's unlike Bruce to leave Gotham City unprotected. He puts his blood, sweat, and tears into the mission."

"Yes, he does," Barbara said. "And I'm sure your father would have been happy to have someone of his talents lead the League."

Talia stood at Barbara in an unblinking manner.

"My father….offered me to get Bruce to join the League," Talia said. "I had a duty to go along with what he said, but the duty has been dissolved. I intend to take the League into an entirely new direction."

Barbara looked at her long and hard. Talia sensed some discord in the mind of the former Batgirl.

"There are some in the League who are unwilling to let go of tradition," Talia said. "And they don't see my rule as legitimate. I'm sure you know better than anyone else what it's like to be in someone else's shadow."

Barbara only responded with a swift blinking. She nodded for the briefest moment.

"Especially considering you've found yourself in the shadows of two people larger than life," Talia said. "My encounter tonight with Mr. Grayson might prove to be beneficial….I need to be certain if I'm right."

"If you're going to use him as a pawn…"

"I'm not, I assure you," Talia said. "But, you need to consider where your heart lies."

Barbara was not about to get lectured about her relationship by the daughter of the demon. She clutched her first against the wheel chair and slightly bruised her knuckles.

"And I have something to offer you," Talia said. She dropped a folder down on the desk next to Barbara. "You can either take it or decide not to. The choice is yours."

Barbara leaned up about ready to respond with a rather cutting remark. No chance to given Talia disappeared into the darkness.

_'Okay, first of all, I need better locks.'_

Barbara wondered how much she should trust Talia. She figured it would be wise to give the Daughter of the Demon the benefit of the doubt. Along with a fair bit of rope to hang herself if absolutely necessary.

_'Years of working in this business has made you a tad bit jumpy, Babs.'_

The folder in front of Barbara hung like a forbidden fruit on the vine. Dare she take the plunge and see what she needed to do?

* * *

Dinah stepped into the crash pad where Dick escorted her into. She slipped off of her cut and sure enough, the material was cut into the top half of her uniform.

"Not bad," Dinah said.

Nightwing smiled and looked over. The small cut could be cleaned and she would be more than fine in a little bit.

"Given all of the trouble I get into, learning first-aid is a must for the cuts and the bruises," Nightwing said.

Alfred pretty much dealt with the majority of the injuries from the Dynamic Duo, but Dick decided to learn how to tend to himself. He reached in and cleaned the Black Canary's cut.

"So, what's the deal?" Black Canary asked.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

She waited until he mostly patched her up before asking the questions. Black Canary understood for the most part about the problems of pissing off the person who was responsible for stitching her up.

"They backed off when you came there," Black Canary said. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Yes, I know, it's a long story."

Nightwing's face curled into a sheepish grin in response.

"You know, I didn't expect you to go with it," Nightwing said. "I'm not sure how much Oracle told you…but there was a bit drama with the Lazarus Pits and an infected woman escaping into the city….she had vampiric like powers."

Black Canary responded with a whistle. Out of all of the weirdness she saw, vampires weren't exactly on the top end of the weirdness.

"I helped her put a stop to the woman….put her out of her misery," Nightwing said.

"Good, then it's over," Black Canary said. She frowned and shook her head. "Do you think the League's business in Gotham is done?"

"I don't know," Nightwing said. "The League always finds a way to get involved with Gotham. I think Talia and I found some common ground."

"Oh?" Dinah asked. It wasn't like she didn't believe them. "And what did you do?"

"I slept with her."

The nonchalant way Dick said these words caused Dinah to bounce up. Nightwing grabbed the Canary around the waist and prevented her from bouncing up too much.

"Seriously…seriously?" Dinah asked. She tested the words in her mouth, almost struggling with saying them. "You slept with Talia….the Daughter of the Demon…the spawn of Ra's Al Ghul….I thought she was….you know….."

Not Dinah didn't consider it, consider the thought of what it would be like with Talia Al Ghul. Out of all of the women to go lesbian for, or at least bisexual, Dinah ranked her pretty high, top five.

Granted, half of the females in this line of work had bisexual tendencies…because you took what you could to relieve stress.

"What, she was hung up on Batman?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, I thought she was….well in a sense, I guess," Dinah said. Several long moments passed as Dinah attempted to collect her thoughts in a mostly coherent manner. Easier said than done if she had to say so herself.

"Well, she was very good at feigning interest if she was," Nightwing said with a chuckle. "But, I don't think it matters…with these new powers. I think they destroy the inhibitions of any woman….it doesn't necessary make them do anything they don't want to do."

"Wait, what powers?" Dinah asked.

"I was infected by the vampire….and my sex drive increased," Nightwing said.

Black Canary jumped up for a second time. Infected by a vampire, she grew rather concerned and she knew Barbara would be as well.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital," Black Canary said.

"What for?" Nightwing asked. "Talia checked me out and my vitals were perfectly fine. I was a perfectly healthy young man."

Nightwing reached over and pulled her into an embrace. Black Canary pressed against his muscular chest for a second. She found himself drawn into him. The Canary marveled how warm he was.

Black Canary tried to close her eyes. Despite the thoughts, the dreams she had, she didn't pursue anything.

"So, how's things with you and the Green Arrow?" Nightwing asked.

"Over…I think for good this time."

Black Canary heard the rumors. He slept with Starfire and Wondergirl of the Teen Titans. Nightwing slept with both of them at the same time. She didn't want to give into super hero gossip, but still it would be an amazing feet for a normal person to please two super powered vixens.

Before his enhancements even, and now, Dinah found it hard to breath. She inhaled his scent which caused her mind to go wild.

"So, he's a quick shot, isn't he?"

"No, nothing….just we had….a couple of clashes….a big one…and I needed my space," Dinah said.

"He's an idiot if he lets someone like you go without a fight," Dick said.

"Please, he has at least three or four girls waiting to jump into bed because of who he is," Dinah said. "Sorry…..it sounded too bitter jealous ex….I'm not jealous…he can live his own life…do what he wants."

Nightwing shut her up with an intense kiss. His lips pressed against hers. Black Canary's knees almost buckled with Nightwing delving his tongue into her mouth. She moaned deeply into his mouth and returned the kiss with fever and vigor. Her hands trailed all the way down the back of his legs.

Dinah appreciated the kiss. Her mind shut down and she didn't worry about drama. All she worried about was having the greatest pleasure in her life. His hands quested behind her and ran his fingers down her fishnets.

"I need to see it," Dinah said the moment the kiss broke up. "I need to see if…the rumors are true."

"What, is there some kind of pool?" Dick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"If there is, we'll split the take," Dinah said, with a sultry smile. "May I?"

"Help yourself."

Nightwing leaned back and Dinah made her way to remove his pants. She pulled down the bottom half of his uniform. The Canary experienced a flushed feeling going through her body the more she worked him over. Her fingers trailed down beneath his waistband.

Dinah pulled him out. The long stiff member grew to her touch. She licked her lips.

"Damn, it's bigger than…any of us thought," Dinah said. "I wonder if I can fit it in my mouth."

Dinah licked him from the base all the way to the head like a fudge sickle. Her slick tongue working him over caused him to groan.

"Why don't you try it? See how good your throat really is."

Dinah covered him with her salvia. She tasted him and smiled. It intoxicated her like a little girl who wanted to go back for her favorite treat. Her mouth responded to him. His thick mushroom style head edged towards her lips and parted them.

Dick looked down at the blonde eyed vixen on her knees. Half of her hair had been draped over with her blonde hair and it looked like a curtain of beauty.

"MMMM!" Dinah moaned. Her mouth popped around him.

Dick needed to grab onto her head to hold himself steady. She took him into the back of her head. The same vibrations from the back of her throat which brought many criminals to their knees caused him to almost do the same.

Dinah needed more of him. She worked him over with her tongue. The hint of what was to come tainted her tongue. Dinah delved in deep to the source.

"Keep this up, and I'm going to choke you," Nightwing warned her.

Dinah made loud and lewd slurping sounds all of the way. Her hand reached over and squeezed his hanging testicles a couple of times. She worked her fingers around them and gave him a massage.

The sensations coming from beneath his waist caused Dick to almost lose himself. The young man bucked his hips forward. He had been with some girls who had some oral talents. Something about the Black Canary topped all of the other girls he had been with it. Her own powers lead to him losing himself in her.

The first spurt caused Dinah to smile. She made sure not to waste any drop.

The moment she finished, Dinah sank down on the cot which Dick tended to her injuries. She looked like a pinup model with the way her golden curls shined in the moonlight. A nice amount of cleavage spilled out of her top. Her fishnets added to the picture.

Slowly, Dinah unzipped her right boot. She lifted her fishnet clad foot up in the air and ran it down Dick's length, getting him hard in no time. She removed the other foot as well.

"You want me to leave my fishnets on when you fuck me?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, hell yes," Dick said. Her fishnets and feet rubbing over him felt like torture. She took her big toe and raked herself across the head.

"I'd figured you'd want me to," Dinah said. She kept rubbing him with her feet, teasing him. She pulled back with a smile on her face.

Dinah ripped the crotch of her costume and revealed a pair of black panties which clung to her. Dick bent down with a smile on his face and removed her.

"You're beautiful," Dick said. She started to stroke her between her legs.

"Thank you," Dinah said. She appreciated he meant every single word of what he said. His fingers started to rub between her thighs.

The sexual hunger Dinah felt after a dry spell made her more susceptible to him. His mouth pushed against her and started to pay tribute to her.

"Right there…right there!"

Her voice it an entirely new bitch. Her hands grabbed the hero across the back of his head and he drove himself into her.

Nightwing buried his face in between her legs. She tasted wonderful and he couldn't wait to get more from the source. His tongue paid tribute towards her. Her delightful moans prompted him to keep delving into her.

The more he delved in, the more Dinah came close to losing her mind. She closed her eyes. A small climax hit her body. She reached up and pushed her breast out and started to play with it.

"OOOh…suck my pussy dry!"

Nightwing gave the lady what she wanted. His tongue and mouth paid tribute to the beauty. He brought her to the highest heights and caused her to crash down.

He rose up from her with a smile. His faces dripped with her womanly juices.

"I want to ride you," Dinah said. Her face flipped over her face. "May I?"

"I would be insulted….."

Dinah wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled him over. Her pink slit motioned over his hard pole. She rubbed herself up and down on him.

"Let's see how deep I can bring this."

Dick almost lost it, but regained control. Her toned body slid down onto him. Slick juices lubricated the stunning siren when she brought herself down onto him.

"Don't just lay there, have some fun yourself."

Dinah looked utterly gorgeous working herself around him. She removed the top half of her outfit. A pair of bountiful breasts spilled out for him to grab and play with.

"I can think of a couple of ways to have fun."

His hands touched her. Dinah worked her hips all the way up down on him. Slick juices dribbled down onto him and brought his full length inside her marvelous body. She kept rotating her way around his tool and bucked her hips all the way down on her.

"Mmm…you're so big….really…really….YES!" Dinah yelled.

She spread her legs as far as they could be allowed to take the young stud's full length inside her. The hero squeezed her breasts.

"You're so much bigger….I like this…..you're going to drive me nuts."

"Babe, you haven't seen anything yet."

Dinah bounced up and down on him. She gave a sensual moan every time she came down on him. Her wet lips massaged his thick manhood. His testicles pushed against her pussy every time she brought herself down on him.

He squeezed her glorious chest globes. Dinah responded by bringing herself down onto him. The point of her pussy slid onto his manhood and clenched him in tight.

"Yes….I know….pound me harder….show me what you can really do."

Dick shifted his hands onto her hips and he thrust upwards. He hit the target full on. Her moans from his actions proved to be his reward.

"You know how to use those hands for more than fighting," Dinah said.

Dinah appreciated the fact she enjoyed this sexual release with a fellow reward. Her mind bombarded with erotic sensations.

"I never want this to end, we should do this….more often…..you're driving me nuts."

"You're going to cum…you're not going to let up, are you?"

"No, I'm not!" Dinah yelled.

Dinah rose up and bounced higher. Each time she came down; Dick rewarded her with a squeezed of her breasts. He touched her and handled her in all of the right places. His hands trained well to fight crime and to give her pleasure.

She managed to hold herself back. The last thing she wanted to do was deafen her partner with a scream. Even if he did protect his ears, she still could shatter every single window with her cries.

The look of bliss on her face coupled with the biting of her lip and the few moans which snuck out fueled Dick hard. She rode him and he returned fired to her.

"YES! MORE! YOU'RE….I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO! TAKE ME LIKE NO OTHER MAN HAS TAKEN ME BEFORE!"

"Well, since you asked nicely….how would you like to cum again…and again….and again."

Each word combined with touches. Dinah did just that. Several times her body swam with even more pleasure. The thrust inside her to a new level.

Dick enjoyed the fact Dinah trained her body like a well-oiled machine. Every inch of it worked him. The main working centered around the sweet love box which he pushed into.

"Stay with me, and cum with me."

Nightwing tugged on Black Canary's hair. The two of them exchanged a nice and long kiss. She breathed heavily into her mouth with her box tightening along him.

How long had this dance gone? Well, the sun just came out and it was very dark when they started out. Dinah speculated hours passed, not she cared.

"Do you want me to cum on your pretty face?" Dick asked.

"No inside me…it's okay…." Dinah said. "Make me yours…forever!"

Dinah's haze filled lust mandated only one conclusion. Her body hit released for a next time. It opened the door for Dick to empty himself into her.

Unleashing the contents of his hose into her pussy prompted Dinah to rise up and crash down one more time.

"Fill me….MARK ME!"

His mouth found her neck when he started to pump inside her. His teeth appeared to sharpen a little bit, as he marked Dinah with the love bites.

Her eyes glowed.

"You're going to be treated like a Queen….no pun intended."

"Let's…think of something else," Dinah said. "I prefer the term goddess."

"Works for me…."

Dick finished inside her, marking her neck and breasts several more times. Each bite energized Dinah and fueled her. Her passion trickled out fully and coated him the moment she finished.

Dinah leaned back on the bed. She snuggled into him and kissed him.

"We're doing this again…as often as I can," Dinah said.

She continued to kiss and nuzzle into him. Her hand found its way around his tool. Dinah looked ready for more, an insatiable hunger spreading through her.

Dick's sharpened hearing heard what appeared to be heavy breathing the communication device.

"May I help you Babs?"

The sound of a woman letting out a gasp followed.

"Oracle, are you okay?" Dinah asked.

"F-fine," Barbara said. "Your new girlfriend….she dropped off some interesting information….can you meet me at the tower….like ASAP…."

Despite the modulated tone, one could tell something off about Oracle's normally business like tone.

"Sure, Oracle," Dick said. "There's nothing wrong, isn't there? You seem all hot and bothered."

"No…there's nothing….nothing wrong," Barbara said.

"We'll be happy to meet you…should be over there in about a half of an hour, if we don't get preoccupied," Dinah said.

The woman gave a wicked grin. Barbara had been in the tower too long. Time to make her loosen up a little.

Or a lot.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. A Familiar Feeling

**Chapter Four: A Familiar Feeling.**

* * *

Barbara Gordon clicked her tongue inside her mouth. She was the pinnacle of calm. Cool and collected, she was all of those things and more. She didn't want to lose herself in the thoughts which entered her mind. Barbara picked the wrong time to hit the communicator to call Nightwing and Black Canary.

The sounds of sweet and sexy love making greeted her. Barbara closed her eyes and thought about all of what she heard. One might argue things weren't nearly as bad without the visuals. Barbara prided herself on having a very visual imagination.

Barbara knew what was Dick was capable of, she felt his full talents up close and personal for many years. The woman took a long second to reconcile those very happy memories. Those were the days when she was able to suit up and throw down in the field.

Despite all of what she accomplished in here as Oracle, there was a huge part of her which missed those days of glory. Barbara flipped her hair from her face and frowned.

The door opened up. Nightwing stepped inside. She hadn't seen him in such a long time. Black Canary walked inside and followed him. Dinah looked just as beautiful as ever. They had their share of fun over the years. Their fathers worked together and Dinah was a surrogate older sister to Barbara. Her older sister taught Barbara a lot and the lessons were very practical indeed.

"Barbara, you wanted to see us."

"Please…take a seat," Barbara said.

Barbara could do this. She faced down worst troubles. After getting shot by the Joker and being hospitalized for several months, Barbara thought it could be the end. It wasn't the end, Barbara crafted a brand new beginning as Oracle.

"Talia brought me information….I'm not sure what to make of it," Barbara said. "You should know what she's done…you've been inside her pan…inside her head just earlier today, haven't you?"

Barbara could have slapped herself for the Freudian slip.

"We didn't really discuss League business," Nightwing said.

Barbara frowned. She thought about saying she bet Nightwing didn't. Common sense managed to get the better of her, fortunately. She held her tongue before the incriminating words slid out.

"But, you have some sense of where she was going for," Barbara said.

"She paid you a visit to the Clocktower," Black Canary said. "Barbara….I thought you said security here was foolproof."

Barbara shook her head.

"Dinah," she said. Barbara paused for a long moment and stared at her. "You should know by now there's no such thing as foolproof security.

_'Anyone who thinks security is foolproof often is proven to be a fool.'_

Barbara's thoughts swam through her mind.

"The League splintered when Ra's Al Ghul died," Barbara said. "The latest time he died at the very least. Talia leads the biggest faction of the League. She knows where she can get her hands on a lot of the resources for the League, but there are some people…who don't respect her rule."

"She's pretty clever, in a way," Nightwing said.

"If you mean she's using us to do her dirty work and take out the rogue factions of the League, then yes she is," Barbara said.

Barbara wasn't going to deny Talia had any kind of cunning. She would be a fool to think as much.

"I think it would be good to work with the League," Nightwing said. "I'm not saying we should trust them completely."

"Good, I'm glad, because it's a good way to get a knife in your back," Barbara said.

She leaned over and made herself a cup of coffee.

"Old habits die hard, don't they, Babs?" Nightwing asked.

Barbara's lips shifted into a slight grin.

"Well, you know me, I have to have my caffeine," Oracle said. "Given all of the irons I'm juggling on an average night, you can understand why."

"I try to avoid it, it impairs my judgment," Nightwing said.

"Just like getting infected does," Oracle said.

Nightwing almost stood up at her words. Black Canary stood up instantly.

"Putting the pieces together weren't too difficult, Dick," Barbara said. She looked at her once lover with a smile on her face. "You disappeared for several hours…..Talia kept you underneath observation to see if you had any adverse effects. I wonder if it was an accident."

"You know, Bruce might be gone, but you could be channeling his spirit," Dick said. Barbara gave him a narrowed eyed look. "What, is it too soon?"

Barbara laughed and she shifted towards him.

"But, you turned the tables on her, and showed who was really in control," Barbara said. "You've confidence a long way….I guess being in a three way relationship with two of your teammates outwest really does give you a sense of confidence."

"You know about me, Kori, and Donna, don't you?" Dick asked.

"Of course," Barbara said. "I keep tabs on my allies…just to make sure you don't get myself into trouble."

"You know, to some people, they might think you're stalking me," Dick said. He stepped towards her.

"Not stalking….well not all of the time," Barbara said.

"You know….I think you're a bit bitter about how things ended," Dick said.

"Well, if you would have told me…"

Dick leaned down towards her with a smile on his face. Barbara tried not to let the smile get to her, but it became increasingly hard.

"Yes, I was young and a bit of an idiot when we were dating," Dick said. "But, you weren't much better….the only reason you became Batgirl because you were an adrenaline junkie who was upset her father wouldn't let her be a police officer."

"Hey, I wasn't…" Barbara said.

"But, you did become pretty good at what you did," Dick said. "And you've become even better after you became Batgirl."

"Keep it up and she'll get a bit of an ego," Dinah said.

"I won't get an ego, thank you very much!"

The stern gaze on her face made Dick and Dinah both laugh at her. Dinah situated herself behind Barbara's chair.

"You remember how we talked about….well how we talked about if we found the right guy, we would share him," Dinah said.

"And I remember telling you I'd rather stick my head in a clogged toilet than go anywhere near Oliver Queen," Barbara said.

Dinah remembered so extremely vividly.

"You know, this might work out fine for both of us," Dinah said. "If the League's plan was to infect Dick and make him seduce every woman in Gotham….at least we're going to get some fringe benefits."

Barbara couldn't deny the benefits. She visualized what Dick did to Dinah. She listened in o nthe communication link for a long time.

_'Damn it, no, you said you'd never go down this route again.'_

Barbara tried to keep her head held up high. The last she wanted to do was….well get tangled up in some drama.

"You're fighting it, aren't you?" Dick asked.

"You don't think your two friends would hurt you, would they, Barbara?"

Barbara didn't think they would, but this could spiral out of control extremely quickly and lead to some hurt feelings. She tried to think of a well-reasoned argument why this wouldn't work, other than the stock answer of this was just wrong. The words failed to form on the tip of her tongue and Barbara thought she danced around in circles.

"Relax, it's alright," Dick said.

He swept in towards Barbara and planted a kiss on her lips. She dreamed of being kissed like this again, but surely never allowed the thought to enter her mind.

"It's obvious there's something holding you back from working together," Dinah said. She started to run her hands all over Barbara's neck with a frown on her face.

"I don't think….I don't think I can do this."

"Well, all of the body parts are there…you just haven't had any feeling beneath your waist in a long time," Dick said. He slowly stroked his hand down her body. The young man cupped Barbara's full breasts beneath her shirt and caused a hitch of breath.

"But, maybe this could change…you could feel something….and I'm sure you remember the sensations," Dinah said. She leaned down and nibbled on the side of Barbara's neck. "I know it's been a long time."

Dinah wrapped her arms around Barbara and hoisted her off of the chair. The token protests were silenced when Dinah scooped up Barbara bridal style and pressed her lips onto hers with a kiss.

Dick watched. It would do Barbara some good to have some fun. And it wasn't like he and Dinah was going to be left out on the fun.

A few seconds passed and Dinah placed Barbara gently down on the chair. She slowly pulled down the long skirt Barbara wore.

"You know….there are some parts of you which are working order."

Dinah stroked Barbara's folds. Barbara tried to focus on the sensations she missed the most. If she thought hard enough, she imagined how she would feel, if she could feel. A stirring sensation hit her.

"Well, she still has a very vivid imagination," Dick said. He pulled up her tank top.

Barbara's glasses and hair became extremely askew. Her firm breasts and toned upper body showed for them all. Dick smiled and slowly stroked her.

"Dick…don't tease me…for the love of god," Barbara said.

"Surely you haven't forgotten have you?" Dick asked. He made her nipples grow more erect by tracing circles on it. "Teasing is the best part….you've been up in this tower for too long."

"I've remembered how much of a dick you can be about making me wait for what I want," Barbara said.

Dick smiled and straddled her. Dinah moved down and continued to massage the area between Barbara's thighs. Her moist hole started to dribble fluids all her thighs with Dinah licking them and lapping them up.

"Now, patience," Dick said. He squeezed her breasts and bent down, nibbling them.

Barbara wondered if he should be marking her like this considering the circumstances. Logic took a backseat to the sensations Barbara felt and she was pretty sure they weren't imagined.

"You've always been a fighter, Babs," Dick said. He stroked his strong hands down her body.

Barbara hated the fact he molded her underneath his hands like this. He touched her in the right places and tempted her. Her pussy hit an intense gusher with Dick rolling his hands between her legs.

"Inside me….fucking put your cock inside me."

Dick turned over his shoulder to look at Dinah.

"You didn't teach her that language, did you?"

Dinah stepped over and wrapped her hand around her lover's penis, slowly stroking it to make it extremely hard. She kissed him and rubbed his manhood against her fishnet clad thigh.

"I'm pretty sure she picked out her lovely dialogue all on herself," Dinah said. "But, maybe we can put her mouth to use."

Barbara swallowed a lump in her throat. Both Dinah and Dick gave her a look over like she was a particularly delicious slab of beef.

Dick crawled on top of her and spread her legs. Her pussy dripped for him one more time.

"I'm sure you remember how good this felt….just imagine it Babs."

Bab's watched his thick manhood spear into her body. The numbness which haunted her since the Joker shot her faded in, but something else spread through her mind.

Dick worked himself around her. Despite being wheelchair bound, Barbara kept herself in good shape. She had all of the reason in the world to feel sorry for herself and to stop training. She didn't and the results were right between Dick. Her firm muscles worked him around.

"Pound my pussy, you motherfucker!" Barbara yelled.

"We should have a talk about your language, young lady," Dinah said. "Maybe it would be better if we put your mouth to a better use."

Barbara wasn't about to argue about the fact her mouth could be put to a better use. She reached up and grabbed Dinah's thighs. The fishnets in her face caused Barbara to grow nuts.

You couldn't hang around a blonde dressed in fishnets all day without picking up a couple of fetishes. Barbara buried her thighs in Dinah's snatch and started to munch away at her.

"Yes, I think it's much better for her mouth to be occupied," Dinah said. She grinded herself down and enjoyed the ride. "FUCK YES, RIGHT THERE!"

"Are you sure she didn't pick up her language from you, Ms. Lance?"

Dick worked himself into Barbara. She held him tightly. He wondered how much she could feel with what he was doing. If Barbara was capable of feeling anything, he would feel it now. He watched himself appear and disappear into her.

Dinah closed her eyes and brought herself down onto Barbara's face. Barbara's upper lips met her lower ones. Her arms shakily rose up.

Barbara could not believe she had been seduced into a threesome between her best friend and her ex-boyfriend. And the fact she enjoyed every moment of it…well she didn't hated it to be perfectly honest.

"You're so good," Dick said. "Love you, Babs….missed you."

Barbara tried to say she missed him, but couldn't. Dinah demanded attention and Barbara gave it. Dinah continued to rock down on her face. The only way Barbara could get the slightest amount of air.

"I'm sure she said she would…if she could."

Dinah lost herself all over Barbara's face. She closed her eyes, blonde hair flipping over her face. Bright blue eyes burned with lust.

"So hot," Dick said.

"Thank you," Dinah said.

She couldn't say much more than she did. Dinah started to work herself.

"Soon, it will be my turn."

Barbara tried to protest against Dick finishing against her. The thought of him doing so caused her lower muscles to contract in a way they didn't.

Dick tensed up. Dinah shifted back to allow Barbara's neck to be nibbled and suckled on. His mouth wrapped around the pulse point and hungrily sucked on it.

"Don't worry, you'll feel much better."

Barbara wondered if it would be a good idea for him to bite her like this. She experienced a burning sensation down her spine.

She had never been so glad to feel agony. It was more than she felt in a long time. Barbara's hazy mind couldn't comprehend how the sensations returned to her.

Barbara never thought to call in the many favors she had against some of the greatest technological minds in the world. Always unfair.

"It's Dick's turn now," Dinah said. She rolled over to Barbara's side and started to nibble on the side of her neck. "You wouldn't want our man to miss out on marking you completely."

Barbara nearly welled up in tears when her legs shifted around him. She wondered what the hell happened. The moment he injected some kind of venom through his salvia into her, her body repaired itself. The damage gone, but would it return when the bliss was over.

"The sex isn't bad, is it?"

"No….it's fucking fantastic…I can feel my legs!"

"I bet that's not all you feel," Dinah said.

Dick shifted himself down into her. Her soft legs wrapped around him. She pulled him in and moaned his neck on the tip of his tongue.

Feeling her chest press up against his and her center rub him gave him the fuel he needed.

"I'm yours," Barbara said. She wiggled around, the returned feelings still rather foreign to her. He drove down her gates over and over again to cause shivers to go down her spine. "Please….I need this!"

Barbara closed her eyes and enjoyed her new found movement. The geek in her wanted to run a million tests. The woman in her enjoyed the moment.

"Just let go and feel again."

Barbara took Dinah's words to heart. The warm fluids splashing into her body allowed her a new life. She dug her finger nails in her lover's firm ass.

"Mmm, I wonder how the two of you taste together."

Dinah crawled between Barbara's legs. Barbara parted her thighs for her friend. The stunning siren put her gorgeous face between Barbara's thighs.

The dark-haired gentleman watched. He didn't have time recharging after this beautiful display. Barbara's moaning and Dinah's lewd slurping brought his not so little friend to life again.

"Taste…away….Richard Grayson, you better fucking take her from behind!"

Dick chuckled. He wasn't about ready to give up an opportunity. He sunk himself between Dinah's sweet lips one more time. It prompted Dinah to scream into Barbara's pussy.

Barbara thrashed about from Dinah's vibrations. They came down from the back of the throat and all the way to her tongue and increased her pleasure.

Dick showed no signs of slowing down. The more sex he had, the more his body and his mind strengthened. A change overtook him to lure more women into his web.

* * *

Talia Al Ghul returned to her private office. She pulled back a chair and a map of all of the Lazarus Pit locations she knew of. Her father knew them all, but his sudden death prevented it very hard to track down the offending pits.

She hoped to lure out the parties responsible for the outbreak. Someone lead the poor women to the tainted pits. Their minds shattered before Talia could gain any precious information.

Talia knew of a woman who could assist her in getting some extremely valuable information. A woman many feared to speak her name of.

_'I loath to call in a favor from her….but desperate times call for desperate measures.'_

Talia tapped her fingers on the desk. A pen clicked in and out of position. The Daughter of the Demon stopped her actions and put it down on her desk.

A soft set of footsteps approached. Talia only heard them because she intended to. Had this woman wanted to sneak up on Talia, she would have had just cause to do so.

"Your instincts are as sharp as they usually are."

The woman dressed in red made her way into the room. A black silk hood pulled over the top of her head to obscure her facial features.

"They should be," Talia said. "But they aren't as sharp as they could be."

"Yes, I heard of your mishap," the woman said. "The women you tried to protect had been infected."

"I want to know who was behind them being brought to the Lazarus Pits," Talia said. "The pits are a closely guarded secret."

"Yes, and there are Lazarus Pits where Ra's Al Ghul knows, but no others have come across," the woman said. She sat down at the table. "And you're worried one of the rival factions who have sought to rebel against you is trying to create their own army."

Talia heard the words and they penetrated her mind like microscopic razor blades.

"Yes. It's a concern of mine."

The dangerous woman pulled out a knife and hit the target on the wall with expert practice. A second knife had been allowed to be visible towards Talia.

"Your father taught you misdirection," she said. "Throw away one asset as a distraction. All while keeping a far more dangerous asset up your sleeve."

Talia knew the double meaning of her words.

"Batman's disappearance….."

"You don't know, do you?" the woman asked. "I figured you would have nothing to do with it. The people who you seek may have something to do with it though."

Talia blinked for a long second. Could she really make heads or tails of what the hooded woman said?

"The League has made many enemies. I know you hate to see it, but Ra's Al Ghul was not the kindest and most gentlest man in the world. Once he left, those who feared him would always mobilize to gain vengeance."

Talia understood and hated the fact she had a long way to go.

"You've let him go," she said.

"Let who go?" Talia asked.

The woman walked over towards the wall. She never once broke her stride or turned her attention away from Talia. She reached back with instincts and pulled the dagger out of the wall.

"You wished to know if your theory was correct," she said. "The reason why the women went insane after they had been tainted by the pit."

The woman threw the dagger off to one side and knocked a staff off of the wall without even bothering.

"They didn't have anything to anchor them," she said. "Many of them were lost souls. I've seen it before. Both of us have been on the edge, for various reasons."

Talia didn't say a single word. She nodded.

"And you caved into him, out of fear you would be infected," she said. "The Daughter of the Demon having gone soft….I wouldn't have thought it to be possible."

Talia thought her words confirmed her fears.

"But, perhaps you threw away these women to set up an asset to win the war," the hooded figure said. "Let it be know you are playing a very interesting game."

"You think I'm foolish?"

The question lingered in the air no sooner Talia said it like a particularly bad stench.

"Until the moment I see how the game plays out, I can only begin to guess."

The woman leaned over the table.

"If you want my assistance, ask for it," she said. "I don't want you to fall after showing such promise. And if Gotham City is in danger by a truly dangerous force, my daughter's life is put in peril as well."

Talia comprehended the words.

"My clan is out your disposal. In exchange for the assistance of your branch in the League when I decided to ask for it."

Talia understood she would ask for it. The woman's hand extended out and clasped Talia's in her hand. The two shook hands with each other after a long moment passed.

A deal with this woman wasn't one Talia could go back on. She hoped in the end they would do so.

"Can you count on your new lover to understand what we do?"

"If he complicates things, I'll talk to him," Talia said.

Lady Shiva nodded. She knew what Talia had been blinded by her own lust in the worst possible way. Despite being a dangerous woman, she was still a woman and had curiosities.

* * *

Barbara frowned looking over the notes Talia left for them. She leaned onto Dick's side when she relaxed against his muscular frame. Dinah leaned against Dick's other side.

"You're hmming," Dinah said.

"I'm not!" Barbara yelled.

She grew a bit crimson around the cheeks. Dick turned towards Barbara with a smile on his face.

"Fine, do the two of you have to double-team me and not in the good way?" Barbara asked. Her lips stuck out in an adoable little atomic pout. Dick reached over and patted her on the head.

"Well, to be fair, you do hmm, a lot when you're deep in thought," Dick said.

Barbara sighed.

"Don't like admitting something like this," Barbara said. Dick looked at her with a quizzical eyebrow. "But it's a good thing Talia assisted you when she did."

Dinah placed her hand on the top of Barbara's head.

"No temperature."

Barbara swatted Dinah's hand away from her forehead.

"Technically speaking, there are other more interesting ways to take someone's temperature."

"The two of you are something else," Barbara said.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier."

Dinah's taunting words hit Barbara with all of the subtle force of a runaway train, or maybe Supergirl on a coffee binge. Actually, Supergirl on a coffee binge proved to be an accurate assessment.

"Sorry, Babs," Dick said. He turned towards her and kissed her. "We'll behave…we promise."

Barbara was going to hold her back. The ability to walk returned to her after their escapades and after Dick bit her. Barbara couldn't walk too well because her legs needed to be re-trained after the time she spent on the shelf. Two years passed since the Joker.

And the Joker still was very active in Gotham City. Although oddly quiet as of late. Never a good sign no matter what way you looked at it.

"As I was saying, I have a good idea why you didn't develop into a feral monster like the others did," Barbara said. Dick raised his eyebrow. "And before you ask…it's not entirely because of the fact you're a male."

"What, are you trying to say I slept with someone before it overtook me or something along those lines?" Dick asked.

Barbara smiled and leaned her head down for a moment. She tried to hold back the laughter at Dick's rather casual statement. She barely avoided doing so.

"Sorry, it's just amusing."

"Glad I amuse you," Dick said.

"If I was just after you for your body, I would get bored rather quickly," Barbara said. "But to answer your question, yes, it has to do with you doing the horizontal mambo with Tala Al Ghul. At least partially speaking…."

Barbara made a few calculations on a piece of paper. Her mind ran though countless calculations all at once in a rapid fury.

"Someone of your….ailment needs someone to be anchored to," Barbara said. "And you have several anchors willing to be fastened to you."

Dinah and Dick looked at Barbara with a raised eyebrow.

"The fact you held yourself at bay for a long time is remarkable," Barbara said. "And it shows you're not just another pretty face."

"Wow, you're just full of compliments today," Dinah said.

Barbara gave her one of those looks, and Dinah clammed up for the moment.

"I'm looking through all of Talia's notes," Barbara said. "There needs to be a dozen anchors for the ailment to be fully stabilized."

Dick caught the message straight away.

"A dozen?" Dick asked. "She said there were twelve women infected the League needed to put down."

"I don't believe in coincidence."

Dick cracked in a smile when he looked at Barbara. One thing he could always count on was she didn't believe in coincidences always and forever.

"So, a dozen brides?" Dick asked. "Or a dozen including me?"

Barbara cupped her hand underneath her chin with a thoughtful look.

"You know, good question," Barbara said. "I guess we're going to find out the fun way. The more you add, the more your powers evolve….you have two of them already….."

"Three," Dinah said.

"Ah yes, the Daughter of the Demon," Barbara said. "Lots of beautiful women out there, looks like you have your work cut out for you."

"I could think of a couple of candidates who will jump on it," Dick said.

Barbara answered with a cheeky grin in response.

"Or rather jump on you?"

Dick laughed. She had a point.

"Looks like you have some make some phone calls," Dinah said.

"I believe I might have a favor or two to call in myself," Barbara said.

"What do you have in mind?" Dick asked.

Barbara leaned over towards her and kissed him on the lips.

"What and spoil the surprise?"

Now Dick found himself extremely curious. He would have to wait and see with Barbara had up her sleeve.

* * *

A shadowed figure arrived in one of the warehouses in Gotham City. Another figure stepped into the shadows.

"The last one has been put down by the League."

"A pity, I had plans for those women," the figure said. "But, it shows us we went about things the wrong way."

"The League has secured most of the Pits."

A third figure stepped out of the shadows. The other two turned towards him.

"My sources inside the League told me something interesting," the third man said. "The Daughter of the Demon had assistance with putting down the last of your perspective brides. And the man who helped Talia Al Ghul may have been infected."

The leader of the three men nodded. He filed it underneath extremely interesting. They would have to monitor the situation closely.

"How is our guest?" the first man asked.

"As stubborn as always. But he will be broken down and rebuilt….our HIVE will have a valuable resource."

"Yes, and we will rebuild the world along with some of the most brilliant minds to serve us," the leader said. "Send our new resource after him. Give her the orders to bring him in alive."

The leader received nods.

"And return to your posts. I'll summon you when I'm ready to move forward with the next phase of our plan in Gotham City."

Another figure peered through the shadows and watched the three gentlemen. She knew her hunch was right. The name HIVE resounded to her and brought back all kinds of bad memories.

Her investigation regarding what happened to Batman pointed to these people. The Huntress followed the two goons to determine whether or not she could find out any more interesting.

"Okay, Oracle, I'm in position….we have some people called the HIVE involved."

"HIVE?" Oracle asked. "Huntress, be careful."

"Didn't know you cared," Huntress said. "Or are you going soft in your old age?"

"I'm sending you back up right now….don't do anything too reckless," Oracle said.

"Fine…I won't do anything too reckless."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	5. The Hunt is On

**Chapter Five: The Hunt is On.**

* * *

A tall dark haired woman made her way through the shadows. She wore a sleek purple outfit which covered her upper body. The outfit had been cut to reveal hints of her toned and tanned stomach. She wore a tight pair of shorts over her ample ass. A purple cape came down, along with a black domino mask. She dressed in a night pair of thigh high black and purple boots.

She armed herself with a crossbow. The gentlemen she followed decided to go into some kind of industrial complex.

_'What are they after?'_

Helena Bertinelli knew enough to be careful without Oracle holding her hand pretty much every step of the way. She understood the danger of what she went up against.

The gentlemen disappeared into the shadows. More questions, no answers, the never ending cycle of fighting crime in Gotham City.

_'What are they doing?'_

Helena heard her share of strange rumors. The Huntress hated losing the trail of these gentlemen. Especially considering they had been up to know good.

"So are you going to tell me what this HIVE thing is all about?" Helena asked.

"Super-secret organization who is extremely dangerous," Barbara said. The long pause which followed showed Barbara how exasperated Helena became in the process. "I know, I'm not telling you much of anything, am I?"

"Hardly," Helena said. She frowned and kept her eyes locked onto everything around her. "But, at least you have an idea where I'm heading."

"HIVE was shut down a while back, the Teen Titans defeated them in an intense battle," Barbara said.

"And yet, we're running into another organization calling themselves HIVE," Huntress said. "They're about as bad as the League of Assassins. Every time you cut off one head, two more grow in their place."

"You might have them confused for someone else," Oracle said.

Huntress turned around when a figure swooped down from the ceiling. She fired a bolt from her crossbow from the shadows. She looked fired two more, but the figure blocked it. He jumped into the air right behind her.

"Good reflexes," he said. "But, I come in peace."

"It's the same with all of you Bats, isn't it?" Huntress asked. She smiled when catching a glimpse of Nightwing coming from the shadows.

"You were a Bat for a minute."

"Yes, and someone pitched a bitch I trampled over her legacy," Huntress said. She brushed the strands of dark hair away from her face and frowned.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to….we grew beyond that, I think," Oracle said.

"Yes, when I figured out the real reason you're upset," Huntress said. She turned towards Nightwing with a smile. "It's good to see you back….but you left for a good reason, and now you're back."

Huntress's eyes took in Nightwing. She raked her tongue slowly around the edge of her lip and caused them to moisten. Huntress realized what she did and stopped in an instant.

"Gotham City, you never truly leave," Nightwing said. "It seems like hell for a lot, but it's home for people like us."

"Which really shows up fucked up we really are," Huntress said. She gave a shadow of a smile, and Nightwing returned. "You seem different….have you gotten taller?"

Nightwing leaned in towards her with a smile.

"You really don't have any idea how different I am," Nightwing said. "Maybe after this mission is over, we can discuss how much I've changed."

Huntress smiled. She didn't know how much discussion she wanted. Several times, she had a chance at Nightwing, but he always seemed to slip away from her. He almost offered himself up on a platter for her.

_'Would really be an idiot not to take him up on his offer.'_

The sultry vixen craned her neck back with a smile crossing her face.

"Tell me about the HIVE," Huntress said.

"I thought they were some group of punk children who caused headaches for my old team," Nightwing said. "But, the HIVE I fought is apparently just a branch for the larger, and more sinister organization. And it has its inside the League of Shadows."

"Well, this gets better….."

Huntress shut up at Nightwing's urging. The two of them stepped into the shadows when another gentleman arrived. He looked to be going somewhere in a hurry rather quickly.

The two vigilantes crept up the steps. Nightwing grabbed Huntress's arm.

"Oracle?"

"Security cameras have been disabled," Oracle said. "Almost seems too easy."

Nightwing groaned and Huntress didn't really look much better or much calmer.

"There has been no time in human history where those words lead to anything good," Nightwing said.

Huntress looked over her shoulder. Another two men walked up the stairs. She recognized them as the two gentlemen she followed.

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah, it's right here….you don't want to know the trouble I went to."

"All of the trouble will be worth it when the boss has what he wants…the Bat didn't crack yet, did he?"

"No, I'm not sure if he could be broken."

Nightwing and Huntress made their way into the next room. One of the men turned around and fired a gun in their direction.

The bullets ricocheted off of the wall. Questions entered Nightwing's mind about how they could have found out he was here. Those questions would have to be answered at a later time.

Huntress disarmed one of the gentlemen in the most brutal way possible. She put a huge crossbow bolt into his elbow. He screamed when the metal ripped through his arm. The man thumped to the ground in absolute agony. Huntress rushed towards him and nailed him with a leaping kick.

The other two men were made quick work by Nightwing. He slammed one of them onto the desk and launched another one against the wall.

"Who are you working for?"

The man bit down and the eyes rolled into the back of his head. The gentlemen Huntress disarmed did the same thing, as did the third man.

"Looks like they're on the same cyanide dental plan the League is," Huntress said. She notices a phone clutched in the man's hand. She wrenched it out of the dead man's hand. "We've got a bit of a problem."

Nightwing looked up at the phone.

"Bomb?"

"We have to move, now," Huntress said without missing a beat.

Nightwing noticed a briefcase on the desk. He picked it up without a second thought. He launched himself out of the window along with Huntress.

The warehouse exploded and destroyed every other piece of evidence in the process. The flames caught Nightwing, tearing into his costume. He shielded Huntress from most of the battle.

"Good thing you picked up their case," Huntress said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll live," Nightwing said.

"Your costume is totaled," Huntress said. She ran her hands over Nightwing's torso for a moment and down to his abs. "But, you don't look like you have a scratch on you."

Dick gave her a smile.

"You know, if you want to put your hands all over me; we should do it in a less public venue."

Helena didn't rise to the bait.

"I'm being serious for once," Helena said. "You didn't get scratched, or burned….half of your skin should be burned off and….mmphg….."

Nightwing pressed his lips against Huntress's to silence the protest. The woman found herself surprised and shocked, but returned the kiss. His hands worked around and found her ass, to squeeze it.

The moment their lips left each other, Huntress returned with a fresh resolve.

"Don't try and change the subject," Huntress said. She licked her swollen lips and realized the man who kissed her stood before her almost half naked.

Considering her costume, she was half naked as well.

_'Perhaps we should do something about the half….damn it Bertenelli, focus!'_

"We should get back to the Clocktower," Nightwing said to her. Helena raised her eyebrow in response. "I'm not sure if I can get the case open….and…..for the record, I didn't know I could heal like this."

Huntress blinked and took him at his word. More questions entered the mind of the dark haired crime fighter. Would she like the answers? Only time would tell whether or not she would.

"With my enhanced stamina; it should have been obvious I could."

Enhanced stamina piqued Helena's interest quite nicely. She had questions, many questions, and wondered if the answers would be to her liking.

* * *

Metropolis was the night to Gotham City's day. One man built Metropolis with his own blood, sweat, and tears. Ask him and he'd happily inform you of all of the sacrifices he made for Metropolis. Only to see some alien from another world walk in and steal his thunder.

Lex Luthor walked down the corridors at LexCorp. The men in his office tried to look busy. A strikingly tall and well-built blonde woman stepped over to join Lex the moment he crossed her in the hallway. She wore a custom made female business suit.

"The results of the tests you ordered, sir."

"Thank you, Mercy."

Lex took the results of the tests and took them into his office. The man spent years of his life thinking up ways to cure diseases. He found several cures, but he decided to spread them out over many years so they could get the most out of them. The desperate would spend their life savings and increase Lex's wealth. He offered them more life, at a price.

These tests caused him to frown. His business partner certainly had ambitious. Lex wasn't certain about flagrantly stepping up against the League of Assassins in such a way.

He respected the League more when Ra's Al Ghul ruled them. Lex didn't hold the same amount of reverence towards the man's daughter.

Deep down, Lex admitted she was capable and not someone he wanted to cross.

"The proof is in the pudding, as they say, Mr. Luthor."

Lex looked up from his office. He noticed a gentleman standing in the shadows in front of him.

"You bypassed my security systems."

"And they were a challenge. But there's no need for you to keep me out. We are partners after all. You are a great man without HIVE. You can be an even better man. You do can anything you wish."

A box had been placed on Lex's desk. Lex opened up the box and noticed a very familiar rock in front of him.

"I've seen enough Kryptonite to last a lifetime," Lex said. "And this one being red doesn't change things. I know what Red Kryptonite does to the Kryptonian….it alters the personality and makes them very unpredictable. And also shuts off the filter in their mind which regulates inhibition."

Lex hated to admit this, but he liked Superman better when he was the big blue boyscout. There were some lines where he wouldn't cross.

"Yes, but this Kryptonite wasn't meant for the Man of Steel," Lex's business partner said. "I believe his cousin has caused you problems."

Lex snorted. His business partner mastered the art of understatement.

"The Red Kryptonite will give you an extremely powerful ally."

"Interesting," Lex said. He looked over the rock. "And….I'm certain I just point this rock at Supergirl and she obeys my every word."

Forgive Lex if he had skepticism.

"She will find it very hard not to comply. I'm sure you wanted someone this powerful on your side for a long time. You are the brains and she can be the brawn."

Lex had been around the block more than enough times to understand no man offered his control.

"What's in it for your HIVE?" Lex asked. "I know by now never to trust someone at face value when they hand this kind of power."

"I just ask for your continued support and usage of LexCorp's facilities. Other than that, the rock is yours with no strings attached….but it comes with a warning."

Lex raised his eyebrow. Here came the catch. He knew this better than anyone else.

"Tell me."

* * *

The explosion coming from one of the warehouses prompted Talia Al Ghul to show up and look around. The League cleared out of this warehouse a long time ago. There were no resources inside the warehouse, at least no resources to her knowledge.

The Daughter of the Demon leaned back and frowned. Someone went to a lot of trouble trying to cover up something.

From above, a figure dressed in black came from above. Talia whipped out her blade and clanged it to the sword of her adversary.

The adversary dressed in a sleek and dark bodysuit which clung to her body. She backed off and made no wasted movements. The figure rushed Talia again.

"Who are you?"

Talia never expected an answer. Her adversary pivoted on her heel. The figure grabbed Talia around the shoulder. Her enemy pushed the Daughter of the Demon's elbow back. The figure hoisted Talia up and slammed her down onto the ground.

The point of the foot almost slammed down onto the pressure point. Talia grabbed the foot to block it from being driven into her throat. The Daughter of the Demon struggled and pushed her adversary back.

Talia came down from underneath and nailed her adversary in the stomach. The impact from her fist burying in the stomach of her enemy doubled the woman over.

The woman hurled a shuriken at Talia. Talia lifted her sword and the shuriken clung off. The woman read Talia's movements and rushed her.

Another figure dropped down between Talia and the figure. The red cloaked form of Lady Shiva blocked her adversary's attack.

"You have a lot to learn."

Shiva grabbed her enemy around the arm and flipped her down with a huge thud. The young woman scrambled to her feet. Shiva rushed towards her enemy and nailed her with a series of rapid fire punches. Each punch drilled into her chest and backed her off.

The hood slid off and a pair of haunted eyes looked back at Shiva. Shiva stared at the woman for a moment and reared her hand back.

A palm thrust had been avoided and the figure scrambled over the fence. Talia moved forward to follow her, but Shiva stopped her from leaving.

"Let her leave….she'll just lead us in circles," Shiva said.

"You knew who we were dealing with, don't you?" Talia asked.

Talia failed to receive an answer. She knew Shiva knew, but Shiva wasn't about to tell. She also caught a brief flash of anger through her ally's mind.

The HIVE made things rather personal.

* * *

Helena pulled off her mask. Dick dropped the briefcase on the table. He frowned and tried to figure out a way to open it.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," Helena said. Dick raised his eyebrow. "Just stop and think about it for a second….if they're paranoid enough to rig a factory, they're likely paranoid enough to rig their briefcase to explode."

"She has a point."

Barbara made her way into the room. Helena turned towards the woman walking into the room. The key word would be walked. Helena's mouth hung open.

"Okay, explain," Helena said. "Please, explain."

"I needed the right jolt to get the feeling back into my body…still feels weird though."

Helena frowned at a flippant response she experienced. Barbara made her way over and sat down at the table with the briefcase.

"You are a tricky fellow, aren't you?" Barbara asked. She brushed her finger over the edge of the briefcase. "Well, rest assure, I'll find a way to open you and I won't sleep until I do."

Dick chuckled in response. He wouldn't doubt. A glimpse at Helena showed the surprise in her face. She reached down and gripped Dick's hand.

"Okay, he had his suit totaled from an explosion and didn't have a scratch," Helena said. "And…..you're able to walk without any problems despite…"

"It's a long story."

Helena sighed. The shoe dropped with this one.

"Well, I should have seen this one coming," Helena said. She flipped the dark locks away from her face. "I really should have seen this coming."

"You should have," Barbara said. She broke into a mild smile when she looked over everything she had. "So….I'm sure Dick can fill you in on everything."

Helena must have allowed her overactive imagination run away, but Barbara put a special emphasis on the terms "fill her in."

"We'll let Babs to her work," Dick said. "You know how testy she gets when she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Helena smiled despite her confusion to be honest. The young woman grabbed his hand and sighed.

"All too well," Helena said. "Lead the way."

Helena and Dick made their way to the next room. The two settled down with each other.

"A few nights ago, I ran into a woman who was being chased by the League of Assassins," Dick said. "I ran into Talia, and she said she had been infected by a tainted Lazarus pit."

Helena nodded. Dick prepared to give her the same explanation he gave both Dinah and Barbara. Her frown deepened.

"So you need to fuck women regularly to prevent your mind from snapping," Helena said.

"I wouldn't put it this way….."

"Accurate though," Helena said. She placed her hands on his leg. "You can't deny it, can you?"

Her breasts pressed against him. Dick found it hard to think straight. Helena smiled and looked up towards him. She moved behind him after Dick rose to his feet.

"And you need….twelve women?" Helena asked. "Or is it eleven women plus you?"

"Still a good question," Dick said.

"Well, I'd like to say you're attracting women because of this," Helena said. She slowly ran her fingernail down his bare chest. Her breasts pressed against him from behind. Her hands stopped and cupped his crotch. "But, we know a lot of women always wanted to get a piece of Dick."

Dick frowned. Helena started to press her lips against the side of his neck. She leaned into his neck, pressing her face against him.

"No pun intended," Helena said. She worked her hand down his pants for a moment. "I've wanted you for some time…but we've never really had it."

She moved around and pushed Dick backwards onto the couch. She smiled and leaned down towards him. Helena's bright blue eyes shined hungrily when she looked at Dick.

"You can't say you don't want me?"

"No, I want you," Dick said. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her toned rear end. "I want you badly."

Helena smiled and leaned towards him. Her lips met his in another passionate kiss. The two of them exchanged salvia with each other. Their soft and powerful lips mashed together in pleasure and intensity.

"Let me take you."

Helena smiled and pulled him out. She wanted to see up close and personal the equipment she needed to deal with. The swelled organ grew in her hand. Helena's fingers wrapped around him.

Dick closed his eyes. She made him grow with a few subtle and cerebral movements. Helena bent down to her knees before Dick.

Helena used her tongue to worship his full length. The salvia coated him as she made one full trip around him. His full length started to expand and grown more, and she grabbed ahold of him.

"I need you in my mouth."

Dick didn't argue with her. Her hot lips wrapped around his swollen head. She pushed him deep into her throat and started to work him inch by inch into her mouth.

"Oh, god, Helena, you have such a hot mouth."

She showed her oral talent by sucking and licking on him. The woman's smoky expression turned positively dirty from the lewd sounds she made with her mouth.

Dick held onto the back of her head to help Helena's momentum on. He started to breath heavily the more she worked him into the back of her throat.

"Go ahead, take me….deeper," Dick said. He gripped onto the back of her head and pushed himself into her gaping throat. He couldn't believe how good Helena felt working him inside her mouth.

Helena continued to push forward. She worshipped her strong lover with her throat. A few more sucks got him nice and wet.

"Good, you're good," Helena said. She brushed her thump against the tip of his head. She leaned forward and smiled. "I want more though."

Helena pushed her shorts down along with the thong she wore underneath. She kept the knee-high boots onto him. Helena stepped back and leaned against the counter on the wall. Her legs spread for him. Juices started to drip down her thighs. Her fingers teased the dripping pink slit which beckoned for him.

"Please, Nightwing, it's so empty without you."

He pushed inside her. Dick felt something wet and warm when he pushed his way into Helena's body. Her tight center closed around him. The young man held onto her and pushed inside her with a long thrust.

"YES!" Helena yelled. She dug her nail into the side of his shoulder. Her head rolled back and pure bliss escalated from her voice. "More!"

Helena's insides stretched in such a way which described description. He had not only the size, but knew what to do with it. His strong hands traveled her suppled flesh.

Dick held onto her. Her warm and snug box clutched him. The more he pushed into her, the more Helena held onto him with greed and passion. Her nails sank into his shoulder. Her excited pink tips pushed closer towards his mouth when he worked inside her depths.

"Harder, faster….punish me, I've been a bad girl!"

Dick held onto her and started to rise up and slam into her. Each time Dick slammed himself into Helena, she moaned even louder. Her legs snaked around his body. His fingers traveled all around the glorious flesh. He quested against her.

Helena arched her back and spread herself as far as possible to accept the generous intruder inside her body. His beautiful face spurred her on. His hands reached down her legs and started to stroke her flesh in ways which she couldn't really anticipate and in ways she couldn't dream before.

"More…deeper….faster!" Helena yelled.

"You want to be fucked like a common slut, don't you?" Dick asked.

"I'm a bitch in heat!" Helena yelled. "I need your big, strong, manly cock in me. Pound my pussy into jelly…HARDER…HARDER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Dick held onto her and used her hips for leverage. He worked into her with the ability of a piston. He stretched her out and shoved himself into her insides. The slick center hugged him to show her he did want this.

Helena clutched onto him hard. The erotic sensations coming through her body could not be matched. Every time he lowrered down, his mouth ravished her chest.

"Make me your bride, Nightwing!"

Dick smiled. Never hurts to have someone so eager and willing to be taken. He pushed her to the boundaries.

"You're willing to share?" Dick asked.

"If it means having you….I'll swallow my pride," Helena said. She ran her fingers down and grabbed his strong ass to encourage him to slam into her depths. "And it isn't the only thing I'll swallow."

Helena's swagger had been lost to the glorious pounding she experienced. She held on to him. Dick gave her just as much. He matched her strokes and never once tired her out.

"It means…everything….to me!"

Dick leaned down and played with her sweaty globes. She cooed underneath every touch and got wet every time she touched him. He gripped her hips and pumped deep inside her with a large series of thrusts.

"Give me your seed…don't you dare pull out!" Helena yelled.

"No, you need to be mine," Dick said.

Helena only thought about consequences and what could happen. Just because something could happen, didn't mean it necessarily could happen. Besides, Dick wasn't quite human anymore, so perhaps the rules changed.

_'Less thinking, more fucking.'_

She experienced him feasting on her large chest like a starving man. The brunette vixen felt the energy coursing through her body. Not only of an orgasm, but one well earned and well anticipated. He shifted over the top of her and kept working himself to a rapid fire conclusion.

Dick groaned and sank inside her. She encouraged him to keep fucking her. He thanked himself for the stamina needed. The insatiable woman underneath him raised her hips to be brought into her.

Helena took advantage of him slowing down for a moment by wrapping her legs around his waist. She flipped Dick over and smiled.

"I'm going to ride my stallion now."

Her wet slit brushed against him. Helena spread her legs and bottomed out on him. The stretching of his manhood inside her body shot pleasurable waves up her body.

The moment his hands found her breasts, Helena's pleasure shot even more. The raven-haired crime fighter rode her body.

"Play with my ass!"

Dick wasn't about ready to deny the woman of a tantalizing request. His hands groped her rear and squeezed it. The touching encouraged her to keep rocking back and forth down onto him. She brought him into her womanly depths with one more thrust.

"You're going to make me explode….."

"Give me everything you have," Helena said.

The Huntress tightened her hips around Nightwing's thick rod. She milked him hard. The pleasure on his face prompted her to bounce up and down even harder.

"You want something else, don't you?" Huntress asked. "You want my ass, don't you?"

Dick groaned with the pleasure of Helena' working him over.

"Cum for me, baby, and it's yours."

Dick allowed her to work him down. Her tight vice wore him down. The sensations of pleasure spread through him. He held onto her body and pushed up towards her. He rocked into the depths of her body.

"Shoot all your nasty seed into my slutty pussy!" Helena yelled. She bounced around on. Her hips left marks on him when she bounced up. Her tight walls caressed him. "Go for it….I want all of it….GIVE ME ALL OF IT!"

Dick held onto her and thrust up. The point of pleasure overwhelmed Dick hard. He shot his load into Helena's pussy. The woman grinded down on him and milked the entire load.

"You better not go soft on me…not before you took my other hole."

Helena normally wouldn't let anything in her ass, but she found herself so hazed by the lust she couldn't. She turned around and presented her ass towards Dick.

A primal amount of lust spread through Dick's body. His manhood hardened when he grabbed onto Helena's hips and speared deep inside her tightest hole.

"Yeah, baby, take my back door!"

Helena shifted her hips down onto him and took all twelve inches into her tight, heated, passage. His hands roamed over her body. She encouraged all of the hot and heavy touching. The squeezing, the groping, the biting, it all caused Helena to rub herself with ease.

"You're making me so hot for you….pound my ass.!

Dick did as she requested. His hands hung onto her. The young man speared deep into her tight and hot depths. Each time he entered her, it felt like pure heaven.

Helena closed her eyes. She bucked up and down on him. She never wanted this to end. He nibbled on her ear and the side of the neck. An orgasmic wave shot up her spine.

"You're soaked because of this."

Dick made Helena taste the juices from his fingers. The dark haired vixen suckled the juices from him with hunger going through her mind. She started to bring herself down upon him.

"Love it…love what you're doing to me…can't get enough of it."

The crime fighter smiled. The tight and hot hole he pounded made thinks seem ten times before intense. He shifted against her and pushed into her hot and smoldering depths. The young man held onto to punish her with a couple more hard thrusts.

Helena hit the edge and had been dragged off thanks to her pleasure. More enjoyment filled her body. She milked him.

"Do it…inside my ass."

Dick clutched onto her and pushed her further down onto her. The sounds she made, coupled by the tight when she squeezed him drove Dick to one realization.

"Here it comes."

Helena gushed with excitement when the young man followed it up by hitting his stride. A few more deep thrusts rocked her and blew her mind fully and completely.

He reached his climax and caused her to reach hers several more times. Helena rode him out and allowed him to fill her up several times.

"Here baby, let me clean you up."

Helena wrapped her lips around him and paid tribute to him. Dick braced himself for another round and wasn't all too upset about another couple of rounds with the nymphomaniac crime fighter.

* * *

Barbara carefully worked through the lock on the case. She put ear buds in to block the sounds coming from the next room.

 _'At least those two keep themselves occupied,'_ Barbara said. She ran her fingers against the edge of the lock. _'Real pity I couldn't joint them….'_

Barbara shook her head. Those thoughts did not become of a person who needed to focus at the task at hand. She drummed a set of fingers over the edge of the briefcase in front of her.

_'Face it Tigress, you just hit the jackpot.'_

Barbara opened up the case. She braced herself for a moment.

"Did you get it open?"

Dick and Helena returned. Helena wore one of Dick's shirts and not much else underneath. Dick dressed in the pants and the fact he walked around shirtless distracted Barbara.

"Yes, and I didn't completely blow up the tower."

"Congratulations, Babs, I knew I had it in you."

Dick leaned down and kissed Barbara. Barbara found herself completely and utterly distracted. It was almost like his lips had been coated with some kind of aphrodisiac which shut down the minds of any woman who came in contact with them.

_'Interesting theory, might have to research it sometime.'_

"I don't have something on my face, do I?" Dick asked.

"I might," Helena said.

Barbara blinked and looked at Helena.

"Yes, just a little bit," Barbara said. She wiped Helena's face and put her finger in her mouth to lick the excess off.

"What would Commissioner Gordon say if he found out his innocent daughter was so kinky?" Helena asked. Barbara gave her a look which Batman would have been proud of. Helena threw her hands up in defeat. "Right, I'll be quiet."

Barbara appreciated the offer she made of being quiet. She pulled out the laptop in the suit case.

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say whatever is on this laptop is rather vital to HIVE's plans," Dick said.

"Yes," Barbara said. She found some notes in the paper. "LexCorp?"

"You're kidding me?" Dick asked. "Lex Freaking Luthor has his hands in this now."

"Not sure, but the HIVE is most certainly working for Lex," Barbara said. "I don't think they would have left the notes in there….well unless they were almost certain their security holds."

Another theory visited Dick in a flash of light.

"Or if it's misdirection."

"We'll find out," Barbara said. "I think the two of should take a trip…and I'll inform Kara what's going on."

She was watching over the city when her cousin was out in space on his mission. Barbara didn't know what his mission was, but it was important if Superman decided to do it.

"Oh, Supergirl…well she'd be an excellent choice," Helena said.

"You're enjoying this entire collective thing way too much," Dick said.

"Variety is the spice of life," Helena said. She moved over to get changed. "Business before pleasure though."

Dick agreed, and knew if the HIVE worked with Lex Luthor, only bad things could happen.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Out of the City Limits

**Chapter Six: Out of the City Limits:**

* * *

Kara Zor-El, known to the world as Supergirl, loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair when she made her way through the cities. A long time passed since the destruction of her home planet Krypton. For a long time, Kara struggled to get over her planet's destruction.

The Girl of Steel recovered and decided to make the most of her decision. The House of El were survivors and Kara wanted to prove herself most of all. Metropolis became her home and Kara couldn't be more at home.

The criminals in the city did make her question humanity sometimes. She was reminded about the potential humans could have with all of their achievements; even if they were several centuries behind Krypton.

_'And crime isn't a problem exclusive to Earth.'_

Kara dropped down from the skies of Metropolis. The adoring public awaited. Kara really wanted to bask in the cheers and the adoration form her fans, but she knew she had a job to do.

"Officer, what seems to be the problem?" Kara asked.

The officer extended a finger nervously off to one side. He pointed towards a large Jack in the Box. The crank started to grind over and over again in front of her.

Kara used her X-Ray vision to see if she could figure out what surprises awaited her from within the Jack in the Box. She stepped back and frowned.

_'Guess I'm doing this one the old fashioned way.'_

Kara turned to the officers of the law.

"I'm going to have to take a look at this thing," Kara said. "Do you think you can do me a favor and stand back?"

The officers all nodded in response and stood back. They gave the Girl of Steel all of the space and the room she needed to accomplish her tasks.

"There are hostages inside….and we don't know if that thing's a bomb or not," one of the officers said. "We just sent for the bomb squad, but it will be about ten minutes for anyone from the Squad gets there."

_'I'm not sure if we have ten minutes.'_

Kara's ear perked up and she could hear people pleading.

"Please, let the children go…they don't deserve to be here."

"I'm not going to harm them…in fact we're going to play a little game," a rather familiar voice said. "The MCU, I can't let in here….therefore I'm going to leave a nice little surprise for them."

Kara groaned when she recognized the voice of the person who had held the hostages.

_'Toyman, of course it is.'_

The box started to grind open. It opened up and much to Kara's relief; no gas or explosives flew out. A miniature army of toy soldiers came out of the jack in the box and pointed their weapons at the MCU.

"Wait!" Kara yelled.

Kara heard the grinding. She adjusted her cape and leaned back for a second to hear everything going on around her.

"Are they going to explode?" one of the officers asked.

"Toyman, let the hostages go!" Supergirl yelled.

"Supergirl, they're not hostages, they're my new playmates," Toyman said. A trio of helicopters hovered above the ground. "And you're not fun."

Supergirl could tell these little drones had been armed and ready to fire. Kara measured all of them.

_'Take out one, the other two explode….have to take out all of them before they explode….no sweat….'_

Kara shot at three points in the air at rapid fire succession. The drones dropped to the ground in a flaming and twisted wreckage.

"No fair!" Toyman howled.

Another round of giant army men came around the corner. Supergirl braced herself for a fight. She had to deal with a dangerous man with the intellect and the maturity of a child.

The Girl of Steel caught something out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

_'Looks like the calvary is here.'_

Kara noticed Nightwing snuck through the back entrance of the building. She smiled and looked over the troops.

Now she didn't have to worry about the hostages, an idea entered Kara's mind.

"Playtime's almost over, Toyman!" Kara yelled.

Kara kicked up into the sky. The MCU cleared out most of the city block and obviously trusted her enough to do this. Kara kicked up steam and started to create a cyclone effect which caused a vortex to go around them. The vortex started to suck up the toy soldiers, and thankfully not much else.

It took Kara ages to get down the exact science of getting this little trick down without totaling an entire city block. Well, not real city blocks, but simulation city blocks.

_'People accused superheroes of enough property damage….let's try and avoid it.'_

Kara dropped down and she flashed the MCU a smile.

A loud pop echoed from Kara's ears. She listened as every single electrical device in the building had been short circuited- by some force.

_'Guess it's my turn now.'_

* * *

Toyman turned over to the huddled group of children. One of them looked like he was about ready to break down into tears.

"Don't cry," Toyman said. "No one cries during playtime…this will be fun….a brand new game!"

Toyman rubbed his hands together in glee. The children looked more terrified.

They would be more terrified if they saw his actual face and not the overgrown schoolboy mask he wore.

"We're going to play duck, duck, goose," Toyman said. "When I say the word goose….well those who are it….really will be it."

"I thought you said you weren't going to harm the children," one of the adults in the room said.

Toyman whipped out a water pistol and fired at the wall. The contents of the pistol missed the adult and ate through the wall.

"The next time won't miss," Toyman said. He looked somehow sinister despite the overgrow and boyish face. "Now, does anyone want out of playtime?"

One of the children whimpered. Toyman raised his pistol. A sharp object knocked the pistol out of his hand and caused Toyman to stagger out.

"Who's the fun police?" Toyman asked.

Nightwing made his way into the shadows. He calculated the most probable path to disable Toyman, while not harming any of the hostages.

He had something his belt. A nice little device which could fly the electronics in the building for about five minutes, long enough for someone with super speed to run in and get out.

"You better show yourself….unless you want little Suzie to lose her head….."

_'Oh, you're going to be the one who is going to lose their head in a minute.'_

Nightwing pressed the button on the device. A loud whirling sound happened and the lights came out through the building. The only lights Nightwing could see was through the enhanced part of his mask.

_'Bingo.'_

A figure moved in through the cover of darkness and rescued the hostages one at a time. The backup power came back on in time for Toyman to see he was all alone with Nightwing.

Toyman looked up and experienced Nightwing nailing him hard in the chest with both of his feet. Without his toys to hide behind, the Toyman didn't seem to be as much of a fighter. He reached into his overcoat and tried to nail Nightwing with an explosive yo-yo shot to the face.

Supergirl fired a blast of heat vision at the yo-yo to prevent it from nailing Nightwing. Toyman stepped back and he threw his hands back in agony.

"NO FAIR!" Toyman howled. "This isn't a team sp….."

Kara punched him so hard she shattered the mask on his face. The punch didn't harm him otherwise, but it knocked him out.

"Shut up!" Supergirl yelled.

Nightwing decided to put the exclamation mark on the entire situation and bring his feet down into Toyman's head. He hammered him with a couple of more punches.

"Easy, he's done," Supergirl said.

She never thought she would have had to hold someone back from pounding the ever living crap out of a villain.

"I heard you might stop by," Supergirl said. "So what's up?"

"I'll tell you later….make sure Toyman is held by the police."

The blood lust of pounding a criminal half to death nearly caused Dick to feel a swell of pride. On the one hand, the bastard deserved to be punished for puttingnger. He intended to murder them, and really it was the least dark thing Toyman's intentions could be.

* * *

"Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude."

Dick raised his eyebrow and almost laughed in amusement. He followed Kara into a rather untidy looking apartment.

"Okay, it's not as good as…the Fortress of Solitude, or even the Batcave," Kara said. "But, I'm a college student on a budget, so I've got to go with what I have. Not all of us have Bruce Wayne money."

"If you'd want, I'd hook you up," Dick said. "With a place….far more worthy of you. There are a couple of places in Metropolis where we can get ahold of."

Why be the heir to Bruce Wayne if you couldn't pull a few strings to help out an ally every now and then.

"Oh, so now you're going to become my sugar daddy," Kara said, in half a teasing voice.

"With all of the perks and benefits," Dick said. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yes, last time you saw my, I was a dorky teenager and following you around like a puppy dog," Kara said.

"I didn't mind, and you were cute then," Dick said.

Kara flushed for a little bit. She managed to recover long enough to look him in the eye. Her hands pressed against her hips.

"You don't think I'm cute now?" Kara asked.

"No," Dick said. "You're gorgeous….."

Kara stared him down. She thought about doing something right now she might end up feeling in the morning. She heard the rumors about him and overheard Donna and Kori talking about the threesome they enjoyed one time. She researched the matter on one of humanity's greatest and worst inventions, the Internet, and came to the conclusion she just had a piece.

A part of Kara's mind which wasn't a hormonal teenager managed to come back to life and get her to focus.

"I'm really glad to see you but….I take it this isn't a social visit."

Dick nodded. He needed to focus. Fun with one of the most powerful and beautiful women in the entire universe would have to wait.

"I've been having some problems with a group called the HIVE," Dick said.

Kara frowned and racked her brain. Seconds passed before she shook her head.

"Name doesn't ring a bell," Kara said.

"Well, they tried to kill both me and Huntress," Dick said. "And they might have been trying to infilitrate the League of Shadows and use their resources to….well, I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Kara asked.

"No, I'm not sure," Dick said. "But, I know of one thing for sure."

Kara's interest got hit. She could tell Dick teetered on the edge of some interesting information and she couldn't wait for him to reveal it.

"What?" Kara asked.

"They're working with Luthor on something."

Kara blinked and she could see Dick had some proof for her.

"Luthor, of course," Kara said. She looked pretty resigned to what he told her. "Guess it's odd he's gone a couple of months without him being tied into something….but what would he have to gain with these HIVE people?"

Kara couldn't really barge into LexCorp and hang Lex by his tighty whities from a flagpole. She got a royal chewing out the one time she did it and his security would be much tighter.

"Because, you know, Luthor doesn't do anything without having something in it for him," Kara said.

"And he's likely to come out ahead, whatever it is," Dick said.

Kara nodded. One thing anyone could always say about Luthor; no matter what, he always came out ahead in all business deals.

"Have you been able to find out anything about HIVE…anything which can help us?"

Dick shook his head in response.

"Nothing," Dick said. He could see Kara deflate a little bit. "Well, almost nothing….they're a bit more prolific than I thought they were…"

Kara could hear a scream for help. She wondered half of the time how her cousin did it, running around Metropolis like this.

"Let me guess, this looks like a job for Supergirl."

Kara sighed.

"Well, if you can find a place to sit in all of this muck and…well yuck," Kara said. She took a sigh and realized how lame she sounded when she tried to finish her statement. "Sit down and make yourself at home and we can get caught up more."

Kara made her way out of the window faster than a speeding bullet. Dick moved around and navigated around an old pizza box which was on the ground.

"House cleaning is obviously not one of her super powers," Barbara said. "Neither is cooking….but that's another story for another time."

"Kitchen disaster type?" Dick asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Barbara said. "But, you know how creative people can get with their cooking…especially aliens."

Dick smiled and knew all too well.

"Please tell me you've found something," Nightwing said.

"Well ,you were trying to find something on your end," Barbara said. She paused for a long minute. "But, no, I haven't found anything yet. Black Canary and Huntress are following up a lead. Right now we're chasing ghosts. Which is what HIVE seems to be like."

Nightwing looked over his shoulder and brushed off these words from Barbara. He couldn't help and think something really wrong was going on here. Almost like someone from HIVE intended to lead him to Metropolis.

"I can't help but think something," Dick said. He took a few seconds to get his thoughts together. "I can't help, but think I'm a pawn in some kind of game."

Dick left the additional part of what he wanted to say hang out in the open. He knew Bruce always was better in figuring out how to navigate the chessboard. Bruce always knew what his opponent's move was, before he made it.

 _'But, you're not him,'_ Dick said. _'You can be someone else….something else.'_

Dick decided to step out of Kara's apartment and see where the Girl of Steel went off to.

"So, do you think it's fast enough to keep up with her?" Barbara asked.

"It comes out of Wayne Industries," Dick said. "They're the best research and development company in the entire country."

"Luthor and others would disagree."

Dick didn't disagree though. The dark haired vigilante activated the jet pack and it lifted him off of the city.

"Really, you couldn't get bit by a vampire and gain the ability to fly?" Barbara asked.

"It's not this simple," Dick said. "Well not normally this simple."

"Oh, Dick, nothing we do is simple," Barbara said. "Comes with the job, I think"

After all, if Barbara thought having wild passionate sex would return her ability to walk, she would have told the person telling her to check into an asylum. Not Arkham, an actually mental asylum where they could get real help and not become an even more deranged version of the usual costumed criminal.

"Besides, jet packs are cooler."

"Not going to argue with you there," Barbara said.

* * *

Black Canary made her way through the shadows. One alarm bell hit instantly and it was the lack of resistance she encountered when she made her way towards another potentially abandoned facility.

Huntress followed her in the shadows. The vigilante's annoyance spread over her face. She leaned towards Black Canary and started to relay a real frustration.

"Someone's leading us around in circles," Huntress said. She paused and let the other foot drop. "On purpose."

Black Canary tensed up. No sooner did Huntress speak was she sensed something in the shadows lurking. The woman positioned into a martial arts stance and prepared to attack in an instant.

"Not anymore it looks like," Black Canary said.

"Wonderful," Huntress said. She armed her crossbow. "We're going from walking around in circles to walking into a trap. This night gets lovely."

Huntress couldn't even begin to understand how this night could get worse. A figure dressed in black moved from the shadows. Huntress struck while the iron was hot and fired a bolt into the shadows. The woman in the shadows deflected the bolt with her wrist.

Black Canary rushed in front of the Huntress. Canary reared her hand back and tried to punch her enemy. The stunning siren found her hand blocked. The figure moved between her in two or three swift motions. The next thing she knew, Black Canary ended up flat on her face.

Huntress fired another warning shot. She put the bolt through her chest.

_'Did I get her?'_

The fact the figure jumped at her with a flash of light answered the Huntress's question. The figure grabbed Huntress and ripped her arm behind her back. Huntress tried to free herself from her enemy.

Several pressure points in the human body and the mystery attacker, and she would have to pick the one which gave Helena the most ever lasting agony. Helena grunted when the woman snapped her arm back with a crack.

Dinah grabbed two hands full of their attacker's mask and flung her back onto the ground. The attacker skidded back and nailed Dinah with a glancing glow. The Black Canary dropped to her knees the wind taken out of her. The figure aimed a stiff jab to the stunning siren's throat.

Black Canary gasped and felt the air coming from her body. The woman hit a pressure point which both knocked the wind out of her and also prevented the canary cry. She coughed up blood.

The dark clad assassin lifted the sword off of the ground. Another figure came out the shadows and clang the swords.

Black Canary raised her head up and noticed the very familiar form of Lady Shiva do battle with the dark clad woman.

_'Never thought I'd be glad to see…her.'_

Black Canary blacked out from the pain.

 _'DINAH!'_ Barbara yelled in a horrified tone of voice. "Helena, are you still there?"

"Yeah….and so is Lady Shiva," Helena said. "Let me see if I can get one good shot on her."

Helena struggled to aim. Her right arm had been broken which forced her to swift to her left arm. She moved with stilted movements.

"Away, this isn't your fight."

Lady Shiva nailed Huntress with a kick to the solarplexes which doubled over her. Huntress dropped to her knees and the wind had been knocked out of her.

Huntress noticed both Lady Shiva and the mystery attacker were gone. She could barely stand and Dinah had been laid out on the ground.

"Damn you Canary, you're tougher than this, get out," Huntress said.

"You need to get her back….I have medical supplies," Barbara said.

"We're closer."

Huntress turned around. Talia Al Ghul along with several of her elite guard joined the party. The woman wasn't able to fight, with one functioning arm. She compensated by throwing her best and most prominent glare Talia's way.

"Come with me if you wish to survive the night."

The Birds of Prey had no choice but to work with the League of Assassins. Strange bedfellows didn't even describe Helena's opinion on this.

_'It's official, weirdest team up ever.'_

* * *

One of the parts about Metropolis Supergirl hated was when some jackass with a bomb tried to threaten a bunch of people to have their demands met.

 _'You'd think they would learn by now,'_ Supergirl said. _'One moment in the sun, twenty years in prison.'_

Kara came across the second hostage crisis today. The Girl of Steel surveyed the situation and found her way in. She kept flying inside.

Two armored goons patrolled the area.

_'Have to take them out before they raise the alarm. No problem….The Bat Family does this sort of thing all of the time.'_

Supergirl found a blind spot in the way. She reached forward and grabbed one of the goons. She pressed down on the man's neck and yanked him into the shadows. The goon almost raised the alarm. Kara pressed one point on his neck and caused him.

The first goon falling almost caused the second goon to be alerted to her position. Kara darted behind the second goon and placed him in a chokehold. The goon dropped down onto the ground, the wind knocked out of him completely.

Kara made her way over and broke through the shack where the hostages had been holed up. Kara punched the lights out of the gunman and caused him to land on the ground. The Girl of Steel averted her eyesight towards the hostages and waved one hand towards them.

"Go," Kara said.

The hostages didn't waste any time and they did in fact go. All of them scrambled in the opposite direction as fast as their legs could carry them. They made no wasted movement when they tried to make their way to the room.

Kara turned her attention to the bomb. Someone lined it with lead.

_'I really hate it when the criminals get too smart for their own good.'_

The Girl of Steel grabbed onto the edge of the case and started to yank with all of her might. The case started to crack in her hand.

A blinding flash of red light engulfed her instantly and caused Kara to take a step back. The familiar feeling of Kryptonite radiation washed over her. She took a step back to see it wasn't Green Kryptonite, but Red Kryptonite.

Kara sensed this entire thing was a set up before an extremely funny feeling washed over her body.

* * *

Lex Luthor pulled up in his limo and got out. Supergirl took the bait and now he could cash in.

"Mercy, in a moment, we will have an associate more powerful than anything on Earth," Lex said. "And to think, of how Superman would react when his baby sister….."

"Cousin, sir," Mercy said.

"Whatever," Lex said. "Just think about what he'll think when I send Supergirl after him. He'll never be able to stop my plans again."

Mercy respected her boss except for times like this. Times like this, Lex came off as a Saturday morning cartoon villain.

She also experienced some doubt this plan would benefit her in any way shape or form. She had some job security working with Lex Luthor and would he really need her if he had Supergirl?

Lex prepared for Supergirl to stagger out, but suddenly something blasted right by Mercy and Lex.

"What in the devil?" Lex asked.

Mercy found herself distracted by the man flying above her on the jetpack. She thought about shooting him down, but why would she hurt someone so handsome?

Nightwing dropped down to the ground right in front of Supergirl. Supergirl was on her hands and knees on the ground.

"Oh Rao, I don't feel so good."

Kara's eyes opened and she saw Nightwing standing there. He looked so delicious standing there. Her body burned with passion towards him. She rose to her feet, but collapsed in his arms.

"Kryptonite….Red Kryptonite," Kara said. She tried to keep ahold of herself.

"Oracle, what does Red Kryptonite do?" Nightwing asked.

"The effects vary," Barbara said.

"Step away from her."

Nightwing turned around and saw Lex Luthor stand there with his bodyguard. He smiled and his bodyguard stepped back for a second, looking flustered. Her hand shook when she pointed the gun at Nightwing and Supergirl.

"Should have known you'd be here, Lex," Nightwing said.

"Spare me your dialogue, you sound like a Saturday Morning Cartoon," Lex said. "Supergirl, it's time for you to serve your master."

"Yes, it is," Kara said.

The Girl of Steel turned her attention and fired a blast of heat vision at Lex which caused him to hit the ground to avoid being burned. She fired another blast of heat vision which encircled Lex and trapped him in a burning ring of fire.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked. "You were supposed to obey me."

"You said it was time to serve my master, and you're a threat to him," Kara said. She gave a smile. "And now, I'm going to do something Kal-El should have done to you a long time ago."

"They promised me!" Lex yelled.

"Who promised you?" Dick asked.

"Forget it, I won't talk to you," Lex said.

"Fine, have fun burning," Dick said. "I wish I had marshmallows."

Lex tried not let them see him sweat, but it was becoming harder to keep his cool in the middle of the immense temperatures he suffered.

"What would Batman and Superman think of this?" Lex asked. "They would never allow you to kill me if they were here."

"But they're not here, and you are," Supergirl said. She smiled and prepared to use her super breath to blow the flames in.

"Last warning, Lex," Dick said. "Talk or burn."

"Fine….the man who gave me the modified Red Kryptonite….he works for an organization called HIVE, his name is Damien Darhk," Lex said. The bald man looked like he was going to pass out from the sweat. "Now let me go at once."

"Maybe we should kill him anyway," Kara said.

"You'll hate yourself when the RedK wears off," Dick said.

"Remember, Lex, stop, drop, and roll."

"No, wait, you need to put out this flame…you can't just….if they get any closer….I'll…..!"

The two heroes waved at Lex and flew off. Nightwing needed to check out Supergirl. She seemed a bit touchy on her way back to her "Fortress of Solitude"

Mercy tried not to smile at how this came out. It looked like Lex wasn't going to get his super powered assistant, which meant her job security was secure.

_'Better douse the flames though….Lex wouldn't look good well done.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	7. World's Finest

**Chapter Seven: World's Finest.**

* * *

Talia understood better than many other people how chaos resulted in some extremely strange bedfellows. She never thought she would have saved Huntress and Black Canary from an obvious and sudden demise. The look on the face of Lady Shiva showed Talia she thought the same thing.

_'Strange times we live in, indeed.'_

Talia respected both of the women as fellow warriors. They had some common ground where they were fighting against the same force. Even though the Huntress, now with her arm wrapped up, looked at both Talia and Shiva with a narrowed look. Huntress didn't waste too much time wasting too much time looking at them nervously.

Helena saw Dinah's body. The two butted heads a few times, but it caused both of them to gain some respect for each other.

 _'I never wanted to see her like this,'_ Helena said. She closed her eyes and looked at her. _'Whoever did this…..whoever did this, they will pay.'_

Helena rose to her feet and made her way towards the doorway. Two of Talia's guards closed ranks on the doorway and caused Huntress from exiting.

"Stay away before I move you," Huntress said. She positioned herself in a fighting stance.

A lot had been lost in the translation because of the simple fact one of her arms had been broken in the battle. A fact Talia wasn't going to even consider. She walked towards Helena and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not advised you go," Talia said.

"I will hunt down who did this and I'll make them pay," Helena said.

Lady Shiva rose up to her feet and stared down the Huntress. Huntress swallowed the lump in her throat. Very few women stared down Lady Shiva like this and lived to tell the tale. The two women almost went face to face with each other. Time passed and seconds grinded down on the clock.

"This isn't as black and white as you think it is," Lady Shiva said. "The person who attacked you….she's as much of a victim as you are."

"She's right," Oracle said. "If what I've found it is right, we've got a huge problem."

Talia frowned and leaned towards Huntress. The two of them locked eyes for a moment. Talia snatched the headset away from Huntress.

"If you have information, Oracle, now is the time for you to share it."

"You go first," Oracle said. "If you want to be transparent."

"The HIVE is a dangerous group, but it's leader is a technological genius who is on par with you," Talia said.

"Don't know if you're insulting me or complimenting me."

Talia brushed off Oracle's words. The tension still existed between the League and the Birds of Prey ,along with other heroes. Those who didn't go through the trials the League did struggled to understand what they were doing. They went on a holy crusade to cleanse the world of true evil.

A crusade which got lost along the way.

"You can take what I'm telling you however you desire," Talia said. "He's a master of technology and he's also dabbled in mysticism….the darkest of the elements. The League assumed he's dead."

"Just like everyone assumed your father was dead for several times over," Oracle said.

"Yes, anyone who makes an assumption of death, especially without a body is foolish," Talia said. "If we can agree on nothing else, at the very least we can agree on this point."

"I would have to be right there with you," Oracle said. "But, what is his name?"

"No doubt, you have it," Talia said.

"I might have it," Oracle said. "I want to hear straight from your mouth though, and I'll know if you're lying."

"What if your source is lying?" Talia asked.

"My sources are normally spot on," Oracle said. "But what about yours."

Talia figured Oracle took her around on some Merry-Go-Round. A long pause followed before she decided to inform her of the man behind the HIVE.

"One of the chief leaders of HIVE is a man known as Damien Darhk," Talia said. "Does my story check out or do you need more proof than this?"

"The same name Luthor gave," Oracle said. "And what little information I can find on him fits, although I can't really find a lot of information on him. It's almost like he's a ghost."

"He's essentially a ghost," Talia said. "He should have been dead many times over. He popped up several times over the centuries, in different forms. Most of the times he stirred up things from the shadows, but other times he stepped into the light and lead to real chaos."

Black Canary coughed for a moment. Talia turned towards her.

"Your throat will heal, but you need to rest," Talia said.

"I need to speak with Huntress," Oracle said. "We have a problem."

Shiva and Talia locked eyes. Both knew she was about ready to come to the same revelation they did a while about. Talia didn't skip a beat; she returned the headset to Huntress.

"I don't like this," Oracle said. "Remember when Cassandra was deep under cover on a mission for me, about two months ago."

"You weren't concerned, were you?" Huntress asked.

"I wasn't, because I know Cassandra can take care of herself better than we can," Oracle said. "Until tonight, when I know for a fact she was the one who attacked you."

Huntress became completely and mind numbingly silent. She couldn't even process what happened. Cassandra Cain possessed a strong mind.

_'There's no way they could have brainwashed her.'_

"It may not have been brainwashing," Lady Shiva said. Huntress turned towards the woman and frowned. "It's on your face; my daughter isn't the only one who can read people."

Shiva would be the first to admit she wasn't skilled with this art as Cassandra was.

"If not brainwashing…then….."

"Illusion," Shiva said. "Darhk manage to trick Cassandra into thinking she was fighting enemies, when in reality she was fighting her allies."

"It still doesn't make sense," Helena said. "Cassandra's mind is well trained….."

"And mysticism can make a fool out of the most well-trained minds," Shiva said. "The illusion can and will be broken."

"And….."

The women turned around to look at Talia who had broken her silence.

"He's using her as a weapon against his most obvious threats. The two times she attacked, we got too close to comfort."

Talia bent her head.

"See what those two locations have in common," Talia said.

"Since you asked so nicely," Oracle said.

Despite the snark in her voice, Barbara Gordon wanted to find out why Cassandra had been deployed.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to break her out of…whatever," Huntress said.

If someone as strong as Cassandra could be used as a puppet, he could ensnare any of them. Hell, Darhk could be using all of them as puppets to various degree and none of them would even know it.

* * *

Kara passed out after the adrenaline wore off from her little encounter with Lex Luthor. The Girl of Steel experienced positively naughty emotions. Causing Lex to squirm and piss himself made her really excited. It gave her power over the man who stepped on the citizens of Metropolis and regarded them as little more than cockroaches.

_'Feels good to put the bastard back on even ground.'_

Kara looked around her apartment and noticed it had been a bit more tidy than she left it. Everything slowly came back to her.

_'Well, either the RedK caused me to become a neat freak, or someone took pity on my more apartment and decided to clean up.'_

Kara heard the sound of running water from her bathroom. She decided to peak into the bathroom to see who was using her shower.

Her X-Ray vision gave her a full view of Dick Grayson cleaning up in the shower. Kara's blue eyes traced over his toned body.

_'Yum.'_

Kara made her way to the bathroom and waited for him to get out of the shower. The Girl of Steel thought it would be a trifle bit rude to go into the bathroom when he was completely naked and dripping wet.

Completely naked and wrapped with a towel, perfectly acceptable in Kara's eyes. The Girl of Steel stepped into the bathroom and came across him.

"Kara, I didn't expect for you to get up this soon," Dick said.

Kara stretched and the material on her shirt pulled around her breasts. Her nipples poked through the white top and her toned midsection showed in front of Dick. The skirt rolled up, almost as if the material reduced thanks to the Red Kryptonite radiation. Her fabulous legs stretched for miles.

"I had a nice nap….and I have plenty of energy and I'm ready to go," Kara said. She leaned towards him. "Shame I couldn't be up before you, I could have used a shower."

Kara placed her hands on Dick's bare chest. Her fingers traced patterns on his muscular body.

"You know we could have shared a shower," Kara said. "Conserve water, save the planet."

"Live green, and live…well wet," Dick said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be better in a little bit," Kara said. She traced the inside of her lips and moistened her lips. "I haven't showed you the rest of my apartment, have I?"

"No," Dick said. "You only showed me the bathroom and….."

"I didn't show you my bedroom," Kara said. "I have a pretty nice bed….structurally sound and it can take a lot of punishment."

Kara lead him from the bathroom into the bedroom. Her body heated up and the need for some kind of release came into her.

"The Red Kryptonite…"

"Don't worry about the RedK, it will pass, it always does," Kara said. She pulled him into the next room and smiled. "Hope you like it….I didn't have much time to decorate."

"It's fine," Dick said. "Kara, I need to tell you something….."

"Barbara already told me about your….changes," Kara said. She leaned towards him with a smile. "And I'll be happy to help you…but you're going to help me first."

Kara smiled and placed her hand on the edge of the towel. She worked the towel down his body.

"How about it, Dick? Would you like to help me? Would you like to help me all night long?"

Kara almost broke him. Her golden blonde hair flipped over her face. Her blue eyes sparkled like a particularly naughty angel, and the things Dick wanted.

"You know, the best way to get rid of a RedK infiection is to sweat it out."

Dick looked at Kara and leaned towards her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her soft lips tasted like honey and Dick couldn't get enough of them.

Kara moaned and worked her tongue into his mouth. He returned fire and their two tongues dangled with each other, at least until the moment where Dick backed Kara up against the wall.

The kiss broke and Kara blinked. She looked rather flushed and excited. Her nipples poked out from the other end of her shirt. She needed to be touched, pleasured, everything else.

"You don't need this."

Kara removed Dick's towel with a snap. It revealed his crotch with his large balls and his penis which grew in her hand. The blonde cooed and she started to stroke his manhood in her hand.

"You're so big!" Kara yelled. "But I knew you were…but it's different to see, than to feel."

Dick experienced her gentle, but firm grip around her. Kara's hand with her perfectly soft skin stroked up and down on his manhood. He arched his hips forward in an attempt to bring himself into her hand. Kara worked over his manhood and started to stroke it.

Kara made her way on the bed and her skirt rolled up to show the fact she didn't wear any panties. She started to rub her dripping slit with her fingers.

"Would you like to fuck me, Nightwing?"

Kara spoke in a little girl's voice, sweet and sensual at the same time. He hardened another couple of inches.

Dick really wanted to enter one of the most powerful women. As much as Dick wanted to enter her, hold her, and take her all night long; the vigilante held his most base and primal desires at least. He wanted to play with her.

Kara closed her eyes. His skilled hands rubbed her thighs. He knew what he was doing and Kara's body tingled. He kissed up between her thighs.

Nightwing planted a series of kisses onto the thighs of the Girl of Steel. He kept traveling closer towards her. The sweet smell of her sweet center beckoned towards him. He wanted to taste those juicy, forbidden lips. Now eighteen, barely legal, Kara tasted extremely sweet.

Kara moaned when his upper lips met her neither lips.

"Yes, Richard, help me out!" Kara breathed. She rested her legs on his shoulders.

Intensity spread through Kara's body when his tongue passed over her. He swirled around her inner lips and caused tingles to continue to go over her body.

Dick released the tender flesh through his teeth. He tasted her honey from her. Dick feasted on Kara's womanhood like he was a dying man.

Kara pushed herself up towards his mouth. The Girl of Steel cursed in a multitude of different alien languages.

_'Pretty sure he doesn't understand a word I say.'_

Kara sat up when Dick pulled out from between her legs. She looked over him with adoration when honey started to roll down his cheeks.

Dick removed her shirt and freed her perky breasts. Round, firm, and juicy, Dick squeezed them. Her nipples stuck out extremely hard.

"Dick….oh god….right there!"

Kara experienced another rush through her body. She didn't care if people could hear her scream halfway across Metropolis. All she gave a damn about was him sucking her big round breasts and making her feel better than she ever felt before.

"Baby, more, baby," Kara said. "You're so hot….oh….I want you….I want you bad….please….please me!"

Dick continued to massage her thighs while rubbing her nipples. He prepared Kara for the main event attraction. His fingers quested between her hungry thighs and made her raise her hips, feeling all hot and bothered.

"In me, I need you inside me."

Dick leaned down and pressed his mouth onto her glorious globes. He buried his face between the heavenly orbs and suckled on them really hard. Kara arched her back in an attempt to allow some pleasure.

Seconds later, Kara's pleasure doubled. He slipped inside her. Kara tried to relax her muscles enough so she didn't hurt him. She pressed her fingers against his back and wrapped her long legs around his muscular torso.

"Don't worry, I'm good."

Dick pushed into her. He could feel the warmness crowd around his manhood. He drove himself to another level of pleasure when he pushed into her depths.

"I'm really good!" Kara yelled. She focused on the warmth and the pleasure coursing through her very body.

His fingers knew all of the right spots to touch and to drive her wild. Kara lifted her hips well. She broke her innocence with a sex toy. She destroyed it in the process, but at least she managed to break through. She lifted her hips up towards him and flexed her muscles around him.

Dick grunted when he pushed into Kara's depths. She looked up towards him.

"I didn't hurt you…did I…."

"More durable than I look, even more the changes," Dick said. He leaned down and nibbled on her neck while pushing into her. "Trust me….relax, have fun."

Kara took his advice without any arguments. She relaxed and had fun. She could feel him burying his way inside her. She thought she would lose her mind.

Dick allowed her wet vice of a pussy to stroke his bare penis. It felt so good to have her warm and powerful lips pump around him. All of her energy pumped to her hot core and Dick held onto her. He reared back for a second and thrust deep into her depths.

"More, please, more!" Kara yelled.

He pushed inside her even more. The feeling of pleasure spread through her body. Kara tried to savor every single moment she had.

"Don't worry, just let it go."

Kara took advantage of his request and just let it go. Her hips pushed up and brought him into the depths. Her body tensed up with the sensations of her first orgasm with someone inside her.

Everything felt so amazing Kara thought she would lose her mind. And if she lost her mind, she would lose it rather well and with more pleasure than she could describe.

"YES!"

Her walls wrapped tightly around him and started to milk Dick when he entered Kara's body. He didn't lose it yet, and he kept working around Kara.

Kara grinned and she used her strength to roll him over on the bed. She pulled him over and clutched his tool in her hand.

"What a mess," Kara said. "I've always been a messy girl….why don't I clean this up?"

Kara licked the juices off of him. Her lips lingered on his tool when she sucked it. It passed into her mouth a couple of times and she tasted herself on him.

"Oh, Kara….."

"And now I'm going to ride you dry ,stud," Kara said. "Good thing we have plenty of time."

"A really good thing," Dick said. He watched Kara hover over the top of him. He stood up a couple of inches and awaited Kara's attempts to come down on him. "Well, are you ready?"

"Ready to ride, yes," Kara said.

Kara teased his manhood with her dripping slit. She smiled when the older man beneath her groaned at her touch. She felt a bit empowered, even if her control might be only up until the moment he slipped inside her and took her hard. Kara positioned herself on the top of him.

Dick experienced her coming down on him. A wonderful heat spread around his manhood when Kara pushed down onto him.

"Oh, god, Kara!"

"Dick, you have such a big….dick!" Kara yelled.

It sounded a little less lamer in her head. Kara gained some momentum when she bounced up and down. She was happy Dick could rise to the occasion for this one.

Kara moved up and down on his pole. She bounced even higher around him and brought the point of her hips down. She resembled a beautiful phoenix, her hair flying in every single direction possible. She pulled almost all the way up off of him and came down onto him.

She closed her eyes, feeling his manhood inside her body.

"It feels so good…Dick, pound me harder….pound my super slutty pussy!"

Dick pushed into her. The adrenaline from the Red Kryptonite started to wear off a little bit, but her obvious lust remained. It didn't put thoughts in head.

"Almost there," Kara said. She leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. His hands touched her breasts greedily. "There all for you, honey….no one else can…..OH FOR ZOD'S SAKE!"

Kara experienced a huge rush through body. The gushing of her pussy tightened around his tool and had been brought her to new heights. She crashed all the way down to Earth.

The handsome gentleman beneath her pushed inside her body. Kara experienced a rushing feeling. He matched her movements and kept up with her. The fact someone could keep up with her.

"You're mine…always."

Dick marked her with his mouth. Kara didn't really care. If anything, she experienced a burst of energy and the determination to ride him dry hit her even harder. His hands touched and cupped her.

Kara's entire body shuddered with even more pleasure. So close to being brought to the edge, everything could and would hit her at once. She almost came down onto him.

"My turn."

The two lovers went at it for an extremely long time. Dick pushed into her tight body and she returned fire. Kara screamed so hard they could hear her screams on the moon.

Her walls tightened around him one more time and Dick lost it completely inside her. He spilled his seed into her walls.

Kara looked completely mad with lust. She wanted it all. Her hands pressed on his chest and she bounced higher onto him. He returned and buried himself and his seed into her.

"Take it all, my Queen," Dick said.

Kara appreciated being something more than Superman's baby cousin. Because technically speaking, he was her baby cousin, but stasis kind of screwed that up.

She took his seed into her again and again. Dick pumped a gushing load inside her body. She pressed down onto him and panted heavily.

Kara and Dick both dropped from their highs. Kara collapsed at Dick's side and nuzzled his neck, before running her hands through his hair. A bright smile spread over the face of the Girl of Steel as she ran fingers all over him.

"How was it?" Dick asked.

"It was wonderful, baby."

* * *

Barbara Gordon settled down in the clock tower to figure out how things had gone this pear shape in a hurry. She mentally tried to recount all of the ways.

Two of her best operatives had been taken down in battle, by a third, who had been brainwashed or mind-whammied, or something. Barbara thought she could count on this particular operative not to get in such a situation. Which really did show what kind of dangerous threats they were going up against.

Nightwing was in Metropolis dealing with a Kryptonian who had been nailed with the always unpredictable Red Kryptonite. Batman was gone and Barbara needed to make a deal with the League of Assassins she preferred not to. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Times were so desperate Barbara almost found herself trusting the dastardly duo of Lady Shiva and Talia Al Ghul. The Daughter of the Demon and one of the most dangerous assassins in the world, but to be fair, they shared a common enemy.

 _'The good news is Luthor and Talia wouldn't celebrate on the same lie,'_ Barbara thought. She started to access the computer. _'So the HIVE thing and who is running things is legit. Nothing but a few scant references to your name. You've gone to a lot of trouble trying to erase yourself from existence. I want to know why and I want to know how.'_

Barbara decided it was time to check in with Nightwing in Gotham City. She waited to access the communicator.

"Hi, Oracle!" Kara's voice said on the other end of the communicator.

"Hey, Supergirl," Barbara said. She frowned and could have sworn she heard a light moan coming from Kara. "Do you think I can talk to him for a minute….."

"Sorry, his mouth is kind of occupied for the moment," Kara said. "But, he's almost done…do you think you could hold tight?"

Barbara could only guess what was going on there.

 _'Stupid vampire lust curse thing,'_ Barbara thought. _'Kara does deserve to get laid…but still….when someone else is getting laid, I'm not.'_

There had to be some piece of technology invented which allowed Nightwing to be able to have sex with multiple women at once. Perhaps Barbara delved into the area of extremely wishful thinking.

_'Technology which causes a man to sleep with multiple woman. Sounds like something out of really bad fan fiction…but not a bad idea practically speaking.'_

"So, are you feeling better?" Barbara asked.

Maybe it wasn't the best time to have a conversation, but Barbara was concerned about Kara and how she was doing.

"Well, you know the best way to get rid of any Kryptonite infection…is to sweat it out…." Kara said. "Too bad you weren't here…..you could have joined us."

Barbara agreed with Kara one hundred percent of the way.

"Dick's done…I'll let him talk to you."

Barbara could have sworn she picked up the sound of someone's lips slurping something in the background. Not to mention the sound of a bed creaking. She switched to wireless, while she worked her hand underneath her skirt.

"So, did you find anything on your end?" Dick asked.

"Cassandra she's been….she's been ensnared by HIVE…and I'm beginning to think they have a few people underneath their control," Barbara said. "I'm cycling through the missing person's report right now but….there's just one problem."

The sound of bed springs creaking in the background caused Barbara to casually start rubbing herself through her panties.

_'I swear, it's almost like it's controlling me through the damn head set now…but that's impossible….I think…who knows with magic.'_

Barbara shook her head and cleared all of her thoughts.

"I'll be back here as soon as I can," Dick said.

"Good, I'll hold you to that," Barbara said. "I understand why you're there and what you're doing, but….I could use some help."

"Don't worry," Dick said. "I've called in a couple of favors…and they would be happy to help you."

Barbara wondered what Dick meant by a couple of favors. The communication line went dead before Barbara could ask for clarification.

_'He would be like this. He would pull a Batman and not tell me exactly what was going on.'_

The phone off to the side of Barbara's desk rang. She picked it up. After verifying the number; Barbara answered it.

"Hello," Barbara said. She paused and waited for the answer on the other side. "You're here?"

Could this be the backup Dick asked about?"

"Yes, no problem….he told you…of course he did," Barbara said. "I'll make sure to deactivate the security enough to let you through."

Barbara settled herself down and pressed a few buttons. Things were bound to get interesting. She was sure these two would help her with Dick's dilemma.

The elevator doors opened. A tall dark haired woman stepped inside. She dressed in a black tank top and black jeans. A very familiar set of bracelets shined on her wrists. The Amazon clipped back her hair back. Donna Troy, better known as Wondergirl, stepped in.

"Barbara, it's been a long time," Donna said. "It's good to see you."

She gasped when she saw Barbara up on her feet. The Amazon's mouth hung open for a moment.

"It's good to see you as well, Donna," Barbara said. She made her way over to the Amazon Princess. "It's a long story…but I'm glad you're here. I could use help from people who have dealt with HIVE in the past."

"Nightwing seemed to say HIVE was far more dangerous than we thought. And here we thought they were a super powered team with their own academy."

Barbara turned around. A stunning alien beauty with orange skin and gorgeous red hair stepped inside. She dressed in a tight white tank top which stretched around an ample pair of breasts. The woman's tank top came up with each movement and showed her toned midsection. Tight jean shorts showed off an amazing set of legs. The woman towered well over six feet tall and towered over Barbara.

"Kory," Barbara said.

Princess Koriand'r, Starfire, looked at Barbara. A bright and warm smile spread over her face.

"Hello, Barbara."

Both women enjoyed a tense relationship at first. They managed to smooth the fences a little bit. Barbara found it extremely hard to hate the perky redhead forever.

"So, what do you have to tell us?"

Barbara smiled and invited by Donna and Kory to sit down.

"I think we have some notes to compare," Donna said. "Because, we've been chasing people over the past couple of weeks, and they might be connected to the larger HIVE."

Barbara wanted to know more and Donna leaned in to explain.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Good Friends and Better Enemies

**Chapter Eight: Good Friends and Better Enemies.**

* * *

Supergirl dropped down to the ground with an ear to ear grin on her face. Nightwing joined her a few seconds later with an equal amount of amusement shining from his face. The Girl of Steel turned around to ensure Nightwing followed her close behind.

Kara changed out of the bright red and blue outfit into something a bit more stealth like. The black top fit her breasts rather well. The top allowed her a direct balance from showing off what she had and not being all too sleazy. Kara particularly favored how the silver "S" shined.

_'Shows people how fucked they are, without giving them too much of a warning.'_

The Girl of Steel suppressed a giggle. She reminded herself stealth was the name of the game. The black skirt flipped to the side and landed down onto her thighs. The thigh high heel boots made Kara's legs look like they stretched on for miles. She neglected to wear a cape. Capes were fun for making a heroic statement, and capes went with the rest of the outfit.

_'All fun and games until the cape gets caught on something.'_

Nightwing raised his hand and signaled for Supergirl. He gave the all clear to prompt her to follow him. They made their way into the side entrance.

_'So far, so good.'_

Kara shook her head to banish these thoughts from her mind. The last thing she wanted was to evoke the wrath of the most dangerous God of them all, Murphy. She decided to turn her attention to Nightwing who activated the lock. They entered inside.

"We're in, and so far, so good," Nightwing said.

"Remember, this is a hunch," Oracle said.

Nightwing looked around to get a full inventory of his surroundings. Stacks of crates filled the area around him. The vigilante took a step forward to get a closer look. He motioned for Supergirl to join them.

The two of them lifted one of the crates off of the ground. Dust flew off of the air, but not as much Nightwing assumed would fly off them crates.

"They want us to think they crates are here for a long time," Nightwing said. "Check for any trouble."

Kara put her X-Ray vision to good use by scanning the insides of the crates. She traced the outline of the crates with her eyes. Kara searched for any hint of anything dangerous inside the crates. A moment passed and she turned to Nightwing.

"Nothing," Kara said, shaking her head in response. "Absolutely nothing in these crates but a few explosive charges….not sure how they work."

Nightwing intended to find out what they objects were. He cracked open the crate and pulled out one of the explosives. He walked over and put them on a work bench. Nightwing plopped himself down on the work bench to get a closer look at the explosive device.

"Are you sure you should be trying to tinker with that?"

Kara's question pierced Nightwing's mind and brought her out of reality.

"Intergang uses some pretty high tech weapons, but they have their hook up from Apokolips," Kara said, sitting down next to him and lifting the item in her hand. Kara turned it over and looked it over.

"So, this isn't Intergang?" Nightwing asked.

"Unless they're using a completely different manufactor, no, I doubt Darkseid or any of his goons has anything to do with this," Supergirl said to her lover, scanning the item for a second. "This is only about forty percent technology as well."

"What's the other sixty percent?" Nightwing asked.

_'Please don't be the answer I think it is?'_

"Magic, I think," Kara said, wincing just as much as Nightwing did. The Girl of Steel's sky blue eyes fixed onto Nightwing's face. "Let me guess, you didn't want to hear this one."

"I figured the HIVE had some magical knowledge," Nightwing said. Kara reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "I just hoped…"

Nightwing paused for a long second and took some time to collect his thoughts. The young man frowned before he continued to speak.

"I just hoped it would be a bit easier to deal with then I thought," Nightwing said.

_'Rachel's dealing with her own problems. She would be the best person to ask with a mess like this.'_

"Magic really isn't my thing," Kara said. "I know, a big surprise. The science of Krypton mixing with the mysticism of magic; talk about a match not made in heaven."

"No kidding," Nightwing said.

"The only good thing is this could blown up in HIVE's faces just as much as anyone else," Supergirl said, squeezing his hand tighter. She leaned in closer towards him.

The large amount of dread overwhelmed any small amount of solitude. Kara's upbeat attitude made him feel a bit more optimistic, but there were still questions in his mind.

_'It could blow up in their faces, but how many other people will this blow up in the face of?'_

Nightwing hated to answer this question, or even ask it out loud. Both elements resulted in some rather nasty questions he preferred not to have the follow up on.

Supergirl bounced up to her feet. Her acute hearing picked up some footsteps coming in the background. She turned around to look at Nightwing.

Nightwing motioned for her to follow him into shadows. Their moment of silence was over. Nightwing closed the crate and put back the device with speed and agility which even made Supergirl blush.

Seconds passed before a group of goons made their way into the warehouse. One of them wore a large brace on his arm. Kara peered through the brace and noticed a bionic implant underneath it. All three of these men were part machine.

"Luthor blew it," one of the goons said.

"I wouldn't say he blew it," another goon said, grunting when he lifted up the crate. The crate almost dropped on his feet.

"Use your implants, if you're having trouble lifting something a toddler can," another goon said.

"Don't want to….do you ever have a feeling he can control you through them?"

The thug rolled his eyes at the naivety of the man off to his right. The man almost scoffed in complete and utter bemusement.

"He put them in you," the thug said. "Obviously he can find a way to control you through them. Even if you never use them…and why wouldn't you use them…"

One of the thugs lifted his arm and shot a ball of energize towards an unfortunate rat. The rat incinerated upon impact with an agonizing scream.

"Why wouldn't you use them?"

The two thugs exchanged terrified glances at the prowess this particular gentlemen said. He embraced his new additions so well it petrified them.

"You used your arm….." one of them said, trailing off and struggling to find the right word.

"I used my arm to put down something weaker than me," the thug said, with a smile on his face. "You know something; I used to be the guy who was kicked around. They kicked sand in my face. I was a runner for Carmine Falcone. Remember him?"

The thugs received a blank stare which showed the generation gap between the three men. The thug responded with a loud groan and dropped his head, shaking it in frustration.

"A little bit before your time, I guess," the thug said. "Never mind, just make sure you get everything out of here…we're on a time table. And the wrong people are asking the wrong questions."

The thugs wondered if anyone could ever be asking the right questions with the trouble they were in. They didn't bother to say anything.

The lead thug stopped for a brief second and looked around. The sense something was wrong hit him full on. The other two thugs turned towards him, with looks of confusion on their face. The oldest of the three men looked at them.

"You know….I just remembered something….AND I HAVE YOU NOW!"

He launched the energy blaster from his arm from the shadows. The curtain had been struck completely and full on. The sound of energy blasts ripping through the curtains filled the ears of the thugs. One of the younger thugs stood up in the air and almost jumped halfway up.

"Are you completely out of your mind?"

The question was left unanswered because of the simple fact a figure descended from the ceiling and nailed the younger thug right to the fact. The figure turned his head and noticed Nightwing coming around to the other side of him.

"No, not out of my mind," the thug said, aiming his arm. He fired another energy blast at Nightwing. The vigilante dodged all of the attacks. "I knew someone was causing some shit with me. Now I have the proof and I'm going to take him out!"

"You're going to have to wake up a bit earlier to get the better of me," Nightwing said.

The second thug jumped in the air. His fingers retracted into miniature whips sending sparks of electricity flying at his enemy. A blur shot past his line of sight dodging the attempts to slice her with the energy whips.

Kara grabbed the goon around the head and brought him down to the ground with a thunderous attack. She turned around and avoided the blast of energy.

"Someone is going to have to take his little toy away from him!" Supergirl yelled, trying to use her heat vision to blast him back. She missed when he dodged out of the way and returned fire.

Nightwing calculated where he would have to go next, but he found it extremely hard to make a decision. The energy blasts came close to frying him.

"I've got an idea!" Nightwing called, taking a close look at the position where the enhanced thug found himself in. "Just follow my lead."

Supergirl nodded and wondered if she would have a choice. The super powered goon almost obliterated her with a blast of plasma from his arm. She wondered what other tricks he had up his sleeve.

_'Then again, the trick is his sleeve.'_

Nightwing veered to the left to misdirect his fire. Supergirl saw what he was doing and copied his motions. She hit the ceiling to dodge the attacks. The energy blast fired up at the ceiling and almost took him out. Supergirl dropped down from the ceiling onto the top of his head.

The goon turned around and started to fire a barrage of energy blasts towards his enemies. Supergirl and Nightwing dodged out of the way. He kept firing with more rage in his eyes.

"Good, we're making him mad."

Nightwing tossed an ice pellet from his belt down onto the ground. The pellet busted on impact and caused the ice to surround him. The thug grunted when he tried to pull himself loose from his position.

Supergirl came at super speed. She twirled in mid air to dodge the blasts coming at her. One of the blasts damaged her costume.

The Girl of Steel twisted around and removed the arm from the man. The man screamed in agony when the implant had been ripped from him. Blood spurted from his arm.

"A bit extreme, don't you think?" Nightwing asked.

"Maybe," Supergirl said, swinging the arm and nailing her enemy straight in the face with a clank. Kara dropped down and waved the arm with a smile. "Okay, you can call that a bit extreme if you really wanted to."

Nightwing smiled at her blunt assessment. He would have to call it a little bit extreme, but to be honest, it was perfectly fine.

Were they out of the woods yet? Something told Nightwing they were far from behind out of the woods.

"Step away from the crates."

Three super powered thugs gave them fits, but a dozen of them. Nightwing cracked his knuckles and braced himself for an extremely long night.

"So are you ready?" Nightwing asked.

"You better believe I am," Supergirl said.

The thugs didn't have a chance to attack. A figure dropped down from behind and slammed her full weight onto the back of the head of one of the goons. The crashing effect echoed when the goon had been brought down onto the ground.

Donna Troy withdrew her sword and stabbed it through the fleshy part of one of the super powered thugs. It wouldn't kill them, mostly because she wasn't sure they were alive. Something about these armored thugs felt a little bit off.

"Retreat, they have back up….."

"Sorry, we can't along you to leave just yet. Not before you answer all of our questions."

Starfire dropped down and blasted her adversary with a full bolt to the chest. The sparks coming from his chest showed how far he was from being a human. The woman reared back her arm and slammed into the chest of her adversary.

Two more armed their weapons and started to fire. Supergirl came from behind her enemy and slammed him down onto the ground. The Girl of Steel brought her enemy down.

"We better move," Supergirl said.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Because, I'm pretty sure someone just activated a failsafe in these guys."

Two of the goons exploded into a shower of blood, guts, and metal. Others who managed to find their way out of there suffered a less gruesome fate. Nightwing wondered if they could get out.

"Okay, thanks for the help," Nightwing said.

"It's the least we can do," Starfire said, reaching forward and grabbing him by the arm to see the bruising on it. "Oh…you've been bruised….hopefully Supergirl didn't play rough."

"No more rough than you do, Princess," Supergirl said.

Nightwing raised his eyebrow. The hormonal male inside him looked to be very intrigued about how Supergirl knew how passionate Starfire could be.

"We stopped them from getting these crates…whatever is in them," Wondergirl said.

"They're explosive devices," Nightwing said. "They're a combination of about forty percent technology and sixty percent….magic."

"I was afraid you were going to say magic," Donna said. "Either the HIVE knows what they're doing, and knows how to properly mix magic and technology, or they don't know what they're doing….which I'm pretty sure it's even worse."

Starfire looked towards the bruise on Nightwing's arm, which healed. A shame because she wanted to kiss it and make it feel better.

"Babs briefed you two, didn't she?" Nightwing asked.

"She might have gave us a general idea about how you've changed," Donna said, casually shoving Kori out of the way. "But we want to hear it straight from you, you know."

Kori folded her arms underneath her chest and pouted. Kara reached over to pat Kori on the back of the head which caused her through the head.

"Plus, I want to see what you can do," Donna said.

"Show, not tell?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you can show me a lot," Donna said, trying to wrap her arms around Nightwing and pushing him against the wall.

"Donna, you shouldn't act like such a slut," Kori said.

Donna turned around and raised her eyebrow when she looked at the Tamarian princess.

"And I thought you like it when I acted like a slut," Donna said, with a smile and a wink directed towards Kori. "And you have a lot of room to talk, you might as well not wear anything."

"What would your sister say?" Kori asked.

"Well if Diana wasn't busy…doing what she does, I'm certain she would be appalled," Donna said, with a smile as she traced her fingers. "Appalled her baby sister got some before her, that is."

Donna reached around and grabbed Dick around his ass with a wicked grin on her face. She squeezed his rear with her smile.

"Are we really going to do this?" Kara asked. "Are we really going to have an orgy in the middle of the villain's base of operations?"

Donna answered her question by fully and completely attacking Dick's lips with a long kiss.

"Well ,if we're going to get killed, might as well go out with a bang," Kara said, residual effects of the Red Kryptonite slowly kicking in. She gripped Kori from behind and pinched her which caused the Tamarian Princess to yelped. "Don't worry, Kori, I'll be gentle."

"What if I don't want you to be gentle?"

Kara's hands gripped Kori's firm ass, and the two aliens met face to face with a gorgeous kiss. Their tongues grinded together with pleasure, with the two of them trying to outdo the other. Kara pulled Kori's breasts out of her top and fondled them.

Kori moaned into Kara's mouth and continued the kiss. The strong and beautiful Kryptonian groping her chest caused Kori to lose her mind.

Donna smiled when she felt Dick harden in her mouth. She allowed herself to be fueled by the amazing sounds behind her. Kori and Kara were about to get hot and heavy, and she wanted to see a lot more of it when she was riding Dick.

"Damn, this is so hot," Dick said.

A beautiful Amazon Princess worshipping him with her throat, while two alien babes had a steamy makeout session a few feet away from him. Dick almost expected to wake up from an erotic dream at this point.

Donna used her mouth in ways which blew Dick's mind and most certainly blew him. Her talented tongue worked over his long manhood.

Kori started to curse several alien languages when Kara worked her fingers into her. The Girl of Steel pumped deep inside her and started to collect her honey on her fingers.

"Don't worry, baby, I heard most of it," Kara said, leaning in to give a kiss. She licked Kori's fleshy bronzed globes with her tongue. "So hot, you're so hot, I'm going to eat you for lunch."

Kori gasped when Kara replaced her fingers with her mouth. The Girl of Steel drove deep inside her and started to lick her. The only thing Kori did to respond was clutch the back of Kara's hair and ensure her beautiful face stayed buried between her thighs.

Donna released Dick from her mouth and stroked his manhood a few more times.

"Close, so close," Dick said.

"Not yet, honey," Donna said, pulling her shirt off. "I want you to save some of this."

More gloriously skin revealed itself. Her tight stomach muscles caused him to harden. Her round breasts bounced out looking firm and large. Her shirt being pulled over her head showcased the disarray of her.

Donna made sure Dick's eyes locked onto her. The Amazon Princess worked down her pants and exposed more of herself, showing she didn't wear any panties underneath her outfit. A dark haired strip of hair covered her pussy and showed the arousal.

Dick looked at her beautiful muscular body. No matter how many times he gazed upon it, she was stunning. While Wonder Woman was a marvel, Wondergirl didn't slack in the looks department either. His eyes traced over her beautiful muscular body with its lack of tanned lines and not an ounce of fat. Donna put her hands on her hips and started to play with herself.

"Do you like something you like, Nightwing?" Donna asked, cupping herself with her right hand and playing with her tit with her left hand.

"I like a whole lot."

Dick dove between her legs and started to lap the juices up. The Amazon Princess pushed her hips into his waiting and eager mouth.

"Oooh, baby, you feel so good!"

Donna appreciated the effort of all of her Amazon sisters on the island, Diana especially, but sometimes she needed something different. This young god of a man driving between her thighs. The Amazon Princess wrapped around his neck and pumped into his mouth.

Kara and Kori worked themselves into a sixty-nine position. The two of them looked to be in some kind of informal competition to see who would get the other to break first.

"Great Hera!"

Donna's orgasm filled her body with her hips thrashing up and down. She came hard into Dick's mouth. His lips wrapped around her swollen neither lips and sucked him down.

"I'd fuck her too if she was here," Dick said, stroking her thighs which caused Donna to breath in and out heavily. "But, my sexy little Amazon princess will do nicely."

Donna parted her thighs to allow Dick to penetrate her. He slid his full length inside her. Like a budding goddess, Donna spread her thighs to allow Dick inside her. She took all of him without complaint. Her entire body heated up for the climax which was to come.

Dick allowed her to work around him snugly and be brought up to pleasure. The intense sucking and teasing left Dick at a bit of a disadvantage, but self control was one of the games.

"So….tight," Dick groaned.

"Just how you left it, honey," Donna said. "Perks of being an Amazon."

His mouth lavished her chest and caused Donna to squirm for a moment. He pumped between her hot thighs and allowed her to gush out. Donna clutched onto Dick's firm ass to push him between her. She wanted to see if she could make him cum first.

Donna's body lost out to her mind. Her womanhood stretched around him when he buried himself into the hilt of the beautiful goddess beneath him.

Kara and Kori continued their competition to see who could make the other finish first, not to mention who knew the most dirty words in the most alien languages.

 _'Going to have to concede this one to Starfire…I blame her sister,'_ Kara thought. _'Too bad Blackfire isn't here, she's such a hot piece of ass…bitch needs to be broken.'_

Dark Supergirl came out to have some fun, and she wasn't going to go back into the box anytime soon. She stroked Kori's folds determined to his this battle. She blew on Kori's clit which caused her hips to jerk up.

"Looks like I win."

Kori allowed herself to let everything go. The beautiful alien goddess brought the point of her hips down onto Kara's mouth and allowed her to suck down the juices.

Donna rolled her hips up in response to his throbbing thrusts. Each thrust introduced more pleasure into her body. Donna arched her back with the Amazon's face experiencing bliss. The backlash of emotions coming through her body made Donna lose all sense of herself, working up around him. She squeezed his manhood with her inner walls and took a long breath.

"Yes!" Donna yelled.

"My turn."

Donna braced herself for what would happen. His muscular body bounced up and down inside her. Her dripping center squeezed and twisted around him.

"I'm going to milk you dry, stud," Donna said, clutching onto his shoulder to convince him to ram into her harder. He didn't break his stride, not at all.

"We'll see."

Donna hit the peak first. The sensations of her tight muscles enveloping around him caused him to shoot the contents of his balls into her body. He pushed inside her and injected his hot fluids into her eager body. Donna worked up towards his thrusts inside her body.

Her pussy muscles squeezed and milked her lover. The Amazon Princess hung on for the ride and made sure she finished him off completely. Two or three more thrusts brought Dick deep inside her depths with a series of huge thrusts.

"Yes!"

Donna came down from the bliss. Sex was one of the most natural things in the world, which made it strange when people considered it to be a taboo and sinful act.

_'There are just somethings I'll never understand about Man's World.'_

Donna looked up to see the fluid bubbling out of her center. It stained the table when it came towards her. She reached up to place her fingers onto her center and shoved them into her mouth. The Amazon Princess tasted herself.

Kara allowed Kori to position herself between Donna's legs. As much as Kara wanted another piece of dick, she figured Kori deserved her term.

_'Don't ever say I don't share my toys.'_

Donna experienced the very familiar sensations of Kori's face between her thighs. The Tamarian sucked the gift out from underneath her.

Kara smiled and spread Kori's legs. She ran her fingers up and down the center with a wicked smile on her face. The wicked smile grew when she put her eyes onto Dick.

"Go for it."

Dick aimed his manhood and shoved it inside Kori with one huge thrust. He grabbed her hips and rocked deep inside her.

"Hera!" Donna yelled.

"You're going to worship me instead."

Kara straddled Donna's face and forced her to inhale the dripping juices coming from between the Girl of Steel's thighs.

"Eat me!"

Could Donna deny Kara's request? Never, she couldn't narrow her friend the oral pleasures which cemented the bonds of sisterhood. She lovingly licked and suckled on the nether lips of the Girl of Steel and worked her tongue into Kara's depths.

"Kori, oh god, you're so hot," Dick said.

Kori thought he might be a bit literal, given the heat was pumping from her core. The Tamarian Princess gasped when Dick fondled her large tits and squeezed them. His hands greedily rolled over them and reminded Kori how much she enjoyed having them played with them.

The Tamarian allowed herself to be submerged into Donna's lovely folds. She knew what the Amazon liked and decided to give her enough of what she wanted. Donna grabbed Kori around the head and pushed her hips up to her.

Donna thought she would lose her mind. The taste of Kara along with Kori tasting her caused Donna to pump her hips up further. The gushing womanhood came to a lovely breaking point inside her.

Dick closed his eyes and thrust deep inside Kori's body. Her tightness milked him when he went inside her. The sticky alien juices crowded around his cock and caused the young man's balls to tingle in response. The young man pushed inside her body with his balls slapping against her center.

Kori shivered when his hands started to cup and squeeze her breasts. A jolt of pleasure came through her body. Pleasure came through her body with Dick leaning towards her. His mouth worked over the back of her neck. The moment he touched the back of her neck with his tongue and teeth which caused a jolt of pleasure spreading through her body.

"Yes, Kori, just let it go."

Kori's pussy wrapped around him and pumped him hard into her center. She needed to feel his speed into her body.

Each of his hands touched Kori's body running his fingers all over her breasts. Dick played with her nipples which caused Kori to lose her mind. Her losing her mind only caused Dick to work her over and fuck her even harder with a rapid fire series of thrusts inside her tight body.

Donna bucked her hips into Kori's mouth. Kori gripped onto her hips and left marks into the side of her legs.

"Donna!" Kara yelled. "Eat me….FASTER!"

Donna licked and munched Kara so much her jaw started to ache a little bit. Kara didn't break her stride any. Donna doubled her efforts in an attempt to pleasure the instatiable Kryptonian.

Kara came all over her face. The Girl of Steel kept riding her face and forcing Donna to keep sucking down her juices. The Girl of Steel gripped her breasts and squeezed them hard to gain some momentum.

Kori let go of Donna's lips in time to turn around just enough to capture Dick's in a kiss. Kori's burning hot kiss pressed against Dick's mouth. The pure lust radiating through the Princess's body caused the dark-haired vigilante to rock inside her body even hard.

"OOOO, Nightwing!" Starfire said. "Love me…harder….."

"Who wouldn't love you?"

"Grab my hair, harder!" Starfire yelled.

She loved being treated rough, especially when it contrasted to the previous gentle efforts of her lover. Nightwing took her request and grabbed on her long hair. He plowed her tight body from behind to stretch her completely out.

Starfire clenched around him and worked himself into her body with his hard thrusts. He positioned himself where his cum loaded balls slammed against his alien lover's thighs.

"Cum with me, lover, cum with me!" Starfire yelled.

Nightwing ran his fingers all over her body and kept caressing her. The moans of this alien Nympho beneath him fueled Dick into taking himself further into her depths with a hard thrust inside her. His balls swelled to the edge and needed release.

First he wanted to bring her to the edge before he allowed himself from the pleasure. Dick almost pulled all the way out of her before he slammed against her. The wet hot feelings around his thick manhood caused him to groan the further he went inside her body. He pushed deeper into the depths of her body and touched her nipples.

"More….more….OOOH!"

Dick couldn't really hold himself back any longer. He launched the contents of his balls into Kori's hot tight center and spilled his load inside her. Her body clenched around him. He pushed deep into the brim of her body and smiled when he kept spilling into her body.

The group collapsed in a pile for a moment. The moment Kara recovered, she reached over and rested her hand on his balls.

"I hope you have some for me, stud."

The Girl of Steel's super throat brought him to life. The young man rose back to life and filled Kara's mouth. She bobbed up and down on him a few times.

"Ladies, it's just the gift which keeps on giving," Kara said, sliding herself down onto his manhood. His eager hands grabbed her body. He squeezed her breasts. "Right…there….."

Donna and Kori crawled into each other's arms and kept each other occupied as Kara rode the stallion all of the girls shared.

* * *

A little bit later, the girls and Dick dressed on. Donna pressed herself against Dick's right arm and Kara pressed herself on Dick's right arm. Kori took a position behind his back and pressed herself against him.

"If we have many more girls, we could have some really nasty fights on our hand," Kara said, a smile crossing over her face.

"I'm sure Richard could keep his bitches in line," Kori said. "You know because he's the Alpha."

"Well, if all else fails, we can have a tournament to see who gets first dibs," Donna said. Kori and Kara turned towards the Amazon Princess. "It's how things are done on Themyscira when there is a dispute."

Dick sensed something coming around them. He turned towards his girls and could only offered one warning.

"Watch out!"

Three arrows flew through the air and almost took out the heroes. A figure dropped to the ground from the sky and started to fire a series of arrows.

Kara fired her heat vision to block the arrows before it hit her Alpha Male. She leaned towards the figure, who disappeared into the shadows.

"At least they had the common courtesy to wait until we finished," Kori said.

"Yes, thankfully," Kara said.

"Who was that?" Donna asked.

"It looked like the Green Arrow to me," Kara said, turning to Dick for a moment. "Why would the Green Arrow want to kill you?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple of reasons," Dick said.

"I don't think it was the Green Arrow," Donna said.

"Green, shot arrows, what more do you need?" Kara asked.

"Well for one, our attacker was female."

Everything clicked in Dick's head and another problem reared its ugly head. He had a shrewd idea might be underneath the hood and if his theory was correct, there was another person who had been caught up in the HIVE.

"Oracle, we have a problem."

"You mean other than you and the girls getting sidetracked?" Barbara asked.

"I hope we didn't upset her," Kori said.

"She's just jealous she isn't here, ignore her," Kara said.

"Never mind, what's the nature of your problem?" Barbara asked.

"HIVE must have gotten another one, one of my…old teammates attacked me," Dick said. "And I'm pretty sure she hasn't taken a willing turn to the dark side as far as I know."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Strange Bedfellows

**Chapter Nine: Dangerous Bedfellows.**

* * *

Nightwing looked around the corner. The not so mysterious archer attacker left as quickly as she appeared. The woman clad in green left him with a lot of questions. Dick knew she dropped off of the radar for a couple of years to do her own thing.

Anti-Hero was a term Dick hated when it was thrown around. It just seemed like a wishy-washy term to describe someone. Regardless, if there was one person who would be fitting of the term Anti-Hero, Artemis Crock, or Tigress, fit the top of the list. Her mother was a criminal, her father was a criminal, and her older sister was one of the chief members of the League of Assassins.

 _'About as hot as she is dangerous,'_ Nightwing thought, pausing before looking up to hear someone above him. _'And speaking of hot and dangerous.'_

The infamous assassin Lady Shiva dropped down right next to Nightwing when he turned around. The woman approached him, and Nightwing braced himself for a fight.

"Lady Shiva," Nightwing said.

"Your reflexes are nearly as spot on as your mentors. Your reaction time could use a bit of work, but fortunately, I'm not training you. If I was, you'd be punished for your sloppiness."

"Believe me, I'm honored," Nightwing said, stepping closer towards her. Far closer than many people in his position would dare. "Receiving feedback from the most dangerous woman in the world. But, there's a good reason why you're here."

"Yes," Lady Shiva said. "You may have found out by this point the HIVE is brainwashing young women to do their bidding. But not just any young women, they are the most deadly fighters in the world."

"How are they even trapping these women?" Nightwing asked.

"It's a question we're trying to determine the answer to," Lady Shiva said, making her way closer towards her. "Mysticism is an art which few can master and even less can understand. Damien Darhk sold his soul to a higher force to gain completely mastery, and also to cheat death."

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

"Two years ago, I personally and successfully executed an assassination mission against Darhk," Lady Shiva said. "His HIVE had been a problem for my employers….and he needed to be taken out of the way."

"Well, guess what they say is true," Nightwing said. "Death is cheap."

"Yes," Lady Shiva said, leaning closer towards him. "He shouldn't be alive, because his body has been destroyed before his followers could retrieve it."

Nightwing's heart started to hammer a drum beat across his chest. He couldn't even begin to figure out how unsettling this was. A man was killed, overkilled, and came back from the dead. There had to be a logical explanation for this. A logical explanation lacking involvement some kind of magical resurrection, or restoring someone through some demonic deal

"Okay, you're creeping me out," Nightwing said.

"You should be unsettled," Lady Shiva said.

The cool voice Lady Shiva spoke to him added to the atmosphere.

"I just hope your mind is where it should be, and not elsewhere when you're going up against the HIVE," Lady Shiva said.

"My mind is clearer than ever before thanks to sex," Nightwing said, smiling when he looked over the deadly assassin. Her curves and toned body looked quite delicious. "Maybe you'd like a demonstration. You know, to see what I'm capable of."

"I'll pass."

Lady Shiva shook her head. As sorely tempted as she was to take him up on his offer, the deadliest woman in the world refused. It had been an extremely long time for her, but still, she wouldn't just jump his bones.

The woman redoubled her discipline and mental will which made her one of the strongest fighters in the world. Shiva refused to be reduced to a simpering schoolgirl who got wet in the panties. No matter how alluring the young man looked before her.

The figures of Supergirl, Wondergirl, and Starfire showed up to join Nightwing. The other girls looked at the woman.

"It's fine, she's here to help," Nightwing said.

"If you insist," Starfire said, looking over the woman.

"Lady Shiva?" Wondergirl asked.

"Yes," Lady Shiva said, looking at the woman. They were specimens of womanhood who reflected well on the prowess of the young man before her more than anything else. "I'm glad to see you educated yourself."

"Please tell me you girls had luck with tracking down Artemis?" Nightwing asked.

"Sadly, no," Supergirl said, placing her hand on Nightwing's shoulder to squeeze it in reassurance. "She's rather good and able to slip past our detection."

"Of course she's good," Lady Shiva said. The girls turned towards her and all of them raised an eyebrow. "I helped train her."

"But, you didn't train her well enough," Wondergirl said.

Nightwing smiled, but it was an uneasy smile at Donna's words. The fiery Amazon temper and her ability to speak her mind was endearing to him. To others, not so much, and Donna got herself in trouble a few times with what she said.

"There's no shame in losing out to mystical enemies," Lady Shiva said, with a long look towards the Amazon Princess. "Rest assure this matter is personal to me…my daughter has been tricked….and she's one of the strongest warriors in the entire world."

The other girls allowed themselves a deep breath and exchanged nervous glares with each other. If Cassandra had been ensnared, anyone could be ensnared.

"We will find Artemis," Nightwing said. "She'll be the easier of the two to find….."

"You will find Artemis," Lady Shiva said. "I will find Cassandra, and I will find her minders as well."

The deadly expression on her face made it extremely hard to argue. The girls and Nightwing made their separate ways through Lady Shiva.

"So, do you trust her?" Wondergirl asked.

"With her daughter in danger, I do," Nightwing said.

"Are you sure it isn't because you want to get her into bed?" Wondergirl asked, half teasing and half serious.

"Who wouldn't?" Nightwing asked.

The girls were perfectly glad sharing Nightwing with each other, but there were some concerns about letting others in outside of their little group of Superheroines.

"I know what you're thinking," Nightwing said, looking at the girls sternly. "The League is a valuable resource, and….you know I'll always have time for you girls…you won't take a backseat to them."

"Good, we're glad," Supergirl said.

"We're going to have to hold you to that," Starfire said, with a smile on her face. "But for the record, I knew you wouldn't…but a little reassurance goes a long way anywhere."

Starfire would even consent to share Nightwing with her sister, providing Blackfire agreed to play nice. And it would only be after Blackfire had been punished and humbled.

The simple problem of her sister being out in space and on the run made things a bit tougher on Starfire.

"Let's find Artemis, and bring her home," Wondergirl said, and the other girls nodded. "Maybe she'll just need a huge….shock to get her back to life."

* * *

After she recovered a little bit from her ordeal, the League moved Dinah to the Clocktower. She rolled over onto the bed and massaged her throat. She walked into the next room, wearing a long shirt which came down to just a little bit past her thighs.

Dinah pushed the door open to allow her entrance. The sounds of Barbara typing away on the computer greeted her. A rather tired and groggy Dinah walked over.

"Hey," Dinah said, her throat still feeling a little bit brawl.

"Hey, here take a seat," Barbara said.

"So, something really fast and dangerous hit me in the throat," Dinah said. "It sucked…big time."

"You were very lucky not to get killed," Barbara said, bending her head down on the computer and she started to type away. "This situation is just getting weirder and weirder. A dead man running his organization…..there's some piece to the puzzle which we're not getting."

Dinah sighed, feeling Barbara's frustration from a mile away. She was used to getting the answers for everyone, when she didn't have the answers, there was trouble.

"It was Cassandra who hit you."

"Cassandra?" Dinah asked.

"Cassandra Cain," Barbara said. "I think there's a part of her who knew it was you, otherwise, you'd be dead."

"Great, I'm very happy," Dinah said, rubbing her throat nonchalantly. She still felt funny.

"And if you weren't in such good shape, you'd be worse than dead," Barbara said. "Cassandra has been brainwashed…so has Artemis Crock….Tigress, you know."

"Yes, I know," Dinah said. "So this HIVE, they're trying to brain wash young woman to serve them…why?"

"At first, I thought there were more seedy intentions involved," Barbara said, checking out another lead. It came down dead. "But, they're both deadly assassins….it's like Darhk is creating an army to take down the League."

"Darhk…Damien Darhk…he's dead," Dinah said.

"Yes, and Lady Shiva killed him," Barbara said, biting down on her lips.

 _'Dick told me Shiva ensured he was dead, but he's back, and….well this is unsettling,'_ Barbara thought. _'Think about it Babs, there is one piece you're missing. What is it? Just figure it out.'_

"So, what do you think's up?"

Barbara shook her head and leaned down onto the desk. She hated to potential reasons.

"It might be an imposter, or it might be the real deal," Barbara said, but she pulled out the information Talia gave her. "And I think….there might be information in here which could explain it."

"Do you think you overlooked something?"

Barbara shrugged in response. She had no idea whether or not she overlooked something. She would find out information and soon.

* * *

Rose Wilson enjoyed the hunt more than the actual result. The result always lead her to disappointment when her target had gave up too soon. The serum in her blood stream required her to kill every now and then to keep herself from going into insanity.

Some people might consider her to be a monster for killing anyone period. It wasn't like the people she killed were salt of the Earth. Rapists and pedophiles were her most common target, and she did anyone a service by taking them out.

"Come out, and I'll make it quick," the Ravager said, brandishing a blade in her hand. "You know, I won't hurt you….at least not too much.

She shifted her tongue around the edge of her mouth and could properly taste her prey. Not literally, but figuratively, thankfully because he would taste extremely terrible. The woman reached through the shadows and yanked him out of the shadows.

The man didn't resemble your particular greasy bastard most people associated with an act like this. He looked like a typical businessman who people cross on the street and not think twice about them doing anything seed. It made his crimes even worse because he lured his people in.

"Please, it's been a misunderstand….."

"You might have bought your way out of justice, but I will…"

A figure dropped down and curb stomped him on the back of the head before Rose could finish her words. The Ravager looked up at her adversary, a frown crossing her face.

"Long time, no see," Ravager said.

Ravager came face to face with Nightwing. She smiled when looking over him, the perfect specimen he was. His sleek dark hair, dark and handsome features, and the fact she knew he could handle multiple women at once.

Those factors alone made Nightwing a perfect sex partner in Rose's mind. Add in the fact her father hated him and wanted him dead, well Rose hoped to find a way into bed with him sooner rather than later.

"You're not going to give me any kind of moral lecture, are you?" Rose asked, leaning towards him. "Because, I'll have you know, this bastard was touching little girls….and he got off because he greased the right palms."

"Not today," Nightwing said.

"Good, I'm glad," Rose said, making her way closer towards him. "So, are you here for a booty call? Or is there a reason why you're here other than wanting a piece of this?"

Rose slapped her hip in response. Nightwing stepped closer towards her.

"Okay, there's a reason you're here," Rose said.

"Remember the HIVE?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh you mean those twerpy kids who gave you and your little team all kinds of trouble," Rose said.

"Well, those twerpy kids are only the surface with HIVE," Nightwing said. "But, I'm pretty sure you know about the greater HIVE, don't you."

Rose blinked for a moment and swallowed for a second. Nightwing pretty much hit the nail on the head. He backed her up against the wall. Rose closed her eyes, feeling up close and personal with the handsome man before her. She wanted him so bad.

"You're putting out some rather strong pheromones," Rose said, closing her eyes tightly. His hand touched her shoulder. "You've changed…yes, I can see what happened….they never intended to infect you….Talia was the target."

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh, I get these flashes every now and then," Ravager said, leaning closer towards him. "I can see things, flickers….a lot of the time they don't make any sense. It might have been the side effect of the serum though."

"What do you know about the HIVE, Rose?"

"They hired me to do a few jobs," Rose said, shrugging in response. "They send me after people….and these people are rather dangerous. So, it's not like I'm going to lose any sleep over them."

"And what if they send you after someone who isn't as dangerous?"

Ravager winced at the armor piercing questions. His hands ran down and touched her waist. It felt like fire with his strong touch on her body.

"I'd refuse," Rose said, biting down on her lip.

"They wouldn't let you," Dick said. "You'll go the same way as Cassandra and Artemis have gone."

Rose blinked for a second. This information was news to her. Her heart thumped against her chest in a blatant attempt to steady herself.

"What do…what do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Don't play coy, Ms. Wilson," Dick said, moving closer towards her. He could feel her heavy breathing next to him. "Artemis Crock and Cassandra Cain have been both used as puppets for HIVE. They've attacked me and my friends."

"No, it can't…they can't…how?" Rose asked.

"It's a good question," Dick said, brushing the strands of hair away from Rose's face. "And I'd like to find out…do you think you can help me?"

Rose's heart started to race a little bit quicker against her chest.

"You have your contacts within the HIVE, don't you?" Dick asked. "I want you to find out what they're doing and how they're doing it…."

"You do realize I could be in danger of being brainwashed if I went in there," Rose said.

Dick reached around and cupped Rose's tight rear. The platinum blonde gasped with his strong hand locked onto her rear end.

"Don't worry, you won't go in there alone," Dick said, leaning in closer to her. "And I'll make it worth your while, if you agree to help me."

Rose's mind went wild with possibilities of what he could do to her to make it worth her while. His hands started to roam behind her.

 _'He's taking advantage of me,'_ Rose thought, shaking her head. _'I don't care though…if he takes me, it will be worth it.'_

"Do you agree to help me?" Dick asked.

She liked Cassandra, and she and Artemis got along well enough. Rose enjoyed the money and the opportunity working with HIVE allowed her. There were some things which were worthy of money.

"Yes."

Rose leaned in and stole a kiss from him. Her hungry lips met his. The assassin shoved her tongue deep into Dick's mouth, in an attempt to rape his tonsils with her tongue.

"Keep your eye on the ball," Dick said. "Don't worry….it will be worth your while."

He pulled back her mask and slowly kissed the side of her neck. Rose lifted up her hand and encouraged him to keep sucking on her neck. Her nipples hardened on the other side of the uniform. The kisses and caresses caused Rose's panties to become really sticky and in need of relief.

"Making it really hard for me to keep my eye on the ball," Rose said, eyes averting down shamelessly. "There's a couple of balls I want to keep my eyes on."

Rose slumped again the wall and started to breath. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, suckling on her cherry red lips. His tongue trailed over the top of her mouth.

"Do it for me, and I'll give you what you wanted for a long time," Dick said, running his fingers down her and he came close to touching her thighs.

"Tease," Rose protested.

"Don't worry," Dick said, brushing the strands of hair away from her face.

Rose nodded, with Dick slipping a communicator device into her hand.

"I'll be right behind you," Dick said, watching her turn around.

"Because you know being behind her isn't a bad place to be," Oracle said, a long moment pausing. "So, you're really living dangerously, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

"Her father would want to kill….." Oracle said. "Oh, yeah."

"Yes, indeed," Nightwing said, chuckling at the fact Oracle was talking. "Starfire, Supergirl, and Wondergirl are keeping an eye out on her, so she should be fine, and I'll be right behind her."

A moment passed before Nightwing said anything and his frown deepened.

"So is there anything on your end?" Nightwing asked.

"Not yet," Oracle said, frowning. "I'll keep you posted."

* * *

Cassandra Cain walked into the middle of a darkened room. A spotlight came down from the ceiling. The teenage assassin's eyes glazed over when a figure had been thrown out in front of the floor.

"You can't pretend you're something you're not, Cassandra. You've been born an assassin….you have a dark soul, you're not a hero."

"You're wrong."

Cassandra started to return back to her wits over the past few hours. Guilt racked through the body of the assassin at the realization she did something really wrong. Her hand clenched and opened into a fist. The dark clad figure moved towards her.

"Embrace what you are."

A shrill siren started to impact the back of Cassandra's head. She stumbled around in a desperate attempt to fight the siren which bombarded the back of her head.

The figure standing in front of her resembled one of her minders when David Cain trained her. Cassandra's anger at her childhood bubbled to the surface. She suppressed it.

"Use your anger and destroy him!"

Cassandra nailed the enemy in a throat with a huge punch. Her fist rammed through the throat of her enemy with a solid crunch and caused blood to spill out. She pulled her hand from his hand and turned around.

"You'd like to do that to me, after all I've done to you," the man above her said.

Cassandra folded her arms and nodded in response. She moved her way towards the nearest exit and almost made it to the stairs. The shrill siren stopped her once again. Her legs started to buckle and landed on the ground.

Damien Darhk looked down at his puppet. He admired her strength and there were times where she was almost herself. He turned to his men at the foot of the steps who watched.

"I told you this game is not for the weak of heart," Darhk said. "Go and sedate her and return her to her cell."

Once the drugs took effect, her resolve would fade even more. The silver haired assassin leaned back and allowed a ring to flash from his finger. It had been given to him by a rather dangerous source.

The door opened and a figure dressed in green made her way inside. Her hood pulled down to reveal a head of dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. Artemis Crock stared down at Darhk.

"Child, you failed me," Darhk said, raising his hand in front of her. "I gave you one simple mission, to take out Nightwing, but you couldn't dispose of him…is it possible you're not one hundred percent with the HIVE?"

Artemis responded with shaking her head. A deep impulse to put an arrow through Darhk filled her body.

"You should be dead," Artemis said.

"Yes, but….where I was sent in the afterlife, you meet all kinds of interesting people," Darhk said, placing a hand on Artemis's shoulder and caused her to slump down on the chair. "They allow you to live, for a price."

His ring started to heat up and caused him great agony when he slumped over.

"But, unfortunately, that price requires me to live under someone else's will," Darhk said, retracting the hand. "A little taste of what's to come if you ever fail me again."

Darhk recalled the consequences of failure rather well. The silver haired assassin stepped into the next room and leaned down a slight amount to await news.

"So, how is our plan coming?"

"It's coming along well, my Lord," Darhk said. "Or at least it was, until the League had gotten involved."

"I assumed the League of Assassins would not be a threat."

"Well, they are one," Darhk said. "Or rather their new ally, Nightwing….."

Darhk experienced a stabbing feeling channeled through the ring keeping him together. The only thing which kept him alive and corporeal also allowed him stabbing pain.

"I trust you've met," Darhk managed, his throat raw and croaky with the energy being bombarded through him. He slumped a step forward and almost dropped to the ground.

It was a hunch, but Darhk could tell they were well acquainted by the anger coursing through his demonic master's essence directed towards him.

"If he finds out, he may alert my daughter. And it will all be for nothing…and you will be finished. I won't help you again."

"I'd like to think we helped each other," Darhk said.

"Don't flatter yourself, Damien," the demon said, his voice coming out in a growl. "You attempted to use the experiment in a way to free yourself from my pull. I admire your nature, you have the self-preservation of a cockroach."

Darhk almost took it as a compliment.

"Batman still won't break, he won't tell us the location of the artifact you need."

He knew the Justice League managed to swipe the artifact from another magical enemy several years ago. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were the only three individuals who knew of the location of the item in question. With Superman in space, and Wonder Woman dealing with problems beyond Darhk's reach, the only person who could tell him was Batman.

_'The one with the strongest will of the three.'_

"Break him, or you will be broken."

Darhk nodded, no mistaking his threat this time.

* * *

Dinah and Helena assisted Barbara on mission support. Both of them licked their wounds from the battle. Dinah turned, annoyed by Helena's constant gnashing of her teeth.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Helena said, clutching her fist tightly.

"You do realize she didn't mean to do what she did," Dinah said.

"I know," Helena said, shifting her weight. "But it doesn't make things suck any less when you get your ass kicked."

Dinah chuckled in full agreement with Helena. Hard to argue with her about Cassandra's ass kicking prowess, and how dangerous she was.

"The HIVE will suffer when she realizes they've been using her," Dinah said.

"Yes, and couldn't happen to a nicer crew of bastards," Helena said, casually clicking her tongue and leaning back.

Helena wished her arm hadn't been broken. She should be out there with Nightwing and the rest of them tracking down HIVE, kicking ass, and taking names. Dinah looked to be going through similar frustrations.

_'Misery does enjoy company.'_

"At least you don't sound like you smoke twenty packs a day," Dinah said.

"No kidding, you're lucky you can talk at all," Helena said.

Barbara half paid attention to the banter between her two friends, and worked on consolidating all of her notes. Her eyebrow raised up, and she moved to the computer to check something.

_'Could it be, the final puzzle piece?'_

"No, surely not," Barbara said.

"We've come to the same conclusion, haven't we?"

Talia returned, and stepped inside the Clocktower. Black Canary and Huntress both jumped to their feet on impulse to attack her.

"The twelve women weren't accidents, they were botched sacrifices. And they were to raise a rather powerful demon from his prison."

"Not a powerful demon, the powerful demon," Barbara said, clutching her papers so hard they crinkled.

This entire case hit a new wrinkle, and Barbara knew exactly what HIVE was after, and why Batman disappeared off of the face of Earth months ago. The pieces fit together nicely.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Vote for the Chapter of the Week At My Profile: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/424665/  
_

**Chapter Ten: Hit the Mark.**

* * *

Rose Wilson wondered if this was the most insane thing she ever did in her life. The HIVE allowed her a lucrative existence, and making them happy was in the best interests in her health. She worked with them without any questions for a very long time.

Now, the HIVE started to make her ask some questions, some rather disturbing questions, about the nature of what the organization was doing. They took in two girls who she considered friends and brainwashed them to be weapons.

 _'I'm very open-minded, but talk about crossing a line,'_ Rose thought. _'Especially after all what Cassandra has been through.'_

The thing struck a little bit too close to home for Rose. The serum coursing through her blood stream which gave her super powers at the cost of her sanity proved enough. She hated people who victimized others to make themselves feel good.

"Remember, don't take this too personally," Nightwing said.

"I'm not," Ravager said. "Trust me, Nightwing I'm strictly business."

The further she walked inside the fortress, the more she heard the static growing in her ear. She tapped on her ear piece repeatedly to try and resurrect it.

"Not really sure how much you can hear me," Rose said, as she paused and couldn't really hear anything on the other end. "I'm cutting in and out."

"Yes, he would have sound dampeners," Oracle chimed in. "Just stand tight and don't fiddle with the ear piece."

Ravager wondered how Oracle could know she started to fiddle with the ear piece.

 _'Yes, spawn of the Bat, I forgot,'_ Ravager thought. _'Knows when you're sleeping, knows when you're awake, Batman is so a creepier version of Santa Claus.'_

Ravager made her way up a set of a stairs.

 _'Why do I feel like I'm trapped inside some kind of horror movie?'_ Rose asked herself. _'And more importantly, why do I feel like I'm going to be the first victim?'_

Ravager stopped and noticed a pair of men who had been dragging a dark haired Asian teenager behind them. Rose watched the men disappear around the corner, but she saw enough to make her blood boil.

"I found Cassandra," Ravager said.

"Stick with the plan, you'll be able to get her out," Nightwing said.

Ravager hated to disagree with someone, but she thought it would be in her best interests to follow Cassandra down the hallway.

"We still need to find Artemis," Oracle reminded her.

"Right, and they're going to be in separate areas of the base," Rose said, walking her way up the stairs. A pair of HIVE drones appeared at the stairs. They stared at her tensely. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here?" one of the drones asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rose asked. She looked back at her enemies with a dangerous look flashing through her uncovered eye. "I need to see your boss about a job."

"You aren't on the list of people who are going to see Mr. Darhk today," one of them said.

"Look, we can go to him, and you can explain how you ruined a sensitive operation," Ravager said. "I'll walk out the door and you're going to lose one of your best operatives."

"You're not…."

"Or you can let me through, and he won't use you for a mid-morning snack," Ravager said.

"Mid-morning snack?" Nightwing asked, stomaching turning at the implications of what Ravager said.

Ravager knew she had some explaining to do, but it couldn't be done with those drones looking at her like this. The woman stepped back for a few seconds.

"So, are you going to answer to him, or will you let me conduct my business?" Ravager asked. "Because, if you insult me and I leave, I see rather dire things for you in your future."

"Nice bluff," Oracle murmured.

The two drones stared each other down and looked to be trying to determine what they would do next without speaking words. Ravager started to tap on the ground, with the anxiety getting the better.

_'I hope I'm not going to have to go to Plan B. Plan B is pretty messy, and I'd hate to spill so much drone blood on the ground.'_

Rose waited for it to happen with ten of the longest seconds of her life passing. The two men stepped off to one side and allowed a path for her to go up to the stairs to Darhk's inner chambers.

"You've lived another day," Rose said. "Congratulations."

"Be careful, he's in a bad mood today," one of the drones said.

"Ah, I didn't know you cared," Rose said, walking up the steps. She casually moved, but never once turned her back on the HIVE drones. The last thing she wanted to do was upset or agitate them for any reason.

"So, I know I'm going to regret asking this," Oracle said.

"But your curiosity is such you just can't help yourself from asking it anyway."

"Yes," Oracle said. "What did you mean Darhk would use those two for a morning stack?"

"He has this nifty little ability to suck the life force out of people," Rose said. "Sometimes a little when he wants to make a point, sometimes a lot…"

"And you've worked for the bastard?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, the guys he was draining weren't exactly salt of the Earth," Rose said. "Anyway….he drains a lot out of them before…"

Rose heard some humming from behind the door. Curiosity got the better of her. She knew she shouldn't stick her hand into the forbidden cookie jar, but Rose couldn't help herself.

The door opened and several HIVE drones made their way around an altar. Rose saw symbols carved around the altar and a cold aura filled the air. The altar looked incomplete, as if something was missing.

"They're….they're dabbling in forces they really shouldn't," Rose said, her heart starting to beat.

"Rose, don't go in there….you're not here for this reason," Nightwing said.

Ravager turned around and almost bumped into Artemis

"Artemis?" Ravager asked. "Hang on, you need some help."

"I don't need any help," Artemis said, loading up an arrow into her bow. "I'm one with the HIVE now!"

Artemis fired an arrow at Ravager in an attempt to impale her. The mercenary dodged the arrow and started to fire arrows at her again.

"I knew you were coming, the master wants to add you to the fold," Artemis said. "You've been an independent agent too long."

"Shit, he knew," Nightwing said.

"Yes, I figured as much."

Ravager avoided Artemis's attacks and jumped into the air. He grabbed Artemis around the head and flipped her to the ground.

Artemis pulled herself up and grabbed Ravager, pinning her back against the wall. The two women started to struggle with each other, until Artemis hurled Ravager through a glass window.

Ravager landed on the other side of the window with a thump and the wind had been knocked completely out of her.

"Stay down," Artemis said.

Ravager rolled over onto her feet, and frowned.

"I'm going to need you to shut down the security," Oracle said. "So, Nightwing and the others can get inside."

"Yeah, about that….."

Artemis almost knocked out Ravager. She rolled out of the way of the attacks from the archer. Ravager climbed up to her feet on completely shaky legs. She almost coughed hard.

Ravager rushed in and started to blitz her with a series of hard punches. Artemis backed off with a series of punches, but Ravager dropped behind her. She grabbed Artemis around the neck and began to force her down onto her knees. Artemis struggled to pull herself up to her feet.

"Sorry," Ravager said, smashing Artemis face first into the wall. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you."

Artemis might have argued if she had her sense about herself. Ravager noticed a stinger implanted in the side of neck.

"I think I know how the HIVE is controlling them," Ravager said.

"Never mind, disable the security, we'll worry about an escape plan right now," Nightwing said.

Ravager didn't skip a beat. She rushed over to the control panel and plugged in.

"Okay, I've done what I can do on my end," Ravager said, brushing the strands of hair away from her face. "I'm sure you can go from here."

"Just a minute," Oracle said, working her magic on the other end. "I'll have something, just give me a couple of minutes to get inside….."

The footsteps of some HIVE goons approached them. Ravager turned over her shoulder and waited nervously. They must have found out someone was here who shouldn't have been.

Artemis rising to her feet which caused Rose to brace herself for battle. She could hear the static in her ear which meant something went wrong.

"Going to have to fight my way out of here, wonderful," Ravager said, leaning over her shoulder. "Talk about being caught between a rock….."

She launched herself into the air with a graceful somersault and put herself behind the group of HIVE drones who moved to attack her. Ravager grabbed onto the edge of a metal cart and flung it towards her enemies with the strength which was needed.

Ravager turned around and came face to face with Cassandra Cain, who made her way up the stairs.

"Cassandra, you're stronger than this," Ravager said.

Ravager's words fell upon deaf ears. Cassandra rushed Ravager and tried to take her out with one swift shot. Rose dodged the attack. Cassandra bounced back with another attack, and Rose barely returned back with another attack. The two of them engaged each other in a nice round of hand to hand action.

Rose reminded herself why Cassandra Cain was one of the most deadly assassins in the world. She kept up with her.

"Cassandra, snap out….."

Cassandra knocked Rose down a stairwell. The Ravager flipped down several stairs, bumping and groaning when she landed.

_'Great, today officially sucks.'_

Rose's entire life flashed before her when her adversary jumped down from high above. The mercenary groaned when Cassandra jumped down at her, with her blade extended.

Nightwing appeared from the shadows, blocking Cassandra's attack before she could attack Ravager. A second passed with the two of them going face to face with each other.

"Please be gentle on her," Oracle said, wondering what Lady Shiva's reaction would be if her daughter had been harmed in any way.

"Cassandra, if you can hear me, snap out of it," Nightwing said as he held her. She broke free from the grip and pushed him back. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you attack me….."

Cassandra stopped a kick and stepped back. She started to shake her head.

"Exit…go….go!" Cassandra yelled.

Artemis walked down the steps to join them and pointed her bow and arrow at both the attackers.

Ravager saw Artemis fire towards Nightwing. She threw herself in front of the archer's shot and took an arrow right into her knee. She winced when the arrow hit her straight in the knee. Artemis jumped down and tried to attack them.

Cassandra blocked Artemis's punch and rendered her unconscious with one shot. Seconds later, the ear splitting noise could be heard in the back of her head.

"GO!"

The group of HIVE drones coming down the stairs and the fact Artemis and Rose were both injured told Nightwing he needed to go. Cassandra's eyes looked towards them. Her hand shot forward and grabbed his hand in an instant.

"GO!"

"Oracle, is our extraction plan ready?" Nightwing asked.

Nightwing's tone became a bit shaky when he watched Cassandra climb up the top of the stairs to block the drones from coming down the stairs. She broke free from the mind control, and started to hack away at them. The sheer numbers overwhelmed them.

"Yeah, Supergirl….you're….."

Supergirl dove down at the speed of light; lifting up Artemis, Ravager, and Nightwing. She trafficked them outside of the HIVE base.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know…there's something really powerful pulling me back," Supergirl said.

"Hang on," Nightwing said, closing his eyes.

An added burst of energy spread through Supergirl from Nightwing. The burst of power enveloped and engulfed her more than the sun did itself.

Starfire and Wondergirl pulled them through the breech, before the hole could be closed completely up. The entire group collapsed just outside of the HIVE Fortress.

"We better go," Wondergirl said, rubbing the side of her head. "They're going to know."

"Cassandra she….we have go back for her," Rose murmured.

Try as she might to get to her feet, Rose couldn't pull herself up. The arrow piercing her knee caused her an extreme amount of pain.

"We'll find another way," Oracle said. "She might have found her own way out now."

Nightwing hoped she did, but the odds didn't look too promising to him. The group made their way far outside of the base.

* * *

"Rose will recover," Talia said.

The news she gave him made Nightwing feel a little bit better. He returned to the same League base where he had been taken after his unintended infection. Little did he know the domino effect which would be caused with those series of bites.

"Good, I'm glad," Dick said.

"I can see it in your eyes," Talia said. She stepped closer towards him, touching her hand on his shoulder. "You're feeling built from what you've done."

"No, it's not guilt but it's just….."

Talia caught him with a kiss to the lips which caused him to become silent. She was so beautiful and so commanding, but Nightwing pushed back as well as possible. Talia pulled back after the kiss, in time to give Nightwing one last nibble on the lips.

"You used an extremely valuable resource to get one back," Talia said, brushing the strand of dark hair away from his face. "I won't say the plan worked out for the best."

Nightwing smiled at her words. Talia brushed her finger against his cheek and pulled the strand of hair away from his face. She backed off and calmed herself down.

"I won't deny there isn't ample room for improvement," Talia said, with a smile. She looked him straight in the eyes. "After all, there's always room for improvement no matter what."

Dick understood her point and agreed with it.

"Well, isn't this interesting?"

Talia turned around and noticed Barbara Gordon walking towards them. She dressed in a black leather jacket, a black top, blue jeans, with her red hair clipped back and she wore a pair of glasses which rested on the bridge of her nose.

"I'd say it's interesting," Talia said, taking a rather nice step towards Barbara. "I have to say, it's a surprise to see you out of your tower. I thought you would not be up and about this soon."

"Well, I figured I'd stretch my legs," Barbara said. "Besides, you know you've been inside my clubhouse. It's only fair I am inside yours."

"Fair is fair," Talia said, stepping closer towards her. The redhead always was pretty cute, and Talia could see what Nightwing saw in her. Equal parts smart, beautiful, and fierce, along with turning a disability on its head and inspiring herself to great heights.

_'Miss Gordon, you would have been a perfect fit for the League of Assassins. You would have been more than perfect in fact.'_

"I do wonder how you got into my main fortress without running into anyone," Talia said.

Barbara's lips shifted into a smile.

"Come on now, you don't tell me how you break into my secret fortress," Barbara said, closing in the gap between herself and Talia. "Do you really think it would be fair if told you my secrets as well?"

Talia and Barbara shared an intense staredown with each other. Nightwing experienced the intense vibes coming off of both of them, and tried to position himself between the two of them.

"I don't have to break this up, do I?" Nightwing asked.

"No, I'm good, if she's good," Talia said.

"I'll be fine, if she behaves," Barbara retorted, but she shook her head. "Have you seen Lady Shiva…"

"She's conducting her own hunt for her daughter," Talia said. "It would be very wise if neither of you interfered in it."

Talia learned the hard way what happened to those who tried to get into Lady Shiva's way. It was only through the respect she earned through being the Daughter of the Demon which gave her some license.

"What about Artemis?" Dick asked.

"She's currently in the main bed chambers, sedated," Talia said. "She will be waking up."

Talia escorted Barbara and Dick down the hallway. The group turned a corner. Talia stopped short and turned around to explain something to Barbara and Dick.

"She has her moments where she's herself, but she has her moments where she's under the HIVE control as well," Talia said. "I believe the best chance…is to give her a stronger master to listen to."

Barbara raised her eyebrows, getting Talia's message instantly. Her mouth opened up and closed up.

"Is there a problem with this?"

Barbara shook her head. There was any number of moral reasons why they shouldn't go down this road. The amount of practical reasons why they should do this started to outweigh the moral reasons. They might as well have gone for it, with Barbara figuring there was very little left to lose.

_'Damned if you do, damned if you don't, I guess.'_

"No, not really," Barbara said after a moment's thought. Dick placed his hand on her. "But I figure….."

"You want to help," Talia said. "I agree, two heads are better than one."

The implied innuendo didn't fly over Barbara's head. Or maybe it wasn't innuendo, so just had a dirty mind. Chalk it up to spending way too much time on the Internet.

"She's waking up," Talia said. "Now's the time."

Dick walked over to lean over the bed and looked down into Artemis's eyes. She responded by looking back into his eyes, a rather obvious hunger flickering through her eyes.

"Hey, Artemis," Dick said. "You haven't been well lately, have you?"

Artemis wondered what the hell was going on. Was she captured, imprisoned, she didn't really know? Regardless she looked face to face with Dick Grayson. She always nursed a little bit of a crush on him, a small one on him. He looked her over.

"Dick, you need to….I'm not sure when it will set back in," Artemis said, closing her eyes.

"Good, you're not a mindless puppet," Dick said, with a smile. "Which means it's going to be completely underneath your free will when we do this."

Artemis opened her mouth to protest. Her mouth only hung halfway open as Dick bent down and pressed his lips against hers with an intense kiss. The two of them exchanged a swap of the tongue.

The archer couldn't believe her luck. The kiss caused her mind to turn to feelings of not anger, but lust. His fingers started to move down her body.

Dick pulled back the long shirt she wore and exposed her toned tummy. Her abs were mouthwatering. He pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss all the way down her body.

"Don't worry, just relax," Barbara said, stroking Artemis's neck. She moved her hands over the woman's body.

"Barbara, how did you…oh god?"

Dick's tongue found paradise. Artemis thought she died and had gone to heaven. His tongue started to move and teased her for a moment. Her lower lips had tribute paid to, with his tongue pushing against them. He swiped across them.

Artemis focused purely on the sensations manifesting between her thighs. She knew in the back of her mind if she stopped, she could slip back underneath the HIVE's control.

"Damn it, don't you stop fucking eating my pussy!" Artemis yelled. "It's the only thing keeping my insane."

"Baby," Barbara said, kissing Artemis on the side of her neck. The two girls met lip to lip with each other. "I've got else to keep you occupied."

Artemis would take anything. She groped Barbara's breasts for a second, before the two sets of breasts pressed together. The archer breathed when she could feel a pair of hard nipples begin to poke through her shirt. The two sets of breasts started to rub together and allowed a not so subtle amount of friction to manifest.

Dick suckled on the dripping wet nether regions. He could not get enough of the lemony taste rolling between her legs. The taste prompted him to delve even further inside her with a smile. He started to stroke the insides of her thighs and smiled when he looked her over.

"I think I know the proper way to shock her out….."

"Wreck her," Barbara said.

Artemis's dripping slit pushed open in an attempt to take Nightwing's engorged pole deep inside her body. Her hips rose up to meet his thick manhood. He pushed into her womanly depths hard.

"Dick, please," Artemis said. "Take me hard!"

"Don't worry," Dick said, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips and touch her breasts. The breathing coming from her body made her feel extremely good. "I always hit my mark."

Barbara caressed Artemis's body, touching the girl's breasts. Dick rose up almost out of her and pushed into her body. Her tight sheath stretched around his manhood.

"Don't worry, honey, everything will be okay," Barbara said, nibbling on the side of her ear. "You've been broken, but we're going to fix you…well after breaking you a little bit more."

A jolt of passion erupted through Artemis's loins when Dick pushed into her body. The burst of pleasure caused her to become all sticky the more he pushed into her. His hands held onto her body. He rose almost all the way out of her, and shoved even more of himself into her warm depths.

"I love how willing she is," Dick said, feeling the pleasure around her.

"Guess, any moral objections you have were wrong," Talia said, running her fingers between her legs. "Make her eat your pussy, Barbara….to show her loyalty."

Barbara removed her pants and pealed off her panties to reveal her sticky, sweet center. She shimmied her hips over Artemis's face to allow her full access to the paradise between her legs.

"Eat me," Barbara said, bringing herself down on Artemis's questing tongue and mouth.

Artemis buried her face between the redhead's thighs. She couldn't believe how wet she was, but then again, she was all too used to this. Artemis drove her tongue between Barbara's thighs to eat her out like an old pro. The archer's hunger escalated the further she shifted her tongue into these hot depths.

She wouldn't take her eyes off of the main event. The thick organ spreading her thighs apart and going down deep inside her. Dick caressed her body to hit all of the spots which drove her wild. The archer lifted her hips up to give him the encouragement needed.

Nightwing understood the message loud and clear.

"Don't worry, you want more, you'll have it all."

He bottomed out inside of Artemis, filling her up. Nightwing barely could make out the moans of pleasure. They had been blocked thanks to Barbara's thighs. She kept riding on her.

"You sneaky bitch!"

Dick turned himself around to see Talia standing behind Barbara. She worked her finger between Barbara's cheeks and started to work into her from behind.

"This is your fault," Talia said, pumping her finger into Barbara's back passage as she leaned into her. "You should know by now never to take your eye off of the ball when an assassin is around."

Barbara clenched her tight buns around Talia's probing finger.

"Don't worry, I'm just warming her up for you later."

Dick worked his way inside Artemis. Her orgasm squeezed him tightly in an attempt to milk the heavy load out of her. He leaned in.

"You don't belong to the HIVE," Dick said.

"I don't belong to the HIVE," Artemis murmured, feeling him move around inside her.

"You belong to me," Dick said, biting down on her neck.

The jolt of pleasure coming through her body caused the stinger to dislodge from Artemis's neck. Talia reached over with her hand and caught it.

Artemis had full control of her facilities and the power rushed through her loins, working around him. She almost passed out as the erotic sensation hit her completely.

"Nice to see you back with us completely," Dick said. "Are you okay?"

"As long as you finish," Artemis said.

Dick smiled and leaned down, capturing Artemis on the lips with a hungry kiss. She returned his lip action with a feverish action of slipping her tongue down the back of his throat. She wanted to win this battle, but allowed Dick to push into her hard from above.

Barbara watched her lover slam into the archer. Her dirty-blonde hair stuck to her face and bliss filled her eyes. She really wanted to be in Artemis's place and being stretched out until she couldn't take no more.

"GOD!" Artemis yelled, digging her nails into the side of his shoulder.

"He is your God, and don't forget it," Barbara said.

"Yes, but I'm sure there will be plenty of chances to worship him later."

Dick's face nuzzled into her breasts when he worked himself to a completion. He shot his load inside her. Artemis worked her hips up to stroke him to completely. Her overstuffed body took in a thick and excessive amount of seed.

Talia leaned over the moment Dick pulled out and wrapped her lips around him before Barbara could pounce. Barbara folded her arms over and stuck her lips out with a solid pout.

The brainy redhead watched Talia work over Dick's throbbing member with precision. Barbara's anger faded she had been caught, but arousal followed. She worked her finger inside herself and started to moan.

Talia grabbed her hand and removed her fingers from her. She pulled back from Dick and showed him standing to his full strength.

With all of the flexibility she had once more, Barbara spread her legs far and drove herself down onto him. The sensations of him going inside her caused Barbara to lose her mind.

The last time ,she was getting used to the fact she had sensations beneath her waist. This time, she expected and enjoyed them. His hands grabbed her ass and started to play with Barbara's firm cheeks. He pinched and slapped them.

Dick grabbed onto her ass and forced her down onto his manhood. She stretched around him.

"More," Barbara said.

"Of course."

He pounded her harder to work her up to a peak. His hands controlled it, controlled how fast Barbara reached the peak.

Barbara couldn't believe this.

 _'It's almost like he's in my head…oh god,'_ Barbara said, experiencing the tender touches of her lover. _'It's almost like he's in my head and giving me everything I could ever dream about…this is so….amazing.'_

Barbara's peak rose when she slammed herself down onto him. She spilled juices all over his manhood when he hit her center as well.

"You're beautiful," Dick said, kissing on the side of her neck.

"Thank you," Barbara said,

Dick started to work into her with a few more long thrusts. He stretched out the insides of the redhead. He impaled her when he entered her.

Talia smiled, and continued to watch Dick work her over. She started to work her fingers between her legs and got extremely heated. There would come a time where he would pleasure her.

Barbara hit her peak with a screaming sensation. He slowed down for a moment, but Dick held onto her and started to work into her with another series of thrusts.

"Your stamina is still on par," Dick said.

Barbara smiled, she hoped to be even better. Her body almost melted underneath his actions. Each thrust brought her closer to another edge. The explosion rush spilled juices from her center.

"Good, I'm glad you approve," Barbara said, holding onto his shoulder.

Barbara needed to keep up the pace if she wanted to be awake during the best part. She summoned all of the inner strength into her. Adrenaline dragged her along. She matched his inner strokes into her body.

A white explosion rocked Barbara's entire world. A few more thrusts showed he followed soon after. The sweet seed spilled into her overtaxed body. She clutched onto the side of his neck with a smile, allowing him to finish inside her.

Barbara collapsed right next to Artemis with a smile on her face. The moment Nightwing pulled from her, Talia made her way over. She straddled his hip with a smile.

"You know what to do."

Her ample curves pressed against him fueled Nightwing for another round. A normal man would have broken by now, but he was very extraordinary. He slid inside Talia. Her wet walls caressed around him.

Talia rocked her curvy hips around her lover. She rode him like the stallion she desired. It was only everything she deserved.

Her moans intensified when Dick gripped her chest. The Daughter of the Demon allowed her pent up energy to be released in a fluid onto him. The real man beneath her started to work deeper inside her.

"Go ahead, scream."

Talia took the invitation and screamed to the heavens.

* * *

Cassandra Cain detested running from her problems. She slipped away from the HIVE complex thanks to the distraction. The bodies of the drones fell. The only way out was to slaughter them all in cold blood. The blood dripping from her hands showed her the consequences of escape.

The only problem was the tunnel she found out lead to a twisting maze. Every single tunnel contorted and made it hard for her to find a way out.

"You've run out of room, dear Cassandra."

Cassandra backed off for a second.

"You think you've escaped me. Well, you're wrong, you're running around in circles."

The assassin lunged forward with her palm extended. She stopped short and understood the futility of what she was doing.

"Very good, you saw through the deception," he said. "Nothing, but smoke and gas. You're still in my HIVE. I might have lost Artemis, a pity."

Cassandra motioned for him to face her.

"You'll return to me when you have nowhere else to go."

The mind games continued. Cassandra knew when she got her hands on this bastard, he would be a dead man.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Into the HIVE

**Chapter Eleven: Into the HIVE:**

* * *

Nightwing hated to leave someone behind. The fate of Cassandra Cain lingered in the air, and this could not do. He might not have been the World's Greatest Detective, but he wanted to solve this entire mystery.

He made his way to the exit to the League complex. He almost made it to the front door when Artemis walked up behind him. She stopped almost at his back. Nightwing whipped around to catch her before he fell over. Time passed between the two of them when he held her up.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me," Artemis said. "You didn't have to, but you did."

"Just returning the favor….well you remember what happened years ago," Nightwing said.

"Yes, but it's ancient history now," Artemis said as she rubbed the back of her head. It could be a rather nasty habit of hers when things weren't going her way. "I just wish I could tell you more about my time at HIVE."

"It might be for the best," Nightwing said.

"I could have killed you, and I could have killed Rose," Artemis said.

"Rose is durable, she'll be a little bit sore," Nightwing said. He paused and almost laughed. "She'll be even sorer about the fact she missed out on an orgy."

Artemis almost cracked a smile. It had been a long time since she truly smiled. She almost forgot how the actual act of smiling works.

"Rose would be more pissed about missing the orgy, than the actual killing thing," Artemis said. "Well, near killing anyway. You know she's wanted to get in your pants for a while now."

Nightwing laughed at the blunt way Artemis said what she said. He had to keep some humor in his life. A long time ago Dick made a vow never to take things as serious as Batman. There was a time and a place for being serious, but there were lines which shouldn't be crossed. He needed to be extremely careful how much he toed certain lines.

_'The World's Greatest Detective could be pretty obsessive sometimes.'_

He smiled when he looked at her.

"I might have noticed it," Dick said. "The question is, was it as long as you have?"

"No, not nearly as long," Artemis said. "You really came through to me…I don't have an urge to point an arrow through your head."

"Thankfully, I'm glad," Dick said. "You're much better when you're not brain washed and crazy."

Artemis cracked a smile.

"The brain washed part, I'm thankful for. I wouldn't be too sure about the crazy part."

The archer stepped closer towards him and pressed her soft lips upon his. The two of them exchanged a fairly intense kiss with each other. She backed off from him, nibbling on his lips in the process.

"But, then again, aren't we all crazy?" Artemis asked. "We have to be crazy to suit up and fight nutcases who are going to kill us."

"I won't argue with you," Dick said.

"So, are you going to do it?" Artemis asked. "You're going back to the HIVE….even though it nearly got you killed last time."

"He isn't. At least he won't be alone."

Barbara turned up next to him. She dressed in tactical gear which was favored by Talia's elite guard. The skin tight suit fit rather well against her. Barbara pulled the hood down so her face could be visible when she approached the two of them. Her smile widened.

"We'll speak of this costume change to no one," Barbara said.

"Barbara?" Dick asked.

"Last time I checked," Barbara said. "I somehow knew I would be back into the middle of the field soon, although I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Dick asked.

Barbara paused for a long moment to consider exactly how she wanted to answer this.

"You know something, I have to go out there sometime, and get back into the thick of things," Barbara said. "Am I terrified? Yes, Dick, I admit it, I'll scared to death even though I have my legs back, I won't be as good as I once was."

Barbara leaned closer towards him.

"But you know something, my father is one of the most honest cops in this city, and he's pissed off a lot of dangerous people," Barbara said. "By not playing their sick little game of corruption. I was always in danger of being killed even before I decided to put on the Batgirl costume. And I'll be in danger of being killed even if I don't step back into the field."

Dick smiled.

"You're more ready than I thought."

"Damn right, I am," Barbara said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him an intense kiss.

"I'm coming," Artemis said.

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked. "Are you ready?"

Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"If I keep sitting around waiting to be ready, I never will be ready," Artemis said. "Best to do it right now, when the iron is hot than to sit around and wait for something which is to come."

Talia joined the three of them. She pulled on her gear, making sure her blade was ready.

"Darhk intended to infect me and enslave me," Talia said. "I take this as a personal declaration of war."

"Remember, Cassandra is our number one priority," Barbara said.

"Yes, I know, but I'm sure Lady Shiva has found her way inside by now," Talia said. "I'm concerned by what Ms. Wilson found inside the temple. The markings….."

"There's no question what the markings mean, and it's not good," Nightwing said. "They indicate someone who is a follower of Trigon."

Talia didn't say anything, but she did understand the bad news Nightwing gave her. The legend of Trigon and the terror he could bring was known even of the League of Assassins. It showed how desperate Darhk and his HIVE were when they tapped into powers not even Ra's Al Ghul would touch.

"There's one person who would know about what Trigon might be up to," Nightwing said.

"You don't mean….."

"Yes, I do mean," Nightwing said. "She left on her journey and hasn't been back."

"Maybe she doesn't want to come back," Artemis said.

"Or maybe she can't," Nightwing said.

 _'One problem at a time, Nightwing,'_ he thought. _'Worry about liberating Cassandra, and then you can worry about the demon who might be stopping by for another visit.'_

The last time Trigon came to town resulted in some trouble for the Teen Titans. The world came closer to ending than people would realize. Trigon underestimated his enemies and more importantly his daughter.

Nightwing knew it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

Cassandra Cain never ran for too long. She stopped short of going down a tunnel.

_'Maze, no point. Wait for him to come to me.'_

Did she really want to wait for this enemy to come to her? It beat sitting back and running around in circles. The teenage assassin sat herself on the ground with her legs folded and arms folded as well. Her eyes screwed shut for the longest of moments.

_'Wait for me to come to you. Don't lose your cool. Remain calm.'_

Cassandra relaxed and never heard fear. The sounds of footsteps approached her. The water dripped from around her. It allowed Cassandra to get a better sense of her surroundings.

_'Must be underneath the river…somewhere, or nearby.'_

"You've decided to stop running. You understand why you can't escape from your destiny. You can't stop being what you truly are."

Cassandra didn't say a word. She waited for the footsteps to draw closer.

"I almost forgot. You're not much for conversation are you? Trust me when I say I don't mind. Actions will always speak louder than words as far as I'm concerned."

Cassandra could see a figure make his way down the tunnel to approach her. He shifted into smoke, which would be rather hard for her to grab onto him.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way. Rest assure either way you will join us. It's a brand new world, Miss Cain, don't you want to live in it?"

Cassandra stared forward with her eyes widened. Her lips curled into a frown. She turned her head around to shake it.

"So be it," the figure said, approaching Cassandra. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You've chosen the hardway."

Cassandra tried not to allow him to feed off of any fears. All emotions shut down. The fighting spirit within her bubbled to the surface.

The figure dove towards Cassandra. The moment of truth approached her as this twisted mist came close to engulfing her.

Cassandra bounced up and aimed her hand to strike the figure hard on the chest. She tried to use her own will-power to somehow hurt her captive towards this form of mist. The grunting sound made Cassandra's lips curl into a slight smile.

_'I did it…did I?'_

"Your effort is admirable."

Several large hands grabbed Cassandra. Cassandra broke free from their grip. She noticed one of them had a needle in his hand.

Cassandra's body tensed up. She had been drugged and conditioned during her childhood. She refused to do so again.

"But it's misplaced."

Cassandra propelled herself up into the air. The young assassin clung onto the wall and scrambled up it. It was hard for her to gain a footing on the wall.

She shifted herself and brought her foot down across the back of the neck of her enemy. The sound of bones crashing signified her enemy was out of it.

Cassandra dove at her enemy, grabbing him around the head. She flipped him over and sent him crashing against the wall.

_'Two down, where's the third?'_

Cassandra evaded a dart being sent into her shoulder. The large bulky man raised a hand. She could see the hand flicker to life and try to bombard her with an attack. Cassandra evaded the energy blast from the man's hand in a matter of seconds.

The dark haired assassin peered over her shoulder. The piece of rubble on the ground allowed her a weapon to be used. She curled her fist around the weapon and put it through the chest of her enemy. The jagged piece of concrete and metal ripped into him.

"You're not leaving yet, are you?"

Cassandra noticed the doorway opened thanks to the man blasting through it. Hope sprung through her mind. Dare she hope it would be her escape from this base.

_'Can't risk anyone risking their lives for me.'_

Cassandra made her way to the exit. Heavy gas started to fill the tunnels.

"Your effort was commendable, Cassandra. But I'm afraid you were mistaken about the fact you would get out of the tunnel."

She almost slumped down to the ground. Cassandra rolled her neck back and hung onto the wall.

"Succumb, let those demons go away."

The word demon triggered something in Cassandra's mind. She grabbed onto the vent and tugged it, trying to find a way out of there.

Cassandra slumped down onto the ground. She squirmed and tried to keep away. Her mind had been rendered completely and utterly fuzzy.

"No," Cassandra said.

"She has fight in her, impressive. Remove it."

A needle pierced the side of her neck causing Cassandra's body to thrash. The drugs injected in her body caused her to become more docile.

A figure reached from behind in the tunnel and grabbed the man who injected Cassandra. She grabbed onto his throat and squeezed. A blood vessel popped in his neck bringing the man down to his knees. He shifted to the side.

"We have an intruder."

"And I'm in the presence of a walking corpse," Lady Shiva said, showing herself. "But, don't worry, I'll correct the mistake, Darhk."

"The League is beneath my interest," Darhk said. "You have no idea the powers which I answer to."

"I know enough to know you're foolish to think you have the upper hand."

Cassandra's eyes opened. Shiva stepped back and looked towards her daughter. The lack of recognition filled Cassandra's eyes.

"Hug your mother, Cassandra."

Cassandra dove at Shiva with her hands outstretched. The deadliest woman in the world stepped back and engaged her daughter in a hand to hand. Shiva found all of her well placed strikes blocked and turned against her.

A huge kick almost caved in Shiva's skull. Cassandra's foot cracked against the wall and left a mark there.

Shiva saw it in her eyes, she was attacking what she still thought was HIVE drones. Darhk managed to flip the script in her mind.

_'Time to give her some tough love to bring her back.'_

Lady Shiva stepped back and slammed her fist into Cassandra's midsection which doubled her over. The breath had been knocked from Cassandra's body. She dropped to one knee and Shiva backed off.

Cassandra popped up, removing Shiva's dagger from her belt. Shiva blocked the dagger and shoved her daughter back.

She slipped down the tunnel, and Lady Shiva arched her neck back. Her daughter used the shadow cover around her, which could be extremely bad news.

* * *

A pale skinned girl with purple hair dressed in white robes walked in the garden outside of a large library. Her long legs were her most defining attribute even though they were hidden beneath her robes. She kept walking around in circles.

Ever since she had been unchained, Rachel Roth, better known as Raven of the Teen Titans, could fully understand what the world was like. She went away for a very long time because of her Emphatic abilities caused her some amount of distress.

Rachel stayed away at the library because it was much easier to face the darkness within her and the darkness outside in the world. She did check up on her old friends every now and again, although the visits were becoming less the more she found herself submerged in her work.

"Raven, there you are!"

Rachel's eyes widened and the shock caused her to almost drop the book she kept in her hands. Her shaky hands managed to avoid sending the book straight onto her feet. Good for her, at least she thought it was good for her.

_'How did they find me?_

Donna and Kori made their way up of the pathway. Her two friends in the Teen Titans approached her.

"We thought you'd be somewhere around this area," Kori said. "Well, Donna thought you might be but…"

"Stop," Rachel said, holding up her hands with a red gem in her hand. She scanned the two of them for a moment. "You've encountered an Incubus."

"A what?" Kori asked.

"A demon which feeds off of sexual energy," Rachel said, running the gem over Kori's body. The alien princess's nipples stuck out from behind her costume which caused her to step back. "And you're still feeling the effects of it…."

"Oh, I think you're confused," Donna said.

Rachel checked the scanning. Maybe she was confused because these readings she received where nothing like she ever saw before.

"Nightwing was bitten by a vampire…."

"What?" Rachel asked. Alarm filled the body of the half-demon. Had she not been so disturbed by what she heard, she would have questioned how nonchalant Kori and Donna were being. "Where is he? Is he okay? Has he gone out on the sun?"

Kori and Donna responded with a knowing smile with each other. Rachel managed to stop herself from losing her mind.

"It's not a real vampire, not in the traditional sense anyway," Donna said. "This must be what your incubus sensor thing is picking up."

"Nightwing has…." Rachel said.

"He's made us into two of his queens," Kori said. "Maybe you can be one of his queens as well, he needs twelve of them or the darkness will overwhelm him and he will turn into a hideous monster."

Rachel didn't know what to make of it.

"He was bitten by a vampire…only not really," Rachel said.

"It's really hard to explain," Kori admitted. "It's like nothing any of us have ever seen before."

"You'd be surprised with what I've seen," Rachel said.

Rachel didn't travel through countless dimensions, picking up every bit of knowledge on the dark and the arcane without picking up a few things.

"Well maybe if you wish to examine him up close, you can find out exactly what he is," Donna said. "Don't worry, he's still the same Nightwing."

"Yeah, he won't bite," Kori said, leaning towards Rachel with a smile on her face. "Unless you really want him to, and then I'm sure he'll bite you."

Rachel closed her eyes. The sexual energy radiating off of these two women were nearly off putting. Her emotions almost drove her to the brink of insanity. She touched her hands to the back of her head and mentally started counting to ten so she didn't lose her mind.

_'Damn it, why do they have to be….so…ugh.'_

Rachel shook her head to clear her thoughts. She could see the two of them smiling.

"I suppose I should invite the two of you inside," Rachel said.

"Well, you wouldn't want to be rude," Donna said.

Rachel led the two of them inside the inner chambers of their library. She had to admit the two of them were good at tracking her down.

_'I wonder if they had any help.'_

"We actually had another reason to come here to see you," Kori said.

The feeling of overwhelming dread filled Rachel's body. It was the worst of any single emotion she had ever felt in her life.

"What?"

"Remember the HIVE?" Donna asked.

"Yes, I remember then, they were a pain in the ass," Rachel said.

"Well, there's more to the HIVE than the ones we fought, they're really just a super-secret organization who are into the occult," Donna said.

Rachel's hand started to shake. She could feel the sense of dread Donna and Kori shared along with them not telling anything. Her agitation grew to a stormy level.

"Tell me!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh, I forgot how scary she can get when she does the thing with the red eyes," Kori said, slumping in the chair at Rachel's look.

Rachel held onto the side of her head and started breathing in and out. She had not lost control like she did in years.

"Sorry, it's just, I don't like….."

"They're trying to bring Trigon back!" Donna blurted out.

In an instant, Rachel bounced to her feet. The strange vibes she felt over the past few weeks, it was all coming back to her. Even though she blocked the portal and returned him back into his realm, she still felt a connection to Trigon being his daughter.

Rachel started to move towards the nearest exit point. Kori and Donna struggled to keep up with her.

"The end is coming," Rachel said.

She ripped open time and space and allowed them an exit portal. Kori and Donna followed each other through the portal.

 _'You know, following an angry half-demon through a tear she made in space in time might not be my best idea,'_ Donna thought.

Kori slumped her shoulders in guilt after ruining Rachel's life. She seemed so at peace with herself, and now she just opened old wounds.

* * *

Nightwing, Oracle, Tigress, and Talia made their way through one of the tunnels.

"This has to be the place," Oracle said.

Talia leaned her neck down the tunnel, putting herself a good distance in front of the others. If anyone was going to take a trip to the unknown, it would have to be her.

"There's something unsettling about the air around here," Nightwing said.

"You mean more so than usual?" Oracle asked, stopping short. She turned around to look at Tigress who almost froze up when standing at the end of the tunnel. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm….just thinking," Tigress said.

She recalled hints of these tunnels before. It was a twisted maze where there didn't really seem to be anyway around. Her head held up high and her heart beat steady.

_'Don't be afraid, you're free.'_

"I'll go first if you want me to," Nightwing said.

Tigress smiled, but shook her head never the same.

"I understand you want to make me feel better, but I should go after Talia."

_'Prove to yourself you won't be defeated by this. Prove to yourself you won't have no fear.'_

Artemis Crock froze for a second. Talia stopped short right in front of her for the same reasons. Two figures fighting in the distance showed them the dangers of traveling down these tunnels.

"Be careful."

The two words Talia said looked to be more loaded than anything else she could have said. The pitter patter of more HIVE drones came from the other side.

Artemis whipped out her bow in a few seconds and fired a pair of arrows. The arrows struck a pipe and caused sewage to spill from the pipes. The sewage splashed on the HYRDRA drones, causing them to start slipping and sliding.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

Oracle punctuated those words by rushing over to nail one of the drones with a full on kick to the chest. One of the goons slumped over when he hit the wall. One of the drones armed himself with a miniature blaster in his forearm.

Nightwing jumped high from the ceiling and drove the HYDRA goon down with both of his feet ramming against the back of his head.

Lady Shiva flipped out of the tunnel and landed on her feet. Three daggers flung at her. She twisted in the air and caught them like an old pro. She turned to face Nightwing.

"I could have sworn I told you I would be handling this on my own."

Nightwing raised his eyebrow and laughed. The humor had left him, along with the cutting remark which passed him.

Cassandra stalked them from the tunnel, a blade in her hand. Nightwing avoided the attack from the deadly assassin. He fired a series of punches towards her, all of them blocked in an instant.

"I hope none of you intended to leave here alive, because you won't."

"We find him, we end this," Nightwing said.

Nightwing avoided Cassandra's shot. Oracle rushed over to block her shot.

"Cassandra, snap out of it!"

Cassandra was there, but no one was home. This fact proved to be problematic, even more so when Oracle had been launched off of the ground.

"LEAVE!" Cassandra yelled, rubbing the side of her head. A shrill siren impacted the side of her head and caused her to lash out.

Cassandra rushed towards Barbara with a blade in her hand and murderous intentions in mind.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Consulting An Expert

**NEW STORY OF THE WEEK POLL ADDED FOR JANUARY 30th 2016. Closes February 6th, 2016.**

**Poll for Voting:** www.poll-maker.com/poll563570xF19C72dF-24

 **Links to Chapters in the Poll:** webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/01/week-four-poll-is-live.html

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Consulting an Expert.**

* * *

Barbara Gordon watched her entire life flash before her in a matter of seconds. Her heart drummed heavily against her chest when her adversary did her best to take her out. Cassandra came precious seconds from nailing Barbara with a steady shot to the side of the head.

The first slash of the blade hit the ground. Cassandra didn't waste any movement, rather she popped back up off of the ground. She came back with another swing on the back end of the blade. Barbara avoided the blade one more time.

 _'Damn, I really hate having her against me,'_ Barbara thought.

Nightwing dove in front of Cassandra and blocked her next attempt to take out Barbara. The two of them struggled with each other for a moment.

"Cassandra, snap out of it, please!" Nightwing yelled, clutching her wrist firmly. "I don't want to hurt you….."

Nightwing turned into mist when Cassandra tried to stab him. This action caused the assassin to blink and show a tiny amount of emotion on her face.

 _'Okay, this is new,'_ Nightwing thought, dipping behind Cassandra and gripping her in a firm armlock. She struggled out and put herself behind him.

Cassandra stabbed towards her adversary, but Lady Shiva blocked the attack. She came from the shadows. A long jagged cut caused blood to drip down her face. Shiva pushed her daughter back against the wall.

The daughter looked up in time to see her mother come inches away from her throat. Cassandra used the blade to block her mother's attack.

"We have company," Talia said. "I'll see if I can hold them off."

"I've got this one," Tigress said, loading her arrows up and firing a few shots. She hit the rocks in the right place prompting them to cave in.

"Very clever, but pointless. You've only delayed the inevitable."

Nightwing dropped down to avoid one of the drones which sent the rocks flying at him. He shielded the top of his head to prevent the rocks from crashing down upon his head.

"We're going to have to find a way out of here, and soon," Nightwing said, avoiding a large arm like hammer being swung at him.

He put down an explosive device on the ground and jumped back. A quick flick of his finger detonated the device and caused three of the drones to fall down on a lower level. They screamed when they hit body, and then screamed no more.

Nightwing's gaze locked onto Cassandra's who started to waver. The control was slipping away from her.

"Get her attention," Nightwing said to Tigress.

"Right," Tigress said, loading up her bow and firing an arrow.

Cassandra spun around and sliced her arrow before it got anywhere close to hitting her. This allowed Lady Shiva to nail her daughter hard into the wall and push her thumb onto the side of her neck.

"Your father neglected to teach you a valuable lesson, "Lady Shiva said. "Never turn your back on a dangerous enemy to deal with a miniscule threat."

The entrance off to the side opened. A white haired individual with haunting blue eyes stepped into the picture. He wielded no weapons, but his danger factor moved to the roof.

"Mr. Darhk, I presume," Nightwing said.

"Yes, Nightwing," Darhk said. "Given my organization has brought down Batman, you shouldn't be any threat."

"What have you done with Batman?" Nightwing asked.

"When he talks, I'll have what's left of him sent back," Darhk said, raising his hand and trying to push Nightwing up against the wall. "Until this moment, I'll enjoy ripping his sidekick away!"

Nightwing pushed through the energy field and slammed a punch into the chest of his enemy. His enemy disappeared into a flash of light and reappeared a few feet in front of him.

Tigress fired a barrage of arrows at her enemy. All of the arrows had been blocked with Darhk casually lifting his hand. His hand turned and nearly sent the arrows shooting back at her. Tigress threw herself back down on the ground to avoid the attack.

"My former pawn has gotten…"

Lady Shiva came seconds away from slicing Darhk's throat again. He blocked her hand and pushed her back, the energy draining from her form.

"I've learned a few tricks since you last tried to kill me," Darhk said, his lips flickering into a malicious grin. "Perhaps you'd like to see some of them up close and….."

The attack had been a distraction for Nightwing to come from behind and attack Darhk. Darhk disappeared into mid-air. He avoided a tossed dagger and an arrow.

"You're bringing knifes and arrows to a magic fight," Darhk said, hoisting up both Nightwing and Artemis around.

Nightwing closed his eyes and turned into mist again. The shifting disrupted Darhk's energy field and caused him to stagger back against the wall.

Talia appeared out of the shadows and impaled him on the end of her sword! Darhk collapsed to the ground. She ripped the sword out of him, tainted with the blood.

"It's over," Talia said.

"I wouldn't be so certain," Shiva said, half carrying the limp form of her daughter underneath her arm.

The ring on Darhk's finger glowed and the fatal wound had been healed. The man rose to his feet, an ear to ear smile crossing over his face.

"Returning form the afterlife has its share of benefits," Darhk said.

"And making a deal with my father will backfire on you."

Darhk turned and noticed the Teen Titan known as Raven standing across from him. Wondergirl and Starfire flanked her on either side.

"The Titans together again," Darhk said. "But not for too much…"

Raven nailed Darhk with a bolt of magic which caused him to be sent into the wall. Her magic overrode the enhanced powers which Trigon gave him.

"Master, please, I need help," Darhk said.

"You're pathetic, groveling to my father," Raven said. "The sooner you realize he sees you as nothing but a tool, the more easier your life will be."

Darhk disappeared into a blast of light before Raven could attack him again.

"Coward, he's fled," Nightwing said.

"We need to find the temple where Darhk was communicating with his father," Raven said. "Ravager told you….."

"I know the general area," Nightwing said.

"Good, and it will give us time to get caught up," Raven said. "The rest of you should get Cassandra out of there, while Nightwing and I deal with Darhk."

Oracle nodded, and Raven waved her hand, opening a portal.

"It will close once you all arrive at the Clocktower," Raven said. "And I will join you in a matter of moments."

Everyone nodded. Shiva dragged her daughter through the portal and they all left.

"I'm not sure what exactly has happened to you, but it could have consequences," Raven said.

"I'm controlling it," Nightwing said. "The entire turning into mist thing was a surprise….but I'm controlling it."

Raven frowned, everyone said they were controlling their new powers, but they could spiral out of control rather handily. Hell she had been down the road of attempting to control powers, but unfortunately falling on her face.

"Let's figure out what Trigon is up to, and then we can have this discussion," Nightwing said.

Raven looked towards him. Anyone who knew her saw straight away she wanted to have this conversation straight away and urgently.

The tunnels in the meantime were quiet, a bit too quiet. Nightwing didn't want to jinx it though because he knew bad things happened to those who tempted Murphy.

* * *

A portal opening in the middle of the Clocktower caused Dinah to almost bounce up in a startled amount of surprise. Shiva carried her daughter from the portal. Talia followed, with Barbara, Kori, Donna, and Artemis walking in behind them.

"I'll never get used to the fact we're working with the League," Dinah said.

Helena shook her head and smiled when looking at her teammate.

"Guess you could say desperate times make for strange bedfellows," Helena said. Dinah scoffed and Helena realized what she said. "Yes, I know, really bad pun intended."

Shiva carried Cassandra past them. No one wanted to say anything, not being that one person who Lady Shiva would lash out at and attack.

"It's to the right, and up the stairs," Barbara said.

A long pause followed with Shiva's eyes burning into Barbara's. She stepped back and waited for the assassin to say something, anything.

"Thank you."

Lady Shiva turned and walked her daughter up the stairs into the bedroom where she could wait. Barbara frowned extremely deeply and looked over her shoulder towards the entire group.

"Yeah, this is pretty awkward," Donna said.

"It takes a lot for her to admit she was in over her head," Talia said. "And she didn't kill Darhk again."

Talia took the entire conversation in stride. In their line of work, both sides of the fence, people dying and unfortunately coming back to life was a part of them.

"And Trigon," Barbara said.

"He's bad news," Kori said. "He almost destroyed all of humanity once before….before Raven stopped him."

"Yes, and he'll no doubt try so again," Talia said.

Some called her father evil, and while Ra's Al Ghul's actions were extremely questionable, they all had justification. The legends regarding Trigon showed he only cared about destruction and conquering as many realms as possible. Some whispers compared him to Lucifer. Others said he was the master for the Christian Devil, being far more evil than he could hope to be.

Talia wouldn't argue, although religion resulted in some problems.

"Cassandra will be fine," Barbara said. "I never should have sent her out."

"Any time we go out on a mission, we could be in danger," Dinah said. Her voice cleared up and she was getting much better.

"You're feeling better," Barbara said.

"Rest and plenty of hot tea and lemon does wonders," Dinah said.

"I can see," Barbara said.

"And you really jumped back onto the horse the moment you could ride," Dinah said. "Are you…well how are you feeling?"

Barbara smiled.

"My legs hurt, my back hurts, my joints are so, I have some cuts and scrapes," Barbara said. "It's really good to be back out there doing something."

"Where's Nightwing?" Helena asked.

"He and Raven are searching down the temple Darhk was using and they're going to destroy it," Barbara said. "And Raven seemed insistent she have a discussion with Nightwing about what he going to come."

"Are you sure she just wasn't trying to get him off alone to get herself a piece?" Dinah asked.

Barbara shook her head at the blunt statement coming from her friend. She couldn't argue with the point.

"Raven….she's more in touch with who she is, but….she's still repressed," Kori said. "She's embraced the human half of herself quite nicely with all of the repression."

"Well, some humans can be pretty repressed thanks to society," Barbara said. "Some so, not so much."

Dinah and Helena hung their mouths open when Barbara was giving them an accusatory look. Kori almost broke out into laughter.

"Regardless, Raven can handle herself, and Nightwing…..I know he can do so as well," Kori said.

"It doesn't stop you from being worried, does it?" Barbara asked.

"Does it you?" Kori asked.

"No," Barbara said. "Too much magic in the air to really do the mission support thing though."

They would just have to cross their fingers and hope for the very best to occur. Barbara was confident everything would work out; it simply had to.

* * *

Raven frowned when she made her way to the entrance on the other side of the HIVE complex. It had been completely deserted.

"It's been moved," Raven said.

"What?" Nightwing asked. "How has it been moved?"

Nightwing paused before the very obvious answer hit him completely and totally full on.

"Please don't say magic," Nightwing said. "Please do not say magic at all."

"I wasn't going to say magic," Raven said. A ghost of a smile passed over her face regardless. "I think the room is here…we're just not seeing it."

An illusion, and most minds would be tricked by it. Not Raven's, she channeled the energy around her and pushed the door open.

A giant blank space appeared where an alter had been created. She stepped further into the room, with Nightwing following.

"They must have completed it here and moved it elsewhere," Raven said.

"Why would they go to all of the trouble?" Nightwing asked.

"There's only a select number of points where my father can enter this universe," Raven said.

"You mean he could enter it and not use his own daughter as a portal?" Nightwing asked. Raven's hood fell down and she closed her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't….."

"No, it's fine," Raven said. "I've come to terms with what happened a long time ago…but this just proves he didn't need to use me as a portal. He just chose to, because he felt it would exert his dominance."

Nightwing didn't really say anything. It was one of those situations where it was hard to say what he really wanted to say. The situation between the two of them became a slight bit awkward rather quickly.

"If we find the other point, we stop this," Raven said. "If we can't….Earth is doomed."

"They're after an artifact the League took years ago," Nightwing said. "Only Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman know where it is. Superman is off in space and Wonder Woman is….I'm not sure."

"I'm sure you'd like to know where she is," Raven said. "So, it leaves Batman."

"They have him."

Raven allowed Nightwing's words to hit her extremely hard. She peered over her shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for how this happened," Raven said. "He's the closest thing you had to a father since yours died…and I might not know what it means to have one, but I empathize with it."

"Thanks," Nightwing said.

"Let's hope he holds up," Raven said. "If he doesn't….."

"He will," Nightwing said.

"I know," Raven said.

They still had a chance which meant Batman wasn't broken just yet. The two of them stared at each other for a moment and there was a long pause.

"Maybe there's some kind of residue here from the thing they built?" Nightwing asked.

"Good idea," Raven said.

The half-demon sorceress raised her hands. The area around them lit up in a combination of blue, red, and yellow lights which backed them off. Raven kept swiping her hands over the area.

"Anything?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing," Raven said. "It was worth a try…..I need to head back to the library….consult something."

"So, are you going to send me back to the Clocktower?" Nightwing asked.

"No. You still need to come with me. We still need to have a talk about your powers."

Nightwing thought she almost forgot about it, but he guessed not.

_'Got to admire Raven's laser sharp focus, nothing distracts the girl, not now and not ever.'_

* * *

Darhk's plan didn't go as planned, but it didn't fail completely either. The ring constricting on his finger told him his master was none too pleased.

"My daughter has arrived," Trigon said, tone growing rather rough. "Do you not realize how much of a problem this is?"

"I trust you have a failsafe to deal with your own child," Darhk said.

"I will deal with her and destroy all of her friends, but it's pointless when you can't hold up your end of the bargain," Trigon said.

"Maybe you should have given me more power?" Darhk asked. The white-haired man snapped his fingers in sudden recognition. "Unless you're terrified of making me strong enough to defeat you. Because your daughter helped banish you once before."

"I will not make a mistake of underestimating her again!"

The torches flickered. The golden flames turned black for a few seconds. Darhk stepped back, a frown crossing his face. He would have looked impressed. Any comment he could have made was lost. While Trigon was chained in another dimension, he could still cause some anger with the ring he had been given.

_'And behold, I've struck a nerve.'_

* * *

The presence of Trigon always lingered constantly in Rachel Roth's life. The moment she was created because of Trigon bewitching and taking advantage of her mother, Rachel knew her destiny was not going to be one of lightness and cheeriness. She tried to compensate for the darkness in her soul, by trying to find her balance. She trained with her mother's people, but Trigon's influence still followed her.

She made friends in the Teen Titans, but it was only moments of happiness before they faded. Her father arrived on her sixteenth birthday.

Something strange happened thanks to Rachel's friendship with her fellow Titans. They gave her a reason to fight and to tap into her full potential. She reversed the hell Trigon unleashed on Earth and sent him spiraling back through a portal.

 _'And he's coming back,'_ Rachel thought.

She only found her balance when he was banished. Now he returned, and she was not in the best state of mind. Especially when of her oldest friends had been infected by some byproduct of one of her father's plans.

"He wanted to sacrifice all twelve women to bring Trigon back….but it didn't go as planned when the League intervened," Nightwing said.

"Sacrifice is always a key staple of appeasing a demon," Raven said. "I need to answer you an honest question. Have you felt any cravings?"

"I've only craved sex from beautiful women," Nightwing said. "But, I'm not sure how different this is since before I suffered the accident."

Raven frowned, she liked to think they were getting somewhere. She could feel some rather strong feelings of her lust which messed with her ability to keep a cool head.

_'Keep it together, remember what happens when you lose control of your emotions._

"Given what Kori and Donna said, I figured as much," Raven said. "But, there are other consequences to the fact you're changing. Have you felt any feelings of murderous rage?"

"I want to take Darhk down for what he did to Cassandra and Artemis," Dick said.

"It's normal, I understand," Rachel said. "But, is there anything else?"

"I almost pummeled Toyman to death before Supergirl pulled me off of him," Dick said.

Rachel rose up to her feet and turned away. Dick wondered if she looked disgusted or anything. He would never know because she turned around.

"Your inhibitions are lost, but the fact your girls can talk you down from doing anything too drastic is a good thing," Rachel said. "I'm guessing it's only under extreme circumstances. You're the Alpha of your little pack."

Rachel leaned in closer towards him.

"I guess it does help to have a good support network," Dick said. "You'd know about it better than anyone else….."

"It was my friends who gave me a reason not to just give up with Trigon and to fight back," Rachel said. "And you told me….well I saw how you and the others fought…and I couldn't let Trigon destroy it all. He might have brought me into this world, but I'm damned if I'm going to let him take me out of it."

The two of them rose up to their feet. Without really thinking about what she was doing, Rachel leaned in and kissed Dick on the lips. The two of them spent a moment kissing, before she pulled away.

"What, does my breath stink?" Dick asked.

Rachel almost smiled, but grew completely serious.

"There are so many reasons why we shouldn't be doing this," Rachel said. "My emotions are running high, I don't know what's the matter with…."

Dick cut her off with a kiss, pushing her against the bookshelves. Her arms wrapped around him and tongue pushed into his mouth.

Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. She might have enjoyed it a little bit too much from his questing hands traveling over her body. Her heart started to beat a slight bit quicker than normal. His hands brushed against her backside from behind and he pulled Rachel in closer towards him.

"So many reasons why we shouldn't do this," Rachel said.

"And many more reasons why we should," Dick said. "Maybe you should stop holding back and embrace what you truly want."

Rachel hated to admit Dick had a point. Her teeth gritted at the thought of how much of a point he had. His fingers started to quest lower and rub circles between her inner thigh. The heat rose from her body.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop."

Rachel couldn't even muster up the energy to lie about what she wanted. The truth was she really wanted this. She didn't only want this, but she really needed this. His fingers ran between her legs and pulled the strip of fabric back.

"Damn you, I do!" Rachel said, her chest rising and falling from what he was doing.

Dick smiled at the sight of the half-demon girl's nipples sticking out on the other side of her top. He raised a finger up and pressed it against her nipple. Rachel closed her eyes and bit down on her lips. A sensual moan escaped from the back of her throat when he started to work his finger around her nipple.

"I thought you might," Dick said, clearing off the desk and shoving her back against it.

Rachel's anticipation grew. He pulled down her top to free her round pale breasts into the air. Her grey nipples stuck up in the air and begged for attention. This young man gave it to her.

Dick leaned down and tasted what she had to offer. Her breasts held an exotic taste. He couldn't get enough of her full chest. He licked and munched on her chest, burying his face further between her tantalizing tits. Rachel clutched her hands on the back of his head.

"More, damn you, more!" Rachel yelled.

Dick decided to give Rachel a little more. He squeezed her breasts. The moan coming from her mouth caused him to go further. He started to kiss down her body.

Each kiss he planted, Rachel knew he got further down towards her center. Years of repressed sexual tension filled her body. She whimpered when he cupped her sex.

"You've must have wanted this for a long time," Dick said.

Nightwing stroked Raven's juicy center, the warm juices collecting on his fingers. The mewling demon girl beneath him cased Dick to smile and grin for a few seconds. The power he had over such a powerful woman made him harden in his pants.

"Give me your cock," Rachel said.

"All in due time, my sweet Raven."

She tried to protest, but his fingers quested between her. He leaned down and planted his lips right between her legs. Sensations shot through Raven's mind and body. They were all more marvelous than anything she ever experienced before or may even experience again.

Dick lapped up what she spilled from her thighs. Her hips lifted up to make sure his mouth stayed against her. Dick started to suckle her nether lips, smiling all of the way.

Rachel saw stars when he finished up between her hegs. He rose up and Rachel couldn't believe how saturated his face had been with her juices.

"It's from you, honey," Dick said with a smile.

Rachel waved her hand and helped him out of his bottoms. The half-demon's heart almost stopped when she noticed the tool he had to work with. She wanted to rub herself into submission.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her head. Dick leaned her back against the desk and kissed her. His teeth scraped against the side of her neck when he kissed her neck.

"MMMM!" Rachel yelled, feeling a burst of energy through her.

The forbidden touch and sensations caused her mind to nearly run away with an insane amount of pleasure. He moved down and straddled her.

"Please, I need you," Rachel said. Her body started to pump an abnormal amount of heat to the area of her nether regions and she shifted her hips up.

"Do you?" Dick asked.

Rachel lifted her hips up. Her wet lips brushed against his tool to cause a very enticing invitation. Dick grabbed onto her hips and took the plunge to work his way inside her.

"Damn," Dick grunted.

One word could say many things. The sensation of her hot pussy grinding up against Dick almost caused him to lose all sense of himself. He pushed into her hard from above. Rachel's slick walls gripped around his tool and released him to allow him a pleasurable sensation.

Rachel shivered underneath her. The power going to her loins caused her to become completely mad with passion and lust. Her nails dug into him when she worked her hips around his member. She urged him to go further into her and harder.

"Dick, more, I need more."

Dick couldn't argue with her. His manhood pierced Rachel's walls which tightened around him and relaxed him a second later. Her nails duck into the back of his neck and slowly brushed down to reach areas lower on his body. Rachel's hips rolled up to meet him.

Rachel panted heavily at his actions. He almost pulled all of the way out of her to leave her hanging. He shoved his full length into her to bring her closer to the brink of pleasure.

"You like what I'm doing now?" Dick asked, slowing down enough to let the almost orgasm sink in with her. "Just wait when you feel this?"

Rachel wasn't going to argue about liking what he did next. His mouth came down to bury himself between her sweaty, pale, globes. He ran his hands down her legs as well. So many parts of her body had been stimulated at once, much more she could handle.

Dick tasted the sweetness of her breasts. He bit and released one of Rachel's nipples which caused her to moan and clench him.

"Keep this up, and I'm going to go before you," Dick said.

Rachel allowed herself to focus on the pleasure, more sensations than she ever felt before. She rolled her hips up to meet him.

"Never stop…please….."

Rachel smiled when she felt him stretch her out. She thought about what an orgy with her, Kori, and Donna would be like. Maybe they would have to go down that road sometime.

Right now, this massive piece of meat, this epitome of manhood was pretty much all to her. She needed all of it inside her to pierce her walls.

The floodgates opened and Rachel caused lights to flicker in the room. She was glad they were in a realm where they could harm no one.

_'An orgasm like that would rip apart reality if I'm not careful.'_

"Really pent up," Dick said.

Rachel nodded in response. She thought he got the hint and started to pound her harder. Each time he entered her, her hips rose a little bit more.

Every thrust buried into her body caused Rachel's mind to be driven further to the edge of passion. He worked his way inside her body with a heavy amount of deep thrusts, buried inside her body.

Rachel screamed when her hips rose up. Dick pushed inside her even further. He dominated her body and she loved it.

"Again," Dick said, biting down on her neck.

The two former Titans came together. The blissful feeling the two of them shared caused a brand new bond to be created between the two of them.

Rachel's hips bucked up to engulfed his manhood into her body. She tensed up around him to squeeze the full contents of him out of her. He had a never streaming supply into her.

"You just want every drop."

Rachel digging her nails into him answered the question for him. Dick slammed his full weight hard into her, launching a few splashes into her body.

The two of them rested in each other's arms, really feeling the completion of their coupling. They would resume this again, but the dark sexual impulses of both lovers were satisfied.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Any time," Dick said.

"For the sex, and also for clearing my head," Rachel said. "Now the real fun begins."

Another round with Trigon wasn't Dick's idea of fun, but it was absolutely necessary.

"I think you better go check on Cassandra," Rachel said. "I'm sure she'll be grateful for the fact you've saved her."

* * *

Damien Darhk walked down a set of stairs. He stopped at the edge of them and opened the door.

"Mr. Wayne, is today going to be the day you're going to break?" Darhk asked.

Batman's battered body slumped against the wall. The HIVE master stepped towards him.

"I know you can't kill me, because you need me to tell you," Batman said.

"Very clever, you are a brilliant man," Darhk said. "You've always sought death. Out of guilt perhaps you lead your parents to their deaths."

The lack of answer didn't faze Darhk.

"Your master will destroy you once he has no use of you," Batman said.

Darhk didn't even bother. He held up a staff in his hand.

"Your arrogance will be punished," Darhk said, sparks flying from the staff. "And all of Gotham City will be punished along with it. Do you want to save your beloved city?"

Batman waved for a moment, with the wave of energy coursing through his body. All of his nerve endings felt like fire.

_'Focus, and break free.'_

Batman snapped the chains holding him. He lunged forward and tried to knock Darhk back. Darhk hoisted Batman off.

"Weeks of being down here has made you delusion enough to think it would work," Darhk said. "I took your belt….granted none of us could get it open, despite trying."

He bent down and restrained Batman once again.

"It was a shame, I looked forward to playing with all of those wonderful toys," Darhk said. "I'm going to kill the closest thing you had to a son first, and I'm going to do it painfully."

"He's stronger than you think," Batman said.

"He's changed, there's a darkness in his soul which eclipses yours," Darhk said. "You have twelve hours to decide. Before I destroy Gotham, and your sacred mission is lost."

Darhk turned to leave. He left Batman in the darkness and to deduce a way to escape his predicament all over again.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	13. Mother-Daughter Appreciation Day

**Week Five Chapter of the Week Poll is Live. Voting Opens 2/6/2016, closes 2/13/2016:**

**List of Chapters On the Poll:** webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/02/week-five-poll-is-live.html

 **Actual Poll Itself:** www.poll-maker.com/poll571944xf09246E4-24

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Mother-Daughter Appreciation Day.**

* * *

Rose Wilson hammered away at a rather large bag with a furious look upon her face. She kept up her rapid fire punches against the bag. The bag started to swing and way on the chain which hooked it to the ceiling. The mercenary hammered on it until her knee started to buckle. She sighed and moved away from it slumping away on the bed.

The mercenary reached down into the bucket and picked up several ice chunks to rub on her knee. She closed her eyes and allowed the coolness of the ice to filter onto her knee. Much better now, at least she thought. Rose pulled herself to her feet and started to hammer the bag with a few more stinging punches. Her knee ached a tiny bit, but she pressed on, not backing off for an instant.

The door slid open. Rose only paid the slightest amount of attention to the door opening up. She hammered away at the bag with a punch, punch, punch at least until the bag ripped open. Sand poured all over the floor.

"What has the bag ever done to you?" Helena asked.

"It's not put together good enough," Rose said, sinking down on the chair. "The one time I feel pain, and it's the worse thing I've ever felt."

"Why did you feel pain from the arrow to the knee?" Helena asked.

"I don't know, something about Darhk's fortress messed with the serum in my blood stream," Rose said.

"What, the highly powerful devil magic he's using?" Helena asked.

Rose hated to go for a simple explanation like magic, but magic looked to be the best possible explanation. She iced her knee down. She would need to elevate it and hopefully in a couple of days it would be good as knew.

"And I didn't get my reward for going on the suicide mission," Rose said.

The door slid open and Artemis took half of a step inside. She noticed a rather upset looking Ravager and wondered if she should step even closer into the room.

"Sorry," Artemis said.

"Don't be sorry," Rose said, trying to get up, but she sunk back down to the ground. "I was the one sloppy enough to get an arrow in my knee. I should have kicked your tight little ass."

"Have you been checking out my ass?" Artemis asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Rose asked.

"What is it about crime fighting which makes every female bisexual?" Artemis asked.

"You're complaining," Rose said, but Artemis shook her head. "It's necessity, honey. So few good men out there, well one's who aren't chaste boy scouts anyway. We have learn to share, and we have to help each other out during the dry spells."

Rose paused for a long moment, before realizing something.

"Of course, crime fighting doesn't apply to me. I'm on the wrong side of the tracks. But I guess the same thing does apply, to an extent."

"You can't walk, and I can't fight," Helena said. "Seems to me like we're benched just when things get interesting."

"Yes, and you don't know how much I hate not being able to do anything," Rose said. "I want to track down Darhk and put a knife right down his throat so far he's shitting it out the next morning."

"TMI, Rose," Artemis said.

"So, where is our lord of the night?" Rose asked.

"Well, he's trying to track down Batman," Artemis said. "And the best place to start, is….."

"Figure out where Bruce Wayne has gone," Rose said. The subtle fact she knew Batman's secret identity cause the girls to look rather shocked, especially Barbara who entered the room to check on them. "Oh, come off it, don't act so surprised. I'm a mercenary, I do my homework."

"Just caught us off guard," Barbara said, inclining her head to shake it. Her lips curled into a not so subtle smile.

"What do you think happened?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe the butler did it," Rose said.

"Hey, leave Alfred out of this," Barbara said, which caused Helena to snicker and Artemis to roll her eyes in response.

Barbara moved across the room to sit down next to Rose. Rose turned about a half of an inch to face her.

"Just relax," Barbara said.

"I can't relax when I know I should be out there, helping," Rose said. "I can't believe I fell into the HIVE."

"They can be very persuasive," Artemis said. "And look on the bright side, if you didn't agree to work for them for pay, they would have brainwashed you and used your talents for free."

Rose wondered if Artemis had a very skewed perspective of life to see something like this as a bright side. Regardless, she smiled and shook her head.

"So, how did you deal with not being able to walk?" Rose asked.

"One day at a time," Barbara said.

"I just knew you'd say one day at a time," Rose said.

"Your leg will heal in time, but my spine….I never thought it would," Barbara said.

"How did it happen?" Rose asked.

Helena leaned towards the young mercenary and flashed her a smile.

"All it took was a good old dose of Vitamin D to set her right," Helena said, with a wink and a smile directed towards Rose.

Rose grew thoughtful. It would take some planning to get into position, but could it work? It would be one drug she wouldn't mind being addicted to.  
X-X-X  
Nightwing changed out to good old Dick Grayson and made his way into Wayne Industries main headquarters. He would have to say, you wouldn't know Bruce was gone.

_'Guess, you can run a multi-billion dollar company on its own when you have the right staff in place.'_

Dick made his way to the elevator and prepared to head up to his mentor's office. A dark skinned woman came out of the elevator, and almost bumped into him hard. Folders flew out of her arms, at least until Dick caught them.

"Sorry, I really wasn't watching where….I was going," she muttered, getting lost in his eyes.

When she stammered an apology, Dick really got a good look at this woman, who looked close to his age, and liked what he saw. She wore a buttoned up blue blouse, with the top button tastefully undone. Her firm breasts could be seen in outline form. She wore a modest length skirt, but she had a nice set of legs, which looked even better.

The moment she turned around to pick up the papers dropped to the ground, Dick caught a full view of her rear end. He closed his eyes and managed to stave off the more primal impulses he felt.

_'Whoa, boy.'_

Dick managed to keep himself under control and not a moment too soon. The ebony skinned beauty turned around towards him.

"I'm here to see, Mr. Fox, I wanted to….discuss an urgent matter with him," Dick said. "Dick Grayson, at your service."

"Oh, you're Mr. Wayne's heir," the woman said, practically eating up the eye candy before her. She smiled and backed off. "Mr. Fox is out of town, after Mr. Wayne's extended hiatus, he had a couple of things he needed to take care of."

"Sorry, to hear it, because I really wanted to talk to him," Dick said, leaning in closer towards the young woman in question. "It's pretty urgent…Ms….."

"I'm Tamara Fox," the woman supplied helpfully.

"Lucius's daughter?" Dick asked.

"One of them, Mr. Grayson," Tamara said.

"Please, call me, Dick, Ms. Fox," Dick said.

"Then I insist you call me, Tam, Dick," Tamara said.

"So, how long have you been working here at Wayne Enterprises with your father?" Dick asked, with the two of them crossing into the elevator.

"A couple of months, after I got my doctorate in business administration," Tam said.

"So, I guess, Doctor Fox would be a bit more accurate," Dick said.

"I'm actually learning the ropes here, not sure if I want to be a lifer here at Wayne," Tam said.

"Well, if you're as brilliant as your father is, I'm sure Bruce could appreciate a mind like yours," Dick said.

Tamara paused for a long moment and leaned closer towards Dick. She took a few seconds to collect her thoughts.

"Everything is alright, isn't it?" Tam asked. "My father says he's taken long leaves of absence, but it's nothing like this."

Dick tried not to betray his worry.

"I wouldn't know," Dick said. "I had been out of town doing my own thing, and I decided to come back to Gotham."

"No offense, and I really hope I don't offend you by asking this question," Tam said. A long pause occurred before she managed to figure out what she needed to say. "But, why would you come back to Gotham City of all places? After spending a lot of time trying to get away from Gotham City."

Dick smiled, leaning towards her. He touched her hand which caused sparks to fly between the two of them.

_'Careful, the last thing you need is to jump someone you barely know in an elevator….even if she looks like she would be into it…no…you can't.'_

"Don't worry, I don't take any offense to it at all," Dick said, a smile shifting over his face. "But, to answer your question, it's just where I needed to be. And despite all of the problems, Gotham City is like home."

"I had a chance to go away to the West Coast to college," Tam said. "But, I decided to stick to GCU….I guess it does have an attraction to people who have lived here for a long time."

The elevator opened up and the two of them walked forward.

"It was nice talking to you," Tamara said. "And maybe….if you'd like to meet up….only if you want to….I hope this doesn't sound too soon."

"You mean you'd like to go out for coffee sometime?" Dick asked.

"Yes, coffee," Tamara said.

Perhaps it was Dick's imagination or his ramped up libido, but there was a knowing smile on Tam's face when she said the word 'coffee'.

"Here's my phone number, call me, when there's a time which is good for you," Tamara said, leaning towards him. She placed the paper onto his hand. "I have to get these papers back to the office, we're a bit behind schedule."

"Sorry if I kept you…."

"No, need to apologize," Tamara said, turning around. "I'll see you around sometime, maybe."

Dick smiled when he watched her retreating body. His eyes lingered on a particular part of it for a long time. The rest of her was rather well built as well.

He made his way to Bruce's office and opened up the door. No one had been inside for a long time. A small cloud of dust had been collecting on the desk.

_'If I was information, where would I hide?'_

Dick tried to think about what Bruce would do. He noticed a shelf which was a bit out of place. He stepped over to the side, pulling out a book which was crooked.

The book opened and almost bombarded the vigilante with a cloud of dust. He coughed, but recovered a few seconds later in time to see the book opened up. It scanned his eye and allowed him to go inside.

Dick made his way down a set of stairs and came to the middle of a vault. A vault had another retinal scanner on it.

_'Should I be surprised he knew he would have needed to figure me in.'_

Dick opened up the vault and a silver cylinder with a flash drive appeared in front of his face. He lifted it from the vault, careful not to drop it.

"Barbara, I'm pretty sure I have what we're looking for," Dick said.

"If you're right, you need to get the information back to the Clocktower," Barbara said.

Dick hurried his way through the elevator, slipping the cylinder into his bag. He didn't meet anyone, whether good, bad or indifferent all the way outside of the building.

He saw a figure lurking in the shadows and watched him exit the building. Dick rushed to see what he was all about. The figure disappeared into the darkness.

"Is there a problem?" Barbara asked.

"I'm thinking Darhk had the same idea I did," Dick said.

"We need to get you back then," Raven said, dropping down on the ground. "He got away from me….if I'm right, this will lead us right to the artifact Trigon wants."

Dick figured she was right. He had a hunch Bruce would put the information in a location where Dick could easily access it if all was lost.

_'He doesn't make it easy, but he wouldn't be if Batman if he did.'_

* * *

Pamela Isley enjoyed several comforts in life. One of them would be some of the exotic plants she rescued from the humans who sought to kill them.

The redhead temptress made her way back towards her greenhouse, another plant clutched in her arms.

"Don't be afraid, baby, Mommy will find a place for you," the villainess known as Poison Ivy said. She stopped short when looking at the greenhouse door. It had been set ajar, evidence someone had broken inside.

Whoever dared enter her inner sanctuary would pay the price. Especially if they harmed one leaf on her precious babies, reaching towards the door and she opened it up.

She watched with the wilted form of one of her plants laid down on the floor. Pamela almost dropped the plant she carried in shock. The plant-loving woman managed to avoid dropping it onto the ground.

"My poor….who did this to you?"

"Just a means to get your attention."

Poison Ivy turned her head just in time to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"You'll pay for your crimes!" Poison Ivy yelled, raising her hands.

Vines shot from the ground and made their way towards the intruder. The intruder didn't even move and didn't even bother to flinch. He rose his hands and the vines dropped to the ground.

"You've done a wonderful job on the plants, Miss Isley," he said. "I would have to slaughter such a beautiful garden, but if you don't cooperate, I will have no choice."

"I'll grind you into mulch," Poison Ivy said.

One of her fly traps moved around to grab the intruder in question. The figure lifted his hand into the air and a cold snap hit the plants. The cold snap spread through the air. Poison Ivy's face contorted into a more painful manner. Horror flashed through her eyes when he heart started to beat painfully against her chest.

"Stop it, stop tormenting them!" Poison Ivy yelled.

Her rage continued, but she couldn't do anything without causing her precious babies any harm. The woman almost broke from what happened. Her breathing escalated to an entirely new level.

"Are you ready to cooperate?"

Poison Ivy never hated another man more than this individual who dared walk into her greenhouse and torment her precious plants. Her fingernails flexed. She wanted nothing better than to wrap her hands around the man's throat and squeeze the life out of him. She relaxed herself. The moment would come when she would make him pay for the sins of mother nature.

"What do you want?" Poison Ivy asked, her teeth bared towards her adversary.

"Nothing too earth-shaking," the gentleman said. "I just want you to assist me in convincing a young man to go over to the right side."

"And by the right side, you mean your side, don't you?" Pamela asked, glaring back at him with hatred.

"You're catching on," he said. "If I've done my homework correctly, you have pheromones which can ensnare any man, and most women as well. Along with a sweet kiss which is pure poison."

"Why don't you step closer and see?" Poison Ivy asked.

"I'll pass. Death is murder on my complexion."

Poison Ivy groaned, talk about dealing with the real vanity type right here. She wanted nothing better than to shove those vines down the man's throat and string him upside down like yesterday's garbage.

"I have access to some of the more exotic and sadly obscure plants in the world," he said. "All I wish is to get him over to your side, so he tells me everything he knows."

"And if I refuse," Poison Ivy said.

"I'm afraid it's going to be a bitter winter for all of us," he said. "I'd get going my dear, get his attention."

"Who I am supposed to get the attention of?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Nightwing," he said.

Poison Ivy smiled, the former Boy Wonder was all grown up. Hopefully he didn't grow up with all of the self righteous of his mentor. It would be a problem if he did.

_'The apple might not fall far from the tree.'_

"I'll get his attention, don't worry," Poison Ivy said. "And once I have him, you will keep your hands off of my precious plants."

"I wouldn't dare harm a weed," he said, bowing before exiting the green house. "I'll be in touch."

* * *

Lady Shiva did a series of stretching exercises. Her daughter rested in the bedroom across the hallway. The assassin found herself almost impressed by the Clocktower, although she decided not to show it.

She could see someone lurking in the shadows. Lady Shiva turned around with a near fatal blow. Nightwing blocked her attack just seconds before it would tap an artery and take him out.

"It's unwise to sneak up on someone," Lady Shiva said. "Especially when I could have killed you."

"You didn't kill me," Nightwing said. "Good reflexes."

"Yours were adequate," Lady Shiva said.

Nightwing took her remark as a compliment, the closest he would get from the like sof Lady Shiva. Without another work, she tried to nail him with a back hand. He crouched down to duck her punch, but she came back with a kick to the face which knocked Nightwing down onto the ground. Nightwing rolled out of the way when she tried to bring the sword down on the ground.

He grabbed a sword from the wall and blocked her attack. The sounds of blades clanged together.

"What's with the sudden attack, lady?" Nightwing asked.

"You lack discipline, you will fail to take down Darhk," Lady Shiva said. "And if you can't take down Damien Darhk, then you will fail to take down his master."

Nightwing pushed through. He didn't have time to really think or breath. He just kept fighting and used his instincts to guide him into a battle with the one and only Lady Shiva. She refused to back down.

Sweat dripped down Nightwing's face, every attempt which he used to get the upper hand around had turned back around on him. Nightwing disarmed the blade from her hand.

"Looks like you….."

Lady Shiva grabbed him in an arm hold, pushing him back against the wall. A series of rapid fire punches and kicks knocked him against the wall. Nightwing caught her leg and flipped her back.

She reclaimed the blade he disarmed her with.

"Your ability to think with parts of your body other than your mind is going to get you killed," Lady Shiva said. "And you're staring at my chest right now."

She took Nightwing down. He slumped onto the ground, with Lady Shiva diving at him, but Nightwing grabbed her around the ankles, before flipping her onto the ground. He pounced on the top of her and pinned her back onto the ground.

"Seems to me I'm not the only one who has sex on the mind," Nightwing said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lady Shiva said, trying to get him off of her.

He had the leverage on her. Lady Shiva knew just because someone was on top, didn't mean they were in control. This time, Nightwing controlled her and relfished the moment.

"Oh, you want me to draw a diagram for you?" Nightwing asked, cupping her face and leaning down towards her. "I can smell it, and sense it…and it's only going to get stronger from here."

Lady Shiva was curious. It actually was a useful ability he tapped into.

"And you were listening on myself and Talia during one of our tryests," Dick said, face contorting into a smile. "Could it be true? Could this cold hearted bitch have a few feelings after all?"

"I don't know…what you're talking about," Lady Shiva said, closing her eyes tightly.

"I think you're in denial," Dick said, smiling when his hands ran over her body. He could feel her toned body underneath him.

"Don't do…don't you dare…."

"What don't you want me to do? You don't want me to do this?"

Nightwing's fingers delved inside of Lady Shiva's waistband and he started to stroke her briefly.

"Or do you not want me to do this?"

The young man licked the side of her neck. In a flash, Lady Shiva bounced him back across the room.

For the briefest of seconds, Nightwing thought for a moment he was going to lose something important for his moment of fun. Her hands moved towards his pants and the woman tore them off.

The deadliest woman in the world used his manhood like a lollipop. Her tongue traveled all the way around his manhood, licking him all around. She shoved it into her mouth.

Shiva's eyes flashed open as intense as she was when she fought. Dick groaned when her lips wrapped around him. He pumped into her mouth when the beautiful vixen gave him one of the most alluring blowjobs he could ever imagine in his life.

"Fuck," Nightwing said.

Lady Shiva smiled, using her lips and throat to worship him, along with liberal use of her tongue. If they were do this, she would gain control for as much as she could. The fighting spirit within her demanded nothing less to take control.

She kept licking him to the end, before pulling away from him. She removed the bottom half of her uniform.

"Return the favor," Shiva said.

Nightwing smiled and slowly started to stroke her hands around Lady Shiva's thighs. He slowly rubbed her mound and gained a bit of momentum. The juices stuck to his fingers the more he went to work against her.

Lady Shiva closed her eyes to fully understand what he was capable of. A chilling energy came through her body when he bent down and kissed her nether lips.

"More!" she demanded.

Nightwing swiped his tongue on her insides. His tongue worked the beautiful assassin over. She touched the top of his head and lifted her hips up towards him.

The gorgeous older woman beneath him lifted her hips to allow his mouth to fully explore her insides. She held onto the back of his head to ensure Nightwing's tongue and mouth never strayed too far from her nether regions. He licked and suckled her to the point where she lost it.

The lemony juices covered his face. He dove underneath her. The sounds of moaning, unlike anything he ever heard from the dangerous woman prompted him to dive in further.

The moment he finished, Nightwing rose up to a standing position. She wrapped her legs around him and scissored his body.

"You really like taking control, don't you?" Nightwing asked.

Shiva rubbed her pussy against his throbbing pole. The moisture trickled down more towards him. The lips teased him and her. He did not slip inside her just yet.

"Torture is apparently your forte."

Lady Shiva bent down to smash her lips against his with a kiss. She almost drew blood by biting down on his lips. The dangerous assassin allowed his hands to explore him.

"Touch me there, again."

Nightwing didn't want to turn down a request from such a beautiful and quite frankly dangerous woman. He touched her again and pressed his fingers on the outside of her nipples.

Lady Shiva's slippery center made its way down onto his thick pole. She clenched him and lowered down onto his manhood with one swift movement. Her legs spread to allow him inside her all of the way.

"Ride me," Dick said, running his hands over him.

She rose up and sat down onto him, bringing his thick manhood into her MILF pussy. Her walls released and contracted him with an amazing flurry. Her body looked gorgeous bouncing on top of him.

Shiva allowed herself to be submerged into the pleasure much more than she had in mind. His hands cupped her breasts. For the first time in a very long time, she let her guard down, at least until the moment she finished.

"Not before me," Shiva warned him.

Dick responded by burying his face between her sizeable breasts. She mounted his hard cock with a few solid thrusts. His balls ached and needed their release.

Lady Shiva's box clenched around him. His mouth explored her body, biting her nipples and sucking her neck. The juices released down between her legs allowed her to slide up and down with greater ease.

"Fuck, you're too hot," Dick said.

The deadliest woman on Earth smiled when she started to ride him even more. She wanted him inside her all of the way. The greatest pleasure she felt in some time ran into her.

"You may…finish now."

"No," Dick said, grabbing onto her hips and impaling her down upon his manhood. "I'm not done with you yet."

Lady Shiva clenched herself around his manhood, working her hips around him. She released him and clenched him even harder. The woman bounced higher and drilled herself further down onto him.

Dick couldn't believe he had the deadliest women in the world moaning and begging for his touch and his cock. It made him throb deeper inside you.

"Enjoy…your moment," Lady Shiva said, tightening around his tool.

The heated center clenched around him hard, milking him for his inevitable release. Dick lifted his hands up to touch her and torment her further.

"I know you are."

He brought her to one more spectacular finish. Nightwing lost himself in her. Her walls wrapped around him and bounced higher. The sticky seed launched into her body.

Shiva milked his balls to the point where they fired more than a full load into her. She leaned down and nibbled his neck roughly when the contents of his seed sprayed into her womb.

"Cassandra, don't be rude….come in and give your gratitude."

Cassandra entered the room. The Asian teenager walked in, dressed in a nightgown. The edge of the robe almost came open to give Dick a hint of her creamy, untouched, thighs underneath.

"It's time to teach you some valuable lessons, Cassandra," Shiva said. "And I'm sure Mr. Grayson won't mind being our assistant in this endeavor."

"No, not at all."

Shiva stroked him when she gave this suggestion. He pushed his manhood up into her hand.

"Do as I did."

Cassandra's surprisingly soft hand wrapped around his mahhood. Dick twitched his manhood up into her clenched hand. Every stroke hit the right point.

"Good?" Cassandra asked.

"It feels really good," Dick said.

Cassandra's face contorted into a smile. Dick didn't know why, by causing this reaction from the younger girl caused his manhood to rise in her hand.

"Another lesson," Shiva said, taking Nightwing's cock into her hand.

She pumped him four times in succession, before adding a sloppy lick to it. Shiva tasted their combined juices off of his cock.

Dick groaned, when daughter copied the mother's actions. She pumped him hard which caused his cock to harden in her slender hand. Her tongue licked him up and down like a little girl who wanted a taste of her first popsicle. Her lips wrapped around Dick's tool and she started to suckle him extremely hard.

"Mmm," Cassandra moaned.

Shiva smiled and removed her daughter's clothes. Her hands lightly brushed against Cassandra's body.

Dick watched up at the mother stroking the skin of the daughter. She massaged Cassandra's perky breasts and moved down to run down her body, running between her legs. Despite her body being covered by scars, she looked gorgeous. And it did add some character her, and showed her resilience which added to her attraction.

"Take his penis into your vagina," Shiva whispered "I know you were watching me do it earlier."

Cassandra smiled and she straddled Nightwing. He reached up and grabbed her around the waist, to kiss her. The kiss felt nice, but she wanted him inside her.

She closed her eyes and brought herself down onto his thick manhood. He pierced her insides far and wide. Cassandra mewled when rocking her hips down onto his cock.

"So good," Cassandra said.

His eager hands started to quest all over her body. Cassandra closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle touches this amazing man gave her. She rocked herself up and down.

Dick could feel her tight pussy wrap around him to milk his cock. After the intense riding Shiva did earlier, he thought he was done, but his stamina kicked up once again. He reached up and touched her breasts.

"More!" Cassandra said.

"You're going to cum," Dick said, running his hands all over her body.

Cassandra nodded, her pussy tingling with him inside her. She clenched down upon him with her hips riding down onto his thick manhood. Juices started to flow between her legs the more she kept rocking down onto his manhood. The young man worked his hands over her breasts and started to squeeze them.

"Yes!" Cassandra yelled, pumping her hips down onto his manhood.

Her head rolled back and she looked like she was shaking. Dick gripped her gently by the wast.

"You okay?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Cassandra said. "Fuck? Fuck me?"

Of all the words she knew, Dick wasn't expecting this one. He worked his manhood deep inside her tight body. She rode him in response, catching his cock between her walls. She worked her pussy walls around his tool with all the precision the deadly assassin had been known for.

"You're beautiful."

Cassandra smiled, and started to work her way down onto him. He was so big, she couldn't believe…she used her fingers to alieve her tensions before. Nothing felt this good.

His hands caressed all over her body. The beautiful assassin brought herself down onto his manhood. He grabbed onto her hips, with Cassandra spiking way down onto his thick tool.

Cassandra could feel him swell up inside her. Her hips twitched around his tool and spiked him deep inside her body. Her tight loins squeezed around his tool.

"Cass….I don't think."

She gave another beautiful moan when her loins tightened around him and squeezed his thick tool. Dick's balls clenched as she did shee around him.

"Don't worry, safe," Cassandra said.

After all, the great assassins prepared for anything, and everything. She drove herself down on his tool, squeezing him with all of her might.

Dick exploded inside her pussy. Her walls caressed down, bouncing down onto his thick rod when it spiked inside her body. The warm caressing around his manhood made him feel extremely good.

The moment Cassandra pulled off of Dick, Shiva placed her hand on her daughter's pussy. She leaned down and started to eat the combined juices from her daughter's snatch.

This act caused Nightwing to harden again. Her inviting pussy was right there, he just couldn't resist.

"Use it, or I'll cut it off."

Needless to say, this inspired Nightwing to push into her from behind, fully hardened, and work into her hard from behind.

Screwing a mother from behind while she ate out her daughter never was a situation where Nightwing expected himself to be in. But, he guessed his life really did change.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	14. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

**VOTE FOR THE WEEK 6 CHAPTER OF THE WEEK:**

**Actual Poll: http://www.poll-maker.com/poll579343x6f11401f-24**

**List of Chapters: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/02/vote-for-week-six-story-of-week-poll.html**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Desperate Times and Even More Desperate Actions:**

* * *

Barbara Gordon set herself out on a task and whenever she set herself out on a task, she refused to allow herself to do anything less than the very best. Her mouth chewed down on the lower half of her lip when she went to work on the information in front of her. It was heavily encrypted, as she expected.

Time ran out and with it, did Barbara's patience. She looked over her shoulder in time to see Donna and Kara both show up on either side of her.

"Given it was our mentors who did this, I figured if the three of us put our heads together, we could figure this out," Barbara said. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "At least I hope we can figure it out."

"I'm pretty sure it was your boss who did all of the legwork," Kara said, leaning in closer towards Barbara. "Kal isn't the type of guy to do high tech computer things…and Diana….."

"She's learning, but she prefers the old fashioned way more than anything else," Donna said. "You have to admit, all of these computers…they can be a bit confusing sometimes."

"Unless you're willing to learn," Barbara said.

One could tell from the absent minded nature of her tone the red-haired crime fighter tried her best not to lose her cool.

"Any luck?"

Dick made his way into the room. Kara turned over to one side with a shadow of a smile crossing her face.

"Given how frustrated Barbara's getting when she's trying to complete a simple task, you tell me," Kara said.

"It's not really a simple task," Barbara said.

"Why don't I try and take a crack at it?" Dick asked.

"Oh, you think you can, can you?" Barbara asked.

Dick smiled and leaned down to push his lips onto hers with a kiss. Barbara closed her eyes to allow the full force of Dick's mouth to be pressed upon hers.

"Nice try, but you know this won't distract me for too long….."

Kara silenced Barbara by catching her lips with a full kiss. Barbara closed her eyes and kissed back at the younger girl. Donna and Dick locked eyes with each other.

"I don't know how much this is really distracting Barbara," Dick said. "But, it's distracting me a little bit."

"Just a little bit?" Donna asked in a teasing voice.

Dick responded with a shadow of a smile and parked himself down in front of the computer chair. Barbara made a little bit of headway, but a fresh set of eyes never hurt.

_'What are your secrets?'_

Donna made her way behind Dick and leaned in on his shoulder. He turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. Donna stepped back to wave her hands in an apologetic tone.

Now, Dick had a clear head and some room to breathe, he pressed forward and started to work his way into the system. He typed in a few commands, and the computer started to blink to life.

"Please tell me you didn't just brick my system," Barbara said. She turned and mouth hung open in shock. She slid back onto her chair, which Dick happened to be occupying. So, she slid onto his lap. "I don't believe it."

"Why, didn't you have any faith in me?" Dick asked.

"Oh, I've had plenty of faith in you," Barbara said. She noticed the sour look on Dick's face and looked a bit apologetic. "You know, I didn't mean to…"

"Trust me, Babs, I understand, I was having some fun," Dick said, smiling and brushing her red hair away from her eyes. "You've been working at this for a long time. Sorry to step on your toes."

Barbara waved off his apology. Kara and Donna crowded in closer to the other two.

"Of course, it'd be out in the middle of nowhere," Barbara said. "We're going to need to get it for he does."

"We're not going to need to get it, but we're going to need to find a way to destroy it."

Rachel popped up behind Barbara. Barbara jumped halfway into the air and turned towards the girl. Her lips twisted into an obvious frown.

"Why do you have to sneak up on me like that?" Barbara asked. She realized something. "Wait a minute, you just had to do it, to show me how it feels."

"No, time is of the essence," Rachel said without missing a beat. "And we need to head out before it's too late."

"So, when do you we leave?" Kara asked.

"Now, would be a good time," Dick said. "Do you want to come with us, Barbara?"

"I'll pass, I'm still recovering from the last mission," Barbara said. "Guess it's going to take me a lot longer to get back on the horse than I thought."

"Won't hurt to have some extra eyes and ears here…plus you can keep an eye for any strange activity in Gotham City," Dick said.

"You don't ask much of me, do you?"

Dick realized what he said and amended his statement after a few seconds.

"I mean any stranger than normal activity," Dick said.

"Relax," Barbara said, bouncing to her feet and wrapping her arms around him with a hug. She stole a nice little kiss from him. "I was just having some fun."

Kori joined them a few seconds later, with an excited look on her face.

"This is going to be like old times again, isn't it?" Kori asked.

"Yes, right down to fighting the madman who wants to take over the world," Rachel said.

"Just seems like another Tuesday for us," Donna said. "Of course, Kara never was with our team….."

"But, I've fought my fair share of madmen who wanted to take over the world."

Kori and Donna locked eyes with each other, knowing smiles crossing their faces at the look coming from Kara's face. She was a good fit for the rest of the group.

Rachel waved her hand and opened up a portal. She stepped back to allow them to walk through.

"I won't be able to get us to the exact location," Rachel said. "But, I should be able to get us close enough to the location."

Dick lead the way through the portal, with the other girls following. Rachel brought up the rear and in her opinion, it was quite the rear to bring up.

* * *

Pamela Isley seethed when she had been used as a pawn in some madman's scheme. She couldn't believe she had been put in this position. Ever since the change turned her into Poison Ivy, Pamela saw herself as a bit more assertive and a lot stronger. This entire problem caused her to regress into the wallflower she hated and would stomp out if she hadn't vowed to be a protector to all plans in the world.

_'Nightwing.'_

Pamela thought of the name. The former Boy Wonder had grown all up, and for a human, he wasn't too horrible on the eyes. He was still an obstacle in the way of her plans and would need to be taken down when he got in her way.

_'Perhaps he could be a useful associate to take down a greater threat. Because this HIVE is going to be a problem.'_

Pamela used a heavy amount of cover when she sauntered towards a secure facility. The nature of this facility made her blood boil because of the horrific experiments it committed on plants. She didn't take any solace of the fact there were rumors where it would treat humans in a same and rather sadistic way.

Poison Ivy smiled when she made her way to the front gate. A rather rotund security guard blinked and stared at her.

"Hey, you're….."

A cloud of pink dust blew into his face. The guard stood up rigid when he experienced a chilling feeling come over his head. Poison Ivy smiled, seeing her dust take effect.

"Yes, I'm in desperate need of help," she said in a surprisingly soothing voice. "And I know you'd help me….I'm in need of what you have down in Lab Seven."

"Lab Seven….no one is supposed to go down there," the guard said.

Poison Ivy figured an annoying amount of resistance would come with someone trying to perform their duty. She moved in to touch her hand on his forearm.

"I understand no one is authorized," Poison Ivy said. "But, what would it hurt to make an exception."

The guard tried to figure out a good reason why he shouldn't take her into the unauthorized lab. The guard started to stammer and stutter all over his words when Pamela touched his forearm with her soft hand.

"There's no reason, is there?" Poison Ivy asked. "There's no reason why you couldn't help me? This can be our little secret, there's no need for you to tell anyone. And I certainly wouldn't tell anyone."

Pamela placed her hand on the man's chest in a blink of the eye. The touch melted this man like putty in her hand.

"No, there's no reason."

The guard turned around, leading his new mistress down the hallway. He moved with a new step, lighter then air when he walked down the hallway. Poison Ivy sauntered a few steps ahead of them.

 _'They have a skeleton crew tonight,'_ she thought. _'This makes it easy….this makes it perfect in fact.'_

Her tongue traced around the edge of her lips, causing them to be moistened with the thoughts of what she would do next. If the compound was here, she could use it.

"Excuse me, you can't….."

Poison Ivy moved in quick and used her pheromones to cause the lab technician to fall underneath a trace. Satisfied he was under her spell, she moved forward.

"I need for you to do me a huge favor," Poison Ivy said. "Do you think you can open the vault for me?"

Poison Ivy placed her hand on the man's shoulder and leaned in closer to tease a kiss. She stopped a few inches away from her soft lips pressing onto his.

_'Need him alive…and bodies would raise too many questions tonight.'_

Pamela smiled and turned the lab technician around. She caressed his cheek for a moment.

"Of course, Mistress, I will comply."

The word mistress struck a cord in Pamela's mind and caused her smile to widen. Beautiful, it was beautiful and wonderful music to her ears. She couldn't enjoy it even more.

The man opened a vault and nothing was inside but a key.

"Why isn't the compound in the vault?" Pamela asked.

"Well, Mistress, this is only a key to the main vault….the other vault is downstairs," the technician said. "And my supervisor is the only one who can access the elevator."

Poison Ivy frowned. Her entire plan was in danger of being undone. Perhaps the security in this place was a bit more fluid than she anticipated with her first glance.

_'I'm going to have to think of a new strategy.'_

"Could you do me a favor?" Poison Ivy asked. The technician almost fell over himself trying to please his mistress.

"Anything, anything, anything, please," he said.

"Do me a favor and call up your supervisor….tell him there's a problem," Pamela said. "And….when you do….I'll do the rest."

The technician nodded and made his way over to the phone. Poison Ivy watched him dial the phone, a smile crossing her face.

"Speak clearly now, darling, and make sure he doesn't have any cause for suspicion."

The young gentleman spoke clearly.

"Mr. Mason, we have a problem…yes in Lab Seven….I'm hearing a funny noise downstairs….you're be right there….in an hour…yes, it's urgent, I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't urgent."

Pamela smiled, pleased to see how the meek lab technician did have an assertive bone in his body after all. This proved to be very promising. He turned towards her.

"Sorry, Mistress, but he won't be here for another hour," he said.

"I'm sure you've done your best," Pamela said. She turned to the guard who looked at her like a lost puppy dog awaiting further orders. "Make sure no one else but Mr. Mason comes here…anyone else…take care of them."

"Should I shoot them?" the guard asked.

Pamela almost smiled, but didn't.

 _'Bit eager to kill someone, aren't we?'_ Pamela asked. _'Then again, we are in Gotham City.'_

"Blood would not fit into my plans at all," Pamela said, placing her hand on the man's chest. "Use a stun gun, if you have one, or knock them out with your baton."

"Of course, Mistress, anything to serve you," the guard said.

Pamela wanted one man calling her mistress above all else. She made her plan to deal with the HIVE. Phase one was complete, soon phase two would allow her to get Nightwing underneath her thrall.

_'Desperate times call for desperate actions.'_

* * *

Darhk returned to the basement for another chat with his captive prisoner. He stopped at the foot of the stairs to find out the chains had been broken once again.

"You're persistent, I'll give you as much," Darhk said. "But, it's beginning to get annoying how much you're breaking out of your restraints…"

Darhk searched the basement, going around every corner for Batman. The Dark Knight looked to have eluded him.

In a flash, Batman nailed him in the back of the head with a piece of wood with a nail on it. The battered, but still breathing, Dark Knight raised the board once again, but Darhk blocked it.

"I'd give you points for effort," Darhk said, snapping the board with a magical charm. Batman bounced to his feet to avoid the chains once again. "But your execution is lacking."

"We'll see," Batman said. He popped up and nailed his adversary with a quick barrage of punches. Darhk staggered back a little bit, before he raised his hand.

Batman propelled against the ground and landed with a solid smack down onto the ground. The Dark Knight rolled over and one more time, Darhk used his abilities to put him down.

"You've done rather well," Darhk said. "You haven't broken….but I haven't found the right combination to break you. Now I know what I need to do. All you hold dear, including your precious Gotham City, it will be no more."

Batman tried to force himself to a standing position. Darhk managed to keep him down onto the ground, forcing him down onto his knees. The man stood over Batman with a wicked grin on his face.

"This time you were warned," Darhk said.

Every time Batman came close to breaking free, Darhk pushed him back down. The hope faded from the eyes of Batman. He always intended to keep fighting through, no matter how hard the mission was.

This time, Batman did wonder if the mission would be beyond even his abilities. He returned to try and free himself soon.

"You must be proud, your protégé is on his way to get the item. It's a shame I couldn't have him lead me to it…but I will draw him out and he'll hand it over to me."

Batman only responded with an icy cold glare towards his adversary. Darhk smiled and stepped closer towards Batman.

"Not one for talking today," Darhk said. "Fair enough, I'm not one for words either. I'm more of a man of action. I guess we have about as much in common, don't we?"

Darhk turned around to leave Batman to think about his fate. Batman refused to give him the satisfaction. He had been broken, beaten, and injected with toxins a fair few times. Darhk wasn't about to be the one who would break the Bat.

* * *

Rachel looked around the area. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary when they showed up. She used her magic to shield them.

"Good news, the HIVE hasn't found the facility yet," Rachel said.

"Wonderful news then," Kori said.

"Yeah, wonderful news," Kara said, but she frowned. "So do any of you have the slightest idea what we're looking for?"

"You'll know when you find it," Rachel said.

Kara frowned, she hated when people said something like she'd know when they found something. It put her on an unsettling edge. The Girl of Steel used her heightened senses to take a look around. Her X-Ray vision saw in the middle of a base. Something glowing caught her attention and made her frown.

"You see it, don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I do," Kara said. "It's…well it's disturbing."

"High end magical artifacts are disturbing," Rachel said. The half demon girl turned around to look for Nightwing, but much to her frustration, she found he disappeared in a flash.

_'I just remembered how much I hate it when he does this.'_

"Where did he go?" Kara asked. "I can't believe he just disappeared just like….."

Donna grabbed Kara's cape to prevent her from hovering in the air. The Amazon Princess made the Kryptonian settle down. There was someone moving around.

"They couldn't have known we were here," Kara said.

"My father must have had the same general idea where it is, we did," Rachel said. "Let's make our move right about…."

Rachel's words faded into the ether. She watched when a figure nailed two of the goons from behind. A third HIVE goon fell to the ground when a large staff nailed him in the back of the leg. The fourth turned around and raised a sickle like arm.

Supergirl made her movement next, and used her heat vision to relieve him of his modified arm. Nightwing took the goon down with another attack.

"Oh well, so much for stealth," Wondergirl said.

"Stealth, nothing," Supergirl said. "They knew we were coming."

"How could they know?" Starfire asked.

"Like I said, it must have been my father," Rachel said. "Trigon has….Trigon has a tendency to know what he needs to know….I just hope none of them have summoned anyone else."

"We're just going to have to move quickly."

Nightwing made his way into the facility, using the access code Barbara dug up. The facility doors slid open.

"We better stick together," Nightwing said.

"Agreed," Raven said. "The last thing we need to do is split up…but all of you be strong….there is some darkness around us."

Wondergirl nodded, shivering. Supergirl put her arm around her to hold her in close, which caused her to smile in response.

"Better?"

"Thanks," Wondergirl said. "I don't know why. But I guess I'm just sensitive to the magic in the air."

"It's understandable," Raven said. "This was used to take down a very powerful…"

Raven paused for the longest moment. She raised her hand and moved towards the shadows. Nightwing turned around to be with her.

"Problem?" Nightwing asked.

"Just an illusion," Raven said.

She needed to shake it off. There would be some problems if she didn't. Raven made her way into the vault and cracked it open. The vault released a stream of purple smoke which almost gagged them. Raven raised her hand to shield their faces.

"Security measure, perhaps I should have given you the heads up," Oracle said.

"Yes, it would have helped," Starfire said, feeling a bit light headed.

Nightwing made his way towards the end of the vault. A large silver crate appeared in front of them. He could feel something rather unsettling in the box.

"I'll do it," Raven said.

Raven touched the box, but it performed a discharge which caused her to be knocked back towards the wall. Nightwing's quick thinking prevented her from flying head long into the wall.

"Or, I won't do it."

_'You can't just make anything easy, can you, Bruce?'_

* * *

Pamela Isley strolled around the area of the lab. She could hear a car door slam and a man make his way to the lab.

 _'Showtime,'_ she thought.

Mason gave off the appearance of the type of people Pamela Isley crusaded against and his reputation proceeded him. The angry gentleman made his way into the office, his arms swinging on either side.

"You're…you're her…."

"Yes, I'm me."

Pamela blew another cloud into the man's face. His eyes grew glazed over and the man's mind succumbed to her pheromones.

"I understand you have something for me," Pamela said. "And you're going to give it to me, aren't you?"

"The compound…you can't have it," he managed, trying his hardest to keep himself stern.

"You want to help me, don't you?" Pamela asked. "You're the type of person who….says he wants to make the world a better place. Why don't you prove it? Why don't you live up to your expectations, Mr. Mason?"

Pamela touched the side of the man's cheek. He closed his eyes for a second and succumbed to her actions.

"Good boy, see how much easier these things are when you help people, instead of stepping over the top of them."

Pamela allowed the man to escort her into the elevator.

"I'm going to need the key to get inside."

"Of course, darling," Pamela said, with a smile on her face. "I was just keeping it nice and secure for you until you were ready to go."

She smiled and touched her hand down onto his shoulder. The warm sensation of her hand upon his shoulder caused the businessman to be more docile.

_'If I didn't need you, I'd kill you.'_

* * *

Dick turned towards Kara and Donna.

"If my hunch is right, it's brilliant," Dick said. "There are only three other people who can access the box other than the Trinity."

"You're talking about us?" Kara asked.

"Of course," Donna said, without missing a beat. "Just think about it, we're the three people who are most trustworthy by our mentors."

"The three of you may need to lift the box at the same time," Rachel said. "But it could just be a hunch."

"Didn't your last hunch end up with you flying head first into a wall?" Kori asked.

"I'm pretty sure this hunch is right," Rachel said.

Dick turned towards Kara and Donna and all three of them nodded.

"On my signal."

Supergirl, Nightwing, and Wondergirl all grabbed the box at once. On the signal, they lifted it all up.

What happened next was equal parts amazing and horrifying.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	15. Harvest Moon

**Week 7 Story of the Week Poll(Closes 2/27/2016).**

**List of Chapters:** http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/02/vote-for-week-seven-chapter-of-week.html  
 **Actual Poll:** http://www.poll-maker.com/poll587963x26724E51-25

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Nightwing noticed the artifact flash to light and fill the entire temple with energy. Every single person inside the temple had been caught off guard by what occurred. Even Raven, who should have known what happened, was taken aback. Nightwing turned towards her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a highly powerful magical artifact," Raven said. "I'm going to feel it…do you feel it as well Donna?"

"Not as much you do," Donna said, her fingers lingered on the edge of the amulet which the three of them took out of the box. "Do you think this can really bring your father back?"

"I don't think, I know it can bring him back," Raven said. "But it can not only bring him back, it can send him away. If we time it right."

Dick understood instantly. He wasn't an expert of magical artifacts by any means. Raven was one however, and she knew everything about them.

"We better leave," Nightwing said.

"The entire world didn't break apart, did it?" Oracle asked.

"No, it didn't," Nightwing said. "There's something unsettling in the air though….I don't know how to describe it."

Nightwing clutched the amulet against his waist. The amulet felt like hot fire against his chest. The amulet dangled on a string. It made him feel light headed and have the need to take down everything.

"A feeling of giddiness and recklessness can be a side effect," Raven said. "I'd watch it….let me open a portal."

"I'm really surprised some kind of elder god didn't pop out of a portal the moment we touched the amulet," Kara said, holding her hand out. "I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to hold this for too long."

Dick agreed with Kara's theory. The magical artifact felt like fire on her hand. The young woman turned towards Donna.

"Just keep ahold of it until we get back home," Donna said. "I don't know…there's just bad things about the artifact. I don't know what…but there's just something really bad about the artifact."

A rumbling caused Dick's hair to stand up on the back of his neck. He turned around to lock eyes with Raven.

"Is there a problem?" Dick asked.

"Yes, a big one," Raven said, closing her eyes. Her hand clenched shut and tried to channel magical energy. "There's something about the energies around this temple which is stopping me from opening up a portal out of here."

"Well, we had to go in the long way, so I guess we're going to have to go out the long way," Starfire said. "Come on, friends…we need to get out of there."

The figures made their way to a set of stairs. The set of stairs looked to be growing with far more stairs than they entered. Nightwing's tensions grew a little bit more.

Starfire, Supergirl, and Wondergirl flew up. Nightwing propelled himself up the wall with a grapnel, with Raven floating in the air. The quintet made their way over to the edge.

"Oracle, we're almost out," Nightwing said. A long pause followed and Nightwing started to tap on the edge of the communication headset. He frowned and continued to tap on it. "Oracle, are you there?"

A long pause followed with there was no Oracle popping up on the edge of the communication link. Nightwing could hear some buzzing in the head.

"We're on our own after there," Nightwing said.

"We just got to get out of there a little bit more," Raven said.

"You will not leave….I will escape!"

The voice echoed through their heads. Raven heard the extremely familiar voice and caused her tension to raise. Her father's presence was here.

"Rachel, you need to…focus," Nightwing said.

"He's here…he's everywhere," Raven said. "We never should have come here."

"Fine, he's here," Nightwing said, grabbing her arm firmly to get her attention. "But it shouldn't stop us from getting out of here…you can get us out of here."

Raven opened her mouth to argue in response. Nightwing swept in over her and planted his lips onto her with a nice kiss. The two of them enjoyed a moment.

"Um….I hate to be a bother," Starfire said, looking over her shoulder.

Nightwing and Raven turned around, seeing shadows come up from the temple. They hovered on the steps above a bottomless pit. They made a beeline towards Kara who kept the amulet dangling from her hand. The amulet continued to sway from one side to the other.

"Kara, you need to get it out of here!" Raven yelled. "KARA!"

Kara shook her head and nodded. She boosted up out of the way, with Wondergirl right behind her. Raven raised her hand in the air and caused a barrier to prevent the shadows.

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you," Raven said. "Keep going, the exit is almost there."

Starfire caused the doors to slam open when she punched through the exit. She made her way out of the exit, followed by Supergirl and Wondergirl. It was like a breath of fresh air between all three of them.

"Safe," Wondergirl said.

"I'm not sure," Starfire said. "The others are…."

Starfire stepped towards the exit. Raven and Nightwing made their way up and scrambled their way exit. Their hands reached up and Starfire's reached down. The two of them brought Raven and Nightwing up and pulled them up out of the table.

The three of them fell down onto the ground, completely breathless from their battle. Their faces had been covered in sweat for more than a few seconds.

"So, is everyone okay?" Nightwing asked.

"We're okay….a bit weirded out, but we're fine," Supergirl said. "The sooner we get out of there, the better."

Raven sealed the temple shut behind her. There was still something reaching around the shadows.

"I'll get us out of here now," Raven said.

"Do you think you can get us out of here?" Nightwing asked.

Raven opened up her portal and caused a flash of energy to surround them. The five of them entered the portal and returned to the clocktower. The moment they got their bearings, they noticed something around them strange.

Vines and trees grew up over the ground. Nightwing recognized one of the vines wiggling in the ground. The chair which Oracle sat had been ripped through with a vine.

"No, I don't….no!"

Nightwing leaned down and started to investigate it. There were many questions going through his mind, one of them how did the Clocktower get breached. He turned his attention towards the doors which had been covered in vines.

"We're still in here!" Black Canary yelled. "Do you think you can let us out?"

"Just a minute!" Nightwing yelled.

Supergirl assisted him by using her heat vision to cause the vines to wilt. The vines had been stronger than normal. The two of them joined forces to rip their way through the door.

The door opened, and Black Canary, Huntress, and Tigress made their way out of the room. Huntress almost slumped over and looked rather frustrated.

"They took Barbara," Nightwing said.

"Damn it," Black Canary said, standing up straight. Her hands clutched together and she looked ready to fight.

"I don't get it…how did she find this place?" Huntress asked.

"A good question," Nightwing said, touching his fingers on the top of his head. "We're going to have to figure out where she's going."

Nightwing had some questions and very little answers. Why did Poison Ivy want with Barbara? It didn't just add up. She kidnapped people in the past, but it had been other perceived wrongs against mother nature.

* * *

Barbara Gordon clutched the back of her head. She didn't know what the hell hit her. One moment she was on the chair and assisting her team. The next minute, she felt a light headed feeling, and she turned to back. The redhead almost rose up from one knee, before dropping down on the ground.

_'Oh, god, what the hell just happened.'_

Barbara's head started to throb. She found herself in the middle of a greenhouse. Several exotic plants surrounded her from every single corner. The redheaded woman rose to a standing position. One of her knees started to buckle when she rose to her feet.

"Good, you're awake."

Barbara turned her head around and came face to face with Pamela Lillian Isley, better known as Poison Ivy.

"The Commissioner's daughter, I must say I'm surprised," Poison Ivy said, leaning down towards her. Her voice sounded rather soft and seductive. Her fingers brushed around Barbara's hair. "But, it does make any sense."

"What do you want?" Barbara asked.

"Many things, and sadly even out of your brilliant depth," Poison Ivy said. "I'll start with Nightwing."

"What do you want…he hasn't….."

"He hasn't done anything to me, but he hasn't done anything for me," Poison Ivy said. "You capes, your never ending battle against evil is extremely futile. You think you can make the world a better place by defeating the bad guys."

Poison Ivy cupped Barbara's face. She tried not to look over her eyes. The redheaded vixen looked down at the younger redhead. The vines brushed against her shoulders and dangled her for a few seconds. Pamela crouched down with Barbara.

"You won't…you can't….."

"I can," Pamela said, blowing a cloud of pink dust into Barbara's face. Barbara closed her eyes, experiencing a rush into her body.

The pheromones connected to the dust caused her body completely numb. Barbara reacted a little bit, more than she should have in fact. Her hands touched the side of her head, breathing in and out.

"Why don't you get down on your knees and show your devotion to me?"

Barbara placed her hands on her hips and struggled against the thought of her knees buckling on the ground. The brainy girl struggled to keep herself from debasing herself on her knees.

"I don't think…this shouldn't…"

"I've enhanced my powers," Pamela said, with a smile. "You don't want to fight me, do you?"

Barbara refused to be brought to her knees. Pamela leaned towards her, brushing her soft fingers over Barbara's lips. The sensation of Pamela's fingers brushing against her lips caused Barbara to almost grow weak in the knees.

"I have to….I have to," Barbara said.

She tried to push her adversary away from her. Barbara collapsed down onto the ground, on her knees. The amount of will-power she exerted to fight them caused her to grow even weaker in the knees.

"Why do you have to?" Pamela asked her, cupping Barbara's face when she pulled her up to her feet. "You can help me bring him here…and we can solve a problem."

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked, straining to speak. Her mouth grew dry and her throat became unfortunately tight in an attempt to speak.

"A gentleman visited me a while ago, and…told me it would be in my best interest to assist him," Pamela said. "I don't know what he's done….I don't really know what he wants….not for certain though."

"Who are you talking about?" Barbara asked.

"He wants me to acquire some artifact, "Pamela said. "If it's something he wants, I can use it as a bargaining chip."

"You won't….you can't," Barbara said. "You're working with Darhk, aren't you?"

Pamela's lips curled into a devious little grin when she leaned down towards the other redhead. She touched her hand to the side of her face.

"I'm not working with him," Pamela said. "He's threatened to destroy my precious babies….he cannot be allowed to live because of this."

Barbara shook her head. She sensed the homicidal urges she knew Poison Ivy for. Anyone who threatened her precious plants would be suffered.

"He'll come for you," Poison Ivy said. "If he's as smart as his mentor was, I left him a clear enough trail."

"You're going to use me as bait for a trap," Barbara said.

Barbara made her way towards the door while Pamela was distracted by her thoughts. The redheaded vixen raised her hands and caused the door to be blocked.

"You shouldn't fight this," Pamela said.

Barbara slammed her hands hard against the wall. She tried to get out. Pamela approached behind her and touched Barbara's shoulder. Barbara turned herself around and met Pamela's startling green eyes.

"I want him dealt with as much as you do," Pamela said. "Work with me…."

Pamela wrapped vines around Barbara and caused her to hover up above the ground. She struggled and tried to get out.

"The more you fight it, the worse it will be," Pamela said. "Just try not and struggle, and the vines won't crush you."

Barbara twitched on the other side of the vines. Her thoughts grew from extremely bad, to very terrifying. The vines almost ensnared her and drove her absolutely breathless.

"You're going to be fine," Pamela said.

"They won't let you get away with this," Barbara said.

"I don't care," Pamela said. "If they stop me…so be it…but any shot of taking the HIVE down, I'll take it. They're a big threat to Mother Nature…"

"He'll let the world burn," Barbara said.

"Which is why we can't allow him to do so…it will be okay….."

Pamela blew another cloud of dust in Barbara's face. She hated succumbing to the one's pheromones and succumbing to her touch anymore.

"You're not normally this submissive….I can see you fight it," Pamela said. "But, you're longing to let someone else take control so you don't have the burden."

Barbara hated to admit Pamela had her number, but she did. She really detested the fact she pretty much told her everything.

_'Please, Nightwing, figure this out.'_

She hated how helpless she had been. Barbara couldn't be on the field, not yet. She shook her head after another moment and tried to calm her nerves.

_'Just think, just figure out a way out of here. You can do it. You are fairly intelligent. There's a reason why you…you can do this, I know you can do this.'_

Barbara's thoughts kept trying to find a way out of this position. She thought for sure she would find a way out of here. Now, the near escape and the position she was in made her wonder if there was no way out.

* * *

_'Got to give it to Ivy, she's always able to put her hideout in one of the more logical spots in Gotham.'_

Nightwing approached a greenhouse. The vines wiggled from the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Black Canary said. "Are you sure you're not walking right into a trap?"

"There's always a chance I'm walking into a trap," Nightwing said. "But without knowing what she wants….if she did harm Barbara."

"I did not harm a hair on her head…come in if you want to see her."

Nightwing's hand placed on the door of the green house. He half expected some vines to burst out of the ground and grab onto him. Nothing of the sort happened. He opened the greenhouse door.

"Let us know if you need any backup," Black Canary said.

"I'm fine," Nightwing said.

He entered the greenhouse, surrounded by several exotic plants. The exotic nature of the plants most certainly resembled the woman who grew them. Nightwing wasn't a plant expert by any means.

"They are lost, plants I've found, and brought here," Poison Ivy's soft and seductive voice stated. "Human greed has caused many of these wonderful plants to die out. My only regret is I couldn't save them before they were endangered."

"I know your game, Ivy," Nightwing said.

"Oh, do you?" Poison Ivy asked. "You'll find your friend is there tangled up in the vines."

Nightwing's pace quickened with his heart skipping a couple of beats against his chest. He came face to face with a dangling Barbara Gordon, who looked seconds away from dropping down.

"Barbara, I'll cut you down," Nightwing said. "Just hang on."

One of the vines wrapped around Barbara's mouth and caused her voice to come out in a muffled tone. Nightwing approached her and raised a knife, in an attempt to cut her free.

"Trap, this is a trap."

Several thick roots shot out of the ground. Nightwing evaded the attacks. The flowers shot thorns at Nightwing, which he dodged. More vines tried to wrap around his body.

"You're nimble, you're quick," Poison Ivy said, watching Nightwing avoid the attempts from her babies to nab him "And so very flexible….but you have to understand one thing, Nightwing. No matter how much you try, you'll never be able to outrun mother nature."

"We'll see," Nightwing said, but seconds later, the vines wrapped around him.

Poison Ivy rose out of the garden and looked like a beautiful nymph.

"You have some artifact, don't you?" Poison Ivy asked. "And a mutual….foe of ours wants it. Damien Darhk and the HIVE….and he's….challenged me to get it."

"He's blackmailed you, you mean?" Nightwing asked.

The woman stepped towards her. Her breasts spilled forward from her leafy green top. Pamela Isley placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Blackmail is a really ugly word," Poison Ivy said, touching the side of his face. Her hands started to stroke down his body.

Nightwing knew she had any number of toxins and pheromones which could put a man underneath her spell. He braced himself for the inevitable.

"You may have taken an antidote to my pheromones before you arrived here," Poison Ivy said, touching his chest underneath his suit. She could feel him getting warm underneath her touch. "Which is strong foresight for a mammal…but ultimately pointless…because I used the research of the Mega-Corp."

"Bad name and worse people," Nightwing said. "They have performed greater crimes against plants, haven't they?"

"There research is valuable," Poison Ivy said. "Normally, it doesn't work on women and the strong-willed, but with a few upgrades due to their compound, I have Miss Gordon under my partial control."

Poison Ivy started to run her finger down the side of his neck.

"I'm sure you thought about what is like to have me," Poison Ivy said. "I'm like the forbidden fruit hanging on the vine to you, aren't I?"

Nightwing tried to keep himself in check. Her caresses and the fact the only thing holding up her outfit was sheer faith caused him to struggle to think.

"It's fine," Pamela said. "You're only human…you can't help yourself…and you'll be underneath my power."

A pink dust blew into Nightwing's face. His head grew rather light for a moment, but a stronger force overrode her soft voice.

"Hand me the trinket…surely you don't need it," Poison Ivy said.

"I won't do it," Nightwing said.

Poison Ivy stopped, almost astonished someone denied her. Especially a man, who she was so used to falling underneath her spell.

She was surprised when he broke free and pushed her against the green house wall. Poison Ivy could feel his hands on her body.

"Nice pheromones…why don't you try some of mine?"

She couldn't believe this. Poison Ivy caught a scent of something. The vivacious redhead's heart started to hammer against her chest at the thought of him. His hands placed firmly on either side of her face.

"You're used to having men want you," Nightwing said, running his fingers down towards her neck. "But, you want me, don't you?"

Pamela's lips moistened, and she imagined herself getting down on her knees to service her new master. Pamela's lips licked.

"There's…an antidote on the table…to your right," Poison Ivy said. "So you can kiss me…without any problem."

Pamela Lillian Isley wanted his lips and his touch so bad, she almost had been driven completely mad. She closed her eyes.

Nightwing's mouth pressed against Poison Ivy's with a long kiss. She moaned in delight when his mouth pushed onto hers. His tongue sought entry and she eagerly tried to do the same.

The battle of their tongues continued, with Nightwing's skilled hands groping over her body. He grabbed a hand full of her tight ass and gave it a squeeze. She gasped.

"You like being dominated, don't you?" Nightwing asked, slapping her on the rear.

"No, damn it, I don't," Pamela said.

"Kneel down," Nightwing said.

Pam dropped to her knees, surprisingly herself even with her submissive nature. Her fingers reached over and opened the edge of his bottom. She yanked them down and found his throbbing cock sticking out at him. She eyed it with hunger dancing in her eyes.

"Can I…may I suck it?" Pamela asked.

Nightwing smiled and nodded. Poison Ivy wrapped her soft lips around his cock. She worked his manhood into her mouth inch by inch. A sloppy slurping sound caused his hips to arch forward. More sloppy slurping sounds prompted Nightwing to push his hips up towards her. Pamela's mouth captured him for a moment.

"Keep going."

The vines relaxed and allowed Barbara to drop down to the ground. She watched Poison Ivy down on her knees sucking Nightwing's cock. The sensation caused her to grow really hot. Barbara started to rub her fingers over her nipples and play with her pussy.

_'Damn, this is so hot.'_

Barbara brushed her fingers between her legs and kept playing with herself. A greater hunger spread through her body and her loins.

Nightwing could not believe the things Pamela's mouth did to him from down on her knees. She bobbed her mouth down onto his tool.

"You're so good," Nightwing said. "Just keep it up….like it's your job."

Pamela ensured she started to slurp him a little bit more. She brought the meaty pole into the back of her throat, using it to close around him. A loud hum followed when Pamela came down throat first onto his manhood. She speared the throbbing organ into the depths of her mouth, drooling around him.

"I think she can do better, and she can do deeper."

Barbara grabbed a double handful of Pamela's hair and forced her to go down on Nightwing's throbbing manhood. Her throat clenched around him.

"Ah, what's the matter, the bad girl can't stand a real cock?" Barbara asked, toying with Pamela's nipples through her top.

Pamela's eyes flushed over with renewed determination. Her mouth suckled him. The grunting coming form him when he used her mouth for his own personal pleasure knew she would come close.

Nightwing thrust into her mouth, sending the contents buried deep into his balls deep into her mouth. Pamela deep-throated him in an attempt to make sure his balls completely emptied inside her mouth.

The moment Nightwing finished inside her throat, he motioned for Pamela to rise to her feet. He motioned for her to turn over. Pamela obeyed his words.

"Please, I'm wet."

"I know," Nightwing said, spreading her outfit apart to reveal her sopping wet pussy. He rubbed his organ against it. "You're going to get what you really wanted."

"Wreck her," Barbara said, smiling when she sat herself down and fingered herself.

Nightwing didn't want to deny Barbara her fun. He gripped Pamela's hips and pushed into her. The tightness of her body felt practically untouched.

"Such a tight bitch, guess you're just a tease," Nightwing said.

Pamela Isley tried to ignore his words, but it was true. Before she had her accident, she didn't have the nerve to approach anyone for any fun. After the accident, most men died before they reached first base. Now she had the pinnacle of manhood inside her body, and it touched every inch around her.

"You wanted to dominate me, didn't you?" Barbara asked, leaning down with a smile. "But, I guess you're the bitch who longed to be dominated, aren't you?"

Pamela couldn't respond with anything other than a passionate moan. A long and thick member pieced her walls, growing into her.

"Tend…tend to my gardens," Pamela said.

Nightwing's hands cupped the woman's large breasts. His fingers touched her nipples, poking and prodding at them. The obvious reaction he received from her told him all he needed to know.

Barbara positioned herself in front of Pamela's face. Her dripping pussy stuck up behind her lips.

"Your little drugs make me horny," Barbara said. "And now you're going to help me."

Pamela didn't have much time to argue. She smelled Barbara Gordon's sweet smelling pussy and could only dive between her thighs. She attacked the lips at first with little nibbles, and little caresses.

She didn't take her mind off of what speared into her body from behind her. The young man's hands gripped her breasts and gave them a hearty squeeze. Another squeeze caused her to clench even tighter around her.

"I think she's going to cum just for me touching her breasts," Nightwing said.

"She's such a horny…oh…she hit a really good spot!" Barbara yelled, cupping her breast and squeezing it within her hand.

Nightwing brought his thrusts far and deep inside of Poison Ivy. Her soft walls caressed him and sucked him into her in an inviting matter. The thickness spreading through his balls made it very hard to say no to the likes of her.

"Mmm, you just can't get enough of this, can't you?" Dick asked, slamming into her from behind. "And just think….we can do this more often…if you want to."

The reaction of her body to his answered all of Nightwing's questions. She wanted all of this. Her walls grabbed him to try and milk him to completion.

"So close," Dick said.

"So, I am," Barbara said, playing with her clit when Pamela ate her out.

Pamela couldn't say anything on the account of her mouth being extremely busy. The heat pulsing deeper between her thighs made her almost lose her mind.

"Oooh, ah…oooh!" Barbara yelled.

Dick pounded away harder into the sweet and silky center of Poison Ivy. Sweat clung to his body with each passing thrusts. A heavy weight grew into his balls when he continued to p ush forward.

"Close, are…we?" Dick asked.

Barbara clutching onto the back of Pamela's head and forcing her hips. She filled up the vixen's mouth with her cum. Pamela slurping the sweet juices from between her lips prompted Barbara to get all hot and horny again.

Pamela tasted the sweet and tender juices from the redhead she ate out. She didn't focus on this for long, rather she focused on the hard thrusts from the man behind her. He drilled into her center with juices flowing. A spark of electricity flowed between their bodies.

"Cum for me…don't hold back….feel how good it feels," Dick said.

Pamela focused on the good feelings, and she couldn't argue. It did feel good to have her center tighten around Dick's throbbing manhood. Each time he brought himself into her, he struck all of the right places.

Her thighs clenched around him. Dick shoved his thick manhood inside her body and started to fire a heavy load inside her body.

For the first time ever, the warm rush of seed spilling inside her stimulated Pamela Isley. Every rush between her loins caused her mind to be brought further to the edge of pleasure. The contents of his balls emptied out underneath her.

The moment he pulled out of her, Pamela turned around and wrapped her legs around Dick's waist. Her breasts pressed against his chest and a smile spread across her face. She nibbled the side of his neck.

"I want more….I want to ride you."

Pamela's dripping center rubbed up against his manhood. Dick groaned when it grew closer towards her. The young woman pressed her breasts against his manhood.

"I think she's earned a ride," Barbara said.

"Well, there's a vote of confidence I think we can both appreciate," Dick said.

Pamela slid her hips down against his. His entire manhood had been engulfed with her wet and hungry pussy. She felt him all inside her, stretching her out.

Dick closed his eyes. The nympho nymph above him started to bounce up and down of his thick tool. Dick rose his hands and cupped Pamela's gorgeous breasts. Her nipples stuck out.

"Play with them, they're yours now!" Pamela yelled.

"Anything of yours his now," Barbara said, cupping her ass. She pushed her finger into Pamela's ass, grinding it deep inside her. "And ours too…and don't you forget it."

Dick closed his eyes to feel the slick sensations of her walls wrapping around him. The goddess bounced onto his tool, gaining more momentum. Barbara playing with Pamela's ass when it descended down onto him caused Dick to grow harder and harder more certainly.

A feeling Pamela never experienced in her life spread through her body. She felt so good at being dominated, she couldn't even describe how wonderful everything felt. Her hips shifted over Dick's manhood, spearing it deep into her body. Pamela's soft walls contracted around his tool with a few subtle pushes. She breathed in and out.

"You want more, don't you?" Dick asked.

Pamela nodded, and he didn't disappoint her, pounding up into her slick pussy. He speared into her. Sweat rolled down her body.

Barbara jumped up in surprise when some of the vines approached her. The vine pushed against her pussy.

"Just think of it as a more eco-friendly version of tentacle sex," Dick said.

Barbara could feel the vines brush against her womanhood and rub her lips. She couldn't believe this was happening and also couldn't believe how much she got off on these actions.

"This is so wrong," Barbara said.

"But, they feel how wet you are," Pamela said. "Don't worry, they can be very loving."

Barbara wondered if Pamela knew first hand. She didn't really have much time to do so, when one of the vines slithered up her pussy, tickling her walls.

"Mmmm, ah….."

"I think she likes it," Pamela said, rocking her hips down on him.

Dick shoved his face between her breasts and started to lick her sweaty globes. His tongue teased her nipples suckling it.

"You're going to make me cum," Pamela said, shifting her hips all the way down onto him. "It feels so fucking good…you're going to make me do it so hard."

Her walls clenched him and released him. The silky softness of her caressed him. She worked over his manhood with each push. She hugged him greedily around him.

Pamela sank down onto him to allow the juices to start to flow down her body. She closed her eyes, his hands questing over her body. Each touch brought her closer to a new, more amazing peak.

She must have lost herself in the sex with this stud beneath her. She stretched herself out on his manhood, spiking down onto him.

Nightwing groaned at the sensation of Poison Ivy milking his rod. He pumped into her and allowed himself to shudder between her sweet and savory walls.

The young man thrust up into her womanhood. He launched the first barrage of his essence into her tight vessel. She worked down onto him, milking him with each thrust into her.

"Yes, plant your seed in me!" Pamela yelled. "Use me as your cum dumpster!"

Dick was surprised by her declaration but it caused him to unload into her even faster. His essence spilled into her tight body. Each thrust sent more of the sticky seed inside her body.

He deflated for a few seconds, but not for long. Her hot mouth worked him back to life.

* * *

Damien Darhk decided to check on his prisoner. He opened the door behind him and found the chains had been picked once again. Batman vanished once again.

"It's a daily ritual," Darhk said, turning around.

He saw several guards down on the ground. Some of them had the unmistakable sign of broken bones, and they had been rather well wrecked indeed.

 _'He escaped, he actually made it out,'_ Darhk thought. _'Well, it's a mild annoyance.'_

Darhk kicked his guard hard in the chest to rouse him from his slumber.

"Where is Batman?" Darhk asked.

"Not…he….."

"I know he escaped," Darhk said. "I want to know how he did it…..and if you tell me it's because he's Batman, you'll be terminated."

"He caught me off guard," one of the guards said.

Darhk slammed his hand into the guard's chest and drained the life force from his body. The guard dropped to the ground a burned out husk.

"And I'm sure this did as well," Darhk said. "Although you should have seen this coming."

Darhk had a serious problem. Between Nightwing and company potentially beating them to the artifact and Batman escaping, HIVE was going to have to speed up the time table.

"It's time to check with Poison Ivy to see her progress."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	16. Genesis

**Vote for the Week Eight(2/21/2016-2/27/2016) Chapter of the Week.**

http://www.poll-maker.com/poll596750xfC844606-25

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Genesis.**

* * *

Damien Darhk thought if at all else, at least one of his plans had gone according to plan. The leader of this particular branch of the HIVE arrived in Gotham City on his private jet. He knew despite Batman's escape, he would have not reached Gotham City this face. Darhk suspected though Batman would return to the place where he called home. And once he returned to Gotham City, he would try and contact his allies.

One of the allies would be underneath Darhk's thumb in a matter of minutes. The man walked into the greenhouse with Poison Ivy. The woman did keep up a rather well tended garden and for this fact alone, Darhk admired what she did. The man sauntered forward.

The moment he entered the Green House, he saw Poison Ivy standing there before him. The woman stared him down like he was poison and like she would want to kill him if she had half of the opportunity.

"We don't have to be enemies," Darhk said, stepping forward. He touched his hand to the side of her cheek with a smile on her face. He withdrew it. "I apologize for being so forward."

"I've lived up to my end of the bargain," Poison Ivy said. She stepped closer towards Darhk and placed her hand on his chest. "It's time you live up to your end of the deal."

"Such passion," Darhk said. He smiled despite himself. "Someone like you, you would be a valuable resource to HIVE. You fight with what you believe in, despite the rest of the world calling you insane."

Poison Ivy's glare told Darhk more than enough about how well his sale's pitch wasn't going over too well with the woman.

"The world is a beautiful and fragile place," Darhk said. "All of your precious children understand this more than anyone and how the whims of one man could bring their extinction."

Darhk decided to get straight to the point after a moment's pause.

"Enough idle chatter though," Darhk said. "Bring me Nightwing."

Poison Ivy waved her hand and Nightwing walked out of the shadows. He walked in a robotic manner and made his way in front of Damien Darhk.

"You know, you should have thanked me for what we've done for you," Darhk said. "If it wasn't for HIVE's experiment, you wouldn't have gotten your gifts. But no need to thank me…well actually there's one thing you can do for us. It's really s small favor, nothing really."

Darhk chuckled. He stared at Nightwing who was not fighting back, not speaking.

"Really lively crowd you've gotten, Miss Isley," Darhk said. "To be expected, because he is underneath your spell. And now, you've told him what to do."

"I wanted you to see what my power is like up close and personal, Mr. Darhk," Poison Ivy said, wrapping her arm around Nightwing's shoulders. "Nightwing, could be a good boy and give Mr. Darhk everything which is coming to him."

"Yes, Mistress," Nightwing said in a robotic tone of voice, reaching into the box.

A second later, he moved quickly and stabbed Darhk in the chest with a dagger. Darhk staggered back, gurgling when blood came out of his mouth.

From the bushes came Lady Shiva and Talia, and they circled around Damien Darhk. Darhk narrowly avoided a deadly attack from the most dangerous woman on Earth.

"Trap, clever, very clever," Darhk said.

"You're not getting out of this one, Darhk," Raven said, popping through the portal. She launched him in the air with a magical attack.

"On the contrary," Darhk said, raising his hand and causing Rachel's attacks to be blocked. "I will get out of this one, and you will let me walk out of the front door."

Darhk avoided another attack. Talia came over to one side to attempt to take his head off, but he dodged the attack.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked.

Darhk channeled power into a glowing black ball in his hand. He fired the ball and caused it to ricochet off of the wall. The glowing orb bounced in several directions which caused them to scatter. Darhk healed the rather annoying injuries he suffered.

"It's very simple, Nightwing," Darhk said. He avoided another attack. "Really, this is just becoming rather annoying."

"The feeling is mutual, trust us," Raven said. "My father is using you as his own personal puppet, and you're too dense to notice it."

"Trigon will always find a way, you can't stop it," Darhk said. "But this time, I have the upper hand…and if I don't report in on my men…all of Gotham City will…"

Shiva stabbed him straight through the back while he was in the middle of a monologue. Darhk dropped to the ground, spilling his worthless blood on the ground.

"This was for my daughter," Shiva said, decapitating his head from his body just to make sure. She punted Darhk's decapitated head into one of Poison Ivy's maneating plants.

"Must you give the poor thing indigestion," Poison Ivy said.

"It's over, it's done," Shiva said.

"Is it?" Talia asked. "I don't like this….he must have had some kind of failsafe."

"Are you referring to Darhk or are you referring to Trigon?" Barbara asked, joining them. She missed out on the fight, although to be fair, she was still recovering from her close encounter with Poison Ivy's vines.

"Both work in this case," Raven said, stepping over Darhk's decapitated body. "I don't like this….I feel like Darhk…he was nothing but a distraction."

Nightwing turned towards Raven, mouth hanging open, but before they could even continue to talk, there was a crackling noise coming on.

"Hey, guys, is this thing on?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Rose, you did well," Barbara said.

"I figured I'd do something constructive….instead of sitting on my ass and waiting to heal, and I figured, I'd play Oracle for a little bit," Rose said. She realized she rambled and stopped short. "Anyway, we have a bit of a problem."

"Just a bit?" Barbara asked.

"The GCPD ran into heavily armed men coming into Gotham City, they've been ran over, flattened like they were nothing," Rose said.

"Oh my god, my father…do you know if he's…." Barbara said.

"I don't know, the reports are sketchy," Rose said. "The rumors are Batman is back in town as well."

Nightwing would like to think everything was breaking down for the HIVE, but he knew better. Criminals were their worst when they were at their most desperate. He reached forward and grabbed Barbara by the hand.

"We'll find out what happened, and find out if your father…and everyone else, made it out fine," Dick said.

"Yes, we will," Barbara said. She grew thoughtful for a couple of minutes and came to one conclusion. "I think it's time to break out my old suit."

* * *

Cassandra Cain didn't argue too much about the fact she was not allowed to get her hands on Darhk. The young girl spoke softly, what little she did speak. Ever since her childhood, her actions spoke louder than many words.

"They're mobilizing," Dinah said.

"So are we," Helena said, managing to load up her crossbow. The Black Canary looked at the Huntress with an anxious look in her eyes. "Yes, I know, I know. I'm hurt, but…we have to go now. If Gotham City burns down, a broken arm won't matter."

"I don't see what we can do with arrows and fists against an army with military grade technology," Artemis said.

"Pick your shots wisely," Cassandra said, speaking up for the first time.

"Plus, they might have an army," Donna said, showing up with Kara following right behind her.. "But, we have a Supergirl."

"You're putting a lot of faith into me, aren't you?" Kara asked. "What if….."

Kara's question had been cut off by a loud thumping motion. Dinah put herself in front of the younger girls and Helena. Someone had tried to enter the Clocktower, and it was someone who knew where the entrance to the Clocktower was.

"Stand back," Dinah said. "If it's someone dangerous…shoot him."

Artemis drew back her bow and nodded. She would put an arrow right through the person's chest if he threatened them, or she, she didn't really know. Cassandra stepped to the side, raising her eyes. The door cracked opened and a very familiar figure stepped in, or staggered it.

Batman stepped into the room, looking rather worse for wear. For six months, Batman had been gone, with no one, not his friends, and not his enemies knowing where he was. The World's Greatest Detective slumped forward, with Kara and Kori catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Warn Nightwing," Batman said, barely able to speak. "Time is running out."

Batman blacked out. He fought his way through Darhk's facility and somehow, by some miracle, made his way to the Clocktower.

"He's…breathing, but barely," Black Canary said, turning to Kori and Kara. "Help get him to the medical area."

The vines retracted from the Clocktower after Poison Ivy had joined the group. Kara and Kori hoisted up Batman's dead weight like he was a feather.

"I've never seen Batman this defeated," Kori said. "Is this as scary to you, as it is to me?"

"Yeah, he's normally tougher," Kara said. "Darhk's dead though…."

They picked up Batman and rolled him onto the bed. He started to breath heavily. Kara moved over to get him a glass of water. She made him drink it.

"Thank you," Batman said.

Kara frowned, Batman must have been out of it. He never thanked anyone, or really gave too much praise. Dick tried to tell her at one time how he was really proud of the work a lot of the other heroes did, being shining beacons to the world. He was only harsh and rough because he wanted them not to become too blinded by their own hype.

' _I guess I'll take his word for it,'_

"What happened, how did you even escape?" Dinah asked.

"Don't worry…stop Darhk, stop HIVE….he's coming," Batman said, before he lapsed into a state of unconsciousness.

"We have to go," Dinah said. "Time's running out….Helena could you keep an eye on him."

Helena almost protested because she didn't think babysitting Batman was something she wanted to do. Especially when she was so gung-ho about getting back on the field. The look on Dinah's face showed Helena there was no room for argument.

"I know you don't want to miss the battle, but guarding Batman is essential," Dinah said. "And I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't think you were the best person for the job."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better," Helena said. "I guess I'm not ready through."

Black Canary lead the group of Starfire, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Tigress, and Black Bat from the room. Huntress folded her arms together.

"So, you're stuck doing headset duty, aren't you?" Helena asked Rose.

"Hey, it…gives me something constructive," Rose said. "I can't believe you had been stuck with babysitting the Bat….just when you were ready."

Helena felt a stabbing pain in her arm. She really wished she had her hands around Darhk's neck for causing this. Her crime fighting career might not have been over, but it was an annoyance.

All they could do was wait and watch to see what would happen next.

* * *

James Gordon and a small group of the GCPD's finest made their way into a building off to one side. The building had been blocked off by the police barricade.

"They're going to find us and roll over us like they did the others," one of the cops said. "Maybe we should hit them with everything we have."

"You got to play this smart," Gordon said. "We wouldn't be able to put a dent into them."

"Well, this is a fine place to make our last stand, Jim."

"At ease, Bullock," Gordon said. "There's always a way out, this isn't over yet."

"Yeah, but even you have to admit, this looks like this is going tits up," Bullock said, raising his hands in the air. "And if you think the Bat's going to come back…he's not coming back. He's been gone six months….not like he's some great savior anyway….."

"Then if he's not coming back, it's time to see what the GCPD can really do."

"If we can get our hands on one of their rocket launchers, we might have a chance."

"Yeah, Montoya, and how do you think we're going to do that?" Bullock asked. "Maybe we could go up to them and ask real nicely, or something?"

Renee Montoya didn't have any words to speak, mostly because the doors blasted open along with the barricade. This army rolled their way through the doors. Renee took half of a step back, along with the rest of the group.

"Destroy them all, let Gotham City burn to the ground!" one of the leaders yelled.

A figure came down from the ceiling and caused the lights to black out. One of the HIVE soldiers experienced a fist being drilled right into his throat. The hand to the throat doubled the man over. The figure moved around in the room and started to hammer her adversary with a rapid fire barrage of punches.

The GCPD's finest looked around and saw the figure make her way behind the enemies. One of them cracked head first into the ground.

A figure from above launched her full weight onto the tank and crushed it. She only just trapped the person inside of the tank. Two more climbed out of a nearby tank and aimed their weapons at her.

One of the goons received a swipe of steel across the back which dropped him to his knees. The hooded assassin drilled her foot into the goon's face, bringing him down to the ground.

James Gordon could see one of the backdoors opened. He seized his chance.

"Everyone move out, while they're distracted, and we have the element of surprise," Gordon said. The GCPD officers followed when the HIVE goons were knocked around by their enemies. "We're still going to take back this city block."

Barbara smiled, in theory, this should be just like getting back on a bike. A rather dangerous bike which could throw her off, granted, but still she hopped right back on the bike. She took one of the drones and took him down with a series of rapid fire attacks.

"How are you holding up?" Nightwing asked, standing side by side. "Batgirl."

"It's been way too long," Batgirl said, flipping over the side of one of her enemies. "Guess, I still have all of the moves."

"You always had all of the moves," Nightwing said, grabbing one of the goons and breaking his arm. "You're leader is gone…I don't even know why you're still fighting."

"He'll return, he has once before."

Talia grabbed the man's neck and forced him down to the ground by hitting the right pressure point. The daughter of the demon held onto his head for long enough for foam to come out of his mouth by hitting the right point.

"Your loyalty is commendable," Talia said, pushing her fist into the back of the man's neck. "If it isn't a tad bit foolish."

The man slumped down and resembled a puppet who had his strings completely cut. Talia turned around to attack another goon. Her fist caught him right at the perfect pressure point on the side of the neck. The goon's knees buckled and the man collapsed down on the ground.

"You're going to lose even if you beat us," the goon said.

"I've heard this song and dance before," Nightwing said, dropping one of the goons down onto the ground.

The rumbling and shifting underneath the guard caused Nightwing to almost lose track of the goon.

"I don't like the sound of this," Batgirl said.

"You shouldn't…they're planted some kind of machine which will disrupt Gotham City and cause a massive Earthquke," Talia said. "The plan is amateurish and childish."

"Didn't the League try a plan like this once before?" Barbara asked.

"It failed," Talia said in a curt tone of voice. "So my point still stands."

Barbara would have to agree, if the plan failed with the League. She managed to switch into the headset. The brainy redhead wasn't going to lie; it felt extremely weird to be on this end of the headset. Regardless, she took herself out of her comfort zone and hopped onto the headset.

"Oracle, did you hear what happened?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, Batgirl, I heard it, felt it, I think all of Gotham City did," Rose said. "And now I'm running a search…well this is pretty bad."

"What's bad?" Batgirl asked.

"The earthquake is centered on Arkham Island," Rose said.

Barbara took a few seconds to let the bomb drop.

"Supergirl, Starfire, get over there instantly, whatever they have there, must be close to the island," Barbara said. "And it's going to be encased in lead."

"People think they're smart putting things in lead," Kara said. She looked almost insulted at the entire mess. "But, they're really not too bright, or at least as not as smart as they think they are."

"Just be careful," Barbara said.

"Yes, I know, and I will."

* * *

The group of HIVE operatives paced around like caged animals. The first shot caused all of Gotham City to be shaken. All they needed to do was break open Arkham Asylum and there would be chaos all over the city.

"I don't know what Darhk hopes to accomplish with this," one of them said.

"Are you questioning him?" one of them asked. "There's a greater vision in play, we just got to act it out."

"This place gives me the creeps," one of the goons said, shuddering in response. "I don't know why we even have to…."

"Get in, get out, and don't question him," one of the goons said. "We just need to need to wait for the signal."

Another one of the HIVE goons stepped around the corner. He raised his hand and gave the signal for them to move forward to the next phase of their plan.

The HIVE operatives scrambled their way to the transport vehicle, only to find a figure coming from the sky and blocking their exit. The Girl of Steel dropped down to the ground, her hands on her hips when she looked at them.

"Forget it," Supergirl said. "You're not going anyway!"

"We'll see, Supergirl!" one of them said.

She avoided the laser blasts, directing their fire. Kara played a devious game of ducking and dodging when the HIVE operatives chased her around. The Girl of Steel wanted to lure them into the opening where Artemis and Cassandra were ready to do their thing.

"Come on, you can't get one shot on me!" Kara yelled. "You'd think this bright red cape is more of a target. But you guys just can't hit me!"

"Maybe we should show them, Supergirl!" Starfire yelled, firing a beam of energy towards her adversaries. They backed up, scrambling a few feet back. "I think they would appreciate the lesson, wouldn't they?"

"I'm not sure, if they would," Supergirl said, using her heat vision to direct them over.

Artemis made her move, picking her shots wisely. She caught them in the knee joints with the arrows and in the elbow joints with them as well. Artemis was surprised she hit, but there were a couple of weak spots in the armor.

"Go, get the weapon!" Artemis yelled.

Kara looked over her shoulder, allowing a small smile to appear over her lips. They were in extremely good hands given the fact Cassandra moved in. Kara viewed the battle for a few seconds, before she turned around.

"Right, have to focus…have to…I think I found it."

Kara punched her way through the ground. The Girl of Steel reached down through the ground and removed a device from the ground. She held it in her hands.

"It's matching the readings," Rose said. "I think you know what to do."

Kara smiled, she would crush it with pleasure. The device had been squashed in her hands. Sparks and crunched metal flew in either direction.

The moment Kara completed her activity, another rumbling came from the ground. Kara jumped halfway off of the ground and was caught off guard.

"I thought you said I destroyed I destroyed the device!" Kara yelled.

The HIVE operatives were down on the ground. Cassandra rolled over one of the few operatives who still was conscious enough. She put pressure on his shoulder with her hand.

"Talk," Cassandra said.

"Our boss believes in backups," the HIVE agent said.

Kara zipped around to the other end of the island. Of course there would be a second device on top of the first one. The Girl of Steel sped up for a few moments.

Arkham Asylum started to crack. All of the most dangerous and crazy people in Gotham City were dangerously close of being released. Kara flew over and tried to fix the damage but another disruption caused Arkham to almost crack.

* * *

Batman's eyes flittered open for a moment. Huntress turned towards him, with a shadow of a smile crossing to her face.

"Good, you're awake, maybe you could…."

He punched Huntress in the face which caused her to fly against the wall. The Bertenelli heiress hit the ground, rubbing the side of her face.

"Okay, we haven't gotten along, this I get, but…."

"You need to leave, now both of you!" Batman growled. "I don't know how long I can control him…HIVE's back up plan…he's using me to access the real world."

Batman made his way from the medical area into an elevator shaft. He jumped down to the lowest levels of the building, sealing himself on the inside.

' _You're going to help me, Batman,'_ Trigon said. _'Why don't you bring me what I need?'_

' _Never,'_ Batman said.

' _I've heard this before from others, but you will,'_ Trigon said. _'The last images you see will be Gotham City reduced to ashes.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	17. Vessel

_**Vote for the Week Nine(2/28/2016-3/5/2016) Chapter of the Week Right Here.** _

http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/03/week-nine-chapter-of-week-voting.html

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Vessel.**

* * *

' _When it rains it pours.'_

Those thoughts entered the mind of one Dick Grayson and would not be exiting his mind any time soon. The HIVE's attack on Gotham City, the attack on Arkham, and now this latest piece of news was a fair amount for him to try and mull over. The former Circus acrobat did the best he could to figure out everything. The only problem was he didn't know where to begin.

"Huntress, are you sure?" Nightwing asked.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," Huntress said. "Batman isn't himself, but he's fighting whatever is in him."

Nightwing almost cracked a smile even with the dire situation. Of course Batman would fight it. Bruce was stubborn enough not to yield to many people. Why would he yield to a powerful demon who tried to use his body as a vessel? Nightwing saw no reason and knew there was still a chance.

The problem was the attacks were multiple. HIVE were more dangerous without clear leadership in this part of the world. Darhk left them with some orders and they followed them out. Supergirl and Starfire did their best to try and stop the escape on Arkham. Only so much two people could do, even though they were super powered.

"Nightwing, wait up," Batgirl said, rushing behind him.

"I thought you were going to stay behind and make sure your father and all of the cops were fine," Nightwing said.

"They are fine," Batgirl said, with a bit of the Batgirl spirit all of them knew. "And they'll still be fine. But I'm worried about how you're going to be…you sound pretty obsessed."

Nightwing turned his head a fraction of an inch and looked Batgirl straight in the eyes.

"Batman is…."

"Yes, I know, and you're kicking yourself for not figuring it out," Batgirl said. "And not reaching him sooner…but you know, you couldn't figure this out."

"We have a serious problem, regardless," Raven said, popping up behind the pair of them.

Her abrupt entrance caused Barbara to jump about nine feet in the air. She put herself in a battle stance, looking in Raven's eye. Raven, to her credit, didn't back down. She smiled in response.

"Good reflexes," Raven said.

"When you live in Gotham City, they come with the territory," Batgirl said. "And you don't have to tell me it's a serious problem…."

"Good," Raven said. They made their way around to the area of the Clocktower. "And I don't need to tell you this. The Batman you knew is dead now. Whatever Darhk did to prepare Batman for a failsafe in case he died….."

"You mean by killing Darhk we played into Trigon's hands?" Batgirl asked.

"Then it's the League's mess to clean up."

Talia, Shiva, and a small army of assassins arrived. Nightwing raised his eyebrow when he saw the well-trained and quite frankly beautiful females of the League of Assassins walk behind him.

"I thought you were dealing with the problems at Arkham," Nightwing said.

"Arkham is a distraction," Talia said. "A gang of lunatics being let into the city, while an annoyance, is not as dangerous as a demon being let into the world."

"I agree with her point," Raven said. "And we do need help…especially if my father takes full control."

"How much can he do with Batman?" Batgirl asked. "Batman….well he doesn't have any super powers."

"Yes, he doesn't," Raven said. "But, Batman can be used to get to close to someone who does have super powers and…"

A gust of wind flew through the air. The gust was made differently than your normal wind. The cold air bit into Raven's arms and forced her to step back a couple of feet.

"You can feel his presence, can you?" Raven asked.

"It's difficult not to," Shiva said, withdrawing a blade. "Demon or not, we will fight with honor."

The fog rose over Gotham City. Fog never really was an ideal atmosphere for crime fighting, no matter what the circumstances.

"Oracle, anything in there?" Nightwing asked.

"Ever since he sealed us inside, we haven't heard anything," Rose said. "We're going to find a way out….and we'll help you."

"In your condition, I'm not sure it's really advised," Barbara said.

"Not doing anything is even less advised."

Barbara didn't much feel like getting an argument with someone who had borrowed her old codename for this mission. The cowled woman pressed a device at the edge of a lock. She was pretty sure Batman changed the security before putting the tower on complete lockdown.

' _Just got to hit this in the right areas,'_ Batgirl thought. _'Getting closer, I think I have it now.'_

She could see Raven tapping her foot on the ground in an impatient manner.

"This is taking too long," Raven said.

"Sorry, genius can't be rushed," Batgirl said, feeling a bit annoyed about her inability to get into the tower. Sweat started to roll down her face when she started to work her way into the tower.

' _He would have to be good….he would have to be too good.'_

Raven slammed a bolt of magical energy into the door. The door crushed like a soda can and allowed them entrance into the Clocktower. Raven lead the way, with Nightwing and Batgirl following. The members of the League stepped into the tower following them.

The magical energy pulse Raven shot into the tower disrupted all of the security around them. The doors of the tower swung open and Helena and Rose made their way out of the tower.

"Batman's still in the tower somewhere," Raven said. "I can feel it."

"He must be looking for this," Nightwing said, removing the magical amulet from his belt.

"You were carrying it the entire time?" Raven asked.

"We've come to an understanding," Nightwing said.

"You know, the first sign of madness is coming to an understating with a dangerous magical artifact," Raven said. She didn't want to touch it though, afraid of what might happen. "And once Trigon knows we're here….."

Red mist started to rise up from the lower end of the tower. It wasn't as prominent as it might have been.

"Trigon's going to rip his body apart forcing it to perform things it was never meant to do," Talia said.

"He doesn't care," Raven said. "Just another pawn in his sick game."

* * *

Times like this tested what it truly meant to be a hero. A hero didn't necessary have the best super powers, or the strongest super powers, but rather they had the ability to think on their feet. When a crisis hit where most people would freeze up and not know what to do, a true hero would be there to do what they can do. This did separate the true heroes from the wannabes.

Supergirl understood more than ever before why people thought this. All of the super powers in the world could be useful, but the ability to think quickly on her feet was more than enough. She managed to stop Arkham from splitting open, using her ice-breath to freeze the area between the walls.

"It won't hold forever," Artemis said.

"It just needs to hold long enough for me to get something," Supergirl said, flying off in the other direction faster than a speeding bullet.

Cassandra stepped over the group of HIVE operatives on the ground. Artemis turned towards the Asian assassin.

"Is this the last of them?" Artemis asked, and Cassandra responded with a nod. "Canary should be joining us in a moment."

"We have a serious problem," Black Canary said, walking around the corner right on cue.

Artemis only barely held back a groan and remained stoic and steadfast.

' _To be honest, if I went my entire life without hearing about how we have a serious problem for anything, I'd be a very happy girl.'_

"What is it this time?" Artemis asked.

Supergirl returned at this moment, distracting them. She said something to Starfire, and the two of them went about repairing the breach in the Asylum.

"It's Batman…apparently he wasn't the only one who came back to the Clocktower," Black Canary said.

Artemis's blood ran cold when she realized something. Batman had been underneath Darhk's eye, being tormented by HIVE for at least six months. There would be plenty of time for a powerful demon to install some kind of failsafe inside of the great detective.

"You do realize we're going to have to put him down," Artemis said. Black Canary opened her mouth, but Artemis held up her hand. "I don't like it anymore than you do…."

"This is Batman we're talking about….I don't think it's cut and dry as possession," Black Canary said. "Trigon has one foot in and the other foot….well it's slipping."

Artemis hoped it was the situation. She didn't want to have to be the one who had to put an arrow into Batman's chest. It might be a mercy killing, but she didn't like it any more.

' _Why do I have a feeling a simple arrow wouldn't be sufficient in this case anyway?'_

Artemis responded by shaking her head and clearing her thoughts. She prepared herself to get to work and see what they could do in this situation.

"Well, we dodged a bullet there," Kara said, dropping down to the ground. Artemis and Cassandra gave her one of the longest and most frustrated stares one could imagine. "I know, you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, but….."

"Batman's been possessed by Trigon."

Several thoughts entered Supergirl's mind at Black Canary's statement, but one word was stronger than any other thought Kara Zor-El could muster up at this pont.

"How?"

"He was underneath Darhk's….tender care for a long time," Artemis said. "And you know all about Trigon."

"Yes, unfortunately we do," Kori said. "He had a backup plan…but do you think he wants something else….or rather someone else?"

Cassandra put her hand to her chin and several thoughts entered her mind.

"Daughter?"

"You think he wants to use Raven again?" Donna asked, coming back from her patrol around the island. "The plan didn't work too well the first time, you know."

"Yes, but he has had much time to fine-tune the plan," Kori said.

The red fog started to rise on Arkham island. The island grew even creepier than normal. Kara stepped back for a second.

"Something's coming," Kara said.

The girls all grew even tenser than they were before. Red fog and some mysterious force coming around the corner rarely was anyone's idea of a really good time.

"Do you think some of the inmates escaped before you two patched up the breach?" Artemis asked.

Kara didn't really answer straight away. The figure in the mist stopped moving and it caused her to grow a bit tenser.

"Possible."

The loud sounds of something vibrating overhead caused their tension to reach. Kara looked up into the sky, and what she saw wasn't a bird, or a plane, it was completely hideous. The face of a demonic creature rushed down onto them.

"Oh, Trigon's minions, they're here!" Kori yelled, blasting one of them with a star bolt.

"Well, at least you can't make that thing look any uglier," Artemis said, firing a barrage of arrows at her enemies. "And something tells me these arrows won't help."

Black Canary utilized her other senses. She figured now would be the time to test how well her vocal cords healed after Cassandra punched her in the throat.

' _Here goes nothing,'_ Black Canary thought to herself.

She spread her arms and unleashed a rather prominent Canary Cry through the air. It felt really good to be back in business and even the demons had been backed up.

"Music to my ears," Cassandra said. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, you weren't yourself," Black Canary said, chuckling. It was the most verbose she ever heard Cassandra.

Supergirl took flight and delivered one super-sonic punch to one of the demons. She wasn't just fighting an army of demons though, she was searching for something.

After a long moment of searching, she found what she was looking for. Supergirl whipped her head back.

"Guys, there's a breach," Supergirl said. "We need to find a way to seal it."

"Kind of hard to do when none of us are magic users," Artemis said.

"Magic is just another form of energy," Kara said.

"It's a far bit more complicated than that, I think," Black Canary said. "But, we'll go with you right now….."

The demons bombarded down onto Arkham Asylum causing it to break open. The screams of the doctors could be heard.

"Cassandra!" Black Canary yelled.

Cassandra made her way into the Asylum to protect the doctors from the crazed inmates which had been broke out by demonic intervention. The moment Cassandra disappeared back into the hospital, Wondergirl, Supergirl, Starfire, Black Canary, and Tigress turned to their adversaries.

* * *

Batman continued to walk through the hallways of the Clocktower.

' _I know they brought it here, and you're going to get it for me,'_ Trigon thought. _'Where is it?'_

' _Given you're all seeing and all knowing, you tell me,'_ Batman said.

Trigon's howl of anger echoed through Batman's head. The Dark Knight tried to calculate a plan to determine how to get Trigon out of his head. The problem was this was easier said than done for him.

' _You will tell me, or Gotham City will be crushed.'_

Batman peered outside the window and sure enough, Trigon was as bad as his word. Several demons fluttered around outside causing mass panic in Gotham City.

' _If I tell you, I know you're going to crush Gotham City regardless. So, excuse me if I don't take your threat as seriously as you would have liked me to.'_

Trigon's rumbling laughter hit the back of Batman's head with a crushing force. He was almost outside of the Clocktower and inside of Gotham City.

' _You don't want me as your vessel.'_

' _Your body wouldn't last,'_ Trigon said. _'Perspective, it's a quality I almost admire for a human. But you were my third choice. Darhk was my second.'_

' _And your daughter….'_

' _She's the most ideal, but not the easiest to get my hooks on,'_ Trigon thought. _'And she may have been damaged goods after her connection with the one called Nightwing.'_

' _Sorry to disappoint you, then,'_ Batman responded.

Trigon didn't respond for the longest time. Batman climbed up a set of stairs and descended from the Clocktower. His wings retracted when he flew halfway across the city to a vantage point.

' _You didn't kill yourself,'_ Trigon said. _'Not it would have done yourself any favors.'_

' _Which is why I didn't even attempt to do so,'_ Batman thought. _'I hate to mess with your expectations regarding people.'_

All of Gotham City looked like hell in some ways. Fires, red mist, and demons flying around. Batman thought things could not have gotten much worse.

' _The League,'_ Batman thought.

' _I'll give you a chance to take them out, but if you're seen, you will kill them,'_ Trigon thought.

' _I won't be seen,'_ Batman thought. _'And you're still not in control of me, no matter how much you want to assume so.'_

Batman escaped into the shadows. Despite his bravado, Batman knew Trigon slowly worked his control into the mind of Batman more.

The Dark Knight perched himself on top of one of the many perch points overlooking the area. It was hard to see up here, but it was more than perfect for him to see down. As long as Batman didn't make any sudden movements to alert the League of his presence, he would be fine.

One of the League members stepped off to the side, to check something. Batman lowered himself down and grabbed the League member around the head.

A figure jumped out of the shadows and caught Batman with a kick to the chest. The Dark Knight landed down onto the ground. He rolled over, and rose up to his feet, in time to see Lady Shiva standing over him.

"You are not quite yourself, because otherwise you wouldn't be this sloppy," Lady Shiva said.

Batman took her legs out from underneath her. Shiva pivoted in mid move and stuck a rather firm landing on the ground.

' _Kill them,'_ Trigon yelled.

Batman managed to block out the order despite how forcefully it had been delivered by the terrible demon. He engaged Shiva in a moment of hand to hand combat.

"Time for me to teach you one final lesson," Lady Shiva said.

Batman wasn't one for conversation, even when he was possessed by one of the most dangerous and powerful demons in the entire universe. He kept pushing back against his adversary for a fight.

He turned around and avoided a barrage of daggers which had been sent at him by the League members. He took one of the daggers and jumped into the air, to attack Lady Shiva.

Batman screamed, dropping to his knees. He clutched the back of his head when he fell to the ground, agony rippling through his body.

' _You should have killed her. This is one of humanity's greatest failing….their empathy for monsters.'_

Batman slid over the edge of the building and descended back down. He started to cough, blood splattering from his mouth.

' _Time is running out,'_ Trigon said. _'Make no mistake about it, I will use your corpse as a suit if it means getting to my newest vessel soon enough….'_

Nightwing stepped out of the shadows in front of Batman. The two of them stared each other down for a second.

' _Yeah, it's not Bruce in there….well not completely.'_

Batman lifted up his hands to motion for Nightwing to leave. Nightwing stood his ground against the combined entity.

"If I was in your position, you would not leave me behind," Nightwing said. "You would let this define you if something happened to me."

"Leave!" Batman yelled, jumping off of the edge of the roof.

Nightwing dove down the edge of the roof after Batman. He hoped this plan would work, because if it didn't, they were going to have a huge problem.

* * *

"In theory, your plan should work," Raven said. "But the problem is finding an energy source big enough to close the hole."

"This is a problem, isn't it?" Kara asked.

They hadn't heard back from Cassandra. Some of the most dangerous people who ever committed crimes in Gotham City had been inside the city.

"You're going to need to overload the magical breach and cause it to collapse," Raven said.

"There's something you aren't telling us, isn't there?" Supergirl asked.

"If it's not hit at precisely the right point, it could open a black hole, and suck all of Gotham City through," Raven said.

"Oh, is this it?" Kara asked.

"All of Gotham City if we're lucky," Raven said, her tone turning grimmer. "You have to hit the breach at the right point. You have to pull back just before it sucks you through. It can't be a second too soon, or a second too late."

"Okay, precise, gotcha," Kara said.

The communication network went down. Kara summoned her power reserves. The lack of yellow sun would mean her powers were draining so she had to do this now rather than later.

' _No time for self doubt, you just have to do it and do it now.'_

Kara kicked up a lot of momentum and flew at the speed of light. She caused sparks to fly from her body when she became a blur going around the corner.

Everything grew calm on the ground. Anyone who knew anything about this, knew there was calm before the storm.

Supergirl plowed into the breach at full speed. The energy warped around her. She pushed her full force around the breach, with sparks of energy shooting in every direction. The Girl of Steel screwed up her eyes to push against the breach. Every single nerve ending in her body sang with agony. She just needed a little bit more momentum. Closer, closer.

' _Don't fail me, please,'_ Kara thought.

The moment she felt the sucking motion, Kara pulled back. The Last Daughter of Krypton hurled down to the ground in complete and utter freefall mode. She realized she burned all of her powers trying to seal the breach out. Her heart hammered against her chest the faster she plowed towards the ground.

Kori flew underneath Kara, catching her before she connected with the ground.

"Thanks," Kara said, her head slumping against Kori's shoulder when she held her up.

"All in a days work," Kori said.

Kara wished her day's work was not done. The demons were being drawn back, but the real threat still remained. And there was always a chance another warp could be opened.

She really didn't have enough in her to deal with another warp. The moment Kori dropped her down, Kara dropped down to her knees, face drenched with sweat and hair stuck to her face.

X-X-X

Batgirl moved around the corner, followed by Raven. Both of them saw both Nightwing and Batman slam off of the edge of the building into the pavement.

' _Please don't have a big greasy smear on the sidewalk,'_ Batgirl thought.

Raven stopped at the deflated and injured form of Batman who crashed into the dumpster. She could still sense signs of life, even though his body could be ravaged.

"I know you're in there," Raven said. "If you want me, come and get me….leave the mortals out of this."

"Raven, what are you doing?" Batgirl asked.

Raven didn't answer. She extended her arms out. Red mist started to rise from Batman's body and she closed her eyes.

In a flash of light, before Raven could sacrifice herself, Nightwing appeared in a flash of smoke and channeled the energy through the amulet in his hand. A loud scream of agony could be heard. The flesh burned off of Nightwing's hand before it had been re-healed.

Several seconds later, all was calm. Raven looked at Nightwing, with the amulet dropping down to the ground.

"So, is it over?" Batgirl asked.

' _Not going to lie, I expected more.'_

The skies darkened once again and the clouds shifted when another warp cracked open through space in time. Nightwing started to scream in agony when several tendrils tried to force their way inside his body.

"No, he's just found a stronger vessel," Raven said. "And we all played into his hands."

Trigon didn't live for as long as he did without having multiple failsafe plans. Nightwing's face screwed up and he summoned every ounce of his will necessary.

' _You only delay the inevitable….and I will not relinquish a vessel this perfect as easily.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	18. The Struggle

Vote for the Week 10 Chapter of the Week Poll on My Blog. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

**Chapter Eighteen: The Struggle.**

* * *

 

Nightwing racked his brain for an instance stranger then what he encountered at the hands of Trigon. He couldn't think of anything stranger, but Richard Grayson thought of few things which were far more disturbing. He thought for sure the amulet could have been the key to defeating Trigon once and for all.

' _You couldn't have been more wrong,'_ Trigon taunted. _'My daughter was the ideal vessel, but you will be the next best thing. It's time for you to help lead your master through.'_

' _No one is my master,'_ Nightwing thought, struggling and dropping to his knees. _'Especially not an ugly and miserable bastard like you.'_

' _You talk, but your words are meaningless to me,'_ Trigon thought. _'I have you and I will crush you like the vermin you are.'_

Nightwing longed for nothing more to expel this dangerous force from the back of his head. A bolt of magical energy nailed him in the back and caused him to slump against the wall.

"Do you think you could hurt your father more, and Nightwing less?" Batgirl asked.

"This is a delicate situation," Raven said.

She didn't blame Nightwing for jumping in to make the save. What were friends for, really? She just didn't want to see him or anyone else get hurt because of what her father did.

"I know it's delicate, and as a human, Nightwing's a pretty squishy guy," Batgirl said.

"He's not human anymore...he's changed," Raven said.

Lady Shiva grabbed Nightwing and held him by the wrist.

"Listen to me, if you let him gain control of you, you're weak," Lady Shiva said.

"I'm not weak," Nightwing said. He managed to break out of whatever spell had been put on him.

' _You dare!'_ Trigon howled, attempting to warp the world around him. _'You dare even attempt to do anything to break my power!'_

' _Yes, I dare,'_ Nightwing thought. _'Are you going to do anything about it?'_

The growling hackles of Trigon grew even more intense in the back of his mind. Nightwing began to fight the attempts of possession. His adversary tried to get a greater hold onto him.

' _You couldn't fight the Titans straight up last time, so you used your daughter,'_ Nightwing thought. _'And when she banished you….you tried even more tricks to try and get the better of us.'_

Nightwing managed to get more of his thoughts. He started to ascend the building across him.

' _You talk with bravado, but you flee from me!'_ Trigon yelled.

' _I'm not fleeing,'_ Nightwing thought. _'But, you don't think too much, do you?'_

Nightwing hoped this plan of his would work. Mostly because he struggled to figure out a way to make it work. He kept his mind clear and his thoughts on all of the girls he had been with. They caused his energies to rise. The power he drew on from them was getting stronger.

' _If you do not cooperate, I will crush them all!'_ Trigon yelled.

' _You're just making baseless threats to the man who could drive the car you're in off of a cliff,'_ Nightwing thought. _'But, you're getting closer to breaking out, aren't you? You won't need a body soon, you'll have your own.'_

Nightwing jumped off of the building and landed in the middle of Gotham City. He made his way to Sheldon Park.

' _Yes, and the moment I have enough power….I will be free, and I will crush you,'_ Trigon said.

The various members of the League turned up to face Nightwing. All of them looked at him, as if waiting his orders.

"Attack me."

Nightwing hoped this would do the trick. If it didn't, he would end up being the world's biggest pincushion. The League females stared him down like he lost his mind, or maybe like he grew an extra head. It was really hard to tell at this point.

Talia turned up behind Nightwing. She withdrew her blade. The two locked eyes for a second. Nightwing knew the expression o her face as one of disbelief, but understanding at the same time. Many emotions mixed together on Talia's face, making her extremely hard to read.

"Do it. Attack him."

The female members of the League started to charge Nightwing one at a time. He jumped into the air. He told them to attack him, but he wasn't going to let them hit him.

"Good, harder, again!" Nightwing yelled.

Adrenaline started to pump through Nightwing's veins which caused his powers to increase. He managed to get ahold of the parasite trying to dig his way into the depths of his body.

' _You're really not wanted, Trigon,'_ Nightwing thought to himself, dodging the wicked blades swung by the League of Assassins. He moved around in a circle to keep his eyes on them. _' I hate to break it to you.'_

' _I command you to stop!'_ Trigon yelled.

Nightwing could tell whatever he was doing worked out well. He never saw a powerful arch-demon who intended for world domination in this much distress. It cause him to feel good. He disarmed one of the League members of her blade and swung around. The two blades connected together with sparks flying in every direction.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Talia said before sticking a backflip.

Nightwing didn't answer with anything other than a grin. He looked over his shoulder to see Raven at the side of the park. She looked ready for action. Nightwing kept engaging Talia in a swift hand to hand combat, keeping her off balance.

Talia came close to running her sword through Nightwing's chest. Nightwing avoided the attack, with the cold hard steel coming really close to taking him out.

A flash of light erupted around Nightwing. The vigilante fell to his knees and started to cough madly. The League members stepped around Nightwing, their blades drawn.

"Stand down!" Talia ordered, and the females of the League crawled back into line. She stepped forward.

"Don't," Raven said, holding Talia around the arm. "Just wait….something is going to happen."

* * *

 

Nightwing dropped to the ground the moment he experienced a forced exorcism. He tried to pull himself to his hands and knees, but it became a difficult task for him to keep his head up off of the ground.

' _The good news is I'm not dead,'_ Nightwing thought. _'At least I don't think I'm dead….but you really can never tell.'_

The fog surrounding the area of Sheldon Park always was thicker than peanut butter. It thickened each step of the way. Nightwing rose to his feet. For seconds, his body shuddered between hot and cold.

' _Really like I got rid of a really bad case of the flu,'_ Nightwing thought for a second. _'Oh much better now.'_

The sense of warm and encouragement spread through Nightwing's body. His knees knocked together in an attempt for him to hold himself up. Talia walked over towards his side. The other female members of the League surrounded him, weapons half drawn. Nightwing sensed some concern in their faces, but also a feeling of dread.

"You can stand down, now," Nightwing said, rubbing the back of his head. "He's all gone now."

He really wished he could say he was all gone. The rumbling throughout the skies told Nightwing a completely different story. He locked eyes with Raven long enough for both of them to exchange a look of dread with each other. Raven's head turned towards the direction of the tower.

"He's not done yet," Raven said, situating herself for the battle.

Of course it wouldn't be this easy. When dealing with the likes of Trigon, it was rarely too easy. Raven situated herself and prepared for the absolute worst.

"The League will fight you with honor, monster!" Talia yelled. "Come out and show yourself."

"Not just the League," Starfire said, dropping down behind them. Supergirl moved from Starfire, gingerly walking. "All of us."

"It's always more satisfying when I topple an army on the way to my conquest."

Nightwing stood up straight with the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He could hear Trigon, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He was all around them.

"As a result of your bravery, I will make your death quick and…"

Raven fired a blast of energy into the shadows. She was so sick and tired of hearing her father ramble on about how he was going to conquer worlds. Her fingers started to buzz from the added mystical energies around the air. The groaning sound, followed by the roar caused Raven to realize something.

"Oh, dear, I think you made your father mad," Starfire said.

"Good, it will make him sloppy," Raven said.

Nightwing wasn't sure if an angry, even if he was sloppy, Trigon was an ideal opponent. Then again, Nightwing spent the better part of a half of an hour actively trying to piss Trigon off, so who was he to judge. Regardless, the figure rose up to his full height.

"Is it just me, or has he gotten bigger?" Donna asked, almost swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It's not just you," Raven said. "Don't fear him, it's what he wants. His ego will take a hit if you treat me like some common street thug."

"So….is this a bad point to mention I'm terrified out of my mind right now?" Artemis asked, loading up one of the arrows.

She joined the party just in time for the really bad demon of doom to descend on the world and crush them all like worthless insects. Artemis held the bow in her hand, a frown etched over her face.

' _I'm going to need a bigger bow.'_

Artemis really hoped she could find a way to plant the arrow into her enemy and do so hard. The bow quivered in her hand.

The League descended a barrage of arrows down onto Trigon. The arrows caught Trigon in the chests, but he deflected them. To an extremely large demon, they were nothing, but gnats.

"Right idea, but wrong caliber," Raven said, super charging their arrows when the flew through the air.

All of the arrows pierced Trigon, who raised his hand up into the air and tried to bombard them with an attack. Raven tried to block the spell, but horror spread through her face when she realized they would never be able to block it in time.

The spell connected, but no one had turned into ash like she fear. Seconds passed as Raven tried to figure out what just happened. She could see the look of confusion on her father's face. Raven decided to strike while the iron is hot.

"You dare face me, child!" Trigon yelled.

"I've beaten you once before, I can do it again," Raven said.

"You look like your mother," Trigon said. "And like her, I'll have you on your back, screaming for it to stop."

The implied meaning of Trigon's words didn't necessarily go over Raven's head. She blocked them out of her mind because she knew he tried to use her emotions against her. And she would not allow it to happen, not if she could help it. Her hand raised up for an attempted attack against her adversary.

Raven fired a blast of energy from her hand. Trigon blocked it, and the two of them pushed back and forth. Trigon's power almost overwhelmed Raven.

"Give up now!" Trigon yelled. "There's no hope for you…we're connected together….."

"Maybe, but you don't define me!" Raven yelled.

Nightwing looked around. He thought for sure it was over. He turned the amulet over. It was still in his hand. The thoughts began to click in Nightwing's mind.

"Hey, Trigon, you wanted the amulet so bad, you can have it!"

Raven took advantage of Trigon's attention being diverted away for about three seconds to nail him with a blast of energy to rip through his chests. Blood dripped down from his chest. Another barrage of arrows caught him from all sides.

A Canary cry, a star bolt, and heat vision all blasted him as well at the same time. Trigon dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Finish him!" Talia yelled.

A barrage of mystical daggers flew through the air. Trigon lifted his hand up at the last possible second to avoid the daggers from piercing into his chest. He started to summon all of the power back into his body.

"Enough!" Trigon yelled, knocking all of the heroes onto their backs. An energy rift opened up, and Trigon turned towards Nightwing and Raven. "We end this right now!"

"He's running on reserves," Raven said to Nightwing. He nodded. "Follow my lead."

Nightwing hoped she was right, because they rapidly reached a point where they were running out of things to throw at him. The amulet had to be the key.

' _I know what I have to do.'_

"I wonder which one of them should I destroy first!" Trigon yelled.

"You talk big, but you don't really back up anything," Nightwing said. He stood in front of him, looking up at Trigon without fear.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have these powers," Trigon said.

"Again, you assume you're more in control than you really are," Nightwing said, standing straight in front of Trigon. "Powers or otherwise, you don't define me. I am what I am, and you're nothing compared to me."

Trigon said nothing, the time for talking had been over. He braced himself to finish what he needed to do. The hand of the arch-demon rose up and a ball of energy rose from it. He almost was impressed by how this human looked back at him without any fear.

Time stood still, and Nightwing knew the moment of truth crept up on them. Everything lead up to this one moment. His heart started to race and beat a steady path in the back of his chest. The young man responded with a smile when he stared his adversary down.

"At the moment of truth, get ready," Raven said.

Both Titans, along with their allies, turned to stare down Trigon. The entire world slowly began to speed up around them and slowed down in an instant as well.

"Ready?" Nightwing asked, feeling the heat when he closed in.

"No fear?" Raven asked.

"No fear," Nightwing said.

Raven thought he should be afraid, but perhaps time in Gotham City removed his ability to be fear. The daughter of Trigon feared the monster before her even after all of these years. She hid her fear underneath contempt and managed to summon enough force of will to get him down.

"You should fear me," Trigon said. "Even your mentor, even my daughter, even all of your friends….."

"I've looked fear in the eyes," Nightwing said. "And now I'll stare you there as well."

"NOW!"

Nightwing copied Raven's motions. The two of them created a reverse vortex. The corkscrew effect with Raven's magic combined with the amulet struck Trigon. Trigon caught them in mid-move and held them in place.

"What did you hope to accomplish with this?" Trigon asked. "Pathetic, I hoped for more of a fight….and instead, I see one of the more pathetic efforts ever."

"Just wait," Raven said.

"My patience grows thin!" Trigon growled.

The barrier Raven put up boxed all three of them in alone. Trigon didn't notice it right now, due to being distracted by the rage he had for the two of them. Seconds would pass before he would know, and they would have to move quickly.

"Your patience grows thin," Nightwing said, laughing. "And your breath…it grows even worse….and yes, I dare mock you!"

Trigon's growl increased the tighter the grip he had. He slowly channeled enough power into his being to rip them apart piece by piece.

"You could have been a valuable servant, Raven," Trigon said. "If you had just embraced who you truly were more, we could have ruled this realm together, as a family."

"You don't get, and you never will!" Raven screamed, breaking Trigon's grip at the moment. The energy vortex lit up on his other side. "I don't get who I am from my father's side of the family….not by a longshot!"

Nightwing sensed the time was right with the amulet. He clutched it in his hand and swung for the fences. One punch buried into Trigon and caused the energy around him to be disrupted.

"Portal, Raven, now!" Nightwing yelled, channeling more energy through another punch. This one was blocked though and Trigon snarled at him.

Nightwing could feel some sharp blades piercing into his skin. The magically created attacks dangerously dug deep into his skin. He tried to block out the agonizing pain and the even worse fear. Nightwing gritted his teeth, rocking himself back, a little bit further. If he could just get a little bit further, he would have it.

BAM! Nightwing plowed Trigon with the full force of another punch. The punch which Trigon blocked returned fire with several times its normal ability. Nightwing flipped over to his back.

"Sorry, to set back your plans for a little bit longer," Raven said. "But, you're going back home."

"You haven't see the last of me," Trigon said.

Raven only barely acknowledge Trigon's words. She raised her hands to cause rings of power to surround them. The power heated up when she closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Raven tapped into all of her emotions so she could bombard Trigon with one huge blast of energy.

The bolt of energy shot through Raven's hands and launched Trigon head first into the portal. The amulet stopped glowing and sealed Trigon.

Nightwing craned his neck. For a moment, he could hear loud screams coming from the portal. Seconds later, it all cleared up and everything was well.

"Alright?" Raven asked.

"I feel like I should be asking you the same question," Nightwing said. "So, are you alright?"

"Peachy," Raven said with a smile. Said smile faded away when she watched Nightwing collapse onto his knees in the middle of the ground. "Magically induced exhaustion, a common problem."

"With demonic possession?" Nightwing asked.

"Especially with demonic possession," Raven said, lifting Nightwing to his feet.

' _If I never have to see my father again, it will be all too son.'_

Talia stepped forward. The League turned to the group of heroes who had shown up. Both sides took a long moment to stand across from each other. Batgirl cleared her throat to divert all of the attention from them. She figured it would be a bad idea if some kind of battle royal started right here and now.

"I think we can all agree with one thing," Batgirl said. "All of us fought together valiantly without a problem. We're not too different, if we come from different worlds, and different…disciplines."

"I think what she's trying to say is we can do a lot together if we're working towards a common cause," Nightwing said. "And against a greater evil."

"We all can agree," Talia said for a moment. She watched Nightwing who was still hanging over Raven. Starfire made herself available on Nightwing's other side. "I may not consider you to be the sanest person possible because you went in and fought Trigon."

"I would be the first to attest my sanity isn't all what it's cracked up to be."

Talia only responded with a swift smile. Her League members relaxed on the other side of her mistress. They served their purpose by helping drive up Nightwing's adrenaline so he could expel Trigon's influence. Talia doubted very much they would not get rewarded later for their loyal servitude.

"What of Batman?" Batgirl asked.

"He's still breathing," Lady Shiva said. "But he's been through a terrible ordeal….we've gotten him the medical treatment he needs."

"Surely you aren't going to use the Pit on him?" Nightwing asked.

"No," Talia said, before Shiva could answer. "The Lazarus Pit is a drug and one the League has relied on as a crutch for a bit too long. In time, we'll distance ourselves from use of the Pit as much as we can."

Nightwing hoped he could agree with them. Old habits died hard as well.

"Really wish we could have been more of help," Rose said, walking a little bit better. She still walked with a limp, but the limp did not rear its ugly head as much, or with as much prominence as it did. "You're insane, and I mean this in the most gentle way possible."

"Rose, you're bluntness is appreciated," Nightwing said. "And the HIVE….."

"Worry about them later," Batgirl said. She walked over towards him and stood beside him. "With Darhk down for the count, we can breath easily."

Nightwing smiled. He looked at the fog clearing and the sun rising. Gotham City was looking surprisingly bright.

Why did he not think it would last?

' _Oh well, enjoy the moment while it does?'_ Nightwing asked, allowing Starfire and Raven to help him into the tower. He already felt a bit better, but still winded.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	19. Ravaged

_Vote for your favorite chapter of the past week on my blog._ http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

**Chapter Nineteen: Ravaged(And Not a Moment Too Soon)**

* * *

 

Nightwing pulled himself off of the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth. He looked up at his sparring partner, the one and only daughter of the Demon herself. Talia Al Ghul stared down at Nightwing with a calm glint in her eye. She turned her hand around and motioned for Nightwing to pull himself to his feet. The protégé of Batman climbed to a standing position, managing to keep his knees from buckling underneath him.

"Good," Talia said. "But you can do better."

Nightwing thought the Doctor of the Demon might have a few perfectionist issues to work out. Given who her father was, Nightwing supposed he couldn't fault her. Those in glass houses should not throw stones either.

The dark-haired vigilante started to throw punches instead of stone. Talia smartly blocked each punch and backed her adversary off. A series of rapid fire strikes stunned her adversary. Talia kept up on top of him and managed to push him back against the wall. More punches continued to stagger Nightwing until the moment where he had been backed up against the wall. Nightwing held onto the wall and pounced.

Talia smiled when Nightwing came back at her, hammering her with a series of jabs. She blocked some of his more frantic jabs. Talia aimed for the side of his head with a kick, but he dodged it, came up and grabbed her leg. He used Talia's momentum against her to bring her down to the ground. The daughter of the demon fell to the ground with a thump. Nightwing dove on top of her and pinned her down to the ground in the process.

"Is this enough of an improvement for you?" Nightwing asked, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"If you needed to ask," Talia said, cracking her face into Nightwing's with a headbutt. He had been staggered and the Daughter of the Demon returned fire. She smiled and threw him against the wall. Her breasts pressed against his chest. She tauntingly pushed him against the wall in a matter which distracted him. "You have a lot to improve upon."

Nightwing noted her commentary. Talia released him, only to motion for him to take one of the blades from the side of the room. Nightwing removed his shirt and fought topless, wearing only a pair of pants and his mask.

"Sound strategy," Talia said, removing a blade from the sheath as well and pointing it towards him. "But, you do leave yourself open for further injury."

Talia tried to aim the blade, but Nightwing blocked the attack. The two blades slammed together and sent sparks flying up into the air. Nightwing caught Talia with a kick to the side of the leg and stunned her.

"I don't know, I think I'm doing pretty good for myself," Nightwing said.

"Arrogance will not become of you, Mr. Grayson," Talia said, fighting him to a standstill. "Until an opponent shows no movement, the fight is not over. And even then, don't be certain."

Nightwing appreciated the fact she tested him to make sure he was physically fit. He could have thought of a few more interesting ways to do so than a sword battle, but who was he to question the Daughter of the Demon? She knew a lot about battle, and pressed forward.

' _She'll put me through the paces, regardless,'_ Nightwing thought.

Talia caught him in the shoulder with a glancing blood. Nightwing closed his eyes, the stabbing metal going into the side of his shoulder. The warm sensations of blood and the stinging sensation of steal filled his being; at least until the moment where it healed.

"Simply because you heal, it doesn't excuse your sloppiness," Talia said, making him pay for his laziness with a series of rapid fire attacks to the side of the arm.

"Or maybe I'm just setting you up for a fall," Nightwing said.

Nightwing made his way behind Talia, disarming her weapon in one fell swoop. He took her down onto the ground and pinned her down hard.

"Very clever, but you won't have the natural advantages you have against me against other opponents," Talia said, flipping her hair from her face. "So, do keep this in mind."

Talia broke free from his grip and stepped back, motioning for him it was sufficient for today. Nightwing didn't relax his battle stance. He knew by now relaxing a battle stance only left him open for further and future attacks.

' _Learned my lesson the hard way,'_ Nightwing thought.

Talia walked over and grabbed herself a drink of water. Nightwing noticed Cassandra sitting there, watching the battle intently. She didn't make a sound, rather just studied the battle between two great warriors. The younger girl looked to be a student of the game, soaking in every bit of knowledge she had.

Nightwing walked over next to her to get a drink. Cassandra grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Yes?" Nightwing asked.

"Your left side is unguarded," Cassandra said. "It's a blind spot for you, isn't it?"

Nightwing thought about her assessment and nodded in confirmation.

"I guess so," Nightwing said.

She rose to her full height and pressed her lips against his with a kiss. She smiled and retracted from him.

"Later," Cassandra said.

Nightwing got the meaning of her statement and agreed. He started to stretch out after battle. He wanted to visit Rose, and check up on her after all which has happened. First he needed to head back to check on an old friend.

Batman had received his treatment from the League of Assassins, and had been moved into the more tranquil surroundings of the Clocktower. It was for the best given the problems between Batman and the League of Shadows.

* * *

 

Barbara Gordon parked herself in front of the computer at the Clocktower. She enjoyed being back on the field; but she was more at home in front of a computer screen than anyone could ever know.

' _There's no place like home.'_

Barbara grinned when she started to type in a couple of commands in the computer system. The security network restored itself to full capacity after HIVE took it down. It allowed her eyes and ears throughout all of Gotham City. Being in the dark never was fun. Barbara would have to say she honestly hated being in the dark.

The GCPD looked to have survived their little ordeal, even though they didn't really understand what happened. One of HIVE's leaders being taken down would set back the organizations plans even more.

"I wonder what the news has to say about this," Barbara said.

The televisions in the Clocktower returned to full power. Only one thing to do to enjoy them and it was to turn them on and watch the news. Barbara watched the image of Vicki Vale appear on the screen.

' _Tuned in just in time by the looks of things.'_

"The mysterious attacks of Gotham City have left the GCPD baffled and scrambling for answers. The average Gotham City citizen meanwhile is even more in the dark. And what of the mysterious red skies over Gotham City, which disappeared as soon as they appeared? We can only begin to guess what the cause of them are."

Barbara smiled, shifting herself back against her chair. People trying to guess the reasoning behind the attacks and figuring out what happened.

' _Talk about grasping at straws.'_

"Rumors have it several reported Gotham City vigilantes have been see fighting a group of terrorists on the east side of the city. More information will be coming in at our broadcast at eleven o'clock, after the Gotham City police department issues a press conference. I will bring you the latest details at this moment. This is Vicki Vale, signing off."

"So, they're pretty much in the dark?" Dinah asked, walking up behind Barbara.

"Pretty much," Barbara said. "Not sure how long it's going to be kept this way."

Barbara hated the mystical sometimes because there was no logical explanation, at least not a logical explanation which threatened to strain her sanity and her mind. She decided to dig up whatever information she needed to go push forward with her plans.

"So far, everyone's safe and secure," Barbara said.

"Should I be the one to say we're very lucky?" Dinah asked.

"If you want to be the cynical type, go ahead," Barbara said. She started to look up any information which contradicted it, any information regarding HIVE. "But, I have to feel you're right."

Dinah didn't know what to make of Barbara approving of her theory in this case. She never had a chance to answer the question when the doors on the side of the room opened. Nightwing popped out of the elevator and walked over towards the two girls.

Pushing Barbara to the side, Dinah threw herself at Dick, kissing him on the lips firmly. Her hands explored his rugged body, with a smile on her face.

"Okay, no one likes a glory hog," Barbara said, pealing Dinah away from him.

Dinah was about ready to protest, but Barbara threw herself at him with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing him against the wall. Barbara tried to resist her greater impulses to have him take her right here.

' _No, no, there's work to be do…down girl, don't make me get the hose.'_

"You two are very happy to see me," Dick said, giving one of his mischievious smiles.

"Always," Barbara said. "After what happened, shouldn't we be glad anyone is alive?"

Dick had to agree with her statement. Dinah looked at both of them, a smile crossing her face. She leaned closer towards Barbara.

"Well, who is being the cynical one now?" Dinah asked.

Barbara folded her arms and looked back at Dinah with a mock pouting expression. Dick looked from one side to the other on both girls. He was about ready to break down into laughter at the expressions on both women's face.

"Okay, do I need to break it up?" Helena asked, popping in. Dick turned towards her. She leaned in and decided to give him a brief, but passionate kiss. Her tongue practically molested his tonsils before Helena pulled away. "You didn't think just because I had been laid up….I would miss out on a bit of the action."

"No, it didn't cross my mind," Dick said.

"Good, I'm glad," Helena said, smiling when she looked him over. "So, we've seen the last of Trigon."

Dick smiled, his expression looking a little bit forced in the process.

"I'm not sure," Dick said. "But, we'll just have to keep beating him until he gets the hint. And hit him harder each time until he learns."

"My kind of man, always rough and forceful," Helena said, reaching over and pinching Dick on the ass.

"You really are such a slut sometimes," Dinah said.

"Weren't you the one who had an old costume which made you look like a Playboy Bunny?" Helena asked.

"First, it was my mother's," Dinah said. "And second of all, it was very fashionable…and a classy status symbol for it's time."

"I don't know how classy it really is, but I'll take your world for it," Helena said, leaning closer towards her. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Dick turned his attention away from the bantering birds towards Barbara. Barbara looked on at them, barely avoiding a smile on her face.

"So, you want to know how Batman is doing?" Batgirl asked.

"How did you know?" Nightwing asked. Barbara responded by folding her arms against her chest and staring at him. He had been underneath this type of stare from women before. The young man didn't wilt, but at the same time, his lack of comfort was rather obvious. "Right, you're you."

"Yes, I'm me," Barbara said, almost snickering at his words. "Seriously though…he's on the mend. He's very lucky to be alive…he's very lucky not to be a brain-damaged vegetable .But you know…."

"He's Batman," Nightwing offered.

The redhead's lips twitched into a momentary smile. Nightwing watched her try not to look too amused by his casual declaration of Batman in fact being Batman.

"He's Batman," Barbara said. "I'm not sure if he'll ever be the same again….we'll know more when he wakes up….when he's willing to talk to us."

Nightwing smiled; why did he have a feeling it would be a lot easier to coax a mule out of the ditch in a middle of winter than to get Batman to talk to him.

"Going to have to see what Dad has to say," Barbara said. Dick raised his eyebrow. "The GCPD is going give a press conference….Vicki Vale mentioned it."

"Ah, Vicki Vale….one of the only reasons why most people pay attention to the news in Gotham City," Dick said.

"Oh," Barbara said. "So, are you going to add her to your rotation?"

"If the opportunity presents itself," Dick said, smiling. "Do you think I should?"

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it and leaning in closer.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to have some ally in the news media, would it?"

Dick shook his head in negative, it most certainly wouldn't hurt.

"Just think about it," Barbara said, and smiling when she looked over him. "Actually, you have given it a lot of consideration, haven't you?"

Dick crossed closer towards her, almost closing the distance between the two of them. Barbara's heart started to beat a little bit faster when Dick closed in on her.

"You can really read me like a book, can't you, Babs?" Dick asked.

Barbara smiled when she looked over him. A blip caused her to return to the computers. Dick decided to move off to check on other people in the tower.

* * *

 

Rachel Roth found herself both happier than she had been in a long time, and extremely uneasy at the same time. Her father had been banished and by the looks of his face, it would take him a long time to pull himself together.

Raven hoped her father learned an extremely valuable lesson regarding the fact Earth was not for the taking. A part of her thought there would be problems with him coming back.

"He can never win, he will never win."

"With determination like yours, I don't think he will."

Raven turned around and almost fired a blast of magical energy towards the person who walked up behind her. She relaxed for a second when she saw Nightwing show up. The energy coming off of him was more potent than ever before.

"One of these days, you're going to get yourself injured badly sneaking up on someone," Raven said, walking over towards him. "So, how are you feeling?"

Nightwing smiled at the question coming from the empath. He figured she had a pretty good idea how he was feeling, but the dark-haired vigilante humored the half-demon with an explanation anyway.

"After, Talia put me through the paces…with training," Nightwing said, allowing his words to hang enough for a vivid image to be put in Raven's head. "I've been giving a clean bill of health."

Raven reached her hands towards Nightwing and started to run them all over his body. Her hands lingered at several spots when it ran down her body.

"Not, I'm complaining about you feeling me up….."

"Just ensuring there are no lingering traces of possession," Raven said, her fingers brushing against Nightwing's crotch for a few seconds.

"Right," Nightwing said. "Because those crotch demons are a problem."

"Demonic position has been known to happen at the genital region," Raven said.

Nightwing shuddered, and not just because of the fact an attractive woman was rubbing his private parts through his pants. He thought Trigon using his manhood, or anyone, for his evil plans fell underneath the category of way too much information.

"You're all clean," Raven said.

"Are you sure?" Nightwing said.

"I thought I was through," Raven said, giving him a lingering squeeze before pulling away from him.

"Oh you were," Nightwing said. "So are you….."

"I need to leave, to see if there are any other backdoors he might use," Raven said. "And I know you're going to offer to help…but trust me, you've helped me enough."

"What's the point in chivalry when women don't want anything to do with it?" Nightwing asked.

"Chivalry is deader than disco," Raven said, but she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. The fire surrounding both of them made a bit of an erotic experience. "Before, I go, I do want to give you a gift…as a thanks for your assistance."

Nightwing smiled.

"Mind out of the gutter," Raven said, looking at him with a stern look. "But, it's along the same lines…yes…and it will help both you and the girls out."

Raven pressed her fingers to the side of Nightwing's head and started to draw runic symbols on the side of it. Nightwing frowned when he saw Raven finish her work on the side of his head.

"Now, you're know what the girls want exactly, and be able to give it to them," Raven said. "It will make the experience pleasurable for both of you."

"Doesn't it take the fun out of everything?" Nightwing asked.

"More like the annoyance," Raven said. "But, I trust you'll put your power to some good use, and you'll use it in good health….there's someone who you could experiment on. And she's been wanting you for a long time."

Dick smiled, he did owe her for helping him with the HIVE. He owed her a lot after almost killing her.

Raven leaned in and stole another kiss from Nightwing. Seconds before Nightwing allowed the kiss to register in the back in his mind, Raven vanished.

' _Suppose it's for the best.'_

Nightwing watched as Starfire walked up the stairs. She dressed in a tight white tank top and a pair of white shorts which left little to the imagination. It contrasted nicely with her golden skin and caused Dick to be a little bit distracted by what he needed to do.

"Raven left already, didn't she?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, she did," Nightwing said.

"It's a shame, but perhaps there's another opportunity for us to be a threesome," Starfire said, with a smile. She walked towards Nightwing, pressing her hands against her chest. "Ravager wants to be ravaged I think."

The casual way she dropped this news almost made Nightwing said.

"Then, I shouldn't disappoint her," Nightwing said.

"No, you shouldn't," Starfire said. "I'll see you later…when you two have had your fun."

Nightwing wondered how his lips weren't numb because of all of the forceful kissing he encountered. Starfire pressed her lips against his hungrily, before backing off.

* * *

 

Rose pushed herself to an entirely new level, pounding away at the heavy bag. The bag kept swinging when her leg hit it. She closed her eyes to block out the pain.

"Just block it out," Rose muttered. The mercenary switched to punching away at the bag.

Nightwing stepped in to this sight. The fact Rose wore really tight Yoga pants and a sports bra, made things rather better. The pants stretched over the girls supple ass. He watched every inch of her toned body.

"Nice of you to join me," Rose said.

"I figured you wanted to see me, since things have calmed down," Nightwing said. "So how are you feeling?"

"There's still some stiffness," Rose said, turning her attention completely to Nightwing. "I'm going to be honest, it sucked what I had to go through."

She stretched herself, allowing her pants to tighten around her ass. Nightwing smiled when she took some time to show off her beautiful, muscular body towards him. Her toned and tight body caused him to step forward.

"I believe I owe you," Nightwing said, smiling.

"Yes," Rose said. "And you better pay up before Gotham is struck by an Earthquake or something."

Nightwing placed his hands on either side of her waist. He leaned towards her, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck.

"You're really impatient, aren't you?" Nightwing asked, feeling up her body.

"No, I'm the girl who knows what she wants, and who she wants," Rose said. "And I want you to pound my pussy until I can't stand."

Nightwing smiled, glad she was rather direction. He leaned towards her and started to kiss her across the back of the neck. He reached down and started to slide Rose's yoga pants from her body.

A cool rush of air spread between Rose's thighs when Dick bared her from the world. His fingers quested down and teased her pussy.

"You know what I want, baby," Rose said, feeling Dick's questing hands massaging her folds. "Oh, yes….warm me up for your big cock!"

"Relax, let's have some fun, before I fuck your brains out," Dick said, rubbing his fingers against her.

Each time his fingers touched her, Rose thought she died and went to heaven. He tormented her with his slow strokes and made circular motions. His fingers started to touch her inner thighs, before rubbing against her lips.

"Touch me," Rose said. "Touch me…molest me, Nightwing!"

Nightwing smiled and rubbed his bulge against her bare ass. She cooed at the action. He decided to get more daring, and kept working his fingers deep inside her dripping womanhood. The juices stuck to his fingers the more he worked her over.

Rose closed her eyes, nipples hardening in excitement. She really wished he would touch her more. Seconds after she thought this, his hands reached up. A pair of strong hands cupped her breasts, squeezing her nipples. His fingers pushed against her nipples which caused her to moan in pleasure.

"You're amazing, you're so amazing!" Rose breathed.

His right hand massaged her breasts and the left hand started to work into her center. He pulled out of her, only long enough to pinch her clit. Nightwing hit the right pleasure point to make Rose's hips buck up.

Nightwing smiled, this young strong and powerful girl being turned into a mewling sex kitten beneath his touches got him extremely hard. He leaned closer towards her.

"Look at you, you're cumming so hard."

Rose didn't deny it, all she did was focus on the pleasure. Fluids started to spill down her thighs the more he started to touch her.

"Let's see if I can make you cum again and again."

Dick started to work every inch of her flesh like a musician working an instrument. Every single touch brought Rose over the edge.

"Oh, you're torturing me, you sexy son of a bitch!" Rose yelled.

"A sexy bitch like you needs to be tortured," Dick said, biting her on the side of her neck. He felt how wet she got at him biting her, so he did it. "Just think about what it's going to be like when I'm in you."

Rose clenched his fingers, imaging him spearing into her. Each thought of him bringing himself deeper into her body caused her to become undone. She mewled the more he buried his fingers into her. Rose wanted him so bad ,so bad her pussy flooded the ground near the area where he had her bent over.

"Patient."

Dick finished biting on the side of her neck. He licked her ear, before pulling away from her. His hands started to cup her breasts.

"Am I driving you crazy?"

"Already there," Rose said, feeling his fingers tease her insides. She wanted him inside her and spread her legs to give some encouragement.

"Oh, I think I can do better, can't i?"

Dick cupped her bare breast in his hand. He could hear her scream the more he toyed with her hard nipples. This caused Dick to continue to toy with her, brushing his fingers against her hardening nipples.

"Yes, yes, yes, you monster!" Rose yelled. "Make me your newest whore!"

Dick smiled and decided the time for fun and games were over. Okay, almost, he decided to finger Rose to one more spectacular orgasm. He worked into her insides.

Rose almost collapsed from the sheer intensity. She looked over her shoulder, sweat dripping down her face. Dick motioned for her to turn around.

"Keep the position."

The sound of a man's pants being removed could be heard. Rose imagined him spanking her bare bottom with his belt and the thought got her off a lot.

"Got to save something for the future," Dick said. "Time to ruin you."

Rose tried to comment she would be happily ruined. She never had a chance to make a comment on the account of Dick pushing his mighty rod inside her tight sheath. He stretched her out, filling her completely. His thick manhood worked inside her body.

Dick smiled the more she stretched around him. Her tight pussy clamped around his manhood, starting to milk him each time he pushed into her body. He decided to hold onto her waist.

"Oh, I love a big cock, and a man who knows how to use it!" Rose cooed. "But, you've had plenty of practice, haven't you? You fucking gorgeous manwhore!"

Dick smiled and kept spiking into her. Each time he hammered her from behind, he could feel her dampness working into her. He gauged all of the spots which would cause the most impact.

Rose heard rumors of Nightwing's prowess, but this paled in comparison to everything she heard. Every single inch of her body had been stimulate by him working into her. He kept pushing into her over and over again.

Dick decided to slow down, to draw out the pleasure from her. Rose whimpered at the thought of him daring to slow down. His thickness spiked her womanhood with a hard thrust.

"How do you like this?" Dick asked, grabbing onto the back of her head and hammering into her.

"Oh, it's great, baby!" Rose yelled. Each time he thrust into her, her body had been driven wild. Nightwing tugged on her hair and used the leverage to slam into her tight body. "Using me as your own personal fuck slut! Oh yeah, you know what I like!"

Dick sped up his thrusts at Rose's not so subtle encouragement. He kept hammering her womanhood each time. She clenched him greedily.

Rose Wilson experienced orgasms in the past. Nothing compared to this right here. He struck her G-Spot without any rumor for error. Her heart sped up the more he thrust into her body.

"Mmmm, oooh, oooh, yeah!" Rose yelled.

Nightwing could feel her get even harder. He caught a glimpse of her gorgeous face in the mirror. It only encouraged him to pound her pussy with the fury of a fist of an angry god.

"No pain, no gain!" Rose yelled. "Beat my naughty pussy raw….I want everyone to know the stud who did this….oh god!"

Nightwing pounded her even harder from behind. His thick tool speared into her center with some long and powerful thrusts, bringing her closer to the edge. Rose's pussy ached with both need and pain. She didn't really care how hard he hit her though, as long as he buried this pinnacle of manhood inside her tight pussy.

He couldn't believe how hot she became because of the rough fucking. His balls ached in need. Nightwing reinforced his self control, wanting to draw out her pleasure a little bit longer.

Rose whined when he relaxed his hands from her hair. He moved around to touch her breasts, squeezing them in his hands. Each time his hands rolled over her breasts, Rose breathed in heavily.

"Oh, baby, you know what I want," Rose said.

Dick smiled, molesting her sexy, sweaty, firm body with his hands. He brought her to a few miniature orgasms, as he suspected from the tightening of her cunt around his rod. Dick pounded her pussy from behind extremely hard. He buried himself into her, lingering for a second.

Rose enjoyed the sensation of his full size inside her very hungry pussy. Each thrust inside her caused her to lose her mind.

"Oooh, it would be good if you cum in me right now," Rose said. "Knock me the fuck up!"

Dick was surprised by the way she talked, but she wasn't surprised.

"You're going to fucking knock me up!" Rose yelled. "Oh, take your big cock and push it into me, bury all of your seed in my fertile womb. Give my bastard father a heart attack when he realizes his most hated enemy knocked up his baby girl."

A twitching sensation roared through Nightwing's balls. After all of the times Slade tried to kill him, knocking up his daughter seemed like the perfect revenge.

"Harder, harder, I want all of your cum!" Rose yelled. "Put your cum in me….PUT A FUCKING BABY IN ME! I want your bastard child, Nightwing!"

Their child would be among the most skilled assassins in the world. Rose hoped for a girl, but she wasn't picky.

Dick hammered her hot pussy. His balls started to ache when he fired his load into her body. Each time his balls spilled their load into her pussy, he pounded her. Dick spilled his potent cum into her fertile womb.

Rose clenched her hands onto the table with Dick slamming his manhood into her. He deposited the complete contents of his testicles into her pussy.

She turned around with a smile on her face, feeling the fertile cum fill her belly. Rose grabbed Nightwing and pinned him down to the ground.

"Why not make sure?" Rose asked. She leaned down and started to suck his cock. "I'm going to drain your balls, bird boy."

Dick grabbed her and pushed her down onto his recently swollen manhood. Her breasts started to bounce when she rose all the way up on him and brought her moist center down on them.

"I'm going to be your pregnant slut whether you want it or not," Rose said as she bounced up and on him.

Rose reared her head back with a moan allowing Dick to caress her tits. His hands cupped her melons the more she rocked around her.

' _Yes, I could get addicted to this.'_

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	20. A New Door Opens

Week Twelve Chapter of the Week Poll is located at the blog. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A New Door Opens.**

* * *

Nightwing stood overlooking Gotham City from the Clocktower. What a difference a few weeks made. He could not even begin to describe the chances he felt. The Circus Acrobat did a running start and did a flip, before landing on his feet with a somersault.

"Overall, I'd give it a nine out of ten. The technique wasn't too shabby, but you really need to work on making your landing more smoothly."

Dick turned his head to see Barbara standing there, alongside Kori, Donna, Kara, and Dinah. He had a sense there were other girls lurking about the area. Then again, he had a sixth sense of female presence.

"Well, you've always been a harsh grader," Dick said.

"Hey, if I strive for perfection," Barbara said, taking a couple of steps closer towards Dick. She smiled and looked him over. "I'm going to have to put the same standards for everyone else."

Dick laughed, the smile cracking over his face. One thing he could say about Barbara was she was as exceedingly harsh on herself, at least up to several points. She pushed herself a few times, and the results had been rather interesting.

"She does have a point," Dinah said. "So things are finally calming down."

"Really?" Kara asked. She could see Donna roll her eyes, the sentiment which Kara agreed with one hundred percent. "Out of all of the people here, you should be the one who knows this statement brings nothing but doom and gloom for everyone involved."

Dinah looked back at the Girl of Steel. Kara smirked back at her. Donna looked from one to the other before leaning down and bursting out laughing.

"Okay ladies," Dick said, stepping in between both of them. "Don't make me get between both of you….I'd really hate to punish both of you."

"I'm almost tempted to act out then," Kara said, raising her eyebrows in a wraggling motion. Dick stared her down with one of those looks on his face. "You know, just so I can find out what punishment is like."

"And here, you have the problem of having a group of girls in a harem. Fun in bed, but they can be more than a handful out of bed."

These words came Helena after she turned around to the corner and joined them. She casually slapped Dinah on the ass.

"Dinah does have a point," Helena said. She smiled when looking at her. "Things are fairly quiet…but it just always means something bad is going to happen sooner than we think."

Barbara groaned from this little theory coming from Miss Sunshine and happiness over there. She groaned even worse when she remembered Helena was correct.

"To be fair, this is Gotham City," Dick said. "Therefore assumptions can be made….."

Helena leaned in and cut off Dick's words with a quick movement from her lips. Dick closed his eyes and allowed Helena to drive her tongue into his mouth. She curled her tongue, wrapping around his when they swapped spit.

"You know what the fault is with assumptions," Helena said. She leaned in closer towards him, her teeth scrapping over his throat.

"You're going to have to remind me," Dick said.

"Oh, they just make an ass out of you and me," Helena said, smirking at him. "But, you're on the right track. Darhk is gone…but HIVE could still be out there."

The girls all groaned at what Helena said.

"So, we accomplished precisely what during this mission?" Barbara asked. "I mean, sure, we all knew with HIVE when you chop off one head….."

"Hey, be careful, you don't want to get nailed for copyright infringement," Dick said. Barbara's eyebrow raised when she looked back at Dick. He responded with a smug smile. "Although, they would be the ones doing the infringement and not you."

"If they come back, we're just going to stomp them again," Donna said. She looked a little bit too excited about the prospect.

' _It must have been the hot blooded Amazon thing,'_ Dick thought, shaking his head.

"Do you think I can have a word with him, alone?" Barbara asked out of the blue.

The other girls nodded and allowed Barbara the courtesy to lead Dick off in one direction. Dick didn't really know where this one was going. Barbara lead him into a dark secluded corner of the Clocktower in a few seconds.

"You know, there are far better places," Dick said.

"Not what I lead you here before," Barbara said. "He's waking up….."

"Good, because I want to talk to him," Dick said. Barbara looked towards him for a moment. "Is this really bad news?"

"You can never tell with him," Barbara said. "He's acting pretty surly at the moment. I'm the only one who could get in there and talk with him….because I'm used to it."

"So he's acting surly right now," Dick said. He looked towards Barbara with a smile etched on his face. "Because he always has such a sunny and wonderful deposition normally."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Mr. Grayson," Barbara said. She closed in on him. "So, how about it….do this together?"

Talking to Batman was like a trip to the Dentist. Unavoidable, painful, and the best thing to get done right now.

X-X-X

Bruce Wayne's body had the look of someone who had countless years of trauma and pain catch up to him all at once. The bruises on his face painted a picture. Each scar on his body painted a fascinating backstory, many of which he had long since forgotten.

The door squeaked open. He looked up to see Dick walk into the room and Barbara follow him.

"Hello, Bruce," Dick said. He wanted to ask Bruce how he was feeling, but the question had been lost on the tip of his tongue for numerous reasons.

"I'm on the mend," Bruce said.

As always, Bruce seemed to pluck the question out of mid-air.

"You look terrible," Dick said.

"I've been better," Bruce said. "So, you've been busy."

There were so many ways one could take this comment from Bruce. He stared him back down for a moment and wondered what would happen next.

"Busy," Dick said. "Didn't know where you were."

"But, you figured it out in the end," Bruce said. "And if it wasn't for you, everything would have been wiped out."

Dick stared at Bruce. He thought this would be the closest thing to a "good job" he'd ever get from his mentor. He decided to take it, because why not.

"You'll be back out there in no time," Dick said. "If I know anything about you, you'll be back on the job in no time."

"The mission is never ending," Bruce said. "And while I'll continue it, I'm going to do it in a different way. Do something which Batman couldn't do."

Dick couldn't really believe his ears. Surely he wasn't saying what Dick thought Bruce said, did he? Barbara had the same expression on her face, and she found her voice a bit quicker than Dick did.

"You're really not saying…." Barbara said before stopping and trailing off. "You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"I've decided to take some time off from the field, in light of what happened," Bruce said. "And I've taken a cue from you, where I can help out the wider variety of heroes out there in other ways."

Barbara almost couldn't believe her ears. A part of her felt flattered Batman would take a few cues from her playbook. Another part of her wondered if the battle with Darhk had knocked a bit around in his head.

Dick's thoughts veered towards another interesting point. He peered into Bruce's face. It took him a few seconds to realize how haunted and gaunt it was.

' _He really has gone through some trouble, hasn't he?'_

"You know, I remember you've always said there's a need for a Batman," Dick said.

"I have said this, and I agree," Bruce said.

"So, if there's going to be a Batman, and you're not going to be him…then who?"

Time paused for the longest moment. It was funny how they stood in a Clocktower, but unfortunately time crawled to a stalling start.

"I'm looking at him," Bruce said for the longest time.

Barbara looked from Bruce to Dick. Everything grew so silent one could hear a pin drop. Every second no one said anything, Barbara grew more uncomfortable. She started to clear her throat. No matter how annoying the sound was, she needed to do something to make the awkward silence less awkward.

Dick took a moment to find his voice. He developed the absolute worst case of cotton mouth. His jaws didn't work as much as he thought they would before.

"You want…me…to be Batman?"

Dick spoke all of the words one at a time as if trying to test them out for some kind of absurdity. The universe didn't collapse onto itself when he said, so he figured it could be a good sign; he guessed.

"Okay, I don't get why the change," Dick said. "The last time you had someone up to replace you in the cowl; you decided to put some raging lunatic underneath it who ended up….."

"Yes, I made a call of bad judgement there," Bruce said. Despite his voice being raspy from the months of isolation, he commanded a certain amount of presence. "But, you weren't ready."

Dick blinked for a moment. He almost doubled over from the figurative gut punch. Barbara reached over to grab his hand. Something of a sour expression went over her face as well.

"You weren't ready then," Bruce said. "But, now you are."

"Yes," Dick said. "I happen to agree….I wasn't ready then. But taking up the mantle of Batman is a big responsibility. It's more than just one man, it's a status symbol which justice will be served in Gotham City."

"The fact you know this proves you're ready," Bruce said. He started to cough. Dick reached over and handed him a glass of water. "I know you left to be your own man."

"Yes," Dick said.

"And you still can be your own man," Bruce said to him. "You can make Batman the one thing I could never make it. People have feared me…but you…you might be able to make Batman even more than a symbol."

"So if it's a symbol instead of some urban legend of fear….it doesn't mean…." Dick said.

"It doesn't mean criminals are any less of a superstitious and cowardly lot," Bruce said. "I wouldn't give you this responsibility if I didn't know you were up to the task."

Dick took it as Bruce's own way of saying he was proud of all he did. Bruce didn't shower compliments, at least in a blunt manner like a lot of people did.

"You don't have to answer…."

"There's only one choice to make," Dick said. He extended his hand out. Bruce summonsed his strength to lift his hand off of the bed and shake hands with Dick. "It will be an honor, and I will live up to the legacy of the cowl."

"You don't live up to it," Bruce said. He exhibited a surprising amount of strength for a man who had been laid out over recent months. "You enhance it and make it yours."

The handshake continued with both sides.

"Let you get some rest," Dick said.

No sooner did the two of them depart from the room, Barbara turned her attention to Dick.

"Guess, you're going to make the term Batman a bit more literal with your powers," Barbara said. Dick raised his eyebrow at her and almost rolled his eyes. "I know, it goes without saying…..but….."

"You were standing here the entire time waiting for make the pun, weren't you?" Dick asked.

Barbara raised her hands with a smile. She offered him a smile and an extremely obvious "guilty as charged" kind of look. Dick smiled and escorted her away from the Clocktower.

"You know, the Nightwing identity is up for grabs now," Dick said. "If you wanted to be something other than Batgirl or Oracle."

Barbara smiled and really appreciated the gesture even though she wasn't quite sure about going this far. She would most certainly have to sleep on it.

* * *

James Gordon had a few habits he thought it would be in his best interest to kick; but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. One was an unfortunate smoking habit where he wouldn't be surprised if he contracted lung cancer by the time he was fifty. Another habit happened to be the signal he used to summon Batman.

To be fair, while some made of him behind his back about James having an over-reliance on Batman, this time things were different. A huge gang war occurred in Gotham City.

"I don't know Jimbo, I don't think the Great Pumpkin's coming tonight."

Gordon turned around to see Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya walking towards him. No matter what the circumstances, Gordon counted on and appreciated Bullock's completely blunt feedback. Renee walked towards him with a softer demeanor on her face.

"Six months, do you think something has happened to him?"

Gordon hated to admit the very real possibility he thought something happened to Batman. He turned his head around from one side to another.

"Five more minutes….."

A swooshing sound caused them to look up and see a figure landing on top of a gargoyle. Gordon stepped back, as did Bullock and Montoya.

"No way," Bullock said. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"You wanted to see me?" Batman asked.

Gordon blinked. His voice seemed a bit less coarse than normal, but maybe it was because he had been away for so long.

"I don't know where you've been…and I wouldn't have called you if this wasn't important," Gordon said. He pulled out the file folders. "Black Mask is making a movement onto territory…."

"He's making a movement onto Two-Face's territory," Batman said, recognizing the area at once. He only saw the maps of how the various territory boundaries.

"Yes, and I fear both sides have gotten their hands on some pretty big weapons," Gordon said. "The GCPD can't get in, no matter how hard we try."

"So, you called me to see if I could get in," Batman said.

A long pause followed. Gordon wondered sometimes if he relied on Batman as a crutch. He always justified this by the fact Batman could cross some lines the GCPD couldn't. As long as he didn't cross lines too far, Gordon wouldn't be comfortable.

"I'll keep you posted," Batman said.

Gordon appreciated it. Blunt and to the point, despite Gordon's surprise at the demeanor of his voice. He turned around and looked at Montoya and Bullock. Both of them looked back at him.

"Is it just me, or did he change?" Montoya asked. Her fellow cops looked at her. "There's something…different about him."

"Yeah, I didn't notice a difference," Bullock said. "But, then again, never paid too much attention."

Gordon thought he was the only one who thought something was a bit different. It wouldn't be obvious to the trained eye. Regardless though, perhaps he was just blowing smoke.

* * *

Dick Grayson thought he did a bit of a convincing job as Batman. Gordon looked at him like something was a bit off a couple of times, but he figured he shouldn't really worry about it.

"I never know…does your Dad know who Batman is?" Dick asked.

"If he does, he hasn't brought it up," Barbara said. "Although you could be a bit more broody in your tone."

Dick smiled, figured there was something a bit off in his tone. He had to take a bit of a crash course in becoming Batman to be fair. The vigilante dropped down on the side of the building.

"Caught in the middle of a gang war between Two-Face and Black Mask," Dick said. "And here I was hoping for something like light like Killer Moth."

"Don't bring up Killer Moth," Barbara said. "He's a lot more dangerous than he looks."

"Is this because he sprayed his moth spray all over your suit and caused it to start dissolving in public?" Dick asked.

"I thought we agreed not to bring this up," Barbara said, sounding a bit broody. "But….he's not as harmless as he looks."

"Relax, I wasn't making light," Dick said. "So, time to see if I can get inside without getting shot."

"If you do, you're be worthy of the moniker of Batman," Barbara said. "Although, you do have a few more tricks up your sleeve than he had."

Dick got the message loud and clear. He dissolved into mist, and made his way into the building.

' _And thus, a new adventure begins.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 5th, 2016.**


	21. Trial By Fire

**Chapter Twenty-One: Trial By Fire.**

* * *

Gotham City's night life hummed with all of the activity one would expect. The citizens of Gotham City, despite the amount of crimes which occurred on a day to day basis, moved forth with their extremely busy schedules with a minimum of fear. One person lurked deep into the shadows of Gotham City. He preyed upon the superstitious and cowardly lot everywhere they turned.

First night in the mantle, and Dick Grayson could not help but smile ear to ear. Being Robin was a thrill, being Nightwing gave him experience, but being Batman, even if it was for a day, it was saying something. He always expected Bruce to come out of retirement and reclaim the mantle at any second.

' _Better enjoy the moment while it lasts,'_ Dick thought.

The crime fighter pulled out a grapnel and fired it. The grapnel latched onto the edge of the building and with a wide grin on his face, Nightwing swung and stuck the landing on the side of the building.

"Woo-hoo!" Dick cheered at the top of his lungs.

"Excuse me, but it's my duty to remind you, Batman doesn't woo-hoo," Barbara said. "And your landings could use a little bit of work, but other than that, you're doing great."

"Surprised you've returned to the chair," Dick said.

"Hey, until I find a worthy successor for my head phones, who can handle the grind night in and night out, I'll be off the field unless necessary," Barbara said. The woman allowed a grimace and stretched out. "Unfortunately, the last round of battles really put one over them. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to function properly in the near future."

"Well, you'll come back, you always do," Dick said. "Five years, hasn't it been?"

"Feels like yesterday the clown decided to put a bullet in me," Barbara said. "If you need any backup, I can call Huntress and Black Canary in. I'm sure they'll be glad to watch your ass."

"Happily," Huntress said.

First night on the job, and Dick Grayson resolved not to blow it. Bruce handing him the mantle of the bat was certainly something else. He needed to be the very best he could be now.

"So, nothing tonight, not even a mugger," Dick said.

"Tempting fate, aren't we?" Barbara asked.

Dick forgot, the last thing anyone wanted to do in Gotham was to say things were too quiet. No sooner did those words leave his mouth, some gentlemen walked up. These gentlemen dressed in some pretty fancy looking armor.

"Recognize one of the faces?" Barbara asked. "He works for Black Mask."

"Guess, there's no such thing as a quiet night."

These words left Dick's mouth and he lowered to the ground. The crime fighter crept casually into the shadows to wait to see what would transpire. Another truck pulled up.

"What do we have here?" Dick muttered.

Batman wouldn't say this, or rather Bruce wouldn't say it. Dick was Batman now. He wore the cowl and took up the mantle.

' _Talk about your disconnect.'_

Brutish looking thugs made their way from the back of the truth. They resembled gentlemen who were South African, if Dick hazarded a guess. The leader walked forward and eyeballed Black Mask's number one men.

"You have the payment?" he asked.

"If you have the goods," the Number One Man said. "The boss wants insurance we're going forward….Dent's cut our territory in half."

Dick cracked a brief smile. Of course Two-Face would cut the territory in half. Regardless, the replacement Dark Knight leaned in an attempt to get a better idea of what was being said.

"Yeah, and he's cutting into our territory as well," one of the goons said. "Things are pretty rough out there, aren't they? You got to either man up or get out….welcome to Gotham City."

"The fat bird better not double cross us."

"Well, fat bird, no guesses on who these upstanding gentlemen are working for," Dick said.

"Better get the drop on them soon," Barbara said. "Unless you want them to bring out the real military grade technology and blast it into your face."

"Hey, do I backseat you when you hack?" Dick asked.

Dick hated to admit it; Barbara had a point. The vigilante swooped down from the sky. Two thugs nailed against the ground with one attack.

"Hey, it's Batman!" one of the goons yelled.

Dick had to admit it, having those fearsome words directed at him were something else. The thug charged forward and tried to take out the Dark Knight.

Arching back, Dick grabbed the goon around the arm. A hammerlock pushed the good into the wall. The newest man to wear the mantle of the bat slid back. Fists of fury aimed towards him. Dick dodged each attack before returning fire with an uppercut punch.

Dropping a smoke pellet, a cloud of smoke sprayed in every single direction. Dick bounded up the side of the building and latched onto the walls. A couple of the goons ambled around.

"You were the one who blew it, you didn't check for Batman!" one of Black Mask's goons yelled.

"I didn't…I blew it?" one of the Penguin's goons asked. "Here we go again, you can't take responsibility for your own actions."

The back of the truck opened. Dick made his move before they could open up the crate. Batman held one of the goons around the head and flipped forward, launching the goon down onto the ground.

The crime fighter fired a stinging jab into the chest of one of the adversaries. Black Mask's goon backed off and pulled out a stun stick. The goon rushed towards Batman.

"I'm going to make myself famous."

"Hardly," Batman said.

The goon took out his fellow gangster with a sickening blast from the shock stick. Seconds passed before the goon pulled away and in those seconds Batman pounced. The goon crashed face first onto the ground with a thud.

One of the goons cracked a crowbar between Batman's shoulders. Batman dropped to the ground. The goon bellowed mightily and hoisted the crowbar high into the air to bring it down. The crowbar slammed down against the ground with a resounding thud.

The roughneck blinked and realized Batman wasn't there. The ruffian leaned back a fraction of an inch to look after the Dark Knight.

"Alright, come out and face me, face me, you son of a bitch!" the goon yelled, swinging the crowbar. The crowbar smashed against the side of the truck.

One of the Penguin's goons tried to reclaim the heavy weaponry. A grapnel off to the side put the end to any thoughts of putting it to use. The henchmen landed otno the ground.

Batman returned to the battle and nailed the same Black Mask goon who brought a crowbar across the detective's back with a series of stinging punches.

Two more goons stepped back, but suddenly, a figure dressed in black dropped from the sky. The figure grabbed both of them across the back of the head and crushed them face first into the ground.

Batman stepped back and saw the form of Cassandra Cain standing next to him, or rather Batgirl as the detective remember. Batgirl blocked one of the knives stabbing from the goons. The woman swung a fist around and cracked it up against the side of the face of her adversary. The goon dropped to the ground, the wind having been knocked from his chest.

"Good one," Batman said.

"Watch yourself," Batgirl said.

Batman saw what he meant when one of them picked up a huge energy cannon. One of the jamming devices on the belt proved to be a nice way to divert the power of the cannon. A flung weapon caught the underside of the cannon and started to sizzle out.

One final punch brought the goon down to slumberville. The detective stepped back to turn a couple of inches to one side just in time to see Batgirl drill a punch down into the chest of the goon.

"All of them?" Batman asked.

The click of a rocket launcher echoed from above them which answered their question. The two of them scattered from the rocket launcher cracking onto the ground. Batgirl dodged to avoid the burning debris.

Batman used the debris as a step ladder to ascend them. Another blast fired towards Batman. The leather clad vigilante flipped into the air and knocked the rocket launcher out of the goon's head. The goon stepped back a couple of steps, staggering a few inches back.

A knife pulled out, but Batman grabbed the knife. A punch to the chest knocked the goon back and a headbutt dropped the dangerous adversary down to a set of knees. Batman held onto the arm and flipped the goon onto the bed. A punch hammered the goon in the chest with a series of punches.

Another goon raised a barrel over his head. Batgirl fired a throwing dagger at the goon and caused the barrel to land onto the goon's head.

"Okay, there's a long way down, so talk," Batman said, hoisting the goon up into the air.

"Forget it, I'm not going to tell you anything."

Batman smiled and lifted the man up to dangle him over the side of the building.

"You aren't going to do it, you're one of the good guys," the goon said. "You're not the same, you're not the same. You've left and you've became nothing but a chump.

Batman punched the goon in the chest and caused the goon to fall over the side of the building. The detective staggered the goon over the building.

"See you're not….ARGH!"

Batgirl grabbed the goon around the arm. One hand grabbed the fingers and cracked the digits on the man's hand. A knife pulled from the leather clad woman's pocket. Batgirl grabbed the hand and pressed it down underneath the bottom of the man's finger. Pressing the knife against the edge of the man's finger, blood trickled down to the ground.

"Talk, or lose them," Batgirl said.

"She'll do it," Batman said. "She's not soft….and she doesn't care to hear your screams."

The goon screamed and begged for mercy. The agony spread further through him.

"Fine, fine, I talk, tell her to back off," the goon said. The cold hard steel of the knife pressed against the finger of the man. "The Penguin was trying to get Black Mask to work with him, because Two-Face is taking over the area on the waterfront and he's going into our territory. The bird's mobilizing for war."

"Isn't he?" Batman asked.

"Yes, and it's going to be trouble, Two-Face, Penguin, and Black Mask fighting over Gotham, and the rest of them, picking up the scraps, like vultures," the goon said. "Penguin's got a big shipment….coming in from overseas. It's a big weapon manufacture overseas."

"Where is it?" Cassandra asked.

"East side, Old Gotham…around Ghost Town….Penguin's got a secondary base there," the goon asked.

The man's hand ached when Batgirl let go of it. The two locked eyes with each other, for a few seconds.

"He's telling the truth?" Batman asked.

"Yes," Batgirl said.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Several gangsters stood around the dock. One of them placed his hand into his pocket and leaned against the wall to smoke a cigarette. Two more shuffled in and looked towards the third goon.

"You shouldn't do it, that's bad for your health," one of the goons said.

"You sound like my wife," the smoking goon said.

"Nah, he's much prettier," the third goon said, chuckling. "But, do you think Cobblepot's moll is going to come and give us instructions."

The first goon responded with a shrug and continued to puff on the cigarette. The cigarette burned out. The goon left the cigarette butt dropping down to the ground. The goon stamped the foot down on the cigarette.

"Alright, let's move it….we're on a tight schedule here…you better get your arses in gear and stop lollygagging around here."

A gorgeous looking woman stepped into the scene. Her blonde hair cut down to shoulder length. The woman's soft features cured into a frown which was unbecoming of her. She wore a sleek female business suit with a blouse buttoned up. Only the top three buttons remained open. The woman pulled the jacket over her. The modest length skirt flickered down past the woman's thighs and stockings covered legs which stretched down for miles.

The biggest flaw was her voice which grated on the ears of every person who spoke it. Some spectacular the voice was a put on, and they certainly hoped so.

"Right, Ms. Buxton, of course."

"Don't just gladhand me, get going," Tracey Buxton, one of the Penguin's assistants said. "If the boss is happy, you boys will be going home with all of your bits intact. If the boss isn't happy, there's going to be trouble."

The goons nodded. They all knew what would happen with the boss being rather unhappy.

"Dent's got his hands on the last shipment, but if I see either of his faces here tonight, he's a dead man," the leader of the goon said. "Get him right between the eyes."

The goons laughed.

From the shadows, Batgirl crept towards the edge of the barge. The duo separated to attack this battle from two different points. Black Canary and Huntress went on another scouting mission.

"Cassandra, we need to get an idea where this is coming from," Batgirl said.

Batgirl slipped into the shadows and stuck to them. A quartet of goons entered the room.

"Can't believe the hardware we got here."

"Hey, Dent managed to get the confiscated weapons from lock up."

This news was of in no surprise to most of the goons. One of them broke into a surprised smile in shock, blinking in response.

"How the hell did he get inside?" the goon asked.

The other hoods looked at this one like he was a real idiot. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box for sure.

"Are you kidding?" the tallest henchmen said. "He's the former district attorney. Knows where all of the good sweet stashes are. Bastard sent me up the river before….if I get the chance, I'll kill him."

Batgirl made a motion and climbed up onto the edge of the ledge of the ship. The crate lingered over her.

"Once the other boys get the forklift out here, we'll be able to get them out," the goon said. "Now Gotham City..."

A sound caused two of the men to rush to the outside to investigate. This left the other three inside of the ship along with Batgirl.

Batgirl grabbed the goon and yanked him into the shadows. The goon turned around and received an uppercut to the goon's chest. The goon dropped down to the ground, collapsing down.

The second goon turned around. Batgirl swung a fist into the goon's face and drilled into the face of her adversary. The man's knees buckled down before hitting down onto the ground.

With both of the goons dropped down to the ground, Batgirl made her way towards the crack. A tool cracked from Cassandra's glove and fired a beam of light towards the lock. The lock cracked open.

"Only a minute, Cassandra, they're coming back around," Oracle said.

Cassandra answered with a knowing grunt. More of those rocket launchers, along with several stun grenades laid firmly in the box. Different levels of grenades and drones which no doubt could carry explosive devices.

"Do you see it?" Cassandra saked.

Barbara's breath hitched in. A long second's paused followed before the computer hacker responded to Cassandra's statement.

"Yes, loud and clear, and…..we should really take it out," Barbara said.

Cassandra saw Barbara's point about how taking out these items would be a crucial part to this mission. Unfortunately, the Penguin's men came back around to prompt Cassandra to slip into the shadows.

"Could have sworn I heard someone in here?" one of the hoods asked, clicking the knives he held together.

"Nah, I think you're imagining things."

Cassandra took a quick inventory of all of the people in the ship around her. The crime fighter mentally counted all of them before deciding what the next move was to be made. One stepped as close as possible to the skilled warrior. Fortunately, and Cassandra allowed a shadow of a smile underneath the mask, he didn't look up.

"Told you, you've got to be imagining things," one of the goons said.

"Yeah, I'm really not…"

Batgirl released a small device which caused bright lights to bombard the hoods. The hoods staggered in every single direction with Cassandra dropping down. One of the hoods landed down onto his hands and knees after a punch to the back of the head.

"Yeah, there's someone here alr….argh!"

The Penguin's henchmen dropped to the ground with a sickening crack which took the man out of the game. Batgirl made a movement to stop one of the goons from reaching over to the case.

"Look, it's…."

Batgirl buried a fist into the mouth off goon. They would be a lot more efficient if the goons just shut up. Cassandra Cain did not complain for a second about the goons making her life a lot easier, just making a comment.

The last of the goons staggered around and groped the shadows for an attempt to grab onto Batgirl. Batgirl fired an uppercut punch to the chest of the goon. One final goon dropped at the crime fighter's feet.

Batgirl managed to remove all of the goons from this room and desposit them on the docks away from the rest of the Penguin's ship.

"None of them sounded the alarm," Barbara said. "Good, Cassandra, you should be good to go."

Cassandra didn't spare many words. Reaching through the gates, the silent crime fighter found an explosive device. Batgirl pressed a few buttons and timed the device. After pocking a couple of stun grenades, the Asian assassin departed from the area of the ship.

' _One shipment no one will be using to hurt anyone in Gotham City.'_

Batgirl climbed out of the vent and escaped into the hallway. The goons on the docks groaned. One of them managed to sit up just in time to spot the ship from exploding.

The ship exploded which most certainly grabbed the attention of many people involved. Batgirl passed the time for a few seconds before returning to the shadows.

"Next move?" Batgirl asked.

"Batman is making his way on the inside on other end," Barbara said. "Take out the rest of the goons and meet him there, please."

Cassandra didn't say anything other, but appreciated the fact the stun grenades had been lifted from the ship. The crime fighter set one of the grandes and rolled them out onto the docks. A direct hit nailed the goons and dropped them onto the ground.

* * *

Dick, or Batman rather, received word Cassandra took out the ship. No doubt the people in the factory would have heard the explosion.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Dick's face crossed into a knowing smile. Right on schedule, Tracey Buxton stormed past the concealed crimefighter. Had the lady not been in such a tizzy, and turned about ten inches to the side, she might have spotted Dick in the corner. Regardless, Dick used the woman's frustration and agitation to get the advantage.

The newest man to wear the mantle of the Bat made his way towards a locked office door. The door locked, but no problem to someone who wore the Batman costume. A click of the door announced it opening.

"Penguin's gone real old school, no computer records," Batman said.

"Good, shows a criminal in this city has some sense."

Dick wondered where to begin. The yellow folder lying on the desk underneath a fresh cup of coffee seemed to be a pretty good start. The caped crusader picked up the cup of coffee and placed a finger into it.

"Still warm," Dick said. "Someone else is here….likely distracted by the explosion."

"You're going to have to…."

"I know, Oracle, I've been at this for longer than you have," Dick said.

"Oh, that was a real Batman type voice, perhaps you are learning."

"It's technically my first night on the job, so I'd have to learn."

Dick shuffled through the documents. Several invoice numbers and company shipping labels popped up. The items on the boat Cassandra totaled amounted to only one of the many shipments the Penguin ordered for the crime wave on Gotham.

"Cobblepot's preparing for war," Dick said.

"What was your first clue?" Barbara asked.

The snarkiness caused a brief smile to cross over Dick's face. The sound of a door opening across from the room did not.

Tracey didn't return to the room. Instead, a dark skinned woman stepped into the room. The woman's mouth hung open walking closer into the room and facing off against Batman. This particular lady's skin looked particularly dark, the color of mocha coffee, with brown eyes. The dress was more conservative than Tracey's, but her figure wasn't anything less appealing.

"Batman," the dark-skinned secretary said, gasping.

"Yes," Batman said, stepping forward and blocking any attempt of an exit. "And you're name is….Candy, one of the Penguin's personal assistants aren't you?"

"I work for Mr. Cobblepot," Candy said, breathing in and out, terrified at being against a larger than life man who could break her. "But, I don't know anything about what's going on here….I just came here to bring a message to Tracey…telling her the shipments need to be done tonight."

Dick started to feel a warm swell go through his body. Every time the crime fighter came close to being near a beautiful woman, it happened. The predator inside Dick sensed fresh meat, a new conquest to be had.

Sex several times a day quelled the emotions and made him not want to jump every single woman on the street. But, there were times where Dick forgot himself.

"So, are you called Candy because of your taste?"

Candy blinked in surprised. Never in the secretary's wildest dreams did a statement of such sorridness ever come from Batman.

"Excuse me?" Oracle asked. "Excuse me…..are you flirting? Batman doesn't flirt, you've been at this for longer than I have. You should know this."

"Um…it's….."

The door burst open, and Tracey entered the room. The woman stopped with mouth agape, staring down at Batman.

"Batman, Batman," Tracey said. "BATMAN!"

"Yes," Batman said, taking a regretful step away from Candy.

"So, it was you tonight, well listen to me you wanker, you're going to go down," Tracey said.

The gun moll whipped out a gun. Seconds before Tracey could attack, a blunt force shot from the shadow and forced Tracey down to a kneeling position. The Penguin's right hand woman groaned.

Nightwing smiled when one Cassandra Cain walked out of the shadows. The leather clad female pulled Tracey up by the hair.

"Please don't hurt us," Candy said.

"Ah, you're soft…you don't know…they're not going to do anything, they're the do gooders!" Tracey practically barked. Batgirl rearranged her grip around her hands. "There's something different about you tonight, Batman."

Batman had to say, despite he could do without her speaking, Tracey looked very fetching on her knees.

"It's been a long time since we've met," Batman said.

"Yeah, and you still wouldn't know what to do with a woman like me," Tracey said. "I bet you go in your cave, touching yourself, thinking of the Joker every night."

A stirring came within Dick asked. He casually reached down and grabbed Tracey firmly by the face, forcing the woman's gaze to snap up towards him.

"You think I can't handle you?" he practically growled.

"Oh, you think you're a tough one don't you, well you….what are you doing?"

Batgirl held Tracey's hands behind the back of her head with one hand and cupped her chin with another hand. The action prevented the Penguin's henchwoman from talking.

"She wants it," Batgril said. "Gag her. Giving me a headache."

Tracey started to muffle, and Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me," Batgirl said.

Dick shrugged, it had been a while since his urges had been satisfied. No goons were coming around, and he hoped they wouldn't. Otherwise this entire mess would be very awkward if they did.

Tracey watched, eyes widened when Batman removed his belt and pulled down his pants. A thick and juicy prick stuck out for her. Batgirl relaxed her grip ever so slightly.

"What are you doing…what are you…mmphh!"

The cowled crusader jammed his cock straight into the mouth of Tracey Buxton and down her throat. Finally, the woman shut up when she choked on his cock. The thick manhood entered her hot mouth.

"I bet Cobblepot can't get it up anymore, can't he?"

The strong hands grabbed Tracey by the face and used her throat like a cunt. The criminal gagged on the point of his cock. Dick shoved himself further down the bitch's throat. A stirring rose from his loins and Dick hardened at the thought of dominating this cunt's mouth.

"Oh, you poor bitch…you can't handle a real cock?"

Tracey's wondered in her hazed lust if Batman normally talked to women like this. She didn't care, choking on this big cock.

Candy watched the scene unfold before her. The dark skinned beauty traced patterns around her nipples through her shirt. Breathing escalated heavily the more Dick crammed his huge phallus down Tracey's whore throat.

The scene unfolded like a pornographic movie. Candy perched on the desk and rubbed her dripping lips. The sticky panties clung to Candy's cunt like a clingy voice.

Candy gasped when a hand reached between her legs and cupped the tender area. Batgirl started to stroke Candy's womanhood and caused her gasp.

The Asian teenager pulled up her mask and latched her lips down onto the cunt of the older woman. Cassandra hit all of the right movements on Candy's cunt.

"Oh, you want it, don't you?" Dick asked, hammering Tracey's tight mouth. "You want a big load down your throat? You want to be gagged like a common street slut, don't you?"

Tracey kept bobbing her mouth up and down, wanting everything and more. Thick balls slapped the blonde henchwoman's chin and a moment later, a grunt followed. The thick and powerful seed shot down her throat, gagging her.

Dick unloaded the essence into Tracey's hot mouth, and started to pump a heavy load. The thick seed gagged the feisty woman. Her nails digging into his thighs showed the dark haired detective how much she wanted.

"Oh, you think you're so bad, but can you….."

Batman's hand slapped over Tracey's mouth silencing her. The woman gave a muffled shriek through the otherside Batman's glove. His free hand reached down and caressed Tracey's panties.

"If you're going to talk," Batman said, running his hands down the edge of Tracey's pussy lips. "It better be for you screaming for my cock."

Batman turned Tracey around and pushed her against the wall. The former Nightwing and Robin lined himself up between Tracey's dripping thighs and came closer towards her.

The slut was sure tight when Batman rammed his cock into her. The rumors Cobblepot couldn't rise to the occasion proved to be true, because if he could, he would be taking liberties with his employees.

Candy's hips rose and fell every single time the talented younger girl pushed her tongue inside her.

"Oh, I'm cumming again!" Candy screamed.

' _Just wait until his cock's inside you, you'll be screaming like a bitch,'_ Cassandra thought, paying attention to what spots made Candy squirm the most and making her scream loud.

Tracey screamed when this fucking bastard slammed his cock into her against the wall. The powerful hands ripped open her blouse and cupped her breasts.

"Oh, fucking squeeze my breasts, you cunt warmer!" Tracey yelled, feeling his hands run over her tits. "Take my twat and give it a good stretching. Work your pole into my tight cunt…and make me rawer than your Mum!"

Dick grabbed Tracey's hips and started to ram into her.

"You thought you could get the better of me, didn't you? "Dick asked, twisting Tracey's nipples roughly. "But, you can't handle my cock. You know why."

Dick dragged out the orgasm. The sexual energy rolling off of her body caused Dick to grunt and slam into her one more time.

"Because, I'm Batman."

"Oooh…I don't think you're the really fucking Batman, there's…but who the fuck cares, just fuck me like a fucking animal!" Tracey yelled. "Take my twat and use me as a fucking cum dump. Beat my pussy with your fuck stick, it's all that you're good for….Gotham City will be…"

"I'm going to wreck the Penguin's plans, worse than I wreck you," Dick said. "When, I'm done, the only thing you're be worthy to do is sucking and fucking!"

"You bastard, you're making me cum!" Tracey screamed.

Another thrust and Dick channeled all of the energy possible into these rapid fire thrusts. Tracey's dripping twat closed around the handsome young man's pole. The pounding of Tracey's pussy felt extremely good.

Multiple orgasms racked Tracey's body, coming close to incapacitating her, and feeding the new Dark Knight's pussy lust.

"You can't beat me, can you?" Batman asked. "One more…one more will finish you."

"No, I'm not….I'm not finished!"

A sickening slam brought Tracey hard against the wall. Her tight cunt squeezed Batman's still hard cock. The woman's knees buckled. The only thing which held her up was her lover's hands.

One cock left Tracey's cunt and the woman dropped to the ground. Batman left her dripping and drooling in several ways.

Cassandra gave Candy a few more deep licks of her pussy. Candy shivered and Batman walked towards the gorgeous brown skinned goddess on the desk.

"She's all ready," Cassandra said, giving Candy's clit one more pleasurable flick.

Candy's legs spread happily for Batman. Batman leaned down and kissed the woman on the lips, causing her to squeal.

"I'll make this easy on you," Batman said, running his hands all over her body and down her stocking clad legs.

Candy's breathing intensified, but did she want easy? The chocolate skinned beautiful's eyes flickered over.

"Put your cock inside me and fuck me unconscious," Candy said.

Twelve inches of pulsing, powerful cock stormed Candy's gates and slipped inside her pussy hole. She almost moaned, but a tight teenage cunt pushed onto Candy's mouth.

"Payback," Cassandra said, forcing her pussy onto Candy's mouth.

The secretary received the hint. Her able tongue slipped inside the teenage crimefighter's tight cunt. The tasty juices dripped from the girl's cunt and coasted her tongue.

Dick smiled, holding onto the thighs of Candy. Her tight pussy eagerly clamped around his tight cock. A shove of Dick's manhood inside her caused Candy's legs to fold up and hit her tits knees first. The woman gave a jump the more he shoved into her.

"Oh, she likes it," Cassandra said, feeling Candy's tongue lapping. "I like it."

"Wreck her!" Barbara shouted over the headset. "Wreck her you son of a bitch!"

Dick wondered when Barbara was going to pop up. This was essentially a foursome, even though Barbara was only technically listening over the headset. The volume could be heard up when Barbara's hot and heavy breathing could be felt. Candy's hot, warm, center caressed Dick's veiny phallus. The sensations of the orgasms started to erupt from her loins.

Candy couldn't see anything other than stars, wonderful and lovely stars. Each thrust dazed the woman. Each time Dick speared Candy's loins, everything stretched her out in the most fabulous and wonderous manner. The thick cock penetrated Candy even harder.

"Good, cum for me, my sexy vixen."

Candy's hips jerked up to coat Dick's prick with every single drip of her oozing pussy.

' _Fuck, he might not be…the real Batman, but who cares?'_ Candy asked.

The real Batman never put out this much. Candy was glad she came to the office tonight and had been caught. Now Batman, or whoever this was, fucked her needy pussy.

The former Nightwing could tell the woman got into this. A stolen look at Cassandra saw she got off on it just as much. The girl's hungry little nipples poked from behind her top.

"Mmm, you're so sexy," Dick growled. "A fucking waste you're working with such a limp dicked bastard like the Penguin."

Candy never thought of her employer in such a way, and the though repulsed her. He made a few crude comments, but nothing too often. Some grabby hands, but if the rumors were true, he couldn't follow up on it.

It didn't matter, the dark crusader fucked Candy like a well-oiled machine to get her motor revving.

Cassandra could tell a lot of fight was being fucked out of Candy. Dick fed off of her sexual energy. The aura her partner gave off made Cassandra's pussy hungry. Candy's tongue was adequate, but nothing was good as wrapping her tight cunt around a throbbing cock.

"Batman!" Cassandra yelled.

"Yes, Batgirl," Dick said, riding Candy to another nerve racking orgasm.

"Almost done," Cassandra said.

It was the problem with super powered super natural stamina in bed, the women always finished. Thankfully, Dick had several super powered bed mates and a small army of girls who would rotate in and out to satisfy his every need. Tag teaming and triple teaming seemed to be necessary.

Three or four small orgasms rose up and Candy had been nailed with the big oe. The one which left her a drooling, dripping wreck just like Tracey had been.

Dick pulled out of her, frustrated at the lack of completion, but not for long. Cassandra's hands wrapped around Dick's cock and pumped up and down on it.

Cassandra, like a dutiful partner, rubbed a set of wet pussy lips over her lover's thick tool. The juicy center enveloped Dick.

"Damn, so tight, so good!" Dick yelled.

Cassandra wiggled her tight teenage pussy up and down the handsome young man's cock. The warrior's slick and powerful walls stroked the handsome prick buried into her body. Her breasts pushed forward into Dick's chest and Cassandra allowed a moan.

Batgirl bounced up and down riding Batman's prick. If a thug walked in now, they would have a story to tell the criminal underworld for the rest of their lives. Fortunately, no one came. Cassandra's leather clad frame rubbed up and down against him. Their lips met together with a passionate kiss when Cassandra fucked.

Cassandra gasped when Batman licked the inside of her lips and kissed her, while the fucking continued.

"Tastes like candy, or Candy, rather," Dick groaned.

Cassandra smiled, pushing down on her lover's cock, determined to get his potent seed buried into her body. Every time her soft thighs met his strong ones, a jolt of pleasure flowed through Cassandra's hot little cunt.

"Mmm!" Cassandra breathed, nibbling on Dick's neck as well.

Dick explored Cassandra's young, sexy, tight, body. The vixen writhing up and down on his lap when jamming all twelve inches inside her caused the crimefighter's balls to start to tighten. Like a gentleman, he waited for Cassandra to finish.

Cassandra sensed her partner's climax, and decided to bring herself to one first. Smiling at the feeling of a pair of rough hands cupping her ass, Cassandra pushed down onto him.

Slick juices trickled down Dick's engorged manhood. Another thrust brought inside her and a few more thrusts later, Dick unleashed his load into Cassandra's waiting and extremely eager cunt.

Cassandra rode out her lover's orgasm, pumping all of the thick cum inside her body. Batman shot each spurt of cum inside of Batgirl's quivering quim.

The two lovers embraced and pulled away from each other, Cassandra's cunt making a squelching sound when she rose up. Cassandra smiled, a feeling of contentment through her. The Asian crimefighter slowly touched the area between her thighs. Cassandra licked the combined juices.

"Time to clean up."

Tracey and Candy were still out like lights, and Batman had the information they needed, at least to move forward to the next phase of this investigation.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	22. Birds of a Feather

**Week Eighteen Chapter of the Week Voting is Live. Closes 5/14/2016. Vote on the blog, now. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
**

* * *

 

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Birds of a Feather.**

Gotham City, the city where people come to fulfill dreams, and ended up leaving with nothing, but nightmares. Two gentlemen walked in the back of the warehouse, trying to keep a low profile. At one time, they had been part of the organization known as HIVE. They had been given a purpose by the late Damien Darhk.

These days, the drones had been hunted down by the members of the League of Assassins. Gotham was actually the safest place for them right now, because no matter where they went across the world, they would be killed. In the middle of the chaos, at the very least, they could slip underneath the radar.

The more alert of the two men gazed towards his companion. Words failed him for only the merest of moments. The two only stuck with each other out of necessity. There was a third man who had been with them up until a few nights ago. Then he vanished.

Even further back, a week ago, a fourth man joined their party, but a week ago, the man vanished. This left both of the former members of the HIVE with far too many questions and a lack of any kind of answers. A cool breeze ended up going through Gotham City when the two gentlemen peered at each other.

"Where did the others gone?" the former drone asked.

The other one shrugged his shoulders. Come to think of it, the more vocal of the two men never heard the other speak during their time hiding out and moving from homeless shelter to homeless shelter in Gotham City with the greatest of discretion.

"You don't know, do you?"

The second, mute, drone responded with a nod. The first drone, feeling some sense of independence in the middle of the brainwashing, threw his head up. Useless pretty much fit this entire situation. This man was the epitome of useless.

"Bunch of gangs shooting at each other, not safe," the drone said. "And all of HIVE's safehouses have been cleaned out, or destroyed…..you don't suppose there was more running the organization than Darhk?"

The goon only answered with another shrug in response. The more vocal former HIVE drone decided to give up any kind of conversation as a lost cause. The other drone wasn't taking any of the bait.

' _At least he makes me look less insane.'_

"They've found salvation, my brothers!"

The first drone turned around and lifted up the first item he could find, a beer bottle. The goon waved the bottle back and forth in an attempt to stave off the intruder.

"They have found salvation, and soon salvation will be yours!"

"You better show yourself," the drone said, continuing to wave his bottle. "I mean it, I'm not playing any games."

A chuckling could be heard. The entire alleyway darkened with the exception of one lantern illuminating it. A stocky gentleman stepped out of the shadows with wild dark hair and a bushy beard. He wore a tailored suit and a big grin as well. The man had the type of wild eyes which made the first drone become guarded.

"Just who are you?"

"Relax, I bring to you good tidings," the well-dressed gentleman said. "You have lost your previous leader. A flock without a Shepard is without all meaning."

"We're surviving….."

"Your other two brothers in arms joined me, along with several other lost souls," the man continued, with all of the fire of a preacher. "They call you the outcasts, they call you ghosts. But I see troubled men and women who need to be reborn underneath a carrying hand. I will save you, just like I will save all of Gotham City."

The two drones locked eyes with each other. Both of them came to an accord. This guy, whoever he was, had completely and utterly lost his mind.

"Some might call me crazy, but you'd be surprised what people are capable of when they're motivated. And I can see you wouldn't last out here another night without the proper motivation. The Bat approaches, and brings death. The face and the motive might be different, but the result will be the same. Failure for the superstitious and cowardly lot."

"The HIVE took Batman down before," the drone said.

The bearded gentleman responded with a booming laughter.

"Without leadership, the result will be failure," the bearded man said. "Let me be the light you dance in. Let me the savior you want. Let me be your guiding light towards a new age!"

The man snapped his fingers and several men walked by his side. Including among the men were the two former HIVE drones who disappeared over the past couple of weeks. They looked refreshed.

"Gotham City will be ravaged by the war which is to come!" the man bellowed, gaining traction when the speech increased. "Unless we band together, then surely we will all hang separately, my brothers."

"Just who are you?"

The question bounced off of the hellfire preacher.

"No, the question isn't who I am, it's what can I do for you my friends," the preacher said. "But, to answer your question, my name is Deacon Joseph Blackfire. And if you want to take a peak into the world I can offer you, come with me my brothers. We will make Gotham City into the new promise land."

The two drones fell back into old habits and fell in with the most charismatic leader possible.

* * *

 

The information received by the Penguin's office put the Dark Knight on the docks, a different set of docks, well after midnight.

"Cobblepot's not showing up," Batman said.

"Careful, don't lose your cool….Batman," Oracle said.

"You double checked the information through your sources, didn't you?"

Times like this, Dick almost imagined Barbara rolling her eyes at him asking an obvious question. To be fair, it seemed like not just a very Batman thing to ask, but rather common sense as well.

"Yes, double and tripled sourced it, so we know there's something going on tonight,' Barbara said. "But, plans can change, even in the criminal underworld."

"Maybe."

Dick paused and craned down to see a limo pull up. The doors opened up and the Penguin walked out, looking in an even more foul mood than usual. His henchmen gave the prince of plunder a wild path, to avoid being knocked around by the oversized umbrella.

"Tracey's not answering….I don't like this….I don't like this at all," the Penguin said.

"I think…."

"My friend, you shouldn't think, save your brain cells for vital functions such as breathing," Penguin said, holding out his umbrella. "The ship should be coming in."

"Yes, it should be, and it will be for us."

The former Nightwing paused when seeing Black Mask and his goons walking into the picture as well. Sionis and Cobblepot worked together.

"Roman, you're a reasonable man….."

"It was before you took out half of my men in your power play," Sionis said, holding a gun and pointing it at Penguin.

Penguin remained calm and unblinking, adjusting the umbrella and pointing it directly at Sionis. Things would get ugly.

"Mr. Dent is the one we should focus on, not blowing each other halfway across the map," Cobblepot said. "You know what he's done…dividing our territory."

Sionis nodded. Dent divided the territories of both Black Mask and Penguin completely in half.

"You have problems tonight, don't you? "Black Mask asked. "He's back."

Penguin answered with a rather curt nod. Neither man felt the slightest need to elaborate. A wind kicked up and a roll of thunder.

"What do you propose?" Sionis asked. "A temporary truce until both Dent and the Bat have been put in the ground?"

"A tantalizing prospect," Penguin said, licking his lips. "But what's in it for you?"

Black Mask responded with a large amount of laughter. Leave it to Cobblepot to come off with the assumption the waddling master of crime was a lot better off than he really was. A couple of his men moved forward to act, but Black Mask responded with a quick movement. They backed off for a second.

"See you've got them trained like any pets," Penguin said. "Well, done Roman."

"I run an organization, Oswald," Black Mask said.

"Yes, I realize that, we're not….we're two of a kind," Penguin said. "We run our criminal empires like a business."

Black Mask only responded with a nod. The two of them stared each other down for the longest moment. While the two of them didn't have too much in common, the duo did have one thing in common. A hatred for both Batman and Two-Face which drove them closer together.

"And you didn't answer the question my friend."

"Getting Dent and the Bat off of my back is a thing both of us can agree upon," Black Mask said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Penguin gave a short nod. Despite the foul mood he had been put in tonight, it gave him something to smile about.

A ring on his phone and the Penguin picked it up.

"What is it?" Penguin asked. "Well don't just…don't just keep your bloody thumb put up your ass….I'll be right there."

The Penguin should have trusted his sixth sense earlier tonight. Something about the big shipment went wrong. Penguin looked towards Black Mask who remained calm in the shadows.

"We'll pick up this discussion later," Penguin said. "Business calls and when it does, you have to accept the charges."

"Of course," Black Mask said. "I'll have your answer by tomorrow night?"

"I'll give you my word as a gentleman."

Penguin walked off with his thugs, leaving Black Mask and his men there.

"Do you think we can trust him, boss?" one of the goons asked.

"No," Black Mask said. "But, we don't have to trust him. We just have to make him think he can trust us. He'll be able to loosen Dent's strangle hold and two birds, one stone."

"Ha, that's funny boss," one of the goons said. "You see, because the Penguin is a bird, and Two-Face is obsessed with…."

Boom, Black Mask nailed the goon with one bullet to the head.

"One rule," Black Mask said, making sure the eyes of all of the thugs were firmly put on him. "If any of you have to explain the joke, it's not too funny. Do you understand me?"

The goons all knew better than to pipe up now. Black Mask spoke and it was time for them to move on. Before any further action could be done, Black Mask received a call on his cell phone. The goons, not wanting to be the next victim, frowned. The mobster looked at the phone, frowning.

"Keep an eye for it tonight, and I'll be back in twenty minutes, "Black Mask said. "Any of you screw up, and you'll be joining Jones on the ground."

Black Mask averted a finger towards the dead man. The goons all nodded and waited for Black Mask to go off to his limo. The limo drove off, leaving all of the goons standing around. They were more quiet then a bunch of choir boys in church.

"What a nice boss, isn't he?" one of the goons.

"Hey, after you worked for the Joker, Sionis isn't too bad," another goon said.

Some of the thugs shuddered. A couple of them encountered the Joker, and felt very lucky to be here enough to tell the tale.

"What's that?" one of the thugs asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone broke wind somewhere," another thug said.

The leader thug started to gnash his teeth. He pulled out a large piece of pipe. A gun would have been better, but not quite his style. The goon enjoyed the nice and personal touch which came with using a pipe around someone's skull.

A sonic screamed preceded with the thugs scattering in different directions. One of the thugs sank down to the ground knees first and howled in agony.

The Huntress dropped down to the ground, smiling. Back in action and damn did it feel so good. One of the thugs withdrew a knife, but Helena grabbed the man's arm. The two struggled briefly for a second, until Helena drilled her knee into the goon's stomach. Another series of knees bent the goon over onto the ground.

The goon gagged underneath the attack of the Huntress. Another goon tried to grab her. Helena elbowed the goon in the face and launched herself up into the air over the man's shoulder. The raven-haired crime fighter waistlocked the man and yanked him down to the ground, before hammering a series of vicious elbow strikes.

One of the goons prepared to attack again, only to run into a leaping kick from the Black Canary. The Black Canary flipped onto her feet doing a somersault. A large chain whipped into the air towards Black Canary.

Dinah caught the chain with quick reflexes and a smile. The woman pulled the man forward into a vicious kick. The man bounced off of the ground hard.

Huntress could see another few goons around the corner. Blue eyes twinkled with excitement, until a dark and brooding figure dropped down from the sky. Two of the thugs had been face planted.

"It's Batman!" one of the thugs yelled.

Huntress punched the thug across the back of the head when he yelled the obvious. The two locked eyes.

"I could have had them," Huntress said. Huntress minded her surroundings.

"I know you could have," Batman said, and tried to aim a back hand punch towards one of the thugs. The goon moved out of the way.

Black Canary punched the thug in the back of the head while he was distracted by the high of managing to be one of the first thugs ever to dodge an off hand backhand punch.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Black Canary said.

Dick smiled, and gave Dinah a boost up. The stunning siren lowered another Canary Cry down which caused a crate to flip up and blow the cover of the goons behind it. The punch drunk thugs staggered around until the Huntress came forward.

Huntress grabbed one of the goons around the neck and forced the point of a knee into the goons throat. The goon gasped. Helena used her leg stretch to kick another thug off.

"I've always been a more straight forward guy," Dick said. "Behind you."

Dinah already was on it, taking what she assumed to be the last thug out.

"But, seriously, all in the wrist…and all about the timing," Dinah said. "Surprised you didn't pick it up….being with him."

"Well, our fighting styles are similar, but different," Dick said, walking over towards the goon. "But, there's one thing I picked up after years of training.

One of the thugs started to have signs of life once again, but Batman hoisted him up using a crane. The thug dangled across the ground.

"You know what I want to know," Batman growled.

"Yeah, I want a lot of things too, pal, but neither us are going to…."

Batman released the trigger release for the crane and the thug screamed. The hood's entire life flashed before him when Batman blocked it and hoisted him back up.

"If I were you, I'd talk," Huntress said. "Because, he's had a really long night, and you're not making it any shorter."

"Black Mask….well he's smuggling in a lot of communication equipment into the city," the thug said. "I don't know….but I think he's trying to build some kind of transmitter."

Batman tried not to seem too shaken by this news, but it was a bit of a puzzler. A quick stolen look to two of his companions showed they were pretty much in the same loop of not knowing what was going on here.

"And how is he smuggling the communications equipment into the city? "Batman asked.

"Man, I don't even know," the goon said, trying not to show any fear. He would get a lot of street cred if he managed to stare down Batman with a big old set of balls. The man shuddered when Huntress walked over to the other side.

"You better come up with something quick," Huntress said, fingering the crossbow hanging from her hand. "You know, I've been waiting to get in some really good target practice, and it would be a shame if I let go a moving target."

"You've got to safe me…um song-bird chick, surely you can talk your friend down?" the goon asked.

"Song-bird chick?" Black Canary asked, almost cracking into a smile. "Seriously, you better think of something fast. When my friend wants to play, she won't let up. And you're just hanging there. I want to take a shot at you myself."

The dangling thug turned towards Batman, mouth agape. Dick tried not to break character and break into laughter. It would be unbecoming for Batman to laugh.

"How do you do it?" The thug asked. "How do you keep up with these crazy bitches every day?"

"Practice," Batman said, without missing a beat. "So, are you going to tell something? Because I can't keep them on a leash forever."

Dinah almost smiled. Helena would be the type of woman who would get off on the entire leash thing. Hell, Dinah pondered the potential of it herself.

' _Might seem like fun,'_ Dinah thought, happy her thoughts could not be broadcasted. Her eyes followed Helena with a smile on her face and touched the brunette crime fighter's hand.

"Yes, last chance," Dinah said. "Otherwise he's going to….let us off of our chains."

"FINE, FINE, FINE!" the thug yelled, finally breaking underneath pressure. "There's a train coming in tomorrow night at midnight. It normally brings in some of Black Mask's shipments…you know coke and stuff like that."

Batman knew the thug didn't mean cola when he talked about coke.

"But, we're also having added security tomorrow night, as he's going to bring in the equipment, and something special is coming from Metropolis," the goon said. "I'm not sure what….but it's coming in, at exactly Midnight tomorrow. Gotham Yard Station, coming in from the East Side."

"Are you sure about this?" Batman asked.

"Man, I'm as sure as I'm ever going to be," the thug said, almost trembling. "Now, are you going to let me down, because it's getting a bit awkward up here, and I don't know how much longer I can last!"

The man descended into pure babbling mode. Batman gently lowered the hood to the ground. The man's gratitude turned to horror when Huntress stomped his face, knocking the hood out.

"Huntress," Batman said.

"What?" Huntress asked. The raven-haired crime fighter crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, you can't expect me not to get one shot. He has a face even a mother could punch."

Dick folded his arms. Years of being with Bruce gave him the general impression of the Batman look and how to be disapproving. And Helena purposely pushed the right buttons.

"Oh, not bad," Helena said with a smile and moved forward to steal a kiss, but he stopped her. "Come on, you're not going to spank me are you?"

"You'd get off on that," Dinah said. "I think Dick should just tie you up and make you watch him fuck me until I scream."

Helena didn't know about that. Why were her nipples hardening at the thought of being denied and teased? Folding her arms over her chest, Helena tried to maintain some degree of decency.

"Aren't there laws against cruel and unusual punishment even in Gotham City?" Helena asked.

Dick sensed the two about ready to get out their claws and fight. As much as the young crimefighter enjoyed a good hair-pulling, punching, and scratching cat fight with copious clothes ripping, he thought it would be for the best.

"We better head back to the Clocktower, and see what Barbara has to say about this," Dick said. "Did you get the information, Babs?"

"Yes, all of it, and I'll checking it through the usual sources," Barbara said. "Cassandra just stumbled in and went to sleep…you gave her quite the going over."

"Oh, there's more where that came form," Dick said.

"Sure hope so," Barbara said. "Try not to get the party started before we get back home. I know it's hard to keep Dinah and Helena on their best behavior, but try, okay?"

Dinah and Helena heard this statement as well as Dick did and both of the girls twisted into the most adorable of atomic pouts. Dick almost broke out into laughter.

* * *

 

Dick Grayson pulled down the cowl. Not quite used to it just yet, but then again, he preferred the free flow of the domino mask. Dinah and Helena leaned on either side of them, sneaking daring touches against his body.

"So, did you find anything?" Dick asked.

"Sionis is making some pretty desperate deals," Barbara said. "One of them is coming out of Metropolis….I've gotten in touch with Kara and she's having a look around."

"You don't suppose it's Luthor, isn't it?" Dick asked.

"Well, nine times out of ten, when there's something shady in Metropolis, Luthor has his fingers in the pie," Barbara said. "Which nearly isn't as bad as that one time he stole forty cakes."

"That's terrible," Dick said. "So the train is coming in tomorrow night?"

"There is a train coming in tomorrow night," Barbara confirmed. "So, all you have to do is lay in wait….and prepare for tomorrow night."

The elevator dinged and a pair of hands grabbed Dick, before pulling him out of the elevator. Dick felt a bit dizzy after being pushed out of the elevator.

"Oh, I've been waiting for hours," Barbara said, placing her hands on either side of the handsome hero's face and sticking her tongue down his throat.

The two swapped tongues with each other. Dinah and Helena stepped into the room, watching, when Barbara undid the clasp of Dick's costume and started to fish his throbbing organ out.

"Oh, things are going to get hot," Helena said.

"Yes, they are," Dinah said, going behind Helena and cupping her breasts. A lock of blonde hair tickled the back of Helena's neck. "So, why don't we try and pass the time while those two have their fun?"

The clasp of the bottom part of Helena's costume yanked to one side. Dinah's exploring fingers reached between her legs.

"What if I said no?

"You wouldn't."

Dinah punctuated those words by jamming her fingers into Helena's pussy, while grinding against her ass from behind. The blonde's hard nipples poking against Dinah's upper back caused a whimper to spread through her.

Dick's hands ripped Barbara's top off to reveal her juicy tits. The redhead moaned with Dick grabbing her melons. The strength which he grabbed them shot pleasure down Barbara's spine.

"You like me playing with your tits, don't you, Babs?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Dick, I do," Barbara said, reaching between her lover's leg and tugging on his member. "I want you, and I want more from you….I want it inside me."

Dick slid her jeans down to reveal set of red panties clinging to her crotch. The moist center caused Dick to throb with hunger and get closer towards Barbara's hungry snatch.

The final frontier had been removed and Dick backed Barbara up against windows of the clock tower. He plunged deep inside her pussy with a large thrust.

A snap of metal against wrists caused Helena to look up.

"Hey!" Helena yelled, realizing her hands had been handcuffed behind her back.

"Don't deny you're getting off on it," Dinah said, beautiful face kneeling down between Helena's thighs. Helena's pussy started to ooze with juices, with Dinah running her finger against Helena's entrance. "Oh yes, I can see how you're dripping."

Helena arched her hips up to meet Dinah's probing finger. A second probing finger entered the raven-haired vixen and then a third, nipples hardening all of the way. Then Dinah started to pump inside Helena, escalating more pleasure.

"Oh, you magnificent bitch!" Helena yelled.

Dinah's fingers started to work their wonderful path deep inside Helena's dripping snatch. Each time the fingers slid inside her they came out of her with a squelching sound.

Barbara's leg lifted up for Dick to run his fingers down. The redhead hacker breathed heavily when Dick started to work his thick cock inside her pussy. Each time he entered her, Barbara stretched anew. Her legs being at this angle allowed him the leverage to slam into her.

Every time Dick plowed into Barbara's tight pussy, it clenched his rod. Barbara's pussy melded against his manhood wanting to get every last drop out of his thick and juicy balls.

"Fuck me harder!" Barbara moaned, feeling Dick plunge inside her. "I want to feel your giant fucking prick stretch me out until I can't walk anymore."

"You just got back the ability to walk," Dick said.

Barbara dug her nails into Dick's shoulder. Dick closed his eyes. The warmth surrounding him made it so much more easier to start pumping into her. The two matched their thrusts with each other.

The orgasm bubbled to the surface and threatened to overwhelm Barbara. The tight center of her pussy closed around Dick's thick manhood. Dick rose up and pushed down inside Barbara. The hard thrusts grew even more intense each time Dick plunged into Barbara.

"Yes," Dick said, grabbing onto Barbara's hips when he pushed into her. "You feel so good. Feels so great….pounding your pussy and knowing how wet you are with my fat dick being inside me."

"Yes, Dick, pound me with your dick."

Barbara experienced the pleasure of Dick pounding inside her. His warm balls slapped against Barbara's heated thighs. The woman rocked up and down to pull Dick further inside of her.

Dinah pulled back before giving Helena a true orgasm. The want on the woman's face flashed from a mile away. Helena's face mimicked a traffic light turning red after Dinah pulled away.

"You filthy little tease!" Helena yelled. "But, you get off on it, given you dress like a hooker. I think I can afford your going weight, you slut!"

"Now, Ella, you should put this mouth to a more universal use," Dinah said, draping her thighs over Helena's face. "Like making me feel really good."

Helena inhaled Dinah's juices. The stunning siren used Helena's mouth as a tool of pleasure. All the raven-haired temptress could do was jam her pussy deep inside Dinah's cunt.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, FUCK ME RAW!"

Dick pushed Barbara against the wall and gave her a huge amount of pussy breaking cock. The balls started to strain underneath the pressure Barbara's pussy contracted against him.

Barbara's able hips squeezed against an insanely large amount of pussy stuffing cock. He stretched her full with these thrusts. Barbara wrapped around him tight and could feel their bodies melding together.

"Here it comes, are you ready?" Dick asked.

Barbara clenched onto Dick's probing manhood to feel him inside her. The heat pumping through her pussy answered the question. Dick shoved himself inside her and fired a load of cum deep inside of Barbara's wet snatch!

The lubrication allowed Dick to shove himself deep inside Barbara with the huge thrusts. The showered the inside of Barbara's depths and coated her insides with a heavy amount of thrusting.

Barbara rode out the orgasm all of the way before slumping down onto the ground. Dick's strong grip was the only thing which held her up.

A hand pressed against the head of Dick's still semi-hard cock. He turned around to see a very horny and eager Dinah Lance walk over towards him. She left Helena bound and gagged across the room.

"Hope you still have something in the tank for me, stud," Dinah said, playing with the former Robin and Nightwing's cock and balls.

Dinah used Barbara and Dick's combined lubrication for this handjob. He lifted his hips up to push into Dinah's squeezing hand. Dick groaned as he could feel the hand wrap around his tool.

"For you," Dick said, humping Dinah's hand. The lust grew in his hand. "Always."

"Want to save it for when it counts though."

Dinah pumped Dick a few more times and slid him inside her pussy.

The blonde temptress lowered herself down onto Dick's thick and juicy cock. The sensation of him buried inside her almost made Dinah hit a high note. Dick's hands found her breasts and squeezed them.

"You can't resist those, can you?" Dinah asked raising up into the air. She lowered her dripping slit onto his manhood and bottomed out on his thick prick.

"Sorry, you have such nice tits," Dick said, pinching her nipple and causing the moan to continue. "And you have such a nice ass as well…and really nice legs…you're just amazing."

"So are you," Dinah said.

Dinah stretched her legs. The yoga really came in handy now. The fish-net clad crime fighter took Dick inside her body, making sure to steal some looks at Helena.

Helena could see everything. She could see Dick pushing into Dinah between her legs and grew extremely jealous. Helena pushed her hips up and down in an attempt to get some traction with the air. Nothing worked out well. All Helena could do was moan and sigh in frustration. The energy coursing through her body made her want this even more.

Dinah gasped when Dick bit down on her nipple. The nibble caused Dinah's hot and slick thighs to run down Dick's prick. She kept riding him.

"Oooh, yes," Dinah said. "Oh, you want my ass don't you…well who I am to say no?"

Another hole, tighter than the rest, pushed around him. Dinah impaled her juicy ass down across Dick's cock to form an amazingly hot seal around him. Dick pushed up against her with each thrust.

"Yes, I want your ass, what man doesn't want it?" Dick asked.

Helena shook her head. Other than the men who took it in the back door from other men, she couldn't think of one person. Hell even women wanted a piece of Dinah's ass as well.

The thick cock rammed inside her tight guts caused Dinah to smile. The girl's moans increased more and more. Dick reaching up to toy with her breasts and sensitive nipples caused more moaning to follow.

Helena watched with hunger and want dancing through her eyes. The dark-haired woman didn't even noticed Barbara kneeling over the top of her face. A drop of cum broke off from Barbara's pussy and fell onto Helena's face. The Huntress longed to rip it off.

"Don't worry, it will be your turn soon," Barbara said, smiling when going down. "Do you want your slutty tits to be played with?"

Helena's breathing came on through her gag. What the hell was she supposed to say? Barbara placed the hands on the top of her breasts and moved down closer to toy with her tits.

Dinah had the time of her life driving her ass onto his cock.

"Are you about to cum?" Dinah asked.

"After you."

Dick punctuated this statement by digging his fingers into Dinah's juicy pussy. The sopping folds spilled juices onto Dick's hand. The dark hero's hands coated with sticky goodness. Dinah kept driving down onto him.

"Yes, your turn, big boy!" Dinah said.

Dick ground his bulge into Dinah's firm backside and lost himself into her. Thick seed spilled between Dinah's hot anal muscles. Each thrust inside her further milked Dick's balls.

Dinah pushed down onto his cock to ride out the orgasm. The thick prick pushed deep into Dinah's hot guts. The moment he finished inside her, Dinah sighed with soft content in her voice.

"Oh, let me clean you up," Dinah said, wrapping her hot lips around him and licking him dry.

The popping sensation of Dinah's juicy lips wrapped around him caused Dick to both get cleaned and become erect. Dinah brought her mouth over and over again on him again.

"She's all yours."

Helena flipped over and her bare ass exposed for Dick. Dinah gave Dick a few more parting sucks, and smiled pulling off of her.

"And such a vision she is as well."

Helena's pussy twitched the moment Dick approached over to. The powerful young man lifted up a hand and smacked it hard into her tight ass. Another smack on her ass caused Helena's pussy to twitch. Dick spanked her ass hard one more time. A red mark rose on her ass which Dick continued to spank.

"You're such a kinky slut," Dick said, shoving his finger inside Helena's cunt to feel how wet and hot she was. He spanked her a couple of times. "I bet you're choking for my big hrad cock inside your slutty cunt, aren't you?"

Helena breathed in and breathed out. What did he really think? The woman's thighs invitingly spread apart to try and get Dick's manhood deep inside her. The head approached the edge of her opening.

Dick pushed himself inside Helena's dripping hot pussy. A muffled moan followed with the hard thrust of the cock inside her. He held onto Helena and started to shove into her dripping hot pussy.

"Do you like this?" Dick asked. "Do you like me pounding your pussy? Do you want it to be pounded into nothing?"

Dick sank his fangs into the back of Helena's neck which caused her cunt to close around him. The balls slapped against Helena's thighs and shoved inside her hard. A huge thrust buried inside her.

Dinah and Barbara embraced each other. Their pussies rubbed together and pumped up and down with the heat rising from their cunts and pushing into each other.

"Oh, you're so horny, Babs," Dinah said, pushing her finger into Barbara's back door. Dinah leaned in and her larger breasts dwarfed Barbara's sizeable ones. "How about this, you like this?"

Barbara fired back against Dinah's thrusts by grinding her cunt against them. Both pussies rubbed together with sparks essentially rising from the area between the legs of both vixens.

"She likes it," Dick said. He held onto Helena's hips and reared back. Dick plunged harder into Helena's center. The nympho's cunt kept getting slammed harder. "Not as much as Helena likes this."

"Oh, you mean she likes being used as a cock sleeve?" Dinah asked, forcing Barbara's lips around her juicy hot nipple. "Suck it, baby, you know you want my tit in your mouth. Make me scream!"

Barbara bit down onto Dinah's nipple and sucked it hard. Dinah responded by further shoving Barbara back into her chest. A sultrly moan came up from behind the throat.

The moan fueled Dick into hammering Helena's pussy. The dark-haired vixen responded with moans of her own. Each thrust brought Helena further to the edge, Dick could feel it.

"Cum until you can't cum any more."

Helena's body obeyed Dick's command. The girl's piping hot cunt squeezed down onto Dick's manhood and wrapped a velvety vice around it. The fluids flowed deep around his thick cock.

"My term."

Helena's body stretched out on his cock. A pleasurable heat spread over her body with a further orgasm. Dick plowed her wet walls from behind. Another huge thrust pushed inside her body. The seed building in his balls was about to hit Helena at a tremendous peak.

Dick gave one more thick thrust and bottomed out in Helena. Another large burst of cum fired into her. The thick cream coated Helena's inside and filled her completely out.

Both lovers rode out the orgasm, before collapsing into a sweaty pile of sticky lust.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	23. Midnight Train

**New Chapter of the Week Poll. Vote for up to your top three at the usual place. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Midnight Train:**

* * *

 

New York earned the moniker of the city which never slept. Dick Grayson thought while New York was full of excitement and wonder, Gotham City earned the moniker of the city which never slept just as much. The criminals in the city stirred around at the latest hours for their nefarious deeds. Crimes large and small committed by the superstitious and cowardly lot amounted to a very long night.

A long time ago, Dick Grayson rolled his eyes at the fact Batman said crime never took a holiday. A few nights on the job as the main protector of Gotham City showed Dick his mentor proved to be straight on. If anything, Batman exaggerated.

The dark clad detective used the shadow cover to ensure no one saw him. A few members of the Gotham City police department were out on patrol. The cops were a lot better in this city back during the days where he started out as the Boy Wonder. The real danger in Gotham City did not come from the criminals, rather the cops. Corrupt cops caused the murderer of Dick's parents to nearly get away.

Time passed, and some wounds healed. Not all, only a few wounds. Dick Grayson stepped closer out of the shadows and waited for a sign, any thigh. A thumping echoed in the back of his head.

"Quiet," Barbara said. "And no, I'm not saying it's too quiet."

"Good, you should know better," Dick said. "Batgirl, Black Canary, and Huntress are in position. I'm going to make the initial contact."

A limo pulled up at the edge of the train yard. Dick stood as still as a mouse and leaned down. The gaggle of Black Mask's goons stepped out. The two officers walked towards them.

"We have perfectly legit business here tonight, boys," the goon said, lifting an invoice paper up and touching it underneath the nose of the cop. "Read it and weep boys."

The officer of the law took the invoice and read it. Everything looked to be pretty much on the level. The cops locked eyes together, a couple of them grumbling.

"We better clear off then," the cop said.

"Here's something for your trouble," one of the mobsters said, handing him a stack of money. "I trust you know who runs this city. Our boss's money will put you in luxury. Piss him off, and we aren't making any promises you're going to live to see tomorrow."

The cops and the mobsters left with Batman watching them leave. Police corruption still remained prelevant in Gotham City. Batman wanted to jump down and smack them around. He knew it would not be a good idea, not unless he wanted to blow his cover.

"My father would have their heads if he found out they took a deal from Black Mask," Barbara said, breath coming out in almost a hiss. "I don't know what they're thinking."

"Old habits die hard, "Dick said.

The sound of a train approaching them caused Dick to tense up for a couple of moments. Was this the train? Dick checked out the tim and realized it had been a bit too soon for the train to come around the corner.

' _Time this right,'_ Dick thought. _'Hopefully our little tip is on board.'_

A canister landed down on the ground out of nowhere. Smoke burst out from the canister to blind the hoods. The dark clad detective looked on in surprise.

"None of you did this right?" Dick asked.

Dick had his answer in a matter of seconds. A figure dressed in a familiar red and green costume stepped out of the shadows. The former Nightwing caught glimpses from the shadows of the figure. Blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. A black domino mask firmly laid on the bridge of her nose. The red shirt stretched over her breasts with an "R" symbolized on it. The familiar pair of green booty shoots and pixie boots had been added. A green cape topped the ensemble off.

' _And it's official, this outfit looks a lot better on a girl,'_ Dick thought, shaking his head.

The smoke cleared and the girl stood in the smoke, hands placed on her hips to strike a heroic pose.

"Who are you supposed to be?" one of the goons asked.

"I'm Robin!"

One of the goons cackled in amusement at the girl. The girl glared back in defiance for a few seconds. The teenager withdrew a large wooden staff and swirled it in his hand.

"You're nothing but a fan girl…."

This new Robin swung the staff up and smacked the hood on the bridge of the nose. The goon fell to the ground with blood spurting out of his nose. The other two goons looked up with surprise at Robin. One of them withdrew a blade and tried to grab her.

"You little….ARGH"

Batman descended from high above, a bit sooner than he wanted to. The goon's face crashed off of the pavement from the impact of the pair of bat boots nailing him in the back of the head. The third of the three goons recovered and tried to hit Batman. Batman caught him charging with a high back body drop.

The first goon pulled out a gun. Batman pulled off an acrobatic flip and landed a kick to the chest of the thug. The thug flew backwards onto the ground.

"Cool!" the girl in the Robin costume said. "This is so awesome!"

A fourth goon came from a perch point and Robin managed to dodge out of the way. Batman came back up and a grapnel latched around the hood's ankle. The goon crashed to the ground with the wind being knocked out of him.

"Head's up kid!"

Batman sprung up and blocked the final goon's punch. The strength of the Dark Knight hoisted the goon off of the ground and caused him to smash down onto the ground. The henchmen never stood a chance against the Dark Knight.

The Dark Knight's head slowly whipped around and fixed his gaze on the girl before him. The girl stared down at Batman with widened eyes and lifted a hand before giving a casual wave. The girls bounced up and down onto the balls of her feet.

"Um, hi," the girl said. "So…we really…showed them, didn't we?"

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

The girl bounced up and looked rather perky in doing so. Dick wondered if he was this annoying. Actually he hoped he didn't act like a teenage girl when he was a teenage boy.

"I'm Robin the boy…er Girl Wonder!" the girl said with a smile on her face. "Batman wouldn't be Batman without Robin, and…there's not currently a Robin out there, is there?"

Batman gave a look which the original would rate about an eight out of ten. The perky blonde didn't really back off from it.

"Ah, teenagers these days, so immune to everything," Barbara said. "I blame video games and the Internet."

"We did make a great team, didn't we?" Robin asked, looking at him.

Batman's eyes glazed over the girl. She only tried to help. Maybe she needed just a stern reprimand to be put into line.

"I….I thought you could use the help," Robin said. "I mean, you're out there all alone and these are some really bad guys out there…and they should get put in prison…and it's not like either of us got hurt."

"You should go home," Batman said. "This is a dangerous job out here, and you could have gotten yourself seriously hurt. What if I wasn't there to save you?"

The new Robin hung her head for a moment. The sorrowful look etched on the girl's face made Batman feel a little bit bad for her, at least a tiny amount. The look welling up in her eyes made Batman look at her.

"You know, it's not anything to do with you," Batman said. "It's just…."

"Forget it, I just can't do anything right!" the girl yelled, throwing her hands up and turning around. "I thought I could finally be something…something more than my father is….but….I just got in your way….I'm sorry."

The girl turned around and walked off. Dick responded with a sigh. He really hated to take a hardline stance. The detective just did not want any blood on his hands on the first week on the job. Especially if this blood happened to be the blood of a younger girl, which he hated to even think about.

"I know you're going to say it," Dick said, pausing for a moment. "You think I was too hard on the kid, wasn't I?"

"No, if anything you weren't hard enough," Barbara said. "Or at least you weren't as hard as he would have been….and we both know how hard we had to work to gain his respect, as grudging it was. I did, more so than you. You had this entire orphan kinship thing going on, so it wasn't too hard for you to get together with him."

"He made it look so easy," Dick said.

"What, reducing a teenage girl to tears?" Barbara asked.

"No, being Batman," Dick said. "What was he thinking?"

"He was thinking you're the only person to hold the cowl," Barbara said. "And he has a point….you did a good job as Robin, an even better job as Nightwing, and….."

A sound of rumbling across the train tracks indicated the arrival of a train. Batman would have to wait for this conversation to play out later. Right now, Black Mask's train was about to arrive.

Batman might not have been able to catch the big guy himself. The best thing he could do was great ahold of whatever equipment Black Mask got ahold of.

The two members of the train crew exited the train and walked around to one side. Batman kept himself in the shadows and waited for them. One of them picked up a portable radio and pressed a button. A beat followed before a crackling answer picked up.

"I don't like this, boss," one of the train crews said. "Weren't there supposed to be a crew of people here to back us up in case some trouble happened?"

"Make sure the other boys on the train have the item secured," Black Mask said. "I'll figure out what's the hold up with the other crew members."

The tone of Black Mask's voice indicated the crew members better have a good reason for what they were doing. Batman continued his expert movements in the shadow. One of the crew members leaned against.

"Man, this has been a long night," one of the crew members said. "Let's see if I can get myself something to drink."

"The boss told you to stay put," the second of the crew members said.

The first crew member almost spat out the words in response. The hood pushed his arms over his chest in response.

"What would it hurt if I'm going to leave for a couple of minutes?" the hood asked, turning around and ignoring the words from the other goon.

The first goon threw his hands into the air in response. People were able to lead a horse to water. You would be damned if you could make him drink though in circumstances like this.

"Hurry up," the crew member said.

Dick snuck behind the man and made his mood. The new Batman wrapped his arms around the neck of the goon. The hood struggled against the tight grip. The wind had been knocked out of him. Batman pushed the goon head first into the side of the train and stepped back.

The first member of the crew walked back into the picture. The goon frowned when looking around.

"Paul?"

No sooner did these words leave the man's mouth, Batman bounced and slammed the elbow down onto the back of the goon's head. The man's legs did his best impression of a puppet having his strings getting cut off. Another punch nailed the goon across the back of the head.

The loud sound of gunshots caught the detective's attention after a number of moments. Batman stepped back onto the tracks and noticed the train which pulled into the station start to come to life. The train started to click-clack down the tracks.

"Okay, the train is moving," Dick said, locking onto the back of the train with a launcher. A grapnel caught the back of the train and latched on.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Barbara asked. A long beat paused before she said something. "Right, of course, what am I thinking?"

* * *

 

The new girl in the Robin costume walked away from the train station with a dejected look crossing her face. The girl decided to kick one small pebble and it flipped over. The young girl shook her head to clear the cobwebs. One thought continued to pound the girl's mind time and time again.

' _This is a pretty stupid idea trying to dress up and play hero,'_ she thought. _'Did you really think you could make everything right by putting on this costume?'_

The dejected blonde looked past the trainyard, heart beating against her chest. All she wanted to do was to do the very best and to earn a spot fighting against one of the greatest heroes in Gotham City.

A train started to grind past. The girl's eyes widened when she noticed Batman latched on the back of the train and starting to fly straight past. The girl's heart skipped a couple more beats, impressed by what she saw.

The thoughts burned into worry when Batman attempted to hold onto the train. Some goons climbed onto the back of the train. One of the held a huge machine gun. The other held a blade in his hand.

' _I have to help him.'_

The girl shook her head to clear this rather obvious thought. Help him? Batman made it clear she was not needed.

' _But, maybe I'm just not trying hard enough to become his sidekick.'_

Batman flipped up and dodged the knife held by one of the goons. A hand to hand battle continued with Batman pushing the goon back with everything he could dish out and a little bit more.

Robin's eyes followed the train and she turned over. The girl did something which some considered risky. Other people would consider it flat out stupid.

' _Here goes nothing.'_

The girl closed her eyes and brought in a deep breath before bending her knees. The red-clad heroine jumped onto the top of the train, just barely missing it. Her heart raced at the excitement of just barely avoiding splattering on the tracks.

* * *

 

Dick edged back a few steps as one of the goons on the top of the train attacked him. The goon stabbed a knife at the detective. Dick avoided the attack, grabbing the goon's arm and started to fire a series of rapid fire attacks which dropped him down to one knee. The goon's breath had been completely taken out of his body.

"You've run out of room," the second goon said, firing a barrage of bullets at his adversary. "You can't just hide on top of anything on the train….."

Batman grabbed the goon around the mouth and the goon gagged before dropping to his knees. A huge knee strike cracked the goon's head back.

A gust of air put the Detective on high alert. The crowbar missed caving the back of his head in. Batman returned fire with a series of rapid fire punches. The punches staggered the thug back a few steps. Batman grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward. A sickening clothesline dropped the goon onto the edge of the train.

The whirling of helicopter blades above Batman's head announced the arrival of more trouble. Batman arched his head back in time to see a barrage of bullets coming down from the goons on top of the helicopter. Two more jumped down to engage him on the train.

' _More…good, I can do this all night,'_ Batman said.

Two of the goons rushed Batman at the same time. They stumbled into each other's way more than Batman's. The Dark Knight flipped into the air and snapped off an intense kick which put his adversary down. One of the goons grabbed Batman around the neck. Batman dropped a pellet, which blinded him.

"Don't know what's the point!" the goon yelled. "There's no way to go on the train, you can't…."

Batman punched the goon's lights out from behind. He did a face-first plant on the train. Batman arched his head back and noticed two men who were lowering a hook onto one of the compartments of the train. Two others were down and detaching one compartment from the rest of the train.

"Alright boys, bring it in nice and easy!"

Batman wasn't about to let them get away with a nice and easy drop. The rapid fire gunshots backed Batman off a little bit. He flicked two razor sharp objects out of his hands and took aim. The objects whirled through the air and caught the goons in the wrist to take them out.

One of the goons dropped down to the ground, just in time to see a figure break the chain on the train car.

Batman's eyes widened and a groan appeared through his body.

' _Oh no.'_

The new Robin grabbed one of the goon's around the head and pushed him down onto the train. The hood tied up over his head and she nailed him with a series of punches.

The next goon charged the Girl Wonder. The Girl Wonder dodged an attack and went from behind on the goon. A series of rapid fire punches nails the goon and sent him flying off of the train.

"That's it!" one of the goons yelled, withdrawing a knife.

Batman flipped into the air and stuck the landing behind the goon. The Bat's arms wrapped around the throat of the goon. The goon struggled, with Batman planting him down onto the ground.

"What were you thinking?" Batman asked. Another one of the goons tried to club him. The Detective nailed the goon with an offhand backhand punch and caused him to slump onto the ground. "I thought I told you….."

"Hey, looks like I found something, boss," the girl said, stopping Batman's rage before it could really get started in any way.

Batman blinked for a moment. The cheesy little grin on the girl's face and the tentative fist pump almost caused him to break character. She turned around and bent down which allowed Batman a nice view of the tight shorts around her firm teenage ass.

' _Focus, Grayson,'_ Dick thought. _'You don't know how far underneath legal she is.'_

The girl lowered down with Batman following her. The two of them locked eyes with each other for a second. The train skidded to a stop on the tracks.

"I managed to hack into the train's computers and put a stop to it," Barbara said. "You're welcome by the way."

Dick almost asked how Barbara could have done something like this. He remembered it was Barbara.

"So, how did I do?" Robin asked, with a smile.

Batman didn't respond for a moment. He looked up and saw the transmission equipment on the train just as Black Mask said. It was in parts. He would have to have someone look at some of it to make sure.

"You were lucky not to get killed out there," Batman said after a moment. "Do you realize what your parents might be thinking if they saw their daughter out in some costume putting herself in the crossfire of some mobsters?"

The newest person to wear the moniker of Robin folded her arms and responded with an obvious scoff. Dick wasn't as good as reading body language or facial expressions as his mentor was. Something told him a nerve had been hit.

"My mother is dead, and my father is a deadbeat….he's in Blackgate thanks to you," the would-be Girl Wonder said, folding her arms. "And I've already said too much."

"My apologies," Batman said, even though it was all on the original.

The new girl turned around for a moment. Dick thought about trying to comfort her, but decided against it. Given his gifts and…how off the charts they were, one thing could lead to another before too long. He didn't know how far into jailbait she slipped into. Her attitude was obviously teenager with all of the angst and pratfalls which came along with it.

Puberty gifted her well.

"You got me through some hard times," Robin said. "And….hey, if this was the only time I suit up and do this, at least I'll live the dream."

The sounds of the sirens echoed. Robin looked a bit nervous, looking over her shoulder.

"I better go," she said, walking off. "Maybe we'll run into each other sometime soon."

Dick watched her leave. He moved several vital components from the crates and walk off.

"She could be trouble later," Oracle said. "You remember how we were at that age."

"My memory is a bit foggy," Batman said. "I'm going to head to Wayne tomorrow to see if I can find out anything about this…because these are WayneTech components."

"You're kidding me," Oracle said.

"I'm not," Batman said. "This entire mystery is far deeper than I thought it was."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	24. A Supergirl in Gotham

Chapter of the Week Poll at it's usual location. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Supergirl in Gotham.**

* * *

Dick Grayson dressed in the best suit possible. If he could be perfectly honest, it did not suit him as well as many did. The young ward of Bruce Wayne wondered if people who were used to wearing a suit could tell when people who weren't used to wearing a suit was completely and utterly awkward in them.

' _Something tells me they are,'_ Dick thought, offering himself a nice little frown.

The good thing about the connections one had when being with Bruce Wayne was it allowed them easy access to Wayne Industries and all of the resources involved. Dick flashed the receptionist at the front desk a smile and flashed his pass. It allowed him to go up to the private elevator and see what he could find out.

Dick tried to maintain a normal life. Bruce slipped on the mask so effortlessly you would never know. Now, he wore the mask twenty four hours a day, and seven days a week. Not out of any desire not to be Batman. Dick realized he only had been passed the torch to hold until the moment Bruce was ready to get past the horse.

' _The only solace is I haven't screwed up too badly,'_ Dick thought. _'At least I don't think I have.'_

Dick made his way into the elevator and almost ran head long into another very familiar face. She stepped back for a moment, mouth open shock, and a smile crossed her face.

"Well, Dick Grayson," Tamara Fox said. "Long time, no see, and…you know, you don't look too half bad in a suit."

Dick flashed a smile at the young woman who eyed him like he was a particular juicy steak. It didn't help with his self control or impulse issues lately. Regular sex curbed his appetite.

"I'm glad someone things so," Dick said. "Not much of the suit wearer…..you know more of the tight wearer."

Tamara fired a confused smile at Dick, where the former circus acrobat responded with a smile.

"You know, because of my years at the Circus, as the Flying Graysons," Dick said. "It's been a long time….I'm not even sure if the tights would even fit me anymore."

"Oh, that's right," Tamara said, with a smile. "It was awful what happened at the circus with you…and your parents…you were right there, weren't you?"

"Yes," Dick said, with a sigh. "It's not something I like to think about for too long."

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't want to think about it too much!" Tam said, waving her hands in an apology. "The number of times you must have…the number of times you must have….you know there's really no easy way to get out of this, is there?"

Dick smiled, Tam looked rather cute when she was flustered. Not to mention those legs, with those stockings, enough to stop traffic. Dick resisted the urge to reach forward and touch them.

"No, I don't think so, but….it happens to the best of us sometimes," Dick said. "Even beautiful women."

Tamara could be a bit flustered. Dick smiled, having gotten to her. The two came close to each other.

' _Back off, girl,'_ Tam thought to herself, even though she wanted nothing other than to jump his bones right in the elevator.

The elevator door opened and Dick and Tamara exited the elevator. The dark-skinned beauty peered over her shoulder and locked onto him.

"So, I guess we're getting off together?" Tamara asked. The double-meaning of what she said smacked the girl in the face. "I mean off of the elevator, we're getting off on the same floor, and we're going to…actually where are you heading?"

"I'm going to visit Lucius, I wanted to have a word of him about something," Dick said.

"Oh, you're just a couple of hours too late," Tamara said in her most regretful voice. "My Dad had to go out…last minute business meeting. He won't be back until next week at the earliest…even with Mr. Wayne having been found…can you believe he was detained in a foreign prison for six months?"

"I'd believe it," Dick said. "He likely hit on the wrong lady."

Tamara smiled, it sounded like all of the stories she heard about Bruce Wayne. Lucius told his daughter there was a bit more to Bruce Wayne than the tabloids were making him out to be. She was going to humor her Dad and just say he was being a bit generous with this situation.

"Anyway, since I've been working as an intern here, Dad's been filling me in some of the particulars of the company, so I can help pick up his slack, when he picks up Mr. Wayne's," Tamara said, without taking a breath. "So maybe, I can help you out with…whatever you wanted to talk to Dad about. Or if I can't….maybe I can find someone who would have an idea about how to help out. Big company, lots of people, could find out what you wanted to know."

Dick took a few seconds to weigh his options. On the one hand, Tamara was here and willing to help him, likely in more ways than one of her body language indicated anything. On the other hand, bringing someone else into this situation would require a bit more deception on Dick's part then he was experienced with.

' _Better see what she'll say,'_ Dick thought.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Dick pulled out the box and put it on the desk.

"I was wondering if I could find out what you know…if anything…about this," Dick said, prying open the box to reveal the piece of equipment he required the other night from Black Mask. "It's really strange looking, I've never seen anything like this in my life."

Tam's eyes widened the moment she set eyes onto the little piece of equipment. Time stood still when her gaze hovered over the equipment.

"Where did you get this?" Tamara asked.

"I'm judging by the expression on your face, you know exactly what this is," Dick said, taking a minute and drawing in his breath. "And you know exactly why this is dangerous."

"Dangerous, well anything can be dangerous in the wrong hands," Tamara said, brushing a strand of hair way from her face. "But this particular equipment…it was scrapped due to the fact it was unstable….highly explosive as well."

"You're kidding me, right?" Dick asked.

"Not about something like this, no, I'm not," Tamara said, pausing for a few moments to remember what her father told her about this particular piece of equipment. "We wanted a more secure communication network….Mr. Wayne did anyway. One which wasn't suspect to government tampering. You know, by the NSA, or whatever?"

"Yes," Dick said.

"We came across this rare alloy which would increase the power and jam the signal," Tamara said. "Through the beta-testing it worked. I don't know the particulars, all I know is during the next phase of the experiment….it was judged to be too hostile and extremely explosive."

Dick saw the piece of equipment in his hands. The GCPD secured the rest. It meant Dick needed to break into the GCPD's lockup and reclaim the equipment.

' _Never a dull night in the life of Dick Grayson,'_ Dick thought, crossing a smile over his face.

"Surely, they must have took the equipment somewhere when they scrapped the project," Dick said. "Somewhere where….how many people knew about this?"

"Not many," Tamara said. "My father only mentioned it to me in passing. I wouldn't have known about it if it wasn't something he thought I needed to know. Someone must have breached somewhere…but, the real question is how did you get ahold of this?"

Dick smiled at the woman's persistence. She wasn't dense which resounded for Dick as both an endearing quality along with an extremely frustrating one at the same time.

"There's a friend of mine who is working with law enforcement," Dick said, deciding to give a version of the truth. At least enough he could tell a version of the truth which wouldn't lead to a lot of questions about his nocturnal life. "And he really wanted to know where this is coming from….."

"Would this friend happen to moonlight as a giant bat?" Tamara asked.

Dick's mouth opened up. Tamara smiled and placed a hand against Dick's chest. The sensation of fingers brushing against his chest made him think he experienced pure hot fire brushing against him.

"He just might," Dick said. "But how do you….."

"My father needed to tell about everything," Tamara said. "I was wondering how long you would keep up the charade without admitting it….although we shouldn't outright admit what we know outright."

"Right," Dick said. "So anyway….my friend….he wants to know if you could tell me anything more about this."

"Other than what I told you, not too much more, I'm afraid," Tamara said, after a moment. Her arms wrapped tighter around him. The dark-skinned beauty paused for a second. "Sorry, it's just….I can't keep my hands off you, and I don't know why."

"Don't worry, you're not the only woman who can do that," Dick said. "I'm surprised I've had this effect on you this soon…you must have not gotten any in a while."

Tamara smiled and leaned towards him, capturing his lips into a nice kiss. The dark skinned beauty invaded Dick's mouth with a long and sensual kiss. Dick reached down and grabbed her ass through her skirt and squeezed it.

"This is going too fast," Tamara said, kissing the side of Dick's neck and removing his tie and pulling off his shirt. She lathered a series of kisses all over his muscular chest and torso. "We should….stop."

"After you," Dick said.

Tam started to suck the side of his neck and kept working down her. The dark-skinned woman started to kiss down and plant more pecks down the abdomen. She removed his belt and pulled it down to his ankles to reveal a stocking.

"You're so big," Tamara said. "Can I suck your cock?"

"Of course, Miss Fox," Dick said.

Tamara Fox pulled down Dick's shorts and revealed his bulging manhood. It almost smacked her straight in the face. Tamara smiled and gripped the cock in her hand. She brushed her thumb up and down. Tamara leaned down and kissed on the tip of Dick's thick tip.

"Oh, suck my cock, suck it like you want it so bad."

Tamara wrapped her hot lips around Dick's manhood and brought all twelve inches into the back of her throat. Dick leaned back, with a hungry groan.

"You have a really good mouth," Dick said, exploring her hot mouth with his cock. "You're going to get a big load in it if you keep it up."

Tamara continued the hot and intense sucking of Dick's thick and juicy cock. She brought her hot lips down around Dick's thick manhood and took him deeper into her mouth. Dick held onto her and pushed into her.

The contents of his balls shot down Tamara's hot and wet throat. She breathed heavily when Dick pushed the thick and hot juices into her hungry mouth and eager throat. Splatter after splatter of cum started to come down her throat. Tamara suckled it down.

"Oh, that's so good," Tamara said, feeling Dick's hand go underneath her skirt and pull it back. "Oh, you're going to….."

"You're a bit overdressed," Dick said, pulling her panties down and fondling the folds of her pussy. "Maybe we should even up the odds?"

"Yes, maybe we should," Tamara said, unbuttoning her shirt. A pair of mocha colored orbs spilled out of a lacy blue bra which contrasted against her skin.

Dick reached around with one hand and pushed her delicious breast out. The dark nipples stuck out and begged to be sucked. Dick pushed his mouth around her nipple and started to suck on her delicious nipples. Tamara allowed a moan to escape from her mouth.

"Yes, oh baby, oh yes, I'm going to cum so hard!" Tamara moaned at the top of her lungs.

Dick shoved three fingers inside her pussy and started to pump in and out of her. Tamara lifted her hips up and down.

"I want you, I want you, Grayson," Tamara said, bucking her hips against his hand. The dark skinned beauty balanced on her father's desk. "Stick your big cock inside me and fuck my tight little pussy."

Dick smiled and pulled back her skirt completely. He took a long look at her pussy which started to drip. Dick leaned down and started to tease the top of her folds with a long lick. He pushed his mouth down onto her nether lips and started to nibble on them.

"OOOOH, this feels so good," Tamara said, trying to pull him into her. Tamara wrapped her hand around her dark skinned breast and squeezed it in pleasure. "Inside me, I really need you inside me. Please take your big cock and push it inside my pussy and fuck me o my own father's desk."

Dick rolled his tongue inside her dripping hot cunt. Tamara breathed heavily at the sensations Dick introduced to her cunt and implanted them inside her. The dripping juices shot up into Dick's face.

The dark haired woman started to moan in pleasure. Dick touched her hips and aimed his thick cock towards her. Tamara's smoldering cunt waited eagerly for him to enter her.

"Do it, big boy," Tamara said. "Put it inside me, and fuck me."

It sounded so elegant coming from her. Dick placed his hands on Tamara's shapely hips for leverage. The moment Dick balanced himself at the edge of her pussy, Dick speared her nether regions.

Tamara's mind almost collapsed with an amazing amount of pleasure. This pinnacle of manhood split its way into her walls.

"I wanted to fuck you for a while," Dick said, holding onto her hips and pounding her cunt. "Did you want to fuck me?"

"Yes," Tamara said, pushing her hips up against him. More cunt juices lubricated Harry's pole. "I want every single inch inside of your cock inside me."

Dick squeezed her breast before taking his hands and taunting her legs. Tamara's hot legs tightened around his body. Dick responded by running his legs down her legs and moved down to her stomach. He returned fire to her breasts and squeezed them. The woman's hot cunt clenched around him.

"You're going to cum for me," Dick said, smiling and twisting her nipples. "Do you want me to bite it?"

"YES!" Tamara yelled. "Please, bite my nipples! Maul my breasts with your hot and talented mouth."

Dick scooped up one chocolate orb into his hand. The tongue man's tongue pushed against her. Tam's sensitive nipples poked out and begged to be sucked, licked, and bitten. His mouth tightened around her hot nipple and suckled on it, inspiring a hot moan from her.

Tamara thought she would lose mind. Every time his thick prick invaded her inner gates, she thought it was going to stretch her apart. His thick manhood pounded inside her.

"Yes, right there, right there!" Tamara yelled.

Dick continued to pound the young woman on the desk. She scratched his back in an attempt to leave marks on it. Dick held onto her and kept working into her.

"And you're going to cum for me," Dick said.

"Yes, baby, you're going to make me cum so hard, make me cum all over your big prick!" Tamara yelled.

Dick wasn't one to deny a lady when she made a request. He pushed inside her with a few more rapid fire thrusts. The gentleman savored the feeling of this particularly lady's cunt when it rubbed up against him and began to stroke his thick prick. The contents of his balls churned up.

Tamara's pleasure centers bombarded with a huge orgasm. A second orgasm hit her right after the first. Dick never let up inside her. He was like a machine, one which brought her to orgasms.

' _Yes, this was a good idea,'_ Tamara thought, sounding completely hazed.

"Are you feeling good?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I want your cum now," Tamara said, arching herself back. "I want you to put a big load of seed into my juicy cunt. Spill every last single drop of your cum inside me….I want to be dripping wet with your juices."

Dick thought there was no reason to hold back. The contents of his balls came close to pouring out inside her. One more thrust caused Tamara to lift up and wrap around him.

"Yes," Tamara breathed. "YES!"

The sensation of Dick wrapping his mouth around her nipple caused the woman to lose it something fierce in a hurry. Her dripping hot center pushed up against his cock and kept milking it. The sensations continued to course through his body.

"One more time for the road."

Tamara nodded, feeling him push into her! Dick shoved inside her, feeling her tight, juicy, center, push against his throbbing hard prick.

The two of them joined together in a mutual orgasm. Dick's satisfaction increased when he shot his thick, white fluid into Tamara. The dark skinned beauty lifted her hips up to start wrapping up against him.

* * *

"So, Lucius Fox's daughter?" Barbara asked over the ear piece. "Seriously, Grayson, you move fast."

"It wasn't really one of those things I intended to happen," Dick said. "It was one of those things which just happened. She kissed me first and it just escalated from there."

"Well, good for her, she got laid, I'm sure she needed it," Barbara said. "Of course, I'm just guessing because I never met her in person."

"It's not good to make assumptions, Miss Gordon," Dick said, in a half-teasing tone of voice. "You know what assumptions do to the both of us."

Dick Grayson stopped short of walking out. A figure came around the corner. She tied her hair back into a neat ponytail, wearing a pair of thick glasses. She dressed in a red blouse and a nice black skirt, along with stockings. It took her a moment to adjust to balancing on the high heels hoes.

"Hey," Kara said, walking towards her. "I'm here in Gotham….I'm actually doing Lois a favor, picking up something one of her informants wanted to give her."

"Something dangerous no doubt," Dick said.

"Hey, it is Lois Lane, what do you think?" Kara asked. "Have to keep an eye on her now my cousin is out…doing the Superman thing in space….with a lot of the extended Justice League. I'm the protector of Metropolis now and that's a lot of responsibility."

"Including keeping Lois warm on those cold dark nights," Dick said with a teasing smile.

"Well, if she needs the warmth, I'll be happy to give it to her," Kara said without missing a beat. She moved forward. "And it seems like someone gave you warmth. You just couldn't wait for me to fly into town, could you?"

Kara leaned in and touched her lips onto Dick's with a momentary kiss. The two of them leaned away with each other. Kara and Dick walked around the corner and made their way to the subway station.

"So did you find all of his hiding spots yet?" Kara asked. "Or is it still an adventure to look for all of them?"

"Not all of them, yet," Dick admitted, escorting Kara down to one of the temporary caves. "He's likely got a couple in places where I wouldn't expect. He's had a long time to get the resources together."

"And now it's obvious why he's able to disappear in an almost supernatural fashion," Kara said. The two of them sat down at the computer. "Being Lois's pick-up girl isn't the only reason I'm in Gotham City. Black Mask has been sticking his nose into business over there as well, and I was hoping to hear whether or not you know anything about it."

"Yes," Dick said, pausing before looking at Kara. "In fact, I stopped a train the other night."

"Both you and your new sidekick, huh?" Kara asked, with a bit of a teasing smile towards Dick. She took off her glasses to properly look at her lover. "Barbara told me about it. Guess being Batman means you have groupies."

Dick wasn't sure he would put things quite as Kara did. He did smile and look closer towards her. The two of them locked hands with each other.

"Suppose there are far worse people to be your groupie than some hot blonde," Kara said, laughing in amusement. "Then again, I might be a tad bit biased about the entire mess."

"Just a bit?" Dick asked.

"Okay, more than a little bit," Kara admitted, leaning back against the chair. A couple of buttons on her blouse came unbuttoned so she would have more room to breath. "I'm more concerned about the pipeline being built between here and Metropolis."

"And since we're in charge of protecting our respective cities, we're going to have to work together to stop it," Dick said. "And I think the two of us do make a really good team."

"We took down Luthor," Kara said.

Hearing the name of everyone's favorite bald billionaire made Dick remember something he needed to ask Kara. He almost sat bolt right up in an attempt to get to the question right away.

"You don't think Luthor would be behind this entire pipeline thing, do you?" Dick asked Kara.

Kara paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I don't," Kara said. "And believe me, I've checked this out. Luthor is keeping a low profile. Being burned by Darhk was a big blow to his ego."

"So he isn't going to try anything that would burn his ego any time soon again," Dick said. "At least nothing…."

A scanner in the middle of the lair started to beep and cause some problems. Kara stepped over towards the scanner. A frown crossed the face of the Kryptonian heroine. Her worry increased each second she looked at the scanner.

"We have a problem," Kara said. "He's….I thought he might be in Gotham City, but I didn't think it was this soon."

"Who?" Dick asked.

"There's a meteor mutant…yeah I know another one," Kara said. "He ran away into Gotham City and is running low. Unfortuantely for him, he can't hide forever. His power is going to go nuclear."

Dick could feel the breath be let out of his body extremely quickly. Surely Kara wasn't eluding to what he thought she was eluding to. Was she?

"And by nuclear you mean….?"

"Yes," Kara said, placing a hand on the side of Dick's shoulder. "I mean nuclear as in if we don't stop him soon, he is going to blow and take half of Gotham City with him. Or more."

It was time for both of them to suit up. Dick paused for a long moment and a momentary thought of dread entered his mind.

"How do you stop something like this?" Dick asked. "Please tell me you have some kind of plan."

"Actually, I was hoping you would have one," Kara said, chewing on the edge of her lip nervously. This could be a situation where this could go south in a moment. "I guess we're just going to have to wing it and hope for the best."

Dick allowed himself a momentary smile. His favorite kind of plan, why did he hope this wouldn't go south in a hurry? Not to mention pretty much every single other direction possible. Dick crossed his fingers and hoped things would end better.

' _They have to end better, they can't get much worse,'_ Dick thought. _'Why do I think I'm tempting fate?'_

* * *

Lester Smith was an ordinary man with an ordinary life until the meteor shower hit in Smallville. It changed his life forever. He made some extremely bad decisions, many of them landing him in prison. Then he found himself experimented on and his powers increased. Some people in the government were insistent on using him as a weapon.

The man escaped the government facility and made his way into Gotham City. The energy rolling off of his body resulted in an immense amount of radiation. Every single step he took brought him closer to the edge of madness.

' _This is absurd,'_ Lester thought, the frown deepening. _'I never wanted to hurt anyone.'_

A figure appeared in front of him. The flight or fight response geared into every human switched to fight. The energy discoursing in his head made it hard to think.

"Supergirl, you should…you should leave," the criminal said, arm twitching.

"You need to leave, Mr. Smith," Kara said. "You're a very sick man."

"Yeah, I'm sick, sick of everyone using me!" Lester yelled. The more energy he absorbed, the more manic he became. The more manic became, the more energy he craved and the closer he got to explosion. "Look what they did to me? I was just a normal man, nine to five slave. And now I've been turned into some kind of monster."

"Calm down, Mr. Smith."

Lester Smith spun around and almost came face to face with Batman. Smith's energy surrounded his hands. The glowing green energy flashed around his hand. The man lifted up his hand and waved in a threatening motion. Sparks began to shoot from his finger.

"Just keep calm," Batman said, trying to sound more authorative. This could go bad in an hurry. "We can get the help you want."

"Oh you can help me, just like all of the doctors helped me!" Lester yelled. "I don't think so….."

Supergirl shoulder checked the man from behind before he could attack Batman. The energy absorbing mutant hit the ground hard. Batman jumped into the air and flashed into a cloud of dust and came behind the man. He reached down and grabbed the man around the nerve ending behind his neck.

"I told you to calm down," Dick growled, eyes glowing slit red in the process.

Kara stepped back for a moment and decided to take her shot. She took a deep breath and bombarded both of them with super breath. The two of them flew back head over heels with each other.

Lester Smith rose to his feet, the energy about ready to go off. Kara had an idea. An insane and completely reckless idea, but an idea was an idea.

' _Here comes nothing.'_

Kara grabbed Lester Smith and kicked up into the sky. The criminal struggled when Kara took him up higher into the atmosphere. The Girl of Steel launched them both into the atmosphere in an attempt to stop this attack on the city before the explosion happened.

"Kara, you're going too high, you're going to….."

A big boom happened which caused Dick's heart to sink into his chest. The two of them went off, thankfully over the city. Dick watched and almost flipped mentally. His knuckles clenched so hard they turned white.

In a flash, a body hurled down to the earth. The charred form of Lester Smith dropped down to the ground. Smoke almost poured out of the man's ears.

Dick smiled when Kara dropped down. Her hair looked a bit messed up and face smudged, other than that she was fine.

"Thankfully he didn't think to transmute the radiation into Kryptonite," Kara said, walking forward and wrapping her arms around Dick, before planting a brief kiss on his lips. The two broke apart prematurely. "Otherwise it would have ended badly."

Dick didn't need to think about it. He turned around and looked at Lester. The man burned through his energy and looked more tranquil. Given the crash course Kara gave him about him, this would only last for a long way.

"Thank god, you helped me, he's mad," Lester said. "He's recruiting some of us through the Pipeline….."

"You were sent her through the Pipeline?" Kara asked. "I thought it was just some deal between gangsters of Gotham and Metropolis to trade weapons and drugs.'

"That's what they want you to think, they're working in the trafficking of Meteor Mutants," Lester said. "And he's completely mad…you need to stop him."

"Stop who?" Dick asked.

Lester opened his mouth to say something, only to find his mouth, ears, and eyes start to bleed by what appeared to be supernatural means. The meteor mutant collapsed.

"See no evil, speak no evil, and hear no evil," Kara muttered. "This is the third time this has happened."

"Maybe you better fill me in," Dick said.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea," Kara said. "There's someone recruiting lost souls, only I don't know who. All I know is he's in Gotham City."

Dick had a couple of ideas.

"We need to shut down the pipeline from it's source, and hopefully flush out the mastermind," Dick said. Kara raised an eyebrow. "Easier said than done, we have to try though."

"Yes," Kara agreed. "We have to try."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	25. Pipeline

Vote for your favorite chapter of the week at the blog. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Pipeline.**

* * *

 

Metropolis and Gotham City could be considered the exact opposite of each other. One of them was night and one of them was day. Dick Grayson enjoyed the change of pace having stepped into Metropolis after some time away from Gotham City. He stepped forward and joined his companion, Kara Zor-El, better known as Supergirl.

The two of them might not be the protectors who had the most experienced. They had their own trials by fire and formed a rather dangerous alliance. The two of them hoped to work together to take down the criminal element in this city.

"Sorry, the bright lights must be throwing off your game," Kara said, looking over her shoulder to Dick.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Dick said, placing a hand on Kara's. The two of them edged towards the entrance. "Do you think you can see inside?"

Kara placed her hands on her hips and began to stare intently. The intense concentration which followed caused Kara's frustration to heighten to an entirely different level.

"Any luck?" Dick asked.

"Lead, just like half of the buildings in Metropolis," Kara said, stepping back and noticing a window. It had been cracked open. "I'm pretty sure though the curtains aren't lined with lead though."

A focused look flashed over the face of the Maiden of Might. She hovered above the ground and peered in through the curtains. Or at least she tried to peer in past the curtains to another location. Her theory about the curtains not being lined with lead was extremely sound. Kara kept looking on forward.

"So what do you see?" Dick asked. A long pause followed before Kara answered his question.

"Three goons are around a table in the back, and there are seven more in there," Kara said. She turned her head to sweep around the edge of the building. "And two more just came up from the basement….I think the entrance to the side alleyway is our best bet inside. There's only one guy there. And you can take him down easily."

Dick chuckled. Talk about having faith in him. Regardless, the two of them stepped around. Dick undid the latch and slipped inside the room. Kara followed him inside.

The goon walked around, muttering to himself underneath his breath about some thing or another. The figure of Batman rose out of the shadows, wrapped his arms around the thug's neck, and put him to sleep. Only a second of struggle passed before Dick hammered him with a couple of elbow strikes.

Kara caught the body before it fell to the ground and she sprinted it out of the way. Two more thugs came down the corner. The girl hid the smile on her face.

' _Why let him have all of the fun and games?'_

Kara zipped around and disarmed the thugs of their weapons. The two criminals scrambled around in surprise. The next thing Kara knew was Dick dove behind them, grabbed the heads of the goons, and clonked them together hard. Two heads smacked together like a pair of overripe coconuts.

The sound of an alarm system went off. Kara noticed someone down on the hallway had made their way out to investigate. She zipped and flicked the goon into the wall with one finger. The goon smashed into the wall at the speed of light. Blood poured from his mouth.

"A little much, don't you think?" Dick asked.

Three of the henchmen walked out and stopped short of seeing a figure standing at the end of the hallway. The figure placed a pair of hands on her hips and gave them a cheery wave and a grin to match.

"Ah, it's Supergirl!" one of the goons yelled, turning around just in time for a kick to be fired into the face of the henchmen in question.

"Well, you're pretty quick on the update, aren't you?" Kara asked, grabbing the goon around the head and causing him to slam into the wall.

The henchman armed an energy cannon at her. Before the trigger can be pulled, another figure swooped behind him and took him out. The goon had been wiped out.

Another stared forward, mouth hanging open and an obvious scream of terror came out of his voice. Batman didn't waste any time in silencing him with a huge punch to the jaw. The hood's jaw had been jacked and dropped to the ground.

The door cracked open in response and more goons exited from the stairwell down below. They all aimed some weapons at them. Batman took one look at them and they looked to be modified from the shipment the Penguin lost a long time ago. And it wasn't the only thing these weapons had.

' _HIVE based weapons, I don't believe it,'_ Dick thought after a few seconds. He didn't want to believe it.

If he saw the last of the HIVE, it would be too soon. There was no time to think about this. The dark clad vigilante slammed his fist into the chest of the goon. The vigilante reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out a canister.

"Heads up Supergirl!" Batman yelled.

Supergirl understood instantly. The moment the canister flew into the air the Girl of Steel detonated it with her heat vision. A flare came off and blinded all of the goons. They started to stagger around.

"Ah, just wait until I get my hands on you, you're going to eat my gun!" one of the goons yelled. He tried to wave it around. Kara lunged forward and snatched the weapon from the thug's hand. The thug staggered an inch away.

"And you're going to eat my fist," Kara said, slamming it into the goon's face. "And it's not going to taste any good."

Batman deduced they would find something really tantalizing down in the basement. One of the blasters caught him in the small of the back. Another blaster caused him to collapse to his knees.

The armor deflected most of the attack. Batman rolled over just in time to see a goon hovering over the top of him. Bad intentions entered the mind of this thug. The goon's trigger finger grew itchy when he pointed the gun down at Batman and prepared to blow him away.

Another figure came down from the roof and smashed through the window. Batman used the distraction to disappear into a flash of light and come behind the thug.

"Alright, stand still!" the trigger happy ruffian yelled. "You better stand still, if you know what's good for you."

The Tamarian heroine and Teen Titan, Starfire, smiled when she blasted the goon's weapon out of her hand.

"You know if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around!" Starfire said.

"Yeah, you think I'm stupid, you really think I'm going to fall for that?" the goon asked, almost scoffing in agitation. "You really think I am…."

Batman clubbed him the goon on the back of the neck. The goon landed down to the ground like a sack of bricks after being struck full on. Batman peered over him.

"Don't say, I didn't warn you," Starfire said, noticing someone out of the corner of her eyes. "Oh, look we've got a runner!"

"I've got this one," Supergirl said, taking a moment to zip ahead of him. She grabbed the thug around the arm, hoisted him off the ground, and dangled him. The thug's feet kicked and squirmed from how much Supergirl held onto him. "Did you really think you were going to be able to go anywhere?"

The thug responded by spitting in Supergirl's face. This was a really bad idea. The Kryptonian heroine tightened her grip on the goon's arm and caused a cracking sound to resound.

"I don't think you would want to upset her," Starfire said, with a look down at the thug. A smile appeared on her face. "You better just cooperate and tell us what we wanted to know."

"Go to hell," one of the goons said, and suddenly, Kara lifted him up.

"Do you want to revise your answer?" Kara asked, using her hand around him. "Or maybe I should hand you over to Batman?"

The thug heard Batman horror stories and started to clam up. He really hoped the fluid dripping down his leg was sweat. The hood shook like a leaf and heart started to beat.

' _Guess, the people who aren't used to him are a bit more scared of me in Metropolis,'_ Dick thought, and he gave one of the most piercing glares in the entire world.

"Fine, fine, I'll talk…I'LL TALK!" the hood yelled at the top of his lungs. His heart started to pound against the ribs and created a drum beat against his chest.

* * *

 

Black Canary and Huntress staked out in front of one of the premier Night Clubs in Gotham City. Huntress frowned when she took fully inventory of her surroundings.

"So called respectable politicians entering this club," Huntress said. "Given the rumors of what goes on behind closed doors in this place, you'd think no one would want to enter this club for a second."

"We are in Gotham City," Black Canary said, lowering down into the alleyway behind her. "And I'm sure the truth is more damning than any of the rumors."

Huntress wasn't going to argue about this any time. She double-checked the status of her crossbow. She got a good shot at one of the goons. Black Mask's number one, well one of his latest number ones. Sionis had the habit of killing them every other week and replacing them with a new Number One.

' _I'm not sure how half of these people even recruit people for their mob,'_ Helena thought, dropping her hands to the side. _'The dental must be out of this world.'_

A truck pulled up in front of the club. A gentleman walked out of the side alley towards the club. The man's thumb turned up to give a approving gesture. The truck backed off and started to pull into the alleyway off to the side.

The doors swung open and a group of three men stepped outside.

"Really creepy looking," Helena muttered. "Seriously, they don't look human, almost zombified."

"The boss wanted them here," the henchman said, swaying back and forth with an angry groan coming from his mouth. "Where is he?"

The other thugs looked. A loud crackle echoed above their heads. Rain fell from the sky and caused a cold chill to appear in Gotham City. An unsettling mist rose from the air.

Black Canary and Huntress used the mist to their advantage to get closer. Number One paced back and forth. He opened the back of the truck to check it.

"Now," Black Canary muttered.

Black Canary grabbed the nearest goon around the neck and squeezed. The squeeze caused the goon's legs buckled out from underneath him. The goon's spaghetti legs scrapped around on the ground. Black Canary finished the battle by spinning the goon around and kicking him in the face.

One of Black Mask's men tried to nail the Black Canary from behind. Huntress caught the goon in shoulder with one bolt from the crossbow. She grabbed the goon around from behind. Huntress spun her around and nailed him with a series of kicks to the ribs. The goon fell over to the ground.

"Head's up!" Black Canary yelled.

Huntress turned around and grabbed one of the goons around the neck. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around the head of the goon. The Black Mask goon flipped down onto the ground. He slammed down onto the ground. The thug rolled over onto his feet.

Black Canary turned around and drilled the hooligan in the face. The impact of her boot nailing the goon in the face caused him down onto the canvas. Two men stepped on either side of her. Black Canary turned around and opened her mouth. The Canary Cry caused the goons to stagger back and slumped them down onto the ground.

Huntress took advantage of the goons taken down from the Canary Cry attack. She smashed one of them head first into the truck.

"And that was the last of them," Huntress said. She pulled herself up into the truck. Black Canary grabbed Huntress and pulled her up into the truck.

The two Birds of Prey walked into the back of the truck. Black Canary clicked a device on the side of the box and clicked it open. She pulled one of the weapons out and looked it over. The stunning siren took a moment to look it over.

"Look at this," Black Canary said, pushing the weapon into the Huntress's line of sight.

The Huntress's mouth hung open when looking at the weapon. She recognized it instantly.

"HIVE…but didn't they…weren't they crushed?" Huntress asked. "We wiped out their numbers."

This little addition to the already dangerous military grade weapons Penguin created gave Huntress a great amount of pause. She blinked and looked over the weapon in Black Canary's hand.

"We though they were done," Black Canary said, switching on the headset. "Oracle, we have a problem?"

"Let me guess," Oracle said. "It has something to do with finding a stash of weapons which looked like HIVE technology slapped onto the Penguin's normal high class weapons."

Black Canary's mouth opened and shut for a couple of moments. The storm continued to rage outside which caused Black Canary to be distracted for a couple of minutes.

"Starfire, Supergirl, and Batman came across another stash," Oracle said. "They're a part of the Pipeline, there's someone well connected in Metropolis which are shuttling weapons back and force."

"Do we have any idea who was doing so?" Huntress asked, setting up an explosive charge on the weapons.

"It's not Luthor, he's coming up clean," Oracle said. "And we thought it was Intergang at first and it still might be."

"What do you mean?" Black Canary asked, following Huntress out of the truck. Black Mask's goons were still down.

"Well, it's not Mannheim, Mannheim's in prison, and he's not getting out for a long time," Oracle said. "And it's….."

A hissing sound came from behind them. Black Canary and Huntress stepped back to hear something. The fog around them turned from a misty white and into a deep blood-red. The two Birds of Prey started to cough and several figures walked out from the shadows.

Huntress attacked one of the men in the shadows. Her fist connected with the chest of the mysterious man. The Huntress's arm almost cracked and she closed her eyes wincing.

"What the hell?" Huntress asked.

The goon grabbed Huntress by the throat and hurled her back. Huntress landed on the ground, hurled to the side like yesterday's garbage. She landed next to yesterday's garbage in fact. Huntress rolled over and tried to push herself to her feet.

The dark haired crime fighter groaned and felt a foot pressed against her back. The figure put all of the pressure necessary on the back of the Huntress and practically curb stomped her into the ground.

Black Canary flipped in the air and tried to swing one of her tonfa at the chest of one of the adversaries. The adversary blocked the attack and pushed her back. Laughter could be heard when the figure stepped from the shadows.

Dinah could feel the air being brought from her body. Taking a deep breath, Black Canary unleashed the mother of all Canary Cries. The windows around them shattered and sent pieces of glass flying in an attempt to slice and dice the goon squad. One of the criminals dropped to the ground and draped his hands over his face.

The red mist around them started to fade into nothingness. Dinah walked over and offered a helping hand to Helena. Helena took it with the two of them exchanging one of those tense looks.

"What the hell just happened?"

Dinah wished she could have answered Helena's blunt question. She turned her head around and someone managed to take advantage of the distraction to clean the back of the truck out and the goons who had been knocked out during the first battle were gone as well.

"We have a problem," Black Canary said.

* * *

 

Batman slipped into one of the side entrances to the Penthouse suite. Several table clothes had been laid out in an attempt to cover the boxes and boxes of junk set up on the ground. Or alleged junk as Batman reminded himself.

"Are you two girls in position?" Batman asked.

"We're ready," Starfire said. "Let me know when we can commence with the kicking of the butts."

"With any luck, we won't run into any trouble," Batman said, frowning when he pulled back one of the tarps.

"That's a real shame," Kara said.

Dick tried not to laugh at Kara's disappointment about not fighting any criminals. He remembered one time he might have made a comment like this. The detective tried to hold back. Anyone walking in on Batman rolling on the floor with laughter would have been equal parts disturbed and suspicions.

"And…it's empty," Dick said, frowning. He scanned the box. "Normal, ordinary packing crates."

"Canary and Huntress ran into some trouble in Gotham City," Oracle said. "They came across another shipment….the weapons were just like the ones you found. Penguin's military graded technology outfitted with the best technology HIVE has to offer."

Dick let out his breath in frustration. He didn't want to say this was a piece of bad news, but it really was a piece of bad news. He kept looking around for something, anything. A secret passageway or anything which could lead him to some super-secret stash of criminals.

"So, did they destroy it?" Dick asked.

"Not exactly," Barbara said, and she sounded a bit agitated for some reason. "They…they lost them."

"How do you lose an entire truck full of weapons?" Dick asked, almost sounding incredulous because of this entire mess.

"You know, I don't really know," Barbara said, gritting her teeth as well. "And you know how I am when I can't figure out the answers I want to know."

Dick answered with a long chuckle, even though his chuckle had been a fair bit nervous. He did know all too well how Barbara had gotten to be honest.

"I'm sending the security footage to you on the portable computer," Barbara said. "There's one camera on the corner and it's kind of hard to see. It's one of those speed trap things for traffic violators."

The portable computer flashed over Dick. He saw brief flickers of men going down. Canary and Huntress, being professionals, managed to avoid detection for long and keep moving. The fog around them gave them a little bit extra help so they could see. Dick's mouth curled into a momentary frown as well when he looked things over.

"Okay, they got the truck here….."

"Just keeping watching."

Dick watched as per Barbara's question. He noticed a group of creepy individuals appearing within the red fog which rose. Thick and rather creepy looking individuals at it. Both Black Canary and Huntress threw their best attacks at them and they absorbed it. The two Birds of Prey might as well have been hurling spit balls at a battleship.

"What?" Dick breathed.

"You saw it right?" Barbara asked.

Damn right Dick Grayson saw it and he couldn't really believe it. One minute, the weapons were there in the crates in the truck. The next minute they disappeared. Dick used the computer to back track the footage and then slow it down. No matter how slow Dick ran the footage, there was nothing.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this," Dick said.

"I'm sure there is," Barbara said. "It's almost like time has been manipulated, like Dinah and Helena missed several minutes."

"And the camera missed several minutes as well?" Dick asked, trying not to sound too critical. "I hate to be the one to bring this up, but that's not really a logical explanation."

Barbara sighed as much as Dick did in a case like this. She honestly didn't know what to do now. More frustration hit her completely and full on.

"I guess we're just going to have to….I don't really know," Barbara said. "Looks like we have a new enemy in Gotham City."

Dick moved over and checked the last of the boxes. He almost lost himself to be honest.

"Batman, to Supergirl and Starfire, there's absolutely nothing here," Dick said, and he paused for a second to look at something latched onto the wall.

Did Dick Grayson have one of those Eureka moments he heard about? The current Batman pressed in a switch on the wall and something flashed on the wall.

The crates divided to one side and a secondary space, folded into the first space was revealed. An image of the weapons involved. Dick could not believe it.

"I found them, I found the weapons," Dick said. "They're here the entire time, but how?"

"Your guess is as good as mind," Barbara said. "So, they must have made us think they've disappeared. They've stacked a hard light hologram in the same physical space as a full crate given the illusion of the empty one…but it's too late for the shipment in Gotham City. The GCPD hauled the truck away."

"Which means whoever is after the weapons are going to be after their hidden contraband," Dick said, removing an explosive device and preparing to detonate it in sixty seconds.

"I'll keep an eye out, and are you going to find who is behind the Metropolis end of the pipeline?" Barbara asked.

"I'll see what I can find," Dick said. "I've got a couple of leads, maybe they could bear fruit."

Dick switched over to the other end of the communication link, taking one of the crates out of the building, along with the cloaking device used. He passed them through the open window to Kara so she could sprint them off to her fortress.

"Ready?" Starfire asked, picking up Batman and hoisting him out of the window.

The hidden room in the penthouse had been blown to smithereens when the three heroines cleared it. This would be one stash of weapons which would not be cleared through the pipeline.

* * *

 

"I see you've made a few upgrades since the last time I've been here, "Kori said, eyes traveling around the area of Kara's fortress. She whistled in response.

"Well, when your boyfriend can hook you up, you don't really say no, do you?" Kara asked, putting the holographic device. "We'll find out what company makes this little piece of tech and we'll hopefully be one step closer to finding the answers."

Dick stripped out of his uniform now they were safely in Kara's safe house. He wore a tank top and tight leather pants which caused both Kori and Kara to look over him in an appreciative manner.

"Oh, have you been working out, Mr." Grayson?" Kori asked, placing her hand on his chest and caressing it through his shirt.

"I think he has," Kara said, smiling when she rested her hand on Dick's abs and decided to go a bit down south. "Don't you think we can give Dick a bit more of a workout?"

"I don't see why not," Kori said, smiling when she pushed her chest against Dick.

The pheromones flying through the air were hot and Dick had two ready and willing alien goddesses ready to adapt to his every move. Who was he to say no? Kori's hot lips found their way latched over Dick's mouth. Their tongues started to dance together with an extremely hungry and passionate kiss.

Kori pulled away for a second and Kara grabbed Dick's shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal his toned upper body. Kara placed her nail on his chest and started to run down it in an appreciative manner.

"Mmm, you are quite delicious," Kara said, practically smacking her lips together when she moved closer towards him.

Dick lunged forward and grabbed Kara's breasts through her top. Kara gasped with pleasure when Dick started to squeeze through her top.

"Why don't you get my shirt off so you can have better access to my girls?" Kara asked.

Dick pulled her half-shirt off to reveal Kara's sun-kissed skin. The lack of tan lines on her caused Dick to have an amazing image of how she kept her tanned tone.

A hot sensation appeared between Dick's legs. Kori's hot and wet mouth took Dick's manhood into her mouth. The former circus acrobat breathed heavily.

Kara stripped her panties off and held them up to wave them in front of Dick's face. The ace crime fighter caught a hint of Kara's arousal which caused his cock to harden in her questing mouth.

"You like how I smell, baby?" Kara asked, getting into the air. Her sweet and exotic juices rolled down her thighs. "Why don't you pay tribute to my pussy?"

Dick thought it would be a shame not to. He flipped Kara's skirt back a little bit and started to kiss down her thighs. Dick teased both Kara and himself to get to the exotic center.

Kara grabbed onto Dick's scalp and wrapped her legs around his head. The sexy alien hovered in mid air when Dick's tongue pushed into her body.

"You're a weakness greater than Kryptonite!" Kara breathed, grinding her pussy down onto Dick's invading mouth. She closed her eyes and kept rocking her hips down onto his mouth. "And I really love it….why don't you eat me until I lose my mind?"

Speaking of losing it, Kori brought herself throat first down onto Dick's throbbing manhood. The perfect sex goddess buried Dick into her throat. The hunger of her throat burying him completely within her caused Dick's balls to twitch. Kori grabbed Dick and squeezed him which caused him to grunt even more.

Kori wanted this seed swimming in her mouth and she didn't care what it took to get it. She tasted his cock with the full force of her tongue. The trickles of the pre-cum oozing out of his head made her want even more.

Dick thought he would lose his mind from the duel sensations. Kara bucked her hips up and down on his face with a force which could crush his jaw if he was still human. It was really hot how much she wanted his pussy to get eaten.

"Mmm, ah…yes…make me cum!" Kara panted, grinding her hot cunt down onto Dick's face.

The juices spilled into Dick's mouth. He delved into her, licking them. The scent of Kara encouraged him to buck his hips towards Kori's mouth and almost throttle the Tamarian Princess with his cock.

Kori breathed heavily when she could feel his cum spurt out of his balls. The balls emptied down her throat. Kori swallowed most of his cum, saving a little bit as a gift for a friend.

Kara came down, in more ways then one. She watched Kori rise with a lustful expression on her face. Kori slowly stripped out of her uniform to reveal her toned body made for sex and sin. Kara liked what she saw with Kori's hairless pussy dripping from arousal.

Kori grabbed Kara around the face and shoved her tongue into Kara's mouth. Kara breathed heavily when Kori worked her tongue into the depths of her mouth.

The two super heroines struggled in a battle for domination. Kara conceded the battle, knowing Kori would eat her pussy.

"You really know how to eat my pussy!" Kara yelled, feeling Kori's tongue brushing against the outer part of her lips. Kori teased the folds with a couple more swipes. "Munch on my tight little cunny!"

Dick's prick extended out, almost as if it had a mind of it's own. It touched Kori's hot pussy. Speaking of a mind of it's own, her pussy looked to almost suck him in.

Rubbing his tip against her entrance, Dick had himself in perfect positon to slide inside Kori's pussy. The walls expanded to allow him inside and contracted the moment Dick invaded her hot pussy.

Kori gasped when Dick plunged deep inside her womanly walls. The hot pussy of the Tamarian princess clenched around him when he pumped into her.

"Yes, there it is, fuck her pussy hard!" Kara gasped, grabbing Kori around the hair and forcing her into her dripping womanhood. Kori started to rake her tongue up and down and around her hot pussy.

Dick wasn't about ready to deny Kara or Kori any of their wishes. He plowed into Kori's dripping center, pushing deep inside her pussy. The sensation of being balls deep in her warm sheath of flesh caused Harry's thick cock to be pushed deep inside her pussy.

Kori lost herself in the bliss of her lover pounding inside her. Every time Dick slipped into her, he found new ways to completely drive her wild. He drove hard into her. Juices lubricated Dick's pole.

Dick could feel her orgasm tightening around his pole. He wasn't about to leave without getting the feel of Kori's hot body. Her ample curves, each more abundant than the last, and Dick attacked them, squeezing and molding.

"Oh, she feels so good, with her eager lips wrapped around my pussy," Kara said. "Suck them, Princess ,make me cum in your little whore mouth!"

Kara's dirty talk spurred all three parties on! Dick furiously fucked Kori, knowing Kara would be next when this particular round finished. The thick cum from Dick's balls started to build up more and more.

Kori attacked Kara's lips. The delicious Kryptonian juices spilled into Kori's mouth. The Princess could not give much.

"You really know how to give someone the royal treatment," Kara said, digging her knuckles into the top of Kori's head. "Look how much you're making me cum."

The Princess anticipated the cum and appreciated it spilling into her mouth in droves. Kori drove her tongue deep between Kara's legs eating it up.

Dick was reaching the end of his ride, at least this ride. And what a ride it was as he pounded Starfire from behind. Her body tempted him so much.

"I'm going to give you my load, princess," Dick said, whispering in her ear and licking Kori's earlobes.

"You better save some for me," Kara said.

"Don't worry, there's more than enough to go around," Dick said, plunging his thick rod deep inside Kori's sopping center. The alien clenched him and forced his cum to come from his balls into her.

The first blast of cum filled Kori completely up, and another blast of cum fired. He injected his burning seed into Kori's waiting and willing pussy. Dick hammered into her even harder, knowing how much she could take it. He injected her with all of his cum.

Kara's hips thrust up and smacked Kori in her mouth. The Girl of Steel experienced one of the most mind shattering orgasm she ever experienced in her life.

The moment Dick pulled himself from Kori, Kara bounced up top of him. The Girl of Steel's firm breasts pressed against Dick's muscular chest. She rubbed herself up and down against him with hunger dancing through her eyes.

"You know what to do," Kara said, rubbing his cock up and down with her hand before guiding it inside. "So there's no time to waste."

"No," Dick said, squeezing her breasts. This caused Kara to close her eyes and tighten her hot walls going down onto his thick manhood. "There isn't."

Kara smiled and experienced his thick tool buried within her sopping wet pussy. Every time he touched her insides, Kara thought she was going to lose it. Her screams were more subdued.

The act of Kara trying to hold back her screams made Dick harder inside her. The girl almost losing it, but holding back made him want to make her scream. Dick gripped Kara's hips and started to push inside her tight cunt. The Girl of Steel pushed her walls down around him and continued to ride down on him.

"Yes," Kara said, rocking her eager hips down onto Dick's hardening manhood. "More, you really know how to make me feel so good…so really good!"

Kara used her inner muscles to put the squeeze on Dick. He responded by grabbing her hips firmly and caressing her legs. Kara gasped when he touched all of her sweet and sensitive spots.

"You're going to cum for me, and it's going to be good," Dick said.

The unchained and wild Kryptonian was a beautiful sight indeed. Kara drove her hips down onto Dick's and buried all twelve inches inside her. The blonde bombshell's entire body shook all over when his thick and throbbing cock pushed deep inside her body.

"Yes, cumming extremely hard," Kara said. "So good, want more, want your seed inside me…give it to me."

Kara and Dick rocked themselves back and forth at super speed. The Girl of Steel tightened and released her muscles when Dick pushed into her depths. The two of them connected through their own sticky nether regions.

"I feel in my belly," Kara said, breathing when she looked at her. "I feel it…cum right here…shoot your seed inside me…make me yours."

Kori finally managed to roll over and regain the strength needed. She started to diddle herself extremely hard. The orange skinned beauty enjoyed the sexual energy coming off of both of them.

Kara and Dick joined together at the hip their juices swapped. He blasted her insides with sticky, warm, ejaculate. They coated the inside of Kara's walls, and fired inside her womb.

The Girl of Steel clenched onto his shoulder, allowing him to pump her womb full of his altered, supernatural seed. She wondered if it could be possible, dare Kara even hope? She didn't want to bring about her hopes.

"Mmm, baby, that was amazing," Kara said, tracing her fingers down her tummy, feeling it stuffed full of Dick's seed. "Why don't you take me up the ass when your alien bitch finger fucks herself raw?"

Dick couldn't turn down such an invitation. With these two, the night could be very long.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	26. Pact

_Vote For Your Favorite Chapter of the Week At The Usual Location. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Pact.**

* * *

After having returned to Gotham City, Dick Grayson appeared out of the Gotham City scrap yard. The stolen truck had been brought there. He doubted very much this was part of any plan from the people behind this. The trip to Metropolis wasn't completely a bust. They found the holographic technology and Barbara was doing background checks to see what companies made such a technology and more importantly what companies would be willing to work with the criminal element.

' _To be perfectly honest,'_ Dick thought, pausing for a long moment. _'I wouldn't know who would use these for legal purposes. Or if there is even a legal purpose for something like this."_

A rather shady looking individual dressed in a black trench coat walked forward. Dick watched him leave. There were two different levels of shady. There was the normal kind of shady, which was practically normal by the standards of Gotham City. Dick never bothered to bat an eyelash with these types of people.

The other type of shady were the shady compared to the average person of Gotham City. Dick sensed some weird vibe from this guy. The vibe continued when the man lifted his hand. The gates crushed in his hand and allowed him an entrance.

"Hey, you can't get in here without a pass!"

The man in the trenchcoat lifted his hand and lifted the guard off of the ground. The guard struggled and pulled out his gun. Some invisible force snapped the arm next to his side and forced the guard to drop the gun.

The shady individual crushed the man above his head just as easily as he crushed the gate entering. The figure made his way through the truck.

Dick jumped from the sky onto the back of the individual. The figure grabbed Dick and hurled him off of him.

"The fabled Batman," the figure said in a low voice. "I'm not impressed."

Batman made his way behind him, and loosened a chain. This caused a car hanging above the ground to fall onto the large shouldered man. The man balanced it upon his shoulders and smashed it back at Batman.

' _Whoever this guy is, he's not human,'_ Dick said.

The figure swooped at Batman and tried to punch him. Batman dodged the attack and delivered a series of rapid fire punch. Each punches hit the man's chest with all of the effects of a bouncy ball impacting a pavement.

Batman stepped back and activated the electrical impulse from his gauntlets. Rubbing his fists together, Batman charged forward and smashed his fists into the chest of the goon. A rapid fire array of punches clipped the goon directly in his chest. The goon stepped forward half of an inch.

"Better," the goon said, lunging forward and grabbing Batman around the throat. "Not good enough though."

Three arrows hit the goon in the back of the head. Some force detonated them and caused the goon to fall over onto his knees.

Tigress dropped down, the green hood pulled over her head. She drew back her bow and slammed the arrow into the chest of the goon. The next arrow had been caught in mid-air.

Batman prepared to activate a trap to hopefully put this goon down onto the ground. He locked eyes with Tigress, who smiled with a nod and drew back her bow.

"Your little sticks aren't enough to take me down," the larger goon growled. Artemis drew back and kept firing at the goon. The arrows all bounced off of him. "I'm going to crush you, archer."

"Just keep talking, genius," Tigress said, lips twitching into a momentary smile.

The goon stepped back a half of a step onto the electrified mine which Batman activated. The normally stoic goon screamed out in agony. Tigress unloaded two more arrows into him.

Batman rushed over and punched him hard in the side of the neck. The most amazing and strongest of foes had their weak spots. This one was no exception to the rule. The goon fell over onto the ground, gasping in agony when he hit the ground.

"Who are you working for?" Batman asked.

The man opened his mouth and started bleeding from it. He didn't only bleed from the mouth, he did so from the ears and the eyes. Batman watched an extremely familiar sight play out before him.

"My god," Tigress said, looking at him. The man's face had been covered in blood. "He's…they really didn't want him to tell you anything, did he?"

"See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil," Batman said, looking at him. The man was different from the meteor mutant Kara and Dick fought last week, but the same end result happened. There were so many questions going through his mind and not more than enough answers. "It happened last week when Supergirl and I were fighting a meteor mutant. Just before he was going to give some answers…."

"He started bleeding like this," Tigress said. "It happened to me when I chased down a hood a couple of weeks ago. He didn't have a chance at all."

Both of the crime fighters heard the sirens. Dick knew they didn't have any time to waste. He activated the holographic device which caused the stash in the truck to reappear. Artemis stepped up, blinking in shock. There were so many questions entering her mind.

"I'll explain it later," Dick said, pushing his hand onto hers. "We're going to have to get back to the Clocktower, but first….."

Dick set up the explosive charge and set it to go in a minute.

"I think we should run."

Tigress didn't need to be told twice. Both of them jumped the fence and threw themselves into the ditch. The explosion rang out with an ear-splitting kaboom. The contents of the truck had been destroyed, and all rested well because of it knowing it would be off of the streets by morning.

Dick would have liked to believe it was over. Something told him it was only step one. Three confirmed thugs, super powered at that, dropping down from the same affliction. It was an epidemic.

* * *

A figure stepped into a church. Torches surrounded the area around the church and he stepped forward. The normally hardened man shifted like a terrified rat the further he entered the church.

"Come forward, my wayward son."

The gentleman walked forward with fear in his eyes.

"I can smell your fear, and I can see it in your eyes as well," the man in the shadows said. "My brother, you have sinned. And this is a place where you cleanse the sins."

"I saw it, Martin lost the truck to Batman and…the hooded archer," the man said. "And I was unable to stop him. Batman blew up the truck."

"Just like he blew up the shipment in Metropolis last week," the man said, stepping out of the shadows to reveal Deacon Blackfire. "How can I lead an uprising in Gotham City if my flock's strength of belief has been weakened!"

Deacon Blackfire's voice boomed out for the entire world to hear. The man trembled.

"Take off your shirt," Deacon Blackfire said. "There's nothing to fear. You will only be as God intended."

The man stripped off his shirt to reveal his pasty, pudgy, physique.

"I can see one sin, you have been engaging in gluttony, my dear brother," Blackfire said. "Lie face down on the slab."

The man put himself down upon the cold slab. His bare back had been exposed. Deacon Blackfire cleared his throat and a pair of gentleman walked over and fastened him to the strap.

"Come forth my brothers and sister, and lend me all of your ears!" Deacon Blackfire yelled, with the passion one expected from the likes of him. "I have come here into Gotham City to lead each and every one of you to a brand new promised land. How can I lead you anywhere though when none of you wish to work together with me?"

The grumbling of the people could be heard.

"You see, I feel as if a man who is not motivated, will not succeed," Deacon Blackfire said, bare hands reaching into the fire as he pulled out a belt which burned hot. "And since I am a man who wants his brothers and sisters to succeed, you will get the proper motivation."

One long finger extended and pointed towards the pudgy gentleman who laid across the slab. The gentleman looked about ready to lose all sense of himself.

"Samuel, my dear brother," Deacon Blackfire said. "You allowed the winged rodent to stop our revolution. Your lack of faith caused great misery for your fellow brothers and sisters. And what do you have to say to that?"

"Deacon, please, I…." Samuel said. "I will take my punishment like a man. It's the will of our lord."

"Yes, I am, but the great one's vessel, and I will lead you all you a brand new promise where Gotham City will be reborn anew, and with fresh promise," Deacon Blackfire said, cracking the belt in his hand. "This is only God's will and God has told me to give you only all you deserve."

Samuel waited for the right moment. Blackfire snapped the belt and cracked it over the back of the member of his flock. He screamed out in agony.

"You will take your lashes with strength," Blackfire said, whipping his back with another sickening snap. "If you scream, they continued. Screaming in pain shows a lack of faith, and I can't have people in my church without any faith. We must stand together, or we will hang separate."

More whips went across the man's back! He screamed out in agony.

"Pain is a burden you must carry," Deacon Blackfire said, burning and scratching up the man's back. The blood and burn backs lead to a sickening combination. "You will learn to accept this!"

"YES!"

Deacon Blackfire whipped the full point of the belt down against the man's back again. Each time the belt connected, it scarred up his pasty flesh even further. The Deacon refused to let up. Only when the screams desisted, was when Deacon Blackfire slowed down the whipping. He allowed him to think of each whip.

"See this man!" Blackfire howled at the top of his lung when he continued to whip the man's flesh raw. "He's nothing, he's nothing. Do you hear me? He's nothing!"

Blackfire waffled the man over his back and opened up the cut even more. The man accepted his punishment after time passed.

"Yes, he's saw the light, and you will as well," Deacon Blackfire said, snapping his fingers. Two large mountains of men stepped over. "Our newest recruits should come forward. They will see the light as well."

Eight individuals walked forward. Deacon Blackfire's heavies began to pass out the drugs to them. The men hesitated for a moment. One look of encouragement from the goons caused the first of the men to put the pill up this mouth. He took the pill without any question or argument. The others followed soon after.

"Welcome to the fold, my brothers in arms!" Deacon Blackfire yelled. "Let me tell you the good word, the only word in our lives which matter today, or any other day!"

The gentlemen in question all nodded in response. Some of them had their doubts. Others just went with the flow, not having any other direction to go.

* * *

Barbara Gordon knew on an average day she drank more caffeine which was considered to be sane or healthy. The woman grabbed a cup of coffee and put it on her lips. She drank it and began to cross reference some of the attacks.

"So, how common is this?" Artemis asked, folding her arms and her legs. She sat next to Dick and waited.

"There's been a few more incidents like the one you two encountered," Barbara said, brushing a lock of red hair from in front of her face. "The same instance, really. The same see no evil, speak no evil, and hear no evil. With the blood coming out of the mouth, the eyes, and the ears."

"Sounds like a real charmer whoever is behind this," Dick said.

"A real psychopath?" Artemis asked.

Dick's eyes diverted to a pamphlet which was sitting on Barbara's desk.

"Hey, Babs, what's that?" Dick asked her.

"Mmm, oh, this," Barbara said. "It's just…junk mail…they were passing these out. I got my hands on one of them, figured it would be for a good laugh."

Dick's curiosity got the better of him. He picked up the piece of paper and frowned, taking a closer look at the comments.

"From the Church of Deacon Blackfire," Dick said. "Hundreds of people go to hell every hour, don't let it happen to you."

"Wow, sounds like a charming fellow," Artemis said, closing her eyes and taking the pamphlet from Dick. "Gotham City attracts all sorts….but this guy…wow, he seems like a religious nutjob by the standards of religious nutjobs."

The archer tried not to judge a book by its cover. This particular cover painted an extremely bad picture.

"Blackfire used to have a radio show in Gotham City, where he preached the good word," Barbara said. "He got taking off of the air because his sponsors found his content objectionable. And it gave too many kids nightmares."

"Oh, you don't say," Artemis said, looking at the picture of the man on the cover. "He looks like the kind of guy who you expect to have spiders crawl out of his beard."

"Wonderful imagery, that," Barbara said, closing her eyes. "Anyway, enough about Blackfire. He's a creep, granted, but….someone is causing people's heads to explode for lack of a better term. The incidents had been isolated."

"Until now," Dick said.

Barbara nodded and took another long drink from her coffee cup. She surveyed the weather outside of Gotham City. Gotham's infamous weather hit them big time. It had been awful a lot of the time. Nothing like this though. The fog unsettled her to a brand new agree.

The hacker shook her head. The pitter-patter of rain drops continued.

"Yes, until now," Barbara said, brushing a lock of red hair from her eye. "Two of them in the same week. The question is, how are they doing this? There has to be something being done."

"The power of suggestion, maybe?" Artemis asked. "There are disciplines where if a person believes something enough, it will happen. It takes a really powerful mind to do it."

"Making a person's eyes, ears, and mouth bleed on command?" Barbara asked. "We're dealing with the supernatural here, aren't we?"

"Yes, but we've seen weirder," Dick said, frowning in response. He thought for a couple of moments, frowning for a long couple of seconds. "Maybe, I should talk to Rachel. See if she can figure out anything about…."

Dick sensed something across the street. He stopped talking, grabbed Artemis and Barbara, and threw both of them to the ground. Neither girl had a chance to react before a knife flew through the window shattering it into several pieces. The knife dropped down onto the ground and landed in front of them.

He prepared to suit up and noticed a figure running across the street. Barbara rose up to her feet and looked at Dick who picked up the knife. He took the message off of the knife.

"What is it?" Barbara asked.

"It says meet me in old Gotham in ten minutes," Dick said.

Artemis recognized both the dagger and the writing on it. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Do you think it's on the level?" Artemis asked. "You know the games she likes to play….do you think…."

"I think this one is on the level," Dick said, grabbing her hand. "If you want to come with me, to help keep an eye out for me, then by all means. Watch my backside."

"Oh, gladly," Artemis said smiling, pushing herself into Dick's shoulder and briefly kisses him.

Artemis would have lied if she wasn't curious about this entire situation. What did she have to do with this?

* * *

Gotham City's notorious weather kicked up with an insane amount of wind. The downed newspaper hit the air and landed against the side of the building. The rain dropped down onto the ground and left several puddles on the ground. A figure rushed through the shadows and slipped into the alleyway. The figure dressed in the green cloak descended up the ladder and made her way up to the top of the building.

A lightning flash appeared in the sky. The figure's green cloak hood started to shift to reveal the image of an Asian woman with dark hair. Her figure filled into cloak. A dagger hung from the belt. The water fell down to the sky.

Another lightning bolt flashed from the sky. The image on the building turned and she came face to face with Batman.

"I enjoy the new costume," she said. "It suits you….Batman."

"Hello, Cheshire," Batman said, stepping towards her. "I received your message."

"Yes, and I'm glad you have," Cheshire said, smiling when she approached him. "You have the demeanor down and everything, but…you're a bit shorter and your walk is a bit different….not that it makes you any less scary."

"Is there a point?"

Cheshire smiled like her namesake. She perched herself on the ledge and looked down at Batman.

"Yes, there's a point, believe me," Cheshire said, and she dropped a folder down into his hands. "Three weeks ago, Slade Wilson disappeared….you know, Deathstroke."

Batman knew all about Deahtstroke. He currently slept with his daughter. And Deathstroke was the type of guy you wanted to know where he was. He wondered why she was telling this.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you this," Cheshire said, and Batman looked at her.

"The thought did cross my mind," Batman said. "Exactly why are you telling me this?"

Cheshire finally dropped back down to face Batman properly. She enjoyed having information one of Gotham's greatest heroes, even if all indications were it was a newer model, didn't have. It gave her a tiny bit of power and power meant a lot to her.

"Slade was doing a job for one of our mutual employers," Cheshire said. "And say what you want about Slade, but he rarely disappears during the middle of a job? He gets it done every time, obsessively. So the fact he's disappeared is rather concerning."

"So did this employer send you after Slade?"

Cheshire's head turned a fraction of an inch to the side and smiled. Artemis stepped forward, dressed in a more armored version of her usual costume.

"Hey, sis, I'm glad to see you're up and about," Cheshire said. "If I was around, Darhk and those HIVE bastards wouldn't have had a hope in hell of getting into your mind."

Artemis stared down her older sister and frowned.

"I see you're still not one for talking," Cheshire said. "Very well…it looks like you've made out well for yourself regardless."

Artemis took her sister's words in stride. Not really necessary to get riled up now, and cause old wounds, which had been shut a long time ago, to be brought out.

"And you've really upgraded," Cheshire said. "So, are you going to share the wealth, or do I have to prove myself to you?"

Dick closed his eyes, trying to reign his impulses in. Jade Nyugen was as beautiful as she was deadly, which made her one of the most gorgeous assassins out there. She could use her body as a weapon just as much as the knives or poison tipped darts she favored.

"I think this entire thing to an up….."

A whistle of the wind rose. The fog in Gotham City rose even hire. Jade and Artemis stared at each other for a moment. Both of them trained since the moment they could walk.

"Hello, Batman."

The figure of the recently missing Deathstroke appeared in the fog. He wasn't really missing anymore. Batman positioned himself for a battle against this enemy. They had been going around for a long time.

Slade wouldn't give up and neither would Dick Grayson. The battle of wills took place between the two of them.

"You've changed," Deathstroke said, withdrawing a blade. "I've encountered an old friend which wants you dead. And we have…much to discuss."

Dick wondered how he knew. Then again, people with far less going on upstairs than Slade guessed, so Dick shouldn't have been surprised. Slade rushed towards him a second later.

Batman dodged out of the way of Slade's blade. Slade turned around in time to see Batman start to hammer away at Slade with a series of rapid fire punches. Slade almost dropped down to one knee.

A second later, Slade grabbed his adversary and hooked the arm. Batman landed down onto the ground.

"Mr. Grayson, it's just as I suspected," Slade said, casually blocking an arrow which had been shot at him by Artemis. "My daughter should be used to loss. Before you die though, maybe we can have a word about your intentions with Rose?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	27. Uncovering It All

_Chapter of the Week Poll At It's Usual Place. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Uncovering it All.**

* * *

 

Dick stood face to face with Deathstroke for the first time since he suited up against Batman. Deathstroke's hand snapped the arrow in his hand.

"It's getting too crowded here," Deathstroke said before he jumped down to another rooftop. "Let's finish this."

Batman glided down with a kick to take Deathstroke down. The last second before Batman dodged the double kick. Deathstroke rolled over on the ground and bounced up to hit a series of rapid fire attacks. Each punch and kick were almost kicker than the eye. Yet, at the same time, they were a bit slower than normal. Batman took a half of a step back to figure out why these kicks were a bit slower than normal.

"You're not all yourself today, are you, Slade?" Batman asked, going behind him and hitting a punch. A second punch nailed Deathstroke in the back of the head to send him down. "You're being used as someone's puppet, aren't you?"

Slade swung his blade out. Batman jumped high into the air and came down on the back of Slade's head. Batman hooked Slade's arm and the two of them staggered back a few feet. Both of them fell through the windows and shattered it. Both of them hurled down several feet, with Batman putting the brakes on before hitting the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Batman noticed a knife throwing towards him. Batman jumped into the air to avoid the knife. Slade swung a chain out and tried to grab Batman.

"There's something different about you, boy….."

Batman nailed him with a running uppercut. Slade dropped to one knee and rolled out of the way of the punch. Slade returned fire with a kick. The first kick backed Batman off a couple steps. The second kick drove him back even further. The third kick is avoided and Batman shot a grapnel gun around his foot before yanking him forward.

The wind had been knocked out of Slade. Slade struggled to grab the knife. Batman grabbed him by the wrist and the two struggled, rolling around on the ground. Batman gained the leverage and flipped Slade into a stack of crates. The crates toppled over with Slade pulling himself to a standing position.

Slade extended an arm forward and motioned for Batman to come forward. He spun around a second later and caught an arrow in his hand. Artemis stood in front of him and Slade jumped in the air. Artemis dodged the attack and turned around. Another attempt of the quiver is pulled back and the arrow is fired towards him. Slade blocked it one more time.

Artemis loaded up her bow and rapid fire shots. Slade avoided each and every one of the attacks. He flipped into the air and grabbed Artemis around the neck, taking her down.

Slade dropped her down onto the ground. Batman came in and punched Slade. Slade and Batman struggled going face to face with each other. Batman grabbed Slade around the arms and pushed him against the wall.

"Snap out of it!" Batman yelled, hammering Slade with punches.

Slade stared back at Batman with a bloody grin on his face. Batman kept drilling Slade with a series of rapid fire punches. Each punch nailed him in the face.

"He's out to lunch!" Artemis yelled, firing another arrow. The arrow caught Slade in the back of the leg.

The sound of glass cracking over the top of Slade's head could be heard. A figure dressed in a familiar attire lowered down from the ceiling in front of Slade.

"Not the charming family reunion I expected," Slade said, facing off against Ravager.

Ravager nailed her father with a huge kick to the side of the head. Slade snapped his head back and grabbed her around the throat to try and throttle her.

Rose slipped out of Slade's grip at the last second. A grapnel hook grabbed around Slade's uniform, and Batman rushed him. A huge punch nailed Slade in the shoulder.

Slade rolled over, removing his mask. The mercenary looked at his adversary, his uncovered eye rolling into the back of his head.

"Do it," Slade said, taking a long deep breath. "Kill me and kill me right now. You're going to be doing me a favor if you do it."

Batman didn't know what to think. He wondered if Slade was being completely serious about his statement, or if he was just playing mind games.

"Robin, Nightwing, Batman, it doesn't matter what name you have," Slade said, withdrawing the blade. You're always a coward….."

Rose stabbed her father in the back of the neck before dropping him to his knees and stalling the monologue. She withdrew the sword and dropped her father down to the ground.

"You kill him?" Cheshire asked.

"Are you complaining?" Ravager asked, and Cheshire stared down her friend. Cheshire shook her head. "I didn't think you were and….."

Slade started to spasm underneath them. Ravager, Cheshire, and Tigress all took a step back. Batman walked over towards Slade and noticed something attached to the side of the mercenary's neck. Batman bent down to swipe the object into his hands.

The mercenary's eyes flashed open. More blood dripped from his mouth. Seconds later, Slade flipped over onto his knees and coughed.

"I told you to kill me, "Slade said. "You didn't finish the job."

"I'll happily finish you off," Rose said. "After all you've done to me."

Batman took a casual step between Ravager and Deathstroke, not wanting Rose's daddy issues to surface in one of the worst ways possible. He would have normally taken his head off.

"Who did this to you?" Dick asked.

"Don't act if you're concerned," Slade said. "And don't act if I owe you a favor."

Same old Slade, always the mercenary, and always the prick, Dick thought the more things changed, the more than stayed the same.

"You were victimized, Slade," Dick said, adopting a more Batman tone of voice. "Something you've done to others. And I can see it in your eyes. When the shoe's on the other foot, you can't handle it. Can you?"

Slade withdrew the blade and stared face to face with the Dark Knight. The man in question blinked and looked like he was going to say anything.

"Deacon Blackfire is the man you need to find," Slade said. "You have no idea what you're getting into, boy. You're going to be begging your old mentor to take the suit back."

Batman opened his mouth to respond and looked back into the shadows. Slade disappeared. Batman held up the little metal device in the palm of his hand. A couple of questions entered his mind and no answers.

"You should have let me take out his other eye at least," Ravager said. "Oh, and by the way, for your new costume…you make it work…somehow, you just make it work."

Artemis eyed the piece of equipment. Curiosity where it came from brimmed in the archer.

"So, another piece of Wayne Tech?" she muttered, making sure Cheshire and Ravager were completely out of ear shot.

"Don't know," Dick said, shrugging his shoulders in response. "I can find out pretty quick where this came from."

A more intriguing question haunted Dick. Did Slade tell the truth regarding Deacon Blackfire and his little role in this mess? Dick didn't really know what role the good Deacon played. At first glance, Blackfire sounded like your run of the mill hellfire and brimstone religious kook.

* * *

 

"Vale, I'm telling you this story has no legs. Blackfire's just your run of the mill religious kook. In six months, he'll be a footnote, in history, and there will be a new run of the mill religious kook in his place."

Vicki Vale seldom enjoyed explaining herself to upper management. Any reporter struggled from time to time to convey the power of the news story they came across. News media changed the last couple of years in Gotham City. Too many people placing it safe, not taking any risks, and thus limiting the stories they wanted to take. People were too afraid about what important people would think.

Corruption always existed in Gotham City. Vicki would be a fool to deny this point. The corruption she worked with during her formative years as a reporter, building a reputation, was the kind which could have ended with her at the bottom of a lake. Vicki survived those years, nailed a couple of stories, and brought Batman out of the shadows a little bit with her hard-nosed investigative journalism.

Lois Lane could have her Man of Steel, Vicki enjoyed the more thrilling atmosphere Gotham City had to offer.

"Mr. Martin, with all due respect, you need to hear me out before you dismiss the story," Vicki said. "A man entered Deacon Blackfire's church three weeks ago….and three weeks ago, he was found by the GCPD with blood coming out of his mouth, eyes, and ears."

"Have you ever heard of coincidence, Vale?" the man asked. "There are a lot of troubled souls in Gotham City. He wanted his help, and got his help. Only the help didn't really work out for him. He left Blackfire, and ran into some trouble."

"What causes someone to bleed like that, though?" Vicki asked.

"Vale, we have crazy clowns who gas people until they laugh themselves to dead, demented men who are obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, and some nutcase who is pushed around by a puppet," Martin said. "It could be any number of those things. Blackfire isn't behind this one. Guy is all bluster, and nothing else."

"I don't….."

"Trust me, Vale," the man said. "I know what I'm talking about."

Vicki ran into a brick wall of stubbornness from her employer.

"You're just going to block the story," Vicki said. "You aren't going to give me a chance to dig up more evidence?"

Martin slid a pair of glasses off of the bridge of his nose and peered over the top of them at Vicki. Vicki could feel her boss's eyes peer on her.

"Vicki, you're a good reporter, really good," Martin said. "And I would hate to lose you."

This statement failed to discourage Vicki. It caused her to think there was even more to this little round of fun and games than met the eye. The woman's gaze slid onto Martin's.

"Gotham's finest are holding a fashion ball, it's for a good cause, for charity," Martin said.

"I don't doubt it's for a good cause," Vicki said, knowing where this was heading and also the fact she didn't like it.

"It's a morale booster the people of Gotham need," Martin said. "And I would like my best reporter to recover it."

Martin made this sound like the best thing in the world. Vicki disagreed for the simple reason as it just seemed like pandering to the type of people which she wanted to avoid. And she had been long enough for a reporter.

"Can't you find someone else to do the story?" Vicki asked.

"No one else is my best reporter," Martin said, looking at her. "The party is happening at Gotham Plaza….and it's sponsored by the Wayne Foundation. I believe you and Bruce Wayne have a history."

"You could say we are history," Vicki said. "And Wayne hasn't been seen in months besides. And now the Wayne Foundation is just coming out of the shadows."

"You might have missed it when chasing down your conspiracy theories, but Bruce Wayne is back in town, and he's back to his old tricks," Martin said. "Apparently he had been on an extremely extended holiday."

Vicki believed it to be perfectly honest. Granted, if her theory was right, there was more to this particular holiday than meets the eye.

"So, can I count on you to report it?" Martin asked. "I would hate to miss out one of the biggest events of the year because you were chasing ghosts."

Vicki frowned, figuring where she was going to do. She might find out something interesting at the party. Or it could be one of the more boring experiences in her life. She really didn't know what it would be like.

* * *

 

Dick perched himself out on a gargoyle. The storm rolled down. This was one of the weirder storms which hit Gotham City in an extremely long time. Gotham's infamous weather meant a lot of rain, a lot of wind, but this was unsettling.

"So, any luck?" Barbara asked.

"The only luck I seem to have is no luck," Dick said, brushing a strand of hair away from his face and frowning. He lowered himself down onto the ground and landed outside of the alleyway. "The little tech piece isn't Wayne tech, although it's from an offshore company, which once worked for Wayne tech."

"So, that's something," Barbara said, forcing in response. She dug her nails into the side of her face. "So, are you….."

"I'll get back to you in a second," Dick said.

The substitute Dark Knight looked up and came face to face with Cheshire.

"You're getting a bit sloppy," Cheshire said. "I was standing behind you for about five minutes."

"I was preoccupied by something," Dick said.

Cheshire tried to nail him with a punch. Batman blocked the punch at the last minute and she pulled back.

"What was…." Batman asked, just before Cheshire snapped back and hammered her adversary with a vicious kick to the chest. Batman flew back and landed on the ground before her.

Cheshire smiled and descended down. Batman blocked a punch and grabbed Cheshire, turning around and spinning her around. He pushed Cheshire back against the wall. Cheshire sprung high into the air and came down onto the back of his head. The two engaged each other in a brief hand to hand.

"What's your problem?" Batman asked, grabbing Cheshire's arm and flipping her down onto the ground. Cheshire struggled her way to her feet. Batman turned her over and pinned her arm behind her back.

"You're too slow," Cheshire said as she broke free of him. "Someone needs to keep you on your toes."

Cheshire blocked a punch. Batman grabbed Cheshire and pushed her back against the wall. The assassin struggled against his grip.

"You want to play games with me?" Batman asked, pushing her back against the wall.

"Not a game, just merely a test, if you can deal with it."

Cheshire pushed out from underneath Batman and pushed him back.

Dick Grayson had no idea what the hell was going on there. Did she lose her mind or was something else going on here? Dick had no idea and he could only begin to guess. The moment he turned around, Cheshire slipped out of the way.

The former circus acrobat had been famed for a couple of things. One of the things which he had been famed for was a great amount of stubbornness. He never liked to be less than his very best. Dick could take this particular fact to the bank.

"Catch me if you can!"

Cheshire's almost aunt caused Dick to stand up rigid. Grapnel at the ready, Dick shot it out and latched onto the roof. The dark haired crimefighter zipped up from the gargoyle. He put the brakes on and landed.

Head turned to the left and no Cheshire. Dick followed this up by turning his head to the right and seeing no Cheshire. The young man stepped back for a moment, hating to be played again.

Cheshire flipped down right in front of him. A series of rapid fire attacks aimed towards Dick. Dick blocked every one of these punches. They weren't intended to take him down. Cheshire flashed one of her devious smiles at Dick Grayson and sputtered out in the other direction. The chase was on and Dick fully intended to catch up with her.

' _Not going to be easy,'_ Dick thought, charging behind her. _'Not at all.'_

The two ran across the rooftops. Dick wasn't going to let up under any means, and he doubted very much Cheshire would do much of the same. He stopped, paused, and turned around. Cheshire came behind him. The two engaged in another rapid fire flurry of hand to hand combat. Dick pushed Cheshire back a couple of inches. The woman grinned and motioned for Dick to come forward again another step.

He stepped forward and noticed a flaw in the attack. Batman blocked the kick and flipped Cheshire down onto the ground. The skilled assassin landed with a thud until the man was on top of her.

"Not bad," Cheshire said, grabbing him by the shoulder and wrenching back. "It needs work though."

Cheshire slid to her feet and jumped halfway across the street. She pivoted it mid-air and continued a graceful descent towards an open window.

Dick refused to be outdone. He followed Cheshire towards this particular open window and chased after her. The two ended inside in a makeshift apart. In the center of where they landed was a bed.

"Batman, are you here to just look around, or are you here to get me?" Cheshire asked, using her name to taunt him.

The caped crusader rushed out of the darkness and started to fire a punch towards her. Cheshire had been pushed back. He swept the legs out from underneath Cheshire. This prompted the assassin to lose any form of balance she maintained and fall back onto the bed. Batman jumped on top of her.

The two of them laid on the bed. Batman looked down at her.

Jade Nguyen squirmed underneath this powerful man.

"Who put you up to this?" Dick growled in her ear.

"OOOH, very Batman of you," Jade said, an approving smile crossing over her face. "This is magnificent, really wonderful even. I can't believe you have it in you after all of this."

Dick's anger hit an interesting level. He had Cheshire trapped underneath him, without anywhere for her to go. One thought entered his mind. He just wanted to pin her down and screw her brains out. The primal part of it.

"Who put you up to this?" Dick growled one more time.

Cheshire pulled away from him and started to grope his crotch through his pants.

"Oh, is this how you got the nickname, Dick?" Jade asked, rubbing him and causing him to groan. "If you want to know, the Daughter of the Demon wanted to check up on her boy toy. And she said, she might want to see you real soon. And oh, she sent me as a parting gift as well."

The Vietnamese Asian fumbled with Dick's bottoms. She tried extremely hard to remove them. This proved to be a more frustrating task than even she could imagine.

Dick grabbed her by the hair and made her look at him.

"I'm going to remove my pants," Dick said. "And then you're going to suck my cock like the little slut you are."

"Oh, now, you're getting the message," Jade said, watching Dick remove the bottom half of his outfit. The fact he was doing this dressed in full Batman costume got her off.

Dick grabbed Jade and pushed his throbbing cock into her mouth. She took his cock into the back of her throat and sucked on it hard. Jade grabbed Dick's ass and pushed him towards her.

"You want me to bury myself into your throat," Dick said, looking down at her. Jade stared up at him with imploring eyes. The fact this exotic beauty stared at him with these hungry eyes spurred Dick's lust. "You've always been a tease, jumping around in those kimonos where people can see your panties."

Jade nodded on his cock, pushing deeper into her throat. Dick hung onto the back of Jade's head and thrust into her mouth hard. She continued to suck harder and harder on his manhood.

Dick groaned when the assassin's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. He couldn't wait to have other parts of her body wrapped around him. Right now, her hot and able mouth was the place to be. Dick's thick balls ached and he further buried himself into Jade's mouth.

Jade kept hanging onto him. Every single second which passed made her get hornier and hornier. The mercenary used every single trick in the world to suck him off and she learned a lot of them. Never used many of them in practice due to most of the people she encountered being the type whose dicks she didn't want anywhere near her mouth, but still.

Twenty minutes of intense sucking later, Dick bucked his hips straight into her mouth and sent his load into Jade's mouth. Jade accepted a full blast of cum into her mouth. The muscles around her throat started to squeeze around his thick tool and swallowed him.

She almost came from the force of his hot, sticky, cum, spilling into her throat. Jade rose to her feet and Dick motioned for her to flip over.

Jade rolled up her robes and showed Dick her green panties which stuck to her thighs. Dick reached over towards her and pulled the panties down to expose the assassin's dripping pussy.

"Look at you, you're sopping wet," Dick said, smiling and pushing his finger against the edge of her pussy lips. "I'm beginning to think you were hoping I pinned you down and fucked your brains out."

"Yes, please do."

Dick aimed the head of his cock and pushed inside Jade. Jade's pussy lips parted to all him to bury inside of her. The assassin clamped down onto him.

Jade's pussy closed around Dick Grayson's invading cock. He pushed deep inside her with a couple of thrusts. Jade flexed her pussy muscles around him.

"Harder," Jade said, clenching her finger nails against the bed. "I can still here myself think."

Dick decided to give her exactly what she asked for. He ripped off the top hand of Jade's uniform and pulled them back. He held onto her ample breasts.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I'm a bad girl, but not as bad as Artemis and Rose are."

Dick turned around for a second. No sooner did Jade say this, the window opened up. Artemis and Rose slipped in, with a grin on her face. Artemis casually pulled her hand away from her panties. The blonde heroine licked the juices from her hand.

"The two of you wanted to get an eye full, didn't you?" Dick asked as he pounded into Jade's juicy, needy, pussy. The warmth spread all around him and hugged him much like a lover. "Don't worry, I'll get to you two later."

"Believe us, we're really looking forward to it," Artemis said, and a second later, Rose reached behind her. Rose cupped her breasts.

"We might get the party started without you, though," Rose said, spinning Artemis's around. The assassin's tongue pushed deep into Artemis's mouth.

Artemis tried not to succumb to the delights of the tongue belonging to the Daughter of Deathstroke. Her entire mind went on a wild journey. Rose's hands caressed her rear and started to pull her pants down as well. The mercenary planted a series of hot kisses all the way down her body and kissed at her abs.

"Damn, Rose."

Rose drove herself between Artemis's thighs and started to devour her pussy juices. Artemis closed her eyes to experience the intense rush going through her body. Rose really was working her tongue deep in between Artemis's thighs. A delicious pattern had been traced between Rose's white hot thighs.

"Mmm, yes," Artemis said.

Jade tried to watch the fun. A double handful of hair from Dick buried his thick cock deep inside her dripping pussy. Jade closed her eyes when Dick pounded inside her from behind. A rapid fire series of thrusts brought her closer and closer to another orgasm.

"Take it, take it inside your pussy!" Dick yelled.

Jade couldn't wait to take his thick cock inside her pussy. The wet walls clenched around him. She was having an amazing orgasm and could not wait for more.

"You touch me in all of the right places, fucking me with your big strong…OH YES!" Jade yelled.

Her pussy turned sopping wet the second Dick buried himself balls deep inside her. The former Nightwing pushed into Jade's depths. The assassin clenched him to try and milk his cum out.

Artemis collapsed down on the bed, and Rose crawled over the top of Artemis's body. Rose's pussy lowered towards Artemis's face and Artemis's pussy was over the top of Rose's face.

The able archer wrapped her legs around Rose's head to force the daughter of Deathstroke to go down on her pussy. Rose didn't back off. Both girls settled into an amazing competition with trying to eat each other out.

"Talk about hot," Jade moaned. Another orgasm rocked her body.

Dick slammed his way so hard into Jade. He continued to roughly pound her pussy like she commanded. Constant orgasms showed Dick how much she was built to fuck just like she was built to fight.

The tightness of her pussy proved to be Dick's undoing. He shoved himself inside her one more time. The contents of his balls started to spill inside Jade's body.

Jade almost collapsed from the pleasurable sensation of Dick emptying the full contents of balls into her cunt. He shot an immense load inside her.

"Who's next?" Dick asked.

"I'll play with our naughty little assassin next," Rose said, and smiled. "You have some fun with Artemis."

Rose clutched the cock of her lover and gave an insanely passionate kiss. Both sets of lips molded together in the hungry make-out session before Rose slid over on top of Jade.

Artemis laid on the bed and Dick crawled on top of her. He leaned down and captured Artemis's lips with a kiss while at the same time dragging his cock all over the edge of her toned body. The taste of Rose's pussy on Artemis's mouth inflamed Dick and caused him to go further.

The archer panted when she thought Dick would get closer into entering inside her. His mouth on her neck caused the inflammation and the need of her pussy to spike up.

"Put your cock in me."

Dick didn't need to be asked twice. Artemis's legs wrapped around him and ensured his cock didn't stray too far from her dripping pussy opening. Dick held onto Artemis and shoved his way deep inside her body.

"Yes," Artemis said, the moment Dick passed through her gates and entered her.

Rose pinned Jade down onto the bed. It was rare where someone got the better of Cheshire, so Ravager took advantage of it. Rose ground her pussy up and down on Jade's which increased some amazing heat through her body. Jade's hungry lips had been caught in an extremely passionate kiss from Rose.

The pussies of the two naughty girls scissored together. Rose noticed Jade's ass slightly exposed and gave it a spank. The two pressed their nipples together with each other every time they rubbed their pussies together.

Jade refused to submit to Rose's wiles so easily. She returned fire with an intense spanking of her own. Both girls slapped their ass.

"Oh, god, so hot!" Artemis yelled.

Dick smiled and speared his way into Artemis's hot and wanton depths. Each thrust brought the archer closer to the edge of an intense orgasm. Dick buried his thick cock further inside Artemis's dripping vagina with a series of thrusts.

Artemis thought she would crack from the intense fucking. Dick was like a machine. Artemis worked out every morning bright and early. Any workout she could do paled in comparison to the workout her pussy was getting. Orgasm after orgasm rocked her body.

Dick pushed himself to the edge. His balls kept filling up more and more with cum. This cum would be put in Artemis's pussy soon enough.

"Please, I need it, badly!"

Artemis's body developed an addiction to the cum of this powerful young man. Her pussy closed around him and pumped her juices out over his big prick. The perfect amount of lubrication allowed her lover to push into her.

The tightness of Artemis's toned body proved to be a challenge to even Dick's stamina. Thankfully, he had plenty of practice. Another orgasm was in order.

"You've earned this one," Dick said. Another push and Artemis got the reward she requested.

Jade almost blacked out from Rose shoving a dildo into her pussy. The Daughter of Deathstroke slammed her way into Jade's wanton cunt.

"That's what you get for playing games, you slut!" Rose yelled.

"Who are calling a slut, you whore!" Jade yelled.

Rose forcefully fucked the girl to an orgasm for another moment. She turned around and noticed Dick waiting for her. His organ extended. Rose allowed a moment of drool to fall from her lips.

"Last, but not least."

Rose saw both Jade and Artemis on the beds. The daughter of Deathstroke crawled onto Dick's lap and rubbed her pussy lips onto his. Rose lowered down.

Dick groaned when she brought her toned body down onto him. Rose was extremely beautiful if not a bit bent in some ways. The platinum blonde goddess gained some momentum.

"Yes, it's been a long time," Rose said.

"It's been two weeks," Dick said as he groped her chest.

"Two weeks too long!" Rose yelled. "Fuck me, Batman…fuck me in my cunt."

She closed her eyes to fully enjoy the pleasure. Dick's thick manhood pushed deep inside her. Rose could feel the first bursts of pleasure coming through her body.

"Yes, give it to me," Rose agreed, pumping her hot hips down onto his thick and engorged tool. She speared down onto Dick and enjoyed the immense ride.

Dick thought Rose would make him lose it sooner rather than later. The talented assassin worked herself into a frenzy and kept rocking her hips down onto him. Every time her pussy came down onto his pole, it was magnificent to say the least.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Rose asked in a little-girl voice, biting down on her lip in the process.

"Ladies first," Dick said, pumping her pussy down onto his prick.

Rose looked back at him with a sultry and sinful grin. She kept rocking up and down on him.

"You should know I'm no lady," Rose said, planting herself down upon his cock. "I'm a slut who needs your cock….no craves your cock…and needs you to fill her pussy."

Rose didn't get knocked up last time mostly to her disappointed. Given all she been through, Rose wasn't completely sure she could really get pregnant. She would be determined to try however.

"My Daddy's a deadbeat and now you're my new Daddy!" Rose said as she pushed down onto his prick. "Come on Daddy, fill your little girl's womb with your seed and cause her to scream. She wants more!"

Rose wrapped her legs around Dick's waist. He cupped her breasts which encouraged the higher and higher bouncing.

"Cum for me, Daddy!" Rose encouraged, biting down on her lip in the process.

This did. Either that, or Jade and Artemis crawling on top of each other and having a steamy moment of sisterly bonding. Dick pushed himself into Rose and bit down on her neck before losing the third load of the night inside her.

Rose gasped at the biting and the finishing of the cum coating the insides of her pussy. Every last drop of it was of sinful delight to Rose. She had been filled up with all of it and craved even more.

Rose fell forward, a smile on her face. Dick pulled out of her.

No sooner did he do so, Jade and Artemis pounced on top of her to gain some revenge from Rose's earlier fun.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	28. In Deep

Chapter of the Week Voting At the Blog. Vote for your top three chapters. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

* * *

 

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: In Deep.**

* * *

 

Vicki Vale dressed herself to the nines in a shimmering white dress when she made her way to the Gotham Plaza for the charity ball. The return of one of Gotham's favorite sons was an interesting event to be honest. The red headed reporter stepped towards the front door and held up her ticket.

"Of, course, Ms. Vale, it's in order," the guard said. "Right this way, and have a pleasant night."

Vicki thought she would have a pleasant night if she was in the thick of things and not in one of the most boring looking events in the year. Granted, Bruce Wayne's return after a long time off for an extended holiday would be interesting. Vicki just wasn't sure if it was the most exciting thing which could happen to her tonight. The redhead stepped in and almost bumped into a young man coming into the room. She stepped back and hitched in the breath.

"Sorry," Vicki said. She stopped for a moment and saw the handsome young man standing in front of her. "I didn't….I wasn't paying attention…"

"It's fine," the young man said with a smile on his face. "It's a good thing to see you, Ms. Vale."

"Yes…and….wait, you're Dick Grayson, aren't you?" Vicki asked. "It really has been a long time you've….."

Vicki could see how much this young man grew up and her eyes had been locked completely onto him for a second. She tried to pull herself away.

"It has been a long time," Dick said. "You've really gone up in the world."

"You have as well, not that….well, you've been doing good," Vicki said with a smile. "Have you seen, Mr. Wayne?"

"I saw him a few weeks ago, but he's been keeping quiet lately," Dick said.

To be honest, Dick did not really know what Bruce's game was. He didn't even know about this high society event until a couple of days ago. Communication never had been Bruce's strong suit, Dick understood as much. There was most certainly more he could say though. Something about this completely stank.

"It's just like him, isn't he?" Vicki asked. "You don't really have any idea what's this is all about do you?"

"Sorry, I don't," Dick said with an apologetic smile directed towards Vicki. "Both of us are in the dark, I guess I'm going to have to figure this out together. He's…gone through a rough six month patch, let's just put it like this."

"Right," Vicki said, without missing a beat. "The accident, he's…he's not been himself since then. And he's pretty much abandoned his company."

Vicki Vale wasn't going to lie. Bruce Wayne certainly had many reasons to have the trust issues he did. Having your parents gunned down before you at the age of eight would leave someone with more than a few issues. The reporter thought she pierced the veil at one time. Bruce yanked away the second anyone got way too close to him.

"It was nice talking to you, again," Vicki said, looking at him with a smile. "Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime."

Vicki could not believe what she was doing. The reporter pulled herself back. She hit on the adopted son of a man Vicki used to date. Granted, it was only a handful of dates, and never meant to be anything serious. And the age gap wasn't too much, a good eight or nine years, but still? Vicki couldn't believe she went down this particular road.

Dick watched the conflicted nature of the woman's face. He spun around and almost came face to face with Tamara. The daughter of Lucius Fox made herself clad in a sparking silver dress which hugged against her frame.

"So, Vicki Vale?" Tamara asked. "Is she after a story or something?"

"More or less curious about what Bruce is up to," Dick said to her, frowning. "And I have to admit, I'm right there with her. He's called this entire ball pretty much out of the blue. I don't know what his game is?"

Astonishment filled over Tamara's face. It took her a couple of minutes to come to her senses before speaking.

"You mean, he hasn't told you?" Tamara asked, almost gasping in surprise. Dick shook his head. "If my father knows, he's not telling anything and….."

The crowd started to buzz. Dick turned his attention to the man of the hour. Barbara, Cassandra, Dinah, and Helena turned up a couple of inches behind them. All of the girls wore fancy dresses.

"Well, look who is there," Helena said. "Has he even spoken to you since he gave you your new…job."

Dinah fired an elbow in Helena's general direction. She almost gave away the entire secret identity thing with a few mistimed words. Helena gave an apologetic look. She tried to convey this though non-verbal communication.

Bruce made his way up towards the podium dressed in one of his better suits. The man gave them a sunny smile and a wave. Dick locked eyes with his mentor for a moment. Something was up, and what was up was not obvious.

"It's been a long time," Bruce said. "It's good to be back in Gotham City. This city is full of survivors, and we must all do our part to remember that and celebrate this fact. The darkest day brings a bright new light, and the Wayne Foundation is going to experience a refinance through Gotham City."

The people applauded Bruce. Dick did wonder what he played at. Bruce's smile grew extremely wide and almost terrifying. The man acted as if he was not bothered by the looks he received from some of his fellow crime fighters.

"Twenty-five years ago, my parents met a tragic demise," Bruce said. "Many of you are too young to remember Thomas and Martha Wayne and what they meant to Gotham City. And what they meant to me. My father wanted the best of everything for me, and the best of this city. It wasn't easy, and there have been times where Gotham has not put its best foot forward. We need to help the less fortunate because one day it could be us. We could be this child with parents who has the entire world ahead of us. And the next moment, it's over."

Bruce reached down for a second and activated a slide show. Pictures of some of the worst and most dangerous areas of Gotham City flashed on the screen.

"We need to support our police and bring safety back to Gotham City," Bruce said. "And the Wayne Foundation will help get those who are stuck on the streets off of the streets and into a home. I've been proud to announce we're partnering with a group who has been looking out for the homeless who have been stuck in the middle of a war between Black Mask and Two Face. Recently, I've been on a trip, and tried to find myself, and I did. This man helped guide me to the light which had been snuffed out of my light."

Barbara noticed a familiar face start to stir off to the side.

"You've got to be kidding me," Barbara murmured.

Dick wondered why Barbara said this particular statement. A man stepped onto the stage with a face and beard Dick recognized from the pamplets which had been put out over Gotham City. Joseph Blackfire, the deacon of the Church of Blackfire, stepped onto the stage. He stepped towards Bruce and shook his hand.

"My brothers and sisters, may the good lord praise upon thee today!" Blackfire yelled. "It's true, Gotham City has not put its best foot forward. I have suffered the same great loss many have. Others have been cast out like yesterday's trash in an attempt for those with fortune to feel more so. Tonight is the night we all pay our part."

Dick wondered if Bruce really was selling Blackfire's spiel. A light headed feeling came over him. The man's voice sounded to be fairly persuasive.

"Genesis will be brought upon Gotham City," Blackfire said. "And upon our genesis there will be….."

The doors of the party blew open. Several armored goons made their way inside. They all wore body armor and carried high tech weapons.

One of the most feared crime bosses stepped into the picture. Half of his face looked as handsome as the days where he was a respectable District Attorney who brought order and justice into Gotham City. The other half of the man's face boasted of nasty scars. The white half of his suit was on the unscarred area of his body, and the black half of his suit was on the other half of his body.

"Bruce, my old friend," Harvey Dent, or Two-Face as he was known these days, said. "I have to say, I'm surprised you're dancing with this devil."

The goons pointed their weapons at Deacon Blackfire. He stood in front of them without moving.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my brother," Deacon Blackfire said.

Dent's laughter increased. His laughter stopped when he stared down Blackfire.

"Don't play dumb with me, Blackfire," Harvey said. He slipped his scarred silver dollar out of his pocket. "We both know what you and your little flock of sheep have been doing. Taking over where HIVE have left off, and hoping that Sionis, Cobblepot, and myself would tear each other apart and pull up the scraps. I don't know what pack of lies you're holding, and quite frankly, I don't care."

Blackfire didn't blink when he stared down at Harvey. A few seconds passed before Harvey held the coin and flipped it into the air. The gangsters and the captive party goers watched the coin land down. A long moment passed with everyone holding their collective breaths.

"You rely on the faith of a false idle," Blackfire said.

Dent reached in and grabbed Blackfire around his neck with a scarred hand. The reverend dropped to the ground and started to gasp underneath Dent's throttling.

"Sorry, Deacon, I'm afraid it's bad side up, which means you're now on my bad side!" Dent said, and he shoved Deacon Blackfire down. "Say your prayers, while you still can."

Something happened from above which saved Blackfire, and it wasn't from a divine source either.

* * *

 

Dick thought this raised some interesting questions. Harvey Dent showed up and he had some problems with Deacon Blackfire. Barbara and Dick managed to escape through a side entrance. Cassandra stood a couple of steps behind them.

"Dent's going to kill everyone," Barbara said. "You know what I think? I think he's completely lost his mind."

Dick wasn't going to argue with this. He stood up rigid and noticed some of Dent's goons crossing the hallway. Cassandra and Dick locked eyes for a moment.

"I'll take care of them," Cassandra said. "Get ready."

Dick slipped off to the side. Cassandra watched two of the goons walk around the corner.

"I thought I heard someone slip back here…argh!"

Cassandra grabbed one of them by the neck and placed a curtain over the head of the goon. She nailed them with a punch. Another goon tried to nail her. Cassandra leaned back to avoid the punch. She popped the goon straight in the face with a nice roundhouse kick which put him down to the ground.

Another goon made his way inside. Down from the lightning rig, Barbara dropped onto the back of the goon's head. Cassandra smiled when Barbara planted the goon down into the ground like nothing.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch," Cassandra said.

Barbara motioned Cassandra to step back and the two girls did, while the other goons made their way back in. A long second passed before they could breathe slowly.

* * *

 

"Sorry, Blackfire, bad heads up. That means you're on my bad side. Say your prayers while you still can."

The sound of crashing glass could be heard. Batman dropped down to the ceiling and landed next to the goons. They tried to fire a thim. Batman took them down with a casual flick of the wrist and knocked the weapons out of them.

Two-Face decided to turn his gun away from Blackfire and fire at Batman. Batman dove up and avoided the gunfire. The gun pulled out of Two-Face's hand and launched him over the table. The spread had been destroyed.

"Everyone move, now!" Bruce yelled, taking a more commanding voice.

Deacon Blackfire rose to his feet and made a quick exit. Let the two tear each other apart.

"You don't get it, do you, Batman? " Two-Face asked. He picked up a knife and rushed Batman. The Dark Knight avoided the attack. "I was doing Gotham City a service by taking him out."

Two-Face stabbed his knife directly at Batman. Batman launched himself up over Two-Face's head to avoid the knife being slammed into him. Batman turned around and grabbed Two-Face one more time. He nailed him with a series of rapid fire punches and knocked him down onto his back.

"You've put a lot of innocent people in the crossfire!" Batman said in a low throaty growl.

Two-Face rolled over onto the ground and motioned for someone to come in. A rapid fire barrage of gunfire followed seconds later. Most of the ballroom started to be cleared out. The glass started to fly through the air. Two-Face reloaded his gun and aimed it at Batman.

"Finally, I'm going to….."

Batgirl dropped down from the sky light and landed behind Two-Face. The master of duality turned around for a brief second, long enough to allow Batman to club him across the back of the head. Two-Face thumped down hard to the ground from one punch directed at the back of his head.

Black Canary and Huntress joined and faced off against the members of Two-Face's gang. One of them raised his fist into the air and rushed towards both of the Birds of Prey with a triumphant yell.

"I got this one," Huntress said. She watched the fist from the criminal fly towards her. The last second Huntress pulled back, grabbed the arm, and turned it behind the back of her adversary. The sound of a loud crack forced the criminal to go to his knees.

Black Canary propelled herself high over the air into the criminals. She dropped down, turned, and swung a roundhouse kick. The point of the boot cracked one of the goons directly in the mouth. A sickening crack resounded from the impact of the boot to the face. Black Canary dodged the gun fire.

Two-Face rolled over and Batman yanked him up to his feet. The Dark Knight hurled him halfway across the building.

"We shouldn't be fighting, Batman," Two-Face said. "We should be on the same side. We've both got something against Blackfire. And he'll sooner let Gotham City burn."

"Work with you?" Batman asked.

Dick wondered what he argued against. His head started to split. The sounds of the squad cars showing up caused Batman to make his way outside of the building and exit the doors. Black Canary, Huntress, and Batgirl followed a few steps behind him.

* * *

 

From the moment since he was born, Dick Grayson fancied himself to be a bit of adrenaline freak. Back during his circus days, he got a thrill which could not be described by being up high above the ground on the Circus high wire. He remembered the rush being high above the ground and the fact he almost came down hard a couple of times before pulling himself back up.

The night his parents died caused this entire world to crash down. It did open the door to another rush of adrenaline when he stepped up as Robin, then Nightwing, and then finally Batman. He made the last two roles his own, and the third role….well Dick thought he was finally getting comfortable with.

Batman turned around and came face to face with Bruce Wayne who sat in one of the rooms in the Clocktower. The man's intense look burned into Dick's face.

"I forgot how you even have worn that look well even without the mask," Batman said. "Tonight was certainly a fiasco."

"One way to put it," Bruce said. "It was supposed to be a big night. I didn't expect Dent to get involved."

"You didn't?" Batman asked. "There's a surprise."

Bruce returned the standard look without any thought of it. Dick answered with a momentary sigh when he stared back down at the former Batman.

"Right, I guess there are somethings which are a surprise," Batman said. "What's the deal with Blackfire?"

"You heard what he said, he intends to bring about great changes in Gotham City," Bruce said to him.

"Yes, and he's being…rather unsettling about doing it," Dick said when he stared at his former mentor. "There's something…something completely off about him, isn't there?"

Bruce looked at him with a non-committal look.

"HIVE technology is still in Gotham, Darhk mentioned when he held me captive he had several different storing houses," Bruce said. "I trust you've found a couple."

If Dick didn't know any better, he could have sworn Bruce changed the subject on him out of the blue. Dick didn't say anything.

"We found a couple," Dick said.

"Good, keep looking for them," Bruce said. "I wish you the best in luck and….don't concern yourself with Wayne Foundation business. I have everything perfectly under control."

Dick drew in a breath and seconds later, Bruce was out of the chair and out of the door. Despite not being in costume, he could still pull off that one.

"Really can't figure out how he does that," Dick said. Barbara came in the side entrance. She stopped and paused to look at the shell shocked Dick who already pulled the cowl down. "You just missed a former mentor. He came in here, and….just raised more questions than answers. And yes, I asked him about Blackfire."

Barbara took a moment to let this all soak in before she jumped on though. "Okay, you asked him about Blackfire?"

"Yes," Dick said.

"And what did he say?" Barbara asked.

The tension which appeared between the two of them could be cut with a knife. Barbara stared into Dick's eyes for an extremely long second and there was a huge part of her who dreaded what he was going to say.

"He didn't really say anything," Dick said.

"And you're taking this the wrong way," Barbara said.

"Oh, no, I expected this," Dick said, cutting Barbara off after a second. "He's always only given me information on a need to know basis. The older he gets, the worse he gets."

"Maybe…no it's stupid," Barbara said.

"Babs, if you thought of it, trust me, it's not stupid," Dick said a few seconds later.

"Okay, what if….Blackfire got to him somehow?" Barbara asked. "We both know he's….well we both know Blackfire has persuaded a lot of people to join him. The lost souls, the misfits in Gotham City."

Dick knew they had. He saw at least two of them with blood coming out of their nose, eyes, and mouth. The ghastly sight stuck in Dick's mind and would be sticking in his mind for a very long time.

"Bruce?" Dick asked. "He doesn't seem like the type."

"He was held captive for six months by Darhk, and his mind…well it's not well," Barbara said. "Many strong men have turned to spiritual guidance when they've been lost. And Blackfire has all of the right answers for the people in Gotham City, wouldn't you agree?"

Dick responded with a nod. He did agree one hundred percent.

"Time to pay the church of Deacon Blackfire a visit."

* * *

 

Vicki Vale thought after the events of the party it was time to play the Church of Blackfire a visit. The reporter dressed in some clothes which looked far more homeless. She dressed in a tattered tank top, and a jean skirt, along with a pair of ratty old boots. Her hair looked mussed up as well.

The whole of Gotham City called Blackfire their new savior. He did some great things and even got the endorsement from Bruce Wayne, the Mayor, and the District Attorney. Vicki found herself less than convinced.

"If you are lost, we are here to find the way."

A gentleman dressed in in a flannel shirt, a clean white tank top, and jeans appeared outside. His demeanor looked to be one of a crazy man. His voice sounded far more soft-spoken than his demeanor.

"I'm here….because I'm lost, and I need help."

"Of course," the man said. "We all have been lost in the concrete jungle of Gotham City. My name is Brother Edgar."

"I'm….."

"We do not get hung up on the past here, so do not speak your name just yet," the homeless man said. "Our grand prophet is waiting to meet with a new group which has been anointed. If you wish to follow us, we'll be happy to show you the way."

"Yes, I'd like that."

Vicki thought she could finally get to the bottom of this. Reporters never entered the Church of Blackfire. She hoped to change all of this and soon.

' _Let's see what they're all about.'_

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	29. Exclusive

**Chapter of the Week voting is at the usual place, at the usual time. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
**

* * *

 

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Exclusive..  
**

* * *

 

A van pulled out in front of the Church of Deacon Blackfire. The door swung open and a figure dressed in a suit exited the side of the van. He walked around towards the side entrance of the Church and two large men appeared in the front seat.

"Hello, is the church still taking donations?" the man asked to the other. "I've brought some clothes and food for the people who have been taken in the Church."

"Naturally, my brother," one of the men said, with a smile. "We always are glad to take in the help. We must all do our part to build everything over the shaky ground which Gotham City has been brought."

The three gentlemen walked over towards the back of the van. The visitor reached into the van and opened the back of the van. A large pot of soup had been removed from the van and put in the hands of two of the large men. The visitor lifted up the box of clothing and stepped them into the back of the Church.

Dick Grayson hated using charity as a way to get a way into the church. He really was giving up real food and real clothing so the guilt he felt was alleviated slightly.

"I heard Deacon Blackfire had a near scare the other day," Dick said in a conversational tone to the two of them. "There are a lot of people out there who are lost and haven't been found?"

"Yes, my brother," one of the men said in a solemn voice. "We must see the light and be guided. Mr. Dent will not ruin our day."

Dick knew Dent would try again, coin toss permitting. He wouldn't be the only one. The moment Penguin and Black Mask found out they had been played, the two of them would jump in to join the fun and games as well. Then there were those missing HIVE outposts and Penguin's missing shipment of weapons. Where were the weapons located?

Three gentlemen eyed Dick for a moment. For a moment, the disguised gentleman thought they would find him out. He relaxed his body language.

"At ease my brothers," one of them said. One of them snorted and looked at Dick. "This brother has brought our misplaced children good tidings, a bounty."

The man who snorted grabbed the edge of the canister of soup and pulled it open. He took a second to analyze the contents. It passed the scent test. His gruff expression had been replaced with a wicked smile. The man reached forward and cuffed their benefactor on the side of the arm.

"It just goes to show you there are people in Gotham who have seen the light," he said. "And we must all do our part….Deacon Blackfire could use someone like you to help out on a more permanent basis."

"Is he looking for more help?" Dick asked, trying to keep his tone calm.

The cult like atmosphere around him caused Dick's heart to start skipping a couple of beats. They were trying to suck him in. Dick tried not to allow himself to be drawn into this entire mess, at least any more than he could.

"There's always the room for help," one of the gentlemen said. "A few good men to help protect those from the sins of those who would tear down Gotham City."

"I'd….I have more to bring in, if you want me to?" Dick asked.

"Believe me, my brother, all of the help you can give, it is much appreciated," he said. "If you would like us to come with you to help, then it would be appreciated."

"It's quite alright….."

"Brother Herbert, look at this man, he is much too humble," one of the men said, cuffing Dick lightly on the shoulder. "He wishes to shoulder the burden alone. He does not have to be alone, does he, my brothers?"

The men all chuckled. Dick tried to hide his discomfort and frown. He might have to go along with this, if nothing else, it would allow him to get some answers.

"Maybe I could use a little bit of help," Dick said. "Which one of you fine gentlemen would come with me?"

The creepy man who regarded Dick with some suspicion the moment he entered stepped forward. Why wouldn't it be him? The man's face looked into a smile.

"Brother Lucas, why don't you help guide our friend to the promise land?" the man named Herbert asked. The soft spoken man with the crazy eyes responded with a smile.

Dick made his way outside of the side entrance. This man, Lucas, stood about a good foot over him. Dick's smile grew rather pained.

"Watch your head," Dick said to him. Lucas turned around and grabbed Dick around the throat without prevacation. Dick gasped when the man's oven mitt style hand wrapped around his throat. "Hey, what's…what's the problem, I didn't do…ACK!"

"I know your type and your lying eyes!" Lucas yelled, squeezing around his throat. "I can see it, the others might not have seen it. You're not a true believer of this cause. You've sent the other one inside as an advanced spy, but the Deacon will flush her out."

Dick gasped underneath the hand of this man. He tried to force the hand away from him. When this didn't work, Dick slipped a concealed tazer from his glove. The tazer jabbed Lucas in the ribs. Lucas stepped back from the impact of the electricity coming through his body.

The disguised crime fighter jabbed Lucas again with the tazer. The tazer had been ripped from Dick's hand. Dick returned fire with a jab which nailed him in the gut. Another jab stung the man's midsection and a third jab to the wind pipe doubled him over.

Dick grabbed a two by four and broke it over Lucas's broad back. The man slumped down into the back of the truck for a second before popping back up. He grabbed Dick around the shoulder and hoisted him into the air. Dick found himself slammed against the alleyway walls.

A pair of darts connected Lucas in the side of the neck. This relaxed Lucas's muscles for long enough for him to allow Dick to fall down to the ground. Dick turned around to see a figure in the shadows who darted Blackfire's follower in the neck. He smiled the second he noticed her standing in the shadows. The woman put two more darts into Lucas's neck. The moment she pumped

"I figured you could use the back up."

* * *

 

Talia Al Ghul heard rumblings something big was going on in Gotham City. The moment she heard Joseph Blackfire had been recruiting again, she returned back to town.

"Deacon Joseph Blackfire, he's bad news all around," Talia said. Six of her Elite Guard carried Lucas and dropped the large mountain of a man down on the slab. "You've heard more than enough of his work, I suspect."

"Yes," Dick said. "He's a hellfire and brimstone preacher…..and there's more to him…was he a part of the League?"

"No," Talia said, almost sounding pained at the very thought of someone like Blackfire being a part of her League. She breathed deeply to avoid the feeling of nausea. "He may have ties to those who aspire to control the League, and if I can find the traitor who has done this….."

The threat had been left hanging for a long moment.

"So you are Batman now," Talia said to her. "I cannot think of a person who is not only more worthy, but one who is worthy of making the legacy of his own."

"Yes, and I feel like I'm still in his shadow," Dick said.

"Believe me, I empathsize with your feeling," Talia said for a moment. To some, she would be always be the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. She had to earn her respect as the current Demon's Head. And to some, the respect was only earned through their bloodshed. "He would have never given you the royal unless you had been completely worthy of it."

Dick knew just as well as anyone else. He looked towards the drugged Lucas.

"The moment he wakes up, he's going to start bleeding from the eyes, mouth, and nose," Dick said. "Blackfire gives his agents something….I'm not sure what. It prevents them from saying too much."

"Yes, I'm aware," Talia said. "I've developed an agent which should negate the effects, for long enough to gain some answers."

Talia looked towards her minions and motioned for them to get to work. They all strapped Lucas down on the table.

"Lucas Brody," Talia said. "He's…"

"Small time mobster, tough guy with a rap sheet as big as his arm," Dick said. "Got in a shoot-out with the GCPD months ago and where he was wounded. He took down three cops along with him and the warehouse they holed him into blew up."

Talia grabbed a needle and stabbed Lucas with it. It caused his eyes to open up and look wide eyed.

"You have done your homework," Talia said. "Mr. Brody, are you awake?"

"Yes, you'll get nothing from me, though," Lucas said. Drool came down his chin. A side effect from the counter-agent Talia interjected into him. "I've…"

"You're going to tell me what we need to know," Talia said. "You don't have an out this time. For the next hour, you will not bleed out. Which means the pain has been reverted inwards upon yourself. It won't kill you, and you'd be surprised by how much agony the human body can suffer."

"Oh, you think I'm scared of….ARGH!"

Talia lightly brushed the edge of the knife across his finger. The pain shooting through him turned more intense than anything else they've ever experienced.

"The pain receptors are more sensitive than ever before," Talia said. She grabbed his wrist to empathize. "Therefore, if you don't answer my questions the lightest touch will be agony."

She raked her fingernail across the man's arm to prove this point. Lucas Brody's blood curdling shriek caused Dick to lean forward.

"You better do what the lady says," Dick said. "She knows how to cause someone agony which makes them wish for death without killing them at all."

"Tell me what Blackfire's after."

"Our great father is after salvation for all of Gotham City," Brody said. "I would think the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul would understand we cannot save without burning the wicked and only sparing the righteous."

Talia clenched her teeth. The man had some knowledge of the League's past business practices. Someone from within the League worked with Blackfire.

"I will stand proudly and will not fall at the feet of a non-believer," Lucas said. Talia responded by jamming a dagger into Lucas's arm. The man's words had faded due to a blood curdling and agonizing shriek. "You can't break me!"

"We'll see!" Talia yelled when she rammed the dagger into her. "I'm going to ask you one more time before I start getting angry. What is Blackfire after? What are his plans for Gotham City? And what do you think you have to gain for not divulging this information?"

Lucas's eyes blurred over in agony. His mind started to slowly break when the knife twisted into his shoulder. Talia's expression grew extremely cold and very agitated the longer she waited.

"He wants salvation, and he hopes to wipe the wicked out of Gotham City," Lucas said, a small amount of blood trickling out of it. "He will forgive me for how long I have stood over your torment. And the other non-believer will suffer consequences."

Dick's eyebrow rose the moment he spoke of another non-believer. A powerful gaze caught the gentleman with a stare. Lucas coughed when he looked up at him.

"Who are you talking about?" Dick demanded.

"The reporter thinks she's being crafty," Lucas said. "We do not suffer the demonic influences of modern media well. And she will serve as an example to those who try and stop our great leader's crusade. Her head will serve as the example."

Lucas began to bleed from his mouth, eyes, and ears. The counter-agent wore up and did not properly negate the attack. Lucas's body started to thrash on the stone slab.

"He knows nothing," Talia said. The Daughter of the Demon planted the dagger deep into the chest of the henchmen. The henchmen's arms and legs twitched about with blood pouring from his mouth.

"He's said something," Dick said. "There's someone in danger at the Church, and Blackfire is going to….Vale, of course."

Talia sensed the look of despair on the young man's face. She prepared to encourage him to head out and take care of business. Only there was no need for her to do so as he already slipped out of the back door. The Daughter of the Demon sighed and she looked skyward.

' _You've learned some of his more frustrating habits well.'_

* * *

 

"If Vicki Vale is there, you might not have much time," Barbara said. "Are you sure you don't need any backup? Talia had to pump enough tranquilizer into that one guy to stop a pack of elephants."

"I'm…well I'm screwed either way," Dick said for a moment. "I go in there alone and get curb stomped if they catch me. Or I wait for back up and Vicki…is made a martyr for her cause. What am I going to do which doesn't result in two of those outcomes?"

"Good point, Canary and Huntress are nearby, but I'm not sure if they can make it in time," Oracle said. She took a second to draw in a deeper breath. "There you go, this is your moment. Good luck."

Dick didn't think luck would be necessary where he was going. The young man slipped through the doors. He walked into two men who stepped in front of him.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon, my dear brother," one of the men said. The man's eyes peered off to the side and searched for the other goon.

Dick took advantage of their momentary distraction by leaping over them. The two of them turned around in time to see their adversary deposit a canister on the ground.

"The new recruits should be down the hallway, and to your left," Barbara said. "It looks like you've just showed up in time for orientation."

"I can hardly wait," Dick said, a dryness coating his voice. "Stand by, I may need some air support in about ten minutes. Maybe less."

* * *

 

Vicki Vale stepped in with six other new recruits. They looked in different shapes and sizes. One of them looked to be a terrified child, most certainly not voting age, who had shown up here. The two men who brought them in stepped back.

"All hail our father, for he will show us the light!" one of the men called.

The doors opened. The Deacon cast an imposing shadow on them the second he stepped into the picture. Vicki appreciated the cult of personality the man exhibited and also had been extremely intimidated by it. She looked up, trying not to betray her nervousness. The others watched him awe.

"Welcome, my brothers and sisters!" Deacon Blackfire called. "Today, we join together under the eyes of god for new recruits who will be spared when Gotham City goes through it's reckoning. And I am pleased to take each and every one of you underneath my wing. Or I would be, if there wasn't a small problem."

Deacon Blackfire lifted up a staff. The staff rattled in a hypnotic manner and drew Vicki's attention forward. The reporter watched the point of the staff and never saw anything like it.

"There's a snake who is trying to sneak inside ourselves and sew the seeds of dissension within the flock!"

Vicki wondered how he could know. The hard-nosed journalist adopted a stoic stance. No sudden movements and no one would tell she was in here to try and get to the bottom.

"Young lady, come forth!"

The man's finger pointed directly towards Vicki. Many accusatory eyes cast towards her. Vicki swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped closer towards the man. Deacon Blackfire rattled his staff.

"There must be some mistake."

"God does not make mistakes, and considering I am the humble servant of God, I do not make mistakes!" Blackfire yelled. "I have been chosen for his crusade to spite the wicked in Gotham City. And you, Miss Vale are the wicked. You have tempted those of pure heart, and you will suffer for your sins."

The two large goons grabbed Vicki by the arms. She tried to free herself.

"All great movements require a sacrifice," Deacon Blackfire said. "Let it be known, my brothers, my sisters, this snake will not undermine all we've done and neither will….a bat!"

Batman dropped down from the rafters. The two goons threw Vicki to the ground. One of them charged Batman. Batman dodged the attack and started to nail the goon with a series of rapid fire punches. Batman channeled all of his strength into one huge punch.

"A demonic bat at that!" Deacon Blackfire yelled. The crazed man waved a goblet and hurled the contents on it. "Begone you demon!"

The contents of the goblet flew through the air. Batman dodged the attack. The contents hit the wall and burned a hole through it. Batman rushed Deacon Blackfire and grabbed him before throwing him down off of the pulpit! Batman wrapped his hand around him.

"You can't kill me any more than you can destroy the conscience of evil going through this city," Deacon Blackfire said. "And they will all stand before me."

Several stones nailed Batman across the back. The Deacon's followers started to hurl stones and other small objects at him.

Vicki rose to her feet, and Batman grabbed her around the waist. He fired a grapnel and launched them to the ceiling.

"Let him leave, he cannot run when the eternal fire bathes Gotham City!" Deacon Blackfire yelled.

Vicki found herself breathing heavily. Batman turned towards her for a moment.

"Thank God, you saved me," Vicki said.

"I wouldn't thank anyone just yet," Batman said in one of his gruffer tones of voice.

"Just who are you underneath that mask?" Vicki asked. "You're….I don't know what…there's something about you which is different."

"Hold on," Batman said, not entertaining this question. "Where is your apartment?"

"South side….three blocks down," Vicki said, wrapping on tightly around his waist. "You're…you're different aren't you?"

"If you're fishing for a story, Ms. Vale, you're wasting your time," Batman said.

Vicki grew silent. Most people would be deterred by getting cut off. The air blew in her face and whipped her hair back and forth. Vicki was not most people and would not be deterred. She would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 

The rush of nearly losing her life caused Vicki excitement beyond all belief. The moment Batman dropped her off at her apartment, Vicki took half of a step back.

"People might think you're insane, whoever you are," Vicki said. "You really keep Gotham City….you keep it more balanced…what do you think Blackfire is up to?"

The question had been asked before Vicki had really too much of a chance to think about it. The reporter's swift ability to ask a question almost got the better of her a couple of times.

"No good," Batman said. "He said something about an Eternal Fire."

He would have to relay this message back to Talia.

"Now, you're safe Ms. Vale, I'll be going."

Dick had been distracted for a moment by the damsel in distress. Now she was in less distress, Dick needed to get back to work.

"Wait!"

Vicki grabbed Batman's wrist and prevented him from leaving. The Dark Knight turned around and raised an eyebrow in the woman's general direction.

"I….would like to thank you."

The reporter could not believe she was doing this.

"It's all in the day's…."

Vicki cut off Batman's words by kissing his lips. The moment she touched his lips, Vicki knew something was quite curious. This was a much younger man than she expected. The rate he returned the kiss told Vicki he was not too much experienced.

Dick reached around and cupped a hand full of one of the most sought after woman in Gotham City. His lust increased with Vicki's fingers traveling down and brushing against his crotch.

"You deserve thanks for all you've done," Vicki said. "And the number of times you've….pulled me out of trouble, it's about time I started to give something back."

"Do you treat all of your saviors like this, Ms. Vale?" Dick asked, voice cracking a little bit with humor."

Vicki started to unbutton her shirt and reveal a bra covered chest to Dick's line of sight. He caught sight of Vicki's breasts contained in this bra. She wiggled the skirt down. A pair of lacy red panties flashed in front of them.

"Let's see how talented you are with those hands," Vicki said.

Vicki Vale pressed against the wall. The younger man kissed the daylights out of the reporter. Questing hands joined his tongue in the exploration. He grabbed Vicki around the her ass and pushed her against the wall.

The bat suit started to get a little tight. Dick reached down and undid the bottom section of the suit. His hardening cock pressed against Vicki's panty covered mound.

"Oh, god," Vicki said, with a heavy breath. His hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. "Oh, god."

The strong hands squeezed her breasts. The young man used one of his hands and pealed Vicki's panties off. He could tell in an instant it has been a long time for her.

"Don't tease me," Vicki said while lifting her hips in an attempt to encourage his monster cock to enter inside her. "Take me and make me yours."

Dick inched his throbbing rod against the edge of Vicki's entrance and slid deep inside her. The white hot sensation of her extremely tight pussy hugging against his cock made Dick close his eyes.

"Damn, you're so tight."

Vicki kept herself in good shape. Her stocking clad legs wrapped around her lover's waist to encourage him to bury himself deeper inside her.

"Yes, yes, more!" Vicki yelled.

Dick gave her even more. A deep thrust buried inside her. The sensations of her tight muscles engulfing him caused a tingling feeling to rise through his heavy balls. Dick lifted up one hand and rubbed his fingers against Vicki's eager nipples.

His questing mouth wrapped around her nipple. Vicki gasped at the sensation. The biting down on her nipple caused Vicki's loins to shoot off with fire. Her hips lifted up. Vicki grabbed onto the back of the handsome young man's head.

"Yes, bite my nipples, bite them! Mark my tits, they're all for you, baby!"

"You can't get enough, can't you?" he growled with a large thrust inside her. "Your tight pussy being pounded. I bet it feels empty without a big cock to drill into it."

Vicki gasped when the young man before her treated her body like it belonged to him. She hung onto his waist to properly allow the pounding against the wall.

"No, I can't get enough of it!" Vicki yelled. She pumped her hips towards his throbbing cock. "I can't get enough of it! I want even more of it. I want you to pound me, pound me raw!"

The sensation of Vicki's fingers digging into the back of Dick's neck made this even more exciting. The throbbing rose from his balls.

Vicki gasped as his cock stuffed deep into her belly. Her cunt relaxed and contracted around the stud. Every single vein pulsed and touched Vicki.

"You're hitting me in places I never knew could feel anything," Vicki said, chewing down on the side of her lover's neck. "Take me harder, make me scream."

"Are you going to be my whore?" Dick growled in her ear. "Are you going to scream for my cock like it owns you?"

"Yes, yes, anything!" Vicki shouted at the top of her lungs. Dick's thick manhood spiked deep inside her. "Take me for as long as you want, as hard as you want. Just make me yours and make me scream!"

Vicki's tight walls contracted around him. The machine pounding her pussy with ruthless efficiently.

"I'm going to make you cream so hard over my big cock," he growled, never once letting up on the ruthless pounding he gave Vicki's cunt. "You're not going to be able to feel your legs, and when you sit down…you're going to feel where I've been."

Batman mastered the pussy of this reporter. The prize he sought from the rescue of her clenched around him. Vicki's pussy muscles closed around him. Her cunt continued to milk him in time for several large thrusts.

Vicki's entire body inflamed with an extremely powerful orgasm. The moment it finished traveling through her body, the man ravishing her pulled up.

The reporter tried to protest this predicament. The protest had been settled when he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Fuck me like an animal," Vicki said.

The animalistic instincts flashing through Dick's mind made him want to do just that. The lust for this perfect dripping pussy beneath his tool caused him to grow even harder. Dick pressed his cock tip against Vicki's entrance and slid inside her.

"I bet you like this, don't you?"

Dick held onto her hips and pumped down into her. The thrusts of his cock going down into Vicki's cunt caused the able bodied reporter's hips to roll up to meet Dick's incoming thrusts. Vicki closed her hips around with a hungry stare into his eyes.

"Yes, yes, baby, more, give me more of your big cock! I want it to batter me! Batter my pussy so raw!"

Dick obeyed the woman's request. His cum swollen balls slammed into Vicki. The sight of her breasts bouncing only inflamed the passion. Dick reached down and grabbed one of Vicki's globes and squeezed it.

The firm handling of her tits caused Vicki's pussy to clench again. Sometimes she got into more trouble than it was worth. She needed a strong man to be able to keep her under everything. This man did it, did it with style and flair.

"You've cum again," Dick said. "Is this making you cum?"

Vicki could feel her tits molded in his hands. The firm caressing of them hardened her nipples to the point where they could cut through glass.

"I wonder how much this would make you cum?"

The manly lips wrapped around Vicki's hard button and started to suck on it. A tooth nibbled on her. Vicki thrust her hips up and bucked up to meet his incoming thrusts.

Vicki's hot body writhed underneath Dick's sculpted one. The sex vixen moaned deeply when her lover came down deep inside her. The hard and fast thrusts caused Vicki to scream out loud.

The reporter could not believe the stamina this young stud boasted of. Her body racked in a constant state of orgasm and he barely gave any hint of slowing down. His balls hit her every so often. Vicki's center clutched around him.

"Come on, faster," Vicki said. The belly stuffing thrusts brought Vicki closer to another peak. "I want your cum in me. Is this too much to ask? Your big balls must have a really big load. Put it inside me, give me everything you have…just think about how good it will feel going inside this tight cunt."

The stroking of Vicki's stocking clad lads caused the reporter to moan deeply and hungrily in her lover's ear. The huge thrusts inside her cunt caused her to clench.

Dick grunted when he pushed inside her. The sounds and the feel of her sweaty mature body buried underneath his body. She was right.

"Squeeze my tits, fuck my tight body, shoot your big load into me," Vicki said. "Give me all your cum…I need it all….I need everything."

"You're nothing but a slut who gets herself captures so she can be rescued, and shoved deep with my cock," Dick said. "All of you damsel's in distress are the same, getting yourselves into trouble, while dreaming about your hero's big cock."

Vicki really clenched around him. While not true, the words caused her to get hot.

"We can't resist….especially when I spread the word….women will be finding new ways to get into trouble," Vicki said breathing. "When they hear about how big and strong your prick is."

"You wouldn't dare," Dick said, grabbing her by the hair and thrusting inside her.

"Guess, you're going to have to fuck my brains out, and make this…a repeat performance!" Vicki breathed heavily.

"Are you trying to black mail me?" Dick growled in her ear.

"Oh, I've been a bad girl, and you know what happens to bad girls, don't you?" Vicki asked in a husky voice.

Vicki's question had been answered by the rapid fire thrusting inside her. Her pussy would be sore for a week, and yet it would also feel empty without these cock. She reached up and pushed her breasts into his face. The contents of this man's swollen balls edged closer towards her.

Dick was about ready to release his frustration and her cum.

"You've been building up a huge load," Vicki said, grabbing onto his ass and encouraging him to thrust in with a squeeze. "Time to…pay up."

Vicki grinded her hot body from her position against him. Her vaginal walls tightened around Dick and tried to coax the contents from his balls deep inside her pussy.

Dick could not resist the charms of this sex goddess any longer. The build up inside him was about ready collapse. His hands found Vicki's amazingly sexy hips.

The rapid fire thrusts inside her made Vicki realize one thing. The end was almost here. Her breasts jiggled enticingly. The dark clad vigilante caught her nipples with a few more thrusts. Another orgasm rose up in her body and crashed down hyperstimulating all of her nerve endings.

The dark haired youth released his orgasm inside Vicki the moment her nerve endings were at the most heightened. The spurts of cum fired inside of the reporters shapely body. Vicki panted and moaned. Her cunt tightened around him with a secondary orgasm on her end, milking him dry.

One more mind shattering orgasm lapsed Vicki into a state of unconsciousness.

Dick did the gentlemanly thing by finishing inside her. He grabbed a sheet and pulled it over Vicki. It was time to take his leave.

* * *

 

Vicki rolled over the next morning, the alarm clock had gone off. It rang several times before Vicki stirred out of a semi-catatonic state Her lover disappeared into the night and left the reporter a sore and sticky mess. The results of her little encounter dripped from between her legs still. Vicki rubbed herself and gave a satisfied moan.

"Well, that worked out better than I thought."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	30. Chasing Ghosts

_Chapter of the Week Voting Up at the Blog. Kindly Vote. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/_

* * *

 

**Chapter Thirty: Chasing Ghosts:**

A dark figure swooped down from the top of the bus and landed in the middle of the streets of Metropolis. Batman made his way late at night. For the past week, he had been following a line of communication. Deacon Blackfire's men had been sent into Metropolis for reasons which were not known to the Dark Knight just yet. Batman stopped and stared waiting for another party to show up.

"So, you really think Blackfire's here?"

Supergirl dropped down from the sky. She looked towards her partner in crime for a moment. No matter how glad she was to see him, it was all business from this point onward.

"There's been a lot of movement on the pipeline," Batman said. "I've noticed one of Darhk's facilities have had a lot of movement out of it."

"Did you stop anything from being brought out?" Supergirl asked.

"Some of it."

Dick heard one of those nagging voices in the back of his head which said he should have stopped more of it. He tried to block these thoughts out of his mind. Kara placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, we'll find the rest of it," Kara said. "I might have a good idea…."

Kara's words had been cut off by a miniature explosion off to the side. The Girl of Steel frowned and held her hand up. Another miniature explosion echoed and Kara stepped closer into position.

"We better go," Kara said.

The explosions were coming deep underneath the streets in Metropolis. This particular incident raised so many questions, they were going to have to figure out sooner rather than later. Kara made her way towards the gates and ripped them open.

Any number of explanations entered her mind. One of the figures turned around and bombarded the Girl of Steel with a blast of energy from a miniature cannon. Kara only just barely avoided the attack before the cannon wiped her out. The Kryptonian's heart beat against her chest in a rapid fire fashion.

The two armored goons pointed the weapon out of them. They should have paid more attention to their surroundings.

"You better look up," Supergirl said.

One of them laughed. "Yeah, right, like we're stupid enough to fall for…."

A loud crack announced the arrive of Batman when he came down on one of the goon's heads. The other goon turned around. Supergirl sped at him and grabbed the goon around the neck. The goon pushed head first into the wall with a sickening crack.

The goon fell back onto the ground. She turned around in time to hear another drilling sound from underneath the ground.

One of the thugs grabbed Supergirl around the back of her neck. His large arms wrapped around the Kryptonian's neck and he tried to squeeze the light out of her.

Kara responded with a frustrated gasp when the air had been squeezed out of her neck. The Girl of Steel rocked her arms back and launched herself up into the air. The thug cracked hard against the ceiling before Kara could bring herself back down onto the ground.

The thug staggered back a couple of inches. Kara started to rattle the goon with a pair of rapid fire punches.

"Look out!"

A large miniature tank came up from underneath the ground. Batman stepped back and noticed three more thugs moving out. They dressed in armor and held the modified weapons.

"Take him out!"

Batman watched a large blue fireball rise up before his very eyes. It soured through the air and almost connected with Batman. He only barely avoided it before it sizzled the ground over the top of him. Batman drew in a deeper breath and flung back his wrist.

A modified attack knocked one of the goons back to the ground. Batman realized this attack did not keep his adversary down for long. The mountain of the man reached to the ground.

Kara tried to rush over for the attack. One of them nailed her with a punch. The second punch had been blocked. Kara held onto the goon's arm and brought it behind his back with a solid crack.

"These guys, they're made of something, aren't they?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Batman said, the moment one of the thugs wrapped a large hand around his throat and slammed him into the wall. "They're like….."

A figure dropped down from the ceiling. Glass had been shattered everywhere when the blur came down from the sky. The brutish thugs recoiled.

A blast of heat vision caused the armor to heat up. Kara thought the new arrival had the right idea. The Girl of Steel joined her by firing the heat vision at the armor covering these goons.

"Stand back!"

Batman pressed a button which allowed a loud sonic shrill to blast through the air. This caused the goons to snap out of their trances. The goons all staggered back a couple of feet and rushed away with their tail tucked behind their legs.

The dust settled. A beautiful blonde with short hair and stunning blue eyes appeared. She dressed in a one piece body suit which had a window open to show her abundant assets. Her muscular, sensual, legs proved to be on display. The cape fluttered in the breeze.

"Fancy meeting you here, Batman."

* * *

 

Power Girl was just like Kara, other than a couple of big differences. Other than the obvious difference, she resided on a different Earth which had been blown up. Dick really didn't spent too much time thinking about the inner workings of the multiverse. She adopted the name Karen Starr and made her life on Earth worthwhile.

"So, it's good to see you've traded up, Mr. Grayson," Karen said with a smile. "Don't worry, there's no one who is going to spy us. Take off your cowl and stay a while…..I suppose you too as well, Supergirl."

Kara decided to take the advantage and sit down in a penthouse which overlooked a fair amount of Metropolis. Karen did rather well for herself after all.

Dick slipped off his cowl when he was sure no one was looking. Old habits took a while to go away. There was also a certain amount of deep rooted paranoia which would not go away.

"The two of you really have gotten into it, haven't you?" Karen asked with a smile. "Would you care for a cup of coffee? Or something stronger, if you have it?"

"You really haven't found something stronger, have you?" Kara asked, a little bit hopeful. "Something which actually causes a Kryptonian to buzz, for more than three seconds. It's just….well, I haven't been able to find anything, and I've tried."

Karen responded with a dry chuckle and the gaze focused on her younger counterpart.

"Sadly, no, even though half of the fun is trying to do so," Karen said. "How about you, Dick? Would you care for something? I'll get you anything."

Subconsciously, or perhaps on purpose, Karen stuck out her chest. It was very tempting to take her off on the offer in the worst way possible.

"Actually, I do need your help," Dick said.

"Any time," Karen said. She realized Dick was being serious and adjusted her expectations accordingly. "So, what do you need?"

Dick drew in a deep breath and started to launch an explanation.

"These little micro-transmitters were being installed underneath Gotham City a few days ago," Dick said. "The only thing Oracle has been able to dig up was they come from Metropolis."

Karen extended her hand to see if she could take a closer look at the little micro-transmitter. Dick pressed it into her hand. The buxom blonde frowned when the micro-transmitter pushed into her hand.

"Curious," Karen murmured underneath her breath. "These aren't LexCorp, and I sure don't make them. There's only one company which has the ability and the resources to make something like this."

"And it is?" Dick asked.

"Mega-Micro Labs," Karen said. "I know, an oxy-moron. They're company logo is they make the smallest thing the biggest thing."

"Fascinating," Dick said.

Karen set the laptop on the table and started to type in information regarding the lab. A newspaper article came up for them. Kara and Dick crowded around them.

"Interesting," Kara said.

"Wait a minute?" Dick asked.

His eagle eye caught something interesting. The young man leaned forward and looked at the picture. The man running the lab dressed in a suit and he had changed his hair style a little bit since the last time Batman and Robin encountered him.

"Look at him, Kara, do you recognize who he is?" Dick asked.

"That's….." Kara said. "Oh god…he's….well we know who is helping Blackfire with the mind control now."

Dick thought he was missing one piece. He left Gotham and relocated to Metropolis for some reason. Dick wanted to find out what role he had in this.

"It's time for me to pay Mega-Micro a little visit," Dick said.

"I don't know, the security is….right, you're Batman, I almost forgot," Karen said.

Kara broke out into a fit of insane laughter at least until Karen flashed her one of those looks to try and get her to be quiet. The key word was try as Kara continued to laugh.

"The two of you can keep each other company," Dick said. "If I'm not back by morning….."

"We'll expect you're in trouble," Kara said. "And don't worry, I'm sure Karen and I have plenty of common ground to talk about."

Dick almost was sorry he didn't stick around to enjoy the fun. He took one final drink of the coffee and slipped on the cowl before making his way outside of the building.

* * *

 

Jervis Tetch was once known as the Mad Hatter. Those days had long since been put behind him, as far as he was concerned. The moment he left Arkham Asylum, Jervis sought out real help and got it. He changed his name, and went underneath the radar. As long as Jervis kept up with his medicine three times a day, he would be fine. He didn't have any of the urges or the obsessions. He didn't even bat an eye when blonde little girls walked by him on the street even if they were called Alice.

The creaking sound coming from the old building caused Jervis to stand up straight. He shook his head.

"Old buildings and cold windy evenings are never a good combination."

He would be less on edge after taking his medication. Jervis made his way to his office which he would be sleeping in.

The man held his hand up and clicked the lights on. The former Mad Hatter staggered back when he noticed Batman standing in his office.

"No, no, I must be having a relapse," Jervis said. "There's no reason you can't be here…no this is a mirage. I was a little late taking my pills, and I must be seeing things….you can't have been here, my dear friend, because….well I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm here to talk, nothing else," Batman said.

"Oh, well fair enough," Jervis said. He reached towards is desk and took out the pills. He poured himself a glass of water and slipped the pills into his mouth. Jervis swallowed the pills and downed them with a glass of water.

The quirky little man closed his eyes and counted down from sixty. The moment he opened his eyes, Batman still stood in his office.

"So, you're not a consequence of lapsing on my medicine," Jervis said. "Well, while you're here, I should thank you….it isn't easy to realize something was wrong. And….something was dreadfully wrong. I fear I went down the rabbit hole….."

Jervis coughed at the analogy he made.

"Old habits die hard," Jervis said. "So, would you care for a spot of tea? Don't worry, it's not drugged."

"I'll pass," Batman said. "Do you recognize this?"

Batman dropped the transmitter down onto the desk. Jervis's mouth hung open when he looked at it.

"It's….it's part of a shipment which had been lost on route," Jervis said. "It's intended purpose is nothing sinister, I can assure you. I am trying to take my talents and use them for good and not for crime. It's hard though, these old habits are harder to break than it seems."

The former Mad Hatter drew in a rather deep breath. He tried to remain as calm as possible. There was a huge part of him which was struggling to keep his head above the water.

"Of course, I understand," Batman said. "Do you have any idea who has stolen it?"

Jervis took a long moment to sigh. He looked outside of the window. Almost as if he was expecting someone to come on through the doors and cause a lot of trouble with himself. The former criminal breathed in and breathed out a couple of times.

"Mr. Tetch."

Dick hated to use the firm "Batman" voice given the state of affairs. Jervis stood up straight on the chair and nearly tipped it over. The dark-haired vigilante reached over and prevented the chair from tipping over before he landed on the ground.

"Yes, this is not….this is not going as I had planned," Jervis said. "There's some people….they gave me the funding, the second chance."

"This is not your company?" Batman asked.

"Oh, heavens no, it's run by….A Mr. Quinton," Tetch said. "I'm not even sure if it's his real name….he's meeting with a couple of them every week. Really big and burly men, they look like they've come out of the mountains and they're strong enough to break the likes of you and I."

Dick came to an unfortunate conclusion. Blackfire was using this company. Tetch may have been an unfortunate pawn in this entire battle despite his past. Dick was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt until he proved otherwise.

The sounds of crashing glass echoed from down below. Batman stood up rigid.

"The security alarm should have caught any intrusion," Jervis said. "Oh, I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"Stay put."

The former Mad Hatter stood put. He did not have to be told twice regarding the dangers where he entered.

* * *

 

Batman didn't have to walk far. Two goons made their way halfway up the elevator shaft. Batman thought he could pick them apart easily. If not, he had a signal to call his super powered backup.

' _Try and not confuse the situation.'_

Batman slipped behind them and watched from the corner of the lab. One of the larger men grabbed the lock on the door and crushed it in his hands.

A crossbow bolt came out of the corner and nailed the goon in the back of the neck. Dick almost had been startled by this attack.

A figure dressed in golden armor and a face mask turned up. She drew a sword and aimed it towards one of the men. Whoever wore the armor made a motion almost daring these large goons to come after her.

The large goon rose to the challenge and charged forward. A huge punch had been dodged. Another huge punch had been dodged. The warrior woman arched back an arm and brought the weapon into the chest of the goon. The goon doubled over for a second and the woman retracted the sword from him.

Batman stepped out of the shadows and seconds later, the warrior woman spun around and tried to take him out with a vicious sword swipe. The sword smashed against one of the boxes and caused the contents to fly all over the room. Batman dodged the sword before it connected with him one more time. The Dark Knight did a deadly game of duck and dodge every time the sword came close to taking him out.

"Relax, we're on the same side."

His adversary disagreed and tried to wipe out Batman with a vicious stabbing motion. He jumped behind her back and grabbed her. The woman grabbed onto Batman's cape and flipped him down to the ground with a surprising amount of strength.

Three daggers flung through the air. Batman twisted in the air to block the first two daggers. The third one cut through his armor and wounded him. The sting caused Batman to stagger back a moment.

From the elevator, two more of the goons came up the elevator. More than two of them, about five or six of them came up from the stairwell next. Batman looked towards his mysterious warrior woman.

The warrior woman lobbed a modified grenade into the air. The grenade hit the ground and released a blinding amount of fog which prompted the goon squad to stagger back a slight amount.

' _Now.'_

Batman charged through the mist and caught one of them with a series of rapid fire kicks. One of the goons flew down the stairs and landed down with a thud. He rose up like there was nothing at all.

The other followers of the Deacon didn't follow the battle. It made Batman extremely curious. The steps above him started to crack. This quality to the steps forced Batman to abandon every attempt to avoid the steps. He clung onto the wall.

' _It's getting a bit cramped in here.'_

Batman turned his hand off to the side and launched a grapnel halfway across the hallway. He snapped the line and utilized some forward momentum. The goons turned around and Batman dropped an object down to the grenade.

The sonic grenade did the job and staggered them for a moment. Batman charged up the brass knuckles on his costume and reared back. One of the thugs had been smacked in the chest with the full force of this attack.

The thug reached forward and grabbed Batman around the neck. An electric jolt released from the cowl and knocked the thug back against the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

The thug's mouth, eyes, and nose started to bleed. The other thugs already gave this up as a bad job. Batman made his way down the steps.

A terrified scream pierced Batman's consciousness and prompted him to scramble further down the steps. He kept up the rush down the steps.

"Please, no….NO!"

The sounds of Jervis Tetch's screams hastened Batman's attacks. He skidded to a stop outside of Tetch's office. Red fluid came from underneath the office door. The sight turned Batman.

The door snapped open and the warrior woman came back in.

"You again?" Batman asked.

The warrior woman fired a kick towards Batman's face. Batman slid underneath the attempted kick. The two adversaries went hand to hand briefly, until she caught him with a stab to the inner thigh.

Batman groaned and he had been doubled over. She grabbed him by the cape and buried a knee into his ribs for good measure. Another elbow to the back of the head dropped Dick to the ground.

Dick rolled over, a blurry feeling coming from him. He rolled over onto his hands and knees. The sounds of footsteps approaching him put things in perspective.

' _Have to move, now,'_ Dick responded with a half groan.

The sounds of security guards came from across the building. Where they had been earlier when he needed them, when people were breaking in the building, he didn't know.

' _The only way out now is the small window through Tetch's office.'_

The wounded warrior made his way forward. He could see the battered form of Jervis Tetch slumped over the desk. Something clutched in his hand.

"Take it."

Tetch managed to choke out a few more words before he collapsed. Batman took the object in his hand. He frowned and wondered what the significance for this particular object could be. He supposed he would have to figure it out sooner rather than later.

Batman lifted a large globe over his head and flung it through the window. The globe caused the glass pieces of the window to shatter.

He escaped the area and dropped down onto the ground. The injury he suffered was almost too much. It was healing, even though he shouldn't have been wounded.

* * *

 

The warrior woman made her way across the street. She crossed the street with a few steps.

"Do you have it?"

"I have it before Blackfire's men could grab it," the warrior woman said. "What do you have against him?"

"He's betrayed our cause, therefore we are going to bring him down," the figure in the shadows said. "It was a mistake to allow a snake like him on our side. He hoped to bring our organization back to prominence, so we can gain revenge on those who stopped us before."

The warrior nodded in response. She appreciated a healthy dose of vengeance. Those who wronged her would be burned.

"I ran into Batman," she said. "He wasn't as dangerous as you said he was."

The figure grabbed the warrior woman by the shoulder.

"Don't underestimate him, child," the figure warned her. "I've took you in and gave you and your sisters purpose….after you had broken away from paradise. You are lost."

Regardless of who was beneath the cowl, Batman symbolized hope for people in the darkness.

"We're not your little drones," she said.

"No, but you're not the Queen Bee either."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	31. Winding Down

**Chapter of the Week Voting is Up At the Blog. Kindly Vote for your favorite chapter. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/**

* * *

 

**Chapter Thirty-One: Wind Down.**

* * *

 

Donna Troy arrived in Gotham City for a visit. She was going to see if she could get in touch with Barbara. The Amazon Princess drove a fancy sports car down the streets of Gotham City. She enjoyed the nice Gotham City air blowing in her face and making her feel like it was great to be alive.

The sounds of windows smashing caused Donna to slam on the brakes. She almost didn't get out of the car. The Amazon thought for a second she really had nothing to worry about. Gotham City crime occurred pretty much at the drop of the hat. There were times where weird activities happened.

Donna could have sworn she saw something fast and fierce jump over the edge of her car from across the street. The figure dressed in the armor rushed towards another destination.

The Amazon turned her car around and pulled it into park. The younger sister of Wonder Woman exited. She crouched on the ground and looked to the right and to the left. The hunt was on.

The warrior woman turned her head around three hundred and sixty full degrees. The person who jumped on her car made her way inside of a warehouse. Donna took a step forward and noticed two figures dressed up outside of the warehouse.

' _Amazons,'_ Donna thought. _'No, this is impossible, isn't it?'_

Donna Troy crouched on the ground and continued to go on the hunt. The heartbeat of the princess resounded even louder. She learned a few tricks hanging out with Dick and Barbara over the years, and in turn she taught them something in return.

One of these really impressive tricks was to get the drop on some enemies. Donna edged in the shadows and a frown crossed her face. The two Amazons exchanged a glance with each other.

Donna crouched in the shadows and waited for one of them to walk towards her. The second one of the Amazon warriors walked towards her, Donna pounced out of the shadows. Donna hammered the Amazon with a series of punches to the stomach.

Three or four punches nailed the Amazon in the stomach before Donna had to break rank and return to the shadows. A staggering heart beat continued to go through her body.

Donna climbed up to get out of the sight of the Amazon warrior. The sword pointed off and forward. It swiped against the shadows.

"We better warn…."

Donna never gave her adversary a chance to warn. The Amazon jumped off of her perch point and landed on the back of the head of the other enemy. Donna wrapped her arms around the neck of the rogue Amazon and her legs around the waist.

The rogue warrior woman propelled Donna off of her back. Donna crashed down on her feet. The knees nearly buckled out from underneath her. Donna's head snapped up in time to avoid a punch being drilled into the side of her head. Donna returned fire with a pair of intense and rapid fire blows to double her opponent other.

The warrior woman dropped knees first onto the ground. Donna stepped inside and slipped through the entrance. She noticed several more Amazons. One of them held a spear at the throat of a bearded man.

"He's useless!" one of them yelled.

"He must not be one of Blackfire's then," another one said.

"He has brainwashed several of our own," the leader of the tribe said. "And stole from us…."

Donna perked up in surprise. She started to wonder what this Deacon Blackfire guy could have potentially stolen from the Amazons. She tried to move, when suddenly one of them looked to her general direction.

' _Well, this could be a problem.'_

'Come out and face us!" one of them yelled.

Donna stepped towards one of the Amazons. The lead Amazon stood up and faced her.

"She's one of them!" one of the Amazons yelled.

"She's still one of us though," another Amazon argued.

Several of her sisters turned their attention to the Amazon who gave the outburst. Donna watched the entire situation unfold. So far none of them attacked anyone, but it didn't put Donna at any less ease. It made her a bit more uneasy to watch them.

"They've made their own bed when they stayed on the island," the leader of the Amazons said. "We have a new order, and….we must destroy those who opposed the sisterhood."

Donna already knew where this was going. The Amazon Princess threw her arms towards her side and allowed a sign to escape through her mouth.

' _Wonderful, the man hating bitches who give the rest of us a bad name.'_

One of them withdrew the sword and pointed them towards Donna.

"She looks young," one of the Amazons said. "She wasn't born when the break had been made. So perhaps we should give her an opportunity."

"She's one of the royal family members," another Amazon said. "Aresia has had her problems with them in the past."

Donna's face curled into a frown. Aresia, why did this particular name sound familiar? The Amazon Princess had no idea to be perfectly honest, but it was a name she thought she should have heard before.

"Enough talking!" one of them bellowed. "She has intervened in our plans."

"Wow, it's making you sound like super villains talking like you are."

The Amazons didn't consider Donna's words to be all this kind. One of them withdrew a sword and rushed forward towards Donna. Donna flipped over the top of the head of the Amazons.

Donna had been boxed in. These women were extremely well trained. The Amazon's powerful heart thumped against her chest. Donna avoided the attacks of them all.

One of the swords grazed her cheek. The warm sensation of blood spilling from her cheek caused Donna some small amount of disorientation. She doubled over and winced when the crisp sensation of the blade came across one. A punch winded Donna and slumped her against the wall.

A figure jumped from into the open window. All of the Amazons turned around and a couple of them backed off in fear.

"She's just another woman!"

Donna smiled when she looked up and noticed the dark haired woman who showed up.

"Oh, she's not another woman," Donna said. "She's Wonder Woman!"

Diana dodged the attacks from the Amazons. An attack which amounted to a thousand rapid fire fists of fury caught the rogue Amazon in the chest. The rogue Amazon slumped forward a half of an inch when Diana kept hammering away at her adversary.

Another Amazon rushed Diana. Diana blocked the hand of the Amazon and turned around before nailing her adversary with a rapid fire punch. More punches connected to the chest of the Amazon and kept bringing her back.

The Amazons did something Donna never saw in their life. They retreated.

The older Amazon Princess reached her hand forward and grabbed Donna's hand. Donna took it and Diana pulled her to a standing position.

"Are you okay, Donna?" Diana asked.

"I'm fine, I think," Donna said with a frown over her face. "I guess I get into these dangerous situations way too much. It's always a good thing you're there to bail me out."

Diana smiled when she checked over her sister's wounds to ensure there wasn't anything the matter. The older Amazon Princess cupped the face of the younger one with a smile crossing her face.

"You're going to be fine," Diana said.

"Glad to see your approval," Donna said. "So, what's going on?"

A moment of hesitation told Donna all she needed to know. Diana had a pretty good idea what was going on. She just didn't want to say it to Donna.

"Let's go," Diana said. "I'll tell you all about it later."

Donna's lips curled into a knowing smile. She could hardly wait and naturally Donna meant this one in the best possible way.

* * *

 

Kara leaned outside the window, almost hanging out of the balcony.

"You do that one more time," Karen said, pausing long enough to collect her thoughts. She drew in a breath and continued. "You do that one more time and I swear I'll tie you down to the chair."

"I would say I'm surprised you're into bondage," Kara said. "Considering I'm into bondage though, it isn't much of a shock."

Karen grabbed a hearty handful of Kara's ass which caused her to leap back. She spun around with a scowl which Karen responded with.

"Okay, I deserved that," Kara said. "I'm just worried. Can you blame me?"

Karen shook her head. If she was perfectly honest no one could blame Kara for the frustration she felt. The older Kryptonian placed a more gentle one around the grip of the younger Kryptonian. Kara had been pushed back so the back of her head rested against Karen's ample breasts.

"Okay, that's relaxing," Kara said. "At least for now."

"Everyone man on Earth would want to be in the position you're in right now," Karen said.

Karen wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and held her in closer towards her. The Girl of Steel responded to the words of the Woman of Steel with a brisk smile across her face.

"Just the men?" Kara asked. "Actually just on Earth? You really should give yourself more credit, Power Girl."

"Well, I don't want to sound too arrogant about how awesome my jugs are, Supergirl," Karen said.

Kara took a moment to enjoy her head being pressed across this bounty of flesh. She would not lie. This particular action from Karen soothed the Girl of Steel greatly. Kara started to grind the back of her head against Karen's breasts. The alternate universe and more mature version of Kara enjoyed the sensations of the long hair of the younger version tickling across her breasts. Karen rested her hand on Kara's flat stomach and smiled against her.

"So, are we having fun?"

Karen's breath hit the side of Kara's ear. Kara almost jumped up in surprise from this action. The Girl of Steel took a moment to recover, much quicker than many people in her position would be.

"Why, aren't you?" Kara asked.

"Loads."

The sound of footsteps from outside in the hallway caused their fun and games to be eliminated. Karen pulled away from Kara and made her way to the door.

"It's Dick, and he's hurt," Karen said.

Kara almost jumped up into the air. The door opened and a rather wounded Dick Grayson made his way into the room. Many things entered Kara's mind. The most frustrating thought hit her mind straight away.

"I thought you couldn't be hurt anymore," Kara said.

"Apparently, I can," Dick said.

Both of the beautiful blondes lead Dick over. The two of them settled him down on the desk.

"You're bleeding," Karen said. "Take off your pants so I can take a closer look at it."

Dick removed his pants. Karen looked at his muscular legs. She imagined running her hands all over those legs.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Get me the first aid kit from the cabinet," Karen said.

Kara sped over to do as she said. Karen reached over and pulled out a bottle.

"This is going to hurt a little bit," Karen said.

"Better than the pain I'm suffering now," Dick said through gritted teeth.

Karen poured the stinging contents of the bottle down on the wound. The wound bubbled and a glow appeared on him. Karen closed her eyes. The wound was slowly healing itself. Karen moved in to further clean it. Dick shifted to allow her to properly clean it.

"Some rogue Amazon stabbed me," Dick said.

"Rogue Amazon?" Kara asked.

This particular statement got a rise out of Kara and not in the good way. She dropped back to the chair, her intense blue-eyed gaze hitting Dick's.

"Yes, and she had a real bad attitude against me," Dick said. He positioned himself to allow Karen to work her magic on his leg. "If you asked me, she was the type of Amazon a lot of men think about when they think about Amazons."

Karen tried to work the wound shot. She used her ice breath to numb Dick's leg around the wound while she got to work. Karen wished she had the capability to perform magic. She found the small piece of the dagger lodged in Dick's hand.

"You remember when I said what I did before was going to hurt?" Karen asked. She paused to allow Dick to respond with a nod. "Well, this is going to hurt even more."

"Don't worry, I can handle whatever pain you give me," Dick said.

Karen really did hope he was right. He reached the side of Dick's leg and pulled. His eyes screwed shut and the piece of the dagger had been removed from his leg. The jagged piece of the dagger came out into Karen's hand.

Dick could feel the stabbing pain disappear and the leg start to heal over. Karen made sure not to cut herself with the piece of the dagger. It's make was completely and utterly elegant. Whoever made it was an expert at their craft. Karen took a moment to look it over.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Really tired and really sore," Dick said taking in a deep breath and taking it out. "The good news is, I'm pretty sure I can walk right now."

Dick took a moment to breathe and out. The mystical properties of the dagger really did a number on him. He thought it would have slowly drained his energy if Karen hadn't found a way to remove the dagger from him.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Karen said.

"Before I go, I have something to show both of you," Dick said. He pulled out a drive and place it on the table in front of both of the Kryptonians. "It's drive which I found in Tetch's hand after the Amazon killed him. Our rogue Amazon might have been after it."

Kara and Karen took the fact the Amazon killed the Mad Hatter in stride. Both of them had some questions entering their mind.

"Why would an Amazon be after a drive from a low-level technology company? "Kara asked.

"I don't know," Dick said. He stifled a yawn and almost slumped over with a breath. "I better get that rest."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Karen said. She wrapped her arm around Dick and pulled him up to his feet. "I'll show you up to the bedroom."

Karen escorted Dick up to the bedroom. This left Kara sitting on the couch with a frown. She could have sworn she saw a dagger with this before.

Kara adjusted the piece in her ear.

"Donna, are you busy?" Kara asked.

"Just recovering….I ran into some rogue Amazons," Donna said. "Can you believe that?"

Kara frowned and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Given Nightwing ran into one in Metropolis, they are out in abundance," Kara said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Donna said. She sounded a bit defeated in some respects. "Diana had to pull me out of trouble. That's nothing new for me though."

Kara really wished she could have laughed about it. Her mind was elsewhere, especially after the attack occurred.

"I have something for Barbara when I get back," Kara said. "Is she there with you?"

"Yeah, I'm right here," Barbara said. "How are you doing?"

"Not well," Kara replied. "Dick got attached by some psychotic Amazon and she stabbed him."

Barbara's breath gasped over the link. Kara could see how agitated she had become and was worried she had stirred up some problems.

"He got stabbed, and he got injured," Barbara said. "It must have been some dagger which can wound magical creatures. Which Dick is, at least technically….it's a good thing you didn't…well he didn't….."

"Karen got the dagger out of him," Kara said. "I'll bring you both the piece of the dagger we removed from Dick and the drive he stole from Jervis Tetch."

"The Mad Hatter?" Barbara asked. "What's he up to?"

"Well, he's not up to much anymore," Kara said. "Given he had been killed by the Amazon."

Kara decided to fly outside of the open window and bolted outside. The Girl of Steel deposited the dagger and the drive on the table in front of Donna, Barbara, and also Diana. Diana's eyebrow raised up when she noticed the piece of the dagger. The Amazon Princess took a moment to recollect her thoughts.

"I've seen that dagger before," Diana said. The Amazon looked at the dagger. "It was stolen from the temple when an Amazon named Aresia left the island. She and a group of Amazons decided to part ways from Themscrycira after….."

"The rogue Amazons mentioned someone called Aresia," Donna said.

Diana frowned. The plot started to thicken to be perfectly honest. There were a lot of answers to this entire mess which she didn't really like. And it was going to get worst from here.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Diana said.

Donna blinked when she looked at her sister. Barbara and Kara were looking at Diana just as much. The older Amazon Princess could feel their searching gaze underneath them.

"I really don't believe in coincidences," Donna said. "Especially considering there is plenty of evidence where there isn't one."

Diana took a long sigh. She didn't really want to admit an Amazon would do something like this.

"Is Dick okay?" Diana asked.

"He'll survive," Kara said. "Karen is keeping an eye on him."

"I'm certain she is," Donna said with a bright smile on her face.

Barbara perched herself in front of the computer. She plugged the drive into the computer and started to access the information. The information on the drive was difficult for her to obtain. The redhead hacker's mouth tightened into a scowl. The encryption gave Barbara a few fits in an attempt to break through. She looked at the edge of the screen.

"Having trouble?" Kara asked.

"No," Barbara said. She redoubled her efforts to break on through and start typing. "I enjoy a challenge."

"I'll head back," Kara said. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Fair enough," Diana said. "If you see Aresia, let me know…she's dangerous….especially considering the rogue Amazons may be working with someone."

Kara thought Blackfire and the pipeline would be the biggest problem today. Other problems came to challenge them one being rogue Amazons. The Girl of Steel hitched in a deep breath and smiled.

' _No one said this job was going to be easy.'_

Kara turned around and flew away without another word. She would need to check out a couple of things.

"Karen, do you think you can watch over our guest for a little bit?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry, Kara," Karen said. "I'll take really good care of him."

Kara wasn't going to lie. Something about Karen's tone caused her to get a bit excited and also a bit damp between the thighs. Her entire body shook with hunger.

' _Business before pleasure, business before pleasure.'_

Kara kept saying these words like some mantra, almost as if trying to convince herself just as much as anyone else. The air continued to blow in Kara's face when she kicked up and circled around. She was on the road back to Metropolis, she could feel it.

* * *

 

Dick Grayson turned over and could feel himself being a lot better.

"So, are you feeling a lot better?"

Karen's sultry voice cut through the darkness. Dick couldn't really see her in the light. The young man realized he had been stripped completely of his uniform and had been resting for how long in the nude.

"I must be feeling better," Dick said. "After all, you're here."

The light came back on and Dick caught full sight of Karen. She dressed in a kinky nurse's uniform which caused her cleavage to spill out. The uniform body showed Karen's muscular legs which stretched out for miles.

"You might be a little bit better," Karen said. "I'll be the judge of that though…to see if everything is in order."

Karen placed her hand on Dick's shoulder and slowly ran down. Her soft, yet powerful, hands started to run all the way down Dick's torso. She came down to his abdomen area and started to run those fingers all over the area of his crotch. She shifted down a little bit and started to rub him.

"It appears all of your muscles are in order," Karen said as she wrapped her hand around the young man's throbbing rod and started to slowly massage it. "You're a little stiff in some places. Nothing a little therapy can't correct."

Karen leaned down and touched her red lips onto the tip of Dick's penis. The throbbing rod extended up to meet the edge of Karen's mouth. The white hot lips inched closer to the edge of Dick's cock head. Karen lowered herself further down towards him and slowly began to slip more of his cock into her mouth.

Dick groaned and could feel her hot mouth wrapped around him. Karen took him all the way down. The moment his cock hit the back of her throat, dick nearly lost himself. His hips bucked up to be in the middle of some warm-wet paradise.

Karen blew down on his cock hard. The thick organ twitched into her mouth. She bobbed down on him and maintained eye contact with him. She smiled and grabbed his arms. Karen rested his hands on the back of her head.

Dick didn't need much convincing what to do next. He threaded his fingers into the back of Karen's head and started to pump forward into his mouth. His thick manhood pushed deeper into Karen's throat.

Karen closed her eyes and hummed a tune. She enjoyed the face-fucking Dick gave her. The thickness of his throbbing organ inside her mouth and the small taste she received made her want even more.

"You're going to make me explode," Dick groaned.

Karen didn't really let up on Dick. She continued to go down on him large. The buxom Kryptonian sucked him a few more times. His hard rod was driven into her mouth.

' _I want this so bad,'_ Karen thought. _'Make me choke on your cock and all of your juicy cum can go down in my throat. I want to gag to death on your baby making juice.'_

Dick pounded Karen's mouth with her throat muscles working his manhood like pussy muscles. Karen brought her muscles down onto him. She wrapped her hot lips around the base and hand around Dick's thick balls while fondling them. She tried to bring the contents of his balls into her mouth.

"Can't hold back."

Karen made sure Dick knew she didn't want him to hold back. Dick pushed the thick rod into the back of Karen's throat. A couple of long thrusts took Dick's manhood into the back of Karen's throat. The contents fired into Karen's throat a couple minutes later.

Dick's hips thrust into Karen's mouth. Every last drop of white hot cum sprayed into Karen's throat. Karen played the part of the sex goddess well going down on him, not releasing his cock from her grip. The chesty heroine sucked down every single drop of Dick's cum until he had been drained.

Karen pulled all the way back from him and licked her lips. She smiled and watched Dick fall back onto the bed.

Dick's chest rose and fired. It was pretty intense.

"Oh, we're just getting warmed up, Mr. Grayson," Karen said. "I have to test how good your stamina really is."

Karen pulled down the top of her uniform. The best set of breasts in the known universe spilled out from underneath Karen's nurse uniform.

Dick thought, unless he guessed wrong, he was about ready to be in a position where many men would give their right nut for.

Karen pushed her breast up and wrapped her able lip around her nipple. She treated her erect nipple to a few extremely messy sucks. She made sure Dick's eyes were on her when the buxom blonde treated her breasts to a few hearty and hungry sucks.

"Mmm."

Karen pushed Dick's manhood between her breasts. Having such a large piece of manhood deep between her cleavage caused Karen to grow extremely wet. She started to slide her breasts up and down. His thick manhood pushed deep between her tits.

"You like that baby?" Karen asked. "You like fucking my tits."

Dick decided to add a little bit more fun. He pushed Karen's breasts closer around his dick. The moment he started to gain some momentum, it was really feeling good. His hips started to rise and fall before working between her hot cleavage, with the young man pushing deep between her.

"Feels good, oh it feels so good," Dick said.

Her large breasts squeezed his cock. The contents of his balls threatened to fire out onto her. Karen reached down and pumped him deeper inside her.

The more this throbbing cock pushed between her breasts allowed Karen to wrap her lips around him. She sucked on the throbbing manhood which slid between her breasts over and over.

Dick continued to slam himself between Karen's breasts. He fucked their warm and pillowy depth. The contents of his balls started to rise up.

"I'm going to drain your balls, stud," Karen said.

"Oh, are you sure you want to do that?" Dick asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm sure," Karen said, working her breasts up and down Dick's throbbing manhood. She pushed her breasts all the way down onto him and wrapped it hard around him.

The sensation of Dick's cock buried between Karen's large tits brought him closer to the edge. Dick thrust his hips up in response and started to launch it forward.

Karen held her mouth open to catch some of his spraying seed onto her tongue. The first group of cum hit her in the face and coated her tongue. More cum sprayed out onto her.

Dick looked up, his cock throbbed at the sight of his cum covering Karen's breasts and face. Her nipples stood out hungrily. Dick couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh, you started the fun without me."

Kara joined them. She dressed in a white tank top. Her nipples stuck out enough where Dick noticed she didn't wear a bra underneath. The red skirt rolled up to give Dick a perfect view of Kara's thong clad ass. She walked past the bed and Dick's questing hands grabbed her ass.

"Mmm, let's clean up your mess," Kara said, closing her eyes to feel Dick playing with her ass.

Kara could feel dick's strong hands on her ass. She positioned herself in front of Karen's cum soaked breasts. The seed prompted Kara to drool in response in more ways than one. She pushed herself closer towards her older counterpart's breasts and started to push her mouth on either side of Karen's breasts.

Karen rolled her neck back with a delicious moan coming from her face. She held the back of her head with Kara suckling on her breasts like she was a nursing babe.

Kara reached between Karen's legs and started to play with Karen's dripping twat. She rubbed her fist against Karen and fisted deep between her legs.

"Oh, you know what I like!" Karen yelled.

Naturally, Kara would have a pretty good idea what Karen would like. Her hand pushed deep between Karen's dripping hot thighs. The Girl of Steel started to push deep between her legs and pull out between her legs again. Kara turned her fingers around and pushed into her.

"I think he's ready for some fun," Karen said. "How about you have some fun since I left you out earlier?"

"Oh, I think that's sounds like a good idea!"

Kara yanked off her shirt off to allow a pair of perky round breasts to appear into the light. She removed her thong as well and threw it back causing it to land on Karen's face. The Kryptonian started to work her way up onto Dick's hips and straddled him. His cock was inches away from slipping into her pussy.

"Oh, how I've missed this," Kara said.

"You've always missed it," Dick said. "And I just want to be inside a tight Kryptonian pussy."

Dick grabbed Kara's hips. She ground her cunt down Dick's throbbing manhood. Seconds passed before Kara rose herself up and plunged down onto him.

The Girl of Steel rocked herself back and forth. Kara clenched his prick with her wet and willing pussy walls. She grinded up and came all the way down onto him. Kara kept pushing her walls down onto him and riding his throbbing hard cock.

"Just like this, baby, just like this!" Kara said, bringing down her hot hips down onto him.

"Oh, I forgot how much I loved this," Dick said.

Kara smiled and kept rocking her hips up and down. She pushed the throbbing long hard cock of the dark-haired man. His hands returned the favor. They worshipped every inch of her body.

"You're going to fuck yourself silly if you're not careful," Dick said.

The skilled young man pushed his hands onto her and squeezed her breasts. Kara arched her back and moaned. The juices started to lubricate onto him. Kara's cunt muscles squeezed around Dick and pushed all the way down onto him. She tried to milk him.

"Oh, you're a tough one to crack, aren't you?" Kara asked the moment she came down from the spectacular orgasm to end all spectacular orgasms. "We'll have you though, trust me."

Kara slid off of Dick. His cock still pushed into the air. Karen turned around and positioned herself away from Dick in a reverse cowgirl style.

Dick could feel the extremely hot pussy wrap down onto Dick's throbbing manhood. Dick closed her eyes with Karen pushing her hot walls down onto his manhood. She pushed herself up and down.

"Damn, you two are going to be the death of me," Dick said.

"No, just the death of your cock," Karen said.

Dick's hands reached up and grabbed Karen's globes. He squeezed them to encourage Karen to moan and grind herself down onto him. The buxom and mature woman started to push her hot walls down onto Dick's manhood. She trapped him deep in between her thighs.

Kara encouraged this little fun activity to go on by pushing her lips against Karen's mouth and kissing her. The two exchanged a lustful and extremely hungry kiss with each other. Their tongues swirled together and saliva swapped together with each other.

"It's really hot," Dick breathed heavily.

Karen's hot walls contracted around Dick's manhood. The orgasm pushed down onto him.

The two Kryptonians continued to take turns tagging out. They rode Dick's cock while playing with each other and with him playing with him.

Kara took a round on Dick and she was determined to get one over her bustier alternate Earth counterpart. She thought she had what it took. Her body rocked back and forth against him.

"I don't know what you're doing," Dick said. "Keep doing it."

"Oh, is it going to make you cum, baby?" Kara asked.

Kara sliding her pussy all over his cock along with her body all over his caused Dick to reach the edge closer. His balls started to tingle. They had been playing this game for a long time.

Karen started to roll her hands over her body and massage every single bit of it. Her hand clutched her chest and a throaty moan came from her throat. The buxom blonde's hands rubbed in every single nook and cranny of her tight and mature body.

Dick could feel his cum being brought to the edge of his balls. Kara started to rub herself up and down onto him. The friction of her walls started to coax him closer to the edge.

"Please, I need it, cum for me, cum inside me, you know you want to!" Kara yelled.

Kara started to push her hips down onto him with a rocking motion. Dick did want to. His balls started to throb the more Kara rocked onto him.

"Do you need me to finish him, honey?" Karen asked.

Kara bit down on her lip and reinforced her actions. The determination of the Girl of Steel was such she would get a nice dose of seed.

The explosion happened next. A heavy amount of cum released from Dick's balls and fired straight into Kara's pussy. She hung onto him all the way to milk the cum out of him.

The moment she slid off of Dick, Karen found her way back onto his lap. Karen leaned down and pushed her body against him.

"I really hope you have enough left in you for one more ride."

Dick's cock submerged in Karen's tight pussy. You never could tell when someone had just a little bit more left. Karen bounced onto his cock like it could cure all of the ills in the world.

"You want to be fucked hard, don't you?" Dick asked.

Karen nodded vigorously. Each time she drove herself down on Dick's extended rod, it had been brought deeper inside her. She wasn't expecting a long ride this time. A fulfilling one would be nice. His hands and mouth started to worship every single inch of her.

Hands flew over breasts, stomach, and ass. Every single inch of Power Girl's toned and powerful flesh, Dick had to have and pinch. He could feel his balls about ready to be drained inside her Kryptonian pussy. The super powered heat drove down onto him.

"You're so good," Karen said, feeling his hands over her. "I'm going to finish first, such a proper gentlemen with a nice big cock."

The cock throbbed against her tight center. Karen could not really hold on much longer. The walls ground down onto him.

Kara rolled over and played with her clit in time for Dick's pounding of her older counterpart's pussy. Their sexual organs turned into a blur.

Dick tried to hold back. His body dripped with sweat. Karen's body pushed against his. Her legs trapped his torso and breasts pushed against his chest. These wonders squashed against his chest.

The expert manipulation of her pussy muscles around his staff made Dick ache for release. Karen clenched him with one final orgasm and Dick lost it.

Karen smiled when Dick allowed her to finish first. His hands squeezed her breasts the moment he pushed up and pumped her pussy full of his baby making juices. She clenched around it and allowed it to hit her womb.

The busty blonde pulled off of Dick. His cock deflated, at least for now. Karen didn't think it would be for long.

Karen and Kara finished the fun by each planting a kiss on Dick's flaccid cock.

"So, I think he checked out, wouldn't you agree, Kara?" Karen asked, hand resting firmly on his balls and she gave it a loving squeeze.

Kara couldn't answer due to Barbara contacting her.

"I think we have something."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	32. Lonely Shores

Chapter of the Week Vote is at the Blog. Vote For Your Three Favorite Chapters.  http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

* * *

 

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Lonely Shores.**

* * *

 

"So, let me get this straight? This is far deeper than we thought before."

Dick, Kara, and Karen all returned to Gotham City after getting dressed. The met the trio of Diana, Donna, and Barbara. Under normal circumstances, Dick would have been more than satisfied to see the Amazon Princess there in all of her glory. One look at Diana's face told Dick pretty much all he needed to know. There was something dismal going on regarding her.

"It wasn't a random attack," Diana said, stepping forward and frowning towards Dick. "It was the furthest thing from a random attack in fact. This was planned. Aresia and her fellow Amazons are after something."

"You don't have an idea what it is, do you?" Dick asked.

Diana answered with a swift nod. The Amazon had many ideas.

"Aresia never has been….well she hasn't had the most kind of opinions towards men," Diana said. "She has her reasons even if none of us could ever come close to approving of them."

"Say it straight out, Diana," Donna said. "Aresia is a hardcore man-hater who gives her fellow Amazons an extremely bad name."

Diana could see where Donna was coming through with this one. She didn't seem too fair a lot of the time. The Amazon's hands placed on either side of her waist.

"Regardless of what she is, she's fallen into a bad type of crowd," Diana said. She took a moment to draw in her breath. "She's fallen into the absolute worst time. The type of people which will lead her down a long road."

"Like the type of road where she stabs me," Dick said. "Do you think you can reason with her?"

Diana looked at the protégé of the original Batman for a long time. This sounded like something he would say in a situation like this. If Diana didn't know any better, she thought she was talking with the original Batman. The words coming out of his mouth were completely unsettling.

"I've been tasked with bringing her back," Diana said. "The dagger she stabbed you with was stolen property."

Dick responded with a nod and looked towards her with a frown. Kara, Karen, Donna, and Barbara all exchanged looks at the moment.

"I don't know what the breaking point was," Diana said. "All I know is it caused her to want to leave the island."

"She's working with someone," Dick said. "What I want to know is why she seems to be targeting Blackfire's men?"

Donna thought this was a good enough point.

"It's because both Blackfire and this group of rogue Amazons has the same goals in mind."

The various members of the group turn around. Rachel Roth, better known as Raven, appeared in the background.

"Sorry if I didn't call before coming by," Rachel said. "There isn't enough time for courtesy, especially when the entire world is in peril."

"Oh, the world is in peril," Dick said. He tried not to sound too agitated to be perfectly honest. "Actually, do you know anything?"

"I'll cut to the point, they're after the same artifact," Rachel said. "It's called the Eternal Flame. It's not as much as a weapon, more like a virus. It's intention is to purge the enemies of whoever wields it. It goes without saying there's a hell of a price for wielding it."

Barbara drew in her breath and turned around. She tried to dig up some information to see if she could find out anything else about this particular weapon. She tapped on the keyboard.

"The good news is, this artifact appears to have been well hidden," Barbara said. "The bad news is…..the artifact has been well hidden."

"So, both Blackfire and Aresia after it," Donna said. She cupped her hand underneath her chin. "There's something missing. No offense, but this entire mess with Blackfire and Aresia, it just seems….personal."

"That's the missing piece, isn't it?" Diana asked.

Diana wondered if Blackfire did something to wrong Aresia or the rogue group of Amazons in some way. She wouldn't doubt it. There was some perceived wrong against women, this was really all it took.

' _Everything gets more curious,'_ Diana thought.

"Don't worry, we'll find this Eternal Flame and stop them," Karen said.

"We will….I just have to find it," Barbara said. "According to the legends here, entire civilizations have been wiped out. It manifests in a different way. Not just fire…which you would think based on the name for the artifact."

"One would thing that, yes," Dick said. "Don't worry, I'm sure if anyone could find it, it would be you, Barbara."

Dick thought he could have done more searching the church. Unfortunately, he needed to drag Vicki out of the line of fire. He was pretty sure it would not be easy to get into the Church of Deacon Blackfire.

"I guess the best thing to do is to track down Aresia, and her band of rogue Amazons," Dick said. He could see the protests of Kara and Karen. "I don't fancy getting stabbed by a mystical dagger."

"She stabbed you?" Rachel asked. Dick responded with a nod. Rachel's follow up question was obvious. "And you…you felt it, didn't you?"

Dick was surprised at the sound of her voice shaking. He never saw Rachel as someone who had been shaken for long.

"A little bit," Dick said. "Why?"

This question was the wrong question to ask. Rachel's burning gaze locked onto Dick's eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Why, are you kidding me?" Rachel asked. "You shouldn't have been injured."

"No, I shouldn't, but yet, I was," Dick said. "I guess I've been relying on enhanced stamina so much, I don't remember I have my limits. And this dagger found it."

"We have the sample of the dagger we dug out of him, if you want it," Barbara said.

Barbara took the piece of the dagger out, still wrapped around the cloth. She put the dagger down on the table in front of Rachel. Rachel frowned when looking over the dagger.

"You were lucky not to get injured," Diana said. "This was a dagger which has been used to take down monsters."

"Maybe there's still enough humanity left in me where it didn't work," Dick said.

Diana responded with a shrug. She thought it was possible. Diana wasn't one hundred percent sure. Anything was possible in the strange world they lived in.

* * *

 

A figure dressed in the Greek themed armor of the Amazons slipped into the shadows. She made her way into the room and past the torches. Two guards moved in.

They were women, so the Amazon resolved not to hurt them, at least any more than possible. The Amazon made her way into the shadows and pressed up against the wall.

Most Amazons were for straight up fights. They went face to face with their enemies. This particular Amazon was like this at one time. She had been taught by her mentor to take advantage of her surroundings.

The moment the two guards separated, the warrior woman slipped out of the shadows. The Amazon tightened a headlock like grip and dragged the figure behind the statue. The woman stepped back into the shadows.

The other guard stepped into the shadows. The assassin withdrew the sword and turned around to lean in.

"Come out!" the assassin called.

The Amazon jumped out of the shadows and slammed the enchanted blade into the normal sword of the assassin. The fighters propelled their punches and kicks at each other. The two of them continued to go at it with each other. The Amazon grabbed her around the shoulder and pushed her face first into the wall.

"Good, I'm close."

Queen Bee told Aresia the scrolls should be in this temple somewhere. She walked forward and slipped past the entrance of the door. She made her way towards a glass case.

The sensation of cold steel pressed against the back of Aresia's neck. Aresia could see the flicker of another assassin. The green eyes shined out into the light.

"Turn around slowly and face me."

Aresia turned around slowly. The sword clutched in her hand. She turned around and the two blades clung together.

"We're evenly matched," Aresia said. "I don't wish to harm you….we need to find the Eternal Flame before it gets into Blackfire's hands."

"Your plans don't suit mine," Talia said, knocking the sword back out of Aresia's hands. "And as for us being evenly matched, don't flatter yourself."

The sword swung around. Aresia threw herself down upon the dirt floor. The dust kicked up. Aresia sparked a light onto the ground. The soot flared up and caused a miniature fireball.

Aresia detached one of the daggers from Talia's belt. She turned around and tried to stab at Talia. Talia blocked the knife from stabbing. She used the sword which caused sparks to fly.

"You don't want to do this!" Aresia yelled, removing the enchanted dagger from her belt. "You forced my hand."

Talia blocked the dagger and grabbed Aresia in an extended wristlock. The Amazon's strength was the only advantage she had against the Daughter of the Demon. The Daughter of the Demon outstripped her in both skill and also speed. Talia crouched down and jumped into the air to kick her in the face.

"I find that hard to believe."

The Daughter of the Demon nailed the Amazon in the chest and doubled her over. Talia grabbed her hands around Aresia's head and pushed her down to the ground. She pushed the edge of her forearm down into the face of Aresia.

The doors cracked open from behind. The doors blasted open and an explosion took place. More armored Amazons made their way in. They held the HIVE based weapons in their hands. Talia's eyes narrowed the moment they reached her.

"You should know how those weapons are banned from these chambers," Talia said.

"Stand back," one of the lead Amazons said. "Your forces aren't coming. Is your life worth protecting those scrolls?"

"Are your lives worth trying to obtain them?" Talia asked.

Talia's hand slipped behind her back. The Daughter of the Demon pressed a button and activated a miniature explosion behind her back. More explosions started to come out. Talia ducked underneath the rubble.

"Scatter!" one of the Amazons yelled.

Aresia had been trapped on the other end of the room when it caved in.

"You have to come back for me!" Aresia yelled.

"You didn't get the scrolls," one of the Amazons said. "Sorry, we have to look after our own."

Aresia could still get the scrolls. All she needed was a small chance. The Amazon scrambled after the scrolls in a very desperate attempt to obtain them.

The scrolls were gone, and the Daughter of the Demon had disappeared. Aresia rose her hands into the air and howl.

* * *

 

"The last known sighting of the Eternal Flame was in Gotham City, Seventy-Five years ago," Barbara said.

It took her almost an hour of working before she dug up some information. The computer hacker waited for more information to come up.

"It was used for some ancient sacrifice," Dick said, reading over her shoulder.

"What else would something this powerful be used for?" Kara asked. "Can it be destroyed?"

Rachel sighed long and hard, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid it can't be," Rachel said after a long moment's pause. "People have tried to find a way to destroy it years ago. None of them have succeeded."

"And many have been ensnared by the power of it," Diana said.

"Like we're getting ensnared with the obsession to find it and take it down," Dick said. "We're going to need to find some clue….."

"Well, if the clue was obvious and out there, Blackfire and his clan would have been able to find it," Barbara said, slamming her fists down onto the table. "I just the trail didn't run cold about seventy-five years ago."

"Actually, I may have a hint of where it is."

Barbara, Diana, Kara, Karen, Donna, and Dick all turned around abruptly. Rachel did a more subtle about face. The Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul herself stood in the shadows. She was covered in dust and had a bit of limp.

"What happened to you?" Dick asked.

"Nothing I won't be able to shake off in a little bit," Talia said.

A chair had been put in front of her. The Daughter of the Demon positioned herself on the chair and looked at them all.

"Some Amazon with a bad attitude and a chip on her shoulder attacked me and my base," Talia said. "I should thank her though….it will encourage us to strengthen our security."

The Amazon with the bad attitude caused Diana's eyebrow to rise up. There was a huge part of what was going on which she didn't attack.

"She didn't happen to be named Aresia, did she?" Diana asked.

"I have no idea," Talia said. "She attempted to steal from the League of Assassins. She will continue to be a problem, and if the Amazons wish to protect her, then she will be a problem."

Diana stood up straight at this inferred threat from the Daughter of the Demon. Dick, Donna, and Kara all exchanged nervous glares. They all knew how much Diana would fight for her right to do what she wanted and Talia would not back off if she had half of the chance.

"You should know the Amazons do not condone any theft from anyone," Diana said. "And Aresia stole a mystical dagger from us, along with some armor."

"Then, we don't have a problem," Talia said.

"Good, I'm glad," Diana said. "Then we can work together."

Talia and Diana stared each other down for a moment. Dick cleared his throat.

"Whatever problems you two have, could you avoid it until later?" Dick said. "You said you know where the Eternal Flame is?"

Talia decided to correct this misconception straight off the back.

"I have a pretty good idea where the Eternal Flame is," Talia said. "Or rather, the League has through years of research. My father intended to acquire it for his plans."

Every single person who knew who Ra's Al Ghul was knew enough not to be surprised, and they all scoffed. Talia allowed them to get this out of their system before she pushed on.

"He didn't acquire it," Talia said. "And no one else is….although Darhk and several others were on the hunt for it. Whether or not he learned anything regarding it before his death, I have no idea."

"Those secrets died with him," Dick said.

Rachel extended an arm towards Talia. The Daughter of the Demon blinked when she stared down the daughter of a different, more literal demon.

"Do you think you can hand the scroll over?" Rachel asked.

Talia slipped the scroll into Rachel's hands. She looked it over for a moment. The half-demon studied the scroll for a couple of seconds and started to pass the scroll around for them.

"Well, this is pretty vague," Dick said.

The moment Barbara received the scroll, she started to frown.

"Wait, this place seems familiar," Barbara said. She clutched onto the paper and looked it over in her hand. "I'm ninety-five percent sure."

Barbara decided to do what she did best, and it was more research.

* * *

 

Aresia pulled herself out of the wreckage with valor and fury dancing in her eyes. The Amazon doubled over and coughed several times to stand up straight.

One thing Aresia likened herself of was a survivor. She had made her way to the lonely shores after escaping her village from getting burned to the ground. She was battered, weak, a victim. Years of training though caused Aresia to become among the strongest of the Amazons possible.

In time though, there were some cracks in the Amazonian structure. It all started when Diana made her way to Man's World and become the Ambassador for their sisters. A small group of the Amazons favored isolations, and a sizeable group prepared for war against the men who would oppress them if given the chance.

Queen Hippolyta disagreed, and several disagreed with her. They sought their own journey outside of the island. Aresia was one of those who journey, and fell into a splinter group of Amazons.

The Eternal Flame had the ability to purge this world of the elements which were not needed for the strongest of the Amazons to survive. Men were responsible for all of the ills of the world and responsible for the ills Aresia experienced throughout her life. She lost her home and her life twice against these men. The Amazon vowed to strike hard and take the men down before they became a problem.

A flicker of energy manifested around Aresia. She noticed the light at the end of the tunnel. Did the Amazons come back around to save her?

No, they weren't, Aresia noticed the men standing there. She could see two hulking figures over six and a half feet tall. They crowded around Aresia and snarled when looking at her.

"Come on, toward me," Aresia said. "I'm not afraid of you."

Aresia rushed towards one of them and plunged the dagger into the chest of one of the men. The blood started to pour through the chest of the man. Aresia removed it and stabbed it into him again.

A hand blocked Aresia from stabbing a third time and pushed her down onto the ground. The beady eyes and sinister smile of the Deacon, Joseph Blackfire, stared down at him.

"You're the monster who is going to destroy us," Aresia said.

"I'm the monster?" Deacon asked. He started to chuckle. "My dear sister, I'm not the one who intends to wipe out half of the Earth's population because of their sex."

Aresia bounced up to her feet and tried to attack Blackfire. He dodged most of her attacks before two more of his disciples grabbed her.

"I can see you're a poor lost soul," Deacon Blackfire said. "Confused with what you can do. You can't understand all you can be, can you?"

Aresia wished she could rip him to pieces.

"Let your goons leave, and I'll rip you apart," Aresia said. "You'll never harm another female ever again."

"You take the moral high ground," Blackfire said. "And yet, you wish to harm every single male for what a small population can do. I know there are wicked on both sides. Women cannot be excused and men cannot be condemned. There are people in both sides which shoulder their fair share of the blame."

Deacon Blackfire slipped a glove on his hand and clenched Aresia's jaw.

"You have fallen into the wrong crowd," Blackfire said. "I will save you, or you will be burned by the fire which will consume all of Gotham City."

The dagger clutched in Blackfire's free hand. He touched the dagger to Aresia's chin and lightly dragged it across her chin.

"Warrior women have their own weaknesses, don't they?"

Blackfire drew blood from Aresia. Blood spilled down her chin which caused her to almost break free in rage.

"You can be a victim or you can be a savior," Blackfire said. "Help me find the eternal flame."

"You will never be able to control the plague," Aresia said.

The man's laughter grew extremely intense when he stared down at her. Aresia's spine rolled over shivers. She thought for one wild moment Blackfire was about to stab her one more time.

He pulled back from her.

"I can free you, or I can keep you chained," Blackfire said. "The choice is yours."

"My sisters will come to me and you will be made an example of," Aresia said.

Blackfire started to laugh when he stared down at Aresia's eyes.

"Your sisters have forsaken you," Blackfire said. "And they will not be returning to me. You cannot look me in the eyes child and lie because I see past your lies."

Aresia's scowl grew more prominent. She hated having her bluff called.

* * *

 

Batman, Wondergirl, and Supergirl made their way into the shadows outside of an old church which was outside of Old Gotham.

"No one has been here since the early part of the 20th century," Barbara said.

"Which makes it a perfect place to hide something," Dick said.

Raven flashed in front of them and held her hand up. The locks on the doors started to rattle and open up to lead them inside.

"Is it just me, or is this disturbing?" Donna asked.

The Amazon Princess took a tentative step into the church. Some whispers entered the air. The bell started to ring through the air.

"Yes, this place may be haunted," Raven said. "Everyone on your toes."

Talia crept in behind them. She waved an amulet back and forth in the air. The amulet flared to life.

"There's something in here."

The doors swung open, and several Amazon warriors stepped inside.

"We do not wish to fight," the leader of the Amazons said. "Stand aside, and let us search for the eternal flame."

"Yeah, let you destroy half of the world because of your prejudice?" Donna asked. She placed her hands on her hips and stared them down. "That's not going to happen."

"They stand by this man," another Amazon said.

"Proudly," Kara said. "Which is a distinct change of a bunch of man hating shrews who are long overdue to get laid."

This particular statement didn't go over too well. Everyone braced themselves for a fight.

' _If the Eternal Flame isn't here, this will be all for nothing,'_ Raven thought.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	33. Debts Incurred

Chapter of the Week Voting For Week Twenty Nine is Live. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

* * *

 

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Debts Incurred.**

* * *

 

Talia Al Ghul already could see this was going to be a battle which would not end well. She respected these women as warriors with great strength and courage. Just because she respected them, did not mean she would stand back and let them roll over.

One of the Amazons rushed forward. Given what happened the last time an Amazon Weapon went through his chest, Dick Grayson threw himself behind his adversary. He started to deliver a series of rapid fire punches to the woman. She shrugged it off because of the attacks.

"I will crush you!"

"Yes, I know, you're a mighty Amazon, and I'm a little man," Batman said. He avoided the punch.

Kara flew on in and engaged one of the Amazons in battle. Both of them traded punches back and forth with each other. Both of them continued to trade punches with each other. The loud bombs which flew there air rattled pretty much everyone. The Girl of Steel propelled herself over the head of her adversary. She grabbed the adversary and plowed her down into the ground head first.

Another one of the Amazons rushed towards Kara. Kara dodged the attack. She put her in position from an attack by Donna.

"I don't want to fight my sisters," Donna said. "But Amazons who act like this are….."

Donna twisted out of the trajectory of the punch. The punch came close to nailing her in the side of the face. Donna slipped back and removed the spear from one of the Amazons. Donna thrust the spear forward towards the shield.

The spear connected with the shield. Two of the Amazons grabbed Donna from behind and pulled her back.

Talia jumped into the air and kicked both of the Amazons away. The Amazons scattered in the opposite direction. The Daughter of the Demon thrust her hand back and nail one of the Amazons in the throat with a vicious throat thrust.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Talia yelled.

Dick thought she had a pretty good point. One of the Amazons grabbed him from behind. Batman shifted out of her grip with a blast of light.

The next time the Amazon looked up, Batman came down onto the back of the head of her adversary. The other Amazon rolled over and tried to stab her enemy. The enemy avoided the attack. The dagger stabbed through the air and came close to taking down Dick.

"Better watch where you point that thing," Dick said.

He avoided getting nailed head on with the dagger.

"Stand back!"

Rachel's words didn't need to be spoken twice. She extended her arms in a crucifix type pose and caused the daggers start to rattle. The daggers pulled out of the hands of her enemy and started to clatter back onto the ground.

The Amazons turned their attention back to the half-demon. They tried to attack her. Rachel dodged out of the way.

"We have something!"

The words from one of the Amazons caused Dick to launch himself high into the air and come down on the back of the head of his adversary. Dick grabbed his enemy around the head and tried to bring her down to her knees. The adversary launched him high across the room.

Dick avoided being impaled. The sword impaled directly through the wall.

"How about our back up?" Dick asked.

"Diana is still patrolling around outside," Barbara said. "Dinah and Helena are with her, and they're on the search for Blackfire. I'll let you know if they can find anything."

"I don't mean to rush them or anything," Dick said, with the young woman trying to stab at them. "It's just things are going to get a bit crowded in here."

The whispers continued to escalate around him. Dick stood up straighter. He sensed some forbidding force.

"Everyone stand back!" Rachel yelled.

Dick took her word for it given the fact she was more sensitive to these things. His ears picked up a sinister humming sound on the other side. The walls crumbled and busted open. The Amazons turned around, to see another group of figures rush in. They had weapons and started to fire at the Amazon warriors.

"Great, we're caught in the middle of some kind of civil war!" Kara yelled. "Can this get any worse?"

Donna sighed. Kara really never learned how this was a particular question which was never to be asked. It never was a question which got anywhere.

"Kara, I can't believe you went there," Donna said. "It can."

"It doesn't matter!" Talia yelled. She kicked the edge of an entrance leading to the basement open. "This way…Raven, could you cover me?"

"Certainly," Raven said in a deadpan tone.

She used her powers to levitate several pieces of furniture. The Amazons hacked through the furniture with a feral glare in their eyes. The more they tried to fight through the furniture, the more frustration they had received. No matter how much they tried, they could not break free.

' _Good, I'm glad,'_ Raven thought.

* * *

 

Aresia stepped forward surrounded by these bulky individuals. She hated this entire situation. There was some kind of thrall on her which prevented her from attacking Deacon Blackfire .

"We are cut from the same cloth, my dear sister."

Aresia found his talking the worst part of this madness. The good Deacon would never shut up and constantly talked. He rambled on in a continuous manner to the point where it was absurd.

"We are cut from the same cloth," he continued. "We are given the same motivations. We intend to make the world the better place. The conscious of a dangerous world threatens to stamp on us, to stop us no matter what. And it can bring out the worst of us, if we allow it to."

Aresia closed her eyes. These words continued to burn through the back of his head.

"There's no point to what you're doing," Blackfire said. "Your sisters have left you. You have no family, no friends, no hope. I am able to set you free."

Aresia's mouth hung open for a minute. She arrived at the Church. Something about the architecture seemed familiar. She could not believe she was here.

"Look at it, it's here, isn't it?" Deacon Blackfire asked. "It's all here. We both know it, don't we?"

Aresia could not lie. What they were looking for was nearby. It was so close she could feel it. She almost reached out and touched it.

"I'm not going to lead you to it," Aresia said.

"Again, it's not about what you want," Blackfire said. "It's what you need."

Blackfire snapped his fingers. One of his subordinates grabbed the door and broke it open with his bare hands. Blackfire twirled the dagger in his hand and smiled.

"You see what they are inspired to do for me?" Blackfire asked. "You see what I can make you do."

"I won't bend to your will," Aresia said. The woman's eyes burned into Blackfire and questioned every one of his actions. Hatred simmered through her eyes.

Blackfire didn't say anything. He pushed the side entrance open and revealed a rickety set of stairs. He turned to Aresia and extended a hand towards the steps.

"Ladies, first."

Blackfire's chivalry boiled Aresia's skin mostly because she didn't see it as sincere at all.

"Deacon, there's someone lurking around out here," one of Blackfire's men said suddenly.

Deacon Blackfire's expression grew colder and distant. His lips curled into a bit of a smile when he leaned closer towards his men.

"Well, boys, I guess something of interest is going down," Deacon Blackfire said. He snapped his fingers with a smile over his face. "Why don't you give them a suitable and warm reception?"

Aresia could sense something in the shadows. Did one of her sisters come to save her after all?

"And I believe I gave you the invitation to head down there," Deacon Blackfire said. "It was rude to not listen to me."

The moment Aresia had the chance, she intended to spill every drop of Deacon Blackfire's blood she could manage. This would not be over, not by a longshot if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

 

Huntress never let anything go if she could have it. One of the things she would never let go no matter what was a battle against an enemy which humiliated her. One of these latest battles happened to be against Deacon Blackfire's thugs.

The raven-haired crime fighter turned around to see Black Canary staring her down. The two Birds of Prey locked face to face with each other.

"What are you looking at me for?" Huntress asked.

"You have this look in your eyes," Black Canary said.

"What look in my eyes?" Huntress asked.

Black Canary fired back with a long and blistering gaze towards Huntress. She pretty much told her without saying anything not to insult her intelligence.

"Okay, fine," Huntress said. "I've got a lot on my mind. I feel like….well there's been some problems with Blackfire and his men. I want another chance to redeem myself."

Black Canary placed a hand on Huntress's shoulder. The two of them shared a moment for each other. Huntress relaxed for a moment.

"We're going to stop Blackfire, and get to the bottom of this," Black Canary said. "We're going to prevent him from grabbing the Eternal Flame."

"Is it really here?" Huntress asked.

Black Canary spent a long moment looking towards Huntress. The two of them locked eye to eye with each other. Before either of them could get into this matter any more, there was a loud rumbling off to the side.

Three of Blackfire's big goons rushed towards them. Huntress withdrew her crossbow and fired a shot at her adversary. The arrow caught Blackfire's goon in the midsection.

"Okay, that didn't work….guess I'm going to have to use something of a higher caliber."

Huntress adjusted the ear plugs and allowed Black Canary to make her music! Black Canary bombarded them with a huge Canary Cry. The sonic attack caused the windows of the church to crack. The figures all staggered back for a moment.

One of them lifted up a large two by four and swung it at Black Canary. Black Canary dodged underneath the board and it stuck it the wall behind her. Black Canary popped up and hit a series of rapid fire kicks to catch her adversary down.

The goon staggered back for a moment. Huntress fired a grenade at the goon and caused him to double over.

"These brainwashed disciples are getting more dangerous!" Black Canary yelled. "What the hell has Blackfire been giving them?"

Huntress didn't respond to this inquire at first namely because of the fact one of the thugs rushed her. The huge arm of the thug extended forward towards Huntress. She crouched down and avoided the large punches. Each punch came close to nailing Huntress in the face. Huntress arched back to avoid them.

"Let's see if you're vunerable where it counts."

Huntress pulled back her foot and punted her adversary beneath the belt. The man's groan could be heard the moment he doubled over with agony. Huntress smiled and reared back before hitting his adversary with a kick to the face to punish him.

"Well, that did it," Black Canary said.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Huntress said.

The Two Birds of Prey stood shoulder for shoulder. They could see the Amazons have spilled out of the Church. Blackfire sent some female followers into the church which caused the rage towards him to boil.

"We could have a bit of a problem here," Black Canary said.

Huntress turned her head a fraction of an inch to the side and could see the brawl escalating into the streets of Gotham City. A storm started to brew which escalated the fight on both sides.

' _Well, no one thought this was going to be easy,'_ Huntress thought, letting out her breath in a sigh.

* * *

 

Talia Al Ghul crept around the basement area. The second she saw someone make her way around the corner, the Daughter of the Demon stood up straight. The woman withdrew a sword from her belt and pointed it forward.

"Show yourself!" Talia yelled. No answer. Which only caused Talia to grow more agitated because of the fact she had to repeat herself. "Show yourself, I know you're there."

The Daughter of the Demon aimed her blade and a figure swept out of the shadows. Aresia stepped forward and came face to face with Talia.

"And again, I run into you," Talia said.

"He's coming, you need to leave."

Talia stood firm and faced off against her. Aresia extended a blade towards her. The two of them locked eyes with each other and had a standoff.

"I'm giving you one last warning," Aresia said. "You need to leave. I won't be able to protect you from him. He's a demon wrapped in mortal skin, using the word of your God to manipulate people."

Talia again refused to move. Aresia rushed towards Talia and swung her blade. Their swords hit each other with a spark of energy coming from them. The two of them pushed back against each other. Aresia stepped back a couple of inches.

"Give it to me!" Aresia yelled.

Talia could see the mania and the desperate going through her eyes. Aresia held the sword and jabbed it towards Talia. Talia avoided the sword swipe. Another stab and Talia dodged it.

The Daughter of the Demon smashed her blade through the sword. A spark caused the sword to break in half. The Daughter of the Demon swung the blade back and the two swords clung together one more time.

Aresia backed off against the wall. A lasso wrapped around Aresia from behind and pulled her back a couple of feet.

"It's over, Aresia!" Diana yelled.

Aresia struggled against the grip of Diana. The Amazon Princess tightened her grip around the lasso and pulled her tightly into her.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Aresia yelled. "Even though I hate you….."

The walls crumbled. Several of Deacon Blackfires disciplines made their way in followed by the man himself. The Deacon illuminated the tunnels for them with a lantern.

"You think you can get away from my grip!" Deacon Blackfire yelled.

Diana sprung towards Blackfire in the middle of his talking. The two goons grabbed Diana from behind. The Amazon Princess scrambled behind them. She wrapped her arms around the waist of one of the goons and hoisted him off of the ground.

The throwing suplex dumped the man onto the back of his head! Diana grabbed the goon around the arms and hooked him into a full nelson. She pushed the Blackfire discipline forward. Both men's heads knocked each other. The two of them crumpled down.

"Be done!" Blackfire yelled.

Batman dropped from the perch point and dropped down onto Blackfire's head! The Dark Knight grabbed the dagger from his hand and flipped back.

"Come on!" Blackfire yelled. "Do it!"

Deacon Blackfire dropped down to his knees and extended his arms out in a crucifix type pose.

"You want to protect the world from justice?" Deacon Blackfire asked. "Take it….stab it into me."

Dick Grayson wondered what the game is. Anyone who was willingly allowing to offer themselves up to be killed either had a plan, or they were completely insane. There had to be a reason why he extended his arms in this particular position.

"DO IT!"

Aresia slipped free from the Lasso and tried to make a movement towards Blackfire.

"I'll rip him in half!" Aresia yelled.

Diana grabbed Aresia around the arms and pulled her back. Deacon Blackfire slipped into his hand to pull out a drawstring bag!

Batman shot a grapnel and pulled the drawstring bag out of his hand. Deacon Blackfire staggered down to his feet. Batman stomped Blackfire into the ground. He started to grunt underneath the attack!

"Oh, you don't know what you're unleashing if you don't finish me!" Joseph said. "Unless your soul is not pure enough to handle the fire."

The ceiling crumbled out from underneath them. The Amazons dropped down from the ceiling. Deacon Blackfire started to laugh when they surrounded them.

"I'm willing to set myself as a martyr!" Blackfire yelled. "Are any of you willing to go down with me as well?"

The ceiling didn't only start to crack. The ground was beginning to shake out from underneath them as well. Batman's head ducked down and he tried to bounce himself off of the wall. The ground started to slide out from underneath them.

Deacon Blackfire hit the ground. The other Amazons levitated off of the ground, with Diana holding up Talia above the ground.

Black Canary and Huntress tried to break their way in. Batman scrambled forward, hanging onto the wall. He almost fell down into the depths below.

"Stay back!" Batman yelled. "Stay back!"

Batman was going after Deacon Blackfire. He wasn't going to let him go away. He dropped down into a lake of warm water. The water warmed up around him.

' _Hmm, I wonder.'_

The former Circus Acrobat could feel the humming around him. He heard some kind of loud humming. He saw the battered and broken form of Deacon Blackfire pulling himself up. He broke open a vault right off to his side.

"Yes, it's power I can only touch!

Batman rushed towards Deacon Blackfire and wrapped his hand around the man's neck! Blackfire slammed against the wall. The man's lip curled up into a smile. Blood splattered down his teeth and he started to laugh like a madman.

"Oh, you should have put me down when you've had the chance, but you're….you're….."

"You think I'm weak," Batman said.

"I think you're a façade!" Blackfire yelled. "He died a long time ago. You're just keeping up a lie."

Batman threw him down to the ground.

"You'll be locked away to rot for a long time, for attempted murder and blackmail," Batman said. Joseph Blackfire rolled over to a sitting position

Deacon Blackfire started to rock back and forth. His face twisted into a bloody grin.

"You don't get it, you don't…."

Aresia dropped down and nailed Blackfire across the back of the head. The sound of a neck snapping could be heard.

"You killed him," Batman said.

"Yes," Aresia said, reclaiming her dagger. "And now it's your turn!"

Aresia charged Batman with a dagger extended towards him. This time, he avoided the mystical dagger and shot a miniature taser from his glove. It staggered the Amazon back a couple of feet. He followed it up by firing a series of cables across her. The Amazon had been shocked a second time and knocked back onto the ground.

The other Amazon's dropped down to the ground behind him. They all surrounded Batman. The Dark Knight could hear the sounds of battle from another level up. The center of the church was about ready to collapse.

"Stand aside, Batman," one of the Amazons said. "This is your only warning."

Batman noticed a stone hanging against the wall. A flicker of fire etched into the stone and started to burn around him. Batman recognized it from the pictures. It was the Eternal Flame, at least it was depicted in the stone. Batman's eyes narrowed forward.

"You're going to have to fight me for it!" Batman said.

The Amazon swung a fist towards Batman. Batman dodged the attack.

"Look up!"

One of the Amazons responded by grabbing Batman around the throat. The Dark Knight rebounded by bombarding his enemy with a huge jolt of electricity.

Kara finished off the Amazon by nailing her across the back of the head with a punch. All of the Amazons turned around and extended their swords forward.

"Have at me then!" Kara yelled.

Black Canary, Huntress, and Wonder Woman all dropped down. Power Girl and Wondergirl stood across for the Amazons. Batman joined them.

"I hope I'm not late," Talia said.

The Daughter of the Demon slipped across from them. The leader of the Amazons turned her head around and a wicked smile spread over her face.

"I have it….."

"No, I have it!"

Deacon Blackfire rose up from the depths. He held a metal spike in his hand and slammed it into the ground.

Questions entered Dick's mind. How did Deacon Blackfire survive getting his neck snapped by Aresia? The tunnel was starting to cave on either side.

"This way!" the leader of the Amazons yelled.

Batman knocked Deacon Blackfire down a hole which had opened up in the ground. The two of them stumbled down. Blackfire hung onto Batman's leg.

"You will go down for your sins along with me!" Deacon Blackfire yelled.

"I don't think so."

Supergirl and Power Girl grabbed onto Dick and tugged him up. This caused Deacon Blackfire to fall into the pit, where several rocks slid onto him.

"There's no way….." Supergirl said. She stopped when she realized what she was going to say. "Right, let's go."

Talia removed the stone from the wall, and a flash of light caused more rocks to fall. She activated the security.

"This way!" Talia yelled.

They raced against the clock. Diana stopped and looked down at Aresia, who was about ready to get buried.

Showing why she was who she was, Diana yanked Aresia up and scooped her onto her shoulders. She made her way through the exit alongside everyone.

The other Amazons were gone and so were Blackfire's crew. On the bright side, they had the stone, which mean the plague was out of the hands of the rogue Amazons and the Church of Blackfire.

Dick Grayson was greeted with the most Batman thought that ever crossed his mind..

' _Something tells me it's not going to be over so easily.'_

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	34. Interrogation

The Week Thirty Chapter of the Week Poll is Voting is at the blog. So take part of democracy and vote now! http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Interrogation.**

* * *

Aresia's eyes flickered open. The Amazon realized she had been strapped against a table which never was a good side. She shifted and squirmed. Aresia realized whoever had placed the belts into place did an adequate job in securing her. She bucked her arms back and slammed herself against the table.

"Let me out of here!" Aresia yelled. The lack of answer caused her to get even angerier. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Good, you're awake."

Talia Al Ghul walked into the picture. She looked down at the young Amazon. The Amazon glared back at her with hatred. She pushed herself out of cables.

"You're going to let me out," Aresia said.

Talia leaned down and cupped Aresia's chin. The Amazon's eyes closed. Talia's fingers started to trace all the way down her face.

"Let me make one thing clear," Talia said. "I want you to understand this, darling. You don't tell me what to do. Is this clear?"

Aresia stared back at the Daughter of the Demon with a simmering amount of hatred in her eyes. The dagger rested on a table right across from her.

"You used this dagger to try and kill someone close to me," Talia said. "It would be poetic justice if I took the dagger and shoved it down your throat."

"Why don't you then?" Aresia asked.

Talia's hand cupped underneath Aresia's chin. The green eyed woman peered down into the bright blue eyes. Aresia's chest rose and lowered with a smile on her face. Talia's finger traced down her neck.

"Don't sell yourself short, you're useful," Talia said. "I want to know who you're working for. Who the Amazons are working for, well the rogue ones"

Aresia gawked at Talia with her mouth hanging open. One could already see in an instant how little she intended to reveal.

"And let me guess, you won't," Talia said. "I never thought the proud Amazons would be reduced to someone else's pets. I guess I misjudged you."

Aresia remained locked onto the table. She struggled to get out.

"Those ropes are made to hold the strongest of men or women," Talia said. "They'll hold you. I'll return when you've had a sufficient chance to determine where your priorities lie."

The Daughter of the Demon turned around and left a bound Aresia on the table. She was stubborn. Talia didn't care though. They would find a way to bend Aresia to her will. She had her uses.

Diana stood off to the side. Two League bodyguards stood on either side of her. Talia stepped towards her women and waved her hand.

"Give us some space," Talia said.

The bodyguards departed. The moment they were gone, Diana turned her attention towards Talia. The two women locked eyes with each other.

"So, how did it go?" Diana asked.

"Aresia isn't too fond about being tied up," Talia said. "We both understand the necessity of this situation, though."

Diana heaved in a deep breath and smiled for a moment, even if her smile became extremely strained. Talia reached up and placed her hand on Diana's shoulders.

"I understand the position you and the rest of the Amazons are in," Talia said. "And I'm willing to open this up for discussion, but know she did wrong the League. And she may be working with someone who is an enemy of the League."

"My mother wanted me to bring Aresia home," Diana said. "And I fear she'll be thrown at the mercy of the gods."

"You want to help her, don't you?" Talia asked.

"Every person is deserving of assistance," Diana said. "Surely you know this as much as anyone else?"

Talia took a moment to sigh and looked back towards Diana. The heir to Ra's Al Ghul understood where the Amazons were coming from, and wondered if they were a bit too lenient on those who committed their crimes sometimes. The League had a more hard-lined stance on how things should go. They were more inclined to stab the problem head on.

"And we're going to have a clash of philosophies, aren't we?" Diana asked. She reached forward and placed her hand on Talia's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm certain we'll find a compromise to this one."

"If you have suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them," Talia said.

Diana appreciated Talia's consideration for what Aresia did and her crimes against her own sisters. She stole the dagger and the armor, and nearly got her hands on a mystical artifact.

"The good news is we have the eternal flame," Talia said.

"It's too easy."

Talia and Diana whipped around and came face to face with Batman. Diana blinked for a second before she remembered. Dick had took up the cowl after Bruce had gone into retirement.

"You put on the cowl, and you become him," Talia said.

"I'd like to think I'm who I need to be," Dick said, pulling down the cowl for a moment. "So can you look me straight in the eye and tell me it wasn't easy?"

Talia answers with a swift sigh. She couldn't look him in the eye and tell him any different. He was right, it was too easy, it was much too easy. The Daughter of the Demon's lips pursed into one of the deepest frowns possible.

"I'm not sure if we even grabbed the Eternal Flame," Dick said. "I think we received a hint to where the Eternal Flame might be."

Talia blinked for a moment and considered something. She thought he was completely on the ball.

"I'll have someone look into it, and I'll get back to you," Talia said. "Do you think you can have Barbara look into things on her end?"

"I'm sure she's already about twelve steps ahead of us already," Dick said, a smile crossing his face.

Talia responded with a smile. She wouldn't doubt it to be honest. The Daughter of the Demon leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'll need your help with something in about twelve hours. Return them."

Dick was curious. Talia didn't offer him any further information. She pushed her lips onto his with a solid kiss and pulled away.

"So, are you coming?" Dick asked.

"I'll stick around for a little bit," Diana said. "Maybe Aresia will be more willing to talk to me."

"Maybe," Dick said. "Glad to work with you again Diana…we should get together again sometime."

The Amazon Princess took in a good look. He had grown up and so handsomely Diana barely had a chance to notice. She chalked up her thoughts to being wound up after the battle.

The guards stepped in front of the door and blocked the way in from Aresia. Diana didn't want to make any trouble for them. She thought she could work through this situation. The Amazon Princess was a diplomat at her heart and she knew she could work towards these things.

Diana put herself down on the bench and took a long deep breath. The thoughts of a certain dark haired man could not get banished from her mind. Some of the thoughts turned more to the obscene variety.

* * *

Dinah dressed in a sports bra and a pair of tight yoga pants. She kept pounding away at a bag. Off to the side, Helena stretched and Barbara was at work at the computer. She had several diagrams in front of her, and a copy of the drawing on the Eternal flame.

"So, do you have a feeling this was a bit too easy?" Helena asked. She stretched back and reached for the sky. The pants she wore tightened around her ample ass.

"Do you think it was easy?" Barbara asked. "We really fought to get our hands on a stone which can cause destruction and it's in the possession of the League."

"Under other circumstances, this would be a problem," Dinah said. She started to hammer away at the bag. The chain on the bag started to rock back and forth. Her tongue traced over her lips. She hammered it a few more times for good measure. "Talia is a part of the League now, and Dick has her under his….well…"

"Dick?" Helena asked.

Dinah took a moment to sigh. Helena did tend to be the most blunt with her words. The Black Canary continued to fire away at the bag.

The door slid open and Dick stepped over. He was about ready to come up from behind Barbara. He stopped short from hitting the back of her chair.

' _Right, she does get testy when she doesn't have her space.'_

"So, any luck?" Dick asked.

"Enough to know, I have a feeling this isn't over," Barbara said. "Everything I've found about the Eternal Flame contradicts what we found. There's something to the rock….I'm pretty sure we can use it to find where the eternal flame is….it just seems like there's something missing."

"Missing?" Dick asked. "Oh, I get it. There's another component."

"With more deductions like this, you're on track of really being the world's greatest detective," Barbara said. She couldn't help but fire off a bit of a playful smirk.

Dick chuckled in response. He leaned back against the wall and started to close his eyes.

"Talia is searching on her end for something," Dick said. "I think Aresia knows something, or at least her mistress knows something."

Donna took this moment to walk into the room. She and Kara had gone off to bring back something to eat.

"So, is Diana still at the temple?" Donna asked, putting the takeout down on the table.

"She wants to talk to Aresia," Dick said.

Donna took a moment to smile despite herself. Her sister really did want to see the best of people. Sometimes though, the best weren't really within some people. Aresia had a lot of demons and she wasn't sure if Diana could handle them.

"Yes," Donna said. "So, has she shown any interest if you yet?"

Dick had been caught off guard by Donna's question. Donna wrapped her arms around Dick's waist and pulled him into her.

"My sister really does deserve some love, after all of the love she gets the world," Donna said. "She's too good to be true, but I think she sacrifices more than enough. I think you can give her the fun she deserves."

"She does," Kara said. "I love Diana, but she could get laid. Why have the rest, when you can have the best?"

Dick really appreciated the passion his girls had for him and the confidence. It made him think he could handle anything.

' _But, could I handle Wonder Woman?'_ Dick asked.

He would find out sooner rather than later if he got his way.

* * *

Aresia became bored. She had long since ceased trying to break out. An hour of thrashing and tugging at the ropes only caused her to get angrier.

"You know, you can't hold me like this forever," Aresia said. "At least you can allow me something to read."

The guards parted ways and for a second, Aresia thought the Daughter of the Demon had returned. Someone else returned and caused Aresia to sign in the deepest manner.

"I figured someone should come and keep you company," Diana said.

Diana pulled out a chair and sat in front of Aresia. Aresia looked up at her for a moment.

"Hello, Diana," Aresia said. "I still see you've brought your judgment towards me. I guess little Miss Perfect has never made a mistake in your life."

"Aresia, stop," Diana said. "I've made mistakes. More mistakes than I care to admit. More mistakes than I want to admit."

Aresia answered with a scoff as if to say "as if." Diana could already tell this conversation was not going to go in an ideal direction. The Amazon Princess touched her hand on the top of Aresia's head and responded with a light frown.

"Don't touch me, please," Aresia said. "You're doing it again."

Diana slowly withdrew her hand from the top of Aresia's head.

"What?" Diana asked.

"The pity look, you're giving me the pity look," Aresia said. "I wasn't brainwashed, none of us were brainwashed. We broke away because we couldn't understand the holier than thou attitude of some Amazons."

Diana took a moment to look at her exiled sister. The pity once again flashed through Diana's eyes when she edged closer towards Aresia.

"Aresia, you need to tell me who you're working for," Diana said.

"Why don't you use your little lasso?" Aresia asked.

Diana took a deep breath and counted to ten. She rarely got angry, because her anger never lead her to a good place. Aresia's attitude rode on Diana's last nerve and she was already frustrated for other reasons. The Warrior Princess took a long and deep breath. She closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. Diana could tell her frustration would have boiled through the service if she had allowed to it.

"I want to give you a chance to tell me straight up," Diana said. "You've misapplied the teachings of Hera."

"There you go again, lecturing me," Aresia said.

Diana thought Aresia needed to be taught a lesson in respect.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have no choice to leave you at the mercy of the League of Assassins," Diana said. She took a moment to look at her. "And they won't show much if any mercy."

Aresia considered her options. She was pretty much stuck no matter which way this had been sliced. She looked towards Diana with fear in her eyes.

"She won't be pleased," Aresia said.

"So, you've gotten into this deep, haven't you?" Diana asked.

Aresia clammed up for a second. She almost broke and said something to Diana. She had thought about it long and hard, but refused to allow herself to be broken. She was strong and prideful. Aresia saw herself as the perfect Amazon, no more and no less.

"I'm really sorry it had to come to this, Aresia," Diana said.

She considered doing what Aresia had asked.

"Step aside, Princess Diana."

Diana turned around and the Daughter of the Demon returned. Talia stood firm and tall, with all of the grace and wonder a warrior was allowed to have. Diana looked at Talia when she took a couple of steps closer towards her. The Amazon's heart skipped a beat.

"I've done everything I can with her," Diana said. "She won't listen."

Talia stepped a little bit closer towards Diana. The two of them locked eye to eye with each other. The Daughter of the Demon touched the Amazon's shoulder gently. She had to reach up.

"I know, she can be stubborn and headstrong," Talia said. "I have ways to convince her to speak, which I'd wish you weren't going to see."

Aresia almost opened her mouth. The words would come out for her to beg Diana. Aresia held herself back.

Diana's gaze traveled from Aresia to Talia and back to Aresia. She did this bobbing of the head a couple of times before the oldest Amazon Princess settled into a defeated sigh.

"Do what you feel like you have to do," Diana said.

"My apologies," Talia said. "I will do my best to leave her coherent….you can watch if you want."

Diana returned her gaze to Aresia with one more pleading look. The Amazon Princess stared down at Aresia and was practically begging with her eyes for Aresia not to do this. These words fell upon deaf ears. Aresia stared back up at Diana.

"Best of luck," Diana said.

Talia turned her full attention to Aresia. Aresia's chest rose and lowered. The Daughter of the Demon approached her.

"There's nothing you can do to hurt me," Aresia said.

"You've had a rough life," Talia said. "You're also confused in many ways. Confused of what you truly want, and what you truly need."

Talia withdrew a knife from her outfit. For a brief moment, Aresia thought she would be stabbed. Instead, Talia slowly ripped apart her garments with the knife. Aresia could feel her body exposed. It didn't shame her any. She was a fit specimen.

"You're extremely beautiful, aren't you, Aresia?" Talia asked, cupping the Amazon's face.

Aresia allowed herself a heaving breath. She looked straight into the face of this fierce warrior. Her fingers slowly traced a pattern on the side of her neck and made its way closer down. She could feel more and more of herself being exposed.

"What are you doing?" Aresia asked.

"Nothing you don't want, darling," Talia said. "You see, you've been denied one thing during your life. The one thing which….well it won't heal you, but it will make life worth living."

Talia's fingers moved past the ropes and rolled down Aresia's stomach. The Amazon's hips jerked up. This wasn't an attempt to break free for anything. The Daughter of the Demon responded with a smile when she rested her hand close towards her womanhood.

"Has anyone touched you there?" Talia asked.

Aresia closed her eyes. Talia's fingers brushed against the edge of her slit.

"Has anyone kissed you there?"

Aresia breathed heavily. She prided herself on control. Talia lowered her lips down and exposed Aresia's nether lips. They were surprisingly and shockingly wet. Talia bent down and hummed before pressing a kiss down onto Aresia's lips. She suckled them hard which caused her to gasp.

"What are you doing?" Aresia asked. Her entire body shivered in response.

"I'm giving you the one thing you've been denied your entire life," Talia said. Aresia's hips shifted. "And I can see in your body how much you want it."

Talia slipped one of her fingers deep inside Aresia's pussy and pushed it inside her. The Daughter of the Demon shifted her finger in and out of her.

"You might be strong, and a warrior, and a fierce, proud Amazon," Talia said. She pumped her finger deep inside Aresia's dripping hot pussy a few more times. "You're still a woman and you have needs and wants just like any other woman."

Talia's finger pushed deep inside Aresia's lips. The Amazon growled when Talia manipulated her finger deep inside Aresia's wanton womanhood.

"And it's also what you're not going to get because you've refused to cooperate," Talia said.

The Daughter of the Demon pulled back at the last second and smiled. Aresia collapsed, a look of frustration flashing over her face. She had been denied an amazing orgasm.

"You may come inside now."

Batman stepped inside. The instant he appeared, Aresia's eyes widened. She started panicking and hyperventilating when she saw the man coming in. The worst case scenario spread through Aresia's mind.

"No, no, no, no!" Aresia yelled. "You can't….no…"

"Talia, what's going on here," Dick asked.

Talia smiled and leaned towards Dick. She gave Dick a nice kiss on the lips, her lips still stained with Aresia's pussy juices. The Daughter of the Demon leaned into an extremely passionate kiss, her tongue rotating deep within Dick's opened and waiting mouth.

"Nothing too sinister, beloved," Talia said. "And I can ease your concerns."

Talia started to remove the bottom half of Dick's uniform. She was about ready to free his cock in the wild.

"Everything here is consensual," Talia said, wrapping her fist around his manhood.

Aresia's protest had been lost the moment she caught sight of the large penis belonging to this powerful young man. The Amazon Princess sized up and frustration filled her body one more time. She was about ready to lose it in more ways than one.

' _There's no way this can all be real,'_ Aresia thought.

She hated men, she really hated men. She hated them and wanted them all dead.

The cock looked veiny, and large, and delicious. Talia's lips wrapped around the throbbing manhood around her. Her eyes locked onto Aresia when she sucked his cock nice and hard.

Aresia started to breathe heavily. She had no idea what was happening. Her mind was slowly slipped. All rational thoughts had been replaced by contained lust.

Dick enjoyed the talented mouth of Talia Al Ghul wrapped around his cock. Her warmth spread around his manhood. She reached around and cupped his balls to play with them. The talented assassin knew how to hit all of the right points for pleasure just as much she did pain.

"You keep this up, and I'm not going to be able to hold back," Dick said. He grunted and pushed into her mouth. "Do you hear me, Talia? I'm not going to be able to hold back. I'm getting close to losing it right now."

Talia gave him a long and potent suck in response. The Daughter of the Demon's able lips going around his tool brought him closer.

Aresia closed her eyes and continued to pant. The moment she closed her eyes, images of her kneeling in Talia's faces surfaced. This young man pushing his obscene penis down her throat and choking her out with it. Aresia closed her eyes, her body reacting at the very thought of being treated like a slut.

' _I hate men, I hate men, I hate men,'_ Aresia reminded herself.

The scent coming from the young man's prick almost brought her out of it. He grabbed Talia's face and drilled into her mouth hard.

Talia leaned back and anticipated the full load of cum firing into the back of her throat. The Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul kept blowing Dick hungrily and heavily. Her tongue swirled around him.

"I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer," Dick said.

Talia leaned back and accepted the full load into her mouth. She accepted pretty much all he could give her. Each long and thick rope of cum fired into her mouth.

The Daughter of the Demon released his still semi-hard cock. She saved some of the cum for a use.

"Are you ready to talk?" Talia asked. "All of this could be yours."

Talia wrapped her fist around the throbbing manhood for emphasis.

"I don't….I don't want that," Aresia said.

Talia could hear the lack of conviction in her voice. The daughter of the Demon pushed Aresia's mouth open and smiled, leaning down.

"Maybe you need a little incentive before we play some more," Talia said.

Talia pushed Aresia's mouth open and shoved her tongue inside Aresia's mouth. Aresia kissed Talia for a moment, until she realized a huge load of this man's seed had been spit into her mouth.

Aresia instinctively swallowed. She felt dirty at the thought of it. Even dirtier when her hips bucked up and started to spurt in an orgasm.

"Just think about it," Talia said. A wicked smile spread over her face when she stared the vigilante down. "Just take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute."

Talia slipped off the top of her uniform. A pair of well-formed breasts came out. She turned around. Both Talia's lover and captive practically drooled at the sight of her amazing breasts.

The next play wiggled down her bottoms to reveal a thong. The thong had been soaked through. Talia stepped from the thong and revealed her dripping hot pussy to the world. Seconds passed when the thong had been slid off. Talia dangled it for a moment across from Aresia.

Aresia took in a long breath, thinking about what might happen next. She had been teased and taunted by Talia.

"Just think about it," Talia said.

Dick's cock throbbed, and Talia grabbed his hips, before pulling herself onto his lap. The dark-haired crime fighter's hands cupped Talia's breasts. Talia responded by dragging her crotch up and down across the extended prick.

The dripping cunt rubbed up against Dick's hardened rod. The crimefighter's prick extended to bury himself into sweet assassin pussy. He grabbed her ass.

"I need you inside me immediately."

Even when about ready to submit, Talia held some air of authority. Dick gripped onto Talia's hips and pushed her down onto him. Talia's wet cunt enveloped Dick and pushed him all the way inside her.

The daughter of the demon rocked herself back and tilted back just enough for Aresia to see her face. The pure orgasmic bliss over Talia's face would no doubt inflame some emotions.

"You're making me cum already," Talia said. "Touching me in all of the right places."

Talia's dripping hot box pushed deep onto the extended pole. She ground herself up and down on the thick manhood. Dick passed the edge of the lips, hunger spreading through his eyes.

"These are mine," Dick growled.

Talia happily complied, pushing her chest into Dick's body. The sweaty tanned beauty pushed her hips down onto him as well.

Dick reached in and grabbed Talia's sweaty breasts. He molded and squeezed them. The beauty kept pushing herself down onto him.

Aresia closed her eyes. She tried to block out the sinful display of flesh upon flesh. The back of her mind told a different story. Her hips bucked up. The thoughts of her hating men slowly faded from her body. Aresia's nipples poked up high to the sky.

' _I want this, I need this.'_

Talia could see Aresia's strong resolve slowly fade. Her hot hips clenched down onto Dick's invading rod. The Daughter of the Demon squeezed him all the way down.

"You can't lie to yourself any longer, can you?" Talia asked. "You want him to drive this cock into you. You want him to break your cunt and flood it no matter how much you told yourself you hated it."

Dick's manhood throbbed at Aresia's humiliation. This goddess riding his dick before everything it was worth also caused him to twitch deep inside her. His balls throbbed the further he wanted into her.

"Yes, I want this!"

Aresia finally broke. She wanted to break free and be driven onto his throbbing cock. She didn't care how much it was wrong and how much she detested herself for these thoughts.

"Tell me who you're working for," Talia said.

"Queen Bee….she has a hideout….outside of Gotham City," Aresia said. "I can't believe I betrayed you for a penis."

"Not just any penis," Talia said, thrusting herself down onto him. "I'm close baby."

"I am too," Dick groaned. He squeezed Talia's ass and allowed her to sink down onto them.

The two of them had been drawn together by a mutual lust for each other. Dick's hands caressed Talia's firm breasts. He squeezed them and allowed her hot hips to drop down onto him. She rose up and lowered down on him with a few solid pumps of her cunt wrapped around him.

Talia came first. Her pussy wrapped down tightly onto Dick's mighty rod. The hot wet pussy enveloped around her. Talia bent back and leaned in to show the pleasure dancing into her eyes.

Dick dug his nails into Talia's hips and pushed up. The pleasurable heat around his cock from her pussy prompted him to shoot it inside her.

Talia smiled feeling his seed bury itself into her body. The goddess grinded down onto his rod. She collapsed forward and slid off of him.

"She's all yours," Talia said.

Dick took one look at Aresia's sexy body. Her golden blonde hair draped over her face with bright blue eyes. Breasts which were round, firm, and large begged for attention. A toned stomach stuck out, glistening with sweat. Her hips curved to showcase a dripping womanhood. The lips pouted at the lack of attention. Her long legs went all the way down.

Aresia looked up. She sold out her principles, but the prospect of pleasure made her consider the consequences. Dick climbed on top of Aresia. He lowered himself onto her.

"Inside me!" Aresia yelled.

"See, not all men are bad," Dick said. "We can be pretty good to you."

Aresia would have to agree. Not all of them were bad, just most of them didn't have a twelve inch penis and know how to use it. The wet walls of this goddess pushed apart.

"More," Aresia said.

Dick's mouth started to quest over her body. Every single inch of the Amazon's sultry body had been opened to be worshipped. Dick stuffed his cock inside her.

"I bet you want to taste me as well," Talia said.

The aroma coming from Talia's pussy brought thoughts of arousal into the mind of the Amazon. Aresia awaited for her mistress to sit on her face.

"Please, I want to taste you, Mistress," Aresia said.

Talia smiled, glad the Amazon finally saw reason and submitted, to her superiors. She lowered herself down on Aresia's lips and the taste entered her body.

The once taboo sensation of a man driving his penis into her vagina….his cock into her pussy, Aresia's newly sex craze mind corrected itself, brought her to fits of pleasure. A feeling of pure sexual fulfillment bombarded her body.

Dick grunted when he could feel this body wrap around her. The moisture dripping from her pussy and the pleasure added made him want to drive himself into her body. Each time Aresia's pussy rippled around him, Dick had grown more enamored with the pleasure involved. His balls ached in need the further he drove herself into her body.

"She's give us the information we sought," Talia said. "Reward her."

Dick rewarded himself with a few more long and fluid pumps into Aresia's pussy. He hammered his cock into her a few more times.

"I bet you want this seed inside you," Dick said. "It shows how far you've come, and how much you've learned today."

Aresia still hated most men. This one, she wanted to keep around, given how good he made her feel. The warmth spreading through her body ensnared his cock.

Dick pushed inside Aresia's body. A few solid pumps of cum fired from his balls and launched her full of his seed, with Dick holding onto her hips the further he pumped his way inside her.

Aresia kept rising her hips up and making more of his cock stuff into the depths of her body. The woman's wet snatch clutched around his hard rod to put more of his sticky seed inside her body.

Dick leaned down and gave her a few firm love bites before finishing completely inside her.

"So good, I think it's time for us to loosen those ropes."

"Yes, I agree," Talia said.

A light moan of surprise could be heard. Talia smiled. It appeared the Amazon Princess wasn't as straight laced and pure as she would have wanted everyone to believe.

"The Princess is observing us," Talia said. "Give her a show to watch."

The fact he had an audience reinforced Dick's well to drive himself into Aresia one more time with one more deeper thrust.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	35. Wonders

Week Thirty-One Chapter of the Week Poll Is Posted at the Blog. Vote For Your Favorite Chapter. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Wonders.**

* * *

 

Diana departed from the scene. She observed more than enough to see Talia and Dick had things well under hand. She watched it and needed to take a long walk. The Amazon Princess turned around the hallway and stopped in front of the guards. They all looked up.

"If Talia needs me ,tell her I'll be back at the Clocktower," Diana said.

The bodyguards nodded and parted ways, allowing the Amazon to keep walking in the opposite direction. The Princess's mind went in a few different directions. She couldn't help and remember what was happening to Aresia. The pleasure in her eyes, which Diana never thought she could have.

Diana thought about having been tied up with her own lasso and being pleasured in the same way. At the mercy of handsome young man with a never ending supply of stamina.

The Amazon almost didn't open the door because she had been so distracted with her own thoughts. Diana brought in a deep breath and came out with another deep breath.

' _Don't put these thoughts in your mind,'_ Diana thought. _'They can be pretty dangerous.'_

Diana really didn't know what to think if she was perfectly honest. The Amazon took a couple of quick strides and turned towards the exit. The car she acquired had been left. Diana always had a thing for things which were fast and could go the distance. Including her invisible jet, which Donna directed a fair amount of snark in her direction regarding.

The Amazon Princess didn't want to say it one way or another. She only had the invisible jet because of the cool factor. Just like she had the car, and it would give her time to think on the way home. Diana stopped and admired the sleek body of the guard.

For a second, Diana thought the thoughts regarding what Mr. Grayson would do to her had been chased out of her head. Until more ideas entered her mind and the image of him bending her over the hood of the car. It was perfectly level to have some fun.

' _Oh, Diana, you and your….thoughts,'_ the Amazon Princess thought, hitching in one deep breath and letting out another, not really knowing what to think.

It had been a long time since she had a good long relaxing soak. The Clocktower had a hot tub area underneath it where a few of the women hung out. Donna raved about it constantly.

' _Might as well give it a try,'_ Diana thought.

* * *

 

Diana stripped to a sport's bra and a pair of shorts. She decided to stretch for a little bit before sliding into the hot tub. The door opened and Donna approached her. The younger Amazon stood at the shoulder of the older one. Diana frowned before standing around.

"Yes?" Diana asked.

"So, you've had a long day, haven't you?" Donna asked.

"We've had the same long day," Diana said. "Sorry, if I'm so short…why don't you sit down and join me?"

Donna smiled when she approached Diana. She could see a certain look in Diana's eyes. The younger Amazon princess crossed the room and stared towards her sister. Diana peered up a few seconds later, staring at her.

"What is it, Donna?" Diana asked. "What are you smiling about?"

"You got a look at him, didn't you?" Donna asked. One could see a moment of protest entering Diana's voice. Donna reached down and touched her hand onto Diana's thigh. "Don't try and deny it Princess."

"He was just…he caught me off guard," Diana said.

Donna could tell her sister struggled with the morality of this. The younger Amazon leaned down and placed a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"It's fine, Diana," Donna said. "He is good looking. I don't blame you for having thoughts about him. Pretty much most of the heroines and villainesses are the same. The great and powerful Wonder Woman shouldn't feel ashamed."

Diana cast her sister one of those looks. She wanted to form a concise list of all of the reasons why she shouldn't do this. A bigger list of all of the reasons she should entered Diana's mind and troubled her psyche. She couldn't believe these thoughts as they penetrated her mind in such a manner.

"I'm not ashamed," Diana said. "I just….don't want to get involved in something."

"You want to be above simple female emotions," Donna said. "A bit backwards for someone who considers themselves the standard bearer for all women? Wouldn't you agree?"

Diana couldn't really disagree if she had been perfectly honest. Her jaw set in a firm way. Donna leaned forward and pressed her lips down onto Diana's with a kiss. The older sister returned the kiss of the younger sister.

"We aren't bound by the taboos of Man's World," Donna said. "And you shouldn't hold yourself back from something you really want."

Diana gazed at her sister. She grew up to be beautiful and strong, it seemed like yesterday Donna was this bratty tag along kid sister who annoyed Diana. She blossomed into a strong and powerful woman.

"When did you get some wise?" Diana asked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, hanging around you, some of the wisdom has to rub off," Donna said. "So, how about it, Princess? Care to help yourself to a piece of that Dick action?"

Diana both smiled and frowned at the extremely blatant double meaning coming from Donna's words. She thought about what had been said for a long second.

"I'll consider what you said," Diana said.

"You'd be able to rest a lot easier if you actually scratched that itch," Donna said. "How would you like to make a deal?"

Diana's ears perked up. Her interest had hit a fever pitch regarding what her sister said.

"I'm listening," Diana said.

"You beat me in a sparring match, and I'll back off," Donna said. "And I beat you…you go for it."

Diana frowned when she looked towards Donna. She didn't know what her sister's plan was. A true Amazon never backed off the challenge.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Donna?" Diana asked. "Every time we've fought…"

"I know, you've beat me," Donna said. "This time is going to be different though, I swear. If you're woman enough to accept the challenge, I'll get a piece of you."

Diana agreed she was more than woman enough to accept anything Donna had to offer. The two of them surrounded with each other.

"I don't think we've ever fought in this little clothing," Diana said.

"Then, you have a very selective memory," Donna said. "You remember our battles for the top bunk?"

Now Donna mentioned it, it did cross Diana's mind. Regardless of the situation, Diana wouldn't back off at all. She would take everything her sister had to dish out and then a little bit more.

"Okay, if you're ready," Diana said.

A bit of a smug look appeared on Donna's face. The younger Amazon Princess shifted her hands over her hips and leaned a fraction of an inch forward before locking onto Diana's face.

"Honey, I was born ready."

Diana didn't really know if it was confident or not. She suspected it would become apparent sooner rather than later. Her sister either had something in mind which would make this a more even battle than ever before.

Donna faced off in the middle with her sister. She charged forward and tried for an uppercut punch. Diana extended her fist forward to block the attack from the younger Amazon Princess. Donna's knees started to buckle out from underneath her. Diana turned her arm a fraction of an inch and placed it behind the back of her head.

"Not bad," Diana said, pushing Donna back a tiny bit.

Donna didn't say anything. She returned fire with a series of rapid fire punches. Each of them had been blocked. Diana held onto Donna's arm and flipped her to the ground. Diana mounted Donna, pushing her into the ground.

"Nice mount, sis," Donna said. "Is that how you want Dick to mount you?"

Diana released the grip a fraction of an inch. Donna pulled back and turned Diana around. Diana recovered about as quickly as she could allow to.

"So, did you walk in on him in action?" Donna asked.

Diana tried to swing a kick in Donna's direction. Donna avoided the kick and went around him.

"I can't blame you for having him in your head," Donna said. "He's rather attractive, isn't he?"

"Donna, you better not be deciding to distract me."

Diana's uppercut almost nailed her sister. The older Amazon's movements became a tad bit more sluggish. Donna crouched down to avoid the attacks.

"Oh, I don't need to distract you," Donna said, a wicked smile crossing over her face. "I think we both know young Mr. Grayson is doing that more than sufficiently."

Diana tried to attack her sister with a rapid fire strike to the side of the head. Donna leaned back just in time to allow the punch to sail over the top of her head. She could see the flustered expression going through Diana's face and decided to milk it the best she could.

"Let's be honest, you have it bad," Donna said.

Donna took down Diana for a moment. Diana shut out all of the external thoughts and for a moment, she started to fire back. Donna had been pushed up against the wall. The two Amazons pressed chest for chest.

"I remember the first time…"

Diana torqued up on the hold. Donna gasped when Diana put the pressure on her.

"Oh, I'm sure he bent you over the counter and nailed you like the little slut you are," Diana said, grinding herself against Donna while pushing her hips onto hers.

"Diana, please," Donna said.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it, can you?" Diana asked. "I know what else you can't take."

Diana dropped down to one position and pulled down Donna's shorts to expose her bare ass.

"You have a good ass, I bet he nails you all of the time in it," Diana said, hand resting on Donna's firm and supple backside.

"Why, do you want the same?" Donna asked. "We are Greek in origin. Why not deny yourself a little Greek Loving?"

Diana spanked her naughty minx of a sister. The moans resulting from this spanking only prompted Diana to slap her hand down on Donna's cheeks.

Donna breathed in and out, trying to block out the feelings coming from her hardening nipples. Diana swatted her ass hard and it was really turning her on.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Diana asked with another hard spank against Donna's firm rear. "Answer me, you kinky little brat!"

"Yes, I'm enjoying this!" Donna yelled.

A part of her foggily thought out this would be a scene out of really clichéd porno. No, actually, it wouldn't be, because if it was, Donna would be dressed in a schoolgirl outfit with a way too short skirt and way too tight blouse. Diana would have the prim and proper look she used in her civilian life, which screamed naughty librarian underneath the surface.

"You thought you could trick me into having sex with your well hung boyfriend, didn't you?" Diana screamed. "You thought you could distract me with how big his cock was! You thought you could win this battle by making me envision what it would be like if he took me over the edge of the hot tub and drilled it into me. You thought you'd make me all hot by making me think of him tying me up with my lasso while he jammed his cock down my tight throat, in my ass, and came inside my pussy!"

Diana never once broke her stride and spanked Donna.

"Because, you let him do all of those things to you, didn't you?" Diana asked.

"Yes."

Diana swatted her rear one more time. Donna's nipples hardened and she spurted juices all over the floor. A second later, Diana released her and rolled Donna over.

Donna laid on the ground and Diana was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Diana's hard nipples poked against Donna's. Donna's bared pussy rubbed against Diana's bared pussy. Both of them went face to face with each other.

"You thought you'd be on top of me for once," Diana said. "You've always been destined to be on the bottom, taking it up the ass like the slut you are, baby sister."

"Yes," Donna said, breathing in and out.

"Say, it, say it you enjoy me dominating you," Diana said, roughly fondling her sister's chest to get her attention.

Donna closed her eyes, it did get her hot to be dominated. Diana was going to make Donna her bitch and all Donna could do was take it up the ass like a good little anal princess.

A moment passed, where Diana looked up. Dick stood right there in his street clothes, looking quite delicious. Diana wondered how long he had been standing there, watching them.

"Don't stop on my account," Dick said.

Diana smiled and looked at him. The Amazon stood to her feet with a smile and walked over towards him.

"We just had a bit of a disagreement with each other," Diana said. "You know how sisters are."

"I might have an idea," Dick said.

"We…had a difference of opinion on who could service you better?" Donna asked. "I mean, it's not fair is it, when you haven't had a chance to have a piece of Diana? Therefore, you don't really know what she has to offer, do you?"

Dick answered with a shake of his head. It was very difficult to figure this point out. Diana crossed the room and walked towards him.

"I'll be happy to give myself to you," Diana said. "After all you've done so far….you've done a good job in taking up the mantle of Batman. Not many people have, but you have."

Dick didn't really say anything. Diana reached around him and engulfed him in a huge. The young man's face pressed against Diana's breasts. The soft and delicious tit flesh pushing into his face caused Dick to breath in and breath out heavily.

The supple flesh around her body caused Dick to explore a little bit more. He ran his back against Diana's firm body. Her supple cheeks squeezed in his hands. Dick continued his exploration all the way down her defined thighs and down her legs.

Diana smiled, pleased at what he was doing for her. The Amazon Princess decided it wouldn't be fair at all to allow him to give all of the pleasure and not receive any in return.

The Amazon Princess pulled his shirt off and revealed his toned body. Her hands skimmed over his abs and went further down. She worked her way down and started to tug his belt off.

"Donna can fit it all in her mouth," Dick said, whispering in Diana's ear.

Diana's competitive spirit had been inflamed. She worked herself all the way down onto her knees in front of him and pulled his pants down. Twelve inches of prime manhood stuck into Diana's face. Diana grabbed his cock.

"I think your friend is happy to see me," Diana said. "Why don't I greet him with a kiss?"

Dick almost lost his mind when Diana leaned forward on her knees and pushed her rosy lips onto the head of his prick. She gave it a lingering kiss, before slowly slipping him inside her mouth.

"Oh, Diana, you're mouth feels so good!"

Donna crawled up behind Diana and moved between Dick's legs. The younger of the two Amazon Princess's batted her tongue around the edge of Dick's hanging balls. Donna smiled when swirling her tongue about it.

Dick enjoyed the effort of the two of them tag tagging his nether regions. Diana gave him a nice and deep suck, pushing him all the way into her waiting mouth. Donna sucked and slurped at his balls.

"Oh, you're going to make me…."

Donna smiled and grabbed Dick's hands before placing them on the back of Diana's head. Dick received the hint straight away. He pumped his throbbing manhood into Diana's mouth and buried his entire cock inside the depths of her waiting throat.

Dick pumped his massive manhood deep inside Diana's tight hole of a throat. He worked into her face.

"Look at her, she likes it, she likes getting her face fucked!" Donna yelled. "Don't you, Diana?"

Diana only responded with a few sultry moans and deep sucks. The Amazon's pouty lips wrapped around the manhood of her younger love. She gave him a full service job to enjoy it.

Dick closed his eyes and leaned back. The sensations coming from beneath his waist was intense. He could not wait to have his cum fired deep inside the Amazon's throat.

"She's got such a good throat," Dick said. "You're going to have to step up your game."

Diana smiled, working her tongue around him, and gave him a few more thrusts. The Warrior cupped the strong lover's balls and cradled them to feel the load deep inside them. Diana's long and loud slurp caused his cock to go deep into the back of her throat.

"It's going to….I don't think I can hold back much longer," Dick said, closing his eyes and rearing his hips back.

Donna went behind Diana and pulled down her shorts. The younger sister fingered her older sister's dripping hot pussy over and over again.

The loud sounds of Diana's pussy being manipulated caused Dick to jerk up. The throbbing balls rocked against her chin and the contents fired inside her.

Diana leaned back and slurped the cream from his balls. She took every last inch of cum into her throat and sucked her lover dry. Twisting and pumping at him along with some deep sucks, Diana caught bringing the cum deep inside her throat.

Seconds passed and Diana rose up to her feet. Diana turned around and placed her lasso into Dick's hand.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked.

"Yes, tie me up and have your way with me," Diana said. "Or if you want to, tie up Donna, and have your way with her, just have your way with someone."

Dick smiled and tied up Diana with her own magical lasso. He caught sight at the beauty which had been tied up. Her breasts squeezed against the robes and the tantalizing thighs spread.

"Looks like you're finally going to get what you want," Donna said.

Dick mounted Diana from behind and slipped inside her. It took a bit of work to penetrate her tight pussy. The young man's balls ached with the sensations to go deep inside her.

"You're inside me," Diana said, breathing heavily.

"Yes," Dick said. "And it feels so good."

Dick's manhood pushed inside her. The thrusts had to be slow out of necessity at first. Dick managed to push himself in and out, sliding his way inside Diana's dripping hot pussy and pulling almost all the way out of her. He kept rocking his rod inside her body.

Diana closed her eyes. It allowed her to feel the sensation of being hammered from behind. Her pussy stretched out every single inch. She could feel it going through her body. The moment he properly penetrated her, it was amazing.

"Look at her, she's about to cum," Donna said, sliding her fingers between her pussy lips and diddling herself. "Why don't you squeeze those big tits of hers? She's going to love that."

Dick pressed his palms against Diana's breasts and gave them a squeeze. Certainly, true to Diana's words, Diana's hips slid back with his cock pushed deep inside her.

"Yes, more, more, more!"

The strong hands cupping her breasts caused Diana's breathing to grew rather rapid. Her body tensed up with the feeling of another orgasm to rock through her body.

Dick held himself back against her and kept pushing inside Diana's tight crevice. Her walls closed around him and started to milk his throbbing rod with each pump inside her body.

"Yes, give me more," Diana said, clenching down onto him. The rapid fire thrusts deep inside her body.

Dick held onto her hips and started to tease her asshole. This caused Diana's walls to close around on him.

"Donna!" Diana yelled, feeling a tongue coming into her asshole.

"Just getting it ready for what you know is inevitable," Donna said.

Diana's body betrayed her verbal protests. Her walls slickened to allow an excellent passage for all twelve inches of this cock. She could not believe how much she had been getting off on this.

The powerful Amazon's walls shot another orgasm through her. Dick thought it was going to be time for him to cum even more. He leaned down and bit Diana on the back of the neck.

"HERA!" Diana yelped.

"Do you think we can get her involved as well?" Dick asked with a couple more rapid fire thrusts into her body. He kept pumping back and forth inside her to bury himself further into her body.

Diana didn't really say anything. Her entire body locked onto one particular hunk of manhood when it passed through her hot and wanton nether lips. The cascading orgasm struck her body more times than Diana could even count.

"All of them, if we can manage it," Donna said. Dick teased her opening with a few strokes of his fingers when he pumped into her. "Save some of it for her ass."

Diana's attempts to protest against being hammered in the ass once had had been betrayed. Dick enjoyed her wet walls caressing him.

"Ready," Dick said.

"Yes, more, put it inside me," Diana said.

Diana never knew she wanted anything else inside her more than right now. The contents of his balls threatened to be buried inside her body.

"Yes, put it inside her slutty Princess body," Donna said, cupping her sister's breasts. "Bury your cum inside her. Make sure she balloons up with your seed from your balls. Fucking pound her into submission with your thick cock!"

"Yes, cum in me harder than you ever came inside Donna!" Diana yelled. "My pussy is much tighter, wetter, and hotter than hers. She doesn't have what it takes as much as me. Put your seed inside me and just think of what it would be like to have you cum into my ass."

Dick's balls swelled from the contents coming inside them. He thought for sure he would explode inside her. A few more deep thrusts before Dick exploded.

The first dose of cum splashed into Diana's body. Dick held onto her and pushed into her again. Her walls contracted in response. The sensation of her tight Amazon body contracting and releasing around him made Dick spurt inside her a few more times.

Dick unloaded his balls inside her body which caused Diana's tight body to begin to twitch and spasm. She brought the contents of his thick balls and make him spill the complete contents into her body.

Pulling away from her, Dick rolled over Diana. He could see her belly swell with his seed and cum start to leak out of him. He looked at her moist and ready asshole with a smile across his face. Dick aimed his thick cock at her asshole.

"Looks sweet," Dick said. "I can't wait to be inside you."

Diana couldn't wait for him to be inside her either. His throbbing manhood pressed against the edge of her hot asshole. The young man pushed inside in her.

Dick could feel the tightness of her asshole clenching up against him. The feeling of his balls sizing open going into her was intense. He could not believe how wonderful she felt, no pun intended. Dick held onto her and started to pump his way inside her.

"Yes, right there, there's the perfect spot!" Diana yelled.

She thanked all of the goddesses for the ability and the blessing to accept this throbbing hard prick inside her. Dick pounded her ass with a series of hard and fast thrusts inside her. He rocked inside her.

Donna couldn't wait to get pleasure any more. Diana's mouth was wide open and ready to accept her womanhood. The younger of the two Amazon Princess's mounted Diana's face and pushed her hips down onto her.

"Such a good mouth!" Donna yelled, grinding her pussy down onto Diana's mouth. "You're really good at eating my pussy, aren't you?"

Diana only responded by pushing her tongue inside Donna's hot twat. Her little sister grinded up and down to accept the blessing of Diana eating out her pussy.

"This is so hot," Dick groaned. "Nothing beats some hot, sisterly love."

Donna would have to agree with the lover the two of them shared. The Amazon started to grind her pussy up and down on Diana's Donna's face.

Dick could feel his balls about ready to swell in response. The young man pumped inside her ass. Her tight anal muscles stretched into her and clamped down onto her. The manhood spiked deep inside her body.

"Yes, yes, are you going to put your cum into her ass?" Donna asked. "I bet you could do it, I bet you could put all of your cum inside her tight ass. Plant your big load inside her ass."

Dick hammered her ass with a few thrusts.

"I'm not going to be able to hold back."

"Don't hold back."

Dick decided to go with Donna's thoughts. He hammered Diana's ass with a few more rapid fire thrusts. The contents of his balls were about ready to be sent into Diana's tight ass.

Diana could not believe it. Her entire body sized up with more pleasure and Dick kept caressing her womanhood while plowing inside her ass.

Dick started to size up, working inside her tight ass. The sensation of her ass wrapped around him caused him to get closer to pushing the contents of his loins deep inside her. He closed his eyes and gave her a few more deep pumps into her.

The orgasm hit Dick completely and one hundred percent on. The young man's balls drained deep inside Diana's ass, while also fingering the Amazon's pussy.

Diana's body sized up and went down for the pleasure. Her entire body rocked up and down with all of her holes being stimulated from her two lovers.

Donna smiled and slid off of Diana's face. Her pussy was moistened. The Amazon Princess pulled herself up and slid herself onto Dick's throbbing cock.

"Just to give you some comparison, lover," Donna said.

Donna closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his throbbing cock buried deep inside her. The young Amazon wanted him inside her.

"Of course, I know you want this to be…a fair comparison," Dick said.

Donna's pussy brought Dick's hard cock back to life. The two of them pumped back and forth against each other making other hot and horny.

Diana's eyes followed her sister fall and rise onto Dick's manhood. The Amazon's breathing escalated a few moments later and she the fun which was just about ready to begin.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	36. Lights Out Gotham City

Week Thirty-Two Chapter of the Week Is Up. Take Part of Democracy, Go to the Blog, and Vote. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/

* * *

 

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Lights Out Gotham City.**

Barbara Gordon cracked her knuckles and double-checked the lead. If the lead panned out, they would be one step closer to keeping a dangerous artifact out of the hands of some very dangerous people. If the lead didn't pan out, they would be back to square one. Barbara knew deep in her mind which one she hoped for. Whether or not Barbara would get it would be another matter entirely.

' _Here's to hoping.'_

The hacker leaned towards the computer screen. The blue print popped up on the screen and flashed in front of her. Barbara smiled in a triumphant manner. She would have done a little happy dance if doing so would have left Barbara not too dignified.

"So I'm guessing your squeal of triumph meant you found something."

Dick made his way into the room. He kept himself occupied with a pair of Amazons which also served as the dual person of allowing Barbara to work. She worked much better when people were not hovering over her. Then again, Dick could say the same thing about most people.

"Well, we'll know in about five seconds."

The door popped up to allow Talia to enter. The Daughter of the Demon walked over towards them and the woman's mouth hung open when approaching Barbara from behind.

"So did you find something?" Talia asked.

"Yes, I believe I did," Barbara said. "Why, didn't you?"

"I'll allow you to go first if you wish to," Talia said.

Barbara held up the blueprint which she dug up. Most of the city records had been buried.

"This particular blueprint comes from an older area of Gotham City which isn't in use, at least officially," Barbara said. She took in a deep breath and continued without missing a beat. "Officially it isn't used. Unofficially, some of the more unsavory elements of Gotham City have made this location they're home."

"Exactly who are you talking about?" Talia asked.

Dick pushed a button and caused an overlay to flash over the map. He pointed out several key locations to Talia and Barbara, even though Barbara already knew. The attempts to jog her memory was well appreciated.

"Black Mask is here, and Two-Face is trying to muscle into this particular territory," Dick said. "And the Penguin is already lingering on the outskirts of town."

Dinah and Helena popped into the room, having caught the tail end of the conversation. Barbara bounced to her feet to fill both Birds of Prey in on the conversation.

"So, the dangerous magical artifact we're looking for may be buried in one of those old buildings?" Helena asked. "And true to our luck, that particular cluster of buildings is caught in the middle of a gang war."

"Not going to be easy, is it?" Dinah asked. A few cross looks had been directed towards the crime fighter. Dinah responded with a soft grin. "It never is easy in our line of work."

"This is a tricky situation," Talia said. "Even with the resources of the League involved, it might not be easy. I'd prefer we get in and get out with a minimum of casualties."

The League had been responsible for their fair share of deaths. Dick learned over the past few months how things weren't as black and white as they all thought. The blood which had been shed without a reason had no purpose, and Dick understood this more than anyone else.

"I know this is your preference," Dick said to her. "What are the chances of it actually happening though?"

"We're going to need to time this one rather carefully," Talia said. "Get everyone ready, and hopefully we can divide their forces. With any luck, they will be distracted by each other."

Dick thought about it for a few seconds and responded with a nod. There were too many variables which he didn't like and too much which could go wrong? What choice do they have?

"We're not going to ask what could go wrong are we?" Barbara asked. Everyone shook their head. "Good."

* * *

 

Black Mask spent a fair amount of time ensuring his territory had been reinforced. The Gotham City crime boss turned to his men. All of the hunched over in circles and stepped back.

"Richards is coming, isn't he?" Black Mask asked.

"Yeah, unless Dent or Cobblepot got to him first, boss."

Black Mask's face turned into an obvious scowl and counted to ten to prevent him from lashing out against his employees. The last thing any of them needed was Dent or Cobblepot entering the situation and messing everything up.

"Still don't know why we made a deal with them," one of them asked.

Black Mask peered at them with a cool glare. The hoods all stepped back and knew they had pushed their luck way too much asking an explanation to be given from their boss. A moment passed where they thought Black Mask intended to shoot them.

The crime boss's hand lingered at the edge of his pocket. The mobsters all stepped back with eyes widened. A couple of their hands clasped together when they begged of Black Mask's actions.

"You're afraid I was going to blow you away, weren't you?" Black Mask asked. "Good."

"You lead through fear, it's a very interesting way to lead."

Black Mask turned his attention to the figure. Joseph Blackfire sauntered towards him with a gaunt look on his face. The man's body and clothing had been covered by specks of dirt and blood. The man's face showed a slight level of disfigurement and the right hand gnarled as if someone crushed it. Black Mask looked the man over.

"You don't look so good, do you?" Black Mask asked. "I've meant to have a word with you for a while. You stormed into Gotham City and tried to take what is mine."

"You can hold your gun in my face, and I will not blink," Blackfire said.

"I don't expect you to blink, I expect you to bleed."

Two gunshots fired up. Both of the bullets passed through Blackfire and hit the wall. Black Mask's men stepped back.

"Terror is something you should learn, my brother."

Black Mask held the gun and started to unload the clip towards the minister. Some mysterious force caused all of the bullets to fly over Blackfire. Mask dropped the gun and picked up a piece of pipe over the ground.

A large man stood in front of Blackfire. One of his acolytes turned up and grabbed Black Mask before hoisting him off of the ground. One hurl across the room later, Black Mask slammed through a stack of crates. Cracking bones signaled he landed in the bad way.

"You have two choices," Blackfire said. "Stand before me, or fall down next to your boss. What is it going to be?"

The men all stared down Blackfire, some of them terrified for their lives and rightfully so. They should have been scared. Their boss had been hurled to the ground like garbage. One of them stepped forward and stared Blackfire in the eye. Seconds passed when his mouth quivered.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" one of them asked.

Black Mask groaned and collapsed from the agony. Blackfire smiled and stared down at his henchmen. The entire world rested in the palm of his hand. All he needed to do was lead them to the promise land.

"Listen to me very carefully, my children. I will show you the light and it will be lights out for Gotham City."

A figure hovered on the catwalk above them. The wood creaked beneath her and for an anxious second, the girl thought she would look down. Still dressed as Robin, the young blonde peered down at them.

Batman needed to be warned about it. She heard someone say there was something on the roof of the Gotham City police department which could summon the Dark Knight in times of need. The girl turned around and walked off.

She stopped short of knocking a paint can down the stairs. The girl's breathing turned even more labored when she just avoided a clichéd and frustrating way of being caught.

' _Don't look up, please don't look up,'_ she thought.

Robin entered the warehouse in an attempt to figure out what Black Mask and his men were up to. This turned into a bigger problem to be perfectly honest, a bigger problem than she thought. It was more than some mad crime lord trying to put all of Gotham City under his thumb.

The young lady slipped out of the building and made it past the alleyway. The moment she bolted from the warehouse, the girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Never once looking back.

The sounds of a disturbance on the other end prompted the girl to keep running. She cleared the fence and continued the sprint towards the Gotham City Police Department.

* * *

 

Queen Bee waited at the edge of the temple for the Amazons to return. It should have not taken them this long to return. The queen of HIVE knew with each passing second, the Deacon tried to destabilize pretty much everything she had done within Gotham City.

A figure approached. Queen Bee relaxed for a second and stiffened up a second later.

"Not who you were expecting, was I?

Queen Bee stood rigid in a battle stance. She was about ready to nail the adversary which slipped into the room.

"You must be bold showing up right now," Queen Bee said.

"I wouldn't say bold, I come here to deliver a message."

Lady Shiva stepped forward and stared down the Queen Bee. The two extremely powerful women locked eye to eye with each other. Much time passed before either of them could respond to each other.

"For the record, I had nothing to do with your daughter's brain washing," Queen Bee said. "And Darhk is dead, and the HIVE moves on….."

"Yes, riling up a group of Amazons to commit mass gendercide," Lady Shiva said. "Your assurance of change is weak."

Queen Bee frowned. She would not have any right to say Lady Shiva didn't understand the bigger picture. The deadliest woman in the world understood the bigger picture better than most people.

"Are you going to come with me quietly, or is it going to be by force?" Lady Shiva asked.

Queen Bee smiled. She could enthrall most men and many women as well with her powers, and suggest them to do anything. The strong will broke her powers. Shiva would be one of the few who could fight it off and this made Queen Bee respect it.

"You tell me," Queen Bee said.

Her martial arts abilities weren't up to par with the powers she held. Still, Queen Bee handled herself numerous times in a fight. She stared down at Lady Shiva and waited for the woman to make the first move. Shiva smiled and rushed forward to grab Queen Bee around the wrist. The firm grip pulled Queen Bee into her.

"Your Amazon forces have lost numbers, and the HIVE isn't worth what it used to be," Lady Shiva said. "Blackfire has converted the ghosts which are still out there into his order. And you know what will happen when he gets his hands on the Eternal Flame."

"The darkness will rise over all of Gotham City," Queen Bee said. "Yes, I'm aware of it."

Talia Al Ghul sent Lady Shiva, knowing the message would be better respected coming from her.

"You speak for the current head of the League, and the current head of HIVE, or whatever is left of it, I'm willing to offer a deal, to combine our forces to take down Blackfire," Queen Bee said.

"I've intended to come here with a proposition if you're willing to hear me voice it," Lady Shiva said.

Seconds passed before Queen Bee responded with a brisk nod. The two women, strong in their different ways, stared each other down.

The League and the HIVE rarely worked together, but given the losses both organizations have suffered over recent months, desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

 

Batman glided his way through Gotham City. The Bat Signal flashed brightly over the Gotham City night sky.

"So, the signal hasn't been put in the air for over a year?" Barbara asked. "Dad kept it locked up for an emergency….it was only used in cases of an emergency."

"Given Batman always had found his way to the scene of the crime before the GCPD can get their pants on, it's obvious why," Batman said.

The whooshing noise could be heard when Batman made his way down. He saw a figure standing on the building in the light. Much to his astonishment, it wasn't a GCPD officer, or anyone along those lines. Batman frowned the moment when he peered down at the figure.

"It's you?"

The new girl who had took the moniker of Robin stood up for a moment. She could see someone drop down on the other side beside Batman. Batgirl approached them.

"Yes, it's me, but….I know you told me to take the costume off and forget about it," Robin said. "But, things back home have gotten worse….my neighborhood is in the middle of a gang war, and there's some religious nutcase who wants all of Gotham City to burn."

"You don't have to worry about it," Batman said. "He's been taken care of."

Dick could almost hear his inner Batman chide him about being rather foolish about a couple of things, one of them being assuming someone was dead before they were really dead. Bruce would have not been pleased regarding this point at any time whatsoever.

"I'm worrying about it," Robin said, taking her breath out. "And unless you've taken care of him in the last hour or so, you really haven't done anything. Here's here and he's breathing."

"Blackfire's alive?"

"This isn't the first time he pulled the stunt."

A figure dressed in a dark mask, along with a black trenchcoat, tank top, and jeans approached them. There was no mistaken for his walk.

"So, it's you," Batman said.

"Yes," the man said. "And now, it's finally time for you to learn what I've been doing over the past few months, and what I've learned about Blackfire."

The disguised form of Bruce Wayne pushed a folder of information inside Dick's hand. It was rather thick and it caught him off guard.

"And did you really think for one second I would have been swayed by Blackfire?" Bruce asked. "You were right to, if you did. It's all part of the mission, suspect anything, even if it contradicts what you already know."

"How do I know this wasn't planted on you by Blackfire to mess with my mind?" Dick asked him.

"You don't," he said. "But, you have your ways to verify it….I'll be in touch if you need my help."

Dick mentally finished the other part of his mentor's sentence in the back of his head.

' _And you will need my help.'_

Batman and Batgirl turned around towards a very confused Robin. She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"An old friend of mine," Batman said. "If you want to help us, then come with us. You're going to have to do everything I say though, or the deal is off. Do you understand?"

Robin nodded. She didn't really care whether or not they told her to jump off a building. She just wanted to get part of the team.

"Canary and Huntress, are you nearby?" Batman asked.

"Yes, we are," Black Canary said over the headset. "Let me guess, there's trouble."

"You might say that," Batman said. "I'll give you a long story short, Gotham City is about ready to be under a gang war, Deacon Blackfire is still alive, and ready to move forward. He may be on his way to get the Eternal Flame, but not if we find it first."

"Wow, talk about going ass up in a hurry," Huntress said. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

One could almost hear the breath being let out of the young man's body. He put his hands onto his hips.

"I'll explain it all when I get there."

* * *

 

Deacon Blackfire watched several of his minions and several of Black Mask's men crowd around. They made their way in the direction of the old shipping yard. Some of them held equipment in their hands, while others just walked forward and allowed Blackfire some protection.

"Spread out," The Deacon said. "There's no need to give me protection for I already have it."

One of them wheeled in a large box. The box popped open and inside there was enough explosives inside to level a good portion of Gotham City.

Everyone waited for Blackfire to speak. They did not have to wait for long before the Deacon ascended to the top. The man stood over them with a smile on his face. Every single one of the hoods and followers could see he resembled a conquering hero when he peered down at him.

"Years ago, Gotham City was in the midst of a power struggle," Blackfire said. "My grandfather always told me the stories of a way to eliminate all of the evil which had poisoned the well in this town. I didn't even believe it at first. Years though, I sought enlightenment and had seen the light. I have walked through every single valley of death and came up a more powerful man."

All of them nodded. Some of them had been way too used to a man giving a monologue to them. All of them figured it would all make sense in some time what he was doing, or they would be crushed. Given he intended to kill them all in the first place before they agreed to join them, the members of Black Mask's former gang realized how little they had left to lose.

"People have sought to destroy me, to silence me, but they cannot silence someone with a holy crusade from above!"

He snapped his fingers and the men set up the explosive devices.

"These explosions will cause great damage to the surrounding area, but if my guess is right, where the Eternal Flame is being held, it will not be destroyed."

The man's rambling hit a fresh and new fever pitch. All of the men stared at each other. More questions hit them hard and very few answers followed.

"I'm certain all of you wonder what I'm talking about," Blackfire said. "Patience, all of you will find out sooner rather than later."

Blackfire leaned down to the ground. His rotting body turned around and pointed in the direction to the ground where the explosive device had been planted. The sooner of he unveiled the power, everything would become more clearing.

"The Eternal Flame will shine an everlasting light over Gotham City."

Blackfire's hand clicked forward and pulled off the plunger. The explosion resounded wild and caused the ground to collapse underneath them.

The dust settled and Blackfire noticed a charred portion of the ground smoking. Most of the ground collapsed in, while a lot of it had been untouched. A glow started to rise from the cracks of the Earth as well.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot?"

Blackfire's lips cracked into a grin. The members of the gang stepped back.

"Step in, I'll know in a minute."

One of the Acolytes grabbed one of Black Mask's men and lifted him up.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Sometimes a sacrifice needs to be made for the greater good," Blackfire said.

The men screamed in agony. The henchmen dropped the goon down onto the ground. Blackfire watched the progress of the man dropping down to the ground.

"Nothing happened?" one of the thugs asked.

Blackfire took a moment to wait. His hands clasped together and observed what would happen. He resembled a demented scientist who looked to see where this particular experiment would go.

"Wait for it," Blackfire said.

The blue light illuminated the thug before he spontaneously combusted before their very eyes. Everyone gasped in response when the ground continued to glow out from underneath him. The glow erupted out and passed into Gotham City.

The lights went out one by one as the surge of magical energy created a supernatural EMP pulse which completely fried everything.

"It begins, the end!" Blackfire yelled.

* * *

 

The moment Batman returned home, Raven returned. Her eyes snapped shut and she started to breath in and out heavily.

"Rachel!" Batman yelled.

"It's happened, he's found it!" Rachel yelled. "It's already…."

The power in the Clocktower, which was on it's own grid, had gone completely out. They had been submerged into pitch blackness and the screams of terror followed. Everything in Gotham City went out and they knew this was just the beginning.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Batman asked.

"There might be, but it has to be done before he unearths it" Raven said. "If he unearths it completely, it will spread through Gotham City and eventually the entire world. The only way the flame stops is when it has nothing left to burn."

Dick Grayson put it all together. This meant doomsday for the entire planet. This particular religious nutcase jumped over the edge in his attempt to purify the planet.

"All of the tech is dead," Barbara said.

More good news, Dick thought bitingly.

"Guess it means we're going to have to do this old school."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	37. With this Flame

_Take Part of Democracy and Vote for the Week Thirty Seven Chapter of the Week Voting at the blog.  http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: With this Flame.**

* * *

 

Rachel Roth's ability as an empath was a blessing at times. There was a time where she thought it was nothing other than a well-formed curse which caused her to feel the darkness and the emotions of others which confused her. Rachel's ability to feel everything grow around her caused her to grow extremely nervous and agitated to be perfectly honest.

Over time though, Rachel learned how to control her abilities. She learned how to make them work for her and not against her.

This time though, there were a few problems. Gotham City flashed around them. The flame shooting up showed they were close. Rachel stood up straight and could see Dick making his way behind her. Diana and Donna slipped behind Rachel.

"So, what do we do next?" Donna asked.

"We stop Blackfire from unearthing it," Dick said.

The wind started to chatter around them. Dick didn't want to be the one to say the obvious. Easier said than done. He thought Blackfire had been buried underneath the ground. Instead, he rose up. He wondered if there was something which kept Blackfire from meeting his final reward. The man's powers went far beyond his power of persuasion. Something else existed in him. The darkness which spread through his body was extremely terrifying and Dick couldn't even begin to understand where he was coming from.

"Yes, we do," Rachel said. "And yes we will."

"Why do I have a feeling this won't be as easy as you're making it out to be?" Donna asked.

Rachel tried to block the darker thoughts out of the back of her mind. Her heart started to beat even heavier. Several figures moved in the dark. She rose up to fight them and noticed it wasn't anyone who was going to attack them. At least not right now.

"The fact we're working together with the HIVE does show how dire this situation is," Talia said.

Lady Shiva flickered in the extremely dim light which had been created by the scant Gotham City moonlight. The deadliest woman in the entire world showed her uneasiness when she walked beside Queen Bee and her Amazon guard. The Amazons stared back the two princesses.

Queen Bee noticed the dark looks coming from her girls. It was time for her to nip this one in the bud before they caused any further problems.

"Keep yourselves calm," Queen Bee said. "We're all on the same side. Any differences will be forgotten until we put the monster down. And then, we'll figure out who the masters of the world truly are."

"Yes, I agree," Talia said. She would have sooner stabbed Queen Bee straight through her face with the sword. The Daughter of the Demon held herself back though from doing so.

Truly, anyone who wished to accomplish their goals would need to make a deal with the devil to achieve what they wanted to achieve. The dark haired vixen's hand started to close around the edge of the sword and she pointed it towards them.

"So, are we all on the same page?" Black Canary asked.

Dick could see the tension which happened with all sides. To be honest, whatever problems they went through, they would have had to have handled them right away. He wasn't in a rather good place or thought in his mind. The young vigilante's eyes flashed with everyone.

"We are, if they are," Talia said.

"Yes, you don't need to worry about the HIVE," Queen Bee said. "I trust the Amazons are not going to make any difficulties about this."

"No, the world will be destroyed for all of us," Diana said.

Rachel cleared her throat. The frustrating emotions flowing through all of the made her completely and totally agitated beyond belief and also made it extremely hard for her to concentrate. The half-demon knew there was something happening around them. All she needed to do was focus and have it drawn towards her.

Dick moved towards her. Rachel pulled her hand away from Dick's hand. The young man could see the intensity through the half-demon.

"Please don't disrupt my focus," Rachel said. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, but….."

A loud rumbling echoed through Gotham City. A crack appeared on the ground moving down the street. Dick stepped back to see what was going through the ground.

"For the record, I didn't expect any of this to happen," Rachel said.

Dark minions started to push their way through the ground and cracked the Earth beneath them. Their skin looked like black leather, with fangs. Their entire bodies started to burn with fire.

"Attack them!" one of the Amazons yelled. "Leave them no quarter!"

One of the Amazons dove through the dark minion. The dark minion flickered out of the way of the attack of the creature and he flashed out of the distance.

"Watch out!" Rachel yelled.

One of the dark minions extended his fingers out. The tendrils shot from his hands and tried to slice them through before.

"I'll take them out!" Rachel yelled. "You go and stop Blackfire, I'll be with you when I can!"

Batman realized seconds later he had been sentenced to take down a man. Batman propelled himself into the air, with Diana, Talia, and Queen Bee all following. The quartet rushed their way forward. Talia withdrew an enchanted blade and hacked to the dark minions. She only engaged them when they were in their way, and ignoring them all the way.

* * *

 

The former members of Black Mask's gang watched Joseph Blackfire step forward. He moved past the gate and towards the glowing and smoking crater. The Deacon's hands rose forward to him.

"He sent three of them forward," one of them muttered. "All of them had been burned to death. And now he's going to walk into the middle of the crater. Is he completely and utterly out of his mind?"

The man received no answers even though they knew the answer to the question had been obvious. Despite the fire burning from the ground, the air grew bitterly cold. This was a weird combination for all of them.

"To the holy father, bring me the light," Blackfire said, holding an amulet into the air. It resembled a sheep head. "To the holy father, bring the eternal fire straight to Gotham City. To the eternal light…"

A grenade rolled over the ground and bombarded the mobsters with a sonic attack. Some of the mobsters swung their arms around in an attempt to trying to break free from the attack.

One of the mobsters looked skyward in time to see a dark figure plow into his face from the air. Batman bounced back up and dodged the punch of another mobster.

Batman propelled himself high into the air and landed behind the mobster. The mobster's arm folded behind his back and the sound of an oof echoed. The mobster dropped down onto the ground with all of the wind knocked out of them.

Black Mask's man moved towards Batman in an attempt to take them out. The Dark Knight avoided the swing of a large fist from one of the goons. The Dark Knight flipped himself into the air and avoided another punch. One final punch started to hammer his adversary. Batman grabbed him around the wrist and flipped around to take the goon onto the ground.

Talia slashed one of her adversary's into the chest. Another mobster pointed a gun towards her. Talia disarmed him in a better way possible.

"Stand back!" Talia yelled. The mobsters didn't heed her warning. She swiped back the blade and nailed him right into the ankle.

Batman watched the fires poke out from underneath the ground. The Dark Knight launched himself over the fence to take on Blackfire.

Seconds before he would have reached Blackfire, dark minions popped out from underneath the ground. Batman stopped short of jumping into their attacks. The minions rose their hands into the arm and tried to nail him.

Batman waited for one of the minions to almost take him out. The moment the tendrils passed over his head, Batman slid back. The tendrils cracked against the ground. Batman swung around and nailed it as hard as he could. The same dagger Aresia stabbed him with stabbed through one of the creatures.

The creature burned in response and started to hiss in agony. The tendrils started to drag the creature back underneath the ground. Another creature swung towards Batman. Batman pulled away from the creature and turned around to hammer his adversary with a series of rapid fire punches.

"Time is running out!" Rachel yelled.

She flashed in front of them and grabbed onto the dark minions. They had been yanked into the portal and screamed out in agony. The dark creatures howled in agony the second they had been pulled out of the portal.

The loud and sinister laughter echoed from Blackfire. Everyone caught sight of his demonic laughter. The chills blew down everyone's spine when they stared down at him.

"You're out of time!" Blackfire yelled, whipping his hair back.

"Never out of time!" Batman yelled.

Batman brought the dagger down into the chest of the kneeling Blackfire. It was the ultimate act of desperation which caused Blackfire to scream.

"It's too late!" Blackfire yelled. "It's too late for you, it's too late for Gotham City, it's too late for….."

Batman responded with pounding Blackfire with a series of punches nailing him into the face repeatedly. Each and every punch nailed Blackfire in the face. The bloodying punch connected with the side of his face.

The Dark Knight found himself in a zone. He savaged Blackfire with punch after punch. His knuckles turned raw when he kept pounding the bloody face of Blackfire. The laughter unsettled Batman. He tried not to hold back from pounding him.

The ground started to heal out from underneath them. Something rose from the ground in an attempt to claim everything.

Blackfire's body had been grabbed by slimy tendrils. The Deacon relaxed against the tendrils which started to suckle him deeper into the ground beneath them.

Batman wondered what the game was. He observed Blackfire being pulled out from underneath the ground. A bolt of lightning erupted from the ground. The ground heated up beneath his feet and added to a surreal moment.

"Batman!" Raven yelled. "You have to move."

Raven bolted over the gate and grabbed Batman around the waist. She lifted Batman high off of the ground. The Dark Knight almost slipped out of her grip. Some force tried to suck him back underneath the ground.

Blackfire slipped through the ground and he been claimed by some demonic force which caused him to sink into the ground. Everyone stood back in time to see Blackfire's minions all fall back to the ground.

The heroes and assassins had bene left with some confused Black Mask mobsters as well. The lights began to turn back on in Gotham City.

"Is it over?" One of them asked.

"No, it's not," Rachel said.

The ground started to glow on its own accord. Red lines began to retract from the ground and started to slowly grow like roots.

"He's sacrificed himself to appease the dark god," Rachel said.

"Which means?" one of them asked, sounding a lot braver than he really was. His throat almost closed up.

Rachel didn't answer right away. The lack of response coming from her unnerved pretty much everyone involved. Batman was also on the list of the people who were unnerved and when Batman had been unnerved, everyone could see the problem.

"Rachel?" Batman asked, a bit more firmly.

"It's coming," Rachel said. "It's horrible, but it's coming!"

There was no place for them to run, there was no place hide. There was just what was coming and the darkness which was to come.

* * *

 

Rachel resembled a caged animal. The feelings of darkness grew intense. She started to walk back and forth. Diana and Donna both looked towards Dick for assurance and they weren't the only ones.

"We're going to need someone to help perform an enchantment," Dick said. "We're going to have to drag the eternal flame out of the ground before it ignites, and transport it to a world where it can't do any damage."

"You mean some kind of realm where there is no life there to be lost?" Donna asked. "Can we do that?"

The Amazon Princess turned her attention towards Rachel. Rachel's eyes clouded over with a dark and dismal feeling. Anyone who saw the shadows over her eye saw how distracted she was.

"Rachel, I know you can barely hold it together," Dick said. "I really need your help."

"It's probable you can do this," Rachel said.

"So, I picked an interesting time to come back to town, didn't I?"

Several sets of eyes turned around. A gorgeous raven-haired woman with bright blue eyes turned up. She dressed in a white button up top, and tight black shorts along with fishnet stockings and thigh high boots. Every movement she made caused everyone else's eyes to focus on her.

"You might have picked an interesting time to show up," Dick said. "I would have called it an appropriate time for you to show up. Welcome back, Zee."

Zatanna Zatara offered Dick a small hint of a smile. It was obvious she had been in better spirits in the past. Regardless, she walked forward to join him.

"You're going to really need all of the help you can get?" Zatanna asked.

She thought he had the Batman look down pretty pat. If Zatanna didn't know any better, she would have to double check to see if Bruce Wayne was dead and he possessed the corpse of his son.

* * *

 

Barbara Gordon jotted a few notes down. She never figured out how much she relied on modern convenience until it had been separated from her. The redhead leaned back and a frustrated gasp came from her.

"I won't even bother to say how bad this is," Barbara said.

"You're resilient," Cassandra said. "Figure something out."

"What to get the power back on?" Barbara asked. "Or to find a way to work without computers? I can assure you, Cass, I'm figuring out both right about now."

One of their magical experts had seen something which rendered her completely and utterly catatonic. Barbara turned her attention to Rachel for a brief second. The half-demon leaned directly towards the wall and started to scrawl symbols of a mysterious origin on the wall. The symbols had been erased and she re-drew them at a different angle.

"Portal," Rachel said. "Portal."

The word kept getting repeated to the point where Barbara experienced a fair amount of uneasiness. Rachel kept spitting out the word portal in a rapid fire degree.

"She's never been like this, has she?" Barbara asked.

Donna turned her head away from Rachel.

"The only time she's been like this is when her father was about ready to cause havoc," Donna said.

"No, not him, something different," Rachel said. "Maybe not worse, but completely awful."

The fact she acknowledged their conversation gave Barbara some hope. Rachel sounded mostly coherent. Actually, she sounded about half coherent to be honest. The other half of her needed to be brought back. They were going to need all of the help they could get.

Barbara slammed her fist down on the table. Cassandra and Donna, who kept her company during this difficult ordeal, stared at her.

"Sorry," Barbara said. "I just really hate being kept in the dark here. It's really bothering me."

Barbara folded her hands over the top of each other. Her gaze locked onto Rachel who kept muttering the word "portal" over again.

The green light flashed through the sky. Barbara's brain, while not as fluid as a computer's, was able to clock the rate of the light passing through the window at about every three minutes and nineteen seconds. Barbara hoped when it passed through, she could get a more solid rate of how it was passing through.

' _I might not have much time.'_

Cassandra pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm going to look outside," Cassandra said. "Bad feelings."

Barbara only responded with a half of a nod. Cassandra's bad feelings often proved to be spot on.

' _Where are Dick and Zee?'_ Barbara asked. _'The two of them should have been back before now…..'_

The doorway opened up and the two popped up almost on cue. Barbara didn't allow them to deter her the moment they stepped through. She held her breath to watch them approach her.

"Let me guess, it's not good news, is it?" Barbara asked.

Zatanna responded with a brisk smile. Not a friendly smile, but a smile which told Barbara the story of a woman who was struggling to hold everything together. Zatanna pressed a hand to Barbara's shoulder and gave it a solid squeeze.

"I really wish we could bring some good news, Babs," Zatanna said. "The world could be less than twenty-four hours away from ending. Blackfire became one with the flame and he became the new guardian."

"There has to be a way, though," Barbara said.

Rachel's head whipped back. She continued to scrawl the symbols on the wall with rapid frequency.

"She's been doing that the entire time you've been gone," Barbara said. "It's disturbing. It looks like it doesn't make any sense."

Zatanna turned to the symbols on the wall and scanned them. The dark haired woman looked them over, with a thoughtful expression spreading over her face.

"Appearences can been deceiving," Zatanna said. "She's trying to figure out how to send Blackfire and the Eternal Flame off."

"Home," Rachel said.

"Your home or….Blackfire's?" Zatanna asked.

Dick's frustration finally hit a fever pitch. He wanted some clear answers from Rachel and if he needed to take a firm hand so be it. He grabbed Rachel's hands firmly in his and pulled the girl up to a standing position.

Rachel turned a half of an inch to the side. Mouth almost hung open in protest. Dick didn't give her a chance to protest. He engulfed her lips with a passionate kiss.

The half-demon's emotions burned through. She didn't protest or fight. Rachel's arms wrapped around her mate and kissed him back. Two sets of tongues battered.

Barbara, Zatanna, and Donna all watched the display between the two of them. Rachel reached around to cup Dick's firm ass and pull him closer towards them.

Diana popped into the room and stopped to stare at them.

Rachel pulled away from Dick. A trail of salvia connected the two of them at the mouth. Her lips curled into a smile and she gave him one more kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, I needed that," Rachel said.

"It wasn't a problem at all," Dick said. "So, are you back into it?"

Rachel paused a long moment later and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm back into it," Rachel said. "We don't have much time though."

Those were words Dick didn't really want to hear at this present time or really any other time. He turned his attention towards Rachel.

"Just because we don't have much time, doesn't mean there isn't any time left."

Suddenly, the power flickered back on in the building ahead of them. Barbara almost stopped up straight in surprise. Dare she hope the power had been brought back in Gotham City? She would know in a couple of minutes whether or not it happened.

Something wasn't right through for her, or for anything.

"Everyone stay on your toes," Zatanna said.

* * *

 

Gotham City grew surprisingly cool and silent despite the initial panic. Everyone looked up to the sky. A vortex of energy shot through the sky and engulfed the buildings all around them.

The lights in Gotham City popped back on around them all. Everyone looked up and started to mutter with each other.

"That was weird?" one of the citizens asked. "I wonder why the power went completely out?"

The ground started to rumble from underneath them. Time passed when something pulled itself out from underneath the ground.

They looked at the end of the street and noticed Blackfire standing across the street. The Gotham City citizens stepped back and allowed the GCPD to move in.

"Freeze!" one of them yelled.

"I cannot."

Blackfire's hand rose into the air. Black fire, the irony of the action, shot from the palm of his hand. It launched over his hand and nailed the cop.

Everyone stepped back and the cop screamed. Flames surrounded his body. He resembled a burning skeleton when his skin melted seconds later. The ashes of him fell down to the ground.

"Yes, Gotham burns tonight!"

Rachel, Zatanna, Diana, and Dick appeared from a portal. Blackfire turned his attention towards them. A rotting smile went through them.

"Blackfire, listen to me, you can't control it….."

"You have no faith!" Blackfire yelled.

Rachel put up an energy dome over the top of him. She held him back. Sweat rolled down her face the more Blackfire started to bombard the edge of the dome.

"I can't hold him back for long!" Rachel yelled. "Whatever plan you have, I suggest you do it and you do it now. Otherwise, all of Gotham is going to burn."

Rachel's legs almost had been pushed through the ground. Her heart hammered hard against her chest. She could sense he was seconds away from pushing through. Rachel reinforced the barriers.

"Tonight is the night I shed my chains!" Blackfire howled. "And all of Gotham City will burn in my hands."

The dome broke and flames started to rise from the ground, beginning to engulf all of downtown Gotham City.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	38. Eleventh Hour

_Week Thirty Four Chapter of the Week Voting on the Blog. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Eleventh Hour.**

* * *

 

The demonic specter of Deacon Blackfire gritted his teeth and he began to light up all of Gotham City around him. The buildings around him started to shoot into fire. The screams of the people trapped inside could be heard. Diana and Donna moved in to the nearest building. Kara followed in behind them.

Saving all of the people in this city might have been considered to be a foolish action. They all had to try though even if it was completely and utterly dangerous to do so. Kara used her super breath and tried to put the fire out or at least blow it away from the civilians.

"It's going to be okay," Diana said. "It's going to be okay."

Diana wished she could reassure herself as much as she could reassure these children. As of this moment, they were in a pretty bad position. Diana leaned down and scooped one of the children off of the ground.

"Donna, cover me!"

Donna turned her head a fraction of an inch to the side. The figures slammed their way out of the ground. The Amazon Princess could see those demons made of pure fire and they contorted and melted everything they touched.

"Don't worry, Donna, I'm here with you."

Kara's arrival next to Donna caused the Amazon Princess to release. Kara used her super breath combined with ice breath to help cause a chilling rush around them. The demons melted the ice around them and the water didn't seem to affect them.

"I've got another idea," Kara said.

Donna hoped this idea would work out for the best. She was in a bit of a nervous wreck to be perfectly honest. Donna and Kara stared at each other.

"Just keep them off me for a couple of minutes," Kara said.

Donna nodded in response. She turned her attention from the demons. The heat rarely bothered Donna most times. This time it was different, the heat bothered her. These monsters came at her with everything they could deliver. One of them grabbed Donna around the wrist band. Donna slid back and flipped onto her feet to land with a firm movement. She positioned herself a bit away from them.

"Come on, and get me!" Donna yelled at the top of her lungs.

The demons laughed with manic fury. They started to wave their crispy little fingers and started to rush at Donna. Donna avoided the attack from these demons. The Amazon's heart beat against the edge of her chest.

"Attack me, come on!" Donna yelled.

The crispy flames came close to burning her. Diana cleared the building, which left Kara plenty of room to maneuver.

"Donna, stand back!"

Kara didn't need to repeat herself. Donna already jumped out of the way to avoid being burned to a crisp by these demons. She could see Kara start to cycle around them. She formed a corkscrew like motion the second she descended down from the ground. The creatures had been sucked up into the vortex.

The Girl of Steel couldn't stop spinning even though she wanted to. The fire demons had less energy to feed off of the more she started to spin. The corkscrew motion continued until Kara had spun them out.

Her cape burned from the friction. Kara free-falled out of the sky and landed directly into Donna's arms. Donna caught her and held her up.

"Good," Donna said. "We only have to do that about fifty more times, and we'll be home free."

* * *

 

Batman stepped back, with Zatanna and Raven standing on either side of them. The energy fields they created blocked the attacks of Blackfire for a short moment. They would not hold him forever.

These grenades had been built in an attempt to slow down Firefly. Blackfire's powers over the darkness and fire was a bit deeper than Firefly's. Still, if they could slow him down until they can send him off.

"Just stand back and let nature take it's course!" Blackfire yelled. "We're building a brand new world!"

Batman hurled the grenades through the air. They broke up and released liquid nitrogen which caused Blackfire to be stopped into his tracks.

' _I know that's not enough.'_

"Get the portal ready!" Raven yelled. "This could be our chance."

Raven and Zatanna worked on getting the portal open. Their combined forces put a hole through time and space in a desperate attempt to shove Blackfire back on through to the other side.

"There's something wrong," Zatanna said, a breath barely going through her body. "This isn't working. Is it working on your end?"

"No."

The casing around Blackfire broke apart. He raised his arms and caused the two magical users to be knocked off of course.

"You shouldn't have played with fire!" Blackfire yelled. "You will get burned…"

Dick Grayson did something which he thought was entirely reckless. Given the lack of options he had, there was no choice. He propelled himself forward and nailed the monster in the face. The dagger turned over his hand.

"It may have worked on me when I was a lesser man," Blackfire said.

He reached forward to clamp his hand around the dagger. The jolt of fire shot up through his hand and started to melt the dagger. The mystical dagger released a pulse of light. The light rattled through Dick's body until something else happened. His entire body sized up and he knew why in a matter of moments.

Dick Grayson levitated several feet off of the ground with the flames stalking around him. He peered down into Blackfire's eyes and noticed the pure evil burning through them. The deprived Deacon started to laugh the second where he held him up. Each breath Dick drew threatened to be his last.

"You think you're something, boy?" Blackfire asked. "You're nothing other than…"

Mystical arrows shot through the air and stopped Blackfire from putting the squeeze on Dick. They impacted coolant into the spine of Blackfire. The man dropped Dick Grayson down onto the ground.

Dick rolled over, with a solid cough. He spit ash, but at least he could still breathe. Still being able to breathe was something, or at least he thought. The ringing going through his head made him question pretty much everything he knew.

The League returned to the battle, along with the Rogue Amazons. Queen Bee lifted a medallion over the top of her head. The hunt started and Blackfire had turned into the prey. He stood up straight, teeth gritted and eyes widened.

"You think you can put me out!" Blackfire yelled. "You have another thing coming if you think….."

More arrows pierced him. His blackened skin turned a blueish color. The containment field surrounded all sides of him and prevented him from going forward. Queen Bee's hand raised into the air and pointed the medallion at Blackfire. Blackfire's eyes flashed towards her with rage flickering through them.

"I just intend to put you out long enough to stop hearing your voice," Queen Bee said. "Attack him again, double the barrage!"

The barrage of arrows fired at their adversary. The arrows pierced through the spine of the Deacon one more time and caused the field surround around him. The flames started to retract from the city. Queen Bee held her hand up and then snapped her fingers.

One more time the arrows fired over their head and caught Blackfire right in the chest. He fell over and his entire body cracked underneath the impact from the arrows.

Dick's eyes followed the progress of Blackfire landing onto the ground. The sinister crack of his body hitting the ground made Dick wonder if this was easy. He was going to say it wasn't really easy.

Rachel's hand reached forward and touched the ground. The ground pressed underneath her fingers. The combination of cool and warm filled her hand. This combination of sensations caused a frown to press over her face. She hated this, she hated all of this.

"I don't like this at all."

Dick turned his head towards Rachel and motioned for clarification. Zatanna cupped her hands together and the Amazons stepped back. They armed the crossbows another second later and prepared to send the arrows directly at them.

"I don't like this at all," Rachel said, her tone growing extremely cold the moment she stared down at the ground. "He's coming back, everyone, you have to get back."

The ashes started to swirl around the ground. The figure expanded in size and started to rise up over Gotham City. Ten feet tall, no around fifteen feet tall, with the energies in the air swirling around his body, and the flames shooting up all the way around him.

Queen Bee didn't even give him a chance to reconstruct. She pointed her hand forward and summoned her girls to start firing at him.

Dick was pretty sure this wasn't going to work. The empowered Blackfire raised high above the ground and shot a burst of flame from his hands. The flames started to scorch all the way around them. Laughter reverberated across the city walls the instant the flames continued to shoot high up above the city.

"Are we having fun?" Blackfire asked. "Do you not see the futility? Some people enjoy watching the world burn and…"

Supergirl flung a large tank through the air and caused it to connect with Blackfire. It slammed into his chest and exploded. The shells inside the tank released a coolant and brought Blackfire more down to Earth The possessed Deacon's scrams echoed even further.

The next thing they knew, he was completely gone, having disappeared into the night. The flames continued to rise up and threatened to consume all of downtown Gotham City. The scorching heat even caused the super powered individuals to sweat and fly around in an uncomfortable manner.

* * *

 

Cassandra Cain prided herself in reading people rather well. The girl wished she didn't have to sacrifice a childhood to have this ability. Every single moment her father locked her away and trained her into a living weapon, it defined Cassandra's life.

' _What does not kill you makes you stronger.'_

Cassandra's upbringing strengthened her and put her in the position to help save the world. The current wearer of the Batgirl hood turned around and noticed a bright figure standing over to the side. The new girl wearing the Robin costume approached her.

"Come out in the light," Cassandra said.

"Right," she said. "Look, I might not be as capable at this as you are….."

"So, you admit the problem," Cassandra said. "You should go home…"

"I don't have a home to return to," Robin said.

The awkward moment occurred between the two sides. Batgirl and Robin, the two newest people to wear those monikers, stared each other down. The dark haired girl waved the more vibrantly attired girl towards her.

"Never assume you have nothing to live for," she said. "Your life is always worth something, to someone out there. And it should be worth more than enough to you….there's always hope."

"Wow, I never thought…"

The entire city grew extremely chilling around them. Cassandra stood up on the heels of her feet. The situation isolated both of the girls out essentially in the middle of nowhere. Trouble would be coming around the corner.

"Stand behind me," Batgirl said. "And if I tell you to run, you run. Do you understand me?"

Robin attempted to protest this until Batgirl clapped her hand over the other girl's mouth and stared back with the most intense gaze. The normally perky looking blonde quivered underneath the intense gaze of a Bat.

"Do you understand me?"

Robin answered with a nod, biting down on her lip. Batgirl stepped back a half of an inch and responded with a nod in response. Both girls were on the same page, at least for the moment.

Batgirl heard a whisper in the wind. The moment where the elements began to talk to them, it normally lead to some pretty bad things. Batgirl removed a grenade from her belt. Gadgets normally slowed her down. This time desperate times called for desperate measures.

' _Never get yourself too hung up on what is a cliché.'_

Cassandra's inner voice sounded a lot like her mother. The screams of people in the distance could be heard.

The white-hot fire burned around an orphanage. The screaming children hollowed in a way. Cassandra placed her hands up on top of her head and ran headlong into it.

"Hang on!"

Cassandra picked up a baseball bat and smashed it through the window. The fire-extinguisher hung from the wall on exactly the other end. The dark haired woman tried to push herself up into the window and jumped over the flames.

The horrified children watched the progress of their savior. None of them knew what to do. Many had lost their parents and had lived a pretty horrific existence. Many thought they were fearless, at least until they encountered the darkness which threatened to burn Gotham City.

The armor prevented Cassandra from getting attacked by the fire. The dark haired girl clutched onto the side of the wall. The intense feelings of the fire shooting around her made Cassandra's knees start to buckle. She drew a deep and intense breath.

The fire extinguisher ripped off of the wall and she tried to put out the fire. Through a hazed thought, Cassandra wondered how the sprinkler systems had been put off.

"Everyone, through the door, now, and run!" the girl yelled.

The children looked terrified. One of the older ones pointed towards the door and started to not. The weird girl in black told them to run and had given them a way out. It would be rude for them not take the invitation.

Cassandra diverted the fire away from the entrance. She threw a grenade into the fire and a wall of ice rose above the ground to block the fire. Cassandra couldn't breathe without any pause no matter how much she wanted to. The fires started to bombard the edge of the wall and cause it to be dripped.

One of the pillars crashed from the ceiling and landed in front of the last two children who were close to getting out of the orphanage.

' _Come on, you have to be kidding me.'_

Cassandra scooped a child underneath each arm and turned around the same window she smashed through. Adrenaline pumped through Cassandra's body the further she pushed on through.

"Pass them out through me!"

Cassandra smiled, and managed to push both of the children out of the window where Robin was waiting. The daughter of Lady Shiva turned a half of an inch to the side and noticed the fires were getting close to a gas tank. Cassandra reached into her belt to pull out another ice grenade.

' _Fresh out,'_ Cassandra thought. _'Great.'_

"Get them out of here, and run!" Cassandra yelled.

Cassandra refused to let innocents die, even though she was in a lot of trouble. The flames closed in around Cassandra in all directions. The dark haired assassin almost dropped down to the ground.

There had to be a way out. Cassandra refused to give up. The fire turned a different color and they almost formed into demonic creatures.

For once, someone listened to her. Cassandra almost was disappointed for it, although if anyone died, it would have to be her.

Three grenades flew through the windows and caused an entire sheet of ice to appear. The figure of Robin crawled into the window and grabbed Cassandra around the waist. Cassandra gasped in surprise when she pulled her off of the ground.

"Hang on!"

Cassandra really had no choice other than to hang on. The two of them jumped out of the window together and made their way into the ditch off to the side.

They waited for the other shoe to drop before the orphanage blew up. It had been cleared of the children and the staff. The building went up into smoke and shot flames directly into the air.

Cassandra observed the flames passing into the air over and over again. The scorching heat made sweat drip down her face on the other side of her costume. It made her costume stick tight to her body.

"If you need to take your mask off, I won't look."

Robin took a step back when the other girl stared at her. The contrast between the two of them became extremely obvious. The perky blonde panted and chewed down on her lip extremely nervously.

"I thought I told you to run," Cassandra said.

"Just because you don't value your life so much, doesn't mean someone else doesn't."

Cassandra leaned forward and sighed. The assassin walked directly into this one and pretty much hoisted herself on her own petard.

"We have work to do," Batgirl said. "If you're ready."

A cackling echoed in Batgirl's ear piece. Barbara was trying to keep things together, even though the flares of magic made it very difficult to hook up and get things together. Cassandra hoped they could get together. The flames faded around them, and maybe the others had Blackfire close to being brought down.

Was it just Cassandra, or was the temperature getting hotter around them?

* * *

 

Dick Grayson pulled himself to the top of the building. Blackfire vanished from the physical sight. Yet, there was still a chance he was around them. Rachel and Zatanna followed him a few feet behind him.

"So, good news and bad news," Zatanna said.

"Does good news ever come out with the accompanying bad news?" Rachel asked. "Give us the good news."

"I've found a way to open up the portal," Zatanna said.

Dick swelled up with the first amount of hope. He decided to stop the victory parade the second he realized there would be bad news to come across the good news. He locked eyes with Rachel who helpfully offered Zatanna the statement.

"And what's the bad news?" Rachel asked.

"The bad news is we only have less than thirty seconds to send him through the portal," Zatanna said. "Where we're sending him is…not exactly the most savory dimension in the world."

"We'll take the shot," Rachel said.

They really had no choice. They stood at the top of the building and waited for their enemy to arrive.

"Do you think he'll take the bait?" Dick asked.

"Yes, he'll take the bait," Zatanna said. "We'll be right behind you."

Dick entered full Batman mode when he stepped into the picture.

"You just don't know when you stay down, do you boy?"

Blackfire didn't even look remotely human any more. He burned up the ground every step of the way. Sparks flew out of his hands.

"Funny, I could have stayed the same about you," Dick said.

"You're not him, no matter how many of his mannerisms you copy," Blackfire said. "If there is nothing I dislike, it's a pretender."

"You must not have any mirrors in your house."

Dick hoped the Deacon would enraged and attack him. The inhumane man rose up to his full power.

"You're not in control, are you?" Dick asked.

"I have the control!" Blackfire yelled.

He raised his hands into the air and fired the attack at his enemy. The beams of white-hot fire came towards his enemy. Dick dodged out of the way of the attack. He sprung halfway up into the air and pulled out a grenade.

"You really think this is going to stop me?" Blackfire said.

Dick blocked out the mutterings of the religious nutcase from the back of his mind. The young man sprung high into the air and drove the weapon down into the chest of his adversary. Dick propelled back a few seconds later and waited.

Zatanna rushed in and opened up the portal up behind him. The energy field surrounded Blackfire.

Rachel channeled the full force of her power and pushed Blackfire through the portal.

The spirit of Deacon Blackfire ripped from the Eternal Flame. The white hot flames shot into the air and threatened to explode outwards.

"Now's the moment!" Zatanna yelled.

Rachel launched herself at the white hot ball of flames. It engulfed around her body.

' _I have to do this, it's the only way.'_

Rachel pushed the full extent of her power into the portal. The fire shot through the portal just before it sealed shut.

All of Gotham City lit up in a bright light. Dick sensed a moment of fleeting despair and he thought despite their best efforts, all had been lost.

A bolt of energy rose and a dome engulfed all of Gotham City. Healing magical energies rolled over the ground. Rachel flew back out of the portal and landed down onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Dick asked.

"I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

Dick leaned down and pulled Rachel to a standing position. Zatanna walked over to join them and joined them. She leaned on in and grabbed Dick around his waist before giving him a long and passionate kiss.

Zatanna realized a second later what she did and moved out to apologize about it. Dick cupped her face and kissed her one more time. The two of them engulfed each other into an embrace.

"And now, I feel lost," Rachel said.

Dick smiled and turned around to give Rachel a kiss. She deserved her own reward to the part they played.

Everything turned calm, and the dark and depressing feeling which everyone felt was over. Blackfire and the Eternal Flame had both been dealt with and they could all breath easily, at least for now.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	39. As the Dust Settles

_Chapter of the Week Voting for Week Thirty-Five at the Blog. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

* * *

 

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: As the Dust Settles.**

* * *

 

Gotham City settled back to normal, or at least as normal as it was going to be under most circumstances. Dick Grayson took a second to look over the city. He enjoyed every single last moment of the calm he could. He knew in the back of his mind it would not last. Something would happen, and he had a pretty good idea what would happen.

A gang war still brewed. Not anything new in Gotham City as there always seemed to be a gang war or two bubbling over in the surface. Black Mask was hospitalized, and lucky not to have been killed. It meant Penguin and Two-Face, and who knows who else would be going over the battle.

No one really knew how close Gotham City was to meeting a new and brutal destruction. The power outages, the fires, the other natural disasters, it all could have been the announcement for the end. Dick held his head up high in the air and dropped down to the ground.

He thought he noticed someone in the shadows.

"I thought I saw you lurking around," Dick said.

Bruce Wayne made his way out of the shadows dressed in his overcoat. Both of them would have to agree how completely and utterly surreal it was to come face to face with Batman.

"It shows you're mastering your surroundings," Bruce said. "It means you'll do well out there."

Dick certainly hoped so. Now, he leaned closer towards Bruce.

"There were times where I thought this would be the end," Dick said.

"It wasn't," Bruce said. "I wouldn't have given you the role of Batman, if I didn't think you could handle it. It's more than just a name. It's a symbol in Gotham City."

"And a symbol a supersticious and cowardly lot fear," Dick said. "So….I'm guessing I'm still holding onto the moniker for you."

"You haven't done anything to make me reconsider it," Bruce said. "Keep up the work, and you won't. But know if you get in too deep with something, I'll be there, and I'll be watching."

"Like a dark and brooding Santa Claus," Dick said.

"If the shoe fits."

Dick moved his head around to try and say something else to Bruce. Obviously, Bruce disappeared into the night before Dick had a chance to say goodbye. A sigh massed through the body of the caped crusader.

' _All of these years, and you would think I would finally be used to him disappearing into the night without a trace,'_ Dick thought. _'He still finds new ways to do it.'_

Dick thought he pretty much had the trick down. He made his way over to one side. The night sounded quiet. Carnage still existed around Gotham City. There were minimal casaulities, some injuries, but less than a handful of deaths. Without a coordinated effort, Dick thought this entire mission could have gone a fair amount worse.

The sound of an alarm and breaking glass caused Dick to stand up straight. He figured a night's patrol wouldn't be completely boring. He glided to the top of a gargoyle and stood atop.

Batman watched some hoods in front of a business which had fire damage. One of them wedged a crowbar up against the door and tried to bust it open.

"Careful, careful!"

"I'm always careful!" the hood snapped. "You know, you shouldn't worry about me, just worry about being a look out….."

The moment the look out turned around, Batman swept into the shadows behind him. Arms wrapped around the head of the good and dragged him into the shadows. Batman nailed him with a rapid fire series of punches. The punches dropped him down onto the ground.

"What the hell?"

The second goon flipped over and ascended upside down on the building. The goon dangled back and forth. The comedic nature of him flipping back and forth drew the attention of the leader.

"Oh, shit," one of the goons said.

Batman dodged the crowbar being swung his way. A punch rocked the goon in the ribs and doubled him over. Another punch cracked the goon in the ribs. Batman grabbed the goon's arm and whipped him into the wall.

The sound of a skull smacking against the wall meant lights out for this particular goon. Batman stepped back to enjoy his hand work and bent down. He secured all of the goons on the ground and ascended high into the Gotham City skylight.

' _Just another day's work for Batman.'_

* * *

 

Talia Al Ghul had no idea what to expect when she arrived for this meeting. She wouldn't arrive alone though. Lady Shiva walked next to her. Wonder Woman joined the entire group, and bringing up the rear was Batman. The four of them walked into Queen Bee's lair.

Queen Bee stood at the edge of the throne and peered up at the party with a smile. Anyone could see the rather shifty smile on her face and know there was always something devious going through the woman's mind. The entire group approached them, anxious thoughts going through their minds.

"We have worked together," Queen Bee said.

"Yes, on this day, we did coexist," Talia said. "There's a serious problem though. And we both know what it is."

Queen Bee shifted her leg across from each other on the chair. The smoldering smile which crossed her face made Batman re-double his willpower. He knew all of the stories about how Queen Bee's allure could cause problems with many men and with some women as well.

Thankfully, everyone here had iron wills and the spirits to match. Regardless of this fact though, everyone was going to have to remain on their guard.

"Yes, we all coexisted," Queen Bee said. "And if you are referring to the Eternal Flame, I will say on the honor of my position in HIVE, we will not be pursue it. The information Mr. Darhk left behind was inadequate…..although given his ability to tamper with elements which he could not control, perhaps it was simply for the best we leave it alone."

Talia understood exactly what was going on. She deferred the next question to Diana.

"We will be taking Aresia back," Diana said.

"I wouldn't be too hard on the poor, lost, child," Queen Bee said. "She was trying to find her own way in the world and become a pillar of strength. I think we can all agree this is what being an Amazon is all about."

One could almost spot the seething frown going across Diana's face. Diana was seconds away from ripping Queen Bee apart. Dick, noticing the danger level, gripped Diana by the elbow and managed to calm her down. Diana relaxed seconds later and closed her eyes.

"By all means, I give you my blessing to take her home," Queen Bee said. "And the HIVE….we will rebuild. Our mission statement is different now. Just like the mission statement of the League has changed with the demise of Ra's Al Ghul."

Talia could tell she was being baited. Queen Bee's manipulation did not settle too well with the Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul.

"If you don't do anything to harm, Gotham City, we won't have a problem," Batman said. "Or the rest of the world."

"Oh, I like it when a man attempts to be authorative," Queen Bee said. She threw herself to the standing position. The moment she was going to attempt to try something, Lady Shiva, Wonder Woman, and Talia stepped in front of him.

"Ladies, I can handle this myself," Batman said.

The three of them stepped a little bit off to the side. This left the pathway between Queen Bee and Batman open so they could look into each other.

"I've been dealing with the HIVE's games in the past," Batman said. "I know what you're all about. And I know if you cause trouble, we will not be having a pleasant conversation."

"The HIVE is in a rebuilding phase now, thanks to Darhk and his ignorance," Queen Bee said. "If we were in any position to cause you trouble, we would be, Batman."

The warning shot had been fired from Queen Bee's words. Wonder Woman, Talia, and Lady Shiva all stared back at him.

"I think we've come to an understanding, haven't we?" Queen Bee asked. "Excellent, I'm glad."

"We've come to a truce, for now," Lady Shiva said. "If you do anything to break it, we'll come here and finish off the HIVE once and for all."

Queen Bee smiled, knowing a threat the second she saw it. She turned around and walked from the room, leaving them to walk off.

"Do, you think we can take her word the HIVE as it it's weakest?" Batman asked.

"Queen Bee is vain, she wouldn't dare say something is weak, unless it absolutely was," Talia said. "We are an interesting position regarding her."

The HIVE soldiers were at their lowest they had ever been. Talia noticed this the moment when Queen Bee recruited the Amazons to do her bidding in this case.

"We can be certain of one thing," Talia said. "The Eternal Flame is out of the reach of the HIVE. There are other, more dangerous artifacts which can be used though."

Some of these artifacts had been left in the dominion of the League. Ra's Al Ghul was a rather vigilante collector and he brought these artifacts into his domain for the vast majority of the time.

They all knew one thing, they would have needed to be prepared for everything.

* * *

 

Barbara Gordon continued to work on the Clocktower. The pulse had knocked pretty much everything off line. She never knew how dependent they all were on technology until it had been snatched out of their. Granted, it wasn't life or death for the most part, but still it was a wakeup call for them all.

' _We're going to have to work on this one,'_ Barbara said. _'We don't really need technology. I'm really glad to have it back though.'_

Barbara drummed her fingers off of the side of the console. She adjusted a couple of settings and prepared to make contact with her girls on the outside.

"Oracle, to Black Canary, are you there?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, Oracle, this is Black Canary," Dinah said. "I can hear you loud and clear."

Barbara smiled. So far, so good, now it was time to test the transmitter all the way on the other side of the city.

"Oracle to Huntress, are you there?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, this is Huntress," she said. "I can hear you loud and clear."

Barbara smiled. She really could say they were completely back on line. Communication could be the make or break situation from this business.

The door slid open. Cassandra Cain made her way in, dressed in full Batgirl costume. The young girl in the Robin costume followed her into the room. The girl looked star struck the moment she was in the Clocktower. Cassandra placed her hand on the prospect's shoulders.

"Don't worry," Cassandra said. "The awe factor wears off after a little bit."

The girl's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She was supposed to be a crimefighter and not a fangirl.

"So, you want to be part of this team, do you?" Barbara asked. "I'm not sure if you're up for it, but….it's not my decision to make, is it?"

"No, it's mine."

Cassandra didn't even blink at the sound of Dick showing up. He didn't quite get the stealth thing Bruce got down. He did have his own style and if there was one thing Cassandra appreciated, it was a fair amount of originality to be had.

"Wow, you're here," she said.

"Yes," Batman said. "I need to know if you're serious about being a part of this team."

The girl resembled an overgrown bobblehead. Dick noticed Barbara trying to keep a straight face out of the corner of his eye. He stared her down for a few seconds and made sure Barbara fell back into line.

Barbara poked out her lip and gave Dick the very obvious "you're no fun" type of expression, before sliding completely back into line.

"First, I'm going to know who is under the mask," Dick said.

"You don't trust me?" she asked. "Right, of course, I forgot, you're Batman, you don't trust anyone…until they prove themselves. That's kind of your thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Cassandra said.

"Let's see if I'm right," Barbara said.

The girl slid her mask off. Barbara caught sight of the girl's facial features. A grin of triumph shot over Barbara's face. She didn't quite do the happy dance one expected her to do in this situation.

"So, hey, I'm….."

"Stephanie Brown," Barbara said. "You're the daughter of the D-List criminal known as the Cluemaster….."

"D-List is being pretty generous," Steph said. "Yes, I'm his daughter….or I was…he's locked up into Blackgate. Can't say I'm too disappointed about it."

Barbara smiled, it was always an encouraging sign for her when the daughter of the criminal actually didn't blame the heroes for their father being put directly into jail.

"I wanted to….well I wanted to help you," she said. "And, you're Batgirl…and you're Batgirl now, and….you're currently lacking a Robin."

Dick gave a dark frown. Given what happened to the Robin which came after him, there weren't exactly people who were clamoring for a spot on this team.

"So, do you think I can join you?" Steph asked. "I'll do anything….I'll clean the Batmobile, I just want to be a part of this team."

The infectious energy she possessed made it very hard to say now. Batman placed a hand down on her shoulder.

"You want to join this team, you're going to have to be a hundred percent committed to it," Batman said. "You're going to have to train every day. You're going to train when you're not feeling well, you're going to have to push yourself to a place where you've never been pushed to before."

"Oh, I'll do it," Steph said. "Please, sir, I'll do anything."

Dick squashed the urges of what he would have liked anything to be. The young girl's lips looked amazing and he could imagine what they could do. The backside was pretty good as well, and the front end wasn't necessarily anything to sneeze at either.

' _Down boy.'_

"You're train with Batgirl," Batman said.

Cassandra raised her eyebrow and gave Batman one of the more obvious "are you sure?" type of expressions. The man in front of her leaned down.

"Don't kill her on her first day," he said.

"Don't worry," Cassandra said. "Give her about a week before I try and do that."

Dick almost broke character from her tone, just the nonchalant way she said it. Barbara finally threw herself underneath the desk, in lieu of dropping something. He could hear some thinly veiled laughter.

* * *

 

Aresia walked next to Diana without any argument or any attempt to escape. She had a brand new perspective and now it was time for her to face the music.

"You didn't have any trouble getting me, did you?" Aresia asked.

"No trouble at all," Diana said. "Do you have any regrets of what you did?"

Aresia took a moment to think about it.

"I have many regrets," Aresia said. "I didn't allow myself to heal and it got the better of me."

Diana always had hope people would change. Hope Aresia would change seemed to be far off. She never stopped believing in the Amazon and the fact she would change.

' _Granted, it took an extremely action for her to change, but still…..'_

Diana allowed her thoughts to trail off and looked up. She saw Dick Grayson standing across from her wearing a leather jacket, a tank top, and a pair of jeans. Diana gave him the warm smile one might expect from someone of her stature.

"You really didn't expect me to let you go without saying goodbye, did you?" Dick asked.

"Well, it isn't goodbye," Diana said. "I'm going to take Aresia to the island, and…she'll be at the mercy of the goddesses."

Diana knew the goddesses could be strict and firm sometimes. They were ultimately fair and looked at a bigger picture.

"Well, if you need someone to speak on her behalf, I'm sure I can speak before them," Dick said. "Oh…there's the thing about not allowing men on the island, isn't there?"

"Yes, this can be a problem," Diana said. "Exceptions can and have been made in many instances though. I'm going to have to speak with my mother, and maybe it can be made in your case. The Amazons could potentially learn a lot from you."

Dick wondered if she implied what he thought she implied.

' _Dare to live the dream,'_ he thought. _'Dare to live the dream.'_

Diana smiled and responded with a warm hug towards him. She kissed Dick firmly on the lips. Donna had been working on her for a long time. Diana really didn't have any reason to not jump in and take a piece of him. Other than her own foolish and stubborn pride which could be pretty damning even during the best of times.

' _Foolish pride, it's the downfall of the best of us,'_ Diana thought.

Diana parted ways from Dick. Aresia looked towards him.

"Thank you," Aresia said.

"No, thank you," Dick said. "You helped us…"

"Not as much as I should have," Aresia said. "The world might not have been taken to its brink if we would have been less stubborn. I think though we'll all be better people for this one."

Dick thought so. Assumptions could be the tools of the foolish. Aresia leaned closer towards him and tried to outdo the Princess with a kiss planted firmly on Dick's lips.

"I'll see you really soon," Aresia said.

She gave him a caress. Donna walked out and looked from her fellow Amazons, to the young man.

"Donna, are you coming?" Diana asked.

"Only for Dick," Donna said. She received one of those older sister looks. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You could have, you just chose not to," Diana said. "Seriously, you're staying around, aren't you?"

Donna leaned in and grabbed her sister into a tight embrace. The two of them practically melded together in the embrace. The kiss between the two sisters ended too soon for their likings. It allowed the hint of something else to come.

"I feel I can do I a lot to help here," Donna said. "And don't feel guilty if you don't."

Diana smiled. Her sister's blessing, as subtle as it might have been, really did bring a smile to her face.

* * *

 

Zatanna waited for Dick Grayson to arrive. She sensed the aura coming from him and it enticed her. The kiss between the two of them scratched the surface, or barely scratched her itch rather.

"Let me guess, you're here for the same reason you are."

Zatanna got herself used to people popping up from behind her. She turned a fraction of an inch to one side in time to see Raven pop up from behind her.

"Not surprised I showed up, are you?" Rachel asked.

Zatanna laughed. "No, I'm used to it. You have to be used to the sudden arrivals in Gotham City. If you're not…well….I don't even need to explain it."

Rachel thought she didn't have any need to explain.

"It's finally settled down," Rachel said. "If I thought it was over, I would rest easily. You know there will be another magical entity which will put the world in peril before we know it."

Half of the time, it was her father who put the world in peril. This entire mess was confusing, but with Blackfire banished and the Eternal Flame snuffed out, they could breath a bit more easily.

"Yes, unfortunately," Zatanna said. "At least we can all work together…..you are, alright, aren't you?"

Zatanna's tone and expression turned rather soft. Rachel looked towards Zatanna a few seconds later and frowned.

"I'm alright," Rachel said. "At least, I will be a minute."

The door opened up. Dick Grayson stepped inside. The moment he cross the doorway, Zatanna made her way towards him.

"Hello, Zee, how are you?" Dick asked.

"I want what every single other woman in this city seems to be getting," Zatanna said. "You leave for some realm with a name I can barely pronounce, and suddenly, I miss out on all of the fun."

Zatanna's lips melded with Dick's. The kiss grew passionate and wanton. Dick could feel her curvy frame pressed against his body. Those famous legs wrapped around his body.

Between Black Canary and Zatanna, a lot of people debated on whose legs were better looking in fishnets. Dick couldn't really tell, he would need constant experimentation to even given to guess.

"I want you," Zatanna said. "Badly."

She started to kiss his lips and pull off his jacket and shirt. The toned abs and chest had been revealed to her. Zatanna continued the extended tour of the temple of Dick Grayson. She undid his belt to release him.

"I think I'm going to like this," Zatanna said. "I think I'm going to like this a lot."

"Me too," Dick said.

Zatanna's tongue worked in some sweet and subtle patterns over Dick's engorged prick. She lavished his manhood with her spit.

"So, are you going to join us?" Dick asked Rachel said.

"Later, maybe," Rachel said. "And with my powers, technically I am joining you."

Zatanna teased the area around Dick's cock. She kissed him between the legs and moved between his legs to lick her balls. Invisible fingers caressed every inch of Dick along with Zatanna's tongue and lips. She practically made out with his manhood.

"I'm going to put my cock in your mouth," Dick said. "And you're going to suck on it hard."

Zatanna's lips parted open for his manhood. She always enjoyed a man who took charge. And took charge of her. His throbbing manhood spiked deep into Zatanna's throat. She leaned back and enjoyed the full length of Dick's aching prick buried deep into her throat.

"Mmm," Zatanna said. "Mmmm!"

Zatanna sucked his cock like it would give her a divine gift. Her lips worked up and down on him. A few subtle and sweet sucks around his head followed.

Dick closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sensations of her mouth. She brought his tool deep down. Zatanna worshipped him with her throat and clenched her muscles with expert muscle control.

"Oh, you're going to make me cum!" Dick yelled. "And I can't wait, to shoot all of my seed down your tight, hot throat. I want you to gag on it!"

Zatanna hummed with her tight mouth wrapped around his engorged pole. She covered him completely with salvia and pushed him into her mouth. The head of his cock hit the back of her throat.

Dick hated to say this, given it sounded so corny, or even think of it rather. Her mouth was like magic. He couldn't get enough of pounding into her tight and wet hole. Zatanna leaned back towards him and took the tip of his cock deep into the back of her throat.

"I'm getting close," Dick groaned. "You're going to make me cum in your mouth. I'm going to cum so hard….I don't think I can last much longer."

Zatanna didn't want him to last much longer. She could hardly wait for his cum to spurt into her mouth. The magic user kept sucking him up and bringing his cock into the back of her throat. She looked up at Dick with sensual eyes. His cock pounded its way into the back of her throat, almost gagging her in the process.

Dick groaned and shoved his entire mass deep into her mouth. His balls squeezed and erupted the cum into her waiting throat.

Zatanna tilted her head back to experience the full burst of his cum. He fired his immense load into the back of her throat. Zatanna worked her mouth around his tool and allowed him to shoot the full contents into her mouth.

A popping sound followed. Zatanna turned around and pulled her bottoms down to reveal her ass and dripping pussy. She bent against the wall, and made sure to show Dick what he had.

Dick smiled and decided to dive in between those thighs to take a taste. The juices pumping out of her tasted divine. Dick swirled his tongue around. He did not want to stop working his tongue into her insides for any reason whatsoever.

"There it is," Zatanna said, a smoldering smile crossing over her face. "Right there, use your tongue, baby, oh yes, YES!"

Dick's talented tongue petted her insides. Zatanna couldn't really have enough of it. She clutched onto the wall and was about ready to cum so hard.

Zatanna's legs molded underneath Dick's hands. He squeezed her legs and ass the further he went deep between them. The juices oozed into his mouth. She spread further and Dick buried his face as deep as he could. He managed to hold on for a long time, not wanting to come up for air.

Rachel shifted herself back onto the bed. Her hand ran over the dripping opening. Rachel closed her eyes with a smoldering smile on her face. She kept rotating her hands around herself and felt herself up.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Devour her pussy!"

Rachel pushed her fingers inside herself. The half-demon's hips lifted up and pushed them deep inside her. She kept pushing up and down in response.

"There it is, it's a perfect spot!" Rachel yelled. "Do it, take her pussy….ooooh, take it!"

Dick came up and smiled. Zatanna turned around and wrapped her arms around him. Her tits bared towards him and crushed against Dick's firm chest.

"I'm wet and ready to ride," Zatanna said.

She playfully nudged him so he would go back onto the bend. His cock stood up high and proud for her. Zatanna smiled and rubbed it with her hands. She kneeled down onto him and dragged her breasts all over his body. She took her tits and wrapped them around Dick's stiff pole. A couple of pumps put him up.

Dick entered pure bliss the moment Zatanna pumped him with her tits. The soft and firm orbs wrapped around him caused the pleasure to swell to his manhood.

"I want to fuck you, badly," Dick said.

"Oh, we're getting there," Zatanna said. She planted a firm kiss on his cock while it still had been trapped between her breasts.

She enjoyed the small amount of power she had over him for now, knowing she would forfeit it later. Zatanna dragged herself onto him and positioned over the top of his erect pole. One solid thrust caused the thick cock to push into Zatanna's wet pussy.

"So good, so hot!" Dick groaned.

Zatanna's walls enveloped him. He enjoyed the feeling of her. The goddess rose up over his cock and brought herself down onto him. Dick realized her breasts were a few inches in front of his face. It would be rather rude if he didn't have a piece of them.

"Yes, play with them, baby, touch them, squeeze them!" Zatanna yelled.

Zatanna brought herself all the way down onto this thick shaft. She filled herself and almost emptied herself. Then Zatanna filled her cunt up with this prime piece of meat. Her entire body buzzed with the thoughts of pleasure. It buzzed even more so when Dick grabbed onto her juicy tits.

Dick molded her orbs into his hand. The more he touched them, the more Zatanna slid her dripping pussy up against him. The feeling of her trapping his cock deep between her walls made him throb just a little bit more. The hunger spread through Dick's loins and threatened to bury a heavy amount of seed inside her body.

"I can't believe how good you feel," Dick said. "I'm not…this is so amazing."

"Oh, I know I'm amazing," Zatanna said. "And you're just as amazing, and you're going to make me cum."

She responded by releasing the juices all over Dick's giant cock. She pushed down onto him and pumped herself down onto him a few more times.

Rachel lifted her hips all the way up and plunged her fingers inside her. She could see Dick's eyes move towards her and Dick motioned for her to come over.

The half-demon did as she was told. Rachel mounted Dick's face and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth latched onto her pussy lips. She threw her head back and started to rub her breasts.

"Here, let me help," Zatanna said.

Rachel arched back to grind her pussy on Dick's face and push her breasts into Zatanna's hands. Her talented hands squeezed Rachel's breasts and made her buck her hips all the way down onto Dick's face. Dick continued to latch his mouth against her nether lips.

Dick enjoyed the show. His hands found their way to Rachel's ass and he squeezed and kneaded the flesh. He enjoyed eating her pussy out. The sweet and sinful tastes spilled into his mouth.

Zatanna's pussy making sweet love to his cock was a wonderful sight to behold. The moans coming from Zatanna sounded extremely exciting.

The dark haired magic user experienced another orgasm rising through her body. She rose all the way up on Dick's twelve inch manhood and brought her slick walls onto him. The hunger inside her pussy would not stop. She would not stop driving her slick walls down onto his manhood until the point where it pushed deep inside of her. The thick tool buried inside her wet womanhood.

"Mmm, Rachel….Dick….mmm, cumming."

Rachel closed her eyes. She was going to do about the same thing. Her legs opened up and unleashed their sweet juices onto Dick's face. She kept pumping all the way down until she lost herself within him.

"Yes, I am as well," Rachel said.

Dick's cock had been squeezed by Zatanna's womanhood. He couldn't hold himself back from exploding inside Zatanna and painting her walls white, no matter how much he tried. He started to rise up all the way into her and came down upon him.

"Go ahead, cum in me," Zatanna said. "I want your load inside me."

She could already tell it was going to be potent. Her pussy sang in anticipation. A few more pumps brought him deep inside her.

Dick had his threshold like any man. The warm walls caressing him and bringing him up to the edge made him hit this particular threshold. His hips thrust up a few inches and then it hit him hard. He buried his seed deep within Zatanna's dripping hot pussy.

Zatanna moaned when cumming down onto him. Her wet pussy soaked his cock the moment he fired himself into her.

Rachel almost collapsed from the sensation of having three orgasms at once, hers included. The moment she backed off from him, she smiled.

Zatanna crawled off of their mutual lover's dick. Her pussy spread with cum draining from it.

' _It would be a shame if any of this is lost.'_

Rachel spread Zatanna's legs and started to lick the excessive juices. The combination of juices between both of them proved to be quite tasty. The half-demon buried herself between Zatanna's thighs and started to suck them juices out from between them.

Dick turned his full attention towards Rachel. His cock extended forward and grew hungry for her. Rachel's pussy opened and was willing for him.

"Alright, you want this."

Dick plowed his thick manhood inside her wet cunt. Rachel's hot center engulfed him with a firm squeeze. Dick held onto Rachel's waist and started to pump himself into her body.

Rachel lifted her hips back and enjoyed him pushing into her body. She never got enough of him. Feeling it through another person and actually having his cock inside her were too different things. Her tight pussy squeezed him.

Zatanna's pussy twitched from the sensations of Rachel's moans hitting it from the back of her throat. The dark haired vixen lifted her hips up to meet Rachel's tongue buried inside her.

"Keep it up," Zatanna said.

Dick held onto Rachel's hips for leverage to better plow her. The sweet sucking and devouring coming from the horny magic user on the other horn magic user made Dick want to plow into Rachel even more.

"You want this, I'm going to put a really big load inside your body," Dick said. "I'm going to make you swell up with my cum…but not before you cum first."

Rachel's entire body tightened around him. She could feel it about to go inside her and couldn't hold back the lust any longer. Dick's intense pounding inside her continued to escalate.

Dick's balls sized up and he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust himself deep inside Rachel. Heavier thrusts followed when he wanted to make her cum one more time before firing his load inside her.

Zatanna came first with a nerve shattering orgasm which spread all over her entire body. Rachel's tongue proceeded to bring her close to the edge in a way which she had scarcely even thought of.

Rachel followed next. Her body sized up and clenched Dick's manhood. She could imagine his balls plowing their load inside of her.

The energy engulfing the man even taxed his stamina. A few more thrusts rode out Rachel's orgasm before Dick fired his load inside her body. His balls drained into Rachel's quim and shot the seed straight into her pussy.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	40. Breaking Ground

**Chapter Forty: Breaking Ground.**

* * *

 

Aresia returned back to Paradise for the first time since it seemed like years. She walked onto the island. The various Amazons parted their ways and gazed upon her. Diana walked a few steps behind her.

Every step made Aresia wonder something. Was Diana preventing her from running away? Or was Diana preventing the Amazons from jumping into the scene and attacking her? Some of them resembled feral animals who were about ready to strike. Aresia's nerves hit a new and heightened peak the second she walked forward.

' _Had the Princess not been in front of me, I might be in for it,'_ Aresia thought.

Aresia hated to be indebted to anyone for anything, especially if the person she had been indebted to was Diana. Diana, it always came down to her. She was so wonderful. Aresia didn't mean it sarcastically at least not this time. She gained a new and fascinating respect for the Princess of the Amazons.

"Just walk straight and proud," Diana said. "Do nothing to incite them and everything will be fine."

Aresia's mind shifted to an entirely new direction. Do nothing to incite them? Aresia had a pretty good idea this meant not to make eye contact with them. She couldn't prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt. This feeling bubbled deep within the pit of Aresia's stomach and would not go away from her any time soon.

' _Deep breaths,'_ Aresia thought. _'Deep and calm breaths, don't let them get the better of you.'_

Aresia stepped forward through an archway. The eyes of the goddesses looked down at her for a moment. Just statues, although something about these statues gave Aresia the impression they were looking at her and judging every single move she made.

' _I'm likely getting this impression because they are,'_ Aresia thought.

Aresia took in a deeper breath within her body and let out her breath. A few more heaving breaths allowed Aresia to calm herself down before she proceeded forward.

"Aresia, welcome home."

Aresia smiled despite the situation she had found herself in. The Queen of the Amazons always sounded so accommodating even though Aresia barely deserved any accommodation whatsoever.

"Queen Hippolyta," Aresia said. "Thank you."

Despite her problems with the Amazons, Aresia always afforded Hippolyta the respect she thought the Queen of the Amazons deserved with all she had done. It could not be easy to rule over warrior women. Aresia thought about it and realized how much she had gotten.

"I'm disappointed in you, Aresia," Hippolyta said. "If you had a problem with anything which happened on this island….we should have discussed it."

Aresia shifted. She always considered herself to be a mature and sophisticated adult. Compared to the rest of the Amazons though, she had been very childish and immature indeed. She drew in a breath.

"It was an irrational decision which I may very well live to regret," Aresia said. "The only thing I can ask for from the Amazons and the Goddesses which have given us our blessing is to forgive the mistakes of a foolish girl. I can assure you I've been through a lot and my attitude has changed."

Some of the Amazons started to whisper. Aresia's tension rose through a heightened and nervous shift. Everyone noticed one particular look in her eyes.

"Be silent, please," Hippoylta said. "You stole an enchanted dagger from us…..and the armor…."

"I have the armor," Aresia said. She picked up the armor and dropped it at the feet of the Queen of the Amazons.

The armor slipped down onto the ground. The two Amazon guards walked over towards Aresia and took the armor. The longest and most anxious moment in Aresia's life passed the moment the guards looked over the armor in their hands.

"It passes all of the quality checks," The Amazon guard said. "However, what of the dagger? What happened to the dagger?"

Aresia took a moment to grow nervous. She didn't really know how to explain this.

Diana stepped in and placed a hand on Aresia's shoulder to steady the Amazon's nerves.

"We had no choice to use the dagger to take down a great evil," Diana said. "Aresia intended to bring it back, but I….I destroyed the dagger in an attempt to defeat a man who had acquired the power of the Eternal Flame."

All of the Amazons stepped back. The cold expressions on their faces grew extremely prominent. They knew all about the power the Eternal Flame could exhibit. The world had been in danger.

"What happened to the Eternal Flame, Diana?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana took a second to reconcile an answer.

"It had been separated from the man who acquired it," Diana said. "The Eternal Flame had been transported into another realm, where it can do no harm to the people on Earth."

"Finally," one of the Amazons said.

"Yes, finally," Hippolyta said. "I'm certain you had no small part to play in this adventure."

Diana's lips curled into a smile. "I helped when I could, Mother."

Hippolyta marveled at her daughter's modesty. Given all of what Diana could be capable of doing, the fact she remained modest with a good head on her shoulders sparked Hippolyta's confidence she did something right during all of this time. She managed to underplay her actions despite deserving all of the credit she could.

"Yes, of course," Hippolyta said. "We need to go back to the matter at hand…Aresia's punishment…."

"Mother, if I may make a suggestion."

Diana ascended the steps with the confidence and poise one expected from the Princess of the Amazons. Hippolyta and the other Amazons had been taken aback.

' _She certainly is bold,'_ Hippolyta thought. _'I do wonder where she gets it from though.'_

As if Hippolyta didn't know though. Regardless, Diana ascended the steps and came face to face with her mother. She paid her respects and moved over to whisper something in Hippolyta's ear.

Aresia stood up straight and patient, or at least as straight and patient as she could be when her entire future had been on the line. She wondered if it would be a good thing or not to allow Diana to speak on her behalf.

' _She did get me off of the hook with the dagger,'_ Aresia thought. _'She does have a little bit going for her, I would think.'_

The Amazon's breath hitched in the second the two sides had a conversation.

"Well, this is a bit odd, Diana, I'm not certain if we should….."

"Why don't you ask the goddesses for wisdom?" Diana asked. "I'm certain they will concede this is the best possible step to take."

Hippolyta turned around and turned her back towards everyone. The Amazon Queen dropped to her knees and faced the alter of Hera. She began to mutter underneath her breath in a way where no one could quite tell what she was saying, not even her daughter.

Moments passed through the sands of time. Aresia's nerves started to heighten to a new level. She wondered what Hippolyta was saying. Would it be a good thing, or a bad thing?

' _Guess I'm just going to have to wait and see,'_ Aresia thought.

"Yes, yes, mmm, yes," Hippolyta said.

Aresia had no idea whether these words coming from Hippolyta would be in her favor or against her. Diana turned towards her and the two Amazons locked eyes with each other. The word "patience" passed through Diana's lips.

' _One of my least favorite words in any language ever invented.'_

Hippolyta slowly ascended from her knees. The Amazons turned towards Hippolyta.

"Aresia, I understand you are sorry for the crimes you have committed," Hippolyta said. "Are you not?"

"Yes, I'm deeply sorry," Aresia said. "I regret…most of what I've done."

She didn't regret a certain encounter with a certain young man. Hippolyta did not need to know about this after all.

"Yes, I can see the regret in your face and your body language," Hippolyta said. "Therefore, you will not be sentenced to the Dungeon prison at any time for what you've done, given no one had gotten killed by your actions."

Aresia never thought she would feel good about not beating anyone in battle. Her breath hitched deep into the back of her throat and came out with a nice and long breath.

"While you are not sentenced to the Dungeons, I cannot allow this to go on without punishment," Hippolyta said. "Diana has suggested, I have agreed, and the goddesses have given their blessing you will be Diana's personal assistant when she's an ambassador to the outside world. You will assist her in any way she deems fit."

Out of all of the punishments possible, Aresia figured it would not be the worst. It wasn't the most ideal punishment, but it was far from the worst punishment possible.

"Do you accept this punishment, Aresia?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, Queen Hippolyta," Aresia said. "I will assist you in any way you deem fit, Diana."

Diana didn't do anything other than cast a nice little smile towards Aresia. She really thought it would be good experience from Aresia. She had poisoned perspective towards the world of men. Diana wasn't naïve enough to think there weren't some bad to go along with the good. She decided Aresia would need a more balanced perspective.

"And now, Diana, a word with you if you please."

Diana stood up straighter. Her mother wanted a word with her. Diana didn't know what to think. Hippolyta held her palm and gave Diana a firm nod.

Mother and daughter walked out to the garden. Diana didn't really know what to think, or what her mother intended to do. The Amazon Princess hitched her breath in.

"Diana, I've heard you entered quite the interesting position," Hippolyta said. "You've met a man….who you've decided to form a relationship with."

Diana knew she would have to mention the subject to her mother eventually. It caught her completely off guard and jarred Diana. The fact her mother came pretty much outright and said this made Diana stand up straighter than ever before.

"Yes," Diana said. "He's….well he's amazing…"

"Well, if he's so amazing, why you are ashamed of introducing the two of us?" Hippolyta asked.

"It happened so fast," Diana said. "I'm sure…..you know….men are not….allowed…without special permission."

"Yes, I know the laws of my island, Diana," Hippolyta said. "During my discussion with the goddesses, Aphrodite mentioned of the man who has captured the heart of both my daughters."

Diana could not believe her mother had just came out and said this. A few seconds passed where Diana nodded her head in response.

"The relationship is not conventional," Hippolyta said.

"Yes, I'm aware, and….maybe you should know but….."

"He is with several other girls than yourself and Donna," Hippolyta said. "And many of them are in relationships with each other."

"It's not conventional," Diana said. She prepared to stand up and fight for this. "But, what is conventional in there? Have the Amazons ever allowed themselves to be defined by what is conventional? Or have they just gone forward and done what was right in their heart and in their minds?"

"Just making sure you know what you're going….."

"I'd prefer your approval," Diana said. "But, I don't necessarily need it to be completely happy. And I'm willing to fight you on this."

Hippolyta smiled when she looked at her daughter. She had never been more proud or excited in her entire life. She leaned forward and touched the side of Diana's face.

"Don't worry, Diana, I know you are, and you will," Hippolyta said. "And he is welcomed to visit….I'd like to meet him."

Diana heard the tone of her mother's voice and she had been caught completely and utterly off guard by the surprising tone. She wondered what exactly her mother and the other goddesses had been discussing up there.

The Amazon Princess adjusted her hearing. She could have sworn she heard giggling goddesses up from above. The wind stopped from above them and Diana shook her head.

' _Surely they wouldn't?'_ Diana asked.

She would have to say this about Richard Grayson. He managed to…..secure the attention of many people up from above. Women all around lined around the block.

Diana did wonder why she fought the desire for so long. Stubbornness and pride appeared to be two of the more frustrating virtues of the Amazon Princess during her time.

' _I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to sell him on a visit,'_ Diana thought. _'Maybe….we'll see.'_

Diana hoped she could get some more alone time with Dick before her sisters, her mother, and likely every goddess overseeing the island tried to molest him.

* * *

 

Stephanie Brown perched on the rooftop looking over Gotham City. She thought her first night out on the patrol would be more exciting and daring than this. She observed one of the most boring scenes she could ever imagine. A street corner where there was a minimum of activity.

' _Come on, do something,'_ Steph thought. _'A jaywalker, a pickpocket, something exciting.'_

Those things weren't exactly exciting compared to a lot of the crime which happened in Gotham City. Compared to what she had been doing for the past hour though, Steph thought anything would liven up the malaise which had threatened to overwhelm her. She tipped forward a little bit and almost drifted off to sleep.

"It's not as glamorous some nights," Oracle said. She amused herself by listening to Steph's frustrated groans.

"Yes, I thought it'd be a bit more, I don't know, exciting."

Barbara Gordon recalled those glorious days where she had been young and wide-eyed like Stephanie had been. Those days had long since passed. Barbara wouldn't say she had been turned jaded by the mission. Actually, it would be a pretty good description if she had been perfectly honest.

"I'm sorry if you're bored," Barbara said. "Still, the best way to learn is to do. And sometimes, doing means watching the same street corner for about three hours."

"Three hours, feels about like three years."

Steph heard a noise and became excited. Finally some action…no wait it was just a cat. Her hopes and dreams of something more entertaining punctured before her very eyes.

"Just hang tight, kid," Oracle said.

Oracle amused herself from the grumbling of the girl. Not every night could be a gang war, even in Gotham City. Okay, most nights could be.

"Did all of the criminals leave on a holiday or something?" Steph asked herself.

First night on the job really didn't turn out well.

"Just be at this long enough, and you'll be doing a dance on the rooftop for a slow night like this one," Oracle said. "And a week ago, Gotham City almost went up in flames. So we should welcome a little downtime."

The downtime ended the moment where a limo pulled up. One of the men exited the limo with a briefcase on the street corner.

"This guy looks familiar, doesn't he work for Black Mask? "Steph asked. "I could have sworn I saw him before…"

"Well, describe him and maybe we can figure it out," Oracle said.

"Okay, he has white hair, goggles, a bodysuit….does he look like someone who works for Black Mask to you?" Steph asked.

"Yes, Number One," Oracle said. "Or rather his latest number one."

"What do you mean his latest number one?" Stephanie asked in a surprised tone.

She tried to lean over the edge of the building and listen into the man who turned up. He walked back and forth as if waiting for someone else to show up.

"I mean it's his latest number one," Oracle said. "Roman Sionis has a bit of a temper problem. He goes through his flunkeys at a pretty rapid rate. Every time there's one, they do something to mess up. He kills them. It's pretty simple."

Steph took Oracle's word for it. She almost waited for another goon to show up. The first goon started to pace back and forth to the point where her nerves kind of hit a heightened point. She wondered if he was just going to stand in the middle of the street and cause the boredom to increase.

She recalled the words which had been burned into her mind a long time ago.

' _Be careful what you wish for,'_ she thought. _'You just might get it.'_

Another truck pulled up. Black Mask's number one clapped his hands and the truck opened up. Two men dressed in fancy suits made their way out. A third followed him and had a briefcase cradled in his arm.

"Well?" Number One asked. "Do you have the money?"

"Do you have the goods?"

Steph rolled her eyes. Really, were they going to play this particular game? Her hands tightened around the wall next to her. She clutched onto the gargoyle. The young crime fighter took a sigh into them.

"They're posturing right now, aren't they?" Oracle asked. "I mean, they're doing the thing where they're saying they're only show what they have, if the other guys show what they have."

"Yes," Steph said. "It really makes me want to smack them."

One could notice the chuckling from Oracle coming over the headset.

"Sit and learn," Oracle said. "Patience is a virtue, and you need to learn….by observing."

"And here I thought I was learning by getting pounded senseless by Batgirl in our training sessions," Steph said.

"There are many lessons for you to learn," Oracle said. "Just wait and see….they're either start shooting each other or they're going to come to an accord in a minute."

Steph thought about possible other options. She looked over her shoulder and could have sworn someone was swooping around her. It took her a moment to figure out what was happening. A smile cracked over her face.

' _Of course he would be there, he's always there,'_ Steph thought. _'He is who he is, and he's….well he just is who he is.'_

She stepped back and heart started to beat heavily. For a brief second, the young crime fighter thought one of the men, one of the heavily armed men, looked up for her. If they shot at her, Steph wondered if she would get in trouble for defending herself.

"You shouldn't get involved, because you shouldn't be seen."

Steph almost gasped. She couldn't even begin to ask how Oracle knew what she was thinking. The answer had been obvious. Bats, both ex and normal, had this strange sense of what a person had been thinking. Perhaps if she had been given a proper amount of time, Steph would have developed this particular ability as well.

' _Wishful thinkin, girl.'_

"This is only half of what we agreed on!" one of the men thundered.

Stephanie's eyes averted towards them. They were going to reach this sweet moment where she waited for it. Both sides of this deal pretty much got into everyone's face. Guns and knives hadn't been pulled just yet.

' _It's about time.'_

"I don't think you've figured out who runs this side of the city!" the man yelled.

"No, it's Black Mask, so you can tell your indecisive boss where to stick his order," Number One said.

"We're not going to agree to your demands," the other man said. "We're not going to bow down before someone who had their leader punted across the room by some demented preacher."

The knives and guns pulled out in front of them. Steph watched from one side to the other. She tried to figure out a way to take them down.

' _Wait for it,'_ Steph thought.

"Wait for it," Oracle said.

Steph never stopped feeling rather unnerved by the fact they were in her head and not in the good way. They did achieve many of the same challenges to be perfectly honest.

A boom followed Batman coming down on the back of the head of Black Mask's Number One's head. The hand ended up being quicker than the eye when Batman nailed him with a rapid fire series of punches which stunned him. The figure doubled over from Batman's punches.

One of the men pointed a stun gun towards Batman. A number of sparks came out of the stun gun. Batman came back on in with a series of rapid fire punches. One of the huge punches nailed the man in the face and stunned him with one quick blow.

Batman had been grabbed behind by one of the men. He had been launched into the trash can. Two more ran over towards Batman.

Robin dove down off of the top and almost lost her balance. One of the men bent down to grab her. She grabbed the goon around the head and flipped him to the ground.

"Time to get your wings clipped, little birdie."

The man pulled out a blade and tried to stab it at Robin. Batman grabbed his adversary's arm and turned him around before nailing him with a punch.

"You looked like you needed some help?" Robin asked.

Batman gave her a look which made Robin think he was going to spank her. Deep down, Steph fantasized about it, but she would never….let her thoughts get the better of her.

"We have some work to do," Batman said. "Help me secure them. We have two minutes and nine seconds to be out of here before the police show up."

Steph didn't even question how he knew. She did as she was told. It was all part of her team.

No one said it was going to be easy. She hoped to be rewarded one day.

"She's rough around the edges," Oracle said. "But, I'm sure you can smooth her out."

Dick didn't say anything, other than smile. Another adventure awaited around the corner.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on October 20th, 2016.**


	41. Vacation is All I Ever Wanted

**Chapter Forty-One: Vacation is All I Ever Wanted.**

* * *

 

Some joked crime had been a huge part of the commerce in Gotham City, and many days, they would not be too far off of the mark. Crime occurred on a day to day basis, and for many of Gotham's most prominent citizens, it funded their day to day activities. One of these most prominent citizens happened to be Roman Sionis, better known as Black Mask.

Black Mask had a few ups and downs over the past couple of months. Batman and the usual crew of Gotham City vigilantes meddling with his operations caused more than a sufficient amount of problems. He also had encountered Deacon Blackfire who had took control of his crew and caused him a fair amount of disrespect.

Sionis intended to get the respect back. People like Cobblepot and Dent, they would not control what was rightfully his. Gotham City belonged to Black Mask.

"Hey, did you hear the rumors about the clown?" one of the goons asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's just a bunch of rumors," another thug said. He wiped a bead of sweat away from the top of his head. "I mean, the explosion at the warehouse, no one could have survived that one, you know what I mean. Not even….him.

The thug looked over his shoulder to check if anyone was listening. One of his fellow gang members placed a hand on the side of his shoulder and forced the thug to turn around.

"You know, for someone who is so sure the guy's dead, you seem to be looking over your shoulder a lot," one of the thugs said.

"Just because I think he's dead doesn't mean there aren't things to worry about in Gotham City," he said, swallowing a lump which developed in the throat area. "There's the Bat…and his brats."

"You have to admit, the sidekicks are a bit easy on the eyes," another goon piped up. "Or so I heard….have to say, those tight leather outfits are always wanted. And now Robin's a girl, those booty shorts are…"

"Hey, we don't want to hear about how you jerk off at night."

The thug pulled a sour face and a limo pulled out. The man himself, Black Mask, stepped out. A white haired man dressed in a silky suit also exited the limo. The goons recognized this particular gentleman as Black Mask's Number One, who had headed off the operations.

"Number One, explain to me again why you lost an entire shipment," Black Mask said in a gravely voice.

Number One shifted for a mere moment. Shivers blew down his spine when he looked towards his boss.

"It wasn't….."

"You claim it wasn't your fault," Black Mask said. "You ran afoul of Batman. He was the one who screwed you over, didn't he?"

"Sir, I….."

"There's no need for you to talk," Black Mask said. "My boys took a pounding because you failed to check one of the trucks, and that just happened to be the one Batman was in. I need this operation to go for clockwork, and an operation is only strong as it's weakest link."

Black Mask pointed his gun and shot Number One in the chest. The rest of his gang recoiled when Black Mask turned to them. He turned back to the body of Number One and removed the eye piece from the man's head. Black Mask marched it over and placed it into the hand of one of his goons.

"You, you're my new Number One!" Black Mask barked. "Got it?"

"Right, sure, of course, boss," one of the goons said. "So, what do we do?"

"Lead them around back, the shipment should be arriving at any moment," Black Mask said. "And make sure no one is hiding in any of the trucks this time."

The new Number One nodded. The goons followed him, one of them tapping him on the shoulder.

"Listen, Billy, I don't know why you're so happy," one of Black Mask's goons said.

"Call me Number One," the new Number One said.

"Well, the point is, I saw what Sionis did to about three Number Ones, that's not the first guy he shot because he fucked up," one of his goons said.

"What's your point?" the new Number One asked.

"My point is he always ends up treating his Number Ones like they're a number two."

The new Number One shook his head. They were just a bunch of jealous people who didn't get the same amount of power. Black Mask was the one who put him in charge, and they were just jealous.

"Alright, listen up, make sure there's no Batman, and no…"

A glass bulb appeared on the ground and exploded, which caused a purple gas to engulf them. Black Mask's thugs scrambled around. Their eyes started to water.

"Shit, one of them is here already…"

The tear gas put Black Mask's men on the defensive. A black figure moved in the shadows and started to stalk them.

Batgirl popped up and nailed one of Black Mask's men before he had a chance to gain his bearings. He hit the ground from the attack. Batgirl flipped over one of the thugs and stuck a perfect landing on the ground. The thug ate a roundhouse kick to the face. Batgirl followed this up with a jumping stomp to the back of the head while the goon tried to pick shoe leather out of his mouth.

"I got her, I got her, she's not getting out of here, not this time!" one of the goons yelled. He rushed on in to take Batgirl.

Batgirl avoided his punch. She grabbed him by the arm and dislocated his shoulder with one swell movement. A jab to the side of the neck induced temporary paralysis.

Another thug tried to rush Batgirl from behind. Robin came up from behind the thug and nailed him in the side of the head. She struck a heroic pose.

She paid for this grand standing a few seconds later. The thug stabbed at her. She avoided the knife plunging into her side. The brightly colored crime fighter flipped high into the air and stuck a landing to take out her adversary like he was nothing of note.

Black Mask came around, an angry scowl underneath the mask. He charged Robin with a pipe in his hand. Robin ducked the pipe from smashing into the side of her face.

Batman dropped down and went to face Black Mask.

"You!" Black Mask yelled. "It's always you!"

Batman didn't respond with anything other than a stiff uppercut punch to the side of the head. Black Mask dropped down to the ground and reached into his coat. He pulled out a fire arm and fired two shots at Batman. Batman dodged the two bullets flying at him and returned fire with a huge punch. Batman dropped Black Mask down to the ground with one huge punch.

"Get the truck!" Batman ordered.

Batgirl responded with a nod and made her way to the back of the truck. Two goons driving the truck came out to engage her. Batgirl made quick work of the thugs. They both dropped to the ground. She reached down and calmly picked a set of keys off of the man.

She positioned herself at the back of the truck and turned the key through the keyhole. The door opened up and revealed several crates in the back of the truck.

"We've hit the motherload," Robin said. "Guns, drugs, and everything else the eye can see…..what do you want us to do…"

"This is one shipment which isn't getting circulated back on the streets."

Batman set up an explosive device. He might as well have put millions of dollars of Black Mask's money in a big barrel and hurled a match inside.

He settled for blowing the contents of the back of this van sky high. A huge explosion resounded and Batman dropped down to the ground.

Black Mask and his gang had been put out of commission. While, they had no doubt Sionis would be back on the streets sooner rather than later, they were confident a heavy blow had been dealt to his criminal operation tonight.

* * *

 

Barbara Gordon smiled when she looked over the map of Gotham City. She happily besowed the cowl of Batgirl to Cassandra for as long as she wanted it to, even though there were times where she long to step back onto the field. She had a lot of rust the couple of times she did after her spine healed.

The computer hacker kept herself in great physical shape, due to the fact the Clocktower, despite it's security, could be in the middle of danger. She lounged back on the chair. The tight white tank top stretched over her ample breasts and she wore a pair of tight fitting yoga pants, with no socks or shoes. She reached over and grabbed the best friend of any late night computer hacker, a nice cup of coffee.

"Things are looking very quiet," Barbara said. "Black Mask is heading on an extended stay to Blackgate….thanks to the evidence we left behind."

"It should be a sufficient amount to hold him," Dick said. "At least I hope so."

Barbara responded with a smile. She hoped it would be more than enough to hold Black Mask for all of their sakes. Gotham City had calmed down a fair amount since the fall of Deacon Blackfire. No more than the usual amount of criminal activity which was a slap on the wrist to the end of the world as they knew it.

The moment Raven and Zatanna clarified all of the residual magical energies left Gotham, Barbara breathed nice and easily.

' _At least until the next world ending event,'_ Barbara thought. She chewed down on the lower half of her lip. _'Way to be cynical, Babs.'_

She craned her neck back and the dinging in the elevator indicated she had guests. Or a guest rather, she figured more would come given the big vacation which was to come.

The elevator doors slid open.

"Kara, come in!"

Kara Zor-El, better known as Supergirl, stepped into the elevator. She dressed in a red half-shirt which showed her toned stomach. If Dinah was responsible for Barbara's leg fetish, then she laid the blame of her navel fetish squarely at the feet of the Girl of Steel. A skirt flowed down to show Supergirl's amazing legs, always a treat, and a pair of thigh high boots.

"So, how are things in Metropolis?" Barbara asked.

"Pretty quiet, actually," Kara said. "My cousin's back in town, so he can….handle what needs to be handled over there. And it had been quiet before them."

Kara knew somehow in the back of her mind the quiet would not be everlasting. It seemed to be some kind of calm before the storm. Regardless, she reached in and ensnared Barbara in a nice hug, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"So, how's things going in Gotham?" Kara asked.

"Oh, same old, same old, in Gotham, it doesn't seem like crime ever sleeps," Barbara said. "It seems to have taken a bit of a reprieve though."

Kara helped herself to one of the donuts Barbara had out on her desk. The sugary goodness within perked up the Girl of Steel. Thanks to her super powered DNA, she could inhale an entire box of these things and not even gain a pound. She pushed one of them into her mouth.

"Yeah, I hope it sticks," Kara said. Some of the cream from the donut stuck to her finger.

Kara shrugged and sucked her fingers dry. Barbara stared down at Kara for a second, a smile threatening to break out on the edge of her face.

"What?" Kara asked in a would be innocent voice.

"Nothing, just…more guests have arrived….."

Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, exited the elevator. She dressed in her usual appealing combination of a black leather jacket, a white tank top, and a black leather skirt which showed her legs covered in fishnets. A pair of high heeled black boots topped off the outfit.

Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, exited the elevator with a bright smile on her face. She in a buttoned up purple blouse, and a pair of tight pants, with her hair tied back in a bun and a pair of glasses.

"Just got back from the library?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, I was breaking in the new intern," Helena said. "And not in the usual fun way either, in the corporate way. She's a bit perky though."

"I'm sure she is," Barbara said with a smile crossing on her face.

"I just got back from visiting my sister," Dinah said.

"Oh, how's Sara doing?" Barbara asked.

"She's doing fine, actually," Dinah said. "She got back from a really long trip, and….well she won't really tell me what's going on, but you know how Sara is."

"You're the same way," Barbara said. "Pretty stubborn and pretty headstrong."

Dinah responded with a smile. Talk about extremely true. She almost cracked up a smile.

"So, where's Dick?"

"He wanted to go on one final patrol, and he's meeting Diana and Donna afterwards," Barbara said. "Cass and Steph should be back here in a couple of minutes though."

Ask and you shall receive. The doors opened and Barbara turned her attention to Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. Stephanie turned towards Cassandra as if asking permission for something.

"Yes, you may remove your mask," Cassandra said.

"I don't get why I have to keep it on while we're in the elevator," Stephanie said. She took a second to sigh.

Steph fired one of the most adorable atomic pouts possible towards Cass.. She responded by patting the rookie on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Batman's rules," Cass said. "There's a lot to take in, even for me."

Steph made her way over and smiled when she looked at what Barbara had on the table.

"Donuts!" Stephanie squealed at the top of her lungs. "Can I have one?"

"If you can beat Supergirl to the punch," Barbara said. "Kara, this is your fourth donut."

"I'm hungry!" Kara yelled. "You'd be hungry too if you had to babysit Cat Grant all day."

Barbara flashed one of those looks over towards Kara who responded with a shrug.

"And no, I really don't want to talk about it," Kara said. "Let's just say Cat tried to out Lois Lane, Lois Lane, and she's not as nearly as good as being Lois Lane as Lois Lane. She's lucky not to be a bloody smear on some Metropolis sidewalk."

"And here I thought you had a light day," Barbara said.

"Well, light compared to the past couple of months," Kara said. "Since Intergang got shut down, and Darkseid's cronies have been sent packing, it has been pretty quiet."

Barbara could not argue. Anything compared to Darkseid would be a light day.

"So, do you really think we can handle Gotham City while you're gone?" Stephanie asked.

She had wide eyes and a bright smile on her face. The heroine did not want to let the legendary original Batgirl down.

"Kid, you've got it in the bag," Barbara said with a chuckle. "We trust you enough to look over the city for a couple of days."

"Oh, I'm glad you do…..but it's just…"

"You'll be fine," Kara said. "And here….if you ever get into too tight of a jam, there are other heroes….Raven and Starfire will be around to help when they can. Zatanna's always around and my cousin is one signal watch away….which reminds me….."

Kara snapped the signal watch around Stephanie's wrist. The poor girl came seconds away from having one fangirl orgasm.

"Wow, the Superman signal watch."

"Remember, with great power there must also come great responsibility," Kara said. "Or something….so use it well."

Stephanie resembled an overgrown bobble head trying to register how she would use the signal watch and would use it with pride and well.

* * *

 

Dick Grayson arrived at a penthouse in one of the nicer parts of Gotham City. He opened up the door and came face to face with Diana and Donna. Both of the women returned from the gym by the looks of them. Diana wore a tight black top which stretched over her ample breasts. Her flat and toned stomach was on display. She wore a pair of tight black pants which fit her sensual ass and legs like a glove.

Donna dressed in a similar outfit, only with the top being blue. She rushed over and almost put Dick through the wall when she greeted him. She wrapped her legs around Dick and squeezed them around his muscular waist. She smiled and kissed him.

"Donna!" Diana yelled.

Donna pulled away from Dick and caressed his abs, having almost pulled his shirt off.

"Show a bit of restraint."

Diana replaced her sister in front of Dick and the sultry Amazon princess kissed Dick. Her inhibitions washed away when she kissed the ever living daylights out of the former circus acrobat.

"Excuse me?" Donna asked. "Who is going to show restraint?"

Diana happily ignored Donna and grabbed her lover by the hand.

"It's been a long night, hasn't it?" Diana asked.

"Took out Black Mask's men, and Black Mask, he's finally on his way to Blackgate," Dick said.

"You must have had a long night, why don't we take you to bed?" Diana asked. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day, you're going to be one of the few men who will step foot on Themyscira, invited."

Dick remembered Donna mentioning the history of the home of the Amazons a couple of times. There had been many unwanted guests to appear on the island. Hercules had been one of the more prominent men to visit the island. He intended to enslave the Amazons and use them for his own carnal pleasure. Unfortunately for Hercules, the Amazons had been a bit too much for him to handle and he had been sent from the island, humbled, with his tail between his legs.

"Should I be honored?" Dick asked.

"Yes, honey," Diana said, escorting Dick into the bed. "You should feel very honored."

Diana and Donna made sure Dick laid back on the bed. They began to remove the top of his outfit and revealed his toned chest and abs. The two beautiful Amazons ran their hands all over Dick's body, feeling it up with swift smiles on it.

"And just think, there are hordes of Amazons on the island who have heard…about the man who tamed the Amazon princesses," Donna said.

"Aresia has spread your name well."

Dick almost could laugh at a woman who once hated men above all else turning out to be one of his biggest cheerleaders.

"Quite the turnaround for her, wouldn't you say?" Dick asked.

"Yes, we would have to agree," Diana said. She stroked Dick's flesh, feeling the muscles underneath her fingers. "She's turned around for the better."

Diana worked the waistband open with a slight smirk crossing over her face.

"Donna help me with his pants."

"Gladly," Donna said.

Dick's pants had been removed down. The beautiful Amazons felt up his muscles and started to alternate kissing his body. Their lips drifted further.

"A horde of Amazons who would willingly be educated on the benefits of men," Donna said. "And some of them need education, and some of them need to get laid…..our mother especially."

Dick Grayson's boxers became a bit more constrained about the thought of taming the Queen of the Amazons, or any of the other lovely women on the island. If they were a fraction as beautiful as Donna or Diana, they would be extremely beautiful indeed.

"Donna, you shouldn't….."

Donna kissed her sister on the lips. Her hand worked into Dick's boxer shorts and started to tease him while she worked a tongue down Diana's throat. Diana returned fire, showing she would not be dominated by her younger sister for too long.

"You know I'm right," Donna said. "And I'm sure Dick would agree, MILF does the body good."

"Who fed you that line?" Dick asked. "Was it Barbara or Kara?"

"Kara told me I wouldn't say it, in front of Diana," Donna said. "Shows what she knows."

Donna worked her hand around Dick's pole and started to stroke it.

"Are you getting hard because you're thinking about bending the Queen over her throne and taking her?" Donna asked with a smile. "Or are you getting hard because you're about ready to fuck two sexy sisters?"

Diana pulled down her workout pants to reveal a pair of lacy black panties which soaked through. Dick's hands reached over and grabbed Diana by the ass. She squealed in delight with Dick's hands molding over her tight rear.

"How about both?" Dick asked.

"I can live with both."

Donna dropped down between Dick's legs and started to lick and suck his balls.

"Don't think I won't get a piece of that."

Diana's hot and able mouth took Dick's cock into her mouth with one movement. Dick reached up and put the hands on the back of Diana's silky hair. Everything on her was perfect, including her hair.

"Damn, Diana, that's fucking great," Dick groaned.

Diana went all the way down on Dick's aching pole. It had been too long since she had something so great in her mouth, buried into her throat. The Amazon flexed her throat muscles around Dick's tool and went all the way down onto him.

Donna continued to lick and suck on Dick's swollen balls. Her own sexual desires had been inflamed by the loud and sexual slurping sounds Diana made on Dick's cock. Donna stole a look and watched how Diana bobbed her mouth up and down on Dick's cock like a high class whore.

The younger Amazon princess cradled Dick's swollen balls in one hand and caressed then. Her other hand roamed down her body and pushed down her pants. Donna sought her clit and started to rub it.

Dick closed his eyes and experienced the full service job both of these sexy Amazons gave him. He experienced delights few men could withstand. Diana's hot mouth and throat was heaven to him. He grabbed onto her face and she looked at him, with wide eyes.

"Damn, Diana, I need to fuck your throat, it feels so good."

Diana encouraged him with a moan. Dick held onto the side of Diana's face and started to fire powerful thrusts into Diana's mouth. A jackhammer like motion followed with Dick pushing his cock into the back of the Amazon's throat.

The older Amazon Princess sucked Dick's cock as hard as she could manage. The loud slurping sounds continued when Diana drove her mouth all the way down onto Dick's aching tool. She continued to drive herself down throat first onto his manhood.

"Diana, I'm getting close," Dick said.

Donna caressed Dick's balls. She licked the base of his cock when it slipped from Diana's mouth, and then went down between his legs to tickle his balls.

Diana doubled her efforts and sucked hard on the fine piece of man meat lodged in her throat. The Amazon Princess closed her eyes and drove herself throat first down onto him. She hummed and the first blast of cum struck the back of her throat. More rapid fire spurts of cum fired seconds later.

Dick's balls drained from the duel efforts of these two goddesses. Diana took extra care not to waste a drop. She rose to her feet and smiled.

Donna opened her mouth and Diana gave her a tongue kiss. The two sister's swapped spit and semen when they caressed each other's bodies and tore at their clothes. They groped each other with such well-practiced ease, it made Dick think they had done this before.

Dick reached over when the sisters shifted. Their dripping pussies exposed for him and Dick pushed one of his fingers in. The moment he tried to pull it out, Diana's thighs clenched.

"You want something in your pussy, don't you?" Dick asked.

Diana nodded in response. Dick's finger turned inside of her dripping cunt and caused her to gasp. Her nipples grew so hard and Dick leaned in to suck on them.

"Yes, finger my sister until she cums," Donna said

"I'm going to finger both of you."

Donna squealed when Dick's finger moved around her dripping pussy. He pushed in and out of her.

Both Amazons reached an orgasm in no time. Donna managed to outlast her sister, barely.

"I won," Donna said.

"I wasn't aware this was a competition," Diana said.

"I'm going to claim my prize anyway," Donna said. She cupped Dick's balls in her hand and gave them a squeeze. "What do you say, Dick? Are you ready for me to ride you?"

"Yes," Dick groaned.

Donna's wet pussy lips grinded up against the large throbbing manhood. She rose all the way up and teased herself for a moment. After she teased herself, she sunk down onto him. The Amazon Princess enjoyed Dick filling her completely up.

Dick reached up and grabbed Donna's large breasts. He squeezed them and she moaned in response. Her pussy rose up and slammed down on his cock.

Diana smiled and leaned down. She pressed her breasts against Dick's chest and started to run her fingers up and down his body. She played with both Dick and her sister.

"I want to eat your pussy," Dick said.

"Good timing," Diana said.

Diana's tanned and toned thighs draped over Dick's face. His tongue scrapped over her pussy lips. She moaned when he licked her and shoved himself deep inside her.

"Eat my pussy!" Diana yelled.

"This is so hot!" Donna moaned.

Diana smiled, she intended it to get a little hotter. She leaned in and kissed Diana. The large breasts of both women pressed together when they kissed. Donna rode Dick's throbbing cock and nibbled on her sister's lips. Diana grinded her pussy into Dick's mouth and he rewarded her by licking her into a spectacular orgasm.

The two sides caused Dick's balls to fill up. The sloppy and sensual kissing taking place above him caused his cock to throb even harder. He pushed all the way up into her and filled her pussy all the way.

Donna drove her box down onto Dick's iron hard pole. She could feel his balls load up, ready to fire into her.

"Dick, please, I need it," Donna said. Her pussy muscles squeezed around him. "Cum inside my pussy. Shoot your thick seed into me."

Diana leaned back so Donna could lean down. Donna pressed her breasts down on Dick's muscular chests. She grinded up and down on him in an attempt to milk his seed from his throbbing, aching balls.

Dick could not hold back much longer. He pumped into her pussy. Loins started to ache as an orgasm filled him. He shot his load into her.

Donna's entire body heated up when Dick pumped a huge load of cum into her body. Her body filled up with cum. Dick fired a never ending supply.

"So much cum!" Donna moaned.

Donna squeezed and release his cock. The seed pumped into the Amazon's hot body.

She fell back, legs spread. Dick's cum oozed from her pussy. In an instant, something warm and hot wrapped around her lower lips, namely Diana's lips.

"DIANA!" Donna squealed at the top of her lungs.

Diana swiped her tongue over Donna's pussy lips with a smile crossing over her face. She started to lick the combined juices.

The sight of one sister eating out another hardened Dick. He looked down at the holy grail, Diana's legs spread. Her pussy waited for him, to do what he wished with it.

Dick positioned his throbbing manhood at the entrance of Diana's pussy and entered her. His throbbing balls filled up at the thought of fucking her pussy. He slid into her without any problem seeing how wet she was.

Diana smiled when Dick's arms wrapped around her. He pumped into her at a steady pace. Diana's inner muscles squeezed him and encouraged his thrusts to go into her.

Dick's hands moved down and cupped Diana's large breasts. He gave the tanned orbs a squeeze. Diana's muscles tensed around him and a not so silent moan passed through her throat. Dick played with her large breasts and her nipples before exploring the rest of her body.

"It feels so good, doesn't it, Princess?" Dick asked.

Diana's body heated up at the thought of having this seed she sampled from her sister's sweet snatch inside of her. She dug her fingers into Donna's thighs and ate her.

Donna had been reminded how proficient her sister's oral talents. Diana drove her tongue inside of Donna to stimulate all of the spots which caused the younger Amazon to grow hot and bothered.

Dick continued to work his way into her. Diana's pussy tensed around him and an orgasm flowed around her.

"Cum for me again," Dick said. "Go ahead, cum for me."

Diana's body submitted to Dick's words and hands. He pushed himself into her and delved into her hot and smoldering depths. Dick hung onto Diana's waist and rode her into another amazing orgasm.

"Cum for me again," Dick said.

"Make my sister cum all over your big cock again!" Donna yelled. "She's a cum slut, she should earn your cum."

Diana tried not protest her sister's words. Donna reached up and grabbed two hands full of Diana's hair and made her older sister munch on her pussy.

Dick pounded Diana's pussy. The load of cum swelling in his balls was more. He could feel it. Diana's pussy continued to coax him and milk him.

"Now it's your turn," Diana said with a smile.

"After you."

Dick squeezed her large breast and caused tension to rise within her. He slid his throbbing swollen prick into her. Dick Grayson spent more time exploring the body of the Princess of the Amazons than he could ever imagine.

Diana's body tensed up. The promise of being filled up with cum excited her. Her body craved the potent and powerful seed for this young stud.

One more nerve racking orgasm hit Diana hard. He pushed into her and filled up Diana's body. He pumped into her with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

The cum filled up Diana's body. Dick drained a heavy load. Two more orgasms hit Diana before the sheer volume of cum drained after her.

Dick pulled out of Diana. Both sisters laid on his side and started to stroke his muscles. They smiled, sticky and satisfied.

"A nice little preview," Donna said. She kissed Dick one more time.

"Yes," Diana said. "Don't worry though, I know you're up to it."

She stroked him a couple of times and saw his manhood salute her one more time.

"Mmm, and speaking of being up for it."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	42. Stranger in Paradise

**Chapter Forty-Two: Stranger in Paradise.**

* * *

 

Gotham City had been left behind for the exact opposite of Gotham City. The people in this location were no less fierce or determined than the people in Gotham City, but there were not the problems the city had. Themyscira awaited and the entire group waited.

Kara in particular smiled, she had learned a lot about this island. She had not been in the best place after the destruction of her planet. The demise of Krypton caused her head not be screwed on just right, but she would get back into the swing of things. She knew about this much to be honest.

She turned to Diana who smiled knowingly back at her. She turned back toward the island.

"It's been a long time," Kara said in a wistful way. "Guess I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to visit in a long time. But I'm really glad I have a chance to visit now."

Diana place a hand on the shoulder of her surrogate sister and responded with a smile.

"Kara, you should know you're welcomed always," Diana said. "The same goes for all of you."

Helena heard so much about Paradise, so much she really hoped it lived up to all of the expectations. They were outside of the island and a barrier needed to be dropped to allow them complete passage inside.

"I don't think I've ever had a chance to go," Helena said. She smiled and thought it was time to rectify this particular manner. She could not wait to take this trip to paradise. Giddy might have been a pretty good word to describe how she felt at this present point in time.

Dinah smiled, and Helena did not like the knowing smile on her face.

"I did, once," Dinah said. A far off look appeared in her eye. "Granted, I didn't really enjoy much of it. You remember it, Diana."

Diana smiled. They had run into a spot of trouble, and Dinah helped Diana defeat a very powerful and dangerous foe. She received injuries in the process, an unfortunate thing, but really just part of the territory of being a warrior. She took Dinah here to get healed up and Dinah got her first and so far only taste of paradise.

"Oh, I do indeed," Diana said. She barely held back the laughter she broke out into. "Your reaction though was amazing when you arrived. I thought you wanted to move in, especially when you got a good look at the combat arena."

Barbara almost broke out into a fit of laughter. She needed to stuff her fist into her mouth to prevent the laughter from spilling out and overwhelming her.

"Yeah, that's Dinah alright," Barbara said with a fond smile. "It would be nice to just kick back, relax, not worry about anything."

Dinah placed a hand on Barbara's shoulder and moved up her hand to ruffle the younger girl's hair. Barbara responded with a scowl directed towards Dinah.

"I'm sure you'll find plenty to do," Dinah said. "And it should help you work off some of the rust you had from sitting in as Oracle."

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Barbara said, lips curling into a knowing smile. She leaned back an instant. "So, when can we pass through the gate?"

Diana leaned in and could see someone approaching. Or rather she could sense someone approaching. It was hard to see anyone coming from the other end of this particular gate.

"In a minute," Diana said. "My mother should let us through….but don't worry, she knows you're all coming and she welcomes you all."

"Yes, and I'm sure she's looking forward to meeting the man who has tamed both of her daughters as well," Donna said. She looked towards Dick with a bit of a subtle smile, which did not look too subtle at all.

Dick had to duck his head to avoid the laughter. Donna leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dick said.

The gates dropped down and they took their steps forward into Paradise.

' _Whoa.'_

The island swam with beauty, and it wasn't just because of the gorgeous women who populated the island either. Dick really wished he had a chance to look around because the island amazed him beyond all belief. He could not even figure out where to start. The beaches stretched out wide, the sun shined brightly, the structures were built to perfection. The royal palace shined and beckoned them all forward, tempting them to go inside.

Diana smirked at Dick's reaction.

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Diana asked.

"Even when you've lived here for most of your life, you're still amazed by it, aren't you?" Kara asked.

Donna shook her head at Kara's very blunt statement.

"Don't sound so shocked," Donna said. She smiled despite herself. "And yes, even though we've lived here our entire lives, there's still a lot to be amazed of. We are taking a journey into paradise after all, aren't we?"

A woman who resembled an older version of Diana stepped forward. Dick, having gotten a closer look at her, realized the Queen of the Amazons could pass off as Diana's older sister more than her mother. She dressed in purple toga which parted to show her cleavage and legs. A glistening tiara flashed over the top of her head.

"Welcome," Hippolyta said. She made her way forward to greet them.

"Mother, it's good to see you again," Diana said. She moved forward and greeted her mother with a smile and a hug. "I trust you're well."

"I'm about as well as expected considering the fact my daughter and her friends have made the journey," Hippolyta said. Her eyes traveled towards the young man among the group of beautiful women. "And you must be, Mr. Grayson."

"It's an honor, your majesty," Dick said. "I can see where Diana gets her elegance, her strength, and her beauty."

Dick took Hippolyta's hand and put a kiss on the top of it. The Queen of the Amazons smiled at the gesture.

"It wasn't an easy road," Hippolyta said. "Diana can be a handful sometimes, as I'm sure you've found out first hand!"

"Mother!" Diana yelped, looking scandalized by the very implication of her mother.

Kara and Donna tried to hold back their giggles. Diana gave them the look and it caused the two girls to giggle even more.

"Well, she can be very spirited," Dick said in a diplomatic way. "Thank you for the invitation on the island. According to what Diana and Donna said, it's unprecedented men are invited to spend any time on the island."

"I'll confirm it is," Hippolyta said. "Invited anyway, but it's not without precedence. You should consider yourself fortunate, and…..well I'm certain you will have a chance to prove your worthiness."

Dick wondered what that had to mean. Hippolyta sized him up like he was a particular juicy slab of meat.

"Given the fact both my daughters approve of you, and they seldom agree on anything, I'd say you're well on your way," Hippolyta said.

Dick saw he had some approval. He understood how the Queen had to have the highest standards of suitor for one of her daughters, never mind both of them.

"Well, I aim to please," Dick said with a smile.

"I shouldn't leave you standing out here any longer," Hippolyta said, a smile crossing her face. "There's an entire palace waiting for you….and a feast to welcome my daughters and their friends back to the island. I hope you enjoy your stay. And it's an honor to have you here."

"The honor is all ours," Dick said.

The Queen of the Amazons escorted the entire group towards the palace. The intoxicating smells coming from the palace enticed them to all head forward.

"It really is good to be back," Kara said.

"Yes, it is," Dinah said, hoping to get a better look around than the last time she hung around on the island.

* * *

 

The feast beckoned them and the second the group entered, the smells got even more obvious. Dick found himself in heaven, surrounded by beautiful women and great food. His blood started to boil.

"It looks pretty good," Dick said with a smile. The only problem he had with the feast, he had no clue where to begin. Everything looked so tantalizing and so good, the hunger rose within his body. All he could do was have his pick.

"I'm glad you have so many choices," Diana said. She looked towards the items and licked her lips herself.

Several of the Amazons looked at Dick when he walked. Some of them looked pretty much taken aback by the presence of this particular young man. Many of them wondered how he fit into their lives. Some of them tried to guard their glares towards him. Many did not make any attention to guard their glares.

"So, they're staring at you, aren't they?" Barbara asked.

"I wouldn't pay them any mind," Diana said. "Some of them have been around for a long time, they're a bit anxious the fact a man who is on the island."

Dick had a couple of misgivings. Anyone in his position would have questions about the Amazons and what their intentions were in a situation like this.

"They wouldn't try anything, would they?" Dick asked. "If this is going to be a problem…"

Diana grabbed Dick by the hand and turned him around. Her lips found his in a sensual kiss. It was a power play just as much as anyone else, to show the Amazons who was in charge.

"No, it isn't," Diana said. She pulled away from him. "The only thing you should know is the goddesses insisted you be allowed to come. My mother was not going to argue with it, and they're not going to….go against Hera's directive."

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Hera…isn't she…"

Diana sensed where Dick was going. History did not paint Hera in the kindest light, especially against the many bastard sons of Zeus. Never mind the fact those bastard sons of Zeus earned the moniker well. They were not exactly the kindest of people to be honest.

"She can be a bit hostile at times, granted," Diana said.

"Is Zeus's….exploits true?" Dinah asked curiously.

Diana smiled. She read a lot about the various interpretations of the Gods. Sometimes it had been on the mark, other times it landed off of the mark, and there were many instances where it had been grossly underplayed to the point where it amused Diana even more.

"If anything, they're played down," Diana said. "Which really does shed a light on Hera's attitude, wouldn't you agree?"

"No kidding," Dinah said.

' _One thing you could say about Greek Gods is they couldn't keep it in their pants around mortal women,'_ Dick thought. He paused and realized something. _'Not that you're one to throw stones, eh, Grayson?'_

"Princess, it's excellent to see you again."

An attractive redhaired Amazon stepped forward. She dressed in a uniform with material stretching over her ample chest. It came down to show a pair of toned abs and long legs which stretched down. She regarded the rest of the group with a casual nod, and only a smile passed over her icy demeanor.

"Artemis, hello," Diana said, greeting the Amazon with a smile. She stepped in and looked towards her with a smile. "I hope you haven't been working our newest Amazons too hard."

Artemis shook her head. The Queen said many of the same things to her. Artemis looked at students like Diana and it proved she did many of the right things when training her Amazon students.

"Only as hard as they need to be," Artemis said. "Given how hard I rode you when you were training, I say my methods have proven to work."

"Indeed," Diana said. She turned and motioned for Dick to come forward. "This is Dick Grayson, my and Donna's lover."

Artemis took a good look at the man. It had been rather hard to impress her, and she looked rather impressed when she stared the young man over.

"Well, Mr. Grayson, you look a lot taller up close," Artemis said with a smile. "For a man, you're not half bad….although I'd like to see what you have to offer. And I'd like to test the princess. Both of them in fact."

Artemis looked at Donna and Diana. Both of them tensed up. No matter how old or how experienced they got, they always had a lot of unease about fighting Artemis. She was the best in the world at what she did.

"I really hope neither of them have been neglecting their training," Artemis said a second later.

"You know we haven't," Diana said. She looked rather firm in her words when staring down the tough Amazons.

Artemis smiled. She did enjoy Diana's strength and conviction more often than not. It proved a lot about how tough she was mentally and physically as well.

"We have a feast to enjoy," Artemis said. "I hope to see you in the usual place in the morning."

Artemis moved over to meet with Hippolyta. Suddenly, something hit Dick from behind and wrapped her arms around him. He spun around and Aresia shoved her tongue down Dick's throat in an attempt to massage his tonsils. Her hands roamed over his body to give him an extremely passionate greeting.

"Hello, Aresia, glad to see you as well," Dick said. Aresia detached her arms from around her. "You've changed a lot."

"Well, you get a nice little attitude adjustment when you spent your sentence as Artemis's training partner and punching bag," Aresia said. She smiled despite herself. "I was wrong about a few things though. Not all men deserve to be burned to the ground. And there are many women who…can be problems as well."

"Glad to see you have a more enlightened approach," Diana said.

Aresia smiled when she looked at Diana. She had entered a much better place regarding the princess as well.

"It helps my attitude has been fucked out of me," Aresia said. She placed her hands on her hips. "Although, I might need a refresher course so I don't regress."

The bedroom eyes she gave to Dick at this point could only be missed by the blind.

"I'm sure given enough time, we'd be happy to oblige," Donna said. "Artemis hasn't been kicking your ass too hard."

"No harder than anyone else has," Aresia said. "The Queen's about ready to make a speech though."

Everyone shifted away and prepared to listen to what Hippolyta had to say.

"This should be interesting," Helena said. She took a seat right next to Dinah at the table and Dick sat down. Kara decided to position herself in his lap which caused a lot of people to stare at her.

"Welcome guests," Hippolyta said. "I'm glad to have seen you are and I would like to welcome Mr. Richard Grayson to this island. I trust you will treat him with the respect he deserves, and remember, he's present on the island by the directive of the goddesses. And also to be tested, tested to see if he is completely worthy of being my daughters' suitors. And whether he may be worthy of lot more."

"My mother is being very subtle right about now," Diana murmured underneath her breath.

Something struck Dick within a matter of second.

"Just how much did Aresia hype me up?" Dick asked.

Kara gave all of the Amazons a sweeping look, never once budging from her post on Dick's lap. She turned around and smiled in response.

"Given how all of the Amazons are looking at you like they want to go a few rounds, I'd say a lot," Kara said.

"Diana, I have a question," Helena said.

Diana had almost been caught off guard with the question. She turned towards Helena and smiled.

"What, Helena?" Diana asked.

"Is it true the Amazons practically invented the orgy?"

Diana was so glad she wasn't eating anything, because she would have choked on her food.

"Who told you that?" Diana asked.

Donna tried to shift in an innocent way. She wilted underneath the death glare of her sister for a moment. No matter how true it was, there were some things you didn't talk about in polite company.

Hippolyta was not done giving her speech just yet.

"For now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the bounty the goddesses have blessed upon us," Hippolyta said. "Tomorrow, the real adventure begins."

Dick had felt equal parts intrigued and also a slight bit apprehensive. More than a slight bit, he was very apprehensive. And very excited as well, he was not going to lie about the excitement.

* * *

 

Five sets of eyes watched over the Amazons. Or rather they watched over the Amazons. Most prominent was a stacked blonde woman who had the body of a porn star. She had large breasts, a firm stomach, wide hips, and log dazzling legs. She dressed in a tight white toga which did little to conceal her curves.

"He's finally here. It took him long enough to get here…"

The dark haired woman wearing glasses shook her head.

"You've been staring at him all afternoon," a voice pouted. "You know how this looks like….if he knew…..we would be the ultimate creepy stalkers."

"To be fair, we're goddesses," another voice said in an even tone. "It's what we do. We play voyeur on people. We can see all, it's one of the curses of being omniscient."

"He does look rather juicy," a woman said. She had red hair and a firm ass. Her lips looked plump and she imagined wrapping them around a certain part of their guest's body.

"And his penis is the perfect size to give optimal pleasure," one of them said.

The blonde woman turned towards the strawberry blonde. She looked toned and tight, mostly out of choice. The fiery redhead jumped over the stacked blonde.

"What would you know about what makes a man please a woman? You're….."

"Hestia, just because you tart yourself in front of anything with a nice dick, doesn't mean you know more than the rest of us do?"

"I think I have a good idea what it means to be pleasured though," another goddess said. Her black hair shined dark and she was rather fit and stacked as well. "And as the goddess of fertility, just think of how much fun he could be."

"I think I should be the one to have the first crack at him."

"You, you always get the first crack at them, Aphrodite…."

"We haven't done this for thousands of years and there's a good reason," she said. "And he's spread love to many women who need it. And that's my domain. Not any of yours."

A tall dark haired woman dressed in a black toga stepped in. She surveyed all of the giggling goddesses with a stern look.

"Enough, I can't believe the three of you are acting like this."

"Oh, here comes Hera, trying to suck all of the fun out of things….."

Hera raised a hand and caused the younger goddess to stall.

"Hestia, I don't want to hear it from you," Hera said. "You either Artemis…..I know the five you are excited about this, but….it's not the time to act like gossiping school girls about a cute boy."

"He's not cute though," Aphrodite said. "He's pretty hot."

Hera sighed, it was far from the point if she was honest with herself.

"It's obvious all of you want a piece of him, even the virgins here," Hera said.

"Don't you want a piece of him as well?" Artemis asked.

Hera obviously did, but she had certain standards to maintain.

"You dated the biggest man whore in all of the pantheon, and you deserve some fun on the side," Aphrodite said with a smile. "How about it Hera?"

"I'm the goddess of marriage and women, I have an institution to uphold…"

"You know what else is part of marriage in the 21st century?" Athena asked. "Divorce."

Hera considered the thought numerous times. She settled for exiling Zeus to the couch for now. He and several other of the gods had gotten pouty at the young man who captured the attention of several Amazons. To Hera, this had been a great reward.

"Be that as it may, I'm willing to give one of you five the first chance, but….we'll do this fairly," Hera said. "All of you will have a chance to have your fun."

"It's his honor really, to be blessed by a goddess," Hestia said.

"And it's reasons like this why mortals write nasty tales about us," Athena said. She slapped a hand on the top of her head and sighed. "Let's get on with it then."

Everything had been set and one particular woman had been selected.

"Really?"

"Guess, he's going to be in for a fun time."

The woman selected responded with a smile.

"Oh, honey, I think he's not the only one."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	43. For the Love of a Goddess

**Chapter Forty-Three: For the Love of a Goddess.**

* * *

 

Dick Grayson fought many dangerous criminals as Robin, as Nightwing, and now as Batman. He had been fearless for a lot longer than that, having hit the high wires as one of the death defying Flying Graysons. The end caused by a mobster named Zucco murdering his parents resulted in him trading in his circus tights for tights of a different time. He remained just as fearless and just as intense.

Very few things intimidated him more than the Queen of the Amazons, at least in theory. He wondered what he would have to do to test himself. Would he have to fight her? Dick would have to say while his skills improved, the Queen of the Amazons spent a lot of time honing her skills.

Dick made his way forward and Diana joined him.

"You're not nervous about what my mother said, are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm not nervous," Dick said.

"Do you think you have a chance in defeating her?" Dick asked.

Dick responded with one of the brightest smiles possible. He leaned closer towards Diana. "Have you defeated your mother in combat, ever?"

"I came close a couple of times," Diana admitted. She shared Dick's worry. "But, close doesn't count in combat."

Dick would have to agree close did not count in combat. He wondered if his training with various members of the League of Assassins would give him an edge against the Amazons. He took a second to consider those thoughts and frowned.

' _It certainly couldn't hurt,'_ Dick thought to himself. _'But I better not worry about it.'_

"Princess," Artemis said. She walked over to face off against Diana. "Are you ready?"

"I can never be properly prepared to fight you," Diana said. She smiled. "But, I'll give it the best try I can."

Artemis smiled when she locked her eyes onto Diana. She always appreciated the determination and the confidence of the Princess. Diana really did throw her all into the battle and made Artemis have to think outside of the box just as much.

"Right, I'll just sit over here, "Dick said. He gave what he thought was a winning smile. "Maybe I'll learn something."

"It's an admirable attitude for you to have," Artemis said. She looked Dick straight in the eye. "I will fight the Princess later. I need a warm up, and I was hoping to test your abilities. Aresia claims you're a noble warrior."

Suddenly, Dick took a second to adjust himself. He understood in a flash, the darker side of Aresia hyping him up. If she hyped him up though, he was going to do his very best to live up to all expectations. He stared Artemis in the eye and she responded with a nod.

"Let's see what you have to offer," Artemis said. She looked him over for a few seconds. "The ball is in your court."

Artemis motioned for the rack with several weapons. Dick chose a sword similar to the type which he trained with in the past.

"If you're ready to begin, then let's fight."

Diana sat down on one of the stone benches nearby. It had been very early in the morning and there had not been an audience. Artemis always got off on humbling the fresh meat and bringing them down to Earth. And she had humbled Diana more times than she could recall.

She crossed her fingers and hoped Dick's abilities would go on through.

Artemis moved in for the first attack. Dick blocked her attack. She moved in for the other side and Dick used the sword to block her.

He reared back his hand and blocked the sword swing one more time. Dick and Artemis went face to face. Their swords clung together.

Artemis moved in for a stabbing shot. Dick was glad Talia taught him this blow and most importantly how to avoid it. He avoided the attack and came up behind Artemis. She turned around with rapid fire reflexes and clung the sword together. The two of them pushed back and forth in an attempt to psyche the other out.

Her eyes closed firmly when she tried to put Dick back a couple of inches.

Diana watched when the momentum swayed back and forth. She wondered if something was going to give.

Suddenly, Diana gasped when something happened which only happened once in a blue moon. Diana wasn't sure she recalled it ever happening. Artemis had been swept off of her feet by her opponent.

The Amazon Warrior dropped to the ground, the wind having been knocked out of her. The Amazon rose to a standing position and looked as surprised as anyone else regarding this particular situation. She responded with a crisp enough smile and rose to her feet once more.

Artemis wanted to make her enemy pay for this one. She moved forward with a blood curdling scream. Dick blocked the attack.

Diana watched the battle grow more intense. More Amazons had been attracted by the sounds of battle. Aresia and Donna showed up front and center.

"Are we going to see it?" Donna asked.

"Shut up and enjoy the show," Aresia said.

The more Artemis battled, the more her blood got pumping. This young man worked rather fast in trying to learn how to defeat her. The General of the Amazon armies pushed herself just a little bit more and fought him. She came close to taking him down.

Dick would not dare try this particular tactic against an Amazon, especially one who was as strong as Artemis. He reached a new high and a smile crossed his face.

"And here I thought you were the best that there is!" Dick yelled. "Was I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong!" Artemis yelled.

She pushed herself a bit further and continued to battle with the young man. She had never had a fight like this in a long time. A couple of cuts had opened up on her face.

The sight and taste of the blood splattering in her mouth spurred Artemis on further. She had been backed up against the wall.

"You're not wrong, I am….."

"You're going to lose," Dick said. "To a man."

Artemis blinked in response. He backed up and gave her the opening. The General of the Amazon Armies rushed Dick and tried to cut him off. The young warrior avoided the attacks and returned fire with some more of his own.

Diana almost jumped up and squealed like a cheerleader at a prep rally. She realized several eyes were on her and there was not a dignified behavior for an Amazon Princess. She reigned herself in and smiled.

Another move by Dick knocked the sword out of Artemis's hand. Artemis staggered back a couple of inches and Dick nailed her with a vicious legsweep which knocked her down onto her back. The Amazon dropped down to her knees and started to breath in response.

"I think I've seen enough."

Artemis was about ready to protest she was not done. The Queen of the Amazons stepped in and smiled.

"You've fought bravely, and not only you did so, but you got inside her head," Hippolyta said. "And I'm rather disappointed you let him get inside your head."

Artemis extended her head down a little bit and frowned. She had let him get into her head and in one of the worst possible ways. She took a moment to sigh.

"I'll do better next time," Artemis said. She looked Dick straight in the eye without any question. "And believe me, there will be a next time."

Her blood had gotten pumping at the thought of fighting this strong young man. Artemis thought about it and realized it would be essential for her to try and reevaluate her thoughts about how she classified men. They weren't what she thought they were, not at all.

"Oh, you think there's going to be a next time?" Dick asked. He smiled. "Name your time and your place, and we will."

"And I trust the Queen won't intervene next time," Artemis said.

"And now, that the young man has been warmed up, there's only one final test," Hippolyta said. "I don't expect you to defeat me."

Did Diana mention before even Artemis had some trouble defeating Hippolyta in combat? Dick tried to rack his mind with the thoughts and came up with the obvious solution? Maybe she did.

"I'm ready," Dick said.

"A nice and confident young man for my daughters," Hippolyta said. The Amazon Queen regarded Dick with hunger in her eyes. "That bodes well for your future and theirs as well."

Dick stood up straight and proud when looking Hippolyta in the eye. He would do his best to the high standards of the Queen of the Amazons.

Diana sat back off to the side, having no idea what she thought about this particular confrontation between her mother and lover.

"Don't worry, Diana, I'll go gentle on him."

"Yes, because you don't want to go hard on Dick," Donna said.

The reference flew over the head of most of the Amazons present. Kara, who had just joined them, stared at Donna with one of those obvious "I can't believe you went there" type of looks.

Hippolyta and Dick made their way to the center of the dueling arena.

' _This takes fighting for the hand of a woman to an entirely new level,'_ Dick thought.

The two of them rushed in for the battle. The moment Dick came close to Hippolyta, she took him down to the ground and forced him onto his back.

' _You know, if this is her definition of going easy on somewhat, I really hated to see what she would do if she was going hard on them.'_

Dick sprung up this feet and tried for another attack. One more time, he had been brought down to his knees. Hippolyta dipped behind him and forced him down to the ground.

The ritual had been repeated more than a few times before Dick managed get an attack in. A fleeting punch knocked Hippolyta back a few inches and he returned fire with a series of rapid fire kicks, trying to stun Hippolyta.

Hippolyta dropped to one knee and popped back up and swept Dick down to the ground. She mounted his hips and held him down into a reverse half nelson, folding his arm over his head.

"Do you yield?" Hippolyta said when holding Dick down onto the ground.

Dick struggled underneath Hippolyta. She had the young man at her mercy. Dick tried to turn on some of the charm from his powers.

Hippolyta smiled. She braced herself for any tricks and rose to her feet.

' _Business before pleasure,'_ Hippolyta thought. _'Even if I can consider this battle to be a little bit of both.'_

Dick tried to use a takedown blow which he learned underneath Talia. All it made him do was find himself underneath Hippolyta.

' _On the bright side, this reminds me a lot of my training before I became Robin,'_ Dick thought. _'Hippolyta is a lot easier on the eyes than Bruce ever was. Sorry fangirls.'_

Dick shook his head. He must have been knocked on the head more than a few times if he could think anyone could be hearing his thoughts.

He rose to his feet one more time and he figured it would put him in perfect position to be pummeled again. He had to try though.

* * *

 

Dick held his own with the Queen. She seemed rather pleased with the fight he put up.

His body on the other hand, less than pleased. Dick realized the perfect way to deal with the scars of the battle was to attempt to walk it off.

' _Better go for a very long walk,'_ Dick thought. _'There's a lot of pain to walk off right now….oooh boy, was this a mistake.'_

Dick could feel the aches and pains fill over his body seconds later. It started to feel better.

Maybe he started to get used to the aches and the pains. The other girls moved off to explore other parts of the island and Dick thought he would join them, if it was not for the fact they were on the other end of the island.

Dick's eyes had been drawn to a rather enticing looking temple. Something drew him inside and he walked up the set of stone steps to reach the inside of the temple.

The sight inside of the temple dazzled Dick and he was pretty sure it would dazzle anyone who entered the temple. Six statues of women who were beautiful beyond all description lingered. He took a moment to take in the alluring beauty of all of them. Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, and Athena. The most beautiful of them all had caught Dick's eye.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love, a woman which all aspired to be during their days, and Dick could see it was for good reason. The women wanted to be her and the men wanted to bed her.

The statue shined with radiant beauty, and given the fact Dick surrounded himself with some extremely beautiful women, it said something. Her face looked soft and perfect with elegant cheekbones. Her eyes shined with mischief, the perfect example of bedroom eyes. Her lips pouted out and her neck was slender.

Dick's eyes traveled down towards her ample chest, well sculpted, and not just because it was a statue as either. Her hips curved in one of the most alluring manners possible and gave the hint of the hourglass shape which would cause many men who came across her looks to drool. She had long legs and elegant feet uncovered with sandals.

' _Wow, they really went all out on this one.'_

Dick could have sworn he heard something giggling. He turned around to see if one of the girls tracked him down. He would never hear the end of it if the girls caught him oogling the statues of various goddesses lingering around.

A frown crossed his face when Dick looked around. Nothing stirred around him. He wondered if he could have imagined the giggling.

Dick turned around and noticed a warm spring. It would be just the perfect thing to speed up the healing process.

He moved over and stripped off his clothes when moving closer to the water. Dick could feel someone approach him, moving closer.

"That does look very inviting, doesn't it?"

Dick turned around and noticed an extremely beautiful woman standing before him. Her blonde hair hung in curls down her face, which was soft. Her skin looked flawless as well. Her large breasts threatened to break out of the top of her toga and she moved with a hand on her hip, wide hips with a shapely ass along with long legs with stretched down for miles. She was barefoot and Dick looked at those amazing looking toes and elegant feet.

"Why don't you join me?" she asked.

"Have we met?"

She giggled and Dick frowned. He heard the giggling earlier. She moved closer towards him and kissed him on the lips in response. Dick could feel his aches and pains go away at her kiss and also all the blood divert to a certain part of his body.

"Yes, you acquainted yourself well with me earlier, sweetie," she said. "Think about it, and you'll put it together."

It clicked in Dick's mind and he could not believe how lucky he was going to get.

"Aphrodite?" he asked.

She smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

"Congratulations, we have a winner," Aphrodite said. "Richard Grayson, we've been keeping an eye on you for some time….I have especially, since you acquired your powers."

She stripped off her clothes and revealed her large breasts to him. Dick started drool when her high and firm breasts had been revealed. The round and juicy orbs almost stuck out and hit Dick in the face. Aphrodite pushed her orbs closer into his chest and pulled it down further to reveal her toned stomach and dripping wet pussy lips.

"See, what you've done to me," Aphrodite said. "All of the watching, it's been driving me mad. And I'm so glad I won the draw, the others wanted a piece of you."

"They did?" Dick asked.

Dick had no idea his abilities to attract women had delved into a more divine realm. He thought this might have gotten a step or two too absurd if he was attracting women the caliber of Aphrodite. Not that he complained to be perfectly honest.

Who would complain about the goddess of love wanting to ride him like a stallion? She slipped behind Dick and pressed her large breasts into his back. She wrapped a hand around his tool and stroked him a few times. Blood flow started to increase to certain parts of his body and inflamed his loins.

"You're muscles are so tense," Aphrodite said. "I can fix that though…but first, let me get nice and wet."

Aphrodite winked at him and jumped into the spring. She rose up from the spring and Dick could not take his eyes off of her dripping wet body. Droplets of water rolled off the love goddess's breasts and her thighs spread to reveal the treasure which awaited him.

"Why don't you get in? The water's fine."

Dick stripped completely and made his way into the water. He swam over to Aphrodite and she pulled him into an embrace. She leaned back against him and pressed her breasts against his chest.

"I find this relaxes the muscles a fair bit," Aphrodite said. She rubbed her breasts against him. "Yes, we all wanted a piece of you, even Hera, and she's a bit of an uptight bitch at times."

Aphrodite straddled her soon to be lover's hips and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her pussy rubbed up and down his thick tool and lubricated the tip with her juices before pulling back, leaving him groaning.

"When you're dealing with Big Z though, anyone would be a little bit cranky," Aphrodite said. She squeezed Dick's tool and gave it a few strokes. "This muscle seems particularly tense. Why don't we do something about it?"

Dick groaned when Aphrodite stroked his cock up and down. Every single nerve ending had been stimulated by her pumping of his cock.

"You won't hear me complaining."

Aphrodite smiled in response when she continued to stroke the young man several times. "Very few do."

The hot lips of the goddess wrapped around his throbbing prick and Aphrodite pushed her mouth almost all the way down onto him. She took him into her mouth with one fluid push and encased his thick prick into the back of her throat.

Dick could not believe the feeling of her wet lips around his throbbing cock. Aphrodite pushed her mouth all the way down and sucked him. She took him into his mouth hard and cradled his balls.

Aphrodite smiled when feeling the reactions from the young stud. If he thought Aphrodite's mouth was hot, Dick Grayson felt nothing yet.

Dick groaned in loss when Aphrodite pulled her wet mouth away from his throbbing hard pole. He had relaxed when her juicy tits wrapped around him.

"Baby, your cock feels so good in my tits," Aphrodite said. She pumped him up and down with a smile on her face. She gave his head a few kisses and it swelled much larger in between her breasts. "Does it feel good for you to fuck my big, round, tit?"

"Yes," Dick groaned. "Fuck yes!"

Aphrodite smiled when she worked his throbbing hard pole with her juicy breasts. She continued to pump him up and down. Every time his cock poked out of her breasts, she gave him a lick.

Dick did not know what to think. His loins tightened with the pleasure of Aphrodite's juicy and perfect breasts working him over. He was getting closer towards the edge.

"If you want to cum, do it," Aphrodite said without breaking up any momentum. "I know there's a huge load of in those nice thick balls. So paint my face like I'm your whore."

Her tongue and breasts proved to be a fairly lethal combination which Dick could not fight no matter how hard he tried. His balls kept throbbing when pushing deeper in between Aphrodite's ample breasts. He fucked her fun bags with more rapid fire thrusts.

Aphrodite leaned back and prepared for a nice refreshing blast of cum. The hot juice splattered the face of the love goddess. It hit her in the breasts, the neck and dribbled down her body into the water.

"Delicious," Aphrodite said. She showed Dick some of the cum on her tongue. "It tastes delicious, I'm going to have to have it more often."

Aphrodite released Dick and rose up to sit herself down on the rocks. Aphrodite's legs spread to reveal her dripping hot womanhood.

"It's only fair you get to return the favor," Aphrodite said.

Dick looked at the beautiful folds of Aphrodite's pussy. The scent caused his cock which had been drained just a few seconds ago to become fully erect. What man would say no to Aphrodite? He pushed his head between her thighs and started to eat her out.

"You're an eager one, aren't you?" Aphrodite asked. She placed her hands on the back of Dick's head. "Eat my pussy. Make it all nice and wet so it's easier to slip your big cock in there later. Then we can have some real fun."

Dick's cock throbbed at the thought of putting it inside Aphrodite. He had a job to do though and it was to get the love goddess nice and wet. After he ate her to an amazing orgasm, he pulled out of her. Dick spent a moment licking the juices from his face.

"Baby, you make me so hot," Aphrodite said. "Why don't you come and join me?"

Aphrodite waited for Dick to make his way up. A lavish mattress appeared on the midst of the beach around them. Aphrodite looked at him with a smile.

"Perks of being a goddess, baby," Aphrodite said. "And now I'm so horny."

Aphrodite mounted Dick and shoved her large breasts in his face. He took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked on them.

The love goddess grinded herself against his cock and it became an iron bar ready to push through her sheath. Aphrodite use all the way up and lowered herself down cunt first onto Dick's thick manhood.

The love goddess lowered herself all the way down on Dick and made him fill her completely up. Aphrodite gripped her hands onto Dick's chest and rose almost full way up before pushing herself down onto his thick cock.

"Right there, that feels so good, doesn't it?"

Aphrodite realized Dick couldn't talk on the account of having his mouth full of Aphrodite's swollen nipple.

' _It's the thought that counts.'_

Dick enjoyed the sensations of Aphrodite's love box sliding up and down on her pole. The feelings of her bouncing up and down on his cock made him feel really good.

"This has just begun, it's going to get far better from here, lover."

Dick wondered what could make this better. Aphrodite smiled and leaned down closer towards Dick. She nibbled and licked his earlobe.

"Play with my ass, I know you want to," Aphrodite said.

Dick reached behind and grabbed one of her juicy ass cheeks and squeezed it. Aphrodite responded by bringing her tight cunt all the way down onto her partner's manhood.

Aphrodite smiled when she realized this one did not need this much directive. He knew exactly where to touch her and when and bring her to pleasure. About the only step Aphrodite took was make her body hypersensitive.

Dick bounded her wet and hot pussy. He could not believe how horny she got. He held himself back.

"You're going to cum for me, aren't you?"

Aphrodite flashed a cheeky little grin at him. She squeezed him and lubricated the iron hard cock when it pushed into her.

"Soon, baby, real soon."

Dick gripped her hips and hammered into her pussy. He kept up his actions, never once bringing for anything. His balls started to fill up.

' _Self-control is always important.'_

He squeezed Aphrodite's breasts and she moaned in hunger.

Dick used her pussy and fucked her even harder. His balls swelled and loaded up with even more seed. He squeezed her breasts and moved down to squeeze her ass. He really wished for a few extra sets of hands to be able to explore every single of her body.

"Fuck me harder," Aphrodite encouraged him. "I want to really scream. Drive your big cock into me and make me scream!"

Dick obeyed her words and kept hammering away at her. His balls swelled up with their seed and threatened to spill it into Aphrodite's tight and wet cunt. He closed his eyes and groaned when pushing into her body. He worked her pussy with more hard thrusts.

"I'm almost done," Dick said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Aphrodite said. "Give me your cum."

Dick hammered her with everything he could give her. He swelled up with seed. Aphrodite's well walls caressed and encouraged him. He pounded her divine pussy until he could not pound it any more. His bloated balls finally had their limit and he pushed himself into her with one more intense groan.

He fired the contents of his balls into Aphrodite's wet, tight, hole. He injected her with his seed, pumping every single last drop of it into her body.

Dick pulled out of her and Aphrodite turned around to straddle him. She rubbed her dripping cunt all over the tip of his cock.

"The good thing about a young, strong, stud like you is there's always more love go around," Aphrodite said.

She most certainly had come out ahead in the luck of the draw. The love goddess positioned herself over Dick's pole and eased it between her hot thighs.

* * *

 

"Look at her, she's shameless."

A pair of narrowed eyes looked at Aphrodite from her hiding spot. She looked at the man she had mounted.

"The Amazons have a new toy," she said. "I can't wait to break him."

Circe plotted her revenge on the Amazons, after she had been humbled by Hippolyta many years ago. The exact circumstances of what happened had been lost to Circe, and she strained to think what she was mad about.

The only thing which lingered deep in her was a deep rooted Amazon for the people on the island. Her eyes narrowed when watching the scene before her.

"Looks like I might have some fun myself."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	44. Bad Blood

**Chapter Forty-Four: Bad Blood.**

* * *

 

Barbara Gordon stretched out on the island. Her muscles were a little less tense and she was a little bit more relaxed. The last couple of months in Gotham City had been rough on her mind and also on her body. Less so on her body though, mostly on her mind. Then again, it was just standard procedure in Gotham City.

Regardless though, she slipped into a comfortable toga and started to relax on the island. She tried to keep her mind off of the problems. Something at her, but Barbara shoved those thoughts into the back of her mind where they belonged.

"So are you actually finally relaxing for once in your life?"

Barbara turned her head a fraction of an inch to the side and saw Kara walking over there. Kara settled right at home on the island. She trained here when she first came to Earth, so to her, it was a second homecoming.

"I know it's not a word which pops up often in the Gotham diction," Kara said. She sat down beside Barbara and offered her a drink. "Careful, it's pretty strong."

The moment the drink hit Barbara's tastebuds, she could see what Kara meant about the drink being strong. She could have used a buzz like this when performing mission support for some of the most dangerous missions out in Gotham City. She turned towards Kara, who could barely keep her smile off of her face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Kara said.

Helena and Dinah returned to join them. Both of them looked sweaty and Barbara turned towards both of her friends with a raised eyebrow.

Dinah caught Barbara's mischievous smile and fired back with a frown of her own. "We're just settling a dispute between the two of us."

"And how did it go?" Barbara asked.

Helena sat down on the ground across from Barbara. She crossed her legs and glanced into Barbara's eye. She leaned back for a second and then leaned forward. "Let me just put it this way. You really had to be there to get the full scope of the fight."

"I see," Barbara said. "I see I'm not going to get any straight answers."

Dinah and Helena exchanged smiles and shakes of their head.

"At the very least, I hope you two found a way to blow off some steam," Barbara said. "For both of your sake's if nothing else."

Helena thought she did blow off some excellent steam. Despite the result not going the way she intended, she was a lot more relaxed.

Something about Dinah's gaze indicated she was not a lot more relaxed.

"Maybe it's the fact I spent way too much time in Gotham," Dinah said. "But, there's something off….I can't really explain it. Maybe I'm reading too much into certain things, but it just feels like there's something which isn't quite right."

Barbara cupped a hand underneath her chin and looked a bit thoughtful at what Dinah thought about.

"I'm not sure you're wrong," Barbara said.

Kara turned towards both of them, almost rolling her eyes in the process. Barbara could understand where she was coming from.

"Only two women from Gotham City could turn a trip into Paradise into something to be suspicious about," Kara said. "I don't know about you two, but I'd like to relax when I'm vacation."

"I'm pretty sure they're just imagining things," Helena said. "Didn't you say there's a lot of magic on the island and it could be….unsettling if you don't get used to it."

"It's something more than that," Barbara said without missing a beat.

Kara's hand extended out and touched the side of Barbara's face. She leaned in and kissed Barbara on the cheek. Barbara frowned the second Kara pulled away from her.

"I know you're not relaxing, even though you should," Kara said. A small smile twitched abound the area of her lips. "But, you do need to relax, seriously. This island can be a wonderful place if you do so."

"You're saying there's no chance….."

"Actually, I'm not saying that," Kara said. She shook her head. "Oh for the love of Rao, I'm not saying this island can't be attacked. It has several times in the past."

Kara looked towards Barbara and a teasing grin spread over her face. Barbara frowned the second when Kara's eyes locked onto her, and the grin passed across her face.

"You know, as a student of history, and someone who wants to learn anything they can," Kara said. "One would think you would have jumped all over the chance to learn about a new culture. There is a library, with a pretty detailed history of the Amazons."

"History is often written by the victors," Barbara said.

Kara shrugged in response. "Nothing's perfect, but the Amazons are standing here. So they would be the victors, wouldn't they?"

Barbara thought about it and realized Kara had a pretty good point. The Amazons still stood here.

"They are amazing warriors," Helena said. She grinned at these words. "You've seen the Amazon Queen in action, and you know we've seen Diana in action. How many times has she saved our collective asses?"

"I know she has," Dinah said.

She could not shake off the bad vibes she was getting. It was insane, to the point where she could barely concentration.

' _Maybe Kara's right, maybe we're thinking too much about this. Maybe Gotham's done a bit of a number on our psyche and making us see things which really aren't there. Maybe there isn't really a problem at all. Maybe we're just being paranoid.'_

Dinah hated being attacked with a case of the mayhems. She rose to her feet and looked out onto the island.

"It is beautiful," Dinah said.

"They do call it Paradise for a reason," Kara said. "It really makes everything and anything else pale in comparison."

Kara sat down and Dinah did as well. Dinah cupped her hand underneath her chin and responded with a rather prominent little smile. Everything did pale in comparison.

"Our little vacation group is almost all here," Helena said. "Where's Dick?"

"He's off with Diana, the two of them are exploring the island," Kara said. "I think Diana was pretty impressed how he didn't collapse in a broken and beaten heap in front of her mother."

"Diana's impressed?" Barbara said, smiling in response. "Pretty hard to impress an Amazon under certain circumstances isn't it?"

They all hoped to get some training from the Amazons, or in Kara's case, some more training. Barbara in particular wanted to train. She remembered her first comeback as Batgirl, and while she didn't make a fool out of herself, she ached for weeks.

' _They say it's like getting back on a bike,'_ Barbara thought. _'What's the point though when the bike ends up kicking your ass?'_

"I think the Queen was impressed too," Kara said. "Then again, the Amazons aren't what history makes them out to be. They can be pretty tough, and spirited, but they can be fair to someone who proves themselves to battle."

"Even though Artemis acts like she has a stick up her ass?" Helena asked.

Kara stuffed her hand in her mouth to stifle a round of laughter. She took a couple of seconds to come back to life. She had said that to Artemis during their training sessions. Something the skilled Amazon made her pay for by drilling her through the drills faster.

Despite Artemis acting all like it upset her, Kara knew, Artemis knew it was true. It was extremely true, and Kara always told the truth.

The girls decided, despite the initial moments of dread coming from both Dinah and Barbara, to kick back and relax. They hoped this entire trip would go off without a hitch and without any kind of incident. It would be among the first.

* * *

 

Diana took a moment to collect her thoughts. She could not believe her mother sometimes. Hippolyta had a lot of responsibilities, and finding the best for her daughters ranked pretty high up the list, at least in Hippolyta's mind. She really wanted to test Dick and work him. Diana got that part, and throwing him into battle was her way of doing it. It was the Amazon way of testing to see how strong someone was and how strong they could be.

Dick, to his credit, took everything in stride and did not complain. He proved to have the warrior spirit within him and Diana credited him for that. Most people would wilt underneath the thought of fighting one of the greatest Amazon warriors, who just happened to be their Queen.

The two of them joined each other on a walk on the island and started to soak in the beauty. Their arms intertwined. Donna had decided to try her luck with Artemis. Given how Donna did even worse against Artemis than Diana did, more power to the younger Amazon.

"The library is over here," Diana said. "The history….is about as reliable as history can be, if it's written by actual people with thoughts and feelings."

Dick smiled. The old phrase history was written by the victims hit him to be honest. He took a couple of seconds to admire the library. It had been built.

"You're in a pretty good mood this morning," Diana said. "I thought you would be limping around, a bit sore, after your sparring session with my mother."

Dick smiled. He thought he passed the test with flying colors to be honest. Some would classify what Hippolyta did as a beating, but Dick disagreed with them. He classified it as an opportunity to expand his skills.

"Wait, I know why you're smiling," Diana said.

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked Diana in the eye. He could not believe it was so cut and dry. "You do?"

"Yes, I do," Diana said. She stared him down with a wide grin across her face. "You've had an encounter of the divine type this morning, didn't you?"

Diana almost swore she heard some giggling goddesses this morning when going off for her morning workout. She heard them when walking by the temple. It happened every now and again, they had their little tests for them, which they hoped to use to make the Amazons grow and flourish. Diana could not think of any other reason why the goddesses would be up and about.

"Yes," Dick said. "Aphrodite jumped me, and….who would say no?"

Diana shook her head despite herself. She wouldn't necessarily say no if Aphrodite jumped her either. And she didn't in the past. The love goddess decided to spread the love in many respects, living up to her domain.

The occasional all Amazon orgy was a result of Aphrodite's past meddling. Not Diana or any of the parties involved would complain at all, not in the slightest.

"She was amazing," Dick said.

Diana could not resist needling Dick about the rather obvious comment. "Well, she does tend to be. It's one of the perks of being a goddess."

Dick turned towards Diana and responded with a smile. She blinked about a half of a second later. The two of them crossed around the corner and made their way to a small stream. They were about ready to go for a mid-morning swim.

"Wait," Diana muttered.

Dick raised an eyebrow at Diana. He suddenly stopped when looking around. His Gotham City born and bred instincts indicated someone was around the corner, who really shouldn't be here. Dick raised his eyebrow and turned his head around to see who was about to come.

"Whoever you are, come out?"

A figure came out onto the island. A purple haired woman dressed in robes of the same color. Her beauty was amazing, and also deceptive. Dick recognized her from the files as a past enemy of the Justice League and Diana recognized her from several past encounters which put the Amazon Princess on full alert.

"Circe," Diana said, spatting out the name in distaste. "You aren't welcomed here."

"There's no need to be rude, Princess," Circe said. "Your friend caught my attention, and…I wanted to get a closer look at him."

Circe extended her hand forward and Dick took half of a step back.

"I know all about you," Dick said. "And I don't mean through your exploits in Greek Mythology….and your tendency to turn men into pigs."

"I stopped doing that a long time ago," Circe said. She looked practically bored at the thought of it. "I mean, is there really any point in turning men into pigs? There isn't much work at all to do, after all, so it would be kind of pointless to ramp up what is already there."

"What do you want?" Diana asked.

Circe placed a hand on the side of her hip and cast one of her charming smiles at Diana. Diana didn't say anything. She just looked through and stared a hole through the side of Circe's face.

"I told you, wanted to take a closer look at the Amazon's new boy toy," Circe said. "I wouldn't mind having a ride on his express."

"Hera told you were not to come here!" Diana said.

Diana reached in and tried to grab Circe by the collar. The Amazon's hand passed through the spectral form of Circe, who smiled.

"Hera's exact words were I was not to step one foot on the island," Circe said. "Believe it or not, I'm listening to her. I have not stepped one single foot on the island."

Diana looked at Circe and noticed she started to hover over the island. She frowned and looked towards her.

"The Amazons are very bad at sharing the wealth I see," Circe said. "And it's a shame too, as there's more than enough to go around."

Circe's eyes stared down at Dick's crotch without a moment. Dick had to admit, he was curious to how she would be in bed, but he knew also going down this road would be a very bad idea.

"I can see I'm not wanted around here," Circe said. She bit down on her lower lip and shook her head. "So, I'm gone now."

Diana watched Circe disappear from the area of the island. She took a couple of seconds to watch the women leave.

"Meddlesome witch."

Dick was pretty sure Diana had another word in mind which rhymed with witch. He figured though as a princess, she might have thought such language would not be welcomed in polite company.

"What's the deal between her and the Amazons anyway?" Dick asked. Diana raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm just curious but….."

Diana leaned in and sighed.

"It's a long story," Diana said. Dick responded with a smile. "I know it seems like a cop out, but….if I'm to be honest, I really don't know the answer. You should ask my mother."

"Why do I have a feeling it's a touchy subject?"

Diana shook her head and Dick knew all what he needed to know. The subject of Circe was a pretty touchy subject with the Queen of the Amazons, he could already tell by this particular glint in Diana's eyes. The two of them decided to take off, to explore the rest of the island.

* * *

 

Dick moved around the island, thinking about the weird encounter earlier this morning. He had read the files about Circe. He was curious about how this entire mess all started.

' _I wonder if it's one of these wars where it started, and no one really knows how it started,'_ Dick thought. _'But the two sides keep fighting and going at it, because it's the way it's always been.'_

Those conflicts tended to be the most frustrating in history. Dick realized he also just described pretty much every gang conflict in Gotham City from beginning to end. It was going to be a frustrating time, to be perfectly honest.

' _Steady, Grayson,'_ he muttered to himself.

"HELP!"

Dick almost jumped up into the air. The Amazons had been up for dinner and he heard the screams of a young Amazon.

"If anyone can hear me, please help!"

Dick moved forward, about as fast as his legs could carry him. He moved closer and closer toward the sound of the voice.

"Where are you?" Dick asked.

"I'm done here!"

Dick paused at the edge of the pit and frowned when he looked down. He noticed an Amazon down. She was one of the younger ones by the looks of her. She looked as if she sprained her ankle doing something she should have not been.

"Could you help me up and get me to the medical wing, please?" she asked.

Dick looked over and could see Kara flying over next to him. The Girl of Steel dropped down to the ground next to Dick.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"She fell down here," Dick said. He paused for a second.

The Amazon had fallen down the hole and Dick realized that. He didn't see the Amazons to be a clumsy type to be honest and already, something was up.

Dick had found himself making one of those split second decisions. He needed to help her on one hand. On the other hand though, if she was who Dick thought she was, then it would not be the best idea to pull her up out of the whole.

"Kara, be careful."

Kara shook her head. Wasn't she always careful? Regardless, she could see the sense of urgency in Dick's eyes and she dropped down. She pulled the girl out of the pit.

"You're not who I was looking for," the Amazon said. "You'll do nicely though, because you're vulnerable to magic!"

The Amazon shifted into Circe and nailed Kara with a blast of magical energy. As a Kryptonian, she had been unfortunately as susceptible to magic as anyone else.

"What did you do to her?" Dick demanded.

Circe smiled, never once allowing her feet to touch the ground of the island.

"You've got eyes," Circe said, her smile growing more wicked with each passing second. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and use them?"

Dick turned his attention to where Kara once stood, and she had been turned into a cute little fluffy bunny rabbit. Although she was a cute little fluffy bunny rabbit with heat vision, which she tried to nail Circe with.

"My, we have a temper on this one, don't you?" Circe asked.

Dick jumped through Circe and landed on the ground. He hated fighting against magic.

"And look, the gang's all here," Circe said. "Just in time for dinner."

Dick saw Dinah, Diana, Helena, Barbara, Donna, Hippolyta, and more of a few Amazons walking up. He did not like the sound of Circe's tone when she said they arrived just in time for dinner. He had a pretty sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach something was going to happen, although he would be damned if he knew what.

Suddenly, an energy blast fired at Dick. Dick used his acrobatic skills, trained high above the high wire, often without an aid of a net. He avoided the attacks of Circe before they could strike him, keeping two or three steps ahead of the witch all the way.

"Circe!" Hippolyta yelled. "You dare come here….."

"Hello, your majesty!" Circe yelled. "Like what I did to one of your friends?"

The bunny rabbit hopped into Barbara's arms and she scowled at Circe.

"Kara?" Barbara asked. She did not know whether to laugh or not, was it appropriate to laugh at Kara being turned into something she hated.

Supergirl had a run in with an army of bunny rabbits, all thanks to everyone's favorite fifth dimension pest. The encounter left a lasting impression on her.

"You'll pay for coming here, Circe," Hippolyta said.

"You'll be the one who will pay!" Circe yelled.

She sent a bolt of purple magic towards Hippolyta. Dick dove in front of it and shoved Hippolyta out of the way.

Hippolyta found herself down on the ground, pinned down underneath her daughters' suitor. She frowned, not too broken up about the arrangement. Dick pulled himself away from her.

"Thank you," Hippolyta said without a second's break. "But you better….."

The energy blast hit Dick the second time and caused his entire body to glow and contort. His clothes ripped off when Dick turned into a grotesque dragon creature, several times his normal size.

Barbara watched. She turned to the rabbit version of Kara still cradle in her arms.

"Nightwing?" Barbara asked.

Kara the rabbit responded with a nod and eyes widened the second the creature swooped down upon it.

"Yes, now I have a dragon to do my bidding!" Circe yelled. "Oh, are you hungry?"

The transformed dragon looked at the entire group. The Amazons stepped in front of him and started to fire arrows at him. They hit his scales and only began to agitate the beast.

"His skin can't be penetrated, can it?" Barbara asked. Kara shook her head.

"Yes, we noticed," Artemis said.

"There has to be a weak spot, isn't there?" Dinah asked.

Kara shrugged and shook her head one more time. She fired a blast of heat vision at the dragon. She burned out on this particular attack as her small rabbit body could not replenish solar energy as fast as her human one.

"Sick em, boy!" Circe yelled. "Get those wicked women!"

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	45. Seizing Control

**Chapter Forty-Five: Seizing Control.**

* * *

Circe waited for this particular moment for about as long as she could remembered. The Amazons cowering across from her, looking rather helpless, terrified. She could barely contain her enjoyment when her new pet had rose up over the ground. She could see the look of confusion on the face of the Amazons.

"Remember, it's Dick inside there!" Donna yelled.

"Yes, hopefully he remembers that," Helena said.

Helena had more comfort in fighting street punks and muggers than she did members of her team. She watched Dick rise almost all the way up and stare down at her. His nasty glare looked at her. Those demented dragon eyes stared down at her and Helena wondered what the hell was going to happen next.

' _Well, here comes nothing.'_

"Yes, my pet, destroy those wicked women."

Diana held up her hand and the entire group wondered if she had taken complete leave of her senses. Her younger sister stared Diana down as if she had gone just a tad bit insane as well.

"Diana, are you feeling okay?" Donna asked. Diana smiled in response when looking at her sister. "We need to attack him, while there's enough human left in him."

Diana withdrew her blade. She had never fought a dragon, well not in a long time anyway. A mystical alien dragon which had been enhanced by Circe's magic was another kettle of fish entirely. She watched the dragon raise up into the air and start to snarl at his adversaries.

"Fire!" Artemis yelled.

The barrage of arrows hit the dragon and again his scales repelled any attack. Artemis would not be discouraged. Every creature had a weak spot, it was just a matter of figuring out how to find it.

The creature turned his attention towards Circe. Circe looked at the creature, a wicked smile crossing over her face. The wicked smiled turned into something less wicked when she realized the dragon had rose up into the air about her and rose into the air. It responded with a vicious snarl and kept staring down at Circe.

"Creature, stand back!" Circe yelled. "I told you to attack those wicked women. You are to obey me! I've given you power beyond all measure."

One spiked tail swung to the next direction and tried to take Circe out. Circe rolled in the air and avoided the attack. She aimed her magic and fired a blast of energy towards the creature. This only incensed the monster and he turned around.

"I made you, I can unmake you!" Circe howled at the top of her lungs. She reared her hands back and kept blasting away at the creature. Her blasts continued to impact the creature and each time she fired the attacks at him, he kept howling and he shot green fire at Circe. Circe had to abort her attacks. "I don't know it…"

Circe channeled all of her power towards an energy shield which blocked the attacks from the dragon. Sweat started to roll down her face the harder the dragon hammered the energy shields.

"Okay, I'll bite," Barbara said. "Is she trying to turn him back to normal? And if she is, how is she…..not able to do it? Shouldn't she be the one who could turn him back because she was the who performed the spells."

Barbara remembered why magic frustrated her in so many inherent ways.

"We should….we should go," Dinah said. Barbara raised an eyebrow, and Dinah amended. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be the first one to run. In fact, I would be the last person to tell someone to run. But you know, if he taps into the beast any more, we're going to be screwed!"

"We'll hold the line!" Hippolyta yelled. "There may be something in the library which will undo the enchantment."

Kara the rabbit shook her head and looked rather impatient about something. Barbara leaned down and looked down at her transfigured friend in her arms.

"Are you trying to say there's no way he can be transformed back?" Barbara asked.

Kara really wished for the ability to speak. It would be a lot easier to explain something like this when she had the ability to speak. She entered uncharted territory herself, and there was really no time to play a rousing game of charades, at least in her mind. The Girl of Steel kept rolling her head back and trying to summon the ability to speak.

"This isn't going anywhere, is it?" Donna asked. "Maybe if we can't break his enchantment, maybe we can break Kara's."

Kara thought it was a good idea because every second she had been stuck as one of the most vile creatures in the universe, the more she felt dirty. She would not waste a moment, the second she got her hands on Circe. She would pay for what she did, Kara was completely confident about it.

"Let's go, now!" Dinah yelled.

The group of heroines made their way to the palace, which hopefully should be a way to hole themselves up from the attack of the dragons, at least for a little bit. They hoped the dragon would keep his attention on Circe and not go after them.

A battle raged in the mind of one Dick Grayson. He could feel his mind succumbing a bit more to the beast. All this action did though was for him to reinforce his extremely strong will and redouble his efforts to keep his head above the water. He took a long breath and tried to keep himself as calm as could be.

' _No,'_ Dick groaned. _'No, I won't….have to make Circe break the enchantment…'_

Circe heard the creatures growls. No matter what she tried, she could not break the enchantment or make the creature bend to her will. The wicked goddess only had one thing to do. She closed her eyes and tried to pull a disappearing act.

She hit a wall and ended up in the island, underneath the eyes of the dragon. Circe wondered what had been blocking her attempts to teleport away.

* * *

Diana, Helena, Barbara, Dinah, and Donna made their way. Kara looked rather agitated the longer she had been put underneath this enchantment and did not care who knew about it. She struggled and squirmed in an attempt to break herself free from the hold Barbara had around her

"Relax, we'll fix you in a minute!" Barbara snapped.

Kara turned her eyes around. How could she relax when some mystical dragon could destroy half of the island? And if he escaped the barriers of the island, he would get out and destroy the world. She was pretty sure she could break the enchantment, if she hadn't been so handicapped.

Diana barricaded the door. She thought it would be the equivalent of putting a bandaid on a gaping flesh wound, but she really had to try her best. They really did have few options for the shit hit the fan so to speak.

"Well, this should hold," Diana said. "For how long though, I have no idea."

The Amazon Princess worried about the battle when it raged on outside. She also worried about her sisters and Dick and what they would do to each other. She considered the fact they might have to treat Dick like he was any other creature. She refused to believe it, refused to believe it.

"I think we better try and find a way to get Kara back to normal," Barbara said.

Kara rolled her neck back and gave a little smile in response. She was glad they were on the same pathway to be honest. She hoped they would get her back to normal sooner rather than later. Frustrated wasn't the word for what she was felling.

Donna had not been one for magic. She learned the theory a lot of the times and could pull off a few basic enchantments, although it wasn't anything Raven or Zatanna worthy.

' _If either of the two of them could make the trip, we really wouldn't be having this particular problem,'_ Donna thought. Then again, she doubted Circe would bother to attack if two extremely powerful magic users.

"You don't suppose we could summon some help from outside the island, could we?" Dinah asked.

Donna considered Dinah's question for a couple of seconds and responded with a brisk shake of her head.

"I'm not sure if we could, even if we wanted to," Donna said. She pushed a couple of locks of hair away from her eyes and looked over the entire group. "Raven could undo this entire mess in about a half of a second, and it would be….a chaotic mess if she threw down with Circe."

The girls would have amused themselves more about the thought had the situation not been so perilous where they were seconds away from having a dragon crash through the window.

"Let's get Kara back to normal, and we'll go from there," Barbara said.

Kara smiled. About time someone decided to talk something close to sense. The Girl of Steel leaned back a couple of inches and waited for the enchantment to be broken. She could concur with their thoughts this would have been a whole lot easier if someone like Raven and Zatanna.

' _I really hate rabbits, I really, really hate rabbits,'_ Kara thought. _'If I have to be a rabbit for one more second, I'm going to scream.'_

She didn't give the creatures the time of day until her escapades with the pest from the fifth dimension. Then she gave the rabbits more than enough thought.

"I think I have something!" Donna cheered in triumph. "Well, Kara, are you ready to go back to normal?"

Kara rolled her little rabbit eyes and if she could make a snarky comment, she would. It was frustrating how Circe did not turn her into a talking rabbit, even if it would have looked a bit absurd in some degrees.

"I think she's ready," Barbara said after a couple of seconds. She looked amused at Kara's impatient rocking back and forth. "And I'll be glad when I get rid of her because she's the most badly behaved rabbit I've ever taken care of."

Donna reached into a drawer and pulled out a stone. She remembered the technique from her past lessons.

"Donna, maybe I should do the honors?" Diana asked.

Donna responded with a shrug and passed the stone over to Diana. They both understood how delicate the situation was. Diana took the stone in her hand, and said a mental plea to all of the goddesses.

' _Hera, I don't know how you missed Circe getting on the island,'_ Diana thought. _'But please, for the love of…you….do you think ti would be too much trouble to help me now?'_

Diana touched the stone on the top of Kara's head and a glow of light engulfed the body of the girl. She turned into a Kryptonian heroine once again. She landed on the ground with a solid thump.

"Never again, never again," Kara said. She gave everyone one of those long looks which showed how frustrated she was. "Not one single word of this after we leave the island. Do you understand me?"

Everyone could feel Kara's icy breath despite her not using the ice breath. Everyone was in agreement this particular escapade should be better shared off of the island. The Girl of Steel took a moment.

"Right, Nightwing," Kara said. "It's been a while since he's went under that particular name, but I guess you can't defeat what's inside."

Kara eyes widened when she thought about it. The answer had been so simple and so clear, she was surprised it did not come to her a second sooner. She looked towards the other girls, who raised their eyebrow.

"So, how do we beat it?" Dinah asked.

"We don't, he does," Kara said. She could see the confusion amongst all of the other girls, she Kara decided she better try and explain this, even though it sounded like pure insanity. "You don't beat it, because he has to fight himself and regain control. Then he should turn back to the Dick we all know and love."

Diana thought about it for a couple of moments and she realized how much sense this particular thing made. It made really too much sense if she was perfectly honest. She turned her attention towards Kara.

"Kara, do you think you could come with me?" Diana asked.

"Sure," Kara said. "I know what to do now, and I'm sure you do."

* * *

The Queen of the Amazons knew the fierce warrior spirit which beat within Nightwing. She turned her attention towards the creature who had backed off some of her greatest Amazon warriors. He looked a second away from lashing out at them.

Hippolyta had a second of thought and realized what needed to be done. She did not like it any more than the rest of them. A pause followed before she turned towards Artemis.

"Artemis, fall back!" Hippolyta yelled.

Artemis was about ready to protest the fact her Queen told her to fall back. One stern look etched on the face of the Queen of the Amazons told Artemis this was not an order to be trifled with. The Queen of the Amazons motioned for Artemis to do what she was told and she did.

Aresia, however, was less likely to take orders. She moved over and withdrew her sword.

"I know you're in that monster somewhere," she said. She looked at the creature and stepped back, trying to keep her heart from beating any harder. "Come out and fight, I know you're in there, you can fight it, I know you have it in you."

The transformed dragon looked on. Aresia decided to get up close and personal and launched herself on the creature's back. She tried to get his attention, find a weak spot to get him back to Earth so they can change him back.

Hippolyta watched the bold and daring actions of the former Amazon exile. She had shown herself to brave, even though her bravery could be mistaken for foolishness.

"This child is mad!"

Hippolyta turned her attention around and noticed Circe hovering above the island. She floated above the ground as casual as could be and the utter smugness of her face made Hippolyta want to take some weapon and put it through her eyeball. The Queen of the Amazons looked seconds away from attacking her.

"You've brought this chaos about the island!" Hippolyta yelled.

"And you're surprised because of this," Circe said. "I consider it my responsibility to keep you on your toes and make sure you….well you don't…..

Hippolyta did not answer Circe's question. Out of all of the things she had done, transfiguring an innocent guest into a heartless monster was pretty low on the list. Not the worst thing she did, but it was pretty high up there and the Queen of the Amazon's grew more incensed by Circe's lack of caring of this entire situation.

"Turn him back!" Hippolyta yelled at the top of her lungs. "Now, before I lose my patience."

Circe winced when Hippolyta tightened her grip around her shoulder. The goddess realized she bit off more than she could chew in every single way possible.

"I would love to turn him back, because this situation has spiraled out of my control!" Circe screamed. She waved her hands and the bolts of magic hit the creature as he tried to rock Aresia from his back. Aresia hung on for dear life and managed to keep herself from sliding completely off. "You should know how it goes by now, where someone is…."

The creature's attention turned completely towards Circe and the goddess raised her hands and blasted him. Nothing occurred not even a wince of pain.

"And his attention is on me," Circe said. "Do you realize how much trouble this is? You have to help me, Hippolyta."

Hippolyta thought the goddess had some nerve trying to get her to help out after all of what happened. Yet, despite the situation and despite her thoughts going down a contradictory road, they were pretty much on the same page.

The Queen watched in horror when Aresia went airborne and propelled into the air. She was going to take a rather hard landing only to see a blur shoot out of the opposite direction and catch Aresia in her arms before she made her most painful and most agonizing type of descent.

Kara dropped Aresia down onto the ground. The Amazon shook her head in response.

"Thanks," Aresia said. "Good to see you're back to normal."

Kara motioned for Diana to step over towards them and Diana stood in front of Dick. The dragon creature soared high into the air, reared back his head and roared, baring his fangs towards the Amazon Princess.

In the back of his mind, Dick kept growing frantic in an attempt to hold himself together. He could see Diana standing before him and he could see her looking towards him. He tried to project the thoughts to her.

' _Diana, you need to get out of there, you need to get out of there, now!'_ Dick yelled. All which came out of his mouth were loud and boisterous growls which kept going on.

Diana stood as firm and proud as the Amazon did on most days. She stared down the man in front of her.

"I'm not going to abandon you," Diana said. "Listen to me, you can fight this one. You just need to get your inner strength and you can break the enchantment."

Dick wondered how he could channel anything in his current state of mind. He had to focus and bring the energy deep within himself. All he needed to do was close his eyes and focus.

"What is he doing?" Circe asked.

"He's doing something you can't do," Diana said. "Break the enchantment."

Circe wondered if it was so easy, for him to break the enchantment. More power to him, she supposed. She enjoyed a healthy round of chaos as much as the next person, but there was always too much of a good thing.

Dick realized he had control. He remembered his training, how to block out the pain and regain control of his own mind. If he trained his body to block out the pain and power on trough, he could break the enchantment.

A wave of energy surrounded the young man's body and a loud crack echoed through the air. He started to shrink in size and turn back to a human being.

Kara bolted into the air and nailed Circe in the back of the head on her way to catching Dick. Circe dropped down, both feet landing on the island.

The Girl of Steel caught a falling Dick in her arms and dropped down onto the ground with him. His tattered clothes barely hung to him and he looked fatigued for a second before hoping his eyes.

"Hey, I'm back," Dick said. He looked towards Kara. "And you're back as well….so how was….."

"Horrible," Kara said. "But, I'm glad you broke the enchantment."

Hippolyta turned her attention towards Circe who rubbed the back of her head in response.

"Did she really have to blindside me?" Circe asked. "She really needs to get a sense of humor. I thought she made a cute bunny, not as bad as your daughter did when I turned her into a….."

Hippolyta extended her blade out and put it underneath Circe's chin. Circe shivered in response when Hippolyta held the sword underneath the Amazon Queen's throat.

"If you value your life and your health, you will not finish that sentence," Hippolyta said.

"CIRCE, YOU WERE WARNED!"

Circe realized something. She had technically set foot on the island, all thanks to Supergirl.

A blink of an eye later, Circe found herself staring down several angry goddesses and several gods who looked about his displeased with her.

"Hey, everyone," Circe said. "Hera, have you lost weight?"

Circe realized a second later she said pretty much the wrong thing the Queen of the Goddesses. Hera narrowed her eyes when she looked down Circe.

"Circe, I thought I made it clear you were not to set foot on the island" Hera said. "And despite your creative interpretation, you ignored my directive."

Circe swallowed in response.

"Since you seem so intent of meddling with Paradise, then you can be there, under the care of Hippolyta," Hera said. "She and the Amazons and their guests can do whatever they wish to you. Maybe it would teach her you humility."

Circe wondered if Hera was still sore about the time where Circe seduced her ex-husband. Then again, given Zeus was the bicycle of Olympus.

"You really think this is punishment," Circe said.

The King of Gods rose to his feet. He had rarely saw eye to eye with Hera as of late. He had not quite forgiven Circe for turning his daughter into a pig, but more importantly for spreading word about how inadequate he was in the bedroom after he gave her the honor of being in his bed.

"Yes, I'm certain you will try something if we allow your powers on the island," Zeus said. "Therefore, you will be stripped of your magical abilities for a week and you will live as Hippolyta decrees."

Circe swallowed and a collar appeared around her neck. A collar which contained her powers, and she recognized it as a collar she tried to enslave Hippolyta with a time ago.

She even could appreciate irony.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	46. Cruel and Unusual

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Cruel and the Unusual.**

* * *

 

Dick Grayson extended his arms back and rested on the lavish bed which he had been brought to. This entire adventure had most certainly been a revelation for him, and the biggest revelation had been even enhanced strength and durability could only get a person so far before they had been brought back down to Earth. And he felt the pain of the forced transfiguration.

The only thing Dick could say with any kind of certainty was the training sessions from Batman most certainly prepared him for the madness he had to fight. He had been worked hard. Batman never pushed him too far, but he did encourage Dick to push his limits. Batman could be a very powerful person in encouraging someone to move forward. Dick understood this more than anyone else. He stretched his neck back and frowned.

' _Well, at least I'm on the mend.'_

A knock on the door brought Dick out of his thoughts.

"Please, come in," Dick said. The door opened and Kara and Diana walked in. Both of the beautiful women walked to the bed and sat on either side of him. "I'm glad the two of you stopped by to join me. It's really boring sitting here, and waiting for something interesting to happen."

"I'm sure it is," Kara said. She picked up the bowl of grapes on the side of the bed and smiled. "So, how are you feeling?"

Dick considered her question and popped back with a smile.

"I'm doing about as well as can be expected," Dick said. He leaned back another fraction of an inch. "I guess the entire forced transfiguration thing is more taxing on the body than I thought it was. But, hey, I'll be back and I'll be on the mend."

Dick turned towards Kara.

"Then again you….."

Kara stuffed a grape into Dick's mouth to stop him from bringing up the ill-fated rabbit incident. Dick's words had been stifled by Kara.

"You need your nourishment," Kara said. She turned over towards the Amazon Princess and responded with a smile. "Wouldn't you say he does, Diana?"

Diana almost could laugh at Kara's not so subtle actions to try and prevent Dick from talking about the thing which she did not want him to talk about. She reached over and decided to help herself to a grape herself. She had battled the creature.

"No one is hurt, are they?" Dick asked.

"Aresia is a bit banged up," Diana informed him. Dick looked about ready to say something. Diana responded by copying Kara's actions and putting a grape in his mouth. "She doesn't blame you for what happened….although she says she hopes Circe gets a lot of punishment from Mother after what she did."

Kara thought Aresia had a lot of guts, more than she ever thought the Amazon could. She jumped on the back of a wild dragon. That took something, at least in Kara's mind. Was it insanity? Kara couldn't be for sure, but it seemed to be a pretty good description of what Aresia was doing.

' _Yes, insanity works.'_

"I'll be glad when I'm up and about," Dick said. He tried to get up on the bed. Kara reached over and grabbed his hand and gave him a stern glare through her bright eyes. "What, I was just trying to get up and stretch? I swear I wasn't doing anything I wasn't supposed to."

Kara doubted it very much. She kept her eyes on Dick and made sure to keep her firm gaze locked onto him a second later.

"I know what you were doing, Mr. Grayson," Kara said. "Relax, even if you have enhanced durability, you should sit back and smell the roses."

Dick wondered if Aphrodite would come by and heal in this time with her loving. He figured though a goddess like herself would have many other responsibilities thought.

' _And I can't get addicted to her,'_ Dick thought. _'No matter how much of an addicting personality she has.'_

Kara and Diana alternated feeding grapes to Dick. He accepted his lot in life and figured there would be far worse things happening then having two beautiful women feeding him grapes.

"So, what have you learned about this entire mess today?" Diana asked. Her fingernail ran across the back of Dick's ear and she pulled her hand back. She pulled another grape out and placed it between her fingers.

"Don't trust a vengeful goddess who is looking to get back at the people she banished for reasons which….I'm sure pretty much everyone involved as forgotten by now," Dick said.

Kara cracked a smile in response. She thought it was a pretty good moral to come away from this situation from even though one could argue the moral was a bit of a mouthful and pretty hard to spit out if she would be perfectly honest.

"Good idea, I think," Diana said.

Diana rested her hand on Dick's right thigh and Kara did the same thing to his left thigh. He dressed in only a pair of boxer shorts which gave both women a chance to ogle his muscular physique.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Diana turned her attention towards the doorway and noticed the Queen of the Amazons standing in the doorway. She stepped inside the room and decided since it did not look like she did to invite herself in.

' _You would have interrupted something if you had been about two minutes later,'_ Diana thought, wisely deciding to keep her thoughts bottled up in her mind.

"I hope you do not mind the extra company," Hippolyta said.

"No, it's an honor," Dick said. "Where's Circe?"

"Did you think I kept her on a leash at all times and lead her around the island like she was a trophy?" Hippolyta asked. Dick raised an eyebrow and shook his head in response. "As enticing as a thought as I'm sure it is, she's currently secured under heavy guard my throne room."

Powers or not, experience told Hippolyta not to underestimate Circe.

"Have you figured out how to punish her?" Kara asked.

"I haven't decided," Hippolyta said. "I want a punishment which will be fitting of the crimes she committed during her time at this island."

Dick could sense already some nefarious ideas had been going around in Hippolyta's mind and she had given this a great deal of thought. Dick had found himself rather grateful about the fact he had not been the one who had been punished by her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Hippolyta said. "And I have to admit, Artemis is chomping at the bit for another crack against you…she thinks it will be quite the enlightening experience."

"Well, I'm always up for a challenge," Dick said to her, without missing a beat. "Tell her, any time she wants a crack at me, I'll be ready to fight her."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message," Hippolyta said. "And you don't mind if I borrow my daughter for a few minutes….it shouldn't take long?"

"No of course, it's your island," Dick said.

Hippolyta smiled and decided to take one of the grapes for herself. Diana raised her eyebrow and wondered what her mother wanted. She looked at Dick and responded with a shrug before turning on her heel and making her way outside of the medical area, and thus left Kara and Dick alone.

"Well," Kara said. She climbed on the bed and pinned him down before straddling his hips. "I guess it's just you and me then."

"So, I guess we're going to go at it like rabbits," Dick said. Kara looked at him with a frown. "What, too soon?"

* * *

 

Dinah did a series of breathing exercises and she started to fire some jabs at the air. The jabs connected with the air. She dressed in a nice black toga which stretched over her firm figure. One could see how much Dinah embraced the culture of the Amazons and pretty much everything they had to offer.

Helena slipped into a purple toga and did a series of stretching exercises of her own. She remembered what happened the last time her and Dinah had a friendly sparring sessions. Their friendly sparring sessions could get a bit tense, if the two of them really got into it.

"So, are you ready?" Dinah asked. She leaned back and looked at Helena before motioning for her to head forward.

"Yes, I was born that way," Helena said. She leaned back a second later. "I'm going to tell you though, if you think this is going the same way it did last time, you're mistaken."

Barbara leaned back on the bench and wished she had some popcorn to properly enjoy the show. This battle was going to be good as all of the sparring sessions between Dinah and Helena tended to be. They were competitive in both the dueling arena and in the bedroom.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good," Donna said. She placed herself down on the bench next to Barbara and stretched herself out a little bit. "Mother left with Diana, the two of them are talking about something."

Barbara's interest had been piqued with the thought of what was going on. Maybe she was putting two and two together and getting five, but something was going down. She could sense it.

"What could they be talking about?" Barbara asked.

Donna responded by giving a nice little shoulder shrug directed towards her friend. "Don't know what they could be talking about, knowing those two, it could be anything."

She decided to keep her attention of the sparring session at hand. Donna tried not to lick her lips because it made her positively ghoulish when she did so. The young Amazon could hardly help herself though. She always enjoyed a good sparring session and there were very few things which got her blood pumping more than one. She followed the progress of the battle as it was about ready to pick.

' _This should be very interesting,'_ she thought to herself.

Dinah leaned down and prepared to fight Helena. Helena moved towards the center of the ring and both of them did a grapple lock up. The first round of the battle ended up going to Dinah when she gripped Helena's arm and hurled her down onto the ground. The former mob princess rolled to her feet and turned her attention towards Helena.

"Lucky shot," Helena murmured.

"So you say," Dinah said.

"Yes, I do say," Helena said.

The two of them charged together at the center of the battle. Helena tried to nail Dinah with an uppercut punch. She dodged the attack and blocked her fist. The two of them engaged into another heated battle with each other. The fists and feet clashed together in an attempt for one to bring down the other.

Helena dove behind Dinah and landed on her feet behind the stunning siren. She turned Dinah around and buried a punch into her abdomen which doubled her over. Another series of punches rocked Dinah.

Donna and Barbara watched the battle even though their minds had both traveled elsewhere, mentally speaking.

"Helena is doing well for herself," Donna said.

"Still early," Barbara said.

She had confidence in both of her teammates. It just so happened she had even more confidence in Dinah to win the battle. True to point, Dinah slid underneath Helena's legs and then jumped up. Helena had been rattled with a kick which caused her to flip over and land on the ground.

Helena gritted her teeth and pulled herself up. She grabbed Dinah's arm and tried to put it behind her back with a Chickewning style move. Dinah struggled out of the move and flipped onto her feet. Helena turned around and Dinah answered her offense with another series of rapid fire kicks which caught the dark haired crime fighter.

"You're getting frustrated I'm kicking your ass," Dinah said. "Aren't you?"

Helena reached up and grabbed two handfuls of Dinah's golden blonde locks and flipped her down to the ground. The stunning siren did a forward roll and landed down onto the ground. Dinah returned fire with a rapid fire kick of her own. The next kick had been avoided when Helena flipped onto her feet and stuck an interesting looking landing.

"No, I'm not getting distracted," Helena said. "Unless you think I'm getting distracted because I'm kicking your ass."

Dinah flashed one of the most smug smirks possible at Helena and beckoned her forward.

"Oh, you really think you're kicking my ass?" Dinah asked. She knocked Helena back and jumped onto her, pinning her down onto the ground. The two women struggled for leverage. "This doesn't look like a person who is kicking my ass, does it?"

Helena growled and tried to push her way out of the hold. She tried every tactic in the book to get on top.

"And now she's getting frustrated," Donna said. She shrugged. "Oh well, it's a good run."

Barbara cracked up at Donna's assessment. She thought it was on the mark. She distracted herself from the utter curb stomping Helena was about ready to get to ask one particular question.

"So, where's Kara?" Barbara asked.

"She's visiting Dick," Donna said. "I think you can agree it's going to be a pretty long visit all things considered."

Barbara cracked a smile. She was pretty sure the visit would be both long, and eventful and the two of them would work out their tensions quite nicely after they had spent some time transfigured.

' _Good for them, they really deserve it,'_ Barbara said.

Helena bounced back to her feet after Dinah took pity on her. The two of them attempted to punch each other. Dinah blocked Helena's attack and jumped halfway up into the air and landed on the ground in front of her. Helena jumped into the air and tried to deliver another kick. Dinah crouched down.

"The longer we go, the more erractic you are," Dinah said. "Really does describe a lot of things for you, doesn't it?

Helena refused to dignify this statement with any kind of commentary. She just rushed in and tried for an attack as well.

"They know each other pretty well, don't they?" Artemis asked. Donna turned towards her teacher and looked a bit nervous. "Relax, Princess…..I'm just here as an observer."

And she observed something rather interesting. Two of the guests on this island going at it in an intense and high impact sparring session, with neither giving up.

"Do you yield yet?" Dinah asked when she pinned Helena to the ground.

Helena looked up at the blonde warrior and answered her statement with the usual amount of snark which could be involved. "What do you think?"

* * *

 

The next day, Dick Grayson did not know what exactly to expect having been summoned to see the Queen of the Amazons. He had a lot of thoughts what this might involve in his mind.

On his way up to the temple, he noticed a very familiar face. He rushed over with a smile.

"Aresia," Dick said. "How are you?"

Aresia turned towards Dick and looked him over. The Amazon Warrior regarded him with a smile.

"Let me state for the record, I was the one who jumped upon your back in an insane attempt to calm you down," Aresia said without a pause. "Therefore, if I got thrown for your back, it's my fault and my fault alone. Please don't blame yourself and anyone else for my actions, that was all on my account."

"I won't," Dick said. "I'm just glad you're fine."

"Believe me, every single woman on this island is glad you're fine as well," Aresia said. She leaned closer towards Dick and flashed him a knowing smile. "And speaking of women on this island who are glad, the Queen is especially glad and I would hate to be the one to incur her wrath by keeping her waiting."

Dick wondered what exactly Aresia meant by incurring the Queen's wrath and what she wanted. An interesting thought entered Dick's subconscious which he did his best to squash, because it just reeked of typical mail wish fulfillment. He had been lucky in the past, he wasn't about to deny it.

' _No one could be this lucky.'_

Dick decided to take a step inside. Donna and Diana waited for him inside, dressed in royal guard. Each of the Princesses walked forward to give their greetings. Donna wrapped her arms around Dick and almost put him through the nearest wall. She managed to maintain her composure and kiss her lover on the lips, while easing her tongue deep into his mouth.

Diana watched the situation unfold and almost sighed at her younger sister's lack of composure. The moment Donna pulled away from Dick, Diana moved in.

The elder of the Amazon Princesses moved in front of Dick and placed her hands on his hips. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips hard. She worked her tongue into his mouth and practically made love with his tonsils. Dick moaned when Diana worked her tongue into his mouth as deep and as fast as she could manage.

"Now, my daughters are done making a spectacle out of themselves, we can begin."

Hippolyta stepped forward and made her way towards the two princesses and their mutual lover. The Queen of the Amazons looked on with a smile when she stared at him.

"Well, Mr. Grayson, I'd be lying if I didn't have my misgivings about you from the moment you stepped foot on this island," Hippolyta said. "There are men who are among the most great and noble of all of them possible, and then there are men like you who I think we can agree may be too good to be true."

Dick swallowed and nodded.

"So far, you've passed your tests," Hippolyta said. "You've proven yourself to be worthy of consideration for my daughters, so far."

Dick tried not to look too pleased at the words coming from Hippolyta. The Amazon Queen looked at him with one of those stern looks which pretty much showed him the fun and games were over, at least in her mind.

"I do hope for the sake of my daughters you would not be so premature to think this would be a victory just yet," Hippolyta said. "There is, but one more test…the most important test."

Diana and Donna looked nervous. They had confidence in Dick, don't get them wrong. This particular test however, could be one where he could fall. The Queen was going to personally test him in the most hands on way possible.

"And this test comes with a supplementary examination," Hippolyta said. "Which we will be able to accomplish two things at once."

The Queen snapped her fingers and the guards brought in the bound form of Circe. She did not struggle, which made Dick think she accepted her fate.

"Let's get the humiliation over with, Hippolyta," Circe said. "You know what's coming, you're going to have me fuck me into a series of orgasms and leave me a drooling wreck. I'm going to be leaking more cum than a used condom. That's what's going to happen, there's no sugarcoating it at all."

Hippolyta smiled.

"Circe, there have been times in the past where you have changed all of the answers," Hippolyta said. "Consider this to be a taste of your own medication. I'm certain the taste will be foul."

Dick did not think this was going in a way Circe thought this was going, and maybe not in a way where she hoped it would go. Diana watched, a little too pleased with the suffering of Circe when she had been bound and her eyes had been forced open so she could not watch them.

"It might seem to be cruel and unusual punishment, but I think if you understand the full degree of Circe's crimes, you would agree how lenient we've been on her in the past," Hippolyta said. "Therefore, I've decided to perform both her punishment and your final test in same time."

Dick wondered where it had to go. Hippolyta walked closer towards the young man and her eyes raked over him, taking him over like he was a particularly juicy cut of prime beef.

"And the final test is for you to pleasure both a mother and her daughters at the same time," Hippolyta said. "If you're good enough for me, then it's hard to argue you're good enough for both of my daughters."

Dick smiled, so she wanted to test him. He leaned forward and pulled the Queen of the Amazons into an embrace before dipping her back. He leaned onto her and gave her a huge French Kiss.

The Queen of the Amazons experienced a powerful tingling feeling throughout her loins. She had not expected him to be so bold. She allowed her hands to explore his body. She made sure to keep those hands all over his body when they had their sparring session, but there was a difference between sparring and having sex.

Dick tore the clothes off of the horny Queen and revealed her in her natural state. One could see how Diana and Donna got their looks.

The MILF Goddess smiled and returned the favor to pull down Dick's pants and up his shirt. She kissed down his abs and made her way closer towards his throbbing hard tool which stuck out and begged for attention.

"You measure up well," Hippolyta said with a smile.

Diana and Donna watched as their mother beckoned them over.

"And now, I'm going to teach my two daughters how to really pleasure a man."

Hippolyta grabbed Dick's heavy balls in her hand and squeezed them. She appreciated the amount of cum they would fill up with. She leaned forward and ran her tongue all the way down his manhood, before pleasuring it.

Dick groaned at the sensations the Queen of the Amazons brought him. She really worked his cock over with her warm and wet tongue and made him groan.

He reached off to one side and slipped his fingers into the dripping pussies of the two Amazons off to the side. He slid the fingers of his right hand into Diana's pussy and his left hand inside Donna's twat.

The two sisters moaned in response when their mutual lover fingered them. Donna wanted to show how she was just a little bit better than her sister at something.

Dick's mind had been going a million miles a moment with the thoughts of pleasure. Hippolyta really worked his cock over and he closed his eyes.

' _Damn, she wants me to pleasure all of them at once,'_ Dick thought. He thrust his hips forward and the MILF took his cock down her throat with all of the precision of someone of her experience. _'Rachel said the charm….could be used when things get a bit crowded, but I've never tried to use it before.'_

Raven was unable to make the trip, but she did gift Dick with a charm where she said he would know when to use it. He had no idea what she meant by it, although he could start guessing.

Diana grinded her hips up and down, riding Dick's probing fingers. They pushed inside her dripping hot pussy lips. She breathed in and out.

"I'm cumming, so hard," Diana said.

"Yeah, I am too," Donna yelled.

"You can't last as long as I can!" Diana yelled, trying to psyche her sister out.

"Oh, you want to make a bet?" Donna asked.

Hippolyta smiled and brought her mouth down onto Dick's cock. She cradled the young man's heavy balls in her hand and tried to get him to cum. She worked him over with her tongue and mouth in an attempt to coax all of the seed out of him.

Dick held on for a long time. He could see the Queen of the Amazons trying to make him submit. The sensation of her throat wrapped around his cock made Dick feel amazing. He could barely hold himself back and the tightening within his loins drew him ever so closer to a spectacular orgasm.

"Fuck, here it comes!" Dick groaned.

Hippolyta squeezed Dick's balls in her hand and made sure to mold them. She cradled them and gave them a lot of love. Dick rammed his cock into the back of her throat and spilled her seed into it.

Diana and Donna's hips also jerked out. They watched their mother have a load of cum spill down her throat, almost choking her in the process.

Hippolyta bounced up to a standing position and looked at both of her daughters, responding with knowing smiles.

"Not bad," Hippolyta said. She licked some of her lover's cum off of her chin. "Not bad at all."

She turned to Circe and stuck out her tongue to show the excessive amount of cum dripping off of it. She withdrew the cum back into her mouth.

Hippolyta made her way over to the throat and spread her legs.

"It would only be fair to return the favor," Dick said. He stepped closer towards her.

"Yes, I agree," Hippolyta said. "I hope you don't neglect my daughters though, they are….PART OF THIS!"

Hippolyta hit a high note when Dick slipped his skilled tongue into her folds. She marveled at his skill and ability to drive her a constant state of orgasm.

Dick was not about to neglect Diana and Donna. The two of them made their way over to the cop and entangled themselves in a heated embrace. Donna leaned back and Diana decided to feast upon her sister's globes. She licked the sweat from them and sucked on Donna's nipples.

"Good spot, right there!" Donna yelled.

Dick lapped up Hippolyta's pussy juices. He wondered if the energies were strong enough where he could access it. He would find out. Pressing the rune on his arm, a glow filled the air.

Two more copies of Dick flashed through the air. They were less defined then the original, but they had what mattered for the situation. One of the hard-light copies of Dick moved over and grabbed Donna, pealing her away.

"Enjoying Rachel's gift, I see," Donna said. She smiled when looking at Dick and wrapping her hand around the tool of the hard light copy. "Don't worry, I'm sure we will enjoy it."

"Yes," Diana said. She looked over her shoulder with a sultry smile on her face. She wiggled her rear at him. "We will."

She spread her pussy lips apart and Dick aimed his engorged tool towards Diana's dripping center. He slid into her without any resistance whatsoever, slipping between her tight and wet walls. He groaned the second he pushed inside of her, feeling the pleasure caress against his hard cock when he entered her.

"Good, very good!" Dick groaned.

Circe watched when two hard light copies of the same man took the Amazons in their pussies. She could not move her arms to relieve herself in anyway. In fact, she could not even grind against the air due to the way she was bound. She was stuck, frustrated, very frustrated, with no way out whatsoever.

Her breathing increased the more she watched everything take place.

Hippolyta's hips bucked up when Dick ate her to another amazing orgasm. The Queen grabbed her hands on the back of her lovers head.

"Well, you're passing the daughter part of the test," Hippolyta said. She pulled Dick up and turned where he sat on the throat. The beautiful Queen of the Amazon's prepared to ascend to the throne. "But, maybe you should try and solve the mother part as well."

Hippolyta locked one eye onto Circe who was a couple of inches away from the throne. Her dripping sheath pressed around Dick's engorged tool and she moved on in to lower herself down onto him.

"Yes!" Hippolyta yelled when lowering herself down onto Dick's hard cock. He filled her all the way up to a point where her pussy gushed from the absolute pleasure he caused her. "This is the perfect spot, right here!"

Dick groaned when the combined friction of three tight Amazon pussies caressed against his cock. The holograms were extensions of his will and he could feel everything they could feel.

"You feel so good," Dick groaned.

Hippolyta pushed her hot walls around him. She stuck her chest up so Dick could appreciate and squeeze it. He held her nipples in his hands and twisted them. Hippolyta moaned.

"I'm already cumming," Hippolyta said. She pushed her dripping wet walls down on his rock hard pole. "And it's thanks to you."

Donna spread her legs out far and wide. She made an extra show of moaning and encouraging Dick.

"DAMN YOUR FUCKING HARD COCK FEEL SO GOOD RAMMED INTO MY PUSSY!" Donna yelled. She rose her hips up and he speared into her. "Fuck me harder. Fuck my brains out, fucking harder!"

"My sister can't take as hard of a fucking as I can!" Diana yelled.

Diana's pussy clenched Dick and milked every single one of his thrusts. The orgasms filled Diana's body and caused the seed to build in Dick's pussy.

Circe caught waves of pleasure and she gritted her teeth. So many good feelings and she could not pleasure herself to them.

' _Damn it!'_ Circe yelled. _'Damn, you Hera, I know you're diddling yourself because of my misery!'_

Hippolyta's pussy flooded around Dick's cock. She impaled her tight sheath down onto him. His hands rolled over her body and massaged every single one of her curves. Every single orgasm looked more impressive than the last.

Dick groaned the second Hippolyta's pussy milked him. He also felt the sensations of Donna and Diana's pussies closed around him as well. He reinforced his will and lasted the distance.

Diana pushed down onto the bed when Dick's duplicate hammered her to a dripping wreck. She enjoyed the sensation of being speared constantly by a throbbing hard cock. And she could not help but feel a more prominent rush of pleasure going through her loins the further Dick speared himself inside of her.

"How do you like this?" Dick asked her.

"Like it a lot, like it so much," Diana said.

"I bet you I like it more!" Donna yelled. "Oh, I'm cumming."

Donna's body thrashed when Dick grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. The young Amazon squirmed underneath her talented lover the more he spiked himself into her. She could feel his balls start to fill up when they slapped against her thighs. Donna could not help, but feel excited the more he pushed himself inside of her.

"Cum again."

Hippolyta almost lost herself. She doubled her efforts to push him to the edge.

"It's good, but I need to see….how rewarding you can be," Hippolyta said. "Don't you have a gift for me, Mr. Grayson?"

"Oh, I have a really big gift for you," Dick groaned.

Hippolyta's wet and hot walls squeezed him and worked his tool closer towards the edge. She really did make him feel like he was about ready to explode inside her. Those wet walls sliding up and down on his massive pole made Dick groan. He squeezed one tit as hard as he could and panted in pleasure.

"Give it to me, then," Hippolyta said. "I don't want you to hold back at all."

The combined forces of three extremely tight Amazon pussies made Dick about ready to explode inside her. One stolen look at Circe and how sexually frustrated she was.

"Someday," Hippolyta whispered. "Let her choke for the thought of your big cock."

The Queen knew best, naturally. Dick pierced her insides, knowing his copies not being able to last much longer was the sign of what would happen.

Dick speared Donna a few more times before the duplicate released its seed. The shadow version of Dick also exploded into a shower of cum, and it rained down onto Donna's face, breasts, and stomach. She was covered from head to toe in a cum, with the seed dripping from her face.

' _Interesting charm effect, Rachel,'_ Dick thought. _'Here comes number two.'_

Diana took one look at her sister and warmth spread through her body. She wanted to be showered in cum just like her sister.

Dick speared into her and the contents of his balls ruptured. He sent the splatters of cum deep into Diana's waiting pussy, spilling every single last drop of seed his balls could contain into her depths. His body shattered and drenched Diana in the same amount of cum.

Diana and Donna scooted together on the bed, both absolutely saturated in the magically enhanced cum from the charm. They turned away and waited for the final part of the show, their mother getting what she came from.

"YES!" Hippolyta yelled. "Now it's my turn, put your seed inside me!"

Dick's muscles tightened which brought him to an orgasm and sent the rush of cum into Hippolyta's body. She clenched and milked him all the way.

The flood of cum spilled into Hippolyta's pussy and shot into the depths of her womb. It fired into her and started to leak from her pussy before Dick finished spilling the contents of his balls into her.

Hippolyta pulled off of him and wobbled. She had to hold onto the throne. She motioned Diana and Donna to come over. The two Princesses did, still dripping with cum.

"You've passed the test," she said, her hand now resting on Dick's crotch. "Only if you promise to give me equal consideration to my daughters for pleasure."

"I think it's more than fair."

Donna and Diana turned their heads towards Circe. Circe groaned in frustration when catching sight of the two Amazons who had been drenched in the cum of an extremely strong man.

"I bet you wish it was you, wasn't it?" Diana asked.

"Guess that's what you get for being such a bitch," Donna said.

Circe's sexual frustration reached a fever pitch right about now. The amount of seed drenching their bodies was excessive, she had not seen that much even in a hentai, which she only watched for purposes of research and scientific analysis.

"Why don't you come here and let me clean you up?" Hippolyta asked.

Hippolyta starting to lick his cum off of her both daughters brought Dick's cock back to full strength and the by the looks of things, the fun had just begun.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	47. Around the Island

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Around the Island.**

* * *

 

The aftermath of an extremely pleasurable night brought a smile to the face of all of the parties involved. Diana stepped out first, leading the way. She pulled a robe onto herself, but wore nothing else underneath. Donna followed and decided to walk by as naked as the day she was born. Dick made his way out next.

Donna turned around and walked next to Dick. The three of them made their way over towards a bench. She let Dick go a bit ahead, so she could watch him from behind while he walked.

"I think you made an impression on our mother," Donna said. She watched Dick turn around with a smile. Donna stretched out to show all of her body to him. "It's just a bit of a hunch I have naturally, I could be wrong."

Dick chuckled at her bluntness. It had always been appreciated in his mind.

"I'm pretty sure you're on the mark," Dick said. He turned his attention towards Diana and smiled. "Naturally though, I wouldn't mind a second opinion."

Diana raised an eyebrow and responded with a smile.

"Oh, you want my opinion?" Diana asked. She wrapped her hand around Dick's and squeezed it. "I'm pretty sure the entire island heard what you were doing us and they're intrigued. Even though some of them might not be inclined to be with men….."

"For the record, I always knew you were a screamer, Princess," Aresia said. She popped up to join them with a smile crossing her face.

Diana turned around to look at the formally rogue Amazon with a smile. She beckoned Aresia forward to join the rest of the group.

Dick sat down first on the bench. Donna rested herself on his lap and gave her sister a very obvious "you snooze, you loose" type of smirk. Diana took it in good grace.

"Hello, Aresia, it's good for you to join us," Diana said. She pointed to a spot on the bench. "How, are you doing?"

Aresia almost tired of answering the question. You get hurled off of a transfigured dragon one time and everyone inquires about your health twenty four hours a day and seven days a week.

"I'm fine," Aresia said. She looked towards Dick, Donna, and Diana with smiles. "I would say the rest of you are pretty good as well, and that's the real important thing, isn't it?"

"Yes," Diana said.

Donna turned towards Aresia with a bit of a teasing smile crossing over her lips.

"It's a real shame you couldn't join us," Donna said. "You know what they say, the more, the merrier."

Aresia shook her head.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude on your fun and games," Aresia said. "Besides, it's a family bonding experience….and while I'd like to think I'm extended family…"

"You are," Donna said. She leaned towards her. "Even if you are the delinquent cousin who gets into way too much trouble, you're still family, and you shouldn't forget it there."

Aresia grinned at Donna's assessment of her role on the island. Given the trouble she got into before she had been tamed, it was a pretty accurate assessment.

"I won't, and I know you won't let me do so," Aresia said. "So, everything is getting back to as normal as possible on the island. Granted, a Circe attack is just a calm day."

Dick raised an eyebrow almost at the curious way Aresia framed this statement. Diana's exasperated sigh told him Aresia said something she should not have.

"Why, are vengeful deities a big problem?" Dick asked.

"Yes!" Donna and Aresia sang in response.

Diana did not want Dick's vacation to be ruined by Donna's tendency to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"Oh, come on, it's not as big as you two are letting on," Diana said. She could see the looks from both of the other Amazons. "Okay, there are times where it can be a problem, but it's really not a big deal, trust me."

Donna raised an eyebrow and gave Diana an "oh really" type of look.

"Okay, fine, it happens more often than it should," Diana said. "The Amazons can be a very opinionated race, my mother as much as anyone else. And you can see where there might be some problems with some people."

"Yes, I can see," Dick said. "So, have any of you seen Artemis lately?"

Aresia smiled, she could tell where Dick was going with this one and she really did approve, if she had been honest.

"She's over there tormenting….I mean training the new recruits," Aresia said. She leaned closer towards Dick and smiled. "I'm sure she won't say no to another chance to kick her ass. Although, last time…it didn't end so well."

Donna laughed and rubbed her hands together at glee.

"That makes you look like a super villain," Diana said.

Donna, thanks to her sister's words, had stopped.

"The pride of the Amazons," Donna said with a smile. "It could be our downfall at times, you know."

"We've stood tall so far," Aresia said. "Why wouldn't we stand tall forever?"

"I'm not sure if we've been standing tall when half of them want to kneel before a man," Donna said. Diana shook her head, even though Donna pressed up despite the wrath of her sister. "And I'm sure they're frustrated by the conflicted emotions."

"Think it might be time to work those frustrations out," Aresia said. She gave Dick a rather knowing smile after this statement "Especially when you leave….the Queen wants a big celebration to send you off with a bang."

"Interesting," Dick said. "Very interesting."

Dick had a sense how this would end with a pretty big bang and he had to say, all and all, he would have to approve. Donna joked the Amazons practically invented the orgy after all.

* * *

 

"So, never a dull day here," Kara said. She turned to Barbara, Dinah, and Helena, all of the girls responding with smiles to her.

Kara, Helena, Dinah, and Barbara relaxed. The four of them listened in to the Queen's tests and had a party of their own to celebrate Dick's success. They agreed they would have to have a follow up later.

Barbara shook her head in response. She could not help, but smile at the fact everything had been so relaxing. To the point where she thought she finally had been back in fighting shape after months of trying to work off some rust.

"Actually, when compared to Gotham City, the days here have been pretty relaxing," Barbara said. She leaned back and enjoyed a nice and cool drink.

Dinah could not help and see the relaxed nature of Barbara. It had been a complete turnaround with how she had been in the past.

"This is the most relaxed I've seen you in years," Dinah said. She could not resist needling Barbara with a bright smile crossing over her face. "Actually, I'm not sure if you knew the meaning if the word relaxed. You had been so high strung over the years."

"Very funny," Barbara muttered. She bit down on her lip and came to one eventual thought. "Still, it's going to be a shame when we get back to Gotham City…..back to the hold grind as they say."

"All good things have to come to an end," Helena said. She actually did not want to leave if she could help it. The training had brought her abilities up to a new level. Almost enough where she could defeat Dinah in a sparring session. "And I guess one of the more amazing vacations we ever have had are going to be on the top of the list."

All of the girls responded with sighs as they thought about the end of their vacation. No matter how much all good things could come to an end, it would be pretty bitter sweet when it did.

"Yes, unfortunately," Kara said.

An energy portal started to swirl. Barbara was the first to notice it although the gazes of all of the other girls locked onto it.

"Don't look down, but we have guests!"

Kori and Rachel stepped through the portal. The two former Teen Titans walked in and looked at the other girls with smiles.

"Finally, we're here!" Kori cheered. She made her way over and wrapped Kara into a hug, mostly because she was the first one she had gotten to.

"Hello, Kori, it's good to see you," Kara said, returning the hug. The Tamarian stepped back with a smile on her face and looked towards Rachel.

Kori had plenty of almost backbreaking hugs to go around. The sensation of her large breasts pressed against their chests worked better than a lot of pain relief.

"We would have been here sooner, but…there were problems," Kori said. "As I'm sure Rachel could tell you all about."

Kara shared some looks with the others.

"Actually, we can tell you all about them," Kara said. "We had an encounter with Circe."

The atmosphere around them had grown very somber and for extremely good reason. Rachel turned her attention towards the girls.

"Circe?" Rachel asked. "Well, that explains why there was a barrier of high intensity magic energy which even I couldn't break through. The seals were way too strong even for me to blast."

"She is powerful, although not anymore," Kara said. "The goddesses stripped her of her powers, and now she's currently in Hippolyta's throne room, chained up like a dog."

The two girls who had not been on the island during the encounter had been curious and understandably so.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

Kara decided to go for the condensed version of what happened.

"She turned Dick into a dragon, and me….well she did something to me none of us are going to speak of," Kara said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "She turned me into a bunny rabbit."

Rachel didn't laugh, she looked merely bored. Kara would settle for boredom, over laughter at her plight any day of the week and twice on Sundays.

"Been there, done that," Rachel said. "I feel your pain, girl, I really do."

"Oh, but you made such an adorable bunny!" Kori yelled, rubbing her hands together. Rachel gave her a look which made Kori think she was about ready to be hurled into some dark and dank pit of despair. "You don't look so adorable right now, though."

The scowl on Rachel's face looked to be the absolute polar opposite of adorable.

"No, I'm not," Rachel said. "Speaking of the man of the hour, where is he?"

Barbara looked around for a moment. Good question actually, and she wanted to find out the answer. A moment later, she had her answer. The answers left her both equal parts intrigued and a slight bit apprehensive as well.

"He's about ready to battle Artemis in a dueling session apparently," Barbara said. She looked across the way and could see Dick approaching the woman who had just gotten done. "And….well….I don't think any of us want to miss this one, do we?"

Rachel watched Dick approach one of the strongest Amazons, outside of the Queen herself. Only one question reached her mind.

"Does he have a death wish?" Rachel asked, before she could help herself. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her and she frowned in response. "Artemis is one of the skilled warriors. Donna called her a terror and Kori and I….well we met her and trained with her for a little bit and….."

"I would rather have gone to boot camp on my home planet," Kori said.

Dinah and Barbara could tell her reputation did precede her and wondered what Kori and Rachel's encounter with the woman had bene like.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Helena asked. "Let's go enjoy the show?"

"You're too excited about our boyfriend getting beaten up," Rachel said. She paused and realized something. "Unless, you know something we don't."

The four girls who had been on the island only responded with smiles, all of them in the know. Rachel agreed it would be a spectacle.

' _Then again, so would a car crash.'_

* * *

 

"Finally, I've been waiting for this for some time."

The expression of glee dancing on the face of Artemis almost frightened Dick. Not enough to make him back away from a fight to be honest. Just enough to make him reconsider what he was doing and ask himself a question, of whether or not what he was doing was worth fighting for.

Artemis had just put a group of young Amazons though the paces. Many of them collapsed down. Some of them stood with a little more dignity, at least to the naked eye. A closer look at them saw how they clung to the wall in frustration.

"Have you now?" Dick asked. He moved closer towards Artemis and looked the Amazon straight in the eye.

"Yes," Artemis said. She moved closer towards Dick and closed the gap. "I'm certain you could handle me in battle most of the time. It would be foolish to think differently."

Artemis smiled. She would have liked to do any number of things to this young man after hearing the Queen. She did not hate men, contrary to popular belief. All Artemis did was merely hold men to high standards which they would have to be among the top of the heap to be able meet her high standards.

"However, nothing is guaranteed until it's over," Artemis said. "And if you defeat me….I will concede….and if I defeat you….I guess you still have some way to go before you perfect your fighting stance."

Dick looked her directly in the eye without blinking. He could see Barbara, Dinah, Helena, and Kara make their way over. Diana and Donna had joined them, and he noticed Kori and Rachel arrived, a bit later than they intended. Both of the girls waved at Dick. Kori's wave was cheery and animated, while Rachel's was a bit more understated, although a smile crossed over her face.

"We always have a long way to go before we perfect ourselves in fighting," Dick said. He moved in closer towards her, guarding himself for a potential attack. "I'm sure you know it about as much as anyone else."

"Yes, I do."

Artemis turned to the young Amazons. She had informed them they could leave or stay. Much to her pleasure, all of the Amazons decided to stay, and watch the battle at hand.

"Watch closely," Artemis said to the young Amazons who had stuck around. "You may learn something which could help you one day when you battle a dangerous enemy. Neither of us will be aiming to kill."

' _Well, that's reassuring,'_ Dick thought.

"Regardless of this fact, you can cause a lot of damage and it would not have to be fatal," Artemis said. She eyed Dick and smiled. "So, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," Dick said. "Ready when you are."

"As an Amazon, I have to be ready."

Artemis punctuated these words with the first attack. Dick dodged the first attack. Had she been aiming to kill, the sword swing would have hacked him directly in half. Dick realized Artemis wanted no doubts.

And he did not either. He took his weapon and moved forward to block another attack. Sparks flew when both of the battled for domination. Dick's knees bent when Artemis tried to overwhelm him. He had to get in from underneath to take her down.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Kori yelled.

"Kori, calm down, it's going to be fine," Donna said. "Trust me."

Kori turned towards Donna with an accusatory look.

"The last time you said trust me, I woke up with a lampshade over my head and handcuffed to a bed," Kori said. She folded her arms underneath her chest and pouted.

"That was ages ago."

"That was a month ago!"

"Okay, the two of you can resolve your unresolved sexual tension later," Rachel said. She turned her attention to the battle. "I want to see this."

The two of them continued their battle. Artemis had gained the advantage and took her usual dominating stance. She thought this battle went on a bit one side in her mind.

She knocked him onto his back and disappointed rang through her body.

"Are you going to yield?" Artemis asked. She put the sword up into the air and Dick blocked it before bouncing back to his feet.

Dick and Artemis continued their battle. Neither of them would back down or yield or anything. Both parties pushed themselves to their boundaries.

"You should know by now the answer to that question," Dick said. "I wonder how much longer you can take, before you break."

Artemis bent at the knees and her weapon had been knocked from her hand. It mattered little because a true warrior made herself the weapon and any weapon she wielded an extension of herself.

"An Amazon never breaks….."

"Guess I learned something from fighting you," Dick said. She blocked his attempt to take her down with bare hands. He responded by avoiding a sweeping motion. "You should be grateful, you are a rather amazing teacher. And I see it every day when I look at how Donna and Diana are on the field."

"As a student, you still have some lessons to learn," Artemis said.

Dick flipped Artemis onto the ground. She landed firm on her knees and Dick gripped her lightly around the waist, trying to hold her down from behind.

"Really, teachers can learn lessons as well?" Dick asked. He had Artemis down onto the ground in a back mount. The position was rather suggestive, although Dick did not press against her.

Artemis, on the other hand, did something he did not expect her to do.

' _Wait, did she just grind against me?'_

She knocked him off and reclaimed her weapon. She took him down and held the sword up while pressing her foot down onto his chest. Dick squirmed underneath her attempts to pin him down.

"All distractions can cause your eye to be taken off of the ball," Artemis said. She tried to aim the sword to his torso to give him a stinging cut. He blocked it.

"Yes, I can see that," Dick said. He tried not to focus on her nipples poking out from behind her top.

Dick disarmed her one more time to the cheers from the Amazons, some of them who got smug satisfaction seeing Artemis get knocked down a peg or two.

"Do you yield now?" Dick asked, pinning Artemis down on the ground. "If you yield, I might make it worth your while."

Artemis shook her head. Almost, but she refused to back down.

"Tempting, but no, I won't…..one more round, it's all I need!"

The battle continued to rage on and Artemis gave more determined. Dick directed her hot tempered emotions and deep rooted wants against her. He spent a lot of time learning how to get into the heads of his enemies.

Being in Gotham City made it a requirement to learn such things.

* * *

 

Hippolyta's lips curled into a knowing smile. She prepared for the big night. Everything needed to be perfection for the man who had brought her pleasure.

"Never thought I got get pleasure like that again."

Circe blinked and shook her head. Sure, she had done some things she should not have to Hippolyta and the rest of the royal family. It didn't excuse the Queen's attitude, and the fact she was acting like a complete and utter royal bitch.

"I wouldn't worry, Circe," Hippolyta said, a smile crossing her face. "You're going to have your fun sooner than alter if you play your cards right, and naturally it will be up to him."

Hippolyta placed her hand on Circe's face.

"Don't worry, you'll get a fair shot, everyone is invited," Hippolyta said. "And that includes you."

Circe was still muzzled, and if she was not, she would have her fair share of things to say about her.

"Sounds like I'm missing an interesting battle," Hippolyta said. "Well, for Artemis, it's foreplay, she's going to be taken by him tomorrow night."

Hippolyta turned towards the royal baker, when she made her way inside.

"Your majesty, all will be ready for tonight," she said. "I have to say….we have outdone ourselves this time…the food is rich, and full of everything that is needed for the festivities."

"A meal fit for a king?" Hippolyta asked.

"Actually, no," the royal baker said. Her Queen looked upon her and narrowed her eyes. "It's not a meal fit for a King, it's a meal fit for an army of them…an army of both Kings and Queens in fact, and all of their loyal soldiers as well….."

"Well, you've hyped yourself up well," Hippolyta said. "I know though you would deliver. And I know you're going to exceed even my expectations."

Circe smelled the food from down below and it was almost worst torture then watching an orgy she did not have a chance to participate in. Almost, not quite though.

"Calm yourself, and you'll have more than a taste," Hippolyta said. "And if you're good, Hera will set you free."

Circe hoped the Queen did not make a promise she was not in the position to keep.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	48. Leaving with a Bang

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Leaving with a Bang.**

* * *

 

A large feast had been laid out for the Amazons, to celebrate the time their guests spent on the island. Hippolyta walked up to the edge of the table and walked forward with a smile. Everyone looked at the Queen of the Amazons when she approached them on the stage.

"The hardest part of any of our lives is saying goodbye," Hippolyta said. She looked at their guests with smiles on her face. "And when we say goodbye, we're going to make everything memorable."

The Queen allowed these words to soak in before she continued to speak a little bit more.

"I'm not going to lie, I had to be convinced to like the fact my daughters had decided to enter a relationship with the same man," Hippolyta said. "As many of you may know, I am not perfect, no matter how much I try to be. There are times where I am wrong, and this is one of those instances where I am proud to have been wrong."

Dick was glad he played no small part in convincing Hippolyta. And one look at the bright smiles on the faces of Diana and Donna, Dick could see both of these girls were pretty glad too.

"And I'd like to thank our guests for choosing our home as their destination for their vacation," Hippolyta said. "And our gates are always open for them to return home at any time."

The Queen of the Amazons stared her guests down and gave them one sweeping motion in an attempt to see where they were coming from.

"And I hope the incidents on this island did not sour your trip," Hippolyta said.

"On the contrary, it gave the trip a little flavor," Dick said. He rose to his feet and walked over towards Hippolyta when she beckoned him over. "It was fun."

"I'm glad you can gather some kind of amusement from Circe's antics," Hippolyta said. She snapped her fingers and caused a figure wrapped in chains to rise out from deep underneath the island. "And speaking of which, here she is, the guest of honor."

Circe wore only the barest minimum of clothes possible ,along with a submissive look in her eyes. Being this up close and personal to Dick after what she experienced a short time ago.

"And while the feast is over, there is one more celebration to be had," Hippolyta said.

The tables gave way to several lavish beds, and there were many spots throughout the island. Also, many services to bend the party over and have your way with them.

"Shall we begin?" Hippolyta asked. She moved a bit closer to Dick and closed the gap between the two of them. "I'm ready for you."

"I know you are," Dick said.

He wrapped his arms around Hippolyta and pulled her into a sizzling kiss. The other Amazons joined in the fun, taking partners with each other.

Kori leaned in and grabbed Rachel, deciding to get in on the fun. Before Rachel succumbed herself to the debauchery which was about ready to occur on the island, she had one particular thought entering her mind.

' _Before, we begin, I'll activate and enhance the charm,'_ Rachel said.

' _Will it overwhelm you?'_ Dick asked, just as Hippolyta pulled his pants down and descended to her knees. His cock found a warm home.

' _Trust me, there's enough energy around the island to make it work.'_

Several flashes of light went throughout the island and several versions of Dick showed up. Kara moved over to one side and grabbed one of them.

"Oh, this is the best charm ever, Rachel," Kara said. She smiled and mounted Dick. "And he's full functional right away."

' _We're split the difference, so neither of us gets overwhelmed by the pleasure,'_ Rachel thought. _'Diana, and Donna can take some of it as well, as can Kara and Kori, they all have the mental processes to handle it.'_

They heard the whisper of Rachel's thoughts.

Artemis smiled and grabbed Dick, bringing him in for a long kiss. Her top had been brought up and her large breasts had been exposed. Her hard nipples stuck out for him, begging and ready to be sucked on.

"Well, you should have used these weapons on me earlier," Dick said. She could feel Artemis's skilled hand stroking up and down his hard pole. "It might have ended a bit differently."

"Maybe," Artemis said. "I can see you're not too dominant now, are you?"

"I disagree."

Dick pushed her back and pinned her down on the bed. His throbbing hard cock pushed against her entrance, and shoved deep inside of her. His balls started to load up when pushing back and forth into the dripping wet pussy of the powerful Amazon. Her tight cunt wrapped around him.

Artemis smiled, having been filled up by him. Her entire body rushed with sexual energy.

The Queen of the Amazons made her way onto the prime copy of the young man and started to stroke his large cock. She looked down at the dark haired youth with a smile on his face.

"Time for us to really take this up to the next level," she said with a smile. Hippolyta spread her legs and pushed herself pussy first down onto his throbbing hard cock.

Dick looked up at the majestic sight of the Queen of the Amazon bouncing up and down on him. Her round and perfect breasts bounced up and down on him.

Diana and Donna locked themselves into a sixty-nine position. Both of them tried to be the one to get the other to cum first. Their sex was about as fierce as their fighting. Neither would dare give up even for a second.

Kara screamed out in pleasure when Dick rammed himself cock first into her. He cupped a hand underneath her breast and squeezed it.

"Harder, fuck me harder, let's break this bed!" Kara yelled.

"Hard to break a magically enhanced bed, wouldn't you say?" Dick asked.

"Yes, it is!" Kara yelled. "But, we can try!"

Dick appreciated her ambition and yes, they could try. He plunged his throbbing hard manhood into her dripping cunt with more pumps and worked her over.

Kori spread her legs and another version of Dick rose and lowered into her. He reached down and grabbed her large breasts and gave them a couple of squeezes. The alien princess screamed out when his cock had been driven into her hard. Her entire body lit on fire and he stirred up emotions.

"Please, remind me why no other man could please me," Kori said. "Oh, that's it, right there, right there!"

Dick hammered her pussy with a few more thrusts and caused her to be stretched out.

Helena smiled, for once she had been on top of the situation with Dinah. She sat on the Black Canary's face with her legs spread and her pussy grinding up and down in Dinah's face.

Dinah had been a bit preoccupied to be fair with Dick's large cock pushing into her gushing womanhood. He rode her as hard as he could from above. His large and throbbing balls kept slapping all over Dinah's tights.

"She's a screamer," Dick said.

"Yes, she is," Helena said. She grabbed one of Dinah's nipples and twisted it. The vibrations coming from the back of her throat made Dinah's pussy gush.

The combination of juices spilling from all the women involved in the orgy caused a mind numbing amount of pleasure to fill the island. Not to mention a fair amount of frustration to fill Circe. She looked on and could see right in front of her the Queen impaling herself.

' _Fuck her pussy, wreck that cunt,'_ Circe thought.

If she could not get any pleasure for herself, the least she could do was see the Queen of the Amazon's utterly humiliated.

"I think you've earned the right," Hippolyta said. She slid her pussy off. Dick's well lubricated prick stood up in the air and Hippolyta positioned her tightest hole for intrusion.

Dick's cock had been surrounded by her tight and round ass. He reached up and gripped Hippolyta's cheeks and pushed her almost all of the way down onto him. His throbbing cock had been surrounded by the tightest of tight asses possible. Hippolyta worked her ass down onto her lover's tool.

Hippolyta enjoyed having a large and throbbing cock rammed into her ass. It made her feel better than she could imagine. Her breasts started to jiggle and her daughters got up to join her. Donna and Diana sucked Hippolyta's nipples, while Dick used his free hand to alternate fingering them.

The combination of spilled juices resulted in more screams from the island.

Dick rode Artemis, who looked about ready to lose her mind from the constant pleasure and bombardment of her tight pussy. Her walls clenched down onto Dick and wrapped around him. She snugly wrapped around him and released him. This happened for multiple moments.

"Why don't you cum?" Artemis asked.

"Are you getting tired?" Dick asked.

Artemis wrapped her hands around Dick and growled one word into his ear.

"Never!"

Dick could appreciate how strong she was. Those strong legs wrapped around his waist and threatened to pull him deeper inside of her. Dick managed to hang onto her hips and pound her pussy as hard as possible. An immense load filled up his body, although these shadow duplicates have been extended thanks to Raven's magic.

Kara and Kori pressed together, lip to lip and breast to breast, in a hot makeout session. On either side of them, Dick pounded their pussies from behind. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

Rachel reached up and she always knew being around Kori when she was having sex would turn her into a nympho. She placed her hands on Dick's back and encouraged him to pound her harder. She was happy he took his encouragement.

"Just like a hentai," Rachel said.

"The only thing it's missing is tentacles," Dick joked.

Rachel had been hit with a hell of an orgasm. However, that wasn't the only reason why she smiled.

"Knew I forgot something."

An energy portal opened up and a slimy black tentacle stuck out of the energy portal. The tentacle moved in and rammed Kori into her back passage while Dick fucked her pussy. Kori had been surprised with the intrusion.

"Hey, that's not….oh god!" Helena yelled. Another tentacle slipped between her pussy lips as Dinah tongued her ass. "This is so wrong on so many…levels….."

"If it's so wrong, why are you enjoying it?" Barbara asked. She mounted one of the copies of Dick and rode him like a pony. He responded by squeezing her breasts and the redhead threw her head back. She impaled herself down upon his well lubricated prick with a few more bounces.

"I'm…SHUT UP THAT'S WHY!" Helena yelled.

Barbara smiled, taken aback by Helena's rather eloquent defense of herself.

Circe continued to watch as the moments tick away and the frustration built into her body. She wouldn't say no to a little tentacle action right now, which showed how far gone she was.

"Great, Hera!"

Diana's hips bucked when someone had been licking her pussy. She realized who was doing so and realized how her exclamation was pretty accurate.

"Yes, you rang," Hera said. She watched Dick finish off. "After, Aphrodite raved about you, I needed a piece, and I'm going to get a really big piece…after you finish off in Hippolyta's ass."

Hera's beauty radiated on the island. All of the goddesses were beautiful and Dick wondered if they could hide in the orgy. As much as he wanted a piece of the Queen of Goddesses, he wanted to savor all of Hippolyta's tight ass. His balls tightened the further he pushed himself into her.

"Just relax," Hippolyta said. "You're almost done."

"I'm going to have some fun with the Princess in the meantime," Hera said, a very fleshy looking strap on appearing between her legs. "Given she has an unfortunate habit of taking my name in vain, and now she's going to take my cock in her ass."

Diana's eyes widened when she felt the hard and fleshy rod penetrate her tight asshole. She could not believe it. Hera had her at her mercy and Diana was pretty much okay with it.

Donna turned around and noticed one of the shadow copies of Dick had been free and waiting for her. Given the explosive end he had last time, she thought it would be within her best interests to have a ride with him. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the waist of the shadow copies before pulling him into a kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest when she pushed him back against the wall.

Dick's throbbing hard phallus stuck out for her and Donna smiled. He turned her around with her legs still wrapped around him and started to kiss her.

Artemis had been drilled hard and fast. She could feel her lover's balls fill up with even more seed and wondered how much they could carry. His hands ran over her body.

"Don't stop, don't you ever stop," Artemis said.

Artemis summoned all of her body strength into one part of her body and did her best to attempt to squeeze his throbbing cock into submission. He held onto her legs and rode her as fast and as hard as he could.

"Are you going to slow down yourself?" Dick asked. He leaned down and cupped her breasts and pumped into her a few more times. His balls loaded up with their seed and threatened to spill into her body.

Another orgasm rocked the body of the Amazon. Artemis held her hands around Dick's lower back and encouraged him to plunge further into her. Her wet walls caressed him. She knew it would come. The orgasm was almost here and she could not hold back any longer.

Circe wished she had a few more extra sets of eyes to watch everything. She wondered when she would get her own fun and games. Both of those alien vixens had been drilled into a state of sexual bliss. The half demon had been ridden to orgasm after orgasm. Circe had got none of that, not even a brush of tentacle love.

She wondered if they had forgotten about her. So wrapped up in their orgy, they had forgotten about her.

Actually, Circe knew Hera would not forget about her. Circe watched as Hera plunged a hard cock into the ass of the Amazon Princess. The only satisfaction Circe received was from the fact Hera drilled the ass of that smug little princess more times than she could count.

Dick experienced the combined pleasure of many orgasms going off around his cock. He held on, knowing he had a job to do and that job was to fuck Hippolyta's ass. Despite his determination, Dick knew sooner or later something would have to give. His swollen balls ached with the thought of what could happen next. He was almost ready to spill his seed into her. One more thrust would bring him over the edge and shoot his load into her ass.

"Fuck," Dick groaned.

Dick's balls sized up and gave way. He came hard and fast into her.

"Perfect timing," Hera said. She filled up Diana's ass before the cock disappeared from her and she smiled when looking at Dick's cock slowly pull from Hippolyta's ass.

Diana crawled over and the temptation of Dick's cum spilling out of her mother's ass had been too great. She decided to be a good, devoted child and clean up the mess. Her wet tongue caressed Hippolyta's warm and tight hole and started to lick the cum from her ass.

Hippolyta realized her daughter tongued her ass and could not wait any more.

Meanwhile, Hera leaned down and took Dick's cock into her mouth, sucking him off hard. One could see through the passionate look in her eyes Hera had been frustrated for a long time.

' _Zeus, you better fucking me watching this,'_ Hera thought.

This had been her revenge of thousands of years of infidelity, sucking off some young stud with balls full of cum to be put in her pussy. And she may in fact have a half-mortal, half-god child of her own to rub into Zeus's smug little face.

"You're such a good cock sucker," Dick said. "Your husband was an idiot…"

"I'm very giving and willing to share what I have," Hera said. "But, he had to go behind my back and trick mortals into sleeping with him…and then he left them knocked up….despite the fact it was well within his abilities to prevent that from happening."

She stroked Dick's cock a few more times and then licked him clean. Hera leaned over and straddled Dick. Her perfect breasts slapped into the young man's face and he could do nothing other than squeeze them, caress them, and make them his.

Hera slipped her wet pussy around Dick. She wrapped her tight walls around him and started to ride his cock. She rode herself through several thousands of year's of pent up sexual frustration.

"Touch me," Hera said. "Own me!"

Rachel thought this entire shadow clone thing was a better idea in theory than it would be in practice. She could feel Dick riding into her and her arms wrapped around him. Every time every one of the woman had an orgasm, she had one as well and it caused her entire body to be dripping and sticky.

' _Once in a lifetime,'_ Rachel thought.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Dick and encouraged him to work into her.

"I think it's time," Rachel said. "She's going to get it now."

Dick understood what Rachel meant. Rachel pushed her walls around Dick and milked him. She could feel an excessive amount of seed. The stamina on these things were much better and the explosion would be much more prominent when he finished her off.

Circe found the gag removed from her mouth. She was about ready to say something, only to find a throbbing cock at the point of her lips.

"Suck."

Circe took the cock into her mouth and sucked him. She would show how much better she was at any of them than sucking cock. Her hot mouth bobbed up and down, her purple hair flying back.

Some hands started to rub her pussy lips from behind. The goddess wondered what the hell was going on. A throbbing hard cock inserted itself into her pussy from behind.

A third cock appeared at her ass, and rubbed against her tightest hole. Circe almost started to protest, but wondered what was the point when deep down she did want this.

She could see two more versions of Dick appear next to her. Circe took one large cock in her right hand and one large cock in her left hand.

"The only thing you're good for is being a cum bucket," Dick said. "Are you getting off on being covered by all of my seed, Circe?"

Circe's hard and passionate sucking continued. She took Dick into her throat hard while taking a hard cock into her pussy and another hard one in her ass. The combined pleasure caused what remained her latent magic to flare up and go throughout the entire island and cause a chain reaction of orgasms.

Hera smiled when she could feel Dick's cock penetrate her. She sensed if the prime copy was reaching his end, it wouldn't be too long before all of the shadow copies would have been able to cum.

"Do you think you can hold on for a few more minutes?" Hera asked. "It will feel really good if you do."

Dick endeavored to try despite the fact Hera's tight pussy wrapped around his throbbing hard cock. Her warmth and constant pumping of warm and wet walls down him made it very hard to do so.

Artemis finally gave up the make his cock submit to the warmth of her pussy. He hammered her pussy with repeated thrusts, ramming into her a few more times.

"Finally," Artemis moaned. She could feel his mouth on her breasts, suckling them. Her hot hips wrapped around his throbbing hard tool when pushing around him.

Dick's balls strained and sent the first rush of cum. The clone buried cock first into Artemis had been the first to give away. The contents of his balls fired into her dripping hot pussy when he buried his seed inside her. Then his body combusted in a wave of magic and buried Artemis underneath a flood of semen. Her entire body dripped with the semen.

More of the shadow clones came and more of the same happened.

Circe's entire body sized up with multiple orgasms right in a row. She could sense he was about done, after working his cock into every hole she had to offer. Circe realized she would be covered in cum in a moment so she decided to milk it for everything it was worth.

No pun intended of course, okay, maybe a little bit.

Dick's throbbing cock's exploded, the two in Circe's hands. They started to coat her face and hands with her cum, spilling all over her breasts. The cock in Circe's hand exploded and shot a massive volume of cum down her throat.

The one in her pussy followed and caused her entire body to be covered with more of the white stuff. She had been covered from head to toe with dripping cum. The final cock went off and filled her ass. An excessive cum started draining from her ass.

A figure dripping with an excessive amount of cum rolled over. Somewhere, underneath the figure, stood Circe, dripping in more cum than anyone had ever been covered with in their lives.

Hera's hips rose up and brought Dick into her. She appreciated him hanging on as long as she could.

"I may have to visit you sometime….on the mainland," Hera said. "Look me up when I'm in Gotham City….Juno Jones….."

She was…the famous television personality in Gotham City. Dick filed that one underneath interesting information, not he had much of a chance to think about it. His balls throbbed when pushing into her hot pussy.

"Now, it's time for us to meet," Hera moaned in his ear.

She could feel his throbbing hard cock push into her body and knew the end would come. His balls gave a twitch and released a blast of cum inside of her.

The orgasm fired the seed inside of Hera. Her walls opened up and her womb accepted the dripping hot cum which entered her body. The goddess milked him all the way to a spectacular end.

Dick looked up to admire his handiwork. Several attractive women, Amazon or otherwise, lying on the island, with smiles on her face. They had been dripping with sexual fluids. Circe had been buried underneath a shower of cum, although he could have sworn there was a smile on her face.

Rachel sat up for a second and walked over. She had been dripping in the seed and threw herself at Dick.

"You're welcome," Rachel said. She rubbed her hot cunt against his tip and the half-demon lowered herself onto Dick's cock.

Now she felt all of those orgasms, she was ready for one up close and personal. They would recover from their pleasure soon, but not too soon as Rachel put the entire island under an enchanted sleep so she could get her fun.

Dick thought his night was over. Rachel's wet pussy clamped around him and reminded him how it just began.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on January 5th, 2017.**


	49. Back with a Bang

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Back with a Bang.**

* * *

 

' _All good things must come to an end,'_ Dick thought to himself. He made his way up to the Clocktower with Barbara. The others would have been on their way shortly. Kara flew off to Metropolis, although she would be back around. Kori and Rachel turned, and Dinah and Helena decided to go back on patrol. _'And that was a very good thing which unfortunately just came to an end.'_

A small part of him was glad to be back home, to be honest. Paradise could be overwhelming if you had too much of it. And it gave him some perspective and refreshed his batteries to allow himself to be home and ready to go at Gotham City. For better or for worse, and why did he think it would be for worse?

"Home sweet, home," Barbara said. A smile crossed her face the second when she took in her Clocktower. She almost missed the old place, in some respects.

"Don't get too happy about it, we're back in Gotham City," Dick said.

Barbara turned her attention towards Dick with a smile. She could see despite his Bat induced bravado, he was about as happy to be back in Gotham City as she was.

"Oh, believe me, I'm trying not to be too happy," Barbara said. She leaned closer towards him and a shadow of a smile flickered over her face. "You can't deny though a little positivity never hurt anyone."

Dick thought a little bit of positivity did not hurt anyone. In Gotham City, it could kill someone if they did not keep their eye locked firmly on the ball.

He took a moment to get a full view of his surroundings. A thought entered the back of Dick's mind. He wondered if there would be something coming around the corner.

"Not denying it at all, even though it would be a bit too much to hope for," Dick said. The moment he entered the Clocktower, he noticed something from the shadows. It struck out towards him.

Dick turned around at the last second and blocked the punch. The arm had been reared back and he caught the figure with another glancing punch to the side of the shoulder. Another couple of punches rocked his adversary.

Stephanie Brown collapsed down onto her knees, breathing heavily. Dick pulled back from her and allowed the blonde enough space to get back to her feet. She rose up and a frown showed how much frustration he held.

"Damn, I thought I had you this time!" Stephanie yelled. She almost balled her fists up in frustration when Dick held her back.

"Don't worry, you'll have me someday," Dick said. "Keep practicing."

Stephanie shook her head. Keep practicing seemed to be the mantra of the Bat.

"I do, Cassandra works me hard," Stephanie said. She frowned and the next part of her statement slipped out. "And she doesn't ride me in the good way either."

Barbara rose an eyebrow at Stephanie's words. She realized in a second how much of a hole she duck herself in. The backtracking was pretty adorable and the red cheeks really did become her if Barbara was honest.

"So, how was your time alone in Gotham City?" Barbara asked, deciding to switch subjects for Stephanie ended up tying her tongue into a few knots.

"Mobsters, some attempted robberies, a car jacking ring," Cassandra said. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

Cassandra's nonchalant way to rattling off the problems and the crimes in Gotham City might have been jarring to someone on the outside. In Dick's mind though, it worked.

"Right," Dick said. "We left Gotham City in good hands then."

"The city is still standing," Stephanie said. "That should…that should really prove something, shouldn't it?"

Dick could not resist. Perhaps he had been too relaxed and had been in the mood for some more fun, but he honestly could not resist himself.

"Yes, it's still standing," Dick said. He could not help, but stirring her up a little bit. The smile across his face showed how far he was going. "If it wasn't standing, the two of us would have a problem, and I would be very disappointed."

Stephanie looked on a few seconds. The blonde's cheeks grew a bit more red and she resembled an overripe tomato the more Dick skimmed over her face.

"And if you think Cassandra works you hard, you have nothing compared to what I'm going to do," Dick said. He turned his attention towards Barbara who found herself back behind the computer. "It's like greeting an old friend, isn't it?"

"Old habits die hard," Barbara said. "I'm going to have to find someone to pick up the slack for me if I go out on the field more...but that's not important tonight."

Barbara booted up the system in the Clocktower. Everything functioned as it should have. It was pretty good so far.

"What's important tonight is making sure Gotham City is intact," Barbara said. A smile shifted over her face. "Quiet….a bit too quiet for my liking."

"Well, at least this isn't a horror movie," Steph said. "Because, if you would have said that in a horror movie, we all would have been screwed. So it really isn't a good thing you….."

Cassandra's hand swung off to one side and clapped over Steph's mouth. She kept talking for about thirty seconds more before she realized a hand had been put over her mouth.

"You talk too much," Cass said. "Be more stealthy if you would keep your mouth shut…"

"She has a point," Dick said. "Why don't the two of you try and come at me?"

Stephanie thought she might have a bit of a better opportunity with Cassandra backing her up. The two girls locked eyes and tried to communicate a plan without letting him on in the plan.

"Right."

The two sidekicks rushed Dick on either side. The sparring session began and needless to say, Dick was ready to put a few new tricks he learned on the island to the test.

* * *

 

A limo pulled up late at night in Gotham City. Everything had gotten quiet, much too quiet. A pair of gentlemen dressed in suits exited the van. They held what appeared to be violin cases off to their side. Appearances deceived even the best of people though.

"Come on, we don't have all night," one of the goons said. "Time is money, and if we're wasting time, we're wasting the boss's money…and you all know what that means."

Four more goons walked out and looked at the first goon. They all knew what it meant. If they wasted the boss's money, the boss would end up wasting them.

"What if he doesn't show up?" one of the goons asked. "Then what, what are we going to do now? I'm thinking this is just one big pile of…"

"That's the problem, Leroy, you thinking does nothing other than get us into trouble," one of the goons said. He cupped the goon across the back of the head and made him look him in the eye. "Just relax, and just be alert, they'll come…"

The rumbling of a truck came around the corner. A driver wearing sunglasses at night made his way around the corner.

' _Only a complete douchebag would wear sunglasses at night.'_

"Well it's about time," Number One said.

The men exited the truck. The drive, flanked by two gentlemen who wielded knives, stood on either side of them. The knives were no match for the military grade weaponry Black Mask had managed to steal from the Penguin and give to his men.

"We ran into a bit of a problem out on the North End," the driver said. He looked towards the men who held the violin cases. "Is there really any need for you to carry those things? I mean, we're all on the level, aren't we? We're all on the same side. There's really no need to take a gun and shove it in my face, is there?"

Number One ensured the weapons remained visible. He wanted to leave absolutely nothing to chance.

"It's just for insurance," Number One said. He pointed the weapon towards the driver and the two bodyguards. "Just to make sure you do us right, and don't try and double cross us."

"The boss wouldn't do that, he knows your boss….well he's not been doing too great lately, isn't he?" he asked. "A bit jumpy, he doesn't know who to trust, does…"

"Don't you worry about the boss," Number One said. He ensured the gun remained trained on the leader of these gentlemen. "He's going to bounce back. Sure he ran into that kook job Blackfire, and he's lost a third of his territory…..but, you boys scratch our back and we scratch yours….we can scratch your back really good."

"Right," the guy said. "Follow me…."

The back of the truck opened up. Several crates had been stacked. So far, so good, but they had been stiffed before. The Blackfire mess caused Black Mask to lose a lot of respect and make people forget how much he had been feared.

"So, is it all here?" the man asked.

"Down to the last gram," one of the hoods said. He watched when the hood pulled out a crowbar and made his way into the back of the truck. "Hey, hey, you're not going to count it now, are you?"

"For one, you can never be too careful," Number One said. He held the crowbar out and pointed it towards the goon. "And for second, you shouldn't have to worry about anything if this entire game is on the level."

The leader of this small gang of thugs trembled for a moment. Whether it was due to the fact Number One held a weapon which he could brain him with or for other reasons, he had no clear clue.

"It is on the level, isn't it?" Number One continued. "You wouldn't be double crossing us, would you?"

"You don't have to worry," the leader of the small gang said. "Nothing, but the good stuff….the boys and I, we wouldn't dare cross Black Mask."

"You better not."

Number One broke open the crate. The items he expected to find were not inside the crate and a moment of anger flickered through his eyes when he turned his attention towards the goons.

"What the hell is this?" Number One asked. He eyed the object in the back of the truck out of the box. "You…you think you're being funny."

"Wait a minute," the leader of the small gang said. He saw what Black Mask saw and he heard a Jack in the Box crank clicking. A very familiar face popped out of the box. "That looks like…that looks like….the Joker!"

An even more familiar round of laughter echoed through the back of the truck.

"Were you expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?" the recorded voice of the Joker said. "Sorry, boys, but your little guns for drugs trade is not going down tonight. I took your nose candy and gave it away to a good cause. I hope you don't mind."

"Listen you psychopath, I'll find you and tear you apart, do you hear me?" Number One asked.

"You must be Black Mask's Number One….well his new Number One," Joker said. "He goes through them about as fast as I go through underwear…or hookers…or maybe it's the underwear of hookers…..I get confused."

Joker gave a wistful sigh in response.

"The point, which is things have changed a lot in Gotham City since I've been on sabbatical," Joker said. "The sights, the sounds….the smells….okay the smells are the same, but you get the point."

He laughed for a moment, sounding about as deranged as these gentlemen remembered him.

"The point is, most of everything has changed….even, and especially the Batman," Joker said. "And you don't see it right underneath your noses….not that you could see it underneath your noses with all of the white powder dripping out."

"Is there a point to all of this?" Number One asked. "Black Mask is going to find you…"

"Oh, I hope he finds me, so we can have a jolly good time," Joker said. "You know, I like the guy, have no problem with him, he burned his parents alive. Wish I had the chance before my dear old Dad drank himself to death."

A long pause followed.

"Then again, I'm not sure if that happened or not," Joker said. "You know, these multiple choice backstories can even vex me, and I'm not easily vexed…"

One of the goons lost it and started to fire at the Jack in the Box. It exploded and a cloud of green gas filled the air. The Joker's laughter punctured the air and all of them fell down to the ground, permanent smiles etched on their face.

"The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town!" Joker sang, before laughing. "It's good to be back home!"

Number One's heart was among the first to give out from literally laughing himself to death.

* * *

 

Barbara Gordon leaned back and she received a signal, a high priority police bulletin. Dick was halfway across the city from where it was, but the least she could do is patch it in.

"There's some kind of deal which went down here, looks like a real mess," the voice of Harvey Bullock said over the phone. "Damn it's….ah son of a bitch…..guess the whispers on the street were true."

Barbara sat up straight in the chair. She had a really bad feeling tonight and the bad feeling was going to get worse.

' _What whispers on the street, talk to me Bullock,'_ Barbara thought. She tensed her hand around the edge of the desk and waited for the communication to come back around on the other end.

"Bullock, what's your location?" Renee Montoya asked.

"You better come around here, Renee," Bullock said a few seconds later. "It's not for the weak at heart….and….he's back….damn it he's back."

Barbara filled up her cup of coffee. She considered filling up the cup with something a bit more stronger to ease her nerves.

"My God, you're right," Montoya said. "They're….is this one of Black Mask's top men?"

"It was one of Black Mask's top men….we were getting close to pinning him down and getting information on him to put his boss away," Bullock muttered. He thought no one could hear him. "That smile…..I thought….better be careful…there might still be whiffs if it in the air…."

"Joker Protocol?" Renee asked.

The word "Joker" caused Barbara's nerve endings to explode. She had encountered the clown numerous times after he had left her in the wheelchair for years, until she healed. He always found a way to leave his mark around all of Gotham City.

"Good thing Wayne, rich asshole he was, managed to get us something useful," Bullock said. He put on a gas mask. "Of course, after what happened to O'Brian, something had to be done."

' _Joker, no fucking way,'_ Barbara thought.

Barbara realized it was now time for action. Now was not the time for her to go into shock and lose her mind.

"Oracle to Nightwing….I mean Batman, do you hear me?" Barbara asked. Her entire voice shook.

It had been a very long time since she had slipped up and called someone by the wrong codename. Come to think of it, the more Barbara thought about it, the more she realized she never really did call someone by the wrong codename.

' _Two years ago, he died….but we should have known he was going to find his way back,'_ Barbara thought. Her hand wrapped around the coffee cup and she held it, even though it almost spilled over her. _'Get it together, Gordon.'_

Barbara attempted her best to try and get it together. No matter what though, it failed because thoughts of darkness entered her mind.

"Oracle, are you okay?" Dick asked.

Barbara hated this question asked under normal circumstances. The asker always meant well, she supposed. It just sought to underline all of the reasons why she was not well.

"No, none of us are going to be okay," Barbara said. "He's back…the Joker's back…he gassed some mobsters….and….I have a feeling it's going to be even worse from here…..I'm patching you into the Police Radio, you need to hear this….."

Barbara managed to use her steady hand to get the information through the police radio. She turned around and saw Cass and Steph sitting in the background. They both noticed how horrified their mentor looked.

Cass knew this was serious business right away.

"Yeah, it's Bullock….we were about ready to break up the deal, but we were too late," Bullock said. "Jim, it's really bad….it's a good thing we were late. Number One and his boys, they're here alright, but they won't be making any confessions any time soon."

"Did they get shot?" Gordon asked. "Was it a double cross?"

Barbara deduced by her father's tone he knew exactly what was going on. He just preyed this day would never come and Barbara was right there with him.

"We had to enact the Joker protocol," Bullock said. "And I guess it was a double cross for someone….wrong place, even worse time….they're here…"

"So, he's back," Gordon said. "We're going to need to…"

"Are you going to call him?" Bullock asked.

A long pause followed. Barbara heard the gears turning in her father's brain and she took another drink of coffee. Even though the cup had been drained from the bottom, she attempted to drink.

"We're going to have to," Gordon said. "He's the only one the Joker fears…..the only one who can bring him down."

Back out in Gotham City, Dick heard all he needed to know and his heart skipped a couple more beats. He had been given the mantle of Batman and everything which went along with it. Including fighting a force of chaos which even Bruce could only just barely manage.

' _To the Joker's, it's always been some kind of sick game,'_ Dick thought. He had been visited with a thought. _'What if he knows…what if he's figured out I'm not the same Batman he's been fighting for years.'_

Dick would have to cross the bridge.

"Make sure everyone is warned," Dick said. "And stick together….no one goes out on patrol alone…"

"Does that include you?" Barbara asked.

"Yes," Dick said. "And….if you can get in touch with…him….you might want to give him a heads up."

"Why do I think he already knows?"

Batman turned around and adjusted the cowl. Gordon wasted no time in summoning him.

"You want to see me, Commissioner?"

Gordon turned towards him. Dick never saw James Gordon look so intense.

"We thought he was gone, but he's back," Gordon said. "The Joker, he's back."

* * *

 

"The state of this city since I've been gone! I swear, it's going to the dogs!"

Joker moved around in the background. He made sure his hair was in order, his tie was straight, and even put on his favorite flower. He pulled out several newspaper clippings detailing some of the weirder things which had been going on since he was dead.

"The last couple of really big villains to strike though this town have been kind of blah," Joker said. "Then we've got Damien Darhk…and his magical mumbo jumbo and uniquely spelled last name. I mean, what's up with that? It would be just like if I spelled by name with a Z because….well reasons!"

The psychotic clown shook his head.

"Anyway, he got smacked down, and I think he's the bitch of some demon in the netherworld right about now," Joker said. "Then we've got Deacon Blackfire….hellfire and brimstone and telling us how everyone is going to hell…."

Joker responded to his own words with a very dry chuckle.

"The poor sap must have not gotten the memo," Joker said. "We're in Gotham City…..hell might be a pretty decent upgrade for some of these poor unfortunate souls."

He made sure everything was in order. He was getting a pretty good signal which could not get tracked.

"Anyway, he's gone," Joker said. "The mobsters these days, we got Two-Face and Black Mask and the Penguin….my old buddies, and then we've got the League of Shadowy Assassins doing their part. And then we've got your usual white collar, one percent douchebags…..you know, like that one guy…what's his name, Ronald Frump…..ah, I forget, it doesn't matter. Good hair though, really good hair."

Joker smiled at the thought of having hair that fabulous. Then again, maybe he was smiling because he always smiled.

"Anyway, it's time, it's time, it's time, do you know what time it is?" Joker asked. "It's Howdy Doody Time!"

Okay, that was a reference which would fly over the heads of all of the kiddies.

"Oh boy, it's been too long," Joker said. "It's time for Gotham City to remember what it's like to have a higher class of criminal. And who better to have a higher class of criminal than me…your friendly neighborhood Joker!"

Joker cleared his throat and prepared for his next move. He walked out and poked his head out.

"Harley, is our guest ready?" Joker asked.

"Coming right up, puddin'!"

Harley, dressed in her usual Jester outfit, dragged a man dressed in a hood and put him at the feet of the Joker. He started to tremble.

"Excellent, jolly good," Joker said. He shook his head.

The hood had been pulled off and he had been unmasked to reveal a dark haired man with the slightest hints of grey in his hair.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Boy, have you not been watching TV for about the last ten years or so," Joker said. He held up a card with the image of the Joker from the deck of cards. "My card….I'm the Joker, but most people call me….PLEASE, NO, DON'T SHOOT!"

Joker placed a hand on the chin of the man.

"No need for introductions," Joker said. "I know exactly who you are."

"You do?" the man asked.

"You're the dirty city councilman who peed in the kiddie pool," Joker said. "And I'm going to have to ask you for a couple of favors….nothing too personal….no blowjobs or anything…I know I'm much too old for you."

"Please, I have money….."

"So do I," Joker said. "But, no one likes a bragger, do they?"

The man shook his head in response. He wondered what he had done to deserve something like this.

"I want you to help me spread the word, spread the word I'm back, and no one is safe," Joker said. "Not the police, not the corrupt politician, not Joe and Suzie citizen on the street, and not some poser dressed up like a Bat."

"Yeah, sure I'll give a speech, tell everyone, please don't….."

Joker stopped him from talking and pointed to the web cam which was showing every moment.

"This is live, on the Internet, so I don't necessarily want you alive," Joker said. The clown prince of crime tapped his flower. "Why don't you stop and smell the roses?"

The politician screamed when acid shot out of the flower. Joker's laughter echoed throughout the building. He turned to the web cam to address the countless people watching. And he would have a lot of eyeballs, after all of the people who clicked, thinking they would get sleazy Russian porn.

"Sorry, I don't do any of the naughty stuff," Joker said. "Just know I'm back and I'm better than ever!"

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	50. Embrace the Madness

**Chapter Fifty: Embrace the Madness.**

* * *

 

The past couple of weeks had passed with pretty much no news, whether good or bad. The Joker made his grand return and made a splash. Then the moment he returned, he slipped back into the shadows. No one really knew what his plan was, the only thing people realized was they likely would not like what he was up to.

Dick Grayson suited up and was on the hunt for the crazed clown. He rose almost all the way up from his perch point on the gargoyle and leaned across the street. One of the most prominent clubs in Gotham City sat across the street. People of all sorts, from the slightly seedy to outright criminals came here. The only reason why the club remained standing and did not get investigated was because some money changed hands to some very prominent hands. And these prominent hands made sure to get their cut out of whatever dealings which happened in the club.

It was not quite the hub for criminal activity the Penguin's Iceberg Longue ended up being. Dick mentally ranked this particular location in his top three though, maybe second only to the Iceberg Longue.

' _And I'm pretty sure we'll find something, sometime soon,'_ Dick thought.

As per his plans, Dick was not the only person out there on patrol. He had two of the best people involved to back up, in Huntress and Black Canary. Their competitive spirit might have caused the two of them to clash heads, but when they were on point, they were on point. They watched each other's back with the unspoken agreement they were the only people who were able to kick the other's ass.

"So, are you for certain he will be her?" Dick asked.

"Well, he comes here every Friday night," Barbara said. "And if anyone knows anything about the Joker, it would be this guy….but you should be careful. He's not going to let you get off easily."

Dick figured about as much. He craned his neck and waited for the doors to come open. He saw a very prominent city councilman come out with a woman barely old enough to be his daughter on his shoulder. The two of them spoke in a rather giggly manner.

He had been distracted by a balding man with a liver spot on the top of his head. The gentleman wore a costume made suit. He obviously ate well, with a bit of a paunch visible underneath the suit. Dick strained his neck a fraction of an inch back and waited to see if he could swoop in.

' _There we go, now or never.'_

Dick noticed two muscled up goons standing before Mr. Davis, at least that was his most prominent alias. His real name had been kept underneath the table, likely to keep his friends and loved ones.

The gentleman put himself into a deep conversation with two of his goons. Dick leaned in to attempt to listen to their interplay. He would need to reach them before they reached the limo.

"I don't know boss, if you know about this, you should get out of town," the goon said. "You never known what the clown's going to, he's a wild card."

"The clown's a wild card, yes," Mr. Davis said. He frowned when turning his gaze onto the thugs. "But, he won't dare touch me….not with all of the security measures I've taken, no one has…"

Batman swooped down and took the first of the bodyguards out. The bodyguard swung his fist at Dick. Dick blocked his arm and came back with a series of punches.

The second bodyguard turned around and he saw his partner down on the ground. The bodyguard gripped his boss around the arm and pried open the side door.

"Get in, sir!" the bodyguard yelled to his boss when shoving him through the opened door in the back of the limo.

The second bodyguard withdrew his gun and pointed it in the shadow. A few seconds passed when the man's hand shook. He turned around to the side and looked up, looked down, and looked to the side.

A loud crack impacted when someone knocked him on the back of the head. The goon flew down to the ground and crashed down onto his hands and knees. Batman ripped the gun from the man's head and fired a couple of stomps down across the chest of the goon in question.

Mr. Davis started to enter panic mode.

"Drive, drive…"

One Canary Cry blasted the front of the limo. It cracked the glass and blew out the front tires. Mr. Davis tried to scurry out of the backseat of the limo.

He only got a couple of feet before he ran head long into the Huntress. Huntress caught him with a vicious kick to the ribs which staggered him back. Another couple of kicks stunned the gentleman in question and put him down onto his knees. The man staggered and slumped down onto the ground.

Mr. Davis tried to pull out something, anything to defend himself with. He had been hoisted up by Batman and dangled over the edge of the building.

"Talk, or else!" Batman yelled.

"We have an agreement!" Mr. Davis yelled.

"I know you've been breaking it, you've been supplying the Joker and his men with intelligence," Batman said. His grip tightened around the gentleman and almost dropped him down. "You better talk, or I'm going to lose my patience. And when I lose my patience, bad things happen!"

Mr. Davis remembered it from the last time he fought Batman. He could see Huntress and Black Canary watching either side of the alleyway. Those two would scare off any of his security at the club.

"I only gave him information….he wanted to know about a scientific company which made the chemicals he needed, and he bought something from one of my backers," Mr. Davis said. Batman's grip tightened and the informant shuddered. "No, I don't know what it is….I swear to God I don't know what it is, you have to believe me!"

Batman remained calm with his hand wrapped around the neck of Mr. Davis. Seconds passed before Batman loosened up on the grip around the man's neck.

"You gave him information?"

"Yes, and he bought a couple of things, although not directly from me," Mr. Davis said. "The one thing he did mention was he's going to leave his mark on all of Gotham City."

Batman's thoughts worked for a couple more minutes.

"For the record, there have been a few low-level thefts at some chemical companies," Barbara said. "Joker hasn't been involved, at least directly."

"He says he wants to make his mark on Gotham City," Batman muttered. "That can't mean anything good."

"Given he's about due for one of his gas all of Gotham schemes, I'd say it isn't," Oracle said. "Batgirl and Robin haven't found anything on their end either. So, what's the plan now?"

"I'll let you know what I come up with one."

* * *

 

Stephanie Brown knew the moment people said the Joker was back, there would be a change of the guard in Gotham City. She could see by Cassandra's look and the body language she gave, things had gotten serious. More serious than they were, beyond Gotham City serious which was saying something.

The two of them walked into the Clocktower. They had shaken down a couple of low level thugs. They knew nothing.

"So, the night's still not over," Stephanie said. "Do you hope we find something?"

"I hope we do find something," Barbara said. "And I hope we find something soon."

Barbara knew from experience the Joker was a prolonged nightmare and one which would keep going on and on for years. He disappeared for months at a time. Some said the Joker only left to find new ways to reinvent himself.

Which really did lend a lot of credibility to the small portion of Gotham's population who thought the crazed clown was really a cult of men who were swapping out. Barbara didn't know how much she bought into this entire cult theory.

To her, it was just one man. One man who was as dedicated as Batman was, and slightly more dedicate than Dick is right now. Of course, Dick really made some strides in stepping up. He took the cowl and made it's own.

' _Comparing Dick and Bruce is like comparing apples and oranges,'_ Barbara thought. _'They're both round, but at the same time…there's some differences.'_

Barbara chewed down at the bottom of her lip and looked at the map of Gotham City. Trying to plug the Joker into established patterns was like trying to locate a needle in an entire pile of haystacks. A futile effort at beast, even though Barbara figured it was better off doing something, than nothing while waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Just how many people has he killed?" Stephanie asked.

"Way too many," Barbara said in a slightly distracted tone. She kept typing away at the keyboard and frowned.

Barbara almost died because of Joker. She flashed back in her mind. Even when getting her legs back, something held Barbara back from going back on the field and that something was Joker.

"Way too many?" Stephanie asked. "He's sick."

"He's not as insane as he'd like people to think he is," Cassandra said, speaking up for the first time. "It might seem like madness, but there's a certain amount of calculation."

Cassandra wrestled with the idea of whether or not killing certain people would actually save more lives. This debate had raged on with heroes from now until the end of time. Some decided not to do it because it would not make them any better than the villains.

Some citizens would herald the heroes as even greater heroes for killing the people who threatened their way of life. Others would be horrified and call them ruthless vigilantes.

The line should have been clear. Joker blurred the light. Cass remembered how Bruce mentioned, off-hand as it was, Joker was the only person who seriously made him consider breaking the number one rule. He only pulled back, reminding himself it would be a slippery slope to madness.

' _You fight monsters, you become one.'_

And the ends did not justify the means. Yet, Joker pretty much showed everything was subject to a lot of thought and debate. Cassandra's training never prepared her for anything like Joker.

"Why didn't Batman ever kill him?"

"Good question," Barbara said in a distracted method.

Stephanie took a moment to frown. She had asked a good question. Barbara would never be shy to offer her opinions on anything, to be perfectly honest.

"Yeah, it's a good question, and you didn't answer me?" Stephanie asked.

"He has a code where he never becomes as bad as the people he hunts," Cassandra said. "It helps keep him sane….despite the fact he should have been driven underneath the madness."

Stephanie frowned. She had a couple of thoughts about this. Skewed morals she may have had, Steph did respect anyone who had their own convictions.

"It's not something everyone is going to agree with," Barbara said. "Joker seems intent on proving Batman is just one bad day away from going completely insane."

Of course, as Barbara knew, Bruce already had his one really bad day. Dick did as well, and they all did. What separated them was from madmen like Joker was how they channeled their really bad day.

"I might have something," Barbara said. "There's a weird transmission coming….Old Gotham City Hall."

Gotham City Hall had been rebuilt after HIVE's attempted demolition of half of the city. They decided to move it to a more secure location.

"You think that's where he is?" Dick asked.

"Do you have any better options?"

A long pause followed between both of them.

"Guess, I'm going to have to find out," Dick said. He gave himself a breath. "Gotham City Hall, here we come."

* * *

 

Joker moved around. He looked over Gotham City, or rather the bad part of Gotham City. Which would be utterly horrific in any other town in the world.

"Home sweet home," Joker said. "Smell the sweet smell of people making Meth, boys!"

The henchmen chuckled nervously. Joker recruited them from various gangs on the East End. Their other choice was to get shot dead by Joker. Some fools thought they could run. They refused to.

Yet, these thugs knew about as better as anyone else their job security and life security.

"Alright you goons, hurry it up!" Harley yelled. She looked at the goons. "Don't make me crack my whip….it wouldn't be in the fun way either."

The whip had an electrified charge which would leave anyone shocking and not in a good way either. Harley's lips curled into a devious smile when she looked at the goons.

"Harley, ease up on the lads, they're doing the best they can," Joker said. He pointed towards the goons and pulled out a gun. "Except for you, you're not doing well at all."

Joker blew away one of the thugs. Funnily enough, it motivated the thugs to work a bit harder in getting the tanks set up and the balloons ready.

"You know, he used to be more punctual than this," Joker said. "I'm getting rather annoyed."

"Didn't you say he was just some poser now, Mr. J?" Harley asked.

Joker turned towards his number one woman and stared her down. Harley took a step back. He eased up and smiled.

"Harley, you should know by now it's not quite time for the punchline," Joker said. "And it doesn't matter how is under the cowl, it's the ritual manner. I'm giving the new kid a chance….but he's blowing it now. Choking when he's getting his chance up to bat and then…"

Boom, out went the lights. Joker's grinned in an even more prominent manner, placing his hands on hips.

"Boys, it's time…"

The sound of one of the thugs landing head first onto the ground from two sets of Bat Boots landing on the back of the empty head of one of thugs could be heard.

Batman flipped in the air and dropped down behind one of the goons. One of the thugs tried to fire at Batman. The Detective avoided the attacks and rushed forward. He nailed one of the nearby goons with a full on uppercut punch to the side of the head. The goon flopped to the ground.

"Get him, get him, what am I paying you for?" Joker asked.

Batman dropped down and nailed two of the thugs with a double kick. They bounced down onto the ground. The third thug rushed Batman and swung a crowbar. He pulled the item out of the goon's hand and yanked it out hard.

Joker pulled out a drawstring bag and threw it up into the air. The bag broke open and several marbles broke open. It sent a noxious gas out.

"And here people will telling me I lost those years ago!" Joker cheered. He picked up a large wooden chair and swung it at Batman. The chair smashed against the wall.

Batman grabbed Joker by the front of his suit and nailed him with a punch to the back of the head. The punch dropped him down onto the ground.

"Oh, lucky shot, Faux-Bat!" Joker yelled. "But, you're going to have to get up a bit early to put me down for the count…in fact….HARLEY NOW!"

Harley lifted up her oversized mallet which threatened to nail the Bat from behind. Unfortunately, Batgirl dropped down to the ground in front of her. Harley lost her balance on account of Batgirl sweeping her legs out from underneath her.

"Hey, stand still!" Harley whined. She ended up being tangled up by the arms and legs and dropped down to the ground.

"Well, who saw that one coming," Joker murmured.

Joker decided to prepare for the launch. He pulled two of the downed goons to their feet and shoved them back into the battle.

"Get back out there, boys," Joker said. "You're blowing it. You're blowing it, big time!"

The goons rushed the Dark Knight. He avoided the punch. A punch nailed the goon in the shoulder and turned him around before dropping him down to the ground.

The second of the goons rushed in. Batgirl swung it and caught him with a double foot kick to the face. The goon flew back a couple of feet. Batman acknowledged Batgirl's efforts with an approving smile.

He had to keep his eyes on the prize and keep his eyes on Joker. He wasn't too far away. Joker made his way to a control console and Batman flung a Baterang at it.

The console started to spark and Joker avoided the blasts. He dropped down onto the ground and started to breath in and out from what happened.

"Oh, well there's a run," Joker said. He reached into his pocket. "You know, I have remote control support!"

Joker pressed the button and released two of the balloons. The balloons started to fly into Gotham City.

"When the balloons reach a certain altitude they're going to burst, and Gotham City will have a lot less cares in the world," Joker said. "Granted, it will only blanket about a fourth of…"

Batman nailed Joker with an uppercut punch to the side of the face. The clown smashed through the window and landed on the ledge to the outside.

"Oracle, do you think you can recall the balloons before they bust?" Batman asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she could but…..can she do it before…" Joker said. He gasped when Batman's hands wrapped around his throat and almost pushed him over the side. "Do you think she can do it before….the failsafes are on?"

"No sweat," Oracle said.

Joker managed to slip out. His jacket remained on Batman's hands. He pulled out a pair of razor sharp playing cards and flung them towards Batman.

"You know, you're not nearly as fun as the real Batman," Joker said.

"I'm Batman," Batman said.

He went behind Joker and grabbed him around the throat. He squeezed an arm around Joker's neck and tried to put him down onto the ground.

"Don't look now, but half of Gotham City is about to….go up in blissful glee!" Joker growled.

"You said it was a fourth!" Batman growled, tightening his hand around Joker's neck and trying to put him out.

"Lack of oxygen," Joker gasped. He tried to push himself out. "Can't concentrate…fractions…can't….fading….fast….."

Batman let him go from and watched as the balloons dropped down onto the ground. He allowed a breath to escape from his body.

' _Thank you, Barbara…..'_

Joker pulled a knife out of his sleeve and attempted to stab Batman. He grazed him across the side of the thigh. Batman grabbed Joker by the arm and punched him a couple more times.

"Getting pretty slippery up here," Joker said. "It's a long way down, isn't it? Are you going to throw me off?"

Batman dangled Joker high above the ledge to his doom beneath. It was very tempting to throw him off now. The world would be rid of the monster which is the Joker.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," Oracle said.

Dick Grayson showed a moment of hesitation. The Joker's mouth dripped blood when his constant laughing continued to echo even louder. The laughter escalated in insanity.

"DO IT!" Joker yelled. "Actually, too late….."

Joker kicked Batman in the face and knocked him back. He started to laugh and reach around for his knife, only to realize it wasn't in his hand.

"My knife, where is…"

Someone stabbed Joker in the back of his leg. He gave a scream of agony and turned around when Batgirl looked him into the eye.

"Oh, I can't….I can't believe it!" Joker yelled giving a dramatic performance. He swayed his arms and gave a mocking swoon before falling off of the edge of the mountain.

A large basket containing an oversized balloon with Joker's face etched all over it could be shown. A recently freed Harley Quinn along with some goons moved off. Joker had been propped up in the balloon.

"I should have let him drop," Batman said.

"You might be a better person than him if you didn't," Batgirl said. "Or a worse person."

The two of them joined Black Canary and Huntress.

"We destroyed the serum," Black Canary said. "Keeping a sample for it so we can take it back home and take a look at it….hopefully we can find a counter agent for this."

* * *

 

Dick pulled the cowl off and sat in front of the mirror. He had the bruised face and blackened eye of someone who had been beaten hard.

"It turns out Joker never had his new and improved Smilex there," Barbara said. "The balloons were filled with grape juice…laced with a laxative…..you know for favor."

"Yes," Dick muttered.

"So, Cassandra said you could have thrown him off," Barbara said.

"I almost broke the code…"

Barbara leaned in and kissed him on the lips in response.

"If you thought you did the right thing, then you did the right thing," Barbara said. "Of course with Joker, I'm not sure if there's any right thing to be done."

Thus posed the biggest problem. He was still out there, in Gotham City, and Joker pretty much confirmed he knew Batman wasn't the original. And Dick had a hunch the chaos would not stop now, it had just begun.

"Nothing since last night," Barbara said. "And last night was pretty under the radar. Especially for Joker."

"He's testing me," Dick said. "In his own twisted and sick way, he's testing me to make sure I'm up to the standards which the city deserves as Batman."

Why, only the Joker knew.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	51. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter Fifty-One: Cat and Mouse.**

* * *

 

Tamara Fox broke out into a big grin when she had been escorted from a café. She had been on the arm with Dick Grayson, who the people knew was the heir apparent of Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises. The two of them had been out on a few dates, and they had been doing more than dates. Now, the two of them enjoyed the time they spent with each other and had gotten back from a late lunch.

"So, did you have a nice time?" Dick asked.

"It was nice to get out and about," Tam said. She leaned closer towards Dick and smiled at him. The two of them waited for their ability to cross the street and make their way into Wayne Industries. The traffic had been pretty busy, then again it was always the case in Gotham City. "How about you?"

"I think it's really good to get out and relax," Dick said.

He really did not have many opportunities to relax during the last couple of weeks. Joker hung over a lot of their heads like one really big sword was about to drop. He could drop at a moment's notice.

"You've been bouncing around a lot lately, there hasn't been much time to pin you down," Tam said. She gave him a knowing smile and leaned closer towards her. "We might have to change that."

"Oh?" Dick asked to her. "And how do you propose we do that, Ms. Fox?"

"I have a couple of suggestions," Tam said. "If you don't mind me giving them."

Dick turned his attention back to the street and the traffic finally faded enough to allow the two of them to cross the street. Tam walked across the street with the two of them locking arms. The moment they made it across the street, the two of them locked eyes into each other.

"If you want to, I'll be glad…"

"Good, let me just go to my office, and we'll have a long discussion," Tam said. She paused and flashed a bright smile at him. "If you aren't busy, that is."

"Not for you," Dick said.

The two of them walked across the entrance to Wayne Enterprises. The security guards gave a brief courtesy check of their passes before they had been lead inside.

Dick stepped back and pushed the access codes on the elevator. He moved back to allow Tam inside. Dick stepped into the elevator right behind her with a smile.

"I'm glad you can always find time for me," Tam said. A smile crossed over her face. "And I can always find time for you….and just think, we have this nice big elevator for the two of us….spread out and have our fun."

Tam closed in closer towards Dick and gave him a long kiss. He wrapped his arms around the lovely dark skinned woman and pulled her into him. Tam teased him with hips.

"Do you think you can get me off before we get off?" Tam asked a few seconds later. "Or do you want to wait until we get to my office?"

"Whatever you feel most comfortable with," Dick said. He wrapped his hands around her ass and gave her a squeeze. Their hips molded together. "So, are you ready?"

Tam was about ready to say how she was born ready for a piece of Dick Grayson. The only thing which stopped her was a beeping which caused her to almost jump back.

"Is that the alarm I think it is?" Dick asked.

Tam frowned and the elevator door opened up. It put them on a different floor than the one they were going to thanks to the emergency protocols which had been enacted. The two walked closer.

"It shouldn't be," Tam said. "We upgraded the security a while ago, so there shouldn't have been anyone breaking in there."

Tam reminded a lesson she learned, no security was foolproof. Especially in Gotham City, as those who put their complete faith in a security system would often be a fool. The couple walked forward, their exploits stopped before they turned around. Tam knocked on the door.

"Could you please let us inside?" Tam asked.

One of the security guards opened up the door and allowed Tam and Dick to enter the room. The security guard frowned when he looked over the screen.

"Who did it?" Dick asked. "Who tripped the alarm?"

The security guard did not answer straight away for he was about as confused with the fact the alarm had been tripped in the first place as much as Dick and Tam had been. His fingers started to whirl across the keyboard in an attempt to find the right camera, from the right angle. He found frustration with his inability to lock onto the culprit.

"Do you even know?" Tam asked. "Do you think it might have been a false alarm?"

"No, I don't think so," the security guard said. "Someone was most certainly here….wait….look at this."

The security camera flashed a few seconds later and the security guard started to hammer away at the keyboard some more. He slowed down the broadcast of the monitor.

"I don't believe it."

Dick didn't believe it because he saw Catwoman slipping into the entrance. She evaded all of the security beams with the expert precision. He thought for a moment Catwoman was avoiding the camera. A closer look told a different story.

She did not avoid the camera, she played to the camera and showed what she thought to her security. She made her way towards a glass case and swiped something, for disappearing into the distance.

' _Damn, Selina,'_ Dick thought. _'What are you up to now?'_

Tam frowned and she thought about the same thing. She viewed the screen and watched every single second which it had been replayed back.

"Do you know what she stole?" Dick asked.

"I couldn't quite see it," Tam said. "I don't recall anything out note on the floor….but I'll ask around and….."

"I'll see if anyone saw her on her way out," Dick said. "She couldn't have gotten far."

The security protocols clicking in resulted in Dick slipping back into the hallway. He knew of an alternate way out of the building. Bruce kept a couple of backdoors into the building just in case he needed to slip out and become Batman back in the day. And now Dick was going to do so.

Dick broke open the console and accessed the secondary keypad. He gave a courtesy look over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him. He accessed the side panel and punched in the key. The keypad glowed and allowed him to slip inside to the elevator. He made his way down to the elevator.

He made his way to the secondary Batcave and began to suit up.

"Oracle, I'm patching you into the Wayne Enterprises security," Batman said. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, and I see Catwoman," Oracle said with a sigh. "What's she after?"

"You know, that's a pretty good question," Batman said. "She shouldn't have gotten too far…she's out a bit early….it's almost like she wants to be caught."

If he knew Selina, and he had a pretty good grip on her, she never did anything without a reason. Whatever she stole, it must have been worth some value.

"What did she steal anyway?" Oracle asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Good question," Batman said. He made his way to the side exit. The skies darkened over Gotham City, and it was about time for Dick Grayson to punch out and Batman to punch in anyway. "Our girl on the inside is trying to figure out, and….well, I'm sure she'll keep me posted."

"Does she know about your duel life?" Oracle asked.

"If her father did know about it, I'm pretty sure she does," Batman said.

Batman turned his attention to the roof. He knew Catwoman could have gone to any of these roofs. He pulled out a grapnel and repelled up to the roof.

"She's just crossed 32nd," Oracle said.

Dick mentally figured out where he needed to go. If he went down on Eastern Ave, and crossed over to the right lane, he might be able to cut her off. Then again, regarding Catwoman, it was easier said than done. The young man held a hand out and shot the grapnel.

Sure enough, Oracle had been right. He saw Catwoman out of the corner of his eye. She made some good, swift movement. Catwoman jumped and landed on the edge of the roof. The roof had been a bit slick from earlier and Catwoman almost dropped.

"Finally," Catwoman said. "What's a girl got to do to get some attention?"

"It's been a while," Batman said.

Catwoman stepped back and sized him up. A few seconds passed as Batman did not know whether she wanted to attack him, or just decide to undress him with her eyes. She placed a hand on her hips.

"Well, I've been….in time out," Catwoman said. "And I've had a few things to do elsewhere….city has really changed since I've been away….although the more things change, the more they stay the same."

Catwoman jumped over the top of his head and made her way to the edge of the building. She leaned back and gracefully fell off of the side of roof.

Batman leaned over the edge of the look and could see Catwoman perched on the edge of the roof. She placed a gloved hand up to her lips and the felonious feline blew him a kiss. She turned her shoulder and gave a sway of her ass before jumping up.

"Why do I have a feeling this is foreplay to her?" Oracle asked.

"Likely because it is."

The wings retracted from the suit and Batman dropped down in front of Catwoman. She stepped back a moment later. The zipper on her suit moved a little bit and her tanned cleavage spilled out. The dark haired woman smiled when looking at him.

"Come on, catch me if you can."

Catwoman went for a roundhouse kick. Her high heeled boot flew over the head of Batman. He crouched down and she landed on her feet. She tried for another roundhouse kick and Batman caught her leg. He flipped her onto her back and she landed on her hips with a woof.

Batman crouched down and grabbed her. Catwoman pulled herself up, making sure to grind all over his body. Her hips pumped up against his and tried to get some traction and increase the intention.

"Guess you got me….but what fun would that be?"

Catwoman nailed Batman with an elbow to the side of the head. She cracked her whipped wrapped around his neck and pulled him forward. Batman had been launched over the roof. He had to twist in the air and shot a grapnel onto the ledge. Batman dangled over the ledge.

Her swaying ass had been the last thing Batman had seen before she slipped off into the night.

' _And the hunt continues.'_

* * *

 

Barbara Gordon mastered the ability to multi-task with a more seamless ability than anyone could have managed. She would have to. This entire chase thing with Batman and Catwoman allowed her a momentary diversion, but she returned to the other two people she was helping on a mission.

"Black Canary, Huntress, have you found the truck?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, we found it," Dinah said after a long pause. "I'm getting it on the screen, you might want to look at it, but it won't be there for long, some military people are coming around."

Barbara cracked her knuckles and waited. The image of the truck appeared on the screen. It looked like something had ripped through the truck, like some powerful teeth. A couple ideas entered Barbara's mind and it did not look too promising, regardless of the situation. She leaned back and tugged the edge of her lip.

"Looks bad," Dinah said.

"Looks like Killer Croc is back in town," Barbara said. "And he's working with Joker."

"Oh, there's a piece of bad news," Helena said. She shuddered in response. "Well, it's obvious how the Joker's playing him."

Barbara could only image. Joker had this ability to kill his thugs at a whim, just for the hell of it. Therefore he would have plenty of fresh meat to entice the Croc with.

"Do you think you can get in closer?" Barbara asked.

"We'll try," Dinah said. "There should be a port in here somewhere….."

"Right, Dinah, take a closer look at the truck," Barbara said. She brushed her strand of hair away from her face. "And Helena, do you think you can keep watch."

"Oh, the interesting part," Helena said. She tried not to sound too bitter. "Fun."

Barbara almost chuckled in amusement when she moved her attention away from the scene of the truck. The game of Cat and Mouse between Batman and Catwoman continued. She figured it would be going on for quite some time, at least until Batman caught up with Catwoman, and then the real fun would begin.

"Okay, I'm in," Dinah said. "Do you have something on your end."

"Waiting for it….yeah I've got it."

Barbara waited for the information to download onto the computer. Bits and pieces of it were encrypted, enough to make her life entirely frustrated. She started to click a few buttons and brought up the information.

"So, what do you think?" Dinah asked.

"I'll know in a minute," Barbara said. The information began to flash on the screen and she whistled. The lights in the Clocktower flickered. "Joker stole a group of Meta-Humans which are being brought in to a facility in Central City for treatment…..an entire family of them, at least…..well at least the information they have here."

"An entire family of them?"

Barbara spent a couple of moments flipping through the documentation and she frowned.

"Yes, father, mother, daughter, son, and their butler," Barbara said. "Not sure if they got caught in a meteor shower, or a particle accelerator explosion, or chemicals. Or maybe they're from the future, and they have technology which is so advanced it makes people think they have powers."

"What makes you think it's that?" Dinah asked.

Barbara responded with a shrug and checked a couple more things.

"Just a hunch, really, could be wrong," Barbara said. "It could be any number of those things but…..you two better get out of there."

Huntress and Black Canary did not need to have been told twice. They disappeared into the shadows, the second the Agents of ARGUS made their way in. They pointed their weapons at the truck and caught sight of the tooth marks.

The further away Dinah and Helena moved away, the further the connection had been frown.

' _The plot thickens,'_ Barbara thought. _'And where would a family of meta-humans end up.'_

Too many questions, not a sufficient enough of answers for Barbara's liking, if she would be perfectly honest.

* * *

 

Batman crossed around the corner. He could not have lost Catwoman. She had to have been around somewhere.

"Oh, here you are, handsome, I was getting old waiting."

Batman looked up in time to see Catwoman crouched on the edge of the roof. Her legs had been spread in an extremely enticing matter and made him smile. Catwoman dropped down onto the roof next to Batman.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Batman asked.

"Maybe if you make it worth my while," Catwoman said.

She tried to nail him with a rapid fire punch. Batman caught her arm and turned her around. Catwoman was surprised by his overwhelming strength when he pushed her back into the edge of the wall. Catwoman squirmed when she had been put against the wall and underneath Batman.

"What did you steal?" Batman asked.

"So strong," Catwoman said. She managed to slip her hand away and started to trace her fingers against the symbol.

Dick Grayson tried not to get too distracted by her. He placed his hand on her waist to hold her into place. It slipped down and grabbed a hearty handful of her tight ass. She purred in his ear.

"Why do we need to fight, when we can have fun?" Catwoman asked. She managed to slip away from him and made her way up to one level above on them. "Come on, come and catch me!"

She gave him a playful smile and blew him another kiss. Batman jumped to join her and she jumped down. Catwoman rushed forward and started to run.

The adrenaline rushing through her body along with her thighs rubbing together made this little trip around the city exciting. Catwoman looked over her shoulder.

' _Closer.'_

She wondered if letting Batman catch up would be the worst thing in the world. It would not be the worst thing in the world and it also would not be really fun at all. She kept it up and kept going around the corner.

Catwoman slipped into the window and made her way to the lavish apartment. The lights flickered and she could see Batman waiting for her in the apartment.

"Took you long enough to get here."

She smiled and raised her arm. Catwoman cracked her whip directly at Batman. Batman caught the whip in hand and pulled Catwoman in. The whip wrapped around her arms and made the gorgeous woman drop to her knees.

"Give me what you've stolen," Batman said.

"Here, catch."

The box flung out. Batman caught it in his hand. He opened it up, expecting some high end piece of technology which would change the world. The second he laid his eyes on the contents of his box, what he saw brought a frown to his face.

"Empty," Batman said. "You stole something…I could have sworn….."

"A box, it was empty, just resting in the case without a home," she responded with a smile. "The real thing I stole was your heart, but I couldn't very well keep that in a box without it being too messy, could I?"

Selina Kyle dropped to her knee and crawled over towards him. Batman looked down at her.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," Selina said. "I'm curious to see if newer is better though….Pam assured me it was….but you can never tell given she doesn't have anything to compare it to."

She frowned.

"Do you think you can do me a favor and undo your belt?" Selina asked. "I swear, I won't sell it on Ebay."

Batman reached around and unbuckled his belt. The utility belt dropped to the ground, although he still kept his eye on it.

"Well, you're a lot more relaxed than the previous model," Selina said. She cupped his crotch in her hands. "But, we better make sure you stay relaxed."

She pulled down the bottom half of the uniform and smiled at the sight of his large bloated balls and throbbing cock. Selina ran her nail down the vein of his cock and smiled. Her hot lips moved closer towards Dick's aching prick.

Dick looked down at her and caught a look at Selina's beautiful face. She started to lick his throbbing cock from the tip all the way down to the base. Her wet tongue swirled around him a few times, and made a couple of paces around him. He could feel her talented tongue run all over his cock.

Selina marveled at how big he was. She gave his cock a kiss and looked up him with a smile.

"Well, the Boy Wonder has grown up, hasn't he?" Selina asked.

Dick almost questioned how she knew, but he figured if anyone could figure out the difference, other than the Joker, it would be her. Selina kissed him on his cock head and started to make out with his lower manhood. She rested her hand on his balls and gave it a slight squeeze. She smiled when the cock approached her moist lips.

Selina would enjoy sucking this big cock and draining it of its young and virile seed. She licked him all the way from his head, down to the base of his cock. Her tongue kept swirling around his manhood.

"Damn, Selina."

Selina speared her mouth around his throbbing prick and came all the way down onto him. His cock entered the back of her throat. Selina moaned when working her mouth all the way down him. She worked halfway back and then drove his hard cock around her throat.

"Suck me off like it's your job."

"I prefer not to think of it as a job," Selina said, when pulling her mouth away from his cock and leaving the salvia dripping to it. "I prefer it as a labor of love."

She flickered her tongue against his cock head and took Dick into her mouth one more time. She sucked the younger man off, hard. Her lips smacked around him with hunger dancing in her eyes.

' _Just think, Bruce, you could have all of this,'_ Selina thought, sucking her ex-boyfriend's young charge's massive cock. _'But you just had to leave me for the cops.'_

Six months in Blackgate gave a person an interesting perspective. Selina heard about this young cock and she wanted it. She always thought Dick was cute, especially in those little pixie boots he wore back in the day. It might have seemed wrong to have questioned thoughts about an underage boy.

He wasn't underage now, no he was all grown up.

Dick groaned and grabbed onto the back of Selina's head. He pumped into the back of her mouth and made sure his cock buried further into her throat. Several passes had been made when Dick drove his cock into the back of her throat. She squeezed him with her hot throat.

"I'm about ready to blow," Dick groaned.

Selina grabbed his balls and squeezed them. She wanted to taste his seed. Selina sucked him off with a force when she had not managed for quite some time. Something about his cock made her want to put in the extra force.

Dick experienced the full service blowjob Selina gave him. Her mouth was a wonderland for him and he could not wait to blow in the back of her throat. The warmth around his cock made Dick push forward. She grabbed his balls and fondled them with skill.

' _Fucking blow,'_ Selina thought.

His balls clenched and launched their huge load into Selina's waiting throat. She drank the bounty from her young lover's balls and took every single last drop.

Selina sucked him hard even when he was cumming. Dick could not believe how much she sucked him off. He pumped his cock down her throat and drained the contents into her mouth.

Dick fell back onto the bed and Selina smiled rising to her feet.

"That was nice," Selina said. "But, you know, I'm sure there's plenty more where that came from….all you need is a little incentive."

Selina bent over and showed Dick her ass in her suit. The sexy burglar wiggled her bum towards him. Dick watched her round ass bounce back and forth.

She zipped herself and Selina's breasts spilled out of her top. She turned around and caused them to smack into Dick's place.

"Go ahead, grab my tits," Selina said.

Dick did not need any more encouragement. He reached in and grabbed her round tits. He squeezed them hard and resulted in Selina moaning when pushing her chest into his hands.

Selina kicked things up to the next level and grinded her crotch up against Dick's throbbing cock. She humped his lap, her suit covering her bottom. Dick responded by grabbing her breasts and breathing them together.

"Mmm, would you like to fuck me," Selina said.

Dick smiled and moved her zipper down to allow her to wiggle her hips out of it. Her pussy dripped for him, showing a small strand of dark hair for him. She spread her legs and positioned her dripping hole.

Her pussy lips grinded against him. Dick grabbed her ass and pushed her forward. Selina's legs wrapped around Dick and she brought herself down onto his throbbing hard cock.

"YES!"

He speared into her. Selina's enjoyed how much he filled her up and moaned loudly. She bounced up and down on him. She stopped on him and made sure he remained balls deep into her.

"I really needed a big fucking cock into me," Selina said. She flicked the back of Dick's ear. "Do you like this honey? Do you like my tight fucking pussy wrapped around your cock? Do you like me fucking the daylights out of you?"

Dick groaned and really had no answer to it. Selina's wet vice cunt squeezed around him.

"Don't let me have all of the fun."

Dick wrapped his arms around Selina and pushed her down hard. He thrust up against her and brought the point of his dick into her pussy.

"I'm going to make you cum all over me," Dick said. He slapped her on the ass. "Go ahead, ride me faster….faster….harder!"

Selina's legs tightened around him and bounced upon his hard cock. The pleasure going through her loins increased every time his cock passed through her lips and drove into her body.

Dick almost slipped all the way out of her. He groaned and Selina drove her tight juicy cunt down onto his throbbing hard cock. The sound of their thighs slapping together was wonderful especially the feeling of her milking him. She closed around him hard.

Selina breathed in pleasure. His able hands grabbed her chest and squeezed the nice orbs. He gave them a few more squeezes and she kept riding all the way down on his iron hard pole. She shoved her dripping hot vice down onto his cock.

"I'm going to cum again," Selina said. "Make me cum all over your hard cock."

Selina's wet walls slid all the way down the pole. She rode him like there was no tomorrow, working her hips up and down on him. Their centers slammed together with pleasure.

Dick could feel a bubbling feeling grow within his balls. He could not hold back for much longer. Selina leaned towards him and nibbled on his ear.

"Don't hold back on my account," Selina said. She suckled on Dick's ear lobe and swirled her tongue down behind his ear. "Cum inside me…..I know your nice, big, balls have a lot more to go."

Dick groaned when he pushed himself into Selina's tight body. She clamped down onto him and worked him towards the edge. He could not hold back for much longer. All the former Circus Acrobat could do was grab onto her ass and pump into her.

"Go ahead, cum for me," Selina said. She grabbed Dick's hair and pushed his face into her breasts. Those large tits smooshed into Dick's face and he responded by sucking on them.

The young man's balls clenched and fired the heavy load into her. Her pussy strained around Dick the second, rocking all the way down on the throbbing cock of the young man. Selina's wet cunt clamped down onto him and released him. She milked the steady stream of cum.

Selina rode him all the way to a conclusion. A sticky load pumped into her pussy. Selina's walls clenched around him and filled her up.

She released his cock from her and moved over towards the bed. Selina bent over, making sure her asshole stuck in greater prominence. She dragged a finger over her flesh. The moment Selina made her pass around her body, playing with her nipples, she sucked on her fingers.

Dick groaned when watching Selina's hands trace over her body. He could not wait to have a piece of her, or rather a piece of her ass. He reached in and grabbed Selina. His cock pushed up against the dark haired vixen's rear entrance.

"Fuck my ass!" Selina yelled. She slapped her ass from behind. "Put your big cock in my ass and drill me."

"You want to get fucked in your ass hard, don't you?" Dick asked. "You're shameless, you know that?"

Selina reached between her legs and cupped Dick's balls while grinding her asshole against him.

"Yes, I'm shameless, fuck me hard," Selina said. "Put your big bad cock in my tight pucker, and make me scream."

Dick slipped inside Selina's back door. The heat pumping from the woman surrounded Dick's hard fuck stick. He grabbed Selina's hips and started to work into her.

Selina drove herself ass first down onto Dick's engorged prick. The feisty woman bucked down onto him.

Dick groaned at the sensations surround his cock. Selina's breasts tempted him and Dick could not wait to cup them, to squeeze them, to make them his.

"Yes, baby, play with them!" Selina moaned at the top of her lungs. "Fuck my ass, fuck it so fucking hard, make me scream!"

"You're mine now," Dick said. "Every time I catch you out, I'm going to pound this ass of yours."

Dick humped his hips into Selina's back entrance. He kept rocking cock first into Selina and rode her all the way to the edge.

"Not exactly deterring me, honey," Selina moaned. The breathing increased when Dick pinched the busty female's clit and rubbed it up and down. "Oh, hit me right there, you big-cocked stud!"

The pounding of hard cock into tight, firm, ass increased. He bucked deeper into Selina and the contents of his balls were about ready to spill into her. He could not hold back for much longer.

"MMMM!" Selina moaned. His fingers swiped inside Selina's dripping hot pussy and the gorgeous vixen could not help but push up into Dick's fingers. The fingers kept probing into her pussy with a few more swipes.

Selina clenched around Dick's fingers pumping his fingers in time with the young man's cock. The slapping of balls onto flesh continued and Selina's ass prepared itself for a nice dose of cum.

"Cum in my ass," Selina breathed in response. "Put your nice sticky load in my ass…..fill your slut's tight hole up with your baby juices….show me how much cum you have in those hard, balls!"

Dick pounded her ass until completion. He fired a load into her ass and came hard and fast. An ample dose of cum splashed into her asshole.

Selina could feel his cock tightening and releasing to the point where it coated her asshole. Sparks of pleasure shot through her bodys. Dick cupped Selina's tits and squeezed them with pressure. She drove her rear down onto Dick's cock and milked her.

The two of them shuddered in release. Selina pulled away from him and slipped his cock between her tits.

"I'm sure you have another load in you," Selina said. The set of breasts pressed around Dick's hard cock and pushed him up and down, restoring him to full life.

' _Mama likes.'_

The warm and hard paradise prepared Dick for further intrusion. Any plans for tonight went out the window.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	52. House of Cards

**Chapter Fifty-Two: House of Cards.**

* * *

Gotham City Plaza was the place to be, a rocking location. There were a lot of Gotham's finest out and about on this day. Some of Gotham's finest dressed in their very best and there was a lot of laughter among them.

"I have to say, that's absurd his building fell over!" one of the socialites said in a high-pitched fake round of laughter. This laughter resounded, and it was the type of laughter which was done by those who were faking their amusing. "Who was it?"

"He pissed off Cobblepot," one of the gentleman said. He pushed a lock of hair away from his face and looked on with a smile. "And you know his temper is when he gets hostile."

"David should have been lucky to have his fingers intact," one of the men said. He kicked back a drink of wine. "Cobblepot isn't here…but the guy is insane, with quite the temper…and because he isn't here, I feel comfortable in saying that."

The awkward small talk concluded when there was a loud hissing sound from outside. A moment passed before the front door busted open. A quintet of criminals dressed as playing cards stepped in. The leader, dressed as the King, with a skin tight white bodysuit and a crown on his head, waved a large staff.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the goons asked. "You aren't the guest list, this is a private affair."

"You can't be serious about having a party with Gotham's elite without inviting the entire Royal Flush gang," the King said. "We are Gotham's elite….."

"I've never heard of you," one of the party guests said with a snooty look on his face.

King lifted his large staff and fired an energy blast at the guest. The guest propelled up into the air and smashed through the table. The platters on the table launched into the air and crashed onto the heads of the man in question.

"Alright, stand back," the Queen said. Her white bodysuit stretched over her and anyone could agree the entire suit looked a lot better on her than it did on her husband. "Place your valuables down on the ground, and stand back from us."

"Our valuables?" one of the party guests asked.

Jack laughed and raised his fingers. Several icicles slammed onto the ground and backed the goon.

"I'll handle this, you go stand in the corner over with your sister," the Queen said. She rose her hand which glowed with purple energy. "I'm going to ask you one time, and I'm not going to be nice to be honest. Drop your valuables down onto the ground."

The woman in front screamed and pulled her necklace off. The necklace landed onto the ground with a clatter. The leader of the Royal Flush Gang leaned down and picked up the value.

"Tacky," Queen said. "But, better than your dress."

"I beg your pardon!" the woman yelled. She dropped her faux posh accent in outrage. "It's the latest fall fashion."

"Trust me, I wouldn't be caught dead buried in that," Queen said.

"Well, I'm sure we can get something nice and orange for you."

Queen looked up in the sky and saw Supergirl hovering above them. The moment she heard these guys might have been meteor mutants, she had to catch a closer look at them.

"Supergirl!" Queen yelled.

"Glad to see you've heard of me," Supergirl said.

"I'll take care of her, Mother!" Jack yelled. He jumped into the air and tried to fire a blast of ice towards Supergirl. She dodged the attack.

"No, Jack!" Queen yelled. Supergirl jumped down into the sky and used her super breath to knock her son onto the ground. "Ace."

Ace responded with a nod. His skin hardened into steel and he rushed towards Supergirl. The Girl of Steel dodged the punches from Ace. His skin hardened every time she attacked him. Ace's body absorbed the energy of Kara's punches.

The Girl of Steel stepped back and knew this one was going to suck. He winded up a punch and nailed Supergirl in the face.

King raised his staff in the air. A baterang flung out and caught the staff in the hand. He staggered and dropped down to a kneeling position. The supposed leader of the Royal Flush Gang jumped up and noticed Batman dropping down onto the ground.

"You!" King yelled.

"Me!" Batman said. He dodged King's attack and flipped him over to the ground.

Queen rolled her eyes in embarrassment at her husband being knocked down onto the ground. She gritted her teeth and aimed an energy blast at her adversary. Batman dodged her attack and landed behind the female.

Ten stepped back and watched in awe. The eighteen year old girl followed the progress of Batman, who was laying the smackdown on her fater.

Jack pulled himself up and tried to attack Batman again. Batman turned around and nailed Jack with a backhand punch knocking him around the head.

"Ha, now I got him!"

King wrapped his staff around Batman's throat. He tried to push Batman down to his knees. Batman pushed back and turned around, nailing King with a couple of huge punches. The rocket buster punch caught King in the chest and slumped him over.

Ace smashed through the wall in his attempt to take out Supergirl. Supergirl aimed her heat vision towards Ace. A beam of white hot light nailed Ace in the chest. Ace almost dropped down to his knees and groaned.

' _Okay, did I get it,'_ Supergirl thought a second later. _'Maybe I did it, maybe I found a weak spot….okay, maybe not.'_

Something hurled through the air and almost nailed Supergirl. Supergirl punched the barrel away and came back down upon to Ace's head. Ace staggered a couple of feet forward and Supergirl smashed the ground which knocked him up into the air.

"Need a hand."

Supergirl looked up and smiled when looking at Power Girl. Power Girl grabbed Supergirl by the arm and the two of them spun around, with a corkscrew like motion. Ace had been rocked into the air and the oxygen slowly left his lungs, preventing him from breathing.

Queen bent down and wrenched her husband to his feet. King's eyes glazed over when his wife gripped him around the wrist.

"What the hell was that all about?" King demanded.

"We need to get out of here, now," Queen said.

"What about Ace?" King asked.

"What about him?"

The Royal Flush Gang scrambled to their transport. Jack threw an explosive device over his shoulder, forcing Batman to abort his attempt to follow him from behind.

Batman stopped the explosive from going off which was the good news. The bad news was the Royal Flush Gang got away, well, all but one of them. He could see Supergirl and Power Girl drag the battered form of Ace down to the ground. Power Girl slapped a collar around his neck.

"Power inhibiter," Power Girl said. "It should hold for long enough to answer questions."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Joker howled at the top of his lungs.

King, Jack, Ten, and Queen all took a step back from Joker. They heard about the man and they were terrified about him in a couple of respects. They knew what would happen if Joker would lose his mind.

Harley looked from the Royal Flush Gang to Joker. She followed the progress between both of their sides back and forth.

"Just think, I wasted valuable time and resources to break you guys out of….the facility, whatever it's called," Joker said. "Belle Reve, or something like that….and the five of you don't even make a big enough bang to be significant."

"Watch your blood pressure, Mr. J!" Harley warned him.

Joker turned his attention to Harley for a long moment. His eyes glazed on her and Joker considered saying something. He decided she was right, despite her madness. Harley took a deep breath. Her pudding was having a very bad last couple of months, and she thought he would lose his mind.

"Right, she's right, she's right," Joker said. "Perhaps, it's my fault, thinking the five of you were able to accomplish something significant."

"Wait, we weren't prepared for Supergirl, or Power Girl," Jack said.

Joker placed his hand on Jack shoulder and gave him a look like an uncle would give his delinquent nephew. Several moments passed with Joker staring Jack straight in the eye. Jack almost swallowed, nervousness hitting him full on.

"Kid, you should know one thing if you want to survive in Gotham City," Joker said. He leaned closer towards Jack and then stepped back. "You can't live off of expectations alone….I mean, someone could give you a flower."

Joker waved a flower around and Jack almost reached before it, until his mother slapped his hand. Jack's face contorted into a slight scowl which looked rather pouty.

"But, in Gotham City, a flower is not really a flower," Joker said. He pointed his flower towards the wall and it shout a cloud of acid which ate through the wall. A trio of thugs almost jumped back in terror.

"HEY!"

Joker shook his head and his face moved the closer it would ever do to a frown. He turned back to the Royal Flush Gang. Ten looked a bit apprehensive, smart girl. Queen looked disdainful, and Jack wore his absolutely moronic expression on his face.

"Do you get the point?" Joker asked. "Are we clear? Are we cool? Are we on the same page?"

The members of the Royal Flush Gang nodded in response.

"If you just gave us a little more support, we would have….." King said.

"You would have what?" Joker asked.

King thought he should be leading the show. He was high society before the meteor shower ,one of the meteor showers, infected his family and his butler with powers. Then the government dared lock them up and put them underneath experiments, and everything else. It was entirely frustrating and he hated the fact his family had been put underneath such stress and turmoil.

Now he had gotten out and had another chance to succeed. Now he had to work for a madman like the Joker.

"Well, we could be given…"

Joker raised his hand and caused King to stop. He had been struck dumb, which really wasn't such a far fetched thing for someone like King. King looked over his shoulder in time to see his family edge away from him. This was not going to be good. Joker stepped closer towards King and King noticed a dagger slide out of the edge of Joker's sleeve.

"I've got you out of prison, gassed the guards, got you your nice suits, and got you a gimmick which made you the most dangerous people in Gotham City," Joker said. "I bought your books, I sent you to college, I even got you a fresh new ride, what do you want?"

"I want your respect," King said.

If it was at all possible, King's family walked back and almost put themselves at the wall further from Joker.

"You've got some, moxie," Joker said. "You think because you're some member of Gotham's high society, you can command respect from….me….don't you know who I am?"

Joker teased stabbing King, but pulled back at the next moment.

"I don't have to give you punks anything," Joker said. "Yes, that's what you all are….punks….punks with a trust fun. Punks who would be dissected like a fourth grade science project if it wasn't for me."

Joker leaned closer towards King and stared into his eyes. Both sides stared down for a moment.

"Don't you forget it, and we'll be great," Joker said. "You lost your butler…and you think I'm worthy of respect. What is a gang of rich people dressed in playing cards without their Ace?"

Joker turned to Harley and sighed.

"The nerve of kids these days, honestly," Joker said. He walked into the next room.

Harley locked eyes with the members of the Royal Flush Gang. Queen gave her a look of contempt. A jester was one of the worst things to her.

"The Joker is not wanted by any deck of cards," King said. "Maybe it's time for us to toss him out."

"Are you mad?" Ten asked. "The Joker….he'd rip you apart!"

"All we need is the perfect plan, to get Batman to do our dirty work, and take out Joker," King said. "And then, we take out Batman. And then all of Gotham City will be ours!"

Queen thought her husband only needed a flash of lightning and an ominous clap of thunder along with ominous music to cap off the absurdity involved. She thought there was so much which could go wrong, and stealing a quick look at her daughter, Ten agreed. Jack looked oblivious as always.

* * *

Ace of the Royal Flush Gang grumbled. He had been broken out of a horrific facility and resumed his facilities underneath his demeaning boss. He only worked for this particular family because he had nowhere else to go. The Royal Flush Gang servant's eyes fixated and he could see Batman standing.

He looked up and he caught sight of himself dangling over the edge of a pedestal. Ace made his attempts to try and break free, but he could not break free no matter how much he struggled. The grumbling continued to echo through his body the more he made his attempts to break free.

"You're not going to get down," Batman said. "So, you better tell us what we want to know."

"You think I'm going to talk to you?" Ace asked. "Sir, my body will sustain any blow you…"

Batman punched Ace in the face and resulted in the Royal Flush Gang member rocking back and forth. The Detective stepped back a couple of inches and looked at him.

"You were saying?" Batman asked.

Ace made another feverish attempt to try and rip out. Batman looked over his shoulder and noticed both Supergirl and Power Girl who rolled their eyes at the attempts of the Royal Flush butler's attempt to break out.

"You know for an Ace in the Hole, he isn't very good," Supergirl said. "Your family abandoned you…..you don't owe them anything."

"I don't owe you anything either," Ace said.

Supergirl sighed. She supposed he had a pretty good point, as much as she was loathed to admit it. Ace kept trying to rock himself free and she could heard a crack. His leg stretched out to one side at an awkward angle.

"As you may have guessed, you have a power inhibitor on you," Power Girl said. "Therefore the pain you absorbed earlier will start coming back to you. And it will be about tenfold."

Ace looked at Power Girl with contempt. She bluffed. He knew she bluffed. Or he would have assumed she bluffed had an agonizing burst of pain spread over his spinal cord. Ace tried to break free from his containment.

"I can turn the sensitivity settings down," Power Girl said. She decided to pause before giving the catch. "Tell us what you know about the Royal Flush Gang, and what their connection is to the Joker."

"Joker busted us out, dressed us up in these playing card outfits, and set us loose on Gotham," Ace said.

"What's his plan?" Batman asked.

"How should I know, the bastard's loonier than a bed bug," Ace said. He turned to turn around. "He left them loose on the city to keep you distracted…..he wants to leave his mark on Gotham City."

The last time Joker tried to do that, it was a fake out. Batman wrestled with the thought of leaving Joker breathing. It was a dangerous proposition, either killing him or leave him alive.

"Did he mention anything?" Batman asked.

"He mentioned a whole lot of nonsense," Ace said. His head started to throb in agony. Batman reached down and grabbed him. "He mentioned something about how he could go home ago."

"How he could go home again?" Supergirl asked. "What does he mean about that?"

Batman paused for a couple of moments and considered it for a moment.

"The Ace Chemical plant," Batman said. "It's the birth place of the Joker….or so the story goes…the most reputable version of the story."

Joker had so many backstories Batman even doubted the clown remembered his own backstory. He turned back to Ace who almost blacked out from the agony.

"Wasn't that place shut down years ago?" Power Girl asked.

Batman recalled it did. He motioned for Power Girl to turn down the knob of the power inhibitor. A flash appeared and Ace had been dropped down to the ground.

"I've called them," Barbara said over the headset. "You should get out of there though….there's a lot of completely exasperated rich people which are going to give you a lot of problems as is."

Dick figured about as much.

"Huntress and Canary are near the Ace Chemical Plant," Barbara said. "I'll give them a buzz and ask them to take a look around. And you can meet them there…the last four members of the Royal Flush Gang have been sighted…..they're at the Gotham National Society Museum!"

"Museum is closer to here, isn't it?" Supergirl asked.

Batman responded with a sigh, and it was go time ago. They spent a lot of time trying to interrogate Ace. The Royal Flush gang was back in business and ready to go.

* * *

Huntress and Black Canary made their way down the tunnels through a short cut.

"Are you sure the intel is reliable?" Huntress asked.

"Well, with the Joker, you can never tell," Barbara said. One could hear the sigh following her tone of voice. "But still, it's useful for try and follow up on everything, just to make sure."

"Right, I get you," Huntress said.

Huntress was not going to lie. To think they returned to the possible birth place of Joker, at least through the most commonly acceptable origin, put shivers down her spine.

"The sooner we find him, the better," Huntress said. "What's his end game?"

"Well, there's still chemicals in the underground store room," Barbara said.

All those years ago, a masked hood known as the Red Hood fell into the tank of chemicals at the Ace Chemical Plant. No one knew who the man was underneath the mask. Batman during his early days was the man who saw the Red Hood drop into the vat of chemicals. He couldn't save him and it appeared he perished.

Yet years later, the Joker turned up, and….well could he have been the Red Hood, or something else entirely? No one knew for sure.

"The underground entrance should be around here somewhere," Black Canary said. "Watch my back."

Huntress slipped a crossbow out and dangled it next to her. She heard footsteps and looked around the corner.

' _Sewer workers.'_

She thought if you had been in Gotham City long enough, you were seeing enemies anywhere and everyone. Huntress held the crossbow and pointed it.

Black Canary managed to access the lock and the moment the door swung open, a cloud of dust nailed her in the face. The woman took a step forward.

The wall started to crack on the other side and burst open. Killer Croc jumped out into the sewers. He looked more crazy and more reptilian than before. He came face to face with Huntress and growled.

"The Kool-Aid man just got ugly," Huntress said.

She fired three bolts at Killer Croc. It nailed him in the chest and caused the reptile to jump forward. Huntress jumped into the air and came down onto the back of Croc's neck. She tried to blind him.

Croc reached Huntress and hurled her back. Huntress rolled over and managed to just barely block Croc from chowing down on her face.

"No, please, you don't know where I've been," Huntress said. She rolled back.

Black Canary snuck up behind Killer Croc and unleashed a canary cry. Croc reared back his head and screamed in agony. A full force Canary Cry nailed him in the back of the head and stunned him.

"That should have dropped him, shouldn't it?" Huntress asked.

Black Canary responded with a nod. She was afraid so. Killer Croc bent down and hurled a huge rock at Black Canary and Huntress causing them to go at them.

"I'm going to tear you apart!"

Huntress frowned. The oddest part of Croc was the helmet which was mounted on his head. It was giving off a signal which made her curious.

* * *

Joker leaned back onto a recliner and decided to get himself some popcorn and a soda. He drank and cackled in amusement when viewing the carnage.

"Oh, this is better than anything on television!" Joker yelled. He watched Croc hurl Black Canary back when Huntress tried to find the weak spot. "Go at them, Croc old boy, rip them to shreds. Floss your teeth with their spines!"

Joker decided to check up on his Royal Flush Gang. He smelled a double cross in the air, but as usual, Joker always had a plan for the unexpected.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	53. Flushed Away

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Flushed Away.**

* * *

 

King slammed open the door. He was ready for the next phase of his plan. The people moved in terror. Finally, the respect he deserved and they would all give it. The Gotham City diamond exchange ranked high on the list of the most secure places in all of Gotham City. Really though, the security just increased the temptation. He needed to walk inside and take a closer look. A brighter smile spread over his face.

Ten and Jack shuffled in behind her. Queen looked around and took a few seconds to survey the situation around her. King smiled when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Don't ever say I don't get you an anniversary present," King said. He pointed his staff at the cases. The jewelry stepped back and reached for a red button.

Ten reached underneath the case and grabbed the wrist of the jeweler. The jeweler shuddered when her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You can't blame someone for….ARGH!"

Ten caused his wrist to snap when she went intangible and slipped her fingers through the wrist. She proved her point and looked towards them.

King bounced around with a giddy and quite exciting spring in his step. The overgrown cartoon character turned around to his wife. "Well, tell me, what do you want?"

Queen surveyed all of the items in the case with disdain. Her snooty tone increased when turning to face her huband.

"I'll be perfectly honest, none of these items set my world on fire," Queen said. Her gaze locked onto the eyes of a woman who looked at the back of the shop. "I'll have what she's wearing."

"No, you can't, it's a family heirloom!" the woman yelled. She almost fainted. Her hands slapped over the necklace in a vain attempt to cover it.

King chuckled in response. They always tried to fight the inevitable. One thing was for certain for King, not a moment of time had been wasted for a lack of amusement. He pointed his staff towards the woman. The woman gulped, quite intimidated by the King's oversized staff. Her heart raced when looking down at the point of the weapon.

"Yes, it's a family heirloom," King said. "But, when you've been married as long as I have, you have to realize what the wife wants, the wife gets. I'm sorry to break it to you, you know how that goes."

The woman looked fairly faint and almost slumped against the wall. The King lifted the large staff and pointed it towards the woman. He was a moment away from simply blasting the item off of her neck, for better or for worse.

Supergirl zipped in and ripped the King's favorite weapon out of his hand. The King almost staggered and landed flat on his face. He rolled over and came face to face with the Girl of Steel as she hovered in the air above him. Incensed did not even begin to describe what was going through him.

"No, you can't!" The King yelled.

"As always, this job requires a woman's touch….."

The energy blast had been deflected when Power Girl knocked Queen over. Queen flipped over head over heels and landed down onto the ring.

"You can't do that to her!" Jack yelled. He rushed forward and his hands heated up. He fired heavy blasts of white hot energy in an attempt to bring his opponents to their knees.

Supergirl was almost amused by his attempts to bring her down. What he did barely registered as a sun burn in her mind. She stepped back and blew with super breath. The gust of wind lifted Jack off of the ground and sent him flying backwards.

Batman grabbed Ten around the wrist and turned her around. She slipped underneath his grasp for a second. The eighteen year old girl, the youngest of the gang,, might have been the one with the most survival skills. She tried to jab her hand through Batman's chest.

Her hand had been discharged with a blast of energy. It knocked her down and knocked her onto her ass. Ten struggled to a standing position, humiliating hitting her hard.

Queen turned around and sent an energy blast at Batman. No one hurt her baby. Batman deflected the attack with gauntlets on his gloves and sent them back at King.

"Finally, fried Bat!"

Batman thought Jack could have been more creative with his words. The member of the Royal Flush Gang raised his hands and sent the white hot blasts in a flurry at Batman. Batman crouched down to avoid the flames before they scorched him. He popped back up and nailed Jack with a sickening undercut to the jaw.

King tried to reclaim his oversized staff. Supergirl dropped down to the ground and lifted King's staff over her head. King watched in horror when the Girl of Steel crushed his staff into sparks.

"NO!" King yelled.

Supergirl knocked King head over heels with a punch. Thankfully his helmet cushioned most of the fall and prevented him from suffering too much head trauma. He looked up in time to see the Girl of Steel coming down onto his face. The King avoided the attack before his face could be smashed in by her.

King reached into his cloak and pulled out a diamond tipped bomb. He threw it into the air and caused a bright light to surround them in the air.

"Let's go, now!" King yelled.

King, Queen, and Ten made his way through the door. Jack was about ready to follow the King, but suddenly Batman caught him with a sliding double kick to the back of the legs. Batman turned Jack around and pulled him up.

"Time for us to have a chat."

Jack was about ready to nail him with a flaming fist to the face. Power Girl moved in and snapped the collar over the neck of Jack. Jack shuddered when he had been dropped to the ground.

The realization dawned upon him how he could not break free. He groaned in agony.

"We'll tone down the intensity when you tell us what we want to know," Batman said. He leaned down and looked into Jack's face. "So, I suggest you find out what your properties lie and talk."

Jack's look of hatred increased, but he really had no place to go.

"So, what do you want to know….not that I know anything."

Supergirl took one look at the young man's face. She figured about as much, he didn't know much about anything. And it would be a frustrating interrogation.

* * *

 

Huntress thought all things considered, the fight could have gone a lot worse. She had been beaten within an inch of her life before. So the fact she still stood and still breathed was a pretty good sign all things considered.

Perhaps she should have not been too happy with Killer Croc bounding down at her. He snarled at her and tried to rip into her. Huntress avoided the attack from Killer Croc before he could rip into her.

"Stand still!" Killer Croc yelled.

Huntress noticed one of the pipes loosened from the attack and she had an idea. She was pretty sure she could get Croc into position. If she just timed this one right, and made him.

"You know, I'm sure you would be happier I was moving around, I'd be nice and tender," Huntress said. She eyed Killer Croc and motioned him forward. "Come on, get me!"

Black Canary wondered if Huntress lost her mind. Like she was one to judge to be honest? Black Canary attempted to push herself back up. Her ribs ached from the agony of getting knocked into the wall. It would be too much for her to pull off a Canary Cry from the position she was in.

She jumped onto the back of Killer Croc. Croc turned around to engage Black Canary into battle. He swiped at her, with Black Canary jumped into the air. Croc punched at the wall.

"STAND STILL!"

"HEY, UGLY!"

Croc turned around and a snarl spread over his face. He caught one of Huntress's bolts before it impaled into the side of his throat. Croc stalked her back a couple of feet.

' _That's right, just a bit closer,'_ Huntress thought to herself. She kept walking further and further back. She was almost there, and Croc was stepping into her trap.

"Just wait, I'm going to enjoy eating you up and flossing my teeth with your bones!" Croc yelled.

Huntress knocked a piece of the rubble up into the air and knocked it into the face of Killer Croc. The rock knocked Croc in the face and he finally stopped stalking at Huntress and tore her at.

' _Come at me!'_

Croc tore towards Huntress and tried to grab her around the throat. Huntress jumped high into the air to avoid Croc charging her. The pipe broke open and caused hot steam to pour into the face of Croc. Croc swirled his hand around and his growls heightened.

Huntress and Black Canary looked at each other and delivered a double team jumping kick which sent him flying through a hole in the wall. He dropped down onto the ground with Killer Croc trying to pull himself back up to a standing position.

"There he goes!" Huntress yelled.

"Don't let him get away," Oracle said.

Huntress would have liked to let Croc get away, but she supposed Oracle was correct. Croc was up to something down here, and around for the reason. A thought entered her mind.

Croc stood at the end of the tunnel. He turned around, and snarled at both of them.

"Now, I have you right where I want you two….I'm going to enjoy picking your bones dry!"

Black Canary noticed a black box lying on the ground. Croc held a plunger in his hand and it didn't take too long for her to put two and two together. Huntress blinked and looked at it. The two words which passed her lips.

"OH SHIT!"

Huntress and Black Canary jumped through the exit, the moment Croc unleashed the explosion device. A loud bang caused the tunnel to begin to crumble. The flashes of light and the rushes of water followed by a couple more explosions.

A long pause followed with Huntress and Black Canary crouching on one of the side tunnels. The two of them stared at each other. All things considered, it could have been worse.

"So, are you okay?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm still breathing, that's good news," Huntress said.

Black Canary nodded in response. That was the best news possible, both of them were still standing. They had bad news to go along with the good news, though. They had lost Croc.

The worst news came to Black Canary. She tapped her finger on the edge of the ear piece and tried to activate it. She frowned when making a continuous tapping on it. A hissing came through it.

"Oracle, this is Black Canary," Black Canary said. A long pause followed. "If you hear me, answer me, if you hear me, please, answer me…..I'm here….."

"Black Canary!" Huntress yelled.

They turned around and could see a rush of water coming from the other end of the tunnel. They only had one thing to do and that was to run. the tunnels were about to flood, and they had nowhere to go, other than up.

* * *

 

King slumped against the wall with the heavy breathing continued. His chest rose and lowered, rose and lowered, rose and lowered. Until he received a slap across the back of the head of the Queen, with King almost slumped down onto the ground.

"What did you do that for?" King asked.

Ten slipped backwards. She could see her parents about ready to have a bickerfest with each other.

"You're leadership is going to get us all killed or captured," Queen said. "First, Ace is captured, and then Jack….our son, he's been captured….and you stood back and let it happen."

"He was supposed to be right behind us," King said. He stood up tall and looked Queen right in the eye. "Look, I don't see you protecting our son out there. You were more interested in saving your own skin."

Ten shook her head in response.

' _Oh, this is going to be awful.'_

"You said you had everything under control!" Queen bellowed. She aimed her energy hand at King and threatened to ram it through him.

"Dear, don't do anything irrational…ARGH!"

Queen grabbed King around the throat. She started to throttle him. King's mouth almost dripped with blood.

"Mother, please, ease up!" Ten yelled.

"Mother was right about you!" Queen yelled. "You're a useless….you're nothing….but an unaccomplished….."

Queen withdrew her hand from King. King reached towards his belt and tried to take it out. He realized a second later his oversized staff had been ripped from his hand because of that dratted Supergirl.

"Oh, I'm unaccomplished," King said. "After all of the things I've done for you….I've given you two children….not that they've accomplished much of anything after I let you raise them your way."

Ten shot her father the dirtiest of all dirty looks. She wondered if she should have allowed her mother to strangle her father until he was dead.

"How dare you blame me for how our children have turned out?" Queen asked. Once again, she grabbed King around the throat and pulled him forward. "If the Joker ends up killing us, it will be all because of you….all because of your arrogance….all because of your sickening….disgusting….putrid…."

"Hello, Hello, is this thing on?"

Queen relaxed her grip on the King. Ten stepped further away from them. She debated on whether or not it would have been best to step out the next time her parents had been distracted with each other.

"Anyone, anyone, hello?"

Queen's lips turned into a snarl. King appreciated the fact if looks could kill, they would all be six feet under.

"Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?"

"We'll finish this later," Queen said. She snatched the device from her husband's belt and pushed a button. A three dimensional holographic image of Joker popped up. "Yes, you wanted to speak to us."

"Yes, I want to speak to you….all of you…so gather around and let crazy uncle Joker lay it down on you…come on, don't be shy…I have candy!"

Queen placed the holographic device down on the ground. She stepped in to face Joker. King, acting like had had not almost been humiliated by his wife a mere few seconds ago, stepped in to look at Joker. Ten followed a few seconds later. They came face to face with Joker, who scanned all three of the Royal Flush members.

"Hey, wait a minute, didn't there used to be more of you?"

King gulped underneath the burning gaze of Joker. Queen pushed King in the back of his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell him what happened, darling?" Queen asked.

King gulped in horror. It was official, he couldn't figure it out before, now he knew though. His wife intended to kill him or at least utterly humiliate him.

"Well, there's a situation with our son….you know Jack…"

"Not personally, no," Joker said. "Well, we've met…but I can't say I'm too acquainted with him…boy is about a few bricks shy of a load. Takes after the old man, doesn't he, am I right, Queenie?"

The Queen responded with a nod which resulted in her husband delivering one of the most dirty of dirty looks.

"You didn't lose him, did you?" Joker asked. "Please tell me you didn't lose your son…"

"He was captured by…."

"You horrible, horrible, horrible….man!" Joker yelled. He responded with a horrified gasp. "No, it's too awful….you should be ashamed of yourself, losing your own son….it's just one of the most evil things a man could have done."

* * *

 

"No, Mr. Son Hater, I don't want to talk to you," Joker said. "You're not allowed to talk to me anymore, you cruel monster."

King hung his head in shame and realized he was being shamed by Joker of all people. A man who murdered so many people even he decided to stop keeping track.

"So, here's what I'm going to do," Joker said. "I'm a sporting man, I'm going to give you one more chance….one more chance to wreck some shit…..you're down two men…so you're against the wall. But I expect results…actually, you're down at third man now….."

Queen and King looked at each other and then looked to see where their daughter was standing. She disappeared.

"So, you lost your son, and now your daughter runs away," Joker said. He tutted and shook his head. "You two are the most awful parents ever…..and I'm sure you're about to turn on each other….just make sure to turn the faux-Bat into raw meat before you turn on each other."

Joker paused and popped into a devious smile.

"Or, I'll grind you up into small little chunks and feed you to the fishes."

Queen and King eyed each other. To say they were a bundle of nerves would be beside the point.

"Good luck, kids, you're going to need it."

* * *

 

Batman had a message from Oracle which put him on high alert.

"Yeah, I lost track of Huntress and Black Canary," Oracle said. "I know you're after the Royal Flush Gang, but don't you think you can go after Killer Croc….and also find them….."

On the one hand, Batman knew for a fact both Dinah and Helena were more than able to take care of themselves, but on the other hand, they were dealing with one of the most crazed and violent criminals in Gotham City.

The tunnel was dimly lit and it gave them many places. He switched gears.

"Keep an eye out for the rest of the Royal Flush Gang," Batman said. "They have a sewer lair down here."

It went without saying how it must have been quite humbling to go from a penthouse to a sewer lair. The Detective kept walking forward and could hear something.

He noticed an explosive device which had been set up, about ready to combust. The Detective stepped closer to the device, and could hear the rushing of water nearby.

"I think he's flooded the tunnels, but why…"

"It's just like home!"

Croc appeared from the shadows and grabbed Batman by the throat. Batman fired a grapnel into his chest and sent a bolt of electricity through his chest.

The reptilian monster growled and rushed Batman. He swiped at Batman. Batman ducked the swipe. This happened two more times, before Batman latched Killer Croc's hands against the pipe. He jumped up into the air and drove down onto the back of his head.

"I drowned those two bitches!" Croc yelled. "Now, you're going to be an appetizer."

Croc pulled himself from the wall. Batman already wrapped a chain around his fist and cracked it against Croc's face. Croc staggered back a couple of feet.

From above, Huntress dropped down behind Killer Croc. She looked a bit worse for wear, but alive. Croc turned around and received a clubbing blow to the back of Batman.

Black Canary dropped down to the ground behind Killer Croc. The monster rose to his feet.

"You're not going to stop me!" Croc growled.

"You want to bet," Batman said. He doubled up on the brass knuckles.

Croc knew in an instant Batman smelled differently. He received this particular scent before, but he didn't care, all he cared about was ripping apart whoever was underneath the cowl.

"You think this is over!"

King dropped down onto the ground. He picked up a large piece of pipe and channeled the kinetic energy around it. The blast of energy fired at Batman.

"You're going to bow before the Royal Flush Gang!" King yelled.

Queen moved over to face off against Black Canary. Energy swirled around her hand and blasted at Black Canary. Black Canary crouched down and the energy blast caught the wall.

Croc did not like too many people at the dinner table. He ripped a large chunk of cinderblock out of the sewer and hurled it. King turned around and sent his charged pipe against him. The cinderblocks crinkled into dust.

"What are you doing?" King demanded.

"Batman's mine to rip apart!" Killer Croc growled. He rushed towards the King and tried to push him against the wall. The two of them tussled with each other.

King bit off more he could chew, quite literally. Croc rushed at him, and the attack had been dodged.

"Help me!" King yelled.

Queen and Black Canary brawled with each other. Huntress jumped in and nailed Queen in the chest with a flying kick. Queen rolled over with Huntress picking her up by the hair.

"Help yourself, you bastard!" Queen yelled. She pushed Huntress over, but she had been helped.

A rushing of water could be heard, and a scream echoed through Batman's ear. Someone was in trouble down here.

"Oh, no you don't!" Killer Croc growled and grabbed Batman around the ankle.

King slid the explosive device underneath Killer Croc and activated. An explosion followed which launched Croc into the wall and caused the flood of the sewer to rush at them.

Batman caught sight of Ten of the Royal Flush Gang clinging on for dear life on a busted pipe as she threatened to be pulled underneath the water.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	54. A Good Hand

**Chapter Fifty-Four: A Good Hand.**

* * *

 

Ten of the Royal Flush Gang thrashed her arms when the waves threatened to pull her underneath. The teenager thought of herself to normally be a good swimmer, underneath most circumstances. Circumstances twisted in a different way and prevented her from being able to hold her head above the water.

' _No, I should have….why did I ever think agreeing with my parents was a good idea,'_ the young girl said. She tried to push herself up. The water threatened to yank her back underneath despite her best attempts to swim. _'I would have been better off trapped in the government facility….now I'm…..oh my God!'_

The girl's heart rate increased and kept racing. She whipped her head back and tried to pull herself up. The attempts to stay above the water had been all for nothing. No matter how many times she struggled to float, it was beyond difficult to keep above the water. She gasped and tried to yank back up above the water. Once again, she had been forced down.

Batman dodged the attack of King. The young girl was about ready to slip beneath the water and he could not allow her to drown, not under any circumstances. He propelled up into the air and grabbed her.

"I have you."

Ten grabbed onto Batman's wrist. He managed to ride one of the pieces of debris out on the water. The water whipped back and forth with the Detective's attempts to hold on tight. He lifted Ten up and she hung onto his neck with a relieved demeanor on her face. Batman flung her over and both of them landed on higher, and hopefully drier ground.

"Thank you!" Ten yelled.

"What have you done?"

Batman turned his attention around and went head to head with the King of the Royal Flush Gang. The King pointed the large piece of pipe and fired at Batman. Batman ducked down and the blasts hit the ground.

"Look, your daughter was….."

"My daughter never should have gotten involved in this situation!" The King growled. He charged Batman and wrapped his hands around the Detective's neck.

Batman nailed King with an uppercut to the stomach. More huge punches rocked the Royal Flush gang member and doubled him over. No matter how many punches he was able to pull off, Batman could tell in an instant how the King was not going to back off.

"I'll rip you to pieces!" King bellowed.

Queen watched her husband and his frantic attempts to grab onto Batman.

' _That idiot is putting our child in danger.'_

Queen floated up off of the ground and her hands started to glow. King turned towards his wife and looked rather giddy with anticipation.

"That's right, finally, you've done something right, my dear!" King yelled.

"I'm about ready to do something I should have done a lot time ago."

Batman watched the energy discharge. He should have seen it coming, even though the King didn't seen it coming. The energy beam caught the King in the chest and launched him over the sewer pipe. He fell down into a lower level of the sewer.

"Save him if you need to," Queen said. "I'm getting my child out of here."

Batman dropped down and noticed the King's attempts to hold his head above the water. They had been pretty much in vain. No matter how much he tried, he thrashed around and resembled a fish trying to get onto dry land. It looked like quite the comical and kind of sad sight.

' _I wonder if I should take pity on him,'_ Batman thought.

He decided to do so. Batman dropped down on top of the board on the water and grabbed towards King. He sent a grapnel which caught King around the shoulder blade. He yanked and the King howled with agony. Both of them repelled to a higher point a few seconds later.

Batman turned his attention around and King reached for a pipe. The Dark Knight caught a leaping stomp to the back of his adversaries end. King's face smacked against the ground with a solid thump and he rolled over, having been knocked out from the impact.

"Nice try."

Batman climbed his way back down. He saw another tunnel where Black Canary and Huntress diverted the water away from the tunnel.

"Stand back."

Batman sent an electrified charge through the water to open up a storm drain. The drain flushed the contents from the sewers all the way down. Huntress, Black Canary, and Batman watched the contents disappear. Another flash of light erupted and the three vigilantes looked around.

"Well, there's that," Batman said. He looked up and saw Supergirl and Power Girl drop down. "Is Queen and Ten safe?"

"Yeah, they got out of here…are you sure about letting them go?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm pretty sure it will work out in the end," Batman said. He nudged King and made sure to slap one of the Power Inhibitor collars on him. "Why don't you get this piece of trash out of here?"

Supergirl turned her nose up into the air. "Good idea, he's starting to stink the sewer up something fierce."

King looked like he had a couple of royal meals underneath his plate. The Girl of Steel hoisted the King off of the ground, his heavy weight almost slumping underneath her neck. Supergirl turned him and bolted out the door. Power Girl decided to back her up, in case there were any problems.

' _Few people can give a Kryptonian problems,'_ Karen thought. _'But, you can never be too careful.'_

Batman watched the two of them leave before turning his attention back to the headset.

"Both Huntress and Canary are down here…a bit shaken up, but they're safe," Batman said.

"I think we're missing something though," Huntress said. She realized exactly who they were missing. "And we're missing Croc, he disappeared….we're going to have to find him."

Batman had a feeling Croc wasn't done setting explosions. He wondered what the end game was and why Joker set him on this part of town.

' _So many questions,'_ he thought.

* * *

 

Batman surveyed the tunnels and climbed up. Huntress and Black Canary followed him. They had the same question on their mind, even though Huntress was the one who brought it up.

"Where does an eight foot tall Crocodile man hide?" Huntress asked. "Even in a place like Gotham City, he stands out like a sore thumb, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, yes, I do," Batman said.

Batman took out the wrist computer and started to scan the area around him. The Detective's frown deepened the more he searched here. He figured something was going to happen, although he had no clue what was going to happen.

"Very curious," Batman muttered.

"Okay, I'll bite," Black Canary said. "What's curious?"

Batman raised his hand and the two of them moved down a tunnel. Black Canary and Huntress locked eyes with each other.

"Why is it with Batman, no matter who wears the cowl, they're always pretty vague," Huntress said. Black Canary responded. "It must be the cowl….it prevents their mind from behind logical…at least I think it is."

Huntress reached behind her and realized something was off.

' _Well, let's hope I don't run into any trouble,'_ she thought to herself. Huntress frowned and kept reaching behind her back. _'It looks like I'm down to my last few bolts.'_

A sickening smell reached Batman. They were close to the area around the Ace Chemical Plant. He looked over towards them and Black Canary and Huntress slipped their gas masks on.

Batman lifted a hand and performed a chemical scan. The scan beeped and beeped.

"The Joker distracted us," Batman said. He tapped his hand on the door and it swung open. A fire spread the area and reached some dangerous chemicals. One word hit Batman. "RUN!"

Black Canary and Huntress turned around and made their way for the nearest exit. Batman slid several ice pellets out of his utility belt and threw them onto the ground. The pellets broke open, but it would only stall the fire for more than a few seconds. Only long enough for Batman to turn around and scramble to the nearest exit.

The explosion rattled underneath them. A chemical cloud had rose into the air in the tunnel underneath him. The chemicals caused the tunnel to become inhabitable.

Supergirl and Power Girl dropped down. Despite their super powered physiology, they could feel light head and both shook their heads.

"He blew up the plant when he got the chemicals what he wanted," Batman said. "We don't know what he took….although it's something dangerous if it was kept in secure storage at the Ace Chemical Plant."

"Maybe you can find out what they were storing down there," Supergirl said.

Batman thought for a moment. It was worth a shot, but there were a couple of ideas entering his mind.

"I'm not sure if it would be feasible," Oracle said. She drew in a breath. "Ace Chemical is one of the few companies who refused to enter the digital age still in Gotham City. They claim it's for security, but…you know the shady things they were involved with, even before the Joker was born."

"Yes," Batman said.

They had another big problem. Killer Croc was still running loose. The area of Gotham was underneath an abandoned area of the city, so contamination was not too much of a concern. The big concern would be what would happen if he blew up the sewers.

"I think I might be able to help you on the Croc front," Oracle said. "He was sighted East from here…by a couple of sewer workers, they called him in."

Batman wondered if Croc was going soft if he didn't just rip the two sewer workers apart. Even he went soft or he was distracted. He would have to guess though there were other reasons.

"We got him on the run," Batman said. "We're going to finish the job now."

* * *

 

"What the hell is going on here?" Croc asked.

Croc started to tap the edge of the headset, but he heard nothing on the other end of the headset. No Joker, no nothing, and the very thought frustrated him. He appreciated the fact the Clown broke him out of Blackgate.

' _That bastard better not be playing games with me,'_ Croc growled. _'If he plays these games, I'm going to track him down and rip him into pieces.'_

Croc hauled the bag over his shoulder and turned around. He had one more explosive to be planted. Something was wrong, the entire sewer was not flooded. He placed the explosive down on the ground and armed it.

' _Don't know, don't care, it's his problem right now,'_ Croc said.

The monster set the explosive to arm and turned around. He heard something in the shadows. Croc sniffed from the shadows and continued to growl.

"I can smell you, Batman!" Croc yelled. "Or whoever you are under that mask…..time for you to come and face me…so we're going to end this."

Croc jumped into the shadows and tried to grab onto Batman. He vanished. Croc growled when he looked around.

"I can smell you!" Croc growled. "You're not running away from me. You're mine. Do you hear me?"

Croc reached behind a section of the wall where he thought Batman had been hiding and ripped it out.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Croc howled in agony. He turned around, just in time for Batman to clip him across the jaw with a huge uppercut punch. Croc staggered back and swung a punch towards Batman. Batman dodged the punch and jumped into the air. Croc whipped his large tail around and growled.

"Old Gotham is going to be mine!" Croc growled.

Batman clashed the brass knuckles together and sent sparks flying from them. He rushed Croc and started to hammer away at him. Each punch bounced off of Croc. The sparks came off when they hit the edge of Croc's thick skin.

The Detective backed off to avoid Croc's attempt to wrap his hands around his neck. Batman slid back a couple of steps and returned fire with a series of jabs. Those jabs caught Croc off to the side of the head. Croc turned his attention around and Batman caught him with more punches.

"Hold still!" Croc yelled.

"I believe you already asked me to hold still," Batman said.

Supergirl dropped down and prepared to disarm the device. She hoped Croc would be distracted.

' _Okay, let's see, this shouldn't be too difficult,'_ Supergirl said. _'Mother taught me to disarm an explosive by the time I was five, and this one is a bit more primitive.'_

Croc slammed his fist into the wall and growled when he had been forced to pull it out. Batman clipped Croc with repeated punches, jacking the jaw of his adversary. Croc spun around and another howl followed.

"And here I thought we were having a fight," Batman said. He motioned towards him.

"You're not the real Batman!" Croc yelled. "You're that punk brat in the tights….I know your smell but….."

"Does it really matter?"

Croc turned around and Batman jacked his jaw with a huge punch. Another huge punch rocked Croc and he caught him in the flesh under arm part of him. Croc howled in agony with Batman hammering his adversary with everything he had and then a little bit more.

"No, it doesn't matter!" Croc yelled. "You're mine….!"

Batman jabbed a stun gun into the side of Croc's arm pit. The howl echoed from Croc and he swiped at Batman. Batman returned fire with a huge uppercut punch which stunned Croc. Croc slid back into the wall.

Supergirl kept working over the bomb and managed to deactivate it. The Girl of Steel picked up the bomb and crushed it in her hand.

"NO!" Croc howled. He charged towards Supergirl and tried to tack her out. "You're going to pay for that one….."

Black Canary unleashed a huge canary cry. Croc tried to push through the Canary Cry. His agony shot through his entire body and slammed him against the wall with a sickening force.

"I could have handled it," Supergirl said. She folded her arms and gave Black Canary one of those looks, a bit annoyed in the process of being unable to get things done.

"You could have," Black Canary agreed. She placed a hand on Supergirl's shoulder and made sure she looked at her. "I wanted to make sure I got a piece of him before…"

Croc yanked himself to his feet. He would not let them leave. They were in his domain and he would be damned if he let them get out of here alive. Croc rushed them and extended his arms towards Black Canary. His clawed hands bared when he attempted to rip at her face. The Black Canary slid back to avoid Croc's attack. She punched him in the ribs and doubled him over. Several more punches stunned Killer Croc.

Croc almost fell over. He stepped back in time for Batman to drop an electrified net on him. The net wrapped around him and caused Croc to start shaking. His entire body jolted.

"You, you, you, you….ARGH!"

"Yes, me."

Batman's gauntlets worked around the electrified net. Croc thrashed in agony and made his vague threats at Batman. He attempted to yank his way out. Batman reared back and nailed him with one more punch.

The fight had been brought out of the former Circus Freak. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Huntress and Power Girl joining them.

"No one was lurking around in the sewers," Power Girl said.

Good sign, although maybe not. Joker had his use for Croc, and when his use was done, he left Croc left to fend to himself. Batman noticed something on Croc. It was a portable computer. A few sparks came from it.

"Oracle, I'm going to have Supergirl bring you something," Batman said. "It's was found on Croc. It might give us useful information. It might not…but we can't tell until we take a look."

"Right," Oracle said. "I'll take all of the precautions and you have her bring it here….I'll look at it."

Batman handed it off to Supergirl. He was about ready to make his next move when a solid stomp echoed. Batman turned his attention around and saw Huntress standing above Croc. Her boot had slammed into the face of the monster.

"What?" she asked. Batman's gaze fell onto him. "You can never be too careful."

* * *

 

Batman looked over Gotham City. The cars rolled down the streets and the sound of water splashing across the road from the rain filled his ears.

' _Everything seems so peaceful, so quiet.'_

As if on cue, a thunderclap could be heard. Batman thought nothing could remain peaceful in Gotham City.

"You should head in for the night," Oracle said. "You've been out there for the last few hours, and there's nothing. Not even a pickpocket."

"Can never be too careful," Batman said.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to turn into him."

Batman knew what Oracle meant. He did have his points, but Dick would not be like him. Not if he could help it anyway. He shot a grapple line to the other side of the street and launched himself across. Batman stuck the top of the Gargoyle with a perfect landing. His frown increased when looking over Gotham City.

' _It's how it is in Gotham City,'_ Batman thought to himself. _'Silent, nothing disturbs me…at least nothing yet.'_

The thunder continued to roll over the city. Batman noticed two familiar figures looking up in the sky. They appeared to be deep in thought.

Batman figured he would jump down to face then.

Ten and Queen of the Royal Flush Gang backed off when they came face to face with Batman. The two women had hoods pulled up over their faces to obscure them from sight.

"Your butler, your son, and your husband are all behind bars," Batman said. "I'm sure it means the Royal Flush Gang is out of commission."

Queen regarded Batman with a smile. He could see underneath her mask she had silky black hair, a soft face, perfect lips, and a slender neck. She looked beautiful despite the fact she would be at least on the North end of forty. Her figure in the suit showed she kept herself up.

"The Royal Flush Gang has gone through its ups and downs," The Queen said. "I can't say I'm too happy with the fact this incarnation has gone though."

Queen walked closer towards Batman and smiled at him. Batman kept his eye on the two of them. The daughter's hood fell down and revealed her beautiful face. Her blonde hair had been done up in a ponytail which showed a bit of innocence. Yet, there was mischief, and a bit of want dancing in her eyes.

' _Then again, I'm used to girls jumping me, so perhaps I'm just seeing things,'_ Batman said.

"We'll find a way to bounce back," Queen said. "But, it doesn't matter tonight….what matters tonight is…all debts involving us have been settled."

Batman raised an eyebrow. Queen walked over and pulled a key out. She opened the door and lead Batman up the stairs to a lavish penthouse.

"Yes, it's mine….I'm not without resources," Queen said. She escorted both Batman and her daughter around the corner, towards a lavish looking bedroom. "We hold the strongest debt of all, the three of us."

' _I wonder what she's talking about,'_ Dick thought.

"A debt?"

"Much like there is different incarnations of the Royal Flush Gang throughout history, there are different versions of Batman," she said. A smile crossed the face of the Queen when she approached him. "And I do hope you're more enlightened then your mentor was about the situation."

Dick figured there was no hiding it. He was his own man.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"You saved my daughter's life at great personal risk of your own," Queen said. She stepped closer and looked Batman in the eye. "And before we can move forward, all outstanding debts will be paid."

Queen locked eyes with Batman and placed her hands on her face. She pressed her body against his, smiling when she looked him over.

Dick Grayson wasn't one to deny a woman when she wanted sex. He pulled the Matriarch of the Royal Flush Gang into a heated kiss. Queen wrapped her arms around Dick's waist and wrapped a leg around his thigh, pulling him into her.

Ten watched and stepped back. Queen made eye contact with her daughter and beckoned her forward with one finger. The words "your turn" flashed through her.

"Is this your first time?"

Ten had been caught off the guard. She nodded and looked the tall, dark, and handsome man in the fact. He made her knickers moisten.

"It is," Queen said. "I fell my daughter's virginity is adequate enough of a debt to pay for her life, she is yours to take in any way….and the only consideration I ask is for a piece of the action myself."

Ten might have not had any intercourse with a man. She did indulge herself in several pieces of video on the Internet for terms of self-pleasure and had a general idea. Her soft hand started to rub Batman's crotch.

Dick Grayson groaned when her soft, eighteen year old hand wrapped around his crotch and squeezed in. Queen reached in and tried to undo his belt, but found a jolt.

"If you will," Queen said.

At least the belt's defenses worked, although they kind of prevented easy access when he was in costume. Batman unhooked the belt and dropped it on the ground.

"There are still defenses if you try to make off with it," Batman said.

"I wouldn't dream," Queen said.

Ten pulled down Batman's tights and revealed his throbbing manhood. It almost hit the blonde teenager in her beautiful face.

"My God!" Queen yelled. She stared at the cock of the Detective for several seconds, trying to reel herself in. It looked to be easier said than done. "I need to…demonstrate how to handle such a piece of art."

"Mother, I think….."

"No, child, I insist," Queen said. She nudged her daughter out of the way.

The huge cock sprung out and Queen applied spit on her hand. She stroked Batman's huge cock and it was growing even more in her hand. She worked her warm, experienced mouth down on his throbbing cock.

"I bet I'm bigger than your husband."

Queen brought him deep into her warm throat. She didn't want to argue with him, but yes….he was bigger and more worship. She worshiped a worthy staff.

"Mmm, I want to play…." Ten said. She rubbed her clit, with pleasure increasing.

Dick beckoned her to her knees and she kneeled before him. Ten wrapped her soft hand around her lover's balls.

"Play with them, lick them, suck on them."

Ten did as Batman commanded her. She dreamed about this moment for some time and now all of her wet dreams came true in a flood, no pun intended. She played with his balls, licked them, and sucked them.

"You villainesses are all the same," Dick growled. "You belong on your knees, with my big cock down your throat. Choking on my seed…are you ready?"

Queen wondered what she could be ready for. He grabbed her face and thrust into it. Normally, she would not want to be demeaned in such a matter. However, something else hit her. She wanted to have her mouth dominated. She wanted her throat to be used as Batman's own personal fuck hole.

"Go ahead, ram your cock down my mother's throat!" Ten yelled. "This is so hot!"

The daughter spurred on his actions. Batman grunted when pushing himself deeper into Queen's warm and willing throat. The tension released from his balls and fired down Queen's throat. She took her warm throat and wrapped it around his massive tool. Queen drove herself up and down on his cock, allowing it to stretch her when she deep-throated him.

Dick spilled his cum down into her mouth. Queen hummed in pleasure, and kept jerking him, kept sucking him. The pleasure had increased.

She pulled back and Ten took her place down where her mother was. Her tight little mouth rammed around Dick's cock.

"Well, looks like your mother taught you to suck a cock," Dick said. "Hopefully she didn't teach you too well…..she might be better than you."

Ten looked about as smug as someone could with a cock stuffed down their throat. She blew the crime fighter and wanted his cock. Her passion and speed worked him over.

Dick thought he was going to make her blow faster than her mother did. Ten looked determined to show her mother up.

' _Got to love those mother-daughter tensions,'_ he groaned. He placed his hands on the back of Ten's head and continued to face fuck her. His balls dribbled against Ten's jaw and the hammering of her tight throat continued.

"Fuck, fuck," Queen yelled. "Blow your load down my little girl's throat!"

Ten paid her debt with passionate sucking of his cock. The second load from those large balls fired down the throat of the daughter. Ten didn't want to waste a drop. She maintained her momentum.

Queen watched him unload into her daughter's mouth. She ripped her clothes off and bared her large tits and her wet, shaven pussy. Her tight body was a sight to behold.

Ten pulled away from him and Queen crawled over onto the bed. She spread her legs for him.

"Dive in."

Dick wanted nothing better than to slam himself into her tight womanhood. He wanted a taste of her though. Her spread thighs dripped with fluids and Dick drove between him.

The Queen of the Royal Flush Gang bucked her hips up. Her husband seldom ate her out. When he did, he acted like it was a chore, and he wasn't very skilled with it. This man however, he had great oral talents, talents which she could not complain.

Dick drove his tongue into her and caused her to scream. The MILF tightened her grip around his head which caused Dick to respond by delving his tongue as deep into her as he could manage.

"MORE!" Queen yelled. "Make me cum!"

Dick agreed to do so, making her cum. He pulled away from her, with his cock nice and hard. Queen lifted one of her feet and stroked him with her toes, which hardened it even more.

"Why don't I clean you up?" Ten asked. She wrapped her hands around Batman's waist and licked her mother's juices off of her face. Her hand cupped his balls. "I want you to put my mother in a sex coma, and then you can fuck me all night long."

She squeezed his balls, getting a hint about what her mother had in store.

Dick decided it would be rude to deny a lovely woman, or in this case a pair of lovely women, what they wanted. He aimed his throbbing hard cock against The Queen's dripping pussy.

The Queen of the Royal Flush Gang prepared to take all twelve inches of throbbing manhood inside her. She spread her legs and took his throbbing cock into her gushing, warm cunt. She held onto his hips.

"It feels so good!" Queen yelled.

Dick enjoyed pushing himself into her MILF body. He rocked her hips into him. Given how tight she was, Dick doubted she had much the way in action ever since her children were born. He rode himself into her.

Ten slid her finger inside herself. She made sure her walls had been nice and slick for intrusion later on. Ten rocked her hips all the way up and made her fingers penetrate herself. She breathed in pleasure.

Dick gripped Queen's hips and hammered her even harder. Her legs pushed up and encouraged Dick to push into her even more.

Batman's throbbing hard cock pushed into between the thighs of the Queen of the Royal Flush Gang. She moaned when feeling him penetrating inside of her. She received one of the best orgasms of her life.

"More, pound me more!"

Dick obliged her with a series of hard thrusts. He worked her orgasm over. His throbbing cock punished her pussy. The Queen of the Royal Flush Gang rocked her hips up.

The two of them met each other in passionate lust. Queen's entire body was set alight with feelings which she never had felt for years. Her thighs wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry pushed into her.

"Fuck me more!"

The wetness of her walls squeezed around him. Dick pierced her insides with a long and powerful thrust. He came down onto her, his balls slapping against her. Dick grabbed Queen's breasts and squeezed them.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," he said. "And then I'm going to make a woman out of your daughter. And you know why….."

Queen grinded her hips up and she looked at him, shaking her head.

"It's because I'm Batman."

The reminder of the authority he held over her body made Queen gushed. She tensed around him and milked his throbbing prick into her. He kept pounding her all the way to the end.

Ten watched when her mother's mature body felt orgasm after orgasm. She watched his thick, veiny cock pierce her mother. Ten imagined how his hunk of manhood would feel drilling into her hot pussy, and she continued to gush. Her finger started to drag around her slit and caused her panting to increase.

"Yes, oh yes!" Ten moaned. "Finish her off so you can take me."

Batman pounded the Queen's heavenly and tight pussy. He watched Ten diddle her tight teenage pussy. He kept his eyes on Queen who had lost herself to every last orgasm.

"So much, your balls are so big!" Queen breathed. Her hips tightened around him and kept Dick hammering into her insides. "Please, I need them…every drop of cum…from your big, bloated balls. I need you to fill me up, make me yours…..I know you want to drain your fluids into my cunt as well."

Queen hung onto him, and continued to moan into his ear. Their bodies melded together in a passionate dance.

All good things came to an end soon enough. Batman rocked her cunt with a huge spike into her. His balls loaded up and contracted before firing into her.

Dick's balls strained and started to fire inside of her. He coated her walls with his seed and rode out her orgasm.

"Hope you're thinking about what I'm going to do to your little girl next."

Queen's pussy relaxed around him and pumped all of Batman's cream inside of her. She received the one gift which kept on giving and kept on coming. He unleashed a sticky explosion into her womanhood, filling her completely up.

The moment Batman pulled his cock away from the Queen's dripping cunt, Ten crawled over. She spread her mother's thighs and licked the seed from her.

Queen gasped when her daughter performed the taboo action of licking her mother's pussy. She could not hold back, this felt so very good. Her daughter's warm tongue penetrating inside of her.

Dick locked his eyes on Ten's pussy. Her legs spread, dripping with honey. Dick touched her gushing slit and rubbed circles around it. The womanly hole opened up and was about ready to be penetrated. All Dick had to do was push into her body.

Ten accepted the gift of the man of her dreams. Twelve inches of throbbing hard meat inserted itself into her. At first, her body protested, then she relaxed. His hands caressed and touched her body. Her nipples had been pinched, prodded and squeezed.

"How does this make you feel?" Batman asked.

"Mmm, good, really good," Ten breathed. His cock pushed in and out of her body, penetrating her body.

Batman rode her pussy and made her scream and cream all over him. His large hands caressed her breasts and shot sexual fire through her body. Her heated loins hugged Batman's invading prick and prompted him to continue to ride her, to what he thought would be an epic and amazing climax.

"I want more," Ten said. The hair stuck on her face. "Please, give me more…harder…faster….YES!"

Batman spiked all twelve inches into her body. Her tight pussy was really good around her. He put a pair of hands on her hips and rutted into her with a huge thrust from behind.

Ten's body exploded with lust. Gushing did not even begin to describe the state of her pussy when Batman pounded into her from behind. His hands really knew how to caress her body in all of the places which drove her wild. Then she came, and came hard with the first orgasm with a cock driven inside of her body.

"Much better than any toy," Ten said. "Make me your sex slave, I've been a bad girl!"

Dick enjoyed the snug sensation of her pussy gripping and releasing his cock several times over. Her wet and snug center made him throb.

"You feel so good," Dick said. He cupped one of her tits and squeezed it. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

"Yes…mmm, more," she breathed.

Dick decided not to deny her. He kept riding her pussy, riding our orgasm after orgasm. The warmth continuously caressed his balls and made him throb. He pushed himself behind in her tight teenage pussy.

Ten never thought she would feel anything like this in her life. Her wet cunt took him deep into her body and keep squeezing her.

"I don't want you to ever stop fucking my hot pussy," Ten said. She ground up against him. "I never want you to stop putting your hard dick into my naughty little rich cunt and making me your bitch….do you hear me, Batman? I'm your bitch!"

She dug her nails into the bed and Batman held onto her, keeping on with the intense hammering inside of her. His cock touched the places which drove her the most wild. Orgasm after orgasm rocked into her body.

"I hope you fucking enjoy what I'm doing to you, because you're going to be feeling it for a long time."

Ten gave a pleasurable moan at the feeling, the sensation, the stiff and heavy pounding inside of her pussy. She could feel him, and knew he was about ready to come.

"Please, I need your cum!" Ten yelled. "Fucking knock me up, Batman….give me a bastard child…..my father would have a stroke if he found out!"

Batman rode her to a climax and fired his cum into his young lover's body. The contents of his balls fired into Ten's waiting body and filled her completely up.

The Royal Flush Gang member's pussy filled up with cream. Dick rode out her last orgasm and emptied his load into her.

He pulled out of Ten, who smiled and turned over, spreading her legs.

"Hope you have another load for me?" Ten asked. She rubbed her pussy lips. "Because, I still want to play….and I want to pay my debt."

Dick held her hips and aimed towards her. He took aim and shoved his entire cock inside her body with one solid push. He filled Ten completely to the brim.

She rose up and met his thrusts for another round. He would fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore, if Ten had her way.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	55. Joker's Folly

**Chapter Fifty-Five: The Joker's Folly:**

* * *

 

Dick Grayson prepared to deal with the Joker's next move. The only problem was, he had no idea what the next move was. Talk about being left in the dark, which was one of the worst places to be left with the likes of someone like the Joker. He suited up and made his way into Gotham City.

Every second he could not track down the clown, ensured there would be another second where someone had been put into terrible danger. He listened for the sounds, anything, any hint something was about ready to happen. He leaned back and gave a frustrated groan.

"I know, I'm here right with you," Barbara said. "So far, we have nothing. We don't even have a blip on the radar. I'm trying to hunt down what exactly Joker stole, but wish me the best of luck with that."

"Good luck, I guess," Dick said without missing a beat. "I'll be honest, it's starting to get worse out there. I wonder if we're just going to be beating our heads against the wall until they bleed. That's what he wants, I bet. It would be his idea of a joke….."

Dick trailed off the instant something caught his eye. He wondered, well he would find out in a couple of minutes wouldn't he? The young man lowered himself from his position and dropped down to the ground. His heart kept beating the more he looked around in the shadows.

"Batman, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here," he responded. He turned his head around the full one hundred and eighty degrees. "I'm still here, and so is someone else."

Dick wondered what the hell was going on now. He did the only thing he though was right. He slipped through the opened up entrance of an abandoned warehouse. He looked up and looked up to the right.

' _Make the surroundings your own,'_ he thought to himself. A thumping sound made it easier said than done. Batman reached in and drew a weapon out of his belt.

He flung the weapon into the shadows. Someone blocked the attack.

"Okay, is this a test?"

Dick avoided the shuriken which flung at him. He turned in mid-air to avoid a near skewing of the stars. Dick staggered and dropped down to both knees.

' _If this is a test, it's one I'm failing,'_ he thought. He watched the figure continue to circle him in the shadows. Dick clenched his fist and responded with a frown. _'Okay, one step at a time, don't lose your cool….bad things happen when your cool gets lost.'_

Dick twisted his neck off to the side and almost had received a back hand punch. He blocked the punch and returned fire. Something about this fighting style resounded as familiar to him, although he couldn't figure out what. The two parties went hand to hand with each other.

"I'm not going to back off, whoever you are."

"Good, it's not how you were taught."

Dick evaded another punch which came close to clipping him in the jaw. He rocked back his adversary's arm and turned it around. The adversary flipped onto the ground and did a forward roll. Dick shot a grapnel hook. The adversary dodged the attack at the last second and the hook impacted into the wall.

With a grunt, Dick pulled the hook out. He left him in perfect position for a roundhouse kick which he blocked.

Now with a little more light, Dick caught a glimpse of the person he fought. He dressed in black with a ski-mask pulled down over his face. The figure didn't back up in the slightest and instead pushed forward with a more rapid fire string of hits and strikes. Dick blocked it.

"Good, I see now!"

Dick blocked the kick and forced the attacker to flip over and land flat on his face. Dick grabbed the attacker and swung him back around, launching him hard into the wall. The two went face to face with each other, Dick's attempts to hold his adversary against the wall not being broken for a second.

The mask ripped off to reveal a familiar face. Dick relaxed the grip, but did not relax his fighting stance in the slightest. He came eye to eye with the man underneath the mask.

"Bruce, long time, no see," Dick said.

"I've been out of town but…..I figured I should come into town and figure out how things have been," Bruce said. "And he's…back and worse than ever isn't he?"

"Joker," Dick said.

"We shouldn't talk here, let's return back to the Clocktower."

Despite the fact he took out the mantle, Dick allowed him to take the lead, for now. One thought entered the young man's mind and he realized how much he would be in his mentor's shadow until it was time for him to break out.

' _And here I thought we broke out.'_

X-X-X

Barbara was about ready to send out a search party when the emergency entrance to the Clocktower opened up. She could count the people who had the access to this particular entrance point on the elevator with one hand and still have some fingers left over to spare.

Sure enough, Bruce Wayne walked in, bruised face and with a slight limp. Dick followed, finally removing the cowl when he stepped into the Clocktower.

"There's something like this which reminds me about the good old days, wouldn't you agree?" Barbara asked. She received cross looks from both parties. "Yes, the good old days weren't always very good, but still…it's worth trying."

Bruce fired one of those looks at Barbara which gave her a fresh reminder about what the good old days.

"So, you're back?" Barbara asked. "Or are you just swinging by to be the bearer of bad news?"

"I have an idea what Joker intends to do."

Dick raised an eyebrow. As much as he hated to rely on his old mentor for anything, the fact remained they struggled to find out anything. Therefore, he wanted to take any help he could get in a situation like this.

"Do tell," Dick said. A part of him dreaded what he might find out, but an even bigger part of him was more than curious about what he could find out. It was one of those situations where he had no idea how it was going to come out in his mind.

"He's modified his gas….and if he has a distribution network, it's going to poison all of Gotham City," Bruce said. "It was the last plan I foiled….and he wants to prove he could do it…"

"If the plan failed, does it really make any….." Barbara said. She trailed off, when realizing what she said. "Oh, right, of course, it's the Joker, nothing he does make sense, what was I thinking?"

Dick would have laughed at the fact Barbara wedged her foot in her mouth.

"He may have had the item he needed from the Ace Chemical Plant, at the recent break in," Bruce said.

Barbara put a hand underneath her chin. A grimace spread over the face of the computer hacker. She always hated to admit defeat, but there were times like this where defeat hit her.

"So, I've been busting my fingers for weeks trying to figure out what the hell he's doing," Barbara said. "But he's gone under ground…."

"I may be able to lead him out," Bruce said.

"You might?" Barbara asked.

"He's obsessed over Batman, remember?" Bruce asked. Dick opened his mouth for a moment and Bruce cut him off at the pass. "And by Batman, I mean the Batman he fought on a constant basis during his entire life. The one which he claims is responsible for the one he's like today."

Dick curled his fist and sighed. He supposed he shouldn't get too hung up the fact some homicidal lunatic didn't acknowledge him as the real Batman. It still was pretty galling and a pretty huge hit to his ego though.

"So, you're going to come out of retirement," Dick said. "And to think, I was just getting used to it."

"One more time," Bruce said. "One last time."

The months of captivity with Damien Darhk and the attempted possession by Trigon left Bruce more ravaged. It was with a heavy heart he gave up the mantle in the first place. He knew Dick was more than capable of doing what he needed to.

' _No one deserves the burden I have placed on myself,'_ Bruce thought.

"One last time?" Dick asked.

"If you're willing to accept my help," Bruce said. "But, understand that if we don't find a way to draw Joker out, before his plan is enacted, there's going to be a lot more harmed than your ego."

"You really think this is all about my ego?" Dick asked.

"No," Bruce said. "But, I can tell you're frustrated. It's the same frustrations you had at the tail end of your career as Robin….and the same frustrations you've had as Nightwing."

"You try standing in your shadow, and see how frustrated you are," Dick said. "If you have a plan, great, I'll follow it. I'll be your good little soldier and fall in line. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

Barbara watched the interplay back and forth. She wondered if she should say anything. Nothing she could say would be able to appease what was a rather frustrating situation.

"I just want to know if you can count on my help," Bruce said. "This will be the last time I ask something like this of you…..The Joker is a special circumstance."

"Is this going to be the end of him?" Dick asked. "Because if he's still around, we won't get a moment's peace. I hope you know that….no one in Gotham City will ever have a chance to rest because of the Joker."

"It won't come to that," Bruce said.

Dick wondered what exactly it would not come to. He thought talking to his mentor had been frustrated.

"Not to….get in the way, but I've found something," Barbara said. "There's….a truck which just disappeared off of the map…there's something really high tech on it…"

"Please tell me it's not another army of meteor mutants," Dick said.

"Oh, I don't know, you made out pretty well with two on the last one," Barbara said. "It says the truck….the truck is from a subsidiary from Wayne Industries."

Despite the tensions felt on both sides, Dick and Bruce both understood there was a whole lot on the line. So much to do, and not a sufficient amount of time to do it.

"I'll check out where the truck might have been headed," Bruce said. He turned to Barbara. "If you find anything on your end, let me know."

"I'll see what I can do."

Barbara shook her head and Dick turned and saw Bruce disappeared into the shadows without a trace. The young man turned his head and looked a bit agitated.

"It's like he never left," Dick told her. "So, do you think you can find anything?"

"I'll see what I can do," Barbara said. "I can work magic on this computer, but I'm not a miracle worker. I only can do so much, with so little time….where are you going?"

"Out for a breath of fresh air."

"I'll send Kara along to keep you company," Barbara said. "Just in case you run into any trouble."

Dick gave her a wave and disappeared down the elevator. Barbara had been left alone in a silent Clocktower, attempting to get her wits about herself.

' _Let's see what I can dig up this time,'_ Barbara thought. She bit down on her lip, in the deepest concentration possible.

* * *

 

"Move it, move it, move it!"

Joker stepped through. He picked up a crowbar which had been left on the ground.

"Boy, doesn't this thing bring back all kinds of memories," he said. Joker looked at the crowbar and remembered all of the good times he had it. "But, why even bother to get hung up on nostalgia. After all, the good old days weren't really that good…"

Joker turned his attention towards his men. They were hooking up a very delicate piece of equipment.

' _Entrusting this to some Kindergarten drop outs might not have been the best idea in the world,'_ Joker thought. He responded with a rather bored shrug. _'Oh well, so hard to find good help these days. You have to take what you get, even though sometimes you take it in all of the wrong ways.'_

Joker cleared his throat a second later and the men almost dropped the equipment. They had been startled, which Joker thought was a good thing. Keep them startled, keep them on their toes.

"Just a bit of a warning," Joker said. "I'm doing a complete inventory of my assets, and I'm looking to knock off some liabilities….so either you boys shape up, or I'm going to drop you out of a really tall window."

Harley casually ate an apple and turned around to look out the window. The woman swallowed and turned towards her boss.

"That's a pretty big drop, Mr. J."

Joker wanted to perform the most epic meeting between his face and palm. He walked over towards Harley, grabbed the apple out of her hand and dropped it out the window.

"Hey, I was eating that….."

"And if you don't stop goofing off, you'll be eating this," Joker said. He swirled the crowbar in his hand. "Which might be better for you that that processed store shit, but I digress."

Joker turned his attention back to the stooges who almost dropped the item on the ground. The breath had just barley left his body.

"Hey, Larry, Curly, Moe, make sure you don't drop that, or you're going to go…whoop, whoop, whoop out the window," Joker said. He tapped the crowbar on the ground. "All of Gotham is going to be bit lighter, and a bit more smiler….."

"That isn't a real word, boss?"

Joker turned around and beamed the thug who decided to have an opinion without being given to him. The crowbar wrapped around the side of the head of the thug. Joker reared back and nailed him with the crowbar one more time.

"Anyone else want to have a go at my grammar?" Joker asked. He wielded the crowbar in his hand. "No, I thought not."

Everyone responded with a nod. They knew the boss had been on edge.

"BOSS, BOSS, BOSS!"

The foolish idiot entered the room and almost jumped at the Joker like a ten year old brat who had been excited about getting a halfway decent report card. He bounced up and down on his heals.

"Boss, hey boss!" the man yelled.

"What?" Joker asked. "WHAT?"

"Batman….Batman….."

"What about him?" Joker asked. The thug started to stammer. Joker casually put down the blood stained crowbar and raised his hand. He bitch slapped the thug which caused him to nearly fall over. "And now, I've slapped some sense into you, maybe you should learn to use your words?"

"Batman, the boys and I saw him by the docks, he was different than he was the other night," the thug said.

"Different than he was the other night?" Joker asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes boss," the thug said.

"Are you positive that you're sure?" Joker asked.

"Yes…boss," the thug said.

"Are you sure you're positive?" Joker asked.

Could it be, could it be, no Joker must not get his hopes up. It would be like he when he wanted a Red Ryder BB Gun, but he was told no because he shot his eye out. So he took a Bazooka and shot everyone's head off. Good times, really good times.

"He was different, I swear….."

"You shouldn't swear…it's a filthy habit," Joker said. He raised one hand and threatened to exercise his pimp hand in slapping the thug in the face. "So, tell me, was it him? Was it Batman…real Batman, not the New Coke Batman which has been running around Gotham City."

"Right, right, it's him, I think it's him….."

"YOU SAID YOU WERE POSITIVE!"

Joker beamed the thug on the back of the head and he joined the thug who corrected his grammar. Blood splattered all over the Joker's spats which resulted in Joker beating him with a crowbar.

"Harley, be a dear, and get a mop."

* * *

 

Dick Grayson overlooked Gotham City. He thought, maybe to the point of insanity, he had done a pretty good job. Some people looked at him like he was different. He didn't command the presence Bruce did, but he didn't want to enter the dark place Bruce did to command such a presence.

Besides, was different really bad? Dick didn't think so. Some people would argue differences made people effective in different ways.

' _Maybe I have my own issues…..'_

"Hey," Kara said, dropping down next to him.

"Do you ever feel like you're smothered by someone else's shadow?" Dick asked.

"Well, given I go under the codename….Supergirl….no, I can't say I have," Kara said, with a teasing smirk. Dick turned around and Kara captured his lips into a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss without any argument. "Seriously though, you're your own person, just like I am….and he's only back because the situation has gotten out of control."

"Only because I couldn't handle it," Dick said.

"The Joker, he's pretty hard to handle, even for someone of super powers," Kara said. "Sometimes I wonder if he has powers of his own…it sounds silly, but it just seems like he warps everything into pure madness."

"I think he's just some insanely and dedicated man who has spent way too much time obsessing over another obsessive and dedicated man," Dick said. He looked down and he took Kara's hand when she lead him off of the ledge and back to the Clocktower.

"You've worked yourself up too much."

Kara flew Dick through the window and she unhooked his cowl so she could get a proper look on his face.

"I think we've done well for ourselves, both of us," Kara said. She backed Dick onto the bed and placed her hands on his face with as smile. "They're always going to think of those who came before us…even though I should have really came before my cousin….but…stasis, it can be a bitch."

Dick responded with a smile and Kara placed her hands on him. She worked the top half of his uniform down and rubbed her hands down his chest.

"I think you need to be relaxed," Kara said. "Too much tension, it's not good, even for Batman."

Kara pressed her lips onto Dick's. The passionate kiss the two heroes shared grew deeper, with Dick dragging Kara onto his lap. He tugged her top off and exposed her breasts. They beckoned to him, beckoned to played with, and sucked.

"Do it," Kara moaned. Dick unclipped her bra and exposed her juicy breasts. He gave them a couple of squeezes.

Kara's reaction to Dick playing with her breasts got the fire stirring in him. He leaned and buried her face between Kara's breasts. She placed her hands on the back of his head.

"Mmm, yes," Kara breathed. "Give me more of that!"

Dick wasn't going to deny his lover any of the love. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on them. Kara clutched the back of his head and Dick swirled his tongue against her nipple some more.

He worked his hand underneath Kara's skirt and found her dripping hot mound. He swirled his fingers against Kara's scorching slit, making sure to give her pleasure. His fingers brushed up against Kara's entrance. She rocked her hips halfway up and met his fingers.

"More!" Kara breathed. His fingers buried inside her and caused Kara to grind all the way down onto him. She trapped his fingers deep inside her pussy.

Dick alternated between her nipples, sucking on them. He never once backed off, and he brought Kara to an extremely pleasurable orgasm.

The Girl of Steel's body vibrated on his lap and Dick decided to turn her around and put her on the bed. Her legs spread for him and Dick kneeled down between her legs. He gave Kara some of his oral talents.

Kara's entire body flushed with the intrusion of Dick's tongue between her dripping thighs. He brought his tongue deep between her thighs with a couple of brushes. Kara locked her thighs around his head and pinned him into place. He kept licking her and making her want even more of his tongue.

"MORE!" Kara moaned. "Drive your tongue into me….oh Rao, I'm cumming!"

Kara shoved her hips into Dick's face and allowed him to lick the dripping juices from her pussy. Each slip of his tongue into her resulted in Kara's hips pushing up and down.

Dick slurped on Kara's pussy a little bit more. He could feel the heat emitting from her and knew it wouldn't be long before she saturated his faces with her juices. He gave another swipe of his tongue against her and brought Kara's hips up. She bucked up into his face.

"Mmm!" Kara moaned. "Right there….slip your tongue right in me!"

Kara's orgasm had hit and she was more than ready to welcome in a huge, throbbing cock into her pussy. Dick pulled his tongue out of her and climbed up on top of her. He straddled her hips and positioned himself for intrusion.

"How much do you want me in you?"

Kara wondered what kind of question of torment he asked her. She wanted him inside her and wanted him buried all the way inside of her. Every last inch of his throbbing cock, she wanted stuffed deep inside her cunt. She could not wait any longer. She wanted him and would take him between her legs.

"Please!" Kara yelled. "Fuck me…fuck my brains out!"

Dick smiled. It sounded so elegant coming from a beautiful women like Kara. He leaned in and grabbed her by the hair. The two of them exchanged a sloppy and opened mouth kiss. Their tongues danced together.

The torment of Dick's rod pushed against Kara's hot pussy. He rubbed against her outer lips and her scorching slit pushed up in an attempt to take him inside of her.

Kara grabbed onto him and encouraged him to drive into her. Dick rose up and took the plunge into Kara.

Dick experienced all of Kara's scorching pussy. His mouth had been too full of her amazing breast to say anything. Her tightness hugged down onto him.

"Mmm, pound me like you own my pussy, "Kara said. "I want to feel you….stretch me out, you stud….ram your cock inside me."

Kara's wet walls closed around Dick and made her rather tight. Dick enjoyed pushing into her super powerful pussy. His cock had been hugged by a scorching tightness which caused every one of his nerve endings to feel good. He lifted up and plunged into Kara's tightening core.

"Damn, Kara, you feel really good," Dick said. "I can't get enough of you. I want to fuck your pussy all night long...that's what you want from me, isn't it?"

"Yes, baby, yes it is," Kara moaned. "Fuck me, fuck me harder."

Kara's first orgasm of many spread through her body. Their loins came down and hit each other. Dick clung onto Kara's hips and started to hammer down onto her even more. He wanted to ride her orgasm out until she could barely breath any more.

The Girl of Steel made sure to lock her legs around his hips. No sense in letting him get away. His hard cock pushed deeper into her body. The never ending barrage of thrusts brought Kara's body to a more heightened state of arousal.

"YES!" Kara moaned when thrusting her walls up against his intruding cock.

Another orgasm spread over Kara and fit around Dick's throbbing hard. He kept working himself into her with a few more thrusts and could see Kara enjoyed the ride.

"Now it's my turn."

Kara held onto him and made sure to keep him close towards her. Her heart beat faster in excitement at receiving a load of cum spilling into her. Kara tightened her nails around the back of her lover's neck when he continued to pump into her. The cum loaded in his balls slapped against her thighs.

Dick experienced the warm tightness of Kara's dripping hot cunt. He groaned and fired his load into her. Kara's hips pushed up to meet him and make sure they joined together. They stuck together at the point of their hips with Dick pumping everything single drop of cum into her body.

The two of them joined together and sighed. Dick pulled out of Kara and could feel another hand wrapped around him.

"You two had a private part and didn't invite me?"

Barbara pumped Dick a few times, sliding her hand all the way up his throbbing cock. She reached down and kissed him. She turned over and gave Kara a nice lick between her legs.

She pulled out a dildo without breaking her stride. She aimed it and pushed it deep into Kara's already dripping hot lips.

"Let's see if it's as durable as my supplier says it is," Barbara said. She scooted closer where she straddled Dick's lap and her skirt flipped up to reveal her soaked panties. She continued to drive those panties down onto Dick's tool, making circular motions.

She reached behind her and slipped the sex toy between Kara's dripping walls. Barbara pushed it back into her depths.

"Feels pretty sturdy," Kara said. She pumped her hips up and enjoyed the sensation of such a thick piece slipping in between her legs. "I can't….it feels pretty good….it feels really good…"

"Yes, believe me, I'm glad," Barbara said. She positioned herself and rose her hips before her entrance hit the tip of Dick's throbbing cock. "It's been a while since I've rode it…couple of days maybe?"

"We've all been busy."

Barbara smiled and pushed herself down onto him. She relaxed to fully take in the throbbing hard prick sliding between her hot thighs. The redhead tempted herself with a few thrusts and brought herself all the way down onto his massive cock.

"Yes, put your big, throbbing, piece of meat in between my legs!" Barbara said. "That's it, right there, there's a good spot….I want you to fuck me raw!"

Dick opened up Barbara's blouse and squeezed one of her breasts. This action encouraged Barbara to ride down onto Dick and push his throbbing cock deeper inside of her twat.

"Mmm, yes, baby, right there, there's the spot!"

Dick toyed with Barbara's breasts and made sure to hit all of those spots which he knew drove Barbara absolutely wild. She bucked herself hips first down onto him.

Barbara impaled herself down on the massive rod she favored. It pushed between her soft thighs when driving down pussy first onto his cock. She breathed heavily and smiled when playing with her lover's toned abs. She rode him, while also reaching behind her back with her free hand and impaling the dildo into Kara's dripping hot pussy.

Kara pushed her hips up and down, enjoying the sensation. Did it beat Dick's throbbing cock? No, it didn't, unfortunately, but Kara was willing to take what she could get in a situation like this. And if she got something hard and thick shoved into her pussy like this, then it was a pretty good feeling to have, if she could say so herself.

The feeling increased when it pushed deeper between her legs. Kara squeezed it.

"Looks like you're going to test how durable it is, Babs!"

Barbara only paid Kara's screams of pleasure the slightest bit of interest. She rode Dick's cock and pushed it into her, on autopilot. She rose almost all the way up and crammed his throbbing cock into her wet womanhood. She rose up even further and rammed him into her with a few spikes. She took a couple of passes when driving his cock further into her.

"Damn, you're going to….."

"It's fine, I know you can reload," Barbara said. She made sure Dick's hands rested on her breasts and continued to squeeze them. "Go ahead and unload…..fill me up."

Barbara's tight, moist cunt made Dick not want to challenge what was going on here. He held onto her hips and sawed into her from underneath with a few hard pumps into dripping hot pussy.

Kara almost lost herself and crushed the toy flat in her pussy. She couldn't help herself. The vibrations coming from her and the cum dripping between her thighs showed intensity to a different degree. She bucked her hips up and down.

Barbara enjoyed herself when riding Dick. His throbbing veiny cock touched her insides. The tip of his cock touched her insides.

"Going to have to reach your limit sometime, big boy!" Barbara said. She leaned down and pushed Dick's face between her round breasts. "Motorboard them, baby!"

Barbara thrilled herself with Dick pounding her pussy. She knew she would reach her end sooner rather than later, and it would be an amazing climax.

The tight pussy Dick buried himself in released a slick amount of juices around his meat pole. He pushed deeper into Barbara's love box and hammered her hard. The energy surrounding them showed a connection between the three of them.

Kara turned her around and pumped her fingers into herself now the toy had been destroyed. Barbara was going to have to go back to the drawing board, or she was going to have to bring her less pleasure.

"Fill that little cunt up!" Kara moaned. "Oh, that's there, fuck her until she screams for more."

"DICK!" Barbara moaned at his pounding. Her body convulsed around him and squeezed his throbbing cock when entering her body.

"Right there, there's the spot," Kara encouraged Dick. "Fill her all the way, make her cream all over your big throbbing cock!"

Dick didn't back off for a second, pounding away at Barbara. His balls sized up at her latest orgasm and the tension in his groin released.

Barbara received her prize. The first load of tonight. She squeezed Dick and made sure he filled her completely up, until she dripped with his cum.

"Yes," Barbara said with a smug expression on her face after finishing draining Dick's balls down to the very last drop. She slid off of him.

Kara pounced on Barbara and started to eat her out. This also left her open for Dick to shove his rapidly re-hardening cock into her.

Dick found Kara's scorching slit and used his cock as a heat seating missile to fill her up anew.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued.**


	56. Creeping Madness

**Chapter Fifty-Six: The Creeping Madness.**

* * *

A eerie silence descended all over Gotham City. A person who dropped a pin in the center of the Gotham City street could have disturbed this particular level of silence. All was quiet, some might say too quiet, if they didn't want to descend into enacting pretty much every single horror movie cliché on the planet.

A rumbling echoed from the distanced. Several trucks pulled up. The truck skidded to a stop and two more circled around the gates. A greasy looking gentleman stepped outside of the truck and circled around it three times. He pulled open the side door of the cab and slid out a pipe. The pipe clattered in his hand and he started to slam his pipe into the side of the back of the truck three times. He cracked it against the truck in a repeated and repetitive fashion.

"You boys hang tight, we'll get you out of there in a second," the gentleman said. He raised a hand and waved towards the gentlemen who were about ready to drive in his general direction. "Okay you boys are…"

A loud thump echoed and the gentleman looked up. His mouth opened up wide and a lump appeared in his throat. He reached into his side pocket and whipped out a gun. His hand shook when trying to hold the gun steady despite his best efforts.

"Stand by…stand back….I'm warning you…stand back!"

Batman descended down onto the Gotham City streets. The man fired the gun. The bullet ricohetted off and nailed a street lamp. Several pieces of shattered glass appeared. The man picked up the pipe which he used and charged at Batman.

The pipe flew over the head of Batman. Batman sprung up onto the ground over the head of his adversary. The adversary turned his attention and had been grabbed around the arm. Batman nailed him with a repeated series of punches which dropped him down onto the ground.

The truck opened up and a small group of a dozen thugs walked out. One of them loaded his gun and pointed it in the general direction of Batman.

"Hey, where did he go?"

Said thug turned his attention to the side in time to receive one knockout punch to the face. The sound of Batman's fist impacting this man's fan sounded about as sickening as you would expect. The other men spread out and searched the area, in an attempt to locate where he is.

"The boss wants tonight to be….ARGH!"

The thug's words trailed off when Batman yanked him up. The thug turned around and spat and tried to swing at Batman. He could barely hold himself up high with enough pride. Batman dropped him down and the thug landed onto the ground with a solid and definite smack.

More thugs found themselves hurled head over heals and dropped down onto the ground.

"What the hell is he?" one of the goons asked. He clutched a chain. "Yeah, look, I'm not afraid of….I'm not….."

The thug clutched his chain hard. Footsteps could be heard behind him.

"Ah, man, Rocky, no!"

The thug jumped about ten feet in the air. Another one of the men had been taken down. He turned around and caught a brief sight of Batman. Batman started to throw it down with one of the thugs with punches which continued to rock this particular man. He looked like he was in multiple places at the same time.

The heartbeat of the thug increased and he almost tripped backwards over one of the goons which had been taken down. He scrambled like a fish out of water, and made his way up.

The sound of skull cracking against pavement brought the thug back to life.

' _It's not going to me….hell no, it's not going to be me, screw this, I'm out of here.'_

The thug jumped high and cleared the fence. He made his way to a construction area. There were enough places to hide where he couldn't get bothered.

' _They tell you when you hear Batman, keep running, don't stop, don't turn around, don't look up, don't look down, just keep moving forward….because the second you stop….'_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The goon flipped over and dangled from the unfinished building. His ankles tied together. He could not believe he had walked into the oldest trap in the book. The trap became even more obvious when he came face to face with Batman, after Batman continued to beat down the thugs nearby.

"Where is the Joker?"

The hood's attempts to free himself had gone in vain. No matter how much he tried, the rope snugly fit around him. His best efforts went in vain.

"Don't know, but there are a lot of Joker's in this town, aren't there?" he asked. He tried to add some amount of humor to the situation. Batman looked less than amused and grabbed the dangling thug around the neck. "Fine…fine…..he says he's going back to the old clubhouse….wherever that meant."

The thug found a small amount of joy, almost microscopic, but still existent, at the fact Batman understood what the Joker meant when going back to the clubhouse.

' _Good he's figured that out, I don't know where that clown is…coming from…..'_

Lack of oxygen resulted in the strung up thug's lapsing into a state of unconsciousness. The sounds of sirens were barely heard.

* * *

"We have to get ready, ready, ready, ready for the last laugh!"

Joker sang in an off key manner when he looked at the other half of his gang. The fact the original Batman suited up one more time just for him put a spring in his step and a song of his heart. The crazed clown's lips curled into a devious little smile and he swayed himself off to one side.

"Yes, I'm not a poet, and I do know it," Joker said. He drummed his fingers against the side panel and kept cackling like a mad person. "But, you know, I'm a performance artist, and all of Gotham City is my canvas. And all of the people in it, well they're the tools to be used."

"There sure are a lot of tools in this town, aren't they, Mr. J?" Harley asked.

Joker turned and gave Harley one of those gazes which indicated she messed up in the worst possible way. Nervousness hit Harley full and hard when Joker eyed her.

"First rule of comedy, don't undermine the joke," Joker said. He made sure Harley's attention had been locked completely on him. "Understand that, and we'll be good to go…fail at understanding that, and well…..I can't make any promises this is going to end well, you know what I mean."

Harley responded with a nod. She had seen the Joker obsessed before, but his obsession reached a new and alarming level. Harley bobbed her head up and down and allowed a deep sigh to come through her.

"Boys, get our loyal test subjects in."

Several guests of Arkham had been lead in. The doctors followed them.

"Doctor Jenkins, it's been a long time," Joker said. "And Doctor Hartford….a pleasure to meet you, and hey, if it isn't good old Doctor Martin….we're all here together, and we're all good friends. Together at last, isn't that a laugh?"

The doctors cowered up against the wall. The last person they wanted to see was the Joker after all the hell he had put them through. Some of them celebrated when they thought he had died and the fear returned in multitudes when they figured it out.

"I don't think they're looking so good, pudding," Harley said. She placed a hand on the forehead of one of the doctors. "In fact, they look like they might need to see a doctor…look at this one, he's practically clammy, and sweating, look at this….look at him."

"Yes, Harley, I'm looking at him, I have eyes!" Joker said. "I'd tell you to bend over so I could take your temperature, but why would we make both of us suffer?"

Joker waved his hand on the doctors and one of them cowered against the wall.

"What seems to be the problem, Doctor Hartford?" Joker asked. "Has the stress of the job gotten to you? Or have you had just too many nuts in your diet?"

Doctor Hartford started to shake and whimper "no" underneath his breath. He thought this was the last time he saw the Joker. The last session the two had, almost sent Hartford to therapy.

"I know what will break the monotony," Joker said. "A knock-knock joke!"

The doctor feared what the result of Joker saying such a thing would be. The Joker's jokes always resulted in a punch line, as the many people he slaughtered over the years.

"Okay, I'll say knock-knock, and you'll say who's there," Joker said. "And we'll have some laughs. Do we understand?"

Doctor Hartford nodded. He had nothing left to gain here. He was going to die, they were all going to die. The inmates ran the asylum even more so than usual and the most dangerous inmate ran the asylum tonight.

"Good lad," Joker said. "Knock-knock."

"Who's there?"

"Poor little boy can't reach the doorbell," Joker said. He broke out into a fit of insidious laughter. "Oh boy, that's a real knee slapper isn't it?"

Doctor Hartford chuckled nervously at the joke and Joker reached into his coat before pulling out a rusty knife. The doctor shook when catching the Joker's look in his eyes. Crazed did not even begin to describe what was going through this madman's face.

"My word, I don't think this one has a pulse," Joker said. "I'm afraid we're going to amputate…won't we Doctor Quinn?"

Joker paused for a second and chuckled.

"No one's going to get that reference," Joker said. His laughter grew even more animated. "That's what makes it so….FUNNY!"

Joker brought the rusty knife into the upper thigh of the doctor. The doctor screamed in agony when the blood left his body. Joker laughed when he pulled the knife and stabbed it into his stomach. He kept stabbing it over and over again with laughter. Blood splashed through his body when pulling it out of him.

"Now, we can begin with the real fun and games," Joker said. "You boys…and lady….is it still proper to call females lady? Or are we all gender neutral? I can never keep up in this SJW influenced world….I feel it's all confusing."

"I don't know, pudding," Harley said. "But, I'm sure they're going to have to deal with the fact you called a member of the opposite sex a lady."

Joker chuckled and reached in. He pulled out a spray bottle and started to spray the doctors. The doctors screamed in horror. The screams gave with to an insidious round of laughter where they all dropped to their knees. Their faces turned into the wide grins.

"Could be a bit cleaner, but hey, I'll take it!"

Phase two was complete, or was it phase three? Math and the Joker never really got along. Regardless, he was about ready to move on to phase three of his master plan.

' _Let the good times roll, let the good times roll.'_

In a matter of minutes, all of Gotham City certainly would break into greater smiles.

* * *

Dick Grayson allowed Bruce to do his thing. He slipped back into the role of Batman so effortlessly.

' _Then again, when it all boils down to it, Bruce is the mask, Batman is who he is deep down,'_ Dick thought. _'And I'm sure he won't approve what I'm about to do, but it needs to be done.'_

"Is this really the time to rebel against him?" Barbara asked.

"I'm not rebelling against him," Dick said. "I'm making the hard choices which need to be made."

"I've heard that particular logic from him so many times and….well he turned out right in the end, even if he could be a bit of a prick about it," Barbara said.

"He's not a prick, he just…wants the best for everyone, and for Gotham City," Dick said. "You know what his dream is."

"A world where Batman is not needed," Barbara said. "But you know…the mission is never ending."

Dick crept up the steps of the temple. While he was welcomed into the temple of the League of Assassins, thanks to his relationship with Talia, he still wanted to maintain the illusion he could breach their security. And remind Talia she shouldn't take him for granted. It had been a long time since the two of them met.

' _The mission is never ending, but I certainly don't want to deal with his crusade for the rest of my life,'_ Dick thought. _'I'm not sure where this madness….and here comes company.'_

The Elite Guard stepped around Dick on all sides. A smile cracked over his face while waiting for the members of Talia's guard to make their moves. He was ready for them, no question about it. Dick viewed their efforts when they approached him from all sides.

"You know, the front door is more convenient."

Talia stepped closer towards Dick, pulling down her hood. One look directed towards her Elite Guard told them to stand down. Talia stepped closer towards him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. She stole a kiss from him before adopting the tone which one would expect from the League of Assassins.

"So, he's been driven out of retirement," Talia said. "Bruce has."

"Yes," Dick said. "And I think you know about as well as I do how it would be unwise to discourage him."

Talia knew all too well how stubborn Bruce could be. The determination allowed him to succeed at his goals. Interpersonal relationships slipped down the tubes though with Bruce though. Talia tried to make it work the best she could. Only to find it wouldn't work. It was with a heavy heart when Talia let go even though it had been several years of retirement.

' _I shouldn't complain, I've found someone,'_ Talia thought.

"It would be unwise, and a waste of time and energy which will be better served for other endeavors," Talia said. "Many great warriors cannot let it go. They would not be satisfied with dying a natural death of natural causes….rather they wish to go out in a blaze of glory."

"Are you trying to say Bruce is suicidal?"

Talia shook her head and reached over to place a hand onto Dick's. She made sure he looked her straight into the eye.

"I am not trying to imply anything of the sort," she responded with a light look at him. "It's just he is not the type to live out a normal life. Any luxury to that has been taken away when he was eight years old. And everything has gone downhill from there for him."

Talia made a point to lead Dick down the hallway further away from prying ears.

"But, you're not here to talk about Bruce, and any problems you might be having with him presently," Talia said. "You came here for a different reason."

Dick knew she knew what it was. Talia wasn't about to tell him. "The Joker is running ragged over Gotham City, and I need the League's help in taking him down once and for all."

"My father always though the Joker was a necessary element to keeping Gotham regulated," Talia said. Dick looked at her like she had grown two heads. If Talia had heard herself, she would have given herself a similar look, she wouldn't deny it. "But at the same time, my father made questionable decisions in the past…..and every time he put himself through the Lazarus Pit, those decisions became more questionable."

"Are you saying he would have denied Bruce any help if he asked?"

"My father intended until the day he finally died to get Bruce as his heir," Talia said. "No matter what the cost, and if Bruce had come to the League asking for assistance, he would have given him the assistance. Even though it would have been held over his head from now until the end of time."

Dick answered with a swift nod.

"So, can the League help?"

"Yes, we will help," Talia said.

"The Joker's busted out every two bit criminal from Blackgate, and he must have taken control of Arkham by now," Dick said. He heard something in his ear. "Yes, Oracle, what is it?"

"You're not going to believe this."

In this day and age, Dick began to loathe this particular statement. He opened up his belief system to the point where there were very few things which he wouldn't believe now.

"Barbara, you don't know what I'm going to believe until you tell me," Dick said. "So, why don't you tell me, and I'll make the decision myself."

"Yeah, right, of course you will," Barbara said. "Joker's…well he's about ready to make his demands."

Talia motioned for Dick to follow. The members of the League already prepared the television screen and the image of the café in Arkham Asylum flashed across the screen. Several crazed individuals ran around, looking like zombified versions of the Joker

* * *

Harley tried her best to make this announcement something which the entire world would remember for the rest of their life. She tried to straighten the Joker's tie, but the Joker refused to allow her to do so.

"Hold still, Puddin' we'll be ready to go in a couple of minutes," Harley said.

"Damn it, Harley, I'm not running for President, I'm just giving my list of demands for Gotham City," Joker said. He turned towards one of the Joker-drones who ran out. "Sit!"

Joker smacked one of the drones on the bridge of the nose with a newspaper. The drone resembled a dog who had his face rubbed into something nasty and he started to whimper in horror.

"Down, good boy, er bad boy!" Joker told him. The goon looked up at him, with a tearful expression before he laughed. "Good, bad, boy…..I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

Joker found every single trip to Arkham left him in more of s state of insanity which he was pretty certain it was not how it was supposed to work. At least in his mind, it wasn't how it was supposed to work, he could have been wrong.

"Are we ready to go?" Harley asked. She turned her attention towards the goons who pranced around.

Joker turned towards two of his henchmen and snapped his fingers. They walked over to him.

"Make sure to open the gates when I'm off the air," Joker said. "And let my little children out to play. I don't want to take any chances."

The henchmen moved post haste before the Joker used some of that stuff on them. They never saw people who looked so ugly and mad.

"Ready when you are, Mistuh J."

Joker cleared his throat and tapped on the microphone.

"Hello, Gotham City!" Joker yelled. "If you don't know who I am, well there's no hope for you anyway. So, we're going to pretend all of you are educated and you know exactly who I am."

Joker rolled his neck back and a smirk popped over his face.

"Alright, listen up, I want all of you to listen up and pay very close attention to every single word I say," Joker said. "Gotham City has been infected by a plague. I think it will alarm you when you see how completely insane this city has gone."

The camera panned back to reveal the former doctors running around. One of them started to chew on an old boot.

"Not my finest work," Joker said. "But, you know, that's why you go with the old trial and error. Eventually you're going to get something right, or die trying. Or someone else is going to die when you try, or something."

Joker rolled up his newspaper and smacked the camera operator on the arm.

"Hold it steady!"

"Right, boss, sure boss!" the camera operator said.

"Okay, where was I before I was rudely interrupted," Joker said. "The only cure for madness is to make everyone completely as bonkers as you are. Therefore, as you can see by this test, I'm on the way there."

Joker put up a map of Gotham City and held a pointer at it.

"Several bombs have been placed all over Gotham City," Joker said. He raked the pointer across the screen. "They will release a similar contaminate which liberated these fortunate people and brought them to humanity's natural state, utter madness. And there's only one person to stop it and that's….you, Batman."

Joker's lips curled into a grin.

"I know you're listing to me, Batsy," Joker said. "And I want you…the real you, not some understudy, not some dupe….if I see some New Coke Batman, I'll press the kill switch and Gotham will go up into the biggest frenzy of uncontrolled madness ever."

The crazed clown's laughter increased in volume.

"I'll be waiting," Joker said. He looked off to the side. "And we'll be right back after a word from our sponsors."

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 28th, 2017.**


	57. Unmasking Madness

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Unmasking Madness.**

* * *

 

James Gordon thought he had seen pretty much everything he could ever see during his time as the Gotham City Police Commissioner and even before. Sane people would have handed in their resignations a long time ago. James Gordon decided a long time ago he was not exactly the most sane person in the entire world. He decided the madness in Gotham City warped him and changed him in some way.

Yet, despite the changes in his mind, he figured he was the shining light in a field of corruption though Gotham. The Joker's words rang out above him. He heard the reports of two Batmen tonight. Gordon pushed them into the back of his mind and thought of it to be some kind of trick. These days now more than ever, he was not convinced, something was happening, and Gordon didn't have the slightest idea what.

So many times, Gordon thought about cracking the case of who the Gotham City vigilantes were. He had his suspicions, and he was certain if he pressed them on the issue, they would reveal so. Except for the fact, he didn't really want to know, and knew by not knowing, he could protect a lot of people. Plausible deniability might have been something very few people enjoyed. Gordon thought it was the only thing which could be counted on not to fail.

The sadistic image of the Joker flashed across the screen. The man who paralyzed his daughter, and James Gordon came very close to ending the nightmare. He wrestled with the guilt of not ending the Joker, and saving many lives, and also the very strong conviction he received when killing the Joker, he would have been about as bad as he was.

' _Damned if you do, damned if you don't,'_ Gordon thought. _'And when dealing with a monster like the Joker, you're going to be damned either way.'_

The door swung open and Harvey Bullock made his way inside. Bullock looked gaunt and not like his usual strong and persistent self.

"Sit, Harvey, you look dead on your feet."

"Bad choice of terms, with what the Joker's claiming to do," Bullock said. "He's really lost the plot this time, claiming there's a second Batman out there. As if one of those costumed freaks weren't bad enough, two of them are even worse. What the hell is going on with this world anyway?"

"I don't know," Gordon said, and he spoke with complete honesty. "All we know is we're going to have to take Arkham back, but we don't know how many hostages the Joker had."

Gordon turned his attention outside of the window and caught sight of the Joker marching up the street. He knew it would have been too easy and sure enough it was more than too easy. A second Joker followed, followed by a third, and a van pulled up. The van opened up and several Jokers disappeared.

Bullock decided to speak for both of them. "What the actual fuck?"

"Get everyone on guard," Gordon said. He made his way down the steps and the Jokers made their way down the street of Gotham City.

Suddenly, one of the Joker's eyes flashed with an absolutely crazed expression and he charged Gordon. Gordon slammed back against the wall, the hands of the Joker wrapped around his neck. Gordon struggled with his attempt to break free. No matter how much he kicked and squirmed, being slammed against the wall, Gordon could not break free. His breath had been choked out of his body.

"God, damn it!" Gordon groaned, with Joker's hands squeezing around the side of his neck.

A figure dropped down to the ground. He saw someone dressed up in the costume of Nightwing, only this Nightwing was female. Not Gordon wanted to undermine her capabilities. She nailed one of the Joker's in the back of the head and dropped him down to the ground.

"Look out!" Gordon yelled. He fired a shot and one of the Joker's had been slumped over. The clown gave a hideous scream and tried to stumble over.

Nightwing turned her attention towards one of the other goons. She rose a miniature grenade and threw it into the air. The grenade bust open and created a sonic boom which resulted in the goons scrambling around. They clutched their ears in absolutely agony, howling at the top of her lungs.

' _Well, looks like it works,'_ Nightwing thought. She turned around in time for one of the goons. _'Smooth one, Babs….'_

Nightwing blocked the attack and flipped up over the head of one of the Joker zombies. Batgirl came down onto the back of the head of her adversary and dropped him down to the ground. He smashed down hard with a solid thump.

"Get the rest of them, there are civilians," Nightwing said.

Barbara Gordon hated having to come out from behind the computer. Desperate times came for desperate measures though. She turned around and hurled a throwing dagger at one of the Joker monsters.

"They're all over Gotham City!" Robin yelled from above. "Black Canary and Huntress called in, and…..do you think they can infect anyone?"

"Take them down before they have a chance," Nightwing said. She hoped this plan of Bruce's would in fact work.

Several arrows from up above shot into the chest of the goons, with sickening blood splattering. Nightwing looked up into the sky and smiled.

' _Looks like Dick signaled for the Calvary,'_ she thought, smiling in response. _'And it wasn't a moment too soon.'_

* * *

 

Dick Grayson hoped to beat the Joker's gang to Blackgate. It would be full of people who were more than willing to settle a score with Batman, and they didn't care who was underneath he mask. The silence which entered Gotham City unsettled Dick for various reasons, but he tried to press on.

"So, I'm here, and I suited up….as Nightwing," Barbara said. "I know, I know, always an excuse to get into your pants."

Dick tried not to smile. He could hear something pulling up right near the gate. He made his way up to the top of the guard station. Two rather inattentive guards gave only the barest amount of attention. Dick held a metal disc in his hand and threw it. The disc landed onto the ground. Several metallic spider legs retracted from the disc and started to saunter over in position. Dick waited, holding his breath when the little miniature spider moved into position.

"Alright, I know you guys aren't exactly the quickest witted boys on the block, so, I'm going to make it simple for you," Harley said. She held a club in her hand and she looked like she meant business. "Open up the gates, take out the guards, and get the rest of our boys at Blackgate out…and give them a little dose of Joker juice."

Dick did a head count of the men in question. He really did hope Bruce could make it inside of the Asylum past the Joker's army and to the big man himself.

' _What am I saying?'_ Dick asked. _'Of course, Bruce can…..better make my move though.'_

Dick dropped down onto the ground and landed about two feet away from the goon at the back of the line. He wrapped his arms around the goon's head. The goon's arms started to frail when Dick put him out for the count. The goon's weight dropped to the ground and Dick dragged him off.

"Did you hear something?" one of the goons asked.

"Maybe it's ghosts," the second goon said.

"Ghosts, don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing as ghosts," the third goon said.

The fourth goon, near the back of the line turned around. His mouth opened up and Dick nailed him with an uppercut punch. He grabbed around and nailed him into the back of the head.

"Well, they say Blackgate is haunted," another one of the goons said. "And maybe it is but…"

The goon had fallen silent on the account of falling to the ground. The remaining three thugs and Harley turned around. They realized their group had been sliced nearly in half which was not a good thing. Their guns armed and pointed towards the bushes.

"I think we have a bat in our belfry," Harley said. She started to touch the club to the palm of her hand. It slapped against her palm numerous times and Harley broke out into a smile. "Come on, Batsy, come out and play, Auntie Harley wants to play!"

The first of the three goons flipped over. The invisible force which wiped out the goons wiped him out. He dangled upside down. The other two of the three thugs turned their attention to each other and almost cracked head to head.

Batman moved with a surprising force and flipped over. He drove his knees into the back of the first goon. The second of the two henchmen turned around and Batman blocked his attack. He came up and nailed him with an uppercut.

"Ha, I got you now!" Harley yelled. She swung the club and Batman blocked it at the last second. Harley wilted underneath the pressure of the Batman glare of death. "Oh, I don't think…..shit…this isn't good!"

The club yanked from Harley's hand and resulted in her dropping down to the ground. She jumped up with a roundhouse kick. Batman blocked her foot and tossed her onto the ground. Harley bounced back up and tried to nail him. Those rapid fire barrage of kicks and punches had no effect.

Batman blasted her with cords. The cords wrapped around Harley and caused her to drop down onto the ground. She struggled and squirmed, breasts pressing against the edge of the cord. No matter how many times she tried to break out, she could not bust out. She reached for the knife.

"HEY!" Harley yelled. Batman ripped it out of her hand. "You don't play fair…you really don't play…."

"Quiet," Batman told her. "I'm going to ask you once, and I'm not going to ask you again. Where is the Joker?"

"Ha, yeah right, B-Man, like I'd tell you," Harley said. Batman leaned down and pinned her down onto the ground. "I don't care how strong you are and how I think you could dominate me, I'm not telling you what the Joker's up to, I'm not telling you he's deep under ground and about ready to contaminate the Gotham City water supply, to turn everyone into….."

Harley paused and Batman let up on her. She shivered in response when Batman returned around here.

"Hey, you can't just leave me tied up here," Harley said. "I mean, I guess you can, but it isn't very sporting for you to leave me tied up like this. It really isn't fair, is it?"

She spoke to the wind when Batman vanished into the night, leaving Harley frustrated and tied up. She had been trapped without anywhere to go.

"Did you get all that?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," Barbara said. "All of the water pumps underneath Arkham into the city…..we're going to have to stop him ,no matter what."

Dick knew it was Bruce's turn, to fight the Joker one last time.

* * *

 

Obsession taunted men who normally had it together. One of the worst things which could haunt anyone was a never ending round of fighting a fight which they could not win. Yet, many people fought what they were obsessed with.

Bruce Wayne walked into Gotham City, keeping to the shadows. He still had a lot of his aura, even though he moved a few steps forward. A near death experience some time back resulted in him being forced to step back as Batman. And he had every intention of passing on the mantle to Dick Grayson.

' _Joker returning stopped that,'_ Bruce thought. _'I have to….with him, it's different. With him, it's personal, like you wouldn't believe.'_

Bruce Wayne held his head up straight and stepped into Gotham City. Two of the zombied Joker minions stepped into the street. He dropped down to fight one of them.

One of them recognized Bruce in a flash. The minion tried to nail Batman with a punch. Batman blocked the punch and returned fire with a series of rapid fire punches.

The second of the Joker creatures tried to nail Batman from behind. A sword stabbed into his back. Energy waves flowed through the man and it dropped down to the ground.

Bruce's attention turned towards the one and only Talia Al Ghul who stepped back.

"You are a shadow of your former self," Talia said. "Even a year ago, you would have taken them both out with a sweat."

"Hello, Talia, it's been a long time," Bruce said.

"Yes, and….it has," Talia said. The other words entering her mind had been left to chance. "Regardless of our parting, it was an unfortunate day where you would have to stand aside, and not be able to be the protector Gotham City felt like it deserved. At the very least though….."

Talia turned her attention down the alleyway and withdrew her bow. She launched three arrows into the chest of the drones.

"At least you groomed a successor who is worthy of taking up your mantle," Talia said. "You should have approved of that much, for better or for worse."

"Yes," Bruce responded a moment later. He did not know what to say at this present time. Talia just responded with an extremely knowing smile and she extended her head.

"We should clear the path and you should be able to get to Arkham Island from here."

Bruce's thoughts indicated he walked straight into a trap. He refused to allow himself this.

"And you succeeded your father well as head of the League."

Talia turned away, her face extremely stoic, the legions of Jokers coming down the street were not as prominent as they were, even an hour ago.

"Should I take it as a compliment…or should I take it as an insult, you believe I'm worthy of my father's name?"

"Take it how you want it," Bruce said. "Farewell, Talia, it's been nice speaking for you again."

Talia understood by the tone in Bruce's voice where they were going. She watched him leave, knowing the League had other missions to do. They cleared the path, and now they would be standing by in case the job did not finish.

' _There walks a noble warrior who will stand with his head held high for his death,'_ Talia said.

Talia turned and noticed Nightwing walking down from the alleyway.

"It's not like getting back on a bicycle," Talia told her.

"No," Barbara said. "It's not."

The two women looked at each other, rather nervously. Neither wanted to be the one to break the ice.

"So, did he make it through?" Barbara asked.

"Yes," Talia said. "What about Dick?"

"He's interrogated Harley for information," Barbara said. "It's just as we expected, the Joker is trying to contaminate the water underneath Arkham Asylum, and poison the entire city."

"So Arkham's prisoners and doctors were a test run," Talia said.

Several more Jokers came down the street. Talia withdrew a blade and pointed it towards them. She refused to back down from these enemies as they approached her. One thought went through her mind when they drew closer.

' _Bring it.'_

Talia rushed forward and cut a path through the Joker drones. She swung the blade and cut into them. She took extra care not to spill a drop of blood on her.

Barbara never thought a long time ago, the League of Assassins would be fighting beside them for the very heart and soul of Gotham City. She avoided the attack from one of the Joker drones and reached in. She pulled out the batons and swung them. The batons collided with the shin bones of the Joker drones. One of them grabbed her around the neck. Nightwing released an electrical pulse to block the attack.

Talia took out far more, but in Barbara's own biased opinion, she accomplished more, with so much style. Barbara wiped out the ladder one of them stood up and toppled him over onto the ground.

* * *

 

Joker watched the monitors of the chaos which haunted the streets of Gotham City. He thought it wasn't as chaotic as it could have been, but you know what, you should just take what you could get, in any circumstances. The crazed clown viewed outside with a sick twisted smile locked on his face.

"So, are you boys the last ones on this level?"

The man nodded his head up and down. He bounced around with an amazing amount of energy which made Joker tired.

"Stop it, you look like you belong in a nut house," Joker said.

The man nodded in response. Joker picked up the final syringe and injected it into the man. The patient's eyes started to bulge and his skin throbbed out. Joker waited for the man to drop down onto the ground and start breathing heavily. Some of the test subjects didn't really react well with the serum. Something to do with the medication they were on, Joker was sure.

"Just wait for it, wait for it, steady, it's all going to pay off," Joker said.

The eyes bulged out, and the face fixed into a permanent smile when the muscles which caused frowns became paralyzed.

"That's it, it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile!" Joker said. "And….we have a bingo!"

Joker lifted up a bottle of drugs, not sure who they belonged to. He hurled the pills out of the door.

"Go ahead, fetch them boy!"

The Joker drone rushed out of the hallway and Joker laughed. He slapped his hands together in glee.

"Well, that was fun," Joker said. "We're approaching midnight, so I wonder if we're on schedule. For their sake, they better be, or I'll drown them where they stand."

Joker made his way to the side elevator and made his way down to the lower levels of the Asylum.

"Got to love the smell of raw sewage in the evening!" Joker said. He cackled in delight and took a step forward. "So, how's it hanging, boys? Working hard, or hardly working, am I right?"

Joker slapped one of his henchmen on the back and stabbed him in the back in the process. The henchmen dropped down to the ground with blood pouring from it. It kept his guys motivated and Joker could not be happier.

"You know, I thought he would show up by now," Joker said. "I only just flooded Gotham City with all of those me drones, but still…you thought…"

The goon nearest to the shadows had been pulled up and strung upside down by a conveniently placed gargoyle. Joker clapped his hands together and looked about as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh, boys, don't look now, but you're about ready to get your ass kicked!" Joker yelled. "You know, I'd hate to sound like one of those comic book fanboys on the Internet who complains when a character gets replaced by a token minority for no reason other than diversity, but it's good to have you back!"

"Yeah, good!" the goon said when he rolled over onto the ground.

Batman nailed one of the goons in the face. Joker looked on and smiled.

"There's been some good times between the two of us," Joker said. "The Laughing Fish….the time where I tried to feed you and Bird Brain to a giant clam, the type where I stole Mxy's powers and caused chaos on the world, oh, and you can't forget my crime wave based completely off of boners."

Joker laughed and shook his head.

"Ah, how times have changed," Joker said. "But now, you're here and…"

Batman dropped down and nailed Joker in the face. Joker dropped down to the ground.

"It's over, Joker," Batman said.

"Great, now there's three of you," Joker said when he looked back up at Batman through blurry vision. "You should know, Batsy, it's never over, it never has been over, and it never will be over, not between you and I. We're destined to this forever!"

The gates opened and a quarter of Joker goons, these ones a bit more jacked up than normal charged Batman.

"I hope you boys play nicely," Joker said. "I have an entire city to transform."

The Jokers goon squad rushed Batman. Batman knew what he was getting into, and also knew he was trapped down here with four overpowered goons which intended to rip him off. One of them cackled and rushed towards him.

Batman dropped down onto the back of the goon's neck and hammered him with rapid fire punches. The punch connected to his head and he flipped down.

"And this thing, is connected to that thing!" Joker sang when he started to finish the goon. "And that thing is connected to the whatchamacallit…and the whatchamacallit is connected to…the valve thingy! And the valve thingy is connected to the Joker Jelly. And the Joker Jelly is connected to….all of Gotham going insane!"

The sounds of large fists pounding into Batman brought Joker's attention up.

"You're not looking so good," Joker said. "Looks like you need a lie down."

Joker yanked a fire axe off of the wall.

"Maybe I can help you with that."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on 3/9/2017.**


	58. End of the Road

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: The End of the Road.**

* * *

 

While Bruce went up from one direction, Dick and Barbara slipped in from another direction. They had a feeling the clock ticked down on Gotham City. The blissful silence ended up not being anything near a good sign, especially when dealing with the Joker. Silence normally equated to something bad happening where he screwed over the parties involved in the worst possible way. No one wanted to be on the short end of the stick with something along those lines.

Barbara looked over her shoulder and took a full inventory of her surroundings. She would almost say she didn't like the looks of what was around her. The tunnels had been slightly collapsed in.

Dick pointed in the right direction and the two of the made their way down the tunnel. They were so deep underneath the Asylum they could smell the raw sewage. They pushed through the distracting smell and turned around to a corner.

"Can't blow our way in, unless we want to create a stone casket," Dick said. He tapped his finger up against the rock numerous times and frown. "There has to be another way in."

"Maybe," Barbara said. The hairs stood on the back of her neck when she could hear a growling from above. "I'm guessing that's not the welcome commitment."

Dick engaged his brass knuckles and looked down the tunnel. He was rather close to a body of water. Joker must have retained the services of a very dangerous man. He stood closer, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for lack of a better term.

Killer Croc jumped out of the water. His eyes glazed over and glowed red. Dangerous did not even begin to describe Croc. He jumped towards Batman, not caring who was underneath the mask. Fresh meat was fresh meat as far as Killer Croc had been concerned.

Batman flicked a disc and several tight cords wrapped around Killer Croc. Croc landed onto the ground with a thump and groaned. He thrashed and bit around.

"Go, and find a way in, I'll deal with him," Dick said. He didn't even wait for Croc to fully break his way out before he wound back and nailed his adversary with a huge punch to the face. An electrical punch nailed Croc in the face. Croc rushed towards him.

"I'll eat you!"

Dick thought he had gotten less subtle by each passing year. Croc grabbed onto Dick and tried to throttle the life out of him. The dark clad vigilante pummeled out and went underneath Croc. He released an ice grenade which caused Croc to be stuck on the ground.

"Ha, you think a little ice is going to slow me down," Croc said.

"No."

The thermal explosive in the ice melted it and left Croc standing in a puddle of water. Dick activated a third piece of the explosive and a jolt of electrified rocked Croc. Croc frailed his arms around and started to shake like a mad man.

Dick finished him off with a huge double punch to the head. Croc had been launched into the air and sent back onto a rock on the side. He shot a tranquilizer to the side of Croc's neck and made sure he stayed down for the count.

"You should really take a look at this."

Dick turned his attention towards Barbara who made her way to the tunnel. They found a miniature bomb. Within the bomb contained three little vials containing a sickly purple fluid. A piece of tube went from the bomb and looked to be aimed in the general direction of the water.

"We found how the Joker is going to contaminate the city," Dick said.

Barbara crouched down and took a closer look at the bomb. The situation had turned around and not really for the better if she would be perfectly honest. She plugged it one of the bomb and tried to access any relay signals.

"If we don't disable this bomb just right, we're going to cause a chain reaction which will infect all of Gotham City," Barbara said. "Don't worry though, I have access, and I should be able to…three minutes, huh? No sweat."

Barbara sweated a little bit. Pressure was where she thrived though, even though many people did not fully understand the rigors of what she was going through.

' _A little bit of pressure never hurt anyone,'_ she thought to herself and frowned in an even deeper way.

Dick looked up the tunnel and almost expected someone to come down the tunnel. The sounds of fighting attracted him.

"Go and see what's up, I'm fine here," Barbara said.

Dick regretted leaving Barbara behind. He made his way to the wall and started to feel around. A crack of light flashed through the wall.

He caught a glimpse of Batman about ready to be pounded into putty by one of the Joker goons. Dick closed his eyes and summoned all of his strength .

He flashed in front of the goon, and blocked his punch. Several seconds passed before the goon realized another Batman grabbed him. This confused him. Dick lifted him off of the ground and launched him halfway across the tunnel.

' _Turns out I could have teleported in here,'_ Dick thought. _'Then again, these powers don't seem to work well when I'm distracted.'_

Batman extended a hand to Batman and helped him up.

"Deal with them," Bruce said. He almost fell over, clutching a rib. A cough showed his agony, but he was not out. "The Joker is mine."

Three more overpowered Joker clowns. Dick didn't sweat them any more Barbara sweated taking down a complicated bomb sequence.

* * *

 

Joker made his way up the set of stairs and ascended. He could see all of Arkham Asylum from up at his point. It wasn't as amazing as getting up on a balloon, but it would due.

He made his way on the rooftop and had a bird's eye view for all of Gotham City going up in flames. Joker put the remote control.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting….ARGH!"

A baterang knocked the remote control which activated the bombs out of Joker's hand. Batman charged Joker and Joker ducked his head to dodge his attack. He pulled out a gun and shot. A large bang flag came out.

"Well, I guess the joke was on me then," Joker said in a sheepish voice. Batman grabbed Joker by the tie and slammed him with a series of fists.

Joker met the business end of Batman's fist.

"Hey, you've got to admit, we bring out the best in each other, or maybe it's the….ARGH!"

Joker flew across the building. He picked up a dislodged brick and the moment Batman came at him, he nailed him in the face. The brick rocked Batman and Joker went for his remote control one more time.

A cord from Batman's grapnel wrapped around his ankle and spun him around. Batman jumped high into the air with Joker avoiding the attack. He just barely stopped from getting his face stopped in.

"Alright, time out, time out," Joker said. He could see Batman wasn't willing to play ball. Batman nailed him with a punch to the face which took him down.

Batman pulled his hand back. An aching sensation went through his arm. He pushed through due to sheer determination despite the fact his body or fighting style wasn't as solid as it had been at one time. He still pressed through and still did what he could to take down one of the most dangerous individuals he ever fought in his life.

"What's the matter?" Joker asked. His tone went into a pure taunt. "Are you slowing down, Batman? Do you need a lie down? I bet you do, I bet you need to just lie down and take a rest…don't you?"

Joker motioned for Batman to come at him. Batman refused to stay down no matter what. He nailed Joker with another punch. Joker returned fire with a punch of his own and the two of them found themselves dangerously close to the edge of the roof of the asylum!"

"Oh please!" Joker yelled. "If you had that in you, you would have done it years ago. Would have saved us trouble. Would have robbed us both of…..LAUGHS!"

"I wonder what would have happened if I broke my rule and killed you all those years ago," Batman said.

"Well….you would have been….about as good as I am," Joker said breaking out in a blood grin. "Go ahead, Bats, but remember it's….."

Batman released. His shoulder shot through with a rapid pain. Joker turned around and stabbed Batman in the side. The Detective staggered and Joker nailed him with a roundhouse kick.

The original and greatest Batman flew over the edge of the building.

"Don't worry, Batman!" Joker yelled in a mock horrified voice. "I'll catch you, don't worry, I won't let you fall….whoops too late!"

Joker turned around and the second Batman rushed him. Joker had been slammed against the wall and slumped against him.

"He's down there, junior," Joker said, blood dripping down from his mouth. "You better hurry though…because I don't know how much time he has left….that's a long drop down…those rocks look pretty jagged."

The second Batman pulled his hands out from underneath the Joker. He looked up and saw a helicopter, with Harley piloting it.

"Come on, Pudding, I'm going to drop a ladder down."

Joker pulled himself up, busted ribs, busted face and all. He could either deal with Harley driving a helicopter, or he could get back and get pummeled by Batman.

"You don't look so hot, Mr. J," Harley said. She looked at Joker's face and sure enough, it looked swollen from the punches which had been rammed into it.

"On the contrary, Harl, I'm at the top of the world, I can do a little sing, I can do a dance like I have ants in my pants," Joker said. "And you want to know why…because tonight is the night where the Bat finally had gone….splat….oh, this is such a remarkable, remarkable evening."

Joker gave a fake swoon in response and he looked a bit more despondent than you would have thought.

"Then again, he always find a way," Joker said. "You know how he grabs onto a ledge, or he might be in the helicopter behind us right about now waiting to pounce."

Harley screamed and spun around to check the backseat of the helicopter for any Batman. The helicopter spiraled out of control and came close enough to crashing before Joker seized the controls before they struck the ground.

"Who needs Batman to come after me, when I have you," Joker said. "Now get us back to the other hideout…..I still have to finish this tonight….and since Bat brain wrecked my other remote, I need to pick up the spare."

* * *

 

Dick Grayson descended down onto the ground. Bruce could have dropped down anywhere. The shrieks of tower normally coming from the Asylum had grown rather silent. He could see Batgirl and Robin join him on the ground.

"He fell," Dick said. "Joker knocked him up from high and he fell to the ground. He practically plummeted…..well, I don't want to say to his doom, but it doesn't look good right now."

"We'll find him," Cass said and she looked over her shoulder.

"How are you coming along with the bombs?" Dick asked.

"Providing Joker doesn't activate them, I think I'm good, just another ten seconds, and I have it."

Dick almost expected something to go off. With the type of night they were having so far, he was about ready to expect pretty much anything and indeed, everything. The three crept and Steph stopped a moment later, mouth widening. She said the words they were all thinking.

"Oh my God!"

The former Batman slumped against the jagged rocks, a large hole ripped into his chest. His breathing was still shallow and it looked like he was in agony.

"Batwing, Alfred….emergency pick up," Bruce groaned. His radio looked to have been busted on the way down.

"Babs, contact Alfred, and tell him to send the Batwing for an emergency medical pick up," Dick said. He made his way over to Bruce and kneeled down right next to him. "Hold on, old man, you're too stubborn to die. You're not going to die, not now, trust me."

"No."

Dick wondered what he was saying no about. His confusion reigned supreme with his mouth opening and closing.

"Don't worry about me," Bruce managed. "Go, find the Joker, stop him….nothing matters….nothing else matters other than Gotham City."

Dick took a second to pull himself away. He turned to Batgirl and Robin. "Stay with him, until the Batwing arrives to pick him up."

"It's on its way," Barbara said.

Dick descended up and could see a helicopter almost crashing into the ground. He knew the Joker was on it and Harley was likely going to drive on it. He shot his grapnel and latched onto the bottom blades of the helicopter.

' _Here goes nothing, and I mean that…..now more than ever.'_

Dick flew a few feet behind the helicopter when it soured out into the distance.

' _You're not getting away that easily, not if I can help it anyway.'_

Dick trailed behind the helicopter which landed on the ground. It was go time.

* * *

 

Joker ignored the stabbing pain which continued to assault his body. He knew in the back of his mind what was at stake. There was plenty on the line here. He hated to be the type of person who talked about how the stakes had never been higher. Still, the stakes, in his mind, had never been higher.

"Okay, it's time, for Gotham to realize the Joker is…..ah I'll give the speech after I press the button."

Joker pressed the button and waited. He waited, he waited, still no punchline.

"Where was the Kaboom?" Joker asked. "I expected an earth shattering Kaboom."

"Maybe you forgot the batteries?" Harley suggested.

Any further interaction between Joker and Harley had been cut off by cords wrapping around Harley. Joker looked up and came face to face with the other Batman. He took a step back and responded with a sigh.

"Look, I'm in the middle of a situation just…"

Batman dropped down and nailed Joker in the face. His mouth cracked back and he had fallen to the ground.

"Good, you've done it now," Joker said. He reached into his coat and pulled out another gun. "You're going to find out what happens when the clown stops laughing!"

Joker fired at Batman. He disappeared into the shadows. Joker turned around and started to fire at him.

"Hey, watch it, you almost hit me!" Harley yelled. This did not deter Joker who kept firing at anything that moved and somet things which didn't.

"Okay, Faux-Bat, I thought you were almost charming, but…"

"Well, I can see you're not charming," Batman said. "You try and get a cheap laugh out of people, but here's a clue, people are laughing at you, and not with you."

"Keep your mouth shut you useless piece of…."

Batman nailed him in the back of the head and dropped him down. Joker rolled over onto his feet and charged Batman. The two of them kept exchanging punches in response. Joker tried to activate his acid flower. The flower ripped off his suit and Batman nailed him with a punch.

"He didn't have the stones, and guess what, you don't either, junior," Joker said. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you do have something….maybe your little Bat balls have dropped. Come on, kid, show me what you got….show me!"

Joker didn't give Batman a chance to respond. He rocked him with a sickening headbutt which knocked him back.

"Whoops, been fun, but I have to run!"

Joker made his way over to the helicopter, stepping over Harley in the process. He climbed inside of the helicopter and fired it up. The helicopter started to rise up off of the ground.

An explosion rocked the helicopter. The explosives Batman planted on the bottom of the helicopter caused it to veer out of control and crash at the bottom of a nearby ravine.

Batman descended down the cliff to go and face the Joker down at the bottom. He dug through the wreckage and pulled the Joker.

"Okay, that was funny," Joker said. "If I didn't run…..I wouldn't have died….you sure showed me…you sure showed me…"

Joker's heart finally beat it's last diabolical beat and he faded completely to black. Batman ascended up with Joker when the police helicopters arrived.

"The Joker's dead."

Harley's eyes widened and she broke out into a nerve racking scream. The police, led by James Gordon, ignored her. Gordon stepped closer towards Joker. He almost expected him to wake up.

"Bring Quinn in," Gordon said. "I'll call in the morgue."

Harley shook her head and looked on with shock. Her poor pudding had died.

* * *

 

Dick knew the end would have come sooner or later. Joker had fallen, but the price which had been paid by him and the legacy which he left behind would be something all of Gotham City would feel for the rest of their days. Dick dragged his heals back behind him when approaching the edge of the door. Stunned didn't even begin to describe how he felt.

"Master Dick," Alfred said. "We managed to extract him….he's not doing well…..it appears his injuries from his possession of Trigon have flared up, and he doesn't have much time."

Alfred looked like he just barely managed to keep it together. He turned around, under the pretext of having a cup of tea.

"He's resting in his quarters," Alfred said. "Now might be the last chance for you to say goodbye….he refuses to be hooked up to any machines, saying his time is done."

Dick moved around and walked pass Cass, Steph, and Barbara. All three of them looked to be in somber moods. Dick would discuss the end of the Joker, right now, he needed to pay his farewell to him.

He entered the room and the sight of Bruce laying in the bed, looking like the life had been drained from him seemed to be rather humbling indeed. The once bright and vibrant playboy billionaire looked like a very sickly man. Even in his dark, brooding, presence, there was some semblance of life and energy.

"Dick, sit down, please."

Dick smiled and could not resist making a joke to lighten the mood. "You must not be feeling well, if you said please."

Bruce cracked a smile, a genuine one and Dick sat down.

"I haven't been well for a long time," Bruce said. "And tonight….I went out…and did what I always did. I sacrificed everything to keep Gotham City safe….and once again, I couldn't make the ultimate sacrifice."

The only thing which kept Bruce alive for these last few minutes was a sheer stubborn will. He would go, but he would give Death a bit of a fight before going down.

"They're call for me," Bruce said.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"No," Bruce said. "If I wasn't who I was, I would not have seen you grow up to the man you are, the man I could never have been. We don't always see eye to eye, and I could not be happier we don't."

Death beds really did cause sudden realizations, at least in Dick Grayson's mind.

"The Joker's dead," Dick said. "He tried to escape in a helicopter when I confronted him, and it crashed….taking his life….it was messy…and yes, I found the body."

"Make sure he's cremated," Bruce said. "Gordon and I discussed it before…but if the Joker ever dies….he should be cremated….as will I."

Given all the clone schemes which went on in the world of super heroes, someone would have the brilliant and inspired idea to have a clone of the Joker. The thought horrified anyone with the slightest measure of sanity, but it could happen, and it could happen at the worst possible time.

"I've always been proud of what you do, and I know my legacy is in good hands," Bruce said. He coughed. "I better not see you for a very long time, or I will be disappointed."

Bruce summoned one last thousand year Bat stare.

"How do you do it?" Dick asked. "The Bat Stare, I mean?"

"Practice," Bruce said. "The Wayne Legacy is yours, to do with what you wish. And I hope you bring it to great heights…and carve your own dynasty."

Bruce gave one last rattling breath and his heart beat slowed down.

"Goodbye, Dick, and good luck. And you can make Batman a symbol of hope, opposed to a symbol of fear"

"Goodbye, Bruce," Dick managed to choke out. "I will."

Bruce Wayne finally conceded to Death. She most certainly did not take him. He finally decided it was his time to leave this mortal plane and extended his hand, allowing her to take him.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on March 16th, 2017.**


	59. Eulogy

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Eulogy.**

* * *

Dick Grayson looked up into the sky. Very few people could appreciate what Gotham City meant to so many people. If you were on the outside, you would only see a town with the highest crime rate in the United States of America and perhaps on top of that, one of the highest crime rates in the entire world. Dick saw something different though.

He saw hope and the fact people inspired something amazing. They might not have put their best foot forward a lot of the time. No one had been perfect, no matter how many ways you sliced it. Gotham had been filled full of people who had done the best with the cards, no matter how harsh they were, had been dealt. Most people would have screamed in terror when people like the Scarecrow, Killer Croc, and indeed, the Joker, terrorized them on a regular basis.

The people of Gotham did their best to live the life to their fullest. And they knew, deep down, if they could survive to live tomorrow, it would have been the best day of their life.

Dick peered up into the sky one more time. The service for Bruce had been small. He had no idea what the people were being told how he died. Alfred only assured him it had been taken care of. He looked down at the urn which Bruce's ashes had been placed into. As much as he would have liked to have been buried next to his parents, this particular thought wasn't exactly a feasible one.

' _So the stubborn of us go eventually,'_ Dick thought. _'I'm not sure how I envisioned your death. I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything like this…and I'm pretty sure I didn't expect you to fade out so peacefully.'_

Barbara took a step towards Dick and placed an arm around his shoulder. She bowed her head down for a couple of seconds and took a moment to look at the ground.

"So, this is final, isn't it?" Barbara asked. "No one blames you for not stopping the Joker."

"I know," Dick said. "He shouldered enough blame for not stopping that monster sooner for all of us. And….let's face it, he's a symptom to an overall disease. Crime is everywhere…"

"All it takes is one really bad day to make a person go completely insane," Barbara said. She looked on and scrunched up her face in irritation. "And let's face it, there are more than enough really bad days to go around in a place like Gotham City."

Dick hated to admit she had a point, but she did in fact have a point. No one knew who the Joker was underneath that smile. The fact he could have been anyone added a layer of menace to him. The normal guy you see walking down the street could have been the next super villain.

He turned around in time to catch Alfred's eye. Alfred walked towards him. Dick heard Bruce state Alfred Pennyworth was the strongest of them all and he could see the butler's resolve on his face. Did he come close to breaking down? Perhaps.

"Alfred, I'm…"

"If you're going to say you're sorry, than I suggest you not do so," Alfred said. "There's only one person to answer for his death, and let's face it, I'm glad he's likely burning in damnation."

Alfred didn't need to say anything more. The strength and conviction of the butler's words made Dick pretty damn glad Alfred was on his side.

"He's gone though."

"Both of them are," Alfred said. "I feel like an awful person for saying this…but I keep looking up and expecting Master Bruce to walk out from the cave, telling me how this one was of his elaborate schemes. Even after the body has been cremated, I still expect…."

"No, Alfred, you're not an awful person," Dick said. "You're just in mourning…you've known him longer than us."

"I made a promise to his parents to look after him, and I saw what he became…and I admit, I hoped it was a passing fancy, something he would get away from," Alfred said. He made sure to keep his eyes firmly locked onto both Dick and Barbara. "But, in the end, he's done what his father would have in a situation like this, and it's one of the most infuriating things in the world to think….well, it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"I say it matters, just a little bit," Dick said. "He's given Gotham something which it can aspire to be. They don't all have to end tragically."

"I can think of another young man who can do the same thing," Alfred said. "I know if he were here now, he would tell you to pull yourself up, man up, and get back out there. After all, crime never sleeps."

"Will it be as Batman though?" Dick asked. "I think….."

"I think there would be no greater honor to keep his legacy alive," Alfred said. "I might have been cold to the idea at first, but this world needs a Batman. And if you need me….I will be at your service, just like I was at his for so many years."

"I guess he wasn't the only one bitten by a bug of some kind," Dick said.

"No, I'd imagine not," Alfred said. He reached over and locked hands with Dick, shaking it. "So, are we in this together?"

"Yes, we are," Dick said. "We're in this together, until the end, as bitter as it might be."

The two let go of each other and stepped back. They most certainly had a lot to think about, and Dick had a lot to do. His responsibilities at Batman were important. Yet, he had his responsibilities as Dick Grayson.

* * *

Vicki Vale heard the news and pretty much begged to report it, to be the one to break it. She and Bruce had their past ,and despite it not ending well due to their own differences, she still had some respect for the man and mourned his passing. The news regarding the Joker's demise also came in.

' _And to think, today started as a slow news day,'_ Vicki thought.

Vicki received so many notes from her producer she felt like she needed to do something to keep them all together. She frowned in response when looking over all of the notes. There were so many in her hand, she didn't know where to begin.

' _Okay, Vale, get it together, and do your best to remain professional.'_

Vicki's cell phone rang.

"Hey," Vicki said. "Yeah, I'm going to be on the air in about fifteen minutes…sorry about your loss….I know he was like a father to you."

"Thank you," Dick said. "I know it must have been shocking to everyone."

"What happened?" Vicki asked. She paused for a few seconds. "Actually, you better not tell what really happened because….well, there are so many ears around."

"Best the doctors could tell, he was struck by some kind of disease during one of his trips," Dick said. "Thankfully, they stopped it from spreading, but by the time they were able to treat him, it already spread to his internal organs."

"Ouch," Vicki said. She took a second to return herself to a clearer line of thought. "So, he's….it wasn't a drawn out death, was it?"

She did say some rather snarky things regarding Bruce in the past. No one, not even the most evil person in the world, deserved a death which was long and drawn out.

"He said he didn't suffer too much," Dick said.

Vicki shook her head. Male pride at its finest, but if he convinced himself the suffering was minimal, so much the better. Regardless, she turned to her producer, who had been catching her eye.

"I've got a meeting at Wayne Industries, and then there's a press conference tomorrow to announce what we're doing moving forward," Dick said. "I trust I'll see you there."

"Oh, believe me, sweetie, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Vicki said. "And maybe the two of us can catch lunch afterwards?"

"It's a date."

Vicki smiled and made a motion towards her producer. She slipped the phone away.

"Joker's body has been returned to Arkham," the producer said. "Gordon is trying to get it cremated, but the Mayor seems to not want to do that for some reason."

After all she saw, Vicki hated to see what would happen if someone got a hold of Joker's body and brought it back to life. After all, she saw pretty much every super hero in the world come back to life after sudden death at times. Even Lex Luthor, who was only a hero in his own mind, found a way to return from death.

"Well, I'd defer to Gordon for this one," Vicki said. "He's dead this time though, right?"

"Well, there's actually a body," the producer said. "Confirming it is going to be a bit of a problem….because no one knows who the Joker is. You haven't even been able to dig up that particular chestnut, have you, Vale?"

Vicki shook her head in negative. She tried to investigate the Joker's backstory at least twice. The second time almost got her killed, as the clown didn't appreciate people poking around in his past for some reason. It resulted in Vicki stopping all attempted background checks of the man.

"No, it's like he sprung up out of nowhere," Vicki said. "He could be anyone."

' _And there's the scariest thing about the Joker, he could be anyone.'_

"Okay, you're on in about three minutes."

Vicki made her way outside where she stood next to one of the many statues of Bruce Wayne which had been erected in Gotham City. She thought the likeness was uncanny. The jaw looked a bit off though.

"And three, two, one, and action."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Vicki Vale with a special report," the reporter said. "And it's on this day where I come to you, the citizens of Gotham City, with a heavy heart…..bringing you the news of the death of one of Gotham City's favorite sons, Bruce Wayne. Bruce, the orphaned son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, returned to Gotham City almost twenty years ago after a trip around the world. He resolved to clean up the corruption on the Wayne Board of Directions, and spearheaded many projects which put new jobs into Gotham City, and also gave support for the homeless, along with those who had suffered greatly at the hands of the criminal element in Gotham City."

Vicki breathed in.

"Unconfirmed reports come in that Mr. Wayne during one of his many overseas trips have been stricken by a disease which caused his internal organs to shut down," Vicki said. "Thankfully for him, he spent the remainder of his days at Stately Wayne Manor, the estate which he had been raised in."

The image of Bruce Wayne flashed on the screen and had been replaced by another image.

"I also would be remiss if I did bring the news of another Gotham City citizen who had met his end, that being the notorious Joker," Vicki said. "Upon fleeing with a fight with Batman, the helicopter he commandeered malfunctioned and the crash killed the Joker. While the Joker's remains are at an undisclosed location, many are wondering what the legacy of the killer clown is….."

* * *

"The sooner we get this done, the better," James Gordon said. He rubbed his fingers together and looked at the body of the Joker which had laid on the slab.

Bullock and Montoya joined Gordon on this little endeavor. It took every ounce of self-control Bullock had at his disposal not to pick up a really big stick and start prodding Joker with it. He knew the bastard as dead, but still, something about his corpse gave him a case of the shivers.

"He's dead," Montoya said.

"Yeah, he's been dead before, and….well, I'm not about to put bets on the fact he's staying that way."

Bullock looked from Gordon to the coroner. The verbal battle of wills between both sides looked to be about ready to break. Something had to give and Bullock had no idea what the something was going to be. It was just something had to give.

"I don't know why you're so adamant about doing this," the coroner said. "We don't have his last will and testament…"

"That's because we don't know who he is," Gordon said. He took a moment to look at the Joker. "And at this rate, it's by design. Anyone who might have known him before he became…what he became is long since dead. And now we're going to have to do the right thing."

Gordon half expected Joker's men, likely lead by Harley Quinn, to storm the Asylum and take him out. Thankfully, Vicki Vale had been savvy enough not to report where Joker's body was being held and no other news media outlets had the ability to put two and two together. Still, Gordon wasn't going to take any chances, not if he could help it anyway.

"The Mayor hasn't…"

"Let me deal with the Mayor and any heat which comes down from him," Gordon said. One more look at Joker's body caused Gordon to be taken a back. Despite the fact he was dead, the sick twisted grin which popped over his face still brought shivers down the spine and the spine of anyone.

"You don't know….."

"Yes, I do know," Gordon said. "He terrorized this city so many times, we can't resist the chance someone might bring him back to life. Every single bit of his body needs to be destroyed. And the ashes need to be buried so deep underneath Gotham no one is going to find them."

The coroner stared Gordon down, almost as if he thought the cop had gone to an unfortunate and quite horrifying extreme. Gordon didn't' back off from the coroner's stare.

"My job's on the line…"

"And life's of many people are on the line as well," Gordon said. "So, do you understand it's important?"

"We can secure the body, when we bury it, no one will ever get close enough to the graveyard," the coroner said.

Bullock looked at him. The portly detective could not believe the absurdity coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, because no one is going to break into Gotham, gas all of the guards, and transform all of the orderlies into Joker zombies," Bullock said. "And people don't bust out of here at least every other month…real tight security you have."

"Detective Bullock, please," Gordon said.

"Come on, Jim, you're not saying I don't have a point," Bullock said.

Gordon thought he had a point, but to be perfectly honest, now was not the time nor the place to have an argument.

"Is it done yet?"

The coroner turned around and almost was in desperate need of one himself. Batman appeared in the shadows and stared him down.

"We've been having a discussion regarding what to do with the body," the coroner said. "I don't feel….I don't feel it's necessary to cremate…just seems like…"

"Let's be honest, there are people funding this place who want a look at the Joker's body, don't they?" Batman asked. "They want to rip it apart and see what makes it tick. And they're bribing the Mayor to hem and haw about what needs to be necessary."

The coroner didn't confirm nor deny anything. He looked as if he had been stuck like a deer in the headlights. Batman's burning gaze locked onto him made him very nervous indeed.

"Cremate the body, now!"

The coroner's eyes widened. Underneath the gaze of the Batman, he felt like he was the one who could have been cremated, at least in another minute. He started to stammer and stutter. His breathing escalated and became even more labored.

"Um, um, ah, yes…yes sir," the coroner said, stammering and stuttering all of the way. He tried not to choke on his own tongue even though that became more than difficult.

"Do we understand each other?" Batman asked.

"I'll do it right away…there's no need for you…"

"Trust me, there's a need."

Bullock normally didn't see eye to eye with the Batman, but he admitted he had a certain flare of doing things. He turned to Montoya, who looked like she was thinking along the same lines.

"Good thing he's wearing dark pants."

* * *

Dick Grayson thought going to the office to look at Bruce's last will and testament would make things more final. He got up in the morning, with a busy day. Alfred and Barbara joined him on the way to the office.

"So, it's happening," Barbara said. "Do you think he's going to give you everything?"

"Well, the cave and the suit isn't something he could put in writing," Dick said.

"I believe, Master Dick, that's implied by his wishes," Alfred said. He turned the car around the corner. They drove past a large billboard which showed a photo of Bruce Wayne.

**Bruce Wayne**

**Gotham's Shining Light.**

**February 19** **th** **, 1975-March 9** **th** **2017.**

Driving past such banners really did put a final stamp on the entire death thing. Dick didn't really know what to say about that. Regardless Alfred turned the limo and it pulled into the parking lot of the law firm of West, Keaton, and Conroy.

Dick exited the limo and pulled down his sunglasses. Barbara followed him and Alfred walked in. They walked their way to the front desk where a receptionist waited for them.

"Yes," the receptionist said.

"We have an appointed with Mr. West," Alfred said.

"Ah, Mr. Pennyworth….and Mr. Grayson…and Miss Gordon isn't it?" the receptionist asked. "Yes, yes, of course, and we here apologize for your loss…and if you'd just sit down for a moment, I'll see if Mr. West is ready for you…oh, and sign in here…all three of you."

The three of them signed the paper and settled down, waiting to see the lawyer. They listened to the calm music which played. Dick drummed his finger to the beat.

"Sirs, M'am, Mr. West will see you now."

The door opened up and the trio walked up a set of stairs, to enter the office of Mr. West. The grey haired man had a rather prominent face and a rather animated demeanor.

"Mr. Pennyworth, it's been a long time," Mr. West said. He shook his hand in response. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss, I understand how young Bruce was like a son to you….but I'm sure he didn't give the Grim Reaper an easy time going on the way out. Give him the old boot up against the jaw."

Alfred smiled at the attempt to lighten the mood.

"I was an old friend of Thomas Wayne from way back when," Mr. West said in a jovial tone. He turned towards him. "The Wayne Family legacy, is one which has built Gotham City, and…you're his heir apparent now, are you, Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes," Dick said.

"Well, I'm certain you will do the best job you can if he's chosen you," Mr. West said. "I need you to look over a few things, it says he's left his controlling interest in Wayne Enterprise to you, along with his estate, and half of his fortune, with a chunk of the other half going to charity."

Dick thought that was more than fair. Even beyond the cowl, Bruce did go for his causes to help out the people in Gotham City. He read through the document.

"And, he has also left a significant amount of cash to the two of you, after all of the help you've given him over the years," Mr. West said. "Nothing can ease the loss, but…..I'm certain Bruce wouldn't want his money to fall into the hands of the state, when it could have been brought to so much better use."

Alfred already thought of some good uses for the money. He took the document and read through the list of the assets.

"He thought you might like this particular vacation property, and he told me…should something happen, to encourage you to get away from it for a while," Mr. West said. "He particularly told me it was your payment for putting up with his stubbornness for years. And I think we can agree, you deserve it, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Yes, but it was an honor…"

"It was indeed an honor," Mr. West said. "I have a couple of more things for you sign….and even after Uncle Sam has his say, both of you should get a fairly significant cut of the proceedings."

"Thank you," Dick said.

"No thank you, and again, my condolences….all of Gotham City is going to feel his loss," Mr. West said. "But, I think that if he left one thing beyond, it was he wanted to follow in his footsteps. And even if he does have big shoes to fill, you're more than up for it, aren't you?"

Dick nodded, yes he was. He had a lot to do and he had a meeting at Wayne Industries today, followed by a huge press conference on the next day, where no doubt people would be asking questions about the future of the company.

' _And I will give them hope, just like he told me to. Not just as Batman, but as Dick Grayson.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 23rd, 2017.**


	60. Sunrise

**Chapter Sixty: The Sunrise.**

* * *

The nasty business of the last will and testament having been read had been completed. Dick stepped out of the limo and made his way to the edge of Wayne Industries. He could see Tamara Fox waiting for him outside of the bench. The moment she noticed Dick, Tam rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug to console him. Dick responded with a hug of his own and pulled her in close.

"I'm really sorry about….about what happened, "Tam said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm out of the denial phase," Dick said. He took a moment to look at the woman and responded with a sigh. "You know, he's not going to want me to mourn him for long. In fact….I saw him, moments before he passed on. He told me….he told me how proud he was and how he expected I would carry on in his legacy."

Tam blinked and moved in closer so she and Dick could move closer towards each other. She whispered in his ear. "And by his legacy, do you mean…"

"Yes, I mean pretty much everything," Dick said. "He's really left a lot behind for me to handle. Many people wouldn't be up for it, but, I think I'll do fine."

"I don't think you'll do fine," Tam said. Dick raised an eyebrow at her words. She moved on the other side of the young man. "I know you'll do great."

Dick supposed there's a pretty good difference. Tam wrapped her arm around Dick and lead him up into the building. She figured it was best to give him a bit of a warning.

"The press is going to be asking a lot of questions, and I'm sure there's going to be a lot of people who are coming out of the woodwork, trying to ruin Bruce's memory," Tam said.

Tam did not see eye to eye with Bruce a lot of the time. Her father told her how he was a remarkable man, even though he marched through his own beat. She saw it, even though how he chose to present himself to the outside world soured her experiences on him.

"I swear, Bruce wants to make my retirement years about as hostile as my work years," Lucius Fox said, turning around in the corner. He might have been older than he was during his prime, but he was no less capable of dealing with the politics which surrounded one of the most prominent companies in all of Gotham City. "Hello, Dick, I'm sorry for your loss….."

"Hello, Mr. Fox," Dick said. "I want to thank you for….well making sure they don't fall into a panic."

"I'm not sure if they're panicking about as much as they are waiting to jump on the carcass," Lucius said. He sighed and shook his head with a very obvious tut. He moved closer towards Dick. "I'll be…around for a little bit longer. Thought last year was going to be my last year, but there's so much to do….and I figured, retirement isn't necessarily all what it's cracked up to be."

Dick responded with a smile and one of the driving forces behind the great team at Wayne Industries lead him inside. Lucius pretty much gave him the heads up there were going to be a lot of sharks swimming around the surface.

"Word to the wise, our old pal, Lex Luthor, is sniffing around," Lucius said.

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with him," Dick said.

"I'm not sure anyone knows how to deal with him forever," Lucius said. "You can be a man of steel and still not know how to deal with someone like Lex Luthor."

Dick almost bumped into Vicki Vale the moment she came around the elevator to join him. His reflexes remained key when grabbing her around the waist and preventing her from falling onto the ground.

"Smooth," Tam said, a subtle little smile flashing over her face. Dick looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm not too late for the press conference, am I?" Vicki asked.

Dick could have chortled at how fast Vicki managed to regain her bearings. Then again, she was a pretty adaptable sort of person, someone who wouldn't give up without a fight.

"No, you're not too late," Dick informed her. Vicki's lips curled into a knowing smile. "In fact, you're just on time…"

"And I hope you remember our lunch date," Vicki said.

"Of course," Dick said. "And you know Lucius Fox, and I'm sure the two of you have met."

"I recall running into this young lady trying to look around at Wayne Industries a time or two," Lucius said. "Of course, she was onto something, because…"

"Hey, my instincts tend to be pretty spot on most of the time," Vicki said. She lived to be a reporter and lived to report some of the gravest injustices in the world.

"Yes, I'm certain," Lucius said with a dry chuckle. "Well, we won't keep you for long…the press conference starts in fifteen minutes. I suggest you take a seat…so you can get a front row seat."

"I…prepared you some notes," Tam said the moment Vicki was out of the earshot. "I figured, you could use them, to keep things straight…you know all of the talking points you have….."

"Tam, you're amazing," Dick said.

"Well, I'm glad I passed something along to her," Lucius said with a chuckle. His daughter gave her father one of the more prominent death glares she could muster. "On the other hand, that look she just gave me, that's what she got from her mother. Woman could be pretty nasty when she wanted to be."

Dick smiled, and moved himself away from the family drama. He had a press conference to give. The usual about trying to make Gotham City a better place and to live up to the legacy of those who had been left behind him.

* * *

Harley Quinn sat in one of the many old hideouts she shared with the Joker. The news media kept talking about how the Joker was dead. She wanted to scream.

"I can't believe it, oh my poor pudding!" Harley wailed when looking at the television screen. "Sure, he had his bad days….but he had a lot of good ones as well…and his genius, was taken away…in the prime of his life."

She thought about getting herself up to fix some breakfast, only she couldn't really muster the strength right about now. Harley Quinn turned over, dressed in the same crumpled shirt which she wore in the past three days. She couldn't even bother to look at her old jester uniform.

"Harl, get it together, please….for your sake."

Pamela Isley stepped up. Harley smiled when she approached her.

"Hey, Red, I guess you heard…heard about Mr. J," Harley said. "I mean, I know the two of you didn't get along…."

"Understatement," Pamela said, rolling her eyes. "You know, he would have wanted you to smile….he wouldn't want you to mope…..he would have found it funny that he died like he did."

"Yeah," Harley said, her voice sounding a bit funny. "Yeah he would have…and it was kind of…well it was….oh, he's gone, and I don't think he's coming back this time."

Pamela heard about the body being cremated and boy was that a hell of a fight to get something like that done. She didn't really care to much and the fact the Joker was gone made her happy. Harley would come to the realization the Joker being gone was the best thing for her, the moment she was away from his poisonous influence.

"Guess, he….guess he just went a bit too far this time," Harley said. "So, I guess there's a new Batman in town now…considering he killed the old one….I guess he was the former Robin or was it Wingnut last time I checked…"

"Nightwing," Pamela said.

"Well, I need a score card….Robin's a girl and Nightwing is now too….and I can't….well I need to keep track of these things," Harley said. She reached over and managed to pull out a tub of ice cream. She tried to spoon the ice cream out of the tub, but found it was empty. "Darn, it's empty….."

"You're a wreck."

Harley shook her head in response. She could see Pamela's firm gaze on her and wilted.

"Okay, fine a little bit, but….now that he's gone, I have no meaning, no purpose…."

Pamela grabbed Harley around the face and caused her to yelp. The grip wasn't too rough, although she could make it pretty firm. Harley gasped the second Pamela's hand reached over the side of her face.

"You were the top of her class before you even met the Joker," Pamela said. "And you can be even better now he's gone. You can be anything you want to be Harley, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Yeah, I guess I can really be something," Harley said. She looked on with a wistful smile on her face. "Well, maybe not anything, because I have a little problem with a criminal record."

"Yes, that can be a problem," Pamela agreed. "But, we just need to get you cleaned up and you'll be back on your feet in no time, trust me….I thought it was the end, but I bounced back…"

"Wait a minute, did you get….oh you got laid by someone didn't you?" Harley asked. Pamela's expression didn't shift from her usual stoic indifference. Harley pretty much could read the signs. She retained some of her skills as a psychiatrist before Joker made her over into his own image. "Wait, if you…how did you…without the guy…or girl…or whoever going…well you know…"

Harley made a throat slitting gesture against her neck. Pamela smiled and touched the side of her face.

"It's a mystery," Pamela said. "Would you believe it's magic?"

"Magic, that's a cornball explanation if I ever heard one," Harley said. She almost cackled in amusement. "Okay, fine, it makes sense, but when someone says it's magic, without any logical and rational explanation, it's kind of a cop out, wouldn't you say?"

Harley took a second to recover and could see Pamela's green eyes locked onto her. A smile spread across the face of her partner in crime and resulted in Harley's heart racing in more prominence.

"You can say whatever you may, but it's true," Pamela said. "And we'll get you back out and ready to face the world."

"Are you going to introduce your poor, mourning friend to him?" Harley asked. She managed a bubbly smile, the first one she managed in days. "I mean…..given he satisfied you and you're pretty hard to satisfy…no offense."

"I take it as a compliment," Pamela said.

"Okay, yeah," Harley said. She found herself distracted by her own thoughts and had no real idea what to say next. "Well, anyway, you're pretty hard to satisfy you know….and….well, I don't know….he must be something amazing if he satisfied someone like you, again, no offense."

"The only offense I'm taking right now is the fact you haven't taken a shower," Pamela said. "You should get yourself cleaned up because you smell like cheap booze and vomit."

Harley took great offense and pushed her hands against her hips before glaring at Pamela.

"Hey I don't….okay maybe a little bit."

* * *

Stephanie Brown hated when people told her to be patient. She learned as a child patience was a stalling tactic to prevent herself from getting what she really wanted. Her gaze locked onto Cassandra who motioned for her to come into the middle. The two of them were about ready to enter a sparring session with each other.

Cassandra found a way to nail Stephanie to the ground every single time. Steph couldn't prove it, but she assumed Cass got off on dominating her. And Steph would be lying if the fact didn't excite her.

"You dwell too much on your failures," Cass said. "It makes you sloppy….attack me."

Steph put a lot of energy into her attack. Her fist flashed through the air and almost nailed Cass. Cass stepped back a half of an inch and blocked her punch. Cass returned fire with a kick to knock Stephanie back a couple of feet. The blonde fell to one knee and Cass tried to nail her.

She dodged the blow and another blow came close to drilling into the side of her chest. The two parties engaged each other with a steady hand to hand combat. Neither backed off from the battle. Cass tried to kick Steph. Steph blocked the leg and almost squealed in excitement at the fact she managed to block Cass.

Excitement turned into agony when Cass popped up and kicked Stephanie in the face. Steph dropped down to the ground. Cass pinned her down onto the ground. Her breathing escalated.

"Never assume an opponent is trapped," Cass said. She bounced to her feet.

Cassandra thought Stephanie improved with her skills and did not make as many rookie mistakes she did in the past. The mistakes she made though caused Cassandra to want to shake her head in pity. She waited for Stephanie to bounce up and attack her one more time. Cassandra crouched down to dodge Stephanie's punch before it nailed her.

She threw way too much of herself into every individual little attack. Cassandra swept Stephanie off of the ground and grabbed her by the arm. She put a firm grip on Stephanie.

"Three different ways I can break your arm from this point," Cass said. "And I should tell you, a broken arm is one of the worst things you can feel.

Stephanie broke out of the attack. She caught Cass and tried to go between her legs. Cass brushed off Steph's hair brushing against her crotch and turned around, to grab Steph and yank her up. Cass threw Steph down onto the padded mats one more time and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her down.

' _Damn it, I was so close.'_

"A real enemy would have killed you," Cass said. "I have you at my mercy, and I can do anything I want to with you, and the only thing you can do is try and fight back, or accept the consequences of your actions."

Anything resulted in a flare up in Steph's mind. She tried to block the thoughts of pleasure out of her, even though it was pretty hard for her to do so.

"Anything."

The door opened and Cass decided to take pity on Stephanie by letting her up. Dick walked inside and surveyed both of the girls. She looked towards him.

"Steph, I believe I made you a promise," Dick told her. "You had a birthday….which happened…"

"No, don't apologize, please," Steph said. She walked closer towards him. "I understand you had other things in your mind…your….well, Bruce died, and you had to deal with all of that. I guess my eighteenth birthday fell by the wayside…"

Dick placed a finger on Steph's lips. They looked and felt extremely soft. She looked back at him with a barely restrained expression of lust dancing through her eyes. She wanted him in the worst possible way.

"Yes, but now it's all taken care of, I think it's time for me to give you what you've wanted for some time," Dick said. He leaned down and his lips found Stephanie's with a kiss.

The taking of the barely legal girl thrilled Dick. His hand roamed all over her nubile body and prompted her hips to grind against his, causing some friction to be increased.

Cass decided to slip behind Stephanie and have her fun as well. She placed her hands around Stephanie and pushed her way underneath the blonde girl's shirt. Her full breasts had been found, large and perky as someone of her youth could be expected. Cass grinded against her tight ass.

Steph's mind had been blown in more ways than one. Her entire mind flooded with an extreme amount of lust when both Dick and Cass stripped her of her clothes. She stood in front of him in a matter of moments, dressed in a lacy purple bra and a matching pair of panties.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Dick said. He scooped Steph into his arms and walked her off.

Steph could not believe this was happening. She had been sprinted off and brought down onto the bed. Her panties peeled off and Dick's able fingers created circular motions around her folds. He rubbed the inner lip and pushed his finger closer into her depths. Steph lifted her hips and breathed heavily.

Dick could feel her moist center and knew sooner rather than later, he would have it. He leaned down and paid tribute to the lips located between her legs. He nibbled and sucked at them.

Many women had fallen prey to the oral tributes of Dick Grayson. Stephanie Brown proved to be the latest girl on an extremely long and vivid list. His tongue brought deeper inside her dripping womanhood and started to twirl inside of her.

"Mmm, yes, mmm, yes," Stephanie mewled when rising her hips up and bringing them down. Dick traced patterns inside her pussy and made her lose herself.

"I think your mouth should be used for something more constructive."

Cass sat on Stephanie's face and forced the slightly younger blonde to eat her out. Stephanie didn't break her stride. She had went down on a couple of women before in the past, but this was really different. She never went down on a woman while someone else ate her out.

"Very good, you're learning….how to manipulate someone's body to achieve your means," Cass said. She made sure to coax Stephanie's tongue deeper inside of her.

Dick delved into Stephanie's hot insides and kept licking around her. He prepped her pussy for intrusion with each action he took. Stephanie really gushed. She enjoyed sex and Dick thought she would be a lot of fun to keep around. Her pussy was tight, and he throbbed at the thought of how good her eighteen year old pussy would feel wrapped around his large cock.

Steph fell into a pleasure induced dazed. Every time Dick's tongue touched her insides, she experienced something far greater than any pleasure she could ever describe. The juices lapped up from inside of her.

One more orgasm and Dick licked Stephanie. A parting kiss on the lips set her up. Dick's hard cock pushed at the front door of Stephanie's entrance.

"Time for you to take what you've wanted," Cass said.

Stephanie closed her eyes. The first few inches of his cock slipping inside of her was more than intense. She reached around him and grabbed his hips, pushing Dick deeper into her dripping hot pussy. Six out of twelve was inside of her. Her walls protested at the intrusion of this large foreigner.

"All the way, don't…stop!" Stephanie moaned.

Her innocence gave away to Dick and he plowed inside of her body. Dick reached up to grab her breasts and squeeze them together.

"Please," Steph said. She spread out her legs as wide as possible, showing how flexible she was. "Take your cock and make me yours….make me a woman tonight!"

Dick held onto Steph and kept pounding away at her. Her wet walls contracted and expanded with each push into her. Dick would not let up with the riding, not if he could help it. Her tightness did a good job in squeezing and releasing him.

Cass slid over to watch Steph's face as the pleasure spread across it. Seeing her friend and teammate getting fucked so well made her feel extremely jealous. Thankfully, Dick reached over and finger fucked Cass.

Stephanie watched, Dick was a master at pleasuring both women at the same time. The fact he could bring not just one woman, but at least two, to so much pleasure caused the never ending flood of juices from her pussy to keep dripping. Dick rose up and brought himself down into Steph with a huge push. His cock rocked her center with a huge shove into her. Dick hung onto her and kept pounding away at her.

"More, please…..MORE!" Steph screamed at the top of her lungs. Her enjoyment would not be stopped at all, not if she could help it. All she considered was how good is cock was making her feel.

Dick gave her plenty more. All twelve inches pierced her insides.

"Good, cum for me," Dick said. "Your eighteen year old pussy feels so good…you're now a woman now…you belong to me….and I'm going to make you feel good every night, just like I do with Cass, Barbara, and everyone else."

Steph shifted her hips further up and met Dick. The older man hammered away at her pussy harder. She kept rising up, gushing, and releasing her juices onto his probing prick.

Dick understood the trip to her core was a bit easier. He drove himself into her with greater frequency and more prominent thrusts. Dick rose up and slammed down into her with each push into her body.

"Yes…mmm…hmmm…hmmm!"

Stephanie moaned in his ear for him to continue. He kept it up.

Cass grinded her pussy against his probing fingers. She replaced Steph with herself, being drilled until she was full of his cum. So much of it would be spilling out of her.

"Fill the bitch up," Cass said. "Make her understand what her place is."

"Yes, my place is….underneath your big fucking cock!"

Stephanie screamed out one more time and Dick slammed into her hard. His balls tightened and unleashed the steadiest flood of cum they could manage inside of her. He emptied his life bringing juices into her. Stephanie only briefly thought about the risk of being knocked up. She wondered if he did it to the other girls.

Too personal of a question to ask, especially if there was cum to be enjoyed. An endless supply came from Dick's contracting and expanding balls when every last drop pumped into Steph's waiting pussy.

"That's….where that belongs," Stephanie mewled. She hung onto Dick's back and dug her nails into it. She waited for him to empty his load.

The moment Dick pulled out, Cass straddled his lap. She brought him back to life with her pussy rubbing against him.

"No, I want to fuck something else," Dick said. "I want to hit your hot Asian ass."

Cass smiled, and she leaned towards him. "Don't forget how tight it is."

"Trust me, I don't," Dick said.

"Maybe you'll get the pleasure of his cock rammed up your ass next year," Cass said. His cock had been well lubricated. Cass dragged her fingers into Steph's slit briefly and then stuck them in her mouth.

She then moved her fingers to her asshole and lubricated it well. Dick and Steph's eyes were both on her tight ass. Cass lowered her hot ass over the edge of Dick's cock and impaled herself assfirst onto it.

"Damn, I forgot how tight you were around my cock!" Dick groaned.

Cass bit down on her lip and tried to stave off the pain of his throbbing cock working its way into her tight back passage. She made herself drive all the way down onto his cock.

"Yes," Cass said, working her ass down onto him. "But, you like fucking my ass, don't you?"

Dick wasn't going to deny how much he liked it. He also could see Cass's fingers slip into Steph's fucked raw pussy and worked into her.

Stephanie Brown never thought much she needed a cock rammed in her ass in her life, up until now. She viewed Dick's throbbing cock pushing deep into Cass's back passage with a fluidity which drove her completely and utterly nuts. And Cass's fingers worked into her.

"You haven't earned it yet," Dick said. "But keep practicing, and I might have a…reward for you."

Cass thought it was excellent enough motivation. She motivated herself well enough to bring her cock all the way down on his throbbing manhood and stretched around him.

Every single moment Dick experienced Cass's ass around him, he thought he was going to burst. The explosion reached a fever pitch the further he worked into her from underneath.

"Go ahead," Cass said. She tightened her anal muscles around him and squeezed hard. "I know there's going to be more later….let it all go."

Dick held onto Cass's hips and pounded his way into her ass. His throbbing hard cock and balls hammered her as hard as it could from underneath her. Cass brought her ass down onto him, feeling his cock stretching against her ass the further he pushed into her. His cock filled her up almost to the brim.

"Mmm, yes, fuck me, Cass!" Steph moaned.

"Just like in your dreams," Cass said. Stephanie looked at her. "You talk way too much in your sleep."

Stephanie didn't know how to respond to this, other than her cunt clenching down and releasing its juices on Cass's fingers. Cass pulled from her and licked her fingers clean with a sultry smile.

"Damn, you really…." Dick said groaning. "Get ready."

Cass's body was already ready. She brought her ass all the way down onto Dick and caused his balls to keep bouncing against her asshole. She had been penetrated as hard and deep as she could manage.

Dick's cock burst and sent a hot and sticky load into her tight ass. Steph managed to move over and start licking Cass out as Dick finished hammering her in the back door. The duel penetration resulted in the formerly mute assassin to lose all sense when her ass filled up with cum while dripping her own seed.

"Clean up our mess," Cass said.

Steph's training proved to be intact when she obediently did as she was told, without much more prompting. She started to licking Dick's prick clean.

A new day had dawned, but Dick would worry about the challenges later. He soaked in the sensations of two extremely devoted females servicing him with their mouths.

* * *

"The Bat is dead."

"So begins the new age for Gotham City."

"Summon the rest of the Council. The soul of Gotham City hangs in the balance."

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 4th, 2017.**


	61. The Golden Sun

So we are back with the first bit of content for this series since March. Unless you count the lemon posted as blog exclusive content. Which you can access on my profile page. Just go to the page of very important links, and scroll down to the Web of Chaos Archives. Then either go to either the Nocturnal archives or the Blog Exclusive Content archive. You'll find it pretty soon.

And now on with "Season Four" of Nocturnal.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One: The Golden Sun**

Six long months passed since everything changed in Gotham City. A battle took place which lead to the Joker meeting his final demise. This time, everyone was pretty sure this was the Joker's final demise. There were a lot of people who were pretty skeptical he met the end, because there were times in the past where the Joker met his demise, and managed to find a way to return. No one was willing to accept this at face value completely, even though the body had been found.

One of Gotham City's favorite sons also perished around this time, Bruce Wayne died. The Billionaire's death had been the subject of a fair amount of fascinating gossip as to how he died. Some said it was his life style finally kicking up. There were any number of people lining up around the block to spill the beans about Bruce, but their stories didn't hold up under basic scrutiny and common sense.

' _Ah, common sense, there's an oxymoron. Given how much common sense really isn't that common these days, if at all.'_

Barbara Gordon stepped out of the car and walked towards the Gotham City international airport. The weather looked calm and tranquil, always an interesting omen in Gotham City. Barbara felt something was happening in her bones, or maybe it was just the fact it was Gotham City.

' _You're becoming him, or getting possessed by your spirit,'_ Barbara thought. _'Keep that up, and you're going to see crime everywhere.'_

Dinah Lance stepped out of the car. The woman known as Black Canary, a member of the Justice League, and also the Birds of Prey, walked out behind Barbara. The two of them made their way through the gates of the airport, the plane they waited for was not waiting.

"You're worried something is going to happen," Dinah said. "Things have been quiet for the last six months, ever since…it happened….at least it has in Gotham City."

Barbara answered with a sigh. "I know, Dinah, and that's what worries me. Quiet doesn't really bode well for our kind of career. Especially when the quiet is in Gotham City."

Dinah sighed. She really wished Barbara didn't have this point, but she did have a point. She thought after the Joker died, there would be someone stepping up. The mobsters in Gotham City made their usual movements, territories switched hands, some of the low level mob bosses had been brought down.

"So, when did your sister say she was coming into town?" Barbara asked. "We do have the right plane?"

"Yes," Dinah said. "Sara said the plane should be coming in about six, she's just running a little bit late."

Something moved in the shadows. Dinah turned her attention to the side for a moment. It was almost like someone watched her and Barbara for a second. The moment Dinah could focus on it properly, the person was gone, and there was the usual hustle and bustle of the people around the airport.

The plane flew in and touched down on the ground, a little bit late, but it was better late than never. Dinah and Barbara stepped closer in the crowd of people.

' _Chaos we all know and love in this city,'_ Dinah thought. _'Guess, we can handle this….okay, Sara, where are you?'_

Dinah hadn't seen her sister in almost two years, although that wasn't strange. They had a very tense relationship, dating back to when they were teenagers. Barbara joked they should just work out their sexual tension.

The two of them exchanged e-mails over the last couple of years, with Sara talking about the studying she was doing out East. She mentioned it was good to get away from all of the drama, and just find herself deep within. Dinah understood perfectly, given the journey she had to undergo to find herself during her life.

The younger blonde stepped off of the plane. She dressed in a black leather jacket, a tight white top, and a pair of eye catching leather pants. Sara walked up towards him.

"Dinah, long time no see," Sara said. "And Barbara….I….you're up and walking?"

Barbara smiled, it had been a long time since she saw Sara.

"Yeah, I am," Barbara said. "I volunteered for an alternate form of therapy…..and it worked, so I'm up and about…and I have a second chance to make the most out of my life."

Not she didn't make more the most when she was in the wheelchair, but there were many days where Barbara missed being out in the field and stretching her legs, no pun intended. Sara walked over and smiled.

"So, you and Oliver finally called it off?" Sara asked.

Dinah hoped to avoid this little bit of drama regarding her sister.

"Hey, I'm not interested in being your rebound, just asking a question," Sara said, smiling. "The two of you, you've had some ups and downs…but this is really it, isn't it? The end…."

"Yes, we're off for good," Dinah said. "He's moved on, I've moved on, I think were a lot better on it."

Diana did make sure to put them on separate missions for the League, unless it was an absolutely necessary all hands on deck situation. She was savvy enough to realize the drama flare up.

"And you mentioned you moved on to someone else," Sara said. "I hope I get to meet this new boyfriend."

Barbara smiled. She and Dinah had this conversation.

"Make sure he's worthy," Sara said. "I'm sure he is, you've always had high standards…well on most things."

"Well, you've did as well…on the same things," Dinah fired back.

Sara flashed a smile in her sister's general direction. She held her bags, not too much to carry on. Barbara opened up the trunk of the car.

"Hope you don't mind crashing at your place, I really haven't had a chance to look in real estate in Gotham…not sure if I'm sticking around for too long," Sara said.

"Stick around as long as you want, it will be like old times," Dinah told her sister with a smile. "I've got plenty of room, Barbara crashes all of the time, and then there's Helena…you remember her, don't you?"

"Mmm, yes, I do," Sara said. "The two of you actually are getting along?"

Dinah laughed at Sara's blunt question. The three of them got into the front seat of the car, there was a lot of catching up to do and thankfully plenty of time to do it. Dinah hoped the downtime would continue, although she had to admit how lazy she was getting.

* * *

Dick Grayson leaned back against the wall. The last six months had been more of the same than usual. There was a fair amount of uneasiness all throughout Gotham City after the demise of the Joker. Dick slipped, fully and completely into the role of Batman.

The young man dropped down onto the ground.

"So, this is a change of pace for me tonight," Kara said. "You know, being in the Oracle seat….never really played mission control…..let's see…sources say there's going to be a big shipment coming in tonight. It's going to be big….might be something swapped between Black Mask and Penguin."

Dick stood up straight. Those two making a deal, even for a short amount of time, was bad. He looked off to the side to see Batgirl and Robin waiting in the shadows. Both of them women prepared to jump in for the attack.

"Okay, stand by," Batman said.

Batman slipped out of the way. The sound of a truck rattling down the street could be heard. The Detective's gaze flashed down the street when looking at him. The truck had been heavily armored. Two more vans rolled in behind the truck and made its way to a stop to the side of the van.

Armored and rough neck goons stepped out of the first van. An equal number of goons made the second van. A third van pulled up off to the side, and they all climbed out of the van as well.

"What time?" one asked.

"Ten minutes."

Half of them disappeared while the others separated into groups to parole the outskirts of the van. Dick thought it would be easy, much too easy.

"Batgirl, Robin, you're up," he responded. "You know what to do."

One of the goons stepped on in the shadow. Batgirl edged off to the shadows, and grabbed the goon around his arm, pulling the arm back with a half-chickenwing to bring him down. She bounced the man off against the side of the van and disappeared into the shadows.

A second goon walked to the shadows. He looked down at the man who dropped to the ground. The man lowered his head for a brief enough second, which allowed Robin to drive both of her feet down onto the back of the head of the goon which took him out. The goon plowed into the ground as hard as possible.

Robin almost celebrated. Batgirl grabbed her around the shoulder and yanked her off into the shadows.

Both Cassandra and Stephanie lingered in the shadows and waited for another one to move around. One of them held a gun up and clicked it. His hand raised in the air.

"There's something….."

Batman came down into the back of the head and took him down. The goon tried to stab Batman in the chest and avoided the attack. He nailed the goon with a couple more jabs in the chest.

Three more moved around the corner. Batman launched a smoke bomb into the air and blinded them with smoke. The Detective jumped up high and nailed his adversaries with a string of rapid fire punches which rocked them. Punch, punch, punch, until the goon dropped to the ground.

The other goons disappeared into the night. Batman stood around and checked them. Everything had gone silent, he could have sworn he heard voices and then those voices had grown silent, almost suddenly.

"Let's see what's behind this door," Batman said.

He attempted to push the lock open. The doors in the back of the truck jammed for a moment. He lifted the glove and lit up the back of the truck.

"Okay, I got it…..I'll dig you up a pass code in a few seconds," Kara said. "No sweat, none at all."

Kara wasn't as adept with Barbara at hacking into the system, but she ended up being pretty good. The doors of the van burst open and it allowed Dick to enter the back of the van.

Several crates lingered in the back of the van. Dick opened up and pulled out a vial. One look at the vial told Dick everything he needed to know and a scan verified pretty much all of the theories, at least he thought. His breath hitched in and out when looking over the vials.

Kara finally cut in through the silence. "I'm guessing because of your breathing, you found something which was really bad."

"Yeah, pretty bad," Dick said. "I've just found Venom."

"Venom?" Kara asked. "You don't mean…the drug used by Bane?"

"The very same, I'm afraid."

Dick hadn't heard much from Bane in a very long time. He didn't take too kindly to those who took the drug, so Dick figured if Bane wasn't behind this, then they would be having some backfire from Bane coming back to Gotham City. Dick's frown increased when going through the crates all over the truck.

"This can't be allowed on the streets," Dick said.

Dick prepared to rig the truck to explode. Something blipped on the other end of the door and Dick slipped out. He realized someone already had rigged the truck to explode.

His quick reflexes caused the former Circus Acrobat to throw himself out of the way and land on the ground. The truck blew up and caused the two vans to flip over and smash through the walls. Batman dropped down onto the ground, onto one knee.

A figure dressed in black with a red Bat symbol appeared in the shadows.

"You're a usurper!"

The modulated voice had been followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The second attack had been blocked, and Batman returned fire against this individual. He grabbed onto the attacker's body and flipped the person into the air.

The person landed onto the ground with grace and turned around to release several balls of gas down on the ground. The gas balls exploded. This new player on the board jumped into the air to grab onto The Detective.

Dick crouched down to avoid the shot and grabbed the cape. The cape tore along with a part of the mask. The mask tore off to reveal a very feminine looking jaw and lips, along with a small amount of brown hair poking out from the other side of the cowl.

The surprise of the look of the person underneath the cowl resulted in Dick taking a step back for a moment. He charged in to grab the person around the head to take her down. The attacker flipped out of the hold and came down, snapping off a thunderous kick to the top of the head of the person in question.

The woman threw down a pellet on the ground and a blinding flash bang of gas filled the alleyway. No sooner did she slip off, Batgirl and Robin came back around.

"Who was that?" Robin asked.

Batman didn't answer. Batgirl motioned for him to follow her. He turned around and the three of them walked down the pathway in the corner. They found the rest of the mercenaries, having been taken out. Not too many of them were breathing by the time.

The attacker left so many questions. The GCPD arrived, and it was time for the Trio to disappear into the night in Gotham City, before these questions could be properly answered.

* * *

Dick returned back to headquarters and looked into the mirror. A shiner appeared on his eye when looking into the mirror. Kara stepped behind him.

"Do you have any idea who knocked you around?" Kara asked.

Dick shook his head. Kara's guess was pretty much as good as his. The only thing Dick guessed from the entire encounter was this person was well trained and a female. Well, that fact wasn't a surprised given how many well trained females Dick surrounded himself on a day to day basis. Many of them if he would be perfectly honest, both on the good and the bad side.

"I wish I did," Dick said. "I guess we can safely say interest is going to be picking up in Gotham City."

"You can say that again,"

Barbara stepped into the room, and she held a laptop firmly against her chest. Kara frowned and leaned closer towards Barbara to talk to her.

"And here I thought you were going to take the night off," Kara said.

Barbara shrugged off Kara's commentary and leaned towards her. "You know, there's not a night off in this profession. And for the record I was going over the records of tonight's battle. You didn't do too bad of a job out there, so thank you for covering for me."

Kara answered with a grin. "Well, I aim to please."

Both women didn't have much time to praise each other for their abilities. Barbara pressed on about as much as possible.

"Someone really dangerous wanted Venom in Gotham City, and I looked into the mercenaries," Barbara said. "They are working for a group called the Golden Sun. They're your usual people bent on taking control of Gotham City. You know the type."

Both Kara and Dick responded with smiles, boy did they ever know the type.

"I swear I've been dealing with them in one way or another since I've been twelve," Dick said. "I'm guessing this gets deeper though."

Barbara nodded feverishly in response before pressing on. "You guessed right. They're connected with a group we all know and loathe. I think you know them, they're called HIVE."

The most audible and obvious frustrated groan possible came from Kara, and Barbara and Dick looked off to the side towards her, smiling.

"Sorry," Kara said. "It's just that, these guys again, are you serious? Haven't we seen enough from them?"

"They're in many different factions," Dick said. "And they've had plenty of time to slip through the cracks. They might not be at the height of what they once were, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous."

Barbara cupped a hand underneath her chin. The more she thought about all of the angles, the more it was blatantly obvious to the hacker something really screwy was happening.

"So, what about the other party tonight?" Dick asked.

"Oh, you mean the girl cosplaying as dark mirror Batwoman?" Barbara asked. "I have no idea, but I'll look into things. Any sightings, even a clue, we'll find something….and then there's Venom…and there's Bane….who is off of the grid. He hasn't been seen in Gotham City in over a year."

Barbara knew Dick knew, so she just decided to talk out loud. Her longtime companion looked outside the window and went into deep consideration.

"Maybe someone might know where Bane is."

Barbara kept her face neutral even though her statement was anything but.

"It just had to be her, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Torches lead down a stone pathway to the League of Assassins headquarters on the outskirts of Gotham City. A figure crept through the shadows and made his way through the front entrance of the temple.

Two guards exited the temple. Seconds passed and they didn't see anything. The figure clad in black hung over the top of the temple and peered down, seeing the women in question walking around on the outside of the temple. The guards looked around and looked up, but he moved further back into the cover.

Seconds passed until the two guards slipped back inside the temple. The figure in the darkness dropped down and made his way inside.

Dick Grayson pressed himself up against an Alcove and waited to see who would come around the corner for him. The entire temple remained silent. The sounds of sparring and training could be heard from one floor down. Dick didn't want to go down, he wanted to go up.

' _She's up there.'_

The man clad in black leather stepped into the shadows. He looked down the hallway, and off to the side, mist started to fill the air. The Dark Knight calmly looked around and surveyed his surroundings.

Three women came from the left side of the hallway. Another three women came from the right side of the hallway. Six women in total closed around Dick Grayson. The young man off to the other end held his hands up and prepared to fight any adversary who would come for him.

One of them attempted to draw first blood by hurling a chain in his direction. Dick blocked the chain with his hand and jumped up high into the air. Both feet came down onto the back of the head of the female assassin who attacked him. Another attempt of the chain shot came close to connecting with him.

Dick spun around and caught the chain in hand. He snapped off a pair of rapid fire kicks. The warrior turned around in time to see a dagger almost stabbed between his eyes. He caught the dagger, and twisted the weapon out of the hand of the woman in question.

The dagger flung out and caught one of the assassin's in the wrist. A sword dropped to the ground, and Dick jumped up, to grab the sword up. He turned around and the sword connected with one of the charging ninjas.

The two attackers pushed back and forth with each other. Dick bent himself at the knees and fired back with a huge attack. He grabbed the arm of the attacking ninja and hyper-extended it out. The ninja woman blocked the attack, trying her hardest to break free from the attack. She struggled against Dick's strong grip.

Dick held onto the woman's arms and flipped her down to the ground. He stepped to the right to avoid a throwing star coming from one of the ninjas. He jumped high into the air and caught one of them with a glancing blow across the head to send the ninja down onto the ground.

The final ninja dropped down to the ground. Dick waited for a moment and heard the applause coming off to the side.

"Sorry for the entry test," Talia said. "But, I wanted to see if you were still on your toes after having a rather lax six months."

Talia moved forward to greet Dick with a heated embrace. Her arms wrapped around Dick and she pulled him through an open door into a set of bed chambers. Both of them dueled in the throes of a heated kiss. Talia's hands reached behind Dick and started to tug his pants down before throwing him down onto the bed.

Dick had been stripped from the waste down. Talia smiled, and looked towards him. She slowly removed her tight leather pants to reveal a pair of lacy black panties. Talia sauntered closer towards Dick, tongue twirling against the outside of her lips.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Talia slid the panties back and straddled Dick when coming down to her. The Daughter of the Demon and Current Head of the League of Assassins leaned towards her. Talia kissed Dick with hunger. The two of them kissed each other, their hands feeling each other's body.

Dick moaned, his tongue swirling inside Talia's mouth with the kiss. He held onto her, kissing her a little more. His erect member came closer towards her.

Talia ground about the edge of his hardening cock. She made it stretch against her. Talia pushed closer towards him. Her inner lips brushed against Dick's hard throbbing cock. Talia pushed up and rocked her hips down across his massive cock when pressing against her entrance.

Dick smiled and grabbed her hips.

"Well, if you wanted it so much, than come and get it," Dick said to her.

His throbbing cock head pushed against Talia's dripping entrance. She pushed down onto him. Talia rose up and rose down onto him. Her thighs slapped against his with her breasts bouncing up and down.

Dick reached up for her top and pulled it back. He unleashed her large, round breasts into the wild. Talia's breasts flashed out in front of Dick's face. He held onto her, squeezing them. Talia breathed heavily when rising up and down and pounding onto her.

Talia enjoyed this manhood pushing deeper into her. The throbbing cock stretched into her wet pussy and brought her to the edge with a never ending pounding. Those balls slapped against Talia's wet thighs. He spread her, pumping into her hard. His mouth were all over her breasts.

"Yes, right there."

Dick lifted his hips up, rising up and down on him. The two of them connected with each other. Talia wrapped her legs around him and drew his cock deeper into her womanhood. The two of them connected loin to loin with each other.

Talia experienced the first of she hoped many orgasms flow through her. Her loins expanded and retracted around Dick's throbbing hard cock. She milked him with constant and never ending thrusts. The two of them matched their motions.

Dick brought her to another orgasm, and decided to switch the play. He pulled out of her. Talia looked towards him. Dick lifted one hand and motioned for Talia to roll over onto the bed. She rolled over and got on her hands and knees, pussy exposed for him.

The Daughter of the Demon got on her hands and knees before him. Dick pushed his cock head at her entrance and smiled. Talia grabbed onto the edge of the bed, biting down on her lip in hunger. He exerted domination over her by spearing into her.

"Good as always," Dick groaned. "I've missed this, I've missed your tight pussy."

"Yes, it's missed you," Talia said. "Pound me harder!"

Talia clutched onto the bed and felt Dick slamming into her at a rapid fire rate. Every time he rammed her body, a small tremor of pleasure entered the woman's body. Talia's nails dug into the bed with Dick rising up in her and slamming down into her body.

Multiple orgasms rolled over Talia's body. He reached over and tugged on her nipples. The pounding continued to increase. Dick's throbbing hard balls connected with her numerous times. He kept riding, never once letting up on the pounding from her.

Dick listened to Talia's moans coming from her. They were like music to his ears. He switched up the motions and just plowed her faster, plowed her harder. She gripped around Dick, and pushed deep inside her cunt. It stretched around his throbbing hard phallus.

"Oooh, yes, I feel so good!" Talia yelled.

He enjoyed Talia squeeze and release all twelve inches pushing into her. He sent waves of pleasure into the body of the beautiful assassin beneath him. Her walls grabbed him and released Dick when pounding her hard. Talia moaned and gripped onto the bed.

"Just let it go, just be released," Dick said to her.

Talia agreed. Her pleasure had been released. She grabbed and released Dick every time he pounded inside her body. More thrusts followed. He followed one pleasure train one for another.

"You're too much."

"I disagree," Dick said. "I can be even more, if you want me to."

Talia enjoyed the latest burst of pleasure from the orgasm, not really paying attention to Dick's words. He slapped her tight ass a couple of times. Then, one finger slipped inside of her ass, feeling how tight it was.

"Just getting it nice and warmed up, because I know what you really want," Dick said. "Always thought you ladies of the League put the ass in assassin."

Talia wasn't going to argue to be honest. The beautiful vixen clamped down onto him with an orgasm and released him. Dick pushed deeper inside her body and hammered her all the way to the orgasm. He almost pulled out of Talia and buried deeper into the Daughter of the Demon's dripping, gripping, gushing cunt.

He stopped thrusting into her. Talia braced herself the exact moment Dick slid out from the inside of her pussy. He pushed himself closer towards the edge of her ass.

Dick pushed his finger between Talia's cheeks and teased it. First, the teasing escalated with his finger. He pumped deep between Talia's hot anal walls, pushing between her womanly cheeks. Talia closed her eyes, breathing in pleasure.

The pleasure escalated with Dick licking the inside of Talia's tight, taboo hole. He lubricated the assassin's back entrance. Every time his tongue shifted a little bit in her ass, Talia closed her eyes.

"Do it," Talia breathed. "Fuck my ass."

Dick smiled and pulled out of her. Her asshole opened up for him. Dick mounted her from behind with his cock lined up towards her. The lubrication created allowed him to slide into her warm and very inviting open as deep as he wanted to. Dick settled against her, rocking against Talia's hips until he went balls deep into the beautiful assassin's very toned ass.

Talia clenched onto the bed. The first few thrusts came slow, until Dick found his momentum. He rammed inside with practice ease. The Daughter of the Demon enjoyed being taken anally, and hard as well. Dick reached around to grip Talia's nipple and squeezed it, bringing her to a pleasurable moan.

The crime fighter worked his hands all about the body of the assassin. Every time his hands touched her, Talia brought herself to a very pleasurable conclusion. Dick pushed deep into her with a series of long, deep thrusts into her tight anal passage. He shifted back and drove deep into her. Talia clenched her asshole around him.

"You're getting off on this so much," Dick said. "Yes, as much as I knew you would."

He rubbed Talia's pussy. She grinded the pussy lips against his probing fingers as much as possible. Talia humped his hand while Dick responded by pounding the ass of the very sensual woman across from him. He took her with a few more thrusts.

The moments ticked by. Dick's hard ass pounding, and those balls, loaded with cum, sparked all of Talia's most heated pleasures. Moans increased in response to Dick taking her nice and hard inside the back passage. Dick grabbed her rear and plunged into it.

"Like you mean it!" Talia yelled.

Dick smiled, she slipped into the role of the Leader of the League. He reminded Talia exactly what her role is, on the bottom. On the bottom of a big hard dick slamming into her ass and stretching out her puckered hole. Fingers brushing against her aching slit.

Talia ripped apart the bed sheets in the fever of what she felt. Dick took himself into her with so many long thrusts inside her.

"Almost there," Dick said.

Talia wasn't sure through the feeling of fogged lust who she meant. All which mattered was how much Dick made her cum. Those fingers brushed against her dripping hot slit. Talia brought slid down onto him, breathing with hunger dancing in her eyes.

"Fuck, so much," Talia managed.

"Yes, I know," Dick said. "I know you like this a whole lot. You can't stop taking my cock in your ass, can you?"

Talia responded by shaking her head in negative. Dick picked up the pace and buried more of himself inside Talia's very tight and needy ass. He pulled back and rammed deep inside her every time.

"Don't worry, the end's almost here," Dick said. "Get ready."

Talia prepped for the load which was going to come. Dick reached around and cupped her breasts, giving them a squeeze in response. Talia panted with the heavy thrusts pushing into her body. Dick rocked himself back against her.

Several more minutes passed with Dick burying himself into the depths of Talia's tight ass. All had gone lost. Dick pushed into her one final time and started to spill inside her.

The sticky, hot push of cum inside of her bowels made Talia come undone. She clenched the probing fingers of her lover. Those fingers mapped out a course to her G-Spot and struck hard and fast with practiced precision.

Dick pounded Talia in the back entrance all the way to the end.

* * *

After Talia had a sufficient amount for now, she rolled over and snuggled into the handsome young man's chest. This stallion put her through the paces, and made sure she would feel it. Yet, business reached her.

"So, was there a reason why you came here other than to satisfy me?" Talia asked. "I take it this was more than a booty call."

"Just ran into some trouble tonight," Dick said. "They're a group that calls themselves the Golden Sun."

Talia listened to his explanation regarding the group intently.

"Yes, I've heard of them," Talia said. "And as for Bane….well the League hasn't seen any of him, since the contract he took from my father a couple of years back."

"What about the mysterious Batwoman?" Dick asked.

Talia considered the statement for a moment.

"I don't know," Talia said. "It may just be someone intending to take the mantle."

Dick hated to think he was becoming Bruce underneath this mantle, but there was a strong suspicion Talia either knew more of what was going on, or at least suspected."

"Whoever it is, I'd watch yourself until it's clear who she's answering to," Talia said. "There's a storm brewing in Gotham City. We both can tell."

Dick wouldn't argue with her on this particular front. A storm did in fact brew in Gotham City.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 11th, 2017.**


	62. Night Out

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Out on the Town**

* * *

Dick had a lot of thoughts going through his mind and one of them was the Yellow Sun Group which appeared to have taken up shop in Gotham City. The few small bread crumbs he gathered up only proved to lead to more questions than there were answers.

"I can tell you're frustrated," Barbara said.

"Very," Dick said. "After the last couple of attacks, they've moved underground. I don't think it's going to be that long though. A storm is brewing in Gotham City, and I don't think….I don't think an of us are going to like the looks of it."

Dick dropped down on the gargoyle, swearing he caught a glimpse of someone moving in the shadows. He might have been on high alert, but that may have meant he saw some things which honestly weren't really there. It happened a couple of times over the past couple of nights. He thought the mysterious female, dressed in a costume with a red bat symbol, was on his tail.

So far, nothing, and Dick didn't understand it. He looked over. Not a creature was stirring, there were no deals going down. The criminals seemed content to stay in their own territory tonight. The more Dick knew, the less he understood. Gotham could have periods of unsettling calm, and those periods of unsettling calm could be replaced by mere moments of sheer insanity.

"So, do you think she told the truth?" Barbara asked. "I'm talking about Talia."

Dick knew there was some tension between Barbara and Talia. He thought the two of them should kiss and make up more often.

"I don't think she knows exactly what is going on," Dick said. "However, I think she does have a good idea what might be going on. She's going to adopt a wait and see attitude."

"That's a very dangerous attitude to have in Gotham City," Barbara warned him.

Dick necessarily wasn't going to argue. He made a motion to grapple from one rooftop to the next. Dick bent down and looked around, frowning. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Dick saw a figure maneuver. She moved from the rooftops right across the street.

' _Jackpot.'_

Dick shot across the street on the grapnel. He adjusted the footing on the roof and started to look around. Much to his surprise, there wasn't a Batwoman, there was a Catwoman. Other than their little encounter months ago, Dick hadn't seen much of Selina as of late. Yet, there she was, out and about tonight. The woman clad in leather looked intense, and Dick couldn't really see where she was going.

"So, Selina's out and about?" Barbara asked. "You think she's up to know good?"

Dick tried to avoid a very "un-Batman" style smile from crossing over his face. "It's Selina, what do you think?"

"Right, right, of course, stupid question," Barbara said.

The crime fighter followed the cat burglar from behind. He kept a distance from the woman, not wanting her to see him, at least not yet. Having Selina see him, before he was ready.

' _And she's going into Russian Mobster territory….boy you're being pretty bold tonight, or maybe they have something you want, and it's worth the risk.'_

Selina could be pretty capable of getting herself into trouble, and to be fair, fairly capable of getting herself out of a lot of trouble. Dick stopped short and could see Selina outside of the window. She picked up a dive, used to cut the glass. The glass slipped off. She caught the glass before it fell to the ground with a pair of retractable claws. Selina pulled the glass circle up and gently placed it on the roof.

She pulled a miniature spray bottle out and squirted the nozzle. The woman descended down to the ground as quickly and fluid as possible, just avoiding the beams of light from crossing over. Selina turned around and flipped over the incoming light beams.

Selina stuck the landing on the other side of a panel, and used a claw to unlock it. The crafty woman took out a napkin and swiped the finger print on the keyboard. Everything clicked to life, and allowed her to saunter over towards the other end of the room. A portrait of a very brutish Russian Woman covered the doorway. Selina placed her hand on the edge of the portrait and attempted to pull. It offered some resistance, but did not bend.

"Oh, you're going to be tough, aren't you?"

"That's about as far as you go."

Selina turned around and saw two brutish looking goons. They held guns, and Selina stared down at the business end of said guns.

"Boy, all of the trouble for little old me," Selina said. "I'm touched, really I am…."

"Get away from the vault, now!" one of them barked.

Selina stepped away from the vault and subtly reached behind her back. A blink of an eye resulted in a whip cracking out and nailing the first mobster in the hand. The gun flew from the hand of brute. Selina flipped up in the air and avoided the gun shot. She came down and brought a kick into the face of the mobster. The stiletto nailed the mobster in the face and caused him to scream.

Catwoman dropped down to her feet and the footsteps of several more goons could be heard. These two were just the warm up. At least a half of a dozen people had their guns trained on her. Selina stepped back a second later and frowned when staring them in the eyes.

"Alright, kitty, end of the line," one of them said.

"So, I'm guessing you don't take too kindly to me breaking into your boss's vault?" Catwoman asked. "Well, it's just as well because I don't take too kindly with….."

Smoke grenades landed on the ground. The first of the goons spun around just in time to get nailed with a brutalizing forearm smash to the face. The goon crumpled to the ground, and a figure moved around to nail each of the attackers.

"Well, good timing," Catwoman said.

She wouldn't let Batman have all of the fun. Selina wrapped the whip around the legs of one of the mobster. The mobster fell on the ground and tried to roll over onto his back. He resembled a turtle rolled over, which would have been almost comical if it wasn't so sad.

Selina picked up the pace and brought both feet down onto the chest of the mobster. One of them grabbed Selina from behind. She flipped the mobster over and spun around with a huge roundhouse kick. The impact caught the mobster flush in the face and dropped him to the ground.

Police sirens could be sounded outside. Selina took it as her cue to get out of there. The GCPD weren't at the top of the fan club.

Batman followed. Gordon might have been pro-Bat, at least off of the record, but the Mayor and several other politicians in Gotham City had been trying to crack down on vigilantes. Therefore, the GCPD had their orders to catch Batman, even if many of the veteran members only made a token effort.

' _Still, don't want to risk anything.'_

* * *

Harleen Quinzel slumped her shoulders with a long sigh. The past several months since the death of the Joker had been a roller coaster ride for her. Despite the ups and the downs in the relationship, Mr. J was a part of her life, and Harley always thought he would be around in some form or another. It was a twisted for of stability, one which a small part of Harley thought was all kinds of messed up, no matter how much she wanted to defend it.

She had a shower, and a clean set of clothes, and made her way in a nice tight blue dress which shimmered in the night. Harley looked over her shoulder, and saw the redhead beauty walk behind her. Pamela dressed in a red dress when approaching her from behind.

"Wow, Red, you look amazing," Harley said. "Are you sure we should….I mean…..I'm still wanted…."

Harley laid low over the past couple of months, with none of the dramatic flair she once had. She would, at one time, have been very eager to get out on the town. These days, the eagerness just faded, and Harley slipped into a very bland feeling.

"You're wanted, but you should get out more often," Pamela said. "You've been out of commission for the past couple of months, just moping around. You haven't been yourself lately."

Harley answered with a sigh and closed her eyes. Pamela lowered a hand on Harley's shoulder and squeezed it. The normally perky blonde smiled, even though the smile had been very forced.

"Yeah, I haven't been myself," Harley said. "I thought, he would always be around. You know, he would come back, there was a small part of me who thought he would be back."

Pam answered with a sigh. Old habits were hard to break, especially the bad ones. Pam thought getting Harley to go out, and wear a façade of a smile was more than she got over the past several months. Harley made all kinds of excuses, at least until Pam shoved her into the shower and scrubbed her clean, before picking out a dress and marching her into town.

Harley finally gave up, if nothing else but to appease her friend.

"He's gone, and he's not coming back," Pam said.

Harley appreciated the neutral statement coming from Pam. She wasn't completely stupid, a bit zany maybe, but there was thoughts going on in Harley's mind. And she would have been blind not to notice the toxic relationship between Pamela and the Joker.

A part of her was almost excited about a potential return, but there was a part of Harley which was coming through the hazed thoughts, who dreaded the Joker returning. All of these thoughts entered the mind of the woman.

"Yeah, I know."

The words didn't appall Harley nearly as much as previously thought.

' _Guess, I passed right through that acceptance stage,'_ Harley thought. _'Got to get over him….he's a harder habit to kick than smoking, but I got to get over him.'_

A couple of sleazy men walked over towards them. Harley's eyes snapped towards them, and Pamela frowned. She really hoped to avoid this tonight. The stench coming from both of these men indicated they had been drinking about as long as they haven't showered.

"Hey, a couple of babes like you have to be looking for a good time," one of the men said.

"Yeah," Harley said. "But, I'm pretty sure we won't find one out here, where you boys are. You're kind of killing the mood."

The sleazy asshole who spoke made a face and tried to step towards Harley to say something. The man staggered a couple of steps and fell flat on his face, in one of the more pathetic displays imaginable.

"That's just sad," Pamela said.

The redhead shoved the other man to the side like he was yesterday's garbage. The two of them made their way into the night club. The music played loud and the drinks started to flow. Harley was finally starting to relax a little bit. She looked up and saw a large, brute of a man with several scratches on his face enter the club.

"Hey, I know that guy," Harley said.

Pam winced at Harley.

"He's bad news," Harley continued. "We better check him out, to see if he's up to something shifty."

Pamela humored Harley for the moment, pleased more than anything else about her friend returning to a spring in her step. Perhaps, this would be a point in the right direction.

A small, but rational, part of Pamela's mind thought into overdrive. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Harley and Pamela made their way on the other side of the door. A red curtain masked them, while also giving them the perfect means to peak on them.

"So, the Caymen Preserve?" one of them asked.

"It has to be done tonight, we destroy it, and collect the insurance," a businessman said. He looked towards the man across the table. "The Cat already has gotten in our business tonight, and the Bat is around…isn't that what you said?"

The man chuckled in a loud way.

"Leave it to me, friend," the mobster said. "We're professionals….."

Pamela clenched a fist and counted to ten. The Caymen Preserve had a state of the art Greenhouse with some of the rarest plants in the entire world. Those plants were endangered, but preserved there. And now, this person was going to destroy it.

"Oh, there are a bunch of plants there, aren't there?"

"Rare ones, endangered ones," Pamela said.

Harley couldn't believe she had to be the rational one in a situation like this, but had to be one.

"Okay, Red, just calm down, deep breaths, don't do anything stupid," Harley said.

"Also, if Catwoman gets involved, you know what to do, right?" the businessman asked. "The next time he messes with us, the next place I want to see her body is in the Gotham City Polce Department's morgue. Do you understand?"

"Of course, comrade," the mobster said, puffing on the cigar.

This mobster meant business. Pam and Harley walked back, before they could be seen.

* * *

A mysterious message caused Dick to both be intrigued, and to be caught off his guard. The person on the other end of the line told him to meet them at the closed down Gotham City Botanical Gardens. The Gardens, at least parts of them, had been shut down over the past year or so because of lack of funding. Dick actually was going through the channels to see what he could do to get them back, up, and running through Wayne Industries.

So far, the wheels of justice grinded pretty slowly. The events of the last night also moved in Dick's mind. He didn't have a chance to figure out what Catwoman was up to. There were any number of illegal dealings the Russian Mob was involved in, and not a lot of it made all too much sense, at least from where Dick was standing to be honest.

"For the record, I don't know," Barbara answered. "I don't suppose asking her will do you much of any good, will it?"

Dick flickered into the most momentary and very brief smile. "I can try. Not sure how much good it will do, but I can try. The problem is she disappeared."

"Yes, that's the problem with Selina," Barbara said. "Cass and Steph did some light checking around, and she isn't at any of her usual old haunts. Her last known address, it looks like no one has been there for a couple of months."

Dick sighed. It was hard to bail someone out of trouble, if you didn't know where they were half of the time. Regardless, he continued to take a trip to the Gotham City Botantical Gardens.

"So far, nothing on the ongoing investigations," Barbara said. "All I've found on the Golden Sun is they are a group with an agenda for Gotham City, and several of their members might be in the highest rungs of society. Not really anything you didn't already know, is there?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Dick answered.

The young man continued to make his motions forward. The past couple of weeks lead to a lot being dropped onto his lap, even after the six months of inactivity which proceeded this.

Dick turned around when he continued the trek across Gotham. Something behind him caused Dick to pause, and wonder if he was being followed. Dick tried to push the absurdity of the situation of his mind.

' _Stop it, just stop it.'_

Dick dropped down outside of the Gardens. He had to admit, for a place which had been abandoned for a long time, the upkeep remained well.

' _I wonder though….if there's a reason why the upkeep is kept so well.'_

He thought as well. The brush and the vines seemed to shift to the side. It was a pretty good clue who sent Dick the message. They had a couple of brief encounters over the past number of months, but ever since the incident with Darhk and HIVE, Pam wanted to keep a mostly low profile which meant she stayed out of trouble.

She stayed out of trouble, at least until tonight. Dick took another step inside the building and could hear the rustling of leaves when he continued his trek forward. Everything lead to the most unsettling and dare he say it, disturbing set of calm he ever encountered in his life.

' _Can I say I don't like this?'_ Dick asked. _'Because, I don't like this.'_

Dick took half of a step forward and walked inside. The moment he stepped inside, a rather agitated looking Harley Quinn looked down at him, arms folded.

Pam sighed and put a hand on Harley's shoulder to calm her down.

"You knew he was coming here," Pam warned Harley.

Harley pulled away and relaxed, while also keeping her eyes on him. "Yeah, I know…but he's the one who killed him!"

Something inside Harley broke. Pam was afraid she might have a little relapse of seeing Batman here. She flicked a finger and several vines wrapped around Harley to hold her into place. Harley screamed and tried to fight her way out of the vines ensnaring her.

"Sorry about her, she's….well I thought she was better, but she had a relapse," Pam said. "Needless to the say, this wasn't the first time I had to restrain her with the vines."

Dick answered with a half-smile, even though most of it had been submerged in the shadows. "I'd imagine."

"She's not quite over it, they've had their ups and their downs for years," Pam said.

"You know, it's rude talking about someone who is in the same room like they're not here," Harley said.

"I'm slowly working on breaking her," Pam said. "She has the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome imaginable….which is a shame, because when the Joker's not around, or she has nothing to reminder her about him, Harley's perfectly sane."

Dick gave her the long stare of death. Pam only shifted into a smile.

"Fine, she's sane, most of the time."

Pam answered with a sigh and looked towards the man underneath the cowl. The once Nightwing, now Batman, she respected him a little bit more of the original. At least, he didn't make an effort to trample her poor babies on his way here.

"Several endangered plants are going to be killed at the Caymen Preserve," Pamela said. "And some animals as well…although I think they plan to get the animals out of there, and sell them overseas."

Dick responded with a sigh.

"I ran into Catwoman the other night and….."

Pamela answered with a nod and lifted a hand up in front of his face. "Say no more, I'd imagine she found out about this, and the Russian Mob's ties into it….but she's incurred the wrath of some pretty dangerous people."

"Yeah, the guy involved said the next place he wanted to see her, was in a morgue, with bullets in her body," Harley said. "He isn't being very friendly, is he?"

"No," Dick responded. "We better go."

Unless Dick missed his guess, he was pretty sure Selina would be on her way to the Caymen Preserve right now.

"Can I trust you to behave?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, I'm better now."

Pam released Harley and she dropped to the ground without another word. Harley pulled up and rubbed her ass when coming off of the ground.

"That could have gone better," she said. "So, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

* * *

Selina slinked through the shadows and made her way down the hallway. The good news was the security in this place was not as efficient as the Russian Mafia headquarters which she broke into the other night. The bad news was, there were less blind spots on the outside, if she did get caught by someone.

' _Well, what's the point in living without a little bit of risk.'_

The crafty thief walked inside. The rumors were there was a valuable statue which could fetch hundreds of thousands, perhaps even a couple of million dollars on the open market. Given these people endangered wild animals, cats, Selina had no qualms whatsoever to in taking a couple of dollars.

She stepped outside and pulled the tapestry back. A safe jutted out of the wall. Selina grabbed the edge of the safe and dialed the combination in. The clicks ended up being music to Selina's ears. She opened it up, and was about to help herself to the bounty inside the safe.

Nothing other than a few cobwebs and a spider going out of the safe. Selina looked at the empty safe.

' _They must have moved it,'_ Selina thought. _'Time to go.'_

The dark-haired seductress turned around and almost ran head long into a large gentleman standing in front of her. Selina took a deep breath.

' _Okay, there's no sweat. I can take this guy…..'_

The man pressed a pad onto his exposed right forearm. The man's arms bulged out, along with his eyes. Those arms grew even bigger with the rippling force. Venom filled his body as the already large mercenary grew to three times his normal size. A primal growl came through his body.

' _Okay, now we have a problem. And now there's a bit of a sweat.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 18th, 2017.**


	63. Mutual Interests

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Mutual Interests.**

* * *

Catwoman stepped back when the muscled up goon approached her. She wasn't one to back down when the situation got tough, but this man looked powerful enough to rip a solid steel door off of its hinges. One of the things she learned about these performance enhancing drugs like venom, it was important to wait out the person involved, to let it burn through their system.

' _I just got to go the distance,'_ Selina thought to herself. _'Then, I'll have it.'_

The goon in question responded with one of the most harsh growls imaginable and charged Selina in an attempt to take her head off. Selina avoided the punch and it punched off against the wall. He put a hole through concrete and retracted his hand away from the wall. Selina stepped back.

"Hey, surely a big guy like you has a better arm than that!" Selina yelled.

The big guy ambled forward as fast as he could go and tried to rock Selina with a huge swinging punch to the side of the head. Selina ducked and blocked the arm before returning fire with a series of rapid fire jabs to the side of it. The big man grunted and pulled away from Selina. The larger man pushed his arm back and tried to take her out. Selina came inches away from having the arm smashed into her face.

The last second passed before she flipped over the charging attack. Two kicks fired into the back of the goon. The goon gave an almighty howl and turned around. He rushed towards Selina and caught her with a back swing.

Fortunately, he smashed through the wall. Unfortunately, as Selina figured out, he almost fell over the side of the mountain. Selina waited a few seconds before the goon turned around. Selina retracted the leather whip and wrapped it around the arms of the goon in an attempt to bide him.

The goon howled in agony and hoisted Selina off of the ground. She bounced off of the ceiling and came down onto the back of the head of the attacker. More punches required her to move a step or two ahead of her.

The man moved a bit sluggish for a second. Selina took advantage by grabbing a large chunk of the concrete off of the ground and running it into the side of the head of the goon. The goon dropped down to one knee. Selina pulled herself up and snapped a huge kick down across the back of the head of the goon. She jumped on the man's back and wrapped her legs around the head.

The man swung a meaty fist at Selina. Selina avoided the fist connecting right in the side of her leg and flipped off. The air almost knocked out of her when the goon in question turned around.

"Come on, come at me!" Selina jeered him.

The goon charged towards her one more time. This time, he turned around and grabbed Selina around the neck.

The ground underneath them began to shake and seconds later, two vines shot out underneath the ground. Those vines wrapped around the arms of the brutish creature, which caused him to be dropped down to the ground. The goon struggled against the grip of the vines. His bulging muscles resulted in an agonizing scream.

Selina heard the pain the man was in, and almost felt sorry for him. She would have felt more sorry if this goon hadn't been trying to rip her apart just a second later. And he just ripped the ground out, along with the vines, and sent them flying halfway across the room with a solid smack.

The glass above the goon broke free and a figure dropped down from the heavens to land on the top of the head of the attacker. The attacker made an attempt to pull the figure back off.

' _Well, should have known,'_ Selina thought.

Batman flipped off of the attacker. He showed a great deal of acrobatic skills and given the muscled up venom goon only had one method of attack, that being straight up brute force, he really didn't mind taking it to this gentleman. This gentleman rushed towards Batman with an expert force and attempted to take him out. Batman avoided the attack and jumped on the back of the head of his attacker. Batman rammed a series of elbow strikes down onto the back of the head of the goon.

Harley stepped into the battle. The Batman was doing pretty good, which was fine and good. However, it had been a long time since she had to break out Mama's Little Party Stopper and she wasn't about to give up such a chance.

"Fire in the hole!"

Both Batman and Catwoman had the presence of mind to dodge the missiles which came through. They connected with the wall and also began to bury the muscled up goon underneath rubble. The goon punched out of the rubble and howled in agony.

Three steps were all that were left in his broken down, drugged up body. He lurched towards the entire group, staggered, and dropped down to the ground. A massive heart attack claimed him, and took him out of the battle. The breath escaped his body in full force.

"I think they know we're here, Harley," Pam said with a sigh. "And that was really the opposite of what we wanted to do."

Selina climbed on top of a pile of rubble, before balancing upon in. Her eyes closed shut when peering down on them. "So, what's going on here exactly? What are we up again?"

"Trouble," Dick answered. "Trouble and lots of it."

"They're after the Caymen Preserve ,a little way away from here."

Selina could tell instantly this was very important to Pam. Hell, it was very important to her as well. The Caymen Preserve had rare species of cats.

"Yeah, we overheard the boys, you know how they get, telling stories, having a few drinks," Harley said. "Telling their master plan to anyone in an earshot, I can't believe it, can you?"

Catwoman stepped out and realized they would have to stop it. She looked towards Pam and Harley, and then towards Batman, but he already vanished into the shadows.

' _Seems like some habits are traditional.'_

* * *

The leader of the Russian Mob chewed on a toothpick and looked over at the reserve. Such majestic wildlife, it was almost a shame to box up all of the animals and set fire. The authorities would believe the animals had been lost to a raging inferno. The truth would be a lot more insidious.

"Make sure all the gates are locked," the mob leader said. "The last thing we want is any unexpected guests to pop in through here."

"Right boss, yeah sure boss."

The leader of the mob chewed on a toothpick and flicked it to the ground. The toothpick crushed underneath his feet. The moment he leaned back against a pillar, watching as his men wheeled the caged animals out to the van, his phone began ringing.

"Meh, so annoying," the Russian mob leader said. "Yes, may I help you?"

The man on the other end of the phone spoke in a tone of voice which sounded as smooth as silk. The Russian mobster hated being talked down to, and he knew this gentleman was going to talk down to him.

"Just make sure we have everything under control," the man on the phone said. "It has to happen tonight, those animals have to be out of Gotham City by daybreak and the Caymen Preserve has to be lit up. And you have approximately forty-five minutes to get out of there, so this looks like an accident."

"Yes, I understand," the Russian Mobster said. "You act like I'm not a professional, and I haven't done something like this before. I've done this plenty of times. Don't worry, it will get done. You can count on it."

"Good, I hope I can."

The phone hung up and the leader of the Russian mobster looked around. The two men at the front of the gate shifted a little bit nervously. The large mobster put hands on the shoulders of the gentlemen and tried his best to calm them down.

"I don't know what you're so tense about," the mobster leader said. "We have a pretty big job tonight, we're going to make a lot of money. You shouldn't worry, everything is going to go as easy as cake."

The other mobsters answered with nods.

"What about the Cat, boss?" one of the piped up.

The man only responded with a brisk smile. He watched the workmen prepare to put the accelerants down on the ground.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, the Cat's been de-clawed."

"Sweetie, you should know this Cat has about seven more lives left."

The bodyguard towards the front looked up in time to receive a vicious roundhouse kick to the chest and he had been knocked down to the ground. The other bodyguard lifted his head up and tried to aim the gun. Catwoman cracked the whip around the man's shoulder and spun him around. The two of them went face to face with each other. Catwoman flipped the goon down on the ground.

"Get her boys….."

The boys didn't have a chance to get Catwoman . Vines shot up from the ground and restrained the mobsters. They squeezed tight and the mobsters had no way out. Some of them lost their breath and passed out.

Pamela Isley watched from the background. Two of the goons rushed towards the scene. Harley jumped out of the ground and swung her large hammer. The mallet slammed onto the heads of one of the goons. One of the goons tried to take Harley out.

"It's Happy Hammer Time now, bitch!" Harley yelled.

Harley slammed the hammer into the chest of the goon and dropped him down to the ground.

"Go," the leader of the Russian Mobster said. "I'll take care of the Catwoman myself."

The mobster backed off and truck containing the animals moved off. He looked up towards Catwoman and slowly stripped his jacket and tie off. The Russian Mobster charged towards Catwoman, trying to nail her with a charging headbutt.

Catwoman avoided the man's attempt to ram her and she dropped down behind the goon's back. She turned around and sliced him in the face with her retracted claws. The man howled in agony and Catwoman jumped up and brought him down to the ground.

Batman followed the truck when it escaped the animal preserve. The gates opened, but Batman was about two steps ahead of it going out the gate. He released a detonator. The bombs he set up underneath the gates blew up and caused a gap in the road to prevent them from escaping through the gates.

The driver and the two men exited. Two of them rushed towards Batman. Batman crouched down to avoid the knife being stabbed into his side. He grabbed the arm of the attacker and pulled the goon's arm back to snap it with brutality. The second goon charged towards Batman. Batman blocked a punch and returned fire with a series of rapid fire jabs of his own. The goon flipped back and Batman jumped up.

A huge punch drilled to the back of the man's head.

Two down and one more to go. The one more looked across at Batman with a grin on his face.

' _I don't like the looks of this.'_

The man pressed a patch into his arms and filled up completely on Venom. His arms lifted in the air and charged Batman. Batman dodged the attack and detonated another landmine which he placed down. The landmine rocked him.

"Okay, let's go!"

On the other side, Catwoman avoided the large mobster who swung an axe towards him.

"Hey, you could hurt someone with that thing," Catwoman said. "Didn't your mother tell you not to run with axes?"

"No, didn't yours tell you to keep your nose out of things that don't concern you?"

The violent mobster rushed towards her and once again tried to take Catwoman's head off. She caused the axe to get caught into a fence and jumped up. The boot came across the back of the head.

Batman flipped over and landed beside her. Catwoman turned around and saw one Venom enhanced goon charging towards her. The very last second, she jumped over the man who charged towards her. Both the Russian Mobster and the Goon slammed together with a very sickening impact.

Catwoman jumped up and brought her knee down onto the head of the back of the mobster. A couple more stomps drilled the back of his head for good measure.

The Venom Enhanced Goon took a half of a step towards them and finally collapsed underneath the exertion caused from the fight.

* * *

Several trucks full of animals were waiting all in a line for when the members of the Gotham City Police Department arrived. Commissioner James Gordon lead the charge, followed by Detective Harvey Bullock and Detective Renee Montoya.

"Wow, what a mess," Bullock said. "Yeah, looks like attempted arson here."

It was a very obvious attempt at arson. They moved their way and saw the decayed husk of one mobster. The other mobsters had been tied up, and gagged. The leader of the mob's eyes widened, even more when he came across the mobster in question.

"Ivan Krusev," Gordon said. "One of the most wanted heads of the Russian Mobster. A master at sabotage, and making things look like an accident."

"And he's behind this little caper," Renee said.

"Yeah, doesn't look so tough right there," Bullock said. "Thought this guy survived one of the toughest gulags in Russian, looks like he got smacked around though."

"He did," Gordon said. "Guess there's someone who caught him off guard."

The gag slid from Krusev's mouth. "They got lucky. Soon, I will have my day. The Cat, the Bat, and the rest of them, they will all be buried underneath garbage."

Gordon slipped the gag back into his mouth.

"We better call this one in," Gordon said. "We need to get these animals back in their cages, and we need to have a discussion with the preserve owners."

Gordon already knew this particular discussion might not have been going in a way. He recognized an attempted sabotage when he saw it, the only problem was, proving it was going to be a different thing entirely.

He looked around and looked towards the Detective who shifted in the shadows. Gordon leaned against the wall and frowned when looking towards the man in the shadows.

"The coast is clear, you can come out now."

Gordon watched when Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"Surprised, you're sticking around," Gordon said. "The Mayor is taking a very strict anti-cape philosophy. If you're caught around here, it could be more trouble than it's worth."

"I just won't get caught," Batman said.

Gordon answered with a nod. He could put together who was under the cowl at any given time, but he never put too much thought into it. Plausible deniability allowed him to deny certain things. It allowed him to keep out of the fire and keep away from potential investigations.

"So, there must be a reason why you decided to stick around?" Gordon asked.

He wasn't one hundred percent certain about the man who was now underneath the cowl. All Gordon could say was as long as he held the values of the original Batman, than it was good by his book.

' _Let's just wait and see.'_

"Have you ever heard of a group named the Yellow Sun?"

Gordon took a stiffer stance when looking back towards Batman. He responded with a brisk nod after a few seconds later.

"I have heard of them," Gordon said.

"They have been behind a lot of criminal activity in Gotham City," Batman said. "And they are responsible for shipping the Venom inside Gotham City."

"And you haven't heard a word about Bane, have you?" Gordon asked.

Batman responded by shaking his head in response. "No, I haven't heard a word of him as of late."

Fear gripped Gordon at this statement. Bane was the kind of person you wanted to keep an eye on at all possible times. The fact he was slipping underneath the radar only caused Gordon to turn a little bit more nervous.

"We've captured four shipments of Venom, and I know you've encountered many more," Gordon said. "It's odd they're giving these up without a fight."

Batman would have to agree. Gordon leaned against the wall and waited for something else to happen. Bullock and Montoya returned.

Seconds later, Batman was gone. Gordon leaned back and just only shook his head.

' _Some things never change.'_

* * *

Batman knew having three women the caliber of Selina, Pam, and Harley loose in the wild would be a pretty bad thing. He had a good idea where they were crashing out. The vines stationed outside of the entrance of one of the Gotham City Botanical Gardens locations showed him all what he needed to go and where he needed to go.

The vines parted and allowed him inside. One of the vines extended like a second finger and pointed down towards the edge of the tunnel. Batman didn't waste any time descending down the tunnel.

The moment Dick dropped down into the tunnel, he came face to face with the one and only Catwoman, who wore a shifty little smile on her face. She edged towards him and placed a hand on him.

"Second time in the last few nights you've saved my ass," Selina said. She lightly raked a nail down the Batman Symbol on his chest. "Then again, when you spend so much time looking at my ass, you think there's a lot of saving it involved."

Dick broke into a smile and nodded. Selina moved closer towards him and gripped him, before kissing him on the lips in response. The two kissed each other.

"Well, tonight's been an interesting night."

Selina pulled away and noticed Pam standing in the background in all of her glory. She sauntered over, hips swaying. Her green eyes flashed with glee when moving over towards Dick. She approached the young man and moved closer towards him. Her hips swayed in a rather intoxicating motion.

"We really do want to thank you after last night."

Pam's soft lips pressed on top of Dick's. He grabbed one hand of her redhair and pulled the redhead into a long kiss. Their lips connected with each other and the pheromones Pamela gave off caused everything to get more heated. She started to wiggle her hands around and press them against the other side of Dick's ass. Her hips grinded up against him.

Harley watched a moment later, and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, we all want to appreciate!" Harley yelled.

"And here I thought you didn't want to have any part of this," Selina said.

Harley shook her head and looked down at Selina. Her eyes flashed, and a wicked little smile crossed over the face of the woman. "Hey, things change, you got to go with the flow."

The two of them broke apart from each other. Harley stepped towards him and looked deep inside his eyes. Those brilliant eyes caused a fluttering feeling to go through her chest.

"I suppose I need a little bit of rehab to get over what happened," Harley said. "And I'm not going to lie, I've always wondered what's under that really big belt of yours."

"Well, play your cards right, and you might find out."

Harley moved towards him. Pam's lipstick still lingered on the lips of the object of her desire. Harley bent in and touched her lips towards the young man's. The kiss increased, and her desire had been heightened. Her body heated up. Dick's hands moved behind her and cupped her ass, before she ground up against him. Her hips started to roll up against him.

Pamela and Selina undid Batman's belt. It took a certain amount of trust to do so, and they wouldn't dare abuse that trust. They slipped it off and slowly slipped the bottom of his tights down.

Harley stepped back, in time to see the throbbing hard cock stick out. Her eyes widened in surprise and mouth moistened with desire. Only one word came out of her mouth.

"Whoa."

"Why don't you take the first crack?" Selina asked. "Unless you've never had a taste of a cock this big."

Harley ignored the implied slight and got down on her knees. She looked at the pulsing cock. It gave off a musk which made her wild with desire. Harley leaned in and wrapped a hand at the base before pulling it. She tugged it and it grew harder in her hand.

Pamela dropped down on the other side and licked the right side of Dick's throbbing prick. Selina made her way down and licked the right side. Harley leaned closer towards him and dragged her tongue against the head of his throbbing cock. She took more of the engorged length, almost slipping it between her lips with hunger dancing through her eyes.

"That's it, suck it," Dick encouraged her.

Harley popped her lips around Dick's massive rod and ran her hand down onto it. She took more of it into her mouth. Selina swirled her tongue around the base while Harley sucked the head and the shaft. Pamela dipped between Dick's legs and started to squeeze and lick his balls.

Dick Grayson enjoyed the feeling. These beautiful faces, hot mouths, gorgeous tongues, they started to kiss and lick them. Their tongues sucked them. He groaned when Harley pushed her mouth down onto him and buried deeper down her throat. She hummed and sucked him with hunger dancing through her eyes.

He was about ready to blow, and he couldn't wait. He grabbed Harley's hair and rocked his way into her mouth. Dick groaned and flooded her mouth with seed.

Harley sucked his cock and drained the contents of his balls, looking like a pro in the process. She wrapped her tongue around his massive shaft and sucked him dry. The babe's hunger increased when going down on him. She slurped more of him into her mouth.

"Yummy," Harley said.

She staggered up to a standing position, almost daze. Cum dripped from her mouth. Selina pulled herself up and grabbed Harley.

"I know you wanted that, but you should learn and share."

Selina gripped the side of Harley's face and gave her a sexually aggressive kiss. The hands of both of the women combined with each other, their hands moving around and ripping at each other's clothes, revealing their breasts and ass all the way.

Pamela smiled and motioned for some vines. The vines held her in a spread eagled way. Her beautiful naked body spread out for Dick. Her gorgeous green thighs spread.

"I guess I better eat my greens."

Dick drove his tongue between Pamela's legs. The woman let in a passionate breath at his pussy eating skills. Dick tasted the juices which inflamed him and made his cock grow extremely long. He circled her.

Pamela enjoyed the intense pussy licking she received. She wanted something else though, his long and hard cock jammed between her thighs. She lifted her hips up and put Dick deeper between her legs before retracting him.

"I need this hard cock, now."

Pamela released her foot to run down the length before resuming the position. Dick walked over and grabbed Pamela's hips. He lined herself up nice and easily against the edge of her pussy. Pamela's dripping and hungry slit spread out for him. Dick grabbed Pamela and slid inside her.

The contraction of her pussy made Dick groan. He held onto Pamela and pumped his way inside her. Pamela clenched and released him with a few thrusts.

On the floor, Selina spread Harley's thighs and licked her dripping hot thighs. Selina reached behind Harley and grabbed her ass. Harley's thighs spread out and allowed Selina to ram her tongue deeper inside her. Both women worked their tongues back and forth into each other. The sounds of flesh smacking together from behind and Pam's screams made both of the women hotter than ever before.

Dick grabbed Pam's breasts and clutched them. The redhead cried out in pleasure with Dick's long hard cock ramming into her body. Their hips connected with each other.

"Mmm, I love you fucking me hard.'

Strong hands grabbed every inch of the redhead vixen's body. The seductress enjoyed being fucked when being tangled up in her own vines.

It was very easy to ram into her. Dick almost slid out of her and rammed deep inside of her body. Pam clenched him. Dick pulled almost out of her and plunged into her again. Each individual thrust slapped those thick balls against her.

"Go, cum for me," Dick said. He leaned in and whispered in Pam's ear. "Cum for me, hard."

Pam clamped down on her lover's probing manhood. She released a steady amount of juices. The lubricate just made him harder and made him fuck her faster. Pamela wrapped her legs around him and panted in pleasure the deeper he shoved inside of her.

"Yes, oooh, more, please!" Pam yelled. "Give me everything."

Harley bucked her hips up. The more Selina ate her, the more she wanted. She squeezed Selina's delicious rear and pushed deep into her. Those tanned thighs closed around Harley's head and she returned the favor.

"I'm getting you nice and wet," Selina said. "When he's done with Ivy, your tight pussy is getting fucked…..and it's pretty tight…for such a slut."

Harley was about to protest she wasn't a slut. Her mouth being full of pussy stopped this short.

Pam never stopped cumming hard. Dick plunged his massive rod inside her and buried himself into her. Pamela rocked back and forth when going balls deep into her. He took her nipples into his mouth and sucked them harder. He cupped them, squeezed them, before moving around and running his hands all over her body with reckless abandon.

Pheromones shot through the air. Dick brought his manhood further inside Pam. Pam lifted her hips up and clamped down onto him. Her wet walls enclosed around him. The combined hunger between the two of them increased. Dick rose up and slammed down inside her. Pam closed around him, while pushing inside her tight body.

"YES!"

Pam let it go. Her hair stuck in a sweaty flurry. Dick pounded her all the way to the edge of another orgasm. One of the vines worked its way deep inside her ass crack and anally plowed her as well. The double penetration made her release and squeeze him.

"I wonder how many times I've made you cum," Selina said. "Put your tongue into it."

Harley flicked her tongue over Selina's entrance and more juices dripped down. She was determined to have more pleasure.

Dick closed his eyes and rocked back inside of Pam's tight cunt. Her walls squeezed him when pushing into her. The two of them connected together, meeting each other stroke for stroke. Dick gripped onto Pam and slammed into her even harder.

Every single push made her hungry for him. Dick's strong hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them. Pam licked her lips, aching for more. Her loins shot with a pleasurable eruption and took Dick inside her without any prompting. She squeezed his hips with her legs and smiled the further he pushed into her.

"Yes, right…right there," Pam agreed.

Her loins spilled with fluids which lubricated his manhood all the way into the inside of her. The two of them connected with each other, until Dick speared into her. His balls sized up and the contents fired into her insides. Pamela clamped down onto him to accept a never ending rush of seed inside her. She moaned in hunger the more Dick slammed into her.

So much seed buried inside her. Pamela had been overflowing with seed.

Selina finally released Harley's lips and smiled. "Come here, honey, I'll get you ready, so you can fuck this kinky little blonde senseless."

Dick approached Selina, cock hardened. She licked her lips the further Dick approached her. Selina wanted this throbbing cock buried between her lips. It was the only thing in life which would be right. He put his cock at the edge of her lips and she took him into her mouth. Her warm mouth gripped him.

Harley sensed something was going to come sooner. She was going to get a giant cock buried inside her pussy, and she wasn't going to lie, she enjoyed the thought of having such an immense length buried inside her. Her pussy clenched and released.

"I'll wait for you to finish her off."

Dick made his way between Harley's thighs. The blonde spread out as far as she could go. The slit moistened and there was really only one way for Dick could go. He locked onto her hips and pushed inside her. Harley breathed heavily when he slid into her and pushed into her.

Harley squeezed him tight. The complete and utter naughtiness of this all made her body sing with delight. The hands of this man squeezed her. He started slow and steady at first, but then, the slow and steady thrusts increased when he picked up the pace. He made his way deeper inside Harley. Her aching quim accepted his manhood with each push. He rose up and drove more of himself inside her body.

"Mmm, fuck her, fuck her tight pussy," Selina said. "Can't you feel how much she likes it?"

Dick adjusted himself and accepted Harley's grip around his dick. She pulled him deeper inside of her. Dick rose up and pushed down into her. He pumped his way inside her squeezing pussy as many times as he could manage. The tension in his balls built every time.

Selina released Harley's mouth. The bubbly blonde wrapped her legs and arms around her lover when he drove himself deeper into her. Those thick balls slapped off of Harley's thighs.

"Fuck me, fuck me like I'm your whore!" Harley yelled. "You better drive that big cock in me, hammer my pussy hard. Oh, I can do this all day and all night!"

Dick decided to take her words as encouragement. He picked up the pace and brought his thick rod into her. Harley rose up from this position and squeezed him with her legs. He grabbed Harley's large chest and squeezed the round tits before sucking them.

"Yes, suck those tits, fuck my pussy!" Harley yelled. "Go ahead and ride your Harley until she breaks down!"

Dick gripped her by the hips and kept working his way inside her. The two of the connected each other with an impressive display. They matched each other stroke for stroke.

Selina scooped up some of the cum which dripped onto the ground from Pamela's cunt. The redhead swung in the greenhouse. Selina made sure their eyes locked. The vixen slipped her fingers into her mouth and sucked the digits dry one by one.

The act only caused her to get hornier. Harley's screams and the rough fucking behind her made Selina want to drive herself down on that engorged piece of meat which was currently being buried inside of Harley's tight cunt. She rubbed herself raw and tried to remember her time would come sooner than later. All Selina had to do was wait it out and she would have everything she wanted.

"Oooh, yes, fuck her hard."

Dick rose up into Harley and brought his thick manhood deeper inside her pussy. She squeezed him tight with her legs. Those smooth silky legs being wrapped around him only encouraged Dick to ram into her faster and harder. He pummeled her pussy like it owed him money.

Harley arched her back and showed her flexibility with how much this cock could bury into her. He must have driven her to a dozen orgasms, not that her mind was coherent enough to count. He leaned down and kissed Harley's lips. She responded by gripping his jaw and digging the nails in. They exchanged an extremely aggressive and passionate kiss. Harley's tongue tried to take domination of his tonsils.

Dick reminded her who was in control. Her breasts squashed against his chest the more he went into her. His balls became tighter and heavier with what he was doing to her. He was almost to the edge. Harley dragged him closer into her with this long and hard plowing.

"Yes, baby, more," Harley mewled. She raked his back as much as possible. He took a breast into his mouth and sucked the nipple which only increased the pleasure level.

Dick really was going to take her for everything she was worth. Her hot walls ensnared Dick and pushed more of him inside her. The wet warmth expanded and collapsed to milk him in time.

One more push and she came before he did. Dick smiled when pushing into her and emptying a load inside of Harley's quivering quim. She squeezed Dick dry the second he pushed into her. He rocked his hips up against hers and spilled her completely clean.

"Hey, handsome, don't think you've forgotten about me."

Selina dove onto Dick and wrapped her smooth legs around him. She grabbed the back of her lover's head and assaulted his mouth, gums, and tonsils with a sexually aggressive kiss. Both of them combined together.

The skilled young lover gripped Selina's juicy ass and positioned her closer towards him. The first few inches of his cock lightly parted her walls. The moist juices dripping down teased him. Dick wanted to see how fast he could make her come undone.

"I'm ready for my ride."

Selina brought herself down onto the extended rod. It filled her body up in a nice way. Selina wrapped her legs around Dick's hips and squeezed him. She rose as high up as possible and dropped down onto him. Further momentum had been gained every time Selina rose and dropped herself onto Dick's engorged prick. Dick grabbed her back and pushed her hips down him.

The warmth of walls closing around him made Dick groan. He really wanted to drill Selina and hard as well. Her wet walls closing around him made things feel really good. She expanded and contracted around him. Every motion brought him into between her silky walls. That gorgeous dark hair curtained her face, green eyes staring down at him in well-practiced seduction.

Dick grabbed Selina's breast and squeezed it. He squeezed her breast. Selina pulled herself up and slid her slick walls down onto his cock. Each push brought more and more of him into her.

Selina bounced up and down. She made sure to see his body locked onto her riding form. The drop-dead gorgeous woman drove herself onto his cock. Her bouncing body ascended and descended on him and pushed more of his aching large cock between her walls.

"I think I'm going to lose it, oh and it's going to be your fault."

"Go nuts."

Selina leaned down and raked his chest while also bouncing down onto him. Dick leaned up and gave her another kiss. Their loins melded together in a heated manner.

The dance continued for some time. Selina worked his aching long cock up to a fever pitch, never once breaking her stride. Her walls released and tightened him with more fever than one could imagine. She moaned in his ear.

"Deeper, harder, faster, please!"

Dick grabbed Selina's award winning ass for leverage before pummeling inside her. She clamped down ono him hard. Dick returned fire to push more of himself into her. He buried deeper into her depths, and knew it would only be a matter of time before he lost everything.

Selina released some juices and could feel his throbbing cock buried inside her. His heavy balls pressed against her. Selina tightened the grip around him and milked him with several rises and several falls. Questing hands squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples only caused Selina's ascension and drop to speed up.

The young man underneath her could feel the tingles of a goddess trying to milk him dry. He held Selina tight to him. Their hips pressed together and everything only got a little more heated. They combined together, loins burning for release, to just spill the energy into each other.

Selina lost herself first. Dick lost himself next. His hard cock rammed Selina and pushed as many of those juices inside of her as his balls could store. He fired an insane amount of cum deep inside her loins. He spilled seed into her, with Selina pumping down onto them.

She fell on top of him, large breasts smashed into his face. Dick sighed when her pussy let him go.

One look indicated Dick was surrounded by three sex crazed vixens who wanted to play. And he thanked himself for restorative powers.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 25th, 2017.**


	64. Busy Days, Busy Nights

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Busy Days, Wild Nights**

* * *

Gotham City underwent a series of renovations over the past few months under the promise of the Mayor's campaign to make Gotham City a brighter, shinier place. His ideas were actually something many people supported, even though there were some shreds of doubt these ideas had a motive behind them. These ideas always had a motive as far as many people in Gotham City were concerned.

Regardless, though, many were willing to give the Mayor the benefit of the doubt and take the advantage to hopefully make Gotham City a better place. Dick Grayson thought it would be worthwhile to give this entire prospect a chance even though the Mayor's attitude towards vigilantes clashed with Dick's lifestyle. He didn't really necessarily mind everything as it took place.

Wayne Enterprises, while not in disrepair as many of the areas in Gotham City, had been in desperate need of repairs and rennovations for some time. Dick exited the limo and walked around to take a look. So far, the parking lot had been done, and the workers painted the building with a fresh coat of paint. Bruce may have overlooked some of the minor details.

' _Which is not hard to do,'_ Dick thought. _'And he took a look at the bigger picture.''_

Dick noticed the outside of the building was not the only area. He walked towards the building where they were busily putting in a new elevator. Dick smiled, the number of times he had been stuck on the elevator along with everything else, it was long overdue someone put something new in.

' _Looking good,'_ Dick thought.

The playful young man turned around to see Tamara Fox who was busy at work as usual. Dick cleared his throat and Tam turned around. She descended the steps with arms overflow in documents. To balance as many documents as she did showed some kind of skill, but it ran in the family.

"Good morning," Tam said. "I'm just overseeing a couple of things….stock reports are in…everything is holding steady. Not perfect, other than steady, you should look them over at your leisure when you have a chance."

"Right, I'll make a note of that."

Tam smiled and leaned in to catch Dick with a slight kiss when she was certain no one was looking. The two pulled away and walked towards the private elevator leading towards the main office elevator.

"We shouldn't have the problem we've had for years," Tam said. "As you know, we've overhauled some of the staff members. A lot of them didn't use the resources we had to keep the upkeep in the building. Some of them have been pocketing the money."

Dick whistled at this particular revelation. He leaned closer towards Tam. "Any luck in catching these people?"

Tam leaned back against the elevator and sighed, almost in defeat. "So far, no luck in catching them, but we'll fine them. They're not going to take advantage of funds to help people any longer."

A couple of potential suspects hastily handed in their resignations when the heat was on.

"A couple of them resigned," Tam informed them. "Which, I hate to say this, but it pretty much shines a light on them, doesn't it?"

Dick answered with a smile. You didn't need to be a world class detective to know something was up on that. Tam consulted her notes, and suddenly, she gasped in surprise.

"Problem?" Dick asked.

"Well, Vicki Vale is waiting patiently for you upstairs, she wants to interview you on a couple of projects Wayne Industries has been working on," Tam said. "You do remember that's today?"

Dick smiled.

"Despite all of what I've been doing, I wouldn't forget an appointment with the lovely Ms. Vale."

Tam and Dick stepped out of the elevator when they walked onto the floor. A moment passed while a couple of workers passed them. Tam could see Dick's eyes following them. She reached behind him and grabbed him lightly around the wrist to put him back into position.

"Don't worry, we put all of them through a very extensive background check," Tam said. "There's no one working on the renovation projections who hasn't been combed over very carefully."

"Glad, I'm glad to hear it," Dick said. "I just….."

The dark skinned beauty smiled and finished for him. "It's better to be safe than sorry, believe me, I know. I'll put these reports on your desk, and Vicki is waiting for you, third conference room down to the right. I'm pretty sure she's staying out of trouble."

' _Imagine that.'_

Dick and Tam parted ways. The heir to the Wayne empire walked down the hallways and took a look at the walls which had been completely redone. The paneling had been removed and replaced. The sweet smell of fresh pine entered the room.

Regardless of how much he wanted to look around, there was an appointment waiting. Dick walked over towards the door and swung it open. He saw Vicki sitting there, dressed in her casual business best when leaning against the chair. Her notepad was down. Vicki rose to her feet and walked over towards him with a smile.

Vicki extended a hand to shake his hand.

"Ms. Vale, it's a pleasure to see you again," Dick said.

"Yes, it has, and please, it's Vicki, Mr. Grayson," she responded. "I think you earned that right."

Both of them only just barely touched upon the results of their previous meeting. Vicki leaned down.

"I really like what you've done with the place," Vicki said. "Then again, Gotham City is getting a facelift…it's….well it's almost a shame that some of the other problems in Gotham City can't be addressed and there's still criminal activity."

Vicki looked towards Dick who responded with a frown. She backtracked a few seconds later.

"Not that I'm saying you don't do your part," Vicki answered. "It's just, I think this is just a distraction."

Vicki consulted her notes.

"Your charity work is moving along smoothly," Vicki said. "Several dozen orphaned boys and girls have found the support they needed to find new homes. And I understand, most of the people you've helped have lost their parents through violent crime."

Dick thought Vicki could help him clear up a common misconception regarding this charity.

"While that's the focus of the charity, it's not the only thing we focus on," Dick responded.

Vicki responded with a nod and smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't dare imply something other than that. And you are helping a lot of people. Many thought Wayne Enterprises would die with the late Mr. Wayne."

"Many thought it would die with Thomas Wayne as well, but when he was alive, Bruce managed to hold things together," Dick said. "I don't really intend to be the next Bruce Wayne, but there's a lot of what he did, which we can take inspiration for, even though people looked at what he was on the surface. He might have had taste for young models and fast cars, but there was something deeper on the surface."

"Yes," Vicki said.

There were also many things Vicki knew Bruce couldn't take credit for.

"Wayne Industries is also sponsoring a charity drive tonight, at the Cowl," Vicki said. "That's a rather interesting name in Gotham City, can you say that has any kind of inspiration from a certain vigilante who prowls the night in Gotham City?"

"Well, the inspiration might have been there on a subconscious level," Dick answered. "But, I'm afraid I didn't have any choice in naming this particular night club."

"I heard the Cowl had a state of the art sound system, and some of the hottest young musical talents in Gotham City," Vicki said.

"Well, you're a reporter, so maybe you would want to check it out yourself?" Dick asked.

It was here where Vicki folded her arms and looked very cross indeed. Her eyes zeroed in on the man who was across from her.

"Believe me, the fact I don't know much about the Cowl isn't with any lack of trying," Vicki said. "The reservations have been backed up for a month, and you know….news cycle is only good for about a week before people move onto something else, unless the story is molten."

"Well, I might be able to help you out."

Vicki frowned and got a really obvious "oh really" type of look on her face. Curiosity gripped the reporter, as she wanted to no more about this.

"It just so happens I need a date for the charity drive tonight," Dick said. "It would be an honor if you would join me, and I can give you a first-hand account to verify some of those rumors you've heard."

Vicki responded with a smile. "Well, Mr. Grayson, you make it very hard for a woman to say no."

The reporter had to admit, she had been working hard for a long time, but she much preferred being worked hard than to working hard.

"Great, I'll see you at seven," Dick said. "Now with the preliminaries out of the way, we can get on with the interview."

* * *

Dick decided to swing by Barbara's apartment. The door opened up, and Barbara invited him inside, pulling him into a long kiss in the process.

Barbara, deciding if she didn't get to business pleasure would overwhelm them both, pulled away from her.

"So, Dinah and Sara haven't returned yet?" Dick asked. "Should we be worried?"

Barbara pulled back a second latter and her lips shifted into a smile. "Well, be fair, I don't think the two of them killed each other. They've gotten over most of their sibling tension when they grew up. Which is good….because they made the Lane sisters look civilized for a while."

The redhead hacker shook her head.

"And I'm sure if Kara was here, she would tell me how much I'm exaggerating," Barbara said. "But, I guess maybe I am, but it makes for a much better story, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Dick said. "I'm really surprised you haven't slipped a tracker on them though to make sure they stay out of trouble."

Dick laughed at the very thought. All Barbara did was respond with a very saucy grin. She leaned closer towards him and shifted into a smile when looking into his eyes.

"And what makes you think I haven't?"

They had been taught well, almost too well, by the very best. Barbara responded with a light clear of her throat before turning back around.

"Right, to business, and quickly," Barbara said. "I've been trying to go down the rabbit hole to find out what's going on with the Golden Sun .so far, there's been nothing of note. And yes, I'm as worried as you are. We both know of their connection to Hive, but after Blackfire left, so did they."

"What if HIVE was rebuilding their army, and aligned with these Golden Sun people?" Dick asked.

"HIVE's usual MO isn't in play though," Barbara said. There isn't a string of mysterious kidnappings, at least the type of people HIVE has been involved with. That really baffles me."

"Unless they're getting better at covering their tracks," Dick said. "And for the record, I've tried to track down a source, but so far nothing. It looks like we're back at square one."

Barbara answered with a sigh. Boy was that ever the truth. Every time they had a big time investigation, something happened. It was part of their job, they only had fragments. Barbara was sure they had all of the pieces.

"I saw her again last night," Dick responded.

"The Batwoman?" Barbara asked.

"She didn't attack me, but it's almost like she's stalking me when I'm out in costume," Dick said. "I don't….I don't know….it really seems insane."

Barbara spent a moment looking into Dick's eyes. Her hands grabbed onto his and she forced them to look eye to eye with each other. She leaned closer towards him so the two of them could speak with each other.

"Trust me when I say the insane isn't really too insane," Barbara responded. "If you have a theory…."

"It's almost like she's trying to get my attention, but she's afraid to get too close because there's someone watching her," Dick responded.

Barbara answered with a frown and leaned forward. She would have liked to say even more. A car pulled up, and Sara and Dinah got into it.

"Well, they're here, and in one piece," Barbara said. "So, did you ask Vicki out to the club?"

"Yes," Dick said. "I figure getting the press on our side is good, because it nips bad publicity in the bud."

"In other words, you want to get her in bed with you," Barbara said. "Well, again anyway….has she been able to figure out your night job?"

Barbara dropped her voice low. Sara and Dinah were having a conversation about something, so it would be a couple of minutes before they came in. She turned towards Dick with a smile and motioned for him to respond.

"I'm pretty sure she has, and any reporter worth her salt would be able to," Dick said. "Besides, it's not like I'm wearing a pair of glasses. Maybe that would make things a little bit difficult"

Barbara laughed in response to Dick's little inside joke. The door opened up, and the two Lance sisters made their way into the room.

"Oh, you're here," Dinah said. "This is….."

"Oh, you must be Dick, Dick Grayson," Sara said. "We've met before…once or twice, a long time ago, I'm Sara, Dinah's sister."

Dick could see Sara checking him out, about as discreetly as someone like her could manage. Her lips curled into a light smile when looking at her.

"Yes, but, it's been a long time," Dick said. "And it's a pleasure to meet you again. Dinah's told me how you were away studying. What brings you back to Gotham City anyway?"

Sara took a seat on the couch, and Dick sat beside her. Dinah took the seat next to Dick so there was a sister on each side. Barbara reclined on the armchair and half watched the door.

"Well, you have to be somewhere, you know," Sara said. "The truth is, I want an interesting change of pace, and I figured Gotham City might bring it to me."

Dick answered with a smile. If she wanted interesting, well Gotham City was the place for her.

"And Dinah informs me you have a very open relationship," Sara said. "Actually, she tells me you have a group of girls at your beck and call, and she's fine with that. Is this true?"

Dick was surprised Dinah said something like that, especially to her sister. He turned towards Dinah, who had a real cat who at the canary grin, and not in the sense of what happened the last time Selina and Dinah had an encounter with each other. That was beside the point however.

"Well, I've always had a pretty healthy libido, and the circles we run around with, it gets very stressful," Dick said. "It's….."

Dick tried to think of a way to explain this without revealing any secrets to Sara. He didn't have a way to communicate to either Barbara or Dinah about what she might have known, whether it be good or bad.

"Hey, I get it," Sara said. "If you have room for one more, I'd happily pick up the slack if you really wanted to."

"Well, we'll talk about it later," Dick responded. "You might have a chance, if you play your cards right."

Dinah and Barbara just responded with a smile. It was funny how a couple of years changed a person's perspective on life. Dinah really hoped to be present to watch Dick have his way with her sister.

"Oh, you started without me?"

The door opened and Helena stepped into the room. She stopped and noticed Sara. Both of them exchanged an uneasy gaze for a moment, and Dick wondered what that was all about.

"Oh, it's nothing serious," Helena said. "Just a bit of an awkward meeting we had a couple of years ago, we promised neither of us would bring it up."

Sara stood up and put one hand on her hip, before staring Helena down. "You promised not to bring it up, and yet eluded to it."

Barbara broke out into a frown. Here she thought she was going to have a tussle between the Lance Sisters to break on and on the contrary, she might have had a little tussle between Helena and Sara to break up. She rose to her feet and put herself in between them.

Or at least she would have if Dick hadn't positioned himself in between the two of them.

"Hey, it was years ago," Dick said. "All water under the bridge."

"Right, it is," Sara said. "You weren't the person you were then, and I'm not the person I was then. He's right, it's water under the bridge, we should part friends, shouldn't we?"

"Right," Helena said.

Both of them locked eyes with each other and smiled. They shook hands before pulling apart.

"So, now that we're all clear, how about we head out?" Barbara asked.

"I'll meet you girls in about a half of an hour, I need to swing by and pick Vicki up," Dick said.

All of the girls understood the lovely Ms. Vale was not one to be stood up.

"So, Vicki Vale, how did he manage that one?" Sara asked.

"Well, maybe if you stick around, he'll show you exactly how he did," Dinah fired back.

Sara pulled away with a smile, maybe she would stick around long enough to find out exactly what made Dick tick. She had her eyes on him, for many reasons, even though he wasn't the only reason why she was in Gotham City. It wouldn't hurt to do a little bit of multi-tasking.

* * *

Vicki Vale almost smiled in amusement. For the first time in a long time, she actually had eyes on her, and was going to be responsible for the attention of the press being on her.

"So, how does it feel to be with those on the other side?" Dick asked.

Vicki dressed in the classic red dress which she filled out very nicely. The material stopped at her thighs which stretched down to reveal her lacy stockings and high heels which she stood on.

"It's a sobering experience to be on the other side," Vicki said. "I didn't know what it was like to see the press watching your every move. How do you put up with us?"

Dick laughed.

"To be fair, not all of you are that bad," Dick said. "Although, you do need to give yourself a crash course on personal boundaries from time to time."

Vicki gave a guilty little smile. If she had to be perfectly honest, he did have a point. The guards stepped back when they realized Dick entered the club. The charity drive was going on.

"Let's be thankful I don't have to do that directly," Dick said. "I just have to give a bit of a speech in a little bit, so….if you don't mind….."

Vicki turned around and saw a group of women. She recognized one of them as the Police Commissioner's daughter, who wore a nice blue dress which fit around the curves. The other two were blondes, one of them wearing a sleek little black dress, and one of them dressed in a form fitting white dress which showcased her nice ass when turning around. The daughter of the late mob boss, Frank Bertinelli, made her way around. She dressed in a purple dress and thigh high boots which made her dressed to kill.

"Vicki, this is Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Dinah Lance, and Helena Bertinelli," Dick said. "Girls, this is Vicki Vale….try and keep her in one piece why I go and give my speech."

Dick walked over. He got a few cat-calls from some giggling socialites as he walked by. It was all part of the territory and he took it in stride.

"Thank you, thank for coming tonight," Dick said. "I hope you're having a good time tonight at this Charity Drive, the Bruce Wayne Memorial Fund for the underprivileged orphans in Gotham City. Many of these children who we are helping don't have the opportunities many of you had, and you did the most with in your life. I was among the most fortunate, having a stable home after my parents tragically died in an act of sabotage."

It would be a long time before people who lived in Gotham City for a long time forgot the unfortunate demise of the Flying Graysons. They all bowed their head in silence at their demise.

Dick appreciated the moment of respect.

"We've got a good night of entertainment here for you tonight, so have a good time," Dick said. "All I ask is for you to show your appreciation to those far less fortunate. We all know we must do our part, as these children are the future of Gotham City."

They all cheered, and Dick left the stage, to allow Tam to get on the stage. This was partially her pet project as well and Dick wouldn't want to step on her toes any.

Dick moved off to see Vicki standing on the edge of the stage. She gave a thumbs up.

"So, I promised you some time alone tonight," Dick said. "A more personal interview than the one you did earlier, where you wanted to go in deep."

"So, where do we go?" Vicki asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a private suite."

Dick smiled and the girls disappeared to enjoy the night, and to catch up with some old friends who happened to be around.

They moved up the stairs and into the private suite. The door shut behind them, and Vicki could see a table with a bottle of wine and a bowl of fruit. Dick moved over to pour from the bottle, and offer her a drink.

"I really shouldn't," Vicki said. "But, what's the harm in just one drink?"

Vicki would convince herself to the end of time that just one drink, meant just one drink. She sat down and drank down the wine with Dick sitting next to her.

"So, what are your hopes for Gotham City?" Vicki asked.

Dick joined her in a drink and surveyed the glass thoughtfully before giving an answer.

"I just hope we can all live a happy and productive life despite all of the obstacles. Tonight is just one step towards that. I'm only one person, and I can't change the world, but I can give it a good try."

"Well, I think you're doing a pretty good job if I might say so myself."

Vicki only had a couple of drinks, but she wanted to strike when the iron was hot tonight and before someone else tried to seek out some time.

"And you should be thanked for all you've done," Vicki said. "And I really want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to come here to the Cowl. I wouldn't have a chance without you."

Vicki leaned in and kissed Dick in response. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, and he returned with a kiss. He explored the stocking clad legs and moved down to her. He smiled when realizing what Vicki was wearing, or what she wasn't wearing.

"No panties," Dick said. "Boy, you're daring, aren't you?"

She felt his finger deep inside her and it started to stroke her insides. Vicki pushed her hips against him, her dress coming up on one end. Dick grabbed the straps of her dress and pulled it down to release Vicki's large breasts. The cool air from the air conditioning caused her nipples to stick out.

Dick leaned closer towards her and sucked Vicki's nipple while pumping inside her pussy. She reached around and rubbed Dick's throbbing hard cock through his pants. She unbuckled his pants and pulled him out.

His dick was the perfect size. Vicki grabbed Dick and squeezed him. She tugged Dick's throbbing hard cock. The reporter decided to do her job and investigate the size of his cock.

"Well, the rumors of something big growing tonight are true," Vicki said.

The door opened and Vicki almost froze. Her hand grabbed all twelve throbbing inches and could see Barbara Gordon step inside. Of all of the people to catch her with her panties down, it would have to be the Police Commissioner's daughter.

"Don't stop on my account."

Barbara walked in front of them and grabbed Vicki's breast in her hand to squeeze it. Vicki could not believe this was happening, but she wasn't questioning it. She leaned in and kissed Barbara hard in response. Her hand reached in to squeeze and grab Dick's hard manhood while Barbara kissed and fondled her breast.

Dick looked at the two sexy redheads making out with each other next to him. Barbara reached in and grabbed a handful of balls, squeezing them.

"Go ahead, and suck him off," Barbara ordered him.

Vicki dropped to her knees like the perfect submissive. Dick stuck out and her lips moistened. She needed to wrap those lips around him, so she did.

Barbara wrapped a hand around the back of Dick's neck and kissed him while giving Vicki plenty of room to suck his cock. And boy was the reporter going to town on his manhood.

Vicki worked her warm mouth up and around Dick's throbbing phallus. She took more of the young man deep inside her mouth and took him. His rod hardened when she sucked on it.

Dick could feel one redhead caressing his chest and kissing him before moving down to kiss the side of his neck. The other woman came down to take Dick's throbbing cock between her lips and suck on it hard. Vicki's fingers brushed against Dick's throbbing hard balls and she squeezed him. Hunger danced through her eyes when she kept pushing down him.

Barbara shifted her position behind Dick and pushed a series of kisses to the side of her neck. She kissed and licked him, smiling in the process. She looked down in time to see Vicki's blowjob hit a fever pitch.

A few more sucks, and Dick grabbed Vicki's face. He pumped into her throat and shot his load into her. The sexy older woman leaned back and hummed when taking the seed down her throat. He spilled all the way down her throat with more passionate slurps of her tongue.

Vicki pulled off of Dick with one lick of her lips. The taste of his cum on her lips and gums, along with down the back of her throat made Vicki all hot and heavy. She turned around just in time to see Barbara standing towards her. The redhead stripped to her bra and panties as well.

Barbara sauntered over towards Vicki with a sultry smile across her face. She leaned towards Vicki and kissed the reporter hard. The daughter of the police Commissioner shoved her tongue down Barbara's throat. The two of them to kissed.

The two parted ways with each other. Vicki walked over towards Dick who sat on the couch. Vicki sat down next to him and crossed her legs in response. Dick climbed on top of her and aimed his cock against her opening.

"Yes," Vicki said. "Please, fuck me."

Dick slipped in between her thighs. His pulsing manhood slipped inside the horny reporter. The two of them connected to each other with a few thrusts in response. Vicki rose her hips and clenched around him. Dick pumped inside with an increasing frequency.

Barbara used her fingers to tweak her nipples and squeezed them. She explored everything from her breasts to thighs. The redhead continued her self-pleasure. The woman's eyes closed together.

Vicki rose her hips up and took the throbbing manhood deep inside her. The two of them connected together. Dick bent down and kissed the side of Vicki's neck. Vicki pushed into him and pushed deeper inside her.

"Fuck her, fuck her hard!"

Barbara's encouragement spurred Dick to go bury himself deeper inside. He buried inside Vicki and her inside muscles squeezed him in response. The two of them exchanged their passionate motions. Dick pushed deeper into her with a couple more thrusts inside her body. Vicki pushed Dick deeper inside her tight body.

"You're….you're…so good!" Vicki moaned.

Vicki rose her hips up to enjoy Dick driving inside of her. This young man had a lot of stamina and rocked her body through three orgasms, working on a fourth already. She looked over and clenched Dick tighter just in time to see the Police Commissioner's daughter diddling herself off to the side.

"I'm glad," Dick said. "Just let it go!"

Vicki clamped down onto him and Dick buried himself into her. The two of them pushed back and forth against each other, the friction increasing. Vicki dripped with lubrication and it only increased every moment. Dick pounded inside her hard!"

Dick groaned when Vicki tightened around him. She squeezed Dick hard, fingers pushing into his lower back. Vicki squeezed him hard.

"Getting close," Dick said.

Fire burned through Vicki. Dick rose up and pushed down into her. He sped up the thrusts into her. Dick thrust into her many more times than the average man. He swelled and prepared to release into her. Dick groaned and spilled his seed into Vicki.

Vicki arched herself to accept the burst of cum into her body. The white milky fluids continued to discharge into her body. She gripped him hard in response. Vicki pumped him, filling her pussy completely with the juices.

The redhead reporter dropped down onto the ground. Barbara crawled on top of Vicki a few seconds later and assaulted her body with a series of kisses. The two of them kissed each other furiously, with Barbara grinding against her. Vicki returned fire with more kisses and also gropes of her. Her nice breasts pinned down onto Vicki's nipples and rubbed them together.

Barbara came down all the way. She paused at Vicki's belly button and responded with a kiss. Vicki's legs spread and the cum drained from between her legs.

"Don't want to waste that."

Vicki gripped the back of the head of the younger woman. She wanted this tongue buried between her hips. Barbara gripped those thighs.

The young man behind both of them decided to join in on the fun. Dick pushed in between Barbara's hot thighs and rubbed his throbbing length against the redhead's lips. The young man grabbed Barbara and squeezed them before slipping inside Barbara's tight body. Barbara clamped down onto him.

"You're so good, Babs."

Dick pushed harder inside of Barbara and pumped into her. A couple of thrusts buried Barbara inside her body. Dick sped up the thrusts when the puss clenched.

"Keep licking her."

Barbara complied. The tangy taste dripped from Vicki. She kept pushing inside the woman. Barbara indulged herself with more hunger.

Dick pounded Barbara even harder. One redhead pleasuring the other made him even hotter, hornier, and harder. He shoved his lengthy manhood inside Barbara's tight twat. The gorgeous redhead tightened around shaft and squeezed him.

"Release."

Barbara came at the feeling of Dick's finger brushing down her spine. Her hips clenched and released with a few more times.

"Fuck her, oh it feels so good!" Vicki yelled.

Dick gripped one of Barbara's breasts and squeezed it. Her pussy closed around Dick and he pushed into her with more thrusts inside her. He pulled out of her and slammed into her. Dick did this action several more times, and rode her to another spectacular orgasm. He pounded Barbara harder and faster with a few more long thrusts.

"We're getting there, so closer."

Barbara entered another burst of pleasure through her. Ecstasy burned through her body. More orgasms hit in a rapid fire flurry just as his cock slammed into her. Dick picked up the pace and went into her. More thrusts as the cum built up in her balls.

Vicki thrust her hips up into Barbara's mouth and almost passed out. The light moans reverberated against her pussy. Vicki gripped her harder and screamed out loud.

The three of them came in a chain. Vicki came hard, before Barbara came herself. Then Dick buried another load inside of Barbara. Their loins connected together with each other, with Dick finishing her off with a few more thrusts into her.

"Good."

Dick pulled out of Barbara. The strings of cum spilled from her pussy. The young man slid back and saw both Vicki and Barbara turn around towards her. Both of the redheads moved towards him, with smiles on their faces and hunger dancing in their eyes.

"We're not done yet, lover boy."

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 8th, 2017.**


	65. Mysterious Encounters

Just a friendly note to any readers who bother to read these notes at the top. I post the chapters on the day the day indicated on all of the websites, with the exception of my blog, which I post the chapters a day earlier. My blog is linked in my profile. I will post chapters at the appointed day barring any circumstances which bar me from doing so. The following circumstances could be Internet outage, power outage, my physical incapacitate, some kind of family emergency which prevents me from posting on the assigned day, or my untimely demise. In the case of the last one, all chapters for all published stories are ceased permanently. They will be posted, unless there are circumstances beyond my control which prevent them from being posted.

This is not a note to one person in particular, but rather to my readership as a whole to indicate that I have posted chapters on a constant basis as schedule, only not doing so a handful of times due to circumstances under my control. Do not send me a private message or send me a review badgering when the next chapter is posted. They are all written a fair bit in advance and backed up. Telling me a chapter is to be posted or asking when a chapter is to be posted is not going to make me post a chapter faster. It may slow down my progress.

I don't mean to harp on anyone, but it just annoys me how people don't seem to understand that I do post my shit on a regular basis, and on a regular schedule, and have done so for five years, and I still get people asking when the next chapter's going to post.

Thank you for your time, and enjoy your weekly dose of Dick. Which is now bi-weekly for the month of June because Under the Hood is on hiatus until July and a spot in the schedule opened up. So, Thursdays and Sundays all throughout June. There's a joke about double penetration I can make, but I'll leave that to the professionals.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Mysterious Encounters.**

* * *

The night only began for Dick Grayson. He spent some time enjoying the company of a couple of lovely women, but the party ended well past midnight. Most people either decided it would be best to put in a long and hard night, but Dick knew it was time to slip on the cowl and see what he could find out.

Dick moved into position and perched on a stone gargoyle, looking over all of Gotham City. They had been conviently placed all over Gotham City and had been the perfect perch points for anyone. The young man craned his neck and frowned when he continued to look around. So far, so good, or at least no problems.

' _I have an idea.'_

The cowled crusader would see if that particular idea was on point. His grapnel brought him across the street. Dick slid down a rope and hit the side of the entrance. Already, Dick noticed a window pane had been broken out from the position. He carefully maneuvered through the broken glass.

Only a smattering of moonlight came through the edge of the factory. Dick frowned and balanced himself on the catwalk. He slipped further down.

' _Okay, so far so good, just got to get the right point, and I got it.'_

Dick recognized this warehouse well. It had been a hub of criminal activity, at least during the days of Carmine Falcone and Salvatore Maroni. Both Falcone and Maroni were long since dead, relics of a time of criminal activity which had become obsolete thanks to the costumed criminals which made Gotham City what it is today.

' _A long time ago, a very long time ago. But still used sometimes.'_

Dick moved into the shadows. He felt around for a light switch. Nothing to be turned on, and the bills at this place had long since stopped being paid. It only did not get taken down because it was one part a very respected Gotham City historical landmark. Dick scoffed at the thought of how respected it was.

Someone moved in the shadows. The night vision scanner goggles in the cowl switched around and Dick turned around. A figure groaned when walking towards him. Dick reached towards him.

"Please, please, you got to save me from that crazy…."

The man dropped down to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Dick had a very bad feeling about this, and the bad feeling increased when he had a chance to turn around.

The ground had been covered with slain mobsters. Some of them looked like their heads had been cracked at an awkward angle. Some kind of deal was going down here, for sure.

Dick heard something rustle through the shadows. He braced for the attack even though none came. The young man's patience, normally so strong, started to bubble over and reach a boiling point.

"Come out here, this isn't the time for games."

Dick waited for the person submerged in the shadows to come out. He noticed something and a figure flipped off a rope high above the ground. The attacker came down onto the ground and sent Dick flying back first onto the ground with a somersault kick.

The young man pulled himself up and came inches away from coming into contact with a pair of razor sharp blades. He blocked the woman's attack and returned fire. The woman pushed back and pulled back towards him. Another pair of swipes and Dick evaded more of the attacks.

"What is your problem?" Dick asked.

The mysterious woman in the Bat-Themed Costume didn't rush to answer his question. She did rush to skew him straight through with some blades. Dick avoided the attacks of the blades coming inches away from impaling his chest. The young man avoided more swipes of the blades before coming up and bringing his full weight down onto the back of his adversary's head.

The woman staggered back of a half of an inch, and pulled a blade out. The blade came inches away from going into Dick's throat when he charged her.

The two engaged with battles. Dick sent a blast from the electrified gauntlets towards her. Much to his frustration, the costume blocked this attack. The woman stepped back and charged Dick one more time. She tried to cut him off at the pass with a punch.

Dick was getting more and more frustrated. Eyes started to glow and a primal feeling filled his body. A feeling which made him want to get the better of this girl no matter what.

A firm grip established on the woman's arms allowed Dick to push her back into the wall. The cowled crime fighter pushed against the ground. Batman had Batwoman backed against the wall. She struggled and fought out of the way. He disabled one of the woman's attacks and disabled a second one.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The woman pinned down underneath Dick shuddered. She returned after a momentary distraction and glared at him. The eyes underneath her mask glowed. The woman tried to match Dick's glare, but she faded.

"I want to take what's mine, Gotham City should be mine, and that mantle should be mine!"

The woman came out from underneath and caught Dick with a brutal blow to the side of the head. Dick skidded back a few feet, and the warrior returned fire with a series of jabs. She slipped out of Dick's grip with a series of acrobatics which made him think she would be at home on the high wire just as much as Dick was at another time in life.

' _She's good,'_ Dick thought.

He tried not to get too distracted. The garage doors opened and several mobsters stepped inside. They shined lights off.

"Hey, it's a couple of Bats!"

Batman dropped a canister on the ground. The canister released a choking cloud of gas. The mobsters started to fire at the enemies.

The two Bats moved about in the shadows and took out their adversaries one by one. The sounds of mobsters dropping to the ground were prominent in the smoke and the mist.

More mobsters were wiped out by the tandem attacks by both of them. The dust started to clear and Dick saw a figure making her way out of the shadows.

' _Oh no you don't, not this time.'_

Dick followed the figure out of the window and chased her in pursuit. The two of them moved from rooftop to rooftop.

' _And here I thought Catwoman was skilled.'_

The young man followed the process of the woman as she ran across the rooftop. She retracted wings from the top of her costume. Dick returned fire by retracting wings from his costume and gave chase. There was going to be no way he was going to let her get away from him.

' _I'm so close,'_ Dick thought.

Dick accelerated his movement behind the woman. The woman crossed the rooftops behind him. Dick dropped down behind him and she continued to move as fast as possible.

' _You've got to be kidding me!'_

She moved towards a construction area and showed her amazing acrobatic skills to avoid Dick's every attempt to grab her. She disappeared into the maze of construction equipment and the half finished office building. A wrecking ball flew in Dick's direction and he had to avoid it.

The moment the dust cleared, the woman disappeared. The Detective dropped down to the ground, having lost the scent in more ways than one.

' _How does she do that?'_

X-X-X

Dick Grayson returned to the Clocktower just in time to see Barbara having returned. He pulled off the cowl and walked over towards Barbara. Barbara sat on the couch with a laptop

"We made sure Vicki got home, without any trouble," Barbara said. "I know it's a change of pace for her, but…"

Dick smiled, even though the smile was a bit strained after the encounter he had so far tonight. The sun was almost coming up, but all he could do was think about the encounter he had earlier tonight, or technically very early in the morning hours.

"I think you need some of this."

Barbara held out a cup of coffee already poured for Dick. She reached over to pour herself a cup of coffee. They sat down on the couch. Several seconds passed before Barbara decided to offer what she wanted to say to Dick. One look at the young man beside her told her everything she needed to know.

"So, you're into her?" Barbara asked.

The orphaned Circus Acrobatic responded with a nod. "Yes, and she's good…really good…."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. Dick cottoned on to the little smirk and leaned towards her.

"Not like that," Dick said. "Mind out of the gutter."

"Well, for your information, the rent is pretty good there," Barbara said. "Anyway, you ran into our mysterious friend, who has been staking you. I know I joked about her wanting to get your attention, but I'm wondering if it's true."

Dick didn't really know. The female mind always had been a curiosity and one which should be delved into with the greatest of care.

"She keeps saying she wants the mantle," Dick said. "She keeps claiming the mantle is her birthright."

Barbara looked over the cup of coffee and surveyed Dick thoughtfully. The young man knew Barbara for long enough to know when the wheels started to grind in her mind. When those wheels ground in the mind of this particular redhead, there was going to be trouble and a lot of it.

"Well, did you ever consider Bruce might have had some children who could give you trouble?" Barbara asked.

"Well, no, I didn't….he seems like the kind who would not sleep with someone unless he made there would be no little Bats flapping around," Dick said.

"Okay ,maybe not through the traditional sense, but…there are other ways," Barbara said. "Science has come a long way, and just think, would you put it past some shady organization creating a clone as a failsafe? Maybe some kind of ultimate weapon or something?"

"But, if this is a government thing…."

"Hey, it's just a theory," Barbara said. "The other theory is you had a sister you didn't know about, and she's now out for vengeance."

"That sounds very comic book," Dick said. "Or soap opera."

Barbara answered with a smile and shrugged. It was just a theory to be honest. There were times where the mystery in Gotham City deepened along with the plot.

"She really whacked you hard, no matter who she is under that mask," Barbara responded. She stood up and looked at Dick's face. "There's some pretty nasty bruises there."

"She's pretty skilled and packs a huge punch," Dick said. "And not to mention those blades….and she has counter measures for most of my attacks."

"She does her homework," Barbara said. "She wouldn't be worthy of having the mantle of the Bat if she didn't."

Dick looked at himself on the other end of the mirror. She did kick him pretty hard if the shiner on his eye was any indication. Thankfully he wore a padded cowl, otherwise things would have been worse. Like crushed eye socket bad. Dick applied something to his eye, and frowned when looking it over.

"It's time for me to start delving into her deeper."

"Well, hard to chase a phantom," Barbara said. "I guess when you run into her, you're going to have to get lucky enough to capture her."

Luck rarely hand anything do with the cape and cowl game. The battles they had were centered around skill and the ability to keep a clear head. Something this latest battle tested Dick in the fullest.

* * *

' _He broke my ribs. He's better than I thought.'_

The woman in the Bat Costume made her way down a long and winding set of stairs. This was one of the many lairs Batman set up in Gotham City. He set them up all over the city, dozens of them, more than anyone could ever use. Batman knew Gotham City better than anyone else, all the ways into buildings, all the ways out of buildings.

This lair had been one of the many, and one where she co-opted. The secret died with the original Batman, Bruce Wayne. Only a handful knew what truly happened. Some were willing to put two and two together, with the obvious change of demeanor in Batman, coupled with the death of Bruce Wayne, pointing out to the fact this man was underneath the cowl.

Some people refused to admit this, because to admit so would show they were being beaten up by some rich kid who hadn't quite gotten over the death of his parents. It gave the much more cred to be beat up by some kind of supernatural predator of the night, or a super soldier experiment gone rogue to police Gotham City. Or any of the other stories which increased Batman's fear among the population of Gotham City.

Many encouraged by the man himself, she was sure.

The woman slumped against the wall. He nearly had her. She nearly broke.

' _No, I can't let emotions get the better of me. Emotions are what get you dead.'_

The woman took a couple of deep breaths to come down and the erase the emotion which coursed through her body. One more misstep would have caused her to slip up. The moment she slipped up, she would be dead. The Golden Sun, they breathed down her neck, along with all of their associates.

She just barely gave them the slip and gave the new Batman a slip, just barely. He was way too good, better than she would give him credit for. There was just one more problem, and that was the White Canary. One of the skilled and most feared assassins in the world chased the woman under the cowl. Many women wearing that mantle over the past few years and all of them were skilled assassins.

This one showed to be the most persistent. She narrowly slipped away from two assassination attempts and did not want to try her luck. The mercenary had been hired for one person, to kill the Batwoman after she stole from them. Stole something they didn't have any right to have.

She stole something which if they found out how to use it, it would mean the end of days, not just for this world, but worlds beyond.

The woman slipped down the cowl at the neck to reveal a beautiful women with dark hair and blue eyes, with slightly exotic features. The features could barely be noticed from afar, but they were very prominent up close and person. The woman closed her eyes.

So much time she spent. The woman looked at the scars on her face and traced them. These scars represented the trials she had to get to, to get to this point in the world.

A switch retracted from the wall. A large heavy bag on the end of the chain dropped down to the ground. The woman looked at the bag and raised her hand back. The punch connected with the bag and it connected.

She felt so much frustration tonight it needed to be burned out and it needed to be burned out in the only way she knew how. A couple more punches connected with the bag and kept rocking it. The determined warrior sped up the punches to a degree where the bag next to her kept rocking and rolling.

' _He won't embarrass me next time, no one will.'_

The woman pounded the bag. Angered at herself for a moment of indecision, she kept hammering the bag. Punches rocked into the back when it kept swaying back and forth. The woman reared back and hammered the bag with a couple stiff jabs. Each of the jabs buried into the side of the bag. It swayed with each moment. She drew back and punched the bag over and over again. The constant and never ending barrage of punches kept hitting the bag.

Never stop, the moment she stopped, she would be dead.

No matter how many people tried to come after her, she would take them down. The woman jumped up and snapped off a huge kick which sent the bag hurling off of the chain into the wall. She pushed another button and a practice dummy rose out from the ground.

The dummy stood out in front of her. Anger flashed through the eyes of the woman when she remembered how her guardian sacrificed himself to allow her escape in Gotham City. As a result, he lost access to one of the most valuable secrets.

The woman slammed a kick into the practice dummy. She envisioned one person in particular. The next time they met, she would not relent on him. The woman strung together a rapid fire succession of blows. Each kick connected to the side of the head of the dummy.

Drawing in breath set up the dummy for the kill. The woman aimed her foot and rocked the practiced dummy. The dummy's head ripped off its buddy and detached. The woman looked down at the decapitated head of the dummy and shifted in a satisfied smile.

A hardened look flickered on her face and she backed up to sit down. A moment passed when she heard a creak. It was merely the people who walked above the streets of Gotham City. The very real thought someone would find her here, reached her.

The woman took a few minutes and returned to the wall. She punched away at a target on the wall. The slight bruising in her knuckles only strengthened her resolve. Pain was merely just a way to give her more of an incentive.

' _To be the best, I have to think like the best.'_

The woman strung together more punches when rocking against the wall. Her fist connected against the wall with a series of rapid fire punches. Those punches strung together with a more fluid ability.

The next time she went out to face the Batman, she would be ready to finish him off once and for all. More punches connected with the wall as she didn't speed down.

There was still time to find the other item, before they got their hands on it.

* * *

The Gotham City Airport was a hub of activity. People came on and off planes, and some of them were people who received a couple of strange looks, given who they were. The Gotham City Airport had a policy where they would not judge a person by their looks, rather their action. They didn't want to cause more problems by cutting off people who had problems.

A gorgeous, but at the same time very formidable, woman exited a plane. She dressed with a pair of sunglasses with her dark hair clipped back. She had distinctively Arabic features. Female business attire covered the woman's body with a flowing skirt. She carried a small carry on case which looked to only have had a couple of changes of clothes, and a few other essential items.

The woman waited at the end of the line. The man at the front of the desk checked passports, and also made sure no one who was on a watchlist went through the area. Security moved quickly and fluidly. The people who had been getting off this particular flight had been on it for a very long time. Most were not inclined to cause trouble.

The dark haired woman stepped to the front of line. The man looked up at the desk and reached forward to check the passport. She handed it to the man.

"Ms. Raatko, welcome back to Gotham City," the man said, a bit more animated as usual. "Has your journey gone well?"

"Yes, it has, Mr. Chesterfield," she said. "Is everything clear?"

"Everything is clear," he answered with a smile. "Have a pleasant day."

The woman turned around and smiled. She walked from the scene while the next man got moved to the front of the line like cattle. She walked towards a car which had been waiting for her.

The door opened, and two men sat in the back seat. They looked towards her and nodded.

"Nice flight?"

"It was uneventful," she stated. "You know why I'm here in Gotham City."

She waited before the car pulled clear of the airport. The woman made a discreet sweep to make sure there were no listening devices slipped inside the car. She knew it would take an act of God to do so.

"Your boss should be ready to meet me by now," she said. "After all, if this is an equal partnership, I should get consideration to ask him questions. I've given him full disclosure on matters."

The two men looked towards her. One of them leaned in.

"No matter who you are, I wouldn't advise making demands of our boss. He doesn't like it."

The woman responded with a frown, but said nothing.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 11th, 2017.**


	66. The Woman in White

Since this this is a Batman-universe centric story, it would be only right for me to say a few words about the recent death of Adam West. It was truly a sad day to hear about his passing. Many have worn the cowl. Adam West's role through his portrayal of Batman was an instrumental part of making the character into a household name. I have very fond memories of watching the 1966 show in reruns on the then brand new FX television station in the mid-1990s. I'm personally glad the Batman live action show came back into prominence in the past several years as well, with a wave of comic books, the show finally after years of legal entanglements getting a DVD release, and the Return of the Caped Crusaders animated feature released on DVD.

You will be missed, Mr. West. RIP.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six: The Woman in White.**

* * *

The last several nights in Gotham City had been pretty intense, a never ending amount of fighting day in and day out. Unfortunately, Dick didn't have the opportunity to run across the mysterious woman who dressed in the Bat costume who had fought him to a standstill la few nights ago. It wasn't with any lack of trying either, he just didn't have a chance to run into the woman he pursued. And with no hint of her identity, the trail ran pretty cold.

The Golden Sun group, and the various mobsters who had found themselves underneath their protection empire had been very active. Dick moved his way out, underneath the guise of Batman, and he was not alone. He stepped out into the picture, with Barbara following him out in the guise of Nightwing. A second passed when Cassandra joined them under the guise of Batgirl.

Several other members of the extended group of Gotham City crime fighters crowded around, but these were generally the people involved in battle. The three of them moved their separate ways to put themselves on perch points. They would move on the moment of truth.

Several times during the past couple of nights, Dick and company didn't have to do anything to stop the criminal elements in Gotham City. The police did more than enough to put a stop to the crime. All they had to do was make sure they were backed off. There were some times though where they couldn't wait for Gotham's finest to show up and break up the battle.

' _Going to have to play this one carefully,'_ Dick commented to himself. _'They're on orders to take down any vigilatnes they run into.'_

Dick didn't necessarily like the fact the GCPD were under these orders, but he understood they were following orders. He moved in and saw a few goons make their way. They weren't part of any of major established syndicates. They tried to make a name for himself.

"They better have us backed up," one of the goons said. "And they better back us up soon, because I'm freezing my nuts off out here."

"Ah, I thought you were hot stuff. What's the matter, afraid of a little cold?"

The goon who had complained about the weather clutched a hand around a blackjack. It looked as if who was going to meet them out here might have stood them up.

Batman locked his eyes onto both Batgirl and Nightwing. He made a motion for them to move. One of the guards moved quicker into the alleyway.

"I'll be right back, have to get a smoke."

The one minute he wanted to take a smoke was the last thing he tried to do tonight. A figure swooped down from the side, and smashed his head into the side of the ladder. The man dropped down from the ground, groaning in response from what happened.

"Hey, Joe, what….."

Nightwing moved around and caught one of the goons with a rapid fire jab to the side. The goon crumpled underneath her attack. Nightwing nailed him with more punches before flipping the goon down onto the ground. She spurng up and brought her foots down into the chest of the goon. He crumpled underneath the attack.

Two more goons found cables wrapped around them. The cables sent a jolt of electricity which toppled them over in agony.

Batman ran in and caught one of them with a Baterang to the chest. The explosive discharged knocked the goon back into the wall. The goon flung down to the ground.

"Alright, finally, going to make a name…."

Batman caught the man's arm. His words stopped cold, and he flipped down to the ground. Batman finished off his adversary with a dislocating shoulder flip, bringing him down to the ground with a thud.

"Alright, time to bring out the heavy weapons!" one of them yelled.

The goons tried to bring out a rocket launcher to take out Batgirl and Nightwing. Batgirl moved through the air and flipped up. She caught one of the goons around the head and plowed him head first into the ground. The impact of her assault knocked the goon for a loop.

Another goon charged towards Nightwing. She dodged a couple of punches, and returned fire with a shot of her own. The goon crumpled to the ground when Nightwing pulled his arm back and send him down to the ground. Nightwing did a tuck and roll and sent the goon down onto the ground.

' _One more down.'_

Batman turned off to one side and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something, or someone moved pretty quickly. Batman followed her.

' _Finally.'_

Dick Grayson was about as sure as he would ever be this particular person was the mysterious woman he had been chasing these nights. A moment passed and he sensed someone behind him. Batman turned around and tried to take her head off.

The figure dodged the attack and turned around. A baton flung out and smacked Batman in the face. The sound of metal crashing against flesh only just barley disabled Batman, his aching jaw being the only evidence he had been struck. Batman stepped back and saw the figure.

She dressed in a full white body suit, with sheer leggings on it. Icy blue eyes came out from the other side of the mask. Her dark hair flickered in the light. The woman held the baton in her hand and twirled it around. Sparks of energy came out of it.

"You're…"

Batman realized who he was up against, and it was one of the most deadly assassins in the entire world. The White Canary had been a legendary assassin. Rumors had it, she dated back to the days of the Justice Society of America, so unless she had been utilizing an unauthorized Lazarus Pit, she was not the same White Canary who was around during those days.

A chain retracted, and Batman avoided the attack. He jumped up and engaged the woman. Both of them tour into each other with intense hand to hand combat. Batman evaded most of her strikes and fired back with some more attacks. The figure jumped high into the air over Batman.

The figure released a flash grenade. Batman was able to block the attack thanks to the glasses in his cowl. He grabbed the figure around the arm and shoved her back.

"What….."

The figure kicked Batman off. Batman flipped to his feet and sent a rope around the figure. The rope wrapped around the White Canary. She struggled in the thick metal cables. The woman's breath heightened the moment she tried to get out.

Batman noticed the hair she had on was a wig. A very good wig, but it was nothing other than a wig never the less. It raised some interesting questions about who was underneath the wig.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

One of the mobsters reclaimed completely control of the rocket launcher they had brought out and aimed it towards them. The mobster fired it and caused Batman to abort his questioning against the White Canary. The blaze of hot rockets through the air struck the side of the building.

White Canary cut free of the ropes and used the debris as a cover to get away. Batman would have to worry about potential civilians as well.

Batman worried about potential civilians alright. He rushed forward and took one of the mobsters out. The mobster crumpled down on the ground. Batman reared back and continued to bury a series of huge punches into the chest of the mobster. The mobster hunched down on the ground.

Huntress jumped into the battle and caught one of them. She grabbed the mobster by the arm and twisted it around. The mobster slumped back to the ground, the sounds of bones breaking becoming very audible. The mobster slumped down to the ground. The Huntress reared back her fist and caught the mobster one more time with a vicious punch. The mobster doubled over.

Black Canary came in and opened her mouth wide. One Canary Cry caused the mobsters to stagger back. This led to the mobsters being taken down by a flurry of attacks by Batgirl, Nightwing, and Huntress.

Nightwing grabbed one of the mobsters and plowed him into the ground.

"Take the truck!" she yelled.

Cassandra did as Barbara told her and moved over towards the truck. She prepared the truck for detonation. Their arsenal, would not be a problem any more.

Batman shifted through the rubble. He looked high up toward the ledge, and realized White Canary was there. She vanished just as soon as she taunted Batman with her presence from high above.

The arrival of Gotham's finest showed Gotham's protectors they had to do the same.

X-X-X

Nyssa Raatko tapped her fingers against the case resting on her lap. This woman wasn't one who would be kept waiting under any means. For all these two men warned her she should make demands, this man, if he was as powerful as he said he was, should not keep her waiting.

' _They better not waste my time.'_

The two gentlemen from the airport who picked her up walked away. One of them stopped and turned around towards Nyssa. The look on his eyes was mostly apologetic, but the other looked less so.

"We're going to talk to our boss now," the man said. "When he wants an audience with you, we'll let you know."

"Try not and take too long."

The two gentlemen made their way into the next room. The more paranoid of the two gentlemen took extra care to ensure the door behind him had been latched completely shut. When he was sure the door shut behind him, then and only then could he go forward.

The view screen flickered on. A man with a pointed hood could be seen in silhouette.

"The venom we tested is not as potent as it should be."

"That's because you've failed to get our captive to part with his secrets."

Their boss sounded cold, so cold it sent chills up the spines of these two hardened professionals. He stared at them through the other side of the screen.

"We are trying….."

"You try?" he asked in a calm voice. "You will find a way to break Bane, or I will have a way to break you. And you won't like it. All I have to do is make one single phone call and the two of you will never see the light of day again. People will never remember you exist, nor will they care."

The two gentlemen inside the office swallowed the lumps in their throat and responded with nods. They knew their leader, and the people he answered to were as evil as they word.

"You better find a way to complete the formula, because we grow tired of the excuses of you incompetents."

"There's one other thing you should know…"

Their employer stopped them from speaking with a mere gesture. Both of the men leaned in, waiting, racking with nervous guilt about what could be said.

"If this is about Ms. Raatko wanting to see me, by all means, send her in."

The gentleman nearest the door moved his way towards it. He almost slipped over the rug. That sort of bumbling incompetence would end up getting him killed.

"And there will be no more excuses, is that clear?"

The door opened. The dark haired woman sitting in waiting area looked up to her.

"The Head of the Court wishes to see you now."

Nyssa answered with a shadow of a smile. "How very generous of him."

The cold sarcasm coming from the woman resulted in more than chills coming through the office. She moved past the goon who walked to one side. Nyssa Raatko stepped in, and looked towards the man on the other side of the view screen.

"It's good to see you today, but our plans are on schedule," the supervisor said. "With the help of the League, we can finally take control of Gotham City once more."

Nyssa inclined her head with a slight nod.

"It's time for me to take control of the League, regardless of what certain parties may disagree with," Nyssa said. "And HIVE as well….I have already obtained most of the moving pieces to keep the organization from falling into disrepair."

Darhk finally perishing, despite being a cockroach, caused a lot of damage to HIVE. The structure would need to be changed for Nyssa to get all of the pieces in order.

"As long as your end of the deal is held up, I will hold up mine at the end of the day," Nyssa said. "I would prefer if we would meet face to face."

The leader of the court paused a few seconds.

"I'll consider it."

Nyssa thought that was progress. She still wanted to know who was pulling the strings in the high court. The Court of Owls had their fingers in every major activity in Gotham City since the founding, and they were a big part of high society. One could argue they were high society as far as Gotham City was concerned.

* * *

The entire mess brought Dick and the Birds of Prey. Dinah's eyes glazed over and she looked very intense. Actually, intense might have been a too kind word.

"The White Canary?" Dinah asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't encountered her before," Barbara said. "Or at least heard her."

"Yes, of course, I've heard of her, and I've ran into her, but she was different the last time."

Dinah performed a few stretches and deep breathing exercises. She walked over towards the poor hapless punching bag to take her aggression out on the object. The woman reared back and battered the bag with a punch which resulted in it to swing. Dinah pulled back her attacks and started to punch away at the bag. Every time she connected with the bag, another breath came out of her body.

"Very different," Dick agreed. "And no less dangerous."

Dinah wasn't about ready to argue with this particular statement. She pushed herself forward.

"Whoever is wearing this mantle, they really must be working for someone dangerous," Dinah said. "They have some nerve walking into in Gotham City as the White Canary."

"Are you afraid of the competition?" Helena asked.

Dinah turned towards Helena with a momentary look which made Helena feel really glad Dinah focused her aggression on the heavy bag and not Helena's face. Helena looked back and Dinah returned to hammering away at the bag with multiple punches. Her punches increased when battering the bag with everything.

"No, it's not about the competition, it's about…well, this is going to sound stupid," Dinah said. "I took up this mantle to honor my mother. All she did as the Black Canary."

"Well, if there was a White Canary who fought the JSA, it looks like the mockery was already there," Dick said. "Dinah, you're going to have to relax."

Dinah sighed when Dick grabbed her arms and pulled her back. He dragged Dinah into an embrace which she naturally was not about ready to fight. Dick's strong arms held her into her.

"Do you think she might be the other woman who has been stalking you, just with a change of costume?"

Dick heard Barbara's question and turned towards the redhead with an eyebrow raised in surprise. Barbara just shrugged her shoulders. "Just a thought, no need to bite my head off."

"I wasn't going to bite your head off," Dick commented. "She's a pretty heavy hitter just like our mysterious woman in the Bat Costume, but there are some differences there. Not, many but there are some."

The good news Dick didn't have bruises all over his face like the time where he fought Batwoman. He really hated referring to her by the name, but until he found out what her real name is, it was going to be the name which stuck. He removed the top half of his costume. There were some bruises on the side of his face and he poked his side.

Dick closed his eyes. She nailed him hard with the baton and it even went through the armor. Dick was going to have to work on an upgrade.

"I'll run through to see if I can find any leads on White Canary," Barbara said.

The look on Dinah's face every time Barbara mentioned the words "White Canary" made her pretty glad she was returning to beat on the bag and not Barbara's face, very glad indeed.

' _Okay, time to get to work.''_

Barbara put on the coffee because she knew tonight would be another long night of work.

* * *

Dick Grayson headed out in the very early part of the morning. This time would be around the time where many people would be getting out of bed. The club had a couple of people who might be able to shed some light on some entire White Canary mess, and also the entire Golden Sun mess. He snuck into the club as Dick Grayson, because it would be a lot easier for him to get inside.

People always sized up when they saw Batman entering the place for some reason. Actually, Dick knew the reason, criminals were a very supersticious and cowardly lot.

The Gotham City Police Department already arrived. They moved in tight at the entrance of the clubs. A rather sleazy gentleman had been dragged out of the club, bruises covering his face. He ranted about something.

"Throw me away, throw away the key, just get me away from that psychotic bitch!"

Dick frowned and followed the man. One of the members of the Gotham City Police Department stepped towards him. He looked like the type of cop which hated his day job, and didn't really care who knew it.

"Alright, kid, move it."

"What's going on here?"

"Maybe you didn't comprehend basic English, but move it!"

The cop raised his club. Dick put his hands up and walked back away. More members of the Gotham City Police Department stepped in and put in some police tape. Dick leaned closer.

"Well, fancy meeting you out tonight."

Dick turned around and saw Sara standing there. She carried a black leather jacket and which dangled towards the ground and she was busy studying Dick up and down. Dinah mentioned Sara had her eye on him, something which Dick would not complain about.

"I've been out clubbing, or was going to but…"

"Same here, I wanted to get a look at Gotham City without the specter of my sister watching my every move," Sara said. "Don't tell her I said this, but I got more than enough when I was a teenager of her mother henning me."

Dick smiled, he didn't want to say anything. He noticed something on Sara's shoulder, it was purple, and he recognized it as something which happened to him when in battle.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise you have."

Sara looked towards Dick, shrugging. "Oh, that….well that's what happens when you overextend yourself on a workout. The weight fell on my shoulder, I was pretty lucky I didn't break anything important."

"Yes, lucky."

Dick thought her bruises were more in line with rubble from a building being knocked on her. He saw a couple of slight burns on her forearm, although it had been covered up by a bandage.

"I'm lucky tonight, I get a chance to run into you," Sara said. "Why don't you come back? I've got my place all set up…we can have some coffee."

Sara smiled knowingly when she said the word coffee. She walked over towards the motorcycle which had been parked outside of the building. She slipped the helmet on and peered towards him from underneath the visor.

"If you can catch up with me."

Dick smiled and got on his bike. Sara floored it and Dick followed her. She lead him across Gotham City. His adrenaline pumped, and the excitement built up through her body. The two of them made their way to the other end of Gotham City.

Sara parked outside, and Dick came up from behind her. She turned around and sauntered up the steps with a smile.

"Come in, it's getting late, or is it early?" Sara asked. "I can't really tell."

Sara grabbed Dick by the hand and pulled him up the steps. The two of them made their way inside, but Sara lead Dick past the couch, into the bedroom. The lights came on.

"Well, I think you won't mind the bed not being made," Sara said. "Because, we know we're both going to mess it up anyway."

Sara playfully shoved Dick down onto the bed. She moved closer towards him. Her tank top gave Dick a view of her cleavage and his instincts to mate reached a fever pitch.

"I'm not going to forgive Dinah for not sharing the wealth sooner," Sara said. "But, I know about your unconventional relationship. I hope when I have an itch to scratch, then you can help me."

Dick reached up and cupped the face of the younger Lance sister. Sara leaned in towards her and the two met with a passionate kiss. The kiss was aggressive and both spent a fair amount of time exploring the mouths of each other. The two soon to be lovers tugged at each other's hair, with Sara pushing her tongue deeper into Dick's mouth.

The former Circus Acrobat accepted Sara's roaming tongue. Her fingers undid his coat and slid it off before making quick work of his shirt.

Sara pulled back, and looked towards Dick's chest, and also the bandages on them. She frowned.

"I see I'm not the only one to have a rough time out there lately," Sara said.

"A semi-truck side swiped me on the motorcycle," Dick said.

"Ooh, that's bad," Sara said. "Are you still tender?"

Sara slowly ran her fingers down, exploring the muscular frame of the man before her. She hungered for him in the worst way possible.

"A little bit."

The beautiful blonde moved towards Dick and planted a kiss on the side of his mouth before kissing up the side of his ear. She reached to Dick's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you….much."

Sara tore into Dick's pants with a flurry and exposed his throbbing hard cock out into the wild. She gripped and squeezed Dick. She pumped him until he hardened more in her hand.

"I'm going to enjoy this a lot."

She kissed Dick's swollen head and flipped her tongue over it. Her blue-eyes flashed with lust and burning desire. She tasted his cock, inhaling a nice scent. The enchanting musk coming from him made Sara to want to put more of his rod into her mouth.

Sara gripped Dick's throbbing balls and groped them hard. Her fingers caressed his balls. Dick groaned when she worked his nerve endings. Her warm lips parted and slid his cock deeper into her mouth. The suction released was so good. Dick hit the back of her throat and pure heaven followed.

The beautiful woman brought her mouth down around him. Her tongue wrapped around every inch of Dick, and sucked him with hunger dancing in her eyes. Sara squeezed his balls and rubbed them. He throbbed in her mouth, and Sara continued to go down on him.

"Damn, you're good, babe."

Sara smiled when slurping around his cock and kissed his cock.

"Hope I'm better than my sister."

Dick didn't answer, so Sara would have to see how much she could pleasure him. Sara wrapped her hands around his thigh and took Dick into her throat. Sara kept slurping him, and hungrily working over his rod.

' _So good.'_

The beautiful woman above him continued to encircle Dick with her warm mouth and hot tongue. Sara pressed herself up against his throbbing crotch and released him.

The sucking continued uninterrupted for almost a half of an hour. Sara pulled away from him and gave him more kisses over his cock, before licking all the way around.

"Either I'm losing my touch or you are better than I hoped," Sara said.

An impish smile flashed over Sara's beautiful face. She reached the inside of her shirt and slowly pulled it off. She revealed more flesh for Dick's view, a toned stone. Her bra revealed with perky mounds with see through cups. Her nipples stuck out on the other side of her bra.

Sara turned around, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a smile. Dick saw her beautiful muscular body. Sara stretched out, spreading her legs. He got a view of her ass in those tight leather pants.

"Go ahead."

Dick reached in without any shame and groped Sara's ass. He squeezed her ass and gave it a spank. She smiled and blew him a slight kiss of her shoulder.

"Why don't you help me out of these pants so we can really have some fun?"

The young man's body flared up. He just barely resisted tearing those pants from her body. His cock pushed between her legs when he worked Sara's pants off. Her delicious, rounded ass revealed. Her panty fabric stretched to the barest minimum.

Dick turned her around. Sara crouched down over the tip of his extended prick. Her panties were the only barrier between the two of them. He reached towards the edge of the fabric and edged them down over her hips, bringing the panties down to reveal more of her sex.

Sara leaned back and pushed her hips forward. A finger brush against her and she smiled when feeling the sensation of the finger grinding up against her body. Her eyes closed and Sara responded with a smile when she continued to push the boundaries and push herself forward into him.

The beautiful blonde's hand wrapped around his throbbing hard cock and she rubbed him. His cock grew harder, and Sara moved over, to straddle his lap. His finger slipped out from between her thighs. Sara lined herself up for him, her wet pussy about ready to enter her.

"I have to."

Dick smiled and guided Sara towards him. Her wet sex slid down to engulf his cock in one fell swoop. He closed his eyes to feel the pleasure of a wet warm vice clamping down around him. Sara rose almost all the way up and then dropped all the way down.

Sara took more of him inside of her. Her legs gently wrapped around his waist. Dick responded to this action by running a hand down the leg which caused tremors to explode through Sara's being. The very feeling of such a large, throbbing, hard cock buried inside her body made Sara hot indeed. All she had to do was keep bouncing up and down on him to receive her gift inside.

"You're so hot," Dick said.

Sara smiled, allowing Dick's hands to rest on the small of her back. Her hips grinded up against him and pushed more of his hard cock inside of her. The first orgasm hit when Sara pressed her hips down on him. Dick increased the pleasure when leaning forward and taking a nipple in mouth. Sara leaned back to accept Dick's tongue when it started to encircle her nipple. So good, so pleasurable, Sara couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful this was. She kept driving her hips down upon Dick's crotch.

More of his throbbing hard cock entered Sara's wet sheath. She pumped him, and he returned fire by pumping back into her. Both of them matched each other's pleasures stroke for stroke. Their fingers hungrily ran against each other's body and they exchanged a passionate kiss.

"Drive it into me, harder," Sara said. "I can take it."

She looked towards Dick with a smile when she continued to pump down onto him. Sara's wet walls trapped and released Dick in a furious movement. Her pussy throbbed with anticipation of what this massive rod would do to her next.

Dick built up some intense momentum. The inside of her was good. He leaned in and started to ram his hard cokc into her. Sara pumped down onto him, working her walls into them.

The friction between their loins meeting and separating made Sara so good. Dick's hand grabbed her ass when she lowered down onto him. The increased stimulation made Sara's excitement increase. Her nipples hardened even more for her lover and Dick had to take them into his mouth, suck on them, and made those horny little points his. And he made them his with intense licking, and slurping. Sara rose up and pushed down onto him.

Several more drops and follows before it led to an orgasm which racked energy through Sara's body.

' _And here I thought her sister was the screamer.'_

"Do anything you want to me, baby," Sara panted.

Sara leaned back to allow Dick full access to the side of her neck. He started to mark it. Sara could feel her body succumbing to more pleasure with his mouth pressed against the side of her neck. It was insane.

"I think there's another hole which has been neglected," Dick said.

A finger pushed into Sara's tight asshole. She closed her eyes tightly and started to buck down hips first with more pleasure. Her pussy surrounded his cock just as the heat from her asshole surrounded Dick's probing finger. It worked inside Sara and made her feel so good.

"Oh, you can have that, you can fuck my ass, when I have your cum."

Sara smiled, the excitement of having such a long hard cock in her ass only increased her horniness. Tonight, she had a lot of steam to release, and a lot of cum as it turned her. Her walls contracted and expanded lubricating the piece of manhood entering her body.

' _At least he'll be slick enough to get in my back entrance.'_

Dick released a finger from her puckered entrance and pushed up into Sara. Their hips met with Dick riding her orgasm even harder. Her walls contracted around him. The essence in Dick's balls looked fit to burst.

"Looks like we'll both get what we want."

He slid into her, burying himself balls deep into this blonde goddess. They met at the hips and Dick emptied his seed into her. The continued spurting inside Sara's body increased her pumping motions. She slowly, but surely drained Dick with her pumping walls. The seed spilled inside her.

The two released from each other, and Sara pulled out of him. Dick got one look at her juicy ass, tight and toned, and he just had to fuck it hard. His cock expanded to life.

Sara smiled. "Well, to be fair, my ass is pretty amazing."

She grinded up against Dick's hard prick. She positioned herself on the head of the elongated piece of meat underneath her and slid down onto him. His throbbing cock entered her tight ass.

Inch by inch, Dick pushed inside of Sara. It was hard not to. He grabbed her ass, squeezing as much flesh as possible. Dick's greedy little hands exploded Sara's amazing rear end while she shoved herself down on him. He smacked it which only caused her to smile. His cock buried deep inside her hole.

Sara enjoyed the ride, not knowing how long it would last. Dick was most certainly the first male she allowed to fuck her ass, and there had been less than a handful of women. She took enjoyed the feeling of his cock, enjoying how it pulsed, twitched, and just penetrated her tight ass.

Dick's hands rubbed Sara's breasts and then moved down to her body. His talented fingers found Sara's clit and the rubbing increased. Sara bucked up and slid down on Dick's hard cock. It stretched into her. Those balls smacked against her hard. Dick could feel them filling up, swelling underneath Sara's grip. The pleasure kept increasing the more Dick pushed himself inside Sara's tightest, most amazing hole.

"Fuck," Dick groaned.

"Yes, and do it as hard as you can," Sara said.

Sara threw her head back to moan. His cock shoved into her ass. The more they thrust into her, the hornier Sara became. Her hot asshole reached a fever pitch the more Dick worked inside her body. She pumped up and down to bring more of Dick inside her body. His fingers pressed against Sara's wet opening and made her feel more alive than ever before.

"I don't know, what to say, "Dick said. "You're amazing…."

"Hey, take your time, we've got a long time," Sara said.

Sara didn't want this to end either. His hard cock shoving into her ass, with those fingers, talented fingers which knew where to strike the nerve endings drumming up pleasure all around her, it was just amazing. Sara's clit had been encircled by them, with more pleasure being caressed between her legs.

"Yes, that's the idea," Dick said. "But, I want to make this last."

He drove Sara to an orgasm which she found to be more pleasurable with the combined vaginal and anal stimulation. Her body dripped with sweat, drool, and her cum when Dick pounded her with fluid pumps. More hard thrusts brought Sara over the edge, and far behind it.

Dick wished he could be buried in this ass all night long. His cock strained, and he knew it was going to reach the end.

He rammed Sara's ass hard one more time, and the floodgates release. A flood of hot cum sprayed into Sara's most taboo hole, filling her up to the brim. Dick hammered her as hard and fast as possible, sending his cum inside her tight hole.

Sara enjoyed the rush of hot cum being pushed into her asshole. Dick's hard balls kept releasing their fluids into her. Her body shook when his fingers rubbed against her pussy. They moved up for Sara to taste them.

The moment Dick pulled away, Sara smiled and put her hand on him.

"I don't know about you, but I think not everything is out of commission."

Sara rubbed his cock to hardness and wrapped her mouth around it, to suck him. The fun would continue for quite some time.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 15th, 2017.**


	67. Desperate Measures and Strange Bedfellows

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Desperate Times and Strange Bedfellows.**

* * *

A rustling of chains slid over the dark and damp dungeons. A man hung from the chains when the sound of the water dripping was the only thing he could hear, at least until the men down in the dungeon came down to interrogate him. He barely registered the time of the day. They fed him just enough to keep him alive, allowed him just enough of his precious venom to sustain him, only a tiny amount to keep him complacent.

He was valuable to them alive, more so than dead. The criminal known as Bane hung from the ceiling by his wrists and started to breath in and out. The time spent in this dungeon had been very annoying. He could only scarcely recall the incident which got him captured in the first place. He allowed her to escape, with the other half of the item, to keep it as far away out of the hands of HIVE as possible.

Time ticked by very slowly. The only thing Bane could be certain of was these conditions were far less than those who he spent the first half of his life in. The chains had been reinforced, perhaps by enchantment, perhaps by some technology which he could not fully comprehend. Bane knew he would not have the strength to step out without a dose of venom.

He might make it as far of the door.

Bane kept himself amused with visions of what he would like to do to his captors when he freed himself. Those visions flashed through his mind and they were not polite to talk about in any kind of polite company. Bane groaned and thrashed, trying to pull himself forward.

' _Soon, freedom will be at hand.'_

The sound of footsteps approached closer on the other side of the door. Bane realized it must have been time, he had almost forgotten in the process. The sound of a rustling chain snapped against the wall when his breathing increased. The man on the other side of the door opened up.

Three HIVE drones stepped inside, carrying batons. Bane looked towards the men, no fear. HIVE was less than it was.

"You still haven't broken."

"You haven't done your homework if you've come to the conclusion I break so easily," Bane commented in the most savage way possible. "I've grown up in the harshest conditions. I've been forged by the prison, the hell made of my father's sins. You cannot break me any more than they could."

One of the men grabbed Bane roughly by the face. Bane thought he was very brave, considering Bane was almost helpless. The captive masked man laughed, hideously looking at him.

"HIVE still clings on, you have more in common with cockroaches than you do with bees," Bane said. "HIVE had been weakened, by Nightwing and the Birds of Prey several years ago. No matter what, you cannot deny that."

"Is there a point to anything you say?" one of them asked.

Bane smiled and looked towards them. He barely could hold his head up firm.

"Yes, there is a point," Bane said. "You are being backed by someone very powerful and very dangerous, someone who has an agenda. But, your backing comes at a price. You sell yourself out for a chance to remain relevant, not knowing what might happen."

"You have us all figured out, don't you?"

Bane chuckled at the disdainful look on the face of this particular drone. Eyes more often than not tended to be the gateway to the soul and these eyes burned with extreme hatred. It showed how dark and depraved this particular man was.

"I've noticed the patterns, I've been active for much longer than you can realize," Bane said. "The sooner you understand this, the better we will all get along. Do you think I've spent my time being ignorant?"

The drone stared at Bane. He held the baton which sparked with energy.

"You can't do anything to me which hasn't already been done," Bane said. "Do, what you dare. Do what you must."

The drone's hands quivered, but he maintained a stance.

"You will tell us what we need to know, and it will be over for you."

"You grant me mercy?" Bane asked. "Then you are a fool to even think I would consider for one moment you are capable of granting mercy. I can give you what you want. The secret to perfect the Venom formula….but perfecting such a chemical comes at a price. A price which I doubt you fully understand and you also refuse to comprehend."

The baton stuck into Bane's stomach and sent a jolt of energy through him. Bane's face twisted into a sickening smirk when looking at the man. He didn't bow or break, for good reason. Bane knew he was in control. It might not seem like this in the first place.

"The League of Assassins rules Gotham City," Bane said. "And the Daughter of the Demon throws her support behind Batman. You do not want to incur her wrath especially when you're in such a weakened, state. Trust me, when I say you're biting off more than you can chew."

Bane looked up, he did not fear death. He would rather embrace it like an old friend. These drones didn't understand it, they moved around without a purpose.

"The faces have changed in the HIVE, but your motives are still the same," Bane said. "You cannot break me, but it will be an interesting diversion to see you make the attempt. I don't have much else better to do when I've been locked up all day."

Three of the stunning prods connected with Bane. He made peace with himself, even though today would not be the day he offered the liberation of death.

* * *

The sighting of the White Canary caused the woman in black costume, wearing the red symbol of the black to be nervous. She still was on the hunt for Bane. He gave her freedom from this HIVE, all she could do was save Bane from his captors.

He told her to run and to get out of Gotham City. She didn't agree, especially when there was a job to down.

The woman made her way into the warehouse, and she noticed immediately something was wrong. Several men had been laid out on the ground, completely stunned. None of them were moving. The woman's heartbeat quickened when she looked around.

' _Oh shit.'_

The most simple of statements often ended up being the most accurate. She looked through the shadows and noticed the woman wearing in white, waiting for her.

"You're coming with me."

The woman in the Bat Costume clicked on the knuckles of her suit and it sparked to life with energy. The eyes on her cowl glowed with a vibrant red.

' _Fat chance.'_

She charged forward to take the White Canary down. The White Canary dodged the attack and came out in front of the Batwoman. The White Canary aimed a punch towards the Batwoman. Batwoman blocked the punch, gripped the White Canary around the shoulder and drove her down onto the ground. White Canary staggered an inch or two back, and Batwoman came back with a huge roundhouse kick which ended up folding her opponent up.

White Canary was not about to get down. She hurled a chain around Batwoman. Batwoman flipped out of the chain and landed on her feet. She spread her arms and several miniature exploding bats flew out of her cape. White Canary dodged the attack and grabbed one of the pieces of splintered wood. The White Canary propelled the piece of jagged wood in an overhand throw towards Batwoman. Batwoman arched back to dodge the wood before it impaled into her chest.

The two women met each other in the center. Batwoman's kick had been avoided.

White Canary grimaced, this wasn't going as she planned. She moved behind and tried for a nerve pinch. Batwoman swung around and caught White Canary with a glancing shot to the side of the face. More rapid fire punches flowed through and Batwoman flipped White Canary down onto the ground.

White Canary stuck a perfect landing and put a dagger between her fingers. She jumped up and caught Batwoman with a glancing jab. Batwoman retracted the spikes from the speak of her costume. The two women launched into a knife fight of sorts, neither backing off from their attacks.

The two women slashed at each other. Their costumes had been slightly ripped at. White Canary aimed a jab towards the throat of Batwoman. Batwoman avoided the death blow from collapsing her wind pipe and returned fire with multiple jabs of her own. She had been caught and pushed back against the wall. White Canary flipped out of the attack and landed.

Both fighters stared against each other. There were a few seconds before the glass shattered. Batman dropped down to the ground to drop down onto the ground.

White Canary rushed towards Batman. Batman blocked her kick and flipped her over onto the ground. White Canary flipped down and landed on her feet. She retracted a razor sharp knife and flung it towards Batman. Batman shifted around and blocked the attack.

The Dark Knight dropped down to the ground and dropped down onto White Canary. He hurled a glass ball into the air and it broke in half. It released a cloud of purple smoke into the air. White Canary hunched over, avoiding the gas by shielding her face.

"No, she's mine!"

Batwoman charged towards Batman and tried to nail him. He blocked the blow and flipped Batwoman up over onto the ground.

White Canary came over from the other side. Batman had been trapped in the middle of these two women. He blocked the attacks from both of them. He disarmed White Canary of the dagger and flipped down onto the ground. White Canary landed on her feet and did a sliding motion. Batman dodged her kick, and grabbed her.

The fighter broke out of the hold and flipped onto her feet. White Canary nailed him with a glancing kick to the side of the head and crumples Batman down to the ground. She grabbed Batman by the cape and slammed him down to the ground. White Canary jumped high into the air and brought her fist down onto the side of the neck of the man. He shifted underneath her attack.

White Canary stepped back to see Batman sprawled down on the ground. Batwoman came down from the heavens and slashed her claws at White Canary. The two of them battered with each other, grappling with each other.

Batman detonated the explosives on the ground and rocked them back. He knocked White Canary back. She slid underneath a railing and disappeared out of sight.

Batwoman held her head up and charged towards Batman. The two of them engaged in battle, going hand to hand with each other. Batman caught Batwoman's arm and twisted it behind her back, trying to take her down.

White Canary stood on the ledge and activated a sonic grenade. The walls and floor shattered underneath them. White Canary escaped through the window, and disappeared, leaving them to drop down several feet.

* * *

Batman clung to the edge of the wall, trying to hold himself up. He barely had a chance to escape the attack. The loud sonic blast resulted in them nearly getting buried alive.

The Detective dropped down and saw Batwoman laid out on the ground. A large piece of rubble from the factory laid on her ankle. She struggled to break out of the attack. Agony spread over Batwoman's body and the agonizing continued to go through her body.

Batman walked over to lift the piece of rubble off of Batwoman's ankle. Batwoman struggled to her feet, holding onto the wall.

"Let me help you."

Batwoman gritted her teeth, half out of the agony, and also half out of the fact she was able to drop down onto the ground. Batman grabbed Batwoman around the waist and pulled her into position.

"You keep getting involved, you don't understand…"

"If you think I'm not worthy, fine think that," Batman said. "But, first, we should try and get out of here before we hash this out."

Batwoman answered with a nod, fine, more than fine. Her ankle shifted underneath when she stood. The more she walked on it, the better it felt.

The two of them walked down the dark and dusty tunnel, making their way to the factory. Batman raised a head up to see if there was any White Canary moving about the tunnel. He wouldn't be surprised if she came back to finish them off.

A static indicated something went wrong.

"You can't call out for help, can you?" Batwoman asked.

"No, and I don't know if you have anyone…."

"If you can't, I don't think I could, even if I wanted to," Batwoman said. She took half of a step back and arched back, breathing in. "I guess the next thing to do is for us to go on, and up as far as we can go."

"Right," Batman answered, nodding in confirmation. He suspected that was the best idea.

The dust surrounded them through the tunnel. Batman could hear something coming to the side, someone approaching them, and he doubted very much it was the rescue crew. He didn't react though, it was Batwoman pushing him off into the side of the tunnel.

Several dark, shadowy figures looked around, going for Batwoman and Batman. Both of them looked against the wall, breathing heavily.

"The Talon, they couldn't…."

Batman understood what she meant immediately. The Talon were the skilled and very dangerous assassins who had been hired by the Court of the Owls, who pretty much controlled a lot of Gotham's high society. Dick had a couple of run-ins with them in the past, but to see them involved really put everything in perspective now.

Dick Grayson saw where the wind was blowing and was pretty sure he didn't like it either. The fact they were down underneath this warehouse pointed to the fact there was something up.

"I know who they are."

"Good, and you know why we need to move quickly," Batwoman said. "We're not going to survive if they catch us."

Batwoman thought the White Canary was bad enough, although at least she was human. These soulless abominations planned to rip apart anyone they got their claws on and they would not stop until they got their claws on the two Bats in the tunnel.

Dead end, boy had that word not been more appropriate than now. Batman grabbed onto the edge and could hear the whispers approaching them. The voices kept getting louder.

Dick Grayson had never been run to run from a fight, even if the fight seemed utterly hopeless in the end. He had two major choices to be perfectly honest. He could either find a way up, or maybe a way further down. Or they could fight their way to the exit which the Talon must have been guarding obviously.

"Do you have a death wish?"

Batwoman asked this question, rhetorical as it might seem. She watched when Batman stepped closer towards the edge of the tunnel.

"Maybe I do," Batman said. "You don't have to come with me."

"I don't have to," Batwoman said. "I'm going to though, because you need my help."

Batwoman thought maybe he wasn't the only one with a death wish down in these tunnels. If she failed in this mission, then what was point? There was more than one world on the line here, these people would not stop until everything was shaped in their own image.

The fact she had the other half of the item only gave her a slight amount of comfort. She retracted the claws on the costume and also reached into her belt. She was going to need something heavy, if she hoped to survive this fight.

Dick studied the people in the tunnel. What were the chances this was going to turn around for the worst? Very high, he figured. Despite the risk of getting flattened by the Talon, he would have to try.

One flip of his hand released a grenade on the ground. The thick green gas poured out and caused the Talon members to turn around. They didn't flinch, didn't react.

Batman's normal scare tactics would not work on them. They were without emotion and without fear. Cold, calculating, efficient.

Batwoman drew first blood when nailing one of them in the throat with a huge palm blow. The Talon next to her tried to attack her. Batwoman evaded the attack and wrapped a cord around his neck before choking the mercenary down to the ground. Her foot dug into the man's leg.

"I really hope you're not too upset about killing people who are already dead," Batwoman responded.

Dick wasn't really upset by killing, but he did have his morals. And those morals were challenged every day he fought against the ever growing problem in Gotham City. One of them extended two blades and rushed towards him. The Dark Knight avoided an attack with precision.

"Not bad."

Batwoman came down from the ceiling, and ripped the knives away from the attacker, flipped off of his shoulders and stuck a landing. She hurled the knives directly at the man and impaled his chest. The goon's back cracked back and he fell to the ground.

Not bad could be very good against these people. It was more obvious they guarded something as the Talon grew more frantic the deeper they went down the tunnel.

One of them sent a glowing scythe like object at Batman. Batman would not be meeting the reaper, at least not tonight. He blocked the attack with his arm and came back with a roundhouse punch. The man dropped to the ground, and Batman returned fire, punching his adversary in the chest as hard as possible. Batman stepped back and avoided the attacker charging him.

Another attempt for the attacker to grab onto Batman had been avoided. Batman elbowed out of the attack and flipped over.

More of them were coming from a side passageway. Batman thought there was more smoke to the fire of them guarding something.

Batwoman forced her way past two of them, and grabbed a third around the head. She planted the man's skull into the ground with a sickening crack which resounded off of the ground.

' _To the right, and we'll find what we're looking for.'_

* * *

"So, White Canary left the warehouse, and that's when I lost track of Dick," Barbara said.

Barbara knew this was going to be a long night. It was going to be a very long night because Dick had continued his obsessive hunt for the woman who dressed in the Bat Costume. Hell, Barbara would be lying if she didn't think she was a little bit obsessed with this particular chase as well.

' _Madness, it looms for all of us.'_

"Yes, I know she left, and I'm chasing her down," Dinah said.

"Please don't take this personally," Barbara said.

The scoff on the other end of the line indicated Barbara was just fighting against the wind. She returned. Really, she should be out there, but things were spread so thing. Stephanie and Cass were on a mission, Dinah and Helena were hunting down the White Canary, and their allies in the League were currently on a mission.

Barbara had to play Oracle, again, and don't get her wrong, she was good at it. Actually, she was the best of it, but there were times where she longed to be out there than to play super hero babysitter.

"Oracle to Batman, say something, anything if you're there," Barbara said. "Please, please, just say something."

Barbara took a moment to try and have Dick answer. There was nothing, other than static. She didn't even know if her voice could be heard.

She was scanning the city for anything which could be used to block external communication in and out. This was like finding a needle in haystack for her though. Barbara bit down on her lip. She had so much to say, but words failed her.

Now, Dinah was out hunting for the White Canary. Barbara tried to access the security footage of the location of Dick's last known location, just to find something productive to do.

The security footage flashed on the screen. Barbara leaned closer towards the screen, studying it all, just taking it all in, and frowning. She had ideas of what was happening, and none of it was good. The graininess of the screen showed a lot of carnage.

She accessed the tape and saw White Canary unleash a sonic device which blasted both Dick and the mysterious Bat of mystery through the floor. Then she saw a couple of other shady figures moving in.

Barbara paused and froze on the images. One word came through her head.

' _Oh, shit.'_

Barbara switched the communications to another channel.

"I need your help."

"How did you get this frequency?" Talia asked.

"Do you really have to ask if it's me?" Barbara asked. "We have a huge problem, and you're going to want to know about this."

Talia paused long before agreeing.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 18th, 2017.**


	68. Shadow of the Bat

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Shadow of the Bat**

* * *

One thought passed through Batwoman's head just a second before the hand of one of the members of the Talon did. She really would have preferred a straight up fight against the White Canary than a fight against these harsh assassins. One of them reared back the hand and tried to nail Batwoman directly in the throat. Batwoman blocked the hand and returned fire with a series of punches to the side of the head.

The Court of the Owls signaled Batwoman out for destruction and they had never ending resources. It didn't help she stole a very valuable object from them and had every intention to steal another valuable object from them. She blocked the swinging punch from one of the members of the Court of the Owls, and gripped his arm tight off to one side. She nailed her adversary with more punches.

One of them raised his hand and sent an energy blast towards her. Batwoman's armor blocked it even though she felt an aching in her chest from the energy blast going through. Batwoman spread her arms and several miniature shuriken shaped like bats shot from her cape. Batwoman rose up her hand and caught him with more punches, and then grabbed him around the head. Batwoman delivered a jumping cutter like move driving the man down to the ground. She caught the arm of her attacker on the back swing, rammed a series of elbow strikes to the arm, and took him down.

Batman's progression towards the stairs were not what he thought they would be. One of his attackers jumped forward and hurled two white hot daggers at him. He deflected it and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The Talon assassin turned around right in time for Batman to catch his arm. Batman caught the Talon assassin with a vicious headbutt and slammed him down to the ground in one fell attack. Another Talon guard attacked him and got more of the same treatment from the Dark Knight Detective.

' _There's far more to this attack than meets the eye,'_ Batman thought. _'They're going after her…'_

Batman looked behind him to see one of the Talon rush towards him with a knife extended. The arm had been caught and turned around. The crime fighter buried his foot into the back of the leg of the attacker and threw him down into the ground.

Several of the attackers made their way onto a landing. Batman looked over at them and decided it would now be the time to make his move. The Detective activated a miniature explosive device and caused some of them to fall down another level.

One flipped back up to engage Batman in battle. Batman avoided the knife just barely from hitting his back. It sliced the cape. Batman blocked one of the punches from the attack, and hooked him around the arms in a full nelson type move. Batman threw the assassin backwards onto his neck from the full nelson position. He turned around and caught the man with a Pele Kick when he had been taken down to put him down to the count.

Batwoman removed one of the glowing daggers from the Talon and shoved it back into the gut of her attacker. They just kept coming with a frustrating frequency. And she would just have to keep fighting.

"Get her, murder her!"

Batwoman clung onto a peace of rubble hanging from the ceiling and slid it down. The rubble flipped off of the ceiling and landed on top of the head of one of the attackers, crushing him from the impact. She saw a flash and two of them teleport up.

' _I feel like a minority in a horror movie.'_

Dick Grayson, despite the obvious lingering insanity of fighting these people, was not going to go down without a fight. He could see more of them coming on down, and the quick-witted young man saw what he needed to do to clear the area.

The dark clad crime fighter flipped down to the ground and caught one of the goons in the chest. Another rose up and stabbed his sword towards his attacker. The fighter blocked the attack. The Talon, despite his tranquil state, understood a worthy opponent when he saw one. It was a shame it had to end the way it did.

Batwoman made her way up to a rickety ledge. She was actually further away from the goal than before. Two of the attackers ascended up to meet her. Batwoman drew in a deep breath when seeing her adversaries go towards her. One arm extended out for the universal sign of someone to just bring it.

' _The ledge won't hold, but I think I'm quick enough not to make the spill.'_

The men in question made their way onto the ledge. The rubble cracked underneath their feet. One of them charged Batwoman with the blade extended towards her ready to impale. She arched back a few inches to block the attack and grab him by the neck pushing the claws of her costume into the side of his neck. The man felt no agony, no concept of pain.

An exploding dagger resulted in the ledge slipping from the wall. The two Talon goons spiraled down into parts unknown and Batwoman was about ready to join them to take an amazing plunge. She prepared herself for the impact, just barely missing a pipe jutting out of the wall.

For a second, Batwoman thought she would fall down into parts unknown. Someone hooked a line onto her wrist and prevented her from falling down into parts unknown. The dark clad woman dangled, just one flimsy snap of a cable away from sending her to a journey to her demise.

Batman looked down and pulled her up.

"You should have kept your eye on the Talon," Batwoman said. "Saving me could have gotten you killed."

Batman responded with a Bat Glare, and Batwoman responded with a Bat Glare of her own. Two of the goons tried to take them down from behind. Batman spun around and caught one of them on the back swing with a punch. Batwoman flipped into the air and grabbed the attacker around the neck before snapping him down to the ground. Both of them pulled up and looked at each other.

"After all we've been through, you really though I was going to let you fall?"

* * *

Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, ran across the rooftops of Gotham City. She ignored Barbara's warnings not to grow obsessed with this entire White Canary thing. She couldn't help being a little bit obsessed through with the entire incident.

' _I have to know.'_

She finally caught sight of White Canary after another hour of hunting. Her pulse raced, heart beat even faster when she moved from the rooftop and jumped in front of White Canary.

White Canary stepped back, body language showing obvious surprise when she encountered the Black Canary. She recover quickly enough to go into a battle stance and face off against the person in question.

"Who are you?"

White Canary only answered by withdrawing a large staff and swinging it towards Black Canary. Black Canary spun around and tried to nail her with a backhand punch on the back swing. White Canary lazily blocked the attack and caught her with another punch on the back swing. She jumped high into the air and pulled out a pair of Tonfa to clash against the larger staff.

Black Canary would be a liar if she wasn't impressed by out good this mysterious White Canary was. She had an answer to most, if not all of Dinah's attacks. Her blood got pumping and the excitement of a worthy challenger spurred Black Canary on to fighting.

White Canary recognized most of these maneuvers and responded to them accordingly. A couple of them slipped through her defenses when firing back with a series of rapid fire strikes. White Canary received a glancing blow to the back of the arm and slid back another inch. She used the staff to disarm her adversary and trip her up.

Black Canary averted taking a nasty spill to the ground and did a nip up to engage her adversary. The blood pumping battle continued, but with the battle continuing, a lingering sense of dread filled the body of the Black Canary. She moved towards her adversary and tried to catch her with an uppercut punch to the face to knock her.

' _Please don't…..no it can't be.'_

White Canary took advantage of her temporary distraction by nailing Black Canary in the chest. The two Canaries continued to throw kicks and attempted to take each other with their weapons. Black Canary considered ending this fight with one Canary Cry, but it seemed like the cheap way out. Her pride and determination forced her to keep fighting on until her breath was gone.

"You're impressive, I like it, but you're not winning this battle."

Dinah caught the arm mid-swing to avoid the staff ramming into her chest, and then turned around her. She tucked White Canary's on staff underneath the woman's chin and forced her down to the ground. White Canary struggled but could not stop Black Canary's pulling at the mask, ripping it off and exposing her face to the wild.

The fabric clung to Black Canary's fingers and her adversary slowly turned around to reveal the face her younger sister. Sara stood in front of her. The mask dropped to the ground in surprise.

"It can't….."

Sara nailed her hard in the chest with a blow which came very close to knocking all the wind at her. Dinah rocked back and almost slid off of the edge of the roof. She had to cling on.

The Huntress dropped down, and pulled her back up to the rooftop. The two women locked eyes with each other.

"Was that….."

Black Canary responded with a rough nod, and Sara already was making good time. There were many questions, and Dinah wanted to find out all of the answers.

"It's Sara, Sara's the White Canary," Dinah said.

"Damn," Barbara muttered over the communication link.

Black Canary and Huntress almost followed Sara in pursuit, but suddenly, they came face to face with the members of the League of Assassins. Barbara stepped in front of them, dressed in her full Nightwing attire as well. There was a long pause between the two of them. Dinah stepped back, surprised Barbara would willingly get the League of Assassins involved.

"You've found out, didn't you?" Talia asked.

"You mean, I've found out my sister and this White Canary are one and the same?" Dinah asked. Talia answered with a nod. "Yes, I did find that out…did you know?"

Talia didn't quite meet Sara's eye before nodding in response.

"I didn't know, but I had my suspicions as it turns out I was right," Talia said. "There's far more going on in Gotham City than meets the eye. I would assume there's a pretty good explanation."

"Yes, there better be."

* * *

Batman followed Batwoman who looked to be obsessively looking for something, although he didn't have the foggiest idea what. She would have had to have been here for a reason. The Talon left him them alone, for now or maybe they were just biding their time waiting for reinforcements.

"He must be in here."

Batman wondered who this person she talked about was. The door pushed open and the two Bats made their way into a darkened room. It appeared no light could penetrate this room. Batman activated the night vision goggles on his suit and came face to face with Bane who had hung up like a slab of meat.

"I knew they would have you here."

"You should leave," Bane said. "My part in this crusade is at an end, while you are at a cross roads. My time is at an end."

"The great Bane reduced to this?" Batman asked.

"You dress like him, but you can never be him," Bane said. "Don't take this as a criticism, he is part of the curse of Gotham City. The Joker's demise was the other part, but there are still other elements of light and darkness which contribute to these problems."

Batwoman studied the captive man. He was an inch away from reaching a sudden and abrupt death. She moved over and unfastened the chains which held him up. Bane's hands slipped free and he dropped down to the ground. Breathing increased when he looked around on the ground.

His eyes locked on the table and he saw the tubes of venom which had been removed from him. Bane's fingers twitched and he crawled over towards him. Batman's eyes widened and he stepped in front of him, about ready to pull the tubes of venom away.

Batwoman shoulder checked Batman and dropped him to the ground.

"No, he'll die if he doesn't have it…."

"He said his time was over, "Batman said. "It will kill him slowly….you don't know what they might have done with that sample."

"I will only live long enough to gain revenge on…the Owl."

Bane hooked the feeding tubes and pushed the button. Dick made an attempt to slice the tubes, but the woman dressed as a bat pulled him back. The two of them struggled against each other, neither gaining the upper hand with each other when fighting.

The sounds of footsteps signaled they were not alone. Batman and Batwoman stopped and braced themselves for attack. Several men entered wielding guns.

Batman stopped and stared at the goons. They were HIVE drones. It could be a lot worse, it could have the Talon coming down them.

"He's loose!"

A wild and angry Bane, now with fresh venom coursing through his veins, charged past Batman and Batwoman and knocked back the HIVE drone who was nearest at the door. One of them tried to grab the baton, but Bane blocked it with his hand and ripped it from his hand. Bane grabbed the HIVE drone around the throat and shook him like a ragdoll.

Another drone landed on his back, and got more of the same. The stun stick jammed into the base of his spine only served to enrage him. Bane reached in and hoisted the two goons above his head by the throat and slammed them down to the ground. A third goon scrambled back and started to fire at Bane. The bullets ricocheted off of Bane when he moved forward.

"You will not cage me again!" Bane howled.

The man tried to call for back up. Bane reached in and grabbed the man by the throat, before hoisting him over his head. The sickening sound of a spine shattering echoed from wherever, and Bane made his way to the nearest exit, intent to put a hurt on the people who did this.

Batman rose up for a moment and turned towards Batwoman.

"Now, we have an angry Bane on the loose on top of everything else," Batman said. "Do you have the slightest idea what you just did?"

Batwoman wasn't in the mood to hear this. She looked towards a section of the wall which had been discolored. Batwoman took a can of spray out, knowing there would be several minutes before more HIVE drones and potentially the Talon came this way.

Regardless, she had to work fast. She sprayed the wall and turned towards Batman. "I suggest you stand back."

Batman wondered what she was driving at. She pushed the detonator and the wall collapsed in an explosion. They made their way into an empty room with a vault in the center. Batwoman kneeled down before the vault and dialed in the safe combination.

"How do you know the safe combination?" Batman asked.

Batwoman didn't answer. She flung open the vault and a blinding purple glow came out of the vault. Batman raised a hand to shield his eyes when trying to move forward. Just when he thought he had all of the answers, someone changed all of the questions.

"Don't touch that directly," Batwoman responded. "It's the second one, I stole the first one from the Court of Owls. It has great, terrible power they're trying to tap into. And I fear they don't know what to do with the cosmic power they seek. No one does."

Batwoman clamped onto the orb with a pair of silver tongs and slipped it inside of the case. Batman looked towards her.

"I want to know who you are and what you know," Batman said.

"Fine," she said. "You want the answers, you've proved yourself worthy of them. I thought you were just another pretender, but it's obvious you're something more than a pretender."

Batman wasn't going to be distracted by flattery, she knew that and respected that.

"My name is Rebecca Grayson. I'm the Batwoman of my Earth, and the only survivor of my Earth."

It was quite comical to see Batman's face contort into one of the more obvious "what the fuck" expressions possible.

* * *

Sara didn't know how she got so far off course from where she was. She had to keep running through even though tonight just was one huge mess. It was hard to even begin to count all of the ways a well-played plan could have gone south. Sara started with the most obvious way it went south; she had no intention of running into her sister and having a fight for her.

She knew Dinah could get herself out of trouble, and that was why she knocked Dinah off of the ledge above. She knew all of Dinah's friends and allies would be after her. Sara sped up her forward motion on the roof. She was not prepared to give any answers, not yet anyway.

Suddenly, Sara stopped forward, and came face to face with a trio of women, all of them standing before her, arms folded. She looked at the woman in the Nightwing costume and her powers of deduction figured out Barbara moved up in the pecking order of life. The Huntress was there as well, and boy did Sara ever have her run-ins with this particular woman. They mostly made things up.

Last, but certainly not least, was her sister, Dinah, the Black Canary, the last woman Sara wanted to run into on her mission. It took a calculated risk to return to Gotham City. Sara stepped back a few inches and looked towards them.

"Stand back," Sara said. "I'll go through all of you if I have to."

"Not until you give me some answers."

Dinah had such a lecturing, self-righteous older sister voice, it sickened Sara. No matter how much Dinah cared, it annoyed Sara how much she would always be in the shadow of her older sister.

"Answers?" Sara asked.

"Yes, answers," Barbara said. "We're curious about what you've been up to, and we wonder if you're being blackmailed to do this."

"Do what precisely?"

Sara calmed down slightly, and she was still confrontational. She stared down the trio of women, the fabled core of the Birds of Prey. She could fight them all one on one and handily beat them, but three on one, even Sara had her doubts she could defeat them.

"You're working with HIVE."

Sara could not believe Dinah, in her desire to be right, she got things so wrong. She took a step back and turned around to see Talia al Ghul and her Elite Guard. Sara found herself boxed it.

' _Desperate times made for strange bedfellows.'_

She took a step back. The League were the last people Sara wanted to deal with, especially on this night.

"We need to talk, Ms. Lance," Talia said. "I find it surprising you were the latest person to adopt the identity of the White Canary."

"Do you now?"

Sara turned her attention towards her sister and responded with a frown.

"You don't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. You always tended to jump to the worst possible conclusions, but there was a good reason why I'm doing what I'm doing."

The two sisters stared at each other. Talia was ready to intervene should things get a bit rough.

"Explain then."

"I'm working under the authority of the Daughter of the Demon."

The air had been sucked out of the area from Sara's statement. It was that moment where Talia's eyes glazed onto Sara's and they locked together. Dinah turned towards Talia for a moment. Talia could see the accusation already coming to her a mile away.

"I can tell you I have nothing to do with Sara…whatever she's doing," Talia said. "Unless….she…"

Talia sensed they were not alone. Three more guards dropped down and moved in front of Talia's elite forces. They withdrew their blades and there was a standoff on both sides. Time practically stood still as the seconds grinded by.

"She's right, she's doing it on the authority of the Daughter of the Demon….my authority."

Talia came face to face with her sister for the very first time in a long time. When Nyssa came around, there was trouble to follow.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 6/22/2017.**


	69. Mirror

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Mirror.**

* * *

Talia suspected there were some difficulties with all of the weird events going on in Gotham City. The problems only increased the moment Nyssa showed up. The two women had their share of problems in the past and those problems only seemed to get worse over the years. She didn't recall the last time the two of them had a civilized conversation. Talia understood her sister's agitation, Talia was the more favored child of Ra's al Ghul.

Yes, she was favored alright, Talia couldn't really think of all of the ways she was favored. No matter how devoted she was to her father, no matter how strong she was, no matter how much she honed those skills, Ra's searched the globe for a perfect male heir to replaced Talia. This particular fact ate away at Talia like a slow eating virus.

Nyssa didn't attack and Talia really didn't know what to make of this. Barbara, Dinah, and Helen all took their steps back, but also prepared to jump in just in case they entered the middle of a League Civil War.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Nyssa asked. "Or maybe you're disappointed? Maybe you thought you would never have an opportunity to see me again?"

Talia wasn't going to lie, the fact her sister didn't show up as of late allowed her life to be more peaceful than before. She still struggled with thoughts of having to deal with her sister. All of the issues the two of them had in the past, and they never smoothed over.

"You're after control of the League?" Talia asked. "I was under the assumption you didn't want anything to do with the League anymore."

Nyssa had a very calculating smile on her face. Talia didn't like this particular smile for one instant, it made her sister look like she was thinking about the best and most dangerous dagger which she would be preparing to drive into her stomach.

"Oh, I've been around, watching," Nyssa said. "You've done an adequate job of trying to live up to our father's legacy. But, you haven't had a chance to live up to your own legacy."

"You think I haven't suffered because of my father. You think I haven't made sacrifices."

"I'm not saying you haven't," Nyssa said. "All, I'm saying is your sacrifices pale in comparison to the ones I've made in my life."

Talia tried not to lash out or worse attack her sister. She would remain calm, tranquil, would not attack, even though attacking Nyssa would allow her to unleash some inner fury on her. Talia bit down on her lip.

"This is all because of you, all of these games," Talia said. "I had an inkling someone within the League was working with the Golden Sun, and now….you're working with HIVE of all people."

Nyssa braced herself for an attack which never came. She saw the burning rage in the eyes of her younger sister and remembered seeing that rage reflected in the mirror from her eyes in the past. Nyssa didn't even blink when looking at Talia.

"It's not about the Golden Sun and it's not about HIVE," Nyssa said. "I'm using these groups as a means to an end."

Here, Talia thought they were reaching what seemed to be the truth. She looked towards Nyssa, eyes narrowed at the woman. Nyssa slowly slid a dagger out of the sleeve, and Sara stood off to the side, along with Nyssa's elite guard.

Helena observed the battle like a tennis match, although she would have to admit, a tennis match would be far more interesting than this chaotic little back and forth. It would be a whole lot more interesting if she had to be honest.

"Okay, are the two of you going to actually fight or…"

"There is no reason for us to fight, for we're fighting for the same goals," Nyssa said. "We're on the same side, and the sooner you realize that, the easier life will be for all of us. There's one group which is going to threaten everyone in Gotham City if they achieve their goals."

Nyssa dropped this statement as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Barbara opened her mouth.

"Do you need another clue? I'll happily give you one."

The older of the two daughters of Ra's al Ghul leaned closer towards them. She was enjoying this a bit too much to be honest, and Talia really wished she would get to the point.

"What is the group who is responsible for all of the maneuverings in Gotham City? Who has been around in some form since the founding of the city?"

Barbara grew grim when she came to one conclusion. "The Court of Owls."

The revelation this particular group of people were involved wasn't actually good news for involved. Talia looked towards Nyssa and knew in an instant from the stone-cold look in her sister's eyes, she was not pulling any kind of deception. That fact worried Talia though even more, the fact that Nyssa wasn't pulling any deception with her.

"I was almost inside the Court, and I could have figured out their plans," Nyssa said. "She ruined everything though, and now the Court is on high alert."

"Who?" Dinah asked.

Sara turned towards her sister. "The Batwoman."

"Yes, she has a tendency to do that," Barbara said.

"Yes, well she's been stealing objects with power she barely has any comprehension for," Nyssa responded. "The Court of Owls, they don't have any comprehension of them either. At least in their case we know where they were. The universe is going to change should she get her way."

"Are we talking end of the world?" Barbara asked.

Nyssa turned towards the crime fighter and almost betrayed her emotion.

"We are talking beyond the end of the world if the Court of Owls get their way," Nyssa responded. "So, given we're on the same level, we're going to have to work together."

"Work together, different tactics coming from you, wouldn't you say?"

Talia couldn't help, but call her sister out on this fact. They had rarely worked together and it was for good reason why they rarely worked together. Nyssa and Talia had different philosophies on the battle field and these facts clashed with each other in the worst possible way.

"I wonder if I can trust you."

Nyssa expected this statement would come from Talia and she didn't expect anything less after all of what they've been through in the past. She recalled all of the times where the blades had been drawn and came close to slicing into each other's throats.

"Trust is not a concept which is easy to define," Nyssa said. "But, I'm doing what's best for the interests of the women who work for me ,and all of Gotham City. And given the best interests of Gotham City are the best interests of the League, you should assume your question answered."

Talia responded with a very stoic nod. She understood instantly what Nyssa was going at.

* * *

Dick Grayson rarely had been struck dumb. Call it being used to all of the madness around him, call it whatever you want, but very few things shocked Dick these days. The news of Batwoman's identity shocked him. A few seconds passed before he managed to find his voice.

"Your name is Rebecca Grayson? You are the Batwoman of your Earth. The only survivor of your Earth?"

Rebecca's face broke into a very crisp smile, one of the few times Dick ever saw her with an emotion other than anger. The only time he saw her, come to think of it, was when the two of them threw down in a hell of a fight with each other.

"Yeah, it's your typical origin story. Girl sees her parents fall from the high wire in the middle of an act at the circus, only it's not an accident, it's not sabotage. It's some madman who is looking for his protection money and the circus owner failing to fold. Only…"

Rebecca took a deep breath for a moment. Dick could tell this was very hard for her to relieve, and hell, he would know, because this was what happened to him.

' _She's me ,only….if I was born a woman instead of a man,'_ Dick thought. _'Given how vast the multi-verse is….guess it would be only inevitable if there was an opposite gender counterpart….which means she's technically your twin, and you shouldn't be checking out her ass.'_

Then again, Dick wondered about the age old question of whether having sex with your opposite gendered double was sex, or just a really kinky form of masturbation.

"So, another Earth, that's not a surprise," Dick responded.

"Yes, there are fifty-two different Earths, at least, and different universes branching out from them. The possibilities are infinite along with the universes."

Dick figured about as much. He wanted to know more about the Orb. The Talon flashed into the scene and started to surround them a few seconds later. These guys really didn't know when to give up the ghosts.

"Here!"

Rebecca hurled the case over her head and into Dick's hands. Dick almost dropped the case in surprise, but managed not to. One of the Talon members rushed towards Rebecca. She dodged the attack and grabbed him around the arm. Rebecca snapped his arm back and took the knife.

"You better leave, nothing else matters!"

The woman slid through the legs of one of the attackers. Dick had this highly powerful object in his hand. One of the Talon made a rush towards him. Dick blocked his hand and caught him with a roundhouse kick.

An explosive of ice wrapped around the Talon and brought down the members of the Talon. Rebecca rushed towards them and caught him with a series of punches to the head. She fought them off, two and three at a time.

Dick made his way out into the hallway, and the Talon followed behind him. Rebecca dragged one of them back, and the other followed him.

A HIVE drone flew over Dick's head and smashed down onto the ground. A calmer than he was before, or at least extremely pissed off Bane moved forward. The Talon drew his blade and charged towards Bane. Bane grabbed the goon around the head and pushed him back against the wall. The bulked up figure pushed the Talon onto the ground.

"She's in there, isn't she?" Bane asked.

Dick nodded in response.

"Go, out through there, through the side entrance," Bane said. "There's transportation which you can get safely away from here. Head to the League of Assassins temple from here…her sacrifice must not be made in vain."

Dick hesitated for a moment. Bane brandished a large pipe and swung it like a baseball bat to bring his adversary back. He grunted and pulled back, to nail his adversary with another swing. Bane looked over his shoulder and looked towards Dick.

"Go, it must not be in vain!"

Dick didn't bother to hesitate. He slipped towards the nearest exit, hoping Rebecca would do well enough to find her way out of there.

He still had no idea exactly what the orb in his hand did. All he knew was some very dangerous people went to a lot of trouble to safe guard it.

A small explosion came from the hole which Dick passed. The transportation Bane promised waited for him and Dick wasted no time rushing towards it. He moved inside and pressed a button. The jet blasters lifted up and out of sight. It was no more complex than flying the Bat Wing, and Dick could do that in his sleep. He flew straight away, making sure no one followed behind him.

Surprisingly, no one did, which was kind of suspicious to be honest, but Dick needed to get help, so he could mount a rescue effort, and get Rebecca, on the off chance she was alive. She stuck her neck out to save him, and now he wanted answers.

* * *

Dick arrived in the transport vehicle outside of the League Headquarters. He exited the vehicle and looked up in the sky and around for several minutes, almost expecting some kind of trouble to come around the corner. Dick stopped short of the front and turned around for a few seconds. He realized what was going on, at least how he figured out.

' _There's no one there.'_

The young man didn't call himself paranoid by any means. Just because you were paranoid, it didn't stop someone from being out to get you and dealing with the Talon would be etched in Dick's mind for a very long time. He stepped forward, walking.

Talia's elite Guard stood at the door, just as they would before. They didn't attack, instead they parted. One of them leaned in towards him.

"She's expecting you."

Dick took a step inside. The seriousness of the situation indicated something happened. Dick had to find out about this orb in the box in his hands.

Talia moved out of her quarters and did not look like she was in the best of spirits.

"Is that….."

The Daughter of the Demon reached in and grabbed the box before opening it up. She had her hands on the orb. Dick never saw anyone go as pale as Talia did, and it was pretty out of character to see her have such a turnaround in such a short amount of time.

"I don't know where you got this," Talia said.

"It's a long story."

Talia figured as much. She closed the box back up and balanced the box containing the orb in her hand. Fire didn't even begin to describe what she held in hand. Fire could be contained, but if this power got unleashed, it would take a miracle to contain it.

She escorted Dick into the headquarters.

"The power you have, I don't know how…"

"The Batwoman took it from the Court of Owls ,and she passed it off to me," Dick said. "And she's been captured."

Talia frowned, the Batwoman escaped detection from the League, the GCPD, and Gotham City's protectors. To see the fact she got captured just like that, it raised numerous questions in Talia's mind, and she didn't like having questions, especially when they didn't come without answers.

"It may be a long story," Talia said. "Do know this, the orb you have, it's of great mystic power. And in the wrong hands, it's the end of the world. I want to know where the twin is because when combined, the power can be catastrophic, almost universe ending."

Dick sighed. He had been used to these end of the world scenarios happening so much it just became second nature to be honest. It was just another day of the week that ended in a "Y" for him.

The two passed through the doorways leading to a training area. Dinah, Helena, and Barbara sat on the bench. Dinah was wearing a scowl and it had been directed towards Talia for the duration of her time here.

"So, what's up?" Dick asked.

"Well, we ran into the White Canary," Dinah said. "And you're going to never guess who was underneath the mask."

Dick already could tell this revelation was not going to be a pleasant one. He also believed the time might not be now to tell Dinah of his suspicions about who would be the latest person to take on the White Canary mantle.

"It was my sister," Dinah said, answering the question she spoke for them. "My sister, she was the one playing the White Canary all of this time."

Dick took a moment to sigh, his suspicions had been confirmed to be perfectly honest.

"Dinah, there's an explanation for everything," Helena said.

The day Helena Bertinelli had to be the voice of reason told everyone all they needed to know about how a situation had gone south in the worst possible way. Her arms folded together and the scowl increased over her face.

"I think you knew my sister was with your sister's faction of the League," Dinah said. "And you didn't think to give me the head's up, she was the White Canary."

Talia frowned. Had their roles been reversed, Talia would have been pretty pissed herself at being locked out of the loop. Still, there were other important things.

"If I knew, then it wasn't my place to tell you," Talia said. "And given how you're acting, I didn't want you to confront your sister in mere suspicion alone, on the off chance I was wrong."

Dinah somewhat accepted Talia's explanation even though she didn't have to like it. Barbara patted her on the shoulder.

Dick thought the drama would have to wait regarding the Lance sisters. Maybe they could sort out their differences later. Deep down, Dick thought there was more to what Sara, and he guessed Nyssa, were doing. Dick would have to find out what.

' _Guess it's time to live up to the moniker of the World's Greatest Detective.'_

"I'm going to have to find the other Orb, the one which Rebecca stole," Dick said.

"Rebecca?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, she's my female counterpart from another universe," Dick said.

"Oh, well…of course she is," Barbara said.

Barbara wasn't the least bit surprised after all they encountered in their lives. Why would it be anything different? There was no reason why it would be anything different.

"I don't like this," Talia said.

Truer words they all agreed with had never been spoken in anyone's life.

* * *

The members of the Talon wrapped chains around Rebecca's arms and legs and began to drag her across the court. Most of the time when someone had been dragged across the court in chains, it was for a sacrifice. The voiceless enemies held her in place. She struggled against the chains when attempting to break out from this particular position.

She looked up to face the members of the High Court. They looked down at her with those beady little eyes. Their head gear covered their faces and resembled the head of owls. Rebecca turned from her position and struggled against the Talon's grip on her.

"You shouldn't have stolen from us, child."

"If you call me a child, that demeans you even more," Rebecca said. "That means a child outsmarted you at every turn."

A figure stepped through the shadows. The members of the Royal Court, the Talon, and Rebecca all looked up to come face to face with the White Canary. She stood tall and also she had a cold look in her eyes.

"What good is this going to do if both of the orbs are gone?" White Canary asked. "My employer is not happy with you losing an item you have been entrusted with. The League has spent years hunting the mysteries."

"It isn't over yet," one of the high members of the Court of the Owls commented.

"Yes," another member of the High Court responded. "We have the ability to tap into resources beyond the imagination of most, once we have our hands on the orbs. We will have technology even beyond science fiction which we will use to help shape the world."

"Pretty ambitious for someone who doesn't have the means," Rebecca said.

"Mind your tongue, child."

"A child who defeated you at every turn," Rebecca said.

One of the members of the High Court responded with cruel laughter directed at this statement.

"Defeated? Hardly, child. You are currently on your knees where someone of your stature belongs. You will suffer for the remainder of your days, as short lived as they might be."

Rebecca looked up at them with blood dripping from her mouth. The fire in her eyes showed how much she was willing to push herself.

"As long as you don't have those Orbs, you're nothing, I've kept them away from you, I've won."

They might have ways of making her talk and the Talon might have been upgraded, but Rebecca refused to bow, bend, break, or yield to any of them.

"And we have another mission for you, White Canary."

One of the members of the Court spoke in a silky voice. The White Canary looked towards one of her associates and turned towards him.

"She passed the Orb off to Batman, and Batman must have brought it to the rogue faction of the League," he said.

"Bruce Wayne may be dead, but his mantle still creates a problem for us all."

"And it's a problem we'll deal with," the silky member of the Court responded. "Our beloved White Canary will track down the Orbs, and Batman and bring them both here. It's time to show him who truly rules Gotham City, no matter who is underneath the Cowl."

Sara answered with understanding, having no choice, other than to comply. She had been put in a very tricky situation. The Court tested her.

One look at the unmasked Batwoman made White Canary's blood boil slightly. The Court were going to torture her, or maybe even worse, and she was expected to just stand back and allow the torture to happen.

' _Nyssa told me to sacrifice her, she's a pawn. But, there's got to be another way.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 25th, 2017.**


	70. Storming the Court

**Chapter Seventy: Storming the Court.**

* * *

Everything happened so fast, and Dick Grayson made his way back, ready to return and get Rebecca back, on the off chance she was alive, on the off chance they still kept her in the same place. He had backup ready for him, but Dick's ego had been battered when losing to the Court of Owls the last time. He had to go in there and avenge himself, defeat the Talon and get the people who were behind this encounter.

There were so many revelations and a small, cynical part of Dick wondered if the revelations would just keep coming around. He flew from one end of Gotham to the other.

' _On the off chance there's still someone around, I need to check the factory. Providing it isn't swarming with cops by the time I get there.'_

Dick had been very surprised it wasn't swarming with cops by the time he got there, to be perfectly honest. The young man picked up the pace when propelling himself from one point to the other across the city. He landed on the edge of a gargoyle and hovered up above the ground. His heart started to race even faster.

He would need more answers, namely exactly what these Orbs did. All Talia could tell him was they would bring about great power which would mean the end of the world, and Dick had a sense they were multiple worlds. Someone who came from a different world, or so she claimed, would be drawn to the power.

Dick leaned back to discover he was not alone. He stopped short. The Detective turned around and saw someone trailing behind him.

"You can come out and face me now."

The White Canary charged out of the shadows and made her move towards Dick. Dick dodged the punch from the White Canary before she could connect.

Batman flipped over the back of the charging attacker. He raised his hands up and launched a pair of grapnel lines at the White Canary. She evaded the lines before they connected and jumped down onto the side. White Canary whipped out the sonic device, the same one which she brought down the factory on Dick's head.

This time, the Detective prepared for this particular line of attack. He gripped onto the device and yanked it out of the hand of the adversary. The White Canary staggered back a step and she looked towards him.

The look in her eyes wasn't rage, it was almost pleading. This little twist just added more layers, upon layers of this situation. Dick waited for the White Canary to make her next move. She rushed towards him with the arm extended. Her outstretched arm fell into Batman's grasp at the last moment. The Dark Knight grabbed her arm and pushed it back, putting a lot of pressure on the point of her elbow. White Canary dropped down to one knee.

White Canary broke free out of the attack and flipped down to a point across the street. Batman followed her a few seconds later, giving chase. The Detective followed White Canary down to a certain point. This entire mess was getting pretty insane if he had to say so himself.

She stepped back and Batman understood what was happening. She drew the Tonfa out and rushed her adversary. Batman blocked them and fired back with a series of jabs which she evaded. He pulled out a gas canister and dropped it down onto the ground. The gas filled the area and gave him a pretty good opportunity to disappear into the night.

White Canary turned around and noticed Batman from his position. He motioned for her to come up and come for him. Well, she would come for him over.

Batman blocked White Canary's punch on the backswing and nailed her with a punch which rocked her. She flipped down and then sprang back up. Both of her feet caught Batman flush in the face and staggered him back a couple of inches. The White Canary rattled her opponent with more rapid fire punches than she could count off. Batman stepped back and dropped down onto his knees, gasping for air.

The White Canary grabbed Batman about the area of the head and slammed him down into the ground with a solid impact like thud. She pulled back and he pulled away from her.

' _She wants to take me to headquarters, obviously they've hired her to take the Orb back. Which is fine, I'm willing to go along with it…..but I've got to make it convincing. Otherwise, they will see it.'_

Batman dropped down and would make her work for it.

"You're only making this harder on yourself," she said, almost pleading with him. "You don't know what's on the line here."

Batman couldn't say anything to clue in her on the fact he spoke with Nyssa because there was a chance they were being watched. Sara rushed towards him and snapped off a roundhouse kick. He blocked her attack.

"You shouldn't be working with these people."

White Canary didn't waste any time formulating an argument. She just popped back up and nailed Batman with multiple punches. She strung them together with an immense flurry and backed him off. Batman staggered back and almost landed over the ledge of the building.

The assassin jumped up and nailed Batman with a huge kick which caused both of them to go flying. White Canary gripped onto the roof and Batman grapneled down. White Canary turned around and hurled a dagger which he deflected in the process.

Batman dropped down, and his knee buckled from underneath him. The momentary injury caused the White Canary to drop down and nail Batman in the back of the head. Batman pulled himself back up and she jumped over his back.

She withdrew a dart gun at the speed of light and put it in the side of his neck. One well placed dart put Batman down to the count.

The White Canary gripped Batman's cape and dragged her prize off, mission had been accomplished.

* * *

The throbbing motion going through Dick Grayson's head made it more than difficult for him to keep his head up and alert. He turned around and realized seconds later, he had been chained in a cell. He turned towards a battered and bruised Rebecca.

She was alive, if you could even call someone in this particular state alive. Dick had his doubts one could be considered alive in this particular state of being.

"You're an idiot…you got caught, and you lost the orb, didn't you?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll explain everything when we're out of here," Dick said.

"You might as well explain it now because we aren't going to be alive later for you to explain it."

Rebecca's cynical nature almost made Dick smile, and also cause him to be frustrated. She seemed to have more in common with Bruce than she did with him. Yet, there was a voice in the back of his head which made him think something could be the matter.

' _What if you're wrong? What if this plan won't work out?'_

Dick couldn't spend time dealing with what ifs. He noticed the White Canary, or someone else, stripped him of all of his gadgets. The orb had been fastened in the belt. It was bait for a trap which he didn't fully spring out. His backup should be arriving soon.

What if they had been caught up with something?

' _No, you can't worry about this, you need to focus, focus harder,'_ Dick thought. _'Everything is under control, you'll see it sooner or later, trust me.'_

Trust could be a very fragile thing at the best times and most certainly in the worst of times. Dick Grayson held his chain up. He looked across the hallway and saw the White Canary looking towards him. There were no words, and Rebecca looked towards her.

"I hope when the Court uses you up, you'll really regret working for them," Rebecca said. "I swear, I'll beat you with my dying breath."

"You may be taking your dying breath soon, but I don't think you will be killing us with it."

The voice of Queen Bee introduced the arrival of the woman herself. She desperately held together the remains of HIVE, and had to made a deal with the Court of Owls. HIVE had been folded back into a branch of the League of Assassins as well.

"White Canary, you were always efficient, and you did what was right," Queen Bee said. "The Court doesn't fully appreciate your talents, but you've always come through when it mattered the most."

Dick could have scoffed. One thig which remained constant in most of his battles was he could always count on the bad guys to sabotage each other eventually when they tried to work together. Dick looked for something to try to pick the lock and found it, a nail. All he had to do was shift it through.

"Yes, I'm glad I'm appreciated by someone."

The White Canary held out the box containing the orb. Queen Bee took it in her greedy hands and the smile crossing her face was downright terrifying to be honest. She looked towards the power, hunger flashing through her eyes.

"Finally," The Queen Bee responded. "I can hardly wait, so much power, and it's going to be mine."

"I hope you choke on that power!"

Queen Bee turned around, practically scoffing at the words coming from the voice of the Batwoman.

"You're a good little soldier, unlike her," Queen Bee said. "She decides to get an attack of morality, it's a pity when such an asset turns around for the worst."

Dick looked towards Rebecca for a second. He had many questions about what her intentions were, but those questions could wait.

"The power will be HIVEs, and soon, all of Gotham City will bend at our will…"

"I think you're forgetting there's still one Orb missing," one of the high court members chimed in. "And HIVE would have been log since obsolete if it had not been for the backing of the Court of the Owls."

Queen Bee clutched the box at her hand, agonizing at this one simple reminder. The box would drop to the ground. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Well, I'm certain the Court would like my assistance in locating the second Orb."

Gas canisters broke open on the ground, thus causing the argument to stop. The members of the League of Assassins jumped into battle. The Daughter of the Demon herself lead the charge.

"Talon, eliminate these blights on Gotham City."

Talia thought they had a different perspective on who would be considered a blight to society. She lead her Elite Guard into battle. The sounds of swords clashing together echoed through the battle.

Queen Bee rushed the Orb off, towards the chambers of the High Court. Something clinked inside of the box containing the orb. She stopped and frowned when moving.

The White Canary waited for the doors of the cell to be blown open in the chaos. She walked over, and saw Batman free himself. She held her hands up and tossed him the keys which allowed him to free Batwoman.

Rebecca pulled herself to a standing position and almost collapsed on her male counterpart. She was annoyed about the thoughts which flowed through her head involving him.

"We should get you out of here," Dick responded.

"No, it's just a flesh wound," Rebecca protested.

* * *

The dust cleared, and the members of the Talon slunk off into the night. Dick turned to Talia, who responded with a nod. Barbara, Dinah, and Helena, disguised among the members of the League, stepped forward. They surrounded the White Canary, who backed against the wall.

"Guess, we have a prisoner to keep as the spoils of war," Talia said, loud enough so anyone could hear could pick up on her words.

"You have me, for as long as you can hold me."

Talia smiled, it sounded like a challenge, and it also sounded like a way to keep up the charade. She could take it or leave it any way. Regardless she grabbed the White Canary and passed her off to three members of the Elite Guard. The three women shackled the woman in question.

"Make sure you hold her and keep a close on her."

Dick reclaimed his utility belt. He double checked to make sure it had not been tampered with in any way when the Court had it. There were a missing few hours when he was unconscious and it was hard to tell what happened. He took a few seconds to look it over.

So far, so good, and he felt up the belt in a minute. All of the items were there and no little additions were there, so he was pretty much good to go.

Now, the Court, or rather Queen Bee, had the fake orb which he switched out. It was pretty convincing, at least until the point where the Court got a closer look at it. Then, he would have only minutes to track the orb before they discovered the trenchery.

He pointed forward and the League, along with the Birds of Prey, followed him. Their captive Canary walked with them, having no choice other than to go along with this fun and games.

' _We're pretty close.'_

Dick turned around the corner and made his way towards a pair of doors. Rebecca walked a couple of steps behind him. She looked at the doors and frowned.

"That's the entrance of the High Court of the Court of Owls," Rebecca said. "No one has been brought in there, well no one who has left alive."

"It's true."

Talia was very curious to see what went beyond those closed doors. There had to be an entrance point somewhere. The doors didn't have a handle or anything which could be used to pull them open. She continued to feel up around the edge of the door to find something.

"Let me help."

White Canary already slipped free from the restraints, having stood perfectly still for about five or so minutes. She had no desire to stand back and watch Talia feel up a door. She edged closer to said door and pulled a dagger from her sleeve. All of them grew tense.

Rebecca prepared to drop her, or would if Dick hadn't been holding her back. Sara slit the knife against her finger and dripped blood on the door. A flash of light erupted around them and it opened a doorway.

"I'll go first."

Talia stepped through in a remarkable act of faith and trust. Dick decided since Talia thought it was worthy enough for her to step through, he would follow her through. The rest of them followed through.

Dick didn't know what to expect when going inside of these fabled hallways. He knew for a fact he didn't expect shelves upon shelves of books in the High Court. Then again, some of these tomes looked old, and if he was going to hazard a guess, some of these tombs were beyond rare.

He walked closer to the edge and started to tap on the wall. The wall shifted open to reveal five seats, all of them which he suspected contained a member of the Court. The only problem was all of these seats were empty at this present moment.

None of them were there, Dick could still feel their dangerous presence buried inside of the Court. He could still feel the presence of the Talon.

He turned around and saw it sitting on a pedestal, where his tracking device lead him there. The orb, lying just out in the middle of nowhere. It had been pried open, with the tracking device exposed. This one gesture showed more to them than any single word could. Dick approached the orb and looked at it. It had been disabled.

"So, it was fake," Rebecca said.

"Do you really think I would have taken the real orb and used it as bait?"

Rebecca shook her head when considering it for a minute. She had to admit, there were plenty of doubts.

"They're gone," Sara said. "They're gone and…..I don't know where they were going. And I doubt they'll ever trust me again to find out."

Sara turned towards her sister as if to tell her this lack of trust was all her fault. Regardless of what you thought about it, Sara managed to get pretty far into the confidence of the Court. Blood stained her hands when doing so, but sometimes things like this had to be done.

"Look!"

Barbara's keen deduction skills uncovered a map and what a map it was. The map was unlike anything she ever seen.

"It's Gotham City," Talia said. "And it's much more."

Several spots on the map clearly had been marked for consumption. Dick frowned when looking over them, fifty-two spots on the map had been marked in total.

"Fifty-two."

"Fifty-two, and you just counted them?" Helena asked.

"He did, and there are," Rebecca said.

Dick had a suspicion there was a reason why this map had been left behind. He wondered what the next play of the Court of Owls was. There had to be a reason why they were playing such a very dangerous game, although he could not piece it together right now.

' _Things are getting….well very strange,'_ he thought to himself.

Strange didn't even begin to describe this particular round of madness as far as Dick Grayson was concerned. They took the map from the wall and made their way out.

* * *

Amazingly, they escaped the temple without any incident, which to Dick, was a rather unfortunate little red flag. The group sat down around the table, with Talia, Rebecca, and Dick moving in closer to the map. Nyssa joined them sometime later, while Helena and Barbara went back out to see if they could find on their end.

"Right there," Rebecca said. "There's my world…or at least it was my world."

"I'm sorry…for….."

"Don't apologize, it was in another lifetime," Rebecca said. She breathed in and out with a long sigh. "The point is, this is the doorway I walked through, it was right at this point, in the middle of the temple of the Court of Owls."

Rebecca dragged her finger across the piece of paper and put it at a certain point. She remembered bits and pieces of it.

"I came so close to saving my world, and it got ripped away from me because someone was messing with dangerous portal technology they shouldn't," Rebecca said. "I was in the process of disabling a Doomsday Device, and….that was before the portal opened up and swallowed me whole. The last thing I saw before it closed was my world exploding."

"I didn't know," Dick said.

"No, but the point is, while there were some good people lost this day, there's an access point which could be opened," Rebecca said. "I spent a year amongst them, pretending to work with them, but I couldn't be with them for long, when I realized there plans. They intend to go from one world to the other, stripping it of all resources."

"It's ambitious," Talia said.

"How did you know this?" Sara asked. "I've been working with the Court and with HIVE for a long time, and I didn't have any idea of this plan."

Nyssa didn't either which was why she looked towards Rebecca with a bit of suspicion lingering in her eyes.

"I was mentored by one of the members of the court," Rebecca said. "Number Thirteen, his family was one of the richest in Gotham City."

The members of the court never used their real names, only numbers. It was to prevent security leaks.

"You should have been considered lucky then," Talia said.

"Maybe, but once I found out what they were doing, I had to put a stop to it," Rebecca said. "That's when I met up with Bane, and well, you can peace together the rest of the story….speaking of which, did he get out okay?"

"He got out fine," Dick confirmed.

Where Bane went after his escape, Dick didn't know. If he knew Bane, he was piecing together some resources and getting ready for action. Dick suspected he would have to deal with Bane sooner rather than later.

"We need to work together because the Court's plans are far bigger than anything we've ever imagined," Nyssa said.

"Yes, we should," Talia said. "If we can work together….any vendetta we had should have stayed buried with our father. It's time to bring the League together, bring it back towards it's original intended purpose."

"As a means to police the true evils of the world and keep it in balance," Nyssa said.

Nyssa had to admit, some of them lost sight of it a long time ago.

"So, are the two of you going to kiss and make up now?" Dick asked.

"Maybe," Talia said. "Stick around long enough, and anything could happen."

"I'm not against it."

Dick knew they were not the only pair of sisters who needed to kiss and make up. The way Dinah and Sara stared at each other came between hatred and borderline unresolved sexual tension.

' _Time to see what I can do to ease some wounds.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued Next Chapter 6/29/2017.**


	71. Mediation

**Chapter Seventy-One: Mediation**

* * *

Sara found a new way to describe tuberlent, but to be honest ,she should have expected it. She slept with a man who no sooner than twenty-four hours later, she tried to kill. Sara brought out into a fit of never ending laughter at the thought of what she did. She would be lying if she thought it was funny.

Nyssa stepped a couple of steps behind her. She dressed in a slinky black bathrobe which covered most of her body. It gave a tantalizing hint to the curves underneath. Talia stepped a few inches behind her, along with Dinah. Rebecca slipped into something more comfortable, a nice black tank top and a pair of jeans which fit snugly to her body.

Sara could not help but look at this beautiful woman, even though she would sooner kill her. The doors opened, and Dick Grayson stepped inside. He had changed into a nice shirt which fit him like a costume fit glove and a pair of tight leather pants. All of the women agreed they would have liked to help him out of those particular pants.

"Ladies, we have a problem," Dick said. "We're all on the same side, but we can't get on the same page. There's been some problems between all of us, and I realize that."

All of the girls shrugged, boy wasn't that for sure. There had been more problems than any of them cared to admit. Talia cleared her throat to get attention.

"Despite the past, it is just that, the past," Talia said. "We must agree to move forward into a future which will allow us to flourish."

"I agree," Sara said. "And I'm certain Nyssa does…and we have an apology to make….Dinah, I owe you, because I should have clued you in on what I was doing back in Gotham City."

Dinah raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, to get a better look at her sister's sincere apology.

"We could have avoided a lot of unpleasantness if I had been opened," Sara said. "So, I hope we can still work together, even if it's going to take a while to rebuild trust which was already shaky to begin with."

Dick suggested, perhaps in jest, the women should just kiss and make up. Sara wasn't opposed to it. She let go of a lot of taboos the world imposed on people. She had what she was into, and her sister was a beautiful woman.

"So, are we good?"

Dinah answered with a nod before approaching her sister. Sara engulfed her in an embrace and the two of them kissed each other. Both of them rubbed each other's backs and pulled them closer into a steamy embrace. Their tongues pushed together, with a kiss.

Nyssa had been surprised Dinah agreed to the kiss so far. She turned towards Talia, who smiled.

"If you want to."

Talia and Nyssa stepped into the center of the room and gave each other an embrace. Much like their fighting, the kiss they gave to each other was about as aggressive as you would expect. Both of their lips melded together with a hunger with each other.

Nyssa's hands wrapped around the back of Talia's head and kissed her deeper. Eventually, Nyssa managed to gain a little leverage and reached around to run her hands across Talia's body. She started to slip the top off of her sister's league Uniform.

Dick smiled at the daring and turned to see Rebecca grab him by the face and shove her tongue into his mouth.

They might not be blood siblings, but they were an opposite center counterpart to each other. The two exchanged a very passionate kiss with each other. Dick grabbed Rebecca's jeans and rolled her over onto the bed in the chambers. Her pants pulled down with Dick rubbing through her panties.

"Show me why they want you," Rebecca said. "Show me why all of the women crave a taste of you."

Dick slipped a finger underneath the waistband of her panties and worked it down. His finger twisted inside her. Rebecca helped him out before pulling down her tank top. Her large, but perky breasts, bounced into full view.

"Consider this part of my apology to all we've been through."

Sara grabbed Rebecca's breast and wrapped her mouth around the nipple to suckle on it. Meanwhile, Dinah did some good will of her own, working Sara's thighs apart.

Dinah brushed the very smooth and hot pussy lips. Her had been sucked in by Sara's eager, dripping slit. She pushed her finger deep inside Sara, working her to a feverish conclusion.

Sara closed her eyes and clenched Dinah's probing finger. She wanted more of this finger buried deep in between her legs, wanting it all. The further the finger slipped inside of her, the more Sara would get what she wanted.

"Right there," Sara moaned in hunger. Her pussy sang for what Dinah could give her.

"Better pay attention to your apology."

Both daughters of the Demon situated in a sixty-nine position. Talia's strong thighs clamped around Nyssa's head and Nyssa did the same to Talia. Both beautiful women tried to do the same thing, eat each other out to cause a lovely conclusion.

Dick buried his face between Rebecca's warm thighs. The somewhat taboo juices flowed freely for Dick's consumption. He just grew harder with the thought of being further buried in between his sister's legs.

Dinah shifted her tongue inside of Sara. The tongue waggling she gave to her sister was very different than the tongue waggling she gave Sara in the past. Dinah decided to let go of her inhibitions and grab hold of Sara's ass, squeezing the tight rear. She spanked Sara, molding her ass cheeks in hand.

Sara whimpered with more pleasure than she could even mentally understand. She pushed her mouth against Rebecca's warm nipple and sucked on it.

Rebecca was getting it from both hands. Differences aside, the White Canary was as good at sexual pleasure as she was with fighting. Dick on the other hand, well he seemed to have a pretty good idea what she wanted.

Almost like they had formed some connection with each other. Rebecca smiled and pulled Dick up for him to look at her.

"I need you, inside me."

Dick knew he was going to need a bit of help to go the distance. He rubbed the runic symbol Raven gifted him before a flash of light.

"Good, a Dick all of our own," Sara said.

The clone smiled when both of the Lance sisters moved towards them.

"Now, you should take your turn," Dick responded. "After all, sisters share."

Both of the girls responded with wicked grins directed at him. Dinah took Dick's extended prick in her hand and felt it up. Her tongue brushed against him. Sara, in turn, went down and started to suck on his balls.

Dick could feel the backlash of both of the Lance sisters pleasuring his duplicate. He climbed over Rebecca who spread her pussy lips.

"Go ahead, show your twin sister what a real man you are."

Rebecca had a few scars on her shoulder, but it didn't make Dick shy away from her. He aimed his throbbing cock at the edge of her womanhood and slid inside of her. Rebecca spread and pushed him closer towards her.

Sara bobbed her head up down Dick's manhood from her manhood. She caressed his throbbing hard balls and smiled. She gripped and released Dick's hard cock in her mouth, before pushing more of him inside her mouth. She licked him around, smiling when feeling his cock swell up.

"Let your older sister teach you a couple of lessons."

Dinah smiled she mounted Dick in a reverse-cowgirl position. Her pussy slid down onto him when she leaned in and kissed her sister. She made sure Sara tasted the remains of her own essence out of her mouth.

Nyssa flipped Talia down onto the bed and grinded her pussy against her.

"You were always so easy," Nyssa said. "No matter how bold you were, you always looked much better at the bottom."

"Matter…of…"

Nyssa slipped a dildo inside of Talia and rammed her pussy hard. Talia closed her eyes, letting her older sister have her moment to be honest.

The older daughter of the Demon observed the heir to the Detective driving inside her. The more she watched, the hornier she grew. She pushed the throbbing hard dildo in between her sister's waiting walls.

Talia clenched, also watching the things. The Lance Sisters took turns working the cock of the duplicate. Currently, Sara bounced up and down on him allowing Dick to rub her breasts. She allowed Nyssa to have her moment, soon things would be changed.

Boy would things ever be changed. Talia drew in her deep breath in and wrapped her legs around the probing toy. The toy slid deeper inside her cunt.

"Yes, right there, perfect spot," Talia moaned.

"I know it is, you don't have to remind me."

Dick thought his counterpart's pussy was so perfect. She was very tight, her body melded against his as if this was the most natural thing in the world. He held on, showing the stamina many of the women he hooked up with had been prided on.

"Mmm, yes, harder, more," Rebecca mewled.

She clamped those legs around him and encouraged Dick to drive deeper inside her. The encouragement wasn't needed to drive him far into her. He rose up and worked down inside her. Rebecca stretched around Dick with a couple of powerful thrusts.

Dinah and Sara entered a competition to see if they could get the better of each other. Dick reached up and cupped Dinah's breasts. She bounced up and down with Sara catching her mouth in a hungry kiss. Both of the blonde sisters exchanged a mutual molesting of each other's tonsils.

"Looks like a treat," Nyssa said.

She left Talia panting on the bed and moved over. She wondered if Dick's oral skills were on par with what was reported. Only one way to find out, Nyssa thought. She climbed on her soon to be lover's face and mounted it. Her warm thighs squeezed

Three had become four and soon they would become five the moment Talia moved over towards them. She caught the perfect view of Nyssa bouncing up and down, driving her tongue. Talia grabbed Nyssa's asshole and squeezed it.

Sara gave a smile when she took her turn on Dick's throbbing cock while Dinah survived from her latest orgasm. She kissed Nyssa to silence her before they could protest this.

"Now, turnabout is fair play," Talia responded. "Very fair play, wouldn't you agree.

A nice squeeze of her sister's ass showed Talia her intentions. She repeatedly spanked Nyssa a few more swats to her rear. The continuous spanking increased.

"Yes, right….mmm," Nyssa moaned.

Sara worked her hips down onto the Dick Grayson duplicate. She looked over and saw Dick pounding Rebecca. Rebecca looked like she was about ready to slip underneath from the increased pleasure.

' _Play your cards right….damn it, Dinah.'_

"Looks like you need some relief," Dinah said, rubbing Rebecca's pussy lips.

"Five minutes, I swear…"

Sara decided to go for a consolation prize. Why take one Grayson, when you can have a different flavor of them? The blonde parked herself between Rebecca's thighs and started to lick her. She tasted where Dick's cock had once been and hungered for more of a taste.

Dinah presenting her pussy for him had been too much for Dick to handle. He slid his manhood deep inside of the very familiar and very tight sheath of the Black Canary. She gave a pleasurable scream. Dick grabbed onto her hips.

"Do we need to look into a ball gag for you?"

A lick behind her ear lobe prompted just a slight shudder. Dick pressed against her, ramming his hard cock inside her smoldering wet sheath. He emptied and filled Dinah with increasing frequency, working himself against her. Those hands felt up her body.

Meanwhile, Talia rose up and slammed down onto the hips of the duplicate beneath her. She looked towards Nyssa who still decided to indulge herself inside of the expert pussy licking of her. Talia, a wicked grin spreading over her face ,leaned in. She squeezed her sister's chest.

Nyssa wanted the cock inside of her. Sooner or later Talia would be finished, and she could have her way with her sister's pussy. She felt the hands of this strong young man, more skilled than most, despite being a magically created duplicate, rubbing her thighs.

"Oh, you bitch!" Rebecca yelled.

Sara's tongue made her feel so good it was almost obscene. She licked and went down further onto Rebecca, suckling her womanhood. She rubbed Rebecca's thighs and started to drive her tongue into her. The sound of her sister getting fucked off to the side only spurred Sara to drive herself further down inside her.

Dick pounded Dinah to submission. Her walls clamped and released Dick every time he drove himself inside of her. He grabbed onto Dinah and pumped further inside her. His balls grew stiff and they wanted to release themselves inside of Dinah's tight, wet, hole. He kept pushing himself beyond all limits inside her. He pumped further inside of Dinah, driving his throbbing balls harder and faster inside her.

"Mmm, yes, right there," Dinah moaned hungrily.

Dick smiled and grabbed Dinah's breasts, squeezing them. He twisted those nipples and made her cum all over his cock one more time. He bounced his balls over her moist cunt and ran his hands down her back. He hit a sensitive spot given how much she moaned.

Her pussy clamped onto him when Dick held back her hair and pushed into her. He watched when Sara finished driving Rebecca to her own orgasm using her able tongue. Dick rammed deeper into Dinah, riding her. He was fully aware of Sara sitting there, her thighs spread for him, and wanting him to go inside her.

Dick wanted to bury himself inside Sara as much as any other person. He rode Dinah through the end of her latest orgasm. Balls constrained, but Dick held himself back before ramming into Dinah one more time.

The latest orgasm rocked Dinah and caused her to fall down onto the bed. He pulled out of Dick, his cock still moist with her juices.

Talia slid off of Dick's manhood. Nyssa crawled on top of him and took the duplicate's extended rod down between her thighs. Her pussy was very wet and very moist, wanting a taste of him.

"Fuck me, hard."

"Hey, you don't have to ask."

Nyssa pushed her hips down and Dick grabbed onto them. He pushed further up inside her. The two of them moved at each other. The collision of their loins led to an intense rush of pleasure exploding through their bodies. Dick rammed his manhood deep inside of Nyssa's warm and willing sheath. She clamped down onto him and released him in a fluid motion.

Dick groaned, feeling the moist walls wrapped around him. He pumped Nyssa full of his throbbing hard cock. She stretched further around him, feeling pleasure beyond all measure when being buried inside of her loins.

"Fuck, harder," Nyssa breathed. "That's the spot, right there."

Meanwhile, Dick crawled on top of Sara, feeling those wonderful legs wrapped around him. He cupped her very sexy ass and it was nice in her hands.

"Always a weakness," Sara said.

"Oh, I think you're weak to some things too," Dick said. "Like this."

Dick rammed deep inside of her body, stretching out her tight pussy on his throbbing hard rod. Sara clamped down on him and released his hard cock with more thrusts inside of her. Dick closed his eyes and kept pushing himself inside of Sara, thrusting deeper into her. She stretched around his hard cock when it passed between her hot walls.

"Fuck, I'm so horny!" Sara yelled. "More, please!"

Dick smiled and rammed his rod into her again harder.

Rebecca decided to move over and have some fun with Dinah. She slipped a strap on, the large cock dangling between her legs. She climbed behind Dinah, lubricating the cock with her own juices. Then she slipped it deep inside of Dinah, burying the thick and throbbing manhood between her legs.

Dinah closed her eyes. She could feel Rebecca grab onto her arms, as Rebecca gagged Dinah with her own panties, which had been forgotten on the bed. Dinah's screams had been muffled by the fabric. Rebecca held her arms and drilled her.

Rebecca remembered the Dinah of her world being such a nice piece of ass, before….well things happened. It was nice to see some things were constant throughout the multiverse.

The duplicate climbed on top of Talia, pushing his hard cock between her smoldering thighs after leaving Nyssa in a state of constant orgasm. He occasionally fingered Nyssa while driving into Talia, fucking her tight pussy senseless when driving her down onto the bed.

"Right there, mmm, right there!" Talia encouraged him.

Dick took his hands all over her body, taking those sensitive spots in mind. Talia gasped when Dick rubbed her breasts and squeezed them. Talia breathed heavily when Dick drove his throbbing rod inside her wet sheath. Over and over again, Dick plunged into her.

Nyssa waited, greed dancing in her eyes. She wanted some of that, she wanted all of that, come to think of it. Her pussy wanted to be filled, by Dick, so much.

The moment he got done with Talia, Nyssa's wishes all came true. He switched to finger fucking Talia and driving his huge cock inside of Nyssa. She felt more pleasure, an actual cock, and someone who knew how to use it rammed inside of her body.

Sara's legs scissored around Dick. She wanted to be the one who finished him off. She turned around and had been spurred on. She flexed her pussy muscles around Dick's throbbing hard cock.

Her warm, wet pussy made Dick only want to drive himself inside her. He grabbed onto Sara's thighs and plunged down inside her womanhood. He kept working away at her, driving his hard cock inside of her wet, extremely willing pussy. Sara reached up.

"Give me it all, please, I'm dying."

"You think you deserve it."

Sara shivered after Dick nipped her neck. He really was too much sometimes, but damn it, it was the way she liked it. Dick brought the throbbing manhood deeper inside of her. He stretched her out. Sara oozed, but returned fire. She would match him.

The only regret Sara had was not being around to get a piece of Dick Grayson much sooner. Oh, well, there was plenty of time to make up for lost time. His hands started to rub her legs which caused Sara to arch her back and scream in an orgasmic fit.

Back to another Grayson and another Lance, with Rebecca fondling Dinah's breasts and hammering her moist pussy. She grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

"Good, cum for me again, you know you want to," Rebecca said.

Dinah did want to cum for Rebecca, so she did. Rebecca rode her pussy, not once backing from this warm sheath of flesh wrapping around her and releasing her. Rebecca grabbed Dinah's tight ass and squeezed it before ramming deeper inside of her with multiple thrusts inside of her.

"Yes, right there, that's a pretty good spot, isn't it?" Rebecca asked. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Dick alternated between driving his cock into the moist, willing cunts of both daughters of the demon. Nyssa and Talia wanted to be the one.

He could feel their pussies, along with the prime copy feeling Sara's wet pussy close around him. Dick drove his hard rod into her.

"Yes, baby, please, harder," Sara said. "Wreck me!"

Dick noticed the back of her legs were a sensitive point. He pushed them up and started to kiss the back of Sara's lovely legs before ramming inside of her hard.

Talia gripped Dick, in every sense of the world. She could sense he was about to reach his breaking point, and sent the boiling seed spilling inside of her body. Talia wrapped her legs around Dick's hips and drove inside of her with a series of hard thrusts buried inside her body.

Dick pushed inside of Talia, and rammed inside her harder yet. His balls bounced against her wet pussy and rammed inside of her. He pulled out and switched to Nyssa, alternating between both of these lovely women.

Nyssa grabbed Dick and squeezed him. She worked her warm hips against him, getting his hard cock rammed inside of her hot, body.

"Here it comes, get ready."

The older daughter of the Demon grabbed Dick and pushed him inside of her further. He buried his hard cock inside of her and rammed deeper into her warm, wet, willing pussy. His balls constricted and started to release their wonderful seed inside of Nyssa's warm pussy.

Nyssa received the blast of cum shooting between her walls. She accepted him.

' _Wait for it,'_ Talia thought.

The duplicate reached full mass and increased his climax by showering them in cum. Some of the cum splattered onto Dinah and Rebecca as well. Rebecca used her tongue to catch the cum.

Dick felt the release of his duplicate, and knew it would not be too long before he came inside of Sara. Sara put her hands on his back and pushed him further inside, ramming her tight pussy hard with his massive hard cock.

Sara wanted his cum so bad, she encouraged him, using every trick she knew. Her pussy gushed and squeezed him before releasing him. She milked his cock in time with her thrusts.

Dick pushed his rod inside of her tight body and one more hard thrusts caused him to release his end. He shoved his cock deeper inside of Sara and spilled his essence inside of her. The assassin grabbed onto him and squeezed his hard rod, spilling inside of her.

His balls finished their milky white discharge inside of her. Sara could feel herself being driven to multiple orgasms before Dick pulled out of her completely. He left Sara bouncing down on the bed, the breath knocked out of her body.

Pleasure filled her body, when Sara Lance smiled in satisfaction of this little encounter.

One Grayson replaced another, as Rebecca sucked her brother's seed out of Sara's wet pussy. As for Dick, well Dinah was ready, willing, and able to keep him company.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 6th, 2017**


	72. Roots of Gotham

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Roots of Gotham.**

* * *

Gotham City held many mysteries over the years, and one of those big mysteries had to do with why the criminal seemed to be a safe haven for some of the most dangerous people in the world. The deranged people who took up shop in city seemed to even get worse when Batman showed up on the scene, but as many pointed out, there would be these people even without Batman. The names and the gimmicks might have been different. Gotham had a long history of crazed serial killers even though they had not been as colorful as this group.

Talia showed up with a couple of scrolls she pilfered from the Court of Owls. She had a couple of theories, now her head was cleared. Nyssa joined her, and for once, the two sisters worked together for a common goal. She also put down a photographed copy of the map which they found and blew it up on the wall with a projector.

Fifty-two different points all throughout the city, all of them leading to alternating universes, Talia marveled at what they were dealing with. She just had to, really, she just had to. Talia traced her finger down the paper and frowned, when looking at everything in front of her.

They were after power and lots of it, Talia wasn't going to lie. The very thought of intrigued her and terrified her at the same time. Nyssa leaned over Talia's shoulder and studied the map very closely as well.

"The Court of Owls, they're looking to uncover a power which was dangerous," Nyssa said. "I never had a chance to meet with the highest ranked member of their court. And I doubt they ever intended me to do so."

Talia waited for her mystical expert to return. She tapped a foot on the ground and turned a fraction of an inch to face her sister. "No, I doubt they ever intended to meet you."

The map in front of them held many varying mysteries, and Talia frowned when studying it, every single inch of the map.

A flash of light removed Talia from her thoughts, and she saw Dick turn up, along with Dinah and Sara, and they were not alone. Rachel Roth, the Teen Titan better known as Raven, walked into the room with them. Raven looked very disturbed for some reason and Talia knew to take her being disturbed extremely seriously for obvious reasons. Also, Zatanna walked in behind them as well.

"We have trouble, and lots of it," Raven commented.

She took a deep sigh, and Talia walked towards the girl. Her mystic expert walked in a moment later.

"She's right."

The mystic stepped further into the room wearing a look in contempt. She turned and got on her knees before Talia for a moment until the Daughter of the Demon invited her to rise to her feet.

"The Court of the Owls is researching a power most terrible," the mystic said. "The entire power flows through all over Gotham City, but it flows behind. And they are looking for someone else, something beyond the power."

"A power to reshape the world," Dick chimed in.

Everyone inside the room shuddered at the implications. The power which many whispered allowed people like the Joker manifest in Gotham City, and thrive well. The entire city was destructive. Talia recalled her father's goals, how his plan was to destroy Gotham City. It was the only way to really save it to be honest.

Talia disagreed with her father's goals on this particular front, there had to be other ways to save Gotham City, although it was a slow and torturous battle to do so.

"The most potent of the fifty-two entry points is right in the center of Gotham City," the mystic said.

"Yes," Raven said. "They're going to need something extremely powerful to tap into this particular power."

"They have it," Sara said. "Or they had it, the orbs…."

Raven responded with a nod. Dick filled her in on everything she missed, even though she sensed some dimensional tampering a while ago. The very thought made her shudder. Raven closed her eyes and let out a very frustrated sigh before leaning forward.

"Yes, they had them, and we better hope they never fall into the hands of the Court again."

"Without them, it should be impossible for them to tap into the power," Zatanna said. "Unless they find something else strong enough, but there's a greater risk they will use this horrible power to bring destruction to the universe."

Dick thought that to be a charming thought. He looked towards Zatanna who responded with a shrug. None of them knew where the Court of Owls would strike next, and the air of mystery caused Dick to be very frustrated.

' _Guess, we're going to have to take this one, one step at a time.'_

"I was going through some of my father's old books," Zatanna said. "And I've found a reference to the orbs, if you would like to take a look at them."

Talia responded with a nod and gave Zatanna the invitation to put the book down on the table. The book was very thick, very dusty, and very old. The leather looked to be held together by magic.

"Before the League goes to war for the very heart and soul of Gotham City, we need to know what we're up against," Nyssa said.

"Agreed."

The members of the League stood around, while Talia flipped through the book. Her curiosity most certainly got the better of her, but this power, it was destructive and rumored to be very cosmic in nature.

* * *

Queen Bee found herself facing off against the Royal Court, all of them glaring at her. They moved their operations. The woman, the current leader of the HIVE, knew this was one of the most important meetings. The head of the Court glared down at her, not once backing off from his position.

"You've failed us, Queen Bee," the member of the High court responded. "We thought HIVE, despite it's recently depleted state, would have helped us take control of Gotham City."

Queen Bee leaned forward, dropping to one knee before them. She never groveled before anyone in her life, but these people, they were extremely powerful. The dark skinned monarch looked up, blinking towards them. The most powerful men and women on Earth had their eyes on you.

"Your prize assassin wasn't who you thought her to be, was she?" Queen Bee asked.

"Do not deflect the consequences of your failure back on us," one of the members of the Court warned her.

"My apologies," Queen Bee said. "It will not happen again."

"I know you think you're used to being the most powerful person in this room, but you're not," one of them said.

Queen Bee's eye twitched when she tried to hold her head up. The deep breathing continued to escalate through the body of the woman. She refused to be broken, refused to be humbled, no matter what the cost. These people, they would not get the better of her, not if she could help it.

"Great ones ,you must understand…."

"We understand perfectly," one of the members of the high court responded. "We understand you have lost the orb, and have also been tricked by a fake."

Queen Bee finally sprung up. They were so good at giving her criticism from the other side of the screen, that made them so powerful. Well, she had a few words to tell them, now they were face to face.

"I was the one who lost the orb? It was your interdimensional meddling which brought the traveler to this place? If you had not brought her into Gotham City, there would have been no one here. And the League wouldn't have been the wiser."

"Very true, we will concede, but our miscalculation is rather minor compared to what you've done."

Queen Bee intended to fully rip her hair out by the roots. How can her miscalculation be far greater given they brought the person into this universe which caused the damage? The Court's lack of accountability made Queen Bee want to hurl herself at them, and scream her head off. She managed to calm down and take a few deep and calming breathes. There was no real need to go off on these people, everything was going to be fine, trust her.

"The real problem is how does HIVE intend to fix it? I know you're working on something which could be of value of us. The question is, what?"

The Queen Bee finally got off her knees in one act of defiance when staring at the members of HIVE. She absolutely refused to blink when staring down these people. The woman's dangerous gaze penetrated them a few seconds later, and it only got more deadly the more she looked towards them.

"Yes, as you know, HIVE have some of the best scientists under their employ," Queen Bee said. "Magic, is merely science which cannot be explained, but we have broken down the patterns of the orb, and we are working in replicating it for use. Unless of course, we find the original orbs."

Now the orbs were under the custody of the League of Assassins, Queen Bee wasn't about to hold her breath they were going to be found. Her eyes followed and locked onto the members of the Royal Court.

"I'm intrigued about your potential for success," one of the court members.

"We're even more intrigued by the fact you're more likely to fail than anything," another one of the court members stated.

Queen Bee reached behind her and snapped her fingers. Two HIVE scientists walked into the room. They held a large box in their hands. A table in front of them was the perfect place to set it down.

"Replicating magic with science, this should be most amusing."

"Now, let her try," the man at the head of the table. "We shouldn't be so quick to discount this, on the event she'll succeed. And it's very possible she will succeed."

The box opened up and an exact replication of the orb appeared in front of them. In looks, the orb looked similar to the two twins out there. Maybe, it looked so just in looks, but maybe so in practice.

"Place it on the altar," one of them said. "If it works, it will create a discharge of energy….but if it doesn't….well, let's hope it doesn't blow you halfway to Metropolis."

Queen Bee ignored the mockery given by the rest of the members of the Court of Owls. She walked over and placed the orb upon the altar and stepped back from it. The orb lit up with energy for a moment, surrounding the temple. A brief moment later, energy started to cascade around the area of the temple.

"You see, the proof is right there."

A brief spark followed, and then the orb hissed before shattering into black dust. Queen Bee turned to her scientists and scowled at them.

"What went wrong?" she demanded.

"We're not certain."

"Well, looks like you're going to have to find the original orbs, because there's no use in replicating magic," the court member concluded.

Queen Bee clutched her fingers together, her knuckles whitening before her jaw set in a nod.

* * *

Rebecca looked around the Clocktower and then outside into Gotham City. It was funny how so few things varied, the multiverse over. She thought it would be easy to let it all go, but there were things coming back.

No, she had a purpose, a mission, and Rebecca needed to fulfill it, before it was too late. She drew in a deep breath and walked around. Rebecca saw the gym area and thought about going in for a midnight sparring session. If nothing else, some stretching would be good.

Rebecca turned around and saw a figure move up the steps. She stepped back and came face to face with Barbara Gordon who came up the stairs.

"Um, hey, Rebecca, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Rebecca said.

Some kind of awkward tension filled the air with neither of them knowing what to say.

"So, another dimension," Barbara said. "So, did you…"

"If you wanted to ask whether or not you exist in my world, the answer is yes."

Rebecca turned away from Barbara, she honestly didn't want to be rude, but there were some things she did not want to talk about. The good people she saw disappear into a flash of light was good. Given she still blamed herself for everything and would continue to blame herself for everything. Thankfully, a bag was there to kick and boy did Rebecca haul off and smack it with a very vicious kick. The bag flipped against the wall and Rebecca kicked it several more times breathing heavily.

Barbara watched Rebecca's intensity and it reminded her more of Bruce than Dick, for some reason. Some wouldn't see the differences between the two, but she did. She also saw some kind of fire burning through Rebecca's eyes as she continued to hammer away at the bag with a rapid fire frequency.

Every time her foot smacked against the bag, it rocked against the wall. Rebecca started to breath heavily in response. She pounded away at the bag with a series of rapid fire shots, rocking it against the wall.

"Sorry if I offended you," Barbara said, throwing her hands back.

Rebecca walked around the Clocktower and decided to also sink down on the couch. She looked back into Gotham City, everything was quiet. She didn't like quiet because she knew a storm was about ready to brew because something being quiet.

"You didn't offend me, you couldn't have known. I didn't tell you everything."

"You told Dick enough and…"

"He shared it with you," Rebecca said.

Barbara threw her hands back in the universal sign for coming in peace. "Please don't be mad at him…"

Rebecca rose to her feet and put a finger on Barbara's lips. She shuddered the second Rebecca looked her in the eye, those burning eyes flashing in hers.

"I'm not mad at him," Rebecca said. "He did nothing wrong. It shows he can be trustworthy to give the people around him information. Maybe if…"

Rebecca didn't say anything else for the door slid open. Another very familiar person stepped inside, hovering about three inches above the ground. With her blonde hair and bright blue eyes, there was no mistaken who Rebecca came face to face with. She swallowed a lump which formed in her throat when looking on.

' _Kara,'_ Rebecca thought.

Kara Zor-El dropped down to the ground and had been surprised to see the mysterious female.

"So, you're the girl who has been working Dick hard?"

Barbara shook her head, that statement could be taken the wrong way. Still Kara walked over towards Rebecca.

"It's nice to meet you," Kara said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

Kara couldn't help, and see Rebecca didn't quite meet her eye. She walked away to the other side of the Clocktower, frowning when looking outside. Each person, it didn't become any easier, especially with what happened. She thought, maybe there would be a way to fix it, but Rebecca doubted they could turn back time.

The benefit of hindsight is a bitch.

Rebecca walked down the steps to further explore the Clocktower which left Kara and Barbara alone in the Clocktower.

"So, it's worse than Dick thought, is it?" Kara asked. "Why do I think I'm dead in her world?"

"Same with me," Barbara said. "And she has a worse guilt complex than Bruce did."

"Boy, that's pretty bad," Kara said.

Barbara answered with a nod, it was, and it was the guilt which eventually lead him to meet an unfortunate and early demise. She stepped over and looked towards the map.

"The orbs are secured, aren't they?" Kara asked. "Dick mentioned something to me….."

"We're not safe until the Court of Owls are taken down once and for all," Barbara responded.

Barbara saw a pretty big problem regarding the Court of Owls, and one which would frustrate her. The Court remained a huge problem as long as they existed. Barbara wiped a strand of hair away from her face and bit down on her lip.

"Dick is with Rachel and Zee," Barbara said. "They're going to try and find the most obvious point where the Court wanted to strike next. And there's been some weird energy readings coming from the heart of Gotham City."

Kara took a second to consider a few possibilities. She looked towards the energy readings and studied them very intently, biting down on her lip in the process until an indent formed in it.

"You don't suppose they haven't found a way to open a portal without using the orbs."

Barbara didn't know and here the known scared her more than anything else. She would hope Zatanna, Rachel, and Dick found the entry points and shut them down.

* * *

Dick took a second to breath in the air. Every single nerve ending in his body started to tingle when he walked forward. Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"You feel it?" Zatanna asked. "The changes in your biology, and the contact with the orb has made you hyper-sensitive to these kinds of inter-dimensional energies. All they need is the right focus."

Rachel had been on pins and needles since arriving in the temple. She closed her eyes and allowed the energy to flow within her. She frowned when the lines of the energy caressed her body. It tempted her to open a portal, at least somewhere, and with the magical energy within her, it would be good.

"Rachel!"

Dick grabbed Rachel's shoulder and snapped her back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just….well, I'm fine," Rachel said. "We just need to keep moving, I guess."

Dick nodded in confirmation when they made their way further inside of the temple. Zatanna frowned and kept her eye on Rachel. The magic caused her fingers to curl. Zatanna knew the deeper they got, the further they went to the access point, the harder it would be to keep their heads above the water.

' _Just got to take a deep breath, in and out, don't worry about it.'_

Zatanna responded with a nod. Dick stood up straight and turned towards Zatanna.

"We're not alone."

A figure jumped out of the shadows. Dick turned around and caught the figure before it could attack. The dark clad figure pulled out a gun. Dick disarmed the attacker of his gun and flipped up over the man's back. The man turned around and there was a series of punches which connected to the side of the man's head.

The attacker pulled out a knife, and tried to stab it towards Dick. Dick blocked the knife and jacked his jaw with an uppercut. The goon dropped back to the ground.

"We're not out of the woods, yet."

Rachel turned around and noticed two more goons about to come into play. They raised their weapons. Rachel blasted them with an attack which caused their weapons to turn into ropes which ensnared them.

"YMMUM!" Zatanna yelled.

Two more goons wrapped up in bandages and dropped back. It might not have been the most elegant spell, but it dropped the goons down to the ground.

Dick sensed something else other than the goons about to come out from the shadows. He turned his head around a fraction of an inch and frowned.

"Okay, come out," Dick said. "I know you're back there."

A slow clap followed and the one and only Queen Bee entered, as beautiful as always and as deadly as ever. Dick put himself on high alert for anything she could do to him.

"Well, good help is so hard to find these days," Queen Bee said. "But it's nice to see my opponents are on alert as always."

Dick knew the woman was a master of seduction and manipulation, hence why he kept on his guard when dealing with her.

"We don't have the Orbs on us, if that's what you're after," Dick said.

"I'm not after a fight," Queen Bee said. "I'm here to assist you."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Queen Bee gave a devious smile which dripped of honey. She walked over and moved closer towards Batman. Dick got a view down the front of her outfit to show her well formed breasts. The abundant amount of dark, fleshy skin made it hard to turn away.

"The Court blames me for their failure, and…..I feel they've gone mad," Queen Bee said. "I only intended to use them to rebuild my HIVE, but now they intend to destroy this world and several others."

"What?" Dick asked.

"It's all about their part in re-shaping the world in their own image," Queen Bee said. "I think the two of us can work together, wouldn't you agree, Batman?"

Queen Bee leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it. She licked her lips when looking at Batman.

Dick knew this woman's game and knew how she charmed men for her own purposes. He would agree to help her, for now.

"Fine, it looks like we're working together, for now."

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 13th, 2017.**


	73. The Double Cross

**Chapter Seventy-Three: The Double Cross**

* * *

A variety of different words could be used to describe Queen Bee. Beautiful, cunning, manipulative, rather deceitful, and just many more words than Dick Grayson could describe. He stood forward, keeping his eyes firmly on the Queen Bee. No matter how much Dick wanted to punish her, in the most intimate way possible, no matter how beautiful she was, Dick Grayson knew what was at stake. He kept on board.

Dick kept his eyes completely on her. Rachel opened a portal, and Dick motioned for Queen Bee.

"After you."

Queen Bee stepped through the portal. Dick followed her, with Zatanna and Rachel going behind her. The portal closed behind them, and they were in the headquarters of the League of Assassins. They both faced off with two Daughters of the Demons, and their elite guard, and they were not happy.

"I knew you had some greater agenda at hand," Queen Bee said. "But, I didn't think your agenda would be as such where you would willingly work for your own sister."

Nyssa leaned forward towards her a few seconds later and responded with a smile.

"You are one to speak about having an agenda."

Queen Bee didn't really have anything to say, other than just go on with a warm smile. The members of the League lead the HIVE representative walking forward. They looked at her, almost ready for her to try something.

"You working for the Court of the Owls didn't go as planned, did it?" Talia said.

Talia knew the Queen Bee all too well, and she knew how much the monarch hated being at a disadvantage. Her arms folded over and looked at the woman. The woman just responded with a hive.

"I won't lie, saying HIVE is at a disadvantage," Queen Bee said. "After Damien Darhk's actions, we aren't at the best. So we've made another deal, which was supposed to put us ahead."

"The Court of Owls never lets anyone be better than them," Dick responded.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're correct," Queen Bee answered with a stiff, and rather sullen nod. She turned her neck around and looked around, going three hundred and sixty degrees before putting her attention back into the room.

"I don't like it."

Queen Bee moved down the hallway.

"I don't have anything against the League, and we should be working side by side," Queen Bee said. "I'm not Damien Darhk, and I don't thumb my nose against anyone."

The woman look up into the distance. The fact Damien Darhk was destroyed, having his head torn off by Lady Shiva, was a great relief. She hated the fact Darhk expanded so many of HIVE's resources in his obsessive desire to gain a little bit of power.

"The League's united under one leader," Queen Bee responded. "I wonder how long it's going to stay united."

Queen Bee's hair flips out of her face of a moment. Talia stopped and looked towards him.

"Do not concern yourself with the matters of the League," Talia responded. "We're more united than ever before. We've….come to an understanding."

Queen Bee turned towards the Detective and juts smiled. She knew what the understanding was. And to be fair, it was a hell of an understanding to come to, as Batman was very easy on the eyes. Queen Bee knew deep down nothing really lasted forever. She folded her arms and turned back towards the rest of the group.

"Well, hopefully you can continue to trust your sister," Queen Bee responded.

Talia knew what she was doing and would not allow it to work. While it was true she wondered about Nyssa's attentions, the air had been cleared between the two of them. Therefore, they were more united than ever before, and the League was so much better.

Rachel looked towards Queen Bee. The Teen Titans had their problems with Queen Bee in the past, and those encounters were pretty brutal which left them spinning. She was a prime leader of the HIVE, who only gone up in stature over the years, especially when she got control of an actual country and could take the best of them for her drones. Although, from what Rachel heard, there was a lot of political unrest in the country.

She moved closer to Dick and moved in to whisper in his ear. "So, do you trust her?"

"To an extent," Dick said. "But, not blindly."

Rachel understood what he meant by trusting her to a certain extent and not blindly. Talia moved away from Queen Bee as they had been lead in another chamber to talk about certain things. She moved closer towards both of them, along with Zatanna as well.

"We'll keep an eye on her," Talia said. "If she's telling the truth, than the Court will come. If she isn't, the Court is going to come anyway."

Dick thought either way the Talon would come after them, especially if they knew Queen Bee. They saw the members of the League were on high alert. And he turned around and came face to face with the one and only Lady Shiva who gave Queen Bee the eye.

"So, you had to bring in the hired help," Queen Bee said.

"Mind your tongue," Lady Shiva responded. "If I find out you're playing games, well….I think you knew what happened to the latest HIVE leader in my presence."

"Darhk was arrogant, and he should have been killed," Queen Bee said. "We're going to have to work together, if we want to save the world."

* * *

Rebecca's eyes closed shut and she started to slam her hand inside of a punching bag, ramming it hard into the bag. She pulled back and nailed it harder. Barbara and Kara watched her. Kara grabbed Barbara by the shoulder and slid her back.

"Pretty intense, isn't she?"

"Yeah, just a little bit," Barbara admitted.

She watched, almost in awe, with Rebecca pounding away at the punching back. She jabbed away and took out the bag with an uppercut punch.

Rebecca dropped to one knee and took a deep breath. Barbara stepped forward to try and comfort her.

"Don't try and lie to me, and tell me everything is fine," Rebecca said. "The League is going to make a deal with Queen Bee!"

She took a couple of deep breaths, dropping down on the ground and breathing heavily. Her body tried to remain calm, even though she had been beyond frustrated.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it," Rebecca said.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"It's this head, it's getting worse," Rebecca said. "I've been having it on and off since coming here."

Kara tried to piece together an explanation in her mind. The best she could tell was Rebecca struggled to adapt to the brand new dimension. Her head rang, at least it's the best Kara could come up with, she could have been wrong. She could have been very wrong to be honest.

"I guess, it's just something I have to deal with," Rebecca said.

"No, it's not your world, it's hard to adapt to the changes," Kara said.

Rebecca turned off and opened up the window of the clock tower. The fresh air caused her to think more clearly a few seconds later. Her hair brushed out of her head.

"Did you get any more of those weird energy readings?" Rebecca asked.

Barbara responded with a shake of her head when going through the laptop. She tapped into the Wayne Satellites. Something weird was going on, she couldn't put her finger on what it was, or how weird it was, but there was something very weird going on.

"No, nothing yet, but I'm keeping my eye on it," Barbara said. "The moment there's another breach, we'll know, and…"

"Good, keep a close eye on it," Rebecca said. "I'm just worried about what else might have come out of those Dimensional Rifts."

Kara blinked and leaned towards Rebecca. "Um, what do you….."

The lights of the Clocktower went off. Barbara rose to her feet, and could see something shifting around in the shadows. Kara rose up to her feet and used her enhanced vision.

One of the figures in the shadows rushed towards The Girl of Steel. She dodged the green blade pointed towards her. Sweat rolled down Kara's cheek when she realized they had a knife made of Kryptonite, at least two of them did. She moved her way back.

Rebecca shifted through the shadows and caught one of the Talon. She blocked the attack and nailed him with an uppercut punch to the side of the head.

Dinah made her way upstairs, where she flipped one of the members of the Talon in the room. The Black Canary took half of a step back, and pulled out her batons. The Talon rushed towards the Black Canary. His staff clashed with the sticks, with a clang. Black Canary struggled in a battle with him, with the fish-net clad heroine being taken down to her knees.

Another member of the Talon caught her in the back of the neck with a huge pulse of electricity. The Black Canary snapped back, with the breath being taken out of her body. She rolled over with Black Canary trying to pull herself up to her feet.

Huntress joined the fight, even though she was losing the fight badly. The Talon nailed her with a slash across the cheek. Helena dropped to her knees and avoided a knife being plunged into the back of her neck.

The Talon hurled Barbara over the couch when the lights flickered. She reached for a dropped knife and blocked the attack.

"We want them alive."

Barbara heard the distorted voice through the dark, but did not know where it came from. Her heart beat heavier when she climbed to a standing position. The knife plunged towards her, with Barbara blocking the attack. She nailed him with a punch to the side of the head, before bringing him down to the ground with a shoulder throw. The goon slumped to the ground from the impact.

A blow to the base of her spine, knocked her down to the ground.

Kara had been left alone, fighting side by side with Rebecca. A grenade broke open and released red dust in her head. Kara coughed before being dropped down onto the ground. The simulated red sunlight dust coursed through her body, and put her in shock.

Black Canary's hands had been bound behind her bed, and a ball gag had been put in her mouth. They shackled her legs together. Huntress had been put down, as did Barbara Gordon, and also Supergirl.

"We have them."

One stood alone, and Rebecca went into a fighting stance.

"We leave them alive, if you give us what we want. You know what we want."

Rebecca, with several gashes down her cheek, stepped back and nodded. "You don't hurt them, I'll give you everything you want."

Rebecca really had no choice, much to her absolute horror. Things were getting rather frustrating for her.

* * *

Dick returned to the Clocktower, to see it in disarray. He looked at Dinah, Helena, Kara, and Barbara down on the floor. They were still breathing, alive, but they also looked like they had been beaten. Dick turned around before realizing Rebecca wasn't there.

The Detective had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked towards Barbara who was rolling over and groaning.

The feeling came back into her legs.

"Rebecca….she…she went with the Talon," Barbara said. "She walked off…and she said she would give them what they wanted, if they left us alone."

Dick looked on and turned to the members of the League, along with Queen Bee who joined them. It was time to ask Queen Bee a very obvious question regarding the orb.

"What is the Orb….."

"Well, there are two of them," Queen Bee responded. "The Orb is a very dangerous weapon, but HIVE never found a way to harness it."

Dick could not have felt better. He moved over and helped up all of the girls. Kara wiped the red dust away from her face and coughed.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but….if Rebecca handed them the Orbs, then….it's only a matter of time," Kara said. "She did this to protect us, didn't she?"

"Maybe," Nyssa said.

All of them turned towards Nyssa, asking her to clarify her statement. Nyssa knew she would have to choose her next few words carefully, because she had her suspicions.

"There's something a bit off about her," Sara said, speaking up on Nyssa's behalf. "She's got her own agenda, what I don't know."

"Agenda?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, I know you want to trust her, believe me, I want to trust her too," Sara said. "It's just….after all she's been through, the moment she's inside the Clocktower, the Talon just happened to find this place, and break through all of the security."

Barbara moved over to check the security logs. There was no way the security could fail. A grim realization hit her, maybe just maybe Rebecca disabled something inside of the security network. She didn't want to believe it, but all of the evidence was out there.

"Damn, you might be right," Barbara muttered underneath her breath.

"So, when will we know when they launch the Orb?" Dick asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll know," Queen Bee said.

No one had been able to harness the power of the orb, even leading back to the days of Damien Darhk, and there had been no one who had been more interested in the occult in its various forms than Damien Darhk. Still, Queen Bee though the orbs were a curiosity at best. Now the orbs had been play by the Court, the curiosity only strengthened, and would only strengthen given time.

"We have not been able to harness it, even with our best efforts," Queen Bee said. "And as I told you, the Court of the Owls have a temple which will be able to harness the energy. It's how they brought Rebecca into this universe in the first place, providing it's her real name."

Barbara passed off the information to Dick. The proof of Rebecca's tampering in the security of the Clocktower was obvious. There had to be a very good reason why she did what she did, there had to be, he just couldn't name the good reason.

"You know where the temple is, don't you?" Dick asked.

"You didn't slap a tracer on Rebecca?" Queen Bee asked, rather surprised.

Dick moved over and picked up the tracking device which slid underneath the couch. Queen Bee responded with a nod, understanding instantly. Rebecca proved to be crafty.

"We're going to get answers," Talia said. "We're going to figure out where she's coming from, one way or another."

"It seems like you have a plan," Dick answered.

Talia smiled and leaned closer towards him. "Yes, of course. It's a desperate one, but given the circumstances, I don't think we have many choices."

The entire group was in agreement with each other. There were plenty of risks, if Talia thought of the plan they suspected they did. Dick realized it was all about taking risks. He turned to the rest of the group, the Birds of Prey and Kara, all of them who looked battered, but at the same time, determined.

"So, do you need our help?" Kara asked.

"You better sit this one out," Dick said. "I'm not saying you're not capable, but they got the drop on you. And you could have easily gotten killed, if Rebecca hadn't jumped in."

"So, there's a part of her who is good," Barbara said.

Dick thought there was more of her which was good than everyone thought. He didn't want to get in this particular argument with anyone, but he was pretty sure there was more to this than met the eye. It showed how much things changed.

' _If I'm wrong, I'll deal with it,'_ Dick thought.

"So, how high is the price of Batman if you bring him to the Court?" Dick asked.

"It may get me back into their good graces,' Queen Bee said. "You need to move quickly though, if you though."

"Do what you have to do," Dick said. "And I'll take care of the rest."

The League members all stood, awaiting orders from their mistress. Dick turned towards Rachel, who looked like she had some misgivings with this entire situation.

"When, I'm in position, open a portal, and send the League through," Dick said. "You look like you're not liking this."

"No, and I'm not the only one," Rachel said. "I'd tell you to be careful, but, we would both be wasting our breath."

* * *

Several HIVE drones walked forward, with Batman being dragged among them. Queen Bee made her way to the front entrance, walking proud, tall, and regal, not blinking ,not doing anything other than move closer towards the door. All she did was walk towards the front door, her eyes locked on the entrance.

The members of the Talon at the door looked on, surprised, when they saw HIVE had returned and they had been carrying Batman along with them. A battered, and broken Batman, which was surprising. A couple of them looked very suspicious.

"We have a peace offering for the Court of Owls," Queen Bee said. "If the Court is willing to have him."

"You've lost favor," one of the Talon said.

"I'm aware," Queen Bee responded. "But, I think we can both agree capturing Batman will allow me to regain some favor with the members of the Court."

The Talon looked towards each other, and shook their heads. Batman dragged on the ground. One of them reached down and cupped his hand underneath the chin. He tested Batman, and found he was just barely breathing.

"You only just left him alive."

"Obviously," Queen Bee said. "He would have been of no use to your employers, dead, would he?"

Batman dragged behind them. The trick to slow his breathing and heart rate worked rather well, although he had to be careful not to slip himself into a coma. This little plot was one of the riskiest to be perfectly honest.

' _Just a little closer.'_

A second later, Rebecca watched, and she visibility flinched when seeing Batman dragged in.

"I thought they weren't going to be harmed," Rebecca said.

"Relax, he's still alive," Queen Bee said. "He might have a few broken bones, joints not working the same way ago, but he's alive. My drones worked him over."

The drones threw Batman down onto the cold stone floor before where the high court would meet.

Batman realized he had made it, he was right in the middle of the high court, he was there. He tried to pull up to a standing position, but collapsed down onto the ground.

Rebecca took a step closer towards Batman and leaned down towards him. Batman looked up at her, and she stared down at him.

"Why?" Batman groaned.

Rebecca frowned, something about his condition seemed a bit off. She held a box, this time with the actual orbs underneath her arm.

"You don't know the sacrifices which need to be made," Rebecca said. "And I pray you never know…..I don't want to see this world die….or any others again."

She saw her home world die.

"You said you came here from your world, having been brought here by the Court of Owls, and you worked for them, until you…until you disagreed with what they were doing."

"I told you everything ,without a lie," Rebecca said. "I just may have skipped a couple of steps when saying I came from this world from this one."

Rebecca turned and saw the drones standing over Batman, weapons at the ready.

"Handing over the orbs is the only way he'll spare this world," Rebecca said. "It's really the best one I've been too, and I don't want to see another one destroyed."

"And she won't, but you won't live long enough to see this brave new world."

Batman looked up and came face to face with one of the members of the High Court. He pulled a hood down to reveal a pointed black mask.

"Owlman!" Batman yelled.

Owlman, the evil alternate universe counterpart of the original Batman, looked down at him with a twisted distortion of a grin on his face.

"Very good, you've done your homework," Owlman said. "But, you've missed a couple of valuable details. Rebecca here, she was a refugee from her world, a world made entirely of females. I took her under my wing, and made her my protégé, Talon."

Rebecca now wouldn't look her alternate universe counterpart in the eye.

"She can't get away from me though," Owlman said. "Those headaches, now that you're willing to play ball, they're going away, aren't they?"

"What did you do to her?" Batman asked.

"Never mind ,Mr. Grayson," Owlman said. "It's time…"

The Talon and the drones move around. Batman looked on to see Rebecca pull out the box and hand the orbs to Owlman. Owlman took them in hand, a wicked twisted smile going over his face when he accepted the gifts.

"At last!"

* * *

**To Be Continued on 7/20/2017.**


	74. Owlman's Gambit

**Chapter Seventy-Four: Owlman's Gambit.**

* * *

Owlman basked in the glory. He could not wait any longer, he needed to enact his master plan and bring everyone to his knees. He already brought Batman to his knees, not the original Batman, but a Batman. It could almost taste the victory.

"I've done it," Owlman responded. "I've been waiting for this, for a long time."

Batman took a moment to send the signal, for them to stand by. Owlman looked distracted by his own success so much.

"I'd imagine you're very proud of yourself."

"The culmination of long hard work, am I proud of that? Yes, of course, I am, who wouldn't be proud of accomplishing something very great? You see, I've been waiting for the right moment. I could have accomplished this goal at any time, but now, to see you brought to your knees, it just make things much greater."

One element Dick could count on as being very constant throughout the multiverse was the ability of villains to be able to talk. They talked a lot, and Owlman looked like he wanted to give this speech.

"I moved up quickly through the Court of Owls, once they had inadvertently freed me from my prison," Owlman said. "You might not recall because Batman was someone else during those times, but I had been sent to the Phantom Zone alongside my fellow Crime Syndicate of America members."

Dick recalled reading the reports. The restraints loosened, as per their agreement, but he wanted to see what else Owlman would say before striking.

"The Justice League tried to stop my plan to bring order to the universe," Owlman responded. "And now you're going to pay, everyone will pay, along with the entire universe….."

"What's going to happen to them?" Talon asked.

Owlman turned towards his young pawn and smiled. "Do not grow soft on them. They do not deserve any pity, merely scorn. Scorn for sending us away, preventing us from achieving our goals. You remember me telling you what the Phantom Zone was like. How many could not survive? Is that a fate you want to receive?"

Talon looked on for a moment and responded by shaking her head. No one wanted to be sent to the Phantom Zone and she was among the people on the top of the list who didn't want to. She looked towards Batman and she thought those restraints looked very loose.

It would be for Owlman to decide whether or not they should be tightened. Rebecca refused to get involved.

"You see, I've sent a spy into your household," Owlman said. "I've ingrained her in her trust. Hell, she even went as far to sleep with you."

Rebecca released her breath in a frustrated sigh. Owlman shouldn't have, but of course he did. She took a moment to take several calming breaths in an attempt to keep her head above the water. Rebecca would not be agitated, no way, she would not be.

"It was nice, I'd imagine."

Batman didn't even dignify this statement with a comment. He just kept working the restraints.

"You might ask why I intend to accomplish," Owlman said. "For every action, for every choice, there is a new world created. Some worlds stand the test of time, while others wither and die. What I intend to accomplish is to bring order to these doomed worlds."

"So, you think you're a hero," Batman said.

"The multiverse is crowded," Owlman said. "It needs order, and I'm going to bring it. I'm going to merge everything into one perfect world."

"Countless people will die," Batman said.

"Yes, I'm afraid it won't be possible for me to count them," Owlman said. "But, since I have a slight amount of mercy, I'll allow you to die first, before I begin."

Batman brought free at these words and nailed Owlman with a punch to the side of the neck which sent him flying down to the ground.

Owlman blocked Batman's punch and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him down to one knee.

"I think you greatly overestimate your abilities. I went hand to hand with the real Batman."

Batman broke free of Owlman and sent a Baterang at him. Owlman deflected it, almost lazily, almost like he didn't care. The two of them went side by side with each other and fought hard. Batman grabbed Owlman around the back of the head and sent him flying back.

"Such strength," Owlman said. "But a pathetic gambit which is all for nothing."

An energy portal opened before Owlman could call the Talon. Talia lead the charge and swiped her sword against the chest of one of the silent assassins. The assassin dropped to the ground, blood splattering from his chest when dropping to the ground.

Batman strung together a series of punches, most of them which Owlman deflected.

"I won't let you destroy this world," Batman said.

Owlman caught Batman with a couple of stinging punches, and went behind him, kicking him in the back of the leg before sending him back to the ground.

"You made a grave mistake trying to turn the trap around on me" Owlman said. "How many lives are going to suffere through your arrogance?"

White Canary dropped down and took down several of the Talon members. Black Canary, despite being told to sit the fight out, joined her. She used one Canary Cry to bring the pillar down and cause rubble to start flying.

Batman took advantage of a distraction by nailing Owlman with a huge punch to the chest and doubling him over. More punches followed with Owlman dropping down off of the ground.

Talon threw a knife towards Batman who caught it. She flipped into the air and grabbed Owlman, before activating a runic symbol on the floor. The floor parted and an elevator brought them down.

Batman tried to grab Owlman, only to be stopped flush by some Talon. One retracted a long sword and rushed towards Batman. Batman disappeared and then reappeared behind the Talon. The ghostly assassin had even been taken off guard.

"He intends to open the portal!" Queen Bee yelled.

Some of her drones had been slaughtered by the Talon when they realized. She picked up a dagger and stabbed the Talon in the back of the neck. Queen Bee ripped it out and sent blood splattering everywhere.

An endless amount of Talon slipped on through the gates which had been opened into the high court. The Court didn't get as far as they did without having a conquering army.

* * *

Now, the portal had been stabilized on the other end, Raven slipped on through just in time to face off against the members of the Talon. Her eyes flashed with a bright light when looking towards the Court of the Owl's hired goons.

They were dark, dangerous, and very bad to know. Raven was darker and she sent a blast of dark magic towards the Talon to force them to go back down the tunnels.

The Talon staggered, and Raven knew it would not hold them for long. Zatanna did the same thing on the other end, while the League, Batman, and Black Canary gave some physical back up.

"Keep them back!" Batman yelled. "I have a plan!"

Black Canary looked towards the tunnels and how they could be easily collapsed. She understood what he wanted to do. The members of the Talon kept fighting through, trying to grab onto their adversaries. Black Canary countered a grab by smashing her fist into the side of the arm of the attacker. The attacker stepped back and Black Canary followed up by stringing together a couple more punches to bring the goon back into the room.

' _Okay, I just have to do this about two hundred or so more times, and I'll be home….'_

White Canary swept the legs of one of the Talon out from underneath him. She unleashed a canary cry from the sonar device which sent them staggering down the tunnel.

"Okay, you're on!" White Canary yelled.

Black Canary took a deep breath and let out one Canary Cry. The Talon were not affected by the barrage coming from the canary cry, however, the tunnel did get affected.

Raven and Zatanna ensured the rubble from the tunnel didn't catch any of them and also caught the Talon. A few tried to slip by. Talia threw a grenade towards them and it released an explosion to further collapse the tunnels. The struggling of the Talon ceased when they tried to break out.

' _Damn.'_

Black Canary took a half of a step back. She almost had to collapse the entire Court down.

"So, are they dead?"

Nyssa stepped in while she threw one of the Talon who straggled off to the side back to the ground like he was a piece of garbage.

"We can only be so fortunate," Nyssa said. "They'll find a way out eventually."

Dick took a step in and looked around the High Court. Owlman and Talon, they managed to get a head start and get out of here. The thought of what they did just made him want to punch the air in frustration.

"Are you willing to admit you might have been mistaken about her?'

Queen Bee's words were soft, almost sympathetic. It threw Dick off how he never expected sympathy from this particular woman. He leaned down and started to look at the runic symbol.

"Raven, take a look at the symbol."

Raven walked over. The energy in the air served as a conductor to open up gateways to other universes, at least the best she could figure. She leaned down on the ground and pressed the symbol, frowning when she did so.

"They're in a chamber, deep underneath the temple."

Dick moved over and he could even feel the power brimming in through the temple. The intensity of the power made him think whatever ritual.

"And to answer the question, I don't think she's completely bad," Dick said. "She has a loyalty to Owlman, but he took her in, and trained her."

"He does have a point," Talia responded. "I know all about blind loyalty to someone."

Talia failed to learn the lesson of how blind loyalty could cause problems a long time ago. Maybe there would still be time for Rebecca to learn these lessons before it was too late, before it ruined her life. Talia hoped for the sake of the girl it was true because the alternative of not learning the lesson would not be pretty.

White Canary took a step back. "We can worry about her later….let's stop Owlman before he rips apart the multiverse."

Dick extended down to one knee and nodded. The shifting rock indicated the Talon was close to breaking free.

"And let's do it quickly," Dick responded. "Raven, do you think you can open the elevator back up?"

"I should."

Raven leaned back and touched her hands down onto the ground. The discharge of energy started to erupt through the ground and it rumbled underneath her hands.

"Let's go."

* * *

Talon had been sent to the other room to keep a look up for anyone. Rebecca didn't see the point of watching out for Batman and the League, they must have been eliminated by the Talon already. She shuddered at the thought, but understood what was on the line.

' _He knows what he's doing, he's just making the world a better place, this world…to save people from undergoing the hardship we did.'_

Rebecca kept speaking these words like a never-ending mantra. No matter how many times she spoke then though, it was hard for them to resound in her mind.

She peaked through the window leading to the room. The altar had been set up along with the two energy orbs.

Owlman set the orbs up properly. It would take some time for the orbs and the altar to be properly aligned. Doing it on tonight of all nights would help speed up the process.

"Finally, order will be brought to the chaos."

He looked into the next room, where several of the heroes from around the world, members of the Justice League, former Teen Titans, and several independent heroes had been trapped inside those cells. Owlman snagged a couple of villains.

"And here, a Man of Steel can even be as weak as a drowned kitten," Owlman said. "Just enough Kryptonite radiation where it doesn't kill you, but it makes every moment of your life absolute agony."

Most of them had been taken down over the weeks and months. Their allies thought they were on missions, not realizing the truth until it was much too late. A few heroes lingered, and Owlman looked towards the containment cell which he intended to put his prize possession, Batman.

"It's a true pity you're not here, my friend," Owlman said. "But, unfortunately, it was never meant to be."

Something from up stirred around. Owlman's eyes widened in a great surprise. The elevator moved down from its position. Owlman frowned, but suddenly readied himself.

' _So, they found a way,'_ Owlman thought. _'Well, they're going to be in for a few surprises.'_

Owlman made his way over to the elevator and opened it up. He stepped back, surprised, the elevator had been left empty. He frowned and turned around.

Batman dropped from the heavens and landed both feet on top of the head of Owlman. Owlman flew back onto the ground with a solid thud. He rolled over, groaning, getting back to a standing position.

"I'll admit it, I didn't see that one coming," Owlman said.

Batman charged towards Owlman and tried to nail him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the face. Owlman dodged the attack and went behind Batman. He strung together a couple of strings of rapid fire punches. Batman dodged most of them, flickering out of the way.

"You're fast, agile, but entirely out of your depth…"

The Detective caught the arm of the chief member of the Crime Syndicate. Owlman released a discharge from the arm which sent Batman plummeting down to the ground. Batman recovered in a matter of seconds to avoid being stabbed in the face by an angry Owlman.

"We have a different philosophy of what it truly means to be out of someone's depth."

The two of them engaged hand to hand with each other. Owlman blocked Batman's latest punch and tried to twist his arm around. Batman fought out of hold and flipped over, landing firmly on his feet. He sent Owlman flying back to the ground.

Owlman retracted a spiked gauntlet from his costume and charged towards Batman.

"Indeed, old chum."

The attack from Owlman had been evaded. Batman strung together more punches, and went behind Owlman before taking him down to the ground. Owlman fell back down with a solid thud, and then he bounced back up.

"You're nothing more than a pawn in a greater game," Owlman said. "You're not worth my time."

Batman ducked the attack from Owlman, and returned fire with a series of punches of his own. The two of them went back and forth against each other, very evenly matched with one and other. Owlman avoided the attack, and Batman returned fire.

"Then again, we'll all pawns in the universe," Owlman said.

"You know all about manipulating them to serve your sick goals," Batman said.

"Yes," Owlman said. "Take my protégé for instance. She's nothing but a glorified pawn."

Batman figured he thought of Rebecca as nothing more than a glorified pawn. He moved back and saw several familiar faces, some heroes, but a few villains, trapped in the cells as well. Batman dodged the attack from Owlman and moved back and forth against him. Both of them laid the smackdown on each other.

"You can't stop progress, you can't stop these changes, Batman," Owlman said. "We will have a brand new world, one which will flourish underneath my watch!"

Batman avoided Owlman's uppercut punch from taking him out, and brought him back down to the ground.

Rebecca watched from the sidelines, observing the battle. Batman held his own pretty good against the dangerous tactician. However, to just hear how little Owlman valued her really hammered home to Rebecca what her true purpose was.

He never intended to keep those promises he gave.

' _We'll see how dangerous a pawn could be.'_

* * *

The White Canary and the Daughters of the Demon made their way down through the tunnel, trying to make their way from above. Queen Bee joined them, and they could hear the whispers coming down the tunnel.

"Don't look now, but we're going to have another close encounter with the Talon," Dinah said, walking down the tunnel with Zatanna and Rachel.

They made their way up in the tunnel, and noticed the cells containing several heroes. Dinah looked around in surprise, coming up to the cell containing Hawkgirl first, and there were a few others.

"We need to find a way to release them," Dinah said.

"We will," Talia agreed. "First though….."

The Talon appeared at the edge of the tunnel, weapons drawn. Sara raised her weapon as well and charged the sadistic assassins.

Queen Bee wondered why she couldn't bring them to their knees. They still had enough humanity in them to be affected by her allure. The headache she suffered did not stop.

Dinah jumped into the air and knocked one of the Talon down to the ground. The sword discharged from the Talon's hand and Dinah tried to lift up the metal. The sword was much heavier than she thought it would be, but the Black Canary went into battle against the Talon. The sound of metal clanging together echoed when the two fought hard against each other.

Talia and Nyssa fought side to by side. They heard the sounds of fighting up above.

"So, you've betrayed me."

Queen Bee noticed a few of her former drones were working on adjusting something for Owlman. They turned towards her.

"Sorry, your leadership is obsolete, Owlman is a stronger leader."

Sara jumped down and caught one of the worker drones down on the back of the head. She avoided being stuck through with an electrified baton.

Queen Bee noticed a device which prevented her from using her powers. Although, not for much longer. She pulled it out of the wall and disabled the power source.

The two drones who worked on it had stepped back.

"You think Owlman is the stronger leader?"

Queen Bee extended her hand and the members of HIVE looked at her, fear dancing in their eyes. They dropped down to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Short breaths, keep calm."

Rachel realized these cells were closed by magic. She turned to Zatanna who had wrapped up several of the Talon members. One of them dropped down to the ground.

"The cells are sealed with magic," Rachel said. "We're going to have to…"

"Open them carefully, so it doesn't injure the people inside the cells," Zatanna said. "Right, I've got….."

Another explosion resulted in Owlman and Batman dropping down a level in front of the battle. Owlman picked one of the Talon swords up and rushed towards Batman. Batman dodged the attack, and blocked the sword with his hands.

"You can never beat me, it's futile for you to try!" Owlman yelled. "The real Batman has…"

Batman sent Owlman flying, with a discharge of energy channeled through the sword. Owlman screamed when his ears started ringing.

"I'm Batman."

The cells burst open. A shaken Killer Frost stepped out of the cells, in desperate need of body heat. She grabbed one of the Talon and sucked the heat from his body.

Power Girl and Wonder Woman joined the battle as well, as did Hawkgirl. The winged warrior woman's mace swung in rage, trying to take out everyone who moved, and even some who had already been taken down.

Being trapped in an enclosed place for a very long time was not something Hawkgirl enjoyed.

"Alright, you think you can take me off of the air!" Livewire yelled. "Have some of this!"

Livewire blasted the Talon goons with a blast of electricity. The electricity based villainess was not happy about her captivity and someone would fry.

Owlman looked up into the sky, throwing his hands up in triumph.

"You can't stop it!" Owlman yelled. "It's too late….the Crime Syndicate will be brought through the portal, and then the entire multi-verse will be mine!"

Owlman's crazed laughing echoed throughout the building. Dick looked up high in the sky and sure enough, there were energy spikes going through the air. He could not stop it.

"We have to get to the orbs, now!" Rachel yelled.

The portal energy above them turned from purple into red! Owlman's eyes widened when he climbed up to the top. Batman followed him up above.

"Something's wrong!" Owlman yelled.

Rachel followed them up with the battle finally stalled when the entire temple around them started to crumble. Owlman walked over to the pedestal and moved towards the energy orbs.

The orbs heated up and discharged, sending Owlman crashing back down to the ground.

"His technology is failing," Batman said.

"It's more than that," Raven said. "The universe is going to collapse on itself if we don't deactivate the portal."

Hell in the muli-verse began, Owlman's attempts to tamper with all of reality caused chaos to reign freely.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 27th, 2017.**


	75. Edge of the Multiverse

**Chapter Seventy-Five: Edge of the Multiverse.**

* * *

Owlman's eyes went bloodshot the very second when the energy coursed through the area. Fury only just barely described what he felt during those moments of chaos. His sharp breathing increased while feeling rage, his neck muscles throbbed, and his fingers twitched together. He turned his attention towards his protégé a few seconds later.

Talon stepped back to survey the situation. The survival instincts ingrained in her mind told her he was this close to losing his mind. Talon braced herself to defend. Owlman reached in, ignoring the chaos of reality busting apart at the seems.

"Have you lost your mind?" Talon demanded.

Owlman never liked anyone accusing him of being mad. He showed the obvious distaste for this particular declaration before throwing Talon back against the wall. She shoved away from him and this time Owlman kicked her in the ribs, winding her. Talon pressed up against the wall and looked up. Owlman came inches away from piercing her throat with his razor sharp claws.

"You've lost your mind!" Talon yelled.

No matter how much she struggled, Owlman had her pinned back against the wall. He knew countless ways to cripple or even kill an adversary. Every attempt Talon made in breaking out had been stopped by Owlman's brutal attacks. He punched her in the shoulder. The resulting impact snapped Talon up against the wall.

"You never call me mad ever again! I'm the only person who can save this world? Do you hear me? I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN SAVE THIS WORLD? I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN STOP THE WORLD FROM BEING DESTROYED!"

Rebecca Grayson struggled to fight out of the strength of Owlman's hand when it tightened around her throat. No matter how hard he gripped her, Rebecca could not fight out of the grip. She struggled, kicked, scratched, and even bit. Owlman retracted those claws.

There would only be seconds before they reached him, Owlman needed to know the answers.

"You betrayed me," Owlman said. "Like everyone else, you betrayed me. You couldn't stomach to see another world get destroyed. You didn't see the beauty of my plan. I see it. Betrayal."

The grip tightened despite Rebecca's latest very futile attempt to break free of Owlman's titanic grasp. Rebecca struggled against his grip. The breathing increased the more Owlman pushed his hand against the side of her throat. Rebecca closed her eyes, gasping for air.

"I didn't betray you, you have to understand."

Rebecca dropped to the ground. Owlman showed her a moment of mercy.

"You are weak. You thought you could fix everything. Maybe you thought it could be stronger. All you did was tamper with my masterpiece. You altered the orbs somehow, I'm not sure how but….."

Owlman came inches away from stabbing his protégé in the throat. Batman countered by shooting back up and knocking Owlman with a huge punch to the chest. Owlman bounced off of the ground for just a split second and bounced back up. He blocked Batman's punch, and caught him with a violent shot to the side of the neck. Owlman strung together more punches than he could keep track of.

"You'll tell me how to stop this before it…."

The Detective's words had been interrupted by another shift in the temple. The crowd shifted a little bit around them.

"Raven, open a portal, get everyone out of here!" Batman yelled at the top of his lungs.

Owlman moved towards the control console. Batman grappled across the pit and dragged himself over to go toe to toe with Owlman. Owlman pivoted and swung a back-fist punch at Batman. Batman deflected the blow and flipped Owlman over onto his back.

The doppelganger rolled over with Batman coming over to engage him. Owlman blocked Batman's punch and drilled him with a vicious thrust to the throat which stunned him. Owlman went behind Batman and kept stringing together a multitude of vicious punches to the back of the head. Batman slumped down to the ground.

He latched onto Owlman's heel and took his leg out from underneath him. Owlman flipped down onto the ground and almost buckled down onto the ground. The Detective pulled himself up to a vertical base and waited forOwlman to strike.

"I'd sooner let the entire multi-verse burn!"

Batman watched in horror when Owlman smashed the control console which may have been the only way to stop everything from being unraveled. More mystical energy went through the air and spectral figures passed in and out of the portal.

Owlman drew the next attack with an uppercut punch to knock Batman down to one knee. He pushed his hand across the back of Batman's neck and slammed a couple of punches.

"Time for you to meet your end….."

A miniature explosion rang out, and Owlman had been surprised. Talon repelled up and nailed Owlman with one punch. He blocked the second punch and forced her down to her knees. Talon struggled against the grip of Owlman, his strong hand locking against hers.

"You called me a pawn!" Talon breathed heavily.

"Yes," Owlman said. "You are nothing, but a pawn. And it's time for you to….."

Talon slammed her foot into the ankle of Owlman. A portal broke open just a few inches away from them. Talon flipped back down onto the chest of Owlman and caught him with a series of rapid fire punches. Owlman slid and then started to dangle over the side of the rocks. He flung himself back and forth, trying to get back into position.

"I don't care," Owlman said. "Kill me if you must. I've already won."

"Our opinions differ."

Rebecca stomped Owlman's hand and kicked him off. Owlman flew head over heels towards the portal and had been sucked through the portal into parts unknown.

* * *

Dick thought he could salvage the situation given a little time. He noticed the problem straight away, there wasn't a lot of time. The Detective stepped back, with Barbara coming in to join him, along with Kara, and Rachel. They made their way over to the smashed console.

The orbs were still hot.

"Don't touch them!" Rachel yelled.

"We might be able to shut it down if we get the orbs out," Kara said. "Right?"

Rachel offered a non-committal shrug in response. She really didn't know, there was a fifty-fifty shot of being able to get the orbs out. She really didn't know due to the fact there were so many variables to this entire system.

All of the heroes and the villains, with the exception of a few had been cleared out. They would have sort out this big mess later.

Barbara walked closer to the console, biting down on her lip. She knew given time, it could be done, at least on the technological end. Magic end, she didn't even pretend to have any idea. She gave Raven and Zatanna enough time to do the voodoo they did.

"Judging by the latest calculations, we have approximately fifty-two minutes before the entire multi-verse collapses in on itself, "Zatanna said. "We're going to try and stabilize it."

Zatanna and Raven's attempts to stabilize wouldn't hold together. It would need an obscene amount of magical power to push the energy back.

Dick thought of what to do and realized there was something which might help.

"There's a dampener at Wayne Industries," Dick said. "It was designed to help drain off excessive amounts of energy."

"And this is just something you whipped up on a slow day?" Kara asked. "Okay, never mind, I'll see what I can do to get it."

Kara kicked up into the sky and fought against a large storm which started to brew. The Girl of Steel mostly recovered from the attack earlier tonight, but she was still less than one hundred percent. She would have to do her best to try and weather the storm, in one way or another.

She gasped when the waves of energy cascaded down on the back of her head. Kara pushed forward through the energy blasts, putting the brakes on when almost flying into the portal.

Kara clutched her knuckles and drew in a deep breath. Trying to get to her destination might be harder than she thought. All she would have to do is push it, break on through, gain enough momentum. Hope she would not blast head long into any portals. Her mind rocked when trying to get on through one.

The energy waves pulsed around her. She could see on the other side of the portal several other worlds, flickers of them. Kara dreaded to think what would happen if those portals opened on the other side. Especially because not all alternate worlds were friendly.

Kara pushed herself and managed to escape the greatest pull of the storm.

Dick worried himself, Kara might have been able to break free, but there was no chance of getting back. The tingle of magical energy crossed over his fingers when trying to close the gap between himself and the portal. He looked at Barbara, who tried to connect the circuits.

"Owlman damaged the dampeners," Barbara responded. "Wonderful."

Zatanna raised her hand and a flash of light erupted from the tips of her finger. She tried to hold everything together, but the portal energy bounced back against her. Dick grabbed her by the waist, trying to hold her back.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Zatanna responded. "We're running out of time, though!"

A flash of energy entered the temple and the wall started to flash with a series of multi-colored lights. Whatever was going to happen, it was not going to be good. Rachel and Zatanna locked hands and channeled the energy through themselves.

"At the very least, we should be able to hold the Inter-Dimensional Storm at bay, until Kara returns," Zatanna said.

They both hoped. Dick waited on the edge, every anxious second ticking by. He didn't tell Kara where it was in the heat of the moment. There were many things Dick did tonight, which he wished he did differently, but there was no use in living in the past. Especially considering the present had its own multitude of issues to deal with. More flashes rose through the temple and everything started to go very insane, very quickly.

' _Come on Kara.'_

Times of crisis meant Dick thought long and hard about what would happen after the end. Would this be Dick's legacy? The one who caused the multiverse to collapse upon itself, sealing its ultimate destruction? He could not believe it would be the case.

' _Come on, Kara.'_

Every shift in the air, Dick looked up into the sky, but he didn't see a bird, a plane, or Supergirl, and he became very early. He turned back to Zatanna and Raven, who were trying, giving their best attempts to hold the portals, trying to reverse the flow of the energy of the portal.

They were very competent at what they did and at the same time, fighting a losing battle. Dick worked about their success.

* * *

Kara almost didn't make it thanks to the never ending chaos. She could see it spreading out into Gotham City. The huge wind storm fought against her. Kara pushed herself and ended up smashing through the windows of Wayne Industries.

It wasn't the most auspicious way to make an entrance, Kara would have to admit. Given the circumstances, it really couldn't be helped. Kara pulled herself to the ground when she heard a set of footsteps.

"Supergirl?"

Kara turned around to see an attractive dark-skinned female walking towards her, with a frown. She extended a hand towards Kara to help her out.

"Tamara, isn't it?"

"Yes, what are you…"

"There's a power dampener," Kara said. "I know this is going to sound very insane, but I need it, badly for….."

"A mutual friend needs it to save the world, "Tamara said. "And this has to do with all of the weird energy disturbances which are popping up over Gotham City."

Kara nodded up and down, and Tamara turned around to get the power dampener. Kara was just very relieved she didn't ask too many frustrating questions, because it was going to be very hard to give the answers under certain circumstances.

Fifty-Two minutes, it must have taken maybe twenty-five to get over here. Not exactly Kara's best time, but she couldn't focus on all of the problems now. There had to be a quick way to get back up.

Tamara made her way up the steps with a silver box in her hand. She pressed it into the palm of Kara's hand.

"You can thank me later, now go and save the world."

Kara appreciated how direct she was and now adjusted herself to fly out. Thankfully, the storm was a bit less chaotic when going back, although it was still had its problems. Kara veered around, avoiding the worst parts of it. She pushed herself through the winds.

The Girl of Steel propelled herself through the opening and landed on the ground, as firmly as possible. The wind had been knocked out of her.

Batman looked up to see her down on the ground. Her cape teared up in the wind, there were several scratches on her face. Yet, despite the sad state Supergirl was in, she held out the device.

"Kara, thanks."

"Thank me more after the world is saved," she responded.

Dick answered with a nod, it sounded like a pretty good plan to wait until the world was saved before thanking people. He turned his attention back around to the portal which started to ripple back and forth. He looked up in the sky and turned to Barbara.

"I'm going to have to enter the vortex to shut this down," Dick said.

Barbara wasn't stupid, and she caught onto what Dick intended to do in an instant. She started to shake her head. "You mean, you're going to have to go into the black hole….that's…that's….."

"Insane, I know," Dick said. "It's been an honor….."

"No, it hasn't…"

Talon returned after having disappeared following the fight of Owlman and kicked Batman in the face before snatching the power dampener in her hand. She propelled herself up over the pedestal and climbed up to it.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"Making things right," Talon said. "If I didn't hand him the orbs, we wouldn't be in this position. I don't want to see the world to end any more than you do, and….."

Talon learned a lesson, it was from her mother, how it didn't matter how many mistakes you made. No, it mattered how what, it was important to try and fix those mistakes. She caused the mess, she knew now the consequences of her actions. She turned around and activated the power dampener which siphoned some of the energy off.

At first, Rebecca had convinced herself she could use the dampener without going near the black hole. She could see the energy waves slowing down around them but it also blocked Batman.

"Don't you dare try and be a hero!" Rebecca shouted. "It's my responsible to save this, I brought about the end of the world, now I'm going to save it."

Owlman disappeared into oblivion and if it was her shot to do the same, then so be it. Rebecca took half of a step forward towards the portal.

The energy cascaded around her, hitting her body. The dampener effected the flow of the portal energy and drew it towards her.

Dick's equipment started to work again. He could see flashes of light and also see his double make her way through the portal. Her eyes locked onto him when standing on other side of the portal.

"You don't have to do this!"

Dick made his way towards the portal and grabbed onto Rebecca. A cascading wave of energy stimulated every nerve ending of his body. He lit up like a Christmas tree and flew backwards out of the portal.

Kara grabbed him before he hit the ground. Despite her abilities, Dick felt warm underneath her touch. Kara pulled him back down to the ground. It was obvious he absorbed some of the energy.

"I'm okay, but…she's….."

"It's too late," Raven said. "She's going to sacrifice herself to save the world."

Rebecca walked onto a floating jagged rock on the inside of the portal. The power dampener clasped in her hand.

"We have to go, now!" Raven yelled. "Once the orbs are drained, the entire structural integrity of this place is going to go all to hell!"

Dick hesitated for a brief second, he wanted to pull Rebecca out of the portal, but understood. Raven managed to open up a gateway for them get outside.

Zatanna, Barbara, and Kara moved on in the doorway out. Dick hesitated when looking towards Rebecca who had turned completely white and was starting to disappear one particle at a time. She lifted a finger and waved it, twitching it, and motioning for Dick to go.

"I'm sorry."

The words were very audible when she had been sucked through the portal. The orbs started to crumble, and Dick made his way through the portal.

The discharge of energy left a big crater in the center of Gotham City around the general area where the Court of Owls headquarters stood. It would be a very long time before the dust cleared and more importantly it would be a very long time before the world would be back to normal.

The energy dampener hissed when laying on the ground, too warm to touch right now. It was the only item left othan than a few dust fragments from the orbs.

* * *

Silence equaled bliss in the minds of most. In the mind of Dick Grayson, it didn't equal anything. He was willing to make the sacrifice, but she did.

Talia walked up next to him. She could see Dick sitting down, dressed in a pair of boxer shorts, just looking out into the distance.

"Everyone is settling back in," Talia said. "Some of the criminals took some convincing…and a lot of the heroes aren't too happy either….but they were all through a terrible ordeal together."

Dick only just barely acknowledged her words with a nod. His mind went a million miles a minute, perhaps even more. It was very hard to explain all of the thoughts going through his mind. She sacrificed a lot to save the world, and Dick wasn't surprised she did in the end.

"You're thinking about Rebecca, aren't you?" Talia asked.

"Yes," Dick responded.

"There was a little bit of good left in her, deep down inside," Talia said. "Or maybe there always was. We tend to do things to please those in our life. Especially when that person is a father to us."

Dick understood precisely what she was going through. He rose to a standing position. Oddly enough, despite observing the portal energy in his failed attempt to save Rebecca, Dick felt more alive than ever before.

Talia frowned at him being up and about so soon. "You should rest."

"I'll rest later."

Talia didn't really have the motivation in her to argue. He wanted to rest later, fine by her. She really didn't know what more to say, other than what had already been said. He was up, and about and moving around.

A momentary pain flew through his body. Dick recovered quickly.

"The Court of Owls are still out there, even though their leadership is fractured," Talia said. "They managed to escape before the real chaos happened.."

"Yes," Dick responded.

"You'll also be happy to know we collected the Power Dampener," Talia said. "Although, I don't think it should be returned to Wayne Industries in the state it's in."

Dick responded with a nod, he had been in agreement with her. He doubted it should have been returned in the state it was in either.

"It's for the best," Dick responded.

The doors opened and Raven stepped inside. She looked towards Dick, looking over him. Something about him seemed a little bit off, but she couldn't figure out what.

"The mystical energy you absorbed is going to have some kind of blowback," Raven said. "We should get you scanned as soon as possible."

Dick wasn't going to argue. There were times where he felt find but there were also brief moments of pain and exhaustion. He moved over towards Raven.

"You seem fine, but it could change," Raven said. "I'm more worried about what happened to the rest of the mystical energy."

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Ten percent of the energy is in you, forty five percent of the energy is in the dampener," Raven said. "Which I'm going to siphon into a more stable container."

"Right," Dick said. "Forty-five percent of the energy from the orbs is unaccounted for."

He figured there would have to be some kind of problem. Dick thought about it, lifting his hand to see a weird orange glow coming from his it. It stopped the second he got a closer look at it.

Suddenly, he felt fatigue hit him hard. Talia reached out to prevent Dick from falling back to the ground.

"I'm fine, just winded."

"We'll see," Raven said.

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 3rd, 2017.**


	76. All Seeing

**Chapter Seventy-Six: All Seeing**

* * *

Dick swore he felt good and for the first couple of hours, he did. However, everything started to hit him at once like a runaway freight train. The random dizzy spells and then, he was pretty sure he blacked out given how he slipped into the darkness in the midst of one of Rachel's scans.

Ten percent of the energies being collected through the multi-verse, it didn't seem like a very big number to be perfectly honest, but it was obvious a significant number. Bright lights swirled around Dick when the entire world spun around him.

' _Yes, I've passed out, what other explanation is there?'_

Dick took a couple of seconds to regain his bearings. He dropped into a hands and knees position on the ground, body shaking like a leaf, unable to really pull himself up in time. The former circus acrobat summoned up the strength to push up, dust himself off, and have a pretty good look around.

He stepped into a hallway made of mirrors. A quick look at some of the mirrors indicated there were worlds which were much like his own, and worlds far different. It was hard to get a good look at all of the windows from his position. Dick's head throbbed when moving down the hallway as quickly as possible.

' _There has to be a way out somewhere,'_ Dick thought. _'Then again, if it's in my own head, there's not going to be an easy way out.'_

The former Circus acrobat hitched in a breath, walking down the hallway. His head throbbed when going down to the end of the hallway. It was almost like he walked on the ceiling and sure enough, Dick had been flipped over upside down. He spent a moment readjusting to his bearings before dropping down to the ground, the wind having been knocked out of him.

A mirror at the end of the hallway caught Dick's attention. He saw her, in the mirror, Rebecca. Rebecca's mouth had been open with a silent scream. Dick approached the mirror, anxiously walking closer towards her. He put his hand on the mirror.

The mirror wouldn't yield from this particular position. Dick tapped on the mirror and it returned fire. There were a few seconds where he stared back at her. Rebecca didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. She floated further away in the mirror.

Dick was a sharp young man and came to the realization the mirrors represented the wider multi-verse around him. There appeared to be more than fifty-two mirrors around him. Dick tried to move the mirror. He thought about breaking it, but decided against it.

' _I'm not a supersticious type, but at the same time, really don't need the bad luck, if I can avoid it.'_

Dick tapped on the mirror. The hallway around him surrounded with a choking cloud of mist. Dick turned around and saw the echoes around him.

He saw a figure which resembled Bruce down at the end of the hallway. Then he saw another couple of figures, they were his parents…then there were more images which came down the hallway. The figure representing his mother pointed down the hallway.

"You want me to follow you?" Dick asked.

These weren't his parents, but they were pretty good representations of them. His mother kept pointing down the hallway. Dick threw his arms back and followed until he moved past the mirrors. Everything started to swirl around him one more time.

The young man ended up dropping down onto the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He could see a hallway, of graves with mirrors on them. The mirrors on the graves represented worlds which had been destroyed. Dick took a couple of seconds to look around.

"It's a tragedy."

Dick looked around for the some of the voice. He could see the person at the end of the tunnel.

"I wouldn't go too close to the light, it burns all except the most righteous. Although, in your case, it may not effect you, we'll see."

Dick wondered if he should take the plunge. He had a couple of thoughts about whether or not he would walk through. Dick took in a deep breath, walking closer to the edge.

He came across an attractive goth girl, dressed all in black. Her beautiful face shined through the darkness like a beacon of something.

"You've come across the realm of universes which have been lost," she responded. "Not everyone gets to go on. It's a sad truth, and a sadder reality."

She stepped closer towards him, almost sizing him up. Dick opened his mouth.

"I've met many interesting people in my line of work though," she said. "Presidents….actors…..politicians…although their stay is short, as most of them are not in my particular domain."

The mysterious woman crossed the room, getting closer to Dick. He could feel a surprising amount of warmth from her.

"The most interesting people are the various heroes," she said. "But, at best, their time here is just a short stop."

She answered with the most mysterious of mysterious smiles.

"Most people, they don't stay long though, when I come and collect them," she said. "However, I can see your time is not done…there's still a purpose for you. And I think it's far too soon for you to go…you're in the prime of your life….and you're not completely here anyway, are you?"

The mists surrounded him with greater frequency. The dark haired mystery girl stepped closer towards Dick and placed her hands on the side of his face. Her touch was surprisingly soft.

"And our time will be short, for now," she said. "There may be an opportunity for us to meet again."

She leaned in to give him a kiss, which he returned. The kiss resulted in him seeing wonders beyond the imagination of most men.

Then, Dick's head snapped back and he faded out, or rather, he faded back into the real world.

* * *

Three figures hovered over the fallen form of Dick Grayson. Two of them were going increasingly agitated. One of them remained calm, although she was very worried never the less. Her arms crossed when looking over the young man and scanned him.

The energy tapered off into something else. It turned black for a second, which worried her, before shifting into a bright white light.

"Can't you wake him up?" Kara asked.

Rachel Roth saw herself as an extremely patient woman under most circumstances. She stood with Kara and Kori, better known as Supergirl and Starfire. The moment Kori found out her long time lover lapsed into a catatonic state, she blasted over like some kind of bat out of hell.

It was amusing to say the least, even though the circumstances when she arrived were anything, other than amusing.

"I told you, he had to find his way back home," Rachel said.

"Maybe this will work?"

Kori walked over to Dick and kissed him firmly on the lips. Rachel and Kara exchanged an anxious look with each other

"Kori, that….."

Dick's eyes opened up surprisingly. He had gone from a mysterious goth girl kissing him, to a bombshell alien princess kissing him. He found Kori's warm lips as tantalizing as always. Dick woke up from his state of lapsed sleep, sighing when he tried to pull himself up to a standing position. Seconds later, he collapsed on the bed.

"See, I thought it might work," Kori said.

"Well, that shut me up," Rachel said. "I wouldn't try to move…you've been out for the past three days."

Dick tried to register the very fact he had been out for this long. It was very hard for him to keep his head up and focus after what he learned.

"Three days…three whole days?" Dick groaned.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Three whole days."

"Ten percent of the energy is a lot more than we thought it would be," Kara said. "And I had to take the dampener to the fortress, to siphon off the energy, slowly."

"Could the Fortress handle the drain?" Dick asked.

"It's one of the few places on Earth which could," Kara said. "And the energy is now faded, and the multi-verse is somewhat more stable, at least from the scans we've received….oh…and we recovered this."

Kara placed one of the orbs down upon the table. Dick almost thought he looked at hot fire.

"I thought the orbs disintegrated?" Dick asked.

"We thought as much as well," Rachel said. "It turns out they didn't, rather they just got spread until the energy could be propelled back."

Kori sat down on the side of the bed, holding one of his hands. Kara took a seat on the other side of his bed, and held his other hand. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed.

"It only accounts for one orb though," Rachel said. "And we need to find a place to bury this orb deep, where the Court can't find it again."

"Yes, there's forty-five percent of the energy which isn't accounted for, and that would be the other orb," Dick said.

"Well a fragment of it is embedded inside of your being," Rachel responded. She looked towards him. "I think given time, it could be extracted, but we're going to have to play it carefully. One wrong move, and we could break open the multi-verse, and you."

Dick sighed, both would be extremely bad, and would cause some huge problems. He guessed they had to figure out another way, without breaking out the multi-verse.

"We're still heading into some uncharted territory, aren't we? "Dick asked.

"Yes, we are," Rachel confirmed. "We don't know the long term consequences of what happened to you just yet, and it may be some time before we do. All we know is you're back and your vital signs are normal, in fact you're healthier than you ever been."

Dick had been very surprised by this fact. Despite being knocked out for the better part of three days, he was healthier than he had ever been. Wasn't that something? He didn't know what it was, but it certainly was something. He deepened his frown.

"The problem is, I don't know the depths of what happened, "Rachel said. "So, at this point, we're just guessing."

Dick confirmed what she said with a nod. Kara and Kori didn't let go of his hands, almost afraid he would pass out.

"Barbara sends her regards, and she's keeping things together while you were…recovering, "Rachel said. "And she'd like me to tell you the Court of Owls have come under, at least for the foreseeable future."

"They'll be back," Dick said. "People like that, always come back."

Their power might not have been as strong as it was at one time, but Dick would be lying if he didn't think they would be back. And if they returned, he would be ready for anything they would throw at him. He wasn't going to going to let them go down.

Owlman might be out of the picture, and Talon was as well, but the Court existed in the years before them, and they would exist for many years after them.

"It doesn't feel like I've been out three days," Dick said.

Rachel nodded. Given some of the misadventures she had been through, passing through realms, time could be a rather funny thing.

"Perception can be a bitch," she responded. "And…there's something else in you…which is bursting to get out, isn't there?"

Rachel leaned closer towards Dick and pressed her lips onto his with a sensational kiss, which he returned. He had been surprised by her forwardness, but it looked like her relief overwhelmed all sense.

Kara and Kori finally dropped Dick's hands to allow Rachel to straddle Dick's body and deepen the kiss. His hands grabbed her around the half-demon's hips. She straddled him with a smile, pushing her tongue deeper into his mouth with a hungry kiss.

Rachel could tell he burned with frustration, hell she burned with frustration just as much as well. She pushed Dick's pants down over his ankles and released his throbbing hard cock.

"I see there are still a few things that are active," Kara said.

Kara moved in to kiss Dick's head while Rachel pumped his shaft.

"Yes, and we are very thankful for it."

Dick would have to agree with Kori's words. She dove between his legs to take his big throbbing balls in her mouth and give them a few sucks. The warm mouth of the Princess caused Dick to close his eyes and just feel everything happen. Kori sucked on his balls, kissing and licking them. Her hunger increased when bringing those thick, swollen balls deep into her mouth.

All three heroines took special attention to the throbbing penis. Kara and Kori took turns licking him like a lollipop while Rachel slipped her mouth over his head and sucked on him hard. Her tongue extended, swirling around him, going further around him.

Kara cupped Dick's balls and smiled, feeling how full they were already. She leaned down and took his right nut to suck on while Kori took his left.

The sensational warmth of Rachel's mouth enclosed around him made Dick shudder with pleasure. She went as deep down on him as she wanted to and enclosed those warm lips around the base of his prick.

The three girls tackled various points of his cock and throbbing balls. They took turns sucking and licking him, drawing even more pleasure from his body. Dick could feel energy course through him when the build-up increased in his balls. Rachel took a moment to work her tongue down while Kori and Kara pleasured him.

Rachel sensed the rush of cum churning its way through Dick's throbbing hard balls. She worked her mouth down to the base, sucking him as hard as possible. Her cheeks bulged with his hard cock, and she went for broken, continuing to suck on him and suck on him very hard.

"Mmm, yeah," Dick groaned.

Rachel appreciated those words, and appreciated Dick's hands on the back of her head. She bottomed out on the base after Kori and Kara left to give her room. The two girls intertwined with each other, kissing each other, and feeling their bodies up.

Dick would have enjoyed watching this particular show, but Rachel demanded all of the attention. He put his hands down on the back of Rachel's head and she bobbed up and down. His muscles strained and Rachel drew him deeper into the back of her throat.

His balls gave way and shot their fluids into Rachel's throat. Rachel sucked his creamy treat down, drinking the contents of his balls.

The moment Rachel rose to her feet, Kori pounced on her and kissed her. The two Teen Titans entered a well-practiced dance with each other.

Kara crawled over onto the bed and cupped Dick with a smile.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me."

Kara stroked his hard cock and leaned over, planting a light kiss on the side of his mouth. More kisses followed with Kara running her tongue down the side of his mouth. Kara mounted Dick and allowed his hard cock to brush against her flat stomach.

Dick groaned when feeling Kara writhe on top of him. She was getting close to teasing him, getting Dick inside of her warm snatch. Kara approached him, pussy getting close to lowering over him.

Her warm sheath surrounded Dick's hard throbbing cock. Kara pushed almost all the way down, filling him completely up. Dick closed his eyes and felt Kara lightly surround him with her warmth, and pump up and down around him. Kara gained a steady amount of momentum.

Rachel and Kori busied themselves in each other. The half-demon buried her face in between the bronze breasts of the Princess of Tamaran, sucking on her juicy nipples. Rachel encouraged the behavior, with Kori's constant licking and suckling of every inch of her flesh.

"More," Rachel breathed.

Kori was happy to give Rachel some pleasure and a little bit of love. She licked around the surface of Rachel's nipple and took it deeper into her mouth, giving it some loving sucks.

Kara worked herself down Dick's throbbing hard rod. The beautiful blonde rocked herself up and down on him. Every time it slid inside of her body, Kara could feel a thrill the likes of which had never been felt before. And the thrill just increased every time she buried him inside of her.

"Yes, baby, right there."

Her encouragement of touching her breasts and nipples made Dick only more eager to please her. Kara kept bouncing up and down on Dick's throbbing hard rod, pushing his manhood deeper into her body. Her walls enclosed around him and milked his throbbing manhood.

They exchanged moves with each other. Dick's body swelled up with energy and a duplicate appeared right next to him.

He wasn't aware he consciously created a duplicate. Dick moved over towards Kori who Rachel pulled away from.

"She's all yours."

"Yes, I'm all yours," Kori breathed excitedly.

Dick leaned down and kissed the side of Kori's neck, suckling on her flesh. Kori gasped in pleasure, the more Dick took her neck in his mouth. He sucked on her, hard, bringing more pleasure than ever before cascading through her body.

Kori reached up to grab the back of Dick's head, and encouraged him to keep working over her body.

Rachel decided to join the fun and straddle Kori's face. Kori slipped her tongue deep inside of Rachel's moist snatch and licked her. Rachel rubbed her dripping hot cunt over Kori's face while she watched Dick's throbbing cock closing in on Kori's warm and wet snatch.

She tingled with excitement, waiting for Dick to part her walls. His manhood slid deep inside of her womanhood and started to stretch Kori out. Rachel could feel the alien beneath her gasp in pleasure.

One alien had the time of her life. Kara drove herself down on Dick's body. He returned fire driving his rock-hard cock inside of Kara's dripping hot snatch. The two of them exchanged thrusts with each other, Dick gaining a fair amount of momentum in the process when he worked into Kara.

"Yes!" Kara screamed.

Dick took his fingers around her nipple and gave her a pinch. Kara's eyes glazed over and a feeling of pleasure shot through her body. She just kept rocking up and down on Dick, pushing his manhood further inside.

"Good, very good," Kara breathed. "You know….how to make me feel so good!"

Kara screamed out in more pleasure. She increased her rising and dropping on Dick. So much of him filled her dripping snatch, she could hardly even keep herself conscious.

Dick grabbed Kara's ass and allowed her to lower down on him. Her womanhood stretched around Dick, the more he pumped inside of her willing pussy. Kara stretched around him.

The feeling of his duplicate submerging himself inside of Kori's wet and willing snatch caused Dick to become very excited as well. He technically found himself buried balls deep inside two very willing alien pussies at the same time and loved every minute of it.

Rachel imagined Dick buried inside of her while Kori licked her pussy. Suddenly, a flash of light went behind her. Rachel could feel those strong hands working down her.

"I see my gift is getting a work out," Rachel said.

"Yes," Dick said. "And I'm going to take your ass."

Rachel closed her eyes and felt Dick. Energy of a different kind surrounded her. Dick brushed his hard cock against the back entrance of the half-demon and slid into her tight rectum. Rachel's ass surrounded him the second Dick buried himself inside of her.

"Go ahead, right there!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs towards him.

Dick smiled and pushed himself deeper inside of Rachel's tight ass. His balls throbbed when bouncing against her. Dick held onto Rachel's hips and worked into her with a couple of thrusts, submerging himself hard into her ass. It grew so tight around him, it was almost insane.

Kara continued to raise and descend. She lifted the prime copy of Dick Grayson a few inches off of the bed. She lowered him down on the bed, entrapping his hard cock. She reached around and gripped the back of his head, pushing him deep between her breasts.

Dick took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Kara ground down on him, feeling Dick submerged between her thighs. The two of them gained a steady amount of momentum against each other.

Kara closed her eyes and started to let out a pleasurable shout in different alien languages. No one understood her, but at this point in time, it really didn't matter. All that mattered was Kara felt so much pleasure, her loins exploded when coming down on Dick.

Dick enjoyed the feeling of Kara's warm snatch sliding up and down on him. She repeatedly brought him deep inside of her. The feeling combined with feeling Kori's pussy and Rachel's ass made Dick very excited. He focused on Kara, because it was where the prime copy was buried. He pushed deeper inside of her.

Kori's body warmed up underneath Dick the second he plunged into her womanhood. Dick rose almost all the way up out of her. The tip of his cock tickled her entrance.

"You're trying to suck me in."

"Of course she is," Rachel said.

The last word screamed out in ultimate pleasure due to Dick shoving his hard cock deep inside of her rectum. Those balls were so full and Rachel knew what would happen when they exploded in her ass. She wrapped around his cock with excitement.

Dick drilled Rachel's tight ass. His balls throbbed even more when burying inside of her tight rectum. He slapped her on the ass, smiling when pushing inside of her.

"Fuck," Kori managed when Dick buried deep inside of her.

"Your mouth is not busy," Rachel said, with a smile and a reprimand.

Rachel corrected her actions by starting to lick Kori out some more. Her tongue swirled deeper and deeper inside of Rachel's wet cunt.

Kara spread her legs as far as they could go. She dropped down onto him and felt his hard cock spear into her body. Kara did it again, bouncing higher and faster.

Dick responded by massaging the sides of her legs, and then working up her body. Every time Dick touched her, Kara went wild with pleasure. Dick squeezed her breasts, making her breath in pleasure. The Kryptonian vixen lost her mind every time.

"Go ahead, let it go."

Kara let it go with a scream of passion. She drove down onto Dick, burying herself down on his rod. She rose and released him, pumping his thick manhood inside of her aching hot loins. She pulled back from him and then moved in for the kill.

Dick closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Kara rising up and falling down on his throbbing cock. She pushed him deeper inside of her with a few solid pumps. She rose halfway up and dropped down onto him further, pushing his hard cock inside of her warm body.

The energy coming from the duplicates extended Dick's staying power. It was a shame they wouldn't be staying much longer. Kara rode him hard and fast. Her body bounced up and down and he leaned up so those nice, round breasts could smack against his face.

Dick took them in hand, squeezing them hard. Kara worked her warm hips around his body, shoving his hard cock inside of her.

The duplicate buried inside of Rachel's ass looked like the first who would lose his load. He grabbed Rachel and planted himself into her tight rectum. A few thrusts brought him further inside of her, rocking his way inside of her body.

"Take me," Rachel begged him. "Harder, fuck me harder."

Dick wasn't about to deny her. His balls throbbed and it would be a matter of time before they released their seed inside of her. He pushed deeper into her, rocking back and forth with a couple of thrusts.

"Almost there."

Rachel anticipated what was going to come next. Dick rose back and slammed into her hard. Her warm ass closed around him.

"Please, please, harder, more, please," Rachel breathed hungrily.

Dick ran his fingers down between Rachel's thighs when Kori stopped licking her. He then sank his hard cock between her warm and willing asshole. He pushed deeper inside of her, his balls constricting.

"Here it comes."

Rachel anticipated the next moment of him being driven over the edge. She had to have him, his throbbing balls buried inside of her tight asshole. She needed it more than anything else in her life. Dick rebounded and shoved more of his manhood into her.

He strained and fired a few bursts of cum inside of Rachel. He held onto her and rocked himself into her tight asshole. She squeezed him as hard as possible, being pumped full of his seed.

Dick's duplicate grew warm and was about ready to explode. He hung onto Rachel all the way to the end and pushed his manhood deep inside of her tightening hole. Dick pushed deeper inside, rocking his balls against her back entrance and rode it out.

The shower of cum exploded and covered Rachel and also Kori. Rachel fell down from a hell of an orgasm cascading through her body.

Dick still held Kori tight and pummeled her pussy. She squeezed him closer to the end. Dick pushed into her, working her pussy over. Her wet walls clamped down on Dick, and worked him over. Dick didn't hold back, not for a second. He just kept working her over, until her walls pleasured him very nicely.

"Very close," Dick said.

Kori's body racked in so much pleasure. She sexily licked the cum which dripped on her face. The taste just made her body size up with even more pleasure, as Dick worked his way inside of her body. His hard balls danced against her dripping hot womanhood.

Dick buried his cock inside Kori. The duplicate could feel himself reaching the edge, almost there. He just hung on and kept working his way inside of her. Those throbbing hard balls danced against her womanhood. Dick reared back and pushed himself down into her dripping hot cunt.

"Almost there."

Kori didn't do anything other than push her nails into the back of Dick's neck. She rose up and sank down onto the bed. Several more thrusts brought her to another orgasm, she screamed, and then seconds later, Dick began to fire, shooting his load inside of her.

The duplicate reached full mass, expanding and the firing off in a shower of cum. He covered Kori from head to toe with his love juices. Kori caught the juices when they fell to the ground, feeling a never ending amount of pleasure when Dick finished inside of her.

Only one remained, and Kara pumped him up and down at hyper-speed. All of her orgasms chained together after a moment.

"All good things have to come to an end."

Dick wasn't willing to let her go without more pleasure. He reached up and cupped Kara's round breasts. He squeezed then and she smiled, working her walls further down his aching shaft.

He pushed deeper inside of Kara, she rode him for all he was worth, and it felt really good. So good, even he had his limits, despite the increased stamina. The feeling of her warm pussy just cascading down around his hard, throbbing cock made Dick close his eyes in pleasure.

"Fuck me."

Kara received some many orgasms, her entire body shook over the top of Dick's large, pulsing rod. She made her way down onto him, sliding down to the base, and engulfing him. She could feel the seed.

"Thankfully, you won't explode," Kara said.

"I hope not," Dick said. "Well, not in the sense the duplicates did."

She smiled and brought herself down onto Dick's manhood, sliding down his pole. Kara engulfed him hard between her legs. Almost there, Dick thought.

The Girl of Steel's spectacular orgasm worked over Dick's hard pole. He followed by shoving his cock into Kara's depths and injecting a never ending spurting shower of seed inside her.

Kara descended down on the bed, finishing pumping Dick full of seed. Her pussy overfilled and she walked over.

Kori and Rachel licked each other clean on the end. Kara, however, stroked Dick back to full mast, ready for more.

* * *

Dick Grayson arrived back at Wayne Industries. Tam looked up with a smile, seeing him arrive.

"Well, he lives and breathes!" Tam shouted, a smile popping over her face.

She moved over to Dick and wrapped her arms around him, with a solid hug. The two of them popped away from each other. Tam dove in, going for broke, and kissing him on the lips.

"So, there's a pretty good reason why our state of the art power dampener was swiped by a blur about a week or so ago?" Tam asked. "And I'm guessing it had something to do with the strange events happening over Gotham City."

"Yes, all have to do with saving the world."

Tam figured just as much. She closed in on Dick and leaned closer towards him.

"You can tell me all about it, over coffee, sometime," Tam responded.

"Coffee, huh?" Dick asked her.

"Yes, coffee," Tam said. "You know, coffee makes the world go around….oh, and don't worry about the week you were under the weather. I have everything under control and in order. The cliff notes of all of the meetings, everything."

Dick gave her a smile and leaned closer towards her.

"Thanks, you're a real life saver."

Tam stole one more kiss, before the two of them parted their ways.

Dick turned and walked across the hallway to his office. He looked and every now and then, he noticed some swirls of energy around the hallway.

The moment he reached the swirls, they faded off. Dick stopped, and frowned, pondering the mysterious of the multi-verse.

' _Guess, I have plenty of research to do,'_ Dick thought. _'Got to get to the bottom of this.'_

Rachel had been looking into a couple of weird quirks found in his scans, but there had been nothing too concerning, just yet.

' _It's not like I can breach the dimensional barriers,'_ Dick thought. _'Or can I?'_

Food for thought for a later time, Dick was sure. Right now, he had some important paperwork to look at.

There was someone he did know who was from another Earth, who might be able to shed some light on this entire multi-verse mystery.

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 10th, 2017.**


	77. Testing Reality

**Chapter Seventy-Seventy: Testing Reality.**

* * *

Dick Grayson knew if he wanted to figure out how to deal with this problem of being in a universe, he would have had to talk to someone who had experience of being from another universe, and crossing over to the universe. The moment he could get away, he took a private plane over to Metropolis, and to Starrwave industries.

He made his way to the front lobby, thinking about everything what happened. Every now and then, when standing in certain spots, Dick saw these weird vortexes of light. Every single time he approached the vortexes, they disappeared, leaving Dick more confused than ever before. He didn't have any idea what was happening, although he was pretty sure he didn't like it.

The young former Circus acrobat started tapping his finger against the table, waiting for her to show up. He leaned back and took a momentary breath before leaning forward one more time. Karen Starr, better known as Kara Zor-L of the now destroyed Earth Two, better known as the heroine known as Power Girl, was a very busy woman, who had a lot of responsibilities in running a major company. Dick didn't want to imply her time was something to be trifled with.

The doors of the elevator opened up, and Karen made her way downstairs. She wore a pair of glasses, dressed in a nice button up red blouse, squeezed into a modest length skirt which still showed off her dazzling legs. And as she bent to put something down on the table, Dick got a full view of her tantalizing ass off to one side. No one could dare turn away from such a marvel, even though most fixated on another part of her body.

She turned towards him with a swarm smile.

"Why don't you come with me to my lab?" Karen asked. "Oh, it's really good to see you again…how have you been?"

Karen wrapped her arms around Dick, briefing causing the side of his face to hit her breasts. She pulled away from Dick and gave him another kiss, before turning around and leading him up the stairs.

"I heard about what happened," Karen said. "You're okay, aren't you?"

"I've had better," Dick responded.

Karen responded with a nod. She couldn't even begin to describe how people would be completely insane for trying to breach through alternate dimensions. The blonde woman lead Dick up the stairs and towards her office, not once stopping on her way up there.

' _It's just the definition of insanity.'_

The two of them walked up down the long and winding hallway towards Karen's office. Dick thought about what to tell her, until he finally just decided to just explain what he was going through, and then she could make whatever she could out of it.

"I'm feeling...well it's not what I'm feeling as much as what I'm saying," Dick responded. "And what I'm seeing is these weird vortexes of light. Sometimes they're red, sometimes they are blue, but they're always there."

Karen stopped short in the hallway, turned to Dick, placed a hand underneath her chin, and offered him a thoughtful expression.

"This might have to do with some kind of fallout because of your interdimensional experience, that's really the best way I can explain it," Karen said.

"Here's the thing, Rachel's scans didn't come up with anything," Dick said. "And she was very detailed, but all she could find was my body was heightened but it wasn't…I don't really know how to explain it."

"Yeah, it's very hard to explain when you really think about it," Karen admitted. "I think I might have some ideas and maybe we can find something. Maybe we can succeed where magic failed?"

Dick really hoped they could find a way to succeed because they were rapidly running out of options to figure out what was wrong. The ten percent of the power from the orb still lingered around every corner. Dick stepped forward into the lab, surrounded by equipment the likes of which he could not explain what it was. He took a half of a step towards the lab and whistled.

"Impressed?" Karen asked. "Yeah, I have a few new toys since the last time I've visited. Nothing ready to go on the market, I'm afraid. I've fixed up a couple of things which might help the League though, and the government would drool if they got their hands on them."

Karen took half of a step back and just responded with a sigh. She moved Dick over to the chair and invited him to sit down. He did so in front of her.

"Down to business," Karen responded. "As you know, I'm from a different Earth. And I've run numerous scans on my body, and it's just….well it moves at a slightly different frequency. You chart me and Supergirl for instance, how we fly, and the frequency is different."

Dick answered with a nod, he got it.

"It's a bit tricky to explain, I guess you really had to be there to understand," Karen responded. "I do have a theory regarding the energy surrounding you, if you would like to hear it."

Dick smiled. "Believe me, I'm all ears, because I'm completely confused."

Karen figured he would be, so she would try and explain it the best she could.

"There are points in the universe where interdimensional energies are stronger," Karen said. "These points in the universe are what the Court of the Owls tried to exploit and do what they did."

Karen studied some scans coming from the orbs which Barbara sent her. It was either really sophisticated science or extremely advanced magic. She didn't really know which to be honest, and that was a pretty bad thing.

"Your body may be vibrating at a different frequency," Karen said. "Have you had any headaches? Seizures? Bouts of being hot and cold? Anything?"

"Other than the vortexes, and the fact I've been a bit hungrier lately, there's been nothing," Dick answered.

"Okay," Karen said. "I have a couple of tests we can run, and with your permission, I can see if I can bring these energies out."

Dick raised his eyebrow. He thought about the pros and cons about the situation.

"Let's see what you can do."

* * *

Queen Bee thought about the situation at hand and realized HIVE had been broken down to a former shell of itself. Darhk's actions many months back was the beginning of the end. She needed to figure out what can be salvaged.

She was a survivor, strong, and she would survive this particular storm. There were a few allies, even though the Court of the Owls obviously hunted her around every corner. It was only a small favor this particular group needed to reassemble themselves into something workable as well.

The Queen Bee's lips curled into a very devious smile when considering what to do next. She had her plans, and they would be fulfilled in a short amount of time.

She moved towards a storage area to help salvage some items. Only to see there had been a trio of cloaked woman in front of her. The Queen Bee looked around towards them.

"You are to have an audience with our mistress, right now," one of the woman responded.

Queen Bee's lips curled into a frown. She supposed there wasn't a real choice in the matter. The woman turned around just in time to see the one and only Talia al Ghul making her way forward. Talia held a sword, not Queen Bee wished to fight her. Or thought it would be prudent to fight the heir of Ra's al Ghul.

"Yes, you're here," Queen Bee said. "The question is, what can I do for you?"

"Just sit down and listen."

Queen Bee normally didn't listen to orders, no she gave them. Talia al Ghul would be the only woman who would be powerful enough to make the Queen Bee fall back into line in her own domain. She sank down onto the chair in front of the woman.

"I hope you realize HIVE is now obsolete," Talia said. "The organization has had a good one, but the League is gathering up all of the remaining assets. Anyone who wishes to pledge their loyalty to our cause can do so. Anyone who doesn't, may leave, but rest assure, any aggression will be considered an act of war and it would be punished accordingly."

Queen Bee answered with a very obvious nod, she understood perfectly where they were coming from.

"There will be no further acts of aggression on my part against the League or your allies," Queen Bee answered in the smoothest tone possible. "I cannot make any promises for my former allies in the Court of Owls."

Talia understood what point they were getting to. Queen Bee's silky smooth tone got even more so when she leaned towards Talia.

"The Court has been scattered," Queen Bee said. "The loss of the orbs puts back many plans several years, but they have been rooted deep inside of Gotham City. They will bounce back, stronger, crueler than ever. You understand this, I assume."

"You should not assume anything," Talia said. "Yes, I understand what the Court of Owls are about."

Her father worked with them and against them in the past. Talia had no use for a group of relics clinging onto the past of Gotham City. The future was what Talia fixated completely on at the present time.

"And I understand they will come back, if we let them," Talia said. "And the League has no intentions of allowing such a dangerous group to fester, and cause further ruin in Gotham City. They will and can be annihilated. They will rot, and remain obsolete."

"Let's hope your words are proven true," Queen Bee said.

Queen Bee realized herself to be in a very interesting position. The calculating schemer in her always tried to find a way to come out on the right side of the equation, no matter how much trouble she would have. She frowned and leaned in closer towards Talia.

"The real question which we will avoid is will you pledge your allegiance to me?" Talia asked. "Will you swear your allegiance to the League?"

Queen Bee allowed herself to become aware of the sharp knives pointed in her direction. She doubted the choice was as cut and dry, as Talia thought it about. She once again didn't intend to try anything.

"Yes, I do give you my allegiance, and the allegiance of my remaining loyalists, the few which have not been plucked away," Queen Bee answered. "You can count on me."

The beautiful woman dropped to one knee in front of Talia, and Talia thought it was always a good look to have a woman, especially one was powerful as Queen Bee on her knees in front of her. Talia soaked in what happened around her with a brilliant smile.

"You may rise to your feet and face me properly," Talia responded.

Queen Bee did so, as she was asked. She approached Talia, getting a little bit closer towards her. Curiosity brimmed in the woman's eyes.

"If I may ask you one question, Mistress."

Talia would be a liar if she didn't think the question made her very curious.

"What happened of your father?"

"I can state he's been finally put to rest," Talia said.

Queen Bee wondered if Talia could state the answer with one hundred percent certainty. She just responded with a respectful nod and continued to prepare for her new life of servitude.

* * *

Sara knew the conversation she was about to have would be tougher than any training she ever underwent, and Sara underwent some pretty harsh training to be the warrior she was. She stretched out and waited for her sister to arrive. Dinah sure was taking her sweet time coming down here, and it gave Sara plenty of time to think, which she wasn't completely certain was a good thing.

The plan kind of worked, she suspected. The Court of Owls didn't rip apart the multiverse in their mad quest of power. The League was more stabilized then ever and moved forward towards a new era, which Sara personally hoped would be a bit more in line with the times than the old school attitude of the former leader.

The sound of footsteps approaching Sara caused her to turn around. She noticed Dinah making her way down the steps. She dressed in a black sports bra and very tight spandex shorts. Sara focused on her blue eyes, which looked towards Sara. So many emotions went through their eyes.

' _The good news is, she doesn't look like she wants to rip me apart any more, just for what I did,'_ Sara thought. _'The bad news is, I don't really have the slightest clue what she wants to do.'_

"So, are you ready?" Dinah asked.

"Ready, for what?"

"You're this feared assassin, and I want to see if you can take me without smoke and mirrors and tricks," Dinah said. "Besides, what's a friendly sparring session between sisters?"

Dinah and Sara walked in the center of the room towards each other. So, she wanted a spar, well Sara could accommodate her on this particular front. Both surrounded each other, before going forward. Sara went for the first attack, with Dinah blocking her arm.

The two of them broke free from their grapple set up. Sara went for another attack, and Dinah blocked it once again. Dinah came back with a snap kick which Sara avoided. She blocked a second snap kick, and brought Dinah down in a leg hold before putting her down on the ground. She wrapped her thighs around Dinah's toned leg. Dinah rolled out, putting her foot underneath Sara's chin to jar her loose.

The two of them bounced back to their feet and went at it in an intense back and forth battle. Sara grabbed Dinah around the head and pushed her back down to the ground. Dinah flipped down onto the ground and waited for Sara to come back up.

The uppercut punch nailed Dinah in the face hard. She had been rocked by a blow and Sara popped back up, to wrap her legs around Dinah's waist and flip her down to the ground. Sara pulled up and mounted Dinah, pinning her down to the ground.

Dinah used her leg strength to flip Sara back over to the ground. Sara rushed towards Dinah, her older sister catching Sara's arm at the last second and flipping her over to the ground with a modified arm hold. Dinah broke up the hold.

The two went at each other again, Sara trying to grip Dinah from behind. She pulled her down. Sara caught Dinah with a glancing blow, one to stun her, and the other to knock the wind out of her. Sara pulled back from delivering a vicious knock out blow, remembering it was her sister she was going against, and it would not be wise to play rough.

Dinah breathed in heavily, unable to believe how fast and how her sister's attacks can. Sara leaned down with a smile, hand pressed against Dinah's lap in a very compromising position. Sara leaned closer towards Dinah, very nearly closing the gap between the two of them.

"Seeing is believing, isn't in, dear sister?"

"You were holding back," Dinah accused her.

"So, were you, at first," Sara said.

Sara gave Dinah enough room to get to her feet. Dinah thought about renewing the attack.

"You're not bad, but there are times where I think you hold back," Sara said. "You're a great fighter, excellent in fact, you could have been a top member of the League."

Dinah scoffed when looking towards Sara.

"I'm not sure whether or not to take it as a compliment or an insult," Dinah responded.

"Oh, you can take anything from me, however you want it."

Sara's innuendo was not exactly subtle at all, and it did leave Dinah wondering about the possibilities of how their relationship could be enhanced, and increased even. Dinah wasn't exactly going to complain about spending some quality time with her sister, no matter what the circumstances.

"So, are you ready to go?" Sara asked. "Or now do you want to go for the talking part?"

Sara would have rather went for ten rounds against Dinah on the sparring floor and about ten more rounds against her in the bedroom, before having a conversation, but then again, she had not been the bare your heart type, not for a while anyway.

"So, you've joined the League."

"I wanted to make a different," Sara answered with a shrug. "We're the same, aren't we? And yet, we're also very different."

Dinah sat down on the workout bench and grabbed a bottle of water. Sara did so as well, grabbing the bottle and dumping it over her head. The water dripped down and saturated Sara's shirt, resulting it in sticking to her breasts. Dinah could hardly tear her eyes away, even if she wanted to, and she really didn't want to, if she was perfectly honest.

' _Horny for my sister?'_ Dinah asked. _'This is pretty messed up, but, I guess that's the life I live in.'_

"You've become one of the best superheroines in the world, and…that's pretty awesome, in its own right," Sara said. "You're no Wonder Woman or Supergirl, but who really is?"

Dinah could only laugh, if she held herself to those very lofty standards, it would be hard to get anything done.

"I just do what I can do," Dinah responded.

"And that's really great, I appreciate it, and I'm sure many others would as well, Sara said. "So, are you ready to go again?"

"The sparring or….."

Sara smiled and gave a knowing wink. "Whatever you want, sis."

* * *

Dick Grayson stripped completely naked and stood in front of a very attractive superheroine. To be perfectly honest, this was pretty much an average day.

Karen slowly slid her jacket down to the ground with a smile. She exposed more of her breasts with each button removed on the red blouse when sliding it down to the ground. Those breasts were encased in a custom made bra, with an intricate design. Her toned stomach also drew Dick's attention.

"We need to make sure you're completely stimulated before we run the tests," Karen said.

Karen slid off of her skirt to reveal a lacy pair of black panties as well. They covered her body fairly nicely. She smiled and approached Dick, before moving towards him.

Her warm hand gripped the base of his cock. Dick had been hooked up to the machine which would measure the energy as it had been heightened. Karen gripped his cock.

"I need to get your cock nice and hard, for science," Karen said.

Dick lifted his hips up, to feel Karen's hand pump him up and down. The energy swelled around him, not to mention the blood pumping to his cock.

Karen leaned down and took the head into her mouth, with a solid kiss. She licked his throbbing rod, pushing more of it into her mouth. She gave a very hungry suck.

Dick closed his eyes and his hands hand enough movement to grab the back of Karen's head while she sucked him. So he did and guided her face completely down on his lap.

Karen tasted his delicious manhood, sucking on it. She sucked harder, going at his rod for nearly five minutes, but then stopped.

"We still aren't fully stimulated," Karen said. "I know what might help."

An unclipping of her bra brought one of the wonders of the universe into full view, Power Girl's breasts. She rested them on Dick's lap and moved closer towards him. The warmth of Karen's tits enclosed around him.

"Let me know if this helps a little."

"Oh, I think it's going to help a lot!" Dick groaned.

Karen surrounded Dick's cock with her boulder size breasts. His size along with her immense tits was a sight to see to say the least. His throbbing balls ached the more Karen worked him up and down.

The feeling of his hands caressing her tits made Karen breath out. She tried to remain professional, remembering this was for science. She needed to stay focused.

The energy build up started to increase, and her machines picked up a slight reading. The reading was inconclusive.

"Fuck them a bit harder," Karen said. "We need these readings."

More personally, she needed Dick's cum all over her face and chest, but for science, they really needed those readings. Karen popped Dick's hard cock between her tits, squeezing them. She bent down and licked the head for a couple of minutes.

"Yes, oh, you feel so good, baby," Dick groaned.

The build up inside him increased. Dick saw something around him. He saw flashes of other worlds when his climax was about ready to get released, and he also saw something flash by.

He thought he saw Rebecca's mouth open, screaming for help. He lost it, right when he lost it in between Karen's tits.

Karen jerked back and watched when so much cum splattered into the air. Some of the cum had been caught on her breasts, the other amounts of cum covered her face and breasts.

"We have some readings, but we're going to get more," Karen said. "Much more."

"I saw Rebecca….an instant of her…"

Karen nodded, she figured as much. Her theory worked out well. She slid down her panties and crawled on top of Dick. The good thing about him was how durable his cock was and how soon it could come back to life after being put down.

"Yes, inside me, please."

The two of them joined together with Karen coming down onto Dick. The glow surrounding them caused tingles to come down every single inch of Karen's spine.

Dick grabbed Karen around the back and guided her down onto him. Her legs wrapped around. Karen kept one eye on the machine, struggling to keep it from screwing shut in so much pleasure and lust.

He grabbed Karen's hips and guided them down onto his throbbing hard cock. The two of them joined each other.

Karen pumped up and down on him. The energy build up was much stronger this time. Karen's body tingled and she tried to keep herself calm.

"Sorry, but I have to cum."

"No problem," Dick said.

Karen threw all professional behavior out the window and came hard down on Dick's throbbing manhood. She pushed deep down on him.

The feeling of her warm pussy wrapping around him made Dick really reach the edge much sooner than he thought. There was something else though he saw.

The goth girl, the one he saw when he was passed out, he saw her again. She gave him a smile which caused Dick's heart to stop. And not in the figurative sense either.

All of reality hit Dick like a runaway freight train.

Karen had been very surprised Dick was about done, it had only been about twenty minutes of riding, but yet she could feel him sizing up in her. Then releasing his seed in an absolute flood, spilling himself on the inside of Karen with a multitude of long pumps.

Suddenly, something went wrong, the power grid in her lab shorted completely out. Karen pulled herself away from Dick, his cock still spurting seed when she did.

She watched when Dick fell down to the table. His hips still jerked upward but his eyes were shut and the air around them grew suddenly cold.

Karen got the readings she wanted, but at what price. She didn't hear Dick's heart beat for a second.

"DICK!" Karen yelled.

She reached towards him and felt him, no pulse suddenly.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

A flash of light signaled a very dazed looking Raven showing up. Karen grabbed the former Teen Titan instantly and pulled her close which shocked Raven back into reality.

"I can't believe….I killed him!" Karen yelled.

"Calm down," she said.

Raven placed a hand on Dick and closed her eyes.

"He's not dead, but….I'm not sure what's going on," Raven said. "When he finished…his spirit was pulled somewhere. His body hasn't decayed, so it can return."

"He said he saw Rebecca."

Raven just simply nodded, trying to figure out what happened now.

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 17th, 2017.**


	78. Brush with Death

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Brush With Death**

* * *

Dick Grayson tried to shake off what happened, even though he had no idea what happened. The last thing he recalled, his body sized up, and then a burst of energy flowed through it. It felt like something was being pulled from his body, and now he was where he was. Wherever Dick was anyway, and the jury was still out where he was.

Where was he, anyway? Dick shook his head a few seconds later, and took a deep breath. It was very hard for him to adjust to this particular situation. His head throbbed even harder, and he took a half of a step into the middle of what appeared to be a large field. The mist from the field surrounded him and obscured the vision of the former Circus acrobat.

Everything resulted in Dick's head throbbing when he tried to move forward. He closed his eyes and started to move a slight amount forward. Another thump echoed over his mind when moving on in.

' _I guess I go forward.'_

Dick took a step forward and heard some whispers. The whispers echoed even more. Dick could see them, faces without names, and sometimes, bodies without faces. It became very hard for Dick to focus for more than a few minutes on these individuals when he made his way down the hallway.

He shook his head, hallway? Didn't it used to be a field a moment ago. The landscape changed as was necessary, and Dick wasn't sure he liked it. The young man walked closer and saw a glimpse of someone at the edge of the hallway, for the second time since he made this journey.

Dick Grayson saw his parents, and they looked at him. Both of them gave Dick warm, inviting smiles, neither of them speaking when he turned up. Dick approached them, anxiously trying to move closer towards his parents. They both shifted away in a blink of an eye.

"She's waiting for you."

He turned around and saw Bruce standing there. Bruce didn't give him any further acknowledgement other than those words and a long finger extended down the hallway. Dick shivered at the chill spreading over his body when taking a step back.

"Yes, I'm here."

Dick once again jumped up a step. He saw a pair of eyes inside the fog. Dick stepped closer towards the figure inside of the fog, trying to figure out what he had to deal with. The closer he approached the fog, the closer he got to the individual in the fog.

The fog faded slowly, and revealed a smiling girl dressed in black. Beautiful, dressed in black, pale, with dark hair, and expressive eyes. She smiled even more brightly and motioned for Dick to follow her.

Dick looked towards the mysterious girl. He would not be lying if he had not been suspicious of her presence. Given, he saw her two times, and the last time, he passed out in sex.

"Everything has become unraveled," she told him. "You have been chosen to help."

A raised eyebrow signaled the fact Dick had no clear idea what she talked about. She reached towards him, cupping Dick's fingers against her hand with a smile and pulling him in very closely.

"Everything will be revealed in a matter of minutes," she responded to him. "But, we do need your help. You have been chosen. Follow me."

Dick thought these words were more than ominous. Chosen, chosen for what, prey tell? They just led to more questions, and not a lot of answers, which he didn't.

"Follow me, I hope to make all clear in a few moments when you do."

Dick wasn't sure if things could have been very clear even if she tried to make it clear. Still, he humored the girl by following her towards a long and winding hallway. There were many questions, some of them regarding the woman's intentions.

The two of them continued to walk and now they moved up an extremely long and winding set of stairs. Off to the side, Dick spotted a very long, mirrored hallway. Flashes of various universes appeared off to the side of Dick's eye. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her again .Rebecca flittering in and out, her body flashing into light.

The flashing body drew Dick towards it like a moth to a flame. The young man approached Rebecca's spirit a second later, but then it flashed.

"Yes, she's neither here nor there, or anywhere in the multi-vierse," the girl said, almost saddened about this fact. "Keep following me, everything will be clear soon."

Dick didn't have it within himself to ask when everything would be clear, only it would be clear soon. He did follow the woman down the hallway. The reflections in the mirror grew in prominence. Everything disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Can you answer me one question?"

"Other than you asking me whether or not you can ask me one question?" the entity asked, almost teasingly.

"Well, yes," Dick said.

"It's well within my abilities to do so, yes," she responded. "However, you must understand, if I give you the answer, you may not like what you hear."

Dick waited for a second and nodded. If he didn't like what he heard, then it would be fine, he supposed, but there were answers he needed to know before he could act.

"Where exactly am I?"

"You're at the rest stop," she said. "Between the physical world and the afterlife….the interdimensional energies sent you through, even though you're not due to come here for another eighty or ninety years, at the very earliest."

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"But, given how fluid life could be, it could be sooner, or it could be much later," she said. "I'm just giving you a generally estimate based off of factors numerous."

The woman opened a door, and Dick noticed how her ass looked in the tight leather pants. He would follow her anywhere. Combined with the midriff bearing shirt, silky hair, expressive eyes, and beautiful face, Dick thought anyone would follow her anywhere.

Also, those lips also looked quite moist and succulent, and Dick wondered what they could do.

* * *

Raven crouched down next to Dick's body. The energy surrounding him flickered in the room. Karen stood back and bit her lip, looking a bit anxious. She looked back at the chesty Kryptonian.

"I thought the tests wouldn't….well, I didn't think I would end up screwing him into…..he's not dead, but…what exactly is he…?"

"As I thought, his soul has been disengaged from his body," Raven said. "They're wandering in some kind of other realm…..if I can follow the threads, I might be able to figure out where he has been dragged."

Raven closed her eyes and the energy coursed through her hands, surrounding Dick. The half-demon took a deep breath. It was hard to remain calm when his body had been pulled in a couple of different directions, but she just had to be calm, for his sake, and for her sake.

Karen didn't think this plan would go this wrong. The vitals on the machine showed Dick still had signs of life, even though he had just blacked out from everything. She stepped closer towards him, but backed away, realizing touching Dick in this particular situation would not do them any good.

"I see, something," Raven said. "I see…."

She jolted back a couple of steps away from the young man. Karen caught Raven before she fell onto the ground. She took a deep breath or two.

"I'm fine," Raven said. "And he's fine…he's been sent to the Rest Stop."

Karen raised her eyebrow in response. "The Rest Stop?"

"Yes, the Rest Stop," Raven responded. "It's the guiding point between life and death….where people wait to see where they will be sent after the end."

Karen frowned in response. She wasn't sure if she liked this news, the fact Dick had been sent to some place caused the Rest Stop and how he…..Karen didn't even want to know. She looked towards the signs.

"Most people also get launched there while they are in a coma," Raven said. "It depends on how they fare whether or not they get sent back, although if enough time passes, their body withers and their mind decays."

"If this is your attempt to make me feel better, you're not making me feel better, at all," Karen responded. "No offense, but your people skills could use a little work….and by a little work, I mean a lot of work."

"No offense taken," Raven said. "And I agree, but….I'm just telling you the facts, and nothing else, even though they're not something you want to hear."

Raven leaned back a fraction of an inch and her frown deepened.

"Dick has a better chance than a lot do to survive the Rest Stop," Raven said. "And he will come back to us, trust me, he will."

Karen looked over towards the machine which charted the energy. The readings gave a lot of facts and figures which she didn't even bother to understand.

"We know now something interesting," Raven said. "Dick now has the power to reach other universes…..although it can be a strain on his body and I'm not sure if it's good for the fabric in between worlds to be crossing over like it."

"So, do you think the power will leave him or is he stuck with a power he can't use without causing himself to black out?" Karen asked.

Raven didn't want to speculate for numerous reasons. She just reached out and put the energy particles between her fingers. Her eyes closed deeply when trying to summon up a thought or something regarding the power surrounding the room.

She returned to Dick, body still stable, mind and soul elsewhere. Raven didn't want to even try and explain the intricate nature of what he was going through.

Kara turned up outside of the room which caused Karen to jump up. Barbara and Kori stood a few inches behind them.

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

Karen took a step back and cringed. Two of Dick's oldest lovers were looking at her like they would have wanted to shove her into a pit full of Kryptonite from Earth Two. Not sure where they would get it, but if anyone had some on hand, it would have been Barbara.

Raven raised her hand and caused the other three girls to look towards her.

"Do not blame Karen for this, she only ran some tests to help gauge the full abilities of Dick, and did so on his permission," Raven said. "She's not one we should blame for this, not at all."

"Right, we wouldn't even consider blaming her," Kori said. "But, you have to even admit, this doesn't look good, does it?"

"No, it's not good," Raven responded. "But, it's not completely hopeless either. Dick is just flittering at the Rest Stop….."

"The Rest Stop?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, the Rest Stop, it's the place where people go between life and death," Raven said. "They're not necessarily dead, people who are in a catatonic state are sent there."

"So, he's….."

"We can only wait for him to find his way back, "Raven said.

Barbara decided to be the one to ask the question she kind of feared the answer to. "And how long do you think that's going to take?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, I'm afraid," Raven responded.

Everyone waited very anxiously for the response, for better or for worse. Raven didn't like it, all they could do is wait.

' _Hold on.'_

* * *

Talia was very pleased Queen Bee lead her to all of the locations where HIVE had items stored, and also wondered if she intended to lure them into some kind of false sense of security. Talia wasn't exactly someone to trust blindly, especially in a situation towards this.

"I've had access to this location for some time," Queen Bee said. "It's not a HIVE outpost, rather it belongs to the Court of Owls."

Talia's interest perked up a fair amount, she would have said she was shocked, even though she really wasn't. She wondered what was going to happen now.

"There's something which belongs to the League in their possession, and I know you'd want it."

Talia's intrigue increased and her suspicions increased even more. The Court of Owls having their hands on anything her father dabbled in was a minor cause for concern, at least in Talia's mind. She just hoped there would be a way to ensure whatever book they had, it would not have caused a lot of damage.

"I also think you'll find it explains a lot why the Court of the Owls was after interdimensional travel, "Queen Bee said. "As they say, seeing is believing, so if you would like to take a look at it then….."

"Lead the way," Talia responded.

Talia and her Elite Guard kept a close watch on Queen Bee, never really letting her waver from the position they were in. there were many legends which they could have been referring to. Life and death were both fascinating things, things which she could not even explain.

"Stand back, because I'm going to have to open the gate."

Queen Bee hoped the Court didn't beat them here to change the locks on the gate of the main section of the library. Otherwise, they were all going to have a little bit of a problem. She lifted a finger and touched it up against the edge of the gate. The gate rumbled underneath her finger and started to shift open a fraction of an inch.

A blinding light came out followed by a cloud of dust. Talia stepped into the room in front of Queen Bee. If there was something in there, she needed, Talia would find it.

The many things her father studied, most of them had to do with him prolonging his life. The problem, as Talia saw it, with Ra's al Ghul, was most of his plans always lead to him trying to cheat death, trying to gain a tiny bit more immortality. Talia thought it was a very devious little thing to be perfectly honest.

' _And yet, even then it caught up to him in the end.'_

There were several leather bound books. None of them looked like they belonged to her father. While a journal regarding the entire history of Gotham City, up until about fifty years ago, would be interesting, Talia doubted her father would have been interested in something so out of date.

"Where is the book?"

"Patience," Queen Bee responded. "Everything will be revealed in due time."

Talia detested when people requested her to be patient. Yet, she practiced it better than most other people may have in her position. The members of the Elite Guard all tensed up, but Talia gave them a warning gaze over her shoulder, which put them all back into line, well for the most part at least.

"And here we are."

Queen Bee lifted the book off of the shelf. The moment Talia came into contact with the book, with Queen Bee bringing it out, she had some very bad feelings about the book, at least how it was presented. Talia couldn't shake the fact the book brought her shivers.

The two women walked over towards the table.

"I won't begin to tell you I explain everything going on within this tome," Queen Bee said. "I understand enough though to give you a basic explanation."

Talia's tone had been calm, but at the same time, very stiff. "Please, do."

The two of them sat down at the table with the book open. Talia caught a nice painted image of a redhead woman with green eyes. Her beautiful did catch Talia for a look.

"This is a woman who bears a great cosmic power," Queen Bee said. "Great cosmic power with the ability to reshape entire universes, but very few have been able to handle the power for long. Most who have acquired the little bit of power, often end up going very mad, I'm afraid."

"Yes," Talia answered.

"It also has a tangible connection to the Flamebird entity of Krypton," Queen Bee said. "Have you heard of such a thing?"

"Yes, I've heard of the Flamebird entity, although I'm very curious how you did," Talia said. "Are you saying she has power along those levels?"

Queen Bee evaded the point of her knowing more information that she really should. She studied the book.

"Fortunately, the cosmic entity has a host in another universe," Queen Bee said. "But, unfortunately, with these latest escapades, the Court of Owls has gotten much closer to obtaining the ability to travel between universes."

Talia extended a hand underneath her chin, closed her eyes, and let out a very obvious sigh.

"We do have problems then."

* * *

"As you may have guessed, I am the personification of Death."

Dick Grayson figured about as much, he just had a bad feeling about where this was going. The young girl lead him into a nice longue area where the two of them could sit down. It was much more relaxing than a grave yard, a hallway of mirrors, or a swampy, misty field.

"Call me, Dee-Dee, though," she responded. "It's an alias I used once I was living amongst the mortals."

"You've lived amongst people in the past," Dick said.

"Oh yes," Dee-Dee responded. "You have to understand the people you are guiding to the afterlife."

Dick whistled and looked at the beautiful woman, and she was beautiful. Then again, Death could take any form she wished to take, so he was being a bit cautious about this entire situation.

"So, I'm guessing I'm dead," Dick responded. "Well, I've had a good run, but….."

"Yes, and no," Dee-Dee responded. "You're neither here nor there….but as I said, the Rest Stop is neither here nor there."

Dick thought his head was going to spin.

"There are many elements outside there which can be used by those who intend to do harm to the people in the universe,' Dee-Dee answered. She looked very remorseful when she spoke. "And there are Cosmic forces beyond our greater understanding….which can be corrupted if they are in the wrong hands."

She reached in and touched a hand on top of his. The surprising warmth made Dick look up towards her and focus them.

"One of the entities out there has to do with life itself," Dee-Dee responded. "And I'm certain you're wondering why I'm concerned."

"Well, the thought did cross my mind."

"Without Life, Death really is as meaningless as anything," she said.

Dick saw her point and very much understood it.

"You have been given a gift, through this accident, where you can make a different across the wider multiverse," she responded. "You can travel to this other realm."

"I haven't been able to touch the portals," Dick said. "And there's another matter I want to ask you of."

"You're referring to your counterpart," Death said. "You're referring to Rebecca Grayson, better known as Talon, aren't you?"

"Yes, her," Dick responded. "What is…."

"All I can tell you is she's trapped in some kind of limbo between dimensions," Dee-Dee said. "She's out of my reach, and I fear she might be out of your reach. However, she might not be out of her reach."

Dick looked up, with a surprised expression, and a half-raised eyebrow. Dee-Dee closed the gap between the two of them with a very slight kiss and then pulled away from him.

He had been surprised by how much passion had been put in the kiss.

"You find the controller of the Phoenix Force, the bringer of life, then you will be able to find Rebecca, and also you will need help to restore order to the wider universe," Dee-Dee said. "Otherwise, not only the barriers between the universes, but the barriers between life and death are compromised."

Dee-Dee placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and made sure his eyes focused on hers.

"I can only give you a little bit of guidance," she informed him. "The rest is up to you."

She closed in closer towards him with a smile.

"You're going to have to return back," Dee-Dee said. "And I'm going to have to send you back the same way you were brought here."

Dick raised an eyebrow, and realized what precisely she implied. Granted, he wasn't entirely against what she was implying, but it did raise some questions.

"I'm not going to lie," Dee-Dee said. "There were some far more selfish reasons why I brought you here other than helping fix the world."

Dick raised his eyebrow, and just responded with a very light shrug. He looked at Dee-Dee who approached him and started to undo his pants.

"So, will this be an experience to die for?" he asked her.

Dee-Dee just answered with a light smile. "I'll do my best to make it enjoyable."

The woman leaned closer towards Dick and gave him another kiss. She pulled down his pants further and exposed his throbbing hard cock to the entire world. Dee-Dee smacked her lips and moved closer towards his extended manhood.

' _This is going to be great,'_ she thought, hungrily licking the edge of his cock.

Dick groaned when his prick extended towards Dee-Dee's hungry lips. He grabbed the back of her head. The woman looked extremely gorgeous when bringing her lips down around his stiff prick. He held onto the back of her hair, and groaned.

Dee-Dee thought the trip, while practical, was very much worth it to receive a mouth full of some thick, juicy cock. She rested her hands on the base of Dick's balls and stroked them a slight amount.

"Damn, this is really good."

Dee-Dee matched a lot of the girls. It made Dick's balls start to throb at the rate she came down onto his pelvic muscle. Her mouth sucked him in hard and released him, swirling her tongue all the way around his mighty staff.

Dick grabbed on the back of Dee-Dee's head. The personification of Death went down on his mighty rod several more times before coming back down around him. She cupped his balls and pulled off of him.

"When you finish, you're going to be sent back. So, I don't want you to finish just yet."

"Not, without you getting something out of this little meeting."

Dee-Dee answered with a smile. She pulled her shirt off to reveal a nice set of pale breasts with dark nipples. They looked extremely juicy and she slipped her pants down to reveal her shaven pussy. She moved over towards Dick and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Dick's head found its way buried in her chest. Dee-Dee smiled and guided his face between her warm orbs. Dick sucked on them without any abandon. Dee-Dee rolled her head back and offered a little moan.

"That feels good, but I want more, I need you inside me."

Dee-Dee accommodated herself for the massive length which was about ready to enter her body. The personification of Death worked herself closer towards him. Her slit moved up over his massive rod. The rod throbbed against her womanhood.

Dick grabbed Dee-Dee's hips and pushed a little bit of her down onto him. Her warm pussy lips wrapped around Dick when he pushed all the way inside.

"Don't leave me hanging, please," Dee-Dee said.

"Don't worry," Dick answered. "I'll treat you really good."

Dee-Dee slipped her hips all the way down around Dick and enclosed herself around his hard cock. The beautiful woman rose up and slid all the way down on his mighty rod. She kept up the ritual.

Dick took a moment to realize how a beautiful woman bounced up and down on his throbbing hard cock, and not only was it any beautiful woman, but this beautiful woman was the personification of Death. He held onto her back and pushed her deeper down onto him.

"Right there, there's the spot," Dee-Dee encouraged him. "Make me feel really good!"

Dee-Dee worked her womanhood down Dick's long throbbing cock. He grabbed onto her hips and encouraged her to bounce up and down.

Dick reached in and decided to make her feel better than good. She would feel so excellent, the woman wouldn't really know what hit her. Dee-Dee reared her head back to allow Dick to access her chest. Her warm breasts pushed into his mouth.

"Suck them, make them yours," she begged him.

Dick wasn't going to deny her. She kept bouncing up and down on him. Dick steadied the motions, not wanting to come so soon. It would be very poor form to leave Death hanging. A flicker of light surrounded both of them.

Dee-Dee tilted back and allowed a passionate orgasm to come through her. Her wet, smoldering center caressed his manhood. Dee-Dee shifted up and brought her walls down onto him. Dee-Dee locked her legs around him and kept pumping down on him.

"Fuck, harder, right there," Dee-Dee said.

Dick pushed his rod inside her and worked her. She clamped down and released Dick several times. The pumps made his balls throb even harder. Dee-Dee sliding up and down on his mighty tool made he feel like he could just explode inside her.

"You're really good, your pussy feels really good," Dick said. "I don't know how much longer I can hold back, but….it's really good, great even."

Dee-Dee took Dick further into her depths. The two of them joined together at the loins.

The personification of Death slowed down her thrusts. She savored the feeling and savored his strong hands all over her smoldering hot body. The two moved back and forth.

It was time to switch the play, or maybe draw this out a bit longer. Dee-Dee crawled back onto the bed and spread her legs. Those warm inviting thighs beckoned for plenty of love. Dick crawled over the top of her and slipped his manhood inside of her.

Dick enjoyed being buried inside such a divine pussy. Her legs gripped Dick and encouraged him to keep it up. He did so, and rammed into her.

"We're going to end this too soon…"

"I've feeling so good, it will be a shame when it ends," Dee-Dee said. "But, it can't last forever."

All of those girls who wanted a piece of him in the mortal world, Dee-Dee knew they would not be happy for her. A fair amount of time had passed within this realm, and multiple orgasms passed through Dee-Dee. She took him deeper inside.

Dick bounced himself inside of her. Every time he entered her, one would think he would get used to such a warm, generously tight cunt. He wasn't getting used it though. All he could do was feel the moment of it clamping down onto him.

"Getting close, almost there," Dick said. "I don't think I can hold back much longer."

"Please, don't, then," Dee-Dee said. "Just release yourself in me."

The distance was what Dick wanted to go for. He saw this encounter as not a sprint, but a marathon. A marathon would go on for a long time, and he had been training for this moment for a very long time.

Dee-Dee's pleasure coursed from head to toe. She brought Dick's love muscle into her sweet, dripping canal. More thrusts pleasured Dee-Dee. Those fingers gripped Dee-Dee's aching nipples. The two of them connected, meeting each other in the passionate dance.

"I can feel it, you're on your way home."

"Not until you reach your climax," Dick informed her.

He refused to let go without feeling her clench one more time. Dick's throbbing organ shoved further inside of her. Dee-Dee held on, looking very beautiful when her body racked in a constant, never ending state of orgasm.

"Makes me wish I didn't have to let you go for the good of the multi-verse," Dee-Dee said.

"You have your obligations as well."

Dee-Dee nodded ,she did have those responsibilities. She rose up at a peak and came crashing down to her. Her body fit around Dick who worshipped her for as long as he could hold out.

All good things came to an end. Dick launched his seed into Dee-Dee, spilling inside of her.

The moment he finished the climax, he snapped awake in the real world. Dee-Dee sighed.

' _Well, back to work.'_

Was it selfish of her to hope he would have another near death experience in the future?

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 24th, 2017.**


	79. Explanation and Awakening

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: Awakening and Explanation**

* * *

The end of the tunnel collapsed, leading Dick Grayson back into the real world. He started to shudder at the release felt and several worlds surrounded him. The mirrors flashed on all sides of him, he caught a glimpse of Rebecca. At the end of the hallway, he saw it, just like Dee-Dee mentioned. A flash of phoenix fire erupted.

Dick's head snapped back for a moment when he dropped down on the bed. The concerned face of Karen was the first thing she saw. She approached him.

"Are you back?" Karen asked.

Dick tried to stretch even though every single nerve ending of his body was starting to light on fire. He collapsed back down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm back," Dick said. "I'm just a bit tender…..I guess having a marathon sex session with Death does something like that to a person."

All of the girls looked on in shock at the very casual manner Dick dropped this particular bit of news. Rachel leaned in closer towards him, raising an eyebrow in response.

"So, you've met her, haven't you?" Rachel asked. "Death, I mean…"

"Yeah, you can say I've had a brush with Death," Dick said. "Is it too soon to be joking about my death experience?"

"No, we're just really happy you're alive, healthy, and….well alive," Barbara said. "Wait a minute, you've met Death…and she's…well she's a she?"

"Yes, and she's quite a handful," Dick responded with a smile. "It seems like she was reluctant to let me go, but she had to, because there are things to do."

Rachel responded with a smile and she checked a couple of things regarding Dick, nothing too major, just to see whether or not his vital signs were back where they should be. Karen's machines finally calmed down to a more normal output the moment he woke up, but Rachel still wanted to ensure everything was fine, just to make sure.

"Well, it sounds like Dee-Dee alright," Rachel said.

"Oh, have the two of you met?" Dick asked.

"Yes, a couple of times, it's a long story," Rachel said.

"I saw her, right when I was….well right before I was out of stasis after the death of Krypton," Kara said. "She assured me everything was going to be alright, and I was going to come out fine on the other side."

"She does seem like a pretty nice person," Kori said.

"For someone who has the thankless job she does, she is pretty nice," Rachel said. "Oh, and you'll be happy to know all of your vital signs are pretty much normal, and while I recommend rest, you're not going to drop dead. In fact, your little romp with Death seems to have fixed most of the problem."

Dick closed his eyes and smiled. He appreciated how much people who were outside of this conversation might have been confused with the entire mention of a romp with Death. He tried to push back up, only to drop down on the bed. If he were honest, his ribs were still a bit tender, and his body still sang.

"She really gave you a working over, didn't she?" Rachel asked.

Dick responded with a shake of his head and smiled. "Yes, and….well, she sent me back because I have to do something."

"Oh, boy here it comes," Kara said. "What now?"

Dick took a moment to turn on the bed, smiling at the girls. All of them looked at him with narrowed eyes, and Dick got the impression they were going to be very agitated with what he was going to say, so he might as well have said it.

"It has to do with an entity more powerful than the Flamebird entity of Krypton," Dick said.

"The Flamebird…you're kidding me, right?" Kara asked. "I thought it was the most powerful cosmic force in the universe."

Granted, Kryptonians sometimes had this unpleasant knack for thinking they were the direct center of the universe. Kara wouldn't, and perhaps shouldn't have been surprised there were other things beyond the center of the universe which was Krypton.

"And you'd be right, this universe," Dick said. "We're talking about an entire-multi-verse….."

Dick took a moment to look around at all of them. He could tell they dreaded what was coming, hell, he dreaded saying it.

"Death told you about this entity," Rachel said.

"The Court of Owls sought to travel across the multiverse to control it, to help reshape it," Dick responded. "I'm not sure they knew the dangers they were getting into."

"You're right, they don't know the dangers," Rachel said. "They don't know if it's a cosmic entity, more powerful than life itself, it most certainly can't be controlled."

Rachel barely could hold in the frustrated breath she had to let out. Some people really didn't just quit while they were ahead. It was like when Damien Darhk tried to release her father, and all of the chaos he caused. He ended up getting destroyed in the end, with the damage already done.

"I'm going to have to channel my power, and cross the multiverse," Dick responded. "And I'm going to have to get to this entity."

"What are you going to do, try and seduce it?" Barbara asked.

"Actually, given she's a female, then yes, it might not be the worst idea," Dick said.

"Oooh, sarcasm backfired," Kara said. She patted Barbara on the shoulder, earning her a scowl in the process. "I have….my concerns though. You know, traveling through dimensions is very dangerous."

"Yes, I'm aware," Dick responded when he leaned back, and then he leaned forward, looking Kara in the eye. "But, letting a cosmic force potentially fall into the hands of monsters who are going to destroy it, do you really think it's going to be any less dangerous?"

Karen finally popped up and said something. "No, I can't argue with you on this, even though there are maybe a billion reasons why we shouldn't mess with the dimensional fabric. It got you into the position you're in right now."

"I'm fine," Dick said. "Hungry though….."

"Well, we should get something to eat before we all head back to Gotham City," Barbara said.

Dick wasn't going to lie, getting something to eat, especially after all he had been through in the past few days, wasn't exactly the worst idea in the world.

**X-X-X**

The group returned to Gotham City, to attempt to plan their next move. They arrived back in the Clocktower, to see Talia, Queen Bee, Lady Shiva, and several members of Talia's elite guard waiting.

"I'm going to have to change the locks," Barbara said.

"I hope you forgive the lack of notice, but given you've been…under the weather as of late, we needed to speed up this meeting," Talia said. She moved closer towards Dick. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was, but….maybe not good if the Court of the Owls are able to pull themselves together to enact their plans," Dick said. "Which is why you're here, I assume."

"Perspective, and handsome, quite the interesting combination," Queen Bee said. She smiled when looking at Dick. "I do say there's a reason why you're so enamored with him, and I have to say, I approve."

"Step back, and give us some space," Talia responded.

Queen Bee took a half of a step back from Dick and flashed a knowing smile towards the young man. Talia cleared her throat, and Queen Bee moved further back, careful not to upset her mistress.

"We do have some problems, as you well know," Talia said. "We've uncovered a very old book from my father's collection. Much of it had been lost during his latest demise, but….we managed to uncover this, and I think you can agree, it's very unsettling."

The book had been placed on the table in front of them. Dick leaned towards the book and immediately, he knew where to go. He flipped through the pages, and saw the depiction of the same entity Dee-Dee told him about, during his journey into the afterlife. Dick's frown increased when flipping through the pages of the book.

"Talia, do you think I can have a brief word with you?"

"Absolutely," Talia said. "Anything you wish."

Talia and Dick walked over to the other direction, making their way into a more private area of the Clocktower. Lady Shiva moved closer to Queen Bee to ensure she didn't follow them. Despite Queen Bee swearing her loyalty to Talia, there were certain things she didn't completely trust.

The two of them moved over and Dick made sure the door was locked behind them.

"I almost died today," Dick said. "I know, in our kind of work, almost dying is something that happens a lot, it happens way too much."

"Yes," Talia agreed. She motioned for Dick to continue. "But, I take it the brush with Death was more than met the eye."

Talia had a feeling there was more to Dick's adventure than what was on the surface. She encountered the personification of Death a couple of times, when she slipped close to the outskirts. Talia knew Death sought her father, but the continuous use of the Lazarus Pits pulled him out of her grasp, along with stripping away his sanity.

Dick held in a breath and launched into an explanation, which detailed his encounter with Death in complete detail. Talia listened, and nodded. She leaned closer towards him and waited for him to finish. A smile on her face was slight, even though she tried not to let it undercut the seriousness of the situation.

"You do live a very interesting life, don't you?" Talia asked. "So, you're telling me, the Court of Owls is after this entity….and it's currently housed within a young woman….and does she know she's the conduit to such great power?"

"It's hard to say," Dick said.

"Well, we're going to have to find her," Talia said. "Which means…as much as I hate to admit it, you're going to have to find a way to tap into your new found abilities and bring us to the multi-verse."

An eyebrow raised at Talia's statement. "Us?"

Talia pressed a hand down onto his and smiled. "Yes, us. Do you honestly think I'm going to stand by? The Court is using my father's resources to try and bring about an end to us all. It's my responsibility to put a stop to this, no matter what the costs are."

The determination flowing through Talia's eyes made it rather hard to argue. She cupped the side of Dick's face and closed on in. The gasp closed between the two of them and they kissed each other. The kiss was more heated, and Dick had to pull away.

"I have a plan," Talia said. "If you're willing to hear it."

"I'm willing to give whatever you have a shot," Dick said.

Talia answered with a nod, pleased he was willing to go along with whatever plans she had. Everything really did have a purpose, and the two of them being brought together was for a purpose, at least how from what she understood.

"Good, I'm glad, "Talia said. "Discuss how to deal with Gotham when you're gone."

Dick looked at her, and Talia decided to elaborate for him.

"You may gone for only a few seconds, or you may be gone for years on this mission, the nature of the multi-verse is anything, but fluid," Talia said. "So, do what you have to do, and when you've figured it out, I'll be waiting for you?"

One more kiss, for good luck and also reassurance, before the two of them parted ways. Talia smiled the second Dick parted away from her.

X-X-X

The high Court of the Owls managed to find one meeting spot which the traitorous Queen Bee and what remained of her wretched HIVE did not know about. The Court made their way into position, all of them settling down in a circle with each other.

"Owlman's failure has left us at a disadvantage," a member of the Court said. "But, it's written in the stars what we must do. How we all must adapt, how we must return to power."

The members of the Court all inclined their heads. Their families had been the center of Gotham City for generations. They made the world work. And now they were going to shape a brand new reality, the likes of which no one had ever seen before, or would never even see again. The Court's plans were going to take place ,one way or another.

All of them would have their day, and at the end of the day, all of them would have their way. They would not be denied their ultimate goal. One of the members of the Court of the Owls rose fuller to his feet. Despite the situations, he had not been bent, broken, and most certainly, he would not yield in the most awful of situations. The man took a long look around towards his fellow Court members, many of them looking rather frustrated in their own ways. The Court of the Owls leader did not care for their frustration.

"We will preserve, for we are strong!" the leader bellowed. "We will return to power, and we will finally have the glory which has been wrongly taken away from us at the worst possible times."

All of the members of the Court started to mutter towards each other in agreement. They would not be stripped away of said glory, not if any of them could help it. Victory had been so close to being brought at hand. They needed a moment to take a deep breath.

"We have run Gotham City through the good times and the bad times," he said. "But, if we fall now, at the worst possible times, then there is no hope for a future. All of Gotham City will reach its end. Do you really think it should happen?"

Everyone rose up to their feet and some of them bellowed out a loud and resounding "no!"

The member of the Court pointed towards the map of Gotham City.

"Our members have lessened, our sources have been slightly depleted, but despite all of those problems, the Court of Owls will stand stronger than ever!" the leader bellowed. "We will survive!"

"We will survive!" the other members chanted.

"We will be strong!" the leader yelled.

"We will be strong!"

"We will take Gotham City back!" the leader howled.

"We will take Gotham City back!" the members of the court yelled.

The few, the proud, the strong, they all were excited, and they were all ready to go. Some of them would be launching their fists up in the air, joining together, ready to triumph, no matter what the situation. Their jubilation increased the very moment they started hollering and cheering. All pumped their fists high in the air in excitement.

"But, the heroes and their allies in the League Assassins move," one of the representatives from the Court reminded the other members.

"Yes, they do," another representative of the court responded. "They are moving preciously closer, and now….we fear they might be finding a way to head towards their target."

"Especially, when they have the traitorous Queen Bee in their midst."

The leader of the Court waved off of those words. Granted, they were valid points, but did they not know who they were? Did they not know the power they yielded, the influence they had? The Court had trouble before, which they had been forced to rebuild from. They would rebuild from this, and they would lead to the ultimate triumph, they would lead to victory!

"All of these handicaps are things which we must overcome," the leader of the Court of the Owls responded. He turned around, addressing every single member of his court individually. "The Court has overcome adversity in the past. We will overcome all of these obstacles."

The leader took charge. He might not have had the tactical planning of Owlman, but he saw the Court's plans from the beginning and he would see them through to the very end.

"The stars are moving into proper alignment," the representative from the court said. "Soon, our moment of triumph is at hand. The entire multi-verse will be under our control, the control of the only force in the entire world which matters, the Court of Owls."

All of them cheered, although only a couple had the slightest idea how the court leader was going to even intend to pull this one off. He had lost control of the orb, and that meant a lot of power had been lost.

"Rest assure, there are plans to bring everything into alignment," the court leader responded.

All of them understood and cheered, having been reassured, at least for the most part. Victory would take place tonight and it would be quite glorious when it did.

X-X-X

' _There are those who react, and those who are act. The kind of person you are may determine whether there is success or failure.'_

Dick Grayson had been rolling over these words in his mind for a very long time. His eyes closed shot when he looked outside of the window into Gotham City. Despite putting so much time and energy into protecting Gotham, it was really amazing to see how insignificant a city like Gotham was in the grand scheme of life. Maybe not insignificant in his life, no far from insignificant in his life, but insignificant in the grand scheme of everything.

' _Well, I'm really doing this,'_ Dick responded. _'For better or for worse, I'm really doing this.'_

"So, are we really doing this?"

Dick turned his attention towards Barbara Gordon who walked up behind him. The redhead held two cups of coffee in her hand and handed one to Dick. He took it and drank it.

"I'm guessing you're inviting yourself along as well,' Dick said.

Barbara responded with a shrug. "Well, someone has to keep you out of trouble, if something bad happens."

Dick looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks, thanks a lot."

"Hey, no problem," Barbara said. "But, it's a trip to the multi-verse, well one of the worlds anyway. It's not like you're bouncing all over the multi-verse to different worlds….well not yet anyway."

Dick thought it would be interesting to go to various different worlds. The multi-verse was infinite to be honest.

"I have a mission, and I'm going to stick with it," Dick said. "One single-minded, obsessed objective, before the Court finds their way to this Cosmic entity. It's what he would do….it's what Batman would do."

"Yes, it is," Barbara said. "And it's what worries me, if I'm perfectly honest."

Dick had been worried a lot of times as well, but he just had to focus. He considered Gotham City, and already made plans.

"Dinah, Helena, Stephanie, and Cass will do more of a good job keeping an eye on Gotham City when you're gone," Barbara said. "If that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about how good of a job they're going to do in policing Gotham City," Dick responded. "I know they're going to do great. They are great."

Barbara smiled and Dick decided to turn his attention towards her.

"We're going to leave, and we might be gone for a few seconds by the perspective of this world," Dick said. "Or we could be gone ten years. Just full disclosure and all that stuff."

"Right, time travel can be pretty grand," Barbara said. "And also pretty confusing, and why do I think we're going to have a headache by the time this adventure is over?"

Dick answered with a smile and gave Barbara a very light pat on the back of her neck.

"Just stay focused on where we're going right now," Dick said.

"The question is, are you going to stay focused?" Barbara asked.

Dick responded with thoughtful smile. He knew Barbara hinted at Rebecca, his counterpart from another universe. Dick wasn't going to delude anyone, if he had a chance to grab onto Rebecca, he was going to take it. But, he knew finding her was not high priority.

"Anything else is a bonus," Dick said. "The Cosmic Entity is what I'm after."

Barbara knew there was really no argument with him. Dick turned around, with Kori, Kara, and Karen all standing next to them, with bags over their shoulder. All three girls had been dressed in their civilian attire.

"So, are you three joining us as well?" Barbara asked.

"Naturally," Kara said. "I figure you could use all of the help you can get."

"And I always want to see the experiments through to the very end," Karen said.

"And I don't want to see you go on a strange new world, at least without me," Kori said. "Plus, it might be fun to meet new people, and see new places."

Kori's bubbly nature almost spilled over in her words, and she gave Dick a bright smile which he wasn't going to lie, it lifted his spirits up

"And I'll be standing by to hold the portal open, for when you return," Rachel said.

"So, you're not coming?" Dick asked.

"No, someone has to take charge and deal with anything which comes out on the other end," Rachel said.

Dick wondered how much of a concern this fact would be, but he trusted Rachel if she said there would be concerns.

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 31st, 2017.**


	80. Into the Unknown

**Chapter Eighty: Into the Unknown**

* * *

Raven helped make the final preparations of opening up the portal, and she would be lying if she didn't have some rather unfortunate misgivings regarding what happened. Interdimesional travel always was a very sketchy proposition at best, something could go wrong, if there was one small, minor, miscue. Raven had the utmost faith in her abilities, they had been fine-tuned over many years.

Yet, there was something which worried her to a new degree. They were heading into the unknown. She had a large book out and made sure every single angle had been looked over. The purple-haired half demon was going to ensure everything would go as planned, for better, or for worse. There could be nothing left to chance.

' _So many things could go wrong,'_ Raven thought. _'Let's see if I have this right….the multiverse is like a web, if you drop them off in the wrong strand, who knows where they might end up.'_

Rachel looked up just in time to see Dick Grayson enter the room. The half-demon finally rose up from the preparations she was doing to face him. Dick reached in with a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rachel appreciated the comforting gesture when it had been given.

"I don't mean to push you," Dick said.

"Oh, I know you're not trying to push me," Rachel said. "I just want to make sure everything is to specifications. You know, one thing is not right and….."

"I end up on the wrong strand, and elsewhere in the multiverse," Dick said. "Yeah, I know, there's a lot about this situation which could go wrong."

A lot which could go wrong, but Dick also understood there was a lot which needed to be done. The fate of the multi-verse rested on whether or not he could accomplish this task, or not. There were many different wrinkles to where he was going.

"I don't think…"

"Rachel, don't worry," Dick said. "We're going to do this. I have faith in you, your abilities to open the portal, and make sure we get back, whenever we get back."

The uncertainty of when he would return made Dick very much on edge. Traveling through dimensions led to a lot of uncertain moments. You take one wrong move, one wrong turn, and you could end up in a place where you shouldn't have been.

"You've checked your calculations, haven't you?" Dick asked.

Raven finally smiled, even though the smile could have been considered to be extremely forced given the situation. "I'm meticulous about checking my math. There are certain….problems with this process, but I'm certain, if nothing else, the stars are aligned properly. All we need to do is have the portal open and everything should work."

What could go wrong? Rachel never wanted to be the person to have to answer the question of what could go wrong. There were so many awful ways a question like "what could go wrong?" could be answered. Rachel turned to Dick and put a hand on his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way.

"I'm not going to lie," Rachel said. "You have your back up against the wall here. I don't know what's on the other side."

And she really didn't know what was on the way there. It was one thing which dogged Rachel to no end. She didn't know where Dick was heading, and there was such about those unknown factors.

"He'll survive."

Kori walked in, dressed in a nice shirt, and a casual pair of jeans. The jeans fit her so nicely when walking into the room, it was almost distracting. Kori stepped into the room, walking up to Rachel. She smiled when approaching the young woman.

"He has you guiding him," Kori said. "I can't think of a better person who should be guiding him through this adventure."

The Alien Princess leaned in and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder which caused her to turn towards Kori. A squeeze of her shoulder tried to reassure Raven things were going to go for the best.

"After all we've been through, we trust you," Kori said. "You really can't have anything stronger than the bonds of trust, the only thing is stronger than the bonds of friendship."

Rachel turned towards the Princess for a long moment. "You know, you're not exactly making this easy for me. You're putting way too much pressure on me. Something has to give."

"If we didn't think you could handle it, I would have asked someone else to be my guide," Dick said. "Trust me, Rachel, you're the best person for the job. No matter how much anxiety you have about what can go wrong."

Raven didn't really think of it, that way, but she thought Dick might have had a point. Dick leaned back and looked around the area.

"The universes are reaching their optimal point of alignment," Dick said.

"How, can you tell?" Kori asked.

"You can't really tell, it's just something that is," Dick responded. "But, yes, we're getting very close to shifting together. Just a little bit more, and we'll be there."

Raven didn't understand the mysteries of what Dick was going through, she did want to find out to the best of her abilities. Time was a very frustrating thing to wrap her mind around, and space, oh, space was even more frustrated.

"I'm not too late, am I?" Kara asked.

"No, there's still another eighteen hours before we can leave," Dick said.

Dick just hoped the Court of Owls didn't find a way to get a head start in those eighteen hours. Otherwise, they would have a slight problem. He had to address the troops before leaving.

* * *

Talia made her way over towards the edge of a gym and watched from the door. Sara moved towards Nyssa and tried to nail her with a roundhouse kick. Nyssa blocked the kick in a matter which was about as smooth as silk. She caught the leg one more time and flipped her over onto the ground. Sara went back to the attack and nailed her with an uppercut punch to the side of the face.

Only not, because the punch had been blocked by Nyssa. Nyssa turned around the arm of Sara and forced her young charge down to the ground. Sara struggled, in an attempt to get up to her feet. Nyssa scissored the arm, forcing her down to the ground.

"Do you yield?"

Stubbornness hit the Lance sisters a fair amount to be honest, and Talia could see Sara already trying to find a way out of her attack. Sara nailed Nyssa with an uppercut punch to the side of the head. Another uppercut punch rocked her back, before both women went hand to hand. Neither backed off from their assault, going back and forth against each other.

Nyssa went behind Sara and held her in a neck hold, forcing her down to her knees. Sara struggled to get her wind back from this position, with Nyssa popping her back and flipping her back down onto the ground. Nyssa took a step back from Sara and surveyed her handiwork.

"I think we're done for the day," Nyssa said. "Don't let up on an opponent when you think you have the advantage."

"You always have a few new tricks up your sleeve," Sara said, rubbing the side of her neck in emphasis.

"Naturally," Nyssa said. "I have to, it's the warrior's way."

Talia stepped into the shadows.

"I didn't just walk in on your foreplay, did I?"

Sara raised an eyebrow in response, and she had a couple of snappy retorts in mind, but she didn't quite get them in mind. Nyssa moved closer towards Talia.

"It's good to see you're in good spirits, my sister," Nyssa said. "So, you're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes," Talia said. "And I have to ask a favor of both of you before I go."

"Yes, I knew this was coming," Nyssa said. "You want to leave control of the League in my hands. Even after all that's happened, you want to leave control of the League in my hands."

Talia knew Nyssa would be more than up to controlling the League. Both of them had their moments where either of them could be at each other's throats, and sometimes, schemes got in the way of them having a functional relationship as sisters. Talia knew Nyssa would be up for it though.

"I may only be gone for less of a day, or I might be gone months, maybe even years," Talia said. "After all the work we've done, in our own ways, do you really want the League to fall into disarray?"

No, Nyssa didn't want the League to fall into disarray. She leaned back against the wall, and decided to take her sister's proposal in mind. It was a very interesting plan, if she could be perfectly blunt.

"No, no one wants the League to go into disarray after all of the headway we've made," Nyssa said. "Too much work, and it all goes down the drain. Neither of us want that."

"No, we don't," Sara agreed. "But, how long do you think it will be before you're back?"

Talia put a hand underneath her chin and tilted it back, looking pretty thoughtful. Good question, to be honest, and she really didn't know the answer to it.

"As long as it takes," Talia said. "When you're fighting for the entire multi-verse, you don't really have a time table. You just have to do what you do."

"Are you sure he'll be up to doing what's necessary?" Nyssa asked.

"Of course he will," Sara said. "He's Batman."

Nyssa couldn't really argue with logic like Sara's, well she could, but Nyssa really didn't have it in herself to argue with logic like Sara's.

"The League will be in one piece when you return," Nyssa said.

"I have no doubt it will be," Talia said. "I would wish you good luck, but if I'm to be honest, luck really isn't something you need here in Gotham City."

Nyssa responded by shaking her head, no luck really wasn't something they need. She leaned closer towards Talia, offering her a brisk smile.

"And I don't think luck is as relevant when going out into the wider multiverse either."

Talia smiled, no she would have to say it wasn't. The Daughter of the Demon left the other Daughter of the Demon. She turned around the corner, taking a couple of steps. She came across Barbara Gordon who just hung out.

"I would have hoped security would have given you more trouble," Talia said. "Although given who you were trained by, perhaps it was way too much to hope for."

"It was," Barbara said. "Just to let you know, we're about fourteen hours away to leaving."

"I'm ahead of you," Talia said. "All my affairs are in order, and I trust you have yours in order."

"Yes, Dick sat down with both Stephanie and Cassandra, and explained to them the situation," Barbara said. "All we have to do is go out into the wild and untamed multi-verse."

"Yes, if only it were that simple."

* * *

Stephanie tried to keep everything together when getting ready for her mentor, and also a couple other heroes to leave. She looked towards Cassandra who was the model of stoic. Dinah and Helena joined them as well, and Donna also showed up, recruited for a bit of extra muscle to help deal with the problems in Gotham City, after they had left.

"So, you're going," Stephanie said.

"Hey, don't worry," Dick said. "I see at least five very capable people who would be able to take care of Gotham City in my absence."

Dick didn't want to make the mistakes of the past and one of the biggest mistakes he saw Bruce make as Batman was the lack of delegation. He didn't trust a lot of people, and Dick, wanted to amend these errors. Stephanie, Cassandra, Helena, and Donna all brought different skills to the table, and all could be trusted about protecting Gotham City when he was off in another dimension.

He had been confident, everything would work out aright in the end. He turned his attention towards the group which was leaving. Talia stood as confident as the rest of them. Kara and Karen stood next to her, with Barbara and Kori waiting along as well.

"There's really no turning back now," Dick said after turning back to the rest of the group.

Dinah decided to step in and say a few words of encouragement of her own. "Hey, trust us, we know, and we respect you one hundred percent. We know if there was another way, you would have found it. But we both know there isn't another way."

It seemed to be the fact of the matter. No matter how many times Dick mulled it over in his mind, there wasn't really another way, at least not one which satisfied him. The young man stretched out his arms for a few seconds and then leaned forward, with one of the more obvious sighs.

' _Here we go, into the nothing.'_

Dick turned to Rachel who had been standing in between the two groups, acting as almost some sort of intermediary. Her eyes looked towards Dick and then looked back to the pedestal where she would be launching the next portal. She remained calm, amazingly so in fact.

"So, there's no question about it, right?" Rachel asked. "One way or another, this is I, you're leaving and…"

Dick took half of a step towards them, and turned towards all of them. He thought, maybe, it was time to give a speech to everyone to try and calm their fears. He wanted to reassure all of them everything would be okay. Maybe, he could reassure himself.

"I'm leaving today," Dick said. "And today, I'm leaving with a heavy heart. Don't worry though, I'm not leaving Gotham City abandoned. There are many people in this very room who I see as talented. Many people in this room who I see with the ability to do more than step up in my place, and help Gotham City in its time of need."

He grew to love the city, and knew there were a fair share of problems, which would be worked out in a matter of time. A couple of seconds passed when Dick looked around and sighed.

"I'm sure some are going to wonder when I'm going to be back, and I really can't answer the question," Dick said. "All I can tell you, is I will find my way back, someway, somehow, and then I will return back to Gotham City. But, in the meantime, all of you have different skills brought to the table, and all of you will do a good job in protecting Gotham City when I'm gone. I'm confident despite the fact I'll be gone, I'm going to be leaving Gotham City in good hands, in the best hands."

"You will," Dinah said.

"Yes, you will," Helena said.

The two members of the Birds of Prey had been at this dance before, where they needed to protect Gotham due to other heroes not being around. They just hoped it wouldn't fall apart. Sometimes they had been lucky, other times, it wasn't.

Gotham sometimes though, had been oddly tranquil, which worried anyone who had been a long time resident, and thus who had been in the know.

"So, if all goes right, you will come out of the portal a minute or so later by my perspective," Rachel said. "Even though you may be in the universe for months."

Dick noticed the qualifier, if everything went right. Boy, was that always a qualifier in his life. He stood back a second and allowed everything to just hit him all at once.

"And now, it's time."

Those very chilling words showed the entire group what was at stake. The portal opened up, and then Rachel looked at him.

"You need to be the last one to go through the portal," Rachel said. "I know how much you like to lead the charge by example. But, you need to be the last one to pass through the portal."

Dick answered with a nod in response. Karen decided to take charge, it wouldn't be the first time she passed through a portal to an alternate universe, although this time was not permanent. She passed through.

Talia joined the way through the portal next. She stood, ready for anything, ready to stop the Court of Owls. Hopefully, they beat the Court here, although if they had a head start, Talia would adapt.

Kori smiled and turned towards Dick. "See you in a bit."

The Tamarian Princess passed through the portal, ready for further adventure where she had been taken. Then, the Girl of Steel passed next to her, with Kara holding her head up high. A world where her cousin wasn't know, well it would be something, wouldn't it?

Barbara and Dick had been left alone. Dick put a hand on Barbara's shoulders.

"So, after you?"

For one, Barbara was not going to nitpick the chivilary, for it was done in a very practical manner. She passed through the portal, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Then, Dick stepped directly through the portal, into the unknown.

Raven watched them all go through, a very ominous chill spreading through her body. She couldn't figure out the reason why, only it wasn't good.

* * *

Karen, Talia, Kori, Kara, Barbara, and Dick all landed on the ground. Dick took a moment to regain his bearings. Barbara, meanwhile, decided to speak for all of them.

"I'm just glad we went through a dimensional portal, and came out mostly intact," Barbara said. She took a deep breath, and looked around. "That's not a bad thing, not at all."

Dick smiled, no, it really wasn't a bad thing to be honest. He realized they were in the midst of a New York City subway station. Raven's magic changed them into civilian clothes. They had all of the necessary items in their bags, to hopefully blend into this new world.

"I find it very strange how we're just able to seeminglessly enter this new world," Kori said.

Kori even had a holographic projection field around her, which made her exotic appearance less noticeable. The magic of magic really was at hand here. The party made their way out.

"Of course, we're in a brand new world, but we don't have the slightest idea where to start," Talia said. "And we don't have the slightest idea the Court of Owls are…"

Dick paused and looked back. Some kind of energy vibrated through his body. His deep breathing continued when looking around.

"Hey, are you okay?" Karen asked. "The last time you vibrated like that, you almost vibrated your way into the afterlife….."

"I'm fine," Dick said. "I just felt there's something very wrong around here, and by around here, I mean pretty close by. The Court of Owls, they must already be here."

Barbara had a tendency to ask questions which she dreaded the answers to. In this case, she really had to ask these questions. "How do you know?"

Dick dropped down to one knee. The rest of the group thanked their lucky stars no one was around in the subway station to bear witness to it.

"I feel someone opened a portal…and they've been here for about a day, maybe slightly more, or a little less."

The abilities he received were not quite fine-tuned, at least not yet. Dick rose up to his feet.

"We're going to have to move," Talia said.

A day's head start might not have seemed much, but with a group like the Court of Owls, it could mean all of the time in the world. They moved up into a New York City which was far different. They saw a billboard adverting some place called "Stark Industries." It became obvious how they crossed the universal barrier.

"We're going to have to find the source of power before the Court of Owls do," Dick said.

"Okay, any idea where we would start?" Kara asked.

"Well, if it's active, we just look for weird events happening," Dick said. "If it's not active….well, I don't have the slightest idea."

Dick actually thought someone with inactive powers would be a lot easier to talk to, but maybe not as easy to control. It really depended on the person in question to be honest.

* * *

A redhead girl's eyes opened up. She laid on a bed in the middle of a very practical room for a teenage girl. There were a few shelves, a desk with some books, a small table at the middle, and a dresser with some clothes. The curtains were personalized, but not too much.

The girl in question had been disturbed by something, and she looked around. All of the items in the room were floating.

The redhead swung her legs over the bed and walked towards the window, to see several neighborhood cars floating. The sixteen year old girl had been getting headaches lately, but now, she could feel these objects with her mind.

The only problem was she couldn't figure out how to get them down.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 9/14/2017.**


	81. Welcoming Commitee

**Chapter Eighty-One: The Welcoming Committee.**

* * *

No matter the universe, most people considered New York City to be one of the most active cities in the world. It had been the city which never slept, the city which never stopped, and the city which many of the people were used to strange events, and sudden appearances, and disappearances.

In this particular universe, New York had one of the highest crime rates, and also one of the highest number of super heroes in the world. About once a week, or so it seemed, some kind of chaotic event visited the people of New York City and turned their world's upside down for the worst.

A bright blast of black light shot through the city. One figure dressed in black dropped to the ground gracefully as possible. Dick Grayson slammed knees first into the ground, and for a temporary moment, the wind had been knocked out of him. He saw Barbara drop down to the ground, about as gracefully, and Talia dropped down to the ground, a bit more gracefully.

Kori, Karen, and Kara followed next. They found themselves adjusting the interdimensional travel about as well as possible. Karen, in particular, shook her head as roughly as possible. The superheroine known as Power Girl had been no stranger in crossing over worlds. She had to, to escape her native world, which had been destroyed. Likely by one of the Great Crisis events, and there were so very many.

"Interdimensional travel," Karen said. "I don't care how many times I've done it, I'm still not used to it."

"And you should be used to it more than any of us combined," Kara said.

Should have, yes, but should haves were something Karen had no time of. She found her head ringing and it was very hard to hold her head up from this particular position. Karen closed her eyes, taking a long and deep breath before returning back to the conversation.

"Yeah, should have, but there's something different about this," Karen said. "Something different in the air."

Dick, finally managed to regain his bearings, and they made their way out of the alleyway they had been dropped into. They had been very fortunate not to have been dropped in the middle of New York City, during rush out. Rachel was supposed to cause them to land in one of the subway stations, but magic was not exactly the most precise thing in the world.

"You're right," Dick said.

"I know," Karen said. "It's just that feeling something is off, and I can't explain what it is, but it is. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Dick responded. "Hopefully with any luck, we're not going to be here that long, and hopefully we can get what we need without causing a scene."

Barbara and Kara exchanged a very long look with each other. Both girls had a lot of doubt dancing in their eyes. They didn't say anything, out of respect for the situation, and out of hope, Dick could find a way to get them from one point to the other.

"Maybe," Talia said. "We better…"

"FREEZE! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE."

Dick turned around, he half expected this one, although he really had to compliment the natives of this Earth on their survival time. He wasn't sure what caught their attention. Was is the swirling vortex in the air, or the sudden arrival? Regardless, Dick turned his attention towards the men.

"There's been a misunderstanding," Dick said. "Move aside."

His best Batman voice didn't really work on people who didn't know who Batman was. There wasn't a Batman in this world. They pointed their guns on them.

"We don't have much time," Kara said. "We need to go…..this could mean the end of both of our worlds, both yours, and ours."

This little statement didn't really do anything to faze them.

"We better bring them in for questioning," the leader of the group responded. "The commander, he wants to know how they caused the vortex."

"We're not warning you again," one of the military forces said. "You stand aside or…"

Talia slipped behind the man in question and took him down in the most painful, but non-lethal, method she could think of on such short notice. She spun around and swiped the blade concealed which took several of the weapons out.

Karen and Kara both zipped in and took out the weapons of the military agents before they could return fire. Kori hoisted them up into the air.

"I don't wish to hurt any of you, as you are only doing your jobs," Kori said. "But, you have to understand, we have to make sure you stay out of the way, so we can do our job."

"Let go of me, you freak!" one of them yelled.

"Now that isn't very nice, that isn't very nice at all," Kori said.

Dick doubted very much they were going to be nice. He knew there would be a second team on the way as well, when the first team failed, and he had a feeling this second team would be packing some kind of heavy artillery. Dick jumped into the air and disabled the radio before one of the leaders could make a call. Dick jacked his jaw with a huge uppercut punch and dropped the goon down to the ground.

"Fall back!" Dick yelled.

Dick hurled a smoke pellet in the air, combined with a tear gas pellet. It caused the military who had closed off the block.

Talia made her way towards the nearest subway station. Kara scooped up Dick and Kori did the same to Barbara, before they flew towards the tunnels.

"Turn right, we can lose them through these tunnels," Talia said.

They hoped for their sakes, Talia was right. They hadn't been in the new universe for about fifteen minutes, and already they might have found their way on the world's most armed and dangerous list. It was about their luck, but Dick didn't forget about the mission they had to do.

' _Let's hope we can find a way to shake them, and then get focused,'_ Dick thought. _'Something tells me it's not going ot be that easy.'_

* * *

One particular man had kept a keen eye on everything which happened in the world. It might have been the only eye he had, but he had to keep a close watch on the rest of the world. The tall black man dressed all in black, with an eye patch surveyed the various view screens. He took out a list of the most wanted people in the world. Some very dangerous people were still at large.

It was the job of SHIELD to wrangle these people in, and more importantly, it was the job of Nick Fury, who operated SHIELD. Mostly, he was able to get the work done, and as long as he got results, and most importantly didn't step on too many important toes, there were many out there in the world who were willing to look the other way for Fury to do what Fury did.

Now, Nick Fury kept his eagle eye on one very important aspect.

"Someone arrived out of nowhere," Fury said. "Do you have a look at them?"

The radio transmission had been down. Fury had been at this game for longer than most and knew technical failures nine times out of ten happened for a very good reason. He took one single step to send a secondary team to follow up on the lead the first one had.

' _Good thing SHIELD always has a team ready to go in New York,'_ Fury thought. _'Because, let's face it, it's the epicenter for a lot of problems.'_

New York having its fair share of problems actually might have been the understatement to end all understatements, at least as far as Nick Fury had been concerned. The radio signal came alive and Fury pressed the red button which amplified the signal.

"Report."

"Sir, we lost them, down the tunnels," one of them responded. "There's something you should know. One of them talked about how both their world and ours are in grave danger."

This particular statement was more than enough to give Nick Fury plenty of pause. Were they telling the truth about both of their world's being in danger? Or were there other reasons why they were here?

"Three of them appear to have some kind of super human abilities," the field leader reported in.

"Super human abilities?" Fury asked. "Are you certain?"

"We shot at one of them, a blonde female, and the bullets bounced off, sir," the field leader said. "Requesting permission to use heavier ordinance to bring them in."

Fury spent a couple of seconds to consider his options. He had his mind on some kind of HYDRA scheme, but the problem was, he couldn't be one hundred percent certain HYDRA was involved. He didn't want to exhibit this particular level of paranoia for everything.

"Stand by, I'm withdrawing you from this mission for now," Fury said.

"Sir, with all due respect, we're losing them…"

"I'm going to call in someone with a more specialized skillset who is used to these sort of missions," Fury answered without missing a beat. "Trust me, it's going to work out for the best."

The government agent didn't say anything, he was just going to try and take Fury's word for it. Something about this situation though made Fury think he could have trouble with this one.

"Fury, to Black Widow, come to the control room," Fury said. "I have a mission which has use of your talents."

* * *

"I believe we lost them."

All parties could agree they might have lost them, for the minute, but they would not have stayed lost. Dick, Barbara, Talia, Kara, Kori, and Karen made their way through the slightly lightened underground tunnel deep inside of New York City. Karen turned her attention towards them.

"Why do I have a feeling she slipped further away from us?" Karen asked.

"We're going to have to make the most of what we have," Dick said. "I don't think the government is keen to listen to us right now."

"And they're going to be even sorer," Barbara said. "So, do we have any idea where we're going, or are we just sight seeing at the moment? Because, no offense, it just seems like we're walking around in circles."

Talia held a hand up, just about the same time Dick did. Years of being born and bred underneath several dangerous situations, caused both Dick and Talia to have a sixth sense with things like this. Kara leaned out to listen and realized something was coming around the corner.

"I tell you what, the boss might have overachieved big time," he said.

"Yeah, ever since Silvermane got sent up the river, he's been making some big deals," another one of the goons said. "But, there are some do-gooders who are taking a shot at him. That guy in Hell's Kitchen…..I really hope not to never meet him in a dark alley. You should have heard Joey, when he talked about that guy…..he must have been eight feet tall, with skin made of metal."

"You should know by now never to listen to anything Joey says. He has a few screws loose. Kid ate a lot of paint chips, snorted a bit of glue, do a few other things as well."

Dick took a moment to take in the sweet sounds of the thug banter. It did make several of the night patrols much easier to be perfectly honest. He took a couple of seconds to breath in the air.

"They're heading somewhere," Talia said. "They might have resources we can use."

"Right," Barbara said. "So, we're stealing from criminals?"

"Not really," Talia said. "We are making use of what they have, to give ourselves plenty of leverage in the new world."

"Okay, completely different than," Barbara said.

Dick moved further down the tunnel, and Talia's assessment proved to be spot on. These criminals headed somewhere, and they were after something. The trio of thugs they had been trailing met another trio at the end of the tunnel. One of the men at the edge of the tunnel inclined his head to the other three.

"We've got the truck just ready to be unloaded," he said.

"Hammerhead didn't give you any trouble, did he?" one of them asked.

"Nah, he's about as dumb as a sack of hammers, it was easy to take it right out from underneath his nose," another goon responded. "If you ask me, he thought he would be the big shit on top….you know, when the Big Man got sent up the river."

"Well, he was wrong, bet that dumb bastard didn't count on an even bigger man taking control."

The six thugs all laughed, and Dick moved in closer. They could see the thugs moving towards an underground room, a vault of some sort. Likely there was some kind of secret chamber underneath which they stored their ill-gotten gains, whether it be weapons, money, or even drugs. Dick had no idea what they were up.

You could take the vigilante out of Gotham City, but you couldn't take Gotham City out of the vigilante.

"They are up to no good," Kori whispered.

"Obvious," Kara answered a few seconds later. "So ,should we go in?"

They needed resources though, and they needed to get them by bending the rules. They didn't have much time, and they had even fewer options, unfortunately. Time was running very short, if they were perfectly honest, and this underground tunnel looked to be the perfect place to hide out.

All they needed to do was get all of the shady mobsters out of the tunnel.

"So, we just get the truck and…."

The first goon dropped to the ground no sooner than he had been slammed across the back of the head with a fist. His legs folded out underneath him like a cheap table. He slipped down to the ground, all of the breath having been knocked out of his body.

"Spike!" one of the goons yelled. "Ah, man, there's someone out there….it's him, isn't it?"

"It can't be, he doesn't go out of Hell's Kitchen, does he?" another one of the goons asked.

"Well maybe it's the new kid…the spider…"

"The spider's a chump, a pushover," another one of the goons said.

A second goon flipped over and had been strung upside down on the ground. A third goon lost his nerve and made his way down the tunnel. One of the bolder goons held a large rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"Okay, whoever is playing games, you aren't tough, you ain't nothing, and I'm going to make you regret the day your parents decided not to use a condom."

Kara decided to take all of the wind out of his sails by zipping hallway across the tunnel and grabbing the rocket launcher from the man's hand. The man toppled over, looking like an overblow cartoon character. Barbara took the goon out of his misery by slamming her knee down across the back of the guy's head.

The final two goons looked at each other. One of the goons shoved the other lone goon into the process of the attacker. Dick jumped up and nailed him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. He saw the other goon rushing out the tunnel, at least until he had been tripped up.

Karen caught him and pulled him up to his feet, before pushing him against the wall.

"Are there any more of you guys coming down the tunnel?" she asked.

The goon sputtered and cursed, with the hard, tight grip wrapped around his shoulder. No matter how hard he tried to escape from the grip, it was hard for him to move.

"No, but I swear, once the Kingpin gets his hands on you, you're dead meat, bitch!"

Karen hurled him down onto the muck of the tunnel. The goon tried to scramble apart one more time, but Talia decided to input her own two cents into the battle by slamming her knee down onto the back of the goon's head and wiping him out with one fell move.

"Take them to the truck and leave them gift wrapped for the police," Dick told Kara and Karen. Both of them nodded. "Come straight back, and try not to get into any trouble."

"We'll try," Kara said with a winning smile on her face. "Not sure how much good it's going to be, but we'll try."

Dick turned his attention back towards the door. Talia already had it opened and they stepped inside. They had hit a very incriminating motherload, stolen cash, weapons, and all matter of drugs. If this Kingpin criminal had half of the resources the criminals let on, then he wouldn't take this one lying down.

* * *

Baron Von Strucker lived long enough to have a sixth sense regarding certain things which spiked his interest. And when something spiked the interest of Nick Fury, and SHIELD, well it interested Strucker. The old man chuckled, he had never felt so young, so alive, and so vibrant, at least not in many years. Strucker turned his head around three hundred and sixty degrees to look at the few small leads they had.

A mysterious force dropped six visitors to the ground. They had been engaged by SHIELD, and SHIELD had been defeated in battle. Strucker found this a very interesting little development.

' _They could be very useful, depending on where their loyalties may lie,'_ Strucker thought to himself. _'I'm going to have take a closer look and see how this situation develops.'_

It presented an opportunity and one which HYDRA would be foolish not to follow up on. If HYDRA wished to become the supreme masters of this world, and worlds beyond, they would have to take any opportunity and seize it by the throat.

"He moves, as do his companions," Strucker said. "He is not of this world, but if not of this world, than where could he be."

HYDRA had multiple setbacks over the last several years. They had been so close to achieving ultimate domination during the Second World War, but two things worked against it. One, would be the chaotic nature of the Red Skull, who did more harm than good to HYDRA. And the other hand been Captain America.

It took many years for HYDRA to rebuild its resources, and it wasn't for any lack of trying either. The world changed, and HYDRA would stand taller, no matter what changes.

' _This however, yes this is marvelous,'_ Strucker thought.

He stroked his fingers together, and smiled. Most marvelous indeed, he hoped to learn more about this new visitor, and what made him work. Strucker had small inkling everything was going to change soon enough.

Strucker considered SHIELD to be his most direct competitor in ruling the world. They might have worn a face of benevolence, but they were no different than HYDRA at all. Both organizations had their own devious goals, and Strucker and Fury were too sides of the same coin.

' _I must be certain where his loyalties lie before I strike.'_

* * *

Dick Grayson had a feeling, a sixth sense, and he needed to investigate the woman who proved to be the key of everything. He slipped out when things had calmed down and made his way towards an orphanage which had been shut down for quite some time by the looks of things. Why a key to a powerful cosmic force would be an in orphanage of all places, Dick really didn't know?

' _Then again, maybe that's the deal,'_ Dick thought to himself. _'I'm never meant to know, I'm just meant to do what I need to do, and react when I need to react.'_

Dick had one of those feelings something was happening, although he couldn't be too certain what. He moved around the corner and stepped into the center of what appeared to be some kind of gym, or at least it was. Dust hung off of the bleachers around him.

Seconds passed, and Dick, with the reflexes bred of years of crime fighting in Gotham City, flung himself to the ground. A barb came inches away from connecting to the side of his neck. Dick pulled himself to his feet, just in time to see a figure flip down onto the ground next to him.

Dick stepped back in time to come face to face with a very striking woman with red hair, green eyes, dressed in a black bodysuit which clung to every inch of her body. Dick tried not to allow the enticing sight distract him, especially considering he was pretty sure the distraction was intended by design.

The figure rushed Dick off to one side. Dick evaded the attack, and came behind the woman in question. Two electrified gauntlets met Dick. He blocked them with his gloves. The suit insulated him from what would have been a huge electrified shock.

Dick flipped the figure down onto the ground. She was graceful, and landed to the ground. Dick fired off a grapnel the second she made her way to the ground. It wrapped around her right ankle. The woman pivoted, and Dick disengaged the grapnel hook before she could use his momentum against him.

Both stood at opposite sides of the gym.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

"I'm Batman."

The fight continued when she moved halfway across the gym with a snap kick, which Dick avoided. He popped back up and tried to take her down, but she went behind him, and flipped him to the ground. Both landed on opposite sides of the gym and moved in to resume the fight.

' _Whoever she is, she's tough.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on 9/17/2017.**


	82. Man in the Middle

Vote for my chapter of the week by heading to the page of important links and voting for the chapter of the week poll on the top of the page.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Two: Man in the Middle**

* * *

Batman looked around three hundred and sixty degrees for the woman who was in one location and then disappeared to another location. He had a pretty good idea something was bound to happen sooner rather than later. The real question is, what, what was going to happen.

' _She's playing me, she's trying to feel me out,'_ Batman thought. _'Whoever this woman is, she's good, very good.'_

Dick Grayson trained alongside some of the best, fought alongside some of the best, and prepared himself for anything, whether he was Nightwing, Batman, or Robin, or any combination of the three. Dick braced himself for anything this woman had to throw at him, because he was ready for it, no question about it. His heart started to race as quick as humanly possible when turning around.

' _She's out there, I can tell she is,'_ Dick thought. _'Just got to keep it calm, and she'll be….'_

A second passed before the mysterious alluring head woman came out of the shadows. Batman dodged the attack from the woman. She didn't let one failed attack take her down. The woman backed off, turned around, and fired off another snap kick. Batman flipped down to the ground to avoid the running kick to the side of the head. Batman closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the woman rushed towards him.

"You are quite something, aren't you?" she asked.

"I could say the same about you, lady," Batman said.

It wasn't a very Batman thing to say, but to be honest, Dick was very impressed with the woman. The more dangerous member of the species, with Dick having to keep himself on guard for anything, and he did mean anything, with this particular woman. She charged him and tried to take Dick out with a glancing blow to the side of the head. Dick popped up and avoided the attack.

Good, but Dick once again had been trained by the very best. He also experienced a sudden and unfortunate sense of Deja-Vu. Dick dipped behind the woman in question and nailed her with a series of punches down across the back of her head. The woman flipped down onto the ground and avoided a punch to the side of the head.

"Good, very good," she said. "It's been a long time since I've had a chance to fight someone of your skill level. And you are very good at it."

The woman punctuated her praise with an attempted roundhouse kick to the side of the head. She pulled back and tried to nail him with the electrified jolt. Dick avoided the attack and came behind the woman before sweeping her down on the ground. Dick stepped back and allowed the woman some room to breath.

"I don't suppose you have a name, do you?"

"They call me the Black Widow."

Black Widow sent another barb at Batman. The armor deflected the majority of the impact, and Batman grapeled up to the rafters of the high school to avoid the incoming attack. Black Widow stared up at the ceiling, a very frustrated frown showing up on the woman's face.

"The deadliest of all spiders. Its fitting."

A cloud of smoke came through the area and blinded the Black Widow. She stepped back. Despite the frustration, a smile spread across her face. This was one of the tougher battles she had in a very long time, and she enjoyed being challenged at any rate.

"Yes, it's very fitting," The Black Widow responded. "Why don't you come down and face me?"

Batman came from behind the Black Widow and dropped his adversary down onto the ground. Both of them grappled, with an attempt to gain the advantage. Batman gripped onto the side of the arm of the Black Widow and forced her down to a kneeling position. The Black Widow closed her eyes and tried to get out of the attack.

Something was wrong, and Black Widow understood what it was. Adrenaline caused him to excrete some kind of pheromones which interfered with her concentration and the ability to focus her mind. Other parts of her body did the thinking for her, and she wasn't particular fond of it.

"Don't, don't, stop it!" Black Widow yelled.

She broke free from the clutched of her adversary just in time and slid up against the wall. The Black Widow's heavy heart beat increased when taking a deep breath, or two. Black Widow slumped against the wall hard a second or two later, frowning when she took a step back.

"I don't know what you mean."

Black Widow had been saved from answering the question by an explosion off to one side. She paused and noticed some uninvited guests arriving into the party. Several HYDRA soldiers marched into the room. The Black Widow always found herself on edge because of HYDRA, because when they showed up, there could be nothing but trouble involved.

"Friends of yours?"

Black Widow turned towards Batman. She had her eyes locked onto HYDRA and had almost forgotten the newest member to this particular party had arrived. It was a very unfortunate, and very rookie mistake to make. Black Widow shook her head.

"Hardly."

"Ah, Widow it has been too long, and to think, SHIELD has once again done all of the heavy lifting."

Dick came face to face with a beautiful, but obviously deadly, green haired woman. The green body suit she wore stretched around every last inch of her body, making her curves fill out the suit very nicely. Dick knew it was an obvious distraction ploy and would not allow himself to be caught up by the woman's sensual looks. Her lips curled into a devious smile when locking eye to eye with her adversary.

"Viper," The Black Widow responded.

"Yes," Viper agreed. "Given what has gone down between the two of us in the recent past, I'm giving you an option to stand aside. Or HYDRA will be forced to take you down."

Black Widow took a half of a step forward, and charged towards the nearest HYDRA goon. She put a bolt in the chest of one of the nearest goons. Viper turned her attention towards the figure who was with the Black Widow, only to find he wasn't here.

"Well, this has turned out very interesting," Viper said.

Viper motioned for three of the HYDRA goons to rush forward. That fool Strucker wanted her to capture the newest guest in this world, and that's what she was going to do. To humble the world famous Black Widow, well that was just icing on the cake.

One of HYDRA agents screamed like a surprised girl child and had bene hung upside down. His limbs dangled when swinging back and forth, unable to hold his head up. Viper's eyes narrowed and she turned to another agent of HYDRA.

"Find who is do this, and put a stop to it, immediately," Viper told them. "Do you hear me, I do not wish for HYDRA to be humiliated?"

A thump took out one of the goons and dragged him to the shadows. Batman nailed him with a series of uppercut punches to the side of the head. Another nasty agent of HYDRA withdrew a miniature rocket launcher and pointed it towards his adversary.

"Say your prayers!" he yelled.

A rapid fire Baterang toss knocked the rocket launcher out of the hand of the HYDRA goon. The discharge caused him to fling it and the explosion created a cloud of smoke.

The Detective jumped into the air and crashed down onto the back of the head of the goons. One kick after another rocked the goons and put them down for the count. Batman evaded their attacks, including a very vicious swing from one of the goons which almost took his head off.

"You're nothing, do you hear me, you're nothing!" one of the goons yelled.

Viper turned around to face off against the Black Widow. The green-haired HYDRA operative took out a knife and flung it towards the Black Widow. Skilled precision prevented the knife from connecting to the side of the Black Widow's head. She popped back with another vicious attack which sent Viper flying backwards and landing on her back, with a hard thump.

Batman turned away from the goon he plowed in the ground just long enough to see Viper and Black Widow charge each other. Black Widow moved in for a far more violent killshot than she did against Batman. The two women had some sort of past and just by first glance, it looked ugly.

"Finally, I'm going to take you out!" Viper yelled.

Viper's swiping stab had been blocked by the Black Widow. The Widow twisted the arm around and caught her adversary with a huge knee to the side of the head. The adversary slammed down onto the ground, and the Black Widow turned her around.

One HYDRA sniper perched up, and Batman took him down, knocking him off of the bleachers with a well place projectile toss. Batman grappled up to engage the attacker and punched him out.

HYDRA was starting to go down, and Batman kept his eyes on all of the entrances and the exits for any more trouble. Another sniper tried to move his way into position. Great acrobatic ability pushed Batman down and caused him to get dropped down onto the ground.

* * *

Talia spent the next couple of minutes looking around the area which she planned on setting shop up in, at least for the foreseeable future. She took in a deep breath and turned from one side to the other.

"Well, it's not the nicest part of town," Talia said.

"Yeah, given we just snagged a base from a known mobster, and is using the tunnels underneath it for our secret hideout," Barbara said. "It's no Batcave, but it's going to have to do for now."

All Barbara needed was a laptop and a Wifi connection to really get to work. She was pretty much halfway in business with the laptop they acquired. And there was a café across the street where she could piggy back off of to get the Internet. Intelligence was important for the brave new world they were in.

' _And we also have government people after us,'_ Barbara thought. _'We couldn't even be here for five minutes without running into any trouble. That's just about right.'_

"Mobsters had a working police scanner down here," Kara said. "Which makes a lot of sense. If you were the bad guy, you want to make sure where the police are at all times, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but we're the good guys," Karen said. "Well, most of the time anyway."

"Good and evil is a matter of perspective," Talia said. "My father said it. A lot of things he said, they were the ramblings of a deranged man."

"You don't say?" Barbara asked.

Talia turned around and gave her a look which plainly stated not to kindly interrupt. Barbara leaned back against the chair and got some kind of Internet connection. She had to learn an entirely new network, because they were in a brand new world.

"Yes, I do say," Talia said. "And yes, there were a lot of ramblings of a deranged man coming from my father, and he wasn't the most mentally of stable person. I will be the first to admit that."

Barbara nodded in confirmation, glad Talia was not so enamored by her father anymore. She grew beyond that, when seeing the evil Ra's had been capable of. He would commit global genocide on a mass scale.

"A hero for one person is a villain for another person," Talia continued. "And people fear the unknown."

"We agree there," Barbara said.

Kori leaned back and closed her eyes. She just felt something, something was off, and she couldn't figure out what it was. Kara turned her attention towards Kori and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Hey, is everything okay," Kara said.

"Well, kind of, but I don't know," Kori said. "Is it just me, or have you got this really bad feeling something is going to happen? And you don't know what."

"Pretty good chance given while we're here," Talia said. "We're not in the nicest part of town to begin with, but hopefully we won't be here for long."

"Dick said he had a hunch, we'll see whether or not his hunch is right."

* * *

Viper found herself surrounded on both sides. The Black Widow stood on one side of her, and on the other side, stood a man who Viper learned had been called Batman. Both closed in on Viper. The HYDRA agent thought she would have to have her head on a swivel when turning around.

"You're not getting away," Black Widow said.

"I see you're in with SHIELD, that's a shame," Viper said. "A shame, because HYDRA is going to be the true masters of the world. We are the superior organization."

Viper dodged the Black Widow's sudden assault. Both of the women circled each other and Viper motioned for the Black Widow to come at her. The Black Widow didn't hesitate to rush at her adversary. Both of them came knuckle to knuckle with an attempt punch. Viper pushed Black Widow back and caused her knees to buckle out from underneath her.

"You've failed to capture me before, and there's no jail cell which can hold me," Viper said.

"That remains to be seen."

Black Widow wrapped her hand around Viper's wrist and twisted it. A loud crack echoed, and Black Widow flipped her down onto the ground. Viper tried to slither out of the Black Widow's grip. She closed her eyes in agony when her wrist had been pulled and pushed behind her. Agony spread through the body one of the most dangerous and diabolical women in the entire world.

"Do you yield?" Black Widow asked her.

Viper hissed angrily when trying to push herself out of the attack. Black Widow had the grip tight around her arm and it was borderline difficult for her to escape.

A gas started to fill the area in the gym, and Batman activated the gas mask in his cowl. He pushed against the wall and had been dazed.

Viper pulled herself up to a standing position and noticed several HYDRA agents waiting.

"We're going to have to abort the mission!" Viper yelled. "Leave no prisoners!"

Batman chased after HYDRA when they made their way down the tunnels. Black Widow followed Batman. Both agreed, without saying a single world how they were not getting away. The two of them made their way down to the edge of the tunnel.

Viper stared at the end of the tunnel, and pulled out a detonator device from the other end of her belt. She pushed the button and caused a miniature explosion to go off. Rock started to fly in every single direction.

Batman reacted quickly and propelled himself up towards a small section of the wall. The Black Widow pulled herself up next to him, and the two just narrowly avoided being buried alive.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"I'll survive," Black Widow said a second later.

The person who she was supposed to bring in for Nick Fury, was instrumental in saving her life. She realized her body pressed against that of this Batman, and Natasha didn't really hasten to pull away. Batman's eyes locked onto those of Natasha's for a fraction of a second or two.

"Oh, that was going to leave a mark," Batman groaned.

He took a half of a second to try and get up. Natasha noticed the favoring of his shoulder. Normally, she would have taken advantage of such an opening being left behind from her opponent. After he saved her, even the Black Widow had her standards, and he had proven himself.

"You could have left me to deal with HYDRA, you had the perfect opportunity to escape several times," Natasha said.

"It wouldn't have been very sporting of me, would it?" Batman asked. "I have no to know, what kind of orphanage has secret exits like this all of the way."

"It's a HYDRA recruitment center, or at least it was, before it had been shut down," she said. "I can't tell you much more than that."

Natasha had been surprised she told him that much. Something caused the woman's guard to be left down, and she most certainly had been surprised for several reasons. Regardless, she motioned for Batman to follow him.

"It happens way too often," Batman said.

"What?"

"Two people have a misunderstanding, and then get into a fight, despite being on the same side," Batman said. "And then they have to team up later…..well it happens a lot where I'm from. I don't know how often it happens in your universe, but…"

Natasha leaned in and cut off his words with a light brush against his lips with her fingers.

"All the time," she responded. "We're going to need to get you some medical attention, you're really favoring that shoulder."

"It'll heal, trust me."

"Maybe, I do, maybe I don't, but I do have a few questions," Black Widow said. "If you don't mind answering them."

"Asking helps," Batman said. "But, I'm not sure you're going to want to believe my answers. Like, for instance, the fact I've come from an alternate universe which is like this one, but at the same time, not like this one."

The two walked towards what appeared to be an apartment building across the street from the orphanage. Only, it wasn't an apartment building. There was a secret garage where the two of them entered.

"Out of all of the stories I've heard, yours must be among the most believable," Natasha said. "And, it would explain you suddenly appeared….I'm sure there's a long story, but first, your shoulder."

"It's fine, it's just…"

Natasha leaned in and pressed her lips against those of her visitors. The hormonal impulses threatening to enter her mind finally hit a fever pitch. She furiously and hungrily kissed this visitor like no one ever before in a very long time. The lip bruising assault had been returned in honest.

Dick honestly was not surprised, and he reached behind to grab a tempting handful of her round ass. Natasha moaned deeply in the kiss.

"Well, that was very forward of you," he concluded.

"Oh, trust me, I can get a lot more forward," Natasha said. "Once, I figure out how to unlock this suit…"

She figured his armor would be difficult to get off. That expensive armor, you just couldn't risk anyone taking it off. A gloved hand grabbed Natasha's and he slid it to the bottom half of the armor. She found where it unclasped, and undid the chest plate, before undoing the rest of it, and sliding it off.

"So, what is this HYDRA we have to deal with?"

Natasha tore her eyes away from the young man and managed to return to some semblance of coherence a brief second later.

"One of the most dangerous forces on Earth," she responded. "They're always insidious and they're always around…but never mind that, let me treat your injury."

Natasha had to get in and get a closer look at his upper body, just to make sure everything was fine. His shoulder wasn't as banged up as it was about ten minutes ago, so maybe he had something to this. The sultry redhead shifted on his lap and ground against him.

"Not as bad as I thought, but maybe I should check your lower body for swelling. You can never be too careful."

With these words, the Black Widow adjusted her bodysuit, but pulled down the zipper in the process. Her large breasts almost came out and smacked the young man she was on top of in the face. She lightly touched his abs and moved all the way down.

Dick smiled, he had a pretty good idea what she had in mind. Only in the universe for a few hours, and already, a sexy redhead was trying to get in his pants. She moved down to undo the top half of his uniform, leaving him in nothing, but his boxer shorts, boots, gloves, and cowl.

"There appears to be some kind of swelling right here," Natasha said. "Oh, around the area of the groin, that's very unfortunate…..why don't we take care of that?"

Natasha slid off his boxers and slowly came down. She wrapped her hand around the base of the young man's cock and looked up. Slowly, steadily, Natasha stroked his hard cock. She gave him a very intense and vigorous handjob, slowly speeding up a little bit with each pump.

"I'm going to feel the severity of the injury," Natasha said. "No long term damage, just swelling…which can go down with warmth."

Natasha reached down and squeezed his balls hard which caused his attention.

"I feel like we should be on a first name basis," Natasha said. "My name is Natasha."

"Dick," the young man groaned.

No last name, but if he was a visitor from an alternate universe, it didn't matter. Natasha kept pumping his massive rod and felt it grow in her hand. Her pussy grew moist underneath her body tight body suit, nipples increasing in hardness as well. Natasha wanted nothing better than to take her warm pussy and drive it down onto his hardening rod, but she must not do it.

At least, she must not do it just yet.

' _Dick, indeed.'_

"Oh, that feels good," Dick groaned.

"Yes, I'm sure it does, but, I know something that will feel even better."

Natasha swirled her talented tongue around the head and then went around the base. Dick groaned when her talented mouth went around him. She could bring men to their doom with a few small gestures. Thankfully, Dick had a lot of self-control because otherwise, he just as well might lose it.

The sultry Redhead wrapped her plump lips around his cock. She sucked it a few times.

"These are nice dick sucking lips aren't they," Natasha said conversationally. She gave him a couple of kisses on the tip of his cock. "They feel really good wrapped around her throbbing hard pole, don't you? You feel a lot of tension in those balls, don't you?"

Natasha wrapped her warm lips around Dick's hard throbbing cock one more time. She sucked him hard ,while stroking him with her hands. Those soft, skilled fingers made their way around Dick's phallus, and forced him to jolt up closer towards her mouth.

"Jesus, yes," Dick groaned. "Damn, you're good. You're a really good cock-sucker."

Natasha withdrew her mouth from the handsome throbbing manhood beneath her. Salvia hung from the thick throbbing manhood. Her finger lightly caressed down the vein, and then up on the vein. She leaned in closer and kissed him hard on the tip of the head.

"I'm just a slut who loves a lot of cock," Natasha said. "And I just have to suck this big cock until it spews all of that gooey seed into my mouth…mmm, I love sucking this cock."

Natasha came down onto Dick's manhood, speaking in very sexy accented Russian, which made his manhood twitch. Natasha lightly caressed his cock all the way down to the base. Dick reached up and grabbed the back of her head, guiding her mouth around his hard cock.

"Yes, damn, girl," Dick groaned. "You can really work that cock….fuck, fuck!"

The loud popping sounds Natasha made from her very aggressive blowjob made Dick's balls throb. Holding on tight to the back of the head of red hair, Dick pushed his throbbing manhood into her mouth at a fast speed. She continued to suck it, enjoying the taste of the cock being buried inside of her mouth. Dick grabbed down onto the back of her head and pushed his hard cock into her mouth as hard and fast as possible.

Natasha enjoyed the sensation of such a huge slab of meat being drilled in the back of her throat. Her nails lightly raked the man's legs and took more of his cock into her mouth. She had been known to go to the distance, and to wear down her partners, but this one was giving Natasha a run for her money.

It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Oh, you're going to be fun," Natasha said. "But, we can have even more fun."

She unzipped her bodysuit completely and her round breasts came out. They rested on Dick's legs, and slowly moved down into position. Natasha wrapped her firm tits around the throbbing hard rod before her. She slowly slid the breasts all the way down to the base of his cock, and then pulled them up to engulf twelve inches of throbbing meat between her ample breasts.

Dick closed his eyes, and enjoyed the tit-job he received. Those warm breasts caressed every inch of his throbbing, veiny cock very nicely. He thought he would lose it, but Dick reinforced his will. He needed to enjoy every single moment and her chest had been presented to him. Dick caressed the warm globes, and felt them rub against his hard cock. She pushed up and dropped down with a series of fluid motions.

"Fuck them, it feels so good!" Natasha moaned.

Two hand full of breasts, and a cleavage full of throbbing hard cock followed with Dick establishing some momentum. He slid his hard cock in between Natasha's warm valley. Natasha leaned down and sucked the tip of his manhood. She kissed his throbbing cock head.

Several minutes passed and Natasha continued to vigorlously pump away at his shaft, using her large breasts as the weapon they were meant to be. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure burn through her loins. She imagined this hard dick being jammed between her thighs, and fucking her completely senseless.

"Do it," Natasha purred. "Fuck me!"

Dick's cock left the warm confines of Natasha's ample breasts, and he felt very disappointed by that fact. Disappointment gave way to anticipation when Natasha climbed onto the bed. She undid the rest of her suit and pulled it down, to reveal a lacy black thong which had been soaked all the way through.

"Please, take me," Natasha begged him.

A smile appeared on the face of the young man and he leaned in to start kissing his way down the beautiful body of the sultry Russian spy. Every kiss he gave her, her body reacted to his touch. The hunger dancing in Natasha's eyes showed how much she wanted this. And Dick wanted to taste every inch of her.

He pulled down her panties and revealed her shaved pussy, which dripped of juices. Dick lightly touched the edge of her slit and pushed his finger inside. Natasha gasped and bucked her hips off of the edge of the bed. She breathed in and breathed out, with Dick wiggling his finger inside.

"How much do you want my cock?" he asked her.

Natasha clenched around his intruding finger. Her mind slowly became overwhelmed, a never ending fogging cloud of lust. Dick lightly caressed the inside of her pussy lips and made her squirm underneath his ministrations.

"Badly," Natasha breathed.

"So, who sent you after me?" Dick asked.

Natasha almost slipped up and said something she shouldn't have. The sultry spy squirmed underneath the probing fingers. Every inch of those fingers touched her insides and made her explode in lust.

"I think you want my cock badly."

"Very much, so fuck me!" Natasha begged him. "Please, fuck me hard!"

Dick pushed himself over her body and lightly grinded his cock over her well-toned body. His cock begged for entrance into her pussy, which looked so gloriously tight. She had been trained to have one of the tightest, fittest bodies Dick every came across. His manhood ached for entry inside of her warm pussy. Dick closed his eyes and lightly pushed his cock head against Natasha's entrance which caused her to rise up in pleasure.

He clenched Natasha's hips and aimed his hard cock at her dripping slit. Dick slammed himself into Natasha's body and started to fuck the woman beneath him. Her lustful moans entered his ear, and her nails clutched his lower back to encourage Dick to go inside of her.

Slowly, Natasha's legs ensnared around his hips and lightly pushed into her body. Dick rose up and dropped down into her body. Natasha stretched around his cock and breathed deeply.

"You're so big," Natasha begged him. "You feel really good inside of me."

Dick grabbed onto her leg and lightly brushed down her nice leg. Natasha clutched around his hip and slowly enjoyed the accelerating thrusts inside of her body. Those big balls danced on the edge of her walls. Dick rose up and dropped down, slamming inside of her pussy.

"Mmm, it feels so good, baby, fuck me hard!" Natasha begged him.

Natasha grabbed onto Dick's shoulder and twelve inches of cock entered her body several times. He sped up the thrusts for a hot minute and then slowed them down. He made Natasha want more, crave more. She needed more of his cock buried inside of her nice, warm, demanding body. She moaned hungrily because of his thrusts.

"Who do you work for?" Dick asked. "I'll let you cum if you give me a name…"

"SHIELD….Nick Fury….they're the good guys, trust me!"

Dick rammed deep inside of her body. Natasha stretched around Dick's rock hard rod when it pushed inside of her body. Those balls kept slapping against her warm thighs, the deeper he went inside of her.

"Oh, don't worry, I trust you, and I trust you'll arrange a meeting with your bosses," Dick said.

"I can…do that…they want to meet you!" Natasha begged him. "Please, let me cum!"

She drew out that last word in a sultry way. Dick hammered her pussy and drew her to the orgasm. Natasha never had been rocked by something so amazing in her entire life. Dick really put her through the paces with this huge, hard, cock of his.

Natasha's tight cunt clenched around Dick. Dick slowed down for a minute, and the moment her body recovered, he sped up inside of her. The thrusts grew faster, and Dick's balls expanded, threatening to release their bounty if he was not careful. His eyes continued to glaze over with each rapid fire thrust inside of Natasha's warm, clutching pussy. He rose up and dropped down into her.

"You want to cum again, don't you?"

A squeeze of his ass showed Dick what Natasha wanted. Dick plowed himself down into the hot woman's pussy. Her walls gripped around him and released him with a fluid attack. Dick rose up almost all the way and drove down into her.

The feeling of those balls filing up and slapping against her thighs made Natasha close her eyes. She imagined the huge load in them being pumped inside of her body. The sexy spy closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of this manhood inside of her body.

"Cum, you know you want to," Natasha begged him.

"Oh, I know you want me to," Dick said. "Just hold tight, and remember, good things come to those who wait."

Natasha was rather sick and tired of waiting, she really wanted a huge dose of cum buried inside her pussy.

"Those balls must hurt, how heavy they are," Natasha said. "Let me relieve them."

Natasha tightened her iron grip on his cock and made a very convincing argument for cumming inside of her. Dick sped up the thrusts and pounded inside of her pussy. Each thrust showed how much his balls had to give for her. He rose completely up from this position and slammed his cock inside of her tightening vice. Dick pulled almost all the way out of her and shoved inside of her body.

"I'm getting close," Dick said. "Do you think you can hold on?"

"Yes," Natasha told him. "I can, and I will."

There was no question about what Natasha wanted. She wanted this thick cum to be spilled inside of her body. Dick worked her pussy as fast and fluidly as possible. Her legs pushed up almost all the way to meet Dick's hard cock. Dick rose up and slammed down into her.

Natasha's body warmed up and her loins splattered juices all over Dick's invading pole. She lubricated his huge manhood and caused him to slam into her center with a fluid series of thrusts. Natasha rolled her hips off of the bed, to keep meeting Dick when he planted himself into her.

Finally, the main event, at least for this particular round. Dick pushed into her and modled tightly with the sexy body. Her hot flesh burned him up and made him want nothing other to cum. And boy, did the cum ever flow, Dick pushed his hard cock inside of her body and spilled several warm hot spurts into the waiting womb of the Black Widow.

The sexy SHIELD agent's body shuddered underneath Dick's huge rod. He pushed deeper inside of her body, rising almost completely up and slamming inside of her body with a couple of fluid pumps. He filled her body up with his warm seed.

Dick pulled out of her, and surveyed the obscene amount of cum draining from Natasha's pussy. The sultry redhead bounced up, and rolled Dick back onto the bed.

"I know you have more in you," she purred. "And I want it."

Her body squirming against his, with those hard nipples pushing against Dick's made a very convincing argument for him to rise back to the occasion and take a piece of Natasha's warm, willing pussy. Dick groaned when feeling her walls slide down onto him and took him inside.

* * *

Viper returned to the HYDRA base, looking a bit worse for wear. Strucker turned towards the woman and surveyed her, much like a disapproving uncle.

"You failed to grab him, didn't you?" Strucker asked.

"Forgive me," Viper said. "He's one of the best fighters HYDRA has ever encountered."

"He's merely just an unknown variable," Strucker said.

"Oh, he's known."

The HYDRA operatives all turned around. One of them got pulled into the shadows and beaten within a half of an inch of his life. The huge beatdown rocked the HYDRA goon. Two more went into the shadows and got a severe pounding of his own.

Strucker turned towards the man in the shadows and pointed a long finger towards him. "Whoever is there, I have to tell you, I have no amusement towards this, and I don't find this to be a game."

"It's no game. I have the answer to all of HYDRA's problems. I've been observing your organization for many months now."

"Come out of the shadows and face me."

"One would think HYDRA would appreciate someone who sticks to the shadows, given how they have made their entire organization's worth on sticking to the shadows. But very well, I'll accommodate you."

Strucker's anger bubbled to a fever pitch when he noticed this particular figure stepping out of the shadows. His hand shook when pointing it at the man in question. The man dressed in black, much like the person who engaged HYDRA, but his costume's ears were more pointed, and the armor looked very much different.

"Just who are you?" Strucker asked.

"I'm called many things," he responded. "But you may call me, Owlman."

Viper made a movement to take down this Owlman, but Strucker rose up his hand to cease this motion. He was very curious to see how this one would end up. His intrigue hit a new level.

"I have the answer to all of HYDRA's problems, and I know of a weapon which can change the world," Owlman said.

"And you think you can give me that weapon?" Strucker asked. "Do you think it's like taking candy from a baby?"

"Not nearly as easy," Owlman said. "But, the weapon is in the form of a sixteen years girl."

Strucker now looked very intrigued, but also slightly suspicious. He leaned in closer towards Owlman. "Tell me more."

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 21st, 2017.**


	83. Not Settled

**Chapter Eighty-Three: Not Settled**

* * *

Barbara decided it was time to follow Dick's footsteps and find out where he headed up. Kori, Kara, and Karen were doing their own thing, and Barbara crossed her fingers in some kind of vain hope none of those three girls would end up getting themselves in trouble.

Talia tagged along a couple of steps behind Barbara. The two women made their way into an orphanage of some sort, at least it looked like an orphanage. Barbara, in full Nightwing gear, stepped into the orphanage and looked around for a few seconds.

"A warzone is a pretty good description of what we're dealing with, isn't it?" Talia asked.

"Yes, it would be," Barbara said. "Looks like there was a pretty serious fight here….it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look around to see what exactly we're dealing with."

Barbara took a closer look around and noticed there had been some debris. Someone had blown a hole into the ground by something. A rocket laid on the other side of a smoldering pile of what was once a functioning set of bleachers. Barbara pursed her lips in frustration and frowned. Blood splattered on the ground as well, which she would be surprised.

"Over here!"

Talia pointed out a large hole in the ground at the end of the gym. Barbara couldn't be sure how she missed it on the first go around, other than she missed it on the first go around. She moved closer to the edge of the hole and let out an obvious whistle when she peered down the hole. Someone had gotten out of here in a big hurry, and in the process, caused the tunnel to collapse all around them.

"One of his smoke pellets are down here," Talia said. "But, he would have sent a distress signal if he was trapped down here."

The red-haired crime fighter dropped down and searched the area. She tried to see whether or not the tell-tale signs of anyone being down here could be found. It caused a tense feeling to manifest in the pit of her stomach, the very thought someone, anyone might be down here. Barbara tried to push those thoughts as far into the back of her head as humanly possible.

"No one yet," Barbara answered. "Could be a good sign, but it could be a bad sign as well."

"I was afraid of that," Talia responded.

So was Barbara, and she had to take a closer look at the area around her. Someone escaped through the tunnels, but it would take hours to get the wall. Barbara accessed the portable computer on her wrist band and began to press in numerous commands to try and get a signal. She paused and waited for something to come out on the other side. Seconds passed before she hit paydirt, at least she hoped she did.

"He's across the street," Barbara said.

Barbara made her way out of the large hole, with Talia following. The two of them walked across the street towards what looked like a rundown apartment building. Most people would discount the rundown apartment building as being one of the last places someone would hide out.

' _If I've learned anything by living in Gotham City for most of my life, is things are never what they appear, and rarely what they seem,'_ Barbara thought. _'Okay then, here we go, time to bite the bullet.'_

Barbara noticed something about the apartment building front entrance was off. She shrugged off the thought, and tried to fiddle around with the lock. It couldn't be budged, despite her best effort. Barbara searched around for something, anything, a secret switch.

"Over here."

Talia located what they were looking for a in a blink of an eye. Barbara stepped over a dislodged brick. The surface looked like it had been chipped away. Barbara lightly put her finger inside of the chip, and realized it was not a chip, but some kind of fingerprint scanner.

If Barbara Gordon had to hazard a guess, it might have been one of the many ways inside of this place. She couldn't say with one hundred percent certainty. A port was awkwardly inserted into the chip brick.

' _You really have to know what you're looking for, to use this thing,'_ Barbara thought. _'But hey, it's a pretty good thing I know what I'm looking for….let's see if I can find my way inside.'_

Barbara pushed the wire through the edge of the chip and managed to access a complex layer of coding. Naturally, she could get inside, but it would take some doing. The person who designed these systems obviously didn't want anyone to hack them.

A part of the alleyway slid open and revealed a set of steps. Talia and Barbara moved down the steps.

"It would be kind of funny if the reason why he hadn't ran back is he ran into some woman who was desperately in need of some Dick action," Barbara said.

"I find that highly unlikely," Talia said. "Well, it's possible, but given the circumstances…"

A halfway open door allowed Barbara to step inside. She saw Dick lying in bed with a mysterious redhead woman who wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing on her body. Barbara turned towards Talia with a smile.

The redhead bounced off of the bed, and it was amazing how quick she was to draw a gun on them. Talia, on instinct, pulled a blade out of her sheath. Barbara wondered if she should insert herself in the middle of this chaotic situation.

Fortunately, for her, Dick did so.

"They're friends, they're my traveling companions," Dick said.

"Other lovers?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Dick responded. "This is Talia and Barbara, and Talia and Barbara, this is Natasha, or the Black Widow, as her official SHIELD codename designation is. And we had a misunderstanding where we fought each other, but we smoothed things over."

"Yes, I see," Talia said. "Well, you can't blame us for being concerned that….."

"I understand," Natasha responded a blink of an eye later. "I understand you for being concerned. Adrenaline had run high after a battle, and I couldn't resist. But at the same time, I don't regret it."

Dick answered with a dry smile. "That's always nice to know….but we have a serious problem. We might not be the only ones after our mysterious green-eyed redhead."

"HYDRA, it's an organization which has been around for quite some time, and it intends to remain around for a very long time through many means," Natasha said.

Talia took in a second to take in a breath and let it out in very obvious frustration. It appeared, no matter the universe, no matter the time frame, there was always problems with some alphabet soup criminal organization. Talia didn't doubt for a single second there was some problems.

* * *

Kara stepped out into the shadows of New York City, dressed in a black tank-top, a pair of jeans, with her hair pinned back. She wore a nice pair of glasses, and looked like a normal human girl who was a dime a dozen in New York. Then again, when she didn't fly faster than a speeding bullet, it was very easy for Kara to pass off as a normal Earth girl.

Karen stepped out, wearing surprisingly conservative clothing, well about as conservative as one could get with Karen's two most defining features. Kara had been surprised she had the blouse buttoned completely up. Then again, no one really looked at Power Girl's face.

Hell, Kara didn't even look at Power Girl's face.

"Just keep an eye out for her," Karen said. "Talia and Barbara went to search for our favorite vigilante. And Kori is playing homemaker back home, trying to get our new makeshift Batcave to be more habitable."

"Barbara's security should prevent anyone from breaking in," Kara said. "It's amazing what she could whip up on such short notice."

Karen smiled, it was amazing, but it was needed. Ideally, they would not be here for a long time, but what was ideal and what was reality didn't line up too much. They needed to find this one girl and they needed to find her before too long.

"You would think one girl with cosmic power wouldn't be too hard to find," Kara said.

"Well, she might not be too hard to find if she's actively using her powers," Karen said. "If she's trying to blend in to the crowd and avoid detection by people like us, then she might not be actively using her powers, unless she can help it to be honest."

Kara threw her hair back and nodded. She figured her older counterpart had a point, as much as it frustrated Kara to admit it. She didn't know where to go with here. She had a sense something was going to happen. It was a longshot Dick would locate the mysterious girl.

Countless people went up and down the streets of New York City, each and every one of them a potential suspect. Kara took a look at them and none of them matched the description of the girl. Karen motioned for Kara to cross the street, and the two of them moved across the street. They were careful not to attract too much attention.

"She might not even be in New York City anymore," Kara said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Karen said with a shrug. "The only thing we know is that she hasn't been captured by anyone unsavory. Because if she had been captured by someone unsavory, believe me, we would know it."

A mutual shudder passed through the bodies of both of the Kryptonians. Dick mentioned how this woman had the power to reshape the entire multiverse, as vast it was. Giving such cosmic power to a teenage girl put Kara at unease, and she wasn't too far away from being a teenager herself. And what she was capable with those Kryptonian powers, made her beyond very nervous.

' _Good thing I wasn't manipulated by someone with their own gains,'_ Kara thought. _'It's a very good thing actually….a very, very good…'_

Kara took a half of a second to turn her head around and keep searching around the city of New York for their mysterious person. So far, there was absolutely no hint of where she might have been. At least until Kara noticed a girl of around sixteen or seventeen years old moving quick.

"Look," Kara muttered.

Karen snapped around to look at the young girl who made her way down the tunnels as quick as possible. Nervousness was in the girl's body language. She was being chased by someone, or maybe something, by the looks of things. Red hair, green eyes, and Karen sensed something about her was different.

"That's our girl, right there," Karen said. "And she's not alone."

Both Kryptonians caught sight of a hairy man dressed in an overcoat slinking down the tunnel after the woman in question. He had a deplorable sense of hygiene, which made him stand out even more than the woman. The people in the crowd parted to cause the man to head down the tunnel.

"We better go after them," Karen said.

"Right," Kara said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The loud growling continued from the large man. Whoever he was, both Kara and Karen could take the fact he didn't sound too friendly to the bank. Both girls slipped into the tunnel behind them.

They lost sight of both parties, but the man's unfortunate stench more than lead the two Kryptonians and their super heightened sense of smell down the tunnel.

* * *

Dick Grayson debated for a few minutes whether or not to head to this meeting dressed as Batman or not. He chuckled in amusement of the fact he would turn a couple of heads when showing up to the meeting dressed as the World's Greatest Detective, but decided not to.

He opted for a very professional looking suit jacket, shirt, and pants combination, which made him fit into the super spy vibe. Natasha sat next to him, piloting the jet. Barbara, Kori, and Talia were all waiting for him outside, and they promised they would bring down the government base if they did not hear from Dick within the next hour.

"You have some fiercely loyal companions," Natasha commented.

"You have no idea," Dick said.

"Well, I do now," Natasha said, a soft smile playing the lips of the sultry agent. "At least, I have an idea how you've inspired that loyalty. But, you're going to meet a man who is far easier to impress than I am."

Natasha smiled, and was pleased he didn't make a comment about her having very high standards. She knew it was true, why settle for the rest, when you can have the absolute best. Natasha couldn't be completely certain what role he would end up playing, but a small selfish part of her hoped he stuck around.

It was based off of some selfish, base desires, but those selfish base desires made her human and made her want a huge piece of the young man in front of her. She wanted more than a huge piece to be perfectly honest.

The two of them entered SHIELD headquarters and Dick was very impressed about the professional set up here. Then again, he hoped a well-funded, if not top secret, government agency would be very well funded and very well put together.

"So, are you getting ideas from back home?" Barbara asked over the ear piece.

"I just might," Dick said. "They haven't cut me off from communication yet, but expect it at any minute."

"Like I said, if you're not back within an hour, we're coming in there," Barbara said.

Dick smiled, and he knew Barbara would not be messing around. She would be in there and very quickly as well. Natasha turned around the corner and Dick saw several of the female SHIELD agents looking at him for a second. Dick responded with a smile towards a couple of them and they managed to pull themselves away from their mutual distractions to get back to work.

A small smile passed over the face of the Black Widow. She rested a hand on Dick's shoulder and lightly turned him around to face her. She leaned closer towards him, a soft smile passing over her face. "Not exactly why we're here, but you never know when the opportunity might present itself."

Both parties stepped towards a room. A couple of armed agents stood outside of the entrance which looked like some kind of command room or something. Dick had been beyond impressed with how everything had been put together.

"Tell Commander Fury our guest is arrived," Natasha said.

"He already knows you're here, and you should go right in."

Natasha figured as much. The one thing you could say about Nick Fury, is that the man rarely missed a trick. You would have to get up pretty early to pull one over Fury. He had been able to turn around many criminal plots. No one had the obsession to micromanage a government agency like SHIELD much like Fury had.

They crossed the edge of the room and came across the one and only Nick Fury, who stared them down.

"So, you're Nick Fury?"

"You're the traveler, aren't you?"

Dick got one look at the tall black man with the eye patch.

' _Huh, in an alternate universe, Samuel L. Jackson runs a government agent. Who knew?'_

"Yes, I'm the traveler, and I trust the Black Widow has already told you who I am and why I'm here," Dick said. "Of course, whether or not you choose to believe that is….."

Fury held up his hand and Dick knew a gentleman with a commanding presence when he saw one. He knew when Fury made a hand motion like that, it was about time for him to listen. Dick's frown increased when locking eye to eye on Fury.

"Yes, I know why you're here," Fury said. "I thought for certain HYDRA had brought you here, but now, I know, you made your own way here. And that unsettles me even more that someone can pop into the universe on its own accord….especially considering you aren't the only one here."

A raised eyebrow punctuated Dick's question.

"I was right that HYDRA had a new friend," Fury said. "One of my undercover operatives managed to catch a glimpse of this before his cover had been blown. Maybe this not so friendly face rings a bell to you?"

Dick saw an image, a very familiar image. He clutched his fist when he realized.

"Owlman," Dick said. "He survived his trip into Dimensional Limbo."

Fury didn't even bat an eyelash when dealing with this. "Do you have any idea what the end game is? Why is this Owlman working with HYDRA?"

"HYDRA is the most dangerous force in your world, correct?" Dick asked.

"They are among them, yes," Fury said.

"Well, Owlman is a master manipulator, part of a dangerous group of super powered villains from an alternate universe known as the Crime Syndicate," Dick responded. "He's after a cosmic entity which could give him the power to rewrite the multiverse."

Fury took a moment to let that all sink in. He would have to be perfectly honest with the fact he didn't particular care for the entire cosmic power thing. Life could be a lot easier.

"SHIELD will do what they can to make sure this power doesn't fall into the hands of HYDRA," Fury said. "Considering you know this Owlman, it would be foolish for me not to ask you to bring him down, if at all possible."

' _Yeah, easier said than done, especially considering that crafty bastard managed to survive some kind of dimensional limbo and come out smelling like a rose,'_ Dick responded. _'Going to have to do my best….it's really amazing how he ended up where he needed to be there.'_

"SHIELD may not have the facilities to deal with the holder of the power," Dick said.

"Who holds the power?" Fury asked.

"A teenage girl."

Fury shook his head. This day just kept getting better and better. The good news just kept piling on in ways Fury wouldn't even dare to believe.

"See him out," Fury responded. "I'll be in touch if I learn anything of value."

Fury felt the need to be one step ahead of HYDRA, but a person who had survived Interdimensional Limbo, and came out apparently where he needed to be would be a very tough nut to crack, at least in Fury's mind.

"So, what did you think of him?" Barbara asked.

"Well, he and Bruce would have either gotten along really well, or would have been trying to one-up each other," Dick said.

"Or both," Talia said.

"Or both," Dick said. "But, he could give Bruce lessons on how to be surly."

"I don't know," Barbara said. "Seems like a pretty close race, wouldn't you think?"

Dick shook his head, maybe it did seem like a close race. He honestly didn't know, and that much did frustrate him beyond all belief. They would have to play this one by ear.

"Kara just called me and said they might have found her."

Good news, well, Dick wasn't going to count his chickens before they hatched.

* * *

Kara thought for a minute they had lost them. They made their way down the New York City sewer system, and their path had been blocked by the lovely complication of smells.

"Okay, that guy gives me the creeps," Kara said.

"Yeah, get ready to be creeped out all over again, because he's over there," Karen said.

The large hairy man in the overcoat turned around. He looked like he thought bathing was only an optional thing. He turned around with a hideous growl, baring his teeth. He snapped his figures, and several more figures made their way down the tunnel.

A large bulky bald man with thick shoulders stepped out into the picture. A purple haired gentleman with spikes all over his uniform turned up as well. A tall dark haired woman with a body poured in a black suit which stretched over her curves showed up just as much. A platinum blonde woman dressed in green turned up as well.

"Just who do you think you are?" Kara asked.

"Us, we're the Marauders, kid," the hairy man growled. "Sabretooth, Riptide, Vertigo, Blockbuster, and Archlight. But don't get too attached to us, because we're not sticking around for long."

"Or, you aren't," Riptide said, licking his lips in the most disgusting and depraved manner possible. "I can't wait to rip those pretty little blondes to pieces."

"Just distract them while I grab the girl," Sabretooth said. "The big boss wants her alive, her DNA is important….don't see why he needs her alive, but I never question these things too much.

Sabretooth turned towards the redhead green eyed teenager who had been pressed down at the end of the tunnel. Her breathing increased.

"Leave me alone!"

From the top of the sewer pipes came Batman, but he stopped just enough to see the enemy he was about engage had been hoisted off of the ground and sent flying with a telekinetic blast. The telekinetic blast not only took down the criminals, but also sent Batman, Supergirl, and Power Girl all flying back.

Kara rolled over and gasped, trying to take a deep breath, trying to pull herself to a standing position. She had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

"What's happening to me?" the girl asked. "I can't control it….too many voices, they're in my head."

Batman tried to move forward, fast, only to be taken down by something. It felt like his head was splitting open from whatever this blonde woman did to him. It was some kind of Vertigo effect.

The Detective released an electrified Baterang and caught Vertigo in the chest which caused her to stagger down to the ground. The wind had been knocked out of her when she had been popped.

"That's it!" Sabretooth growled. "Enough fooling around!"

Sabretooth tried to grab the girl, but he found himself on the business end of a pair of claws which glinted in the darkness of the tunnel.

It became clear very quickly the owner of the claws was not the only new guest coming down the tunnel.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 24th, 2017.**


	84. X-Factor

There's a blog exclusive Nocturnal chapter with Cheshire set a bit earlier in this story's timeline. . Head to the Page of Important Links, head to the Web of Chaos Archives, and head to either the Nocturnal or the Blog Exclusive Chapters page to find it.

* * *

 

**Chapter Eighty-Four: X-Factor**

* * *

Sabretooth growled when he saw those claws. It had been a long time since he saw those claws, even though the person they belonged to were different. He pulled out a dagger from underneath his sleeve and charged the owner of the claws. The owner of the claws avoided the attack and jumped up to nail Sabretooth across the back of the head.

"You stay away from her," the owner of the claws said.

Sabretooth snarled much like his namesake and rushed towards her. The owner of the claws dodged the attack and came in, slicing Sabretooth on the side of the arm. The mutant growled and pulled a pipe out of the wall. Feral fury flashed through his eyes when he rushed his adversary. His adversary dodged it.

"Hold still so I can rip you apart like I did your pathetic runt of a father!"

Each swing of the pipe bounced off against the wall. Sabretooth was getting more incensed by the moment, every time he failed to take down this particular adversary. Sabretooth reared back his hand and tried to smash the pipe against the wall, but she dodged the attack. Each time the pipe bounced off of the wall, she moved around, quickly avoiding every attempt to cave her skull in from one side, and then to the next.

"Not even close."

Vertigo moved closer in, but she had been nailed by a blast to the back of the head. A beautiful purple skinned woman dressed in a tight black bodysuit which empathized certain features of her body like her sexy legs and ass turned up. She took Vertigo off.

"Let's dance!" Blockbuster growled.

Betsy Braddock, better known as Psylocke, could tell Blockbuster never had been completely bright, even more the experiments Sinister performed on him. Unfortunately, his intelligence regressed to a newly horrific level. Blockbuster charged into the battle and made his way in to attempt to take Psylocke's head off. She dodged the attack.

A flash of light and smoke appeared. A blue skinned male who resembled a glorified elf dropped down onto the head of Blockbuster. Blockbuster tried to grab the figure off of the back of his head, but he disappeared into a blink of an eye which caused Blockbuster to respond with a loud growl.

"Come out you pest!" Blockbuster bellowed. "I'll rip you to pieces."

"Now, that isn't very polite," the X-Man known as Nightcrawler said. "And I think if you want to dance, you would not be a very graceful dance partner…"

Riptide flung the spikes from the coat towards Nightcrawler. He was too quick and too nimble. He disappeared out of the way and Blockbuster received a spiking to the face which doubled him over.

"Things are getting much too crowded down here!" Archlight yelled. "I'm going."

She took a half of a step down the tunnel only to see one of the blondes who followed them down the tunnel zip in front of her. Archlight clutched her hand together and growled. "Get out of my way."

"You were so eager to talk before, so let's talk," Supergirl said.

Supergirl never had a chance to attack her when Sabretooth flipped over the tunnel and landed on top of Archlight. The wind had been knocked out of the woman. She struggled underneath Sabretooth, who rolled over and reached into his overcoat.

"Have some of this!" Sabretooth yelled.

He released an explosive device into the air. A loud bang echoed and the tunnel started to collapse. Quickly, Supergirl, and Power Girl made their way in to use their superior strength to prevent the tunnel from collapsing on top of them. The two blondes closed their eyes and felt the strain of the tunnels against their shoulders when trying to hold it up.

Laura Kinney, the new Wolverine, knew Sabretooth was going to leave, but she would have him. That monster victimized so many people, and he would cause much more harm. Especially as his work with an amoral man like Nathaniel Essex continued, she had to stop him, there was no question about it. She had to stop him, and soon. Laura made her way down the tunnel, claws bared.

"DIE!"

Riptide attempted to attack, but a cyclone came down the tunnel and reflected Riptides own attack. The brilliant beautiful dark-skinned woman dressed in a sleek black uniform entered the area. Ororo Munroe currently lead the X-Men, and ran the Xavier Institute.

The agony spread through Riptide's body and Laura could smell it.

"Clone degeneration," Laura said.

People just couldn't clone someone, as she knew, there was a certain stabilization process to clones, otherwise they were short lived. Laura's handlers went through the long way to clone her from the original Weapon X, to the point where she was more Logan's daughter than his clone.

Still, the stench of clone decay filled the tunnel. Whether or not Essex activated a failsafe in between these Marauder clones or not, she didn't know. The only one she couldn't account for was Sabretooth who vanished down the tunnel in chaos, and out of sight.

' _I'll get him next time,'_ Laura thought.

"Is everyone alright?" Ororo asked. She turned to the pair of blondes which she never seen before. They held up the tunnel with a surprising amount of strength. "Just let it go….Psylocke will hold it up until we get it out of here?"

The younger of the two blondes strained to hold the tunnel up, taking a deep breath in the process. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, trust me," the woman said with a smile. "It's…"

Ororo caught attention of the terrified teenager who was currently at the end of the tunnel. She never would have believed what she saw, unless she saw it with her two eyes. Ororo took a half of a step forward to look at the girl.

"Jean?" Ororo asked.

"Jean?" the girl asked. "I don't know who Jean is? My name is Hope…..I don't know how I got here."

"You don't know anything about what happened?" Batman asked.

He spoke calmly as possible, although he could see how his appearance might have been a bit off putting to a girl like that. Said girl looked like she was trembling, barely able to hold her head up from this position. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to keep calm.

"I don't know, I swear, I don't know, I just want to be left alone! People won't leave me alone!"

Great cosmic powers and great teenage angst was a very poor combination. Batman really hoped to find a way to bring her home. The redhead finally collapsed against the wall, looking like she had been through a very rough ordeal, and you couldn't blame her for feeling frustrated.

* * *

Supergirl whistled when she stepped outside of the Charles Xavier Institute for the gifted. She would be lying if she wasn't impressed by the way the building was put together. The leader of these X-Men, Ororo, turned her attention towards Kara and smiled at the expression on the girl's face.

"To think it had just been rebuild last month," Ororo said.

"Oh, what happened?" Kara asked.

"The Mansion was attacked, by giant mutant hating robots," Laura said, as if this was the most common place thing. "They were commissioned by the United States government."

"So, there's….people don't particularly care for mutants, do they?" Kara asked.

"Well, no, my friend, there's a lot of uncertainty about what they don't know, and what they don't understand," the blue-skinned young man, Kurt, better known as Nightcrawler, responded. "It's unfortunate people are unable to open their minds. I won't say all mutants are good, you saw it back there."

The members of the party all nodded in response. They all understood the moment they came face to face with Sabretooth and those Marauders as well.

"But, it's just unfortunate," Kurt responded. "To be pre-judged because you're different, because you don't fit wha tis considered normal."

"I understand," Kara said. "I'm from a different planet, and…..there are a lot of people who are still aren't comfortable around me and my cousin. I can't say I can blame them half of the time. Abilities can be good in the hands of good people and bad in the hands of bad people."

The number of rogue Kryptonians she had to fight proved it wasn't the powers which were the problem, it was the people who use it. Each and every year, there seemed to be some call for the government to ratify a bill which would make super powered people become registered, despite all of the problems that would cause.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," Kurt said.

"I don't think any of us could have," Ororo said.

The redhead remained silent the entire walk to the Mansion, sedated, and afraid to lose her composure. There were countless voices who reached out to her. Thoughts, feelings, and pretty much everything else along those lines, entered Hope's mind, and they would not escape under any means.

"So, are you saying she resembles an old friend of yours?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Jean Grey," Ororo said. "She's one of the original five of the X-Men, a founding member….but she ascended with her power to save Earth from certain destruction. She's a hero but…."

Dick nodded in response, understanding if this was a very sore subject for Ororo to come back to. He respectfully waited for her to take a deep breath and come back to what she was saying.

"She sacrificed herself, and it was senseless how it lead up to everything," Ororo responded, her frown deepening. "I would have liked to think Jean is now in a better place, although she did have great hopes there would be peace in this world between mutants and humans."

"It's really sad though, and a long off dream," Betsy chimed in.

"Humans can barely get peace with themselves, never mind with mutants," Laura said. "Hopefully someday, the world will collectively pull their head out of their own asses. Until then, well we're pretty much stuck with the current world, aren't they?"

"I'm sure her sacrifice is not in vain," Dick said.

"Jean's?" Ororo asked. "No, hardly."

"No, she spent way too many years trying to tame the Phoenix Force, and eventually she could only tame it when she became one with it," Betsy said.

"Her power was extraordinary…..but I don't know what happened," Ororo said.

"Perhaps something splintered off somewhere?" Kara suggested. She was just grasping at straws to be honest.

They stepped further into the Xavier Institute. Ororo mentioned the namesake of the institute, Charles Xavier, was currently away on indefinite hiatus, due to some reason problems which were of the personal nature. Dick didn't really want to pry into a man's problems he never meant.

"This is Doctor Henry McCoy…"

A gentle man stepped forward, with blue fur covering his body. He resembled a large cat, in several ways, but he had a smile on his face. He dressed the part of the scientist wearing a lab coat.

"Or, Beast, as some people call me," McCoy responded with a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…"

"Grayson, Dick Grayson," Dick responded, by shaking Doctor McCoy's hand. "And this is Karen Starr and Kara Kent, they are two of my….companions from back home."

"So, you're a visitor from a distant world then?" McCoy asked. "Because, it's fascinating."

"Well, not to distant, it's an alternate Earth to this one," Dick said. "But there are many differences, that I'm learning so an alternate Earth might as well have been a different Earth."

"Yes, I'd assume as much," Doctor McCoy responded, before he turned his full and undivided attention towards Ororo. He gave his long-time colleague and teammate the slightest hint of a smile before pressing forward. "Ororo, it's fascinating she does resemble the dearly departed Miss Grey in a number of ways."

"We can help you get your powers under control," Ororo told Hope.

"I know, Jean was your friend, but I'm not her," Hope responded.

"Still, I want to help you, if you'll allow me to help you," Ororo said with a gentle smile when she looked at the young woman in question.

Hope took a second to nod, she really didn't have many choices. She would have to accept their help, one way or another. She had been lost, with very little memories of where she came from, at least before going to the orphanage. She closed her eyes a second later.

' _At least I'll be safe here from those bad men who are trying to chase me. At least I hope I'll be safe from them.'_

* * *

Several tests didn't really tell Hope much of anything. Doctor McCoy just said it was very strange, and left it at that. Hope didn't have it within her to ask why he found the results of the tests to be very strange. She just took those tests like a good little girl and accepted the results.

Hope sat in the hospital wing, pushing herself on the bed. Her knees locked together when she sighed and she pushed up on the bed. Hope took a second to reconcile everything which had happened to her. On one hand, she wanted to remember. On the other hand, she really didn't want to remember. The thoughts of what lead her to this place, and what lead her to be chased by those very bad people terrified Hope like nothing else in her life.

A soft knock on the door caused Hope's eyes to flash over towards the direction of the door.

"Come in."

Hope supposed they would be able to enter anyway. It was their Mansion, and they were just giving her the courtesy of knocking. The door opened up and a dark haired figure stepped into the room. She dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black Yoga pants which stretched around her body.

"Just checking up on you, to see how you're doing," Laura said. "I don't think you're Jean….I thought you might be a clone, but you don't smell like one."

Hope nodded in response, not knowing what to make of this statement. "Thanks, I don't….I don't really know what to make of all of this. It just feels like there are parts of my life that are missing…."

"Hey, it's fine," Laura responded. "You'll get your memories back when you're ready to get them back. Don't get frustrated. They'll come."

Laura was lucky to have most of her memories, but given the contents of some of them, perhaps she shouldn't consider herself to be too lucky. The dark haired mutant threw her hair back with a very frustrated looking smile.

"You thought I could have been a clone?" Hope asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," Laura said.

Laura took a step away to give the poor girl some space. She knew space would have been the first thing she would have wanted at the two had been swapped. Hope had a lot of demons, Laura could see them in her eyes. Some of the time, those same demons had been reflected back into her mind.

Laura took a half of a step off to the side, and suddenly, she came face to face with Dick Grayson. She hadn't really paid much attention to him until now, but now, Laura's pheromones began to kick up a storm something fierce when she looked at the young man.

She could smell some kind of enticement which brought women to them. Laura closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Laura said. "So, you're going to stick around for a little bit at the Institute?"

"I'm going to have to," Dick informed her. "I think I mentioned Hope was the reason why I had been brought here. There are some very dangerous people who after her, including someone I followed from my Earth."

Ororo stepped down the hallway to join them. Laura was glad to have put a buffer between herself and Dick. The image of shoving him against the wall, ripping off his clothes, and letting him do with what he wanted to appeased the mutant very much. Her loins burned.

' _I haven't almost lost control like this in a long time,'_ Laura thought.

"The tests don't really tell us much," Ororo said. "Other than the one burst of power she exhibited down in the tunnel. But, if she does have powers, she's going to have to learn them."

The only problem was, Ororo didn't know exactly how Hope would control that great power. It took Jean far into her adult years to learn how to control the power and she always walked a tight robe between madness and stability in her attempts to control it. Ororo really dreaded what a teenage girl would come with that kind of great power.

"If you're going to stay, I should offer you space at the Institute," Ororo said. "There's more than enough room here."

At one time, hundreds of mutant students attended the Xavier Institute. A series of unfortunate events had caused that number to be slowly, but sure whittled down to around thirty or so students.

Ororo hoped Hope would learn how to control her powers. Now, she didn't know what role Hope would play in the times ahead.

"We're just going to have to keep a close watch on her, and make sure her power doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Dick said.

The field leader of the X-Men responded with a nod. One of Jean's most pressing fears was the fact that the Phoenix Force would somehow fall into the wrong hands. She kept a very tight hold on her powers for a couple of very big reasons.

"We're going to do what we can to make sure it doesn't happen," Ororo agreed.

* * *

Dick settled inside the very nice room he had been gifted at the Institute. Barbara, Talia, and Kori joined himself, Kara, and Karen at the Institute. Kara and Karen were currently down the hallway, as was Talia. It left Barbara and Kori along in Dick's room to hang out with him.

"So, I guess finding her was the easy part," Barbara said.

"She's terrified," Kori said sadly.

"Well, she doesn't have any sense of who she was," Dick responded.

"It's just like when I came to this world after escaping them," Kori said. "Well, not this world but…"

Dick reached in and lightly cupped Kori's hand before squeezing it tightly. He assured the Tamarian Princess he knew what she meant. Kori took a couple of seconds to regroup from those bad memories.

"It's hard to come to the realization you're not where you were," Kori said.

"Do you think that Jean Grey is the key?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know," Dick said. "Ororo claimed she sacrificed herself, and ascended to a higher plane, along with the Phoenix Force. It's very odd how another girl, who looks like she could be her younger sister, maybe daughter, or maybe a clone of her younger self just pops up just like there."

"Very odd, isn't it?" Barbara asked.

Barbara didn't really know what to make of everything which had been happening. She suspected, perhaps fairly, perhaps unfairly, that the Phoenix Force was such a great power, no one person could control it. No matter how great Jean was, and Barbara didn't know how great she was, it would be hard to hold on.

"It's been a very long day," Kori said. "Talia said she has everything ready to go….although now that we're staying here, it seems like we don't need the base of operations we have set up."

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" Barbara asked.

"No, it couldn't," Dick agreed.

Kori stepped down onto the bed and wore a transparent nightdress which did little in showing her amazing, tanned organ flesh, and her nipples which stuck out to beg to be played with, begged to sucked, begged to have any number of delicious, devious things done to them.

Oddly enough, this nightdress actually may have been more conservative than Kori's standard attire when she was out on the field.

Not to be outdone, Barbara slid in Dick's other side. "I think we should unwind a little bit. Wouldn't you say so, Kori?"

"Oh, you mean unwind, like this?"

Kori leaned in towards Barbara, pressing herself against Dick when she did so. The two sultry redheads exchanged a kiss full of passion and salvia. Despite Kori's strength, Barbara managed to overwhelm the girl thanks to knowing exactly what buttons to touch to make her wild.

Dick's boxer shorts rose to light and stretched forward. Both of the redheads pulled away from the kiss.

"Oooh, it looks like someone wants to have fun!" Kori cheered.

Kori grabbed onto the edge of his boxer shorts and pulled them down to reveal Dick's throbbing manhood for her consumption. She leaned down and wrapped her lips slowly around the head and suckled on it.

Barbara took grab of the base of Dick's cock and stroked him to stimulate his cock into growing more into Kori's mouth. Kori sucked her way down the base of his cock, while Barbara fondled his balls.

Dick leaned back onto the bed to enjoy the fun and games which were about to start. These two sexy redheads were going to have their way with him, and Dick couldn't think of a far better way to spend the day. Kori dragged her lips down to the base of Dick's throbbing hard manhood and released him with a fluid pump. Her warm mouth tightened around Dick's hard cock and he groaned, feeling the pleasure surround his cock.

"You're so good!" Dick groaned.

Kori just smiled and kept bobbing her head up and down on his rock hard cock, taking more his mighty rod inside of her warm, wet mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked him hard.

Trading off, Barbara would not be outdone. She grabbed Dick's balls and squeezed them before wrapping her lips around his cock. Barbara bobbed her head furiously up and down Dick's rock hard pole and caused his massive manhood to shove deep inside of her mouth.

Pheromones entered the air, and inspired both of these sultry, red-haired beauties to go to town on the massive cock which was beneath their lips. Barbara drew breath and drew Dick's hard cock further between her pouty lips and sucked it.

Kori switched in and bobbed her mouth up and down, drawing more of Dick's manhood into her. Dick's hands grabbed onto her wild flaming red hair to guide his hard rod inside of her mouth. His thick balls continued to bounce against her chin, and Kori went to town his manhood. Her warmth surrounded his rock hard cock with several fluid pumps. Dick grabbed onto the back of Kori's head and vigorously fucked her mouth hole.

"Give it to me, right there!" Dick groaned, feeling Kori's warm mouth surround his hard cock and then release him with a couple of fluid pumps.

The constant cock-sucking and switching off caused a pressure to build inside of Dick's loins. He reinforced his own will power not to cum inside of their mouths, at least not yet. He drew in a breath, and looked at both of the sultry vixens which spent a lot of time working over his hard cock.

Dick sat up and ripped what little clothes they had off before forcing them onto the bed. He jammed fingers from his right hand inside of Kori's scorching hot cunt. Fingers from his left hand entered Barbara's tight pussy, and he finger fucked both of the redheads into submission.

Sensual, passionate moans flowed freely, without shame from the sexy alien princess. Manipulations brought her body to even more pleasure. Kori gasped when Dick's ministrations slowly, but steadily, built up an orgasm in her body. Her hips pumped further up to meet Dick's attacks.

Barbara groaned the second when Dick's talented figures manipulated her. The many times he just finger fucked her to submission, it made Barbara just hot with desire. And the fact it just prepared her core for the intrusion which was to come, Barbara just got even more excited.

"You're both getting slow close."

True to his word, Dick made them both cum by a few simple gestures. Jolts of energy passed through both of their bodies and their cunts leaked cum when Dick pushed deeper inside of them. Their loins stretched around his fingers and then contracted around them.

Both redheads dropped back onto the bed. They recovered soon enough to take the office. Dick slipped the Kori stained fingers into Barbara's mouth and made her suck it. Kori took a nice mouth full of Barbara's juices, and she tilted her head back to suck on them.

Dick's cock throbbed at the feeling of both girl's sucking each other's juices from his fingers. He could not wait to have his cock buried inside of one of those women.

In a blink of an eye, Barbara made an executive decision to climb on top of Dick and smile. She rubbed his cock against her flat stomach and made sure to push her large breasts into Dick's face and chest. Dick cupped the heavily mounds when he lowered back onto the bed.

"I'm going to ride you all night like the stallion you are," Barbara breathed.

The sexy redhead descended all the way down onto Dick's hard manhood and filled her core with his rock-hard cock. Barbara slowly eased down onto his cock when it stretched into her body. Dick lifted his hands and guided Barbara's wet pussy down onto him. She rose almost all the way up and dropped down onto him with a series of very fluid, and very quick movements.

"Mmm, I love this," Barbara mewled. "I love the feeling of your huge cock inside of my body, it just feels great how it stretches me apart….just like that."

Barbara bounced down onto Dick's hard manhood and pushed him deeper inside of her body. She closed her eyes, and smiled the second she rose completely up and dropped all the way down onto Dick. She took more of his hard cock inside of her body than most could handle.

The beautiful alien princess hovered in the air. Kori spread her legs and made sure Barbara was well aware of her pussy, and where it was. Barbara grabbed Kori's thighs and pushed her face in between it. Kori rocked her head back and played with her breasts when Barbara went down on her.

Dick reached behind Barbara and grabbed her ass before guiding her down. Barbara's face dripped in Kori's juices when he looked up. It was one of the most erotic sights possible, and Dick really had to have more of it. He watched Barbara rise almost up off of the bed and drop herself down onto Dick's throbbing hard manhood. She filled herself up all the way to the brim with so much hard cock.

"Yes, right there, just like that," Barbara breathed. "You're making me cum, so hard!"

Barbara clenched around Dick and milked his throbbing manhood for everything it was worth. Dick wasn't about to deflate underneath Barbara. He kept manipulating her body. Every now and then, Barbara rose up just enough to taste Kori's pussy, and that made Dick lift up off the bed so he could bury himself inside of Barbara.

"Yes, oooh, you're getting my pussy nice and wet, so Dick could fuck it after he's done with you!" Kori breathed. "You have such a good tongue!"

It was one of her better traits, Barbara thought. She grabbed on tight on Kori and slurped as much from her pussy as possible. Kori slowly worked her hips back against Barbara's face. Barbara dipped away from Kori and then leaned down.

Dick reached up and held onto her face tightly. Their lips pressed together with Dick giving her a very passionate kiss and sucking the trails of Kori honey off of her face. Dick pushed himself up into her and buried his cock deep inside of her body.

The sucking of another woman's cum off of her face got Barbara ready and willing to go in every way possible. Every single orgasm filled her body in a constant and never ending loop. Dick was good at chaining together orgasms, making each feel just slightly better than the last.

One final explosion made Barbara's loins gush and slip down onto the throbbing manhood beneath him. The former Circus acrobat buried himself into Barbara's body and stretched her out all the way. His hands grabbed onto Barbara's hips and squeezed them down her.

"FUCK!" Dick yelled.

"You know you want to," Barbara breathed, with lust in her ear.

He wanted to and he did. Dick sent ropes of cum splashing inside of her body. Dick's cupped her right breast in one hand and guided Barbara down onto his pole. Each blast of cum filled up her pussy in a never ending stream of cum spilling into her body. His balls contracted and released their bounty into her.

Barbara dropped off of Dick, seeing stars from the spectacular orgasm which finished off that never-ending train. Each orgasm had been far better than the last.

Minutes later, Kori pounced on top of Barbara and kissed her. The Princess's greedy lips sucked the remaining juices off of Barbara's face. She slowly kissed down Barbara's body and left a series of kisses down her. Barbara spread her legs.

Cum dribbled down from between Barbara's thighs. She could feel a void, and one which Kori was about to fill. Kori leaned down and kissed Barbara on her nether lips. Barbara jumped up and met Kori's mouth, soft, sweet, and very sensual. Kori leaned closer down and locked her warm lips around Barbara's pussy slit and dragged her tongue deep inside.

Watching one woman eat his cum out of another woman's pussy was more than enough to get Dick as hard as a rock one more time. Kori's very tantalizing ass bounced when she went between Barbara's pussy lips. Barbara gasped when lifting her hips off of the bed and pointing them to the air. Dick groaned, it was almost too much to bear. He needed his cock inside of her.

Dick grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Kori got the message straight away and spread her legs for Dick to push inside of her body. Dick slowly guided his hard cock inside of her body.

The very familiar feeling of Dick's manhood penetrating her walls got Kori hot and heavy in a hurry. Dick started slow, at least at first. He could build up momentum like no other man in the universe. Dick picked up the pace and started to throw himself into those powerful thrusts. He worked Kori's central core with so many hard thrusts, he stretched her hard and fast.

"Damn, you need this, and I do too," Dick said. "It's been too long."

Kori would have agreed if it wasn't for the count she was busy tasting the combined juices of both of her lovers. Barbara took hold on Kori's hair to make sure she didn't deviant far from her purpose. Not Kori had any intention of doing so, because she tasted so good.

Dick buried himself in the amazing heat generated from the sexy princess beneath him. He pulled almost out of her and pushed deeper inside with constant thrusts.

"Just don't hold back, cum."

Every touch brought Kori to a fit of passion. Her loins clamped down around Dick the further he pushed his way into her body. His hard cock slid out of her body and then buried inside of her. Dick's throbbing hard balls smacked Kori on her wet pussy.

Time passed as did many orgasms. Barbara thrashed underneath Kori's very able tongue and lips.

"Most certainly returning the favor from earlier."

Kori put enough pressure on Barbara's clit to get her really rocking underneath of her tongue and lips. Not trying to take too much focus on the man of the hour, Kori flexed her pussy muscles around the intruding penis. Her next orgasm escalated further the last one.

Several thrusts brought Dick further inside of Kori's tightening pussy. That wonderful heat surrounded his throbbing hard cock and made Dick want to bury himself further inside of her welcoming pussy. Dick grabbed onto Kori's hips and kept pushing his way into her body. She stretched around the throbbing hard manhood and released it with a fluid enough pump.

"Mmm, yes," Kori breathed hungrily. "More….more….."

"Don't forget your place."

Barbara guided Kori's face down between her inviting thighs, and Kori continued to eat the other redhead out, at her encouragement.

Dick pushed his cock deeper inside of Kori's wet snatch. Her heat surrounding his cock caressed every single inch of his manhood. Dick was about ready to release his second load of the evening inside of Kori's waiting body. He waited for her to feel the heat from an amazing orgasm.

Sensations beyond all description filled Kori's mind. There was only one thing to describe these sensations and they were glorious. Her entire body tingled with the actions of her talented lover. He pushed his rock hard cock inside of her and filled her pussy with his cum.

Dick kept working his way into her, his balls slapping against her womanhood. He pulled almost all the way out of her and shoved himself deep inside of her with multiple thrusts. Dick kept up the actions of filling Kori's wet pussy up with as much cum as possible.

He settled with finishing off emptying his balls into her. Dick pulled out of her.

All three parties rested on the bed, dripping on bodily fluids. They were satisfied on how this little encounter had gone.

* * *

On the outside, Laura Kinney took a deep breath, breathing in and breathing out. She observed most of this scene. The horny mutant thought about walking away, but she couldn't.

' _I'm going to have to get this under control, now,'_ Laura thought. _'Something is going to have to give.'_

Images of Dick taking Laura entered the girl's mind one more time. She growled in frustration at the thought of everything he could do to her. And everything Laura wanted done to her.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 28th, 2017.**


	85. Instincts

**Chapter Eighty-Five: Instincts**

* * *

The little fun and games with Kori and Barbara last a long time. Eventually, all three of the lovers slipped in a calm and tranquil state of dreaming. All three lovers had a unsaid agreement they would resume their antics the moment they awakened in the morning. For now, all they would have to do is sleep.

Dick Grayson slipped into the blissful state of being between awake and sleep. He slowly could see the mist surrounding around him on every corner. Dick's eyes traveled around the room and the young man frowned. He would have had to keep his head on a swivel the more he moved his attention about the area in the room.

The room shifted a moment and gravity reversed itself. The sudden reversal of gravity was nothing particular strange to the former Circus Acrobat. He learned how to walk high above the ground. Some could come to the conclusion Dick Grayson was far more at ease being above the ground, than he was being on the ground.

Those people might have been onto something. Dick turned his head three hundred and sixty degrees around. He wondered, wondered where he was heading. Dick's head thumped back against the ground as he noticed a large mirror at the end of the hallway.

The images reflected back in the mirror resembled Earth, but maybe not the Earth Dick had grown up in. He took a couple of casual steps towards the edge of the mirror. He worked himself casually, perhaps a bit closer towards the mirror. Dick frowned when he viewed the distortion which came around the mirror.

The mirror cracked around him and sent a blinding blast of light into the room. Dick lifted up his hand to shield his eyes from the intense light which flowed out of it. His temples throbbed the motion he moved closer towards the edge of the mirror. Something was happening, and it wasn't a good thing.

Destruction, destruction, Dick Grayson could feel the destruction, along with the decay which came around him. Dick's mind wandered when he looked around.

' _It doesn't make any sense.'_

More worlds popped up around Dick. He took a step to the side, and turned around. The sad sound of a bird singing made Dick move forward. He could see a world of people who were fighting some dangerous force. The figure dressed in black armor. Fire surrounded the armor and made the enemy a far more daunting force. Dick slipped closer towards the edge of the mirror.

A part of him wondered what he was getting himself into. A bigger part of him feared the consequences he stepped closer towards. Dick Grayson set his jaw and looked closer towards the mirror he peered into. Nothing, nothing happened, other than that demonic image on the other end of the mirror.

That man seemed familiar, and Dick realized he came face to face with not only Owlman, but an Owlman who acquired the power from hope. An army of heroes, some familiar, and some not, continued to fight Owlman. Owlman flattened all of their efforts in a blink of an eye. He smashed them without any pause.

Dick viewed the destruction around them and he frowned. He tried to reconcile the fact this was only images flashing in his mind. None of this was reality. None of this truly was happening, but yet, it was real. Dick didn't know what to make of anything.

' _No!'_ Dick yelled.

Dick spent a moment looking in the mirror. A haunting voice cried out, and Dick thought it sounded familiar.

"There are an infinite number of universes, an infinite number of possibilities. This is all my fault."

Dick turned around and heard someone crying out in the distance. He didn't know what to make of these cries of sorry. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything around him.

"This is all my fault!" she cried even more forcefully from beyond the edge of this realm.

Dick moved forward, and caught a glimpse of the figure. It had been a long time since he saw her, but there was no mistaking who she was. Her face had been surrounded by burning embers. The body of this familiar woman shifted and out of reality.

"Rebecca!" Dick yelled. "I'm coming after you."

His alternate dimension, distaff counterpart shifted into a cloud of smoke when Dick reached out to touch her. She shattered into countless fragments. These tiny wisps of smoke brought Dick back. He staggered another couple of inches.

"Rebecca!" Dick called.

"Don't worry about me, worrying about protecting her," Rebecca said. "Worry about stopping him. These words, he will rip them apart to gain his perfect image!"

All of the mirrors shattered around Dick. Dick watched, unable to reach out and stop it, words being consumed by fire. The mania of Owlman continued to rip apart everything around him. The crazed laughter increased and amplified in volume with Owlman destroying everything around him.

"STOP HIM!"

The screams of Rebecca Grayson increased. She slid off of the side of a very slippery slope which had been covered in tar. No matter how fast Dick reached out from her, he could not hold onto Rebecca when she plummeted over the edge into oblivion.

He had been too late, she was gone, all gone, and Dick could not help, but consider himself to be responsible for her demise.

Dick woke up, and Kori and Barbara woke up. Kara and Karen came across the hallway and were already in the room. All four girls looked as shaken off as Dick felt. Kara closed her eyes, and threw her blonde hair back before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Please tell me all of us didn't just have the same trippy dream," Kara said.

"Sorry, I would like to, but I can't," Dick said. "We all did, all of us."

Rebecca was still out there, and there was an image of the potential future of the universe, what would happen if Owlman got his hands on the Phoenix Force. They would have to find a way for Hope to stabilize her powers, and more importantly prevent them from falling into the hands of the crazed distaff Batman counterpart.

The question of how Owlman intended to get his hands onto that particular power remained to be seen. If he hooked up with HYDRA, and if what SHIELD said was true, then he would find a way. The universe sounded it was reaching its last legs, and doom was approaching them all. The multiverse slipped into a very perilous situation.

' _I can't allow this to happen,'_ Dick thought to himself. _'No way.'_

Rebecca's warning rang out. She was still out there, fragments of her. Dick wanted to drag them in. She was an important key to stopping all of this, he was sure. The poor girl had been manipulated, twisted by Owlman, and Dick wanted to reach out to him.

For as surly as he could be, Bruce did want to think the best of the people around him. Even though there were all of the reasons for him not to think better of them. Dick tried to be no different.

* * *

Connections were important on any world, and Talia understood the importance of making connections. She spent the first few days of this world trying to find out who she could trust. The list was not as extensive as she would have liked it to be, unfortunately.

' _We all have to start somewhere.'_

They all had to start somewhere, that was a frustrating lesson Talia had to learn. She made her way to one of the most exclusive nightclubs. One of the woman who worked the bar observed Talia with a very nervous glance.

"Diamonds are forever," she told them.

"And so is the White Queen," the barmaid said. "Right back through here, she's been expecting you."

Talia suspected as much and moved to the back room of the night club. It catered to some of the more exclusive people out there, as far as Talia could concern. Politicians, people who served the public interest, were always making backroom deals.

Two armed guards watched Talia when she moved closer towards the edge of the door. The Daughter of Ra's al Ghul stood on the edge of the door and lifted up an appointment card. One of the bouncers from the club leaned and looked at the appointment card.

"This way."

"Thank you."

No words wasted, Talia made her way into the room. It was a lavish area, with a nice boot. Talia entered the room and came across a blonde woman with icy blue eyes. She wore the most enticing shade of blue lip stick, and dressed to impress. It was obvious she was trying to figure out what to make of Talia. Her high heeled white boot bobbed up and down in time for the music.

"So, you've arrived," she said. "I've heard the Interdimensional arrivals, but one of my contacts remained rather mute on the matter. They said they couldn't tell me. Which unfortunately means, they don't have any information."

She offered Talia a drink. Talia reached into the drink, holding her wrist over the drink. The elegant watch she wore doubled as a device which could detect most poisons. This woman had no obvious use for Talia dead. Training of the League of Assassins gifted Talia with a certain amount of paranoia.

It was better to be safe than sorry in situations like this. Talia wished to exercise the best caution possible when going into anything.

She sensed something from the woman sitting across the table. It was a very gentle probe into the outer reaches of her mind. Most people would not have picked up on the attempt to have their mind read. Talia al Ghul was far from most people though.

"Is the drink not to your liking?" the White Queen asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know unless I've tasted it," Talia said. "I just wish to make sure no one is listening in."

"Understandable, and I agree," the White Queen said.

Both parties entered a very casual and extremely careful game of mental chess with each other. Talia prevented the woman from entering her mind with a very old mind of matter technique she used in the past. Talia's eyes closed shut and she lifted up the drink.

"Not bad," Talia said.

"You appear to be a hard woman to please," the White Queen responded. "And when we're meeting personally, please call me Emma."

"Right, Emma, and I'm Talia," she said.

Emma responded with a nod a few seconds later. She popped the glass down on the table and poured a drink of the bottle herself. Vintage wine caused her taste buds to tingle. She titled back in the chair and drained the contents of the bottle down into her throat.

"Down to business," Talia said. "You knew of my arrival and you know what other plans are being put into place."

"Maybe, I do," Emma said. "But, I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little bit more specific when you tell me what's going on."

Talia answered with a nod. Fair enough, she guessed. She picked up an envelope and slid it onto the table. Emma reached for the envelope and opened it up. She saw a picture of a man, two of them to be precise. One of the pictures had the man wearing a black body costume. The other was a rather intense looking gentleman with dark hair and blue eyes who peered on the other side of the picture at Emma.

"Is that the man you're looking for?" Emma asked a fraction of a second later.

"Yes," Talia said. "Have you seen him?"

Emma studied the picture very carefully. The last thing the White Queen wanted was to leave herself open to assumptions. The White Queen tapped her finger across the edge of the picture and kept studying it.

"Yes, I've seen him," Emma said. "He met with one of my associates last week, I don't know of the details of this meeting….but I can find out about them."

Emma had her connections still despite being in and out of the Hellfire Club for years. The name Emma Frost commanded a certain amount of respect you just couldn't buy with money. Well, the money donated to various causes helped with certain levels of respect, but that was not what Emma had in mind.

"I'll meet with you again when I have a clearer picture," Emma said.

She didn't need an excuse to meet with this woman, but Emma was most certainly glad to have had one. There were a lot of mysteries regarding her sudden arrival, and Emma could not wait to figure them out sooner rather than later.

' _A very interesting woman,'_ Emma thought.

* * *

Dick Grayson spent a couple of minutes wondering about the nature of the dreams he had. It would have been something if he would have been the only one to have the dream. However, Dick wasn't the only one to have the dream. Kara, Karen, Barbara, and Kori all had the same dream.

Was it because they shared a common origin? Or was there some other matter? Dick almost turned around the corner and ran head long into Betsy when she came around the corner. The purple haired mutant almost slipped down to the ground. Dick reached behind her and prevented her from dropping down to the ground.

Betsy had been so surprised she had almost fallen back, something had caught her completely off guar. Her heart raced when coming eye to eye with the young man across the hall towards her.

"Thanks," Betsy responded. "I wasn't really watching where I was going…..I just got a weird pulse, it was quite horrifying."

Dick flinched for a brief second at the thought.

"It's weird, I've never felt anything like that in my life," Betsy said. "It's pretty disturbing too, you don't know how disturbing it…"

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea how disturbing it might be," Dick said. "Would it have something to do with seeing a crazed mad man wearing a suit of armor? Where he stole Hope's powers, the Phoenix Force and used it to destroy one world at a time."

The purple-haired telepath's eyes widened in response, and it took her a few seconds to find her tongue, or at least remember how to use it to make coherent words and sentences.

"How did you know?" Betsy asked.

"We knew, because all of us had that dream."

Betsy looked on a second later and Ororo stepped in the hallway.

"We're all having the same shared dream?" Betsy asked.

"I think it's because we're in close proximity of the Phoenix Force's vessel," Dick said. "It's her fears, coming to life and manifesting itself."

Dick took a half of a second to hold his breath in and let it out. Everything just had been turned around and not for the better. He had to focus on finding the person who could bring the end of the world. No matter how much he wanted to find Rebecca, it was Owlman who had his sights set on.

' _He'll bring about the end,'_ Dick thought himself.

"He's arrived on this world through some kind of interdimensional disturbance," Dick said. "I wouldn't know where to begin to search out interdimensional disturbances."

"Well," Ororo responded without missing a beat. "There's one team who could help you. It's the Fantastic Four, one of the most prominent teams of super heroes on the planet."

Dick had raised his eyebrow and looked towards her. Ororo smiled and moved as close to him as possible.

"I can get into contact with them, if you would like me to, if nothing else, to give them the heads up something could be out there," Ororo said. "It's very hard to get a hold of them, but I can try for you."

"Would you?" Dick asked.

Ororo smiled and grabbed his hand briefly. She held it up and then pulled away from him.

"Yes, I would," Ororo said. "Is there anything else I can do with you? You are a guest at the Institute after all, and I wouldn't want your stay to be less than comfortable."

"We wouldn't," Betsy said. "If you need anything, all you need to do is ask, and we'll be happy to get you….well anything."

"Well, thank you, you're both two kind," Dick said. "I actually was wondering where the gym was. I need to blow off some steam this morning."

"I think we all do," Betsy answered. She puckered her lips and smiled when leaning closer towards Dick. "And I'm sure, the best gym is down the hallway. Well other than the Danger Room, and the way it's been malfunctioning as of late…I don't think you want to go down that road."

Dick didn't really know. Betsy just smiled and leaned closer towards him. Her warm breath popped on the back of his neck.

"Trust me, you don't really want to know," Betsy said. "I can show you the way if you want to."

"And while she shows you the way to the gym, I can try and get in touch with the Fantastic Four," Ororo said.

Betsy smiled, she had been alone with their guest. It was obvious Ororo wanted a piece of him. None of the female students in the Institute had a chance to catch a glimpse with them. Betsy would not be surprised if they hungered for a piece of him, a nice, big, piece of Dick.

' _No pun intended,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Dick moved away from the workout just in time to see Betsy stretch behind him. She stretched into those tight purple yoga pants very nicely. The material fit around her supple rear. Dick approached Betsy and the temptation of that ass just sticking out there made him want to reach out and grab them.

"So, do you think you could hold me to make sure I don't lose my balance?" Betsy asked.

"Sure thing," Dick said.

Dick moved closer and wrapped his arms around Betsy's waist to hold her up. Her ass lightly grinded against his crotch and made his cock extend further. No matter how hard he tried to block out the feelings.

"Someone feels excited."

Betsy rose up and turned around towards Dick. She placed her hand down onto Dick's crotch and squeezed it. She moved in to kiss him on the lips.

He took the plunge and kissed Betsy directly on the lips. His powerful lips overwhelmed hers. Dick reached down and cupped Betsy's ass through her pants. A handful of the supple rear just made his cock harden in his pants even more.

Betsy pulled away from him. She waited for the salvia connecting both of their lips together to drop naturally. The purple-haired Eurasian telepath moved over towards him.

"Why don't we give you room to breath?" Betsy asked. "I could really do some neck exercises, it gets stiff a bit too easily, you know."

She responded with a sultry wink. Betsy dropped down to her knees before Dick and lightly pulled his pants down to worship the piece of meat which was to come. Dick's pants came down.

"Why don't you get to work?" Dick asked.

Betsy's lips formed a tight seal around the edge of Dick's cock. She wrapped her warm lips around him and came all the way down to the base. Dick grabbed the back of Betsy's hair and guided his throbbing hard cock into the back of her throat.

"Work those neck exercises, baby," Dick said, closing his eyes.

He grabbed the back of her purple hair and slowly worked his manhood deep into her mouth. Betsy drew her lips around Dick and sucked on him hard. Her hand grabbed Dick's balls and squeezed it to feel him.

"Mmm," Betsy breathed.

She fell back to him and allowed his cock to smack her across the face. Betsy rubbed her lips at the edge of his cock and slowly took it into her mouth, as deep as possible. She suckled on the cock head and pulled back away from him.

"I'm going to suck this cock all night long."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Both turned around and Laura marched into the room. She already pulled off her clothes and was completely naked. She threw herself at Dick and wrapped her legs around his waist. The sexy dark-haired mutant attacked Dick with sexual aggression and fury. Her tongue shoved down into his mouth.

"Well, she knows what she wants," Betsy said.

Laura knew what she wanted and she needed this young man right now, in every single way possible. Her tongue demanded entrance into the mouth of the young man before him. Her tongue rammed deep inside of Dick's mouth and slowly submerged itself into the depths of his mouth.

Her pussy grinded against him, and Dick could not help but being enticed by this beautiful woman. She pulled away just enough for Dick to grab hold of her ample chest. Those nice round breasts jiggled, and Laura lightly pulled up from him. Her warm pussy slowly dropped down onto Dick's hard cock and slid him inside of her body.

"You're big!" Laura yelled.

She felt her virginity give way. Thanks to her healing factor, ever time Laura had sex, it was like having her virginity being taken from her over again. She did not give Dick time to be gentle. Laura worked herself down onto his hips, and pushed down onto him.

Laura's moist thighs dropped down onto Dick's strong legs. She rose up and bit down on her lip. She dropped all the way down onto his cock and took him deep inside of her body. Laura's wet walls clenched around his hard throbbing cock with each push of him. Laura rocked up and down on his throbbing hard cock.

"Yes, damn, you feel so good," Dick said.

"Oh, you haven't felt good yet, honey."

Betsy watched as Dick had been lowered back on the bench. Laura straddled upon his cock and slid him inside of her body. Laura rose up and dropped down onto him.

"I want to eat your pussy," Dick said.

"Oh, of course," Betsy said.

She lost her yoga pants and panties so fast, it was almost like a blur. The sexy purple-haired ninja climbed on top of Dick's face and straddled him. Her warm thighs clamped around Dick's face and then released them.

Dick grabbed Betsy's nice ass and squeezed it in response. Her wet pussy was such a treat as well. He kept sucking her pussy.

Not to be ignored, Laura slid down Dick's rock hard pole. She bounced up and down, feeling his cock stretch her body. His hands moved from Betsy's ass briefly and reached around. He grabbed Laura's breasts instinctively and squeezed them. Dick pushed his fingers against nipples.

"Eat my pussy, oh, eat it….eat it nice and hard!" Betsy moaned at the top of her lungs. "That's it, right there!"

Dick's fingers rolled over every inch of Betsy's nice ass. Her thighs wiggled down and dropped up before coming down onto Dick's tongue. His tongue lightly brushed deep inside of Betsy's dripping hot pussy.

Laura bounced up and down on his nice hard cock as well. She felt his massive pole slide between her dripping wet thighs. Laura squeezed his manhood and then rose up before dropping down. Laura's wet walls kept driving themselves down onto Dick's hard manhood. She squeezed him in between her thighs.

"Deeper," Laura mewled because of his actions. "Deeper!"

Dick rose his hips up to meet her gripping loins. Laura's moist pussy clamped down onto his throbbing hard cock and released him with a solid swing. She pushed all the way down onto his cock and then rose up before submerging himself into her. Her tight walls gave him quite a workout.

Betsy slumped forward and came face to face with the bouncing dark haired mutant. Laura reached forward and grabbed Betsy by the hair. She shoved her tongue into Betsy's mouth with a mind numbing kiss. Their lips and tongues met together with each other.

Vibrations rocked through Dick's loins when he slammed deep inside of Laura's gripping loins. He was so close to losing his load inside of her. And Laura was so close in making him groin. Her wet pussy clamped down onto him.

Betsy fell backwards and just barely dropped back onto the bed. She moaned, her pussy still huming.

Meanwhile, Laura rose up and dropped down onto Dick's throbbing hard cock. She stretched out on him. He sat up and Laura grabbed him, kissing him. Their lips melded together with each other.

Dick reached over and touched Laura's firm ass, squeezing it. Laura's hot pussy wound even tighter around Dick's throbbing hard cock. He raked his fingers down her lower back and pulled Laura closer down onto his pole. He stuck his cock into her depths.

Laura rocked up and down with a nice breath. Dick grabbed her breast and squeezed it.

"Ready to cum again?" Dick asked.

"Yes. How about you?"

Laura snugly tightened around Dick. She took him deep inside of her box. Those balls, thick with cum all for her, pushed against her toned thighs. She held onto his manhood and gave him a squeeze.

"Oh, damn, Laura, I'm getting close!" Dick groaned. "Your pussy, it feels so good, so good. I'm getting so close, I'm going to lose it!"

"Cum for me!" she yelled. "You can't resist my pussy. It's so tight…and I'm the best in the world at what I do. And I what I do, it's pretty nice, isn't it?"

Dick responded with a nod, and buried his face into Laura's ample chest. Laura grabbed onto the back of Dick's head and guided him into her massive cleavage. Dick sucked her breasts, and Laura continued to encourage him. Dick pushed deeper inside of her.

"Yes, pretty nice….and these feel pretty nice as well."

Dick dropped his hands to Laura's hips to hold onto her. He lifted up off of the bed, their loins moving together. Dick held onto her and slammed his cock repeatedly inside of her clenching pussy. Dick pulled almost all the way out of Laura and filled her up.

Seconds later, Dick filled up Laura with something else other than his throbbing hard cock. His cum began to fire inside of her body. Laura's walls clamped down onto him and grabbed around him. Dick pumped as much of his cum inside of her body.

Laura descended down onto him one more time to drain as much of the cum out of his balls as possible. She was satisfied by the load entering her body, at least for now. The mutant pulled off of Dick and dropped down onto the bed. She spread her legs, to see the erotic sight of the cum draining between her thighs.

A more erotic sight had followed with Betsy crawling over between Laura's thighs. The invisible fingers made by the purple haired telepath prompted Laura to lift her hips for a greater intrusion. Then, Betsy moved in for the kill and buried her face between Laura's warm thighs to start eating her out.

The sound of Betsy munching on Laura's pussy hardened Dick in a hurry. Dick moved up behind Betsy, and spanked her firm ass. She shifted just enough to present her pussy towards him, which gushed. Dick pushed a finger inside of her and stretched it out.

"It's so tight," Dick said. "I can't wait to be inside."

"She can't wait either," Laura thought.

' _No, I can't,'_ Betsy thought. _'Shag me senseless.'_

Dick didn't even need to have her say pleased. The young man moved behind her and pressed against Betsy's toned backside. His hard cock touched her dripping hot entrance. Betsy stretched around his cock the second he entered inside of her. Dick groaned when he felt her warm body clamping down against him.

"Tight, really tight," Dick said. "I want to fuck this pussy all day long. Would you like that, Betsy?"

Betsy thought it was a stupid question, of course she liked it. She liked the feeling of Dick going inside of her. His manhood stimulated pleasure centers of her. She moved in and slurped his essence out of Laura's pussy. The taste combined from both of them was quite lovely.

The vice got even tighter. While not as tight as Laura's pussy, Betsy's pussy was an amazing sight to behind. Dick pushed himself into the purple haired mutant. He grabbed onto her hair and it was silky smooth in between his fingers. Dick pushed inside of her.

' _Cumming,'_ Betsy announced.

Having sex with a telepath was fun, as Betsy gave him all sorts of dirty suggestions about what she wanted Dick to do with his dick. Dick grabbed her ass hard and squeezed it to open up the path to pounding inside of her. He stretched out her wet pussy and it felt like velvet tightening around his manhood. Dick grabbed onto Betsy and pushed his way inside of her.

' _You're good, you're so good,'_ Dick thought. _'You know you want to cum again.'_

And so Betsy came, again, and again. Her warm walls grabbed Dick hard when entering her insides. Dick pulled his way out of her and slid into her even further. Betsy continued to cum every time Dick planted his huge manhood inside of her body. His hands tightened their grip around her ass and spanked her hard.

' _Getting close?'_ Betsy asked.

' _Are you impatient?'_ Dick asked.

Betsy just tightened her muscles around Dick's hard manhood. Dick held onto her hips and kept working his way inside of her body. Those throbbing balls struck her on the thighs when he pushed into her. Dick pulled almost all the way of her and slid deep inside of her.

' _Very impatient for you, love,"_ Betsy said. _'Please, cum for me….I need your sticky seed painting my walls, just like it did Laura.'_

She continued a mental stream of begging for his cum as hard as Dick pushed into her. Betsy never missed a beat in eating Laura out.

Dick's balls constricted and released his cum into Betsy's tight quim. He spilled his seed into her very tight pussy. She gripped him when he continued to pound inside of her, and Dick gave her pretty much everything he had in the tank.

The second, the very second, Dick pulled himself from Betsy, Laura crawled across the bed. Her lips found Dick's cock, coated in Betsy's slick juices, and sucked him back to life. Dick grabbed onto the back of Laura's head and started to fuck her face to bring his cock fully back to life.

Things just heated up for now as all three of them got a nice workout.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 5th, 2017**


	86. Negative Perception

**Chapter Eighty-Six: Negative Perception**

* * *

In a central location of New York, the Baxter Building had been located. To most of the people on the outside, it looked to be a normal people. Those who knew the score, knew much more. Inside the building was the first family of super heroes, the Fantastic Four.

One of their members, Susan Storm took a half of a step into the kitchen area, to try and make herself a cup of coffee. The beautiful blonde, blue eyed woman dressed in a white tank top and a pair of jeans which stretched over her amazing frame nicely. She had been waiting to see whether or not the fellow members of the Fantastic Four would be returning back from their mission.

Someone had to stay behind and withdraw them. Reed told her to open the portal and withdraw them if they were not back in three days. They just left about an hour ago, so Susan wasn't too nervous about their sudden disappearance. She just flipped her hair back and responded with a smile.

She tried to make a cup of coffee, only to see the coffee maker begin to hiss and smoke. Susan quickly removed the plug from the coffee maker from the wall, but not before almost getting a face full of cream from the coffee maker. Reflexes brought Susan Storm behind the counter. She dropped down to her knees, the breath pretty much knocked out of her.

Sue looked up from the counter, to see whether or not the coast was clear. The moment she pulled back, a frown crossed over her face.

' _Reed Richards, I swear, you're the only person on the planet who could overcomplicate a coffee maker.'_

The member of the Fantastic Four responded with a shake of her head. She moved in and picked up a towel to slowly wipe off the mess which had been spilled on the counter. Sue reached over and picked up a large piece of glass which hung over the desk. Sue frowned and moved the pieces.

' _We couldn't get an actual coffee maker,'_ Sue thought. _'No, we just had invent one of the most complicated inventions in the world. You couldn't do this the simple way, could you, Reed?'_

She didn't mean to be so frustrated, it was just, Sue expected a lot more out of her life. There was a certain thrill at fighting several of the most dangerous enemies the Fantastic Four fought off. Her brother, Johnny, joked they saved the world at least once before breakfast every day.

Sue didn't see him to be completely inaccurate. She moved a little bit around the room and moved the broken coffee maker into Reed's lab. She looked at the portal, nothing. Several notes had been scrawled on Reed's blackboard to detail some interdimensional disturbances in the area.

' _Very interesting,'_ Sue thought to herself. _'But, I'm really in the mood for a cup of coffee. Let's see what I can do, maybe I can pick up a cup at the café across the street.'_

A knock on the door followed by a buzzing of the door bell caused Sue to stand up straight. She moved over to get the door.

Sue opened the door and had been almost blown away by the handsome young man who stood on the door. He wore a black leather jacket, a tight white shirt which fit him well, and a pair of tight leather pants. This final view was something Sue appreciated so much. Sue's eyes locked onto the young man and she moved to the woman.

Also beautiful, pretty, tall, and blonde, dressed in a red tank top, and a nice blue skirt which drew Susan's eyes all over her. Sue wasn't bisexual, well at least not intentionally, but if she was perfectly honest, she could appreciate the female form better than most.

"Hello, Doctor Storm," the young man said. "My name is Dick Grayson and…"

A beeping echoed in the lab, and Sue noticed one of Reed's gadgets going off. Dick and his companion in the door.

"My name's Kara…and why is that thing blinking?" Kara asked.

Susan shook her head with her frown deepening. She moved closer to the center of Reed's lab and could see the readings, similar readings which had been blinking.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Sue asked a second later when looking at both of them.

Dick replied with a sheepish smile going over his face. Sue raised an eyebrow towards him. "It's that obvious, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's pretty obvious," Sue said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking to ask Reed Richards about some mysterious readings he might have picked up," Dick said. "I think they have to do with a criminal from my world, known as Owlman."

"Reed's not here….he had to head over to another dimension to search for the cause of a strange anomaly," Sue said. "Maybe, I can help you?"

Sue had been sitting in the Baxter Building for a better part of the day, waiting for something to do. She wouldn't deny it was a very important job, but it was one of the most mundane tasks possible. Her eyes shifted over and she looked towards both of the parties. Both Kara and Dick looked toward her, and they both smiled.

A shiver came down Sue's back and she shook her head.

"Maybe, you can," Dick said. "Why don't you tell me everything you know, and then we'll go from there?"

* * *

Barbara Gordon adapted the guise of Nightwing and made her way out of the city. It was just second nature for her to go out and to search out from criminals who would cause people harm. She turned her neck around and then looked back into New York City from her perch point.

There hadn't been too many differences from Gotham City, but there were a few. Barbara had been used to finding all of the blind spots in Gotham to take down these criminals. She craned her neck back a few inches and then pushed her head back forward.

So far, there was nothing, but the crime fighter would find something. It was only second nature for her to search around for any kind of trouble.

' _You can take the girl out of Gotham. You can't take Gotham out of the world'_

A large truck rolled up into an alleyway off to the side. There was nothing suspicious to the truck, at least on the surface. However, Barbara knew better and she moved carefully around. Two gentlemen dressed in suits made their way out of the truck.

A second car made its way up. Some gentlemen who were less nicely dressed exited the side of the car and they both walked around. The four thugs responded with nods, and another one came around the truck.

"Alright, Herman, work your magic."

Nightwing saw another goon, and he had been dressed in one of the most interesting attires. He dressed in yellow, and red, looking like he wrapped himself in his grandmother's quilt. The hired thug moved around and pointed his gauntlets towards the edge of the building.

The gauntlets started to vibrate and sent a concussive blast at the side of the wall. Nightwing didn't have plausible cause to suspect this mystery man, at least until he blasted the doors now.

' _Oh, he's picked the wrong night,'_ Barbara thought, before dropping down onto the ground.

Two of the goons turned around towards the woman who dropped down. She grabbed man's arm and twisted it around before flipping him down onto the ground. The first thug smacked against the ground before the second thug could react.

"Who is this?"

Nightwing smacked him in the face with one of the wooden staffs. The second of wood cracking up against flesh and skull dropped him down onto the ground. A third goon pointed a gun at her and fired.

She had been always on edge when someone shot at her. Nightwing hoisted up and dropped down onto the back of the head of the goon to slam him face first into the ground. The sound of his head smashing against the ground resounded.

Nightwing slipped into the hole of the wall, in time to see the mysterious quilted man with his vibrating gauntlets pointing at the edge of the vault. The doors of the vault looked pretty thick. The man started to vibrate at them.

An explosive charge flung at the man caused him to break and to dodge the attack. The criminal turned around just in time to go face to face with the one and only Nightwing. He growled.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Nightwing," she said. "So, what do they call you, Quilt Man?"

"They call me Shocker!" he growled.

Nightwing almost had been distracted by the utter absurdity of his name. Who could go around and call themselves Shocker while using a straight face? She unfortunately paid from her moment of fun by getting knocked back. The armor protected her from a couple of good shots, but she didn't want to chance it.

"Guess I'm going to have to turn up the juice," Shocker told her.

The gauntlets clicked into place and Shocker tried to nail this new enemy with a blast from the vibrating gauntlets. She dodged the attacks.

' _Not bad, with those gauntlets and a name like Shocker, he has a future in adult entertainment.'_

Nightwing deflected one of the attacks, and Shocker had to jump out of the way to avoid the building from being dropped down onto the back of his head. Two more gauntlet attacks had been dodged. The third one came dangerously close to nailing Nightwing flush on in the face.

' _Time to stop playing around and time to actually get something done.'_

Something started to crumble from the other side of the wall. Nightwing turned around a fraction of a second later and she was glad she did. A large man dressed in a rhino costume slammed through the side of the wall. Nightwing dropped down on the other side of this man.

Seconds later, a figure dressed in a spider motify joined the battle, a line of what appeared to be webbing latched onto the side of this adversary's head. The adversary tried to whip her off of him.

"Get off of me!"

Nightwing got a good look at her outfit, a nice combination of white, black, and with a little bit of pink in it for flavor. She had a notice little spider motif down.

"Spider-Woman!" Shocker growled. "I'm glad you came!"

"Yeah, wrong statement to make with a name like Shocker, Herman," Spider-Woman responded. She launched two blasts of webbing and locked onto the vibrating gauntlets.

Shocker gave an anguished groan and the gauntlets blasted apart to knock him back several feet. Nightwing dropped down onto the back of the head of the goon to take him out. Out of the corner of her eye, this man in the Rhino costume charged her.

Nightwing evaded the horn from planting into her stomach. She dropped down an explosive charge which electrified the man rushing towards her. Nightwing popped back in and amplified the brass knuckles. She shot a discharge of energy to her enemy and dropped him down onto the ground.

' _Good,'_ she thought.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked.

The woman in question just gave a friendly smile and looked Nightwing. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman at your service…better go, and leave these two wrapped up to the police."

In Barbara's mind, it was only second nature for her to clear the area before the police arrived. Most of the police had just taken it in stride vigilantes where part of life in Gotham City. There were many police, unfortunately, who took these matters in less stride. Barbara didn't want to be on the wrong side of some cops who didn't.

After a brief double check to make sure her adversaries were secure, Nightwing noticed Spider-Woman already slipped off. She kept closer behind her new guest.

' _Things are just getting more interesting the longer I'm in this new world.'_

* * *

Susan prepared a cup of coffee the old fashion way, and she sat around, listening to both Dick and Kara telling their tale. A frown appeared over the face of the blonde woman after they finished telling her.

"That's not the strangest thing that I had to deal with this week," Susan said. "Trust me, the Fantastic Four are more than capable of getting into their fair share of trouble, and there have been a few oddities this week but…"

The scans Reed made popped up on a view screen across the hallway. Sue bit down onto her lip so hard an imprint had been left in her mouth. She pretty much read the scans.

"There was two or three big discharges of energy," Susan explained. "The big one was in the middle of New York, which brought you two to the city."

"What about the other ones?" Kara asked.

Sue leaned closer towards the edge of the screen and tried to read into what was on the screen the best she could. It only took a half of a second before she could figure things out. "Best I could tell is that one of them was just a backlash of your arrival. The other was much earlier, and was somewhere in the Southwest….maybe it was out by Vegas, maybe somewhere a bit more west, but that's just the general area."

One person who did not take this particular news in stride, was Dick Grayson. He realized pretty quickly how Owlman beat him there. And Owlman might have had many months of a head start to gather information and resources, and likely a fair amount of intelligence on the world. He was the exact opposite of Batman in many ways, but one thing he could not discount was how obsessively prepared Owlman could be.

"Reed might not have what you're looking for to track Owlman," Sue said. "I don't know everything in this lab, hell, I don't even think Reed completely knows everything in the lab."

The blonde woman tilted back her head a fraction of an inch and took in a deep breath. She turned back towards Dick and Kara.

"If Reed doesn't have it, he can invent it. It might not be the simplest thing to deal with because…"

Her words trailed off at the sound of something cracking off to one side of the lab. Dick and Kara followed Sue's eyes over to the other end of the lab. Her mouth hung open for a fraction of a second at something fluttering in the very back of the lab area.

"There's been another energy flare," Sue said. "The scanner should pick up what's coming on the other end in a minute, unless it's…"

A loud hovering sound, and Dick craned his neck off to one side. Kara did as well and she turned to Sue to hopefully clarify something.

"Am I the only one who hears something buzzing?"

Sue responded by shaking her head. "Trust me, you're not the only one who hears buzzing, and…"

A red balls of energy popped open and bathed the lab with a blinding light. Sue turned around and deflected the energy back through the portal.

Something rattled on the other side of the portal. Susan leaned closer towards the portal and she noticed something was about to come back out on the other side.

"Please stand back, I don't know what exactly is going to come out of the portal!"

All Sue could say without any hesitation was that what would come out of the portal was not going to be anything good. Several dangerous looking bugs came out of the portal and started to circle around them. Larger stingers pointed towards their targets.

"Of course."

Dick shook his head. He watched when Susan trapped three of the large bugs into a force field and knocked them back through the portal. He pulled out grenade and hurled it into the air. It broke open and released nitrogen particles which ensnared the bugs.

The bugs had been frozen in place. Kara moved over to see if she could block the bugs from further entering the area around them. The angry insects kept buzzing and refused to let up on their attacks.

"We have an SOS," Susan said. "It's from…where the first one was earlier."

Dick blasted two of the larger bugs back. He took a deep breath and launched the menacing insects all the way back through the portal. One of them moved forward to attack. The others retracted hover.

Kara used her super breath to take them back through the portal. The insects landed on the other side of the portal with a sickening snap. Both parties teamed up and Susan moved over to see if she could lock onto the portal coordinates. The monitor flashed to life though.

"It's Reed," Susan said. "He's sending a signal….but he hasn't been able to follow up on it."

A couple of pressing ideas popped into Susan's mind. One of them was Reed sent the signal on a mistake, although she doubted it very much. There were very few times where Reed Richards made any kind of mistakes. The other idea was he did sent the signal, but something prevented him from following up.

* * *

Reed Richards just barely managed to get out the SOS signal before he had been nabbed. Two bug like creatures dragged him into what appeared to be a dome of some sort. Normally, Reed would have been very excited, but for once, he realized there was a better chance he would be devoured by these creatures, then they would be attacked.

His two fellow Fantastic Four Members were already secured a sticky netting which held them into place. Ben Grimm, his best friend, known as the Thing, struggled against the grip. The rocky member of the Fantastic Four struggled his, but it was sticky and thick.

"I don't know what they've got on this stuff, but it feels like iron or something."

"Reed, I thought you were going to try and by us some time."

Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, groaned. He was pretty sure whatever this stuff holding him was, it wasn't exactly healthy. He pulled free almost and it snapped back like some kind of rubber band effect.

"Save your strength, kid," Ben said. "There's no way any of us are going to get out of here."

"No, but I did send a distress," Reed said.

"Good thing Sue got left behind, otherwise we would be up a crick without a paddle."

Johnny noticed the grim bug creatures moving around and buzzing. He gulped at these hideous creatures. He thought the normal miniature bugs they ran into the negative zone was one thing. These monster creatures were one different thing all together.

"We better hope she gets it," Ben said. "Because, these things look hungry, and we look like we're prime on the dinner menu."

"Hey, don't eat Ben, you don't know where he's been," Johnny said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot matchstick."

"ENOUGH!"

The biggest, ugliest, most grotesque creature stared them down. He peered at three of the four members of the Fantastic Four with an insidious glaze. Those hideous eyes locked onto the Fantastic Four members.

"Annihilus, this has been a huge misunderstanding, we received a distress signal," Reed said.

"I'm sick of the Fantastic Four and all of your misunderstandings," Annihilus said. "You've been fluttering in and out of my dimension for the last time…and I bet you know about the other humans who were here as well."

"What humans, what other humans?" Reed asked.

"I know you're not ignorant, Fantastic Four," Annihilus said. "My children will feast upon your flesh…and the flesh of anyone else who breaks into my home dimension."

Reed closed his eyes. He wanted to know why they waited so long, but he didn't dare ask them.

* * *

Susan entered the portal and held the portable tracker. She entered this dimension which had been surrounded by glowing red light. Kara and Dick stepped into the portal and Kara looked around.

"Red sun?" Kara asked.

"Not sure if there is a sun or not in here," Susan said. "Is that a problem?"

"My powers work on a yellow sun," Kara said. "I can stretch my reserves for a long time. I wouldn't want to risk the trouble though."

"Just keep your eyes open and ears…."

Dick trailed off at the buzzing of the insects around him. A small army of miniature insects crowded around them and buzzed angrily.

' _Okay, no sweat,'_

Several larger bug creatures swooped down from the sky. They dressed in battle armor and wielded weapons of some sort. These bugs were the size of a large human. Dick, Kara, and Susan looked at each other and braced themselves for battle.

' _And this might be a little bit of a sweat,'_ Dick thought.

He slipped the electrified gauntlets on and prepared to get to work against these monster bug creatures.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 12th, 2017.**


	87. Annihilation

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: Annihilation of Annihilus**

* * *

Hideous giant bugs fluttered in the area around him. Dick had remembered when he fought Killer Moth and his army of his genetically engineered super moths. Had that been creepy? Just a little bit, yes, especially when Killer Moth had been turned into a giant mutated moth. However, it had been more than manageable enough. These creatures on the other hand, they were something else entirely. Dick had no idea what he was up against.

He slid the brass knuckles onto his hand and went eye to eye with the leader of the bugs. The largest, meanest, and nastiest of them charged towards Dick. One huge roundhouse right came inches away from nailing Dick in the side of the head.

Dick dodged the attack, and the bug slammed his fist against the ground. The insect fluttered back a few steps and then charged in for another assault. Dick avoided the insect from driving its large strong arm into him. Dick super charged one of the gauntlets and smacked them.

Kara timed her attacks just right. She was in the middle of the chaos, and she knew, she only had a sufficient amount of reserves. The Girl of Steel dodged the attacks of the one of the alien bugs. It threw a large red sphere, which released several more of the miniature alien bugs towards him.

She stepped back and blasted the little miniature bugs with a blast of heat vision. She hoped there were not any more of these attacks coming. The Girl of Steel took a deep breath and slapped her hands together. A miniature explosion rocked the bugs and caused them to fly back.

"We're going to have to find a way to divert them," Dick said.

One of the larger bugs tried to wrap the staff underneath his chin. Dick battered his adversary with more punches, and pulled the staff away from him. Dick smashed the edge of the staff into the chest of the giant bug creature. Two more of them dove at Dick.

Sue put up her hand and created an invisible force field which bounced them across the field. "Easier said than done. Unless you have any ideas."

Kara crouched down and avoided one of the sticky blasts coming from them. The insect tried to wrap her up in some kind of wiry foam. She had no idea what it was, but was pretty certain it was dangerous. The large bug jumped into the air and retracted two blades from his uniform.

The Girl of Steel blocked the attacks. She ripped one of the blades off of the outfit. The blade ended up between her fingers and the Girl of Steel clung against the blade. The Girl of Steel blocked the blade, coming close to bringing her back a few steps.

"We're going to have to find a way to heard them together."

Dick ripped one of the belts away from the goon. One of the grenades dropped to the ground and broke it open. The blast from the grenade had immobilized the bug.

"I think we're going to have to get some more of these things," Dick said. "Supergirl?"

One of the creatures rushed the Girl of Steel and blocked the attack. She dodged the attack and punched him directly in the side of the face. One of the grenades ripped from the insect monster's belt. He bared his teeth and charged towards the Girl of Steel in an attempt to grab onto her. Kara dodged out of the way and deflected the monster's attack back. She descended down onto the back of his head with a series of kicks driven down onto the back of his head.

The insect monster crumpled down on the ground. Three more of them moved over to try and grab the Girl of Steel. She flung the item into the air and it exploded. The energy shield surrounded the insects to keep them in place. Hideous screams of terror followed.

"Okay, about six down, about a half a dozen more to go."

Dick slipped underneath the staff before it impacted his chest. He jumped up and flipped into the air. The brass knuckles punch jacked him in the face. Dick drove his knee down into the back of the insect monster's head and yanked the staff out of his hands.

The staff cackled in Dick's head and discharged a large energy blast. The creature staggered back, with the side of his head cracked, and black blood dripping from his face. Dick motioned for the creature to charge forward. Dick avoided the point of the staff from cracking into his chest. He kicked off of the head and disarmed the creature in the most literally way.

Kara jumped down and held two of the energy grenades in one hand. Susan held the third in a mental grip and both of the blondes flung the grenades off to one side, causing them to blast open and dropped them down to the ground. All of the insect creatures were frozen.

"I think I have something," Susan responded.

She noticed a remote control device on the creature and it had a glowing red orb in the center. Her knowledge of alien science caused her to deduce this remote control was some kind of transport. She pressed a button and the insect creatures disappeared in a loud crack, fading off into the distance.

Screams came from the distance, and Dick turned around. He saw what he could have sworn was a brief image of Rebecca Grayson fluttering out in the midst of the mist. She was fleeting, having popped in one second, and disappeared a second later.

"You saw her again?" Kara asked.

Dick nodded in response and turned around. He took a moment to take a deep breath, and then let it out one again. As much as he wanted to investigate it, they needed to keep moving and soon.

"So, how close do you think we are?" Dick asked.

Susan looked around the area, and she could have figured out there was close. There was another blip. Someone, whether it be Reed, Johnny, Ben, or some unknown party, tried to send a signal. They were very close by.

"Oh, I think we're pretty close," Susan said. "Let's go before any more of these things come."

Dick answered with a nod. He kept his eyes peeled for any sighting of his distaff counterpart in the distance, but unfortunately there was not a hint of her. Rebecca had to have been somewhere close around, or at least he thought she might.

' _Keep your head clear, Grayson,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Reed Richards had brilliance, but there were times where he looked for the complex and missed the obvious. It was an unfortunate flaw in his mind. He struggled to shut off the part of his mind which allowed for the most complex inventions possible.

"So, Reed, not to rush your genius or anything," Johnny said. "Is it at all possible for us to find a way out of here, before we are mauled by some psychotic alien bugs? Because, if we can, that would be pretty great, you know."

"Just one second, let me try and figure this out," Reed said. "Of course, it's pretty simple…..and complex at the same time."

Johnny and Ben exchanged a look. They knew one thing about Reed, and that was for him, the simple could be very complex. They would not have it any other way, but damn, could it be frustrating to deal with Reed when he was like this. Both of the young men shrugged, and tried to pull themselves out.

"You better work some of that Mr. Fantastic magic before Annihilus comes back and really lets us have it," Ben said.

"No, my old friend, it's not magic, not at all, but rather sweet and sophisticated….there we go…science.."

Reed cracked his arm and slipped out. It wasn't exactly the most painless way to escape, but he healed. Reed rolled over and rose to his feet. He moved over towards the console.

"Better step it up, Reed," Johnny said. "The legion of insects is about to come back."

"Patience is a virtue, Johnny," Reed said.

"Reed, don't you ever listen to Sue? I don't have any virtue."

Reed just smiled and clicked the console into place. It would take a bit of careful maneuvering, but he was able to slip into the control console and start pressing some buttons. Everything beeped with Reed pressing in one of the buttons. His fingers moved like a blur.

Hot air moved in and caused the material to hold Johnny and Bed in place to snap.

"About time," Ben said. "So, how do we go?"

"That's a problem," Reed admitted. "I've figured out to get us out of the restraints, but out of the Negative Zone, that could be a problem."

Johnny rolled his shoulders back and closed his eyes a half of a second later. He figured there was going to be a problem, and those problems were going to get more frustrated. He heard something, buzzing, very close by. He turned his attention back to Reed, who sat with a set jaw.

"Just give me a minute," Reed told him.

"You better speed it up because here comes….."

Two of the large insect monsters dropped down to the ground and slammed down with a very sickening smack. Johnny's mouth hung completely open when he watched the insects drop down to the ground. Something flickered into the distance.

"Now, it's time, while the iron is hot!" Reed yelled.

"Oh, you know what time it is?" Ben asked. "It's Clobbering Time!"

The largest of the bug monsters swung the stinger towards the Thing. The Thing grabbed the stinger and ripped it out. Screams echoed from the creature and fists resounded off of the chest of the monster. The Thing reared back his fist and kept pummeling away.

Out in the middle, Sue dropped down. She caught a pair of insects in an invisible force field which brought them down to their knees. Sue's eyes screwed shot.

Reed stretched around and activated a pulse with one of his limbs. A creature screamed in agony when dropping down to the ground. Under many normal circumstances, Reed would have felt sorry for him.

A blur shot into the room and took out six of them in one shot. Johnny's mouth hung open when he followed the progress of the blur as she bounced off of the wall. There was only one thing for Johnny to say in a situation like this.

"Whoa!"

Unfortunately, Johnny's ability to get distracted by the shiny nearly caused one of the creatures to take his head off with a huge swing. Sue jumped in and blocked the attack.

"What about Annihilus?" Reed asked.

* * *

Speak of the devil and he should arrive. Annihilus sensed another dangerous presence. His fists curled together and a hideous snarl passed over his face. He was not in a particularly happy mood for a number of reasons. The man saw his control of the Negative Zone slip away and he forced his minions to him.

"Face me!" Annihilus yelled.

Energy sparked off of the tip of an extremely large staff. Thumps dropped two of the bug monsters down to the ground. One huge punch bounced off of the chests of more of the creatures and dropped him down. Energy coursed from the staff when Annihilus turned his head three hundred and sixty degrees.

"FACE ME!" he bellowed one more time.

Something stirred in the distance. Energy discharged from the staff and blasted into the distance. The figure in the shadows avoided the energy from cutting through the air and connecting in his chest. The figure kept his constant movements in the shadows.

"Just who are you?" Annihilus demanded. "SHOW YOURSELF AND FACE ME!"

"I'm Batman."

Armies of microscopic insects had been blitzed the very second the Detective dropped himself to the ground. All of the insects scattered in another direction. Annihilus turned his gaze, narrowing his eyes in anger at the Dark Knight when he collapsed to the ground.

"Just a rodent with wings."

Energy clashed between the two of them. The constant discharge of energy flowing through the negative zone empowered Annihilus and backed off Batman a half of a step. The Detective avoided a huge swing and one of the fists came an inch from connecting him. Sparks and spikes flew at the Detective.

The pedestal the two of them stood on exploded and dropped both fighters down to the ground. The warrior of the Negative Zone snarled and rushed at Batman with everything he had. One careful dodge brought the battle back into Batman's favor. Punch for punch knocked Annihilus down onto his knees. Batman charged up the brass knuckles on his costume and launched one huge punch for the heavens.

"I tire of everyone trying to invade my domain!" he yelled. "The Fantastic Four will perish, and you will as well….."

A sonic blast echoed through the Zone and rocked Annihilus. He dropped down to his knees, blood coursing through his veins. Those insects rushed towards him and formed a cyclone around the top of the creature's head. Batman charged up the knuckles and dove towards Annihilus one more time.

Another huge punch dropped him down to his knees. Batman backed up and nailed the creature with a huge thunderous attack to the side of the head. The crack resounded through the area and dropped the creature back down onto the ground. Batman pulled himself back with more thunderous punches which rocked him.

He electrcuated Annihilus with extreme prejudice and backed off his insect creatures. Batman pulled back and slammed a resounding fist into the face of the adversary. More punches kept rocking him down across the back of the head, stomping him down across the back of the head. Batman propelled up and dropped him down.

"Stop, no more!" Annihilus hissed. "I will allow you and the Fantastic Four to pass, if you let me go. If not, my forces will destroy you."

Batman stepped back.

"One question," Batman told him. "What do you know about the girl who is here in this place?"

"I don't know anything regarding her," Annihilus responded. "I thought she would have been with you. All I can tell you as I've seen her flickering in and out…."

Batman looked over his shoulder and it went without saying he had been thrown completely off guard. The image of Rebecca Grayson appeared just inches away from him in the Negative Zone. Dick made his way to his distaff counterpart who faded into the mist.

"STOP HIM!" Rebecca yelled. "Stop them….I can't….STOP HIM!"

Dick grabbed onto her mist form, but she had been dragged off into the distance. She had been dragged away, and this time, she did not flicker out.

Someone pulled her out of the Negative Zone. It was the only idea in Dick's mind that made any kind of sense. He drew in a deep breath and turned around where Kara waited for him.

"Reed has figured a way out of here," Kara said.

"Pass, but next time you will not be so lucky."

Those chilling words entered Dick's mind the very second he left the area. The haunting look in Rebecca's eyes also hit him and the words she screamed echoed one more time. She wanted him stopped, and Dick knew who it was.

' _Got to focus on leaving, worry about everything else later.'_

* * *

Everyone settled back in the Baxter Building. Johnny Storm in particular took a deep breath. It was good to be back in a place which was not infested by creepy alien insects, threatening to rip him to shreds. The sad part is, Johnny struggled to rank the Negative Zone as the fifth creepiest place he ever visited. And he had to rank them in his mind, so he could figure out where he's gone.

"Well, at least we've escaped," Reed said. "But like any, with adventure, there are a few mysteries to deal with."

"Of course there are," Johnny said. "Of course there are. Why wouldn't there be any mysteries?"

The Human Torch took in a deep breath and let the breath out of his face. He almost turned around to face the blonde who had saved them, well the other blonde that saved them. Sue was one of the blondes which saved him, and this other blonde, well she was out of this world. Johnny's eyes looked at her, for a second.

"Um, hello, how are you?"

"You must be Sue's little brother, Johnny," she said. "I'm Kara…and my boyfriend is coming around the corner."

The world boyfriend knocked the wind out of Johnny's sails. He could have perhaps focused on this, depending on who the boyfriend was. He looked forward, and saw the large imposing man dressed like a Bat, stepping around a corner. Johnny shrugged in a response.

"Well, at least I didn't get my hopes too high," Johnny said.

"Yeah, you don't want to do that, especially when the guy in question, well he curb stomped Annihilus pretty good," Ben said. "Wish we would have been there to see it a bit more, but we had to deal with the small fish. Which is fine, someone's got to fry them, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"From another alternate universe," Reed said for a second. "And your world is different from ours, there's no Fantastic Four, no X-Men, no Nick Fury, no Avengers, no….."

"There are a lot of differences," Dick said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I can tell you in great detail how much things have changed between my world and your world but….."

Sue cleared her throat for a second. She turned to Kara who responded with a shrug.

"I think we better get to the matter of hand," Dick said. "Sue told me, that there were three blips coming in through the portal. Is that what you saw?"

"Yes," Reed confirmed for Dick. "There were three very distinct blips, coming from alternate universes. I think we can attest for one of them, that being yourself and your companions."

The leader of the Fantastic Four made his way over to the view screen and pressed a button. The line traced to the alleyway, around the area where Dick, Kara, Kori, Talia, Barbara, and Karen all dropped down.

"So, that's the place?" Reed asked.

"Yes, right there," Dick said. "And how about….."

"This would be Owlman," Reed responded. "That's what you called him, isn't it?"

"Yes," Dick said. "Long story how he got that name, well not really, he's the exact opposite of Batman…that being me…well more like my mentor, because I inherited both his mantle and his villains."

"Please tell me you washed the…OWWW, what was that for Sue."

Sue pulled her hand back with a smile. Something caught her eye, and it caught the eyes of Reed, Dick, and Kara at the same time. Kara in particular leaned up.

"That fourth blip, it wasn't there, was it?" Kara asked.

"No," Reed said. "Let's see where you lead my old….well new friend."

Reed performed a couple of quick maneuvers to scan the area around them. He was excited and also a very bit curious. There was a cluster of red dots all over the screen. Reed put his hand underneath his chin.

"That shouldn't happen," Reed said.

"Maybe the computer's malfunctioning," Sue said.

"I swear I didn't click on anything!" Johnny blurted out so fast his sister turned towards him with one of those looks that an older sister mastered. "Um, well, I didn't…because I didn't….."

"No, the blips are several particles dragged at once, and pulled through….it was once a nuclear testing sight out in the Nevada desert," Reed said. "It was around the time where we were in the Negative Zone."

Dick put a hand underneath his chin and pondered very carefully about everything. Unless his calculations were off, those particles were pulled out where Rebecca had been trapped in some kind of limbo. There were more strands, microscopic enough. Some lead to the same cluster of energy where they left the Negative Zone, and others did not. Dick put a hand underneath his chin, tilted his head back and looked very thoughtful.

"I have an idea," Dick said.

"Tell me what it is, and we can figure it out."

* * *

The lifeless form of Rebecca Grayson flashed inside of a cube inside of the main HYDRA base. Owlman stood on the other end of the base. The slider indicated only ninety five percent of Rebecca's particles had been found and reconstructed with each other.

"In a short time, just one more retrievable and my old protégé can come home," Owlman said.

"Yes, and she will be the key to obtaining great power," Strucker said. "She has the Phoenix Force, and we can use her to change the world."

Strucker turned towards his men who all lined up. He held out one hand and waved it in front of them.

"HEIL, HYDRA!"

"HEIL HYDRA!"

"Yes," Owlman said in deadpan. "Heil, HYDRA."

Fanatics amused him, he wasn't going to lie. And they were the ends to justify the means.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 19th, 2017.**


	88. Comparing Notes

**Chapter Eight-Eight: Comparing Notes**

* * *

Barbara Gordon hit the streets one more time for patrol. She needed to take a closer look for the mysterious spider themed heroine she ran at least twice. The person underneath the mask offered her thanks and slipped into the night as quick as she appeared. It was almost like she had some kind of sense where she was able to get away, whenever in danger.

' _Maybe, you're just fishing for reasons why you can't get the drop on this person,'_ Barbara thought. _'She could be very good. Great even, but there's another explanation. You could be losing your touch in your rapidly advancing age. Maybe, it's time to hang up the Bat boots and….'_

The crime fighter shook her head a second later. Now was not the time for self-doubt. She stood in the middle of New York City, the city which never slept. Barbara was going to hand that moniker to Gotham City, but the more time she spent in New York, at least this alternate version of New York, she respected the people in the city for getting on with their lives, the best she could.

Barbara took a half of a second to close her eyes. She noticed something particular when going through. The window which had been pried open had not been opened before. Someone had gotten up to that window in a hurry and opened it, in the past ten minutes.

Gotham City born and Gotham City bread, you had to have some kind of survival instincts deep down. If you did not have these instincts, you would be Gotham City dead. Barbara's heart palpitations increased when moving over to the open window, but suddenly, something flew out of the window.

Actually, fly would not have been the accurate word to describe what just happened. The person in question flipped over the window and crashed through the broken glass. Speak of the person she was talking about, Barbara saw the spider themed heroine from earlier.

The spider themed heroine did a duck and roll in the middle of the glass on the ground. Whoever flung her, flung her very hard through the window. Barbara winced at the pieces of broken glass in the back of the woman's shoulder, along with how her neck had been turned. The woman rose gingerly to her feet, and then collapsed down to one knee, taking a deep breath.

A humming from inside of the window brought Barbara's attention. Something rose up from the other side of the building and it took Barbara only a matter of minutes to let it all sink in.

Ugly disturbed face, large nose, dressed in battle armor. Armor which had a harness with wings retracting, and a miniature rocket launcher on the back showed how dangerous this man was. Barbara studied the harness and noticed some kind of power source which had been shielded in the light. The redhead shifted herself in the distance. Two more of those feathers shot down.

Barbara deflected one of the feathers back into the new villain. The villain flew back a couple feet and peered down at the newest contender.

"Another pretender!" he snarled. "You think you can stop me? Well, you should know, the Vulture rules the skies of New York! I'll crush you and I'll finish off….."

Nightwing dodged one of the blasts from the Vulture's jet back. Something blew up and forced her to turn around. She ascended to the rooftop and jumped onto the Vulture's back.

' _All things considered, jumping on back on a hideous looking man who could fly, might not have been the best idea.'_

The wings retracted, and the Vulture repelled her off. Nightwing adjusted her positioning and landed on the ledge. The ledge started to crumple underneath her. Nightwing took a deep breath and looked up just in time to see the Vulture dive bomb her. Two more of those razor sharp feathers almost cut her off, in the worst way possible.

' _Shit,'_ Barbara thought to herself.

She propelled herself down to a certain point and avoided the Vulture from blitzing her from this particular position. Barbara looked down and noticed the web slinging heroine on the ground pulling herself up. The woman's hands shook and fired two lines of webbing.

Vulture veered to one side as a distraction. Barbara launched herself off of the wall and retracted a staff from the wrist gauntlet of her costume. This recent attack addition to the Nightwing esamble was more than enough to cut the Vulture's wings.

The buzzard veered off course and smacked into the side of the building, very hard. Nightwing moved over to grab him, but a groan stopped her. The groans continued and she turned around. Barbara looked down to see the figure drop down to the ground.

"Stopped him, for now," she breathed. "Barely….god it hurts so bad."

Nightwing imagined it hurt so bad. No doctor, but Nightwing could tell already how much the brutality of the injury put her spider themed friend down to the ground. Unfortunately, for her, she could not get away. Nightwing moved over and saw one of those razor sharp vulture feathers's impaled in the back of the woman's outfit. It was a modern miracle she could move. It was an even bigger miracle she could get around without any major difficulties.

"I can tell it hurts badly," Nightwing told her. "We need you to get out of here, get you to a hospital until we figure this…."

"No, no hospital," she groaned.

For one brief second, Barbara thought she would have managed a burst of adrenaline which she would have rose to her feet using. Something clipped her, like demented puppet strings. The woman collapsed down onto the ground, her breathing growing even heavier.

' _Well, she's a heroine alright, not wanting a hospital,'_ Barbara thought to her.

"We need to get you out of here, then," Barbara informed her. "No hospitals, I swear. Just lean on me, I'm going to have to get you out of here."

What choice did she have? She could not walk out on her own accord. Barbara wondered the Vulture coated those feathers with poison. He got a very lucky shot on this Spider-Woman, or whatever she was.

' _What choice do I have, but to take her back to the new Batcave,'_ Barbara thought to herself.

* * *

Everything, all of the puzzle pieces, laid at the feet of Dick Grayson. He just needed to keep piecing together them in the right order to point out Owlman's main goal.

Actually, Dick reminded himself he knew Owlman's main goal. It was hard to tell how he intended to accomplish it at this point and time. Hope still had been secured in the best security inside of the Xavier Institute. They could not put her under lock and key forever. Something would cause those cosmic powers to come out.

The mysterious case of Rebecca Grayson, well Dick thought that was a bit more cut and dry than the Hope situation. Someone yanked her out of the Negative Zone.

"I believe we're dealing with some kind of feedback loop," Sue said. "I've ran three different traces, with three different pieces of equipment. And they land at three different locations."

Reed bent over the lab, deep in thought. Man was brilliant, but Dick pegged him as the modern day version of an absent minded professor. There had been a lot going on upstairs, they just needed to work it out of his mind. Dick understood what he went for, half of the time.

Genius had a lot of trouble being translated to normal people. Dick understood and respected that.

"It's so simple," Reed said. "They're misdirecting us. We need to see if there's some kind of pattern, some kind of central point to the lab."

"Yeah, about that," Kara responded for a second. "Do you really think Owlman would have been there for very long afterwards? He would have gotten what he wanted, and got out."

Sue sounded frustrated that Reed didn't really acknowledge her idea. Kara noticed this, along with the looks she had been sending Dick's way, when she thought no one was watching. Little did Sue know, Kara was always watching.

"Sue, do you think you can help me check this strand?" Kara asked.

"Oh, of course," Sue said.

"I've already checked that strand," Reed said. "It's interesting, more unique…the largest transport cluster, but I don't see anything different to it, other than that."

"Well, maybe an extra set of eyes will find something different," Ben said.

"Yeah, you can miss the simple, just like you did in the Negative Zone," Johnny said. "But, we wouldn't have you either other way, you and your complex mind, trying to locate something."

Kara and Sue moved over to the screen in front. The image on the screen had been punched up, allowing them to take a closer look. Sue's lips curled into a surprised expression when she looked over things on the screen. Her tongue curled over.

"You see it, don't you?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I see the cluster, it's small, it was almost like she, I think she might have been trying to signal to something she was in trouble," Kara said.

"It's almost like she was trying to give us a message," Sue answered. She bit down on her lip and looked at the screen. "Unless Reed made some modifications, this program doesn't really pick up any sound."

"You're right, Susan, it doesn't," Reed said. "I'm going to go double check something in the next lab, I'll be back as soon as I can….let me know if you find something of note."

Kara motioned for Sue to come over. The others moved a bit further away and Kara leaned towards Sue.

"So, are you and Reed….are you…..?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I don't think we are, and….I might have had an interest in him at one time," Sue said. "He's a nice guy, smart as well, but emotionally not into the relationship thing. I don't think he would notice if I danced in front of him naked."

"So, are you still holding out hope he might come around?" Kara asked.

Sue bit down on her lip, chewing down on the edge of her mouth. Kara asked a question which pierced her armor. The entire incident with Namor caused some friction between the two of them. Sue had to get herself out of that particular situation, without causing tension between the surface world and Atlantis.

"No, ship's sailed on that, I think," Sue responded. "I'm sure he's very happy with his experiments, but maybe, it's time for me to be happy, with something, or maybe someone. I'm well within my rights, to be happy, aren't I?"

"Of course, you are," Kara said. "Dick's made me happy, and he's made a lot of other women happy."

Sue could have laughed. Kara was about as powerful as a locomotive and about as subtle as well. Sue had been thinking about Dick. And thoughts about thinking about Dick indulged her inner eleven year old something fierce.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked.

"Just something I saw on the news the other night," Sue said.

"Oh, politics, that explains everything," Johnny said. "I'm slowly backing away from that one."

Sue returned to the measurement for the second time, or maybe the third time. She thought perhaps it was time to have some fun, beyond saving the world every day, twice on weekend days, and see where that brought her.

* * *

Talia returned to the underground area, to see Barbara bending over a blonde woman, who had been stripped to her underwear. Barbara dabbed something on her lower back. A feather laid on the table next to the bed.

"Before you say anything, there's a very good reason why I brought her here," Barbara said. "You've got to believe me."

"I do believe you," Talia responded. "It looks like she's been injured in battle."

"That's because she has," Barbara responded. "I'm going to see what I can do to stabilize her battle wounds, it's going to be very tough though."

Talia nodded in understanding and looked at the girl. Barbara wiped the medicine on the girls wounds and healed them.

"Thankfully, I was able to use one of the counter agents against the poison," Barbara said. "I don't think the poison would have killed her, but it would have done a nasty job in shutting her nervous system down."

"I see," Talia answered with a very swift nod.

Barbara dabbed the wounds until she could help the poor girl underneath her care. Said girl groaned and Barbara just moved over to dab her head with a wash cloth. Barbara checked her temperature and realized it had gone down.

"You don't have any idea who she is?" Talia asked.

"Other than she's the mysterious Spider-Woman who I have had a couple of run ins with, not a clue," Barbara said. She looked down at the nasty wound.

The girl's eyes opened up and she looked around, very confused in response. She tried to get up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

It hurt to talk, at least in these circumstances. The girl in question could feel very light headed. Everything flashed back to her in a hurry. The battle with the Vulture, the fall out of the window, the poison, everything was all coming back to her in a flow of never ending frustration.

"You're here, you're among friends," Barbara responded. "Trust me, you're in a safe place."

"I don't feel safe," she said. "You know I'm Gwen Stacy, and….."

Talia shook her head. She hoped she was not this lucid on the secrets, because that could cause some problems. Barbara managed to keep herself a lot more calm and she offered the girl what she hoped would be an encouraging smile, although the girl really didn't seem that encouraged to be honest.

"I didn't know who you were until you said something," Barbara said.

The woman's face contorted into a surprised expression and she looked a small bit sullen. Her lips curled and she let out one soft expression in response.

"Oh."

Gwen wished she could get up, but something caused her to sink down onto the bed. Helplessness spread over her voice. The redhead reached over and gripped her lightly by the shoulder.

"So, where did you come from?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, from very far away," Barbara said. "It's a long story."

It was Gwen's turn to offer a smile, although one that was very strained in response. "I'll believe it…and I take it you're not from around here. In fact, I think it you're from an alternate dimension, aren't you?"

Barbara looked very surprised and the woman's knowing smile just got even more prominent over her face. "I don't want to even know how you know."

"It's a good guess," Gwen said. "I'm going to tell you right now, you're not the first people I've run into from an alternate universe, and you're not going to be the last…either."

Gwen turned and still, pains moved through her shoulder. At least they were not prominent as they were earlier. Gwen reached around and noticed her bag on the bedside table. It did not appear to be disturbed which was a good thing.

"Do you think I can call my friend?" Gwen asked. "It's just that she's worries when I'm out and after dealing with the Kingpin, I wouldn't want to worry her anymore."

Both of the other women moved away from Gwen. She shrugged her shoulders. Everything felt more off than ever before. Gwen sunk further down onto the bed and brought out a deep and prominent sigh in response. She dialed up the cell phone.

"Hey, MJ," she said.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Mary-Jane Watson asked on the other end of the cell phone. "You left about a day ago, and you hadn't checked in."

"Well, I hope you haven't started a search party yet," Gwen said. She turned her neck back a fraction of an inch. "To answer your question though, I'm fine, could have been better, but I could be worse."

"Do you blame me for being concerned?" Mary-Jane asked on the other side of the phone. She turned her neck back a fraction of an inch. "Especially since I know your thoughts of what's dangerous and my thoughts of what are dangerous, they're two different things."

"Yeah, I can see your point," Gwen answered. "I'm fine though, I just had to get patched up. Thankfully, I had some help on my side, so I was able to get in, get patched up, and get ready to go. I'm going to have to take ten, and…..I'll call you when I can."

"Well, as long as you're okay, I'll sleep a lot easier tonight," Mary-Jane said. "You stay safe, and get back as soon as you're ready."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, trust me," Gwen said. "And I'll make it up to you when I can."

"You better."

Gwen turned back to the other two who were in conversation with each other about something. She cleared her throat and both of them turned around.

"So, do you think you can tell me why you ended up in my universe of all places?"

X-X-X

Dick Grayson looked over all of the strands elsewhere in the Baxter Building. Reed promised he would do a deeper scan of the area around the Baxter Building, but something like that took a lot of time. And Dick wanted to remain around just in case something happened.

Kara slipped back up to take a look how things were progressing at the Xavier Institute. Thankfully, there was room at the Baxter Building, for Dick to linger around for a little bit. He made his way into the room and stripped off of his outfit, to go into a pair of night clothes.

The moment he looked up, he came face to face with Susan Storm who had been standing in front of him. Dick looked at her for a long moment, his eyes meeting hers. She dressed in nothing other than a nice silky robe which came down to her thighs. Every time she stepped forward, Dick noticed a nice hint of her toned thighs.

"You've been standing there the entire time I've dressed, haven't you?" Dick asked.

Sue did her best impression of a little girl who got her hand caught firmly in the cookie jar, or maybe another place, knowing the smile on her face. Dick edged a tiny bit closer to Sue and locked eyes onto her.

"Maybe I have," Sue said. "The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

The gap between the two of them sealed up tight. Sue ensnared her arms around Dick's waist and pulled him in closer towards him. The blonde woman pushed herself closer towards him. Dick could feel her large, round breasts pressed against her chest.

Sue shoved Dick back onto the bed, and she straddled him. Her hands lightly caressed his chest and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his pajamas.

"I've done some thinking, and I think it's time for me to take steps to make me happy," Sue said. Her hand continued to make its way down Dick's chest. The warmth underneath her fingers made her smile. She closed the gap between herself and Dick and edged closer. "Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you think it would be a good idea if I could find a way to be happy?"

"Oh, you deserve to be happy," Dick said.

Sue reached over and grabbed his hand to put it on her leg. Instinct made Dick slip his hand up Sue's thigh and could feel up her soft, long legs. Sue tightened the grip around Dick's hips and slowly pushed herself onto him. She grabbed Dick's face and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

The passion of the kiss increased. Dick reached in to undo the sash of Sue's robes to reveal her naked breasts. Those breasts were round and supple, any man would want to grab onto it.

"You're so hot," Sue moaned. "I need you, I need your cock. In my mouth, between my tits, in my pussy, up my ass…"

Sue slapped herself hard on the ass and smiled. She lightly ground down onto Dick's hard cock when it grew through his pants. Sue reached down and slid her hand down, to cup him.

"Anywhere you want it, baby," Sue said. "Anywhere you want to put this big thing."

"Oh, damn, Sue, you're so hot," Dick groaned. "I can't wait to feel those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, you sucking it all night long would feel so fucking good."

Sue showed what kind of intentions she had to wait, which was none at all. Her lips traveled down to Dick's abdomen area and kissed him. She moved closer towards the bulge growing on the other side of his pants. Sue squeezed him hard and smiled at the sensation of his cock hardening.

"Why don't I get you out of those pants so we can have some real fun?"

No need for Dick to answer, Sue knew the answer to her question already. And she could not wait to get this huge dick out of his pants. She removed the pants and pulled them down over his ankles to reveal one huge throbbing piece of meat for Sue to wrap her lips around.

"Yummy," she said in a dazed voice.

Sue leaned closer to Dick and wrapped her lips around his engorged pole. Desire oozed for Sue's body when she pushed her lips down further onto Dick's rock hard pole. She stroked him.

Dick grabbed onto the back of Sue's head and pushed into her mouth. The beautiful representative of one of the premier teams of super heroes sucked his hard cock and slurped it. Her hand wrapped around Dick's throbbing balls and squeezed him.

"Sue, oh, it feels so good!" Dick groaned. "I can't get enough of your mouth. It feels so good. You're a good cock sucker."

The Invisible Woman leaned back to allow Dick to take the driver seat. He took control of things and fucked her throat. Sue took as much of his cock as she could manage deep into her throat. The beautiful woman leaned back and took his hard cock deeper into her mouth.

"Yes, right there, suck me, suck me harder!" Dick groaned. "Suck my cock like you were put onto this world."

Sue released him from her mouth, but remained stroking him.

"Why just stop at my mouth?" Sue asked. "I bet you'd like to feel these nice warm tits wrapped around her huge, aching cock, don't you?"

Sue scooped up her breasts and slid them around Dick's cock. He felt the glorious sensation of being submerged in her chest. Sue took his cock into her breasts, it was very tight.

"I want you to paint your call all over my pretty face," Sue begged him. "Come on! Cover my face, I want to look like I belong on a street corner."

Dick grabbed her breasts to form a tighter seal around his cock. Sue slid down to the base of his cock and squeezed him tight. She released Dick with a series of steady pumps, further working his cock in between her warm breasts. She rose up and dropped down to take more of Dick in between her wonderful breasts.

"Don't hold back!"

He had no intention of holding back. Dick went to town on fucking her glorious breasts. She tightened a hold around him. Sue's breasts pushed around Dick's engorged pole. She slid all the way down onto him and released his thick cock. She readjusted the grip.

Sue closed her eyes and the muscles tightening near her meant only one thing was going to happen. He was going to paint her face. Those balls swelled, and Sue sped up. Friction increased, and Sue knew for every action there was a reaction. And the action of her breasts squeezing his cock would lead to the reaction of him cumming all over her face and chest.

"Please, harder, cum all over me," Sue begged him. "I need it so badly, I need your cum. I can taste it. I want it over my big tits, please, Dick!"

Dick groaned and wrapped her sacks of flesh around his throbbing rod. His balls reached critical mass and were about ready to unleash his seed onto Sue's beautiful face. He groaned and discharged his cum.

Thick spirals of white seed splattered the large round tits of Susan Storm. She caught some of the cum on her tongue when it painted her tits and face. Her pussy burned desire the moment Dick had finished unloading his cum all over her beautiful face and gorgeous round tits.

"Great," Susan said with a bright smile on her face. "But, I bet I can get that cock hard again."

Susan scooped her tits up and slowly sucked the cum off of them. The divine sex goddess made Dick's cock harden even more. She caught a glimpse of his stiff prick and smiled. Her lips smacked together in thinly veiled delight. Susan stepped back.

"I want that cock, Dick," Susan said. "I want it now."

She climbed onto the bed with her legs spread. Susan balanced herself on her hands and feet in a crab walk position. Dick's hard cock throbbed when he looked at her pussy. He could not wait to be inside of her tight pussy and slam himself inside of her.

"Fuck, I need that."

"It's ready for you," Susan said.

Dick climbed on Sue, who casually spread her thighs for a good hard fucking. The warmth spread around Dick's hard cock. He pushed himself into her tight pussy and rose up before drilling his massive cock into her body. Sue clamped her wet walls around his thick cock when it buried into her.

"Mmm, yes, fuck me hard, Dick," Sue purred in his ear.

The beautiful woman felt her body get some well overdue love. Dick decided not to disappoint the sexy blonde beneath him. Susan Storm's wet pussy wrapped around his throbbing hard cock when he pushed into her. Their hips connected against each other.

Cumming, cumming with a big cock inside of her, and Sue could not have felt any better, no matter what. Sue's fingers pushed into Dick's back and guided him between her thighs. They longed for the feeling of a huge cock buried deep inside of her.

"Please," Sue said.

Dick grabbed Sue's leg and rubbed up and down it. She moaned when he played with every inch of her legs. Dick rammed his huge cock deep inside of her tight body. Sue's vice clamped down his hard cock and almost pulled out of her. Dick shoved his thick cock deep inside of her, stretching out her tight pussy out.

"You're going to cum for me again, aren't you?" Dick asked her.

The beautiful blonde nodded in response. Her hips rose up and met Dick's incoming cock. It stuffed her pussy so deep full of cock, she thought she was going to lose it. His manhood slipped inside of her pussy. Sue tightened around the walls and moved her hips up to meet him.

"Again, make me cum again."

Dick did not have to be asked twice. He moved all over her body and caused that beautiful woman to cum underneath him again. How tight she clung onto him made Dick think she did not want this little round of fun and games to end.

Dreams came true in the best way possible. Dick's throbbing manhood pushed deeper into Sue's warm core and caused her to stretch out. Sue pushed herself against Dick and ensnared him deep inside of her. His manhood rose up and pushed deeper inside her.

"Fuck, I need this so badly."

"I know you do," Dick said. "Why don't you cum again?"

A dangerous blast of pleasure went through Sue's body. She succumbed to Dick's heavy thrusting inside of her body. The woman's tight walls clamped down onto Dick and squeezed him. She released his cock very soundly. Dick pushed inside of her with a few more thrusts.

Everything she felt, when the time grinded down, it was even more intense by each second. Dick pushed himself deeper inside of Sue's body. Her wet pussy clamped down onto Dick's cock.

"Getting closer," Dick said. "One more time for the road."

Sue lifted off of the bed. Her body tightened around him, legs clamped around him. Dick's throbbing cock pushed into her body. His fingers brushed against her lower back. The two of them connected with each other at the loins. They met each other in the center.

"Yes," Sue begged him. "One more time for the road."

Her wet walls tightened around Dick's mighty rod. She could feel the pleasure building up in her, and about ready to reach an edge. Dick's cock clamped down deep inside of her body with Dick pushing his manhood deep inside of her body. Those balls slapped against her thighs and she came again at the feeling of what was going to cum soon.

"I can't wait, I need your cum," Sue begged him.

Dick slammed deep inside of her tight body. Sue's moist canal clamped down onto him. Each pump made her clench him tightly and released him. Dick pushed further into her body and pummeled her wet pussy. Those balls slapped against Sue's pussy and pushed into her.

"Patience," Dick breathed. "We're almost there, you're almost done."

He worked his way into Sue's body and stretched her pussy out. He pumped his cock into her and felt the pleasure of her pussy tighten around him.

Sue arched back and the orgasm spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Dick's cock slid into her body and pushed into her. His balls discharged and launched a fair amount of cum into her body.

The tightening her loins clamped around him and drained his balls of cum, at least for now. Dick rode Sue's orgasm to drain his own into her body. Their body pushed together in a dance of passion before Dick slid out of her body.

The smile on Sue's face showed how satisfied she was about that encounter, and she was glad Kara encouraged her to take the plunge.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 26th, 2017.**


	89. Mutual Interests

**Chapter Eighty-Nine: Mutual Interests**

* * *

Dick pulled himself from Susan, who drifted off to sleep, sticky, sore, but smiling on her face. The young man made his way down the hallway, putting on a pair of boxer shorts and a robe. He needed to go and check some things, before Sue woke up for another round and wanted even more. Everything else in the Baxter Building seemed pretty quiet. From all indications, that was a rarity, and Dick hoped things remained quiet.

Despite the fact he was never one to turn down an adventure, he was also one who knew when to step back and to take as deep of a breath as possible. Dick's eyes traveled over the scans. They had not yet pieced together a cohesive enough explanation regarding what was happening. Dick knew they might not have been pieced together.

Reed busily worked in his lab, and Johnny and Ben were elsewhere. Dick turned around and walked over, to see a figure make her way in from the window. Dressed in a tight blue tank top and a red skirt which flowed nicely, Kara dropped down. She moved across the room to greet him.

"Hope's still hanging in tight, although she's going a bit stir crazy," Kara said. "Then again, teenage girl who just got ahold of great powers. Boy, I've been down that road before."

Kara closed the distance between herself and Dick. She opened her mouth to say something, but her super senses caught something. The smell of two people who engaged in intercourse caught Kara's attention. Her hands flung to her side and she smiled.

"So, she took the plunge, didn't she?" Kara asked. She looked on with a smile. "Didn't really take that much to get her to hop aboard the Dick Train?"

"Why does that sound like a name of a really cheesy Porno?" Dick asked.

The beautiful blonde just smiled and she moved closer towards Dick. She wrapped an arm around Dick's waist and slowly pushed her hand down to the point where it cupped his ass from one end. Dick looked back at Kara for a moment, and she had a particularly naughty look dancing in her eyes.

"The only thing I regret is she jumped you when I was not around," Kara said. "And….I'm sure you've rocked her world, but it's been a long flight back, and you know how excited I get after a flight, and how tense I get after a fight."

The sight of Kara's nipples poking out from the other side of her top showed Dick all he wanted to know. And speaking of which, his cock started to harden from the other side of his pants. Kara cupped her hand on his crotch and gave him a squeeze.

"And I see you want this."

The Girl of Steel wanted something and Dick was not about to deny a horny Kryptonian woman. Kara pushed him back into the room, where Sue rested. Kara pushed her hand on the back of Dick's head and kissed him, not bothering to silence her efforts.

If Sue woke up and wanted to join both of them in their fun, Kara didn't care. She slowly pulled Dick's robe off to reveal his muscular frame. Kara could just run her hands over every inch of Dick's sculpted abs, playing with them for days. And she almost did, pretty much.

The young man's cock strained on the other side of his pants. He begged for release, begged to be touched, to played with. He felt very uncomfortable.

"Let's get these off of you."

Kara slid his boxer shorts down and revealed her favorite piece of meat in the entire universe. She lightly tightened her hand around Dick's huge throbbing prick and squeezed it. The Girl of Steel slid her hand all the way down to the base of his cock and slowly jerked it.

"Damn, Kara," Dick groaned.

The Girl of Steel gave him an impish grin and slid forward. She touched her tongue onto the base of Dick's huge cock and slowly swirled herself around it. The throbbing phallus grew in Kara's hand and reached forward to touch her perfect lips. Kara lightly wrapped her lips around his cock and took Dick further inside. She put her hands on Dick's back and sucked him.

Warmth, pleasurable warmth surrounded every inch of Dick's engorged cock. He pushed it deeper into Kara's mouth and took himself into the depths of her warm mouth. Kara sucked down onto his cock very hard, making a very tight vacuum like seal around his prick.

Dick closed his eyes and the pleasure of feeling himself go deep into Kara's throat was something that many men would give their right nut for. Dick lived the dream of many men to get his cock sucked by Supergirl. He leaned down and took the back of her head, guiding his prick deep inside of her mouth. The Girl of Steel brought her warm lips deep around Dick's cock and then released him with a not so subtle suck.

"Yes," Dick groaned.

Kara sucked him harder, working his prick over between her gorgeous lips. The Girl of Steel drew Dick deeper into her mouth, hungrily bringing her lips around his cock.

"Kara, Jesus," Dick breathed heavily.

Kara popped her lips around him and then took his cock deeper inside of her mouth. Those thick balls were ready to be squeezed, and Kara kept sucking on him. Those balls grew to an immense size and Kara squeezed him while continuing the deep sucking.

Dick enjoyed the feeling coming from that very intense blowjob. Kara grabbed onto his back and drew his cock deeper into her mouth with more sensual sucking. The young man pushed his cock deeper into her throat.

"I'm getting close."

Re-doubling her efforts sounded like a pretty good idea. Kara went to town on Dick's throbbing organ. Every inch had been worshipped as it should have been. Her pussy ached at the thought of his cock being inside of her, but for now, Kara really needed his cum spilled down her throat.

Dick slammed into Kara's mouth at a force he would not do with most women. Superpowerful girl, she could take it and take it hard, and rough. His balls sized up and started to spill their load deep into the mouth of the hungry blonde on her knees. Dick grabbed Kara's hair and kept emptying the contents into her mouth.

Kara slurped his manhood, draining as much cum as possible from his balls. The Girl of Steel pulled away from them, and took his cock out of her lips. She licked the excessive cum off of his cock.

"My turn."

Kara dropped her panties and came up in mid air, her legs spread. Dick grabbed Kara and pushed his tongue deep inside of her body. The Girl of Steel spread her thighs and was eaten out by her talented lover. He reached every part of her, getting her nice and wet.

"Oh, lick my pussy!" Kara begged him.

Never one to turn down such a delicious taste, Dick delved further inside of her pussy. His tongue brushed against Kara's dripping hot slit, getting her prepared for what was to come.

Sitting up in mid air, Kara played with her breasts, rubbing them through her shirt. Her body felt so good being pleasured like it was. Dick made sure Kara was feeling the best she ever had felt, better than ever before if Kara had been honest with herself. Her life never had felt so good, and Kara did not want the good times to stop rolling, just like she did not want his tongue to stop rolling over her insides.

"I want your cock!" Kara moaned, not caring if Sue heard her.

Dick smiled and Kara pulled back. She sprawled on her back, while hovering in the air. Dick was not afraid to have sex with Kara while she hovered above the ground. Hell, he spent half of his life on the tightrope, and the other half at every high point in Gotham City, so what was a little high altitude sex?

He pulled off Kara's top and revealed her round breasts, perfect and perky, as they were large. Dick reached in and squeezed Kara's nipple. Her skirt came off the rest of the way next. The beautiful and untamed body of Kara Zor-El hovered in the air. Dick slowly climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. Kara's thighs spread for him.

Twelve inches of throbbing cock slid deep inside of Kara's wet and ready pussy. Her legs wrapped around Dick to keep him balanced in the air, while he pushed into her body.

"Damn, this feels so good," Dick groaned.

Kara's tight pussy grabbed onto Dick and gobbled up his cock in one push. She took his entire cock inside of her very tight pussy. The feeling of Kara gripping down on him made Dick feel very intense. He rocked his hips down onto her body.

"Harder, deeper!"

Dick pushed harder into her and pushed deeper inside of Kara. Her wet pussy felt really good caressing him. His balls slapped against Kara's thighs when he rose almost all the way out of her. He pushed deeper inside of the snug girl underneath her. Her tight walls clamped further down onto Dick and pushed him to the limits.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Dick groaned.

"Yes, I know," Kara told him. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can! I want to feel you in between my legs when I wake up in the morning!"

Dick refused to let up. He pushed himself down. Kara grabbed the back of his head and guided him on her ample chest. Dick sucked her nipples, feeling the warmth of them spreading into his mouth. His mouth closed around her nipple and sucked it.

So much pleasure bombarded Kara in a hurry. She took her legs around Dick and tensed around him. Her wet walls closed around Dick very tightly and squeezed him as hard as possible, before releasing him in a couple of fluid motions. Dick pumped his way inside of Kara's very tight core. Her wet walls contracted around Harry and released him as much as possible.

"Cumming."

Dick played with her nipples and made her cum even faster. Kara rocked herself back on the air. Those legs also demanded attention and worship. Kara really had a nice pair of legs, and Dick could not help, but run his hands down them. His fingers lightly touched her on all sides.

The Girl of Steel stopped and she could feel something pressing down on her face. Invisible as it was, it was warm and a bit tasty. She tasted a little bit of Dick inside of her, in more ways then one.

Kara rolled with the punches, and started to eat out the invisible pussy which came down onto her face, squeezing her thighs. The Kryptonian heroine reached around for any flesh she could grab, feeling how ample and beautiful it was. She squeezed it tightly.

A stolen glance caused Dick to look around and see Kara was eating out, well nothing visible. He looked over to see Sue was not in her bed and had joined the fun in one of the most naughty ways possible. Dick grabbed onto the air and when he heard a gasp, and felt something round, he knew he had hit the jackpot.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Dick groaned.

The two girls, one visible, and one not, would have to agree. Dick pushed his hard cock inside of Kara's warm sheath. She clamped down around him with a few more pumps. Dick rocked her core, and was getting closer towards the edge.

Kara measured the amount of cum in his balls and she grew tenser. She was careful not to stop eating this delicious pussy underneath her as well. The fact she could not see what she was licking only made Kara even more excited for this particular fact.

Dick shoved his hard cock deep inside of Kara's body. His balls gave way, and the exploded. Each pump filled Kara up with more seed, splattering against her insides.

The very second Dick left her, Kara could feel a tongue inside of her pussy. Invisible, but very talented, and it licked her out.

Dick's cock hardened for a second. He made his way back on the bed for a minute to enjoy the show. Enjoy watching another orgasm come through Kara's body as she descended to the ground.

A very hot body pressed against his. A pair of nice legs wrapped around Dick's waist and a nice pussy wrapped around his thighs.

Susan Storm's hot pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock and she descended down onto him, ready for round two. A pair of breasts teasingly became visible for a few seconds, and Sue's face could only be seen when she had an orgasm which was at regular intervals.

Dick laid back to enjoy the ride, and also see Kara rejoined them, sitting split legged in the air for Sue to eat her out while she rode Dick's cock. It was not the worst way to kill time.

* * *

After his trip to the Baxter Building, Reed's readings came up as inconclusive, but he told Dick that he would look for the one conclusive piece of information. Dick decided to check in with the temporary Batcave. No sooner did he arrive there, he noticed an unfamiliar looking blonde doing pull ups. She dressed in a black sports bra and a pair of yoga pants and looked particularly fit.

Dick felt he should not complaint about a very attractive blonde in the most minimal amount of clothes possible, as he just got done indulging himself in two very attractive blondes throughout most of the night and early morning .Still, he raised an eyebrow and turned to Barbara. Barbara walked over to him with a smile, which looked half-sheepish.

"Okay, I can explain," Barbara said. "Why I brought a stranger into the Batcave, and why….well, why Bruce is likely rolling over in his grave because I broke all protocol of what he does."

"Yeah, I'm sure there's an explanation."

The blonde dropped down onto the ground. She had been taken aback, momentarily by the handsome young man before her.

"She's…"

"My name is Gwen Stacy, and I'm Spider-Woman," she said.

"You mean you're the girl who Babs here has been playing tag with for the past couple of nights?" Dick asked. "The one who swings in on the webs, and then disappears, eluding someone who is too smart for her own good."

"Yeah," Gwen said. "That's me."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Dick said. "Anyone who is smart enough to escape from Barbara's eagle eye is worthy enough of a look here. But, if you don't mind me asking….."

"Well, it all started with a spider bite," Gwen answered. "I was bitten by a spider on a class field trip. It could have happened to anyone, hell it could have happened to my boyfriend at the time, Peter Parker. He was standing right there next to me when it happened."

It could have happened to anyone. Hell, it could have happened to the resident jock jerkass, Flash Thompson, and Gwen shuddered to think of what would happen to him. Oddly enough, he came Spider-Woman's biggest supporter, so he wasn't completely bad.

"I didn't take the mantle seriously at first," Gwen said. "There was some fun, some laughs…but I pissed off another man….Norman Osborn, the father of another one of my friend's, Harry Osborn."

Something about Gwen's tone sounded a slight bit sour. Dick politely invited her to continue on and she did.

"The Green Goblin found out I was Spider-Woman and kidnapped Peter, and killed him on the George Washington Bridge," Gwen said. "After then, things got a bit more serious…a lot more serious. I defeated Norman….I came within an inch of killing him, and he would have deserved it."

Gwen took a second to close her eyes and Dick allowed her some time to come to terms with everything that happened. He waited for her to come back to life and to continue her thoughts.

"I didn't though, and maybe I should have, but I remember something Peter told me, that his Uncle told him a long time ago," Gwen said. "With great power, there must also come great responsibility. And I had a great responsibility to make Spider-Woman something more than some crazed lunatic out for vengeance. The world has enough of those."

Dick nodded in response.

"And I owed it to Peter, not to become a murderer on his account," Gwen said. "It would have been easy."

"Sometimes it can't be avoided," Dick said.

"Yes, my father mentioned that," Gwen said. "He's a cop….every day, he deals with people who test his patience…but he has to hold back."

"Mine too, and he told me the same thing, it can't be avoided, but it's a last resort," Barbara said. "The dead last resort, when everything else has failed. When you're pushed so far against the wall."

The Green Goblin came closer than Gwen would ever want to admit to giving her that one shove over the edge, the one shove into madness. Gwen chewed down on her lip, showing obvious and evident frustration on the way.

"There are other people other than the Green Goblin out there," Gwen said a second later. "One of the biggest thorns in my side is the Kingpin…he rules the mob scene in New York. He's taken control from several other crime factions, after the Big Man and Silvermane both got sent up the river."

"Well, he's the one who likely did it, wasn't he?" Barbara asked.

Gwen responded with a nod and recalled some of the dangerous battles she had with the Kingpin. She would not have been forgetting them any time soon. She had been more than banged up after the fact.

"Yes, he is," Gwen answered a second later. "He offered me a chance to work with him, he even offered to pay me to keep fighting crime, but he also told me there would be times to look the other way."

"Did you even think of it?" Dick asked.

"No, not for a moment," Gwen said. "Not for a moment did I think selling out to the Kingpin was a good idea at all. I would have been set up for life."

Dick spent a few seconds to think about it. There were a lot of tough choices and already in her short career, Gwen had made numerous very tough choices. And she would continue to make those tough choices for as long as she suited up to be Spider-Woman.

"And Kingpin didn't like that, and he sent his goons after you."

"He's got a few on his employ," Gwen said. "The Vulture I attacked was one of them. There were few others…and it's going to be a huge problem to be honest."

"We're going to help you," Dick said.

"I appreciate the offer," Gwen responded a half of a second later. "But, Barbara explained the reason why you're here, and I wouldn't want to stop you from doing that."

"Actually, I've found out information which might indicate your two problems are more intwined them previous thought."

Everyone turned around to see the returning Talia al Ghul who stopped into the batcave without saying a word or stirring up any distraction. Everyone knew why Talia was there, and how she got into the cave.

"Curious about hearing this one," Dick commented in the most casual tone possible.

He was not the only one who had been very curious. Gwen and Barbara also were curious.

* * *

Wilson Fisk, better known these days as the Kingpin, had his hand in many different operations at once. He had consolidated most of the main criminal organizations in New York under one umbrella. Before he took over, everything entered a state of disarray, and there were many problems. Fisk decided to mitigate those problems by taking over operations in the organization under one steady leadership, his own.

There had been numerous potholes along the way. Fisk toed the line and tightened the reigns and slowly ascended to a certain point in New York City. He triumphed more than many people in his position would have. Some counted him out, those who clung onto the old ways especially.

Fisk saw running a criminal organization as a business, and nothing too personal. It was just an angle many people did not look at because they were too caught up in the ways things done. Fisk respected those who came before him, even though it was time to move on.

"Sebastian Shaw," Fisk said.

The man who wished to meet with the Kingpin showed up in all of his glory. Shaw dressed in a black suit which had been tailor made, custom made as well from head to toe. It looked a bit old school, but that was just the way the fabled Hellfire Club rolled.

"Mr. Fisk," Shaw answered, extending his hand out for the Kingpin to shake. "I've followed your progress for a while, and I'm very impressed."

The Hellfire Club were very important allies to have. Fisk knew to play nice with several members of the Club, where they could make things happen, or they could cause all momentum a person had when moving forward to stop in a blink of an eye. Fisk and Shaw worked together, and several other members of the criminal underworld denied the Hellfire Club any involvement.

It was all about making the right plays.

"I'm glad to see I've worked to exceed the no doubt high expectations you've had for me," Fisk said.

"Yes," Shaw said. "And that leaves the other matter for us to discuss."

Fisk took a brief moment to contemplate what Shaw was getting out now. Under normal circumstances, he would have been a bit anxious about making such a deal. HYDRA was an organization Fisk studied, but surely more from a historical perspective. The high water mark for the organization was during the Second World War, during the glory days of Red Skull.

People within HYDRA's organization got very nervous when you brought up that particular name. He had been too extreme even for the more hardline members of HYDRA.

"The Hellfire Club and HYDRA working together would be a very dangerous combination," Fisk said. "I can't help but think they intend to use you…not that an organization of your caliber could be used as a dupe for HYDRA."

Fisk planted the tiniest seed of doubt in the mind of Shaw. In time, it would grow, flourish, and become something more than just a tiny seed. It would expand into full blow paranoia, if Fisk got his way, that is.

"Perhaps, but isn't it wise to keep people like Strucker at arm's length?" Shaw asked. "You never know what they're capable of."

"No, you don't," Fisk answered with a nod in response.

He had been in two minds. HYDRA did have power, but their ideals conflicted with Fisk's. For all what the Kingpin was, one thing he could be called above all else was a Capitalist. That flew in the nature of HYDRA.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Shaw said.

"You are correct on this one, old friend," Fisk said.

He could not afford to be selective about his choices, especially given Spider-Woman became a constant threat to his criminal organization. Despite employing several threats to her, Fisk was no closer to taking down Spider-Woman than taking down most of his other enemies.

"If you want to meet with him, I'll be happy to arrange one, for all of us, along with HYDRA's new benefactor," Shaw said.

Fisk had been used to picking out little quirks in the speech pattern of his opponent. One of these particular quirks was when someone had grown very frustrated due to a situation. Shaw's voice shook a fraction of an inch.

"You do not approve?" Fisk asked.

"Well, he's an unknown," Shaw responded. "You know how much I do not particular care for the unknown, do you not?"

"I have an idea, yes," Fisk answered. "We'll meet with him and we can get a feel out for what he's all about. We'll know where everyone stands, sooner rather than later."

"So, you accept a meeting with HYDRA?" Shaw asked.

"Only because I'm doing it as a favor for an old friend, to hear what they have to say," Fisk said. "Desperate times call for desperate measures as you said."

Unfortunately, with all of what Fisk had to work through, there were some extremely desperate measures which had to be taken. His grip tightened around his holdings, which was a very good thing. However, some of his competitors closed in, and there were always the members of New York's finest combing around in an attempt to dig up any piece of information they could get their hands on.

Then, there were some far more dangerous enemies. Spider-Woman, Fisk both respected her and had been very annoyed by her. Yet, despite everything, he saw her as a small challenge. It was the one problem which no matter how hard he tried, Fisk could not defeat by hurling every cent he ever owned at it.

' _She wishes to challenge me,'_ Fisk thought.

"So, can I put you down for a meeting with Strucker?" Shaw asked. "I think people get the wrong impression of HYDRA. The Red Skull was an awful black mark in their history."

"I'm willing to hear what they have to say before I make an informed decision," Fisk said.

Shaw reached forward and took Fisk's large hand into his own. Both of the men shook hands and leaned towards each other. Those beady little eyes flashed on Shaw's a second later before Fisk pulled away.

"It's all I ask for, my old friend," Shaw responded. "It's all I ask for."

The two men had business first and foremost on the top of their mind. They were ready to go forward.

* * *

Gwen took a very deep breath. There was a lot to take in to be perfectly honest. The interdimensional thing caused more than enough headaches.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I don't like this situation," Gwen said.

"Oh, trust me, we don't either," Barbara said.

"I've dealt with HYDRA, and they have their fingers in a lot of things they shouldn't," Gwen said. "There's enough evidence to show they've worked themselves into the highest branches of the government and caused problems there."

"It's more than HYDRA, it's more than Fisk," Talia said. "I've made contact with someone inside the Hellfire Club, and she is pretty certain they are involved with a lot of this mess as well."

Gwen let out her breath in a long sigh. Did she mentioned she did not like this? Because, she really did not like any of this at all.

"Three sides," Gwen said. "I don't suppose we just can't step back and wait to see how long it takes for all of the sides to just end up turning on each other."

Dick took in a deep breath and put a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"As much as that would make our lives a lot easier, I don't think that's going to happen without a lot of innocent people being swept up in the crossfire," Dick said. "I agree when you say the betrayal is coming. It's pretty much inevitable, and it's not a matter if someone will betray someone, it's when."

There had been no honor amongst thieves especially with great cosmic power involved. A lot of irons had been shoved into a very large powderkeg. There was just something about ready to combust. Dick had no idea what was going down, but something was about to hit.

"Unfortunately for them," Gwen said. "The Kingpin, I really didn't see him working for someone like HYDRA. He's kind of the opposite of everything HYDRA stands for."

"I'm not certain if the alliance is final just yet," Talia said. "My contact has not gotten the information needed. All we need to do is prepare ourselves for the inevitable triangle of terror."

Barbara took a moment to look at the vital scans she received from Gwen.

"So, I'm taking it that's an encouraging smile, right?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes," Barbara responded. "Everything is back up to normal. You're ready to go out there and do what you need to do out there."

"Great, I can't wait," Gwen said, a smile spreading over her face. "I've been sitting on the bench for too long, I'm starting to get stir crazy."

Dick and Barbara exchanged smiles, they could feel the younger girl's pain. They hoped to do what they could to get back on the field.

"So, I have to admit, I've done the team-up thing before, and it feels kind of weird every time I do it," Gwen said. "I'm grateful you want to help me and everything, it's just, I was a solo act for such a long time."

"So was my mentor," Dick said.

"Funnily enough, he ended up having more sidekicks than any other person in history," Barbara said.

Dick smiled, and decided not to point out the very obvious fact that the only reason Bruce went through sidekicks so quickly as the fact he ended up either burning them out or driving them off. Dick understood a lot of what made his mentor work, but there were times where he had to get away from Gotham City for long periods of time, either with the Titans or doing solo work in Bludhaven.

"But, are you ready to do this?" Dick asked.

Gwen spiked, it looked like the trio of Spider-Woman, Batman, and Nightwing were out. They had no idea they were going up against.

"I'll be watching, and I'll make sure Power Girl, Starfire, and Supergirl stay focused on the Xavier Institute," Talia said. "Drawing you out may be an ideal time for them to strike."

Dick would be lying if he disagreed with her. It was time to formulate a plan of attack before they headed out and implemented it.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 30th, 2017.**


	90. All the Kingpin's Men

**Chapter Ninety: All the Kingpin's Men**

* * *

The hustle and bustle around the New York City streets had been interrupted by a buzzing sound. The sound of a figure dressed in red and silver armor dropped down. One of the people on the city streets looked up and opened his mouth. The scream came close to coming out, but he could not make it. The figure hovering in the sky above him resembled a giant beetle and he had a gauntlet on his wrist. The gauntlet fired up with energy and fired into the ground which caused a miniature explosion on the ground.

This was the one warning shot which caused the people in New York City to scramble as far in the other direction as humanly possible. The Beetle aimed his hand and blasted a cop car which came down the street. Another one skidded to a stop and came out. Two of New York's finest exited the car and stepped out. They pointed their weapons at the Beetle.

"Hands in the air!"

Beetle raised one eyebrow underneath his mask. The sound of his armor humming could be heard from miles around. The Beetle kept his eyes fixated on the men around him. The officers of the law held their weapons, pointing them, preparing to attack at a moment's notice. Nothing happened, at least not yet.

"Keep your hands in the air!" one of the men on the ground responded.

The sand underneath them started to swirl and one large hand ripped out of the ground. The hand opened up and clutched the officer of the law around the chest. The hand tightened the grip and squeezed all of the oxygen out of the officer. The officer could not reach in and grab his gun.

"Enter the Sandman."

A rubber band like assault snapped back around. The cops dropped to the ground. One of them had the wind knocked completely out of him. The Sandman formed fully and he turned his hands into hammers. Beetle nodded and pointed his finger towards the doors to the building.

"You can't break through, can you?" Sandman asked.

Beetle responded by shaking his head in response. Sandman gritted his teeth and lifted up his sand hammers. He slammed them into the edge of the building and caused the walls to shake. Sandman reared back his hands for a second time and slammed them into the edge of the building a second time. His own sand arms rocked when he slammed his hands into the side of the building.

Never to be denied, Sandman pulled his hands back and planted them into the side of the building. The entire building rocked from the force Sandman drilled it with. Everything shook from Sandman's attack. Several small cracks appeared. Sandman closed his eyes and shifted into several small sand particles.

"Freeze!"

Beetle turned away from Sandman who shifted through the cracks of the building. He turned his attention towards the SWAT guards. They dressed in riot gear, with shields and batons. He could have laughed about it. The Beetle held up his gloved hand and a glowing orb appeared in his hand.

"You better freeze Beetle!"

A blast of the energy almost caused the SWAT guards to scatter just like that. Beetle rolled his shoulders back and looked very amused, despite his stoic nature deep underneath his mask. He pulled his hand back and sent one more blast into the distance.

A web line wrapped him around. Beetle whipped around and tried to take the head of his attacker completely off with one swift attack. The friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman detached the web line and dropped down onto the ground. She avoided the blast from the Beetle.

"Hey Beetle," Spider-Woman responded. "Long time no see. I see you're still as chatty as ever. I see you won't shut up either, will you?"

Beetle's flare of energy went off and came inches away from bombarding Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman dodged the attack and kept a deadly game of ducking and dodging. His weaponized stinger blasts came an inch away from attacking her for a moment later.

"That's it…."

The web head's ear buzzed with something. She turned around to see a large grey monstericity running down the street, his horn extended. Spider-Woman flipped over the top of the head of her attacker and stuck the landing on the ground. She dropped down once again to see one rampaging Rhino going for her.

"Hey, where did you come from?" Spider-Woman asked.

"Coming to settle the score with you, bug head!"

"Well, science wasn't your major subject," Spider-Woman said.

Rhino pulled back on the attack just enough to bend his head and to rush forward. Spider-Woman snapped down over her charging opponent. Rhino almost slammed into a large wall. Spider-Woman popped from behind the Rhino and caught him with multiple punches, most of them driven into the back of the neck.

"I'll rip you to pieces!" Rhino yelled.

Sandman came down from underneath the side walk. Gwen stepped back a few seconds later and smiled. She motioned for her fingers as if to say wait for it.

' _Three, two, one, and blast off.'_

Three ice pellets dropped down onto the ground and landed in the midst of the Sandman. Sandman screamed when his body had froze up in the attack. He tried to get away from the attack.

"Hey in there, I'll get you out of there!" Rhino yelled.

Rhino rushed forward to break the Sandman free from his containment. Unfortunately for him, one Bat swooped down from the heavens with gauntlets on his hand. He slammed the gauntlets together and sent a pulse of electricity shooting through the air. Both gauntlets driven into the man's face stopped a rampaging Rhino, at least for a minute.

Spider-Woman smiled. "Might have been half of a Sinister Six here, but don't worry, now I have friends, and I'm going to take the fight right two you."

Side by side stood Spider-Girl, Nightwing, and Batman, and they were ready for anything. The Beetle doubled back and locked onto the target. One miniature rocket caused them to scatter in different directions.

* * *

Wilson Fisk joined Sebastian Shaw for a meeting with Baron Strucker at a neutral location. Fisk took a moment to consider what he wanted to do. He would have to hear the man out. Strucker had been dressed in a fine suit, although the bald look and monocle did nothing to dispel the idea HYDRA was nothing other than a bunch of Nazis. Regardless of this fact, Fisk took a moment to look at him.

"Mr. Strucker."

"Mr. Fisk," Strucker said. "Should we go to the banquet hall and have a meeting. My business partner is waiting for us and he wants to meet with you."

"Of course," Fisk said.

Fisk turned his attention towards two of the armed guards who walked down the hallway. He stepped outside of his comfort zone, even though Shaw told him nothing was going to happen. Fisk had respected Shaw, and trusted him a great deal.

There were the unknown variables involved which he did not trust at all. Fisk kept his hands where they could see them as a gesture of trust, and Strucker and Shaw did the same. The three gentlemen, well dressed, made their way in the hallway down the banquet area.

"I'm very surprised to final have gotten a meeting with you, Mr. Fisk," Strucker commented a few seconds later. "You are a very hard man to get ahold of, and I understand you've had some misgivings about what HYDRA is all about."

"There's a lot to be concerned about," Fisk said. "Just think about how things would be if you were in my position and you could see how I'm very concerned."

Strucker responded with a nod and held the door open for Fisk as a token. Fisk walked through the door and walked into the banquet room. A lavish spread had been laid out on the table. Fisk knew Strucker tried to appeal with him with the best food possible.

"They have all been checked by our best men for any sabotage," Strucker said. "You can never be too careful in this day and age."

"No, you can't," Fisk responded a half of a second later.

Fisk sat down on the ground and saw Shaw pour them several glasses of wine. Four of them, despite only three men sitting around the table, with one of the glasses of wine being slid out onto the table. Fisk took the glass of wine in his hand and a very pleasurable scent entered her. He took the drink and drank it a second later.

"I think many people get the wrong idea about HYDRA because of what we were in the past," Strucker commented in a very soft tone of voice. "We have our dark days, and we're not very happy with them. But since his time, we've been able to reestablish ourselves underneath a more respectable banner."

All the Kingpin did was take a rather crisp drink of the wine. It was most certainly a high end brand, the best he could sense anyway. He just waited for Strucker to continue his selling job.

"We've changed, Mr. Fisk," Strucker responded. "Give us a chance to show how much we've changed. You're a businessman. Isn't what you do not different from what we do? Don't you intend to change the world when you can? No matter what the cost is."

Fisk continued to drink from the glass of wine.

"I do intend to change the world," Fisk said. "I intend to be very smart about it as well."

A long moment paused and Strucker took a half of a second to consider everything about what Fisk was saying. Intelligence was something which many people debated on throughout time. They had to make the right moves, even if the right moves were not the politically correct moves.

"You are a brilliant man, and I would have been honored to work alongside of you."

Wilson Fisk's gaze made his way to a man who joined them, seemingly out of nowhere. The gentleman in the shadows pulled a plate out and started to dig into the bread which had been buttered and left on the table.

"You're….."

"I'm called many things, I have many aliases," he said. "You may call me, Owlman."

Owlman sounded more like an alias than a true name. The world at large knew him as Wilson Fisk, even though there was no legal means to tie him to his activities of the Kingpin. He made enough friends on both sides of the law to be perfectly honest.

"Owlman?" Fisk asked.

"Yes, Owlman, my proper name will be given when we do business," he said. "I'm sure you're wondering, why did I call myself Owlman? People are afraid of what they don't understand. They are afraid of things which go thump in the night. Owls are very cunning."

"Yes, and you seem like the cunning type," Fisk said.

"Take a look at this."

Owlman dropped a blueprint down on the table in front of Fisk. Fisk took a moment to look over the information. It was quite interesting to be perfectly honest.

"Is this doable?" Fisk asked.

"I'll need your help," Owlman said. "You won't have a peer to face off against again if we get this done. So what do you think, Mr. Fisk?"

"I think it's a great plan myself," Shaw said.

"I know what you think, Mr. Shaw," Owlman said. "Remember, this kind of favor will get you the allies that your rivals could only dream on. You can take over everything. All I need is your blessing to use your shipping routes to get a couple of items into the city. And the world could change."

"Change could be very dangerous, especially when it's for the sake of change," Fisk answered for a moment. "But, I think I'm intrigued enough to accept your offer."

"So, you're willing for an alliance?" Strucker asked, clasping his hands together in excitement.

Fisk's phone started to blip on his lap. He raised his hand and waited for a minute. A grainy video clip depicted the Beetle squaring off against Spider-Woman. And she was not alone. This caused Fisk to grow rather worried, and he knew his men had been having their problems with Spider-Woman.

"Just excuse me one moment gentlemen," Fisk responded.

* * *

Sandman rose up from the depths of being frozen and flashes of madness came through his eyes. His sand tendrils moved around and he swung them at the general direction of Nightwing. She dodged the attack and almost had been ripped to shreds.

"You dare try and freeze me in ice like that!" Sandman yelled. "You're a dead woman! Do you hear me? You are a dead woman!"

Sandman flung the sand tendrils at Nightwing in an attempt to take her down to the ground. Nightwing avoided the attacks and the sand tendrils kept shooting out in an attempt to bring her down. Nightwing thought she came close to freezing him before he broke out.

' _I've got to try something else,'_ Nightwing thought. _'I've got to get him nice and wet before I take him down this time.'_

Sandman rose up to his full height and sent two buzzsaw like sand constructs at Nightwing. Nightwing was pretty sure that the sharp sand would hurt like hell and it slammed into a tree ripping it off of the ground. It would have ripped through her skin. Nightwing flipped herself into the air and turned three hundred and sixty five degrees in the middle of the air.

She propelled the ice pellet out of her wrist and sent it crashing to the ground. Sandman slipped out of the way of getting frozen. His wide eyes opened even wider and he flung the huge sand hammers at his adversary. Nightwing evaded the attack.

"Nice try, but you're not going to…"

Nightwing busted open one of the fire hydrants to send a cold blast of water. Sandman struggled to move around, looking more like mud man than Sandman in the process. Nightwing flung all of the remaining gas pellets on the ground. They busted open and released ice to submerge Sandman in the process.

Just seconds later, Batman dodged one rampaging Rhino and sent him crashing into the ice construct which had been the Sandman. Several ice cubes flew in every direction and showered them.

The ice cubes prevented Beetle from being able to steer himself properly. He turned around and locked onto the targeting mechanism, putting it directly onto Spider-Woman. The web slinger avoided the attack a second later, and the missile blew to the ground.

Beetle pulled himself back and he fired another targeting attack to Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman dodged out of the way and came just precious inches from being blitzed by one of the Beetle's missiles.

"Come on, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn door with that missile," Spider-Woman taunted him. "Come on Beetle, come at me, Beetle, come on hit me!"

Beetle locked onto Spider-Woman with a laser array and fired at her as much as possible. Spider-Woman slipped out of the way of the attack which came inches away from dropping her down to the ground. Spider-Woman launched herself up to the ground and came down onto the Beetle's back.

"I wonder….."

Spider-Woman used one huge spider punch to drill through the top of the jet pack. Beetle veered off course and flipped down onto the ground. He landed onto the ground and swung one huge punch towards Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman ducked, weaved, and avoided the attack. She slammed herself through Beetle's lower back and dropped him down onto the ground.

Beetle's armor fluttered and dropped down onto the ground. Sparks came out from all sides with Spider-Woman pulling away from him. The web slinger offered a triumphant smile towards the Beetle when looking down at him after he dropped to the ground.

"There you are, not so badass without your armor, are you?"

Those parting words had been followed up with a huge parting kick to the side of the head. The sound of Spider-Woman's foot smacking against the side of the Beetle's head ended up being music to the ears of all involved. Spider-Woman pulled back with a very subtle little smirk.

Batman dropped Rhino down to the ground. Rhino laid down onto the ground and had been laid down facefirst. Batman pulled back from Rhino and pulled out a phone which blinked.

"Someone was trying to call Rhino," Batman said.

Spider-Woman rocked her shoulders back with a slight shrug. "Something tells me that wasn't a Facebook friend invite, was it?"

Batman held up the phone and tossed it over to Nightwing, who worked her hacking magic to see the information on the other end of the phone. She saw the information, coordinates, along with a time.

"There's something being shipped into New York, or maybe out," Nightwing said. "So, perhaps it's the fact I've lived in one of the most dangerous cities in the world, but this just reeks of a trap, doesn't it?"

"It reeks of something," Spider-Woman said. "But, if Fisk is going to be there….this could be the chance we need to catch him with his pants down."

No matter how revolting of an image Spider-Woman just put in all three of their heads, they had to go out. They might not have another chance like this ever again, or at least not for a very long time.

"Some kind of weapon," Batman said. "We better be on our guards, because this smells like a trap."

* * *

The first step of his new plan to cement a better and more dedicated partnership had been put into place. Owlman played the long game. He spent several months in interdimensional limbo, at least from his perspective. He spent every waking instant of time piecing himself together.

The new and improved Talon joined him. They were not his Crime Syndicate teammates, but very few could be. They would serve a very particular purpose. Several HYDRA goons moved about, ready to strike. And as always, Fisk and his men were carting something off of the ship. The item they had on a ship was far more valuable than any shipment of drugs, at least this time.

"Everything has just fallen into place," Owlman said. "Once we find a way to channel the residual energy from her, the Phoenix Force will be under our grasp."

All of the men responded with nods. They all were excited for a little bit of power to be honest. If it rubbed off on them from their leaders, so much the better. Many of them joined HYDRA for the power and for the dental.

"Unstoppable," Owlman said. "But, regardless of how unstoppable we will be, there are still old scores which need to be settled."

Little did these fools know, all of the power would be going to him. Owlman sepnt most of his life dreaming about power and how he would use it to crush his enemy's underneath his heals. An entire multiverse could have been taken underneath his whim. HYDRA, the Hellfire Club, the Kingpin's organization, all of them small, bit parts in the world.

Owlman noticed two of the men who he had been keeping an eye on just disappeared. One shift upwards saw one of the men who had been strung upside down by his ankles. It was a very tell-tale sign Batman appeared in the distance. Owlman understood more than anyone else.

' _The old tricks still, despite a new face underneath the mask.'_

"Stand back until I give the signal."

Owlman stepped out of the shadows and held a gun out. He pointed it towards the shadows and sent a flare off into the distance. He did not intend to shoot Batman down where he stood, even if it would have been the easiest thing in the world to do.

The World's Greatest Detective dropped down to the ground a half of an inch across from Owlman. The World's Greatest Criminal Mastermind smiled.

"Well, you've done him a credit," Owlman said. "And you've done him one better. I doubt an entire multiverse collapsing underneath his watch was something your failure of a mentor accomplished. Guess you're something else, aren't you?"

"Owlman," Batman said. "I hoped to see you dead in some kind of interdimensional whirlpool."

"Funny, I would have hoped for the same fate for you," Owlman said. "But, I will settle for oblivion. You put on that cowl, you become a blemish which the multi-verse needs to erase. And yet, despite all that….I respect you. I respect you enough to have you put out of your misery right now, so you don't have to suffer."

Two large men appeared side by side by Owlman.

"Talon, she is being kept safely until I can get everything I need from that poor child," Owlman said. "HYDRA will take care of your friends. As a token of my respect, I'll let my new and improved Talon rip you apart, and spare you the indignity of being forced to watch an entire universe vanish in a blink of an eye."

Owlman snapped his fingers and that gave the signal for his two goons to move forward to snap Batman's neck. One of HYDRA's many failed replications of the Captain America super soldier formula was just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 2nd, 2017.**


	91. New Friends Old Enemies

**Chapter Ninety-One: New Friends, Old Enemies**

* * *

Owlman kept his eyes fixated on the battle between the two Talon against Batman on the other side of the docks while slipping away. It would have been a classic battle with strength against skill. Owlman knew nine times out of ten a skilled fighter would be a stronger fighter every time. The Talon had skills, but injecting them with the super soldier serum regressed their intelligence a fair amount. It was a fair amount of trial and error.

Regardless though, Owlman would work on it. He only needed a distraction, competence was not something he required too much of the way. He viewed the battle take place with Batman avoiding the minion who tried to punch through the dock. Owlman marveled at the young man's speed and agility. In some ways, he missed the original man to wear that cowl, he was more of an equal as far as Owlman was concerned.

' _He does show promise.'_

Owlman turned his attention to several of the Kingpin's men. He looked them in the eyes, they were good men, who were waiting for their orders.

"Now that Batman, Spider-Woman, and Nightwing have been properly distracted, we can move on," Owlman said. "The item on the ship needs to be handled with care, is that understood?"

"Of course, sir, we'll get it off and onto the truck, no problem," one of the men responded.

They moved around the corner as the absolute model of efficacy to demonstrate why the Kingpin ruled over this particular part of New York City with an iron glove. Owlman watched them slide it out of the truck. Two grabbed it on one side, two grabbed it on the other side, and two men moved across the crate. Four more formed a barrier around the men.

"Over her!" the leader of the men responded. "Let's get it over with the truck, and get it out of here. The boss says we need to get it downtown."

A blast of light ripped through the air and Spider-Woman flipped down onto her back. One of the HYDRA goons rushed towards the web slinger and tried to plow her with the gloves. The web slinger avoided the attack and dropped down behind her attacker. The web slinger wrapped her web lines around the ankles of the man, to flip him down onto the ground.

A loud crack echoed with the man in question being driven down onto the ground. Owlman turned towards the men and clapped his hands.

"Keep going boys, don't stop, I'll have some men clear the back gate," Owlman said. He pushed his fingers apart, motioning for the gate to come apart. "Right about…."

Boom went the back gate and everything had been blown open. It gave the men a clear path to move out. One of the HYDRA goons rushed towards Nightwing and engaged her in battle. Nightwing blocked the goon's hand and twisted it around before flipping him down to the ground.

Owlman kept a few inches away, with a solid grin on his face. Power soon would be his, and there would be no question about it. The entire world rested casually in the palm of his hand. He agreed to hand New York to the Kingpin. It did not matter, there was no problems with giving one man, one small token, on small city.

Two more Talon had been released on Owlman's orders and joined the battle. These two were stronger, and retained a bit more sanity. Further experimentations would increase their stability, at least Owlman hoped they would increase their stability.

One of the larger men rushed forward and almost knocked Batman's head off. Batman flipped his way down into the air and came down onto the back of the head of his adversary. An electrified bolt from his brass knuckles caught the Talon goon in question and dropped him down to the ground.

Owlman watched and prepared to step back into the shadows. He spent a few minutes reflecting on his Interdimensional trip and the increasingly lucky circumstances. He thought for a long time, he was going to be ripped apart.

Thankfully, something jarred him loose and Owlman popped up on the other side. He came out a fair bit better than before to be honest. And he gained strength, power, and everything which went along with it. The Court of Owls thought they were rid of him, little did they know the games had just begun.

Owlman held all of the cards. He thought of himself as a grand master of chess. All of the right moves were in play and soon great cosmic power would bring him to a higher level. Owlman could not wait to accomplish his goals on a grand scale.

It was time to leave the area and let the rest of the battle play out. He turned to the HYDRA leader, who responded with a very brisk nod and stepped out into the shadows.

* * *

Today had not been a very good day for one Dick Grayson to be honest. One of the HYDRA goons charged him and tried to impale him from one side. He avoided the attack and snapped back with a succession of uppercut punches. Each of them came close to drilling the HYDRA goon hard in the face.

' _And now, I've got to deal with these guys.'_

Batman watched out of the corner of his eye. One of the larger goons rushed towards him. Batman turned around and blocked the punch from the Talon. The Talon's increased strength spread through his body. Batman evaded the attack and came up from behind him. A series of uppercut punches had been strung against the back of the Talon's head and dropped him down to one knee, sending him crashing down to the ground.

The World's Greatest Detective stepped back and watched when another one of them rushed him from behind. Two lines of webbing grabbed the Talon around his arms and also his legs. The web slinger popped back against the back of the head of the Talon drone and dropped him down onto the ground. The web slinger avoided the attack from him.

"Ugly, and persistent," Gwen muttered underneath her breath. "Not exactly my favorite combination in the world."

The Talon charged her and Spider-Woman flipped over the man's head with death defying acrobatic maneuvers. She unleashed one stinger blast to catch her adversary in the back of the leg and cause him to slump down. The web slinger propelled herself back. One huge punch had been avoided.

"You know, where's Nightwing?" Spider-Woman asked. "She didn't get caught up back there, did she?"

No chance to give a prompt answer, at least at the moment. Batman avoided one of the charging goons and dodged his punch. Another punch had been dodged. Batman came back and sprung on in with a few punches to the side of the head. Each punch proceeded to further rock the goon. Batman pulled back his hand and dropped him down onto the ground.

One of them rushed into the battle and wielded an electrified baton. Dick shifted off to one side to avoid the baton before it stuck deep into his shoulder. Batman came down from behind him and caught him with a series of punches to the back of the head.

The baton swung off to one side. Batman ducked out underneath the swing before the baton came into the side of his head. Spider-Woman gripped the baton in a weapon line and pulled it out. The Talon goon retracted with two long knives and rushed towards Spider themed heroine in an attempt to cut into her. The web slinger dodged the attack.

"Just what I need, they're that strong, and they have weapons!" the web slinger yelled. "That's just great!"

Batman just turned around and deflected both of the knives out of the hands of the goon in question. The World's Greatest Detective plunged into the man's stomach and doubled him over. A series of punches rocked him in the chest and dropped him down onto the ground.

Right on cue, Nightwing propelled herself down from high above. She jammed a staff into the ground and an electrified flare came through the ground. She jumped up and caught her goon down to the ground, nailing him into the back of the head.

"These guys just keep coming!" Nightwing yelled.

"It's one of the HYDRA formulas," Spider-Woman responded. "They're making them stronger, and they're putting these normal HYDRA goons through a very rigorous training process."

"That's nice to know about that," Batman grunted. "Is there any way to….."

Batman took his gauntlets and retracted an attack back towards him. One of the Talon goons staggered back and suddenly weakened. Following up on that attack slid to the highest priority and so Batman did, hammering his adversary with repeated punches.

The web slinger came down from one of the goons from the heavens. She electrified the stingers and stuck them into the spine of one of her adversary's to take him down onto the ground. Spider-Woman launched another stinger into the back of the man's neck and caused him to stagger. The wound oozed from the man's neck. The web slinger came back and popped him with numerous punches to the side of the head to take down her adversary.

"I've got him now!" Spider-Woman yelled. "It's bio-energy, it's the thing that takes hi mdown."

Nightwing and Batman nodded in response. The dials on their gauntlets had been electrified and they pushed their hands down onto the ground. A burst of energy flowed from their hands and caught the Talon goons. One of them wilted underneath the attack. The super serum in his veins reacted badly to the amount of bio-energy exploding through his body.

"I'll wrap this one up," Nightwing said.

Nightwing released daggers which had been super charged. The men dropped down onto the ground, the energy draining from their body when they dropped down onto the ground. Nightwing fell down onto her knees and took a deep breath.

"It's done," Nightwing said.

The trio walked over to a large truck and pulled it open. Whatever crate was inside, they had snapped it away. Nightwing, Batman, and Spider-Woman all looked around and threw their hands up into the air in obvious frustration. They would have to go back to square one to look for everything.

* * *

Talia al Ghul received a request to one of the most exclusive clubs in New York City. All she needed to do was to look the part and she would make her way into the front door. Also, showing them the letter she had been sent with the official stamp of the Hellfire Club allowed her a certain amount of leeway.

"So, have you found the truck?" Talia asked a second later when she had disappeared into the hustle and bustle.

"Yes, we found it, rigged to explode," Dick said over the ear piece. "I'm pretty sure there was a string of trucks where the crate has been switched to, and by now, it might not even be on a truck. It might be somewhere else, maybe it's on a plane on the way outside of the city."

Talia sighed in response. Owlman disabled the tracker very quickly Dick attempted to slip on the truck. No one was going to get the drop on someone who was about three or four solid chess games ahead, especially someone like Owlman who continued to play a far deeper game.

"We've not exercised all of our options yet," Dick said. "SHIELD's having a look for it. If they find it, they'll find it. I'm just worried about what needed the combined forces of the Kingpin, the Hellfire Club, and HYDRA to move."

Worries had been shared with both of them. Talia moved closer towards the back of the club, the sound of the music continued to kick up a solid beat. She looked from one side to the other. She saw the figure sitting in the back.

Emma Frost, a beautiful, but very dangerous woman, waited for Talia. Talia enjoyed dealing with women like Emma, the self-proclaimed White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She was not going to lie, they always presented a challenge and more often than not, Talia excelled at accomplishing her goals through challenges.

"Well, you've had a busy evening," Emma said. "And I've had some revelations for this evening that I'm less than pleased with. We both could use a nice drink, and this particular drink is vintage. It is straight from my father's collection. For all of his faults, his taste in wine was the top of the mark."

Emma leaned across the table to pour Talia a shot of wine. The Daughter of the Demon took the drink and smiled when peering across the table.

"I would have to concur," Talia responded. "We have business to take care of now."

A smile passed over the face of the Beautiful White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She clutched the glass on the table a few seconds later.

"HYDRA," Emma said. "That's the name of my pain. Shaw is blinded by Strucker and his games. He's always been a fool who has been in these mindless games. His partnership with Essex was very embarrassing, but unfortunately, he's gained enough political capital to achieve more power. He's the Black King of the Hellfire Club, whether it's to my taste or now."

One long and heaving sigh caused Talia to pick up the very fact Emma was not a big fan of Shaw or any of his actions. The more Talia learned about Shaw's business practices, the less she liked about him.

"He hasn't been able to hold onto some of the virtues of the Club, especially since he's become the Black King," Emma said. "I do not deny the Hellfire Club has performed it's fair share of dubious actions. It comes with the territory unfortunately."

"I understand."

Talia understood because she had been those games with trying to rebuild the League of Assassins after her father had the final stay. His actions proved to be among the most destructive Talia ever had gone through. The White Queen looked across the table.

"I'm gathering some people who are not happy with Shaw's management style either," Emma responded. "Needless to say, we have his fair share of detractors, and unfortunately more than a few fans."

The White Queen's sigh showed how frustrated she was with this entire situation. She took another long drink of the wine to clear her nerves. She had her own thoughts of what the Hellfire Club would be. Never, had been the position to take over be more clear to her. All she needed to do was hand Shaw over enough rope and the fool would end up stringing himself up by his own neck.

Unfortunately, Emma also had to face the facts. Waiting too long to act would also cause an unfortunate backfire, which she would not want to have to deal with.

"I'll not mince words, we're dealing with a world changing situation," Emma said.

"No, not world changing," Talia said. "Many worlds are going to be changed. Shaw is just one small nuisance, but he's a very well-connected one."

"I'll drink to that."

So, Emma did. She peered over the Daughter of the Demon with a smile, their eyes locked together.

"I'll keep you posted on everything."

* * *

Through the night of New York City lurked Batman. He found another one of the trucks which might have contained the device. Dropping down, Batman looked around and noticed nothing.

' _Well, good news, this one isn't rigged to explode.'_

Batman searched in the back of the truck. He tore up the crate and it had just been filled with nothing but bubble wrap.

' _If I was a child, this would be more entertaining, nothing, but bubble wrap,'_ Batman thought.

Nightwing dropped down behind Batman. One look showed the redhead crime fighter was very frustrated.

"So, nothing?" Batman asked.

"Not a thing," Nightwing said. "There's not a thing at all here, in the truck. In fact, there's not a thing in several trucks. You would think it would be around here somewhere, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, you would," Spider-Woman said. "I mean, I saw that crate, right before the HYDRA goon almost took my head off. It wasn't exactly the smallest thing in the world."

Spider-Woman pressed something into a portable computer on her hand. She had a list of the known buildings Wilson Fisk had been known to use for storage. She also found some HYDRA outposts and some of Shaw's holdings. It was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"I don't think it's anywhere we know," Batman answered.

"Yeah, I figured about that much," Nightwing said a moment or so later.

Spider-Woman just looked over her information. She was about ready to hurl the phone into the Hudson. She tried to keep herself very calm in the situation, even though patience had been something Gwen barely handled. She got much better at it.

"I don't really understand it," Gwen said. "How in the hell can some really large create just vanish into thin air?"

"Unless it wasn't really there at all."

All of them turned around and looked at Batman straight on. Both Spider-Woman and Nightwing looked very baffled and it was beyond impossible to say something right there. It took Barbara a couple of seconds for everything necessary to click in her mind.

"Yes, I see what you're going for there," Barbara responded a moment later. "It's Owlman, he's…well he's pretty sadistic and he likes playing these games."

"But would he play games with his own business partners?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, he would because it is advance his moves," Dick said. "Of course, the mere thought might be the real game. There are so many twists and turns, I don't even know where to begin."

Dick took a few seconds to close his eyes and look on. He heard something click to life in the ear piece.

"Talia, what is it?" Dick asked her.

"I have some information you might want to know," Talia said. "I'm about two blocks away from where you are. I think I may have an idea where Fisk is hiding his not so little package….well it wasn't my idea, more like my friend's idea."

The Detective put his fingers on the top of his head and took in a deep breath a few seconds later. He looked around.

"I'm not that far from there, we'll meet half way," Batman said.

He hoped it was the break he was looking for. For now, he kept going around in circles, with no clear clue of where he was going.

* * *

Everything around Rebecca Grayson burned around her body. She had been contained in a large glass orb, which appeared to be creating a never ending loop of energy around her. She still felt tied to the greater multi-verse with all of the energy feeding around her in a cycle.

She was not comfortable no matter what angle she stood them. The orb, or maybe it was a cube, Rebecca had the perspective of it being both. Rebecca reached in and tried to push her hand into the glass to fight a structural weakness. A jolt of energy caressed her body and resulted in a never ending swell of agony towards her.

"Give in and just accept your power."

The last person Rebecca wanted to see came up across her. She looked face to face with the devious expression on Owlman's face. Her anger only caused the energy levels on the gauge to spark. Something swelled in her hands and fluctuated through her body.

"That's it, feel the anger, feel how strong it makes you!" Owlman howled with a smile on his face. "The power is making you feel good. It's good to give into your base instincts."

Rebecca's breath continued when she dropped down. The last thing she needed to do was to get angry enough. Something happened every time her emotions got high. They heightened every time HYDRA shocked her, which was the idea.

"You will be the spark to light the Phoenix Force and change the entire multiverse," Owlman told you. "The chaos will reign supreme and the world will be reshaped. We will have an entire multiverse which will change for the better. And soon, the world will be a much better place to live."

"I'm sure you please your Nazi masters," Rebecca spat.

Owlman just responded with a chuckle. He turned around just in time to look at Sebastian Shaw who stepped around the corner. Various members of the Court of Owls stepped inside. Owlman just smirked even more when looking at them.

"Owlman is not to be trusted," one of the members of the Court responded.

"He's held up his end of the plan so far," Shaw responded. "For centuries, the Hellfire Club have been after the Phoenix Force. We must work with HYDRA to grab it. I know we'll succeed."

"Indeed," Owlman said. "You are a man of great vision. Strucker doesn't understand what you do."

"What?" Shaw asked.

"Just merely thinking out loud," Owlman said.

Those first seeds had been slipped into position for the obvious betrayal. All he had to do was cause them to grow into full blown paranoia and everything would be Owlman's.

Owlman watched his puppet and turned the dial. Another burst of energy fired through her and shocked her.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 6th, 2017.**


	92. Checking In

**Chapter Ninety-Two: Checking In**

* * *

Plans, the best of them, could often go off of the rails. Dick just went back to follow the lead Talia found to him, but he found nothing other than a crate. He found some interesting residue in the crate though. He sent the results to the Baxter Building and the Batcave for analysis.

Speaking of places Dick needed to be, he stepped onto the front driveway of the Xavier Institute. He dressed as Dick Grayson when moving in. Nightwing had been joined by Supergirl on her investigation. Spider-Woman performed her own investigation and if anyone found out anything they would be the first to know.

Dick walked up to the door and took out a deep breath. He just had one of those feelings which he could not place. Something very wrong was going to happen, soon. He knew Rebecca was out of his grasp, after having her so close.

' _Okay, you just got to take a deep breath and calm down, just check up on her.'_

Dick knocked on the door and it opened up. The smiling form of Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm, popped in on the other end of the door. "Hello, Dick…why don't you come inside?"

There had been a hell of a storm brewing outside, nowhere near as beautiful as the Storm who was inside.

"Yeah, I better," Dick said. "I don't know how long I can stay, I'm in the middle of an investigation now."

"I can tell," Ororo responded. "So, I suppose you want an update on Hope? How she's doing?"

"That would be nice," Dick said a second later. "I just feel there's something happening….I can't really explain it. We're all on edge, I suppose this is the best way to explain it."

"Fair enough," Ororo said. "I'll take you to her instantly."

Dick smiled in an appreciative matter. They walked down the hallway. There were students who were moving about the Institute. Some of them had gone to classes. It was hard to remember sometimes this was a school and there were people in it who wanted to learn lessons.

"She's seems fine, for right now," Ororo said. "But, you know, she's on edge after what happened. Her nightmares have calmed down over the last couple of days, at least for now."

"Good to hear that," Dick said.

The last thing any of them needed was someone with dimensional warping powers having nightmares and causing chaos to reign supreme around them. Ororo stepped into the elevator and allowed them to rise up to another level. They were on a floor a bit isolated from the rest of the Institute. Ororo had to open the elevator and there was a set of stairs which allowed them to make their way to the room.

"Forgive the walk," Ororo said. "We have to isolate her, just in case. Hopefully she'll be able to gain control of her powers in time, like everyone in the Institute has in the past."

"I understand."

Dick took a second to look around. He could sense something, a great Cosmic pull when he walked down the hallway. He waited Ororo to step forward. She pulled out her keycard and swiped it through the lock. The door leading to Hope's room opened up.

Hope bent over the desk. She scribbled something in what appeared to be a diary. She rose up for a moment and smiled when she saw Dick standing before her.

"Hey," Dick said.

"Hey," Hope said.

"So, how are you feeling?" Dick asked her. "Better or worse than you were before? We just want to make sure…."

Hope's smile just faded in an instant. She did not want to sound too accusatory, but she should have known he was there for a reason. She took in a deep breath and looked at the young man in front of her.

"It's just a lot to take in, these new powers," Hope said. "And….I still get weird flashes. The bad men who want to harness my powers are still out there, aren't they? They aren't going to stop? I'm not going to stop having to live in fear until they are brought down, aren't I?"

Dick thought there was pretty much no use in lying to someone who could read in his thoughts. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. Hope had reacted for a second as if she wanted to pull away. The grip around her hand was very relaxing.

' _I could destroy him easily, no matter how much cosmic energy he has flowing through him,'_ Hope thought.

That particular destructive thought going through Hope's mind caused her heartbeat to flutter even more dangerously. Her hand tightened around Dick's. He held onto it tight and made Hope look him dead on in the eye. Hope's breath continued to come out.

"I know you're frustrated," Dick said. "Actually, frustrated isn't the word to describe everything you're feeling? You have no idea how to deal with everything, do you?"

Hope responded with a nod. Her mouth became dry and she had so many thoughts entering her mind. Writing her thoughts down in a diary helped, but there was only so much they could do. They became a stream of consciousness when she scrawled them down.

"I just wish I figured out to harness my abilities to end it all," Hope said. "But, I know that's a dangerous step down that road."

"Yes," Dick said. "You got to be careful."

"I will be careful," Hope said.

She lost it, then the world would be finished. Hope's mind flashed back to the time before she was running. She saw a bright white light and then the next thing she knew, Essex and his goons had been on top her. Everything between those two instances had been one big blur, and Hope could not wrap her head around what happened. Only she did not like any of it.

"It's just awful," Hope said.

Hope threw her arms around Dick. He returned the hug with her, to be perfectly honest, she needed it. She needed it more than life itself because of the fact she was going to lose herself.

"I just have to wait for whatever happens," Hope offered, in an anxious voice. "Everything happens for a reason, I guess."

Dick nodded in response, he would have to agree. Everything did happen for a reason. There were many times where things happened for some good reasons, and there were things which happened for some not so good reasons. Dick moved over for a second.

"Hey, I understand," Hope said. "Duty calls, you should go. It could save a lot of lives. Maybe it could save me."

Hope had been very surprised with her own daring. She leaned forward and caught Dick with a light kiss on the cheek. She pulled herself away from him, a soft smile spreading over her face when she moved her way back away from him.

"I'll see you later," Dick responded her. "If you need anything, tell Ororo or Betsy or Laura, they know how to get in touch with me."

* * *

Gwen joined with Barbara and Kara. Their investigation hit a stonewall and they could not find out anything regarding where the package went. Gwen really hoped to find it, and more importantly, she was very curious to see what was in that particular package.

The blonde stretched out, she hoped that injury at the hands of the Vulture would not cause any problems.

"So, your friend is coming here in a little bit?" Barbara asked.

Gwen responded with a nod. "Yeah, MJ should be here in a little bit. She likes to check up on me every now and then, to make sure I'm still alive. There have been times where it has been very close."

Shudders rose from the heroine's body when she thought of a few of her more narrow escapes against some of her adversaries. Frustration stirred in Gwen's stomach, entering the pit of her stomach. She really hoped she did not come close to dying than the time she was very nearly buried alive.

The sound of a car pulling up into the parking lot off to the side caused Gwen to look over from the left and to the right. She smiled when she viewed a tall redhead dressed in a very well designed black top and a pair of stylish blue jeans. She was tall and built like a super model. Hell, she did some modeling in her spare time, mostly for fun. Gwen learned how potentially stressful that kind of profession could be.

"MJ, hi!" Gwen yelled.

Mary-Jane Watson smiled and stepped over to greet Gwen. She wrapped her arms around the blonde woman with a hug and leaned in. She gave her a light kiss on the cheek before pulling over.

Kara smiled. There was more to these two than friendship, just like with her and Barbara. They were at the very least Bi, then again, most women tended to be. At least most women Kara hung around with. Hanging around beautiful women with minimalistic clothing in their jobs made Kara be a little bit curious.

"Hey, yourself," Mary-Jane said. "You know, I was a bit nervous when I heard you were laid up after…"

Mary-Jane stopped herself short the very second when she came across the two women who were with Gwen. She did not want to blurt out any secrets in front of strangers. Gwen leaned over and squeezed Mary-Jane's hand which appeased the beautiful redhead just a little bit.

"They're friends, it's okay," Gwen said.

"Friends, you mean friends by….."

"They're people who have similar interests to mine, if you catch my drift," Gwen said.

It took Mary-Jane only a few seconds. She might have been fun loving, but she was not stupid. She just nodded in response and grinned when looking towards Gwen. "Right, I got you."

"This is Kara Kent, and this Barbara Gordon," Gwen said. "Kara, Barbara, this is my friend, Mary-Jane Watson, she was the one who I was telling you about earlier, remember?"

"We do remember," Kara agreed. She stretched her hand out and put her hand onto Barbara's. She shook it in response. "It's nice to meet you, MJ."

"Likewise," Mary-Jane said. "And it's nice to meet you as well, Barbara. You…"

"Yes, I helped Gwen when she had her skiing accident," Barbara said.

Both redheads understood what that codeword meant.

"Right, Gwen has a lot of skiing accidents," Mary-Jane said. "It's a dangerous hobby, but you really can't fault someone for doing something that they love."

"No, we can't, "Barbara said. "After all, what's life without a little bit of danger? And what's life without a whole lot of excitement?"

Mary-Jane saw her point right away. Life without any kind of excitement and danger, well it would be kind of devoid of anything worthwhile. She enjoyed a thrill and walked a little bit on the wildside.

"Hey, I get your point," Mary-Jane said. "It doesn't stop any of us from worrying."

'No, and it shouldn't," Gwen said.

"Yeah," Kara said. "We're going to still worry about people even though they're bullet proof."

Barbara had to duck her head in amusement at Kara's words. She always was not so subtle, or about as subtle as she was going to get. She was faster than a speeding bullet and about as subtle.

"Well, being bullet proof would be handy," Mary-Jane said. "You know because…"

Gwen's ear started to buzz for something. Spider sense tingled, and she could see a couple of armored hoodlums making their way to the bakery across the street. Something told Gwen they were not in the market to get a brand new Birthday cake.

"Well, looks like….."

Gwen nodded, and gave Mary-Jane an apologetic smile. She leaned in and kissed Mary-Jane goodbye before slipping away and slipping into the Spider Suit to go and smack down.

Mary-Jane turned to apologize to Kara and Barbara. Only to realize both Kara and Barbara also vanished. Mary-Jane looked on for a few seconds, curling her neck back and turning around.

"Spider-Woman get her!"

Mary-Jane took out her cell phone, but she had been caught off guard halfway through reaching through her bag. A blur shot across the street like a cork and took out one of the goons. Another goon had been swept into the shadows. More heroes joined the battle and made these would be robbers pay.

* * *

Emma Frost knew she stepped into the belly of the beast demanding a meeting with Sebastian Shaw. Shaw was only as good as the men he surrounded himself with. Emma did not get where she was without knowing all of the cards. There were those inside of the Inner Circle who only tolerated Shaw because of the leverage he had over them. Remove their leverage, and there was nothing they could do.

The White Queen of the Hellfire Club made her way into the grand hallway of the main Hellfire Club facility. She touched nothing and took no drinks which had been offered to her. She knew what the game was. Emma stepped in and made her way to the lavish seat which had been offered. A few of her subordinates hovered in the background. Shaw would bring his people to the meeting.

' _Are you outside in case things get ugly?'_ Emma protested from her thoughts.

' _Yes,'_ Talia thought. _'Do you think it is going to come to that?'_

In all honest, Emma could not completely tell one way or another. She waited for the other shoe to drop, whatever that other shoe would be. She made her way towards the door. Shaw's assistant, Tessa, stepped into the room. She made her way in.

"Sebastian will be here to see you in about five minutes," Tessa said.

"I'll wait," Emma said. "What I have to say to him is worth it."

The two women exchanged one of those tense looks. Emma did not envy Tessa for the work she did. She worked with Shaw and tried to hold some of the peace as his assistant. She had to be the back and forth.

' _Shaw's meeting with his benefactors, likely for direction, in case things get ugly, '_ Emma thought.

Emma knew she had backup in case she needed it. She also had a few surprises up her sleeve. The White Queen did not judge herself to be entirely helpless in this particular situation. She just had to wait and watch.

Five long minutes passed and five more minutes followed when Shaw stepped through the doorway and walked up towards Emma. He acted like he was not late for the meeting. The smug look on Shaw's face caused Emma to look across from him.

"I just returned from a meeting with….."

"Was it Strucker?" Emma asked. "Or was it Owlman?"

Shaw did not seem too surprised she knew about his business dealings. Emma always did her homework and never went into a confrontation without a sufficient amount of blackmail material. The man just leaned forward with one of those ever present smiles on his place.

"Good, Emma, I would not have been surprised if you had studied your enemy very closely," Shaw said. "Even though, I was under the assumption we were allies, and not enemies."

"You never should assume, Mr. Shaw," Emma informed him. "It could be very dangerous. And we're not enemies, nor friends, business is business, and you've told me before not to take it personally."

She had put the ball back into Shaw's court. Shaw responded with a nod and smiled.

"Of course, Emma, I wouldn't dream of making business personal," Shaw said.

A few seconds passed and Shaw's eyes locked onto those of Emma's. He tried to look into her eyes, without looking into her eyes. Shaw had been set up with a pair of ear buds which blocked out most of his basic thoughts towards Emma and created some psychic static. Unfortunately, omission was guilt to be honest.

"Yet, you've brought HYDRA into our organization," Emma said. "I can't under any circumstances approve what you're doing, Shaw."

"It's a calculated risk, you know that as well as I do," Shaw said.

Emma just smiled and motioned for Shaw to continue. The old calculated risk gambit, Emma heard it a million times to be perfectly honest. She slowly slipped the rope in Shaw's hand, so he could put him in position to hang himself.

"HYDRA are useful allies, for the moment," Shaw said.

"And you think when that moment will pass, you will just discard Strucker," Emma said.

"You know the goals of the Hellfire Club is to obtain control of the Phoenix Force," Shaw said. "It's very close to slipping into our fingers now."

Emma just nodded in response. She understood that great power should not be left out in the open. Shaw and the rest of his good old boys network having control of the Phoenix Force, it caused Emma's lunch to rise up to her throat and her heart to drop somewhere into the pit of her stomach. She took in a deep breath.

"Very close," Emma agreed. "You do recall how often the Phoenix Force has just slipped out of our fingers."

Emma snapped her fingers and Shaw responded with a very stiff nod in response. She took a moment to look him down.

"What of Owlman?" Emma asked.

"He knows how to track down the Phoenix Force," Shaw said. "I'm sure one thing we cannot argue about is you always keep your friends close and your enemies close. Keep all of your adversaries at an arm's length."

Emma could not disagree to be perfectly honest. She closed her eyes and hoped to get the patience. Then it hit, Emma had been rocked by something. Something ripping the fabric of time and space itself apart. Emma's ears started to ring. Her eyes opened up.

A flash of light flared and the Phoenix Force fire burned through Emma's mind. It was fleeting and then it left just in a blink of an eye. It was over before she had a chance to process what went through her mind. She turned her attention towards Shaw.

"Problem?" Shaw asked.

Shaw must have felt something, but he didn't have the mental facilities to figure it out.

"Just trying to weigh the best options," Emma said. "You're going to have to answer to the high council, and they're going to want some results."

"Oh, seeing is believing," Shaw said. "And you're going to see it just as much as anyone else, Emma."

Emma could not answer due to the huge psychic scream echoing in the back of her head and causing everything to be rattled. The White Queen's entire head flared up, and she doubted she was the only one.

* * *

Hope's mouth hung open and stepped onto the path. Her eyes widened when the song grew more prominent. A flash of golden light came up the path. She shielded her eyes when walking down the tunnel.

"Come closer to the light, come closer. The power, it could be yours."

Through the light, Hope caught a glimpse of a redhead who looked like an older version of herself. She dressed in white robes with the symbol of the Phoenix Force. Hope stepped forward and stopped at the edge of the pathway. Her fingers twitched together.

"That power, it's terrifying," Hope whispered.

"It's terrifying," the Phoenix agreed. "It's terrifying, and it's beautiful as well. You just need to embrace the power."

Hope took another step forward. Everything split open her head. She took a deep breath. Something around her started to glow.

"TURN BACK!"

A scream came from the distance and took Hope aback. She staggered back and leaned forward to try and find the source of the screen. The person who yelled to turn back flickered through the glowing light. A dark haired woman on the edge of the clearing looked in pain.

"Don't listen to them," the Phoenix said. "They will steal what you've acquired. They will take what is yours, if you allow them to do so. Don't allow them to take it."

Hope could not concentrate. Something stabbed her in the head. Two hands grabbed her and pulled her back out of the light.

The next thing Hope knew, she collapsed down onto the ground on her room in the Institute. She dripped with sweat. It took every bit of will power to pull herself out of that one. Dick, Betsy, Laura, and Ororo also crowded around her when she was all around.

"I saw the Phoenix, and she wanted me to join her," Hope said. "Maybe it's the Phoenix, I don't really know."

"Something smells rotten," Laura said.

All of them would have to agree. Hope looked in the process of collapsing in a fit of dismay. Dick moved over to try and help her up. A beep caused Dick to stop. He slid out the phone and answered it.

"Sue?" Dick asked.

"The Cosmic Readings are off the charts," Sue said.

Dick did not have to be a rocket scientist to figure this one out. Someone was stealing the Phoenix Force. Dick reached in and looked into Hope's eyes.

"Don't let it happen," Hope said.

A small thought signified maybe she should embrace her true power. It would be the only way to prevent people from using her. She had been pulled two different ways and did not like it.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 9th, 2017.**


	93. Cosmic Chess

**Chapter Ninety-Three: Cosmic Chess**

* * *

Dick bolted towards the Baxter Building the very moment he could get out of there. Hope had calmed down at least for the most part. At least for now, but Dick figured there was going to be some kind of calm before the storm, before everything just exploded. He did not want to be in the midst of the chaos when it did, but at the same time, being in the eye of the storm might put him in a perfect position to get things done.

' _Damned if you do, damned if you don't.'_

Kara dropped down to the ground, followed by Barbara and Gwen. The three girls took a second to gain their bearings. They did not have much more time to spare.

"So you felt that, didn't you?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said. "My spider sense is still buzzing. It's like I'm on the edge of some kind of very dangerous threat the entire time. It won't leave me alone."

Dick would have to say it won't leave her alone for a very good reason. That never ending spider sense buzzing into her head kept stirring her up. She closed her eyes. Barbara put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm Gwen down about as much as possible even though she showed a fair amount of frustration.

"I'm going….I'm just going to take a deep breath," Gwen said. "Don't worry, I got this. I'm going to have to get this because the alternative is not good."

The doors of the Baxter Building slid open. Dick lead the way, with Gwen, Barbara, and Kara following him from behind. Susan Storm waited at the edge of the doors with an obvious frown on her face when the quartet made their way through the Baxter Building.

"The Cosmic readings are off the scale," Sue said. "I don't think they were even this high when we received our powers. Something big is going to happen."

"It is," Dick said. "It's going to be universe changing."

Sue took in a deep breath in response and lead the three of them, well four of them inside. She flashed a momentary spike to Spider-Woman. It was good to see her again, although Sue was not going to lie. She would have rather seen her under much better circumstances.

"Just point me to the equipment, and we'll figure it out," Gwen answered.

"Right," Sue said.

She reached over and could see Reed running out of the lab. Sue had never seen a man look equal parts as excited and scared as she did Reed Richards. She would have to say, the look on his face was very extraordinary, just the surprised, and shocked look dancing through his eyes.

"I can't believe this," Reed said. "I didn't think….such great cosmic powers, it's about ready to bust through the Interdimensional barriers. That's very bad….amazing as well, but very bad as well. It's very bad."

Reed shook his head. Despite everything going through his mind, Reed Richards retained one quality, and that was how much he looked like a kid in a candy store despite all of those thoughts going through his mind.

"Reed, calm down," Dick told him. "We're going to have to locate the source of the disturbance and find a way to find out who is trying to draw the Cosmic energy in."

"Yes, yes, of course, you're right," Reed said nodding. "They would need a conduit of great power to hope to even have a chance of dragging in this much Cosmic radiation. And that coundit would have to keep building, and it would have to sustain the power. One wrong move and….."

No sooner did Reed blurt out this theory, the simulation finished. Energy surrounding the model of Earth grew and there was an image of the planet exploding. Kara watched it, mouth hanging open. She had been right off the planet when Krypton blew up and she imagined it being something like this.

"You've seen the proof now," Reed said. He continued to speak without drawing a breath. "And that's not going to be how it ends either. There's going to be a constant, chain reaction. The waves are going to bounce from planet to planet, exploding and causing a greater build up until….well…."

"You reach complete and utter multi-verse destruction," Gwen offered. "The chain reaction continues and jumps from planet to planet, until everything is completely torched. And maybe even reconstructed by whoever has that power."

"Well, in theory, yes," Reed said. "However, you can't prove that molecular reconstruction that level can happen. Matter has to come from somewhere, it just can be pulled out of oblivion. The very idea flies in the face of common wisdom and science, I mean….."

Reed stopped and trailed off. He wondered if they could be onto something. The very thought the universe could be warped in such a way made him wonder about a couple of ideas. Reed pushed his fingers back through his hair and looked about as thoughtful as possible.

"I wonder," Reed muttered. "Do, I ever wonder if it's possible."

"We need to track it," Dick said. "If we track it, we can stop it."

Sue thought if anyone could track it, it could be Reed. If they could get him on track. Gwen and Kara moved over to contribute their help, and Barbara also assisted in where she could.

"Ororo mentioned the original holder of the Phoenix Force, Jean Grey, she ascended," Dick said. "She would have known how to control this much cosmic power….let's just hope her doppleganger is much better."

' _It's already beginning,'_ a crisp voice thought, cutting in. _'I apologize for the bluntness. My name is Emma Frost, I'm the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. And I'm afraid you the Hellfire Club, HYDRA, and Owlman have all made their move already.'_

' _Talia told me about you,'_ Dick said. _'You think it's too late?'_

He disagreed, it was never too late.

"We have to find the Phoenix," Dick said.

Sue threw her hands back and sighed. "You know, the Baxter Building is capable of doing a lot of things, but finding an ascended goddess might be out of our capabilities."

* * *

Rebecca Grayson thought sooner or later, one way or another, it would be over. She never had been one to give up. When the chips were down, and when she thought everything was loss, when she assumed her world was destroyed, Rebecca pushed herself back up. It was not easy either. She had been manipulated by Owlman something fierce, but in the end, she tried to do the right thing.

She tried to do the right thing. Rebecca closed her eyes and willed herself to reach out to the current hold of the Phoenix Force, to warn her what was coming. Her body was not equipped for such an assault of such power. She was pretty sure once she had harnessed the power, she would burn out quickly.

' _Come on, listen for me.'_

A sharp pain ruptured the back of Rebecca's head. She took a deep breath and tried, as hard as she might, to keep reaching out for the holder of the Phoenix Force. She hit brick wall after brick wall. Her head bounced off of it.

She saw the girl in agony and heard her screams.

' _This can't happen, no, I won't let it happen.'_

Rebecca threw her head back. She looked across the room and saw Owlman. He safely waited on the other side of a very thick shield. Rebecca willed herself to look at him, and show how much hate she had in her for him. The agony increased when her body kept aching.

' _Got to get in touch with her without him knowing.'_

"Struggle all you wish, my dear child," Owlman said. "The fight is slowly leaving your body, isn't it? Rebecca, you can't hold your head up much longer. It's starting to become a chore to even stay awake. You can't hold yourself back, can you?"

He was right, and Rebecca hated how he taunted her. Her jaw ground together. Her teeth scrapped together in an attempt to calm her nerves down. The former Circus Acrobat hated to say it, but Owlman's taunting voice was beginning to cause more than enough problems. Her eyes closed together and a deep breath came out of her body and came out.

"You can just feel the power, why not embrace it?" Owlman asked. "You're going to get destroyed either way."

"You're messing with power you can't understand," Rebecca managed, choking out a few more words. "You can never understand what you're doing. You can't understand how this Phoenix Force power is going to rip you apart."

Owlman leaned over towards the barrier. He was about as close as he would allow himself to the former Talon right about now. Smugness made Rebecca want to stand back and knock that shit-eating grin off of his face. It took every bit of self-control in her mind not to stand back and really let him have it. Her heart raced a tiny bit more.

' _I think I have her.'_

"You don't understand true power until you've stepped up close and grab onto it," Owlman said. "Your enemies crumble at your knees. You realize you have the power to judge their fates. You realize, you are nothing, but a god."

"Or insane," Rebecca whispered.

She did as much as possible to block Owlman's ranting out of her head. Her head continued to throb very painfully. Every thought entering Rebecca's mind became very hard for her to keep out of her head. Owlman fed her a lot of information and she was not completely together.

"You've glimpsed her, haven't you?"

Rebecca paled in an instant. How did he know? How could he know? Rebecca had no idea how he could have known.

"I'm sure you're trying to beat yourself up, wondering how I could have known you've stepped into the mind of our delightful little song bird," Owlman said. "I can see that look on your face. You think for one second you can stop the inevitable, just by warning you. I'm afraid to tell you, my dear Talon, it's already become. You're already beyond doomed."

Rebecca screamed out loud at that name. She was never Talon and would never be Talon ever again. Her beating heart assaulted her chest the longer Owlman poured on the pressure of the energy chamber.

Drained proved to be a pretty accurate description of how Rebecca felt. She took her eyes and shut them straight and began to murmur underneath her breath.

' _Hope, if you hear me, and I know you can, don't embrace it, don't embrace your power, that's what he wants,'_ Rebecca thought. _'He's found a way to control it, move it from vessel to vessel…if I'm right, he's going to start pulling things together.'_

She had to do something, anything to right the wrongs, because things were not going as she planned. She had been fooled once and she would not get fooled again.

* * *

Hope took a breath in the middle of the Institute and took a deep breath. Laura, Ororo, and Betsy all crowded around the girl. Laura, who was no stranger to random attacks, stood next to the girl.

"You need to calm down, just take a deep breath kid, everything is going to be okay," Laura said a few seconds later.

Hope was trying to take a deep breath, but everything was just overwhelming her at once. Her mind briefly slipped to the fields.

Betsy stood back a few inches and pulled back from her. She tried to keep Hope's mind at bay before it slipped completely underneath the spell of her mental attacks.

"It's going to be a rough one," Betsy said. "We can't keep her like this forever."

"Maybe not," Ororo said. "We're going to have to stabilize her long enough for Dick and the others to find a way to reverse our fortunes. Go ahead, Hope, just take a deep breath and let it out. Remember the exercises we taught you to relax your body."

Laura closed her eyes and looked at the redhead girl. She suffered a whole lot. Hell, Laura had no idea how she came into being and Hope only had vague ideas. Boy did Laura ever slid down that particular road a couple times in the past. Laura's mind was going a million miles a minute.

"Something about the air, it still smells off," Laura said.

"No kidding, I just feel something, something really weird," Betsy said.

Hope rose to her feet. Laura let go of her hand. The redhead threw her head back and looked around the room three hundred and sixty degrees.

"You should sit down," Ororo said.

"No, no more fighting, no more running," Hope said. "I'm going to have to face this head on. I'm not going to be made a mockery by this Phoenix Force. It's mine to embrace. I can see it, the Cosmic energies are ripping her apart. I can grab onto them."

"Ripping who apart?"

Hope closed her eyes and saw an image of a dark haired woman locked in a containment unit. She screamed and was in absolute and never ending pain. It hurt Hope to see this particular girl in such agony and it would have hurt pretty much else.

"Her name is Rebecca," Hope said. "I've got to reach out for her."

' _No, no matter what…don't!'_ the voice shouted in the back of head.

Betsy heard it just as much as the rest of them did. Some kind of psychic echo resounded in the back of her head. She pushed back and turned towards Ororo and Laura a few seconds later.

"Okay, I'm not sure how much of that you heard," Betsy said.

"Oh, we've heard it," Laura said. "It rattled through my skull."

Laura rubbed her fingers across the back of her head and took a deep breath. She tried to look at Hope, but the girl was in a very obvious trance. She pushed Hope on the shoulder and tried to get her back alert.

"Kid, kid, please stay with us?" Laura asked.

"That was Rebecca, she's in agony, I need to find a way to get her out of here," Hope said. "You need to let me go, you need to let me get out of here now."

' _Bad time?'_ Dick asked into the telepathic link that Betsy established.

' _Well, almost,'_ Betsy thought to him. _'Can we help you?'_

' _Tell Hope to stay tight, we're on our way to a HYDRA facility. We're going to get them, one way or another.'_

Betsy hoped so, no pun intended. She took a deep breath and looked at Hope. Hope took a deep calming breath and nodded. She would give Dick a chance to get Rebecca out of there, if that was the right place. She just had a feeling he was close by, although she could not pinpoint the location.

' _Just hold on a little bit more.'_

Hope collapsed on the cot one more time. The confusion and the conflict caused her body to almost shut down for a minute before it started back up.

* * *

Spider-Woman clung to the ceiling and had been the first person to find a way inside. Supergirl and Nightwing were going in the back door, and while she was not sure where Batman would head in, Spider-Woman believed it would have been a very spectacular entrance. The web slinger clung herself as tight to the ceiling as possible.

One survey of the area pointed out the blatantly obvious to the web slinging woman. She had been smack dab in the middle of an island of HYDRA soldiers. Some of them were well armed. Others looked nasty enough to cause problems without being armed at all. Spider-Woman took a deep breath a few seconds later.

' _Okay, out of the frying pan and into the fire.'_

Spider-Woman dropped herself down onto the ground behind them. She looked from behind the crates. There was something big going on in this area. Exactly what, she would have to find out sooner rather than later. Spider-Woman drew in a very deep breath.

' _Okay, time to make your move.'_

No sooner did she step in to move, Nightwing came out of the shadows. One of the men turned around and went to investigate the attacks. Folly on his part, for Nightwing smacked his head down onto the ground and ended up stringing him up.

Two other HYDRA goons noticed the strung up agent and walked their way over with the intention to investigate. The HYDRA goons looked up into the sky.

They did not see a bird, or a plane, rather they saw Supergirl who zipped out from one side and knocked her enemies onto their backs. The HYDRA goons both dropped to the ground before Supergirl pulled back from her position.

Spider-Woman decided to not miss out on the fun. She positioned herself on the ceiling and shot two lines of webbing down onto the ground. The lines ripped the men off of the ground. She managed to not rip their pants off.

' _That would be embarrassing and unneeded,'_ Spider-Woman thought to herself.

The two goons flipped upside down and dangled from the ceiling. They kicked and squirmed. Spider-Woman dropped down to look them in the face.

"Hope you boys are sticking around for the long haul."

She groaned at her own bad pun just seconds before her Spider-Sense grew in prominence. One of the HYDRA goons charged her with a blade. Spider-Woman flipped over the top of the charging man and caught him with a web line to the lower back. She threw herself at the man with a vicious forearm smash to the back of the head and dropped him down onto the ground.

The wind had been knocked out of the man. Spider-Woman slid back a couple of feet and watched him rush at her one more time. The blade retracted from the man and extended.

"Big knives like that?" Spider-Woman asked. "You think you might be compensating for something, wouldn't you? And besides, didn't your mother tell you not to run with knives?"

"I will cut you!"

Supergirl jumped in front of the charging knife wielding man and ripped the weapon in question away from him. The goon almost dropped down onto his knees and the Girl of Steel flipped into the air. She dropped down onto the man's head and sent him straight down onto the ground with a double stomp.

"Hey, I had that one," Spider-Woman responded.

Supergirl could have laughed. "Don't worry, I'll let you get the next one. More on the way."

The warning brought Spider-Woman out of the way before her spider sense even could kick in. The web slinger brought her feet up down across the man's head and flipped her over onto the ground. The web slinger grabbed onto the man's arm and snapped it back.

Two of them pointed large weapons at them. It was seconds before a gas grenade dropped down and caused the men to fire.

At first, it appeared Batman dropped down. Another figure dropped down to the ground. A redhead dressed in a skin tight black suit moved in. She stabbed one of the goons and then electrified another. She moved with a certain amount of brutality and strength. The woman's knee drove into the back of the man's head and dropped him to the ground. She bounced back up to her feet.

"Tell us what HYDRA's plan is!" The Black Widow yelled.

"Forget it, we would rather die!" the HYDRA goon yelled.

Batman came in from the other side and took the man's leg out from underneath him. The Detective turned around and slammed his fist down onto the back of the goon's neck. The Detective pulled back and allowed the man to crumple onto the ground, wind knocked completely out of him.

"This way, there's something blocking the basement."

* * *

Owlman's excitement increased each moment the Phoenix Force built around him. Soon, the power would be his.

Rebecca's eyes flashed open and they glowed a brilliant shade of gold. She could feel that energy coursing through her veins.

"You are foolish, Owlman!" she chanted in a voice which was not like her own. "You try and stir the embers, you might find yourself caught in the fire. And if you play with fire, you might get burned!"

"Just spare me the clichés. The great Phoenix Force will be mine to control."

"She does not be controlled, she chooses a vessel," Rebecca warned him.

Owlman understood how to manipulate cosmic energy, so naturally those words just slipped in one cowled ear and directly out the other. His lips curled into the most devious smile possible.

"Sir, Batman's on the way," a garbled voice in his ear stated.

"Delay him as much as you can….."

"He's getting closer, our force are dropping!"

Owlman threw his head back.

"Losing control?" Rebecca taunted.

No answer came from Owlman. He just prepared to deal with an old enemy.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 13th, 2017.**


	94. Like An Old Friend

**Chapter Ninety-Four: Like an Old Friend**

* * *

Batman dropped a grenade onto the ground and released a cloud of gas. One of the HYDRA enforcers rushed in through the gas. The gas mask protected him from breathing in any gas. It did not stop the man in question from having his field of vision blocked. The goon charged in and tried to take Batman's head off with a huge punch. The Detective avoided the attack and pumped behind the charging goon.

The Detective swept the man's legs out from underneath him. Quickly, as much as possible, Batman moved to the next man and connected with a huge punch to the side of the neck. No sooner did one man drop, Batman moved to the next man. A stun blast came close to nailing Batman. Batman grabbed the arm and twisted it around, to drop the man down onto the ground.

The World's Greatest Detective repelled up to the top of a gargoyle. Someone rigged the perch point and forced Batman to abort the attempt to get the higher ground. The World's Greatest Detective landed down onto the ground with a thud.

One of the men went for Batman and thought the Detective was in the cross-hairs. Batman was not out of tricks. A quick-fired release Baterang nailed the man in the chest and doubled the HYDRA subordinate down onto the ground. Batman flipped down and rammed down onto the back of the enforcer's head. Batman pulled up and spotted through the clearing smoke a very familiar figure waiting.

"You!"

Owlman smiled and watched Batman walk closer. The two men circled each other and prepped for what might in fact have been a very intense fight.

"Good, I'm glad you're here," Owlman said. "I can't wait to watch you die."

Batman didn't say a single word. Only charged towards Owlman. The distaff Detective blocked Batman's punch and fired back with one of his own. A loud crack echoed, only mostly shielded by the armor. Owlman pulled back and quick fired a stun gun towards Batman.

The Detective instantly realized the crazed criminal picked apart the dangerous spots of the suit. Batman blocked the arm and twisted it around. Owlman used a pressure point shot to the side of the arm to break the hold. Batman staggered back and Owlman grabbed Batman hard around the head. One violent shove rocked Batman head first into the wall.

"I've been waiting for this moment to see you….."

Batman shot the grapnel up and activated the explosive release on the Gargoyle. Owlman pulled back from the attack and shielded himself from the debris. This common error of judgement forced Batman to retract two razor blades from the suit and charge Owlman. Owlman broke the razor blade from the suit with one quick attack. Another quick attack and Owlman shattered several bones in Batman's arm.

"Not bad, wouldn't you say?"

Owlman cracked Batman down across the back of the head. The bones would heal even though the agony remained. Owlman slipped a gun into hand and fired. Batman dodged the attack and fun a Baterang at Owlman, to knock the gun out of his head. Blood dripped from Owlman's hand when hunched over.

One huge swinging Batman punch rocked Owlman. Owlman dropped down and released a sonic explosion which caused Batman to stagger back. The distaff Detective came back from underneath and hammered multiple punches into Batman's ribs to double the man over. The Detective struggled to breath with Owlman coming back with multiple uppercut punches.

"Time for you to die."

Something distracted Owlman and Batman used the momentary distraction to grip Owlman around the head. Both men tussled down on the ground. Batman flipped out of the attack and released two ice pellets onto the ground. The ice broke open and frozen Owlman's right ankle to the ground. The detective struggled against the attack.

"Clever, but not enough."

Batman dodged one of the HYDRA enforcers when electrified whips were brought into play. The Detective dodged around the attacks and blocked the whips when they came close to connecting one more time. Batman grabbed onto the whips and reversed the current to send the man coming back.

Owlman used a heat sensor to break the ice. The criminal staggered back having pulled out of the battle and regain his bearings. Owlman watched Batman's battle with the HYDRA Enforcer. The sensors on Owlman's suit rose in frequency with the Cosmic Energy being offered.

Electrified whips cracked down towards Batman. The Detective thought despite the best efforts possible, Batman slipped further and further away. The former Circus Acrobat took in a deep breath to avoid the dangerous whips which came inches away from striking. Batman needed to keep away from them and soon.

"You're not so tough!" the enforcer growled.

' _Always the same, always arrogant before they get taken down,'_ Batman thought.

The Detective evaded the electrified whips and noticed something about him. It was a very brilliant and very dangerous idea. The attacker wore an insulated suit which prevented most of the damage from electrified assaults. Batman followed the progress of the attacks and the sparks sent from it.

"Give men your best shot."

The whips flung up and attached the ceiling. Batman activated the sprinkler system and electrified the man in question. Batman moved to the other side of the room and several HYDRA goons had been caught in the backfire of the whip's electrified.

One problem, no Owlman to be found, and it was very bad news for Batman.

* * *

The numbers dropped down, but despite their best efforts Gwen found despair in the fact that they were not any closer to finding Rebecca than ever before. One of the men next to Gwen rushed the spider themed heroine with malicious intentions in mind. Said heroine found it unfortunate, but very likely senses other than her spider sense would have to be in play.

Gwen avoided the attack and got up underneath the man. The goon dropped to the ground.

"There's something on the other end of the door!" Kara yelled.

"Do you think you can get it open?" Barbara asked.

Barbara flung an electrified grenade which only kept them at bay. The redhead's breathing increased when watching those goons charge forward. More of them seemed to come. Gwen stepped up and everyone turned their attention towards Spider-Woman.

Web lines splattered down and hooked the men to the ground. Spider-Woman propelled down and bounced on the top of the heads of the charging goons. One of them rushed the web slinging heroine, but Spider-Woman deflected the attack and came back with multiple punches to drop her adversary down onto the ground.

' _Okay, that comes out better than expected,'_ Spider-Woman thought.

"I've got something…hang on!" Kara yelled.

The screams picked up by Kara's super powered heroine underlined the urgency of the situation. Whoever was behind the door sounded like they had been ripped apart, and it was a grisly sight to listen to. The Girl of Steel pushed hard against the door and tried to knock it down. Kara bounced back off of the door and flew at it with increased speed. The Girl of Steel once again bounced off of the door.

"Here, let me try something."

Gwen and Kara delivered a combined attack which broke the door open. Barbara followed a half of a step behind. The moment they stepped inside, all three heroines understood they just stepped into something.

"Damn, my spider sense, it won't leave me alone," Spider-Woman thought.

Kara rebounded very quickly, having some discomfort due to the loud blaring sound. One look at the containment field showed there was a really big problem to deal with. Another look at the containment field, the person inside of it, combined with the screams coming out showed them what was going on and the fact was they did not like what was going on.

"Rebecca!" Barbara yelled. "Rebecca, can you hear me?"

The screams coming from the captive girl indicated the only thing which mattered was her own pain. Something ripped her apart in the most dangerous way possible. Rebecca's body thrashed, each limb springing back at a very awkward angle.

"We need to break her out of there, somehow," Kara said.

"I don't even think any of us can get close enough to free her," Gwen responded.

The prodigy sat in front of the containment field console and studied it very intently. Gwen Stacy understood a lot, many things which would cause most people's heads to spin when looking at it. Something like this, what Gwen saw, baffled the girl a whole lot.

"Do you think you can figure it out?"

Barbara's question dragged Gwen out of her thoughts. A frown appeared over the face of the prodigal girl a few seconds later and turned around.

"Yeah, maybe with time," Gwen said. "You want to take one look at her and tell me whether or not there is time."

The loud screaming echoed from the other side of the containment tank and Gwen looked at the woman in the containment field. Gwen leaned closer towards it and tapped the side of her head.

' _Okay, Gwen, think just think, think carefully,'_ Gwen thought. _'How are you going to get her out of the containment tank?'_

Another scream continued to get sharper and Gwen shifted nervously a step back. Barbara and Kara kept an eye towards the door. The sounds of fighting on the other side put them on edge. They hoped it was Dick. Barbara made her way to the door to check.

"It would be a lot better off were in here in case they come back," Gwen said. "We might be able to snag someone who knows something."

Barbara sure hoped they would be able to snag someone who would help them get Rebecca out of the tank. Hope dwindled down with each passing moment. Those screams coming from Rebecca echoed even louder. Barbara really wished something could happen to give the poor girl some relief.

' _No one deserves this, no matter what they've done.'_

* * *

Batman had gotten so close to running into Owlman. Unfortunately, several of HYDRA's goons stepped in the middle. Some of them had guns and others had been empowered in other ways. The former Circus Acrobat turned Detective turned around.

"I would like to say it was an honor to meet you, Batman. But, I would be lying."

The man Batman knew as Baron Strucker walked around the corner. The Detective allowed a brief shadow of a smile when looking at the man. Bald, with a monocle, really didn't do anything to dispel the Nazi stereotype to be perfectly honest. HYDRA did not attack, at least for now.

"The power could be mine," Strucker said. "But, yet, you are a very impressing young man. You are strong, durable, you would be a perfect agent with HYDRA."

"Sorry, that type of mindset went out of style about seventy years ago," Batman said. "Even if it was ever in style."

That particular level of quippage did not go over as planned, or really at all, with the level of HYDRA goons who stood before Batman. Strucker held up a hand and prevented the goons from attacking. They fell into line, at least for now. Batman remained standing up straight and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Another attack would happen, and Batman would be ready for it.

' _Any minute now,'_ Dick thought.

"My friend, many people labor under a common misconception of what HYDRA is. While its unfortunately true HYDRA supported different and unfortunately toxic ideals, during the regime of the Red Skull, we have grown out of that particular era of HYDRA. We have gone in a much better place. Should you chose to give us an opportunity to prove ourselves to you, you will not be disappointed."

Dick just calmly listened to the recruitment speech. Strucker talking was a good idea, given it would keep Strucker and the rest of HYDRA distracted.

' _Going to have to find the chink the armor,'_ Dick thought. _'And I believe, unless I've missed by chance, I've found it right about now'_

The protégé of the World's Greatest Detective waited for a chance, and Strucker turned around with a brilliant smile on his face. He resembled a very pleased man, looking like the cat who had caught a canary and had brought it home to his master for dinner.

"I think the two of us, we have a common cause," Strucker said. "I thought at first, Owlman was going to help HYDRA, but it's apparent he's only out to stir the fires between HYDRA and the Hellfire Club, and he brought Fisk into it as well. He hopes to keep us all distracted while he burns the world."

Strucker clutched his heart in a very dramatic way, which seemed a bit forced in some ways, but it was, what it was. A second passed, and Strucker continued with his speech.

"That power could be used to change the world for the better and not destroy it," Strucker said. "I see it in your eyes, my friend. You look across to me as an enemy, but only because that was what we've been pitted as. The two of us are on the same side, and we can both eliminate Owlman together."

"HYDRA?" Batman asked. "You want me to work with HYDRA?"

"You are perfect, but you can be even better," Strucker said. "All you have to do is accept…"

Owlman dropped down to the ground and drilled Strucker in the back of the head. The old man dropped down to the ground. Owlman pulled Strucker to a standing position and slammed the HYDRA leader to the ground. Several of the HYDRA operatives circled for an attack. Owlman pressed a button and dropped them to the ground with one shot.

"I knew you would betray me," Owlman said. "So, I modified your uniforms. It's a shame, you could have had everything. Instead, you are left with nothing. And that's why HYDRA failed to win the war."

Batman's kick sailed over the head of Owlman. The Detective landed down onto the ground behind Owlman and rolled out a pair of brass knuckles. The criminal kingpin offered a smile and retracted a similar pair of brass knuckles. The two of them circled each other.

"I'm ready for you, Detective."

Batman rushed Owlman and both locked knuckle to electrified knuckle. Both men tried to compete with each other in a test of strength. The Detective pushed Owlman back a few inches and came out from underneath. Both flew up into the air and landed down onto the ground.

"You just won't quit," Owlman said.

A blast from inside of the next room caused Owlman to cease the battle. One hurled grenade broke open and the gas almost filled the area. Batman had to siphon it away before it filled the area and did something to the people there.

' _No you don't.'_

Batman gave chase and closed in behind Owlman. He was not getting away this time.

* * *

Gwen's frustration bubbled over the longer she worked with the containment unit. Gwen could not be very certain how much time was left, only they were running down on the clock and running almost out of time. Kara and Barbara stood on the other side.

"It should work, providing we don't get turned to ash by the backlash of energy," Gwen said. "And if that's the case, ladies, it's been an honor."

Barbara took a second to look on the positive sides of everything. Those thoughts should have been extinguished from her mind after years of being out of Gotham City. The problem was, as Barbara saw it was, they needed to keep a positive thought.

"Do it, do it now while you still have the chance!" Rebecca howled at the top of her lungs.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. "This could kill you."

"Better dead…than the alternative!" Rebecca choked out in a violent voice.

She needed to keep the Phoenix Force away from Owlman at all costs, no matter how much death would hurt. And death would hurt a whole lot. Every single nerve ending in Rebecca's being lit on fire. Rebecca took a deep breath in response and tried to hold her head above the water. Rebecca's eyes watered over when looking to the distance. She saw, flickering in the side, a very familiar figure.

' _Damn it, why doesn't he leave me along?'_ Rebecca managed, hacking in the process.

Rebecca's eyes followed the progress of Owlman who ran across the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Nightwing noticed Owlman. The vigilante heroine moved into the center of the room to engage Owlman. The battle blurred in Rebecca's eyes.

"Becca, focus on me, focus on me okay."

Nightwing needed to stop Owlman. Owlman's talons stabbed at Nightwing's suit. Thankfully, Barbara's outfit prevented a near impalement. The force of the talons sticking through the suit caused several cracked ribs and the breath to be knocked out of Barbara. Owlman grabbed Barbara around the head. Nightwing slipped out of the attack and came behind Owlman. Owlman turned around and came eye to eye with Barbara. Barbara rushed Owlman and the two of them connected punch for punch with each other.

"You still won't give up!" Owlman yelled.

"And neither will I."

Batman dropped behind Owlman and slammed one of the grates into Owlman's back. Owlman flipped over onto the ground. The dangerous schemer looked up at the World's Greatest Detective. Both looked at each other and Batman flipped high into the air.

Both fighters propelled each other back a half of an inch. Owlman ripped through Batman's suit with one attack. The attack only got Owlman close enough for Batman to electrify a part of the suit.

"Give up!" Batman yelled.

Owlman really pushed back into the attack. The chamber lit up the room.

Gwen's hands swung up in triumph, not knowing what was going to happen. A flash of light released Rebecca from the chamber. Rebecca glowed with mystical energy.

"You want Cosmic force!" Rebecca shouted at the top of her lungs. "You're going to get more than you can handle, you son of a bitch!"

Rebecca bombarded Owlman with one of the most violent attacks the girl could muster up. Owlman collapsed down to his knees and Rebecca pulled back before firing one more attack. Owlman's hideous scream continued with Rebecca propelling all of the force down onto the top of Owlman's head.

"You want to feel the burn?" Rebecca asked.

A bright light erupted around the area. Dick stopped to grab Rebecca, and for a half of a second, all of the parties thought they were a goner.

The only four left standing were Dick, Kara, Barbara, and Gwen in the middle of the field. Rebecca dropped down into the middle of the field, letting out a crisp breath before she shuddered and dropped down onto the ground.

The quartet did not know what to say. More questions, less answers, it was just another chapter in the life of being vigilante superheroes. Dick moved over and touched Rebecca's body. She shuddered, but at least she wasn't scorching hot like he feared.

"We better get her out of here," Dick said.

"So, I don't want to be that person but….what happened to everyone?" Gwen asked. "Vaporized….or just transported just elsewhere?"

No one had the answers. Dick hoped in due time when bringing Rebecca back to the Mansion, he would get those answers, but something told him there were going to be a few problems.

* * *

Gwen stretched, after a trip to the medical wing of the Xavier Institute. Despite being bombarded with so much Cosmic Energy, it would make the accident which created the Fantastic Four look like a hiccup, Gwen looked fine, felt fine. Hell, the battle with the Vulture left Gwen worse off, imagine that.

The spider themed heroine walked around her bedroom in a pair of black panties and a bra. Gwen's toned body had been showed up. She normally wasn't the type of person to walk around in the house naked, okay maybe once and twice. Gwen had a pretty practical reason for doing so. One look in the mirror showed there were no problems, hell not even a scratch. For a second, Gwen thought her breasts grew a bit more for some reason, just like they had when the spider bit her.

' _Going to have to test out things a bit more for science,'_ Gwen thought. _'You can never be too careful after all….always important to do things for science.'_

Gwen stretched a tiny bit more and let out a deep breath. A knock on the door brought Gwen's attention back to the door. The brainy blonde bounced over to the door and opened up it.

Barbara Gordon stood on the other side of the door, dressed in a pair of tight black shorts and a black tank top. Gwen appreciated the body of the nimble redhead when walking over towards the other girl.

"So, what can I do for you?" Gwen said.

"That's a dangerous question for someone who is wound up as I am," Barbara said with a slight smile. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Gwen said. "I've gone through a lot worse things to be honest. And at least this time, I haven't grown about four extra arms."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and looked Gwen right in the eye. Gwen pulled back and smiled.

"Long story," Gwen said. "You know something, when Rebecca wakes up, I hope we have some light shed on what happened. I'm supposed to be a smart person, and I'm confused. Guess you're never too spurt to learn anything."

One cocky grin passed over the face of Barbara. "No Owlman, no HIVE…why do I think we're just only waiting for the calm before the storm?"

"Depends," Gwen said.

"She's pretty fatigued right about now," Barbara said a second later. "Guess we're just going to have to play this one by ear and see what's going to happen…and speaking of playing things by ear."

Bold enough, Barbara leaned in and kissed Gwen on the face. Gwen's hormones had been driven nuts by the fierce actions of the redhead. It didn't take that much to pull Gwen over the edge of pure lust. Barbara grabbed the back of Gwen's head and deepened the kiss.

A smile passed the face of the redhead. Barbara reached in and gripped Gwen on the firm, plump ass, feeling the pleasure.

"So, Spider-Woman?" Barbara asked. "Can your fingers stick to everything, or just walls?"

Gwen didn't allow this little statement to throw her game off. Rather, the web slinging heroine responded with a smile towards Barbara. "Oh, more than my fingers, and yes anything."

The web slinger reached and pulled Barbara's top off to reveal her breasts, unrestrained. Barbara reached behind Gwen and dropped the bra down onto the ground. Gwen's ample breasts had been released. The two of them leaned together and pressed their breasts together. Gwen's nipples stuck to Barbara's when they rubbed together. Hands roamed, and Gwen touched Barbara's ass before squeezing it. Barbara's shorts came off in Gwen's hands in a blink of an eye.

Both of the girls had been rendered nude when they kissed each other. Barbara opened her mouth wide for Gwen's tongue to seek energy. The talented body part pushed around the inside of Barbara's mouth. The redhead grabbed Gwen's hair and deepened the kiss in response. The two of them sucked each other's lips, and worked further with an amazing kiss.

"So, is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Dick stepped into the room, dressed in a silk bathrobe. Gwen pulled away from Dick and gave him a smile.

"Oh, no, but its clothing discouraged I'm afraid."

The web slinger stepped in and pulled Dick's robe off. Gwen traveled down Dick's sculpted body with her hands and tugged on it. Dick's boxer shorts had been pulled off. Gwen wrapped around Dick's throbbing dick and started to rub up and down.

Dick groaned when swelling inside of Gwen's hand. Barbara looped Dick's waist in a solid embrace and pressed her hardened nipples against his back. Slowly, Barbara eased down along with Gwen, to join the blonde on her knees before Dick.

Gwen took the cock head, and Barbara took the length. Both girls took turns fondling Dick's balls. The warm mouth and the squeezing made Dick's manhood throb inside of Gwen's wet mouth. Barbara licked whatever point of the manhood was not poking inside of Gwen's mouth. Both of the girls touched Dick's throbbing hard manhood, playing with him, and making Dick swell.

"You two girls are amazing."

"Oh, you think that's amazing?"

Gwen pushed away from Dick and wrapped her nice breasts around Dick's cock. The web slinger clamped Dick's manhood between the mountains of flesh and rubbed up and down. Dick groaned, feeling Barbara's tongue tease and tempt the young man when twelve inches of throbbing pleasure shoved out from between Gwen's immense breasts.

"See, I told you I can stick to anything."

The feeling of Gwen's breasts squeezing Dick and sticking to him made the young man blind with lust. Dick reached underneath Gwen's round breasts and squeezed them, pushing deep in between the cleavage. The immense valley pushed Dick deeper between her breasts.

"Fuck."

Barbara's tongue caressed Dick's head and he kept throbbing.

"Cum all over her tits," Barbara said. "And I'll lick them clean. I bet you'd like that."

Dick would like it very much. Despite the fact Dick didn't want the pleasure of Gwen's round orbs to end, he just had to work his way inside. Her warm breasts closed around Dick and released him. Dick pushed further in between Gwen's warm orbs and stretched his cock deep between them.

"Mmm, fuck yes, fuck my nice tits," Gwen said. "Cum all over them. Splatter that nice warm load of cum over my tits, and my face so Barbara can suck it off."

That enticing invitation only made Dick want to explode onto Gwen's chest. Stamina and stubbornness were a pretty good combination and Dick stretched out the fun about as long as possible. Something had to give and what had to give was Dick's bloated balls exploding all over Gwen's face and breasts.

The showers of cum covered Gwen's face and breasts with a feverish series of spurts, the thick cum rolled down Gwen's chest and face, and covered the entire front of the sexy blonde's body. Dick pushed in all of the way, using Gwen's breasts to milk him.

"Damn, you can really milk my balls!"

Gwen smiled and slid away from Dick. The moment Gwen departed from the tit fuck, Barbara swooped in and grabbed Gwen's round breasts. Barbara buried herself face first into Gwen's glorious funbags, slowly licking the cum off of them, and sucking them with a well trained flurry. Gwen's fingers touched the back of Barbara's hair and guided deep between her breasts.

Dick hardened at the sensation of the two brainy beauties indulging in some fun. The moment he could get over, Dick slid his fingers into both of them from behind. Both moaned and humped Dick's hands and enjoyed the finger fucking.

The playtime was fun and all, but what Gwen wanted was Dick's nice hard cock inside of her. Gwen turned around and grabbed Dick by the base of his long penis and slowly began to stroke it. Gwen's eyes smoldered with lust when playing with the mighty rod. Each touch, each twist, Gwen thought her mind would explode.

"I want you to fuck me hard," Gwen said to him.

Gwen tightened the grip around Dick's cock and no use in being told twice. One very willing pussy beckoned for Dick. Dick grabbed Gwen's ass and squeezed it before spanking it hard. Gwen smiled and looked Dick right in the eye with a wicked smile.

"My ass is pretty nice."

"Damn right it is."

Dick pushed Gwen up against the wall and slid deep inside of the very willing blonde. Gwen's legs spread far, showing amazing flexibility. Dick could marvel at how much a girl stretched. Gwen closed around him, those legs slowly moving around Dick's manhood.

Barbara sat up to enjoy the show of Dick working his magic on another willing partner. Gwen's nipples stuck out to be played with. Dick slowly played with them, easing one round nipple into hand and squeezing it. Gwen's eyes closed shut when feeling Dick slowly work deeper inside.

"You want to cum for me again, don't you?" Dick asked.

"YES!" Gwen shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Oh please!"

Dick ran down Gwen and brought pleasure. Those nipples begged to be played with, ass begged to be squeezed, and boy did Gwen's pussy ever beg to be fucked. Dick did all of those things and so much more. He buried his thick rod into Gwen's body.

"Damn, she's such a screamer," Barbara said. "Oh, that's so hot, fuck that little cunt raw….fuck her so hard she won't be able to stand up straight."

The hard fucking continued, with Gwen raking Dick's back. She thanked everyone who would listen for spider strength, and durability, otherwise Gwen would have passed out a long time ago. One huge thick cock pushed deeper inside of Gwen's waiting inner chambers. Gwen tightened and released Dick with as much force as her pussy could manage.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Gwen yelled. "Make me really cum."

Dick hammered all of those buttons which rocked Gwen. She clamped down onto the intruding manhood, particularly gushing the deeper Dick slammed inside. Each push caught new parts of Gwen's body, and lit her loins on fire. Every push of Dick burying his lengthy rod inside of her, Gwen sized up and squeezed Dick with her thighs. The strong young man pushed deep inside of Gwen, pushing as far inside as possible and pulling almost all the way out. Gwen pushed back against the wall.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make you cum," Dick said.

Every lovely inch of Gwen's body had been Dick's to feel up with his hands. Dick grinded against Gwen's waiting entrance, and she pushed Dick into her depths with a few powerful pushes. Gwen's warm loins tightened the grip around Dick and squeezed his manhood. Gwen pushed her fingernails down onto Dick's back.

Every motion caused their flesh to smack together. Gwen moaned, feeling Dick's hands rolling gently across her firm backside. Those hands moved to play with Gwen's legs and slowly fuck her pussy. Gwen's tight walls contracted around Dick's manhood each second he pushed inside of her.

"Oooh, baby!" Gwen moaned. "Give it to me, give it hard, and fast….that's just the way I like it."

Dick was not going to hold back, not for such a beautiful woman who willing gave herself to him. Dick pushed as far into Gwen as possible, stretching out her loins. Dick pumped into her and slowly pumped in, feeling the orgasm. Gwen's climax proved to be the trigger for Dick's own.

The first few pumps of cum inside of Gwen's body jolted her back to life. Dick slowly pushed inside of Gwen, rocking her body. Each time those balls slapped against her, Gwen could feel a bit more of that heavy load just emptying out. The insides of the brainy blonde's body coated with Dick's spunk. She held onto the man against the wall. Dick cupped Gwen's breasts and gave them a nice squeeze.

The end came, with Dick picking up Gwen and dumping her down onto the bed. Gwen slowly chewed on her lip, feeling the burn of having her pussy filled.

In a blink of an eye, Barbara crawled over and positioned perfectly between Gwen's thighs. The overflow and combination of juices oozed from Gwen's waiting thighs. Slowly, Barbara grinded one thumb down Gwen's warm opening and gave it a taste test.

"I have to have more."

Nothing holding her back, Barbara dove in between Gwen's warm thighs and ate out the beautiful blonde. Gwen held the back of Barbara's head and made Barbara go down even further. The tongue scooped Gwen's juices and kept drinking the cum as much as humanly possible.

Dick hardened even more, looking at Barbara. Barbara spread her thighs and invited Dick to push inside. Dick grabbed Barbara's hips and rubbed his throbbing cock head against Barbara's very willing opening. The sexy redhead spread her thighs for Dick to plant inside.

Without any other provocation, Dick shoved deep inside of Barbara.

Gwen grabbed the back of Barbara's head. The vibrations of moans coming from the sexy redhead, buried deep inside of Gwen's pussy along with Barbara's tongue got the sultry blonde moaning and thrashing. Dick kept pushing deeper inside of Barbara with each hard push.

It felt so good, it felt beyond amazing, and they were just gearing up for a very long night to unwind after a very long day.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 16th, 2017.**


	95. The Big Bang

**Chapter Ninety-Five: The Big Bang**

* * *

A mixture of different and distinct emotion filled the body of Rebecca Grayson. A very prominent throbbing sensation came through the head of the girl when staring to wake up. Cold and hot feelings filled the body and Rebecca wanted to roll over and throw up, but at the same time, it was very hard to even move to do something. Rebecca look around to get a good look at the surroundings.

Good news, Rebecca had not been hooked to some kind of machine which was using her as a glorified sponge to try and grab Cosmic Energy. Despite the fact somehow Rebecca had been pulled out of that, without ripping the multi-verse apart, well that was really something. Owlman threatened to destroy the poor woman in his quest to destroy everything and rehape everything into his own demented and depraved image.

Owlman, Owlman, it always just came back to Owlman. Rebecca filled with another distinct emotion, one she had been filled with a lot these days every time the name Owlman popped into the poor girl's mind. Anger and lots of it entered the mind of the dimensional traveler. A beeping echoed briefly as the name caused Rebecca's blood pressure to escalate.

Several deep calming breaths came through the young woman, breathing in and breathing out. Rebecca took one of those breaths and took another breath. Everything just spun around the girl. Through blurred vision, Rebecca noticed a couple of figures looking in and out of her.

' _Okay, you got to calm down. Everything is safe. You stopped him. It's over.'_

Was it over, though? Rebecca thought about this entire mess and wondered was it truthfully over, or was it just beginning? You never could really tell with the likes of Owlman. It had been one big thing, after another, just one problem after another and Rebecca didn't really know how to deal with it, other than it was just something she had to deal with.

Rebecca's blurred vision came into more focus. She saw a very familiar face standing, one which Rebecca would wake up and look. It was her male counterpart from another dimension.

"So, you're awake," Dick said.

Rebecca let out the breath she had been holding in, in a very simple and very pained sigh. "I guess you could say I'm awake. There's a lot about me being awake that I wouldn't agree about though, but I guess….yeah, I'm awake, for whatever it's worth now."

Another groan and Rebecca tried not to get too broken up with the situation. Besides, she had been pulled out of the woods and was now amount friends. Dick looked down at Rebecca with a bright smile etched on his face. Rebecca tried to exchange the smile, even though it came across as a very weak attempt to assure the woman everything would be okay.

"So, what happened?" Dick asked.

"Well, more than I can remember actually," Rebecca said. "I'm finally one again, and every single cell in my body is feeling the time I was beside myself. That much is for sure."

Rebecca's groaning continued. It had been hard to keep her head off of the pillow. Several more deep breaths followed with Rebecca making a very clear attempt to try and keep awake, even though it had been a very difficult thing to do right about now.

"At least you're better than you was earlier," Dick said. "The last time I was in here, no offense, but your vital signs weren't doing that great."

Rebecca's lips curled into a little frown and her gaze looked back up at Dick. "Hey, no offense taken. You're just stating facts, it's no big deal to be stating….ugh….."

The thrashing in Rebecca's body started and it looked like it did not stop at all. Dick made his way over and picked up a glass of water to hand it to Rebecca. Rebecca took the water without any question and drank it. The coolness hitting the back of Rebecca's throat made the girl feel a little bit better, even though her stomach wanted to do backflips and try and escape.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Dick asked.

"Well, compared to how I was feeling earlier, or in general," Rebecca said. "If you….if you want to know what happened, I really don't know. My flight or fight instincts…..one could say the diverted strictly to fight….and HYDRA and the Hellfire Club, they were all standing around and….there was him, he was there!"

No need for Rebecca to clarify who he was. Both Dick and Rebecca understood exactly who the girl talked to. Dick reached over and chanced a grab of Rebecca's hand. It had not been as scorching hot as it was, a good sign. The young girl's hand clutched around Dick's and a couple of deep breaths followed when the poor girl tried to keep as calm, well as calm as possible. It was a very tricky thing for her to keep calm.

"Okay, just relax, it's not the end of the world," Dick informed the girl. "You'll be fine….he's not here, he won't be able to hurt you again."

Rebecca closed her eyes and a slight smile popped over the girl's face. It would have been nice to believe those words, but unfortunately for Rebecca, than rang very hollow, and it was the hardest thing in the world to really believe them. Rebecca's deep breath came out a couple more times.

"Owlman, he's still out there," Rebecca said. "The HYDRA and Hellfire Club are in shambles, but I think you can agree they're both durable enough to bounce back and…"

Everything swam in Rebecca's mind and a very prominent headache entered the poor girl's head. A loud screech followed and Rebecca's body started to thrash. Dick looked around and Laura rushed into the room to try and help stabilize her.

"We need some help, now!" Laura yelled.

"The Xavier Institute is under attack," Ororo said through the intercom. "I repeat, the Xavier Institute is under attack, engage with security protocols. All students are to return to their dormitories at once. All staff are to meet me at the usual place…..and hurry!"

Laura took a second to look from Dick, and Rebecca's vibrating body on the bed. She then stopped suddenly, smoke coming from her.

"I'll keep an eye on her, go and help them," Laura said. "Trust me."

Dick did, and he was off.

* * *

Betsy Braddock stood ready for a fight and most importantly ready to defend the place where she called home. It seemed like every time you turned around, there was more trouble, more attacks. Security protocols were not what they cracked up to be.

One very large individual stepped forward and rushed Betsy with malicious intent. Betsy avoided the attack and pinned the large man against the wall. The man's veins bulged in a very grotesque manner and was nearly strong enough to push back the telekinetic attack.

Spider-Woman webbed onto the arm of one of them. Unfortunately for the web slinger, the man's arm pulled back and snapped Spider-Woman high into the air. The web slinger dropped down onto the ground, the wind knocked out of her when falling own hard onto the ground. The large man rushed Spider-Woman and tried to punch the web slinger. Spider-Woman dodged the attack, and dodged another huge punch. Spider-Woman kept dodging each punch, which came close to connecting to her face.

"What are these things?" Spider-Woman asked.

Nightwing dropped down with two electrified batons and stuck them into the back of the leg joints one of the attackers. A loud scream echoed when the Talon dropped down to the ground. The large goon moved in to try and break Nightwing with another attack. Nightwing came behind the attacker and kept stringing together a series of punches.

"They're called Talon, but they've been engineered by a failed super soldier formula."

"Looks pretty dangerous to me," Spider-Woman said. "Hey, come over here!"

The formula made the Talon strong, but unfortunately for them, it made them none too bright. Spider-Woman flipped over the charging Talon and planted the attacker into the wall. Several rapid fire punches rocked the Talon, at least the Talon turned around and knocked Spider-Woman head over heels.

A blur came over and Supergirl caught the Talon. Power Girl and Starfire showed up and made their way to fight.

"You shall not pass!" Starfire cried.

Starfire bombarded the Talon with a series of punches, at least until the Talon reached up and grabbed the Tamarian heroine in a bear hug. Starfire struggled against the attack and broke it. One huge hammer blow knocked the Talon down onto the ground.

"I told you."

Power Girl jumped up and drove a double axe handle style attack down onto the head of the Talon goon. The Talon dropped down to the ground from a very vicious impact which rattled him. The attacker did not drop from one blow though. Power Girl winded up for another attack and rattled the attack with the fullest force shot possible. The Talon remained standing.

"They're a lot more durable than I remember," Power Girl said.

Supergirl jumped up high into the air and caught one of them down onto the back of the head. The Girl of Steel dodged the man's attack, where laser fire shot from the palm of his head. The Girl of Steel responded to the attack with a huge blast of heat vision which dropped the man down onto the ground.

"And I don't remember them shooting laser blasts from their hands either," Kara said. "You learn something new every day…"

A thunder clap occurred with Storm joining in on the battle. A huge gust of wind came down the tunnel and caught the Talon goons. They fought against the winds as much as possible, but it was very hard to keep them down.

The Talon struggled against the winds and one of them tried to drive a bone spike through Storm's chest. The aim of the man was not good. Supergirl dodged a bone spike and came down across the head. The Girl of Steel nailed the Talon in the back of the head and dropped him down with one huge punch.

Elsewhere, Owlman slipped down into the tunnel, with a widening smile. Everything went according to plan, in fact, it almost was too good to be true. Owlman blasted open the security panels. The Talon would keep the heroes busy, even Batman, which allowed him to move closer to his destination.

The objects floating in the air sensed a telekinetic in distress.

' _Foolish child, you're leading me right to you. Surely you can understand the danger you're putting yourself in. Then again, those who deem themselves to be a hero are never that bright at all.'_

Owlman stepped outside of a thick door. The criminal pressed a finger into the key pad. The suit absorbed enough Cosmic energy to manipulate the environment and the lock of the door opened up. Owlman stepped into the room and came across a red head who had more Cosmic energy swirling around her.

The criminal looked on with a brilliant smile on his face. It was beautiful, it was stunning, she was stunning. Not because of any actual physical beauty or anything, but the fact was the power she radiated off made Owlman's excitement grow to a brand new level. The criminal took a half of a step into the room and looked down at the woman in question.

"You're coming with me, child."

The woman's eyes flashed open towards Owlman. Owlman responded with a very brisk nod and the holder of the Phoenix Force rose up, angrily. Energy crackled around the girl, and for the briefest second, Owlman felt some anxiety, but that gave away to a flicker of triumph in the man's eye.

"Yes, child, you're coming with me."

Owlman removed a sedation device and stuck it into Hope's neck. The girl's neck sized up. A very powerful sedative, albeit one that was very difficult to make, filled the body of the girl. Hope sized up and dropped down to the ground.

"At last, you will have this power being put to a use."

Owlman used the gauntlet to siphon some of the Cosmic power off of the girl and fill his suit. A bright light manifested in the room which could light up all of New York City. Satisfied the girl was weakened, and fit to transport, Owlman scooped up the girl in his arms and walked her out of the room.

Pausing, Owlman moved over and situated the panel open. He smiled and pressed a button which caused him to access the core. A core which he would soon super charge, and cause the Mansion to explode.

"Hello, this is your better speaking," Owlman said in a voice which brimmed with power and also a small amount of excitement. "I have activated a protocol in your Mansion which will super charge your energy core in your….Danger Room, I believe."

Owlman laughed and already prepared to teleport out of here. Nothing could stop him now, not even Batman. Batman was busy trying to fight the super charged Talon mercenaries, those low level HYDRA goons which Owlman made into great warriors. Well temporary, the serum only lasted on them about twelve hours before their organs shut down. But, no need to burst their bubbles.

"You have two choices," Owlman said. "You can fruitlessly go after me, or you can save the Xavier Institute from leaving an ugly crater in the ground. It's your choice really, and I'll respect whatever one you make. But, remember, the clock is ticking and there really isn't much time left before….well before the big boom."

Owlman made sure everything was in place before scooping up the hostage and disappearing from the Institute in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Well, at least everyone's out of the Institute….well mostly everyone, Power Girl, Starfire, Psylocke, and Storm are still fighting the Talon," Barbara said.

Kara saw half of the mercenaries move down the tunnel, which made her figure Owlman wanted them for something. The Girl of Steel looked down the tunnel. So many questions entered Supergirl's mind. The most pressing concern given that there was a glorified nuclear bomb over her head entered it.

"Can you disable it?" Supergirl asked.

"Hey, I can," Barbara responded with a scoff. "Don't worry, but…make sure everyone is safe and clear, just in case, I'm wrong for once in my life."

Kara could count the times Barbara Gordon had been wrong in her life and had some fingers left over to spare. Still, Kara had to admit, the situation looked very dire. She could survive the blast, so could Karen and Kori, but the others, Kara wasn't so sure about.

"She's gone," Laura said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kara asked.

"Talon…well the original Talon, she's gone, isn't she?" Dick asked. "Yeah, I figured as much. Owlman's very smart, but he has his own share of blindspots. One of them is the very large Cosmic trail he's leaving behind when running."

"Knowing him, he's not being stupid, he's being arrogant," Barbara said. "So, you should be…"

"Careful?" Dick asked, plucking the words out of her mouth. "When am I not careful?"

There could be no answer. Kara saw one of them moving around the corner. The injury he suffered in the battle slowed the man down. Kara thought picking up stragglers would be easy, but not what she wanted.

"Almost there," Barbara muttered.

Kara left disabling the danger room before it went up in a cloud of smoke in Barbara's very capable hands. This left the Girl of Steel to move further down the way, heart beating even faster.

The Talon turned around and caught sight of Supergirl at the end of the tunnel. The Talon's gaze locked on Supergirl left him open for one vicious attack. A very sharp blade rocked the back of the Talon's head and dropped him down to the ground.

Supergirl looked up and came face to face with Talia al Ghul. The only in their number who had been missing when traveling down the tunnels. Well, not really missing much longer to be obvious, as she was here in the flesh.

"Owlman might have grabbed Hope," Supergirl said.

"We should not assume he did," Talia said. "We know he did and….."

The Daughter of the Demon raised a hand and Supergirl got the hint straight away. Both of them slipped into the shadows and waited for the goons coming down the tunnel to pass them by. Kara grabbed a small tracker device and lightly flipped it until it attached into the goon's back. The tracer had been undetected, and Kara could not help, but be very pleased with the success.

' _Batman, eat your heart out,'_ Kara thought.

"And that danger is passed…but Owlman's done a perfect job in distracting us," Barbara said.

"I have a lead on him," Dick said.

* * *

Several members of the inner circle of the Hellfire Club, along with HIVE, all gathered around. Owlman stood up proud and tall, basking in some kind of sadistic moment of triumph. The man's smile grew even wider when looking down at the men as they looked up at him.

"Many of you doubted what I was doing, I'm sure," Owlman said. "I just wish Strucker and Shaw were here to see everything I've accomplished. The proof is here, as you can see. I've done something which the Hellfire Club and HIVE have only hoped to do."

Owlman waved a finger and the stage opened up. A large sphere rose up on the stage. The people on the stage murmured in surprised, and Owlman looked around towards them smiling. They would not have believed it, until Owlman just shoved the proof in front of their faces.

"The girl named Hope is the conduit of a power older than life itself. I've ready enough of the legends. They say this power caused the big bang to shape the universe. Now, I will create a second big bang and the universe is going to be shaped in my own image. It will be a better universe, a more ordered universe, free of all of the chaos. It will be order!"

The HYDRA goons looked at Owlman and they were among the first to cheer this new world order, mostly because they wanted to be a huge part of it. Owlman accepted and appreciated the applause.

"You will have finally saw the light and saw what I had been telling you about this entire time!" Owlman cheered. "The power will be…"

A breaking of glass came from above them and as always, Batman just had to make an entrance at the best possible moment for him. The representatives of HYDRA turned to go after Batman. The Detective laid a huge beatdown on them, and flipped from HYDRA goon to HYDRA goon, laying the smackdown on them.

Owlman frowned. Not exactly the most ideal of people to show up, but in some ways, he was glad Batman was there to see his grandest moment of triumph. Owlman's lips curled into a very devious smile when watching Batman move from the HYDRA goons.

A figure appeared on the stage next to him and knocked Owlman down onto the ground. Owlman flipped to his feet, and came face to face with an angry looking woman.

"Well, if it isn't my former Talon."

Talon's eyes flashed when a dagger slid out of her hand. She rushed in to stab Owlman. Cosmic energy met Cosmic energy when the two of them pushed together against each other.

"I should have put you down!" Talon screeched.

"No, no, you don't understand," Owlman said. "I wanted you to use your power…..I wanted you to show how strong you were…if it wasn't for your outburst, I never would have been able to become powerful enough for the Phoenix Force."

Rebecca Grayson slammed hard onto the ground. The impact rattled the poor girl's body, bruising some ribs in the process. Her breathing escalated even more. Rebecca tried to stand up, but Owlman forced a boot down onto the back.

"ENOUGH!"

Much to the surprise of Owlman, the sphere holding his captive prison shattered into countless bits of microscopic dust. Hope rose from the sphere angry, eyes flaring.

"I sedated you, you should still be out," Owlman managed.

"No, you sedated the vessel, which finally allowed me to take full control, and reach my potential," the Phoenix said. "And you're going to be the first person I render extinct. The power swims to me and I will be the one to reshape the universe. For too long, people have tried to manipulate my power, to hold it as their own. NO MORE!"

Those two words caused the Phoenix to lock onto Owlman and vaporize him. Emma Frost, watching from the room, watched in awe.

' _That idiot, he unleashed the Dark Phoenix,'_ Emma thought.

Jean Grey was a reasonable woman when she tapped into the Dark Phoenix. The powers of the Dark Phoenix in the hands of a teenager could mean they were in for a bumpy ride.

' _RUN!'_ Emma shouted to everyone who could listen.

Emma's body turned completely to diamond before it shattered. The Dark Phoenix raised her arms into the air and cosmic energy bombarded the world.

Everything blasted them completely into nothingness, and the entire world around them ceased to exist.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 30th, 2017.**


	96. Adrift

**Chapter Ninety-Six: Adrift**

* * *

Everything in the entire multiverse just shattered, and Dick Grayson dropped to the ground in the midst of a cosmic vortex. Endless darkness surrounded Dick the very second he dropped down onto the ground, and yet, there also was a whisper of something, something in the midst of this endless darkness.

It took a few moments for Dick to even think about getting his head back on. The last few moments of reality flashed back in his mind. The battle with Owlman, and finally the Phoenix decided to take control. Only, in the back of Dick's mind, one thought resounded. No matter what happened, no matter what she was capable of doing, and this entity could do a lot, the Phoenix did not have control. Or rather, Hope did not.

' _Let's see if I can find a way out of here.'_

Dick Grayson bet anything the way out of here was not going to be pretty. An endless amount of nothing surrounded the former Circus Acrobat the moment he stepped into the ground. Questions entered the mind of the young man, questions about life and death itself. Was he living? Was he dead? Or did he just exist in some kind of state of oblivion which kept going around in circles, to the point of insanity?

' _I don't like this. And I don't want to have to think about it anymore than I have to….even though I do….damn it!'_

Dick mentally cursed out loud, frustration building in the young man's body. Those whispers surrounding the young man drove Dick even further around the bend. Perhaps not crazy, but just wanting to make everything stop, stop one hundred percent of the way. Dick took in a deep breath and tried, despite all sense, to reconcile he was not going insane because of what happened around him.

Trying to reconcile that fact, and actually agreeing there was no insanity, well that was two different things. Another scream out in the distance resulted in Dick to stand up straight and take the first tentative step into the darkness. The only good thing Dick could come up with, at least he could not fall into further oblivion.

' _Thank God for small favors.'_

The first step brought Dick onto something smooshy, like stepping on a sponge. The second step was no better. The young man reached out into the air and felt something, ashes, which slightly stung the fingers. Was Dick Grayson standing on the remains of a destroyed burned out world.

"Got to fight this, not again!"

Dick turned around and craned to hear the female voices. The further Dick walked, the more voices he heard, both female and male now. Scared souls crying out for help. Nothing Dick could do to reach out and help them, and that much made the young man feel unfortunately helpless.

"Son of a bitch," Dick murmured underneath his breath.

No one heard his declaration, or at least, no one enough to react it. Dick strained to see something, anything in the ever ending darkness. Waves of hot and cold, both delivered at the same time, assaulted the young man's body. Dick had no question about it, there had to be a way out of here, somewhere, and somehow. Exactly how, Dick could not even figure it out.

' _Okay, here goes nothing.'_

One further step towards the edge, and some of the darkness lightened up. Dick felt the splash of water against his ankle, at least the detective assumed his water. On these uncharted grounds , it could have been anything, for whatever reason.

"Anyone here?"

The only thing Dick could hear echoing throughout the vast nothing was the sound of his own voice. Everything else just bounced back in one demented rubber band style effect. Dick took a deep breath in response and kept looking around. There had to be a method to get out of here, somehow, it was just….well it was just that Dick had not figured out a way to get around the Cosmic Waves just yet.

"Hello?" Dick asked one more time.

One more time, there was no answer. Dick hated the fact there were no answers coming from where he was and he kept stepping further into the abyss, hearing the whispers coming from where he was. Dick hated the fact there were no answers, given how much the questions kept changing.

"Is anyone out there?" Dick demanded one more time.

Suddenly, the light flashed, and almost blinded Dick. Dick slid back off of the sticky, spongy path, and saw a flicker of a figure in the shadows. She could not be distinct, but Dick most certainly saw something. Another step forward, and the detective moved closer to the destination, the way to find something.

There, Dick was not seeing things. Kara drifted aimlessly in space just a few feet away from him. She was so close, Dick could reach out and touch her. But the moment Dick tried to reach out and grab onto Kara, she passed through the Cosmic Waves in space.

A ripple effect followed, and Dick turned around to see Kori on the other side. Kori's mouth opened up, but no screams came out.

"Hang on!"

More of the same, and Dick knew right away something was very wrong. Kori vanished without another trace into a Cosmic Wave. Dick saw the images of Talia, Barbara, Karen, and many others in the Cosmic Vortex of space. Then at the end, Dick saw Rebecca. Rebecca turned multiple colors before Dick reached the end of the path and then disappeared into the light.

Dick turned around and caught sight of Rachel, Raven, who looked to be in a lot of pain and agony in her attempts to hold things together. Dick would have liked to do anything he could to comfort the poor woman, but this was impossible given the state of everything.

' _The universes are wrapping around each other,'_ Dick thought. _'There's no way I can reach anyone, even if I wanted to reach them. I don't know what I can do.'_

Dick drew in a deep breath and tried to figure out the best way to deal with this. The continued Cosmic Waves swirled around the young man's head and pushed him into a further fit of despair. The despair stopped when a song echoed a ways down the path, and it was not just any song which echoed, it was the Phoenix Song.

A glowing white hot Phoenix appeared and looked towards Dick with imploring eyes.

"You want me to follow you?"

The question hung in the air with a fair amount of uncertainty. Dick would have been lying if he knew exactly what to do in a situation like this. The Phoenix flashed in mid-air, nodding a couple of times. A path lit up across the way, opening it up.

Dick decided there was no other option, than to follow the path.

* * *

Weeks, or so it seemed, passed as Dick Grayson walked through endless oblivion. Every single step gave Dick a fresh clue on how much the multiverse started to unravel. Other than the brief hint of the White Hot Phoenix at the end of the pathway, Dick didn't see much of anything. He only saw confusion, and a lot of it.

A flash of Kara here, a flash of Kori here, and then was also some Barbara, but all of them were fleeting flashes, just passing through the mist.

Dick reached a field and several pieces of shattered mirror swirled in the air. The young man chanced a step into the picture, seeing the mirror pieces. Several images of Earths, some familiar, some not familiar, came into Dick's eye, when stepping further into the world. The occupants of those moments in time, those snap shots.

The ripple effect increased and caused multiple universes to be swept underneath its waves. Dick did not know what to do, but at the same time, something had to be done.

' _I've got to keep walking.'_

Dick told himself this, but he had to keep walking to where precisely? All he was doing was going around in circles without any meaning, any purpose, and with way too much frustration. The same Phoenix who flickered into the light disappeared in a blink of an eye and left Dick stranded.

"This way."

One voice, one soft, and familiar voice came from along the way. Dick moved his way through the hostile grounds. The jagged rocks made it difficult to navigate, and a few steep inclines made it very hard for most people to navigate. Fortunately, Dick Grayson was far from most people to be honest.

The shattered fragments of glass grew more vivid, and the Cosmic Vortex swirling around the area brought a sudden chill to the mind of Dick Grayson. He kept ascending the mountain top, wondering where the voice would have told him to go. Something other than the Phoenix Song could be heard, but it was a calm music, almost soothing, almost sad.

"You're almost there, but we're running out of time."

The fact time ran low brought a sudden, and very prominent chill down the back of Dick Grayson. He hastened the movements and reached the top of the hill at no time. The young man reached an archway, and was it his imagination, or was the universe more put together up here?

Everything hit Dick suddenly when reaching the top.

' _Of course, it's more put together, this is not life, this is what comes after. What comes after is always going to be better put together.'_

Dick Grayson took those first steps through the Archway, crossing the barrier between life and death. And speaking of death, the entity known as Death watched him. She looked up, a sorrowful, sad look on the face of the very beautiful woman.

"We must really stop meeting under these circumstances, Richard Grayson," Dee-Dee said a few seconds later.

The woman threw her arms around, and Dick realized something. Was it just him, or did Dee-Dee look vulnerable. Dick never thought the entity of Death to be the type of person who would look vulnerable under any circumstances, but there she was, terrified as someone else.

"Your efforts were not completely in vain," Dee-Dee said.

"They look pretty bad to be actually."

"Well, yes, they look grim," Dee-Dee said, a small smile flickering over the woman's face at the slight pun she made of one of the agents of Death, the enforcer known as the Grim Reaper. "But, it's not completely bad, at least it is not one hundred percent bad."

Dee-Dee took in a deep breath.

"Although with life itself being utterly demolished, it is only a matter of time before even I, wither and perish, and the multiverse has….the multiverse will have ceased to be in any form," Dee-Dee said.

"It's impossible though, isn't it?" Dick asked. "Death, can't…well Death can't die?"

"The Phoenix Force is a cosmic entity which can bring great life, but one wrong movement, and it can bring even greater despair," Dee-Dee said. "I know you feel frustrated about this, and you think there is nothing you can do, but there's still time..."

Dee-Dee trailed off and the woman's shoulder's slumped. Dick reached in and put a hand on the shoulder of the entity who took a very deep breath. Dee-Dee leaned in towards Dick.

"The universe crumbled."

"It has to do with the Phoenix Force, thanks to Owlman, she siphoned in too much power, way too soon," Dee-Dee said. "It's like a person who wears a pair of pants. The pants are going to rip when a person gets too large. Unfortunately, that's done on a far more cosmic scale."

Dee-Dee looked thoughtful. Every moment passed was a moment she could cease to be, and once things had gotten so bad that Death ceased to be, everything was over.

"The only way to stop this, is to find Hope," Dee-Dee said. "It's not going to be easy, but….I have a good idea where she might be, that is, if you're up for searching for her."

"Lead the way," Dick said with a smile.

* * *

Kara Zor-El floated in the endless Vortex of space, the cosmic waves rippling around the poor girl, as she moved around without a purpose, without a rhyme or without a reason. The girl's heart beat even faster, the further she had been drawn into the vast nothing, the endless vortex of space.

"DICK!"

Kara screamed out the name of the man who was searching for her. Something, anything, to will the man over. Kara slowly flew over and hit what appeared to be a solid wall. The Girl of Steel took a deep breath, and realized both shared similar frustrations. She had to get out of here, and she had to get out of here now.

' _Rao damn it, how could this have happened?'_

The universe crumbled around them, so beautiful, and at the same time, so very fragile. Kara saw the pieces flying over her head, but she did not have the strength or the iron will to grab onto them. Kara floated out, and tried to look for someone, anyone.

' _Got to do something, feel my very being slipping into nothing.'_

Kara briefly entertained the possibility that she might have been acting melodramatic, just floating around aimlessly in the endless vortex of space. Kara disregarded that particular fact immediately. No, she was not being melodramatic, she exercised a very real fear.

"Karen!"

A small glimpse of Kara's alternate dimension counterpart gave the poor girl a small glimmer of hope in the vortex of darkness. Kara's heart stammered a few more beats when flying across at a quickening speed, at least as fast as she could go.

Once again, Karen disappeared into a blink of nothingness. Kara's fist closed together with more despair than ever before. So close to grabbing onto her alternate dimension counterpart, and yet so very far. Kara looked around and figured Kori, Barbara, and Talia would be more of the same.

Several of the fragments of glass shifted onto the floor. Something willed them together, and a second later, the dazed, but very prominent form of Emma Frost appeared, lying naked in the midst of the Cosmic Vortex. Normally this would be an arousing sight, but it just seemed suddenly eerie in ways Kara could not properly explain. The sound of a heartbeat getting more prominent escalated.

It was almost like something destroyed Emma and the very same force willed her back to life.

"Ms. Frost?"

Kara felt very stupid saying these words no sooner did they come out of her mouth. Emma could not hear her. Kara tried to push through the barrier, but the barrier pushed back and left Kara with a frustrated groan. The Girl of Steel flopped down to both knees and sighed in agony.

' _Okay, that didn't work out as well as I planned.'_

Kara's eyes glazed over in evident frustration. No matter how hard she pushed against the barrier, the barrier pushed back. That was not exactly the strangest thing. The multiverse, despite being shattered, slowly began to hold itself together.

' _Well, that's not pleasant, but I think people can hear me,'_ Emma thought. _'And just stay calm, I'm trying to link your minds together as we speak…and maybe between all of us, we can find a way out of here.'_

' _Let's hope so,'_ Karen thought. _'Ugh, I feel like my brain has been rearranged from the inside out, and I want to throw up, but at the same time, I just can't do it.'_

' _I think I can reach out to the Phoenix Force,'_ Emma thought.

' _After what it did to you the last time, do you really think it's wise to do so?'_

Talia found a small area where she could maneuver a bit more easily. The Daughter of the Demon adapted to any situation as usual, by trying to hold her head up as high as humanly possible and keep pushing through. It was not exactly the most easiest thing in the world to do, but given the circumstances, it was the only thing Talia could do.

' _Maybe not, but if I find it, maybe we can find a way….ARGH!'_

Emma locked onto something and the chaotic, tempered mind of the Phoenix Force grabbed onto hers. The Phoenix Force slowly, but surely began to cook the mind of Emma Frost.

' _Pull out of it, it's not worth losing your sanity over!'_ Talia yelled at the top of her lungs.

Emma's eyes glazed over, and they had lost the brief mental connection. The survival instincts built into the woman gave her no choice, but to pull out and to not try and engage into the Phoenix Force, through mental abilities, or otherwise. The White Queen's intense breathing continued a few seconds later.

Talia sat in the middle of the field, feeling the burn due to some kind of psyche level backlash. The skilled assassin's mind rang out from the never ending amount of Cosmic Energy which attacked her. The Daughter of the Demon took in a deep breath and drew another one out.

"It's so beautiful."

Talia's eyes turned to face an enemy which she almost forgot. It was perhaps too much to hope for that Owlman just vanished into oblivion when the Phoenix Force detonated and took every single person out. Way too much to hope for as it turned out.

"It's so beautiful, once I grab onto the power," Owlman breathed with a hungry look dancing into the man's eyes. "You see, when I have the power, everything changes."

"Your lust for power caused the entire multiverse to be destroyed," Talia said, eyes narrowing, and looking practically incensed when looking towards Owlman. "It stops right here, and right now, Owlman. You're not getting out of here!"

"We'll see about that."

Owlman moved a step forward to engage Talia. Talia rushed in and stabbed towards Owlman. Owlman turned into water and became one with the Cosmic Oceans flowing around the area. Talia pulled back, gritting her teeth, finding it hard to believe that bastard got one over.

' _We have to find a way out of here, before he does, and uses the power to erase us.'_

The cosmic energy pumping through the air caused Talia to look around, very anxiously, feeling the power coming and going in a steady and never ending flow. She sensed something, a song, but would she be allowed to get close enough to the energy waves to do anything?

* * *

Both Dee-Dee and Dick walked, and this particular walk was not as long as the last one, the one which Dick followed the Phoenix song. The two of them balanced carefully on rocks which did not look very sturdy. Dick showed no fear as always.

"Hold steady, we're almost there."

Despite showing no fear, Dick sweated a little bit. The cosmic energy waves leading Dick on had become even more prominent, the further he stepped off into the distance.

A bright light almost blinded Dick. The young man reached up to shield his eyes, trying to block the harmful effects of the light out. The moment Dick looked in, he saw a redhead figure, contained in a very similar glass orb which Rebecca had.

"Don't touch it, the power will destroy you," Dee-Dee said.

Dick did not even have the nerve to ask how the power would destroy him, when technically speaking life itself had been hanging on a thread. Still, getting close enough caused Dick to be overwhelmed, and feel so much power just burning through the orb. It became very obvious why Owlman had been blinded by the endless cosmic power flowing from that particular orb.

"Hope!" Dick asked.

"Unfortunately, she can't hear you," Dee-Dee said. "You're going to have to find all of the pieces of the Phoenix, and bring her together….there are three very distinct pieces, representing three different parts of the personality of the Phoenix, the one built from Jean Grey."

Dee-Dee opened up a hand and a staircase appeared. Railings of fire rose up on either side of the staircase, and there was a bright energy portal on the either side. Dick saw Dee-Dee's face and one look on it showed how dire things were.

"This is our last chance, isn't it?" Dick asked.

Dee-Dee responded with a very sad nod and reached over to grasp Dick's hand. "I like to try and look on the brighter side, but even I can't deny this is going to be our last chance. If anyone can pull it off, it will be you. The three pieces of the Phoenix Force need to become one, and you need to bind them together."

"How?" Dick asked.

"You'll find a way," Dee-Dee said. "The sands of time run out even on me, and when that happens, there is no turning back. Good luck, Richard Grayson, you are our only hope."

Dee-Dee gave Dick one last passing kiss, and turned him around. Dick ascended up the stairs, feeling great power, but he had to push on through.

* * *

**To Be Continued on December 4th, 2017.**


	97. Finding the Pieces

**Chapter Ninety-Seven: Finding the Pieces**

* * *

' _You will find them, and I will guide you.'_

The soft voice caused Dick Grayson to look around. He stepped into fire. It felt hot but at the same time did not burn the young man's skin. He walked in, moving around. The world around Dick slowly began to reform slightly, but there were cracks in the world. Cracks which could split apart and cause even more problems, and Dick just responded with a sigh when walking forward. His heart beat a little bit faster when moving further into the picture. Dick was getting close, he could feel about that much.

Dick came across what appeared to be a high school. No one was inside. The doors swung open on their own accord and Dick stepped inside.

The door opened, and Dick looked inside. A strikingly gorgeous redhead woman with green eyes and a youthful demeanor sat on the desk. A button up white blouse caused her round breasts to barely be contained. The slightest movement would cause the woman's breasts to spill out for consumption. Dick could not keep his eyes off of it, and down the button half of the shirt, the shirt which shifted. The plaid green skirt came down to the woman's thighs and a pair of sheer stockings came down to her legs as well.

To top off the not so innocent schoolgirl look, the girl's plump lips wrapped around a lollipop. Those green eyes locked onto Dick when she slowly, but sensually sucked on the head of the sucker.

"Hello, sir," she said. "Would you like to play with me?"

Dick could feel himself pulled in by the power, and the feeling of his manhood throbbing guided him closer. The redhead temptress smiled, the end of the sucker slipping between her lips. The sucker fell down and landed on the floor of the classroom.

"Whoops," she said with a giggle. "It feels weird not to have something between my lips. Maybe, you can help me."

The manifestation of the Phoenix Force leaned over and snaked her arms around Dick. One of the woman's beautiful stocking clad legs scissored around Dick's thigh and slowly pulled him in. The woman's hand cupped Dick through his pants and leaned in closer. The kiss occurred between the two of them, deepening with each second. The woman's eager tongue pushed deep inside of Dick's mouth.

Slowly, her fingers dipped down, slowly feeling up the strong muscles. Her hand slipped between Dick's legs and squeezed him.

"You should get out of those clothes," the Phoenix said. "It will be a lot better for both of us. A lot more exciting as well."

Dick undid the woman's top and a pair of full teenage breasts contained in a red bra came out to play. Dick lightly cupped the woman's breasts through the top and gave them a very eager squeeze. The woman's face flooded over with lust the more Dick rolled those fingers down, slowly fondling the breasts through the top.

"Take off my bra, and play with them."

"As you wish."

Dick dropped the bra and a pair of nice round wonders popped up for playing. The young man slowly cupped those round breasts and squeezed them. Every single caress rolled over the nipple of the powerful Cosmic entity, and caused her to breath in response. The hand pushed the underside of the breast of the Phoenix Force, and caused another moan to be released.

"Oh yes!" she moaned. "Suck on them, please. You're making me feel so good."

Slowly, the young man dove in between the woman's ample chest. She crawled onto his lap from that particular position, reaching behind him. Dick slowly slipped a hand up in her leg and caressed the side of her leg. Slowly, Dick rolled a finger down the stocking clad leg.

"I bet you'd like my finger inside you, wouldn't you?"

Dick nibbled on the redhead's breasts. That gorgeous chest pushed deep inside of his mouth was more than enough. Dick just had to go to town on those delicious nipples as they stood up for attention. Slightly, Dick gripped them between his fingers and released them.

"Oh yes!" she moaned in response.

A single finger slipped deep between the legs of the gorgeous creature. Those legs shifted up and gripped Dick between them. Her dripping wet pussy was being rubbed between Dick's talented fingers. Every time Dick dipped inside of her, he felt like he stuck his fingers into pure power.

"Deeper, deeper!" she begged.

Dick pushed deep inside of the Phoenix and could feel the power just building up in that sticky core. The young man slowly pushed the finger inside. The power build up.

"Are you feeling good?" Dick asked. "Would you like more?"

"YES!"

The scream prompted Dick to slip a second finger deep inside of the Cosmic Entity, who took on the form of a sexy schoolgirl. Dick slowly pushed his fingers deep inside of the core of the Redhead, with her hips slowly bucking on the bed.

"Do, I call you Phoenix or do I call you…"

"Call me Hope!" she screamed in pleasure.

So much pleasure released from between the woman's thighs. Dick worked a steadier pace, making her nice and wet for the main event. He pushed deep inside of the woman with those fingers to make the Phoenix feel so much pleasure. The build-up increased the deeper Dick pumped.

Hope's eyes screwed shut when feeling more pleasure than possible. The world around her started to shift back into some semblance of order the deeper Dick shoved deep inside of the beautiful vixen underneath him. He hit all of the right spots and she rewarded him by cumming so hard. Hope thrashed up and down, hips bucking in response.

A blink of an eye later, and Dick put those cum stained fingers up to his mouth and slowly sucked on them. Hope looked towards him, eyes flooded with lust. Hunger danced through the eyes of the beautiful girl and a heavy breath followed.

"Please, fuck me," Hope said.

"Didn't you want something to suck on first?"

Twelve inches of throbbing hard meat came out. Hope almost could have passed out from the excitement. The head of the cock lightly touched Hope's mouth and opened her lips in response. Dick eased the cock into Hope's mouth. The eager teenager took the full slab of meat between her lips. Hope's hands rested on Dick's back when working the manhood deep inside.

"So hot," Dick breathed.

Hope looked up with those gorgeous green eyes burning with lust. Dick slowly pushed deep inside of Hope's mouth and stretched out the throat of the teenage temptress. Balls swelled up with desire, and Hope reached underneath them. A firm squeeze only served to spur Dick up. Dick pushed as far into Hope's mouth as humanly possible, and worked as far as possible.

"Fuck," Hope moaned around his hard pole.

"Such naughty language for such an innocent young girl," Dick said. "Maybe you should be punished?"

Dick pushed deep inside of Hope's mouth with a few solid pumps. Every time the cock speared into the girl's throat, more pleasure followed Hope held on for the ride and took her medicine without any regard. The hunger increased with the beautiful girl taking more cock.

"I'm ready."

Hope prepared for the treat which was to come. Dick planted an immense load of cum deep inside of Hope's mouth. She sucked up the seed like it was life itself. Every single drop of white hot cum spilled into Hope's throat. It was like a gift from above.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Hope mewled.

She clenched his balls to milk the load out. The massive amount of semen fired into Hope's mouth and coated the inside of it with as many juices as possible. Hope tilted back to accept a throbbing cock and swollen set of balls emptying the biggest load humanly possible.

Dick detached himself, and Hope crawled on the desk. She blew a bubble with the cum hanging from her mouth, which caused Dick to push the supposed innocent part of the Phoenix Force down on desk. Only seconds passed before Dick lined his cock up with Hope's very eager entrance. Dick reared back and slammed himself into Hope's waiting loins, feeling her pussy stretch against him and clench tightly.

"YES!" Hope screamed at the top of her lungs. "FEELS SO GOOD!"

The young woman's loins stretched out around Dick's throbbing hard manhood. Dick pushed into the tight teenage pussy underneath him. Slowly, Hope lifted her legs up. Dick's fingers slowly danced down the side of Hope's legs. Pleasure coursed through the body of the beautiful woman with Dick rising up and pushing deep inside of Hope. His hard cock stretched her warm pussy out. Each thrust pushed deep inside of Hope's delicious loins. Hope pushed her thighs around Dick and pumped him deep inside of her.

Dick pushed inside of her. The feeling of Hope's warm womanhood snapped deep around him. Dick ran his fingers down Hope's leg and caused her to feel pleasure beyond all measure. Hope's warm loins stretched around Dick's hard cock when he pushed deep into her.

"Make me cum!" Hope breathed.

"Oh, you're going to cum alright," Dick responded. You're going to cum like you've never came before. I hope you're ready."

Hope clamped down onto Dick's throbbing hard manhood and milked him inside of her. His throbbing balls struck down against Hope's waiting longs. Dick maneuvered deep into her. The feel of Cosmic energy flowing through them was great.

Every single inch of the beautiful woman's loins were like a drug. Dick kept pushing inside of Hope. Those bloated balls pushed into her.

Again and again Hope came, with explosive feelings going through the body of the delicious woman. Dick slammed inside of Hope and sped up. The friction between the two of them increased the deeper Dick slammed inside of the beautiful body. Every thrust into her warm depths pushed inside. Hope clamped down onto Dick and released him with a series of solid pumps.

"Fuck, fuck me!" Hope yelled.

"You're getting fucked."

An orgasm exploded throughout every inch of Hope's beautiful body. Those throbbing balls smacked against Hope's thighs. Every second showed how much Dick had stored in those balls. Hope lifted up off of the desk and the energy surrounded her.

Every orgasm brought Dick closer to go deep inside of Hope's stretching loins. Dick pounded the woman's pussy with each thrust. Hope gripped around Dick's manhood and pumped it deep inside of her.

"I'm getting closer!" Dick groaned.

"Yes, yes you are," Hope panted, grabbing onto the back of Dick's neck. "And I'm going to lose it too. Cum inside me…make me feel really good. Bring new life together with me!"

The cosmic vortex surrounded the top of them. Dick pushed inside of Hope's gripping loins. Every single moment of pushing into her body made Dick just speed up. The thrusts got even more intense. His throbbing balls ached and needed to release.

On the way up for the orgasm, Dick grabbed onto Hope's round orbs and squeezed them. Hope slowly pushed around Dick and pumped deep inside of her body. Hope breathed hungrily the deeper Dick pushed inside of her. Those throbbing balls smacked against Hope.

"Getting close," Dick groaned.

"Let it go inside me," Hope said. "Give me your seed. I want it all, please. Give it to me! I can't hold on anymore! Give me your cum!"

Hope tightened around Dick's thighs and pushed him inside of her. Dick kept pumping away. The feeling of his balls giving away followed by an intense release. Dick drained the first load inside of the Phoenix. The energy surrounded the two of them.

The mutual completion between of the two of them finished them off. Hope squeezed Dick and took as much cum inside of them. The energy around them faded completely off, and Dick faded a few seconds later.

* * *

A moment passed and Dick Grayson regained his bearings. He was not in a schoolhouse, but in the middle of a lavish bedroom. There were pillows lying on a lavish bed, and the door opened to reveal a stunning vision of beauty. The woman was more mature than Hope and very deviously so.

Dick laid eyes on the woman, drinking in the beauty. Red hair hung down towards the woman's face, only just slightly obscuring the natural beauty. A pair of green eyes sizzled with passion and slowly started to lock onto Dick, mentally undressing him with her eyes. The woman licked her tongue.

A black corset pushed up the woman's round breasts which threatened to spill out from the other side of the top. The thong covered just what needed to be covered, topping up a very sensual ass. A pair of knee high stockings and black fingerless gloves along with a choker device topped up the outfit. This particular part of the Phoenix Force was sex on legs.

"Hello," she purred with a whisper. "You've taken care of my more innocent counterpart. Why don't you come over here and show me what that cock can do with a real woman?"

Shamelessly, the woman wrapped her hand around the young man's cock and slowly pulled him into position. The woman leaned in and gave Dick a very powerful and extremely passionate kiss. Their lips burned together with the woman slowly stroking his cock.

"Doesn't take that much to get that nice and hard for me, does it, stud?"

This part of the Phoenix Force kept pumping Dick until he was nice and hard. The duplicate of the Phoenix Force slid a finger down to the base of Dick's cock and made sure it was nice and hard.

"My name is Madelyn," she breathed. "And I love cock. I love big throbbing cock. Why don't you show me just how much you can make me love that cock even more?"

Madelyn squeezed Dick's cock and balls and caused the young man to stare at her. A smile passed over the face of the young man the more she pushed those fingers around her.

"Your name is Dick," she breathed excitedly. "The name is apt."

Madelyn turned around and let Dick's cock slap against her thong clad ass. Dick groaned the more when Madelyn pushed Dick onto the bed. She gripped Dick's phallus hard in a reverse grip and grinded up and down in it. Those big balls swelled up and were seconds away from releasing their contents everywhere. Slowly, Maddie slipped her fingers down to the base and pumped Dick's manhood up.

"A nice swollen piece of meat belongs inside of a nice warm pussy?"

Madelyn's panties burned off and revealed her dripping wet pussy. Dick grabbed the beautiful redhead by the hip, and grinded his cock against her head.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," Dick said.

"Mmm, I love it," Madelyn said popping her lips together. "My breasts are bigger than hers, aren't they?"

Madelyn pulled down the top and revealed a pair of delicious globes. Dick could hardly keep his hands off of the buffet. Each grip, each push of the breasts indulged Dick further. Those nipples stuck out and begged for Dick to play with them. He leaned in and sucked on Madelyn's erect nipple. Slowly, Dick popped the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard.

"Fuck me, fuck me tender," Madelyn begged him. "Mmm, yes baby, you know what I like, don't you?"

Dick grabbed Madelyn's round ass and spanked the devious vixen as hard as possible. Madelyn moaned hotly when feeling Dick's hand smack against her round ass again. Several more spankings got the woman all hot and bothered, and ready to play.

"I'm going to fuck you raw."

Dick slowly slipped between Madelyn's thighs. His manhood squeezed in between her perfectly tight pussy. This vixen grabbed onto Dick and stretched her womanhood around him. Dick rose up and grabbed Madelyn's breasts to squeeze them.

"Yes, fuck me!" Madelyn moaned at the top of her lungs.

This throbbing thick manhood parted Madelyn's thighs. Her womanhood came down around Dick's throbbing hard member and squeezed him as hard as possible. The gorgeous, sultry redhead's bouncing continued with a few thrusts, going up and down on his throbbing hard pole.

"You're going to cum for me."

Dick's words were framed as an order. Madelyn slid all the way down onto Dick's stiff prick and allowed herself to be filled up by his manhood. Each bounce dropped Madelyn down onto his throbbing manhood. Dick pushed deep inside of her and stretched her out. Madelyn's warm womanhood tightened around Dick and released him. Each pump brought him closer inside of her.

"Cum for me again."

Madelyn nodded, and bounced up and down on the manhood of her lover. Slowly, Madelyn pumped deep onto his cock and squeezed it, before releasing it in response. The thick prick pushed into the very depths of her womanhood, and worked up another orgasm.

The worshipping of Madelyn's breasts continued. She rolled herself back onto his throbbing prick and sank down onto him. Repeatedly, Madelyn pushed further down onto his manhood. The moisture pushed around Dick's hard cock when going up and down on him.

"Fuck!" Madelyn breathed.

"Yes."

The juicy nipples had been pinched. Madelyn's eyes shifted back when the ride continued. Those throbbing balls pushed against her entrance. Madelyn rose up and sank down, riding his hard cock with everything. The sultry redhead kept working down onto him.

Dick maneuvered around every square inch of the body of this beautiful woman. Those gorgeous breasts were in hand, for Dick to squeeze, to touch, and to do whatever he wanted to. And he wanted to do a whole lot to those round breasts when pressed into the palm of his hand.

More times, Madelyn came than she could even bother to keep track of. She kept her body pushed against Dick. Grabbing the back of her lover's head, Madelyn shoved him face first into the ample chest. Dick didn't waste any time causing Madelyn pleasure.

"Good, I'm cumming again," Madelyn said. "And you're going to cum as well. Aren't you?"

Dick thought she made a very compelling argument. The feeling of such a warm pussy closing down on his rod caused Dick's breathing to continue. Each push shoved deep inside of Madelyn and filled the woman up with more cock than she could handle. Dick moved to cup Madelyn's ass when it rose and fell.

"Don't hold back, lover. Cum for me."

Madelyn popped Dick's thick rod between her thighs and tensed around him. Dick used the momentum to bury himself inside of her further. The feeling of this war and willing pussy continuing to clamp down on him made Dick feel so good. He needed to shove himself inside of her. So close to exploding, Dick could feel it. His throbbing balls came very close to releasing their bounty.

"I don't think I can hold back any longer."

The vixen came even harder. She bounced and felt every inch of Dick's very talented organ inside of her. The young man rose to the occasion and parted her thighs.

"Don't," Madelyn said. "Don't…you dare hold back."

She breathed hotly in Dick's ear and slowly pushed around his aching cock. Madelyn squeezed Dick and released him several times. Dick grabbed Madelyn and pushed her down onto him. The wet center of the sexy redhead collapsed down onto Dick and made his balls throb. Madelyn kept pushing down onto Dick and filled herself up with his manhood.

"Closer!" Madelyn mewled, grabbing onto Dick's shoulder and clamping down onto him.

"Yes," Dick groaned.

Both of them were going to cum together and it was going to release a great burst of energy. Dick drank in the energy coming from the darker side of the Phoenix Force. Those breasts begged to be sucked, ass demanded to be grabbed, and the pussy, the pussy of this darker side of the Phoenix Force entity demanded to be fucked harder and fast. And Dick was going to plant his rod inside of Madelyn, burying himself inside of her the furthest possible, until she could not hold back.

"Time for you to cum for me," Dick told her.

Madelyn didn't argue, it was time for her to cum, and Madelyn's wet center slammed down onto Dick's hard cock. The breathing increased the further Madelyn worked against him. Those legs crushed around Dick's thighs and the energy from her pussy sucked Dick's cock inside of her. It almost, but not quite, prepared to suck the cum from Dick's aching balls and spill it inside of her body.

"Closer!" Madelyn panted. "So, close!"

Dick was not about to argue. Madelyn's wet center closed around Dick and released him. She bounced upon him and pumped his rod. The workout Dick got was too much for him to sustain.

After another moment spent in indulging himself in her warm, willing body, Dick really let Madelyn have it. His balls released a steady stream of cum. Madelyn responded by tightening her grip on Dick and pushing him inside of her. His balls drained cum inside of Madelyn.

The two entities came together. Dick could feel Madelyn working his cock all the way to completion. She bounced higher on Dick and felt the completion come very fast.

"Fuck!" Madelyn yelled.

The energy caused a miniature eruption between them, not to be confused with the explosion which penetrated Madelyn's thighs. Dick faded out into the distance, wondering where he would head next.

* * *

Dick stepped outside of the Xavier Institute, and the doors swung open. He wondered what the hell he was going now. One thing was for certain, the school was very quiet.

' _Come this way, Mr. Grayson.'_

A set of stairs showed Dick where he needed to next. So far, so good, at least Dick thought. The former Circus Acrobat ascended the stairs, and the door to an office opened up. A stunning redhead woman looked over towards him with a pair of glasses. She dressed in a button up blue blouse, the first few buttons tastefully undone. It was understated what a nice chest she had. And her legs were not bad, and they were currently crossed. One of the heels dangled teasingly.

"Sit down."

Dick sat down in front of the woman who peered herself over.

"I'm the guiding light behind the Phoenix Force," she said. "I'm Jean."

"Jean, as in Jean Grey?" Dick asked.

"In a sense, yes," Jean said with a smile. "There have been echoes left behind, and Jean was one of the most prominent. Others have tried to gain control of the Phoenix Force. As you might have guessed, there are many who have not tamed it just yet."

Jean slipped her shoe off and allowed it to drop on the ground. She moved her leg up and down and Dick could not take his eye off of the stocking clad leg. The leg lifted up and brushed her toes up the side of Dick's leg.

"I've felt what you've done to the other echoes, of Hope and to Madelyn," Jean said. "They offer extremes, of darkness and light, of innocence and guilt."

"And you're the center?"

"Sometimes I can be nice," Jean said. She worked her way up Dick's leg with the stocking clad feet which slowly rotated him. "And sometimes I can be pretty naughty. It really depends on the mood. I know why you're here, and I want to help you."

Jean undid Dick's pants with telekinesis and kept working her toes up the side of his leg. His cock extended out for Jean to slowly rub her foot over the top of. Dick groaned in response, and Jean rubbed up and down on his length, using her elegant toes to get him really hard.

The feeling of that nylon stocking rubbing up against his length made Dick get preciously close to bursting. Jean knew exactly what she was doing, the naughty look in her eyes showed about as much. Jean lightly brushed down the edge of him and used her toes to slowly work up and down on his manhood.

"Fuck," Dick groaned in pleasure.

"Soon."

Jean pulled away from Dick and pulled back. His cock had been left throbbing, and Jean eyed it. Slowly, the redhead climbed onto the desk, making sure her skirt flipped up. Dick got a full eye view of Jean's lacy panties and nylon stockings which covered her. Jean slowly pushed her finger against herself and teased Dick by flashing her pussy.

"I think I want something nice and hard between my legs," Jean breathed hungrily. "Do you think you can do that for me, Dick?"

Dick didn't have to be told twice. He climbed on the desk behind Jean and parted her juicy thighs. They were primed and ready to go for Dick's length. The hardening length edged closer between her thighs. Jean parted across her thighs and coaxed Dick inside of her.

"Yes!" Jean screamed in pleasure.

Dick held onto the side of Jean's hips and squeezed her beautiful ass. He slowly pulled out and pushed back inside of Jean. Those hard balls slapped against Jean the very second Dick shoved his entire length inside of her. She pushed her nails on the edge of the table, and breathed out in pleasure.

"That's really good," Jean encouraged him. "I want your cock. I want more of your cock. I want it inside me, right now!"

Dick pushed deep inside of Jean and could feel the warmth stretching around him. Her breasts spilled out of the top and Dick reached over to cup those round, succulent orbs in hands. Every inch of flesh just burned up when Dick pushed his cock into the beautiful woman from behind.

Jean enjoyed the moment, enjoyed every inch of Dick's hands roaming over her body. Her breasts came out of her top and Dick caressed them, feeling the hard nipples in between his fingers. Jean lightly clenched Dick the deeper he pushed inside of her body. Jean wrapped tightly around Dick and released him with hunger dancing in her eyes. Dick pulled almost all the way out and shoved into her.

"HARDER!"

Dick grabbed onto her legs and hooked his fingernails into the edge of the stockings. Dick worked up and pushed deeper inside of Jean. His balls slapped against her needy thighs the deeper Dick plowed inside of her. Jean's pussy tightened around Dick and released him.

One of the most amazing, most spectacular orgasms ever was going to follow pretty soon. Dick held onto Jean and pushed inside of her. His balls slapped against the thighs of the gorgeous goddess beside him. Dick pulled back almost all the way and slammed his thick cock inside of her body. Jean stretched out around him the deeper Dick buried his rod inside of her.

"Take me all night long," Jean mewled hungrily. "Oh, like that!"

Dick buried himself against the griping core of the final part of the Phoenix. She molded underneath Dick's tender efforts. The emotions flowing through the woman, and Dick's increasing touches brought Jean to the edge of pleasure. Slowly, Dick worked deeper inside of Jean. Jean's wet core stretched around Dick's aching cock the further Dick pushed inside of her.

"Yes, I'm going to take you just like that," Dick breathed in her air, nibbling down on the side of Jean's ear. "Get ready to cum for me as hard as ever."

Jean's breathing continued the deeper Dick pushed inside of her. His cock pushed into her very being and caused Jean to see stars, in one more ways than one. Dick slapped Jean's ass and pushed into her.

"I can't resist it," Dick said. "You have such a nice ass."

Jean just smiled and pushed her perfect ass deep into Dick's grip. Dick held onto Jean's ass cheeks and squeezed them. A few pushes into her dripping cunt followed with Dick punishing her pussy with a few harder thrusts into her body.

"Yes, I know," Jean said. "Why don't you slip a finger in there when you fuck me? That will feel so good."

The sultry way Jean empathized her request made Dick push a finger deep inside of her. The energy building through Jean caused Dick to push into her. One finger slipped inside of Jean's ass.

Jean Grey's very essence almost exploded into a fit of lustful pleasure. The double-penetration of both cock and fingers caused Jean to gush in delight. Her entire being started to reform some parts of the universe. The deeper Dick delved inside of her body, the more Jean accepted this engorged manhood deep inside of her.

"Fucking yes!" Jean mewled.

"I know, and I'm going to fuck you all night."

"Don't hold back anything," Jean begged him.

Dick had no intention to hold back anything. The energy surrounding his body made Dick feel like he could stand up to anything. The swelling of his balls ensured Dick would ride this one out until the end. He gripped Jean and felt up every inch of her body.

The touches Dick delivered made Jean very hot and bothered. Her tight cavern clamped down onto Dick the further he pushed into her. Those balls bounced against her thighs the further he pushed into her.

One spectacular orgasm further dragged Dick deep inside of Jean from behind. The warmth of her walls collapsing around him and releasing him made Dick feel really good. The further Dick pushed inside of Jean, the more things felt good. Those balls ached with need and delicious desire.

"Mmmm, baby, that's so good," Jean begged him. "Harder, make me cum around your mighty cock."

Dick slammed inside of Jean and felt the tension wrap around his mighty rod. The further Dick shoved himself inside, the more Jean tightened around him. She gripped Dick and released him. Each pump worked over his manhood even more.

Something told Dick his mission was almost at an end. He was going to savor every single last minute of Jean's pussy when pushing inside. The pussy stretched and squeezed around him. She was always the perfect fit depending on what Dick wanted.

"We're close," Jean said. "Don't slow down!"

Jean's emotions went completely wild with lust. The further Dick pushed deep inside of Jean's body, and he pumped deep inside of her. The first few blasts of cum from his balls released.

The goddess beneath him got every single drop of cum out of Dick's throbbing hot balls. Jean tightened around Dick and released the cum into her wet pussy. Dick slid inside of her and pumped his sticky load inside of her body. Jean's wet walls sucked in his cum.

The flash of energy surrounded them just as Dick's latest climax concluded. Something was happening, as Dick was cumming.

* * *

**To Be Continued on December 7th, 2017.**


	98. Releasing the Fires

**Chapter Ninety-Eight: Releasing the Fires**

* * *

Hope steadily regained consciousness in the midst of a glass orb. The other end of the orb alternated between hot and cold flow of energy. The manifestation of the Phoenix Force took a deep breath when trying to push through the orb. Something strengthened her and caused her to push a little bit more. There was a sense of urgency in Hope trying to push ahead.

Something charged the Phoenix Force and allowed Hope to regain control. Some scattered thoughts, of being pleasured by a young man and engaging in sexual intercourse in several different ways entered Hope's mind. She took in a deep breath and held on. She most certainly could do this.

' _Don't despair, for I'm here for you, child.'_

The soothing voice entering Hope's mind caused her to bust free from the containment. Everything entered Hope and reality around the redhead woman started to reform. The grip on the powers were still looser than Hope would have liked, but all things considered, everything could have been so much worse, in ways that Hope could not have even figured out. The ringing echoed through the ears of the woman.

' _It could have always been worse.'_

Hope's senses had been both super charged and more deadened then ever before. The woman's breathing increased in response. Hope tapped on the edge of the wall in response and stepped in. The mist cleared away, and Hope caught sight of a smiling man on the other side. The vision of this particular man on the other side resulted in Hope returning fire with a smile of her own.

"Hello, Hope."

Hope took a moment to breath in and almost stumble out. She fell into the grip of Dick Grayson. Dick held Hope almost all the way up off of the ground and prevented the physical representation of the Phoenix Force from collapsing down onto the ground.

"Are you….."

Hope responded by shaking her head. All of the thoughts, which kept buzzing, cleared from the mind of the teenager. Everything just seemed different. It was almost like she came into the explosion as a girl and came out a woman. It was beyond difficult to figure out everything.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be now that you're here."

Dick dragged Hope over. The ground underneath both of them sounded like it was about ready to collapse. Hope only had a very tense grip on her powers.

"Just relax, and just let your powers come in and out naturally," Dick said. "You can do it. You can do a good job in holding it together."

"Right, I can."

Hope tensed up a very second. Dick reached in and grabbed Hope's hand firmly as if to tell her everything was going to be alright. Hope had to take Dick's word for it because there were no other options. She looked around the corner and watched as two figures made their way around the corner. One of the figures was a woman Hope remembered trying to sooth her. She looked a bit confused. Dick waved the woman over, who stumbled further towards them.

"Emma?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I'm here, for what it's worth," Emma Frost responded a moment later. Everything about her was more shaky then the self assured woman. "For the record, I don't think it was a good idea for me to try and lock onto the Phoenix Force. That kind of cooked my brain in the worst way.

"Sorry about that," Hope said.

"You didn't have the control then," Emma said. "But, the question is, do you have the control now?"

The girl's nose scrunched up in very intense concentration when considering Emma's words. Did she even have control now? That was a pretty good question to be honest, and she didn't have the foggiest idea whether or not there had been control. The girl just responded with a shrug, as if to say she was managing things the best she could. For better or for worse, Emma let it go.

"Good, I found you," Talia said. "And we need to find the others."

"Just in time too," Dick said. "Hope has the ability to piece together all of reality with a few thoughts. Unfortunately, we're not going to be out of the woods yet for one simple reason."

Emma's hand made her way to the top of her head, and she gave a very evidence grimace in response. The thought of someone else trying to lock onto the Phoenix Force powers told Emma exactly everything she needed to do. He was here, and he was ready to attack.

"Owlman's still on the loose in the time stream," Emma said. "It's important we grab onto him before it's too late. If he slips away, he's going to be anywhere."

Dick sensed one of the greatest enemies of Batman, off in the distance. So far, Owlman escaped time and again. Dick intended to finish this off once and for all.

* * *

For the longest moment, Rebecca Grayson's world shattered and she burned up like a super nova. The dimensional traveler absorbed too much Phoenix Force energy. The human body was not meant to absorb that much cosmic energy. Rebecca realized what happened too soon.

Her world ended and had been reinforced. Rebecca still had a slight connection to the Phoenix Force. What would happen though when she lost it? Was Rebecca Grayson just doomed to drift off endlessly and aimlessly into the vacuum of space? There were more questions than Rebecca liked to ask and there were not a lot of answers. Her head throbbed very loudly.

Then, in an blink of an eye, Rebecca caught sight of one figure in the darkness. Owlman approached Rebecca. Rebecca's fingers gripped together in evident tension.

' _Not afraid of him,'_ she thought breathlessly. _'Not any more, and not ever again.'_

Owlman's hideous howl caused Rebecca to chance a look over. He slipped into the cosmic waves and shook very violently. For a brief moment, Rebecca thought and hoped Owlman would have had a seizure and would have been sucked into oblivion. Rebecca came to the unfortunate conclusion she could not have been so lucky, even if she wanted to be so lucky.

' _Of course, I wouldn't be,'_ Rebecca thought to herself breathlessly.

"I CAN FEEL THE POWER!"

Those thunderous words made Rebecca look over into the distance where Owlman stood in all of his greedy glory. Those rotten eyes locked onto Rebecca. Owlman looked right past her, to the endless power. Rebecca channeled all of the energy possible.

' _If this is my only shot, I better make it count.'_

Rebecca dove towards Owlman with a cosmic blade extended. She aimed it directly for Owlman's chest.

Time passed in tiny seconds before Owlman grabbed Rebecca's hand and pushed it back. Rebecca's scream of agony occurred with Owlman twisting the arm back down onto the ground. Rebecca's body thumped to the ground and Owlman pushed himself on the top of her. Rebecca's body twitched underneath Owlman.

"You're not going to do it!" Rebecca yelled.

She broke the attack and knocked Owlman down from one set of rocks to the next. Owlman thumped down onto the ground. Rebecca flipped over with speed and agility. The blade of the outfit extended and burned through the rocks. Owlman rolled off of the rocks and looked up where Rebecca came down onto the side of Owlman's head. Owlman popped up and blocked Rebecca's attack, forcing her hand back.

"No matter how hard you fight me, you can never defeat me."

Owlman dug into the side of Rebecca's face and caused blood to be drawn. Owlman smashed into Rebecca with a series of rapid fire punches. Each punch caused more of the energy to flow out of Rebecca. The former protégé of the crazed man dropped down onto the rock. The rocks underneath her started to warm up, and they would turn molten. Rebecca struggled underneath her.

"You don't want to defeat me, do you?" Owlman asked her.

Rebecca gasped underneath Owlman's violent choking technique. The oxygen, or whatever she breathed in this state, slowly left her lungs. Rebecca clutched the underside of Owlman's wrist and smashed him down onto the ground. The two of them flipped over onto the ground with a huge impact!

Owlman flipped Rebecca over and forced her down. Gripping Rebecca around the shoulder, Owlman held onto the arm and turned it. A loud crack echoed when Owlman not only dislocated the shoulder, but also came precious inches close to dislocating it from the socket.

"The hell!" Rebecca yelled at the top of her lungs.

Something split the rocks out. Rock fragments propelled everywhere. Owlman flopped down onto one location, and just rose up. The energy surrounding the flaming rocks lifted up and shot towards Rebecca. Rebecca avoided being impaled by the rocks shooting at her.

The former Circus Acrobat took a deep breath in response and looked up, where Owlman peered down from above. Owlman dropped down from this particular position. Rebecca narrowly slid out of the way to avoid Owlman from smashing down onto the rocks.

' _Stay strong.'_

The voice entered Rebecca's head and gave her some encouragement. Those flaming spikes came inches away from sudden and very violent impalement. Rebecca reached up to block Owlman from ramming deep inside of her. Owlman pushed back a few inches, and scrapped the spikes up against the rocks.

The energy became hotter around him, with Rebecca pushing deep underneath from Owlman the deeper Owlman pushed deep inside of Rebecca's skin. Something ripped into Rebecca. Rebecca's sweat was rolling down her face, as she was very close to being dismantled, and ripped apart. Rebecca grabbed underneath Owlman's face, and tried to push away.

"Join me, give me your power!"

Rebecca repelled the enemy and sent him flying backwards into the air. It was not for long though. Rebecca fell backwards off of the rocks and landed deep into the Cosmic Ocean with a thud. The wind knocked out of Rebecca caused the breathing to continue.

* * *

Hope sensed the adversary was closer. Reality weaved back into each other. She sensed something else, trouble. Everything was just one inch away from breaking apart. A loud thumping sound echoed. Dick put an arm on Hope's shoulder and she responded with a nod.

"He's closer," Hope whispered. "And so is she."

Dick noticed Kara, Kori, and Karen off in the distance. The energy fluttered through the three of them. Kara noticed Dick first across the way, and Kori as well.

"Don't worry, I'm coming."

All three of the girls answered with nods. The loud thumping of energy surrounded them. Dick held a hand out and sparks rose between his fingers. Dick flexed his fingers and released it. Hope extended a finger, and pointed forward. The loud humming of energy surrounded around them. The two passed through the gateway.

Dee-Dee popped over around the corner. She leaned in and put a hand on Dick's shoulder, and then turned, with a smile. Dee-Dee linked hands with Hope. It was amazing how the embodiment of life and the embodiment death joining forces together was really amazing.

"I hope you're well," Dee-Dee said. "But, unfortunately, we have a lot of work to do. Owlman still lingers in this dimension. And as long as he has the Phoenix Force powers, we're not going to have much of a chance. The cycle is going to continue again until we all vanish."

"It won't happen," Dick said.

Dick heard a ripple on the other end. Kara, Karen, and Kori found a way to pass through. All three girls looked very shaken and also pleased to see Dick on the other end of the energy. They saw Hope standing there, with a smile which the two of them returned.

Another loud thump followed, and something, or rather someone ,smashed down about the area of the rocks. Dick watched the smoke start to billow on the other side of the rocks. He moved over, and looked down the woman who laid face down on the rocks. Rebecca struggled to get back to a standing position.

Dick reached over and locked hands, touching his interdimensional counterpart for the first time in a very long time. The sparks of energy resulted in Rebecca popping up like a piece of toast out of the toaster. Her limbs started to quiver in response to Dick's actions.

"Are you okay?"

Rebecca didn't say anything at first. Her entire body shook very violently. Dick reached over and grabbed Rebecca's shoulders, lightly holding her into place.

"Stay focused, keep it together, you don't need to be breaking apart again."

Talia stepped over, joining the rest of the group. She withdrew a blade, and Emma held a hand up. The two of them moved towards Rebecca and Dick.

' _He's coming,'_ Emma thought.

A blast of energy knocked Dick back from Rebecca. The young man flew back and grapneled out a rock before he fell straight into the Cosmic Ocean. He watched as Rebecca's eyes when she followed a figure moving in the shadows. A blade flashed into the light and came inches away from slicing deep into Rebecca's throat. Rebecca blocked the attack.

Hope flared over and knocked the invisible force who fought Rebecca back. The image of an armored man flickered over, and Dick caught sight of him. Owlman appeared, and grabbed onto Hope. Hope flashed both of them out of there, just in a blink of an eye. Owlman flipped over onto the ground and landed hard.

Owlman crumbled back to a standing position. The ashes covering his body reformed. Owlman created one large sword out of nothing and charged towards Dick.

Dick waited for the count of ten, seeing the pattern in Owlman's attack. He blocked the hand and knocked Owlman back a few inches back. The Detective jumped up high into the air and dropped himself down onto the head of Owlman.

"HOPE!"

The warning showed Hope what she needed to knock. The cosmic energy rushing around Owlman's body was a perfect target for her to lock onto. Hope rocked the hand back and nailed Owlman directly in the chest to knock him down with a very obvious crack.

Owlman rocked back a few inches from this position. Hope reared back and nailed Owlman with another attack to send him down. The third attack had been blocked.

Rebecca charged over, and grabbed onto Owlman before he could fire back at Hope. The two of them struggled back and forth, with Rebecca sweeping underneath the legs of Owlman and flipping him down. An energy wave opened up, and the Cosmic ocean cyclone opened up. Owlman dove down onto the ground.

Dick Grayson closed his eyes, and the Batman armored appeared around him. The cosmic energy created a new and more powerful armor which allowed him to go after Owlman no matter where he went. No matter what, Owlman would not get away, even if Dick had to follow him to the ends of time and space.

* * *

The power would be Owlman's. Years of planning to gain control of the entire multi-verse and Owlman was not going to let it slip out of the palm of his hand, not if he could help it, anyway. Owlman sunk to his knees and took in a very deep and obvious breath.

' _The power is mine.'_

Batman dropped down onto the ground in front of Owlman. Owlman lifted a hand and bombarded Batman with as much of energy as possible. The two of them locked knuckle to knuckle with each other. The energy surrounded both of them with Batman and Owlman going against each other.

"You don't stop," Owlman breathed. "Even if you know you should."

"That's what I do."

Batman charged in to engage Owlman with the battle. Owlman flashed out of the way and cosmic energy glowed from his hands. The energy passed over and came very close to nailing Batman with the attack. Batman blocked the attack from Owlman and jumped high into the air. The Detective launched a grenade down onto the ground which caused smoke to fly through the area.

"Do you think that's enough to stop me?"

"No, just to distract you."

Batman blasted the rocks both of them stood on. The Detective flipped Owlman down. The two of them fought with each other and both landed down with a solid thud with each other. Batman and Owlman went face to face with each other.

"Don't you see?" Owlman asked. "I have the power now."

Something distracted Owlman, and Batman kicked him in the face. Two kicks happened before Owlman disappeared with a solid flare. The Detective came down onto the back of Owlman's head and forced him down to a kneeling position. Owlman struggled back up, and Batman nailed him with an elbow to the top of the head.

Owlman blasted Batman away. The armor created around him blocked the majority of the impact. Batman slid back and avoided Owlman's violent attack from slamming down into the rocks. Batman fell back from the attack from Owlman, and almost fell backwards.

"Any last words?"

Batman pulled out a device and it bombarded stored energy at the Owlman. The disruption of the Cosmic Force occurred for a brief moment before Batman jumped up and drove both of his feet down onto the back of Owlman's head. The bombardment of energy blew the head covering of Owlman's face off.

The hideous face of Owlman blinked from the other side of the face. He resembled Bruce Wayne facially speaking in many ways. To the point where Batman looked him right in the eye, and took a half of a step back. Owlman looked at Batman, with a very wicked smile in response.

"You see the face, and you see the face of your greatest failure, don't you?" Owlman asked. "You can see the look in my eyes. You see his face, and the fact you can never be as great as him. And you will fail, and you will fail everything that masks means."

Owlman received a huge uppercut punch to the face. He dropped down to the ground, and Batman hoisted him up.

"I'm not Bruce Wayne," Batman said. "But, that's fine. I'm my own person. And I will create my own destiny. I've earned the right to this cowl, but you've never earned the right to your powers."

The two bombarded each other, going knuckle to knuckle with each other. Batman pushed Owlman back and flipped him down onto the ground. A energy wave popped up, and Hope showed up. The cosmic rays locked onto Owlman and pulled the energy from his body.

"No, I must have it!"

Owlman tried to reach for something in his belt. Rebecca popped up out from nowhere, and a sword appeared in her hand. Cosmic energy surrounded the sword with Rebecca pushing the blade deep into the back of Owlman, causing him to scream.

"I'm tired of you! "Rebecca yelled.

Owlman pulled away from the Phoenix Force. The power burned away from his body, and left him weaker.

Batman jumped down and drove a gauntlet into Owlman's shoulder. The ricochet of energy caused Owlman to fly down. Several dark wraiths grabbed onto Owlman and dragged him into a dimensional oblivion. He screamed at the feeling of the body being ripped apart, the agony increasing with every passing second.

"He's done."

Hope felt something going on. The worlds were still in peril. There were cosmic fragments of many Earths swirlda round the top of her head.

' _Just take a deep breath, you can do this,'_ the voice said. _'Go to the edge, and you can see everything.'_

* * *

Rebecca felt more together than a very long time. She was pretty sure that being put back together and being ripped apart was going to feel for a very long time. Dick took a step forward, followed by Talia, Emma, Barbara, Kara, Karen, Gwen, Kori, and many others coming on down. They were pulled into the void, where there were several fragments of Earth's.

"They're shattered," Hope said. "They can't all be put back together in their native Earths."

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked. "Does that mean we're stuck in some kind of Dimension void?"

"No, we won't be," Hope said. "I'm going to have to find some kind of common ground between the Earths. The two that are effected the most, are your Earth and my native Earth."

"So, what are you doing go do?" Kara asked.

"Make sure to make the best out of a bad situation."

Hope locked onto the barrier between both of them. Her breathing increased from the Interdimensional vibrations coming on the other side. The screams of the people in never ending terror made Hope stand up. One wrong move, and she would crush both worlds.

' _Relax, you can do it.'_

The fate of multiple Earths were on Hope's head. She closed her eyes and channeled the Phoenix Force. Two worlds merged together.

"It's done."

* * *

**To Be Continued on December 11th, 2017.**


	99. Best of Two Worlds

**Chapter Ninety-Nine: The Best of Two Worlds.**

* * *

Only about fifteen minutes passed by Rachel's perspective, the moment she pushed Dick, Kori, Karen, Kara, Talia, and Barbara through the portal. She felt an unease every single second they were gone. The unease did not fade when Rachel realized they had been over on that side of the portal, a lot longer than Rachel had been holding it open. She took a very deep breath in and allowed it out.

' _Okay, calm.'_

Rachel sensed despair and in a blink of an eye, everything around of her went completely and utterly dark. She did not dare move those hands from this particular position. Everything crashed around them, and Rachel almost moved. Something told Rachel no matter what, she should not move from this particular situation. Her foot remained firmly planted on the ground, with Rachel drawing in a deep breath and drawing out another breath. Rachel shook her hand in response.

' _Rachel?'_

The voice in her head caused Rachel to stand up straight. The screams of despair replaced themselves with sighs of relief. Rachel did not want not move still. The beating of her heart grew more in prominence, with her standing in position, waiting for something to happen.

' _Rachel, my name is Emma Frost, can you hear me?'_ the voice asked.

The tone coming from the other end of the room made Rachel stand up straight. She heard the thoughts just barely coming up from the other end of the dimensional barrier. Rachel held onto the edge of the wall and took a deep breath in response.

' _Yes, I can hear you, just barely, but I can hear you,'_ Rachel thought.

' _The universes have been shattered,'_ Emma thought. _'Just stay calm, as we're trying to fix the universes the best we could. Our cosmic powered woman is trying to weave them together. There might be some changes, just keep the portal until I give the signal.'_

Rachel nodded in understanding and drew in a very deep breath. Everything started to shift around her. No matter what, Rachel held onto the edge of the portal and took a deep breath. Every one of these fifteen minutes, Rachel spent them in anxiety. Every second grinded by on the click of the clock, with Rachel believing the people on the other side felt as upset as well.

' _Yes,'_ Rachel thought. _'I have it, and I can feel the changes.'_

On the other side, Rachel caught a very close glimpse of Dick in the center of the universe. He stood alongside with Kori, Karen, and Kara. Others could be seen on the other end of the portal, with the blurred vision coming on the other end. She could see them, and just smiled.

' _Hold on, we're going through the roughest part,'_ Emma thought.

' _It might feel right to fight it,'_ a voice chimed in. _'Don't, just let it go you through where you need it to go.'_

Rachel took a deep breath and understood instantly. The vibrations continued to go. Rachel watched everything going through the portal. The energy waves flowed through the portal and looked extremely beautiful and at the same time, very eerie. Rachel held onto the edge of the portal.

' _What's happening?'_ Rachel asked.

' _Don't worry, it's what's supposed to be happening,'_ she thought. _'The world's are piecing back together. Your powers are only holding this part of the universe today, so I thank you, for letting us get through, until we have a chance. You just need to hold back and do it.'_

Rachel understood. The vibrations rattled Rachel and she could feel it coming through. It was the only way to hold together everything, and it was the only way to hold together the multiverse. The constant weaving of the dimensions resulted in Rachel feeling everything. Reality itself had been completely rewroven and Rachel could feel it all get fused together.

' _If it's how this end, then it will be perfect,'_ Rachel thought. _'Just let everything merge together as much as humanly possible.'_

Rachel leaned back and allowed it all to happen. She could hear Dick's encouraging voice cut on through the air. It was faint, like on the other end of the tunnel, but she could most certainly hear what was going on, on the other end of the tunnel at least.

' _You're doing a good job, just keep it together,'_ Dick thought. _'Calm down, and just allow things to flow as planned.'_

The energy flowed in and out of them, and Rachel held it all together. The universe merged together, and Rachel could see some familiar faces come into focus, and some unfamiliar ones. She watched the flashes of light come through the area of the nexus point she stood.

Energy reformed the building, and Rachel held on as tight as possible.

' _Thirty seconds, get ready,'_ Emma urgently thought.

Rachel prepared and got ready. The breathing increased through her body when the energy flowed through her, the entire multiverse moved together, and each shift was like puzzle pieces which had to fit together just right. Anyone who went this far deep, into the multiverse, appreciated the amount of weaving which could happen.

' _Let go.'_

Rachel dragged her fingers away, and the flare of light flashed. Two worlds fused together and caused Rachel to lift up to the ground. She spread her hands and resembled a raven who was spread her wings and were ready to fly. A screech of fire echoed through Rachel's head.

The portal fired open and Rebecca Grayson flew out of the portal and landed on the ground. Rachel looked down at the girl who landed on the ground and reached over to hold a hand out for Rebecca to be helped back up to a standing position.

"Sorry, if I'm a little hot," Rebecca said.

* * *

Rebecca Grayson felt a combination of hot and cold when sitting back down. It happened over the past hour in the Clocktower. She sensed something going in the back of her head, everything slowly getting back into order. For what seemed like an eternity, Rebecca passed through the entire multiverse. Dimensional phantoms chased her and threatened to drag Rebecca back into the edge of the multiverse.

It finally ended, and Rebecca wondered if she would ever be normal. She had more questions than answers, and Rebecca hated being in this position. Most of everyone returned home, and in fact, everyone appeared into this brand new world.

Would it be a better world? Rebecca sipped on a cup of coffee and wondered it. The coffee flowed through her body. Rebecca craved something slightly stronger, and yet, knew it would not be a good idea to indulge in something far stronger, not in her current state. Rebecca wished she could have many answers. Only questions slipped into Rebecca's mind and threatened to haunt her for a long time.

The voices in Rebecca's head ceased their constant assault. Rebecca put a pair of hands on the top of her head, and took a very deep breath. She had to adjust to what passed as a normal life, which sounded very hard.

' _He's gone, I can't believe it,'_ Rebecca thought. _'He's gone, and finally, I'm free.'_

A smile crept over Rebecca's features at the thought of Owlman being lost in the multiverse. The last she ever saw of him, the better things would be. Rebecca stretched out her fingers in appreciation, and wondered about the changes which would happen, and how they could be effected.

"How are you?"

Rebecca looked in and noticed Barbara Gordon step into the room. The last time the two properly faced, well they did not end up on the best possible terms. The two of them looked at each other. Barbara moved to a spot on the couch right across from Rebecca.

"That's a pretty loaded question, isn't it?" Barbara asked. "I'm serious, we had our problems in the past, and I get why you're upset, but I really do want to know how you're doing."

Rebecca just responded with a nod. How she was doing? What kind of question? She actually tried to be poluite as possible.

"Loaded question, yeah, you got that one right," Rebecca said. "It's just weird. I felt like I had been bouncing from universe to universe for a long time, and now I'm back. It's strange, but I'm back."

"And I'm really glad to have you back," Barbara answered, with a bright smile. "I'm really glad to be back in this universe as well. There were a scary last couple of moments you know. I thought that everything was going to end."

"Everything did," Rebecca said. "I swear, everything just ended. If Dick didn't pull everything back together, I don't know what to tell you about everything."

Barbara guessed what might have happened. The end arrived, and came very close. Dick's connection to Hope, and the assistance with Death, helped save life. Barbara just had to smile at the irony of Death being behind helping save all of life.

' _Then again, without life, would Death really be relevant?'_ Barbara asked. _'I doubt so very much.'_

Many thoughts entered Barbara's mind, and she had a lot of ideas which where to go next. She looked Rebecca in the eye.

"I'm back, and I've been given a second chance in life," Rebecca said. "Maybe, this time I can make a second, first impression….yeah, I know, pretty funny, and completely inaccurate, but what are you going to do?"

"I understand what you've meant," Barbara said. "And it just goes to show you, we can all change. I think putting these two universes together will work for the better."

Barbara wondered exactly what the changes were. She already took a look at the changes over the past couple of horus, the number of resources which came here. The Xavier Institute arrived in this universe, along with the Avengers. SHIELD and ARGUS worked together side by side, although both sides had differing means. Other changes had been prepared.

Kara dropped down onto the edge of the window. She flashed a smile towards Barbara the second she showed up.

"So, how are you?" Kara asked.

"Pretty good," Barbara said. "We're going to have a lot of new heroes here, in this combined world."

"Not really sure if we get fused with them, or they got fused with us," Kara said. "I suppose you could say it doesn't matter. We got these new heroes, and we got some new villains as well."

Barbara took the good along with the bad. They wondered what adventures would be brought. There were new challenges, new heroes, and more than a few villains as well. And some new women as well, but Barbara thought Dick would get to enjoy those additions to this universe.

' _As long as he shares the wealth.'_

Rebecca drew in a deep breath and smiled when looking at the window. She felt really good, better than a long time. For the first time, the woman smiled. It might take a few days for her to get back to her feet.

* * *

Hope took a deep breath and looked at the new beautiful world. The entire multiverse weaved together in a brand new, beautiful way. She stepped in the midst of an astral plane.

"The personification of death and the personification of life working together to save the multiverse."

Hope turned around and watched the form of Dee-Dee step into the room. The two of them exchanged smiles with each other, when approaching the middle of the Astral Plane. The screams died down, never constant. Every now and then, a scream of someone dying echoed through the area.

"No more screams than usual?" Hope asked.

"Yes," Dee-Dee said. "Everything has gone back to normal. And I have to thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

Hope smiled, life and death joined together, hand in hand in this position. They worked together in this battle, fusing the multi-verse together. Two sides of the same coin resulted in them needing each other. The mutual assistance between the two of them allowed them to achieve greatness.

"The honor is all mine," Dee-Dee replied.

The two linked hands together, and disappeared. The two of them showed up onto a higher plane and came face to face of a very confused Dick Grayson. Dee-Dee barely kept the smile off of her face, at the look of utter confusion passing over the face of Dick Grayson.

She took pity over the powerful young man and walked over towards him. The two of them closed the distance. Two chairs appeared down on either side. A third chair put Hope in a position to sit down slightly to the left.

"I didn't do anything reckless to get myself killed again, did I?" Dick asked.

Hope replied with a long smile, and looked very amused. Dee-Dee meanwhile laughed and leaned in.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," Dee-Dee said. "We couldn't have achieved this without you. You've come a long way. I've talked to Bruce, and he couldn't be more pleased. You're not him, but that doesn't matter."

"I've faced that particular demon, and slayed him," Dick said. "Owlman, he's gone, he's is gone, isn't he?"

"I would say he's in a better place, but we know better," Dee-Dee said.

Dick had been chasing Owlman for several months. He planned to allow the entire multiverse to crumple against each other. So close, way too close to call it, to be perfectly honest, and Dick took a deep breath when he looked around. Every settled rather well, and he could have a few moments to take his breath.

Unfortunately, one thing prevented Dick from relaxing too much. One of the philosophies he took from his mentor was the fact crime never slept, and unfortunately Dick could not rest. The combined world resulted in Dick knowing the adventure continued, and he had plenty to do as soon as possible.

New heroes, new villains, and new challenges, new women as well, but Dick only thought there were a bonus of everything else. Batman used to be a symbol of fear, but now he grown into something many people looked up to and inspired a few people. Dick had been one of the first, but Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, and many others, they had been inspired by the symbol of the cowl.

Now, Dick really wanted a chance to be the inspiring force behind a new generation of heroes, if he could help it. And he would enjoy the opportunity to do so.

Dick, Hope, and Dee-Dee looked around each other.

"Thank you," Hope said. "I hope we can do it again in less dire circumstances."

Dick gave Hope a smile, the type of smile which sent butterflies fluttering through the young girl's stomach. She really hoped to have some fun with Dick, in the not so distant future.

"And the small taste I had of you was very nice. I hope I have a chance to have more."

An older ,more mature redhead, appeared .She dressed all in white and made a step towards Dick. Dick could feel the presence, and knew he met her, well at least a part of her. Jean Grey, in all of her glorious flesh approached the trio in the midst of the Astral plane.

"The infamous Jean Grey," Dick said.

"I would say it was in the flesh, but that's not exactly right," Jean said. "But, might be sooner rather than later."

Dick looked towards Jean, wondering what she was eluding to. Jean just smiled and leaned in. The kiss latest about ten seconds. Every single one of those seconds proved to be very intense and very electric. Jean put a hand on the back of Dick's head and guided her tongue into the young's man mouth.

"And I'm sure you appreciated the taste of me," Jean said, with a nice smile and wink. "I'll be showing up soon. I need to have to guide the next generation of the Phoenix Force.

Jean put a hand on Hope's shoulder and caused her to stand up straight, with a very obvious smile. Hope returned the smile, a bit anxiously, and a bit nervously in response.

"So, you're returning to life?" Hope asked.

"We never truly die with the Phoenix Force, "Jean said. "Those who have the Phoenix Force, they just get rebuilt in a new form."

"Really?" Hope asked.

"And new avatars are needed," Jean said. "I can tell you something. You didn't take the power. The power chose you, and you proved how you deserved it. The power had been controlled by you, and not Owlman. And you should feel grateful because of that."

Hope was feeling really good about it. She had the guidance of the person behind the Phoenix Force, and felt really good about it.

"It's time for me to leave, by the looks of things," Dick said.

"Yes, and we will all meet again," Dee-Dee said. "But, hopefully not too soon."

Dick smiled, in laughter, and disappeared from the area. Hope and Jean disappeared into a flare of light, and for Dee-Dee, everything was just business as usual, for the personification of Death.

* * *

Barely an hour passed from the perspective of the world, but Talia appreciated to return back to the League. She approached Nyssa, who responded with a nod, and invited Talia inside to discuss something with her.

"So, did you ever get a thought something changed?" Nyssa asked.

A smile crept over the face of the younger daughter of the Demon. "There's been more than a thought. There have been many things that have changed. I'm just not certain how to explain them all."

Nyssa instantly understood where her sister came from. The time at the League of Assassins showed Nyssa one thing, expect anything. The world always changed, often in ways people failed to comprehend and even more people would fail to understand. Talia stepped inside and allowed her breath to come out.

Sara moved about some new recruits, and one of the new recruits caught Talia's interest in particular. Viper stood on the other side of the room. Once with HYDRA, now the woman trained alongside of the League of Assassins.

"She's been educated against the folly of a previous cause," Nyssa said. "Hard work and discipline have built her mind into one of the greatest warriors I've ever had the pleasure to train."

The proof stood out in front Talia. Three assassins moved forward to try and attack Viper. The three women rushed in. Viper blocked one of the knives, and turned around. She grabbed the attacker on the backswing and twisted the arm behind the attackers back. A loud crack echoed, and Viper jumped up. She ensnared the attack with a half-nelson choke and drove the attacker directly into the wall with a thud.

Another one of the attackers withdrew a dagger. Viper spun and grabbed the hand of the attacker. A violent elbow strike to the stomach doubled the attacker over. Viper came back with multiple jabs, further punishing her adversary with as much as she could throw at her.

"You see the proof?"

"She's amazing," Talia said. "And on the right side."

"Yes," Nyssa said. "Given we have both been on the wrong side in different ways, you can see why I take a special interest to some people to try and get them on the right side."

Talia understood and moved to the center of the room. She eyed Viper who turned around.

"Your sister has told me of you," Viper said. "I'm happy to test my abilities against you."

Talia smiled and looked her adversary point blank in the eye, telling the woman without words to bring it. Viper brought the attack, one swiping blade coming inches away from connecting. Talia blocked the attack and came back up.

The two made it to the center of the room and lashed out to attack each other. Talia enjoyed the challenge, and would come at her.

* * *

Dick Grayson returned to the Clocktower to steal a few minutes along to think. He came a very long way, since he was that Circus Boy who watched his parents fall, when Mr. Haley failed to play Tony Zucco Protection Money. Now, he was one of the top heroes in the world, and it was a really big responsibility. Dick understood about his legacy.

The mantle of the Bat had been handed to him, because Dick did not allow himself to be defined by what happened in the past. Bruce wasn't training a successor all of this time, he was training someone who could take the legacy of Batman to the very next step. Dick took it several steps behind.

"Hey."

Kara turned up and landed on the gargoyle right next to Dick. She leaned over to grab him by a hand.

"I feel at home up here," Dick said. "But, I look down there, and that, Gotham City, has become home. Even with the changes, it's still home."

"The League has some new recruits," Kara said. "And some new enemies, but that's beside the point. We're getting together, if you want to join us."

Dick smiled and reached out touch Kara's hand. The warmth passed from hand to hand.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**To Be Concluded in the Final Chapter on December 14th, 2017.**


	100. Full Circle

**Chapter One Hundred: Full Circle**

* * *

Dick Grayson looked on with a very evident smile popping over his face. The world changed and Dick could not wait to change with everything in the world. There had been a new number of recruits. The combined forces of the Justice League and the Avengers turned up and started to talk to each other. There might be many colorful personalities involved.

"Diana," Dick said.

Diana turned around and offered Dick a smile. It seemed like a very long time. Given her connection to the goddesses, Diana understood something happened. She was certain Dick really had something to do with it. Regardless, Diana moved in and gave him an embrace.

"I don't know how to explain it, but you saved the entire universe," Diana said. "And now we live in a much better world."

The praise coming from the Amazon Princess just made Dick brim from ear to ear to be perfectly honest. Everything changed, and for the better as well. The young warrior leaned back and waited for the people to show up. He saw two of the founding members of the Avengers, at least according to what he found out, Iron Man and Captain America, standing back.

"These gatherings are getting more and more crowded," Iron Man said. "Can't say I blame you…..and….well, you actually show up in the light. I'm very honored."

The two gentlemen moved forward. Batman and Iron Man locked hands with each other and shook hands. Everyone in the crowd moved around to the exciting meeting between two of the chief members of two of the most premier superhero teams.

"Everything changed," Iron Man replied. "And I'm glad they are. I'm always looking to see how the future could be changed. The more brilliant minds we have out there, the better. I swear, I think I've just given this speech to the shareholders at Stark Industries last week, when they tried to lay a bunch of people off."

"No matter if you're trying to run a company or a super hero team, same matters applied," Batman said.

"Hey, you're a lot more sunnier than people give you credit for," Iron Man said. "Not, that I'm trying to say you're a miserable, grim bastard, or something, but you do have a reputation. I don't even know what to say right now, except for the fact….."

Batman gave Iron Man the long look. A familiar redhead in the shadows smiled and gave Dick an encouraging smile. Captain America just smiled.

"We'll be going, we have a lot of work to do," Captain America said. "Let us know if the League needs anything. We need to stand together, and not allow ourselves to be divided if we can build a better world."

Both men shook hands and parted ways from each other. The various Avengers moved, with Natasha stopping short from greeting Dick. She looked towards him with a smile.

"I can't believe you've shut down Tony Stark with a simple look," Natasha said. "I've been giving him the side long glare for years, and he just won't take a hint and shut up. You're going to have to tell me the secret."

"Years of practice, and being mentored by someone who makes me very glad looks couldn't kill," Dick answered. Natasha just smiled. "And almost makes you think that if he put enough time and effort into it, he could really master one of the best death glares ever."

Natasha smiled and leaned towards Dick. She kissed him briefly, and then pulled back, slipping a card into his hand, with a key attached to it. Dick lifted up the piece of paper in his hand, and smiled. The address written on it showed, the hint on it.

"Hey."

Dick turned around and came face to face with Spider-Woman. She offered Dick a drink and he took it, smiling in response.

"So, how much of that do you remember?" Dick asked her.

"Well," Gwen responded a few seconds later. "I was in the middle of the blast zone when it happened. I remembered the world being ripped apart. It felt like years before it got put back together. Even though, it was maybe, what, only about fifteen minutes?"

"In an area like the nexus of time, you can't be for sure, "Dick answered.

"Right, you can't," Gwen agreed. She moved closer to Dick and wrapped an arm around him. "So, we really have done it. Two worlds connected, and maybe some bits and pieces of other worlds. It's weird, it almost feels like everyone else has a sense things have changed. They just don't know what has changed."

"There's the thing," Dick said. "It's hard to hide changes on a cosmic level."

"Hey, you're not leaving without me having my say, are you?"

Everyone in the party turned their attention to a gentleman who showed up, dressed in red and black, with a sword sheathed over his shoulder blade. Gwen's eyes narrowed and she allowed a very frustrated sigh to come out of her mouth when this gentleman showed up.

"Okay, who invited this guy?" Gwen asked.

"You know him?" Dick asked.

Gwen tried to relax, even though she never knew. The man who needed no introduction, but would likely demand one anyone turned up in the shadows. The one and only Deadpool popped into the picture, and waved to everyone.

"One cameo, in this entire hundred chapter story," Deadpool said. "Well, I better make it count, or I'll never been invited back to this party."

Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkgirl all stepped over towards him. Spider-Woman sighed, and looked at Deadpool. This could get very ugly if none of them were careful, and Gwen hated the fact it would get ugly. Her fingertips clutched together very nervously when walking over.

"Hey, Spider-Woman," Deadpool said. "Figured you would be here, but I'm surprised a couple of other…ah there's Supergirl, I figured she be there."

"His name is Deadpool, and he's public nuisance number one," Gwen said. "He's a man who is completely insane."

"Hey, hey, no need to be mad, I'm making a cameo," Deadpool said. "Oh, finger sandwiches, I love those."

The mercenary reached over and snagged an entire plate of sandwiches. Everyone locked eyes on Deadpool and gave him one of those looks. The mercenary just responded with a very knowing smile when looking at the eyes looking at him. He had been very much sized up.

"Did anyone invite this guy?" Supergirl asked.

"No, I show up where the action is, and then the food, and also I'm gone just like that."

Deadpool snapped his fingers in a very dramatic way. He stepped out, making his way out of the front door of the Hall of Justice, making sure to take the empty plate, and a bottle of wine on the way out. Dick looked on for a moment and then turned to Gwen. Gwen rolled her shoulders back and gave one of the most prominent sighs ever.

"Don't ask," Gwen said. "Just please, don't ask. It's a lot better off if you don't"

Dick decided to just allow it to go. He had a few more familiar faces. He came face to face with Laura, who looked agitated. Dick smiled when looking towards the mutant who took a step closer towards him.

"Thought I smelled Deadpool," Laura commented.

"Well, you did, but he's gone," Gwen said. "Just seemed like he dropped in just enough to cause a stir, and then he's gone…well, I know that we'll see him again all too soon."

Everyone who knew Deadpool, knew the score. Dick decided to take the words of those people who knew better, because he didn't really know better.

* * *

"And this is Vicki Vale, trying to figure out the source of the strange events going on in Gotham City over the past couple of days," Vicki said. "There are those who think things have changed. Scientists are more than baffled by the sudden influx of chaotic energy. Many wonder what's happened, what could be causing these dramatic changes."

Gotham City's finest reporter looked out and just as always, the sound of an alarm going off caught Vicki's attention. Several men made a break for it, looking very excited.

"Batman's busy dealing with the League, this is going to be a piece of cake," one of them said. "Man, I love being a small time thug…."

A figure came in front of the thug to force the thug to stop short with a thud. The thug dragged out a knife and pointed it forward.

"Okay, I'm not afraid of you!" he yelled. "I bet it's just another one of his junior protectors. You think you're something, don't you? Well guess what, without the Bat, you're nothing. I'm here and I'm going to wreck your day. Come on, you want a piece of me? Bring it on!"

A figure swept between the thug who spun around in a blink of an eye. The knife extended and the thug came face to face with Batgirl. Batgirl grabbed the thug's arm and dropped him down to the ground with a very violent attack. The thug dropped down to the ground, the energy knocked out of him from where Batgirl planted him headfirst into the ground.

"Consider it brought."

Vicki watched one of the goons who whipped a chain out. Batgirl blocked the chain with one attack. The vigilante protector whipped the thug down onto the ground and caused him to bounce head first down with a violent, sickening impact. Batgirl pulled back away, a soft smile over her face in response. The Detective stepped back and looked at the last two thugs.

Robin flipped down and she nailed one of the attackers in the back of the head. The attacker withdrew a gun and tried to blast Robin with it. Robin returned fire, nailing the goon in the wrist with the wooden staff. The goon dropped down onto the ground and Robin flipped herself into the air. She used a spectacular attack to curb stomp the goon's face into the ground.

On the other side, the final attacker tried to go forward. Talon jumped up, hooked the arm, and brought the goon directly into the wall, bouncing him head first down onto the ground. Talon stepped back and drilled her adversary in the face with a violent kick which rattled him hard.

"So, good work," Talon said.

Thanks," Batgirl said. "We better go."

Talon, Batgirl, and Robin all left. Rebecca Grayson felt good busting the heads of people who deserved it. Some would not blame her for being down for the count after what happened. Rebecca would have blamed herself though if she allowed this suffering to go unpunished. She needed to do what she could to stop the people in Gotham City, who would prey on the innocent. It wasn't anymore than any decent person would do at any time.

"Right," Vicki said. "There are protectors here in Gotham City, as you've seen right here, in this unplanned exclusive. And the world will not stand by while those who were harm the world. Some people might disagree with the necessity of a Batman, but you can't disagree with his results. And I'm sure he would be happy as anyone if he wasn't needed. Until that moment though, most deep down are very glad to have him, as am I. This is Vicki Vale signing off, and have a pleasant night."

Vicki looked up to the sky and saw a brief hint of him standing by. She responded with a smile and he nodded, disappearing off into the night in Gotham City.

* * *

Hope took in a deep breath, and let out the breath as well. A very long time passed on her journey, and Hope hoped for something really good to happen. She had the intention of accomplishing something great, especially when the universe stopped cracking apart. Hope became at peace and became one with reality. She could not help, but offer one little smile at how everything turned out.

"You can come here, I know you're there," Hope said.

"You're not having any problems with the thoughts in your head, are you?" Dick asked.

Hope rose up and smiled. She moved over and gave Dick a very reassuring kiss. She had been more in line with her emotions as of late, a very good thing. Hope milked the kiss for pretty much everything it was worth, leaning into Dick's lips. Her tongue danced, teasingly, at the edge of the young man's lips, and tried to seek enough entry into his mouth. Dick reached behind Hope's head and guided his tongue further into her mouth.

"I take it that is a yes," Dick said.

"A very big yes," Hope answered with a smile. "It's a brand new world, and I can't wait to be a part of it. Jean's helping me here as well."

"Where is Jean anyway?"

"Oh, I'm around."

Dick turned around just in time to come face to face with the one and only Jean Grey in all of her glory, and she was very glorious when turning up. The alluring glow brought Dick's attention towards the woman. The taller, more mature redhead, sauntered over, looking Dick in the eyes.

"I took the Dark Knight off guard," Jean said with a playful smile and wink. "I think that I can cross that one off of the list and die a very happy woman."

Jean wrapped an arm around Dick's waist and pulled him into a very hungry kiss. She knew what she wanted, even though Jean milked it with every second. Her tongue sought entry. Dick decided to milk it as well, resisting for a little bit, and pushing Jean's own tongue back with his own. Jean clutched onto the back of Dick's head, the two of them kissing deeply, and with passion.

The two of them joined each other with the kiss, with Jean pulling back from him. She gave Dick a very solid pinch on his backside before pulling completely away.

"There will be plenty of time later," Jean said. "We have an entire new world, and the dust is settling. Along with the few paradoxes which will be left behind."

"Paradoxes?" Hope asked.

"Nothing that you can't handle, sweetie," Jean said. "Well, nothing you can't handle, after I teach you to be able to handle it. It will be fine, trust me."

Hope's arms folded in response. Did she trust Jean? In a sense, Hope did trust the older girl. In another sense though, Hope did not have any idea what would be happening next. She just had to roll with the punches and more importantl see where life took her.

"I'm glad," Hope said. "I'm glad you think I could handle it."

Jean just smiled, proud out how the new generation of the Chosen One of the Phoenix Force would pan out. The world changed, and Jean could not wait to change with it.

"So, are you sticking around for a while?" Dick asked.

"Yes, for a while," Jean replied.

* * *

Heroes, they came in many forms. Some of them chose the life, and others, it took a nudge to get them in the right direction. Unfortunately, most of those nudges ended being more on the tragic side of things. Each challenge brought heroes together, and stronger than ever.

Spider-Woman suffered great loss during her time, as the friendly neighborhood web slinger. She bounced back stronger than ever. Every time a new threat came on the board, she prepared, and was ready. She made some friends, even though Spider-Woman worked best along.

' _Deep down, even I know it's important to have help some time.'_

A figure dressed in black, with pale skin, dark hair, and fangs made his way out of a science lab. He held several vials in his hand. Spider-Woman dropped down and recognized the man, at least in passing, as Doctor Michael Morbius. Only, it appeared Morbius had an accident.

"No, we will lead to a new age, "Morbius said. "I will make them perfect."

Those chemicals, Spider-Woman guessed they intended to create some kind of plague of super vampires, or really in reality give people a really awful case of the rabies. Spider-Woman dropped down to the ground and shot her web lines out of the air.

Morbius moved in to attack, but received a baton shot by Batman. Batman dropped down and hurled a gas grenade at Morbius. Morbius fled into the darkness of the alleyway.

' _It's amazing how this entire adventure started with a vampire plague,'_ Batman thought. _'And now it ends with one as well.'_

Morbius disappeared into the alleyway, to receive a staff shot in the face from Nightwing. Morbius swung towards Nightwing who ducked the attack and came forward with a series of attacks. Batgirl and Robin put up an energy mine, which caused a wall of thick energy to cover the back end of the alleyway. Morbius jumped to the wall, but bounced back after his failed attempt to connect with it.

"So, I could have said that I had it handled," Spider-Woman said.

Batman dodged the attack from Morbius. He had no intention of being an actual literal Batman. The hand blocked and Batman discharged a miniature grenade. The yellow solar energy, used to empower Kryptonians during times where they had to be on planets underneath red suns, caused Morbius to stagger back. He dropped to his knees, weakened.

Another jolt brought Morbius down to the ground. Batman took a sample from the side of Morbius's neck.

"We did it," Spider-Woman said. "No, wait, I'm sorry, you did it."

Batman gave Spider-Woman a stern look which caused her to shudder. "No, you got it right the first time. Let me secure him, and let's see if we can't find an antidote to this...Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, check out to make sure no one has been infected by Morbius."

Batman collared the living vampire, when the trio of crime fighters made their way off. He looked towards Spider-Woman. The adventure continued, and there would always be heroes to stop them.

For now, another chapter in the nocturnal hero known as Batman had been written, and he slipped onto night, ready to punish crime. Dick Grayson thought he came a long way from that young boy who watched his parents fall on the highwire from Haley's circus.

Batman and Spider-Woman disappeared into the night, taking Morbius between them.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
